<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sextra Terrestrials: The Popular Girl N by True_Anime_Lover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495592">Sextra Terrestrials: The Popular Girl N</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/True_Anime_Lover/pseuds/True_Anime_Lover'>True_Anime_Lover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sextra Terrestrials [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, Shugo Chara!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Child Murder, Egg Laying, F/F, F/M, Farting, Heterosexual Sex, Incest, Lolicon, Masturbation, Pregnancy, Scat, Tentacles, Violence, Vore, Watersports, Yuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:01:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>307,116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/True_Anime_Lover/pseuds/True_Anime_Lover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 3: New girls, new story...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sextra Terrestrials [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here it is, Season 3! I personally think this season has a better story that's more than just sex, sex and more sex. this is also the season that begins to veer away from the egg-laying theme.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(ANIME) LOLI, VIOLENCE (MURDER), NON-CONSENSUAL SEX, MASTURBATION</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>- Merkolova -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- One year and a half previous (Merkolovian time) -</strong>
</p><p>It was a beautiful, bright sunny day on Merkolova, a hot ninety degrees with an occasional cool breeze, kids and teens in various locations enjoying the day. Unknown to the usual populace though, something horrible was happening and soon, it would turn into the unspeakable…</p><p>The place was a very large, thirty story building; publicly known as an Advance Technologies Research and Testing facility. Also known to test the latest and greatest, groundbreaking science and technology.</p><p>The building was only sparsely populated today, the ground floor's main hall was void of even the usual secretaries, it was soon to become much lively for a very grim reason…</p><p>"HELP!" cries a girl, bursting through a door.</p><p>The girl looked to be in her mid teens, long purple hair that reached her naked rear, she was completely nude, evidence of sex covered her body, particularly over her face and shaven labia and trailing down her thighs. The girl was in a state of clear panic and fear.</p><p>She could see the empty entrance of the building, just a very large glass window with glass double doors, allowing her to freely see the brightly lit outside.</p><p>"HELP!"</p><p>The girl screams, dashing towards the door that would give her freedom.</p><p>Halfway to her freedom though, two people burst through the same door the girl came from, dressed in what clearly told that they were a sort of authority, dressed in very light body armor, it was one man and one woman. It's the woman who see the girl running to the doors and quickly lifts a gun towards the girl.</p><p>"Stop right there!" the commands.</p><p>The girl does stop, and the man turns from his partners voice and lifts his gun, and starts to advance to the girl, with his female partner following by his side.</p><p>"Just come back with us quietly." States the man.</p><p>"I'M NOT GOING BACK THERE!" screams the girl, still facing the doors to the outside. "Don't you realize the people your working for are doing something horrible!? You can't keep this a secret!"</p><p>From the ear-pieces the two adults were wearing, a voice speaks to them…</p><p>"She can not leave the building. The doors are not reinforced like the rest of the glass, she can easily break through them if she tried."</p><p>The two continued to advance on the naked girl.</p><p>"We don't want to have to hurt you Lina." States the woman.</p><p>From this comment, the girl turns to look at the woman with tears in her eyes.</p><p>"You knew, didn't you?"</p><p>"Lina please, don't do this." Requests the woman.</p><p>The teen quickly turns and runs towards the doors. And the man quickly looks to his partner.</p><p>"What are you wanting for!? Shoot her!"</p><p>The woman groans, before, "I can't… she has a point."</p><p>"I told you, you shouldn't have gotten close to her." Quickly comments the man, before lifting his left hand from his gun to the ear-piece. "Permission to use deadly force…" he asks.</p><p>There was a pause, before he hears, <em>"Granted… BUT!"</em></p><p>With that one word though, the man could see the girl just yards from the door and quickly aims and fires…</p><p>
  <em>"Don't shoot her in the…"</em>
</p><p>The bullet was already in the air though, and it quickly pierced through he back of the girls skull and out of her forehead, shattering the glass door in front of her as the girl staggers a few more steps before stopping, and her legs wobbling in an effort to remain standing as her head drops… the teen manages one more step, before collapsing to the floor, dropping to her knees before falling to her left, as a pool of blue blood forms around her head.</p><p><em>"Head…" </em>finishes the voice, with a sigh.</p><p>Seeing the dead body in front of them, the man looks to his partner, "Did you forget that you have the stun gun." She comments, before walking towards the dead girl.</p><p>From his comment, the woman gasps and looking to the gun she holds.</p>
<hr/><p>"DA*NMIT!"</p><p>The man was clearly angered as he slams his fist on down on a console as he watches on a screen of the teen being shot and killed.</p><p>The man was dressed in just a pair of unbuttoned jeans and shirtless, it was clear he dressed himself in a hurry. The man looked fairly young, early thirties with a well built and toned body, with a neatly shaven beard.</p><p>Pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration, the voice of the man who ended the teens life comes through the speaker in front of him…</p><p>
  <em>"What do you want us to do with the body?"</em>
</p><p>Looking to the screen, seeing the two adults near the dead body, the female kneeling down to the side of it, the man replies…</p><p>"Bring the Doll to the lab, we'll try to salvage what we can of the brain."</p><p>
  <em>"Ok."</em>
</p><p>Soon, a young, mid-twenties brunette woman walks into the room, dressed in a navy blue uniform top and matching mini-skirt.</p><p>"Sir…" starts the woman.</p><p>"I'd like to know, what the fu*k happened with Lina!" states the man angrily towards the woman, who looked unfazed by his tone.</p><p>"We're currently going over the most recent diagnostic reports from Lina's last check-up. I assure you, what ever the problem was, we'll find it. Once we get Lina back to examine her-"</p><p>"She's dead." Interrupts the man.</p><p>At this remark, the woman looked visibly surprised, before regaining her composer.</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry then sir. She may have been a Doll, but I know you cared for her."</p><p>The man looks to the screen again, with a sigh as he sees just a large pool of blood on the floor with a trail of it leading off-camera.</p><p>"Yes, I did…" he comments lowly, before sighing again and shaking his head. "I'm such a hypocrite…"</p><p>"…Sir…"</p><p>"Just figure out what happen…" the man states, before walking towards and pass the woman. "When you find something, you know where to find me."</p><p>
  <strong>- Small Lab room -</strong>
</p><p>The brunette woman stands over the lifeless teens naked body on a small table, the hole in her head still very visible, blood still came from the wound, but not as much. The woman stares at the body for a few moments, before lifting her right hand, holding a scanning device, starting at the teens head and slowly traveling down her body.</p><p>As the woman reaches the dead teens bare crotch though, the door to the lab opens, revealing a young man at the doorway, dressed in a white lab coat.</p><p>"Hey Michelle, I just came to tell you the latest diagnostic report for Lina is ready to be read."</p><p>"Ok, thanks." Replies the woman, before the door closes.</p><p>Placing the scanner down at the side of the body, the woman turns around to a large console and with a few key presses, a large light blue screen appears.</p><p>"Computer…" starts the woman. "Bring up the latest report on Doll P-Alpha: Lina."</p><p>Seconds later, a section of text appears on the screen, which the woman reads through, before checking the next page; It was this page that she soon looks intrigued by something…</p><p>"Computer… bring up the second page of the previous ten reports on P-Alpha: Lina."</p><p>Following her request, two rows of five sections of text appears.</p><p>"Now isolate the seventh line of info from each page, included the second page of the most recent report and list the information by date."</p><p>The seventh line of information on each page was highlighted and lifted from the pages, which disappear, before the lines of info form a column, causing the woman to gasp at what she discovers.</p><p>"Da*nmit, if this means what I think it does… we're all idiots for not taking something so obvious into account…"</p><p>
  <strong>- Office -</strong>
</p><p>Now also wearing a white T-shirt, the man from earlier sits at his desk, reclining back in his chair, simply looking up to the ceiling.</p><p>About two minutes later, his gaze travels downward to his desk, to a small framed photo, showing himself, along with a small girl with long purple hair smiling into the camera; the young girl looked <em>'very' </em>similar to Lina, though the girl in the picture appears to be two or three years younger.</p><p>It's seconds after picking up the photo and admiring it, a knock comes from the door in front of him, causing him to place the photo down and look towards the door.</p><p>"Come in."</p><p>The door opens and the brunette woman enters, walking up to the desk.</p><p>"Sir, I've discovered what the problem was with Lina that caused her to become aware of what was happening."</p><p>"Already? It's hardly been ten minutes." Replies the man.</p><p>"Yes, the cause was from such an obvious reason that I'm embarrassed to admit that we never considered it. Lina's a first of her kind and we planned for all the complicated issues that could come up, we forgot about the simple ones."</p><p>"Well, what was the problem?"</p><p>"Well, as you know, we clear Lina's memory every time after we sent her to a client, or when she's used here sexually."</p><p>"Right."</p><p>"We could clear the events from her memory thousands of times without any ill effects to her. But there's something very basic that we forgot about; very small parts of that memory is retained by every cell of her body and as stress, and there's nothing we can do to eliminate that. Individually, it's not much, but as a whole, it adds up."</p><p>"Wait a minute…" comments the man, getting to his feet. "So what your saying is, while we could eliminate the physiological stress and keep Lina as happy as any normal teenager, we can't do the same with the physical stress?"</p><p>"Correct, but since mental stress can build very quickly, that was our priority. The physical memory that her cells retain build at very, very slow increments, but once it reaches a certain level, it would essentially be like her body giving her back all the memories of what we took from her."</p><p>"Which is the reason she suddenly snapped like that…" comments the man to himself. "Having your mind suddenly filled with strange memories of you doing things and having things done to you of varying degrees perversity that you know nothing about, would make just about anyone snap…"</p><p>"It is worth noting that it took nearly three years for the event to happen, and in that time, Lina has paid for herself many times over."</p><p>"… is there anyway that the cell memory could be slowed or reduced?" asks the man.</p><p>"I will look into it Sir."</p><p>"What's Lina's condition? Is the brain salvageable in any way."</p><p>"Lina herself can be saved, but she wouldn't be the same. I wouldn't recommend recycling her damaged brain with a second possible Doll."</p><p>"Well of course, that would be just stupid… Anyway, I'm just glad this happened here, and not with a client, it would have been catastrophic."</p><p>
  <strong>- Three Weeks Later -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- 9:43 P.M. -</strong>
</p><p>Once again in his office, the man was getting ready to leave, shown by him putting on a jacket, when a knock comes from the door.</p><p>"Come in."</p><p>Turning to face the opening door, the same brunette woman walks in.</p><p>"Sir, do you have a moment?" she asks.</p><p>"Sure, what is it?"</p><p>"Lina's repairs and recovery have been completed… however…" she starts, before turning towards the open door. "Lina, you can come in now."</p><p>The teen soon appears in the doorway, dressed in a shirt and skirt, also a pair of socks and shoes, calmly walking into the room and standing next to the woman.</p><p>"As I said a few weeks ago…" starts the woman, placing a hand on Lina's right shoulder. "And as you can see by just looking at her face and eyes, she's not the same girl as before."</p><p>The man takes a step towards the girl and looks to her expression-less face and into her eyes.</p><p>"There's nothing there." He comments, looking into the dull eyes of the girl.</p><p>"Correct." States the woman. "Because of the stress built up in her body, we decided to limit the functionality of the undamaged portions of her brain, although, since she's woken up, she hasn't spoken a word; there's nothing physically wrong with her speech ability, but we're guessing that there was some psychological damage that has caused her to become mute. Other than that, she's still self-sufficient, she can still feed herself, dress herself and go to the bathroom on her own."</p><p>"What about sexually? What's her status in that area?"</p><p>The woman grimaces for a moment, "I wouldn't recommend it Sir. Not only because of the physical stress levels, but… well…" she replies, before looking to Lina. "Lina, pull your skirt and underwear down."</p><p>The teen silently obeys, pulling her skirt and panties down to the floor and standing bottomless, with no trace of a blush on her face or body.</p><p>"Try fingering her." States the woman.</p><p>The man complies and lowers his right hand to the teens hairless lips and caress's them for a moment before slowly inserting his middle and ring fingers into her and starts a slow thrusting, looking to the girls unchanged expression.</p><p>"She no longer feels pleasure?" he asks, stopping his fingers.</p><p>"Our tests shows that she does still feel both pain and pleasure, she'll react to pain, but there's nothing for pleasure, not even a blush, it's like the signal for reaction to pleasure doesn't reach her brain."</p><p>The man sighs and pulls his fingers from the teen's vagina.</p><p>"So, sex with her would be like fu*king a warm, dead body."</p><p>"More or less, yes." Replies the woman.</p><p>"Just great…" he sighs, "Lina's useless now for our clients, I can only think of one that would be willing to have sex with an unresponsive person and he isn't worth the time to deal with." he states, before lifting a hand to his forehead and rubbing a bit. "Well, I'm sure there's something she could do around here."</p><p>"Well, she could asset us with small things in the lab, like she used to do." Offers the woman.</p><p>"Hmm, sure…" answers the man, before looking to the teen. "How do you feel about that Lina? Are you ok with it?"</p><p>The teen had no response, she simply looks forward.</p><p>The man kneels down to eye level with the teen.</p><p>"Do you understand what I'm saying to you?"</p><p>He only receives the same expression-less, dull-eyed look from the teen, causing him to sigh, before standing up-right.</p><p>"Well, unless Lina displays some kind of unwillingness to help you, she'll continue with her usual job."</p><p>"Ok." Replies the woman, before looking to the teen. "Lina, you can pull up your skirt and underwear now and go occupy yourself with something."</p><p>Following the comment, the teen pulls up her clothes to cover her waist, turns around and walks out of the room.</p><p>
  <strong>- two minutes later -</strong>
</p><p>Walking down a hall, Lina stops in front of a closed door, before lifting her right hand to a small sensor to the right of the door, causing it to open, allowing her to walk into what was clearly a girls room; her room, before her death, for the first time.</p><p>For one person, it was quite a large room, with a large king-size bed with a navy blue cover, a large window, a T.V., a dresser full of clothes and more.</p><p>Walking further into the room, a full-body mirror catches Lina's attention, causing her to look at her reflection for close to a solid minute, her expression unchanging; before she begins to undress. Once completely nude, Lina's dulled eyes look towards her crotch in the mirror, seeing from the earlier fingering, trails of wetness trailing from her. She soon lowers her right hand down to her wet lips and lifting her hand up to eye level, seeing her fingers glistening with her vagina's lubrication.</p><p>After a few moments inspection of her juices, Lina places the fingers into her mouth, licking her taste from the digits. Pulling her fingers from her mouth, the teen looks to her fingers again, before lowering them back to her pussy and gathering more of her lubrication on her fingers and returning them to her tongue.</p><p>This action was repeated for several minutes; the teen continuing to taste herself, still, with no blush or expression on her face. Lina though seems to tire of this after awhile, as with fingers still in her mouth and a longer trail of her arousal down her legs, she looks to the dresser and walks to it, squatting down and opening the bottom drawer, revealing it to contain bra and panties. Lina reaches her right hand into the underwear, fishing through them for a moment before pulling her hand out, holding a small, finger-vibrator…</p><p>
  <strong>- Following day -</strong>
</p><p>"I want to see for myself how little your reaction to pleasure is Lina."</p><p>The man from before now occupied a simple small room with a large bed, which he currently sat on, completely clothed in a shirt and pants. Lina stood in front of him, dressed in a tank-top and sweat pants, she had the same expression-less and dull eyed look on her face.</p><p>"Lina, I want you to understand…" States the man. "I want you to be willing to do this. If you don't want to, I'll understand, all you have to do to show me that you don't want to do this is just turn and walk out of the room."</p><p>The moment the man finishes the latter of his statement, the teen turns and walks towards the door, leaving him a little disappointed; until he noticed the teen had yet to leave the room, she paused at the door. Seconds after stopping at the door, Lina turns around to face him, raising her right hand to him.</p><p>"Um, you want me to stay here?" questions the man.</p><p>Following his question, Lina lowers her hand and walks out of the room, leaving the man puzzled for the few minutes with the teens absence before hearing the door open again and seeing Lina return, carrying what seemed to be a number of framed pictures against her chest with her right arm and walking in front of the man, before dropping what revealed to, in fact be, framed photo's at her feet.</p><p>Intrigued, the man picks up one photo and quickly recognized the man in the photo, then picking up a second, then a third.</p><p>"These are all pictures of your past clients… but why are did you bring these here?" he asks.</p><p>The teen reaches to one of the photo's in the mans hand and walks to a nearby small trash can and drops the photo into it, then returns to take another photo and throw that one away. It was when the third photo was thrown away that the man understood what Lina was saying.</p><p>"You don't want to have anymore clients?" asks the man.</p><p>The teen looks towards him after the question, bringing a small smile to his face.</p><p>"Lina, you don't have to worry about that, I said so yesterday that you won't be doing that anymore."</p><p>Following this comment, the teen walks in front of the man and begins to undress, nude within moments, presenting her perfect, teen body to the man.</p><p>Reaching his hand towards her left breast, the man pauses for a moment and asks, "Are you ok with this? It's only been a day since you-"</p><p>He was answered with the teen stepping forward and straddling his lap and laying against him limply, resting her chin on his left shoulder.</p><p>"Yanno, it kinda feels like you just want to get this over with, if that's the case, I have no problem waiting…"</p><p>The teen didn't move, soon, the man wraps his arms around the girl in a light hug.</p><p>"I'm going to be honest, part of my reason for this is to apologize, I should have been honest with you about you were created for…"</p><p>Unknown to the man, Lina slowly began to raise her hands, behind him, towards his neck…</p><p>"I wanted you do be the daughter that I lost." He admits</p><p>With this admission, Lina stops her hands movement.</p><p>"I had you made to look like her; she loved using her body to make others feel good, I loved her very much, she always had a smile on her face and managed to always lift others sprits when they were down. While you look like her, you didn't have the same personality as her and I was fine with that, it made sense. About month after your creation, the company was running out of money… It was stupid suggestion I know, it was just meant to be a one-time thing, it was never meant to go on as long as it did… but I became greedy…"</p><p>Lina's hands began moving towards the mans neck again, although the hands never reach their target as the man repositions her onto her back and leans over her.</p><p>"I don't expect you to forgive me for what I did, but…" he states, looking down to the blank stare of the girl. The man looks away for a few moments, before, with a sigh, looks back to the girl again, "I'll be quick." He states, sitting up and unzipping his pants and revealing his limp penis, though with a few strokes, it quickly became erect.</p><p>Aiming at the teens inviting treasure, he leans in, placing the tip of his penis against her labia before reaching to Lina's hips and slowly pulling her to insert his penis into her warm, wet vagina.</p><p>Despite the pleasure of his erection entering her, the man's gaze never leaves the teens face and he could see the insertion produced no response from her, her eyes weren't even looking at him, but some random spot on the wall to her right and her body remains limp.</p><p>The man though started pulling back and thrusting into the unresponsive teen, with no visible change.</p><p><em>'Nothing…' </em>he thinks, continuing to thrust into her. <em>'It really is like fu*king a dead body, there's nothing, she's not even looking at me…'</em></p><p>As he considered continuing until orgasm, he soon notices a physical reaction from the teen, tears, trailing down the sides of her face.</p><p>Seeing the tears, the man sighs in disappointment, unresponsive to sex is one thing, but crying being the only one? He felt horrible and quickly pulls his fading erection from the teens hole. Returning his penis into his pants and zipping them up, he sits to the side.</p><p>"Lina, you can go; I'll never ask you to do this again."</p><p>The teen sits up and removes herself from the bed, retrieving her clothes and walks out of the room, without putting her clothes back on</p><p>Entering her own room, Lina drops her clothes on the floor as she walks to her dresser and opens the bottom drawer and retrieving the finger-vibrator, slipping it onto her index finger and walking to and sitting on her bed. Turning on the small device, Lina lays on her back, spreads her legs and lowers the vibrating toy directly to her clit, which quickly brings a flinch from her body before she presses the vibrating toy firmer against her clit.</p><p>It was only seconds after this that the teens eyes close and her left hand grabs a fistful of the bed cover under her, toes curling and silently, her mouth opens…</p><p>
  <strong>- Twenty months later (1 year and 8 months- Earth Equivalent) -</strong>
</p><p>"Are you sure you've figured out how not to repeat what happened with Lina?" questions the man.</p><p>"Yes…" states the brunette. "While we can't completely remove the physical stress that builds, we can reduce it and keep it under control by having longer period between clients."</p><p>The two adults stand next to a glass-lined table where a long-haired, purple-haired teen lay nude, she looked very similar to Lina.</p><p>"All that's needed is to wake her." States the brunette, "Have you decided on a name?"</p><p>"Alma." States the man.</p><p>"Pretty…" comments the woman, before pressing a button on the end of the table, causing the table Alma lays on to glow with a white light, before seconds later, the teen comes alive with a sudden, deep gasp for air. Before she quickly sits up, with her hands to her neck and coughing.</p><p>"It's ok." States the brunette, in a gentle voice, placing a hand to the girl's back. "Just breathe…"</p><p>The girl does as she's instructed and takes a few deep breathes, which quickly turn into more normal breathing, before she looks to her right to see the two adults.</p><p>"M-Mom? Dad?"</p><p>The woman quickly appeared nervous with a blush on her face, with a bead of sweat forming on her forehead.</p><p>"Uhhh…"</p><p>"Heh, that's right…" states the man with a smile, playfully swatting the brunette on the back.</p><p>Just outside the room, Lina was walking through the hall, wearing a tank-top and jean skirt, when she arrives a few feet from the door leading to the room with the two adults…</p><p>
  <em>"Heh, that's right, I'm your dad."</em>
</p><p>The expression-less, dull-eyed teen stops at the edge of the doorway at the mans statement, before slowly peeking into the room…</p><p>"I know you just woke up Alma, but I'm going to need you to go back to sleep for a few minutes."</p><p>"Aww, why?" whines Alma.</p><p>"We just need to run some tests on you after you've waken up for the first time."</p><p>"Ok then, I don't feel sleepy though…" replies Alma, before laying back down, though when her head rest on the table, her eyes quickly closes and she returns to sleep.</p><p>"Lets get started on the baseline tests…" states the man, heading to the door, with the woman following behind.</p><p>"Why did I have to be here again to be the first woman she sees upon waking up?" Comments the woman with a nervous smile on her face.</p><p>"Well you've worked on her creation the most, it's only normal for you to be the mother-figure."</p><p>The woman simply groans as the two leave the room and walk down the hall, on the way, the two meet Lina, walking down the hall. The teen stops in front of her father, who greets her…</p><p>"Hey there Lina, you can meet your sister in a few minutes."</p><p>The man though is a little surprised when the young girl wraps her arms around him in a light hug.</p><p>"Heh, hey come on Lina, I'm not going to forget about you." Comments the man with a smile and placing a hand on Lina's head. "You came first."</p><p>Releasing the man, he gives her one more word of encouragement, before him and her mom walk pass.</p><p>Lina though watches the duo's departure until they turn a corner and Lina quickly walks down the hall, returning to the room where Alma sleeps; walking to her side, looking at the brand new doll, not broken like herself. She looked just like her, right down to the hair.</p><p>Lina reaches her right hand into the pocket of the skirt she wears, removing a pin-shaped device, with a press of a button, produced an inch-long beam of light.</p><p>With an unreadable blank expression on her face, Lina lifts the weapon near Alma's neck…</p><p>TO BE CONTINUED</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LOLI, SURPRISE SEX, M/f INCEST(?)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The emotionless teen stood, like a statue, holding the dangerous end of the device in her hand above her sisters throat. Just a few centimeters separated Lina from the act.</p><p>But almost as soon as she positioned the weapon over her sister's defense-less throat, it was over, Lina pulls the weapon from the unharmed flesh of her sister, her thumb releasing the button and retracting the beam of light.</p><p>Lifting her left hand, she rests it gently on her sisters forehead, stroking the top of Alma's head.</p><p>It was during this small affection that Lina seemed to be slightly surprised from the table Alma lays on, glows brightly for a few moments, causing Lina to quickly remove her hand. Shortly after the glow fades, the sound of a two people walking towards the room reaches Lina's ears. The teen looks towards the door, quickly placing the device in her right hand back into her pocket, before her father and mother enter, the two were clearly surprised to see her.</p><p>"Lina…" states her father. "What are you doing in here?"</p><p>Appearing unfazed by her parents reappearance, Lina begins walking, pass the two adults and out of the room. The brunette woman watches with slight suspicion in her eyes as the teen leaves.</p><p>"It's difficult to tell what she's thinking most of the time." Comments the woman. "It's been nearly a year and I've yet to see her show any emotion." The brunette looks towards the man at her side. "You're the only person she seems to show any interest in."</p><p>"Well I've stopped lying to her since the accident." Replies the man, before walking towards Alma. "She may not show it on her face or eyes, but I'm pretty sure Lina's starting to like me again." He adds, looking down to Alma on the table.</p><p>"Heh, you got that just because she let's you fu*k her now?" comments the woman teasingly, as she walks to his side.</p><p>"Hey, I don't force her to do anything like that, I don't even start it. Lina comes to me."</p><p>"…Hm, what's it like with her?" asks the woman, "Does she show you anything?"</p><p>"Nope…" replies the man, shaking his head. "It's the same as always, she just lays there."</p><p>"Do you think she enjoys it?" asks the woman, with a lower, serious tone in her voice.</p><p>The man gives a sigh, "She must get some kind of satisfaction from it. It wouldn't make sense to do something like willingly have sex if you didn't get something from it. Most of the times, she doesn't even orgasm."</p><p>The woman looks to the man, intrigued, "But sometimes she does?"</p><p>"Yeah, not only can I feel it from her vagina, but Lina would close her eyes and grab the bed."</p><p>"So, she responds physically to pain and orgasm…" comments the woman.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm starting to figure that Lina doesn't orgasm with penetration very well anymore, instead with clit stimulation. I've tried that a few times but Lina always moves my hand away from her clit."</p><p>"Hmm…"</p><p>"Anyway…" comments the man, placing his lift hand to Alma's left cheek for a few seconds.</p><p>With the contact of his hand, the teens eyes flutter open and looks to the man and a smile returns to her face.</p><p>"Hey dad, I'm not going to have to go to sleep again for another test again in a few seconds am I?"</p><p>"Heh, no, your tests are done for the day." Answer the man, as Alma sits up. "You're going to get dress and be shown around the place."</p><p>Alma looks down to her naked body, then lifting and looking at her arms, before turning to her dad.</p><p>"I can't walk around like this?"</p><p>"Uh, well…" comments the man, not quite expecting that particular question. "You can if you want to."</p><p>"Thanks!" replies the teen with a happy smile, before her father gently takes her right hand and helps her off the table to her feet, where she briefly looks unsteady before gaining balance on her two legs.</p><p>It's not long after gaining her balance that the teen begins to giggle turning her head to try and looking behind her, which only causes her to begin turning in circles.</p><p>"I think my hair is tickling my butt."</p><p>The two adults share a chuckle, before the woman asks, "Do you want it cut shorter?"</p><p>"Hehe, no, I like it!" Replies Alma, reaching to her hair and pulling it over her shoulders, in turn covering her breasts and bringing a light gigging from her again before her attention is suddenly drawn to the door of the room.</p><p>The two adults also look to the door and see Lina's head quickly disappear from the doorway.</p><p>"Who was that?" asks Alma, continuing to look at the doorway.</p><p>"That was Lina." States the man. "Your sister."</p><p>"I have a sister!?" gasps Alma with a large smile and looking to her father and mother. "That's awesome! I want to met her!"</p><p>Alma quickly dashes towards the door though a hand on her shoulder quickly stops her.</p><p>"Whoa, hold on there." States her father with a smile. "There's no need to run, you might lose your balance and fall."</p><p>"Ok."</p><p>The three leave the room, only to find the halls empty.</p><p>"Hey, where did my sister go?" questions Alma.</p><p>"Well…" starts the man, placing a hand on Alma's shoulder. "She's a little shy around new people. You'll meet her a little later, for now, your mom, Rebecca, will show you around."</p><p>"M-Me!?" gasps the woman with a nervous smile.</p><p>"Awww, ok then." Whines Alma in response.</p><p>"S-Sir, I don't-" starts Rebecca, with a growing blush on her cheeks.</p><p>"You'll do fine." States the man with a smile. "Just show Alma around, I have something I need to look into." He adds, walking away from the two, down the hall. "I'm sure she's hungry."</p><p>Following the mention that Alma was likely hungry, the naked teen quickly turns to face Rebecca.</p><p>"Oh! I am hungry, I just realized it!" the teen declares, before grasping one of Rebecca's hand. "Come on, where's the food?"</p><p>Rebecca herself places the free hand to her forehead with a sigh.</p><p><em>'You jerk…' </em>she thinks. <em>'You just don't want to be seen walking around the place with a naked teenager.'</em></p><p>"Come on!" whines Alma, pulling on Rebecca's arm. "Move your feet, I'm hungry!"</p><p>"Alma, are you sure you want to walk around without any clothes on?" asks Rebecca.</p><p>"Of course, is that a problem or something?"</p><p>"No, no, it's fine…" comments the woman, gazing down at the teens breasts, then labia, causing her blush to darken.</p><hr/><p>The man arrives at Lina's door, giving it a few knocks and waiting just a few seconds before the door opens to reveal the expression-less girl, looking up at the man.</p><p>"Hi Lina…" greets the man. "I just want to tell you again that you don't need to worry about me and your sister, I'm not-uh?" he adds, before quickly growing puzzled as Lina takes his right hand and leads him into the room.</p><p>With the door automatically closing behind him, Lina leads him to her bed.</p><p>"Lina, what are you doing?" he asks.</p><p>He quickly gets an answer when he sees the teen squat down in front of him and undo the button and zipper of his pants, though he lowers his hands down to Lina's, preventing her hands from reaching into his pants.</p><p>"Lina wait, you don't need to do this."</p><p>With Lina lifting her head to look at him, the man was surprised and very briefly, fearful, to see a frown on the girl's face. He knew the girl was always capable of still showing emotion, but she rarely did, it only seemed to take extremes for emotions from her to surface.</p><p>Still the frowning teen quickly pulls her hands from her fathers hold and stands, before, with more force than needed, pushes him back onto her bed, before joining him, between his legs and reaching into his pants and pulling out her fathers soft penis, which she quickly lowers her head to take it into her mouth, taking only seconds for it to become stiff as a board and Lina begins to bob her head up and down.</p><p><em>'Wow!' </em>he thinks with surprise written all over his face. <em>'This is the first time Lina's acted like this… and it feels like she's actually trying this time.'</em></p><p>The teen eventually even coaxes a moan from the man, relaxing back on the bed, as she wraps her lips around the tip of the penis, sucking on it gently as the tip of her tongue teases the tiny opening of the urethra, as she uses her right hands fingers to lightly trail up and down the shaft.</p><p>"Lina that feels amazing!" praises the man, before lifting his head to watch as Lina sucks on the tip of his penis.</p><p>It was at this time that he notices Lina's eyes were closed.</p><p>
  <em>'She actually looks into it… her eyes were always open before…'</em>
</p><p>Moments after the thought, the man lifts his right hand to place on the teens head, although, he got a surprise when his hand never reaches her head as Lina slaps his hand away. The hint was clearly received, Lina didn't want to be touched; the man complies and lowers his head back down on the bed and enjoys the pleasure that Lina was bringing him.</p><p>The tease of the teens tongue was almost too much, but just when he thought he was going to blow, he feels Lina's lips leave the head of his penis and trail down the shaft, reaching the base and slowly trailing her tongue up it's length, licking down the shaft once more before lifting her head to once again take the penis into her mouth and slowly lifting and lowering her head.</p><p>The man groaned loudly as he drew closer and closer to orgasm; out of reflex, reaching both of his hands towards Lina's head. This time he does manage to grasp her head, only briefly though, as her hands quickly reach to his hands and promptly removes them, holding them to the bed as she continues to pleasure his throbbing rod in her mouth.</p><p>"L-Lina…" he groans.</p><p>The teen quickly lifts her lips back to the head of the penis, teasing the underside with her tongue, bringing a cry of pleasure from the man as he comes, his penis ejaculating thick streams of his cum into her mouth; prompting the teen to seemingly suck eagerly on the head of the rod, swallowing as much cum as her father's penis could give.</p><p>Once the orgasms peak had passed, the man's body falls limp briefly as his penis throbs with fading pleasure and small spurts of cum into Lina's waiting mouth.</p><p>"WOW!" sighs the man in satisfaction and with a smile on his face. "Lina that was great."</p><p>Feeling her lips retreat from his still erect penis, he opens his eyes and lifts his head to see the teen dull eyes once again looking at him, licking her lips a few times before crawling over him and sitting up above his waist, causing his eyes to widen in surprise.</p><p>"You're kidding… on top?" he questions.</p><p>Of the twenty months after the accident, the man never knew Lina to be on top, at least, not without laying on him like a log; but now she was sitting up. Seeing Lina's lower her right hand under her skirt and her finger's aiming his penis, it confirmed it, Lina was about to fu*k HIM, not the other way around.</p><p>
  <em>'The way Lina's acting is like a complete 180... It's such a turn-on…'</em>
</p><p>The man though quickly feels the tip of his penis not meet and slip into the familiar wet folds of Lina's vagina, but a smaller, more resistant opening. Another surprise reaches the man when he see's Lina's eyes closed again and her face contorted in a frown, as she slowly lowers herself to take the saliva-lubed penis into her rear.</p><p>"Lina wait, you don't have to hurt yourself." States the man. "Why are you doing this?"</p><p>He tries lifting his hands to her hips, but their quickly, and painfully, slapped away. It's shortly after this that Lina suddenly drops a short distance, taking about an inch and a half into her tight rectum.</p><p>The amount of pain this evidently brings Lina is told from the barely heard noise from her open mouth.</p><p>"Lina…" comments the man, with concern in his voice as he looks up to the teen.</p><p>Although, the pain and discomfort clearly becomes too much to bare as Lina quickly lifts her hips, removing the rod from her tight, small hole.</p><p>Seeing the teen slightly trembling, the man notices tears brimming her closed eyes and it's then, seeing the tears, that a realization comes to him…</p><p>
  <em>'Is she really that worried that I'll ignore her for Alma, that she's willing to do more than just lay on her back and give half-hearted attempts at blow-jobs? We've never even done anal before…'</em>
</p><p>The man quickly sits up, prompting Lina to look at him before her eyes widen slightly from evident surprise as her father hugs her lightly.</p><p>"Lina, you don't need to do this. I told you, I'm not going to ignore you. My dick won't go anywhere near your sister if you don't want it to." He holds her for a few moments more before pulling back to look at her with a smile. "You don't have to do this, ok?"</p><p>Instead of the usual reaction from Lina that the man was familiar with, like her simply stopping and walking away, or even just blankly looking at him; the frown returns, puzzling him, before he gasps as she places both hands to his chest and pushes him back down to the bed and holds him down.</p><p><em>'So… that's not it?' </em>think the man. <em>'What in the world is going on in that head of yours!?'</em></p><p>The teen then lifts her left hand and quickly gestures with it for the man to stay put.</p><p>"Ok, Ok, I won't move." States the man, lifting his hands in a surrender pose with a small smile. <em>'Well, if she WANTS to fu*k me, I shouldn't stop her.'</em></p><p>After declaring he was staying put, Lina keeps one hand on his chest and lower her other behind herself to reach to slowly fading erection and aim it towards her pussy, which had already produce small trails of her arousal around the lips. Leaning back, the teen takes her father into her wet tunnel, with a moan of pleasure from him and his penis quickly stiffening again.</p><p>Just in time as Lina returns her other hand to the mans chest and began to move her hips up and down, his penis sliding in and out of the pulsing conforming tunnel.</p><p>Despite the pleasure that this brought him though, the man notices the same blank stare on her face, which he found a little odd considering Lina herself was actually doing this, she could very well move in little ways that would bring her more pleasure than he could with her just lying on her back like a log.</p><p>Eventually though, as the minutes pass, the teens movements quicken, until she was rapidly thrusting herself onto her fathers once again, near-orgasm penis. The teen now showed at least a little sign of her pleasure; eyes closed and a rhythmic, steady panting coming from her.</p><p><em>'It's not often that sound comes from Lina's mouth…' </em>he thinks smiling up at the teens face. <em>'It's only from her exertion, but it's such a nice sound.'</em></p><p>The teens face had also reddened, but the man knew it was also more from her exertion than anything else.</p><p>A few more moments into this, with the only sounds in the room being Lina's panting and the small shlick-shlick-shlicking sounds from the rapid insertion and withdrawal of her fathers dick wet with her arousal juices. A brief groan come from him as he feels the first pre-orgasm surge of pleasure from his penis.</p><p>Only seconds after this, the man was mildly shocked when he hears a groan from Lina above and opens his eyes to see her face scrunched in a frown and her rapid thrusting slowing, only a little though.</p><p><em>'Are you gonna come Lina?' </em>he thinks, with a large smile on his face. <em>'Seeing you come like this would be a sight I'd love to see.'</em></p><p>As he nears closer and closer to his second orgasm, keeping one eye open to watch the teen, he sees her quickly stop and rest on him with his dick buried inside her as she swiftly, moves her left hand below, under the waistband of her skirt and her hand quickly moving. It was clearly obvious that Lina was rapidly teasing her clit to bring her off. Only seconds into it, the teen groans loudly as her entire body trembles, the rapid clenching of Lina's pussy quickly brings the mans penis to orgasm.</p><p>It was an interesting moment for the man, after nearly a years time, the two had orgasmed together for the first time.</p><p>The man tried, with some success, to ignore his own orgasm and focus on watching Lina's, taking much delight in seeing her body trembling, with evident pangs of pleasure hitting her as her body jerks involuntarily. Her hand leaves her skirt and returns to his chest.</p><p>Another surprise comes from the teen, her mouth quickly opens and an 'Ah-' comes from her, a moan! Her first moan to the mans knowledge, although, Lina quickly puts a stop to it, immediately lifting both of her hands over her mouth as she sits up, her body trembling even more.</p><p>Shortly after the man shutters from the last of his orgasm flowing through his and emptying himself into the teen, Lina's orgasm also, begins to wane shortly after, causing her hands to drop to her sides from her mouth as she breathes heavily.</p><p>"Lina…" the man starts, drawing the teens attention, opening her eyes and looking down at him. "I'm confused at why you suddenly wanted to do this, but I'm really glad you seemed to enjoy it."</p><p>Besides the deeper breathing, the blank stare had returned to Lina's face, before lifting her skirt, allowing her father to look and see the crotch of Lina's red silk panties were pulled to the side to allow his manhood entry into her and giving him the sight of his dick slowly sliding out of her pussy as she leans to the left, until he was completely free of the warm hole and some of his cum dripping from her before she pulls the crotch of her panties back over her pussy.</p><p>The teen slowly leaves her bed, on visibly shaky legs before regaining her stability. Looking to her dad, Lina points her right hand towards the door.</p><p>"Heh, you want me to leave now?" asks the man with a confused chuckle.</p><p>This was confirmed as Lina steps towards him, sitting up and returning his dick into his pants, before Lina grabs him by the arm and pulls him to his feet and quickly pushing him towards the door.</p><p>"Hey, wait a minute, what was all that for?" he asks.</p><p>He doesn't get an answer though, as the door opens within feet of it and Lina pushing him out of the room and the door quickly closing behind him.</p><p>"Jeez, what was that all about?" comments the man, looking back to the closed door.</p><p>In her room, following the doors closure, Lina sighs, with a look of relief on her face, before lifting her left hand up to her throat. Afterward, Lina walks to the full body mirror, lifting the front of her skirt to see the crotch of her panties darkened from her fathers cum leaving her, though her free hand lowers to rub her labia through her panties, rubbing her fathers sticky cum completely over her labia.</p><p>TO BE CONTINUED</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LOLI</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters that appear in this work of fiction (Amu).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>- Thirty minutes later -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Lina's room -</strong>
</p><p><em>'Ohhhh and she's down!' </em>declares the excited announcer from the T.V. Lina intensely watches, sitting on the edge of her bed. <em>'Amu Hinamori is down after a vicious combo! It looks like she's having trouble getting back up, this could be it!'</em></p><p>It was clear who Lina was rooting for as a clear look of worry was written all over her usual, <em>'publicly'</em>, blank, expressionless face.</p><p>It's not long before with a cheer from the crowd from the T.V. a smile comes to Lina's face, though it's quickly replaced with a slack-jawed look of shock…</p><p><em>'Ohhh and I think it's over…' </em>comes the announcers voice. <em>'Hinamori's down again and she's not moving.'</em></p><p>A ten count soon follows and to Lina's visible relief and with a cheer from the crowd, she sees Amu attempt to get back to her feet, though, she doesn't make it, only managing to get to her hands and knees before a loud buzzer rings.</p><p><em>'And we have our new champion!' </em>declares the announcer. <em>'Level five Earth Shakra user, Sammy Daylin!'</em></p><p>Lina though frowns at the outcome, as the view on the T.V. show the winner, who looked just as beat up as Amu, walks towards the defeated girl, who manages to sit up on her legs, before the winner stops in front of Amu and offers a hand to her, which the pink-haired girl takes with a smile and is helped to her feet and briefly hugs the girl who just beat her.</p><p>A knocking soon comes from Lina's door, causing her to change the channel on the T.V as she stands and walks to her door and opens it, revealing Rebecca, her dad and her still nude sister.</p><p>"And here's your sister-" starts the man.</p><p>Though Alma quickly does a giddy standing march.</p><p>"Nnnnnn! You're so CUTE!" the naked girl exclaims before rushing forward and leaping towards her with arms outstretched.</p><p>It happens so fast, Lina barely had time for the shocked look to appear on her face before she was tackled to the floor and hugged tightly by her naked sister.</p><p>The two adults looked nearly as shocked as Lina was.</p><p>"Wow…" comments Rebecca. "Uh, has anyone ever hugged Lina like that?"</p><p>"Not… not that I'm aware of." Comments the man. "She's rarely even touched by anyone… let alone hugged."</p><p>Lina herself was momentarily dazed, as Alma, rubs her cheek against Lina's, before releasing her and lifting her up in a sitting position as Lina looked to be seeing tiny birds, her head lolling around.</p><p>"Why didn't you guys tell me my sister was so cute!?" asks Lina, looking to her parents.</p><p>"Uh…" replies the man, at a loss for what to say.</p><p>Rebecca meanwhile stifles a chuckling with a hand over her mouth, the man looks towards the woman with a puzzled look on his face.</p><p>"What's so funny?"</p><p>"Well…" starts Rebecca, leaning towards him. "Their pretty much twins, so Alma saying she's so cute, it's like she's calling herself cute."</p><p>Lina was getting over her dazed state shortly after this and lifts a hand to the back of her head with a frown.</p><p>Seeing that her sister had come to, Alma smiles and states…</p><p>"Hi! I'm your new sister, my name's Alma."</p><p>The excited teen sees Lina look towards her and Alma questions, "Hey, what's up with your eyes? They look weird."</p><p>Alma quickly leans her face towards Lina's, trying to get a better, closer look at her eyes, although the dull-eyed teen quickly leans away.</p><p>"Say something." Requests Alma, leaving Lina's personal space. "Can't you talk?"</p><p>"Lina doesn't speak." States the man.</p><p>"What?" questions Alma, looking towards her father. "Why? Is she sick or something?"</p><p>"Yea, or something." Replies the man.</p><p>"Aww, then I'll take care of you and make sure you get better!" States Alma, looking to her sister and hugging her again, bringing a slight surprise from Lina and a light blush to her cheeks, which goes unnoticed by her parents…</p><p>Alma soon ends the hug as she then notices the large room and quickly releases her sister, causing Lina to nearly fall back to the floor before catching herself as Alma stands and walks further into the room.</p><p>"Wow, your room is huge! I bet we both could sleep in here!"</p><p>Lina's eyes widen at her sisters thought, as well as the two at the door, before Alma gasps.</p><p>"Oh! Hey! That's a great idea! Mom, dad, can we share rooms?"</p><p>"Uh, hold on a second there Alma…" comments the man. "You already have a room, and you can't just ask for you and Lina to share rooms, maybe Lina doesn't want to share her room."</p><p>"But she needs me though…" whines Alma, lowering herself to her knees behind Lina and hugging her from behind. "I have to help her get better."</p><p>"We'll think about it." Quickly states Rebecca. "But your sister has to want you here too or not mind it."</p><p>"Ok!" replies Alma happily.</p><p>"For now, just try to get to know each other." States Rebecca, before taking the arm of the man at her side and pulls him from the doorway, causing it to close.</p><p>"Hey, I have an idea." She states.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"What if Alma can actually help Lina open up? She doesn't really have any friends, and having a sister to interact with could help her."</p><p>"Hm… your right.</p><p>Back in Lina's room, after the door closes, Lina pulls her sisters hands from herself and gets to her feet, with Alma joining her.</p><p>"So, what do you like to do for fun?" asks Alma cheerfully.</p><p>The older sister groans, with a frown, before pointing her right hand towards the door.</p><p>"Huh? What are you pointing to the door for?"</p><p>Lina's left eye twitches in apparent annoyance, before starting to push her sister towards the door.</p><p>"H-Hey, wait a minute." States Alma before quickly spinning around from Lina's hands and back into the room. "I have to help you get better, if you want me to leave, then tell me to leave."</p><p>This statement, brings a wide-eyed look of surprise to Lina's face.</p><p>"What is it?" asks Alma, caringly, placing a hand to her sisters shoulder.</p><p>Lina though pushes Alma's hand from her shoulder and walks pass her sister and to her bed, sitting down on it, before lifting a hand up to her throat, with a concerned look on her face.</p><p>Alma soon joins Lina on the bed, reaching her right hand around to Lina's right shoulder.</p><p>"Come on, we're sisters, sisters are supposed to help each other right? Can't you talk?"</p><p>After a few moments, Lina looks towards her sister for a moment, with an almost timid expression on her face, before looking down at her lap, nodding her head briefly.</p><p>"So you <em>'can' </em>talk? Then say something!" states Alma happily and wrapping her other hand around Lina and hugging her again. "Come on, I want to hear your voice!"</p><p>Alma though sees her sister shake her head <em>'no'</em>.</p><p>"Oh come on!" urges Alma, shaking Lina a little to urge her. "I bet you have a pretty voice."</p><p>Lina's cheeks redden at her sisters comment before she shakes her head again, more energetically, closing her eyes as her long hair obscures her face, though Alma moves her hair behind her ear.</p><p>"Come on Lina, do it for me. I wanna hear it, your voice."</p><p>Lina slowly looks towards her sister, though breaking eye-contact with her for moment before looking back to Alma's eyes and opening her mouth, bringing a smile to Alma's face as she eagerly awaits her sisters first word.</p><p>The nervousness was obvious on Lina's face and it quickly wins out as Lina quickly closes her mouth and stands.</p><p>"Hey wait!" quickly states Alma, getting to her feet and positioning herself in front of her sister and placing her hands on her shoulders. "Come on Lina, you were so close. Just say your name, you can do this."</p><p>The worry hadn't left Lina's face as the teen lifts her right hand up to her throat, Alma notices that Lina was rubbing the middle of her throat.</p><p>"There's a problem with your voice box?" Asks Alma. "You think your voice sounds weird?"</p><p>A nod.</p><p>"I won't laugh, I promise I won't. So come on, open your mouth and let me hear your voice."</p><p>Looking to her encouraging sister, Lina starts to smile, before lowering her gaze to their feet.</p><p>"…L… Li-na…" speaks the teens quietly.</p><p>"See? That wasn't so hard was it?" asks Alma with a smile. "And your voice doesn't sound weird at all."</p><p>"I-It's not really the way I sound…" replies Lina, though Alma cuts in with…</p><p>"Ohhh! I even got a sentence from you!"</p><p>The remark brings a brief chuckle from Lina, before lifting her head to look at her sister.</p><p>"I have a st-st-st-st-" replies Lina, before quickly placing her hands over her mouth and her cheeks flaring red.</p><p>"What's wrong?" asks Alma.</p><p>Lina quickly turns her back to her sister.</p><p>"You didn't noti-ti-ti-ti-" tries to reply Lina.</p><p>"Wait, that's it?" questions Alma, walking in front of her sister, "That's why you don't talk? Because you stutter?"</p><p>Lina looks to her sister and nods slightly.</p><p>"Well I happen to find it cute!" states Alma, with a big smile. "I won't make fun of you because you stutter, so if you have something to say, I'd be happy to hear it!"</p><p>Lina's eyes widen in surprise as she lowers her hands from her mouth.</p><p>"R-R-R-Really?"</p><p>"Hehe, really. I don't exactly know why, but I find your stuttering really cute."</p><p>"I never…" starts Lina, looking down to the floor with her cheeks reddened. "I never thought that my st-st-stuttering would be c-c-c-c-cute, to someone."</p><p>"Heh, well, now that your talking…" starts Alma, before Lina interrupts her.</p><p>"W-W-W-Wait, I'll only speak to you."</p><p>"Ok."</p><p>"And I want you to p-p-promise me that you'll keep me b-b-b-b-being able to talk, a secret."</p><p>"Oh! Our first secret we share! Ok, ok, I won't tell anyone, I promise!" replies the teen excitedly.</p><p>"Good."</p><p>"Ok, back to what I was going to say…" states Alma. "Oh, yeah, what's up with your eyes?"</p><p>"Uhhh…" thinks Lina, with a surprised look on her face. "Um, I had an accident a l-l-l-long time ago, I don't want to talk about it, so d-d-d-d-d-don't ask."</p><p>"Aww, well, ok then; so, what do you like to do for fun?"</p><p>"Well, I like to watch T.V." answers Lina, turning and pointing to her T.V. "Wearing d-d-d-different clothes is someth-th-th-thing I like to do." She adds, pointing to her dresser.</p><p>Lina looks to her sister once again, noticing her nudity.</p><p>"H-H-Hey, why aren't you w-w-w-wearing anything?"</p><p>"I like walking around like this." Replies Alma, before frowning a little. "Man, you're like the fifth person to ask me that. Is there something I'm missing about not wearing clothes?"</p><p>"Uh, no, not really. You're n-n-n-n-n-not, embarrassed?" asks Lina.</p><p>"Why should I be?"</p><p><em>'Hmm…' </em>thinks Lina. <em>'Mom and dad must not have pre-taught her about sex and stuff before waking her up… she hasn't formed many or any inhibitions yet.'</em></p><p>"Well, as long as your not embar-ar-ar-ar-arassed, then it's ok." Answers Lina, with a smile.</p><p>"Oh, hey, how about you copy me and take your clothes off?" suggests Alma, reaching to Lina's shirt and starting to pull it up.</p><p>"H-hey, stop!" quickly replies Lina, pulling her shirt down and stepping back from her sister with a blush on her face.</p><p>"Oh come on, I wanna see what you look like without your clothes on." Grins Alma.</p><p>"Well look at yourself." Replies Lina. "We're basically twins."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Haven't you l-l-l-l-looked, at yourself in a mirror since you woke up?" asks Lina.</p><p>"No." answers Alma.</p><p>"Then come here…" states Lina, grabbing her sister by the hand and leading her in front of the full-body mirror. "See?" she questions, as she stands next to Alma in front of the mirror.</p><p>"Wow!" gasps Alma. "Besides your eyes, we look identical! That's so cool!"</p><p>Lina herself gives a sigh and a sweatdrop.</p><p>"So I can see you naked anytime I want!" declares Alma.</p><p>That particular remark, brings a deep blush to Lina's cheeks.</p><p>"Ok, enough of the m-m-m-mirror…" comments Lina, pulling her sister away from the reflective surface. "Yanno, there's something else I l-l-like to do f-f-f-for fun." She adds.</p><p>"Oh, what is it?" asks Alma eagerly.</p><p>"I like to creep people out, I'm r-r-r-r-really good at it too."</p><p>"Really? What do you mean?"</p><p>"Well, I can prevent just about any kind of emotion from showing on my face." States Lina. "Add with that my eyes and not talking, it works like a charm!" the teen adds, rather proudly.</p><p>"Can you show me?" asks Alma.</p><p>"Sure…" answers Lina, before closing her eyes and taking a breath and slowly exhaling as she lowers her head. "You managed to g-g-g-get me comfortable and let my guard d-d-d-d-down… so I got to bring it back up…" she adds.</p><p>"Your guard?" questions Alma.</p><p>"Forget it." Comments Lina, taking a breath and exhaling again.</p><p>Only moments later, Lina lifts her head and opens her eyes, all the previous emotions and blush completed gone from her face.</p><p>The effect of Lina's emotionless stare was nearly immediate on her sister, causing a worried look to come to her face as she takes a step back.</p><p>"W-Wow, it feels like you're staring right through me…" comments Alma, after a few moments… "Um, ok, you can go back to looking normal now."</p><p>Though Lina didn't go back to <em>'normal'</em>, advancing to Alma with a step, causing the nude girl to look even more creped out.</p><p>Although, moments into Lina stepping towards her, Alma quickly uses her hands to make a funny face, using her thumbs to pull at her lower eye-lids and using her pinkie fingers to hook the corners of her mouth to stretch her lips and stick out her tongue.</p><p>Lina's <em>'stone face' </em>was immediately broken as she chokes back a laugh, placing her hands over her mouth, before bursting into a round of laugh laughing.</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LOLI, YURI, F/f, INCEST(?)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the next few days followed, Lina and Alma, who still walked around comfortably in the nude, talked frequently- when alone, and spent time together. Lina didn't admit it to her sister, but she was happy that she was around, Alma was someone she could relax around and open up to, and actually TALK to, an act no longer reserved to the loneliness of her room; She was a companion, that only wanted to love her, unconditionally, and wanted to see her happy.</p><p>Lina though, almost forgot, Alma's actual purpose for being here, being created…</p><p>
  <strong>- Four Days Later -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Lina's Room -</strong>
</p><p>"Hhhnnggh!"</p><p>The dull-eyed teen groans in orgasmic bliss as she lay on her bed naked, on her left side, with her knees up to her chest with her right hand positioned between her thighs, holding the audibly buzzing toy slipped onto her middle finger, firmly against her stiff clit, small trails of juices leaving from her pussy lips and down her left thigh.</p><p>Continuing to press the vibrator against the most sensitive spot, the pleasure rises to such a intensity, that, the teen briefly cries out as a short, thin spurt of ejaculate is forced from her urethra, causing her body to tremble vigorously.</p><p>Just ten seconds later after her ejaculation and continuing to feed her building orgasm. Lina cries out again as another very brief squirt of ejaculate comes from her, seconds later, a third spurt, then a fourth; At the fifth, which wasn't so much as a spurt than it was a quick moving stream of fluid trailing down her thigh like her arousal juices were, Lina quickly lifts the vibrator from her clit, causing her body to tremble and jerk involuntarily from the rapid pangs of pleasure attacking her as a few more tiny spurts leave her.</p><p>A smile forms on Lina's face as her orgasm wanes away, breathing heavily as she enjoyed the relaxing afterglow. After about a minute or so, not quite yet fully recovered from her orgasm, Lina's returns the still vibrating toy to her slowly relaxing clit, quickly stimulating it back to stiffness and grinning a smiling gasp from herself… but…</p><p>
  <em>*Knock* *Knock*</em>
</p><p>Lina groans heavily in annoyance at the interruption from her locked door. She tried ignoring them and continued on with her masturbation, but…</p><p>
  <em>*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*</em>
</p><p>"Lina, a-are you in there?" comes Alma's voice, she sounded nervous. "I'm alone, so if your in there, you can talk."</p><p>Lina groans again before removing her hand from between her thighs, sitting up and turning off her toy.</p><p>"This better be good." Calls Lina, removing herself from her bed. "Hold on a s-s-s-second…"</p><p>The teen quickly puts away the vibrator in her usual hiding place and picking up her white panties from the floor near the bed and using then to wipe her inner thighs and labia of her juices and cum, before putting on the damp underwear, then reaching to her skirt and shirt and hurriedly putting them on before walking to her door.</p><p>Upon the door opening, Lina was a little surprised to see Alma's entire face flushed red and gazing down nervously. The teen was also now wearing clothes for the first time, Wearing a long-sleeve shirt and a knee-length skirt.</p><p>"H-Hi Lina…" greets the girl. "I-I just, wanted to say I'm really sorry for the way I acted these last few days."</p><p>"Huh? What do you mean? What are y-y-y-y-you, talking ab-b-b-b-bout?" asks Lina.</p><p>"I was, uh, walking around naked…" admits Alma. "I realize now that it probably made you really uncomfortable, and I'm SO embarrassed that I walked around the entire place without anything covering me."</p><p>"Oh." States Lina, before thinking, <em>'She must've been taught about sex and her body a little while ago.'</em> Lina was slightly unnerved at what this was implying, but put on a smile. "It's ok Alma, I didn't mind at all. After all, we're t-t-t-t-twins, remimber?"</p><p>"Heh, I'm glad to hear that." Replies Alma with a smile, lifting her head. "When I think of how many people saw me naked though, I just get so embarrassed." She adds, walking into the room, with the door closing behind her.</p><p>"Well, what do you think of wearing clothes for the first time?" asks Lina, walking to her sister. "Do you like it?"</p><p>"Well, it's nice…" replies Alma, looking down at her clothes and lifting her skirt a little. "But, my underwear… my panties are making me feel… funny, when I walk…" the teen nervously adds, walking to the bed and sitting on it with a deep blush.</p><p>"Funny?" questions Lina. <em>'Wait, she probably means her underwear is rubbing against her… since wearing clothes is new, it's probably getting her wet…'</em> she thinks.</p><p>"Um… funny, as in… slimy…" states Alma. "The spot between my legs feels, slimy…"</p><p>"Well that's normal…" answers Lina with a smile and walking towards her sister and sitting beside her. "It's because-"</p><p>"I-I know what it's because of…" admits Alma lowering her gaze to her lap and closing her legs.</p><p><em>'Of course you do…' </em>thinks Lina with a smile.</p><p>After a few moments, Alma lifts her head.</p><p>"Hey Lina…" asks Alma, looking to her sister.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"What's that smell?" she asks, sniffing the air.</p><p>"Huh?" questions Lina. "Smell?"</p><p>"Yeah, it smells like… I dunno, kinda like sweat, or something…"</p><p>As Alma scans the room with her eyes, for the source of the smell, Lina's gaze notices the considerable sized wet spot on the bed of her sexual fluids behind where her sister sat, causing Lina's eyes to widen in shock, she completely forgot about the musky scent of her masturbation!</p><p>Within the blink of an eye, Lina quickly positioned herself to sit on the damp spot on the bed with a nervous chuckle.</p><p>"Hehehe, I'm sure it's nothing." Lina quickly states, "It's p-p-p-p-probably something outside that m-m-m-m-manage to seep into the room through t-t-t-the window."</p><p>"Oh, really?"</p><p>"Yeah, so don't worry about it."</p><p>"Ok then, but I would like to know what that smell is…"</p><p>About ten minutes later, a knocking comes to Lina's door, followed by the two girl's fathers voice.</p><p>"Alma, are you in there? I need you for a moment."</p><p>"Ok." Replies back Alma, standing from the bed with her sister and walking to the door and opening it, revealing her dad. "What is it dad?"</p><p>"There's a test I need you to complete, it won't take long."</p><p>"OK, what kind of test is it?" asks Alma.</p><p>Lina, who was looking to her father, sees him look towards her, before looking back to Alma.</p><p>"It'll feel like just a few seconds, come on." Urges her father, placing a hand on Alma's shoulder.</p><p>What her father didn't say, quickly alerted Lina to what kind of test it was, causing her to quickly rush towards Alma and hug her from behind.</p><p>"H-Huh? Lina?" questions Alma, turning herself enough to see Lina behind her. "What are suddenly hugging me for?" she asks, with a smile. "The test isn't going to hurt… is it?" she adds, looking up to her dad at the latter of her statement.</p><p>"Hehe, of course not." Replies her dad with a smile. "You'll even like it."</p><p>"See Lina? It's ok." States Alma.</p><p>The teen feels her sister hug her tighter for a few seconds, before releasing her, staring up at her father with a frown, who simply looks at her before guiding Alma out of the room.</p><p>With her door closing, Lina looks down at her floor with the same frown on her face.</p><p><em>'Being my sister isn't her purpose…' </em>thinks Lina. <em>'It's because of me that she was created anyway… There must be something I can do, to help her.'</em></p><hr/><p>Alma travels down two floors with her dad and down a hall before stopping at a door.</p><p>"Knock on the door." Instructs Alma's dad.</p><p>She complies and lifts her left hand and knocks on the door a few times, causing the door to slide open and reveal a large room with an equally large bed, where Rebecca, the teens mother sat, dressed in a light purple, see-through open Negligee, revealing the matching colored lingerie she wore, the panties of which were quite small. In all, it revealed the woman's very near perfect body, with curves in all the right places.</p><p>"W-What the…" remarks Alma, confused and shocked by the image of her mom, dressed very seductively, presented in front of her.</p><p>"Your mom wants to see you." States her father.</p><p>"H-Huh?" questions Alma, looking back to her dad, who gently places a hand to her back and lightly pushing her into the room, which causes the door to close, leaving her alone with her mom. "Hey, what's going on?"</p><p>"Alma, It's ok." Comes Rebecca's calm voice, drawing Alma's attention to her, where she sees the smile on her moms face and extending a hand to her as she sits on the bed. "Just come here."</p><p>"Um… why are you dressed, like that?" asks Alma, walking to her mom, with her cheeks growing red; It was the first time Alma had seen such a nearly naked, and also, attractive, body.</p><p>"To set the mood." Answers Rebecca.</p><p>Reaching her mom, Alma takes the woman's hand, who stands and slowly walks behind the teen, who questions…</p><p>"The mood for what?"</p><p>"To get you comfortable…" answers Rebecca, gently wrapping her arms around Alma, hugging the teen against her. "Tell me Alma, what do you think off your body? Do you like it?"</p><p>"Um… yeah, I do…" replies Alma, feeling her mothers hands, gently rubbing up and down her arms and shoulder.</p><p>"That's good to hear."</p><p>"Uh, dad said I needed to take a test." States Alma.</p><p>"This is it." Answers Rebecca, trailing her hands down Alma's front and cupping the teens soft, bra-covered B-cups, bringing an embarrassed gasps fro the teen as she face reddens and quickly steps forwards from her mom's hands and turns around, lifting her arms up to her chest.</p><p>"W-What are you doing!?"</p><p>"Alma, just calm down…" urges Rebecca, slowly stepping to the nervous, embarrassed teen, who also steps back and gasps and she falls on the bed, where Rebecca, quickly sits beside her, to her right and placing her right hand gently on Alma's right leg, covered with her long skirt. "I'm not going to hurt you, that's the last thing I want to do. This test is just to make sure everything is working properly."</p><p>"H-Huh?" questions Alma.</p><p>"You remember learning about sex right?" Asks Rebecca, slowly lowering her right hand down Alma's legs, towards the him of her skirt.</p><p>"Yeah…"</p><p>"Well, I'm not going to do anything vigorous." States Rebecca, her hand reaching the edge of the teens skirt and moving her hand under it to rest her hand on the flesh of her leg, quickly drawing Alma's attention, though her mom, lifts her left hand up to the teens chin and slowly turns he head to look at her, as her right hand trails up Alma's leg. "So just relax Alma… Just relax and you're going to be all smiles… ok?" the woman adds softly, with a smile.</p><p>"O-Ok…" timidly replies Alma, red-faced. "It's not going to hurt, is it?"</p><p>"If it does, tell me as soon as possible, ok?"</p><p>The teen swallows once and simply nods her head.</p><p>Rebecca's palm soon meets and cups, the teen's crotch through her panties, bringing a sudden gasp from her and a flinch, before gasping and flinching a second time as Rebecca slowly moves her hand up and down, stroking her.</p><p>"You're already wet…" comments Rebecca, slowly moving Alma's hair behind her right ear, before gently kissing the teens neck. "How does it feel?"</p><p>"W-W-Weird…" trembles out Alma.</p><p>"Weird how?" questions Rebecca, "Try to describe how you feel…" she adds, wrapping her left hand around Alma's body and slowly rubbing the teens left side as she continues to gently stroke Alma's dampening panties.</p><p>"I-It feels… t-tingly…" answers the teen, with her hands resting on the bed and grabbing at the bed cover as she looks down to her mothers moving hand, hidden by her bunched up skirt. "L-Like, a r-really strong itch, or s-something… I-I-I can't describe it."</p><p>"Does it feel good?" asks her mother, as she moves her left hand under Alma's shirt and starts towards her breasts.</p><p>"Y-Yes…" breathes Alma, feeling and watching her mom's left hand journey under her shirt. "It feels really good."</p><p>"Great, that's all I want you to feel, really good."</p><p>Continuing to slowly tease the teen, the woman's left hand reaches her left breast, reaching under the bra she wears and cups the mound, squeezing it and bringing out a gasp from the teen and coupled with the hand at her crotch, a closed-mouth moan as she closes her eyes.</p><p>For the following few minutes, Alma was clearly in her own private world of bliss as she feels her mother stroking the increasingly wet spot between her legs and massaging her left breast. Not long after, The teen clearly submits and relaxes to the pleasure of her mothers hands and leans her head back and starting subtly, but soon noticeably, begins to move her hips. Responding to the pleasurable touch that the hand continued to give her.</p><p>Seeing the relaxed posture that the teen had now taken and the movement of her hips, the woman smiles.</p><p>"How do you feel now?"</p><p>"I-It's incredible…" pants out the teen. "I can't describe it at all, it just feels so good! The spot between my legs feels so slimy… it's such a good kind of slimy though."</p><p>"I'm happy to hear that Alma… You want to feel even better? Do you want more?"</p><p>"Yes, please!" Pants the teen eagerly.</p><p>"Can I have permission to reach my hand under your panties?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Ok…" replies Rebecca, sliding the fingers of her right hand up Alma's panties, stopping at the waistband. "Here I go…" the woman warns, with a smile, before moving her hand under the fabric.</p><p>"AH!"</p><p>The teen gasps aloud, with a quick jerk of her hips as she feels one of her mothers finger, touch her stiffened, erect clit poking out from her clit hood.</p><p>"W-What was that!?" quickly asks Alma, looking to her mom with shock in her eyes</p><p>"I just touched your clit." Answers Rebecca with a smile towards the teen. "What did it feel like?"</p><p>"L-Like an electrical jolt, traveling through me, it was so intense… it scared me a little."</p><p>"Well, I didn't mean to scare you, I'm going to touch you there again…"</p><p>"Ok." Replies Alma, nodding her head once.</p><p>The teen quickly gasps out again with a hard flinch of her hips, closing her eyes tightly as the woman rests her finger on the stiff numb, before gasps out again and throwing her head back as Rebecca began to very slowly, stroke it, causing the teens body to tremble vigorously.</p><p>"Is it too much?" asks Rebecca, "Do you want me to stop?"</p><p>"NO!" declares Alma nearly shouting. "It feels amazing! It's so incredible! It feels so GOOOOOD!" the teen announces.</p><p>Alma's breathing was becoming quicker and quicker, sweat shining on her forhead as she soon begins to lean back, before she lets out a long moan, followed by a brief groan.</p><p>"M-Mom! I think something's happening!"</p><p>Smiling at the comment, Rebecca asks, "It's ok, tell me what it feels like?"</p><p>"I-I dunno, nnngh… It feels… like, I'm being swallowed… I'm being squeezed… I… Nnnghh, I don't know… Something's happening… NNNGGHHH! Something coming!"</p><p>The tone of Alma's voice in the end of her statement could be recognized as fear, which Rebecca quickly realized.</p><p>"It's ok Lina, don't fight it, let it come, let it take you… I'm right here."</p><p>"It's coming!" repeats Alma, leaning back a little more, though using her arm, Rebecca prevents her from leaning back too far. "Mom it's coming! It's cominnnn- AHHHHHHHHHHH~!"</p><p>The teens body was suddenly jolted, as if pushed back as she screams out in the first orgasm of her brief four days of life, bringing a wide smile to Rebecca's face as she pulls her hand from the teens underwear, before her body being to convulse from the pleasure flooding her body.</p><p>Alma's first orgasm was rather lengthy, staying at the very peak of pleasure for a full minute, before she visible started to calm, at which time, Rebecca slowly lowers her to her back and allowing Alma to writhe around in bliss without any interruption as her waning orgasm ran it's course through her body.</p><p>When it was over, or at least, in the receding stages, the teen now simply rests on her left side, breathing heavily and tensing from decreasing frequency of aftershocks of pleasure. Soon, she journeyed into the calming, energy-drained state of the orgasms afterglow, which brings a large smile to her face.</p><p>"That…" starts Rebecca, placing her right hand on Alma's hip. "Was an orgasm, your very first one."</p><p>"That felt…" pants Alma, "Amazing! Impossible to describe."</p><p>"Well, I'm happy you enjoyed it; Seems everything is working fine."</p><p>With this remark, the teen rolls onto her back and looks up to her mom with a look of worry on her face.</p><p>"So the test is over?"</p><p>"Well…"</p><p>"Can't it be a little longer?" requests Alma, slowly sitting up. "That felt so good, I wanna feel it again."</p><p>"Heh, sure."</p><p>"Thanks." Answers Alma, before lifting a hand to her forehead and wiping the sweat away. "I'm getting really hot."</p><p>"Well take you clothes off then." Suggests Rebecca. "You'd feel more comfortable."</p><p>"O-Ok…" replies Alma, lowly, pulling off her shirt first, revealing her bra.</p><p>"Your skirt too…"</p><p>Alma clearly hesitates with the comment, closing her thighs and slowly rubbing them together.</p><p>"The spot between my legs feel really, really slimy now."</p><p>"How does it feel? Do you like it?" asks Rebecca, lifting her right hand up to Alma's chest and to the clasp in the middle of her bra and undoing it, bringing a brief gasp from the teen as the underwear falls from her chest, revealing her B-cup breasts, with her pink nipples stiff and standing out.</p><p>"I-It feels really good…" answers Alma. "I can still feel the spot between my legs, like, pulsing, and my c-clit, feels the same."</p><p>"It's the echo of orgasm your feeling." States Rebecca.</p><p>Shortly after this remark, Alma lowers her hands to the waistband of her skirt and lifts her rear a little as she pulls her skirt from her body, revealing her panties before dropping her skirt to the floor.</p><p>"Now…" starts Rebecca, placing a hand to Alma's shoulder. "Move back on the bed and lay on your back."</p><p>"Ok." The teen answers, moving back to the middle of the bed and leaning back onto her back, though she crossing her legs slightly, before Rebecca positions herself below Alma's feet, sitting on her legs as she removes the negligee she wore, only clothed in the small articles of lingerie she wore.</p><p>"Spread your legs for me Alma." Requests the woman, lowering her hands to Alma's lowers legs and caressing them.</p><p>"O-Ok…"</p><p>With Alma's spreading her legs, reveals to the woman, just how <em>'slimy' </em>the teen was, as her juices covers her inner thighs close to her core, covered only my the drenched crotch of her panties, the cleft of her labia was nearly visible from how saturated her panties were in her juices and cum.</p><p>"My, my Alma, your so wet…" Rebecca comments, slowly trailing her hands up the teens legs, causing her to tremble briefly as Rebecca hands neared her center, though stopped at the edges of her panties and trailing her hands back down her legs, repeating the process a few times, teasing her. "Did you feel anything leave you when you orgasmed?"</p><p>"Y-Yeah… It kinda felt like I peed a little a few times. It felt so good I couldn't stop it."</p><p>"Ok, how about before you came, did you feel anything leaving you then?"</p><p>"Yeah, when you were rubbing me and squeezing my breast…" admits Alma. "It didn't feel like I was peeing though, it felt different."</p><p>"That would be your vaginal juices, or Honey, as it's frequently called." Explains Rebecca. "The amount that flows from your pussy directly relates to how aroused your are. Your honey is what is giving you that slimy feeling."</p><p>"Why is it called Honey?" asks Alma, still trembling from the continued teasing of her mothers hand trailing up and down her thighs, causing her to feel her juices flowing from her pussy. "T-That doesn't really makes sense to me."</p><p>"Well, It's called Honey because of the very sweet taste it has, but, there is a slight deference between your honey and mine."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yes, my honey is rather thick and creamy, it oozes out slowly, although your's, is much thinner and more… runny, would be a good word."</p><p>"Oh…"</p><p>Rebecca soon stops her hands at Alma's panties and grips the waistband and begins to pull them down, with a quick inhale from Alma as she looks to see herself slowly exposed, revealing her very wet lips of her blushing labia, covered in her combination of sexual fluids and cum.</p><p>With her panties complete removal, Rebecca briefly lifts the teen panties up, revealing to both of them the very wet crotch of the underwear.</p><p>"Is it really sweet?" asks Alma. "Does it actually taste good?"</p><p>"Would you like to taste yourself?" offers Rebecca, presenting the soiled underwear to the teen.</p><p>"U-Uh… n-no, I'll believe you." Replies Alma, looking as though she wanted to avoid her 'dirty' panties, as her juices that filled the crotch drips down onto her chest.</p><p>"Ok then, in case you change your mind, I'll just leave them here…" states Rebecca, placing the wet panties down on the bed to Alma's left, near her shoulder.</p><p>The teen look towards her panties for a moment as Rebecca positions herself on her belly, with her head between Alma's thighs.</p><p>The position change draws the teens attention, causing her to gasp as she sees her mom with her face so close to her crotch.</p><p>"M-Mom what are you doing!?"</p><p>"I can use more than just my hand and fingers to make you feel good here." Replies Rebecca with a smile towards the teen.</p><p>"W-What do you mean?"</p><p>"Heh, just relax Alma… this will feel even more amazing than my fingers."</p><p>"Really!?" quickly asks Alma, eagerly.</p><p>"Yep, are you ready?"</p><p>"Y-Yeah…" answers Alma, swallowing the lump in her throat.</p><p>Rebecca leans her head towards Alma's treasure and first, inhales the scent of her arousal, before, with a small flinch from the teen, uses her right hand to spread her labia to clearly reveal the nub of Alma's still erect clit protruding from her clitoral hood.</p><p>With a lick, brings a sharp gasp from the teen, closing her thighs around the woman's head, who pulls Alma's thighs from her head and claims the teens clit between her lips and lightly sucking on it, bringing another pleasure filled gasp from Alma, causing her to quickly lay on her back, grabbing at the bed with her hands and lifting her hips a little.</p><p>With just discovering the pleasure that her body could give her, Alma could only moan out loudly and squirm around from the simple action of her mom gently sucking on the nub that was her clit. This response only intensified as Rebecca continued to bring the teen pleasure, departing her lips from her clit, allowing Alma to sigh in brief relief before gasping and moaning out as she feels her mom's tongue teasing her labia, occasionally dipping it between her aroused, wet folds to lick inside her, licking the thin barrier of her hymen.</p><p>"I can't believe it!" cries out the teen, gyrating her hips out of pleasurable reflex. "This feels so much better than your fingers!"</p><p>It wasn't much longer experiencing her mom's pleasure-inducing tongue, that Alma declares…</p><p>"T-That feeling is coming again!"</p><p>Joining Alma's slowly building moan, the teen behind to arch her body up, pressing her crotch against her mom's mouth and tongue.</p><p>Realizing that Alma was quickly approaching her second ever orgasm, Rebecca moves back to the teen's clit, taking it between her lips and quickly teasing it with a rapid flicking of the tip of her tongue, immediately bringing out a loud cry of pleasure from Alma, before she feels the pleasure once again overtake her and her mind goes blank as she screams out as her body is relentlessly attacked by pleasure, her pussy spazming intensely as rapid, short spurts of her cum, squirt from her urethra as her honey flows, dripping out of her clinching pussy to the bed under her.</p><p>Upon the very peak or her climax passing, the teens arching body falls limply back to the bed as she writhes around in the still flowing flood of pleasure washing through her body.</p><p>Before Alma can begin thrashing too much though, Rebecca holds the teens right leg firmly to keep her relatively in position as she uses her right hands thumb to gently stroke the teens erect, throbbing clit, bringing a sharper gasp from her as she squirms and writhes around more energetically as the pleasure of her orgasm rises in intensity and duration.</p><p>Even with the continued teasing of her rock-hard clit, her orgasm began to lose its grip on the teen, as her moving around slowed and eventually comes to a stop, leaving her resting on her back, legs spread wide from exhaustion and breathing slowly and heavily, though still giving a small moaning as her clit was still rubbed.</p><p>Though Rebecca soon ended that, lifting her head to look down at Alma's smiling face.</p><p>"That was… awesome…" pants Alma.</p><p>"Heh, well, it's time for this little test to end now." Comments Rebecca, smiling at the girl.</p><p>"Okay…" replies the teen, in a sort of <em>'Awwww…' </em>whine.</p><p>Rebecca departs from the bed, and Alma with a kiss to the teen's left cheek, before walking to a nearby dresser and taking a small, hand-held device from the top of it, turning to face Alma and pressing a button on the device, causing the teen to immediately stop moving, with her eyes closing, though she was still breathing.</p><p>"It's such a shame, she won't remimber this…" comments the woman, walking back to the bed and crawling onto it and positioning the device over Alma's head, before a small screen appears, showing the last thing, The teen had seen, the ceiling, before, with the press of a button, begins to rewind, all the way to Alma stopping at the door leading to the room and pressing a button on the device to stop, then with another press of a button, the word <em>'Erasing…' </em>with a horizontal bar under it appears on the screen.</p><p>With the action in progress, Rebecca lowers the device to the side of Alma's head, next to the teens Honey and cum drenched panties; Which the woman, picks up and admires for a moment.</p><p>Placing the underwear near her nose, Rebecca sniffs the still strong scent of the teens arousal, before placing the wet crotch of the panties into her mouth and sucking Alma's honey and cum from the fabric.</p><p>Leaving the undergarment hanging from her mouth, the woman lowers a hand into her own wet panties, her finger's entering the mess contained in her panties, evidence of her arousal while pleasuring the teen that rests in front of her.</p><p>
  <strong>- Flashback -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*before the 'test'*</strong>
</p><p>"Why do 'I' have to be the one to initiate the test!?" questions Rebecca, red-faced towards the teens father.</p><p>The two adults occupied the man's office, who sat at his desk and Rebecca standing in front of it.</p><p>"Why not?" questions back the man with a grin. "You have a particularly strong liking for young girls right? Unless, you've been lying to me all these years and all those videos and pictures just 'magically' appeared in your home." He teases.</p><p>Rebecca's face reddened even more.</p><p>"B-B-But… Alma sees me as her mom."</p><p>"What better way to introduce her to sex, than for her mother to teach her?" asks the man with a smile, before eyeing the woman. "Come on Becky, using <em>'being her mom'</em> as an excuse? I know just as well as you do that you would love to be doing this. So stop making weak excuses."</p><p>The woman looks down to the floor in partial embarrassment, causing the man to smirk and add…</p><p>"Well, If you <em>'really' </em>don't want do it, I'm pretty sure I can find someone else-"</p><p>"N-No!" quickly gasps Rebecca, lifting her blushing face. "W-Wait…"</p><p>"Heh…"</p><p>
  <strong>- End Flashback -</strong>
</p><p>Although initially reluctant, The woman loved every second of pleasuring Alma's slender body, the mess in her panties proved it, as well as the sound her fingers made thrusting into her aroused pussy, bringing a moaning from her.</p><p>The woman manages to orgasm and recovered before hearing a beep from the device resting at Alma's head.</p><p>Removing her messy fingers from her panties, Rebecca, simply sucks her honey from the digits and gets to her feet, walking to the dresser again and opening the first drawer and taking a small, white towel from it, then opening the drawer below and removing a pair of panties before returning to Alma and wiping the teens labia and thighs of her own honey and cum, then taking her time and wiping away all the sweat that remained on her body…</p><p>
  <strong>- Ten minutes later -</strong>
</p><p>Lina currently sat on her bed, facing her T.V. yet, not watching it, Alma still concerned her. Which proved more evident as she hears a knocking from her door and…</p><p>"Lina, you in there?" Asks from the other side of the door.</p><p>Lina quickly stands and rushes to her door and opens it, greeted by Alma's smile.</p><p>"Hi again."</p><p>Lina quickly pulls her sister into her room and closes the door, before hugging Alma, who looked a little puzzled before Lina releases her.</p><p>"What happened with the t-t-t-t-test?" asks Lina. "What did you have to do?"</p><p>"Um…" replies Alma, looking up in thought for a moment. "I don't have a clue." The teen replies smiling and shrugging her shoulders.</p><p>"You don't know?" questions Lina, with concern on her face.</p><p>"Nope, the last thing I remember is walking up to a door, then waking up on a big bed with mom hugging me. I felt really, really relaxed too for some reason, I just wanted lay there with mom hugging me like that for a long time."</p><p>"Oh…" comments Lina. <em>'They must've erased the event from her memory…' </em>she thinks.</p><p>"Anyway…" states Alma, walking pass Lina and to her bed and picking up the remote from the bed and changing the channel on the T.V. "Is anything interesting on?"</p><p><em>'But, it seems she didn't wake up in the recovery room…' </em>thinks Lina, turning to face her sister. <em>'That can only mean the sex wasn't anything hardcore, or rape; since she didn't say anything about being in pain and waking up being hugged. So, if it was just something softcore, then why erase the memory? I should be able to figure this out… Oh! Wait a minute, with all the 'clients' I remimber being with now, the memories aren't all horrible, some of them are actually really good… yet, they were taken from me… why erase negative AND positive memories?'</em></p><p>"Hey! Merk to Lina!" announces Alma.</p><p>"H-Huh!?" gasps Lina, looking towards her sister, who sat on her bed.</p><p>"I'm asking you if there's anything on?" states Alma.</p><p>"Oh, well, there's a comedy movie on…" replies Lina, giving a smile and walking to her bed and sitting next to Alma, taking the remote from her. <em>'Ok, why erase positive and negative memories?' </em>she thinks again as she changes the channel on the T.V. <em>'Hold on a second… I remimber once that dad caught me masturbating once, yet, I don't ever remimber that being erased, or ANY of my private sexual memories. What's the difference between those… well… masturbation is private and what mom and dad had me do wasn't really-'</em></p><p>Lina quickly gasps in realization, alerting Alma.</p><p>"Something wrong?" asks Alma.</p><p>"U-Uh, no, I just remembered something." Replies Lina with a smile.</p><p>"Oh, ok." Answers Alma, turning her attention back to the T.V.</p><p><em>'That's it!' </em>thinks Lina happily. <em>'They want to keep the two separate from each other! I could discover sex and masturbation on my own and they wouldn't mess with those memories, but they'd erase any memory with a client or sexual 'test', regardless of it being a good or bad experience. It actually makes sense…' </em>she thinks, looking towards Alma. <em>'Alma can develop sexually on her own, like any other person… I don't think it will be long before that happens either, since wearing clothes makes her wet… maybe I can start helping her like that… I can give her body positive memories to counteract the bad… I didn't have anyone that could do that for me; knowing what I do now though, I can prevent Alma from becoming like me. I just have to wait until she's ready.'</em></p><p>A few seconds after the thought, Alma looks towards her sister and sees Lina smiling towards her; although not knowing the reason for the expression, Alma returns the smile with one of her own, asking…</p><p>"What?"</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lina learns from her sister and delicious twincest ensues!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LOLI, YURI, M/f, f/f, INCEST(?), NON-CONSENSUAL</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>- Four Days later -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- 'Sex room' -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Afternoon -</strong>
</p><p>The ceiling… the walls…</p><p>They were such familiar sights for Lina; laying prone on her back, naked; on the familiar soft bed, long blue hair splayed out below her.</p><p>Legs spread and lifted, Lina's body moved in rhythm as her father thrusts into her repeatedly, who was also nude as well.</p><p>Evidence of her father's previous orgasms covered the mans penis sliding in and out of the teens blushing labia, which was also messy with her fathers cum. It wasn't long before the man groans briefly, before thrusting into her forcefully with a grunt, once again filling the teens pussy with his seed as it soon began ooze out around the throbbing rod.</p><p>Allowing her father to have sex with her, Lina felt like it had almost become a routine and sometimes, briefly, she forgets why she just lays on her back and do nothing. In those moments of <em>'Why?' </em>Lina looks away from the walls, to her father and is reminded of the reason…</p><p>
  <em>'He deserves it…'</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>- One hour later -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Lina's room -</strong>
</p><p>Lina currently sat on her bed, watching her T.V. with her legs crossed as she wore a white long-sleeve shirt and purple skirt.</p><p>For the past thirty minutes, Lina watches a live broadcast of a Shakra Competition, focused mainly on newcomers to the popular sport.</p><p>The following match was about to begin and Lina could see two girl's walking into the area, one had long red hair tied into a pony-tail, and the second girl was much shorter than her with mid-length blonde hair…</p><p><em>'The next match is about to begin!' </em>states the announcer excitedly. <em>'I anticipate this to be quite an interesting fight…'</em></p><p>The view on the screen zooms in on the two girl's, first introducing the red-head; Delana Nos, a level 3 Earth Shakra user, then the blonde. It was getting the close-up view of the blonde that Lina visibly reacted with a wide-eyed, open mouthed look of surprise and a blush claiming her cheeks.</p><p>
  <em>'The second young girl is a level 3 fire user and has been lucky enough to have trained and learned from two well known people of the NSL, Amu Hinamori and Utah Hoshina… Ladies and gentlemen, Sakura Bragou!'</em>
</p><p>"She's… …Beautiful…" comments Lina, looking as the screen shows the blonde teen on the screen nervously waving to the cheering crowd.</p><p>Well after the blonde was no longer was the focus on the screen, she was in Lina's mind; A snapshot of Sakura remained, allowing Lina to admire the teen's face, her smooth white skin, the inviting sky blue eyes, the cute, though nervous smile she had. Even her hair, which wasn't styled in any certain way, but it fit her perfectly in Lina's mind.</p><p>Lina could feel herself getting wet and cups both hands over her crotch with her legs still crossed.</p><p>She wanted to see more of the newcomers body, causing Lina to shake her head free of her daydreaming thoughts and focus back on the T.V., seeing the blonde and her opponent walking towards each other, soon meeting in the center and shaking hands with a smile. The closeness of the two girls allowed easier comparison of their difference in height, the blonde was easily a foot shorter. But her height wasn't Lina's focus as much as admiring the blondes whole, slender body, much of her arms and legs exposed to the Sun as she wears a sleeve-less shirt and pleated skirt, along with the protective covering over her chest, elbows, wrist, knees and shins.</p><p>After the announcer comments on the pre-fight friendly greeting the two gives each other and walking away from each other, the announcer comments…</p><p>
  <em>'Fighters, are you ready?'</em>
</p><p>At which the two girl's lift one hand in a thumbs-up gesture.</p><p>
  <em>'OK then! Do your best and most importantly, have fun!'</em>
</p><p>With the quick sounding of a horn, Lina watches intently as she sees the two girl's start. The red-haired teen had quickly taken the offensive, with the blonde on the defensive, avoiding and blocking many of the other girl's attempts to hit her.</p><p>As the blonde continued to avoid her opponent, without any attempts at countering or attacking back, Lina was confused as to why the beautiful blonde seemed to be running and not fighting.</p><p>This wasn't aware to just Lina though, as the announcer comments…</p><p>
  <em>'Well, it seems Sakura has become so nervous she can't attack back.'</em>
</p><p>"No…" states Lina, to no one in particular with worry on her face.</p><p>It wasn't unheard of for newcomers of a real Shakra fight with people all around cheering to become seemingly paralyzed from nervousness or fear and Sakura seemed to be one of many victims of the hindering state.</p><p><em>'Come on everyone!' </em>cheers the announcer. <em>'Cheer away Sakura's nervousness!'</em></p><p>As the crowd began to cheer louder, Lina even joined in, commenting lowly, "You can do it…"</p><p>On the screen, the Red-head tries again to hit the shorter girl, who dodges again, but not away from her, instead, to the side, before drawing back her right arm, imbued in flames. Although, the blonde couldn't seem to thrust her fist forward towards the girl, she seemed frozen, giving the red-head the opportunity to land a hard blow to the shorter girl's right side, knocking her away, her body rolling on the ground a few yards before coming to a stop face down.</p><p>The hit brings a shocked gasp from Lina as the announcer comments on the hard hit, although, the man's voice stops, when the view of Sakura's laying on the ground shows her hitting the ground with her right fist, before her hands ignite in flames and she gets to her feet, with a look of seriousness on her face.</p><p>Lina smiles at the girl's look of determination on her face.</p><p><em>'Ok, that's it!' </em>declares the blonde</p><p>"Such a p-p-pretty voice!" states Lina with a smile.</p><p><em>'So, knocked some sense into you huh?' </em>comments the red-haired girl.</p><p><em>'Heh…' </em>smiles Sakura. <em>'You didn't have to knock it into me that hard though.'</em></p><p>What proceeded next was a very energetic comeback from Sakura. Who clearly gets over her nervousness as she soon lands a blow on the Red-head, a column of fire ejecting from her right fist and hitting the girl in the chest and propelling her away.</p><p>Although gaining the offensive momentum and continuing to pressure the red-head with attacks, the blonde soon moves into close range, though misses a kick to the side of the red-heads body. It was during the recovery of the missed attack that the red-head countered, raising a section of the ground under Sakura's feet, disrupting her balance, before a pillar of the ground rises and hit's the blonde forcefully in the back, bringing a cringe from Lina.</p><p>As Lina continued to watch, she quickly found that Sakura was a very tough girl, never staying down for long before retaliating. Both girls traded hard blows.</p><p>After a long ten minutes, both girl's were clearly tired, it was obvious the fight wasn't going to go on much longer. Which proved true as the two charges at each other, intending to get the final blow that would end the match. Just as the two were about to meet, Sakura quickly propels a fireball forwards, causing the red-head to lift her left hand and raise a section of the ground to successfully block the ball.</p><p>A plum of smoke from the exploding fireball briefly obscured the two girls for just seconds before another fiery explosion occurs, but not only the red-head, but the blonde also was thrown back at a considerable high rate of speed, although it was the red-head who's body was billowing smoke.</p><p>But the red-head was fortunate, she was quite far from the end of the arena, so her body stopped within a safe distance, the blonde on the only hand, was closer to the edge and although she could see herself heading towards the edge and tried to stop herself, she was simply moving to fast to right herself before she slides right off the edge of the arena and falls about a yard to the grassy ground.</p><p>The disappointment was evident on Lina's face as the announcer commenting on the intensity of the match.</p><p>
  <strong>*Knock* *Knock*</strong>
</p><p>Lina gasps in surprises and quickly reaches to the T.V. remote, fumbling with it for a moment before managing to change the channel.</p><p><em>"Lina, you in there?" </em>came Alma's voice.</p><p>From her hands idly rubbing her crotch as she watched the Shakra match, Lina could feel her body partially worked up and she quickly began to take quick breathes to try and calm her body.</p><p><em>"I'm alone." </em>Adds Alma.</p><p>"J-Just a sec." answers back Lina, getting to her feet and walking to her mirror seeing her blushing face.</p><p>Waiting a few seconds, the blush fades a little, but it didn't completely go away. Not wanting her sister to become worried as to what was taking her so long, Lina takes a calming breath, hoping the red on her face wasn't too noticeable as she walks to her door and opening it, revealing Alma, dressing in a long-sleeve shirt and knee-length skirt.</p><p>"Hey Lina…" greets Alma, with a nervous looking smile, she herself had a faint blush on her cheeks, causing Lina to wonder…</p><p>
  <em>'Was she thinking that I was masturbating?'</em>
</p><p>Alma adds, "There's something I want to ask, or… talk to you about." As she walking into her sisters room.</p><p>"Ok." Replies Lina.</p><p>The older twin follows the younger one to her bed and sits beside her, to Alma's right.</p><p>Alma's nervousness was made more apparent as she fiddles with her fingers on her lap.</p><p>"I, uh…" she starts. "This is probably a stupid question, but…" the twin clearly hesitant for a moment, before turning her blushing face towards Lina and smiling when Lina gives her a smile, encouraging her to continue… "Do you have… urges?"</p><p>"Urges?" questions Lina.</p><p>"Well…" replies Alma, looking down to her lap. "…like, the place, between your legs…"</p><p>"Ohhhh…" replies Lina, eyes widening a little. "<em>'That'</em> kind of urge."</p><p>"I know…" states Alma in a whine. "It's a stupid question."</p><p>"It's not s-s-stupid at all." Replies Lina, with a smile and placing a hand on her sisters shoulder. <em>'This is it.' </em>she thinks. <em>'I have to go slow, make her comfortable…'</em></p><p>"Yes, I do get those urges." Adds Lina. "Have you?"</p><p>The younger twin nods her head slowly, "Yeah, I think so."</p><p>"Do you k-k-k-know what it m-m-means?" asks Lina.</p><p>"Yeah…" answers Alma, with her face getting redder.</p><p>"What do you do when you get that urge? Do you touch yourself?" asks Lina.</p><p>"N-No… it goes away eventually."</p><p>"Why don't you do a-a-a-anything?"</p><p>"I… I'm scared." Answers Alma, looking towards her sister.</p><p>"Why are you scared?" questions Lina, with a smile. "Satisfying that urge you g-g-g-g-get feels really good, even if y-y-y-y-you don't have the urge."</p><p>"I know…" answers Alma, looking back to her lap. "I know it would feel good, I learned that touching there feels really good, but aside from wiping away my pee, which doesn't actually feel good or bad, I can't actually reach my hand down there and do… s-something."</p><p><em>'Well that's weird…' </em>thinks Lina. <em>'It sounds like she's afraid of the pleasure or something.'</em></p><p>"Do you have the urge now?" asks Lina.</p><p>"Yeah…" answers Alma, rubbing her thighs together. "It's so slimy."</p><p>"How about you try touching yourself now?"</p><p>"I want to, I really do, but I'm sure it's just going to be the same."</p><p>"How about I help guide your hands…" suggests Lina, though quickly thinking that a comment like that was too soon, it was one of the moments she wished she would have stuttered, it would have given her time to think about what she was saying.</p><p>Although…</p><p>"You'd do that?" asks Alma, looking into the dull-eyes of her twin.</p><p>"U-Uh, sure…" answers Lina with a smile. "We're sisters right, I w-w-w-want to help you w-w-w-with this any way I c-c-c-can."</p><p>"Thank-you so much." Replies Alma with a large smile on her face. "I'm sure I just need to get pass my inability to touch myself."</p><p>"Well, have you t-t-t-tried touching your chest?" asks Lina. "Yanno, your breasts and n-n-n-n-nipples?"</p><p>"I never had an urge to touch my chest…" comments Alma, looking down to her chest and lifting her hands up and cupping her hands over the two mounds of her chest, which quickly brings a big grin to the teens face, before squeezing the mounds a little, causing her to reflexively moan out…</p><p>"Ohhhh!"</p><p>Although the virgin teen quickly releases her breasts and lifts her hands up to her mouth with her face growing redder and looking to her sister, who smiles.</p><p>"Felt good huh?"</p><p>Alma lowers her hands, revealing her smile and nodding her head, with the comment of, "Uh-huh."</p><p>"If you t-t-take off your shirt and b-b-bra, it'll f-f-f-feel even b-b-b-better."</p><p>Hesitating for just a moment as she lowers her hands to the bottom of her shirt, Alma lifts the article of clothing up and over her head, placing it gently on the bed to her left, now just sitting wearing her white bra, which was strapless, similar to a tube top, coving her breasts.</p><p>Reaching up to the middle of her bra though, Alma stops and looks to Lina.</p><p>"Uh, can you take your shirt and bra off too? I'd feel more comfortable if your were topless too… after all, I haven't seen you naked yet." States Alma with a blushing smile.</p><p>The suggestion brings a blush to Lina's face as well as a smile.</p><p>"Um… sure, ok…" answers Lina, quickly pulling her shirt from her body, revealing Lina's lack underwear covering her chest, exposing her perfectly sized B-cup breasts to her sister, who grins at the sight.</p><p>"Their pretty."</p><p>"T-Thanks…" replies Lina, with a nervous blush on her face.</p><p>Lina had heard people; her clients mostly, and her dad before and after her death, complement her breasts, but hearing it come from Alma, Lina felt a sense of giddy happiness that she hadn't felt in a long time.</p><p>After Lina's reply, Alma removes her bra, revealing her equally sized, equally perfect B-cups as she places her bra onto her discarded shirt.</p><p>"Your's are pretty t-t-too." Comments Lina.</p><p>"Really? You think so?" questions Alma with a smile.</p><p>"Well, were twins right?" comments Lina, smiling. "If m-mine are p-p-p-pretty, so are y-y-y-yours."</p><p>Alma simply smiles at her sister from the comment for a few long moments, before Lina spoke up…</p><p>"Uh, you should t-t-try touching your chest now without your clothes in the way, so your horniness doesn't go away."</p><p>"Hehehe, <em>'horniness'</em>, that's such a funny word." Giggles Alma, before lifting her hands up to her naked breasts, slowly this time.</p><p>Alma seemed a little nervous with the promise of greater pleasure, but pushed through the nervousness and cups her hands over the mounds, immediate bringing a grinning, eyes briefly closed, gasp-turned moan from her lips, signifying the new type of pleasure flowing through her young body. Lina also notices her sisters thighs pressing together more.</p><p>Smiling at seeing Alma's pleasure, Lina comments, "Try touching or pinching your nipples."</p><p>The younger twin follows her sisters suggestion and first, opens her eyes to watch as she lowers her hands, first cupping her breasts from the bottom before using her index fingers to touch the tip of her stiffening nipples. The touch brings a sudden squeal-like squeak from the teens lips as she flinches immediately, nearly crossing her legs now, before another brief squeak leave her as Alma begins to tease herself, lightly caressing the pads of her fingers over the sensitive tips of her nipples and the pink ring of her areolas.</p><p>"Feels g-g-g-good, huh?" asks Lina, with a smile, returning her left hand to her sisters shoulder, and adding her right hand to Alma's right upper leg.</p><p>"Y-Y-Yes!" moans out Lina, "I-It's so w-weird…"</p><p>"What is?"</p><p>"I-I… was bathing, y-yesterday and, I was c-cleaning myself but it didn't f-feel anything close to this!"</p><p>"Oh, heh, yeah, that is k-k-k-kinda weird." Answers Lina with a chuckle. "I never thought of that."</p><p>"Ahhhh… Nngh…" moans Alma, as she pinches the erect nubs of her nipples, moving back as though she was going to lay back on the bed, but, Alma quickly leans forward, shifting her legs together repeatedly. "I'm getting so much more slimy! But if feels so good!"</p><p>"How is that urge feeling?" asks Lina, slowly rubbing Alma's right leg through her skirt.</p><p>"I-It's so… strong! I… I want to touch it so badly!"</p><p>"Do it then." Urges Lina. "Their's nothing to be scared about."</p><p>Alma gives her nipples another pinch, before lowering her left hand from the mound and down towards her waistband of her skirt… stopping at the band, her hand forming a fist before looking towards Lina, with her face red, mixed with the pleasure of still teasing her right nipple and with a look of pleading.</p><p>"I-I can't… I want to, but my hand just won't…"</p><p>"Ok." Replies Lina, moving herself behind her sister and sitting up on her knees as she places her left hand on Alma's left shoulder and reaches her right hand around Alma's side to her sister's fist. "I'll help you."</p><p>"T-Thanks…" states Alma with a smile, as she unclenches her fist, allowing Lina to hold her hand gently.</p><p>Slowly guiding her sisters hand under the waistband of her skirt and panties, Lina finds that Alma's hand abruptly stops, halfway under her panties, only from their knuckles down to the fingers were under.</p><p>"I-I can't…" quickly states Alma.</p><p>"Yes you can." Urges Lina with a smile. "You want to, r-r-r-remimber? Nothing bad is going to happen."</p><p>Taking a few quickly breathes, Alma nods her head.</p><p>"Ok."</p><p>"Keep rubbing and pinching your n-n-n-nipples." Suggests Lina. "I'm sure it'll help b-b-break through your fear."</p><p>Alma follows Lina's suggestion, bringing a moan from her as Lina again begins to slowly guide her sister's hand down, her hand soon entering the heated area between her legs, and soon, feeling the wet fabric of her sister's panties against the top of her fingers.</p><p>As she continued to guide Alma's hand lower, Lina could feel her sisters hand pushing against hers, pushing away from her crotch, but not out of her panties.</p><p>"I-It's hot…" comments Alma.</p><p>"Yeah, it is…" replies Lina, shifting her fingers a little, feeling the gathering of Alma's arousal juices pooled near the bottom of her panties without touching her sisters labia. Lina could feel the wet slickness covering hers and Alma's fingers. "You're p-p-p-panties are really wet, you've worked up a lot of H-H-H-Honey."</p><p>"H-Honey?"</p><p>"It's a name for what's making you f-f-f-feel slimy, your arousal fluid." Explains Lina. "The more your turned on, the more that comes out."</p><p>"T-There's… a lot…" comments Alma.</p><p>"Yes there is…" states Lina, smiling, before pushing against Alma's fingers.</p><p>Alma takes a quick breath, as Lina feels a brief resistance from Alma's fingers, before continuing to push, until…</p><p>"AHHH!"</p><p>The teen flinches hard, leaning forward as her wet middle finger touches and rests against her stiffened clit, sending an intense surge of pleasure throughout her entire body.</p><p>Lina grins as her sister's response, whispering into her right ear, "…And you've been d-denying your body what it w-w-wants, so you get hornier and hornier, with m-more and more honey flowing out of you, which makes what your now f-feeling so much more intense."</p><p>"A-A lot…" trembles out Alma, her right hand now gripping the bed rather than her breast. "Is c-coming out now… I-I can feel it."</p><p><em>'She's probably about to come.' </em>thinks Lina.</p><p>"How does it feel?" asks Lina, holding Alma's middle finger and slowly moving it against her sister's clit, bringing out another gasp from her as her body trembles more, before a groan come from her.</p><p>"Nngh! I-It f-f-feels… AHHH! S-Somethings coming!" declares the twin, scissoring her thighs together, which only presses her finger against her clit, bringing more pleasure. "I-I gotta pee!"</p><p>"It's ok." Replies Lina. "It's not pee, let it come."</p><p>"B-But something else is happening!" declares Alma again. "Nnnnngh! I-It feels like s-something's s-squeezing me, I can't move!" she adds, as she began to groan loader and lift her knees and lower her head, almost curling up into a ball.</p><p>"It's ok Alma…" replies Lina, moving her left hand from her sisters shoulder and gently wrapping it around her sisters belly and hugging her, feeing her own panties damp in her growing arousal at aiding her sister to orgasm. "I won't let anything bad happen, let it come."</p><p>"P-Promise?"</p><p>"…"</p><p>Lina opened her mouth, but found herself hesitating, she wanted to make that promise, but she wasn't sure if she could keep it…</p><p>"Lina?"</p><p>Although, Lina soon realized that Alma was talking about the overwhelming sensations flowing through her body, not, what she was thinking about, but…</p><p>"AHHHHHH!"</p><p>Her sister screamed out as she lost the fight with her body and immediately leans back heavily against Lina, with legs lifted and pressed together.</p><p>Lina quickly answers, "Yes! I promise! Your going to be ok!" as she takes her right hand from Alma's in her panties and joins her left hand around her sister belly, hugging her.</p><p>Alma's body quickly jerks a few times from the involuntary spasms of orgasm as spurts of cum ejected from her urethra to further add to the wetness of her panties as more of her honey flowed from spasming pussy like a river.</p><p>Alma though, lost in the overwhelming pleasure of her <em>'first' </em>orgasm, began to do what came by reflex with her hand still in her panties, with a finger against her clit; she began to rub the swollen, throbbing numb, vigorously, bringing a long, moaning wail from her as she felt the pleasure reach a brand new intensity, causing cum to spurt out of her in slightly thicker, longer spurts and honey to flow out of her pussy at an increased speed. Soon causing the abundance of fluid contained in her panties to seep through the fabric and drip down to her skirt.</p><p>With the peak of her orgasm falling, a silent open-mouthed scream leaves Alma's lips as her body seemed to briefly seize up. Trembling vigorously or more appropriately, convulsing in Lina's hug, before her voice finds her again and releases a long, "Ahhhhhhhhhhh…" that fades away into silence as the pleasure also began to fade, causing her energy-drained body to briefly go limp, resting back against Lina.</p><p>A low, relaxed, "Mmmmmm…" from Alma told of the pleasant tingling running through her body of her orgasm's afterglow, the intense throbbing from her clit and the infrequent jabs of pleasure, making her pussy clench, was the most defined feeling she liked though.</p><p>Holding her sister during her orgasm and after it, Lina felt her wet panties clinging to her labia, But made no motion to move her hands to satisfy herself, even though she wanted to so badly. Doing this was such a new- and arousing, experience. Lina simply waited for her sister to recover.</p><p>Such a long recovery it seemed to be too, at least a minute wait as Lina looks over her sisters shoulders, seeing Alma's left hand still under her skirt, though not moving. Lina was about to move her left hand to stroke the fading embers of her fire when…</p><p>"I got a few questions…" states Alma lowly.</p><p>"What?" asks Lina.</p><p>"First, do orgasms feel that amazing every single time?" questions Alma eyes closed with a big smile on her face.</p><p>"Well, it can vary, but yes… e-every single time." Answers Lina, smiling.</p><p>"That's awesome… ok, second… you said <em>'Honey' </em>is what my arousal, fluid, is called right? Why is it called that?"</p><p>"Well, for one, it sounds better." Comments Lina, bringing a giggle from Alma, then herself, before continuing. "Also, it's c-c-called Honey because of the s-sweet taste it has."</p><p>"Taste?" questions Alma, like it was an alien idea and opening her eyes. "People taste there own Honey?"</p><p>"Yeah, some people f-f-find it a really big turn-on."</p><p>"Have you, ever tasted your Honey?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Do you like it?"</p><p>"I do. I even like the taste of my c-c-c-c-cum."</p><p>"Your cum?" questions Alma.</p><p>"Yeah, it's the f-f-fluid that squirts out when you orgasm. It feels like your peeing, but a LOT better."</p><p>"So that's what I was feeling…" comments Alma. "It felt so intense, each squirt…"</p><p>"Yeah…"</p><p>Alma looks down to her left hand still under her panties, her middle finger still resting against her clit, feeling it throb with pleasure from the contact, before removing her hand and lifting it up near her face, seeing her fingers glistening with her Honey and cum, smiling at the sight.</p><p>"Thank-you Lina, for helping me."</p><p>"You're welcome."</p><p>Alma lowers her hand back down, sliding it under her panties, pass her clit to cup the wet, warm flesh of her labia, bringing a coo of pleasure from her.</p><p>"I can touch myself now."</p><p>"Congratulations." Replies Lina before removing her arms from her sister and returning to sitting at her right. Before Lina could stand and speak again though…</p><p>"Hey…" starts Alma, "I can feels some kind of wall or bar- uh, never mind, I know what that is… heh…" She adds, with an embarrassed smile and giggle.</p><p>"Heh, yeah, your hymen." Comments Lina, standing and walking to her dresser. "Since I'm p-p-p-pretty sure your u-u-underwear and probably your skirt is messy n-n-now, I'll let you borrow one of my panties."</p><p>"Thanks." Replies Alma, as she explored the wall of her hymen with her fingers, blushing from the slight pleasure of her fingers movement within the folds of her labia. The teen soon feels what seems to be a hole in the center of the wall. "Hey Lina…"</p><p>"Yeah?" answers Lina, retrieving a white pair of panties from her drawer and walking in front of Alma.</p><p>"Do hymens usually have openings?"</p><p>"Yeah, hymens came in v-v-v-various shapes."</p><p>"Um, mine feels like a big hole though…"</p><p>"Well…" adds Lina, looking away briefly. "Want me to check?"</p><p>"You don't mind?"</p><p>"No, I'm sure your fine though."</p><p>"I'd like it if you check, just to be sure." States Alma.</p><p>"Ok, take off your s-skirt and underwear." Replies Lina, lowering herself to her knees in front of Alma.</p><p>The twin complies and pulls down her skirt and panties together, down to her ankles, revealing her hairless, wet blushing labia and her still stiffened clit, as well as the mess of her Honey covering her inner thighs and labia. Spreading her legs when being told, Alma flinches a little from the pleasant sensation of her sister spreading her lips, revealing the inner pinkness to the air.</p><p>Lina, after parting the blushing, swollen lips, sees what she expected, her sisters hymen, with a circle-like opening in the center. Extending her other hands index finger, Lina aims it at the hole and finds, with a flinch from Alma touching the fleshy barrier, that her finger could nearly squeeze through the hole, but not wanting to tear the wall, Lina didn't try to push her finger through and pulls it away.</p><p>"It's fine." States Lina, looking up at her sister, smiling. "There's nothing unusual about it."</p><p>"Thanks again." Replies Alma.</p><p>"No problem." Answers Lina, then picking up the panties and offering them to Alma, who takes them. Lina soon stands and sits back to her sisters right side, thinking, <em>'I just hope she leaves soon. I'm SO horny now!'</em> as she began to shift her thighs together, much like Alma was doing earlier.</p><p>"So…" starts Alma. "Breaking it, hurts, right?"</p><p>"Yeah…"</p><p>Thinking on it for a moment, Alma's gaze soon notices the movement her sister's legs, causing her cheeks to redden again, although, a smile returns to her face as she looks down to her exposed crotch, soon lifting her feet out of her soiled panties and skirt.</p><p>"Uh… Lina…" starts Alma.</p><p>"Yeah?" she replies, looking towards her T.V.</p><p>"Um… thanks for helping me."</p><p>"You already said that."</p><p>"Oh, right… uh… would there be, like, a way to show my thanks?"</p><p>"How?" questions Lina, looking towards Alma.</p><p>"Well…" starts Alma, gazing to Lina's still moving legs. "You have, that urge now, right? Your horny."</p><p>"U-U-U-Uh…" stutters Lina, eyes widening, stopping her legs movement as a deep blush appears on her cheeks.</p><p>"If you'd like…" starts Alma, looking towards Lina's nervously. "I can help you climax too."</p><p>"Uhhhhhhh…"</p><p>Lina could feel her pussy flowing rivers of honey into her panties at what her sister was offering and she was speechless! This was almost totally alien to her, the majority of her sexual experiences were with men, something hard and long invading her, grabbing and holding her roughly; granted there were <em>'some' </em>memories of men who were gentle and caring. The memory of her female clients were a rarity compared to the men, and all those memories were good, or positive. She loved the feeling of a woman's gentle touch, at least the memory of it and the feeling of their tongue pleasuring her center.</p><p>Men were nice, but if Lina had a choice, she'd much prefer the touch of a woman.</p><p>Alma, seeing the look of surprise on her sisters face, quickly looks down to her lap.</p><p>"I-I know I don't have any experience…" states Alma nervously. "But I'd try my best-"</p><p>"YES!" nearly shouts Lina, shocking a gasp from Alma from Lina's sudden outburst, before she places a hand over her mouth.</p><p>Until her sisters offer, Lina failed to realize the intense desire in her that craved the touch of a female, her age or adult. A desire clouded by the resentment for everyone in the building, but mainly her father.</p><p>Her only method of sexual release being masturbation.</p><p>Feeling the tears coming, Lina closes her eyes tightly, but fails to prevent them from escaping and trailing down her cheeks.</p><p>"Hey, what's wrong!?" gasps Alma, placing a hand on her sisters shoulder, although, Alma quickly gasps when Lina quickly leans over and hugs her tightly, crying…</p><p>"I want to be touched!"</p><p>"Huh?" questions Alma.</p><p><em>'Of course…' </em>thinks Lina. <em>'She won't understand.'</em></p><p>"G-Give m-me a s-s-sec…" cries Lina.</p><p>"OK." Replies Alma with a confused look on her face as she wraps her hands around Lina and returns the hug.</p><p>After crying for about a minute and a few sniffles later, Lina releasing her sister and wipes the tears from her face and leans back, smiling at her twin.</p><p>"I'd like it a whole lot if you give me an orgasm."</p><p>"Really?" asks Alma happily, before asking lowly, nervously… "Even if I don't have any experience with giving an orgasm?"</p><p>"I would be the best orgasm I've had in a long time." Answers Lina, smiling. "I'll guide you if you n-need it."</p><p>"Ok." Replies Alma cheerfully, before looking down in thought for a moment, before looking back to her sister. "I'll, I'll just do what you did to me. Would that be ok?"</p><p>"Ok." Answers Lina. "I wanna take my clothes off f-f-first." She adds, standing and pulling down her skirt and panties, revealing for the first time, her own hairless, honey glistening labia. Before returning to sitting on the bed.</p><p>"Heh, we look the same there too." Comments Alma with a smile.</p><p>Seeing Lina smile at her, Alma hesitates for just a moment, pushing away the concern that she might do something wrong, as she adds…</p><p>"Ok, here I go…"</p><p>Alma positions herself behind Lina, like she was earlier, cheek to cheek as she places her right hand on Lina's belly and moving her left hand towards her sisters crotch, hesitating again, though only briefly…</p><p><em>'Come on Alma.' </em>she thinks, <em>'You can do this, just go slow and gentle, just like she did…'</em></p><p>Quickly renewing her confidence, Alma lowers her hand, watching as Lina's legs spreads as she reaches between her thighs and palms her sisters, hot, wet labia, bringing a quick, inhale of breath from Lina as she flinches a little.</p><p>Smiling at the reaction she receives, Alma begins to slowly rub the lips, bringing a moan from her twin as Alma quickly sees Lina begin to move her hips against her hand.</p><p>"That's good…" comments Lina, bringing a surge of happiness to Alma. "Go f-f-faster…"</p><p>Alma quickly and happily complies, speeding up the movement of her hand sliding up and down the now slick, swelling lips of her sister, bringing another, low moan from her as she leans her head back on Alma's shoulder.</p><p>Happy to be making her sister feel as good as she was feeling; with the absence of wearing panties, Alma's failed to notice her own sexual fluids dripping from her pussy. After rubbing her sister for a little over a minute, bringing an almost continuous moan from her, Alma feels her right hand grasped and lifted up to Lina's right breast, a hint that Alma quickly understood and cups her hand over the soft mound, before squeezing and messaging it, bringing a quick, low, "Ah" from the older sister.</p><p>About thirty seconds later, Alma's sees Lina lift her right hand up to rest on her cheek.</p><p>"You're doing great Lina… mmmm…" encourages Lina, with a moan, before moving her left hand to rest on top of Alma's left, rubbing her increasingly wet labia. "I want you t-t-to do something for me."</p><p>"OK, what is it." Asks Alma, eager to please her sister.</p><p>"I want you in me." Lina whispers.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>Alma didn't quite understand.</p><p>"Your fingers." Clarifies Lina, with a smile. "I want them in me."</p><p>"Is that ok?" asks Alma, removing her cheek from Lina to look at her, though still continuing with her actions to Lina's body.</p><p>"Heh, yea, it's ok, I don't have a hymen."</p><p>"Ok then." Answers Alma, soon wondering if she should insert her finger fast, slow, as deep as she could or about an inch or so… but Alma soon thought, <em>'How would I want it done to me?' </em>with the answer in her mind, she decided to what she'd like done and slowly, carefully inserts her middle and ring fingers into Lina's wet pulsing tunnel with a loud squelching sound, bringing a very defined moan from her as she lifts her left hand from Lina's, grasping her lower arm as Alma herself feels her twins body trembling.</p><p>"Yes… …" moans Lina. "That feels amazing Alma!" she declares. "Go as deep as you can."</p><p>Smiling, Alma does just that, pushing her two fingers as far as she could, her palm pressing against Lina's stiffened clit, bringing a louder moan from her sister as her legs began to close, but not all the way as her body began to tremble more. Alma could feel the inside of her sister's pussy clenching repeatedly.</p><p>Alma nearly grinned ear to ear, <em>'I think she's about to come!' </em>she thinks. <em>'I'm going to make her feel the way I felt!'</em></p><p>Her thought was confirmed with Lina's comment of, "A-Alma, I-Nngh… I want you to s-start thrusting your fingers, i-in a-and out… Nnnggh! A-And g-go slow…"</p><p>"Ok."</p><p>Alma could feel her sisters body starting to stiffen up in her hold and began to withdraw her fingers, bringing a groan from Lina and feeling her hand tighten around her arm. After nearly completely removing her fingers, Alma slowly inserts her fingers back into the clenching tunnel with the same wet sound, bringing a body shaking "OOOOHHHHHHHHHH!" from Lina.</p><p>Alma was a little surprised when she felt the slight pain of Lina's right hand grabbing a fist-full of her hair and pulling it as she moaned, "Y-Yes! Just like that! K-Keep going!"</p><p>Ignoring the slight pain of her hair being pulled by hearing Lina pleasured request, Alma eagerly continued, wanting her sister to orgasm nearly as much as Lina herself wanted to.</p><p>Carefully maintaining the same slow pace, Alma watches in great delight, and without her still realizing, great arousal as her pussy juices now flowed from her, down her inner thighs and straight down like a poorly closet faucet, watching her twin moan and shake more and more with every movement of her fingers in and out of her equally drooling pussy. The growing wet stain of her honey forming between Lina's trembling thighs wasn't unnoticed by Alma and seeing the sight of her sisters arousal fluids pooling below her encouraged Alma even more to bring her sister to the peak of pleasure.</p><p>A peak that quickly arrives as Lina quickly throws her head back onto Alma's shoulders, releasing a loud, pleasure-filled moan from her. Just seconds into her sisters climax, Alma feels Lina's cum squirting against her palm in short, though numerous spurts.</p><p>Continuing to slowly thrust her fingers in and out of the spasming wet hole, Alma feels her sister shaking vigorously in her hold as she releasing another moan, before closing and scissoring her legs around Alma's hand.</p><p>When Lina's peak finally began to wan, the drained girl leans back against Alma, with a smile on her face. Taking delight in feeling her sister trembling in the lingering pleasure of orgasm, Alma hugs her, though with her fingers still inside and her right hand still grasping the mound of Lina's breast.</p><p>"That was great Alma…" comments Lina in a low, relaxed tone. "Th-Thank you so much."</p><p>"I'm glad I was able to make you feel as good as you made me feel." Answers Alma, removing her fingers from Lina's pussy and her right hand from her breast to give her sister a more proper hug.</p><p>For the few minutes that Lina relaxes into her Alma's embrace, it was during this 'downtime' that Alma finally notice the sensation of her honey still flowing from her in the thin stream down to the now very large wet spot on the bed, which now her knees sat in. Also with the realization that her knees were wet, Alma pulls back from her sister a little to look down, seeing the large circle of wetness on the bed and her honey streaming from her, bringing a deep blush to her cheeks.</p><p>"Um… Lina…"</p><p>
  <strong>- Thirteen minutes later -</strong>
</p><p>Rebecca currently walks down the hall that Lina's room resides in; nearing the room, the closed door opens, causing the woman to pause and watch as Alma walks out of the room, with a smile, turning around as Lina follows her out, though Rebecca was greatly surprised to see a cheerful smile on the dull-eyed teens face before she hugs Alma.</p><p>"Oh, hey mom." Greets Alma, as the two twins end their hug and Lina turns to face the woman, the smile never leaving her face.</p><p>"Hey…" replies Rebecca, still in mild shock from seeing the expression of happiness on Lina's face. "Um, Lina's smiling, what were you two doing?"</p><p>Rebecca sees the twins look to each other, smiling, before Alma looks back to her mom.</p><p>"It's a secret!" Alma answers, before skipping pass the woman, adding, "I'm going to get something to eat."</p><p>"A secret?" questions the woman, watching the departing girl, before silently gasping when she felt arms wrap around her, looking down, she sees Lina hugging her for a few seconds before releasing her, still smiling before returning to her room.</p><p>"Wow…" comments Rebecca, "Alma's actually getting Lina to open up… smiling and hugging…"</p><p>
  <strong>- Two days later -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Sometime in the afternoon -</strong>
</p><p>Alma, happily skips down the hallway to her sisters room, wearing a short-sleeved shirt and a light blush on her face from feeling the breeze flutter her pleated, thigh-length skirt and the breeze on her exposed flesh and the cool air brushing against her panties.</p><p>Reaching her sisters room, the teen knocks twice.</p><p>"Lina, are you in there?" she calls. "I'm alone."</p><p>Alma didn't hear a reply, but she could hear Lina walking towards the door. It soon opens, revealing Lina to be dressed similar to Alma, shirt and skirt, although, Alma was a little surprised to see her sister looking at her with her emotionless stare.</p><p>"Hey." Greets Alma cheerfully as she walks into the room.</p><p>Although…</p><p>Just a few steps into the room and the door closing, Alma was shocked, as well as fearful when she suddenly feels Lina's left hand gasps her neck and push her roughly back against the door.</p><p>"H-Hey!" gasps Alma. "Lina what are you doing!?"</p><p>The emotionless stare had quickly shifted into an anger filled glare and Alma's fear instantly went up when Lina lifts her right hand, holding a pin-like device with a inch-long blade of energy, aiming the knife at her twin.</p><p>"I want you to understand something…" declares Lina.</p><p>"Ok! Ok! What is it!?" quickly replies Alma, staring at the knife and lifting her hands up to Lina's hand around her neck.</p><p>"Since you understand you b-b-body and sexual urges now, I want to m-make this clear to you very early, before the t-t-thought even pops into your head!" states Lina angrily.</p><p>"Ok! What!?" requests Alma.</p><p>"Dad is off-limits to you, understand?" asks Lina.</p><p>"H-Huh?" What are you talking about?" questions Alma, with confusing clear as day on her face.</p><p>"Your pussy isn't allowed anywhere near his dick!" declares Lina. "It's all mine."</p><p>Alma seemed to be even more confused, until she quickly began to think…</p><p>"Wait a minute…" starts Alma, her cheeks flaring red. "You have, s-sex, with dad?"</p><p>Alma's though answered with Lina's hand tightening around her neck.</p><p>"Do you understand what I'm telling you!?" asks Lina. "You are off-limits to dad!"</p><p>"O-Ok! Ok! I understand!" quickly replies Alma, trying to pull her sisters hand from around her neck.</p><p>With the answer, Lina, lowers the blade and releases her grip around Alma's neck, allowing her to take an unrestricted breath.</p><p>"Good." States Lina, with the anger disappearing from her face. "I'm glad we got that s-s-straightened out." She adds, before turning around and walking towards the dresser.</p><p><em>'What was that about…' </em>thinks Alma, watching her sister place the knife into one of the drawers.</p><p>Instead of maybe avoiding her twin though, Alma walks towards her, questioning… "Lina, is it true? Do you and dad, have sex, with each other?"</p><p>Lina turns to look at Alma for a moment, before answering, "Yea." And walking to her bed to sit, and turn her attention to the T.V..</p><p>Alma nears and sits next her sister, at her left.</p><p>"H-How… does it feel?" questions Alma, her face reddening again.</p><p>At this question, Lina turns the T.V. off and looks down for a moment, before… "Honestly…" she starts. "It feels really g-good, but, I try to block it out."</p><p>"Block it out?" questions Alma. "Why?"</p><p>Lina seemed to think for a moment, before looking towards her.</p><p>"You remimber a few days ago, w-when you asked me why my eyes look like this, and I told you it was b-because of an accident?"</p><p>"Yeah, you said you didn't want to tell me about it."</p><p>"Well, the a-a-accident involved an intense, t-trauma, to my brain." Admits Lina, seeing a look of surprise on Alma's face from the comment. "It left me, well, <em>'limited'</em>, you could say. It was almost impossible for me to show any emotions, or talk… If I t-t-tried to talk… well, it was like a b-b-baby trying to talk. Eventually though, as time went on, my brain began to adapt to what was m-missing, or damage; eventually allowing me to talk and s-show emotion again. Although, there are still some things I have t-trouble with, like remembering stuff it seems, and my stuttering."</p><p>"So that's where the emotionless stare you can do comes from?" asks Lina.</p><p>"Yeah, although, with my <em>'condition' </em>basically h-h-healed, it's not very effective as w-when I was limited, it's pretty much an act I put on n-now."</p><p>"But what does all that have to do with dad?" asks Alma.</p><p>"He was the cause of my accident." States Lina, with a frown on her face.</p><p>Alma immediately gasps at the reveal.</p><p>"Really!? Dad's the cause!? If he did something that bad to you though, why would you have sex with him!?" Lina was about to answer, but Alma quickly adds, "Oh! Wait, you said all this happened a long time ago right?"</p><p>"Yeah, nearly a year now."</p><p>A smile quickly comes to Alma's face.</p><p>"I see, you must've forgave him after so much-"</p><p>"NO I HAVEN'T!" nearly yells Lina, cutting off Alma's statement.</p><p>"B-but, why would you have sex with someone you don't like?" asks Alma, "That doesn't make sense. Shouldn't sex be between people that like each other?" Alma though quickly gasps with a less-than-pleasant thought. "Has dad been forcing himself on you!? Rape is illegal!"</p><p>Alma, quickly becoming angered at her sisters lack of safety, started to stand, although was quickly pulled back down to the bed by Lina.</p><p>"Alma wait! He's not raping me. He doesn't e-even approach me, I go to him."</p><p>"Huh?" questions Alma. "Now I'm even more confused; Dad did something bad to you, you don't like him, but you're willingly going to him for sex?"</p><p>Lina seemed to have no answer to this comment, allowing Alma think about this confusing issue. It was the recollection of Lina threatening her to leave their dad to Lina only that the only other answer comes to her, causing her to gasps again, with her eyes going wide.</p><p>"No way!"</p><p>"What?" questions Lina.</p><p>"You're in love with dad aren't you?"</p><p>Lina's entire face reddened like a ripe tomato at this declaration.</p><p>"W-W-W-W-W-W-WHAT!?" gasps out Lina, she could barely get the word out.</p><p>"Well it's the only thing I can come up with." Answers Lina. "With you threatening me as soon as I walk in, saying you're the only one of us that can have sex with dad. I don't think I can even image having sex with dad."</p><p>"I-I-I-I don't even do anything!" declares Lina, still red-faced. "I j-j-j-j-j-just lay their like a l-l-l-l-log while he fu*ks me."</p><p>Alma smiled as she noticed Lina wasn't denying her claim, but was puzzled by the admission that Lina just lays there like a log.</p><p>"You don't do anything?"</p><p>"Not a d-d-d-da*n thing." States Lina. "If he wants me on top, I just lay on him, if he wants me to s-s-s-suck his dick, he has to move my head."</p><p>"Does he enjoy that?"</p><p>"I'm sure he'd like it if I moved."</p><p>"What about you? Do you orgasm?" asks Alma.</p><p>If Lina's face could, it would redden more, although she looks away from her sister.</p><p>"I rarely come with penetration, so a-after dad is done I rush back to my room to finish myself off."</p><p>"But that's kinda pointless isn't it?" asks Alma, "You can just do that with dad there can't you? Why do you do-"</p><p>"Because!" interrupts Lina, folding her arms over her chest. "He deserves it! It's his punishment not to be completely satisfied."</p><p>"But… isn't that, kinda… punishing yourself too?" asks Alma.</p><p>The frown on Lina's face quickly faded at the comment and Alma places a hand on her sisters shoulder, adding…</p><p>"Maybe it's time to forgive him."</p><p>END ^_^</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You can forgive, but it doesn't mean you have to forget...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LOLI, M/f, INCEST(?)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>- Next Day, sometime in the afternoon -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Hallway -</strong>
</p><p>Dressed in a sleeveless shirt and a slightly shorter skirt than normal- just walking too fast would flash panty; Lina stood at the door of her fathers office, standing… blushing as clear as day…</p><p>
  <strong>*Flashback*</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"But… isn't that, kinda… punishing yourself too?" asks Alma.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The frown on Lina's face quickly faded at the comment and Alma places a hand on her sisters shoulder, adding…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Maybe it's time to forgive him."</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>*End Flashback*</strong>
</p><p><em>'Forgiveness… …she has a point…' </em>Thinks Lina. <em>'I can't keep doing this forever to dad… and I am punishing myself too by doing it… I don't like rushing to my room anymore.' </em>a small frown quickly forms on Lina's face. <em>'After all, dad won't settle for being unsatisfied by me forever, I'd actually be driving him towards Alma.'</em></p><p>"And I won't let that happen!" Lina declares, with determination and clenching her hands into tight fists. <em>'Daddy's dick is all MINE!'</em></p><p>With the declaration uttered, Lina takes a breath and knocks on the door.</p><p><em>"Come in." </em>answers her father from behind the door, before it slides open, revealing the man, sitting behind his desk, looking over a holographic document appearing above his desk, before seeing that his guest was Lina. "Lina? Is there something you want?" he asks, lifting his right hand up to the image in front of him and moving it aside.</p><p>Lina says nothing, but negates to void her face of emotion and with a blush still on her cheeks, walks towards the man, behind the desk to his right side and extending her right hand towards him.</p><p><em>'She's blushing…' </em>thinks her father, before smiling towards the teen, though replying, "Sorry Lina, but I can't right now…"</p><p>The man added that he needed to prepare for something, but all Lina heard was the refusal, her eyes went wide.</p><p><em>'He's saying no!?' </em>she thinks. <em>'This is the first time he's flat out turned me down! Is he already tired of me from what I was doing!? If he is, it's only a matter of time before he starts…'</em></p><p>"Lina?" questions her father, puzzled as he sees the look of surprise on the usually emotionless teens face.</p><p>He sees a slightly darker blush claim her cheeks, before Lina quickly steps forward, grasping his head in her hands and planting her lips fully on his. With the wide-eyed look of surprise on his face, the man notices the teen closes her eyes during the kiss and it wasn't long before he feels her tongue invade his mouth, kissing him deeply.</p><p>"Lina, what-" he tried as Lina briefly releases their lips, though only to join him on the chair and straddle his lap, moving her hands down to his shoulders and returning her lips to his.</p><p>With Lina never allowing him to kiss her before and now with her not only kissing HIM, but on the lips, and with vigor, the man was very confused as to Lina's second occurrence of uncharacteristic action. With such actions though, very welcome actions, his body began to quickly respond and he wasn't far behind, placing his arms around the teens body, hugging her before eagerly returning the kiss, making his tongue a temporary resident in Lina's mouth as well.</p><p>A heated session of kissing lasted near two solid minutes before Lina felt her fathers proof of arousal pressing against the crotch of her wet panties, causing her to begin to slowly hump the bulge of her dads penis pressing against and stretching his pants, giving the man the treat of hearing her moan during their kiss.</p><p>Feeling the teen beginning to hump him, the man tries to see how much Lina will let his hands roam on her body and lowers his hands down, slowly, until each hand rested under her skirt and palmed each cheek of her rear. Finding that Lina didn't protest this action in any way, he tries another action, aiding the teens movement, lightly gripping the cheeks and pushing the girl against the bulge in his pants.</p><p>Not only was this action not protested against, it brings a clear moan from her. Breaking her lips from his and moaning out, leaning back a little to angle her crotch better against the bulge as she allowed her father to aid her in humping him.</p><p>With such actions and responses from Lina, the man was very confused, but didn't bother to question the teen about it, he just continued to pull her crotch against him.</p><p>With a few more humps and moans, Lina removes her hands from her dads shoulders and pulls her shirt up and over her head and down to the floor, revealing her bare chest and breasts to her dad, just in time before with one particular thrust of her pussy against the bulge, a sudden, loud moan comes from her before she returns her hands to her fathers shoulders and begins to increase the pace of her actions.</p><p>Her father himself, seeing the usually emotionless girl humping him energetically, seemingly close to orgasm, he found the image of it to be an extremely arousing, his dick was now becoming very uncomfortable and a little painful to stay confined in his pants. Considering his penis wasn't able to be fully erect in one position- it was effectively bent, and Lina's vigorous humping was actually beginning to be a little painful.</p><p>"Lina…" he starts, "I know your probably about to come, but my pants are really starting to be uncomfortable… Can I just reposition-"</p><p>He was briefly cut off as Lina leans onto him and grinding her crotch against him harder with a groan coming from her.</p><p>The pain wasn't enough to stop the teen, so the man continues to aid in the girl's pleasure. Although, shortly before Lina seems to come, the girl stops with a shuddering groan, before leaning back enough to look her dad in the eyes.</p><p>"Go ahead." States her dad with a smile.</p><p>Instead of continuing until climax, still trembling from the closeness of orgasm, Lina, lowers her left hand down, to the man's pants and unbuttoning and unzipping them, before finally freeing the throbbing cock from his underwear, with the freedom now to swell to full erectness.</p><p>"Well thank-you." States the man, smiling a little, before his smile grows when he sees Lina smile back at him, a some-what apologetic smile.</p><p>The man soon reclines back in the chair, surprising Lina as she quickly places her hands to his chest to prevent falling onto him. Recovering though and feeling her dads hands move from her rear to her hips, Lina looks down to him.</p><p>"This position would be better right?" he asks, smiling.</p><p>The man was laying nearly straight back, Lina, seeing that the change in position would help with her dads erection now freed from his pants, smiles again, before reaching down and pushing her dad's cock flat against his stomach before moving up a little to rest the drenched crotch of her panties against the throbbing organ, before taking long stroks along it's length, bringing out a loud moan from her.</p><p>It only took less than a dozen thrusts more before the teen moans out loudly in what was clearly an orgasmic moan, saturating her panties in her flood of orgasmic fluids, which leaks through the fabric onto her fathers cock.</p><p>Following a few shudders from feeling her cum squirt from her, Lina resumes humping the rod below her, bring out more moans from her as she fueled her orgasm.</p><p>When the teen was finally spent, she falls onto of her father, breathing heavily.</p><p>The man, soon wraps his arms around the girl, sitting back up in the chair, before thinking, <em>'I have a feeling there's something special about this…'</em></p><p>Just moments after this thought…</p><p>"Your turn."</p><p>The whisper was so unexpected, the man thought he was imagining it, quickly pulling Lina away enough to look at her.</p><p>"Lina, did you… just say something!?" he asks.</p><p>The teen simply smiles, before removing herself from his lap, standing on shaky legs, before undoing the side of her skirt, letting it fall to the floor, before her wet panties soon follow, standing nude in front of the man, slightly extending her hands towards him, suggesting, <em>'come'</em>.</p><p>With the smile and reaching hands, the suggestion was clear to the man, Lina WANTED it, and with the teens previous actions, so did he, quickly getting to his feet, pants falling to the floor, as he quickly places his hands to the teens hips and lifted her onto the desk. Before he let desire get the better of him though…</p><p>"Lina, are you sure you want to- Mmmh…" he tries to ask, before Lina lifts her hands to his cheeks, pulling his face down to kiss her… he had her answer.</p><p>With the parting of their lips, her father didn't waste a single second, completely pulling down his underwear and grabbing Lina's hips and pulling her towards him a little, removing her rear from the desk, though Lina lays back on her back. Just seconds later the man aims his cock and thrusts quickly, fully burying himself into the teens pussy in one stroke, bringing an immediate, "Ahhhh!" moan from Lina, arching her back briefly.</p><p>Lina barely finishes her moan before moaning out again as she feels her dad thrust into her fully again, then again, and again. It was only a few thrusts until he was repeatedly, driving his penis into the teens wet hole, bringing repeated, "Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" sounds from Lina in response to each thrust, as her breasts moves with each.</p><p>It was only a minute into the rhythmic thrusting, that Lina wraps her legs around her fathers waste, encouraging him even more to continue, which only drives him to thrust harder, bringing a gasp from her and to his surprise…</p><p>"Daddy!"</p><p>The sudden declaration and confirmation that Lina could speak, the man stops in shock.</p><p>He even tried to talk himself, but couldn't figure out what to say, although, Lina quickly opens her eyes to look towards him.</p><p>"What is it!? FU*K ME!" declares the teen.</p><p>Shocking him out of his shock, he comments, "Oh, r-right!" before quickly resuming the vigor of his thrusts, bringing out Lina's moans again.</p><p>With the confirmation that the teen could talk, the man smiles…</p><p>"So…" he starts, continuing to thrust into the teens pussy. "You l-like it rough huh?"</p><p>The teen didn't comment, but looks up at him, her face and chest red from arousal.</p><p>"Which do you like better?" he asks, "Slow…" he adds, before withdrawing his wet cock from the drooling hole, until just the head remained inside, before roughly stabbing into her, bring a loud, quick, "AHH!" from her with her back arching up. "Or fast…" he suggests, before rapidly and roughly stabbing his cock into the teens soft walls, bringing a moaning wail from her as her back arches again, though now digging the heels of her feet into her father's lower back.</p><p>After a period of this rapid, hard thrusting, the man stops, with a brief panting as he slowly and gently thrusts his dick into Lina, who was panting heavily from the surge of pleasure brought by her dads penis.</p><p>"Come on, which do you like better?" asks her dad.</p><p>Although the teen still didn't comment, the man sees a clear, open-mouthed smile from Lina with her eyes closed.</p><p>"I see then…" comments the man with a grin. "You just like it rough, doesn't matter if it's slow or fast."</p><p>Lina only opens one eye to look at him, continuing to smile and pant.</p><p>"I'm honestly surprised though Lina." Her dad comments, before withdrawing his penis and quickly stabbing into her, again bringing out a loud gasp of pleasure from her. "Considering what you went through because of me, the thought of you liking it rough, never even occurred to me." He adds, before stabbing into her again. "Sorry I wasn't pleasing you correctly before."</p><p>Lina though simply shakes her head no.</p><p>"Well, now that I know what you like; at the very least, it'll be better." Comments the man, before once again, rapidly thrusting into her.</p><p>Over the following minutes, Lina's voice simply consisted of moans, pants and gasps as her father alternated between rapidly thrusting himself into her and doing it slowly. Lina made no attempt to hide the enjoyment she was getting, which would have been quite near impossible with her remaining on the edge of climax- as usual, despite how harshly her father thrusts into her, she couldn't make that small step over to bliss, although, being stuck at the very edge of the cliff brought it's own bliss as her father continued, and continued.</p><p>Lina could feel herself sliding a little on the desk from the building sweat her hot, aroused body was producing, her father himself was also sweating, a sheen visible on her forehead. Regardless of the reduced friction, it didn't stop her dad, with a particular groan from him warning of what was to come.</p><p>With a few thrusts later, he withdraws his penis nearly completely before ramming it back in, bring a loud moan from Lina, joined by the mans as his climax arrived, feeling his cock pump his cum into the teens pulsing hole, much of it reaching into her womb, though some still leaking out around his penis.</p><p>Lina herself, moans with delight at the sensation of her father climaxing inside her, feeling his seed over-abundantly filling her. The teen gasps with pleasure upon feeling her dad withdraw and thrust into her again, feeling more of his cum leaving him to take residence in her womb and pussy.</p><p>"F-Fu*k…" shutters the man, feeling the last of his cum leave him, leaving a small, though growing, <em>'puddle' </em>of his cum on the floor directly under Lina, though more of his cum oozes out a drips down to the floor.</p><p>Once able to form a coherent thought again, the man, opens his eyes to look down at the panting, tired teen below, who had a hand resting on her abdomen, above her womb, looking up at him smiling. Before he could say something though, Lina lifts her hands up towards him, causing him to lean over enough until Lina grabs his shoulders and pulls him down, nearly laying on her, before she wraps her arms around him, placing her right hand on the back of his head and resetting her legs around him, before pushing down on his head, nearing her lips to his ear.</p><p>"I love you." She whispers.</p><p>The man smiles…</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p>Lina lowers her hand from her dads head, allowing him to lift his head enough to look at her.</p><p>"I won't f-f-forget…" starts Lina, before stopping with a brief frown, before resuming. "… what you did…" she states, with a frown returning to her face, looking away briefly before looking towards her father again. "But… I f-forgive you."</p><p>"Thank-you Lina." Replies her father, with a smile. "I know I don't deserve it, but thank-you."</p><p>A smile briefly returns to Lina's face, before a look of seriousness comes.</p><p>"One more thing…" she states.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You're off-limits from A-A-Alma! You're not allowed to do anything s-s-s-sexual with her, not even kissing!"</p><p>"Heh, Alma, I already told you, I won't do anything like to your sister, don't you remimber that?" replies her father. "It was about four or five days ago."</p><p>Lina looked a little confused, though it was only briefly, before she commented…</p><p>"Then say you agree."</p><p>"Ok, Ok, I agree. My dick is off-limits to Alma. But I do have a question: What if Alma does something to me?"</p><p>"You just k-keep your hands and d-d-dick to yourself. I'll deal with Alma if she tries something, although it's not l-likely."</p><p>"Well as long as you don't hurt her." Comments her dad.</p><p>"I just have one more t-t-thing to say…" states Lina.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"If I <strong>EVER </strong>find out t-that you go back on what you said and fu*k Alma… I'll kill you."</p><p>The smile immediately leaves the mans face, although, a smile returns to Lina's.</p><p>"Well then, wanna continue?"</p><p>END ^_^</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's time for Alma's first real client...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LOLI, SOFTCORE, YURI, INCEST, M/f, RAPE</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>- One Week Later -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Alma's Room, morning -</strong>
</p><p>Alma's room closely mirrors her sisters in size. The teen currently still sleeps peacefully on her bed, but it wasn't long before she began to stir from her slumber, turning around under the cover, her head moving directly into the bright light of the sun shining through her window and down to her bed.</p><p>The surprise of the bright light nearly penetrating her eyelids, brings a groan from her and lifting her left arm over her face to block the light. After a few moments though, Alma lays on her back and stretches out her arms with a yawn, then with a small groan, sits up, revealing her topless upper half, before extending her arms and yawning again, before moving aside the cover from her legs, revealing she was also nude from the waist down before moving her feet off the edge of the bed to the floor.</p><p>Despite the embarrassment of being publicly nude, Alma still greatly enjoying being completely naked, and used the privacy of her room to roam around in her birthday suit. The teen loved the freedom of nudity so much that she stripped out of her clothes every time upon returning to her room, only putting on clothes when she intended to leave her room, or, if expecting company, would dress in just a bra and panties. As long as her crotch and breasts were covered, Alma was just fine with someone- <em>that she knew</em>- looking at her.</p><p>One could say the teen was a sort of nudist and after discovering the pleasure of her own body, enjoyed being nude many times more, taking much delight in the pleasant sensation of the small breeze that walking or even moving brought to the sensitive areas of her body, which frequently brings a grin and giggle from her as Goosebumps appeared on her skin.</p><p>At times, the teen even moved and jumped around her room as if performing a sort of dance, gigging as the breeze tickled her flesh.</p><p>Now though, Alma's mind was still clouding in the fog of sleep as she sat at the edge of her bed, yawning briefly before finally standing. Lifting her arms above her head with a groan as she stretches, lifting herself on her toes briefly, before plopping back down on the bed, with a bounce of her body and a smile on her face.</p><p>Relaxing shortly, Alma again returns to her feet and walks towards her window and pulling aside the shade, inviting the morning sun fully into her room, bringing nearly no need to turn on the lights. Considering her room was many floors above the ground, Alma found no reason to be embarrassed as she stood in front of the unblocked window, enjoying the warmth of the sun on her nude body.</p><p>"It's such a beautiful day again." Comments Alma happily. "I wonder what kind of person Lina is in the morning…"</p><p>
  <strong>- Lina's room -</strong>
</p><p>The teen currently had the same sun-in-face issue, though quickly pulling the bed cover over her head with a groan.</p><p>"I hate mornings so much…"</p><p>
  <strong>- Alma's Room -</strong>
</p><p>Alma though didn't think about it very much and cheerfully turns around, walking into her bathroom near the door of her room and taking care of the morning routine, first brushing her teeth, then walking to the toilet and sitting down on the cool seat and empting her bladder with a small sigh from her. Once finished with that and wiping herself clean, Alma returns to the mirror above the bathroom sink and taking a nearby hairbrush and fixing her 'bed-hair', before guiding the brush through her long purple hair, then washing her face.</p><p>Upon finishing her grooming, Alma leaves the bathroom, smiling as she feels the pleasant breeze on her body as she makes her way to her dresser to retrieve the TV remote, turning on the TV and sitting on her bed.</p><p>Although, ten minutes later, watching TV or even what was showing on the screen, was the last thing on Alma's mind as she lays on her back, legs spread and teasing her stiffened clit with her right hands index finger and the fingers of her left hand teases the lips of her labia. Occasionally, inserting her fingers between the folds to caress the thin, delicate wall of her Hymen, tracing her finger around the hole in its center, bringing soft moans from her lips from the gentle, slow touch of her fingers.</p><p>With the pleasure and Alma's moans increasing, so did the movement of her fingers, as more of her honey oozes from the hole of her hymen and past the aroused lips of her labia.</p><p>Minutes later, with the teen panting as she stroked the stiff numb of her clit closer to orgasm, she moves her left hand from her wet lips and up to her left breast, squeezing the mound before pinching the erect nipple, bringing a sharp gasp of pleasure from her.</p><p>Moments from the bliss of orgasm, Alma's right hand pulls back the hood of her clit to fully expose the highly sensitive numb before taking it between her thumb and index finger and pinching it firmly; not quite enough to hurt though as she moans out, pushing her feet down on the floor and soon on her toes as she arches her back up as her climax hits. The teens pussy and labia visibly clenching repeatedly as her honey oozes from her lips like a river, down over her anus and dripping down to her bed. With a few drops of her honey to the bed, a thin spurt of her cum squirts from Alma's urethra, barely reaching pass the bed with a gasping moan from her, before seconds later, a second spurt of ejaculate is forced out of her, legs trembling from the pleasure before a third spurt leaves and the teen falls back to the bed before even shorter, more rapid squirts of her cum leaves her before Alma right her right hand up to her right breast and squeezing both mounds as she enjoys the surge of pleasure filling her body, even as rapid ejaculations come to an end and the only fluid she felt leaving her was her honey still flowing from her.</p><p>Once the orgasm had passed, granting the teen with the pleasant relaxation of the afterglow, her hands limply fall to her sides with a happy sigh.</p><p>"<em>*sigh* </em>If there's a better way to start the day, I'd love to know it." Comments the teen with a grin.</p><p>After a few moments of relaxing, Alma sits up, smiling as she feels herself sitting in a small wet spot.</p><p>"Well I should probably take a shower now…" she states, before standing, her honey trailing down her thighs slowly. "Hmm, or should it be a bath…" the teen thinks aloud as she walks towards her bathroom again.</p><p>
  <strong>- Later that day, 1:24 P.M. -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Office -</strong>
</p><p>The twins father currently sat at his desk, looking at a small screen above his desk, the screen showed a young looking man, appearing in his early thirties, with short, blonde hair and a smooth shave.</p><p><em>"I just want to thank you…" </em>starts the man on the screen with a smile. <em>"… for letting me have the initial test run of the new Doll."</em></p><p>"Don't mention it." Replies the twins father with a smile. "You're a good friend and an even better customer."</p><p>
  <em>"Yanno though, you guys should start making other types of dolls too, like adults, or even really young girls, money would start coming in like water, you wouldn't know what to do with it all!"</em>
</p><p>"Heh, this wasn't the real purpose of the dolls to begin with, you know that. "</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, you wanted to make a physical copy of your daughter-"</em>
</p><p>"Hey!" warns the man behind the desk with a frown.</p><p><em>"Heh, yeah, sorry about that." </em>Replies the man on the screen apologetically.</p><p>"Anyway… it started as a proof of concept, to create a being as complex as we are."</p><p><em>"Yeah, the concept has been proven. Come on Gene, we both know why your still doing this." </em>Comments the man on the other end. <em>"The first doll has made you guys SO much money, you could have stopped after the issue with Lina, but you created another. You're greedy man, you always were. You found a good thing here though. I'd probably be doing the same thing if I was in your place, heck, I'd create a bunch of Dolls and have them bringing in money left and right!"</em></p><p>"Heh, you'd just create your own little private harem." Comments Gene, smiling.</p><p><em>"You're da*n right I would!" </em>commenting the man, looking away dreamily. <em>"Surrounded by a group of young, beautiful girls, focused solely on me, happily willing to do whatever I requested, they wouldn't complain at all, because they'd want to do whatever I wanted."</em></p><p>Gene simply sighs, places a hand to his forehead with a brief chuckle.</p><p>"Fantasize on your own time Vin." States Gene. "Let's get back to business."</p><p>
  <em>"Aww, ok, ok."</em>
</p><p>"So, would you like Alma to arrive fully conscious or asleep?"</p><p>
  <em>"Hmm… I'll go with the sleeping option thank-you!"</em>
</p><p>"OK, I'll prep Alma and we'll be there in about fifteen minutes. Oh, and the same rules apply for Alma as they did with Lina."</p><p><em>"Yeah, yeah, I know…" </em>replies Vin. <em>"No bone-breaking, stabbing, limb removal, torture or anything life-threatening. Heh, like I would do anything like that to a cute young girl anyway."</em></p><p>"Well, your cutie will be arriving shortly."</p><p><em>"You better not be late!" </em>teases the man before the window closes.</p><p>"Heh, well, I just need to find Lina now…"</p><p>
  <strong>- Game/Exercise room -</strong>
</p><p>"Gah! I so suck at this!" whines Alma.</p><p>"Heh, come on, o-one more t-time." Urges Lina with a smile.</p><p>The two sisters currently faced each other on opposite ends of a ping-pong table. Alma dressed in a T-shirt and jeans, while Lina was dressed in a tank-top and skirt. Each sister held a paddle, though Lina also held the small ball. Alma though, stood with her face contorted in a cute pout.</p><p>"It won't be any different! My hand-eye coordination sucks!" whines Alma. "Something must've went wrong in my creation for me to suck this bad!"</p><p>"Come on sis." Urges Lina again, bouncing the small ball on the table, readying her paddle.</p><p>"Ok fine." Replies with a frown and lifting her paddle.</p><p>Lina lightly hits the ball, bouncing it over the net towards Alma, who watches the ball intently before swinging the paddle and a surge of happiness rushes through her when her paddle hits the ball.</p><p>"I hit it!" alma declares happily. "I finally hit it!"</p><p>Although, so happy with her success, Alma was shocked when Lina hit the tiny ball back towards her and Alma swings too early, causing the ball to bounce right pass her.</p><p>"DANG-IT!" screams Alma, stomping her foot. "There's no hope for me!" the teen whines and in her frustration, lifts the paddle in her left hand and throwing it down to the table with a loud bang.</p><p>Although, unluckily for Alma the paddle bounces and the edge hits Alma squarely in the forehead with an "OW!" from her and falling to her butt, lifting her hands to her head.</p><p>"Alma!" gasps Lina. "You ok!?" she adds, rushing around the table and kneeling down next to her hurt twin.</p><p>"Yeah… I'm fine…" answers Alma, lowering her hands from her forehead, letting Lina lift a hand to move aside Alma's bangs to see a small reddened bump on her sisters forehead, prompting her to lean in and gently kiss the small injury, bringing a faint blush to Alma's cheeks before Lina, pulls back with a smile.</p><p>"Better?"</p><p>"Uh, y-yeah." Replies Alma, soon smiling. "Heh, your personality sure has changed since you forgave dad."</p><p>"W-What do you mean?" questions Lina, with her cheeks reddening.</p><p>"Well, for one, kissing an injury doesn't actually do anything."</p><p>"Well it brought a smile to your face." Teases Lina.</p><p>"Hehe, yeah… you also seem a lot more caring. I mean you were before, but it was kinda like you had wall or something up, like you didn't want to fully show how you feel, but now, heheh, you're kissing a bump on my head."</p><p>"Oh… heh…" comments Lina, with her face reddening, before sitting up and placing her hands on her hips. "Well, you're to blame yanno, you just have to d-deal with your sister showing you h-her love more freely." Comments Lina happily before kissing Alma's forehead again, bringing a giggle from the teen before she falls back, though Lina quickly straddles her hips and looks down at her, before lowering her lips down, and this time, briefly meeting Alma's own lips.</p><p>"Heh, well I don't mind…" Replies Alma, when Lina's lift her head a little. "…Especially since you show your love like this a lot."</p><p>Lina simply smiles, before gently cupping Alma's cheeks and lowering her lips back down to her sisters. It's Alma though that is the first to move her tongue into Lina's mouth, before the two begins to giggle a little as they each licks at the others tongue.</p><p>Although, before the moment got more intense, the sound of the nearby door opening catches the twins ears and Lina quickly removes herself from on top of Alma, sitting facing the door as Alma quickly sits up. Both of there faces tomato red as they watch their father enter the room.</p><p>"Oh, so there you two are." Greets the man, with a smile, before noticing the nervousness of the two girls and their blushing faces. "Uh, I didn't happen to interrupt something did it?" he teases.</p><p>The twins both sweatdrop and Alma is the first to answer, "Heh, n-no, it's fine." Although Alma quickly fought back a gasp when she feels Lina, behind her, trail a finger up her spine, starting from her lower back.</p><p>Gene simply smiles; while he had never witnessed or caught the twins engaging in a more physical act of sisterly love, he assumed the two occasionally partook in the act and finding the two girls looking at him nervously with their faces red only strengthened his assumption.</p><p>"Ok then…" Gene states, shrugging his shoulders with a smile. "When you two are done playing in here, Alma needs to have a test done." He adds, before walking out of the room.</p><p>Once the door closes, Alma quickly turns to face Lina with a small frown, as Lina pulls her hand away with a grin.</p><p>"What's up with you tickling me!?"</p><p>"Hehe, I wanted to see h-how you react." Answers Lina, before leaning in and kissing Alma's lips again. "Let's finish."</p><p>"We can after my test." Replies Alma, getting to her feet.</p><p>"Aww."</p><p>"Well the quicker I start it the quicker it'll finish." States Alma, turning and walking to the door and opening it, revealing her dad standing against the wall waiting. "How long is the test going to be?" asks Alma to her dad as she walks towards him.</p><p>"About two hours."</p><p>"Aww, that's a long time."</p><p>"Don't worry, we'll put you to sleep for it." Answers her dad as the two begin to walk down the hall.</p><p>"Ok, will this be one of those tests were I have that really relaxed feeling when I wake up?"</p><p>"Maybe, would you like that?"</p><p>"Totally, I'd love it!"</p><p>"Heh, well, I'll see what I can do."</p><hr/><p>About a minute later, Alma was laying the lab table in the room where she was familiar with where the usual tests were performed, like checking her health and body to make sure everything was ok.</p><p>Alma soon sees her mother, Rebecca, walk to her side.</p><p>"Sweet dreams." Comments Rebecca with a smile.</p><p>Alma simply smiles, before the table begins to glow and the teen falls asleep.</p><p>"Ok…" comments Rebecca. "Time to start the scan to restore her body back to this state upon coming back…" she adds, pressing a few keys on the side of the table, before a line of light travels down the table the teen lays on.</p><hr/><p>With consciousness coming back to her, Alma groans as she rolls onto her right side, although, something was strange, she was laying on something soft and comfortable, not the hard table anymore. Opening her eyes, Alma was surprise to see an odd, patterned fabric, looking around, the teen was shocked as she discovered she was no longer in the lab, but what clearly looked to be someone's home, she was now laying on a couch inside someone's living room.</p><p>"W-What the… where am I?" Alma questions, sitting up.</p><p>Looking around, Alma noticed that the area was well furnished and decorated, with the dining area in clear view from her location, another couch was also in the room she was in, as well as a TV.</p><p>After a few moments taking in her surroundings, Alma's attention quickly turns to the sound of someone walking down a nearby set of stairs to the second floor. The person was soon revealed to be a man, with short, blonde hair, dressed in a shirt and pants, who quickly stops upon noticing the teen awake and sitting up.</p><p>"Oh, so your awake." He comments, with a smile and walking down the last few steps and towards Alma.</p><p>"Where am I?" asks Alma, "And how did I get here?"</p><p>The man kneels down in front of the teen, placing a hand on her left leg, gently.</p><p>"I found you passed out on my way home. I couldn't very well leave you there, so I carried you inside. Luckily I found no injuries on you, so I was hoping that you'd wake soon, so you could tell me who you are and where we might find your parents." Answers the man.</p><p>"Oh… but, I don't ever remimber going outside." Replies Alma.</p><p>"Well, it must be a case of temporary amnesia." Comments the man. "My name is Vincent Gotz, you can call me Vin if you want. What about you? Do you remimber your name, or what's the last thing you remimber?" he adds.</p><p>"Um, my name… it's Alma." Answers the teen, noticing that the mans hand on her leg was slowly stroking, though more near her knee.</p><p>"Just Alma?" asks the man. "You don't have a last name?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Well, it's a pretty name, what's the last thing you remimber?"</p><p>"Um… the last thing I remimber going for a test with my mom and dad."</p><p>"A test huh, can you remimber the name of your dad or mom?" asks Vin.</p><p>"My dads name is Gene, Gene Hons and my mom-" replies Alma, before Vin interrupts her.</p><p>"Wait, Gene Hons? Are you sure?"</p><p>"Yeah, why?" replies Alma, before smiling. "Do you happen to know him?"</p><p>"I sure do!" answers the man, smiling as he sees a look of happiness appear on the teens face and lifting the hand that was on her leg, up to the top of her head. "You must be the new girl he created huh?"</p><p>"Yeah, I am!"</p><p>"Heh, well don't worry, I'll go give him a call and he'll be here to pick you up."</p><p>"Thank-you so much!" replies Alma, quickly leaning in and hugging the man who was a friend of her father.</p><p>Vin gives a chuckle and hugs the teen back, enjoying the feel of the teens body; although, unknown to Alma, the man lifts his right hand from the teens back and lowers his hand, towards Alma's jean-covered rear, hovering his hand away from cupping the right cheek, before thinking to himself…</p><p>
  <em>'Not yet… just a little longer…'</em>
</p><p>Alma soon feels the man push her away.</p><p>"You hungry?" he asks. "You're welcome to my kitchen while I go call Gene." He adds, standing and helping Alma off the bed and to her feet.</p><p>"Ok, thanks." Replies Alma, before letting the man lead her to the kitchen, before leaving with the parting comment of…</p><p>"Feel free to make yourself at home while you're here."</p><p>"Thanks." Calls back Alma, with a smile, before turning around and looking around the kitchen. <em>'I'm lucky one of dad's friends found me…'</em> she thinks, walking towards the refrigerator. <em>'He's nice too.' </em>she opens the refrigerator door, revealing various choices of food and drinks and Alma quickly selects a can of juice, opening it and beginning to drinks some of it. <em>'I wonder what I was doing outside though. And how did I end up laying on the ground unconscious?' </em>Alma wonders, lowering the can from her lips and licking them.</p><p>Continuing to take gulps of the juice, Alma walks out of the kitchen, intending to look around the house a little; It didn't take long for the teen to figure that Vin wasn't the only one that lived in the house, an unseen female clearly lived here as well with some of the more feminine décor around the house.</p><p>Entering the living room again, Alma looks to the TV and soon locates the remote and decides to take a moment to see what was on while waiting for Vin to return. Once she turns on the TV and begins to search through channels, Alma lifts the can up to her lips again. Although, with one more changing of the channel…</p><p>
  <em>"OOHHHHH YES!"</em>
</p><p>The teen choked, spitting out the juice that had yet to go down her throat upon the screen revealing two naked bodies, a woman on her back with a man forcefully thrusting into the woman's pussy.</p><p>Red-faced, Alma fumbled with the remote, ending up dropping it and the can of juice nearly slips from her hand as well before Alma holds the can against the now juice-stained front of her shirt and hurriedly reaching down to the remote on the ground. Fumbling with it again before changing the channel, although, to her shock, a similar image showed as before; although now, it was two females, one an adult and the other a young girl, laying on a bed, in a sixty-nine position, the older woman was on the bottom while she sucked on the tentacle-like Cerick of the young girl, who licks and fingers the woman's pussy, both girls moaning in pleasure.</p><p>In an embarrassed panic, Alma quickly hits the power button on the remote, turning off the TV and promptly looking around the area, hoping that the man hadn't seen her.</p><p>Vin was nowhere in sight, bringing a sigh of relief to Alma, leaving the teen with two fresh sexual images lingering in her mind, causing her to close her thighs as she felt herself starting to get wet.</p><p>Feeling the wetness on her shirt though, Alma looks down to see that it was quite sizable and very noticeable.</p><p>"I gotta dry my shirt…" she comments, before standing. "I gotta find the bathroom."</p><p>The teen heads towards the stairs, figuring the bathroom was on the second floor. Although, reaching the second floor and walking a few yards…</p><p><em>"Alma, is that you?" </em>comes the mans voice from a room to her left, the door to it partly open.</p><p>"Uh, yeah." Answers Alma. "I spilled some juice on me. I'm looking for your bathroom."</p><p><em>"Ok, it's right across from my room." </em>He answers, turning Alma's attention to the closed door on the right side of the wall.</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p><em>"When you're done in there, I'd like you to come to my room." </em>He replies.</p><p>"Ok." Answers Alma, before entering the bathroom.</p><p>
  <strong>- Seven minutes later -</strong>
</p><p>Alma had managed to lift much of the juice from her shirt, the stain was still visible, but barely. Satisfied with it, the teen leaves the bathroom, leaving the can of juice and knocking on Vin's door.</p><p><em>"You can come in." </em>answers the man.</p><p>Pushing open the door, Alma walks in to see the man sitting at the foot of his bed.</p><p>"Hey…" he greets. "I talked to Gene, he said he'll be here in under an hour."</p><p>"Ok, thanks." Replies Alma, with a smile. "Um, is that all you wanted to tell me?"</p><p>"No, it's not, come stand in front of me for a moment."</p><p>A little puzzled by the request, but seeing no reason to deny it, Alma walks towards the man, who from his sitting position, was eye level with her crotch, though Alma didn't notice as the mans eyes were looking up at her, before trailing them down her body, then back up, with smile.</p><p>"You're really something, yanno that?" he asks, lifting his hands and placing them on Alma's hips, bringing a slight blush to the teens cheeks from the placement of the mans hands.</p><p>"Um…"</p><p>"Would you mind removing your clothes Alma?" asks Vin, moving his hands up, to the sides of the teens body, under her shirt. Though Alma quickly reaches her hands towards his wrists, stopping his hands.</p><p>"W-What!?" she gasps, her face quickly reddening.</p><p>"I'd just like to admire Gene's work." Comments Vin. "I'm sure you have a beautiful body."</p><p>"I-I… appreciate the complement…" comments Alma, smiling a little, pulling Vin's hands from her. "But I don't know you enough to take my clothes off in front of you… I'm sorry." She adds, taking a step back from the man.</p><p>"Is there nothing I can say to convince you otherwise?" asks Vin, smiling towards the teen.</p><p>"No, I really am sorry, you seem like a nice guy, but I just meet you a little while ago… I'm not, that comfortable…"</p><p>Vin sighs, still smiling.</p><p>"Well, I'm sorry to hear that." He comments, standing. "It's a shame…"</p><p>Alma was surprised when Vin reaches and grabs her right hand. It was the suddenness of the action that surprised her, but then she was shocked when the man pulled her harshly onto the bed.</p><p>"I was hoping you would be willing…" comments Vin. Unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. "But I guess it's to be expected you would respond this way."</p><p>Alma was stilling in shock at what was happening as she turned around on the bed to sit on her butt, though moving back towards the head of the bed.</p><p>"W-What are you doing!?"</p><p>"You're a smart girl aren't you?" asks Vin, letting his pants fall to the floor, revealing his underwear and the very noticeable, growing bulge. "I'm sure you can figure it out."</p><p>Looking to the man's crotch, the realization quickly reaches the teen as her face reddens and she gasps.</p><p>"N-No, y-you can't!" she states, inching back.</p><p>"Yes, I will." Replies Vin, slowly crawling onto his bed, towards the frightened girl. "Don't worry, you'll start to like."</p><p>The fear was clear in Alma's teary eyes, although, the moment she sees and feels Vin's hand grasp her left ankle, she screams, "STOP!" and kicks with her right foot, successfully connecting to his face, with a gasp of pain from him and releasing her ankle. Freed, Alma scrambles out of the bed and runs towards the still open door, but feet from it, she feels her shirt grabbed from behind and pulled roughly down to the floor, banging the back of her head on the floor, inducing a pained daze. Awareness soon comes back to the teen when she feels herself lifted, an arm against her back then under her legs. Feeling herself being lifted, Alma quickly thrashes around.</p><p>"No! Stop! You can't do this!"</p><p>All the while, doing everything she could to free herself, eventually a fist connects with the mans jaw, causing her to fall to the floor with a thud and a gasp of pain from her, before attempting to quickly get to her feet. With one foot on the floor though, the teen gasps as she feels herself grabbed by the hair and pulled back to the side of the bed before picked up and thrown back onto it, onto her stomach, quickly feeling herself pinned down with the man's hand against the back of her neck and him sitting on her legs.</p><p>"Well, now…" he comments, amused, "You're a fighter. I love that."</p><p>Alma soon feels the man lean down and feels his breath on her left ear and comment, "You're going to be fun."</p><p>Hot tears fall from Alma's tightly closed eyes, she was successfully pinned, trapped.</p><p>"Why are you doing this!" she asks, crying. "I thought you were a nice person!"</p><p>"It's what you were created for." Comments the man. "You were made to be a living, breathing fu*ktoy."</p><p>Alma gasps from both, the comment and feeling her pants along with her panties, roughly pulled down, exposing her rear.</p><p>"Your lying!" Alma screams, trying vainly to free herself with the exposure of her rear.</p><p>"You won't remimber this anyway." States Vin.</p><p>Alma cringed when she felt his hand on her right cheek and caressing the mound.</p><p>"You're memory is going to be wiped."</p><p>"It's a lie! You're lying!" Alma scream.</p><p>"It's the truth."</p><p>Alma gasps again when she feels the hand move lower down her right buttock, then inwards towards her crotch, she tries in vain to squirm away, before cries out fear upon feeling fingers caress the folds of her labia before entering her and gasps again when the fingers abruptly stop at the wall of her Hymen.</p><p>"As expected…" Vin comments with a chuckle. "You're still a virgin, yet to discover the pleasure of penetration."</p><p>"P-Please!" cries Alma. "Don't do this, I'm begging you!"</p><p>She felt his breath again, "I'll go slow at first, don't worry."</p><p>More tears came and she could feel the retreat of the unwelcome fingers, she could guess what came next. Hearing a small rustling of clothe, Alma flinches in surprise upon feeling what she assumed to be the head of the man's penis touch her inner left thigh, and despite the previous vain struggle, the teen tries again, squirming franticly and lifting her hands up to the man's hand on her neck holding her face down and trying to pull it free.</p><p>"HELP! Someone help me!" she calls out.</p><p>"Scream all you want." States Vin. "No one can here you."</p><p>Alma was soon surprised when she felt herself lifted, by her neck, now sitting up on her knees. She tries again to free the hand from her neck but gasps in horror as she felt the fleshy tip of the man's rod kissing her labia. Quickly abandoning the hand around her Alma reaches down with her left hand to shield her labia, pushing the penis out of the way and reaching her right hand back to attempt to grab and hold the rod away.</p><p>Her fingers contact the tip of it but her hand is soon seized, then the hand around her neck finally removes itself, only to reach to her left hand, then lifting her hands above her head, before she felt the head of the penis once again kissing the lips between her legs.</p><p>"Please stop!" cries the teen, tears streaming down her face. "Don't do this!"</p><p>"The less you fight, the less it'll hurt." Warns the man.</p><p>Alma then feels her hand lowered down to her hips, though now they pulled and Alma gasps when she felt the fleshy tip parting her lips, Vin intended to pull her down onto it!</p><p>Alma immediately fought, lacking the leverage to move her hips forward, she twist her hips, to the right, when the man trys to turn to match her, she turned the other way. The man clearly tires of this quickly and Alma gasps when she feels her arms crossed behind her back and pushed face down to the bed. The teen quickly realized the position she was now in was even worse, not only was she pinned down again, but her butt was position up above her head, she was now in the perfect position and she cried like a small child at this realization and even harder as she felt the fleshy head of the penis kiss and part her lips for the third and what she knew, would be the last time.</p><p>"It'll hurt for just a few moments…" came the warning.</p><p>She flinched when she felt the tip meet the wall, she cried as she felt the pressure and soon a building pain. She wanted to move forward, lower her hips, do SOMETHING to relive the pressure and growing pain, but Alma couldn't, she was stuck. A groan soon joins her crying, then a growing scream as she felt a searing pain at her center and she faintly felt something warm travel down her legs before she felt herself tear, bringing an intense pain shooting through her body as she screamed…</p><p>"AHHHHHHHHHH!"</p><p>The deflowered teen's body trembled from the pain as she cried hard, both from the pain and the lose of her virginity.</p><p>Soon, another pain reaches her brain the penis pushed forward into her unexplored depths, bringing another scream from her as her pained vagina sang of new pain shooting through her.</p><p>"It HURTS! Stop! P-Please, i-it hurts s-so… m-much!"</p><p>"Shhh, it'll pass." Replies the man.</p><p>Alma continued to scream in pain as she felt more of her once virgin pussy claimed, until she felt it reach the end inside her and hears Vin moan.</p><p>"Your pussy feels amazing, your clenching down around me so tightly."</p><p>Alma felt her hands released, but now with her virginity taken and her pussy fully claimed, she lacked the willpower to continue fighting, her hands limply falls to the bed as she cries, pain still flowing from her violation, her blue blood trailing down her thighs.</p><p>To her surprised relief, Vin didn't move inside of her, allowing the tight, stretched walls of her pussy to conform to his shape and the pain to slowly fade, this, in turn, causes her crying to die down, although, now it was more of a silent sob from what was happening to her rather than the pain.</p><p>"Does it still hurt a lot?" came the question.</p><p>Alma slowly shook her head no.</p><p>"Good… I honestly don't want this to hurt for you." Comes his voice, sounding caring, feeling his hands caressing the cheeks of her rear, spreading them occasionally, letting the air come between and tickle her anus. "This is your first time though, so it's unavoidable. That's why I'm going slow… now, I'm going to start pulling out and pushing in, it will hurt, but just try to bare it, it'll fade soon and be replaced with a wonderful feeling, you'll even want more of it…"</p><p>"N-No… please…" begs Alma, "I don't want to hurt anymore!"</p><p>But hurt is just what came as she felt Vin begin to withdraw, joined with the fresh new pain was the feeling of her tight vaginal walls stubbornly trying to grip the penis inside her, giving her the sensation that the withdrawal was inverting her hole, which actually wasn't the case.</p><p>The retreat stopped with just the head remaining inside and the vacated space of her pussy collapsing in on itself before a wail of pain comes from the teen as she felt the rod slowly return, once again fully claiming her tunnel. Alma tightly grips the cover of the bed with her hands, pressing her crying face into the bed as she felt the pain-inducing rod move again, pulling out, then returning.</p><p>Eventually, to Alma's shamed relief, as the slow thrusts continued, just as the man said, the pain was fading with each thrust, traded for pleasure that was overtaking the pain.</p><p>Her dying cries brought on the comment… "See, it's starting to feel good now, isn't it?"</p><p>Despite the anger for the man for doing this against her will, Alma had to reluctantly admit, in her mind, that yes, it was feeling good, it was feeling very good. it felt nothing like masturbation. As great as the deep thrusting of her once virgin hole felt, at the same time, Alma hated it. She was being raped, she <em>'shouldn't' </em>be enjoying it, but she was and as the thrusts slowly became faster, she enjoyed it that much more. Instead of her blue blood, her clear, fluid honey oozed from her violated pussy.</p><p>Alma buried her face firmly into the bed, continuing to cry as her body betrayed her, she now fought to resist moaning, but with the brand new sensation of being so deeply penetrated, fighting back moaning causes her to groan, which soon brings the sound of the man's chuckle to her ears.</p><p>"It's ok, you don't have to fight it, you can moan if you want, it feels good right?"</p><p>The thrusts became faster and the teen groans louder. She was trying her best to fight, but she was losing, and Alma knew it. The repeated, deep thrusts were simply too pleasurable, it was so new, it felt so good!</p><p>A few more thrusts and the teen gasps inwardly when she felt that familiar pre-orgasm surge of pleasure shoot through her. She was about to come, partly against her will, but at the same time, she very much wanted it. She wanted to both welcome it and deny it… the welcoming side was quickly and unfairly winning.</p><p><em>'It's too much!' </em>Alma thinks. <em>'It just feels so good!'</em></p><p>Soon, a mixed pleasured moan and sadden wail leave the girl's lips, earning her the comment…</p><p>"That's it, accept the wonderful feeling, there's nothing wrong with it, come on…"</p><p>Alma then feels both of the man's hands reach under her shirt, under her bra and cup each mound of her breasts and lift the crying, conflicted teen, who gasps out upon feeling a forceful thrust into her, before the fight within her finally had a victor and she moans out from the rising pleasure of the approaching orgasm.</p><p><em>'It feels so GOOD!' </em>she thinks, <em>'I'm sorry!' </em>the adds, apologizing to herself.</p><p>A groan soon come from her and her face contorts in a frown in a vain attempt at fighting the orgasm, which, with one thrust and a squeeze of her breasts, easily breaks through her weak defense, bring a loud wail of pleasure from her as her orgasm claims her. Her body trembling as her cum rapidly squirts from her urethra.</p><p>The continued thrusting only feeds the pleasure of the climax as Alma moans out louder, shamefully lowering her hands down to her labia and rapidly teasing her clit</p><p><em>'I'm sorry!' </em>she thinks. <em>'I'm so sorry!' </em>she adds, moaning from the bliss of orgasm, before starting to lower her hips to meet the thrust of Vin's penis.</p><p>"There ya go!" the man comments. "Enjoy it!"</p><p>Feeling herself lowered again, with the hands still on her breasts, Alma moves her right hand from her clit to keep herself upright on her knees and one hand as she continued to tease her clit and thrusts herself back on Vin's thrusts and a smile coming to her face as she trembles from the climax of her orgasm dropping off.</p><p>"It feels so good!" she declares, before joining her left hand on the bed, letting Vin's penis be the source or her pleasure as she now welcomed it.</p><p>The fact that this had began as rape still echoed in her mind, but each pleasured thrust, forced it further and further away into the back of her mind, but failed to do away with it fully, it was only with Alma herself deciding to push the thought into the depths of her mind that she finally accepted the pleasurable situation she was in.</p><p>And so, she embraced the pleasure of each thrust, just a minute into the acceptance, the pleasure weakens her arms, causing her face to return to the bed as she moaned and groans in the sensation.</p><p>Over the course of speedy fifteen minutes, Alma orgasmed three more times, a growing wet spot on the bed below her from her ejaculations as well as her honey leaving her in a steady stream. Vin himself was still going strong, enjoying the teens pleasured cries as she frequently begged for more, which he gladly fulfilled, sending Alma's body to climax twice more, filling the room with her orgasmic moan.</p><p>With Alma coming down from her sixth orgasm, Vin felt the pre-orgasm surge from his penis.</p><p>"It's almost my turn…" he warns.</p><p>Alma herself, her mind was completely clouded with the intense pleasure and the number of orgasms by Vin's actions. The fact that this started as rape was no longer part of her mind, it became lost in the <em>'More! More! More!'</em> of her thoughts and the moans from her lips as she lay prone on the bed with her rear up in the air and Vin's penis repeatedly thrusting into her with a wet, <em>'schlick-schlick-schlick' </em>sound of her honey.</p><p>Although, it was with Vin's orgasmic last thrust deep inside her, and feeling his seed exploding into her depths that the thought immediately comes rushing back to her, <em>'You're being RAPED!'</em>, following her gasping out in both the pleasured sensation of Vin's cum filling her, and the realization of what exactly was happening, she even felt the warm fluid reaching a depth that the penis has failed to.</p><p>Alma tightly closed her eyes as she began to cry again, her pussy was not only claimed, but now conquered, the man's seed filling her womb sealed the deal.</p><p>Despite Alma's initial thought of at least it was finally over, to her disappointment, it wasn't; the man soon restarted thrusting into her, once again bringing on orgasm number seven, an unwanted seven, but that soon began to change again as the pleasure continued to fill her body and by orgasm nine, she was once again, begging for more.</p><p>
  <strong>- Twenty minutes later -</strong>
</p><p>Alma was completely drained now, Vin had finished with her, sitting at the foot of the bed, while Alma lay on her back, eyes half closed in exhaustion, breathes coming in slow pants with her legs spread wide as large amounts of the man's cum oozes from her abused, overfilled hole like the escaping water of a broken dam, creating a large pool where the fluid fell.</p><p>
  <strong>- Eighteen minutes later -</strong>
</p><p>Back home, Alma's unconscious, nude body lay on the same table in the lab from before leaving, with her mother, Rebecca, standing at her side, who presses a few buttons on the console of the table, bringing up a diagram of Alma's body on a screen.</p><p>"Hmm, a small bruise to the back of the head, and her hymen's broken. Well, this first healing won't take long…"</p><p>With a couple more button presses, a faint, transparent dome of light covers the table and Alma, before the table and the dome turns a yellow color, signaling the healing process beginning, which takes only a minute to heal the bruise on the back of Alma's head and repair her hymen completely, as if her defloration never happened, even it's hole-centered shape restored.</p><p>Alma smiles as she awakens, happily feeling a sense of relaxation flowing through her body, though it was joined by an odd, very faint throbbing sensation from her vagina, although Alma didn't think much of it and opens her eyes and sits up, fully dressed in her shirt and pants.</p><p>"Have a nice nap?" comes Rebecca's voice to her left, bringing a smile to Alma's face as she looks towards her mom.</p><p>"Yep, I feel so refreshed!" answers Alma stretching out her arms, before removing herself from the table.</p><p>"Glad to hear that, well, you're free to go now; everything's just as expected." Replies Rebecca, smiling.</p><p>"Ok, I'm going to see what Lina's up to." States Alma, cheerfully skipping towards the exit.</p><p>
  <strong>- Five days later, 1:13 P.M. -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Gene's Office -</strong>
</p><p>Sitting at his desk looking over a document, Gene soon hears a knocking from his door.</p><p>"Come in." he replies.</p><p>The door opens to reveal Rebecca, who walks into the room, stopping a few feet in front of the desk.</p><p>"Sir, I was going over Alma's data after her first client and comparing it with Lina's and I've discovered something very interesting." The woman states.</p><p>"How so?" Gene asks, putting away what he was previously looking at to focus of the woman.</p><p>"Well, the thing is, compared to the data after Lina's first client, Alma's stress levels are considerably lower than Lina's were."</p><p>"Well that good, that what we want." Comments Gene.</p><p>Here, Rebecca smiles. "Yes, that is good, but why do you think there's this difference?"</p><p>"Um…"</p><p>"It's because of Lina." Declares the woman. "Alma has something that Lina didn't have, someone around her age that she could talk to and interact with. It's the connection she's developed with Lina that is lowering her built up stress level."</p><p>A look of sudden realization comes to Gene's face, before Rebecca continued.</p><p>"We figured that Alma would be able to help Lina open up; and she has, but we didn't even consider that Lina could help Alma like this."</p><p>"This is great." Replies Gene, "How big is the difference between the stress levels on the reports?"</p><p>"Alma's levels compared to Lina's at the time is more than fifty percent less, and that was just two days after Alma was sent to your friend, so it's quite likely it's even lower today."</p><p>"That's amazing."</p><p>"Yeah, I thought you like it." Replies Rebecca, before stepping towards the desk and placing her hands down onto it. "But Sir, after discovering this, I started thinking; if interacting and connecting with just one person of similar age has this kind of effect, just imagine if Alma could actually go out and make friends with others and interact with them…"</p><p>"Are you suggesting what I think you are?" asks Gene inquisitively.</p><p>"Maybe…" the woman answers with a smile. "How about enrolling Alma at the local school? It would be the perfect environment for her to gain friends."</p><p>"I have to admit, the suggestion is very good. But I don't want to rush into that kind of decision. For now, lets continue as is, to see how this plays out, It's only been Alma's first time, it could be some sort of one-time anomaly."</p><p>"Of course…" replies Rebecca, standing up again. "I'll continue to monitor Alma's data and compare it to Lina's over time to confirm or deny the connection between Alma and Lina having a positive effect on Alma's stress levels."</p><p>"I anticipate this to be correct, I just want to be sure."</p><p>"I completely understand."</p><p>
  <strong>- Four months later -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Lina's room, afternoon -</strong>
</p><p>The TV was on, currently depicting a Shakra competition, but Lina, as well as Alma didn't care, the two sisters were more focused on something else as they occupied Lina's bed.</p><p>That <em>'something else' </em>being the sweet nectar of the others honey coating their tongues; The two were completely nude, Lina being the one on her back, hands resting on the cheeks of Alma's butt as she lifted her lips up to her twins aroused, blushing and wet lower lips, teasing the tiny stiff nub, earning herself more of her sisters honey to trail into her mouth and Alma's moans.</p><p>Alma herself was earning her own moans from Lina as well as she lightly sucks and licks her twins erect clit and using her right hands index and middle finger to slowly move them in and out of Lina's drooling hole of her pussy, her left hand keeping one lip spread as she toyed the wet tunnel.</p><p>This cycle of pleasure and moans had persisted for well over fifteen minutes, both sisters having since climaxed previously and more than once; with proof it clearly evident. Lina's face was considerably wet with Alma's watery cum, Lina's own cum had fallen to the bed, creating a very noticeable, linier wet spot between her spreads thighs.</p><p>It was after the past two cycles of orgasms that the two had managed sync the timing of their climaxes, each figuring out just how much or how little to stimulate the other for them to reach the moment of bliss together. A moment that was once again approaching, as the two began to moan more, never breaking from their actions as they also began to move and rock their hips, urging the other twin for more as both, each claimed the throbbing numb between their lips and sucks on it eagerly.</p><p>Both sisters soon moan out loudly against the others body as their moment claimed them both at once again, labia and pussies clenching and spasming in the flood of pleasure as the watery fluid of their cum spurts and squirts from their urethra's. Lina's face once again feeling the wet warmth of Alma's bliss as Lina's again lands on the bed, soaking the already damp fabric of her bed cover.</p><p>Once the moment began to pass, with bodies quivering from the lingering pleasure, the two continue, once again eagerly building the other towards the much desired peak again.</p><p>It was fifteen minutes and four synchronous moments of bliss later that the two sisters tire, Lina dropping her head down on her bed limply while Alma rests on top, the right side of her face laying on Lina's crotch. Lina though had the added advantage of gravity as she sees honey trailing out of her sisters slit and opens her mouth to allow the sweet fluid to drip into her waiting mouth and onto her extended tongue.</p><p>"That was great." Comments Alma lowly.</p><p>"Same here." Confirms Lina.</p><p>Both girls were hot, sweaty and the scent of their arousal hung heavy in the air around them; They lay happily in the spots, both nearly drifting off into sleep, until…</p><p>
  <strong>*Knock* *Knock*</strong>
</p><p>"Nngh…" they both groaned deeply at the interruption.</p><p>"Come back later!" requests Alma.</p><p><em>"Ok." </em>Comes the sound of their father. <em>"It can wait, when would be a good time to come back."</em></p><p>"Come back in one hour- <em>TWO</em>!" replies Alma before Lina quickly interjected and Alma quickly adding, "Two hours."</p><p><em>"Heh, ok then." </em>Comments their father.</p><p>The two sisters smile and quietly return to their relaxation, and soon, drift into slumber.</p><p>
  <strong>- Two hours and seven minutes later -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Lina's room -</strong>
</p><p>The two were awake, though neglected to leave the comfort of the bed as they now cuddled against each other, legs intertwined, face to face, chest to chest. Eyes remained closed as Lina acted first, placing a soft kiss to Alma's lips, before repeating it and lowering her lips down to the Alma's neck, starting a line of gentle kisses from there and along her twins right shoulder, bringing a grin to Alma's face.</p><p>
  <strong>*Knock* *Knock*</strong>
</p><p>The two frown and groan again, before Alma answers…</p><p>"Just a sec."</p><p>Neither wanted to leave the warmth and contact of the other, Alma made the first move, despite Lina's clinging hands, Alma removes herself from the bed, smiling at her twin as she remains laying on the bed, looking up at her with her own smile, making no motion to leave the bed or cover herself.</p><p>Alma quickly finds her underwear and reaches down to pick them up, but…</p><p>"Put mine on." Comes Lina's comment.</p><p>Alma smiles and reaches towards Lina's underwear, which were a more lacy version of hers, and made of a shiny silk, dyed blue. Putting on the bra and panties, Alma walks towards the door and opens it, revealing the twins father, who quickly notices Alma's underwear and the nude twin laying on the bed.</p><p>Only smiling, he walks into the room.</p><p>"Alma, I have something to ask you."</p><p>"Ok, what is it?" asks the teen.</p><p>"How would you like to attend school?"</p><p>Alma's face quickly lights up with happiness.</p><p>"Really!? You mean a place I can learn and make friends!?"</p><p>"Exactly, I take it you'd be interested?"</p><p>"Absolutely!" replies Alma. "I'd love to go out and meet other people my <em>'age'</em>!"</p><p>"Well, the openings for enrollment in the local school is in about a month."</p><p>"Great! Oh!" replies Alma, before gasping and rushing pass the man and standing near the bed were Lina now sat up. "Can Lina come too!?"</p><p>"Uh…"</p><p>"I'll pass." Answers Lina.</p><p>"What?" questions Alma, looking towards her sister. "Why?"</p><p>"I just don't want to." Answers Lina, before laying back down. "Besides, it's not like I'm a-allowed to go outside anyway… right, dad?" she adds, gazing to the man, causing Alma to look towards her dad with a look of wonderment.</p><p>"Wait, Lina's not allowed to go outside?" asks Alma. "Why?"</p><p>"Well…" starts Gene.</p><p>
  <strong>*Flashback*</strong>
</p><p>Currently walking along a street, Lina and her father stop at an intersection. Gene looks away for a moment and in this moment, the dull-eyed teen notices and recognizes a police building on the other side of the street. After confirming that Gene was looking away, the teen suddenly dashes across the street, the sudden action quickly alerts Gene to Lina's action.</p><p>"Hey!" he gasps, chasing after her.</p><p>
  <strong>*End Flashback*</strong>
</p><p>"Lina did something very foolish." Answers Gene. "If she can promise that what happened won't be repeated, then I'll consider allowing her to leave the building again."</p><p>Alma looks down towards her twin.</p><p>"Well?"</p><p>Lina though turns her back to her, commenting…</p><p>"I'm just fine here."</p><p>END</p><p>
  <strong>*Back-story Complete*</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alma and Lina move to a new home in preparation for Alma attending school.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LOLI, SOFTCORE TWINCEST, VIOLENCE, YURI</p><p>From this chapter on, unlike chapter EX 41 of Sakura's story (which is more of a bonus chapter to intro/preview Alma), the timeline for this chapter onwards is AFTER The Popular Girl SP, so after Sakura has returned from Earth as a Retriever and the events that happen there.</p><p>Also from this chapter on, I'll be replacing the censored version of the 'F' word I use with the BSG-equivalent of 'Frak'. during the time of doing this series, I had issue with writing out swear words; don't have that problem now though</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>- Three Weeks Later (One week from Alma's first day of school) -</strong>
</p><p>The two sisters currently occupy the car their dad, Gene, was driving; Alma happily sits in the front passenger seat; wearing sleeve-less yellow shirt and plain white mini-skirt, watching as the sights around passed her. Being outside wasn't an alien thing to Alma, although, this was the first time she had journeyed farther from the building she was created in and thus, was all smiles as she looked and admired the view around her.</p><p>Lina on the other hand, who was dressed similar to her sister, wearing a black sleeve-less shirt and a pleated, white skirt, sat in the back seat, along with a pair of suitcases on the seat to her right. The dull-eyed teen looked completely bored, lazily leaning the left side of her face on the window. If one didn't know any better, they would think she didn't even want to be a part of this move.</p><p>A few weeks ago, that was certainly the case; Alma had annoyed her almost to her last nerve repeatedly asking her apologize to their dad about whatever she did to ban her from leaving the building and to attend school with her. It took yelling at Alma twice to stop the annoyance, much to Alma's apparent sadness and disappointment.</p><p>However, a week after the yelling, Alma came to Lina and quite happily revealed that she'd no longer being living in the building as she attended school, instead she would live with their dad and his wife in their home.</p><p>For Lina, that piece of information, immediately set off an alarm in her mind. Alma and her dad would be living in a house together, ALONE, well, <em>'technically' </em>not alone, but their fathers wife was of no concern to her. That was something Lina would absolutely NOT allow without her being there to keep an eye on her dad and Alma. So, with a purpose in mind, Lina declared to Alma that she still wouldn't attend school with her, but she'd like to live together with her, which Alma very happily agreed to.</p><p>And so, here they were, riding in their dad's car with him towards their new home; Alma to attend school and Lina to make sure her twin didn't get physical with their dad. Alma herself had already stated that having sex with their dad would be too weird to even consider, so Lina would focus on their dads actions towards Alma more than the other way around.</p><p>"OK, here we are…" Declares Gene, directing the car into the driveway of his home, which obviously was smaller than the building the twins were familiar with, although, still quite a sizable two-story house. "You're new home." He adds, smiling as he powers off the car and it lowering to the ground.</p><p>"It's really big!" states Alma, smiling at the sight of her new home, before she, as well as Lina, exit the car.</p><p>Gene leaves the vehicle last as the twins each remove their suitcases. Alma happily runs up to the front door as Lina walks, then Gene bringing up the rear. Lina did notice that her father didn't start walking until she started, which brings a smirk to her face… the man didn't quite trust her enough to walk behind him, out of his sight, out in the open.</p><p>Arriving at the door, Gene unlocks it and lets the two girl's into the house and Alma quickly comments on how nice and pretty it looked inside, while Lina said nothing.</p><p>A few moments after Alma's comments about the house, a woman, clearly Gene's wife, walks into the room. The woman looked to be in her early thirties, with very long, deep purple hair that reached well pass her rear. The woman was dressed in a knee-length light purple dress, which didn't hide the nice figure the woman had, with smooth, blemish-free milky white arms and legs, with breasts that appeared to be at least a C-cup.</p><p>The woman sees the twins and stops briefly in apparent surprise, before a large smile comes to her face, commenting, "You two look beautiful!" before walking towards the two, examining them for a few moments with a smile, before a number of sweatdrops appear on her forehead, "Um, which one is which?"</p><p>"Hehe, I'm Alma." Answers Alma, smiling and lifting her left hand.</p><p>"Lina." Comments Lina simply and lifting her left hand.</p><p>"Ah, ok…" replies the woman, before looking towards Lina and giving a softer smile. "Do you remimber me Lina?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Alma quickly looked intrigued as she looked to her sister.</p><p>"You know dads wife?"</p><p>It was Gene who answered as he walks pass the twins and next to his wife, who was a head shorter than him, reaching his shoulders.</p><p>"I introduced Lina to my wife a few years ago."</p><p>"Oh." Replies Alma.</p><p>"Well…" starts Gene. "Let me properly introduce you girls; Alma, this is my wife, Quinetta-"</p><p>"But you can call me Quin if you want." Cuts in the woman, with a smile, before a faint blush appears on her cheeks and she adds, "Or maybe mom, if you like."</p><p>"OK…" replies Alma, with a grin, "Mom." She adds, which brings a big grin to Quin's face and a deeper blush on her cheeks.</p><p>Gene then continues, looking towards Lina, "Well, you two already know each other, but, Lina, Quinetta; Quinetta, Lina."</p><p>"Hi Lina." States Quin, with a smile.</p><p>"Hi Quin." Answers Lina flatly, looking up at the woman, who looked slightly disappointed.</p><p>"You're not going to call me mom anymore?" the woman asks, leaning down a little, enough for Lina to look down the top of her dress, which brings a slight reddening to Lina's cheeks. "Is something wrong?"</p><p>"I just don't f-f-feel like it." Answers Lina, averting her eyes.</p><p>Quin gives another soft smile towards Lina and steps towards her and hugs her, whispering into her ear, <em>"I heard what happen with you, I'll help you deal with it you want me to." </em>Pulling back revealed Lina's cheeks had reddened considerably, which brings a puzzled look to Alma's face and a smile to Quin's, before the woman lifts her right hand up to Lina's forehead, moving aside her bangs before kissing her there briefly and the woman smiles again as she looks to Lina's now smiling face looking towards her. "Thanks for letting me still kiss you."</p><p>"Um…" comments Alma, bringing Quin's attention to her.</p><p>"I haven't forgotten about you." Answers Quin, smiling and moving towards Alma and moving aside her bangs and kissing her on the forehead, bringing a smile to Alma's face again.</p><p>"Heh, t-thanks."</p><p>"Well then…" states Quin, standing up straight and stepping back from the two girl's. "Would ether of you be against sharing a room?"</p><p>"Really!?" happily gasps Alma. "We can share a room together!?"</p><p>"If you like." Answers Quin, before the woman could continue…</p><p>"YAY!" cheers Alma before quickly hugging Lina. "We can sleep together from now on!"</p><p>"Do you have a problem with that Lina?" asks Quin.</p><p>"No, I'm f-fine with it." Answers Lina.</p><p>"Well, would you like to visit your room then?" asks Quin.</p><p>"Yeah!" quickly replies Alma, releasing Lina, though holding onto her left arm.</p><p>Smiling from Alma's excitement from sharing rooms, Quin states, "OK, your room is up the stairs and the second door on your right."</p><p>"Let's go Lina!" excitedly comments Alma, picking up her suitcase and after Lina picking hers up, hurriedly pulls Lina up the stairs with her.</p><p>Quin, seeing the two girls leave to the second floor, continues to smile as she sees them disappear from view, before giving a sigh…</p><p>"If only you could have somehow brought Hailey back…" Quin comments, turning to Gene. "I know neither of them are her, and I still love them, but I still miss my little girl so much."</p><p>Gene quickly hugs his wife, before commenting, "I should've made Alma look different huh?"</p><p>"No, it's ok…" replies Quin, wiping a tear from her left eye. "It just makes it easier to get attached to them, heh, it's like I have triplets, with one missing."</p><p>"Ohhh, look at it!" declares Alma happily as she and Lina stands at the open door, looking into the room, before Alma quickly walks into it. "It's OUR room!" she adds.</p><p>The room was clearly smaller than Alma and Lina's previous room, but Alma felt this room had something her room didn't, she didn't quite know what it was, but it almost felt like the room wanted her, some unseen force welcoming her into the room.</p><p>"It feels so wonderful!" declares Alma, hugging herself and running and leaping onto the soft, bouncy bed, giggling as her body bounces.</p><p>Lina though calmly walks into the room behind Alma, and walks next to the bed Alma lays on and picks up a small picture frame, showing Gene and Quin standing next to each other with a small purple-haired young girl standing in front of them with a big, wide smile on her face and arms outstretched.</p><p>Alma soon notices Lina looking at the picture and removes herself from the bed.</p><p>"What are you looking at?" Standing next to her, Alma was surprised to see the young girl in the photo. "Wow, Dad had a kid? She looks just like us, just younger."</p><p>"Dad made us to look like her." States Lina, handling the picture to her sister, before walking back to their suitcases which they had left at the door of the room and carrying them into the room.</p><p>"Oh…" answers Alma, admiring the girl in the photo. "Do you know where she is? I'd like to meet her."</p><p>"…She died." Replies Lina, sitting on the floor and opening her case, revealing a few clothes and underwear.</p><p>"She died!?" gasps Alma, with a saddened look on her face as she turns around to look at Lina, though her sister had her back to her, but Alma's gaze falls to the girl on the photo again. "Really?"</p><p>"That's w-what dad said." Answers Lina.</p><p>"That's so sad…" comments Alma. "She looks so happy in the picture… Did dad say how she died?"</p><p>"He said she died in her sleep… t-there was nothing a-apparently wrong with her though."</p><p>"Wow…" states Alma, sitting on the bed. "Well, dying while you sleep is the best way to go, right? It's peaceful." She adds, giving a little smile.</p><p><em>'Better than the way I died…' </em>thinks Lina. "Yeah, that's what they say…"</p><p>After a moment looking at the picture and Lina placing some of her underwear in one of the drawers, Alma asks…</p><p>"Where did she die?"</p><p>Lina turns to look at her sister, before pointing towards her, bringing a puzzled expression to Alma's face.</p><p>"Why are you pointing to me?"</p><p>"You asked where d-did she die…"</p><p>It took a moment, before the realization hit and Alma gasps as she quickly jumps off the bed and looking at it.</p><p>"She died in her bed!?"</p><p>"That's what dad said…" confirms Lina.</p><p>Getting over the surprise, Alma didn't feel very creeped out, if anything it made her feel better, recalling the feeling of the room seemingly welcoming her. Alma quickly turns to face Lina with a smile.</p><p>"Hey, what if she's still here?"</p><p>Lina quickly gives her sister a questioning gaze.</p><p>"You mean, like, her s-spirit?"</p><p>"Yeah! Exactly! If she died in this room, maybe a part of her is still here! We should introduce ourselves!"</p><p>"Really?" questions Lina, with a roll of her eyes. "She died years ago."</p><p>"When I walked into the room, I felt like I was welcomed. Come on, I'm sure part of her is still here, and if she is, it would be rude not to introduce ourselves."</p><p>With a sigh, Lina agrees, "Fine, Fine…" It wasn't that Lina didn't believe in spirits and ghosts, it was just, in past visits to the room, she never experienced or felt the presence of a spirit, and she still felt nothing.</p><p>Alma happily takes Lina's left hand and states, "Hi…" before a bead of sweat appears on her forehead and looking towards Lina, "Uh, do you know her name?"</p><p>"Hailey I think it w-was."</p><p>"Ok… Hi Hailey, my name is Alma and I hope you don't mind me and my sister Lina using your room."</p><p>Happy with her statement to the room, after a moment, Alma looks to Lina. "Ok, your turn."</p><p>Lina gives a sigh and a roll of her dull eyes before starting, "Hello Hailey, you p-probably remimber me, I'm Lina. We're going to be l-living here for awhile."</p><p>"Heh, see? That wasn't so bad, was it?" asks Alma.</p><p>"Whatever…" comments Lina.</p><p>Alma though suddenly hears Lina gasp and snatch her hand away.</p><p>"What's wrong?" asks Alma.</p><p>"U-Uh, n-nothing…" replies Lina, looking visually confused, before grabbing her left wrist with her right hand and walking back to her suitcase on the floor.</p><p>A little puzzled from Lina's action, Alma though soon shrugs her shoulders and return the photo back where Lina had first picked it up from, before looking to the bed, giving it a bittersweet smile before sitting on it and laying down, placing her head on the pillow, happy to feel another sense of welcoming.</p><p>Lina, sitting staring into her suitcase, looks towards her left forearm, thinking…</p><p>
  <em>'It had to be my imagination…'</em>
</p><p>It had to be a pretty intense imagination, she clearly felt something touch her arm.</p><p>
  <em>'Hailey's spirit couldn't possibly actually be here, it's been years since she died anyway.'</em>
</p><p>Minutes later, the two sisters where finishing putting away the last of their clothes when Quin walks into the open doorway of the room.</p><p>"So, how do you two like your room?"</p><p>"I love it!" happily declares Alma, before walking towards the woman and giving her a hug, adding, "I would've liked to have met her."</p><p>"H-huh?" questions Quin, before looking up from Alma hugging to Lina, who simply looks at her for a moment before putting the last of her clothes away, Quin's gaze falls to the picture frame on the desk near the bed and gasps a little. <em>'I forgot to take that out of the room!' </em>she thinks.</p><p>Though Quin looks down at Alma again when the teen pulls back to look at her, with a smile.</p><p>"It feels like she's still here though." States Alma. "I felt so welcomed when I walked into the room."</p><p>"R-Really?" questions Quin, with a look of surprise on her face, before smiling and looking as though she was about to cry, before seeing Alma nod her head, bringing a tear to fall from the woman's right eye before hugging Alma against her. "I'm very happy to hear that; that you're welcomed into this room."</p><p>Alma returns the hug for a few moments later, before Quin pulls away, wiping the tear from her cheek and smiling.</p><p>"Well, then, you're free to walk around the house and get familiar with it when ever you want." states Quin.</p><p>"Ok."</p><p>"Also…" continues Quin. "I'm sure the food you had before probably wasn't very good, So fill free to go to the kitchen downstairs and find or make you something nice to eat. I'd be willing to cook you something too if you want."</p><p>"OK, thanks." Replies Alma.</p><p>
  <strong>- Five Minutes Later -</strong>
</p><p>Alma and Lina re-enter the room, Lina finishing off a piece of cooked meat held between her thumb and index finger, while Alma held a popsicle in her left hand, sucking on it a few moments before licking it.</p><p>Alma walks towards the TV in the room, taking the remote near it and sitting on her bed.</p><p>It was seconds into this and Lina looking through the closet, that Lina walks back towards the door of the room, commenting that she was going to the bathroom.</p><p>Upon Lina's return…</p><p>"Hey Lina." States Alma. "Come sit next to me for a minute."</p><p>Lina complies and walks to the bed and sits to Alma's right.</p><p>"You want to t-talk to me about s-something?" asks Lina.</p><p>"Sorta…" comments Alma, turning to face her sister with a smile, before taking Lina's left hand in her right. "I just want to thank you for coming with me, I know I was bugging you, I just like having you around."</p><p>"You don't need to thank me." Replies Lina, briefly looking towards the TV, before giving a chuckle, "I probably needed to get out of that building anyway." Adding in her thoughts, <em>'Too many bad memories…'</em></p><p>Alma looks down to her hand holding Lina's and smiles, before commenting, "I know the real reason you came though."</p><p>Lina's right eyebrow raised with interest, "You do?" she questions.</p><p>"Yeah…" replies Alma, lifting her gaze to Lina's face and smiling, before leaning towards Lina and briefly kissing her on the lips. "You don't want me and dad being <em>'this' </em>close with each other. You don't need to worry though, I have no interest in getting as close as we are with dad. It would just be too uncomfortable for me."</p><p>"Well I'm glad t-to hear that." Replies Lina, with a smile.</p><p>"Great." States Alma with a bigger smile, though quickly thinking, <em>'Although, to go so far just to make sure me and dad didn't do anything she didn't like… I'm starting to wonder… What is it about dad that she wants to keep to herself so badly? Is it something I might actually like… Still though, the thought of having sex with dad is still too weird to me. Hmm, maybe I could mess with Lina a little… act like I'm interested in dad… I wonder what she'd do…' </em>Alma quickly grins at this thought, which wasn't lost on Lina, who flatly comments…</p><p>"I know what your thinking."</p><p>"What?" questions Alma. "I'm not thinking anything." She adds, lying.</p><p>Lina's face quickly shifts into a frown.</p><p>"Don't mess with me a-about this Alma." Warns Lina. "I know you have no interest in d-dad in that manner. There's no point in t-trying to mess with me, you'll only get hurt."</p><p>Alma gives a roll of her eyes and turns to the TV commenting, "Fine, fine." As she removes her hand from Lina's and sticking the popsicle in her mouth.</p><p>Minutes later, Alma had finished her popsicle…</p><p>"I'm going to go throw the stick away." States Alma standing and heading towards the door.</p><p>Lina, seeing that a small trash container sat that the side of the door, frowns a little when she sees Alma walk right past it and out of the room.</p><p><em>'She's starting to get annoying…' </em>thinks Lina, standing. "We were both made the same Alma." Calls Lina. "I'm just as smart as you." She adds, following after her, before thinking… <em>'Ok, well you might be smarter than me, with an intact brain… but I know what your about to do.'</em></p><p>Following Alma out of the room, Lina sees Alma turn to look at her with a smile and a giggle before hurrying to and down the stairs, with Lina quickly following behind.</p><p>"I'm warning you Alma…" states Lina.</p><p>The two girl's soon reach the bottom floor and both, fortunately and unfortunately, see Gene walking through the living room, intending to head out the house. An intention that was quickly postponed as Alma happily walks towards him.</p><p>"Hi dad!" she declares, quickly seizing his right arm and leaning in close to him. "Are you busy right now?"</p><p>"Uh, hi?" replies Gene, "And not really." He adds, with wonderment, before noticing the angered look on Lina's face towards her sister.</p><p>"Alma…" warns Lina.</p><p>Alma, grinning as she watches Lina's reaction, quickly decides to push a little, releasing her right hand from around her dad's arm and lowering it to his right thigh, soon seeing Lina's left eye twitch with anger.</p><p>"Alma…" repeats Lina, with clenched teeth and stepping towards her sister.</p><p>Gene, quickly realizing what Alma was doing, tries to calm the angered teen, "Lina, calm down, this is just what Alma wants to see, I'm sure you know that." Then looking down to teasing girl latched to his arm. "Alma, you can stop now."</p><p>"Aww, this is kinda fun…" comments Alma, smiling at her father, then Lina, before slowly moving her right hand up her dad's thigh, towards his crotch…</p><p>That little push is what immediately sends Lina over and quickly rushing towards her sister and sending her right fist into Alma's stomach, bringing a pained, breathless gasp from her, before dropping to the floor and wrapping her arms around her stomach, groaning in pain.</p><p>"LINA!" immediately gasps Gene, in anger, quickly and roughly grabbing the teen by her upper right arm and pushing her back against the nearby wall harshly. "There was NO reason to punch your sister!" he scolds. "Violence against Alma or anyone in this house is absolutely not allowed under ANY circumstance! Do you understand me!?"</p><p>Lina, who was quickly shocked by the angered look on her dads face and the tone of his voice, looked quite shocked, as well as scared.</p><p>"B-But Alma-"</p><p>"But nothing!" interrupts Gene. "If you can't behave while living here, then I have no problem sending you back."</p><p>With this declaration, tears fall from Lina's face as she lowers her head.</p><p>"Do you want to go back?" asks Gene, the stern look never leaving his face.</p><p>Lina simply shakes her head 'no'.</p><p>"Good, I didn't think so; now, are you going to promise to behave and not attack your sister?"</p><p>"Yeah…" answers Lina lowly.</p><p>"I didn't hear you, speak up."</p><p>"Yes…" answers Lina louder. "I promise to b-behave."</p><p>"Good…" replies Gene, releasing Lina, then looking down to Alma, who still lay on the floor clutching her stomach. "Now, for you Alma…" he starts, kneeling down and placing a hand on her head. "The same thing applies for you, I don't want you purposely trying to make Lina mad. Didn't she tell you that she didn't want you doing what you did?"</p><p>Alma slowly nods her head.</p><p>"And you did it anyway… Do you want to do something like that with me?"</p><p>Alma cheeks quickly reddened at the comment and she quickly shakes her head 'no'.</p><p>"So you did what you did just to make Lina upset, are you going to be doing it again?"</p><p>"No." answers Alma.</p><p>"Good…" Gene answers, before looking up to Lina. "Lina, I want you to apologize to your sister."</p><p>"Ok." Answers Lina, stepping towards Alma.</p><p>Although, seeing her twin near her, Alma quickly sits up and moves away from her, prompting Lina to stop, with a concerned look on her face as Alma looked, both fearful and angry.</p><p>"Y-You actually hit me!" states Alma.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I…" Lina wanted to say she didn't mean to, but she knew it would be a flat out lie. "I'm sorry." She repeats. "I really am."</p><p>"What is it about dad that your in love with so much that you'd attack your own sister just for messing with you!?" questions Alma, getting to her feet. "You know I don't want to do what you do with him!" she adds, before running towards and up the stairs, nearly running into Quin, who was rushing down the stairs wearing just a bath towel around her body and her long hair dripping wet.</p><p>"Alma?" she questions, before walking down the steps enough to see Lina and Gene. "What happened down here?"</p><p>Lina meanwhile was left red-faced from Alma's comment.</p><p>
  <strong>- Five Minutes Later -</strong>
</p><p>Lina walks into the open door of her room to see Alma sitting on the bed, along with Quin sitting next to her, before the woman notices Lina, stands and walks pass the teen, leaving the two alone.</p><p>"Alma?" she questions, slowly walking into the room.</p><p>Alma looks at her only briefly, but it was enough for Lina to see that, she no longer looked angry, a look of concern was now on her face.</p><p>Lina herself also wore a look of concern, she was supposed to helping Alma, not hurting her. Managing to stand at Alma's left and sit next to her, Lina apologizes again.</p><p>"Alma, I'm r-really sorry for what I did. It was stupid, I know that."</p><p>After a long moment, long enough that Lina thought Alma was ignoring her, Alma replies…</p><p>"I'm sorry too." Looking down at her lap.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"The way I acted was stupid too…" Alma states. "I had no reason to do what I did… I mean, what if dad actually started to return what I was doing to him? I'd feel really uncomfortable, I don't like dad in the way that you do, so, it was stupid and wrong of me to do what I did, so I probably deserved you hitting me, I'm sorry."</p><p>"So, you don't hate me then?" asks Lina, with a smile.</p><p>Alma looks towards Lina with a smile of her own.</p><p>"As long as you don't hate me."</p><p>Lina quickly gives a bigger smile and hugs Alma, before pulling back and kissing her fully on the lips.</p><p>"Heh, we sleep in the same bed now…" comments Alma. "Being mad at each other wouldn't work very well then."</p><p>"It sure wouldn't." states Lina, smiling, before Alma resumes the kiss.</p><p>Shortly into the kiss, the twins hands began to roam the other's chest…</p><p>
  <strong>- Night-time -</strong>
</p><p>It's the middle of the night, Lina and Alma sleeping peacefully together in the bed under the warm cover where the two were only clothed in their bra and panties. Lina was currently embracing Alma from behind.</p><p>The two girls were in a deep sleep, deep enough to be unaware as the excess bed cover that hung over the foot of the bed began to flutter, before slowly, a lump began to take form under the sheets. The lump slowly advanced towards the twins feet, as it did, it became larger and a form slowly began to take shape under the covers, a small body.</p><p>As it journeyed towards the girl's, it moves towards and behind the sleeping Lina, moving against her, before moving up again, nothing apparently leaving through the top of the bed cover.</p><p>Soon, Lina's body appears to be pulled from Alma's, with Lina resting on her back, before the bed cover over her began to flutter…</p><p>Feeling a warmth on her breasts, begins to stir Lina from her slumber, though the feeling was clearly pleasurable, told from the smile on her sleeping face. The bed cover soon begins to flutter towards her crotch…</p><p>"Mmm…" stirs Lina, moving her head to the side as consciousness started to claim her again as she felt something teasing her crotch, though quickly figuring it to be Alma's idle, sleeping hands having found their way between her legs. "Alma… your hands… again…" sleepily comments Lina, moving her right hand to try and push her sisters hand away, although, her hand met nothing, just her own flesh.</p><p>Although puzzled at the apparent lack of her sisters hand, Lina was still half-asleep and doesn't bother to think about it any more, but, before fully returning to sleep, she feels a pleasant, gentle warmth bathe her crotch again, once again bringing a smile to her face.</p><p>"Alma cut it out…" sleepily requests Lina, scissoring her thighs together.</p><p>The sensation of emptiness between her thighs never reaches her sleepy brain though and the teen still feels the warmth between her legs, this time though, it was more than warmth, there was a sensation of touch, underneath her panties, she felt her labia being toyed with and spread. Through closed thighs, the pleasurable tease quickly begins to stir the teen back into consciousness as she rubs her thighs together and a blush raises on her cheeks.</p><p>As moans began to come from Lina, the bed cover moves from her body, though remains on Alma's. The feeling of her stiffening nipples under her bra each getting pinched, brings a fully conscious gasp of pleasure from her before gasping again at her lack of bed cover.</p><p>Although the lack of cover was quickly sent to the lower section of the priority list as she still felt the teasing of her labia and the pinching of her nipples and looked to see Alma sleeping peacefully beside her; It wasn't Alma teasing her body, but something invisible to her eyes!</p><p>Lina's dull-eyes immediately widen at this discovery.</p><p><em>'What the frak!?' </em>quickly thinks Lina.</p><p>Before Lina could speak, a pleasure filled "AH!" is the first to leave her lips as she felt something enter her pussy and a rough pinch of her nipples, before, to her utter shock, sees and feels her bra, pushed up, uncovering her stiffened nipples, soon seeing and feeling, with another gasp, the two numbs being pulled, before gasping out yet again as she felt the unseen force enter her pussy deeper, before feeling it slowly retreat, then enter her again with a gentle, slow smoothness.</p><p>"F-Fingers?" questions Lina, the feeling of what was thrusting in her felt just like a pair of fingers.</p><p>She could see nothing, but Lina could definitely feel it.</p><p>Another gasp leave her when she feels her erect clit being gently pinched as the fingers slowly continued their action.</p><p><em>'Is it possible?' </em>Lina thinks. <em>'Could this actually be Hailey doing this to me? If it is, why me, why not Alma, she's the one that felt her presence, not me.'</em></p><p>She received no answer to her thought as Lina quickly gasps in surprise when she felt her legs lifted in the air, though her knees remaining bent, the bottom of her feet face the wall below her as she felt what seemed like a third finger added to the slow insertion and withdrawal sensation inside her pussy, yet her panties remained where they were on her hips.</p><p>"Why are you doing this?" Lina questions aloud.</p><p>Figuring that Hailey was in fact the one pleasure her, Lina said nothing to protest, but greatly wondered why it was herself that the girls' spirit had chosen; heck, she didn't even believe Alma with the idea that her spirit was even in the room, yet Hailey chose her… why?</p><p>Soon though, the question of why was no longer in her mind as she moaned out in the pleasure of what felt like the girls entire hand was now quickly and repeatedly thrusting deep into her wet, drooling pussy, the crotch of her panties, down to the back of them, gaining a large wet spot of her honey oozing from her aroused pussy. Even though her partner was unseen, Lina's pussy visibly reacted to the invisible insertions, the lips of her labia and her vaginal canal spread wide underneath her panties to accommodate the penetrations</p><p>Through the pleasure, Lina was surprised that with the noise her gasps and pants where making, Alma still slept at her side, unaware that just behind her, her twin was getting an unimaginable form of pleasure.</p><p>With the full, deep thrusting, coupled with the constant pleasure of her nipples and clit, an orgasm quickly claimed her, crying out as she further wet her panties with her cum as she continued to feel the fist thrusting into her.</p><p>Lina tried to keep her voice in check, even as her legs were straightened, her feet directed towards the ceiling before her legs were spread as wide as they would comfortable go, the spreading of her legs, brought even more pleasure to the climaxing teen as she feel the spirit hand seem to enter her more easily, her pussy more loose without her thighs so close. The wet crotch of her panties clung to her pussy, which conveyed the in and out thrusting sensations she felt as the withdrawal pulls her labia against her panties a little before her panties almost seem to be pulled inward upon the return of the invisible penetration.</p><p>It was in this, legs spread position, that Lina orgasms a second time, before to her further surprise, her position was changed again, her legs being pulled over her body until her knees now touched the bed and her rear pointed straight up as the hand seemed to attack her sopping wet pussy.</p><p>The third orgasm claimed her in this position and in this position she remained as through her fading orgasm she gasps as she felt her anus being penetrated.</p><p>"N-No." Lina requested, breathless from her three previous and intense orgasms.</p><p>The penetration of her anus quickly stops at her request, although she didn't feel what ever had slightly entered her rear, leave, which she only found increased the intensity of her climaxes as her anus repeatedly and reflexively clenches around the nothing that had entered her.</p><p>Given that Lina's sleeping was interrupted, around the eighth intense climax, Lina began to seriously wonder how many orgasms the spirit had intended to give her. She was beginning to get very tired as her juices had fully saturated her panties and were now dripping and trailing down the front and back of her body…</p><p>
  <strong>- The following morning -</strong>
</p><p>Awaking, Alma sits up in her bed, stretching out her arms with a smile, before rubbing her eyes.</p><p>"I slept really good, what about you Lina-" comments Alma, before turning to look at her sister and removing her hands from her eyes and gasping at what she saw.</p><p>Lina lay on the bed, a VERY large wet area on the bed below her waist and her panties visible drenched in her honey and cum and pulled down just enough to fully reveal her un-aroused labia, her bra pulled up, fully revealing her breasts, nipples and lastly…</p><p>A large smile on her sleeping face</p><p>END ^_^</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Days before Alma's first day of school, each sister get's a happy surprise.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LOLI</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>- Later that Telios (Tuesday) morning -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Alma and Lina's room, 10:09 A.M. -</strong>
</p><p>"Wah! Seriously!?" Alma's face was one of cheerful, wide-eyed amazement at what she heard. "Hailey actually did that to you!?"</p><p>The twins currently sat on their bed, Alma clothed in just her underwear, a simple white pair of bra and panties, sitting with her legs crossed near the head of the bed, while Lina sat at the edge of the bed, wearing a T-shirt and red panties. Lina's cheeks were also reddened.</p><p>"Yeah… she did." Confirms Lina.</p><p>"Ohhhh! I'm so jealous!" declares Alma with a smile on her face. "You didn't even believe me when I said that Hailey was probably still here! I would have really liked to experience that."</p><p>"What about your Hymen though?" questions Lina.</p><p>"Hmm… you got a point there." Replies Alma, before a brief look of disappointment comes to her face. "Maybe Hailey did come to me fist, but realized I still have my Hymen, so she went to you… that sucks…" she adds, her shoulders slumping, before gasping with a smile and looking around the room. "Oh! Hailey, if your in here, I don't mind if your just tease me, without breaking my Hymen."</p><p>There was a moment of silence, beside the sound of the TV that was on, before Alma comments…</p><p>"I can't feel her presence."</p><p>"Maybe one more s-sexual event was what she w-was waiting for?" suggests Lina.</p><p>"You mean she probably left then?" questions Alma.</p><p>"Maybe… or maybe she needs a c-certain amount of energy to d-do what she did to me for a-as long as she did, I dunno; I don't know much about spirits." Answers Lina.</p><p>"Aww, I hope it's the second one." Comments Alma, before looking out to the room again. "Hailey, if your still here, your free to do whatever you'd like to us!" she declares happily.</p><p>"Whoa!" gasps Lina. "Speak for yourself! Don't incl-clude me!"</p><p>"Aw, don't you think it would be fun if Hailey touched us both at the same time?" asks Alma with a smile.</p><p>"That's n-not the point. Don't just lump me into something y-you want to experience. I don't want a repeat of what happened." Replies Lina.</p><p>"Why not? It felt good didn't it?"</p><p>"It did, but I just d-don't want to have it h-happen again."</p><p>"Aww…" comments Alma, giving a playful pout. "You're no fun." She adds, before speaking to Hailey's spirit. "Ok Hailey, forget about Lina, I'm all yours to do as you please!" she states happily and lifting her hands.</p><p>Lina simply places a hand to her forehead with a sigh, before standing, "I gotta pee." She comments, heading towards the door.</p><p>"Ok." Replies Alma, looking to the TV.</p><p>
  <strong>- Later that day, 2:34 P.M. -</strong>
</p><p>Lina, who was still dressed in just a T-shirt and panties, heads towards the kitchen, where she could see Quin busy washing a few dishes; The woman dressed in a white sleeve-less shirt and matching, knee-length skirt and her long hair styled into a pony-tail.</p><p>Nearing the open doorway, Lina pauses for a moment, looking down to the floor for a moment and taking a slow breath, before continuing into the kitchen, stopping a few feet behind Quin, who hums to herself.</p><p>"Q-Quin…"</p><p>"Hmm?" questions the woman, turning to look behind her a moment, holding a plate in her dripping hands. "What is it, Lina?"</p><p>"Um…" answers the dull-eyed teen, averting her gaze nervously. "I'd…"</p><p>Quin, seeing the teens apparent nervousness at what she was trying to say, places the plate back into the sink, dries her hands and fully turns around to face Lina, with a smile.</p><p>"Take your time Lina." She comments.</p><p>"I-I'd, like your help." States Lina, before looking towards the woman again, with clear nervousness on her face.</p><p>"Ok, what would you like help with?" asks Quin.</p><p>"Uh, can we do this in y-your room?" asks Lina.</p><p>"Sure, let's go." Answers Quin, placing a hand on Lina's shoulder and walking with her out of the kitchen, up the stairs and into the woman's room, where Quin, sits on the end of her bed with Lina standing in front of her. "Ok, what is it you want help with?"</p><p>"Well, yesterday, you s-said you knew what happened with m-me… and would help me if I wanted and I remembered your ability, so, I w-was wondering, if you'd be w-willing to try and heal my brain."</p><p>"Oh." Answers Quin, before her smile slowly fades a little. "Lina, I'm sorry, but, what happened to your brain happened nearly a year ago. I'm sure your brain must've healed itself or adapted by now."</p><p>Lina clearly looked disappointed by the information, although, "I realized that, but I'm n-not asking for you to completely f-fix my brain." She states, before sighing, "As you've h-heard from me, I have a s-stuttering problem now."</p><p>"I see." Replies Quin, "You'd like me to see if I can try and heal your brain enough to stop the stuttering."</p><p>Lina smiles and nods her head.</p><p>"Well, I can't promise anything, but I'll try my best. I just have a question."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Isn't this something that Gene could have fixed for you?"</p><p>Lina quickly frowns, "I'm not l-letting h-him anywhere n-near my head!"</p><p>"I see." Replies Quin, with an understanding smile. "Ok then."</p><p>Lina then lowers herself to the floor, turning around and sitting back between Quin's legs.</p><p>"You ready?" asks Quin, positioning her hands over Lina's head, before seeing the teen nod her head.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm ready."</p><p>"Ok, it shouldn't hurt, but if it does, tell me, ok?"</p><p>"K."</p><p>Shortly after this, Quin sighs, her hands soon begin to glow with a blue light, before lowering her hands to rest on Lina's head.</p><p>Just as Quin said, Lina felt no pain, but she did feel something, a pressure, throbbing inside her head, causing her to frown a little; no pain, but it was a growing discomfort.</p><p>But rather soon, it was like a sudden <em>'pop' </em>inside her head, bringing a sudden jerk of her head and a gasp from her as she felt the pressure release in an instant. There was a sense of intense, high-like relief the teen felt as her eyes half-closed.</p><p>"Is something wrong?" asks Quin.</p><p>Lina's attempt at speech was garble of sounds, which quickly alerts Quin to stop, the glow fading from her hands.</p><p>"Lina?" questions the woman, with some concern in her voice and lifting her hands.</p><p>With the retreat of her hands, Quin gasps when Lina leans forward, quickly holding her by her shoulders.</p><p>"Lina!?"</p><p>Quin removes herself from the bed and positions herself in front Lina, who looked completely out of it, eyes closed and limp in the woman's hold.</p><p>With Lina's head limply dropping, her head quickly jerks up as she regains consciousnesses, told from her left hand quickly lifting to her forehead.</p><p>"Whoa…" comments, Lina. "That felt weird…"</p><p>Quin immediately breathes a sigh of relief.</p><p>"You scared me there for a second Lina." Comments Quin.</p><p>"Sorry." Replies Lina, with a smile, opening her eyes. "Wonder if it worked?"</p><p>"Um…" comments Quin, looking towards Lina with a puzzled look on her face.</p><p>Lina notices the look of wonderment on the woman's face.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Um, I think you may want to look in the mirror." Comments Quin, before helping the teen to her feet.</p><p>Growing a bit concerned, Lina quickly walks to the large mirror sitting on the nearby dresser and immediately gasps as she notices what Quin had.</p><p>"My eye!"</p><p>It was Lina's right eye that caught her interest, it looked, normal, it no longer conveyed the <em>'soullessness' </em>that her left eye did. Her right eye once again glistened from the incoming light. Her right eye had regained the sparkle of life!</p><p>"You fixed one of my eyes!" declares Lina happily and turning around to face Quin. "This wasn't even the thing I asked for! I completely got used to my eyes looking like- wait a minute!" she adds, before gasping, and placing a hand to her throat. "My stuttering… I think it's gone! La~La~La~La~La~La~La~La, it's gone! It's really gone!" she declares again, happily, before rushing towards Quin and embracing the woman in a tight hug. "Thank-you so much! Thank-you! Thank-you! Thank-you! Thank-you!" she adds, repeating her thanks over and over as she begins to cry.</p><p>Quin, wraps her arms around Lina and returns the hug, smiling at Lina's happiness.</p><p>"I'm glad I could help you."</p><p>
  <strong>- Alma and Lina's room -</strong>
</p><p>Alma, sitting on her bed, dressed in just her underwear still, currently watches TV, but was also smiling with a blush on her face as she had <em>'borrowed' </em>Lina's clit vibrator that she had brought with her. The small toy was on her right index finger and lowered down between her crossed legs, lightly pressing the vibrating device against her panty-covered erect clit. The crotch of her panties also showed evidence of a previous orgasm from her.</p><p>Since Alma was still in the process of building to another orgasm, she was aware enough to hear the sudden, rapid footsteps from outside her room nearing.</p><p><em>"Hey Alma!" </em>Lina's voice happily declares. <em>"I got something to show you!"</em></p><p>Alma had just enough time to remove the vibrator from her clit, turn it off and placed in her hand to hide it, before Lina quickly enters the room and Alma quickly uncrossing her legs and closing her thighs.</p><p>"Hey check it out!" quickly states Lina, smiling as she rushes towards and in front of Alma, lowering herself to her knees in front of her.</p><p>Alma was a little puzzled at what Lina wanted her to see, but soon notices…</p><p>"Your eye."</p><p>"Yeah!" replies Lina. "I went to mom to see if she could use her Healing Shakra to repair my brain, and it worked!"</p><p>"That's great!" states Alma, with a smile of her own, before noticing something else. "Wait a minute, you said a lot without stuttering."</p><p>"I know!" exclaims Lina happily and getting to her feet and hopping up and down excitedly. "I wanted mom to repair my brain enough to stop my stuttering, and it worked! The eye thing was just an awesome bonus!"</p><p>"I'm so happy for you!" states Alma, standing and hugging her twin. "What about your other eye?"</p><p>"I don't want to push my luck." Answers Lina. "I'm happy with this amount of improvement."</p><p>"It's so nice to see you this happy."</p><p>"And it feels so wonderful!" declares Lina.</p><p>
  <strong>- Three Days Later, Shakrus (Friday) -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Afternoon, 5:21 P.M. -</strong>
</p><p>Alma and Lina currently occupied their room, Lina dressed in a T-shirt and skirt while Alma wore a T-shirt and jeans. The two were watching TV together, although Alma was more listening to it, as she rested the right side of her head on Lina's lap, with her eyes closed while Lina herself watches the TV attentively, which currently broadcasted a live Shakra competition.</p><p>As Lina watched the TV, her hands idly play with Alma's hair, some was even loosely braided.</p><p>Alma's relaxation was briefly interrupted with a knocking on their door, followed by their dad's voice.</p><p>
  <em>"Hey Alma, I got something for you."</em>
</p><p>"Oh, a surprise?" questions Alma, with a smile and lifting her head from Lina's lap, walking to the door and opening it, revealing Gene on the other side, dressed in a T-shirt and jeans. "What is it?" asks Alma eagerly.</p><p>"Heh, come out here and close your door." Replies Gene, taking a step back to give Alma room.</p><p>"K." answers Alma, stepping out into the hallway and closing the door behind her, before seeing her dad lift his left hand, holding a remote-like device. "What's that?"</p><p>"Well…" starts Gene, with a smile. "Since your going to be starting school in a couple of days, Rebecca thought it would be a good idea to give you a sort of, <em>'upgrade'</em>.</p><p>"Oh! Really!? What kind of upgrade?" asks Alma eagerly.</p><p>"An optical one." Answers Gene.</p><p>"Optical?" questions Alma, clearly sounding and looking disappointed. "My vison is just fine though."</p><p>"I'm sure it is, but this upgrade will allow you to scan the body of someone your looking at and gather information, so if something's wrong, you can tell them about it or tell an adult."</p><p>"Oh, so, like if one of my friends pass out or something, I could maybe see why, and get the correct help for them?" asks Alma.</p><p>"Exactly. I know it may not be something that cool or flashy, but I think it's something nice to have, just in case." Replies Gene.</p><p>"Ok then, is this going to take long?"</p><p>"No, just a few moments, just close your eyes."</p><p>Alma does so and Gene, presses a few buttons on the device in his hand and lifts it to the side of Alma's head for nearly a minute, before lowering the device.</p><p>"Ok, you can open your eyes."</p><p>When Alma does, she immediately gasps, and lifts her hands up towards her dad. "I can see a heads-up-display." She states, before smiling. "It's showing my heartbeat and stuff too, this is actually kinda cool."</p><p>"Well, looks like it was successful, try scanning me." Replies Gene.</p><p>"Ok, how?"</p><p>"Just focus on me and it should happen automatically."</p><p>"Ok…" replies Alma, before doing so and moments later, she sees an outline around her dad, followed by a small listing of information. "Hey, are you nervous?"</p><p>"I little, this is your first upgrade." Answers Gene with a smile. "Why?"</p><p>"Well, I can see that your heart rate is higher than normal."</p><p>"Ah, ok then. Now, to make that interface you see go away and come back, you just have to pretty much think it."</p><p>Alma does as her dad suggests and the display disappears from her sight, before reappearing and disappearing again.</p><p>"Wow, I barely have to think it… Ok, I got it."</p><p>"Good, also, there's a few more things the optical upgrade will allow you to see, but I'll just leave you to figure it out." Gene states, with a smile. "So experiment a little." He adds, before leaving down the hall.</p><p>"Ok, thanks dad." Replies Alma, before returning into her room. "Hey Lina, I just got an upgrade." She declares to her twin cheerfully.</p><p>"What kind of upgrade?" asks Lina, looking to Alma with interest.</p><p>"Vision." Answers Alma, walking towards Lina. "I can scan a persons body and if something's wrong with them, I can tell them or someone that can help."</p><p>"Oh, well I'm sure that would be useful." Replies Lina. "You might even save someone's life."</p><p>"You really think so?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Well dad said the upgrade can do a few more things."</p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>"I dunno, he said to experiment." Answers Alma.</p><p>"Oh, well I bet you'll have fun with that."</p><p>"Hmm…" thinks Alma, with a smile soon coming to her face, before bringing up the interface and looking to Lina, who turns attention back to the TV, thinking a certain commend, Alma's eyes widen when she sees Lina's clothes become transparent, allowing her to see her sisters naked body. "Cool, I can see through clothes."</p><p>"Huh?" questions Lina, looking towards Alma, before the statement fully reached her, causing Lina to gasps and place her hands over her crotch and chest, with a blush on her cheeks. "Hey!"</p><p>"Hehe, sorry." Replies Alma, before <em>'oohhing' </em>when her <em>'x-ray vision' </em>goes deeper, looking through her skin to her muscles and veins underneath, then stopping at her skeleton. "I can actually look inside your body too, I can see your skeleton right now! This is pretty awesome!"</p><p>"Well can you stop now?" requests Lina. "Go look through dad or moms body."</p><p>"Heh, ok, but first…" replies Alma, before walking towards the full body mirror near the door. "I wanna see if it works on me too." She adds, before gasping. "It does!" before lifting her legs, walking in place and swinging her arms. "Hehehe, it's a living skeleton."</p><p>Lina simply chuckles at her sister display in front of the mirror.</p><p>A few minutes after Alma leaves the room, Lina was watching the TV, a new Shakra fight was about to begin, seeing a blonde by the name of Reni Bragou being introduced.</p><p><em>"Bragou?" </em>thinks Lina to herself, before a small blush appears on her cheeks and a small grin.</p><p>
  <em>"I wonder why her beautiful sister, Sakura, hasn't been competing anymore… She had gotten really good."</em>
</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter N 10 (EX 41 v.2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alma's first day of school starts a little lonely, but she soon meets a friendly girl who becomes her first friend, leading her to many more, and maybe, even her first crush…</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LOLI, PARANORMAL, YURI ECCHI</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>- Three day's later, Nycalus (Monday) morning -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- 7:19 A.M. Lina and Alma's room -</strong>
</p><p>After having watching her cheerful twin leave the house with their dad towards her first day of school, Lina, dressed in a white T-shirt and a pair of small, low-cut purple panties, opens the door to her room, soon smiling a little at the empty feeling it had without Alma's happiness filling the room.</p><p>Spending a solid week sleeping in the same bed together, Lina found herself desiring her sisters company even more than before moving into her dads home, and now Alma was going to be out of the house for seven to eight hours for five days of every week, leaving her alone with her mom and dad.</p><p>Lina's smile is briefly interrupted with a sigh from her, closing her eyes and lowering her head for a moment.</p><p>"It's not like she's never coming back…" she comments to herself, before lifting her head to looking to her room with a smile returning to her face, before walking into the room and dropping her butt to the bed. "Just seems so much more quite without Alma here…" she adds, looking down to her lap. "… Heh, maybe I should've agreed to go to school with her, help her make friends… hehe, but with as cheerful as she is, I'm sure that may not even be a problem."</p><p>Following another sigh, Lina was reaching towards the TV remote that lay at her right when she felt a pressure on the bed to her immediate left, as if someone sat beside her. Quickly looking to her left, Lina was a little puzzled when she saw nothing, but looking down to her bed, her eyes widens a little when she sees the depression on the bed.</p><p>"H-Hailey?" questions Lina, with a little fear in her voice, but more of wonderment. "Is that you?" she asks, reaching out her left hand towards the space where the depression suggested the spirit-girl sat.</p><p>A small gasp quickly leaves Lina as her hand felt a change in temperature, warmth.</p><p>"You're still here, aren't you Hailey?" questions Lina, with a smile.</p><p>Another gasp leaves Lina when she felt the warmth travel up her left arm, causing her to pull her hand way a little, before stopping, calming herself as she let the warmth travel up her arm before feeling it rest on her left cheek, before the sensation of faint contact to her cheek registered to her and Lina guessed it to be Hailey placing a hand to her cheek, bringing a smile to Lina's face, before lifting her right hand up towards the warmth on her cheek, imagining Hailey physically sitting next to her.</p><p>"Heh, well, I'll take that as a yes then." Comments Lina.</p><p>After a moment…</p><p>"This is much better than what you did to me last week."</p><p>Lina quickly feels the warmth and touch on her cheek leave, causing Lina to think that she may have made Hailey feel bad.</p><p>"N-No, I didn't mean it like that! I really did like it, I loved it actually. But, it was so sudden, I wasn't prepared for it either. I'm not mad at you… afterall, you've probably wanted to do something like that for a long time, and couldn't resist anymore, right?"</p><p>Seeing and feeling nothing, though still seeing the depression on the bed, Lina thinks for a moment, looking around the room for a moment before down to her hands and presenting them to the spirit girl.</p><p>"Here, if I'm right, touch my right hand, if I'm wrong, touch my left."</p><p>A moment later, Lina feels the warmth on her right hand, followed by a faint touch to the top of her hand, bringing a smile to Lina's face.</p><p>"Ok then, I didn't mean to make you feel bad… what I'd really like to know is why did you chose me over my sister when you did what you did." Lina states, before feeling the warmth and contact leave her hand. "I mean, Alma is the one that can actually sense your presence and believed your were here, I didn't."</p><p>Following the last two words, Lina felt her right hand touched.</p><p>"Huh? Yes? Yes what? What did you touch my right hand for? I didn't believe you were actually here."</p><p>The touch leaves then returns, bringing a confused expression to Lina's face, before she started to get it.</p><p>"Wait, you choose me, <em>'because' </em>I didn't believe you were here…"</p><p>Another confirming touch to her right hand, bringing a big grin to Lina's face and a brief chuckle from her.</p><p>"Hehe, well, message received, I believe… Yanno, Alma would like to feel you touching her too."</p><p>Lina felt a light patting of her right hand before seeing the depression on the bed, disappear.</p><p>"Wait!" gasps Lina, standing. "I have another question; Why are you still here? If you need help with something you need or want to do before you can, I guess, cross-over, I'd be willing to help you."</p><p>There was a moment of nothing, long enough for Lina to call out Hailey's name, although, she was interrupted as she felt the warmth that she had been feeling on her hand, arm and cheeks, suddenly, though slowly, enter her body, filling every inch of her as a sudden dizziness overcomes her.</p><p>Through the dizziness though, an unfamiliar image enters her mind, she was in her room, this room, on her bed; her dad, Gene, lay under her, naked, as she bounced up and down above him. Lina instantly knew, it was a memory, of herself… no, Hailey, happily; told from the panting giggles and Hailey's comment of <em>'It feels so good daddy!'</em>, having sex with him.</p><p>Although just as quickly as the memory enters her mind, it suddenly leaves as the warmth filling her body quickly leaves, replaced by an immediate chill and Lina collapsing to the floor in a sudden drain of energy.</p><p>"Hailey…" pants Lina, taking a few breathes before rolling onto her back. "You went inside me…"</p><p>
  <em>'broken…'</em>
</p><p>The voice at her left ear was so faint Lina barely hears it.</p><p>"Huh?" questions Lina. "Broken?"</p><p>
  <em>'you… … … broken…'</em>
</p><p>"Oh…" Lina immediately understood. "It's my, brain your talking about isn't it? That's why you left my body almost as soon as you entered me."</p><p>A warm touch to her right hand.</p><p>"The memory you showed me, you want to do that with dad don't you? You want to be with him one more time, to actually feel him touching and holding you."</p><p>The touch to her right hand remained, but along with it, Lina feels a light, warm pressure lay onto her, as if Hailey was laying on top of her to further confirm Lina's statement.</p><p>"Heh, well, I'm sorry I'm not able to help you like I want." States Lina. "I'm sure Alma would though… but, she still has her Hymen…"</p><p>
  <em>'…waiting…'</em>
</p><p>"Waiting? You mean, your willing to wait?"</p><p>The question was confirmed when Lina feels a warm touch to her lips.</p><p>"Heh, well, I'll see about mom healing my brain more so you won't have to just wait for Alma."</p><p>She was responded with the pressure leaving her body, as well as her right hand, before it returned, at her crotch, bringing a blushing, small smile from Lina.</p><p>"Hehe, be more gentle this time please?"</p><p>
  <strong>- School -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- 7:30 A.M. -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*Bell ringing*</strong>
</p><p>Dressed in purple T-shirt and a matching knee-length skirt, as excited Alma was standing in front of the door to her first class, she was just as nervous. Nervous enough to fail to notice a short-haired brunette woman walking towards her from her left.</p><p>"Something wrong?"</p><p>Quickly looking towards the woman with surprise, Alma give a small smile and a brief chuckle.</p><p>"Heh, no, just my first day here."</p><p>"Ah, so you must be my new student." Asks the woman, with a smile and stopping beside Alma.</p><p>"Yes, I am." Answers Alma.</p><p>"It's Alma, right?" questions the woman, leaning down a little to looks more closely at Alma's face.</p><p>"Yeah." Answers Alma.</p><p>"Heh, well, you certainly are something to see… really hard to believe you're a robot."</p><p>"I'm not a robot." Quickly corrects Alma, with a slight frown. "I'm flesh and blood just like you, a synthetically created person. So if you want to use a word to describe me, then use, hmm… <em>'SynPer'</em>, which stands for '<em>Synthetic Person'</em>."</p><p>"Oh, ok, I didn't mean to offend you." Quickly replies the woman.</p><p>"Hmm, or should it be just <em>'Syn'</em>?" thinks Alma aloud.</p><p>"Heh, well, my name is Lisa Fontei, you can call me by my first name or Mrs. Fon though, which ever you prefer."</p><p>"Ok, Mrs. Fon." Replies Alma.</p><p>"I'm going to introduce you to the class, so stay next to me." States Lisa as she opens the door and walks into the room, where the students still chattered away with each other, although, it quickly reduced when Lisa, commented sharply…</p><p>"What have I told you guys about closing the door?"</p><p>Stopping in front of her desk, with Alma standing beside her, the class was silent.</p><p>"Really…" continues Lisa, with a little frown. "It's not that difficult of a rule to follow, if you see the door is closed and I'm not in the room, open it." Lisa gives a sigh, before moving on, "Anyway…" she starts, placing her left hand to Alma's right shoulder. "This is Alma, this is her first day."</p><p>"Hi." Greets Alma, with a wave on her right hand and a smile as she looked to the room of various new faces, which consisted of more than just Merkolova's native race of Tragelians (Tra-geel-lee-ann), but a few other races…</p><p>Such as the Felene (Fee-leen), who's most distinctive feature where the cat-like ears near the top of their heads and the long tails they had.</p><p>Then there were the Vehan (Va-in), who's unique feature were their blue colored hair and skin, with scale-like additions that trailed specific areas on their body, such as the outer arms and legs and down the back along the spine, with some variation between males and females.</p><p>She was answered with a few hand waves back and a couple hi's, and hello's, though there were a few students who whispered between themselves.</p><p>"Treat her well your guys." States Lisa, with a smile, before looking towards Alma. "There's only two free desks, so choose one while I start class."</p><p>"Ok." Answers Alma, cheerfully as she walks down one of the rows as the teacher walked behind her desk.</p><p>Choosing one of the empty seats near the middle of the room, Alma was all smiles as her butt meets the seat; Looking to her right though, she catches a girl with shoulder-length blonde hair staring at her, who, meeting Alma's eyes, quickly looks away to her desk.</p><p>"Hi." States Alma smiling.</p><p>"U-Uh… hi…" replies the girl, nervously.</p><p>"What's your name?" asks Alma.</p><p>"Reni." Answers the girl.</p><p>"Nice to meet you Reni." Replies Alma, reaching out her right hand towards the girl, who looked at the offered hand, nervously.</p><p>Before Reni could or would act though, Lisa commented…</p><p>"Alma, you can more personally introduce yourself to the others near the end of class."</p><p>"Oh, ok, sorry." Answers Alma, with a small blush of embarrassment.</p><p>The rest of the hour, besides one short moment were the girl sitting behind Alma had touched and grabbed a few strains of her hair a little too tightly, enough to gain Alma's attention, the girl had very quickly apologized for it with a blush on her cheeks and went back to her assignment, the rest of the hour went without issue.</p><p>Although, it was towards the end of the class where all the students where finished with her assignments that, while Alma tried talking to the others, she was met with many of the same responses, nervousness, and some didn't even talk to her at all, some that did talk to her, only gave short, brief statements.</p><p>To Alma, it almost felt like she was being avoided, briefly, she felt sadness over it, but figured, like Lisa the teacher, they likely heard about her coming, the <em>'robot-girl'</em>, and they were probably nervous about her. She could understand that, Alma herself felt a little nervous around so many new and unfamiliar people, but she knew she was in a safe place, so, with both sides being nervous, Alma decided, she'd be the one to act first.</p><p>Two hours/classes later though, much to Alma's disappointment, the continued lackluster response to her attempts at friendship were less than successful. Her sadness about her situation had started to reach into the cheerful attitude she had kept, but, with realizing that it was time for lunch before the last two classes of the day, renewed her confidence. Figuring that with all the people that would be in the lunch room, it would be the best chance yet to make a friend.</p><p>Although, in the process of getting a food tray and seeing the choices of food, making friends took a back-seat to eating, getting a small helping of just about every food option, with two large spoonfuls of a saucy spaghetti.</p><p>Noticing a wondering look from a boy in front of her looking at her quite full tray, with the comment of "Wow", Alma simply grins.</p><p>After filling her tray, Alma choose one of the currently empty tables to near the wall of the room to place her food down on and sit in the chair before starting in on the food, starting with the spaghetti, quickly coating her lips in the red sauce.</p><p>A few moments later…</p><p>"Hi, my name's Sakura." Comes a girl's happy voice.</p><p>"Hm?" questions Alma, lifting her head from her food, with a stray spaghetti noodle hanging from her mouth, before sucking it in, seeing a long-haired blonde, blue-eyed, light-skinned girl sitting in the seat across from her with a smile on her face, dressed in, from what Alma could see from the blondes sitting position, a tank-top, Alma also noticed the blondes right hand, a small, heart-lined ring around her ring finger, as well as a small oval shaped pendent that hung around her neck…</p><p>"I heard your were new and I noticed you were sitting by yourself, so I came to talk to you." States the blonde.</p><p>"Oh…" answers Alma, looking down to her food for a moment before looking up with a smile. "I forgot I was alone." She adds, inserting more pasta into her mouth. "The food here is really good." She adds again, before quickly finishing off the last of the spaghetti.</p><p>"Oh…" replies the blonde, as she watches Alma eat. "Um…"</p><p>Following a few more moments of Alma happily filling her mouth, she looks to the blonde again, thinking, <em>'She probably thinks how can a robot be eating like I am…'</em> swallowing the food in her mouth, Alma leans back in the chair with a smile, licking her lips, but not removing all the sauce from the spaghetti.</p><p>"Go ahead and ask." States Alma.</p><p>"Huh?" questions the blonde.</p><p>"You're wondering if I'm really a machine, right? Since I'm stuffing my face like this." Clarifies Alma with a smile.</p><p>"Uh, well…" comments the blonde, averting her eyes nervously.</p><p>"Heh, it's ok, you can ask." States the girl. "It's not like it's a secret… Sakura right?"</p><p>"Yea." Answers Sakura.</p><p>"My name is Alma and despite what you've probably heard, I'm not actually robot; more like, a synthetic life form. The only hard, ridged parts I have in me is pretty much my skeleton; it's made of some kind of hard to pronounce super strong material, but my muscles, veins, skin and stuff are all living tissue. My brain is a combo of living tissue, cells and electronics, So you <em>'could' </em>say I'm biomechanical, or some kind of android, but <em>'synthetic life form' </em>is more appropriate, so I still require food and stuff to stay alive. And yes, to answer your other question, stuff I eat and drink comes out the same way it does for you." Explains Alma, before leaning forward and spooning some food into her mouth before relaxing back on the chair.</p><p>"Oh, well people think you're a robot and you look and act so normal it creeps them out." Replies Sakura, giving a smile</p><p>"Well it's not my fault their misinformed." Comments Alma. "I actually don't like being called a robot, 'cause I'm not one, so if you could not call me that, it would be great."</p><p>"Ok, I won't call you a robot, but why don't you correct the others though?" asks Sakura.</p><p>Alma averts her eyes with a small smirk and sweatdrop "I've corrected a few people, but, I won't need to soon…" she replies, remembering what class she had next. "People probably think I can do cool robot-like stuff, but after gym next hour, people will know just how <em>'normal' </em>I am." She adds, with a disappointing sigh and slumping her shoulders.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"I totally suck at any kind of sport!" complains Alma, slamming her fists down on the table in exaggerated frustration.</p><p>"Hehehe… really?" asks Sakura, giggling.</p><p>"It's not funny!" whines Alma, "I loves watching sports but can't do any of them!"</p><p>"I'm sure you can do <em>'some' </em>of them." Replies Sakura.</p><p>"No, I can't, I lack the hand-eye coordination for all the cool sports. Oh sure, I could dominate a thinking sport or game like Chess, but those are SOOOOOO boring! I like action, moving around and jumping at stuff." States Alma, excitedly during the latter end of her statement.</p><p>"Well you could do what people usually do and practice at becoming good at something."</p><p>"Well I was created with the ability to learn easily, so it might work." Replies Alma, leaning on the table with her elbow and resting her head on her hand. "Just a little athletic skill, that's all I want…" she comments to herself. "I can be made to learn stuff easy, but athletics is evidently too difficult." She adds, before thinking, <em>'Even Lina has enough hand-eye coordination to be good at the sports I like.'</em></p><p>"Well, what's your favorite sport?" asks Sakura.</p><p>"Any that you have to hit a ball really hard." States Alma with a smile on her face. "Like Volleyball or Tennis. Oh, or Baseball! I'd LOVE to play baseball! The closest I got to that though was playing tennis, and I suck horribly at it, I can never hit the ball!"</p><p>"Well it's not like people are good at every sport though. I'm sure there's one physical sport you're good at, you just don't know it." Replies Sakura, starting to eat some of her food.</p><p>"You really think so?" asks Alma.</p><p>"Yeah, I like playing sports too, I'm not very good at some of them, but I still try to have fun. I'm really good at kickball, oh and Shakra competitions, but, I can't really do that anymore at the moment."</p><p>"So you've been on TV?" Asks Alma.</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"That sounds nice… hey, what's Kickball?" asks Alma.</p><p>"It's kinda like baseball, but instead of using a bat to hit a small, hard ball, you use your foot and kick a large soft ball."</p><p>"That sounds like fun." Replies Alma with a smile. "Do you still have bases you run to like Baseball?"</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"I can't wait to try it then!"</p><p>"Since you said you had gym next, I got it too, I'll ask to start a kickball game for us to play."</p><p>"Thanks a lot!" replies Alma happily.</p><p>"Heh, it's no problem. You really do act like a normal girl though. I bet once people get to know you and see how normal you actual are, you'll be the new popular girl around here."</p><p>"The new one? Who was the previous one?"</p><p>"Um, I don't really know. Back on Earth where I come from, I was the popular girl at my school because of my egg-laying. Once I came here though, I wasn't so unique anymore, so…"</p><p>"Oh, so you're a Hybrid." States Alma.</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"So, we're kinda the same." Adds Alma, with a smile. "Neither of us are normal Tragelians."</p><p>"Hehe, you're right."</p><p>The two girls shared a chuckle at the common thread between them and both started to eat more of there lunch, enjoying the company of each other and Alma was happy that she seemed to have made her first friend.</p><p>Moments later, Alma looks up from her food and on a whim, she brought up the scanning interface and quickly noticed that her new friends heartbeat was rather high and comments…</p><p>"Your heart rate is kinda high, is something wrong?"</p><p>"H-Huh?" questions Sakura, looking up from her food with a wondering look on her face, "You can tell that?" she asks.</p><p>"Oh, heh, sorry about that." Replies Alma, with a slight look of embarrassment on her face and a sweatdrop. "I'm sure I probably should have asked, I'm used to not having to."</p><p>"It's ok, you just surprised me, so you can detect stuff like that from the person your looking at? That's kinda cool. What else can you tell from looking at me?"</p><p>"Well…" starts Alma, doing another scan of Sakura's body, though, with over half of her body hidden by the table, Alma could only scan from basically her chest up, though she could still gather enough information to bring a slight blush to her cheeks and avert her eyes from Sakura briefly, "Um… you're, slightly aroused?" Answers Alma, looking down to her food.</p><p>"Oh, really?" asks Sakura, her cheeks reddening, looking a little embarrassed. "I was just wondering, if you were normal, sexually, like, could have sex and stuff like that."</p><p>"Well, I do have a fully functional vagina… I do feel pleasure there." Answers Alma, slowly looking back to Sakura.</p><p>"Heh, well, I don't mean to embarrass you or anything. I'm just really comfortable talking about sex and stuff."</p><p>"It's ok, It's not exactly something I'm comfortable talking about with my parents or group of adults." Comments Alma, with a smile and a little blush on her cheeks. "I don't mind talking about it with someone around my <em>'age'</em>." she adds, thinking, <em>'Like Lina.'</em></p><p>"You have parents?" asks Sakura. "Oh, wait, it would be the people that created you right?"</p><p>"Yea, they taught me stuff before coming here, most was <em>'pre-installed'</em>, but the topic of sex was pretty much glanced over, even though I was and am, interested in it, I'd be way too embarrassed to bring it up to my parents. I know the basics about sex and stuff like it requires a man and woman to create a baby and that whole process and I, uh…" comments Alma, her face reddening more as she managed to stop herself before revealing that she masturbates, looking away and lowering her hands below the table before fidgeting with the him of her shirt.</p><p>"What is it?" asks Sakura.</p><p><em>'Well, she said she likes to talk about sex and stuff…' </em>thinks Alma, as she face reddened a little more. "Well, I've sorta, experiment on myself with my fingers a few times." She admits.</p><p>"Masturbation? That's all the sexual experience you've had?" asks Sakura.</p><p>"Well…" comments Alma, smiling a little as recalls the events with Lina.</p><p>"Wait…" states Sakura with a smile, before Alma could finish. "So your saying you're a virgin?"</p><p>Alma's eyes widened at the comment, with all the stuff she and Lina did, she'd yet to have her hymen broken, for fear of the pain. Despite the months of sexual experiences with Lina, Alma's shoulders fall with a disappointing whine from her, she was a virgin!</p><p>"Argh! It's so pathetic!" whines Alma, placing her hands over her face. "Pretty sure I'm the only virgin in this whole school!"</p><p>"It's not pathetic at all!" quickly replies Sakura, smiling. "It's great, it just makes you even more special, unique even."</p><p>"It's not a sort of uniqueness I want though."</p><p>"Well why don't you ask one of your parents to take your virginity then?" asks Sakura.</p><p>"My parents!?" gasps Alma, removing her hands from her face with a shocked look on her face. "I can't even bring up the subject of sex, what makes you think I can ask one of them to have sex WITH me?"</p><p>"Oh, well, there's plenty of people here to chose from to be your first. From my experience though I'd suggest a girl as your first, they'd be a lot gentler than a boy would and care about how you feel more."</p><p>"It's my first day here though, I don't know anyone well enough to be my first."</p><p>"Hey, there's no rush, you don't have to give away your virginity the first day here. You should give it to someone your friends with, or someone you trust."</p><p>Alma thought about what Sakura said, though, she grins inwardly to herself at a little idea she suddenly had, just to see how Sakura would respond…</p><p>"Well…" starts Alma, before looking up to Sakura with a nervous smile. "How about you?"</p><p>"H-Huh!?" gasps Sakura, wide-eyed. "Me!?"</p><p>"Well you're the first friend I've made today."</p><p>"But you also just met me too." Replies Sakura with a nervous smile and numerous beads of sweat on her forehead. "I'm kinda flattered that you would consider losing your virginity to me, but you don't have to rush into it. To be honest, I don't think I'm really the best choice." She adds.</p><p>Alma though noticed, during the latter of Sakura's flustered comment, her left hand moved to her right, playing with the ring on her finger…</p><p>"Heh, well I was just playing around." Answers Alma with a grin. "I wasn't serious."</p><p>"Oh…" replies Sakura, quickly sighing in relief. "So you like to mess with people." She adds, with a smile.</p><p>"Heh, yeah, you could say that."</p><p>"Well, what goes around, comes around…" suggests Sakura.</p><p>Looking to the ring on Sakura's finger, Alma was quite curious…</p><p>"Can I ask you a probably personal question?" asks Alma.</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>"That ring on your finger, is it a Heart-Given ring?"</p><p>"Oh…" comments Sakura, looking down to her right hand and lifting her hand, showing the heart decorated ring. "Heh, yeah, it is." Adds Sakura with a blushing smile.</p><p>"So who does your heart belong to?" adds Sakura.</p><p>"It belongs to the most wonderful boy in the entire universe!" declares Sakura happily, before kissing the ring on her finger. "These heart rings are kinda new here." She adds.</p><p>"I know…" replies Alma. "Their suppose to symbolizes that there's someone your deeply in love with and let others know your heart belongs to someone else."</p><p>"When I heard about them though, I just HAD to get a pair for me and my Lovey-Dovey! He's the person I'm going to marry someday, I just know it!"</p><p>"Wow, heh, you really think your going to marry him?" asks Alma.</p><p>"I don't think, I KNOW I'm going to marry him!" states Sakura excitedly. "To me, wearing this ring kinda makes me feel like I am married, like a place-holder for the real thing."</p><p><em>'Must be nice to be that in love with someone that you know your going to marry them.' </em>thinks Alma. "Well I'm happy for you." She states.</p><p>"Thanks." Answers Sakura.</p><p>"Also, that pendent around your neck is pretty."</p><p>"Oh, thanks." Replies Sakura, lifting her right hand up to the pendent around her neck as she looked down at her food.</p><p>Alma though, could see that, while Sakura was still smiling, it was a different sort of smile, as if she remembered something important.</p><p>"Does it have a special meaning?" asks Alma.</p><p>"Yeah." Answers Sakura, before pulling the necklace from around her neck, opening the pendent and presenting it to Alma, who sees a small picture of a red-haired girl. "Her name is Jessica, she was my best friend on Earth."</p><p>"Oh, and you keep that picture with you?" asks Alma, confirmed by Sakura's nod of her head. "Was she your first love or something?"</p><p>"Heh, no, although, she was in love with me. If events had turned out differently, like if I didn't come here, I'm pretty sure we probably would have ended up together at some point. We were really close, but not quite a couple."</p><p>"Well that sounds nice." Comments Alma with a smile.</p><p>"Unfortunately though, she died." States Sakura, bringing a shocked gasps from Alma as she looks towards the small picture with a small, saddened smile on her face.</p><p>"Really? I'm sorry for asking about it then."</p><p>"It's ok." Replies Sakura, looking towards Alma with a renewed smile and putting the necklace back on. "I don't want my memory of her to fade, so I wear her picture around my neck to remind me of her."</p><p>"That's wonderful."</p><p>Alma watches as Sakura stares at her with a wondering expression on her face and before Alma was about to question her, Sakura asks.</p><p>"Do you believe in Heaven and Hell?"</p><p>A little surprised by the unexpected question, Alma hesitates for a moment…</p><p>"Well, I believe that a person's spirit goes somewhere when they die, if they were good, they go to a good place and if they're bad they go to a bad place, so, yeah, you could say I do believe in a Heaven and Hell."</p><p>"I was just curious." States Sakura. "Since your were created and not born… do you believe in Go-" before Sakura could finish though, Alma sees her attention divert from her, as she herself see three girl's walk to her table, one being Reni, the blonde from her first class. The three new girls take a seat around her. Besides Reni, there was another blonde girl and the other was a long-haired red-head.</p><p>"Hey…" greets the three girls as they walk around the table and sit down.</p><p>"Hi." Replies Alma, looking around to the three new girls.</p><p>"What are you guys doing here?" asks Sakura, "You said you thought Alma was creepy."</p><p>"Yeaaaahhhh…" comments the short blonde to her right. "About that, after you left and we saw you talking to her, we felt kinda bad."</p><p>The red-head quickly states to Alma, "We're sorry for thinking you were creepy."</p><p>"That's ok." Replies Alma.</p><p>"Why's your face a little red?" asks Reni.</p><p>"Um…"</p><p>"Wow, you can blush too…" comments the short blonde.</p><p>"Sa-chan was asking you embarrassing stuff wasn't she?" asks Reni.</p><p>"Not really." Replies Alma.</p><p>"She likes talking about sex." States Sakura.</p><p>"Really?" asks the red-head. "You can have sex too?"</p><p>"Well, yeah, I can…" answers Alma, becoming increasingly nervous now with a group of new faces.</p><p>"Hey…" starts Sakura. "She told me she sucks at sports."</p><p>"Really?" questions Reni, with a little shock on her face.</p><p>"But you're a robot right?" asks the short blonde. "Shouldn't you be good at sports?"</p><p>The embarrassment on Alma's face immediately faded from the blondes comment, replaced with a look of annoyance.</p><p>"I'm NOT a robot." Alma quickly corrects.</p><p>"Oh, well, I didn't mean to offend you or anything." Quickly apologizes the blonde. "It's just what I heard."</p><p>"Well you heard wrong." Adds Alma, before starting to eat her lunch again. "I'm not some hunk of metal or something, I'm a flesh and blood person just like you."</p><p>"Really?" asks the red-head, "So you have blood, or something like it running through you?"</p><p>"Yep." Answers Alma. "Don't ask me what color my <em>'blood' </em>is though." She adds, with a chuckle. "I feel pain too and I'm not exactly eager to hurt myself enough to bleed."</p><p>The blonde soon reaches out her right hand towards Alma's arm, but pulls away shortly as she asks, "Can I touch you?"</p><p>"Sure." Answers Alma, placing the spoon down in her left hand and extending her hand.</p><p>The blonde soon pokes Alma's lower arm, <em>'Oohhing' </em>before grasping her arm with both hands.</p><p>"Wow, your skin feels weird. At the same time though it feels like regular skin, it's even warm."</p><p>"You expected me to be cold?" chuckles Alma.</p><p>"Heh, yeah… kinda." replies the blonde, moving her hands down to feel Alma's hand and fingers.</p><p>"My skin is made to be more resistant than normal skin." States Alma.</p><p>"What do you mean?" asks the red-head.</p><p>"Well, what might cut your skin, would only scrape mine. So I'm more resistant to injury."</p><p>"So your skin is more durable than normal." Comments Reni.</p><p>"Yeah, exactly."</p><p>The red-head soon asks to touch Alma's skin, which she ok's. Alma soon looks to Reni and states, "You can feel my skin too if you want." As she offers her right arm to the girl, who simply looks nervous and backs away a little.</p><p>"Uh, I think I'll pass."</p><p>"Ok, what about you Sakura?" states Alma.</p><p>"Sure." Replies Sakura, standing from her seat and walking around the table to Alma's right and grasping her hand, feeling her fingers. "Wow, your skin does feel a little weird. Kinda like a babies skin, it's soft and smooth…" Moving her hand up Alma's arm and squeezing a little. "Hey, it feels just like a normal persons arm, I can feel the muscle and bone under your skin. Well it's not really bone though, but I can still feel it like I would with mine or someone else's arm."</p><p>Soon, the red-head reaches a hand towards Alma's chest, producing a gasp of surprise from the Alma with her cheeks reddening before the red-head gasps, "Whoa! She even has a heartbeat!"</p><p>"H-Hey!" gasps Alma, pulling the brunettes hand from her chest, "You could've asked yanno."</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry." Replies the red-head apologetically.</p><p>"Oh yeah…" comments Sakura. "I haven't introduced my friends to you.", she adds, standing to Reni's left. "The girl to my right is my sister, Reni, she likes me to call her Reni-chan though, even though there's nothing Japanese about her. And to my left, which is your right, is Jun, she was one of my first friends upon my first day here, and to your left is Delana."</p><p>"OK." Replies Alma, "Hi guys."</p><p>
  <strong>- Girl's Locker room -</strong>
</p><p>Changing into her gym clothes, Alma stood, wearing just her white underwear, a bra and panties which were rather plain looking compared to the underwear the other girls wore, with her face almost tomato red, staring into her open locker. With Lina being to only other naked or near naked body beside hers she's seen, Alma felt quite nervous and embarrassed as numerous naked or nearly naked female bodies surrounded her, some with bodies she found very attractive and some, with larger, and impressive chest sizes.</p><p>It was the girl closet to her to her left that Alma had been frequently stealing glances of, A Vehan who was nearly done putting on her gym clothes, simply wearing a white bra and the small red gym shorts, revealing all of the girl's light-blue, blemish-free skin.</p><p>With the girl putting on her shirt and closing her locker door, Alma quickly turned her head back to the inside of her own locker as she tensed slightly as the girl's walked pass her, vainly concerned that the girl might have caught her eyeing her.</p><p>With the girl walking pass her, Alma leans to the right to look towards the girl again, before gasping out in surprise when she hears…</p><p>"Something wrong?" comes Sakura's voice.</p><p>"H-Huh!?" quickly gasps Alma, turning her blushing face to Sakura.</p><p>"You seem really nervous for some reason."</p><p>"Uh, well, this is my first time in a room full of people in their underwear, or less. It's kind of embarrassing for me, only my parents-" replies Alma before stopping as she noticed something quite odd, in Sakura's current state of undress, clothed in just a small bra and a small pair of fancy-looking underwear.</p><p>The odd thing, was the very noticeable bulge in the blondes abdomen.</p><p>"Your stomach…" comments Alma.</p><p>"Huh?" replies Sakura, before looking down, "Oh, heh…" she adds, lifting her head with a blush on her cheeks, a sweatdrop and scratching the back of her head. "Yeah… I'm pregnant."</p><p>"Wow, really!?" gasps Alma. "When did that happen?"</p><p>"A month ago."</p><p>"How did it happen?" asks Alma.</p><p>"Aside from the obvious?" jokes Sakura. "Heh, anyway, honestly, stupidity and carelessness is how it happened." Answers Sakura with a sigh.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Well, I was soooo, into me and my Lovey-Dovey having hot, naughty sex that, in the heat of the moment, he said he was about to come and I shouted out, <em>'I want your baby!'</em>, thus…" answers Sakura, lowering her hands down to the bulge in her belly.</p><p>"Heh, really?" asks Alma, smiling a little as her face reddened from Sakura's comment.</p><p>"Yeah, the thing is, I totally meant what I said- at that moment… When I realized what had happened, it was way too late to do anything about it." Replies Sakura, with a sigh and a look of disappointment on her face. "I was so scared, if felt like my stomach had rose to my chest, like on a rollercoaster. I was even more scared of what my parents would think. I tried to hide it from them, but that only lasted a week, the egg was growing fast inside me and there was a noticeable bump in my stomach, then one of my moms placed a hand there and it wasn't long after before I was busted."</p><p>"So what happened then?"</p><p>"I was in SO much trouble." Admits Sakura. "All four of my parents ganged up on me telling how stupid it was for me to be so careless. Long story short though, I won't be allowed to keep the egg, I have to decide to either give it to a couple that would want it or have it stored in suspended animation until I'm an adult."</p><p>"Wow."</p><p>"The thing is, I didn't have much of a problem with it then, but over the past month and a half, I've started to get attached to my egg." Comments Sakura, with a smile and placing her hands down to the bulge of her stomach. "I don't know if I'd be able to give my egg to a couple of strangers. The only other choice I have then is to have it stored until later… heh, then though, it would actually be my kid, not my sister."</p><p>"Well, yeah, it would." Replies Alma with a smile.</p><p>"Yanno though, I found it really weird at first when I found out that a girl under eighteen and if she still lives with parents, is pregnant with a sister or brother; but if their an adult, their pregnant with their kid."</p><p>"Why was it weird to you?"</p><p>"Well, it doesn't work that way on Earth, if I got pregnant on Earth, I'd be a mother, not a sister."</p><p>"Really? But you wouldn't be able to take care of the baby though, would you?"</p><p>"Right, I'd have to get help from my mom at dad, or I'd have to give the baby to another couple.</p><p>"Well good thing you're on Merkolova and not Earth anymore."</p><p>"Heh, yeah."</p><p>"How many more weeks do you have before you lay the egg?" asks Alma.</p><p>"About two to three week more." Answers Sakura.</p><p>"Well, is your egg a sister or brother?" asks Alma.</p><p>"Sister." Answers Sakura with a smile. "Would you like to touch my stomach?"</p><p>"Sure." Replies Alma, stepping towards Sakura and places her right hand on Sakura's slightly stretched belly, feeling the firmness underneath. "It's really firm."</p><p>"My sister Reni says she can hear a heartbeat too."</p><p>"Can I see if I can hear it too?" asks Alma.</p><p>"Go ahead."</p><p>Kneeling down, Alma places her hands on Sakura's hips and places her left ear against the blondes belly, waiting a moment before smiling as she hears a rhythmic, faint beating.</p><p>"I can hear it, that's amazing." Comments Alma, before lifting her head and standing up.</p><p>
  <strong>*Bell Ringing*</strong>
</p><p>"Oh!" gasps Alma. "We have to finish getting dressed." She adds, walking back to her locker.</p><p>It was after pulling up the red gym shorts around her hips, that Alma hears a fluttering sound to her left; looking, Alma gasped in shock as she saw a large winged creature flying behind Sakura's head.</p><p>"Sakura look out!" gasps Alma, quickly lunging and swatting at the flying <em>'thing' </em>behind Sakura, managing to hit it, causing it to waver in the air for a moment before dropping.</p><p>Sakura though replies, "Huh?" at Alma's warning before gasping herself as she sees Alma swat the creature out of the air, though Sakura's gasps a "NO!" quickly reaching towards the falling thing before it hit the floor.</p><p>"This is a Fiser, not a bug!" quickly replies Sakura. "And she's my friend!"</p><p>"A Fiser?" questions Alma.</p><p>"Yeah, a magical fairy. Her name is Nina and she's been with me almost ever since I came to this planet."</p><p>"O-Oh…" replies Alma, now feeling really bad at hitting the small being out of the air, walking towards Sakura, she sees the Fiser, nude, laying on Sakura's hands unconscious. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know what it was, I didn't know she was your friend!" she adds, panicked at seeing the motionless figure. "Is she going to be ok!?"</p><p>"Well she's still breathing." Comments Sakura, before lifting her right hand and stroking the small girl's blonde hair with a finger and nudging her a little. "Nina?"</p><p>Immediate relief washed over Alma when she sees the Fiser frown and her wings moving a little, before her large, purple eyes opened a little.</p><p>"It's ok Nina." States Sakura. "My new friend just mistook you for a really big bug. She's never seen a Fiser before, so don't be too mad at her."</p><p>Alma sees the small girl quickly frown in what she guessed to be pain as she saw Nina try to move her left arm.</p><p>"She says she thinks her arm is broken." States Sakura.</p><p>"Oh no, no, no! I'm so sorry!" gasps Alma with tears coming to her eyes. "I didn't know! I should've-"</p><p>"Hey, it's ok." Cuts in Sakura, looking towards Alma with a smile. "Nina's body can rapidly heal itself, she'll be fine, she just needs time to rest." She adds, before turning towards her open locker and carefully placing the small being inside.</p><p>"I just feel so horrible, I should've thought before acting, what if I had killed her, your friend!?"</p><p>"Hey, I said it's ok." Repeats Sakura, placing a hand to Alma's shoulder. "You didn't kill her, she's alive."</p><p>Managing to be calmed down, Alma resumes putting on her clothes, putting her regular clothes into the locker before taking out her shirt for Gym. Looking towards Sakura for a moment, a few departing girl's catches Alma's attention, a blush returning to her cheeks as she remembered she was in a room with others that were in their underwear, though now, most were dressed and leaving.</p><p>Alma made sure not to stare at the few departing girls too much as they walked pass her, though she continued to watch as they walked down the hall towards the doors.</p><p>"Oh, by the way…" starts Sakura, drawing Alma's attention. "You don't need to be embarrassed, it's not like there are boys in here with us."</p><p>"I know, it's just, everyone has nice looking bodies."</p><p>"Well, you have a pretty body too yanno."</p><p>"Heh…" Alma quickly grins with a brighter blush and looking away from Sakura into her locker. "You really think so?"</p><p>"I sure do, it doesn't look like there's anything weird that stands out on your body. There's no marks or anything, it's like you were made perfect."</p><p>"Heh, well, I dunno about perfect… I would've liked my chest to have been a little bit bigger though." Comments Alma.</p><p>"You're breasts look good on you though, their bigger than mine."</p><p>Alma slowly looks towards Sakura again, towards her chest and grins.</p><p>"Yours are really small." She teases.</p><p>"So? I'm just happy that I have'em." Replies Sakura with a grin and cupping her hands over her small, bra covered breasts. "I can actually wear a bra now."</p><p>Alma simply smiles and finishes changing into her gym clothes, putting on her shirt and pulling her hair free.</p><p>"Yanno…" starts Sakura. "There is one downside to having bigger breasts than someone…" she adds.</p><p>"Really? What's that?" Asks Alma as she places reaches into her locker, searching through one of the pockets of her skirt, looking for a small elastic band she had brought with her to pull her hair into a pony-tail for gym class.</p><p>"That smaller-chested person just might want to… SQUEEZE'EM!" happily declares Sakura.</p><p>Alma immediately gasps when she feels a pair of hands, swiftly reach under her shirt and under her bra to cup her breasts, causing her to also tense in surprise as her entire face reddened, and even more deeply when she felt the hands squeeze her mounds, sending a quick, shiver of pleasure through her body…</p><p>"Wow, their really soft…"</p><p>Alma immediately produced a brief, high-pitched squeal, before pulling Sakura's hands from under her shirt and bra, quickly turning around, covering her chest with her arms.</p><p>"W-W-What did you do that for!?"</p><p>"Hehehehe! That was SO cYute! You're a squealer!"</p><p>"And you're a pervert!" declares Alma.</p><p>Sakura gives a mischievous grin, lifting her hands and flexing her fingers…</p><p>"I sure am, hehe, don't worry, I'll be gentle…" Sakura comments.</p><p>Alma sees Sakura step towards her and lower her hands to her thighs, stroking her skin slowly.</p><p>"H-hey, what are you doing?" asks Alma, though the growing blush on her face told that Alma knew exactly <em>'what' </em>Sakura was doing, what she didn't know was why.</p><p>"What does it look like?" states Sakura, smiling. "You're way too nervous, I want to see if I can relax you a little, would you like me to? Or do you want me to stop?"</p><p><em>'Well…' </em>thinks Alma. <em>'It's not that I want you to stop…' </em>she thinks again, before taking a breath and tensing as she felt Sakura's hands move towards her inner thighs, near her crotch.</p><p>The purple-haired teen was clearly quite nervous, the only sexual experiences she'd had were with Lina, and now, her new friend was obviously offering the same, Alma didn't quite know what to do or say…</p><p>"Want me to stop or go…" States Sakura, grinning towards her, moving her hands just centimeters from the red crotch of Alma's gym shorts and rubbing the warm skin there. "It's your choice."</p><p>"R-Really?" questions Alma.</p><p>"Of course." answers Sakura. "If you don't want me to be doing this, just say so. You said so earlier in gym that you only masturbated, so, I'm figuring you would like to borrow someone elses fingers for a change."</p><p>Alma could feel herself getting wet and was sure Sakura could feel the raising heat from her crotch, though she shutters with a brief surge of pleasure when one of Sakura's hands move from her inner thigh to rest on her hairless pubic mound through her shorts.</p><p>A smile comes to Alma as she lowers her hands from her chest, giving a non-verbal acceptance to her new friends offer.</p><p>"Can I touch there?" asks Sakura.</p><p>Alma was about to nod her head, when out of her right peripheral vision, notices a brown-skinned girl about three yards away; looking towards the girl, Alma gasps as she saw her, short black hair, sitting on the bench looking towards them with a grin, wearing a gym shirt and shorts.</p><p>"Oh don't mind me!" the brown-skinned girl comments. "Keep going!"</p><p>Alma's entire body reddens, she nearly forgot where she was!</p><p>"T-Thanks, but no thanks!" quickly states Alma, pulling Sakura's hands from her and quickly turning around, closing her locker and hurrying out of the locker-room, using the elastic band she still managed to hold onto, to tie her hair into her pony-tail.</p><p>"So…" starts Sakura, quickly rushing to Alma's side. "Being watched isn't your thing huh?"</p><p>"I-I didn't know I was being watched." Comments Alma.</p><p>"Oh, I didn't know we were being watched ether, but I don't mind being watched. Sorry though."</p><p>"For what?"</p><p>"I got you worked up for nothing."</p><p>"Oh…"</p><p>"Well, I'll try to make it up to you by getting a kickball game started."</p><p>"Ok." Replies Alma with a smile, as the two girls walk through the doors to the gym.</p><p>"WATCH OUT!" comes a boys sudden shout near the two upon entering the large room or the Gym.</p><p>Both, Alma and Sakura were puzzled by the statement, until Sakura quickly noticed the large red ball flying through the air towards them. The blonde managed to dodge it in the nick of time, although, Alma wasn't so lucky, she also saw the ball, but lacked the split-second reaction time that Sakura had and the ball hits and bounces off Alma's face, bringing out a pained gasp from her as she fell back to the floor with her hands over her face.</p><p>"OWWWW!" wails Alma in pain as she rolled onto her side.</p><p>"Oh, hey!" gasps Sakura, quickly kneeling next to the injured girl. "You ok?!"</p><p>"My face is stinging so bad!" whines Alma.</p><p>Alma lay on the floor for a few moments as the pain echoed through her face before sitting up, removing her hands from her face, revealing a very profound circular red area covering her face where the ball hit.</p><p>"I'm so sorry!" comes another voice.</p><p>Looking, Alma sees another girl quickly run up beside Sakura, who has long blue hair in similar length to her own, wearing a gym shirt and shorts.</p><p>"I didn't mean to kick the ball towards the door." The girl adds.</p><p>"It's ok." Replies Alma, starting to get to her feet, before Sakura helps her up. "As long as you're sorry."</p><p>As she returns to her feet though, Alma did notice the other girls voice sounded a little strange.</p><p>"Well I certainly am." Comments the girl with a nervous chuckle.</p><p>"You sure you're ok?" asks Sakura, "I know you said you weren't a robot, but you took a hit to the head."</p><p>"Heh, I'm not so fragile that I can't take a hit to the face with a big soft ball." Comments Alma with a giggle."</p><p>"Ok then."</p><p>"Yanno though Sakura…" states the girl to Sakura's side with a narrow-eyed glance. "You could've caught the ball instead of moving out of the way and letting it beam the new girl in the face."</p><p>Alma sees Sakura glare at the girl with some degree of annoyance.</p><p>"Well my first response is to dodge something I find speeding towards me by surprise."</p><p>As the girl and Sakura briefly exchanged words, Alma found that she found the other girl to be particularly attractive to her, first noticing her pretty face, although, that's as far as she gets before Sakura comments…</p><p>"Anyway…" she starts, looking towards Alma, before smiling and quickly stepping towards the other girl and hugging her arm. "Alma, this is Takeda, my Lovey-Dovey I was telling you about!"</p><p>"Oh, so you're the one." States Alma with a smile, before remembering something Sakura had mentioned earlier. "Wait, I thought you said it was a boy who your heart belongs to."</p><p>Sakura simply grins for a moment, before, "My Lovey-Dovey is a boy."</p><p>"But she's a girl." Comments Alma.</p><p>"Really?" questions Sakura with a smile. "Takeda would be a really strange name for a girl don't you think?"</p><p>"Well, yea, but it's not uncommon."</p><p>Sakura was about to comment, though Takeda cuts in…</p><p>"I'm a boy."</p><p>"Aww…" whines Sakura. "I wanted to see how long it took her to figure it out!"</p><p>"You're a boy?" questions Alma, with a clearly puzzled look on her face. "You look just like a girl though."</p><p>"It's true." States Sakura.</p><p>"Well I don't believe you." Replies Alma with a grin. "You're just trying to get me back for what I did at lunch. I find it hard to believe that a boy could be the attractive girl I'm seeing now."</p><p>"Oh…" comments Takeda with a grin. "You find me attractive?"</p><p>"U-Uh, I mean good looking!" quickly replies Alma, the red circle on her face nearly hiding her blush. "That just slipped out! I didn't mean it to use that word."</p><p>"The first thought is usually the right one." Comments Takeda.</p><p>"You can't have him." Quickly comments Sakura, before reaching towards Alma's hand with a grin. "You want proof that he's a boy?"</p><p>"Proof?" questions Alma, before letting Sakura guide her hand towards the other 'girls' crotch, though Alma quickly pulls her hand away with a gasp, <em>'What if she actually is a he!? I've never even </em><em><strong>seen </strong></em><em>a boys thing, let alone feel it…' </em>she thinks.</p><p>At the same time Takeda pulls away as well, commenting, "Hey, I know what your trying to do."</p><p>"It was such a good opportunity though." Replies Sakura with a grin, before looking towards Alma. "I love it when he gets stiff and starts to show in his gym shorts."</p><p>"Uh…" hesitant Alma, blushing from Sakura's comment, she didn't quite know what to say."</p><p>"Here's something else to prove to you that Takeda's a boy, since you pulled your hand away…" comments Sakura, reaching and grabbing the lower front of Takeda's shirt. "Why did you do that anyway?" states Sakura, eyes Alma with a grin. "Was it because you had second thoughts about she actually being a he?"</p><p>"Well, Ok, ok, I believe you." Answers Alma. "You make a really attractive girl though."</p><p>"There's that word again." Comments Takeda.</p><p>"Ah, no, crap!" groans Alma. "You know what I mean."</p><p>"Sure, you're attracted to me." Replies Takeda, "And your just trying to deny it, just like someone else I know…"</p><p>"Even <em>'if' </em>I was attracted to you…" starts Alma, averting her eyes from the cross-dressing boy. "First of all, I've only known you for about five minutes, you could be a jerk for all I know; Secondly, you already have a girl-friend."</p><p>Sakura promptly responded with, "I'm a sharing person." Which brings a deep blush to Alma's cheeks. "We don't have sex with only each other, but our hearts belong to each other though. That's one thing I won't share." She adds, "He may look like a girl, but trust me, he's all guy when and where it matters."</p><p>"S-Still, my first point still stands, I hardly even know him. He might be perfect for you, but maybe he's a jerk to me." Comments Alma.</p><p>"Well, you'll just have to get to know him, I'm sure you'll love him, and hey, maybe he can be your first… Oh!" replies Sakura before gasping a placing a hand over her mouth.</p><p>"Huh." Questions Takeda. "Your first? You're a virgin?"</p><p>"I'm so sorry Alma." States Sakura, "You wanted that to be a secret right?"</p><p>"I never said I wanted it to be a secret." Replies Alma. "But I'm not going to just go around telling everyone."</p><p>"Well…" states Sakura with a smile. "When your ready, come to us, we'll treat you really good."</p><p>"Can we change the subject…" comments Alma, with an embarrassed annoyance. "How about that kickball game you said you'd start?"</p><p>"Hehe, ok then."</p><p>
  <strong>- Later that day, 2:42 P.M. -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Alma and Lina's room -</strong>
</p><p>"So how was your first day of school?" asks Lina.</p><p>The two girls sat next to each other on their bed, Lina still only clothed in just a T-shirt and panties.</p><p>"It started out a little slow at first." Answers Alma cheerfully. "The first three hours, hardly anyone wanted to talk to me, even if I tried to start up a conversation. But at lunchtime, that changed, while I was focused on eating, a girl, her name was Sakura, came and introduced herself to me, we talked and-"</p><p>"Wait." Interrupts Lina with a wondering expression on her face. "You said Sakura right?"</p><p>"Yea."</p><p>Lina eyes her sister questioningly, as if thinking something, which was, <em>'Come on Lina, the chances of it actually being the Sakura you're thinking of is super low.'</em></p><p>"Lina?" questions Alma.</p><p>"What was her last name?" asks Lina.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Sakura, the girl that introduced herself to you, did she tell you her last name?"</p><p>"No, but she had a sister, Rena, or Reni I think it was."</p><p>Lina immediately felt her heart beat rapidly at that piece of information and her eyes widened.</p><p>"Her last name…" comments Alma, lowering her gaze as she starts to think. "I know I heard her last name… I just can't remimber it… sorry, I met a few others and remembering their last names wasn't exactly high on my priority list, why do you want to know Sakura's last name though."</p><p>"Is it Bragou!?" quickly replies Lina, clearly trying, and failing, to hide her excitement.</p><p>"Um, that sounds familiar. Hmm, Reni Bragou, yeah, I'm pretty sure that's her last name."</p><p><em>'I don't believe it!' </em>shouts Lina in her mind. <em>'Ok wait a minute, there's a chance, a frakking small chance, but a chance that this Sakura shares the same last name and has a sister called Reni. I have to confirm this without a doubt…'</em></p><p>Alma then sees Lina stand and walk to the closet and search through it for a moment before walking back to Alma and presenting a small picture to her.</p><p>"Is this the Sakura that you met?" she asks, her face a bright red.</p><p>Alma blushed when she saw the picture, which showed, Sakura Bragou, nude, simply posing for the photo, smiling as she sat on a bed with her legs crossed, though her right hand was positioned between her legs, blocking what would have clearly been visible.</p><p>"Where did you get that picture?" asks Alma.</p><p>"T-That's not important, is this the Sakura you met?"</p><p>"It looks like there's some kind of dried up, residue on the picture too…" comments Alma, reaching her left hand towards the photo, though Lina quickly hides it behind her back, blushing brighter and quickly asks.</p><p>"Is that the girl you met!?"</p><p>"Yea, that's her, why do you have a naked picture of her?"</p><p>The first three words out of Alma's mouth was the only part of the statement that Lina hears, as an immediate smile appears on her face.</p><p>"I don't believe it!" she exclaims happily. "She actually goes to the local school! Which means she must live here in the city, or even here in the neighborhood!" she adds, before doing a giddy standing march. "I might be able to actually met her! Oh! I got it!"</p><p>The clearly happy girl runs out of the room, calling out to her dad, leaving a very puzzled Alma back in the room.</p><p>"What was all that about?" questions Alma.</p><p>Instead of following her out of the room though, Alma looks towards the closet and stands, walking towards it and searching it for a moment before upon lifting a black cloth that rested on the floor of the closet, finding two more pictures, one underneath another and to Alma's surprise, covered in more residue. Picking up the photos, revealed the two where stuck together.</p><p>A blush returns to her cheeks as the picture showed Sakura again, nude and this time, were not as <em>'tame' </em>as the picture Lina showed her, the top one showed Sakura sitting in a chair with her legs spread and spreading her labia, revealing her inner pink as her honey trailed out and pooled on the seat of the chair.</p><p>The second picture, once peeled away from the first, causes Alma's blush to brighten, it showed the blonde with her rear facing the camera, on her knees with her left hand spreading the left cheek of her butt and the two fingers of her right hand inserted into her honey oozing vagina.</p><p>Despite the embarrassment of finding the hidden pictures, a smile soon comes to Alma's face.</p><p>"I think Lina has a crush on Sakura… but what's this stuff on them?"</p><p>Scratching off some of the dried residue, Alma lifts the finger to her nose and sniffs once, though not smelling anything, she lifts the pictures to her nose and sniffs a few times.</p><p>The pictures retained a scent, one that Alma was surprised to recognize on the photos.</p><p>"The stuff smells like Lina…" another sniff. "Weird, it smells just like Lina's-"</p><p>Alma quickly gasps in a sudden realization and dropped the pictures in surprise at recognizing the dried substance to be Lina's arousal fluids that her twin had failed to clean off.</p><p>
  <strong>- Meanwhile -</strong>
</p><p>Lina happily rushes down to the first floor.</p><p>"Dad! Where are you?" she asks excitedly.</p><p>Gene soon walks in to her living room, dressed in a shirt and pants.</p><p>"I'm right here, what's up?"</p><p>"I changed my mind!" declares Lina, rushing to Gene with a big grin on her face. "I want to go to school with Alma! Please! I promise I'll behave, I won't try to run-away and I won't say what you've been doing!"</p><p>"Well, I'm happy to hear that, but I can't do that." Answers Gene.</p><p>"Why not!?"</p><p>"Well there are only certain times where their is an opening for enrollment. I can't just take you to school tomorrow and say I want you to attend, there's forms and things that need to be filled."</p><p>"Can't you like pull some strings or something!?"</p><p>"Sorry, the deadline has expired, there's nothing I can do, I'm just a normal guy, I don't have any sway over something like that."</p><p>Lina felt her heart sink at the news, she was so close to meeting the girl she was attracted to.</p><p>"Well when is the next opening for enrollment?" asks Lina, hopeful.</p><p>"Ummm, I think in about two or three months, I'm not quite sure."</p><p>"Two or three MONTHS!?" gasps Lina.</p><p>Outside the house, a loud wail of despair could be heard…</p><p>"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo…"</p><p>END ^_^</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter N 11 (EX 42)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two sides reflect on the other, and Alma learns why Lina's attracted to Sakura.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LOLI, ECCHI, INCEST, MASTURBATION, COMEDIC VIOLENCE, PARANORMAL, YURI, f/M</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>- Meanwhile -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Sakura's home -</strong>
</p><p>"We're back!"</p><p>Announced both Sakura and Reni as the two walked into their home, the fifteen year old Sakura dressed in a tank-top two clear, though small, mounds visible under it and a short skirt, with a small pink, rectangular case attached to the right side of her skirts waistband; while Reni wore a T-shirt and jeans.</p><p><em>"Welcome back." </em>Comes Layn's Voice from the kitchen. <em>"The others went out to the store together."</em></p><p>"Ok." Answers Sakura.</p><p>The two sisters separated, Reni heading towards the kitchen where Layn was, while Sakura headed up the nearby stairs to her room, where she walks to the window between her and Reni's bed and reaching down to the case at her side and removing it from her skirt.</p><p>Holding it from the bottom with her left hand, the blonde opens it with her other, revealing Nina, who lay naked inside the case, quite comfortably as the bottom was covered in two layers of Sakura's panties.</p><p>Nina soon leaves her comfortable <em>'bed'</em>, long enough for Sakura to remove her panties and place them on the window-sill, directly in the sun-light before Nina lands on the panties and lays on her stomach, spreading her wings.</p><p>Sakura smiles at Nina's relaxation for a few moments as she places the case down onto the nightstand next to her bed, before commenting…</p><p>"I'm glad you're feeling better now. It's too bad you had to stay in my locker during Gym class."</p><p><em>'It's ok.' </em>replies Nina inside Sakura's head. <em>'Partly my fault anyway. I'm so comfortable and relaxed with you, I failed to react in time.'</em></p><p>"Oh, so it's my fault you got swatted out of the air like a fly?" comments Sakura, half-teasing with a smile.</p><p><em>'It sure is…' </em>replies Nina, in an amused tone. <em>'You've gotten me fat and lazy.'</em> she adds, turning her head to look at Sakura with a smile on her face. <em>'It's amazing that I can still fly.'</em></p><p>"Oh please." Chuckles Sakura, turning around and taking the TV remote from Reni's bed and turning on the TV.</p><p><em>'It's true.' </em>comments Nina, turning over and propping herself up on her left elbow and placing her right hand to her forehead in dramatic fashion. <em>'I've put on a lot more weight because of you! A fairies weight is very important… and I've allowed myself to become careless and stuff my greedy stomach!' </em>she states dramatically, leaning onto her hands and knees and moving her wings until she was a few centimeters from the windowsill and exaggeratingly falling down to the panties. <em>'My poor wings can no longer lift my overweight body! How can I ever show myself to Lali again with the way I am now!?' </em>she exclaims, before dropping her face down to the panties.</p><p>Sakura soon looks over her shoulder to Nina with a smirk.</p><p>"Heh, you done now?"</p><p>After a few moments, Nina likes her face with a smiles towards Sakura.</p><p>
  <em>'Hehe, yeah, I'm done.'</em>
</p><p>"Seriously, it's like I'm watching a real life anime character." Giggles Sakura.</p><p>
  <em>'Heh.'</em>
</p><p>Minutes later, Sakura was sitting on her bed with her legs crossed, watching a repeat airing of an NSL (National Shakra League) competition when Reni walks into the room.</p><p>Sakura acknowledges Reni by briefly looking towards her before returning her attention to the TV.</p><p>Reni herself, just after entering the room, begins to undress as she walks towards her bed, starting with her T-shirt falling to the floor, revealing her bra-less breasts, before her pink, frilly panties are revealed as she removes her pants, before sitting on her bed and her attention turns to what Sakura was watching.</p><p>It was Sakura that comments though…</p><p>"You want me to leave?"</p><p>"Nope, you can join us if you want." Answers Reni with a smile.</p><p>Sakura knew that, with Reni removing her clothes upon entering the room, that one of two things were planned, both sexual; one being Reni about to pleasure herself, second, which Sakura guessed to be the case, Reni asking their mom to join her in her room for some mother/daughter loving. Something that Sakura often joined in on.</p><p>"Ok, when's mom coming?"</p><p>"In about ten minutes." Answers Reni. "She want's to finish up dishes and stuff." She adds, before moving back on the bed, sitting near the pillow and lowering her right hand to the crotch of her panties and rubbing.</p><p>"Ok." Replies Sakura, before removing her tank-top, followed by her white bra, revealing her breasts which, while small, were something the blonde was quite proud of finally having them. Besides her breasts, Sakura's bulging abdomen was also revealed, the sight and pressure inside a constant reminder at the life that was now growing inside of her.</p><p>It was looking down and once again seeing the bulge that reminded Sakura of a certain person, as she unhooked the side of her skirt and removing it, revealing her panties as she comments…</p><p>"Hey, what did you think of the new girl, Alma?"</p><p>"I don't really like her." Admits Reni with a small frown.</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"Well, I take that back, it's not that I don't like her, but, she's so creepy to me." States Reni, still stroking herself. "She gives off this really weird vibe in my opinion."</p><p>"A weird vibe?" questions Sakura.</p><p>"Yeah, I mean… I don't know how to explain it… … oh, did you ever hear of an Earth Tv show called Battlestar Galactica?"</p><p>"No, why?"</p><p>"Well, I'm probably just being really paranoid about Alma being artificially created, but it's like I'm getting a Cylon-like vibe from her."</p><p>"What the hecks a Cylon?"</p><p>"Heh, you know what? Never mind, it's a stupid suggestion." Answers Reni with an embarrassed blush and smile.</p><p>"What's a stupid suggestion? Come on, tell me." Urges Sakura.</p><p>"Well, what if Alma's like, the first of many artificially created people to eventually overthrow the people of the planet and make them their slaves?"</p><p>"Huh!?" questions Sakura with a very puzzled look on her face.</p><p>"Like I said." States Reni. "It's a stupid suggestion. I've watched one too many Sci-fi movies on Earth with that kind of plot."</p><p>"Hehehe." Giggles Sakura. "You meet your first artificially created person and your first thought is the plot-line of Sci-fi shows and movies?"</p><p>"I know…" sighs Reni. "It's stupid, I said that myself. Still though, she give me weird vibes, like there's something she's hiding."</p><p>"Well, I actually like her." States Sakura. "She's nice and funny, and really shy too."</p><p>"You like everybody." Comments Reni with a narrow-eyed smirk.</p><p>"It's easier and better to like someone than not like them." Answers Sakura.</p><p>"Better maybe, but certainly not easier, especially if that person is picking on you and stuff."</p><p>"Yeah, well, it's not like I like EVERYBODY." Comments Sakura, turning her attention to the TV. "Our cousin really gets on my nerves, I'm so glad he's not here anymore."</p><p>A few minutes later, Reni had repositioned herself to lay on her back as she masturbates more intently, her right hand now under her panties and her left hand up to her left breast, moaning softly with her eyes closed. Sakura on the other hand was still focused on the TV, unaffected by her masturbating sister on the bed beside her, it was a normal sight.</p><p>It was this scene that greets Layn as she walks into the open doorway to the room, dressed in nothing but a smile, her large C-cup breasts, trimmed pubic hair and shapely figure in unobstructed view.</p><p>"Sorry I took so long." Layn comments, walking into the room and stopping at the foot of Reni's bed, who opens her eyes and sits up, with her left hand still on her breast and her right still under her panties.</p><p>"It's ok." Answers Reni with a smile. "Just gave me time to get myself warmed up."</p><p>"I see." Comments Layn, seeing her daughters aroused body, stiffened pink nipples and wet panties. Looking towards Sakura, who also looked towards her with a smile on her face, Layn comments, "Joining us?"</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>Layn though quickly noticed Sakura's un-aroused state and grins, walking from Reni's bed towards Sakura's.</p><p>"I see you haven't warmed yourself up like Reni did…"</p><p>"O-Oh… heh…" replies Sakura, blushing from mild embarrassment. "I didn't think to do that."</p><p>"Well, how about we solve that little issue then, hmm?" suggests Layn, placing her left knee onto Sakura's bed and leaning towards her, reaching out her left hand and lightly grasping the blondes right shoulder and leaning her face in to place her lips to Sakura's.</p><p>"I'll help." Adds Reni, smiling as she removes her hands from herself and leaves her bed to Sakura's, moving behind her and grasping Sakura's breasts, messaging them and lowering her lips down to kiss Sakura's shoulders, bringing a moan from her into the her kiss with Layn.</p><p>Sakura herself, completely accepted the actions of her mom and sister, making no action to resist, even as Layn slowly pulls her soft lips from Sakura's, smiling as she saw the teens eyes closed and a blush of arousal growing on her face, before Layn lowers her hands down to Sakura's legs and slowly spread them wide…</p><p>
  <strong>- Meanwhile, at Alma's home -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Alma and Lina's room -</strong>
</p><p>"Lina has a cru~sh! Lina has a cru~sh!" happily sings Alma teasingly, skipping around the room in front of a red-face Lina sitting on the bed, grasping three photos in both hands.</p><p>With a 180 turn from Alma to skip back, revealed a clearly defined handprint on the right side of her face, though she was still all smiles as she sings… "… Lina has a cru~sh! Lina has a cru~sh! Lina has a cru~sh!"</p><p>"Ok! That's enough!" declares Lina, lifting her head to look at her twin with an annoyed, embarrassed frown on her face. "You don't have to keep saying that!"</p><p>"Hehe, it's true though!" replies Alma, stopping in front of her sister and smiling at her, with her hands behind her back and leaning over. "Lina has a cru~sh! Lina has a cru~sh! Lina has a-"</p><p>
  <strong>*SMACK!*</strong>
</p><p>The teasing girl was abruptly stopped as her left cheek now wore a red handprint as well.</p><p>"Ow…" comments Alma simply, still smiling as she lifts her left hand up to her stinging cheek and rubs it, before standing up straight. "You never even met Sakura though."</p><p>Lina looks away from her twin with a blushing pout.</p><p>"I still like her…" she comments.</p><p>"You've only seen her on TV."</p><p>"… She's beautiful…" answers Lina, looking down to the three pictures in her hold and smiling.</p><p>"Well what is it you like about her?"</p><p>"Everything." Answers Lina.</p><p>"There has to be something more specific than that." Replies Alma, sitting to Lina's left, playfully leaning against her and poking her sister in the arm. "Come on…"</p><p>"W-Well…" adds, Lina, continuing to look at the more tame of the three pictures in her hold. "Her face and figure, but mostly her face… she has such a beautiful face."</p><p>"Really? Well is there anything about her face in particular that you like, or stands out to you?" asks Alma, leaning back from her sister.</p><p>"Uh… well…" comments Lina, smiling at the photo's in her hands, before shaking her head left to right. "I-It's stupid, it's not worth saying."</p><p>"It's not stupid if you like it, come on, what is it?" urges Alma, leaning close to Lina again, though not against her this time.</p><p>"… Her eyebrows…" answers Lina shyly.</p><p>"Her eyebrows?" questions Alma, with a look of puzzlement on her face, it certainly wasn't what she expected to hear.</p><p>"Y-yeah… her eyebrows are a little bit thicker than normal, it's a feature on her face that stands out to me."</p><p>"Sakura's eyebrows? Really?" questions Alma, before reaching her left hand down to Lina's holding the pictures and lifting her hands, allowing her to closely look at the photos. "Her eyebrows aren't that thick, they look just fine."</p><p>"I said a <em>'little bit' </em>thicker." Comments Lina, pulling her hands from her sister.</p><p>"But their not that thick at all though."</p><p>"You're the one that asked me what stood out on her face to me!" replies Lina defensively with a frown.</p><p>"Ok, ok." Replies Alma, lifting her hands</p><p>"Anyway…" adds Lina, looking down to the pictures, "Their thicker than mine."</p><p>"Well, yeah, you got a point there." Agrees Alma, looking to Lina's eyebrows. "Ours are thinner than hers."</p><p>"And that's why I like her." States Lina. "We were made physically perfect, or really darn close to it. But Sakura has those little imperfections that I find really attractive."</p><p>"Well by that logic you could have become attracted to anyone." States Alma with a smile.</p><p>"And Sakura Bragou is that one." States Lina, smiling at the pictures in her hands. "But, I've only seen her on TV, you've had the opportunity to actually meet her." Adds Lina with a smile and looking to her twin. "What's she like, her personality? Is she nice, funny, mean, what?"</p><p>"Um, well…" answers Alma. "She's actually really nice; Like I was saying earlier, she was the first to actually come to me and introduce herself to me when she saw that I was alone."</p><p>"That's wonderful!" States Lina with a cheery-eyed smile.</p><p>"Heh, yeah, well…" replies Alma, with a blush starting to appear on her cheeks. "She likes to talk about sex and stuff like that."</p><p>"Really!? That's awesome! Did you two talk about sex?"</p><p>"U-Uh, yeah, a little, I realized, that while besides what we do together, I'm still a virgin." Answers Alma, with a disappointing sigh.</p><p>"Well duh, you still have your hymen, of course you're a virgin."</p><p>"Well it didn't actually register in my brain until I talked with Sakura."</p><p>"Ok, ok, you're a virgin, what else happened with Sakura?" asks Lina eagerly.</p><p>"Uh… well…" starts Alma, remembering the scene in the gym locker-room with Sakura's teasing her body. "Sakura's, really, touchie…"</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Well… you know how we like to pleasure each other?"</p><p>"Yeah…" answers Lina, before her eyes widen. "Ohhh did something happen!?"</p><p>"Well… while we were finishing changing for gym class, she kinda, started teasing me."</p><p>"Really!?" questions Lina excitedly. "Ohh, I'm so jealous right now! What did she do!?"</p><p>"Heh, well, I was really nervous and embarrassed, since it was someone beside you doing what she was doing, but she went slow, she knew I was nervous."</p><p>"What did she do!? What did she do!? What did she do!?" repeats Lina excitedly, positioning herself on her knees on her bed and bouncing happily, eager for more.</p><p>"Well, not much really, she first started with surprising me by reaching under my shirt and grabbing my breasts from behind, then after I turned around, she leaned against me gently and started stroking my inner thighs…"</p><p>"Ohhh, jealous, jealous, jealous!" comments Lina, closing her eyes. "It's a good thing were twins, I can imagine it's me in your place. What happened next?"</p><p>"Hehehe…" giggles Alma, seeing her sister shifting her thighs togeather. "Well, sorry to disappoint, but, she asked me for permission to reach into my shorts, but right when I was about to give it to her, I noticed we we're being watched and ran."</p><p>"What!?" gasps Lina, with a shocked look on her face. "You ran away!?"</p><p>"Someone was watching us." Replies Alma, smiling in embarrassed defense.</p><p>"So what if you were being watched! You should have stayed there and let Sakura have her way with you!"</p><p>"Well sorry, I've never been watched doing something like that… and I'm not the one who has a crush on her."</p><p>"Ohhh, if I was in your place I wouldn't care if it was the whole world watching us if Sakura were doing that to me."</p><p>"Heh, maybe you'll get the chance someday." Comments Alma. "She did offer that anytime I wanted, we could do what me and you do."</p><p>"Really!?" asks Lina excitedly.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I asked you to join too though."</p><p>"That's awesome! Take her up on that offer tomorrow when you see her!"</p><p>"H-Huh? Tomorrow? So soon?"</p><p>"Of course! I don't want to have to wait the month or two to go to school with you, invite her to come over here! Please, please, please!" urges Lina, with her hand pressed together.</p><p>"Heh, ok, ok, I'll ask her if she'd like to visit."</p><p>"Great, and ask her where she lives too!"</p><p>"Ok, that's likely to come up anyway."</p><p>"Oh! By the way!" gasps Lina. "Did Sakura happen to say anything about her not competing in the NSL for the pass few months?"</p><p>"Umm…" thinks Alma, looking up in thought. "Oh yeah, she doesn't do that anymore because she's pregnant."</p><p>"What!?" gasps Lina, with wide-eyed shock. "She's pregnant!"</p><p>Alma herself quickly gasps and places her hands over her mouth.</p><p>"Darn, I probably should have kept that a secret."</p><p>"No, it's ok." Replies Lina, looking down a little, much of her excitement quickly gone. "If she's pregnant, that must mean she has a boyfriend, right?"</p><p>"Uh… y-yeah…" answers Alma warily as she sees her sister apparent sadness.</p><p>"I see… heh, I should have expected her at least having someone she likes, with as beautiful as she is." States Lina, with a smile returning to her face and lifting her head to look at her sister.</p><p>"Sorry." States Alma.</p><p>"No, no, it's ok, really. I'm fine with that. I was just so excited I forgot about the obvious." Answers Lina.</p><p>"Um, well, even though she has a boyfriend, they don't have a monogamous relationship though, so they both are perfectly fine with each other having sex with their friends."</p><p>"Well duh, that much is obvious, considering that you had the luck of almost having sex with her before running away." State Lina. "There's probably more virgins on Merkolova than monogamous relationships."</p><p>"Well I dunno about that, I get what your saying though. The one thing that Sakura said she wasn't going to share were her feelings for her boyfriend."</p><p>"Well that's understandable."</p><p>With a few moments of silence between them, Lina began to look down to the photo's again and Alma thinking back on the time with Sakura and remembering a particular moment.</p><p>"Hey Lina, have you seen of heard of things called Fisers?"</p><p>"Uh, yeah, their fairies, super rare, why?"</p><p>"Sakura has one."</p><p>"She does!?" asks Lina with a smile. "Is she cute? Does she has wings?"</p><p>"Uh… well…" starts Alma, scratching the back of her head with a sweatdrop and a blush. "I didn't really have time to focus on her looks…"</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"Well… I heard the sound of her wings beating and I didn't know what she was and I kinda, mistook her for a giant bug and…"</p><p>"Don't tell me you tried knocking her out of the air!?" gasps Lina. "We're stronger than a normal girl."</p><p>"I know, fortunately, I only broke her arm. I felt so bad!"</p><p>"You broke her arm!? Was Sakura mad?"</p><p>"No, she wasn't, she was actually trying to calm <em>'me' </em>down, she said Nina- that's her Fiser's name, could heal rapidly, so she'd be ok once given the time to heal, but I still felt and still feel bad for doing what I did."</p><p>"Her Fiser probably hates you now." Comments Lina with a concern on her face.</p><p>"Actually she doesn't." replies Alma. "At the end of the class, we found that Nina's arm was healed and she forgave me."</p><p>"Wow, her Fiser was nice enough to forgive you for breaking her arm?"</p><p>"Yeah, even I was surprised."</p><p>"Sakura must be a really good master to have such a forgiving Fiser."</p><p>"Yeah." Agrees Alma, before standing a few moments later, with a smile. "Well, after what I've told you about Sakura, I'm guessing you won't be going to sleep as soon as usual tonight huh?"</p><p>"Hehe, nope." Replies Lina with a blushing smile. "My fingers are going to be busy tonight!"</p><p>"Well, wait until I fall asleep before you start."</p><p>"I can't make any promises." Comments Lina.</p><p>Alma's chuckle was cut short as she felt a familiar presence in the room.</p><p>"Hey, that feeling is back again." States Alma.</p><p>"Feeling?" questions Lina, before realizing <em>'who' </em>Alma was talking about. "Oh yeah, Hailey's back."</p><p>"She is!?" Asks Alma happily. Before looking around the room. "Welcome back Hailey! I've been wanting to ask you, why did you choose Lina last week to pleasure silly? She didn't even believe you were here."</p><p>"I can answer that." Comments Lina. "She did it <em>'because' </em>I didn't believe."</p><p>"She talked to you!?" gasps Alma. "Aww, why do you get to have all the experiences with her!?" whines Alma. "I wanna have an experience, come on Hailey, do something with me!"</p><p>"Well you can sense Hailey's presence, I can't." states Lina.</p><p>"But you've gotten all the awesome experiences with her! I want to-AH!" replies Alma, before gasping out as she felt a warm touch to the back of her neck, causing her jump forward and turn around with a hand up to the back of her neck.</p><p>"Heh, that first touch is a shocker huh?" comments Lina.</p><p>"Y-You completely surprised me Hailey." States Alma, with a nervous chuckle, before taking a step towards where she previously stood, reaching out her left hand.</p><p>The teen soon grins as she felt a warmth start to envelop her hand, then travel up her arm.</p><p>"Hehe, I can feel her, she touching my arm."</p><p>"There's actually something Hailey needs help with." States Lina.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"Well, she'd like to experience sex with dad one more time, feeling him holding her and stuff."</p><p>"Well, she'd need a body right?" asks Alma, smiling as she felt the warmth travel up her arm to her shoulder, then a second warmth on her right shoulder, before it began to spread across her back. "Heh, I think Hailey's leaning against me from behind."</p><p>"You're right about the need a body part." States Lina.</p><p>"Oh, hey, I got an idea!" declares Alma, looking to Lina. "How about possession? Since you like to have sex with dad, Hailey can use your body."</p><p>"Won't work." States Lina, shaking her head. "At least not now. While you were at school, Hailey tried entering me, long enough to share one of her memories with me before because of the damage to my brain, she had to leave."</p><p>"Wow, so you actually got possessed by her too!?"</p><p>"Yeah…" answers Lina. "I suggested that maybe you'd be willing to help Hailey."</p><p>"Of course! I'd be more than happy to help her!" answers Alma excitedly, before a realization hit. "Wait, that would mean me having sex with dad… and I still have my hymen, plus you don't want me having sex with dad."</p><p>"I'd be ok with it in the circumstances of helping Hailey, it would be the only exception though."</p><p>"But, even if you allowed it, I would still be having sex with dad, I don't know if I'd be comfortable with that." States Alma, soon feeling the warmth leave her back and shoulders, causing her to quickly turn around. "Hailey I'm really sorry, I really do want to help, but it's a lot to ask."</p><p>"It's ok." States Lina. "I'm going to see if mom can heal my brain enough for Hailey to use me."</p><p>"Now I feel really bad." Comments Alma.</p><p>"You don't need to feel bad." States Lina. "It's if something your not comfortable with, you don't need to do it."</p><p>"Your right…" sighs Alma. "But, just incase, down the road in the future when I loose my virginity, I might be willing to do it. I want to experience Hailey possessing my body, maybe I actually forget the experience or something."</p><p>Lina says nothing, before Alma smiles and spreads her arms.</p><p>"Hailey, I give you permission to possess my body!"</p><p>There was a moment of nothing, though Alma still felt the spirit girls presence, but just before ether of the sisters were about to comment, the TV that was on, suddenly turns off, followed by the ceiling light flickering. The two were puzzled, before Alma gasps as she felt a heat enter her body, pushing her back enough to step back as she felt it fill her body.</p><p>Opening her eyes, Alma immediately felt like a passenger, or an observer inside her body, she tried to move, but she couldn't, tried to speak, but couldn't, at least not verbally. She started to panic, until she hears a voice, a girl's voice.</p><p>
  <em>'Don't panic, it's ok.'</em>
</p><p><em>'Hailey? Is that you?' </em>questions Alma.</p><p><em>'Yes, it is!' </em>answers Hailey cheerfully. <em>'It worked! My second ever attempt!'</em></p><p><em>'Your second ever?' </em>comments Alma nervously.</p><p>Lina, sees her sister lift her hands, looking down at them and smiles.</p><p>"Alma?" questions Lina, standing up. "Are you ok?"</p><p>The teens head quickly turns to look at her.</p><p>"It worked!" she states, before lifting her hands up to her lips and smiling bigger. "I have a voice again…"</p><p>"H-Hailey?" questions Lina, with a look of interest."</p><p>The girl looks down to her hands and arms again, before interlocking her fingers.</p><p>"Skin… flesh and blood…" she states, before hugging herself. "It feels so wonderful to have a body again!"</p><p>"So you're actually Hailey?" questions Lina. "What about Alma?"</p><p>"Alma's just fine, she's still here and can see everything, but I'm the one in control of her body."</p><p>"Oh…"</p><p>Hailey quickly places her hands to her breasts, squeezing the mounds with a coo of pleasure from her, before lowering both of her hands under her skirt and panties to briefly finger pussy, though the hymen stopped her from any <em>'worthwhile' </em>finger insertion.</p><p>"Ohhhh, It feels so good to have real breasts and a pussy again! It's been so long since I've had a hymen! I don't even remimber the last time I had a Hymen!"</p><p><em>'Just don't break it please.' </em>states Alma in her mind.</p><p>"It's not <em>'your' </em>Hymen." Comments Lina.</p><p>"Heh, yea, sorry." Replies Hailey, "I'm just so excited." She adds, removing her hands from her panties.</p><p>"Your just borrowing Alma's body." Reminds Lina.</p><p>"Yeah, I know." Answers Hailey, before gasping with an "Oh!" and quickly grinning towards Lina with a blush on her cheeks.</p><p>"What?" questions Lina.</p><p>Lina herself gasps out in surprise when Hailey lunges towards her, tackling her back onto the bed, laying on top of her and Hailey quickly placing her lips to Lina's, eagerly, grasping her head firmly.</p><p>Lina herself was a little too surprised by the actions to stop them and it was Hailey who pulled her lips away with a smile before hugging her tightly.</p><p>"Ohhhh, the feel of another body against me, it feels so wonderful! Skin against skin, lips against lips, the smell of another persons body… I've missed it so much!"</p><p>"H-Hold on a second." Replies Lina with a blushing smile.</p><p>"Oh don't worry." States Hailey, lifting her head to look down to Lina. "Alma says it's ok if I enjoy myself with you, as long as I don't break her hymen."</p><p>"Oh… well, can Alma feel what you feel?" asks Lina.</p><p>"Um, no, not at the moment, I don't really know how to do that." Replies Hailey with a sweatdrop. "I'm not a very strong spirit."</p><p>"So she has to just watch you?"</p><p>"She says she's fine with it." States Hailey.</p><p>"She is?"</p><p>"Yep!" replies Hailey happily, before hugging Lina and rolling the two of them over, with Hailey now on the bottom. "Give me an orgasm, please! You wouldn't believe what passes for an orgasm as a spirit."</p><p>"What's it like as a spirit?" asks Lina, sitting up on Hailey, sitting on her waist, hands on Hailey's stomach.</p><p>"Really lonely and mind-numbingly boring, there's no such thing as sleep as a spirit."</p><p>"Wow."</p><p>"Yeah, so enough about that, make me come!"</p><p>"Ok, ok." Replies Lina with a smile, before lifting the shirt Hailey wore up to reveal the bra, before Lina undid the front clasp, moving away each cup to reveal the breasts of her possessed twin, then pinching each nipple, bringing a happy, gasping moan from Hailey and lifting her chest in response to the pleasure.</p><p>"Ohhh! Alma's nipples are a lot more sensitive than I remimber mine being!"</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yeah! It's great."</p><p>"Well, you might be happy to know that Alma can orgasm just from me teasing her breasts and nipples."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yep, want me to prove it?" asks Lina smiling.</p><p><em>'It doesn't work if I do it to myself though.' </em>comment Alma in annoyance. <em>'Someone else has to be teasing my breasts for me to come from it.'</em></p><p>"Absolutely!" replies Hailey.</p><p>Although, as Lina started to tease Hailey's nipples with the purpose on making her come, Gene's voice came from the behind the closed door.</p><p>
  <em>"Hey you two, I'm going to head to the store for a minute, you want me to bring anything back for you?"</em>
</p><p>"Daddy!?" gasps Hailey, wide-eyed and pushing a surprised Lina off of her and onto the bed beside her and sitting up.</p><p>Hailey quickly stands and rushes to the door and opens it, revealing the man on the other side, wearing a T-shirt and jeans.</p><p>"DADDY!" exclaims the girl as she jumps up onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his waist, hugging him.</p><p>Gene himself, was clearly surprised by the sudden affection, taking a few step back from the surprise of Alma's teenage-sized body jumping on him.</p><p>"Ok… clearly something good has happened…" he comments.</p><p>"Daddy it's me, Hailey!" declares Hailey, pulling her head back a little to look at Gene.</p><p>"H-huh?" questions Gene.</p><p>"Alma's letting me borrow her body." States Hailey, before releasing her hold on her dad and returning her feet to the floor. "It's really me daddy!"</p><p>Gene was clearly at a lost for words, is mouth was moving but nothing was coming out, though her soon looks to Lina, asking with his eyes, <em>'Is it true?'</em></p><p>Lina, now standing a few feet besides Hailey, commented, "It's true."</p><p>"I-I don't, k-know what to say…" comments Gene, with a smile on his face.</p><p>"You don't have to say anything daddy!" states Hailey, before reaching to her dad's pants and quickly unbuttoning them then, along with his underwear, pulls his pants down as she lowers herself to her knees.</p><p>"W-Whoa!" gasps Gene, lowering his hands down to Hailey's about to grasp his unaroused penis.</p><p><em>'Hailey what are you doing!' </em>gasps Alma as well in shock at what she saw Hailey doing.</p><p>"I want it so bad daddy!" declares Hailey, looking up to her father with desperation in her eyes. "I think about feeling your dick in me again all the time! I want to suck it, feel it throb in my mouth and hands, feel you explode in my mouth!"</p><p><em>'This isn't your body remimber!' </em>quickly declares Alma. <em>'And don't say such perverted things with my voice in front of dad!'</em></p><p>"Hold on a second Hailey." States Gene. "Your borrowing Alma's body remimber, and Alma doesn't want to do stuff like that with me."</p><p>"I can't help it!" replies Hailey. "I want it, I NEED it! Please!"</p><p>Hailey noticed her fathers penis starting to slowly stiffen, causing her to lean forward, mouth open and tongue out, all the while Alma was nearly screaming in embarrassment…</p><p>
  <em>'Noooo! Stop Hailey! Don't do it!'</em>
</p><p>Though it was Lina who stops the girl, grabbing a fistful of her hair and pulling her head back, away from Gene's penis.</p><p>"Let me go!" declares Hailey, nearly screaming.</p><p>Although, with Alma having a strong desire to stop Hailey, she suddenly felt a jolt as she regained control of her body and an icy chill envelope her body as well as an immediate and significant drain of energy, causing her body to fall limp, her hands falling from her fathers hold and nearly falling back, held up only by Lina grasping her hair.</p><p>"Whoa! H-hey…" gasps Lina, seeing her sister seeming to pass out, before kneeling down, releasing her hair and holding her from behind.</p><p>"She's gone…" comments Alma, breathless.</p><p>"Alma?" questions Lina, as the twin's father pulled up his pants.</p><p>"Yeah, it's me." Answers Alma, with a smile. "I think my desire against what Hailey was doing forced her out of me."</p><p>"Are you feeling ok?" asks Gene, kneeling down in front of Alma.</p><p>"Yeah, just really drained."</p><p>"That's good." Replies Gene before sighing, "Well, that certainly proves that that was Hailey, she can be pretty insistent and stubborn when she wants something."</p><p>"Well, it's understandable." Comments Alma. "It's been five or six years since she died right? That's a long time to go without something you love."</p><p>"Still, that's no excuse for what she did." States Gene, before looking up into the room. "Hailey, if your still there, you need to learn to respect Alma's boundaries on what she'll let you do with her body."</p><p>"I don't feel her presence anymore…" comments Alma. "I think she left."</p><p>"Heh, well, Hailey often left in a pout when she didn't get what she wanted usually." States Gene.</p><p>
  <strong>- Later that night, 12:34 A.M. -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Alma and Lina's room -</strong>
</p><p>The middle of the night, and the twins were sleeping peacefully under the covers, Lina being the one snuggled up against Alma's back.</p><p>In the quietness of the night, the excess bed cover at the foot of the bed began to flutter, before the form of a small body entered under the covers, slowly moving towards the sleeping Alma, soon reaching it's target, the form resting on top of the teen, before, with a sudden, though brief frown on Alma's face, the bed cover falls back onto Alma's body.</p><p>Seconds after the cover rests, Alma's eyes open, before slowly removing the cover from her body, revealing her nude form, looking down to her body, Hailey grinned, Alma'a nudity would make her plan easier, she just had to avoid waking Alma's consciousness.</p><p>Slowly sliding her body out of the bed, being careful not to disturb Lina, Hailey silently tip-toed towards the door, opening it and exiting the room.</p><p>"Great, the trickiest part is over." Whispers Hailey. "On to the second part of the plan…" she adds, grinning with blushing delight as she eagerly walked towards her father and mother's room.</p><p>Happily finding the door unlocked, Hailey let herself into her parents room, seeing through the darkness her mom and dad sleeping together on the bed. Luck seemed to be on her side as she noticed that her mom and dad were sleeping apart, neither were hugging the other and her dad was sleeping on his back.</p><p>Gently closing the door, with a soft 'click', Hailey made her way to the foot of the bed, lowering herself to her hands and knees, and lifting the bed cover and entering the bed, reaching her dad's naked waist with no issue, seeing her dad's semi-erect penis and grinning eagerly.</p><p><em>'We're both naked…' </em>thinks Hailey. <em>'This is going so smoothly… just don't screw it up, Alma's still sleeping…'</em></p><p>Hailey slowly and carefully reaches to and grasps her father's penis with Alma's left hand, stroking it a little to make it stiffen more. Gene himself, in his sleeping state responded to the stimulus with a small bit of shifting of his legs and a few unintelligible words.</p><p>Hailey, impatience getting the better of her, settled for Gene's penis nearly at full erectness before lowering her left hand to the base of his penis and placing Alma's lips around her father's rod, before sliding her lips down the shaft, licking the underside as she went.</p><p>Hailey closed her eyes in delight…</p><p><em>'Mmmm, it tastes just the way I remimber it!' </em>she thinks, before feeling the tip of her fathers penis touch the back of her throat, promting her to pull back, her lips lingering on the head of her father's penis before completely removing her lips and licking them. "Mmm… I could do this all night." She comments, before returning her lips back to the wet rod and starting a slow, up and down action, prompting a brief groan from Gene and another shifting of his legs.</p><p>Hailey continued to orally pleasure her dad's penis for nearly nine minutes, before the fire between her legs, urged her for more.</p><p>Both eagerly and impatiently, removing her lips from her dad's member, Hailey moved further up her dad's body, his erection between her legs, reaching her left hand down between her legs, she grasps and aims her dad's penis and lowers her hips, cooing in pleasure as she felt the tip kiss her labia, before moving her hips to stroke her wet lips and clit against the tip of her dad's penis, before lowering her hips a little to cause her lips to part, though she didn't get far before she was reminded of Alma's virginity.</p><p>"Da*nmit… doing it that way would definitely wake Alma up…" comments Hailey, before smiling. "Oh well, that's what I have an a*s for…"</p><p>Slowly removing the bed cover from her and Gene, Hailey sits up and positions Gene's erection at her butt and lowers her rear until she feels the tip at her anus, before slowly lowering herself down and immediately finding, Alma's anus being very tight.</p><p>"Da*nmit, she's a virgin there too."</p><p>So close to what she wanted though, Hailey continued, groaning as she felt the tight ring of Alma's anus spreading to accept what she forcing it to take in… although, just as Hailey started to feel the head of her father's penis enter pass the tight ring of muscles…</p><p>"Nngh, H-honey?" sleepily comments Gene.</p><p>Hailey gasped in panic and quickly looked down to her father and saw him lift a hand to rub is face and sleepily look at her.</p><p>"L-Lina?" he questions.</p><p>"U-uh… y-yeah, it's me, Lina." Lies Hailey, smiling nervously.</p><p>Gene rubs his eyes again before looking at the girl again, squinting as he looks, before sitting up.</p><p>Although the action of Gene sitting up, causing Hailey to lean back a little, leading her to briefly loose her balance and sort of sit down, driving Gene's penis suddenly deeper into Alma's rear with a gasp from Hailey at the painful stretch, though to her surprise, Alma remained asleep, thou quickly remembering that Alma doesn't feel what she feels while using her body, so nothing she experienced, would wake her.</p><p>"Wait a second…" comments Gene, before reaching and grabbing Hailey by the chin and looking closely at her eyes. "A-Alma!?" he gasps, though keeping his voice in check as to not wake his wife sleeping near him.</p><p>"Uh…" replies Hailey, panicked at what to say.</p><p>Though Gene quickly frowns, "Hailey." He hisses. "What the frak are you doing!? You can't just hijack Alma's body while she sleeps and come into my room and have your way with me."</p><p>"I-I'm sorry, I just-"</p><p>"I don't want to hear it!" interrupts Gene sternly. "Now how far did you go with Alma's body?"</p><p>"S-She's still a virgin, I just started with sucking your dick before trying to stick it in my butt."</p><p>"Good then and it's not <em>'your' </em>butt. I want you to get off of me and go back into your room and let Alma sleep in peace. I don't want a repeat of this ever again."</p><p>"B-But, when can I have sex with you again?" whines Hailey, with her eyes watering.</p><p>"When Alma says she's ok with it, or if Lina can get her brain fixed enough for you to use her."</p><p>Hailey clearly looked deeply saddened and without another word, lifts her hips, removing Gene's penis from Alma's now throbbing anus and leaving the bed and sadly walking away with her head hung low towards and out of the room, before hearing a 'click' from the door behind her.</p><p><em>'Well that failed horribly…' </em>she thinks, before returning to her room and returning under the covers of the bed, before leaving Alma's body.</p><p>Her body now her own again, Alma unconsciously responded to the faint throbbing from anus, a frown on her sleeping face as she reaches a hand back to her rear and rubbing her fingers over her wet anus…</p><p>END…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter N 12 (EX 43)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A vision of things to come?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LOLI, YURI, BONDAGE, MILD S&amp;M, FEMALE DESPERATION (WATERSPORTS)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>…</p><p>Sakura stood in her homes kitchen, filling a clear glass cup with water. The blonde teen wore, what was quite literally, a completely red dominatrix costume, complete with a cup-less 'bra' that made no attempt to cover her small breasts, as well as panties with no crotch, revealing the hairless lips of her teen labia. Elbow-length gloves, knee-high boots and Garter-belt completed the look.</p><p>In her free hand, Sakura also held a small, two foot length red rod. With the glass a third of the way filled, Sakura turned off the water and exited the kitchen.</p><p>Arriving at in the living room, Sakura grinned deviously towards her…</p><p>In the middle of the empty room, sat Alma on a chair, dressed in just her underwear, a white bra and panties, the rest of her smooth skin and flat navel-less stomach revealed to be seen, bound to the chair with her arms behind the back of the chair and her legs spread, held in place by duct tape, which also covered her mouth.</p><p>The purple-haired teen looked towards Sakura with desperate worry clear in her eyes as she vainly struggled against her bounds, trying, and failing, at speech.</p><p>Sakura calmly walks to the girl, placing the glass of water in her left hand holding the stick and lowers her right hand down to Alma's crotch, with a brief flinch from her before Sakura strokes the area for a few moments, before pull her hand away, with evident relief from Alma.</p><p>"I'm impressed." Comments Sakura with a smile. "You're still dry. I would've thought for sure that you would be at least a little wet… its nearly been an hour and a half. I guess it's to be expected though, since you were created."</p><p>Sakura reaches her right hand towards Alma's mouth and slowly peels off the tape…</p><p>"I have to go so BAAAAD!" immediately whines the teen as she struggles in vain bound to the chair.</p><p>"I know you do." Answers Sakura, placing the tape on the section of tape binding the girl's right arm to the chair. "I'm not stopping you letting go."</p><p>"But I don't want to go here though!" whines Alma, before groaning. "W-Why are you doing this to me!?"</p><p>"Cause I'm interested to see how long you can fight back wetting yourself and it's what you were made for. Now drink this…" answers Sakura, with a smile, before moving the glass to Alma's lips.</p><p>"I-I don't want it." Responds Alma.</p><p>Sakura simply smiles, placing the cup in her right hand and with her left, swatting Alma's right thigh hard with the stick, bringing out a wail of pain from her as a red welt appears on her thigh, before Sakura, presents the edge of the glass to her lips again.</p><p>"Drink it." Sakura's states.</p><p>Alma says nothing, looking at the cup of water for a moment, before placing her lips to the edge of it and Sakura's slowly lifting the cup to allow Alma to drink the water.</p><p>"Good… I don't want to hurt you, but I will if you don't do what I say." States Sakura, before, with seeing the last of the water pass Alma's lips, pulls the glass away.</p><p>With the departure of the glass, Alma quickly groans as her legs tremble, bringing a smile to Sakura's face and placing the glass in her left hand and lowering her right hand back to the crotch of Alma's panties, waiting, though with a breathless sigh from Alma, the panties remain dry and Sakura lifts her right hand from the crotch to the noticeable budge of Alma's abdomen, who quickly inhales with Sakura's hand resting over the sensitive bulge of her overfilled bladder pressing into her panties, which Sakura gently strokes.</p><p>"How bad is it?" asks Sakura. "It must really hurt to be holding it in this long… such a big bulge… You're not going to last much longer, are you? Be honest."</p><p>"N-No, I'm not… Please! Let me go to the bathroom! Please!"</p><p>"I told you, I'm not stopping you."</p><p>"I'm talking about the actual ROOM!" whines Alma in frustrated, desperate annoyance. "I don't want to wet myself!"</p><p>"It wouldn't be the end of the world if you did, you might even like it." Replies Sakura with a smile.</p><p>Alma soon lowers her head in defeat with a groan of frustration, causing Sakura to giggle a little, before standing up straight…</p><p>"Well, just sit there for a moment, I'll be right back. Oh, and if you happen to finally lose control while I'm gone, scream out so I can hurry back and watch." States Sakura, with a cheerful smile, before walking out of the Living Room.</p><p>Back in the kitchen, Sakura fills the glass again, before placing it down on the counter and reaching into one of the cabinets and taking out a small, inch-high bottle, removing the cap and lifting it over the glass of water and squeezing out just two drops of liquid into the water and using the stick in her left hand to stir the water as she caps the bottle and returns it into the cabinet, before leaving the kitchen again, continuing the stir the water.</p><p>Returning to the Living room, Sakura sees Alma's still where she left her, with her head still lowered, prompting a smile from Sakura, before walking towards her again and checking the crotch of her panties for any wet spots again.</p><p>"Still dry… lift your head."</p><p>Alma didn't.</p><p>Sakura says nothing and removes the stick from the glass of water and swats the girls left leg, just as harshly as the first, bringing a quick "OW!" from her as she lifts her head.</p><p>"Ok then, I have another glass of water here." States Sakura, "But this ones special, I've put two drops of a very, very, VERY concentrated liquid in it that will cause the person who drinks it to suffer an almost crippling, desperate need to pee until they finally do pee."</p><p>Sakura smiles at the immediate fear and worry in Alma's eyes, but before the purple-haired girl could protest…</p><p>"Don't worry, I have no intention of giving this to you. It's not even for you."</p><p>"T-Then…" starts Alma, before gasping as she sees Sakura place the glass to her lips and down the water in just a few gulps, before tossing the glass behind her onto the couch. "Y-You drunk it."</p><p>"Yes I did." Confirms Sakura.</p><p>"W-Why?"</p><p>"Well, I love peeing, being desperate and wetting myself, it's a fetish of mine. Plus, maybe it would make you more comfortable to finally let go if you have someone else close that is desperate too…"</p><p>"B-But-"</p><p>Is as far as Alma gets before Sakura gasps out and suddenly clutches her crotch and dropping to her knees, with a groan.</p><p>"O-Oops…" groans Sakura with a smile. "I probably should've used just one drop instead of two… …oh well…"</p><p>Despite the intense desperation to pee, Sakura clenches and stands, before removing her left hand from her crotch, keeping her right hand firmly pressed against herself as she steps towards Alma and straddles her, sitting on her lap and removing her right hand from her crotch with a groan as she place her hands on Alma's shoulders.</p><p>"L-Let's pee together." Offers Sakura with a smile.</p><p>"I d-don't want- Nngh…" answers Alma, before groan.</p><p>"Come on…" urges Sakura, smiling and lowering her right hand from Alma's shoulder and down to the bulge of Alma's bladder against her skin and stroking it, although Sakura was stopped as she quickly groans, her face scrunched in a frown as she felt an intense painful pressure from her bladder, urging her to release her pee. Sakura knew she wasn't going to last much longer, maybe two minutes at most and that was being generous. "I-I'm n-not going to be able to hold it much longer Alma." She states, rubbing Alma's abdomen. "It'll feel so good when you let go."</p><p>"I-I don't want too!" whines Alma.</p><p>With the urge dying down a little, Sakura removes all but her middle finger from the bulge of Alma's abdomen, before gently pressing in, quickly bringing a sharp inhale from Alma as she quickly groans.</p><p>"Ahhh! Stop! D-Don't press there!"</p><p>"Come on…" urges Sakura, closing her eyes and moving herself closer against Alma, closing the gap between them, causing her flat belly to press against her right hand, thus press her finger more into the bulge of Alma's bladder, with a wail of desperation from her. Although, Sakura wasn't alone, she also 'suffered' from closing the gap, the back of her right hand pressed against her abdomen as well, in turn, bringing out a wail from her as well as she felt a sharp pain from her bladder, before feeling the sensation of tiny needles traveling down her urethra.</p><p>Sakura was loosing the fight and she knew it, opening her left eye, she sees Alma's face in an intense frown, with her teeth clenched.</p><p>At the possibility that Alma was about to wet herself, she straightens out her middle right finger and slides her hand down between their bodies to cup Alma's crotch again, soon bringing a smile of delight to Sakura's face as she felt a small, wet, warm stain.</p><p>"Y-your finally starting t-to-Nngh… Ahh!" state Sakura, before groaning as she felt a spasm from her bladder before the needle-like sensations traveling down her urethra reached the end as Sakura felt her hold crumble, allowing the tiny tube to quickly fill with her urine before bursting out with an audible hissing as she wet not only herself, but Alma, who actually got more wet with Sakura's sitting on her lap.</p><p>Sakura's pee streamed down onto her once white panties, staining them a light yellow, then pooling on the seat of the chair before falling off the sides of the chair as Sakura sighs in relief and rests against Alma.</p><p>Although, finally, even though Alma's panties were soaked in her pee, Sakura still had her hand resting against the crotch and felt the watery, warmth leaving Alma, before the pressure behind it increase dramatically as the purple-haired teen gasps out with a loud "AHHHHHH!" throwing her head back as her hold finally leaves her and drenches her saturated panties and Sakura's hand. Soon, the waterfall from the chair increased in flow.</p><p>"Hehe, see? Feels good don't it?" comments Sakura, looking to Alma's face, seeing the grin of relief on her face, before leaning in and briefly kissing her on the lips.</p><p>After the kiss, both were still emptying their bladders, but Sakura removes herself from Alma's lap, standing in front of her and pee streamed down her legs and watching the puddle between Alma's legs and the pee fall to the floor.</p><p>"It's so beautiful." Comments Sakura, dropping the stick she still held, to the floor, before lowering herself to her knees, her peeing starting to loose pressure as she started to unbind Alma's legs from the chair.</p><p>"Y-You're letting me go now?" asks Alma's, looking down to Sakura.</p><p>"Not quite yet…" answers Sakura, "Now it's time for your reward."</p><p>"My reward?" questions Alma, before seeing and feeling her right leg completely free and Sakura starting on her left.</p><p>"Yep, for putting up with what I wanted." Answers Sakura. "Even though your were made to fulfill a persons fantasy, I still want to reward you… It's just how I am." She adds, with a smile up to the girl, who gives a nervous smile in return.</p><p>With Alma's left leg freed, Sakura, pulls off the teens wet panties, finding that she was still peeing, not as intensely as before, but a small stream still flowed from between the lips of her labia.</p><p>"Ok, scoot your hips towards me." Requests Sakura.</p><p>Blushing, Alma's does so, pushing a large amount of her pee that had gather in the seat of the chair, to the floor, before Sakura's grasps her hips and brings a gasp of pleasure from her as she leans her face between her legs and place her lips to Alma's labia, drinking the remaining pee that streamed from her body.</p><p>"Ahh! W-Wait, I'm still peeing!" gasps Alma, stopping the flow of her urine.</p><p>Sakura though began to tease Alma's clit with her tongue, bringing Alma's moans from her again until she lost the hold on her nearly empty bladder into Sakura's mouth. Once finished peeing, Sakura resumed the teasing of Alma's stiffened clit, slowly building her to a body quaking climax as her arms remained bound behind her to the chair.</p><p>…</p><p>
  <strong>- Telios (Tuesday), 5:46 A.M. -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Sakura and Reni's room -</strong>
</p><p>Still in her bed, under the warmth of her cover, lay Sakura starting to wake, her eyes just barely opening, enough for her to recognize the blurry image of Nina sleeping on her pillow, wrapped in one of her panties.</p><p><em>'Just a dream…' </em>she thinks, before realizing a wet warmth between her legs. <em>'Weird, but nice dream…' </em>she adds in her mind, before closing her eyes again.</p><p>
  <strong>- Alma and Lina's room -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- 6:16 A.M. -</strong>
</p><p>"NNNNnnngggghh-Ahhh!" groans Alma as she sat up in her bed, stretching out her arms, lacking any underwear at all covering her body.</p><p>After wiping her eyes and yawning, the waking teen smiles, a blush soon claiming her cheeks just moments after waking, feeling her pussy and inner thighs damp in what she knew was her honey, and confirmed as she moves away the bed cover to reveal her nude lower body.</p><p>"Man, that was a weird dream I had."</p><p>"Weird how?" comes Lina's voice, who still lay beside her, eyes closed with the cover over her body.</p><p>"I had a sex dream." Answers Alma with a smile, looking down towards her twin.</p><p>"Really?" asks Lina.</p><p>"Yeah, what was weird was it wasn't with you, I was having sex with some man I didn't know."</p><p>This intrigues Lina enough to open her mismatched eyes and look up to Lina.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yeah, I mean, I could kinda understand if it was dad, or one of the scientists back at the lab, but it wasn't. It was someone I didn't know or recognize."</p><p>"Maybe it could've have just been one of Hailey's lingering memories." Suggests Lina, rubbing her eyes.</p><p>"I don't think so, the man called me by my name, Alma, not Hailey." Replies Alma. "The thing is though, in the dream, I was being raped, I didn't like it at all. Thinking about it though, I'm turned on by it, I'm really wet." She adds, with a smile.</p><p>"Huh?" questions Lina. She was still sleepy and thought she heard Alma wrong. "You're turned on at the thought of being raped?"</p><p>"I know, weird right?" asks Alma with a blushing grin. "The dream felt so real; the dream me was hating every minute of it, even though it felt good, but the more I think about it though, the way he held me down, how forceful he thrusted into me, squeezing my breasts, it gets me so hot and wet!" she adds, moving her hands between her legs, stroking her labia and clit, with a coo of pleasure from her.</p><p>"Sounds like you like the idea of being dominated or being treated roughly, not raped." States Lina.</p><p>"Hehe, maybe you can dominate me the next time we have sex then."</p><p>"If you want me to then ok."</p><p>"Great, heh, I never even thought about being treated a little rough during sex."</p><p>Lina closes her eyes and relaxes again on the bed, though thinking…</p><p>
  <em>'Why would Alma suddenly be having dreams about being raped? Of all the things to dream about…'</em>
</p><p>An unsettling thought though reaches Lina, as Alma removes herself from the bed and puts on her bra and panties that lay on the floor near the bed.</p><p>
  <em>'Could it be that she's actually starting to dream the memories that were supposed to be erased? But I don't even remimber that happening to me though… Wait a minute! Hailey! She evidently needs an undamaged brain to possess someone… is it possible that from possessing Alma yesterday, that Hailey unintentionally tampered with parts of her brain? Even if that's true though, Alma wasn't at all upset that she dreamed being raped… she actually liked it…'</em>
</p><p>Opening her eyes again, Lina sees Alma stretching, hands above her head before spreading her legs just a little and leaning down to touch her toes, giving Lina a perfect view of her rear and the small impression of her labia pressed against the crotch of the panties.</p><p>Although, moments into the toe touching, Alma looks behind her to Lina and smiles, knowing the view that she was giving Lina, who smiles with Alma's knowing gaze.</p><p>
  <em>'Well, it's too early in the morning to be worrying about something like this. Since Alma actually likes it, it's likely nothing to worry about anyway.'</em>
</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter N 13 (EX 44)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An innocent conversation with one of her new friends, Sakura, raises an unsettling suspicion in Alma about her father and possible situation… Meanwhile, Lina finally meets her crush… sort of…</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LOLI, YURI, M/f RAPE, VIOLENCE</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or the character of Amu Hinamori.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>- 7:32 A.M. -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Alma and Lina's home -</strong>
</p><p>Twelve minutes after Alma left for school, in the twins room, Lina sat on the floor against the side of the bed, between Quin's legs as the woman sat on the edge of the bed, her hands on top of Lina's head and glowing with her healing Shakra.</p><p>As Quin continued, she looks around the room for a few moments, before seeing and feeling, a depression on the bed at her right, bringing a smile to her face…</p><p>
  <strong>- 11:36 A.M. -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- School Lunchroom -</strong>
</p><p>Alma, dressed in a shirt and knee-length skirt, sat at one of the many tables in the room, eating a quite full tray of food; Currently accompanying her was the blonde-haired Sakura, sitting directly across from her, dressed similarly, though her skirt was shorter, mid-thigh length.</p><p>The two were currently the only ones at the table for the moment, but that small fact bothered neither as they talked happily as they ate, Sakura occasionally taking a small piece of food from her tray and moving it under the table, noticing this, Alma quickly realized that Sakura was sharing some of her food with Nina, which prompted Alma to comment…</p><p>"Hey, by the way Sakura, I know you said Nina can heal quickly and that she forgave me, but, is she doing ok?"</p><p>"Huh, your still worrying about that?" questions Sakura with a chuckle.</p><p>A light blush immediately appears on Alma's smiling face as she looks away for a moment.</p><p>"Yeah, I still feel I little bad about what I did."</p><p>"Well you don't have to worry, Nina's just fine… and she says to forget about it, it's pointless to worry about something that no longer matters."</p><p>Alma gives a sigh in approval, "You're right, it is pointless to worry about something I've been forgiven for… I guess I just wanted my first day to go smoothly, and that incident, was a big bump."</p><p>With Alma's eyes averted from Sakura as she replied, she failed to notice the smile fade a little from Sakura's face as she looked at Alma with something else seeming to be on her mind, which brings a slight look of concern on her face.</p><p>Turning her gaze back to Sakura, Alma's noticed the look just before Sakura placed a big smile on her face and spooned some food into her mouth before commenting…</p><p>"Well, life is full of bumps. I think it would be pretty boring if everything worked out the way you wanted."</p><p>"You had a weird look on your face." Comments Alma.</p><p>"I did?" asks Sakura, with a smiling blush and sweatdrop.</p><p>"Yeah, it looked like you were thinking about something."</p><p>"It's not important." Answers Sakura.</p><p>"Well ok." Replies Alma simply and eating more of the food in front of her.</p><p>Sakura left eyebrow raised in interest.</p><p>"That's it? You're not going to try and urge me to tell you?"</p><p>"Do you want me too?" asks Alma.</p><p>"U-uh, no, that's ok, I was just surprise at how easily you backed off."</p><p>"Well now I'm interested, come on, tell me what you were thinking about." States Alma with a smile.</p><p>"It's ok, really."</p><p>"No, come on, tell me, I wanna know now." Urges Alma.</p><p>"I don't want to."</p><p>"Ok fine then." Answers Alma with a smirk, before eating some more. "So… how did you and Takeda get together?"</p><p>"Ah, w-well…" replies Sakura, with an embarrassed, blushing smile and averting her gaze from Alma. "It's not really worth saying."</p><p>Alma grins at the blondes reaction. "This is the first time I've seen you embarrassed like that… it must be good, come on, tell me, you owe it to me after urging me to get you to tell me what you were thinking about, then say no."</p><p>"F-Fine… but it's really not anything special worth saying."</p><p>"Well it must be to you, for you to react this way."</p><p>"Well, ever since my first day at this school and meeting him, I was immediately attracted to him, but I denied what I was feeling."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Well, at the time, I was only interested in girl's, and Takeda's a boy."</p><p>"Who looks like a girl." Comments Alma.</p><p>"Exactly, after I found out the <em>'girl' </em>was actually a boy, I felt so freaking attracted to him! Come on, who WOULDN'T be!? He gorgeous! Anyway, since he was a boy, I tried ignoring my feelings for him. But, it didn't get me very far, I fell asleep in gym and in my very first dream, I was having sex with him!"</p><p>"Really?" asks Alma with a smile.</p><p>"Yeah, the dream felt so real, my shorts were totally drenched when Takeda woke me up, then I fell asleep again and- wait a minute, what was your question again?" asks Sakura.</p><p>"How did you two get together."</p><p>"Well crap, this story has very little to do with that."</p><p>"I don't mind." Replies Alma.</p><p>"Well I'd better just get to the point or I'd be taking up the enter lunch period starting from when I first met him."</p><p>"Ok then."</p><p>"Well, the short version of my story of how we got together is: From the first day I meet him, I was attracted to him and that just grew over time, I didn't really say anything about it to him though. I started to spend more and more time with him and liked him even more until one day, on the bus ride home, we were sitting together and I took a chance and kissed him. Before that we were like an unofficial couple, we did things and acted like two people that like each other do around each other but neither of us actually said anything like that to each other and our friends teased us about it a lot. I've kissed him before, but… I know it sounds like something a character would say in a TV show, but I put all my feelings into that one kiss on the bus. It wasn't sexual; I wasn't even wet, the kiss wasn't long ether and it was on his cheek, but-" As Sakura talked, she was all smiles and her face was tomato red, before lifting her hands to cover her face. "Ohhh, this is so silly I can't believe I'm telling you! It sounds like a scene from a TV show!"</p><p>"It's not silly at all, come on, what else happened, how did he react?" replies Alma, smiling.</p><p>"Well…" states Sakura, lowering her hands from her face. "After I pulled back to see his reaction, he just looked at me, with a blush on his face, before smiling and wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me against him… and… that's the moment I fell in love with him… and I knew I was in love."</p><p>"That's so sweet!" comments Alma, with tears brimming her eyes. "How could you say it wasn't worth telling?"</p><p>"Well it happened on the school bus."</p><p>"Do you regret it?"</p><p>"No, of course not!" quickly answers Sakura. "It was perfect."</p><p>"Then what's wrong with it being on a bus?"</p><p>"Heh…" answers Sakura, simply, looking down to the food she ate.</p><p>"What is it about Takada that that you like or in love with?"</p><p>Sakura quickly looks up and gazes straight into Alma's eyes with a smile on her face and answers…</p><p>"He's the best of what I like all in one."</p><p>"And what's that?"</p><p>"One, he dresses and looks like a girl; Two, he's good at acting like one too; and three, he's a boy. He has everything I would want in someone, he's really nice and caring too. Oh, plus, I didn't know this until like two months after knowing him, but he can cook REALLY good too, he learns from his mom."</p><p>"I'm guessing you like his cooking." Comments Alma.</p><p>"Of course! There's a saying on Earth, <em>'The way to a man's heart is through his stomach'</em>, well it's the way to mine too, I <em>'love' </em>to eat, the only reason I'm not fat is because I'm really active."</p><p>"So how are your cooking skills then?" asks Alma.</p><p>"Uh… well…" comments Sakura, with a embarrassed, blushing grin and sweatdrop. "I'm really good with a microwave, hehe…"</p><p>Alma quickly giggled at that response, Sakura soon joining her and laughing at her own lack of cooking ability before the two returned to the disappearing food in front of them.</p><p>After the two shared the amusement and ate a few spoons and fork-full's of food, the same slight concerned look appears on Sakura's face as she looks towards Alma…</p><p>"Alma…" states Sakura.</p><p>"Yeah?" replies Alma, lifting her gaze to Sakura, seeing her smiling.</p><p>"About that thing I was thinking about earlier, it was a vis- uh, dream I had about you."</p><p>"Really?" asks Alma with a smile. "You dreamed about me? What was it about?"</p><p>"Nothing particularly important… I do have a question though."</p><p>"Ok, what?"</p><p>"How… How would you feel if you were made for the purpose of sex or to fulfill a strangers fantasies?"</p><p>"That's a weird question… Well, I wouldn't feel bad about it at all." Answers Alma.</p><p>"Really?" asks Sakura.</p><p>"Yeah, if that was my purpose for being made, why would I feel anything but happiness? I certainly wouldn't feel mad or sad about it… after all, if my purpose for being is to have sex all the time, always receiving and giving pleasure, I'd say that would be pretty awesome."</p><p>"Ok, well, what if you were being lied too and actually were a made for sex but not told? How would you feel about that?"</p><p>"Well how would they lie to me about it? It's not like they could just say, <em>'You no longer remimber that awesome climax.' </em>and what reason would they have to lie to me? Pretty pointless in my opinion." Answers Alma with a smile.</p><p>"Well, say they could erase you memory." Comments Sakura.</p><p>"Well, I really don't see the point in doing all that, just being honest with me would be a lot less complicated…"</p><p>"Well hypothetically speaking, how would you feel about it?" states Sakura.</p><p>"Well, I'd probably react like anyone would, I'd be really angry and hurt to be used and lied to like that. It would probably make a good fictional sex story, but the pointlessness of it would make doing such a thing in real life just stupid and a possible waste of money and resources. I'm pretty sure I wasn't cheap to make, heh."</p><p>"Oh." Comments Sakura simply, giving a little chuckle at Alma ending comment</p><p>Alma soon grins at Sakura.</p><p>"You sound a little disappointed…" she comments, before smiling coyly at the blonde and placing the spoon partly in her mouth. "Do you have a fantasy you want me to fulfill?" she asks, teasingly.</p><p>"Hehe, n-no, not really." Answers Sakura with a smile and sweatdrop. "Unless you like watersports."</p><p>"Watersports?" questions Alma. "I haven't been to the beach before, I'd like to go someday though."</p><p>Sakura quickly places a hand over her mouth, before moving her hand away and laughing, hard.</p><p>"What's so funny?" questions Alma.</p><p>"Hehehehe… hehe, s-sorry…" giggles Sakura. "That response just caught me off guard. I meant watersports as in the pee-play fetish."</p><p>"Pee-play?" questions Alma, as if hearing it for the first time, which was the case. "What's pee-play?"</p><p>"Well, it's just what it sounds like, you play with your pee."</p><p>"Ewww! Really!? You play with it?" gasps Alma in disgust.</p><p>"Kinda, I like to drink lots of liquid and try to hold it in as long as I can. And if I don't make it to the toilet in time, that's ok too, 'cause I like the feeling of peeing on myself."</p><p>"Ewwwwww!"</p><p>"You shouldn't ewww something you haven't tried, you might like it."</p><p>"I'm pretty sure I wouldn't like peeing on myself."</p><p>"Funny, you said something like that in my dream too… the smile on your face though said otherwise." Replies Sakura with a devious grin.</p><p>With a quick blush to her cheeks and number of sweatdrops, Alma comments…</p><p>"OoooKaaay… time to change the subject of conversation, we are eating after all."</p><p>"Aww, don't run away from the topic, you want to know what I dreamed about with you right?" urges Sakura.</p><p>"Thanks, but I'll pass…" replies Alma, before the sudden remembrance of her talking to Lina about Sakura comes to her. "Ah, I just remembered some stuff I wanted to talk to you about."</p><p>"Ok, what?"</p><p>"Well first, have you, um, done any modeling before?" Alma asks, her cheeks a little red from recalling the pictures of Sakura she saw.</p><p>"Yeah I have!" replies Sakura with a smile. "It was a little after I started being an NSL fighter. One of my moms didn't like it very much, but she let me do it since I liked it so much. One of the things I liked most about it was the thought of other people looking at my pictures and getting turned on by me. After I got pregnant though, my mom basically forced me to stop. Which kinda sucks, because I was getting money for what I was doing too and I found out later after being forced to stop that I could have made even more money modeling while I was pregnant. Evidently, there's a big desire for pictures of teens with bulging stomachs."</p><p>"Really? So there's a lack of pregnant models." Asks Alma.</p><p>"Yeah, apparently, Tragelian moms aren't much different than human one's when not wanting their daughters to do certain things when they get pregnant."</p><p>"Wait, so you have two moms?" asks Alma.</p><p>"Oh, yeah I do, I was one of the first Hybrids to have her human parents to come to this planet with me."</p><p>"Ah, ok, it was a little confusing when you said 'moms', with a plural." Answers Alma.</p><p>"Heh, well sorry for confusing you, I've just gotten used to grouping my parents together when referring to them."</p><p>"That's ok, it's common knowledge that some Hybrids have two sets of parents, but before yesterday, I didn't really get out and talk to many people, so… heh…" comments Alma with a chuckle.</p><p>"Yeah, ok, well how did you find out about me modeling?" replies Sakura, before grinning. "Do you know someone that has some of my pictures?"</p><p>"Heh, well, I have a sister that has a really big crush on you and she somehow managed to get a few of your pictures." Answers Alma.</p><p>"You have a sister!?" asks Sakura with surprise. "Is she here in the school?"</p><p>"Hehe, yeah, her name is Lina, and she didn't want to attend school. After she found out that I'm friends with you though she was really kicking herself for not coming, and now she has to wait until the next enrolment period."</p><p>"Wow, that's gotta so suck for her." Giggles Sakura. "Well I'd be willing to meet your sister. Where did she see me though?"</p><p>"She saw your first NSL match and she's been hooked on you ever since." Answers Alma.</p><p>Just after Alma's comment, other girls voice comments, "Sakura's got an admirer huh?" looking towards the direction of the voice, Alma's eyes widens in surprise when she sees a familiar pink-haired girl walking towards the table from Sakura's right and sit next to her, she recognizes the girl to be Amu Hinamori. Amu was also joined by another girl with long black hair, who sat on Alma's right side of the square table.</p><p>"Your Amu Hinamori." States Alma. "One of the best NSL fighters! You go to this school too?"</p><p>"Heh, I wouldn't say I'm the best…" replies Amu with a small blush. "I'm not the Grand Champion."</p><p>Sakura comments to Alma, "Well I'm guessing you're a fan of the NSL?"</p><p>"Not really, it's a little too violent for me, my sister's the one that's a fan of it."</p><p>"Oh, well let me introduce you…" comments Sakura, before pointing her spoon to Amu. "As you know, this is Amu. We're friends and she was one of my Shakra trainers."</p><p>"Hi." Greets Amu, reaching her right hand across the table to Alma, who also reaches her right hand to shake hands with Amu, greeting her back, before Sakura pointed the spoon to the black-haired girl to her left.</p><p>"The girl to my left is Lila, she was actually my Retriever and we've been friends every since."</p><p>"Hi." Greets Lila, with a wave of a hand.</p><p>"Hi."</p><p>"Both of them wasn't at school yesterday so, that's why you didn't get to meet them." States Sakura.</p><p>"I was still getting over a mild illness yesterday." Comments Lila. "But I'm pretty much all better now, like ninety-five percent."</p><p>"Well I'm be happy as long as I have a chance to meet more of your friends." Replies Alma with a smile.</p><p>"Well it's nice to meet you." States Amu. "How much of a machine are you?"</p><p>"I was wondering that too." Adds Lila. "Sakura told us that you said you weren't a robot."</p><p>"Well, my skeleton isn't bone, but in terms of like mechanical or electronic, it's only parts of my brain that has electronics."</p><p>"So could you like, connect to The Net and stuff?" asks Amu.</p><p>"Well, not at the moment, but I'm sure I could have that ability with an upgrade, like a week ago, I got an optical upgrade where I could scan a person's body to see if something's wrong with them."</p><p>"Wow, so you can get upgrades?" comments Lila, as all three girls looked impressed.</p><p>"Yep, I was surprised too when my dad said I was getting an upgrade." Replies Alma.</p><p>"Oh, hey…" states Sakura. "Maybe you could ask for a specific upgrade, like being able to call someone without having to use a phone, oh, or turning on electronics like the T.V., you'd never have to worry about finding the remote, or like Amu said, connecting to The Net."</p><p>"Hehe, maybe I will." Comments Alma with a smile.</p><p>"Oh, hey, speaking of calling…" states Sakura. "I'll give you my number, so you or your sister can call me."</p><p>"OK, what is it?" asks Alma.</p><p>"Do you have anything to write it down?"</p><p>"Don't need to, if I make it a purpose to remimber something, then I can remimber it."</p><p>"Ah, ok, thanks to that computer in your head huh." Comments Sakura, before Amu adds…</p><p>"Having a computer for a brain would make school-work SO easy! I'm kinda jealous."</p><p>Alma could only chuckle at the comment, before Sakura asks…</p><p>"You ready?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Ok, it's xxx-xxxx, and the name of the street I live on is xxxx."</p><p>"… Ok, got it." Replies Alma after a moment. "My phone number is-"</p><p>"Whoa, wait, I don't have a part computer brain…" comments Sakura with a smile as she lifts her right hand, revealing the wrist Multi-function device (M.F.D.) on her arm and pressing a button on it with her left hand and bringing up a pink window. "Ok, you can tell me now."</p><p>"Ok, my number is xxx-xxx, and my street's name is xxxx."</p><p>"Wait, did you say the street you live on is xxxx?" asks Sakura.</p><p>"Yea, why?"</p><p>"You live on the street directly behind my house!" states Sakura with a grin. "We live on the opposite sides of the same square block, we're neighbors!"</p><p>"Wow, really? Lina's going to flip when I tell her that." Comments Alma with a giggle. "She might try and rush over to your place."</p><p>All four girls shares a giggle at the comment, though Sakura soon became annoyed as Amu and Lila stole some of her food that remained on her tray; Amu giving the excuse of, "Lunchtime is almost over, we're just helping you clear your tray."</p><p>"I don't need any help!" answers back Sakura with annoyance as she pushes Amu's hands away, giving Lila the free chance to steal some more food. "Hey!"</p><p>"Hehe, anyway…" comments Amu, looking to Alma. "How old is your sister, what was her name again?"</p><p>"It's Lina and she's four years older than me."</p><p>"Oh, heh…" replies Amu, with a blush and sweatdrop. "That was stupid of me to ask how old she was, well, were you two created to look alike? Do you actually <em>'look' </em>like sisters?"</p><p>"Well, we're twins actually." Answers Alma with a smile.</p><p>"Really?" asks Sakura.</p><p>"Are you two identical?" adds Lila.</p><p>"Well, Lina's eyes are mis-matched colors, but other than that, yeah, we are identical, even our hair is the same length."</p><p>"Wow, I've kinda wondered what it would be like to have a twin that looks just like me." Comments Sakura.</p><p>"Why?" Asks Amu with a teasing grin. "So you can have sex with yourself?"</p><p>"No…" quickly comments, Sakura, with a blushing smile. "Well, it wouldn't be the only reason…"</p><p>"Heh, well, what about you Alma?" states Amu. "Do you and your sister do the <em>'physical' </em>version of sisterly love?"</p><p>The question brought a light blush to Alma's cheeks and a smile, before she answers, "Yep, we do it all the time."</p><p>Both, Lila and Amu "Ooooh's" at the answer and adds, "Really?" but before Alma could respond, Sakura states…</p><p>"Wait a minute, yesterday you said you were a virgin."</p><p>"I am." Confirms Alma.</p><p>"You're a virgin too!?" gasps Amu. "Wow."</p><p>"But…" comments Sakura, before Alma states…</p><p>"We have sex, but neither me or Lina breaks my Hymen when we do it. So technically-"</p><p>"You're still a virgin." Finishes Sakura, lifting a hand and hitting herself in the forehead. "Duh, I should have realized that."</p><p>"So what kind of sex do you two have?" asks Lila.</p><p>"Well, it's mainly just been light, gentle stuff like, kissing, licking and fingering. Oh, but something I really like doing is when we get in a position to pleasure each other at the same time and we can manage to repeatedly orgasm together over and over."</p><p>"Wow, that sounds amazing!" states Amu.</p><p>"And it feels amazing." Comments Alma with a smile and light blush. "Sometimes if what we do is really intense, when we're done, we just lay there were we are and hold each other."</p><p>"Wow, I'm getting really wet now." Comments Amu with a giggle, before Lila and Sakura agreed with her, causing Alma's light blush to darken, it wasn't her intention to turn her friends on.</p><p>
  <strong>- 12:10 P.M. -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Locker-room -</strong>
</p><p>Alma was nearly fully dressing in her gym clothing, only needing to put on the red shorts, though she currently put away her normal clothes into the locker.</p><p>It was during the transition between the end of the lunch period and now though that what Sakura said to her was bugging her, something about <em>'what if she was created for sex and being lied to'</em>. It was a silly thought and she ignored it, at least she tried to; it would frequently come to her mind, but the pointlessness of such a suggestion allowed her to push it to the very back of her mind, though still, unable to fully forget about it… like the annoying itch of a bug bite. She didn't let it effect her though as she went through the rest of the day, particularly when she closed her locker and was pulling up her gym shorts…</p><p>"AH!" she gasps, when she suddenly saw and felt a pair of light-skinned hands wrap around her waist, the left around her waist and the right cupping her pantied crotch.</p><p>"So…" comes Sakura's amused voice, the blonde leaning against her from behind. "…<em>'Technically'</em>, you're a virgin, but you're no stranger to climaxing from another's actions…"</p><p>"H-heh, well, it's not like I lied." Comments Alma with an embarrassed chuckle as she looked to her left to see others, some focused on getting dressed, though there were a few lingering eyes on her and Sakura.</p><p>A small gasp of pleasure leaves her lips when she feels Sakura's right hand stroking her.</p><p>"Hmm, feels like there's no hair there. Do you grow it here?" Sakura asks, continuing her rubbing.</p><p>"Y-yes… I just l-like it smooth." Answers Alma, shaking a little from the pleasure of the hand rubbing her labia through her panties; though Alma quickly remembers a comment Lina said to her yesterday… <em>'So what if you were being watched! You should have stayed there and let Sakura have her way with you!'</em></p><p>"Mmm, their nice and puffy…" comments Sakura.</p><p>Alma was about to question Sakura as to what she was talking about, but with a shudder of pleasure at one of Sakura's finger's parting her lips enough to stroke her stiffening clit once, Alma knew what she was talking about; the lips of her labia. Which brings a darker blush to her cheeks as she realized Sakura was talking directly about her lower lips between her legs.</p><p>Alma didn't quite know what to say to the comment, so she said the only thing she could think of…</p><p>"Y-You think so?"</p><p>"Yep, some girl's pussy lips are thinner and flat; some are fatter and puffy; and some are in-between… I like the feeling of puffy lips, I like that cushiony sensation."</p><p>Alma, from the corner of her left eye, seeing someone walk behind her, immediately tensed, reminded that she was in a populated locker-room… focusing her gaze down to Sakura's hands around her waist, cupping and stroking her.</p><p>"W-Why are you doing this?" she asks.</p><p>"Do you not want me to?" asks Sakura, her right hand stopping it's movement.</p><p>"I-It's not that I don't want you to, it's just… we're not alone."</p><p>"Ah, ok then." Replies Sakura, pulling her hands away.</p><p>Alma sighs from the relief of the pleasure, before pulling her gym shorts up covering the dampness in the crotch of her panties and turning around to face Sakura, who lifts her right hands middle and ring fingers, showing the glistening tips of her fingers, before placing them in her mouth and 'Mmmm'ing', bringing Alma's face to a bright tomato red as Sakura comments…</p><p>"Mmmm, I can't wait to taste more of you. We'll continue later in the hour, so we can be alone, like you prefer."</p><p>With that, Sakura leaves, allowing Alma to lean back against the locker and give a sigh of both, embarrassment and relief, though she smiled at the idea of Sakura continuing what she was doing to her.</p><p>"There's no need to wait." Comes an amused voice to her right, causing Alma to quickly look to her right in mild surprise, seeing a grinning Felen girl looking at her, who had dark red, short hair and furred feline ears on the top of her head and an equally colored long tail that swayed a little near her feet.</p><p>"U-uh… what are you talking about?" questions Alma embarrassingly.</p><p>"Heh, I saw that smile you had." Comments the girl smiling.</p><p>"I-I'm just looking forward to it, t-that's all…" replies Alma with a small chuckle, before quickly backing away, turning around, though in her hurry to leave, her right foot catches the back of her left, sending her to the floor, though catching herself with her hands before she quickly hurries to her feet and makes her way out of the locker-room.</p><p>The Felen girl simply giggles before leaving the room as well.</p><p>
  <strong>- 12:21 P.M. -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Locker Room -</strong>
</p><p>"Hehe, come on!" happily urges Sakura as she pulls a smiling, blushing Alma by the hand down the hall.</p><p>"I-I didn't expect it to be so soon." Replies the slightly nervous girl as she allows her friend to lead her into the girls section of the locker room and soon, into a small, nearly empty room, with a single desk and two chairs.</p><p>"Well the locker room is empty now…" states Sakura, releasing Alma's hand and turning around to face her with a smile and blush of arousal on her cheeks; soon, placing her hands on Alma's shoulders and lightly pushing her back against the wall. "Do you have any requests on what you want me to do or touch first?" she asks.</p><p>"U-Uh… w-well…" replies Alma, looking away briefly. She didn't know quite what to say. "S-Surprise me?" she quickly came up with.</p><p>"Hmm, ok…" replies Sakura.</p><p>Alma sees and feels Sakura's hands moves from her shoulders and reach under her shirt and under her bra to cup each mound of her breasts, bringing a quick gasp from Alma from the touch, before closing her eyes and cooing when the blondes hands squeezes firmly, though not painfully.</p><p>"Can you take off your shirt?" requests Sakura.</p><p>Nodding her head, Alma quickly does so, dropping it to the floor and Sakura removing her hands from her breasts and pushing the bra up, fully revealing Alma's B-cup mounds to the air and her pink, stiffening nipples.</p><p>Another gasp of delight comes from Alma's lips when she feels Sakura's lightly pinch each nipple and tease them.</p><p>"Your breasts are really pretty, nice and round, smooth…" the blonde comments, before cupping the right mound.</p><p>Alma had again closed her eyes when she felt her nipples teased, and was taken by surprise upon feeing the familiar and pleasurable wet sensation of Sakura's lips around her right nipple and her tongue licking it, bringing out a quick, loud gasp from her as the pleasure rushed from her nipple and spread throughout her body and gathered between her legs, causing her to close her thighs a little with a closed-mouth moan from her, before lifting her hands up to the back of Sakura's head.</p><p>Sakura herself realizes, from her reaction, that Alma's breasts and nipples were particularly sensitive and along with teasing her left nipple with her fingers and the right with her tongue, she began sucking lightly on it.</p><p>Alma immediately gasps into a silent moan as the pleasure to her nipple and breast causes her legs to tremble briefly from the surge of sensation, feeling her panties begin to cling to her labia from her growing wetness and growing sensation of pleasure between her legs.</p><p>Moments into enjoying the pleasure of Sakura's mouth and fingers, she quickly feels the blonde alternate breasts; removing her lips from the wet right nipple, pinching it between her left index and thumb finger and releasing her left nipple, cupping the mound and taking the erect nipple into her mouth and sucking on it.</p><p>The switch brought an intense surge of pleasure rushing through Alma's body, forcing her to scissor her thighs together as she felt a powerful pre-orgasm surge of pleasure from her pussy.</p><p>"M-More!" she requests eagerly, grabbing at Sakura's hair. "I-I'm about to…"</p><p>Sakura does just as Alma's asks, gently pinching the nipple in her mouth between her teeth, before lifting and wedging her knee between Alma's thighs and rubbing her crotch through her shorts.</p><p>It was only a few moments into the three points of stimulation before Alma gasps out and closing her mouth to moan loudly as she climaxes, feeling her pussy spasm intensely, before a loud, scream-like moan comes from her as she feels her cum squirt from her and into her panties rapidly, three blissful and powerful surges of pleasure jolting through her body, before her orgasm comes to an end, leaving her trembling from the strong lingering ebbs of pleasure running through her body… only faintly feeling the lips leaving her nipple.</p><p>"Wow, you're a Squirter too?" asks Sakura. "I could feel you coming against my leg."</p><p>"Hehe…" chuckles Alma, standing on shaking legs.</p><p>"Well, you up for another?" asks Sakura, lowering her hands from Alma's chest to the waistband of her shorts.</p><p>"H-huh? W-Wait, I should return the favor." States Alma. "Yanno, take turns."</p><p>Sakura simply smiles at her.</p><p>"I don't mind getting skipped, I'm much more interested in making you come." She states, before kneeling down as she quickly pulls down Alma's gym shorts and panties, with a gasp from her as her honey and cum-covered, blushing labia were revealed to someone other than Lina for the first time. "Hehe, you look delicious." Adds Sakura, before lifting her lips towards Alma's labia.</p><p>"W-Wait- AHH!"</p><p>
  <strong>- 3:11 P.M. -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Alma and Lina's room -</strong>
</p><p>"So what's the news!?" eagerly asks Lina, sitting in the middle of her bed with her legs crossed, dressing in just a T-shirt and panties, bouncing slightly from clear anticipation. "Was Sakura at school today, and did you ask her what I told you to ask her?"</p><p>Alma giggled to herself at her sister eagerness for the information she had as she stood in front of the mirror that stood on top of the dresser as she brushes her hair.</p><p>"Yeah, Sakura was at school today." She commented simply.</p><p>"Well come on, out with it then! Did she tell you were she lives!?" asks Lina impatiently.</p><p>"Actually, before I tell you that, I have something to give you…" answers Alma, placing the brush on the dresser and reaching her right hand into the pocket of her skirt as she walks over to Lina.</p><p>"Does it have to do with Sakura!?" asks Lina excitedly.</p><p>Smiling, Alma answers, "I asked Sakura about her modeling, and I asked if she had a picture she didn't mind giving me to give you. She didn't have one, but one of her friends did…" pulling her hand from her skirt, revealing a photo in her hand. "I hope that's ok."</p><p>"You got me another picture of her!?" nearly screams Lina happily as she quickly grabs the photo from her sisters hand to look at it, revealing it to show Sakura, naked, propped upside down on her shoulders, eyes closed and mouth open in a clear look of pleasure as the source of it was clear, a honey-covered jeweled egg was protruding from her arousal-drenched pussy, the thick fluid dripping down to her face and chest and up her legs.</p><p>Lina's cheeks immediately reddened at the image.</p><p>"This is an awesome picture!" declares Lina. "It's my new favorite!"</p><p>"Hehe, I thought you'd like it." Comments Alma with a small blush.</p><p>"Wait a minute!" gasps Lina, looking towards Alma with surprise on her face. "Did you tell Sakura that I liked her?"</p><p>"Uh… well…" answers Alma, averting her gaze from Lina.</p><p>"What did you tell her for!?" gasps Lina. "I haven't even met her and now she knows I like her."</p><p>"Uh, well, Sakura lives on the same block as us." Quickly comments Alma, attempting to distract Lina away from her embarrassment.</p><p>"She does!?" Lina gasps, wide-eyed. "She's our neighbor!?"</p><p>"Heh, yep, she lives on the opposite side of the block, so basically, behind our house. She said she'd like to met you too."</p><p>"S-She did!? She really said that?" asks Lina, starry-eyed and smiling happily.</p><p>"Yep, she said her address is xxxx, and her phone number is xxx-xxxx."</p><p>"Ohhhh! I don't know if I should call her or go met her!" states Lina, before wrapping her arms around herself, "She lives so close! I don't know what to do!"</p><p>"Hehe…"</p><p>
  <strong>- 3:43 P.M. -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Alma and Lina's home -</strong>
</p><p>Walking down the hall towards her room, Alma soon opens her door and is immediately greeted with the site of Lina, nude, on her back on their bed, masturbating, catching her near orgasm. With only a slight blush to her cheeks at finding Lina masturbating; it wasn't the first time, even the other way around, but Alma did notice a small square object Lina was rubbing against her pussy and Alma quickly recognized it to be the photo of Sakura she had given her.</p><p>With a small sweatdrop, and smile, Alma calmly closes the door, deciding not to disturb her twin and head back downstairs.</p><p>On her way down the stairs though, she meet her dad heading up the stairs.</p><p>"Hey Alma, I was just coming to see you." States Gene. "I'd like you to come to the lab for a check-up"</p><p>"But I just went for one the other day." Replies Alma.</p><p>"Uh, yeah, well, I'm just a little concerned about something that has come up, I just want to make sure your ok."</p><p>Alma was about to agree with Gene's response, like she always did, but something different happened, that idea Sakura had suggested to her had quickly journeyed to the front of her mind again. Something didn't quite feel right… as absurd as the suggestion was, Alma had a difficult time shaking it this time… and soon a thought hit her…</p><p>
  <em>'Lina never seems to have to go for tests and check-ups as much as I do… actually… she never has, as far as I know…'</em>
</p><p>"Alma?" questions Gene, seeing the look of thought on Alma's face.</p><p>"I…" starts Alma, looking into her fathers eyes. "I don't want to go."</p><p>Gene clearly looked puzzled by this answer, but soon chuckles, placing his right hand on Alma's shoulder and guiding her down the stairs with him as he comments. "There's nothing to worry about, the check-up is only going to be about forty or so minutes."</p><p>Despite the verbal turn-down, Alma allows her father to walk her down the stairs; never having hurt her besides discipline, she follows him out of the house and into the car, sitting in the passenger seat.</p><p>Leaving the drive-way and heading to the lab, Alma was still pre-occupied with the unsettling suggestion… although, the problem she had was the idea was simply speculation, despite how absurd the suggestion seemed and her suspicion, there's was no real proof of it…</p><p><em>'But would there be?' </em>questions Alma to herself. <em>'Sakura also said something about my memory possibly being changed in that hypothetical situation.'</em></p><p>Alma felt a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach at the idea that her memory could be altered, heck, she knew it was <em>'possible'</em>, but actually having it done to her without her knowledge, it made her stomach turn.</p><p>Still, she had no proof…</p><p>"Dad…" states Alma, looking down to her lap.</p><p>"Yeah?" replies Gene.</p><p>"Is it really a check-up I'm going for?"</p><p>An immediate puzzled look came to Gene's face before her looks towards Alma for a moment.</p><p>"What? Why would you say that?"</p><p>"I… I just have this feeling…" comments Alma, looking towards her dad. "It's probably just something I don't need to worry about, but, can you answer honestly? Is it really a check-up I'm going to the lab for?"</p><p>Gene briefly looked at a loss for words, turning his gaze to the road a few times, before giving a smile towards Alma and looking to the road, away from the teen and answering.</p><p>"Of course it's just a check-up. What else could it be?"</p><p>The reply brings a brief smile to Alma's face as she felt better, until she realized that Gene looked away from her when he answered.</p><p>"Dad, can you say that again, looking at me?"</p><p>The car comes to a stop at a red light, and Gene looks towards Alma, with a nearly flat look on his face, though there was a hint of concern that Alma failed to notice as he looked into her purple eyes…</p><p>"It's, just a check-up." He answers.</p><p>Despite the feeling in the pit of her stomach, the reply brings a bigger smile to her face.</p><p>"Ok then, sorry for asking weird questions."</p><p>"That's ok." Replies Gene, giving a smile and reaching his right hand towards Alma and briefly stroking her hair, before moving the car once the light traffic light changes.</p><p>Although, Gene began to think…</p><p>
  <em>'This is new… It's like she's somehow become suspicious… but doesn't quite know what's going on. It couldn't be Lina, because she'd likely tell Alma a lot more than what she's asked me… but, it could be possible that there's something Alma's holding back… Maybe I should cancel the appointment… or maybe…'</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Meanwhile -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Alma and Lina's room -</strong>
</p><p>Having recovered from an intense session of masturbation, Lina sat at the edge of her bed, still nude, now holding the photo Alma had given her, staring at it with a smile on her face; despite it being covered in her honey, the image was still viewable through the clear vaginal fluids.</p><p>Lina gazes at the photo for a long few moments, before the memory of Alma telling her the address and phone number of Sakura's home, causing her to think of possibly calling her.</p><p>A possibility that quickly becomes an idea with a grin from her. Lina knew she would be too nervous to go straight to her crush's home, a phone call would be the easiest and less nervous route, which would make it easier to actually go meet Sakura in person.</p><p>Neglecting to wipe her labia clean of her spent arousal emissions, Lina hurriedly put on her white panties and rushes out of the room and down the stairs, to the phone that rested on a small circular table…</p><p>"Ok, w-what was her number again…"</p><p>
  <strong>- Sakura's home/room -</strong>
</p><p>The blonde-haired teen currently lay on her back, on her bed, fully dressed in and shirt and skirt, though with her right hand under her skirt and slowly fingering herself as she watches TV.</p><p>A few moments later, a beeping comes from her M.F.D. around her right wrist. Pulling her hand from her panties, fingers glistening from her honey, she presses a button on it with her left hand, causing a small pink window to appear, with the words <em>'no video'</em> in the middle.</p><p>"Hello?" Sakura's answers.</p><p>She hears nothing for a moment, although, she soon thinks she hears a faint breathing.</p><p>"Hello?" repeats Sakura.</p><p>A moment later the call suddenly ends, shown by the window closing and two beeps from the device, bringing a confused look to Sakura.</p><p>"That's weird…"</p><p>Although, Sakura simply shrugs her shoulders and returns her right hand under her skirt.</p><p>
  <strong>- Lina's home -</strong>
</p><p><em>'Hello?' </em>comes the wonderful voice again.</p><p>Lina looked to be in a panic, she recognized Sakura's voice, but didn't expect her to answer, she expected her sister, or one of her parents, but not she herself. Lina quickly stabbed the <em>'end call' </em>button, and cursed…</p><p>"Da*mit! I should've said <em>'something'</em>! Come one Lina, pull it together!"</p><p>Lina looks down to the photo that she still held for some sort of reassurance, before looking back to the phone.</p><p>"Now I at least have to call her to apologies for hanging up on her… after all, I'm just hearing her voice, I'm not using the video function."</p><p>"Lina?" comes Quin's voice, to her right, walking into the living room, causing Lina to gasps out in surprise and her face to redden like a tomato.</p><p>Quin quickly saw the lack of clothes the teen wore and the wet stain in the crotch of the panties as well as the trails down her thighs, bringing a small smile to the woman's face.</p><p>"What's going on here? It looks like you came down here right after playing with yourself."</p><p>"I-I… uh…" comments Lina embarrassingly.</p><p>Quin, noticing the proximity of Lina to the phone, brings a bigger smile to her face.</p><p>"Wait, were you going to call your crush?"</p><p>"H-How do you know about that!?" gasps Lina. "I-I mean, n-no!"</p><p>"Hehe, Lina, you don't have to lie." Comments Quin cheerfully. "I found out because I happen to be walking by your room when you and Alma were talking, I didn't listen too long, but it was enough for me to guess that you have crush on this Sakura girl."</p><p>"I-I…"</p><p>"Heh, it's great to see you acting like this again…" comments Quin, reaching a hand out to Lina's redden cheek. "It used to be me to get you all flustered like this; Not so much now though. Heh, come on, call her." Adds Quin, lightly grasping Lina's shoulders to turn her to face the phone.</p><p>The truth was that Lina did, still, get a little flustered around Quin, but it was always a good feeling. Even after the incident, Quin could still effect her and make her feel better, calming her nerves.</p><p>Smiling, Lina inputs the number again and with a few rings…</p><p><em>"Hello?" </em>comes Sakura's voice.</p><p>"U-Um… I-I'm sorry for ending the call without saying anything." Nervously answers Lina.</p><p>
  <em>"Ok, who is this?"</em>
</p><p>"Uh…" Lina couldn't stop the grin on her face. "A-Alma's sister, L-Lina."</p><p><em>"Oh, hi Lina!" </em>greets Sakura cheerfully. <em>"You're sister told me you really like me, I'm glad you called. I thought you might've come to meet me instead of calling me though."</em></p><p>"Uh…"</p><p>Nervousness overcoming her, it was soon reduced with a reassuring pat on the shoulder by Quin.</p><p>"W-Well, I hope my sister didn't say anything too embarrassing about me."</p><p>
  <em>"Um, not that I can think of, unless you count her telling me and my friends that you two have sex all the time, heh, and here I thought she was a sexual virgin, she's only technically a virgin."</em>
</p><p>A large sweatdrop appears on Lina's forehead from Sakura's comment…</p><p>
  <strong>- Elsewhere… -</strong>
</p><p>"Mmph…"</p><p>Alma moaned sleepily as she awoke. Just seconds upon waking, then teen realized a few things immediately; firstly, she was nude, the air ticking her breasts, belly and pubic mound and the feeling of the soft bed under her confirmed it; secondly, she wasn't alone, not only feeling their presence, but the four depressions on the bed as they were positioned above her, though Alma simply guessed it to be Lina, wanting to have a little fun.</p><p>Opening her eyes though, the forming smile quickly disappeared when she didn't see Lina leaning over her, but an unfamiliar adult male Vehen smiling down at her.</p><p>Adult Vehen's had a noticeable difference between those of their teen years, adult males even more so than the females. Firstly, the adult males blue skin was covered in much more of the blue 'scales', some even covering the skin on the face, Secondly, while true of both adult males and females, the scales of the males were much, much thicker and tougher. Natural armor that could resist and absorb great impacts.</p><p>"Hi there." Greets the grinning Vehen, placing his right hand to Alma's left breast.</p><p>"AH! H-Hey!" gasps Alma, in shock, quickly realizing the man was just as nude as she was, although, reaching to remove the mans hand from her, Alma received another shock. "My skin!" no longer was it the usual light color, but the skin of her entire body was an even blue, as if she herself was a Vehen, but without the scales. "What's going on! Why is my skin blue!?" declares Alma, vainly rubbing her hands, trying to remove the color.</p><p>"I think it's a lovely color." Comments the Vehen, lifting his left hand up to the teens cheek.</p><p>Briefly ignoring the man's comment, Alma's looks to her left to see some of her hair on the bed, which was blue as well.</p><p>"My hair too!"</p><p>Alma's attention to the main was quickly gained again when she felt him lean his head down and begin kissing her neck.</p><p>"Ah, S-Stop!" she gasps, her blue cheeks reddening at the action, placing her hands on his shoulder and pushing him up, away from her. "What are you doing!?"</p><p>"Hehe…" chuckles the man, grabbing her wrists and pinning her hands to the bed. "I'm only doing what you were created for."</p><p>"What!?" gasps Alma, before quickly looking down their bodies and seeing the thick shaft of the man's penis, it wasn't obscenely long, but it was considerably thick. Seeing it though, a sudden realization struck her and her eyes widened… "It can't be… I-It's true?" she asks, lowly, looking up to the man.</p><p>"Ohhh, well this is different…" he comments, with a smile. "You're accepting it this time?"</p><p>"This time?" questions Alma, her eyes beginning to fill with tears… "Y-You mean…"</p><p>"Yep, this has all happened before." Answers the Vehen, with a smirk. "And every time, you love it."</p><p>"N-No…" cries Alma, the tears trailing down her face. "It can't be true! It just can't, why would dad let this happen to me?"</p><p>"Heh, <em>'let'</em>? Your father's the cause for this."</p><p>Alma gasps at the comment.</p><p>"But don't worry, you won't even remimber this when it's over." Comments the Vehen.</p><p>The memory of Sakura commenting about her memory possibly being tampered with hits Alma, causing her tears to flow more intensely as she closes her eyes tightly, not wanting to believe what she's just heard.</p><p>With her wrists being released, Alma lifts her hands up to her eyes, although, feeling the man's hands cup her breasts, brings a sudden anger from the teen.</p><p>"No! I won't let this happen!" she declares, clinching her right hand into a fist and sending it towards the man's left, <em>'armored' </em>cheek, and connects, although, despite the reinforced skeleton and the higher than normal strength, it was Alma who felt pain from the punch, her entire hand was instantly jolted with a numbing pain that shot through her entire arm, causing her to drop it limply to the bed. "OOOOWWWW! My hand!"</p><p>"Heh, you really like throwing punches huh?" comments the Vehen with a smile, before grabbing the teen by the throat. "I was happy with you being able to look somewhat like us, but you have no problem getting violent."</p><p>"Of course I'm going to get violent!" nearly screams Alma in anger. "I don't want to be raped!"</p><p>"Heh…" chuckles the man, squeezing the teens throat, causing Alma to quickly lift her uninjured hand to the mans hand around her neck. "Violence is good…" a tighter squeeze and Alma began to kick her legs as she gasped for breath and grasps the man's arm tightly. "Sex between us Vehen's can get, quite, violent, at times…"</p><p>Releasing the pressure, Alma immediately takes a breath of air, before the tightness and restriction of air began again, and the man leans down with a smile.</p><p>"Come on, you've freed yourself from this before. I'm not going to let go this time, think fast, or your going to be forced into sleep this time."</p><p>Alma was quickly starting to panic, reducing her time of consciousness more and soon, light-headedness began to arrive.</p><p>"Your starting to fade…" warns the man, seeing the teens eyes beginning to roll back. "Think… think…"</p><p>Alma tried to think, but her thoughts were rapidly becoming clouded, her face began to feel numb. However, just before she decided to give up, a surprisly clear image of her sending her fist up to the same mans chin comes to her.</p><p>Alma wasted no time and in her last moments of consciousness, focuses her blurred vision on the man's face and forcing her left hand up, connecting with considerably less force than the first punch, to the man's chin, the armor there being much thinner.</p><p>The punch still retained enough force to push the man up into a sitting position and release the grip on Alma's neck, allowing her to once again take a life giving breath, and quickly lifting her left hand to her neck, before coughing, quickly breathing in again.</p><p>"Very good." Comments the man. "I'd say it's time to get started for real now."</p><p>Still recovering from the lack of air, Alma sees the man move back enough to lift her hips, with her legs, on ether side of his body and aim his thick penis towards her tight virgin lips.</p><p>"No!" declares Alma, quickly lifting her legs to kick the main in the chest, enough to cause him to lose his grip on her waist. The next connecting hit was her left foot to his nose, knocking him back with a gasp.</p><p>Alma uses this as a chance to scramble out of the bed, she didn't get far, one foot to the floor before she felt her right hand grabbed, and pulled behind her back and lifted painfully, almost pulling her shoulder from it's socket.</p><p>"OOOW!"</p><p>"As usual, you're putting on a very nice show." States the man, before pulling Alma, back to the bed and pressing her face down onto the bed, still twisting her arm behind her back. "You always do… Now, lift your butt."</p><p>"Y-Your too big!" cries Alma. "It wouldn't fit!"</p><p>"It does fit, like a tight, warm glove, now up with your hips." Replies the man, giving the teen an encouraging twist of her arm, bringing out a wail of pain from her, before…</p><p>"O-Ok! Just let go of my arm!"</p><p>The man complies and releases Alma's arm, allowing her a sigh of relief as she pulled her arm to the relative safety under her body. The thought of trying to escape again crosses her mind though, Alma quickly thought against it, figuring the man was just waiting for another chance to show his dominance over her.</p><p>Reluctantly, Alma lift her rear into the air, shamefully presenting the blue lips of her un-aroused labia to the man.</p><p>"Be gentle… p-please." Requests Alma, hot tears streaming from her eyes to the bed as she spoke.</p><p>"Well then…" comments the man, placing a hand on a cheek of Alma's rear and aiming his penis with the other. "Since you asked so nicely, I will." He adds, before pressing the tip of his penis against the lips of Alma's labia.</p><p>The contact brings a shiver of fear to the teen, not only for the fear of pain from her Hymen being broken but the sheer girth of the mans penis.</p><p>Soon, he pushes forward and Alma feels her lips part and the tip meet her wall and she tightly grips the bed sheets as she tenses, though feels a pat to the cheek of her butt.</p><p>"Don't tense up, it'll hurt more." Comes the statement.</p><p><em>'Why do you care if it hurts for me!?' </em>thinks Alma in her head, though she wanted to say it out loud, she did wonder though why he seemed to care when just moments ago he was choking the life from her.</p><p>Alma though still followed the man's suggestion and relaxed, or tried to relax as best she could as she felt the increasing pressure and soon, pain from her straining Hymen. To her surprise though, with a brief, "Ahhh!" of from her from the sharp, searing pain from her Hymen tearing, it wasn't <em>'that' </em>painful.</p><p>Alma almost begin to smile to herself at how much she had been afraid of the pain, with as little as it hurt compared to what she thought it would be, she felt a bit silly for thinking it. Her amusement me was very short-lived though as the second pain began, the impressive girth of the mans penis was stretching her beyond what she thought it would stretch and the head wasn't even fully in.</p><p>"Heh, see? I was gentle." Comments the man. "Didn't hurt as bad this time huh?"</p><p>
  <em>'This time…'</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Later -</strong>
</p><p>Awaking on the scanning table, Alma felt an odd sensation between her legs as she sat up, it was a feeling that in the past, she was happy to have upon waking from a 'check-up', at those times, though, she didn't quite know what the feeling was, but now, the sensation felt oddly familiar.</p><p>To her surprise though, Alma soon recognized the sensation, it was the feeling of the echo of orgasm, she'd had an orgasm, but it felt different, her clit wasn't throbbing, the sensation felt internal, like something had been inside her; but how could that be, she had a Hymen.</p><p>"Alma?" comes Rebecca's questioning voice to her left. "Is something wrong?"</p><p><em>'Something, isn't right…' </em>thinks Alma.</p><p>TO BE CONCLUDED</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alma learns the truth and the story reaches it's climax</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LOLI, VIOLENCE, MILD YURI INCEST</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"I'm only doing what you were created for."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What!? It can't be… I-It's true?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ohhh, well this is different… You're accepting it this time?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"This time? Y-You mean…"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yep, this has all happened before."</em>
</p><p>"So… she's somehow figured it out."</p><p>Gene sat in a chair in a small room, watching a window of Alma's encounter with the Vehen man above a small console attached to the wall.</p><p>"How do you think she found out?" questions Rebecca, who leans her rear back against the side of the console.</p><p>Neither of them seemed upset, Rebecca didn't look at all bothered and Gene simply looked intrigued.</p><p>"I dunno." Answers Gene. "The only thing I can think of is Lina, but I don't think that's really the case, Alma would have been more resistant to me bringing her here if it was."</p><p>"Hmmm…" thinks Rebecca. "Well, other than Lina, the only other variable is Alma attending school; Before she attended, there was no problem, but the first time afterwards, she was hesitant to come… maybe a person she met or a friend she made tipped her off somehow."</p><p>"Hmm, but there's no way someone could know about this at a school…" comments Gene. "And the clients wouldn't ruin these opportunities for themselves."</p><p>"Well, what do you want to do about this then?"</p><p>Gene sighs for a moment, seeing Alma on the screen being choked, before turning the video off.</p><p>"I don't know… I'd like to obviously avoid another repeat of what happened with Lina."</p><p>"Well, how about altering her memory?" suggests Rebecca.</p><p>"Why would you even suggest that?" questions Gene with another sigh and looking towards the woman. "I'd like to avoid that as much as a repeat of what happened with Lina… after all, it would interfere with her <em>'normal' </em>life, it would just make things more complicated."</p><p>"Heh, I know, just had to put it out there…" comments Rebecca. "It's sort of a last resort, I know."</p><p>"So like I said, why even suggest it?" repeats Gene, with a small smirk.</p><p>"Well, what do you want to do then about this?" asks Rebecca, pushing herself from the console and looking towards Gene.</p><p>"Hmm…" thinks Gene, closing his eyes. "Nothing."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"I'm going to see how this plays out." Clarifies Gene.</p><p>"You sure about that?" asks Rebecca, with a look of worry on her face. "If it turns out bad, what if Alma tries attacking you? She could seriously hurt you, or even kill you easily."</p><p>"I'm well aware of the risks. I'll be taking the remote to put her to sleep home with me, just incase things go badly."</p><p>"I don't really like the idea of waiting for how Alma responds." Comments Rebecca. "At least lower her strength output to a manageable degree incase things go badly, you're not a Vehen after all."</p><p>
  <strong>- 4:57 P.M. -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Alma and Lina's Home -</strong>
</p><p>"Hey Alma guess what!" declares Lina happily as she rushed towards her twin walking into their room, Lina dressed in just a T-shirt and panties.</p><p>Lina though, didn't quite register the look worry and concern on Alma's face and she lacked the usual cheerful attitude she usually had.</p><p>"I finally talked to Sakura!" declares Lina, before spinning around once in clear glee. "I'm SOOO happy! She really is nice, just like you said!"</p><p>Here, Lina finally recognized the unusual look on her twins face.</p><p>"Alma?"</p><p>"Lina…" starts Alma, with an unusual calm compared with the look on her face as she looked to the floor. "I have a, really strong feeling something isn't right."</p><p>Lina wondered, only for a few seconds, at what Alma was talking about; when it hit, the smile almost immediately leaves her face, replaced with a brief look of surprise before a look of disbelief appears.</p><p>"I…" starts Alma. "I have a feeling dad's been lying to me… about what, is, only a suspicion though, I don't have any proof…" Lina could see tears trail down her twins cheeks and drip down to the floor. "I-I want to be wrong, but I feel it… L-Lina…"</p><p>The troubled girl lifts her head to look at her twin; Lina herself could feel her own tears coming. She was both angry and sad, angry at her father and sad for the situation Alma was in.</p><p>"Alma… I'm sorry…" states Lina, stepping towards Alma and wrapping her arms around her in a hug.</p><p>Although, once Lina hugged her, Alma had a look of wonderment on her face, what did Lina have to be sorry for, she thought.</p><p>"How did you find out?" questions Lina.</p><p>With that statement, the wonderment quickly shifts into an anger as she pushes Lina away from her.</p><p>"You knew!?" she gasps.</p><p>"I-I…" starts Lina, with a look of surprise, though, unable to think of a response. "A-Alma…"</p><p>"You knew!" the anger intensified and the question became a statement, accusing. "So it's a lie… everything was a lie wasn't it!? My whole life is a lie isn't it!" she angrily added in a louder tone.</p><p>"A-Alma wait!" quickly replies Lina, stepping towards her twin, who backs away. "It's not all a lie, my feelings about you aren't a lie."</p><p>Lina's gaze soon shifted from Alma, to her father, Gene as he walked down the hallway and stopped behind Alma, waiting. Alma, seeing her sister look at something behind her, it only took a moment to guess at <em>'who' </em>is was.</p><p>Letting out a loud cry, the angered girl turned around and pushed the man against the wall, quickly wrapping her hands around his throat.</p><p>"You LIAR!" she declares, soon tighten her hands around his neck and lifting Gene from the floor, with him quickly lifting his hands up to his neck, trying, and failing to remove Alma's hands from his throat. "It's all been a lie!"</p><p>"Alma wait! Stop!" quickly states Lina, rushing to Alma's left.</p><p>Lina thought was quickly surprised when Alma removes her left hand from Gene's neck and placed it around hers, cutting off her air.</p><p>"You're going to defend him!?" asks Alma angrily.</p><p>Lina quickly lifts her hands to Alma's to pry her hand from her neck, succeeding, until Alma reaffirms her grip tight around her throat, cutting off her breath.</p><p>"Y-Your… k-killing… him…" struggles Lina.</p><p>"So?" comments Alma, looking up to the struggling man.</p><p>"H-He… could've… e-erased, t-that s-s-supecion, you had…" states Lina, struggling for any air she could get. "P-Please…"</p><p>A tear trails Alma's cheek, before she lowers her gaze and closes her eyes, before releasing her grip around Lina's throat, causing the girl to fall to her knees, gasping and coughing for breath.</p><p>Gene though was meet with a rougher release, Alma, harshly, throwing him to the floor, before he coughs and gasps from breath.</p><p>Though before he fully gets his breath back, Alma rolls him onto his back and sits over him, placing her right hand around his neck and lifting her clenched left fist.</p><p>"I want answers, NOW!" she demand. "Or I'm going to punch a hole into your face, LITERALLY!"</p><p>With the commotion occurring, it was no surprise when Quin came rushing up the stairs.</p><p>"What's going on up here!"</p><p>Although, seeing the position of Gene, Alma and Lina, it wasn't hard for her to guess, neither, Lina or Gene answers the woman and Alma, seeing the look on Quin's face, averting her eyes from her, another tear comes from her eyes.</p><p>"You too huh…" Alma said nothing further on the issue though and looks down to Gene and punches her left fist into the floor near his head, forming a very large and deep dent in the floor. "I don't hear talking!"</p><p>"O-Ok! Ok!" quickly answers Gene. "I'll come clean."</p><p>Alma lifts her left fist again. "I'm waiting…"</p><p>"It's true." Replies Gene. "I have been lying to you. You were created to replace Lina as a sexual object."</p><p>"Replace?" questions Alma, lowering her fist a little.</p><p>"You remimber…" starts Lina, drawing Alma's gaze to her. "When I told you, about my accident?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Well, I didn't tell you the entire story. Before you were created, I was being used as a sex object, or <em>'doll' </em>as I was called…" comments Lina, eyeing Gene with a frown. "Anyway, I after years of going through memory wipes, I find out what was happening and tried to escape… the trauma to my brain, was being shot in the head, killing me. After I was brought back, I was deemed too much of a risk to be used again, so, you were created."</p><p>"So you're a victim of this liar too…" comments Alma, looking down to her father angrily. "But you knew!" she declares, looking to her sister with the same angry expression. "You knew and said nothing!"</p><p>Lina looks away in shame, tears brimming her eyes, "I wanted to… I really wanted to tell you, but dad could've just had it be erased from your memory. I wanted to help, the only way I could think to do that was to try and make you happy, and not have what happened to me, happen to you."</p><p>"Which was?" questions Alma.</p><p>"The stress of being used built up in my body, which retained small portions of what I experienced, it built up over the few years until the memories all rushed to me. I was always inside, I had no real friends, so I had no outlet to relieve the stress. I wanted to be that outlet for you, I could counteract the stress your body built up… With good memories and experiences… It was the only thing I could think to do… I'm sorry."</p><p>The anger in Alma's face seemed to decrease a little at this information and she lowers and unclenches her left hand, looking down to the dent she had punched into the floor.</p><p>"Thanks for trying." Answers Alma.</p><p>The reply brings a smile to Lina's face, lifting her head to look to Alma, then back to Quin, who gives a small smile.</p><p>Alma soon looks to Gene, who's small smile quickly disappears from the glares he receives from Alma.</p><p>"I'm not done with you yet… I just have one question; Why lie to me? Why didn't you just tell me what my purpose was the day I woke up? Why go through this completely pointless crap!?"</p><p>Gene, looked to be a little confused at the question.</p><p>"That's your question? Why wasn't I upfront with you? Not why make you a sex object or something like that?"</p><p>"I don't care about that." Declares Alma. "You lied to me; That hurts me the most, I'm just fine being a sex object, or <em>'doll'</em>, but not being lied to. You're supposed to be my dad, fathers don't lie to their kids."</p><p>"Wow…" comments Gene simply.</p><p>"So I ask you again, why didn't you just tell me at the start, what I was made for?"</p><p>"I… I don't know."</p><p>Gene was answered with is head lifted and slammed back to the floor.</p><p>"That's too easy of an answer! I want a REAL answer, not some lame excuse! Why did you lie to me!?"</p><p>Recovering from the brain-rattling impact and with a fresh head-ache taking residence in his head, Gene answers again, looking up into Alma's wondering eyes.</p><p>"It wasn't my original intention for this to turn out the way it did… I guess, me lying about it, somehow game me some kind of self-justification, since you could still have a normal life, you wouldn't be <em>'just' </em>a sex object."</p><p>"… I want you to promise me something." Declares Alma.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"I want you to promise that you'll never lie to me again, ever."</p><p>"Heh, well, I guess the sex object thing is out huh? Ok, I promise."</p><p>Alma smiles at the reply, before releasing her right hand from her Gene's throat, and stands, giving the man a clear view up her skirt to her white panties.</p><p>"I said nothing about stopping me from being a <em>'doll'</em>, if it's what I was made for, I'm willing to do it."</p><p>All three, Lina, Quin and Gene, looked surprised by this comment.</p><p>"Really?" questions Gene.</p><p>"Yes, I have conditions though." Replies Alma.</p><p>"Well, ok, what are they?" asks Gene, removing himself from under Alma and standing, rubbing the aching back of his head.</p><p>"First of all, no more tampering with my memory, unless I want it done."</p><p>"Ok, sure."</p><p>"Second, obviously, your getting some kind of pay for way I do, I want a cut of it. How much am I?"</p><p>"Uh, well, it varies from client to client, depending on what they want to do." Answers Gene.</p><p>"Well what's the average then?"</p><p>"Alma wait!" quickly states Lina. "You can't be serious!"</p><p>Lina though was answered with Alma's left hand covering her mouth and Alma adding, "Shut up."</p><p>"Well…" starts Gene, looking away in thought for a moment. "I don't know the exact numbers, but I'd say the average would be over ten thousand Credits."</p><p>"What!? Ten thousand!" gasps Alma. "Each time, that much!"</p><p>"And sometimes, you have more than one <em>'test'</em>." Comments Gene.</p><p>"Ok then, I want ten percent of what each person pays for me." States Alma.</p><p>"Make it Twenty!" suddenly declares Lina.</p><p>"That's a little much though." Replies Alma. "Ten percent of Ten thousand is a thousand, that's plenty for me."</p><p>"You deserve more though, Dad LIED to you! Remimber?" replies Lina.</p><p>"Hmmm… you got a point…" comments Alma, looking to her Gene again, narrowing her eyes towards him. "Twenty percent, ten for me and ten for Lina."</p><p>"Huh?!" questions Lina.</p><p>Alma looks towards her twin with a smirk. "Think of it as a reward for helping me as best you could, and for what you went through too."</p><p>"I-I… don't know what to say…" comments Lina, with a smile on her face.</p><p>Alma's gaze turns back to Gene, "Well?"</p><p>"Twenty percent should be doable… any other conditions?"</p><p>"… Yeah, I still want to continue going to school… and before you ask why…" answers Alma, seeing the odd look on Gene's face. "I like going, and I have friends that I've made."</p><p>"Well ok then, that's no problem." Replies Gene.</p><p>"And one last thing." States Alma.</p><p>"Ok."</p><p>"I want the option to say no to meeting with someone."</p><p>The unsure look on Gene's face was obvious, breaking eye-contact with Alma for a moment in thought, before looking towards her.</p><p>"I can't make any promises, but I'll see what I can do." Answers Gene.</p><p>"Wait, what do you mean you'll see what you can do!?" questions Alma. "You're the one in charge of what you've been having me do right? You can decide weather or not I get fraked."</p><p>"Ok, ok…" quickly adds Gene, "You can have the option to say no."</p><p>"Good." Replies Alma with a smile. "I only want the option to say no incase something comes up with my friends and I want to join them."</p><p>"I understand." Comments Gene.</p><p>"Oh!" gasps Alma, "There's one more thing I want."</p><p>"Ok, what is it?" asks Gene.</p><p>Here, Alma looks towards Lina, giving a little smile.</p><p>"Since everything's out in the open and revealed now, I want Lina to have the same freedom I have, meaning she can go outside by herself and stuff."</p><p>"Ok, let me see if I got all this…" comments Gene, lifting his right hand and extending his index finger. "First, no more memory tampering. Second, ten percent of what you make for you and Lina. Third, still attending school. Fourth, the option to decline a client, and lastly, the renewal of Lina's freedom."</p><p>"Right on all points." Replies Alma.</p><p>"Well then…" states Gene, with a smile and reach out his right hand. "It's a deal."</p><p>Alma looks towards Gene's hand for a moment, hesitating for just a few seconds, before lifting her right hand and grasping her fathers, shaking once.</p><p>"Well, am I free to go now?" asks Gene.</p><p>Alma looks up to her father flatly, "Yeah, you can go."</p><p>"Thanks." Replies Gene, lifting a hand to the back of his head and turning around and walking back towards the stairs, towards Quin.</p><p>"W-Wait…" soon adds Alma, looking down to the floor with a small frown on her face.</p><p>"Yeah?" answers Gene, turning around.</p><p>"What's… What's the worse thing I've been subjected to."</p><p>"Alma…" comments Lina, lowly.</p><p>Gene though gives an understanding smile, "It's never been anything too bad. I do have rules on what isn't allowed to be done to you."</p><p>"And what's those rules?" asks Alma, lifting her head to look at Gene.</p><p>"You're not allowed to have any part of your skeleton damaged of broken, you can't be stabbed with anything, torture or pretty much anything life-threatening."</p><p>"So what's the worse that's happened to me?" asks Alma.</p><p>"The worse? Well…" comments Gene, thinking. "The worse, I would say, is being beaten."</p><p>"Beaten? You mean, a fight?" questions Alma.</p><p>"Heh, when it came to you being raped, you were certainly a fighter."</p><p>The comment brings a little smile to Alma's face.</p><p>"So, I didn't just lay there defenseless and take it?"</p><p>"Not at all." Comments Gene with a smile. "It's because of how determined you fight, that many of the men love you, especially the Vehen ones."</p><p>"The Vehen's? I'm strong enough to fight against and grown Vehen?"</p><p>"Strong enough to fight <em>'against'</em>, yes, but your not strong enough to win a fight, even with your strength output at a hundred percent.</p><p>"Wait, so you can change how strong I am?" questions Alma.</p><p>"Yeah, your strong enough to over power just about anyone but a grown Vehen."</p><p>"Hmph… guess it would be a serious problem if I was able to beat the crap out of someone trying to rape me huh?" comments Alma with a small frown, before walking into her room."</p><p>Gene simply sighs and heads down the stairs, with Quin following, before Lina heads back into her room, seeing Alma sitting on their bed, the frown gone, though she wasn't smiling.</p><p>"Alma, are you really ok with still being used for sex?" questions Lina, slowly sitting to Alma's left, with a noticeable gap between them.</p><p>Alma looks towards her twin and give a small smile, before giving one of her usual, larger smiles.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine with it, after all, it's what I was made for. I just hated dad lying to me all this time."</p><p>"Well I'm sorry I didn't do much to help you, I didn't say anything, so I'm just as at fault as dad is." Answers Lina, smiling a little, before a look of sadness came over hand looks down to her lap.</p><p>"You did what you thought was best…" states Alma, before moving closer to her twin and hugging her. "And I thank you for that… after all, this didn't end the same way it did for you, that was your goal, right?"</p><p>Tears silently left Lina's closed eyes as she nodded her head, wrapping her arms around Alma, returning the hug.</p><p>"Y-Yeah…"</p><p>After continuing to embrace each other for a moment, Alma pulls away, with her left hand on Lina's right shoulder.</p><p>"I'm sorry for choking you." States Alma.</p><p>"Heh, I'm sure I deserved more than that, don't worry about it."</p><p>Lina wipes the tear trail from her left cheek and was mildly surprised when Alma lifts her right hand up to wipe the wet trail from her right cheek, before leaning in and lightly, placing her lips against hers, kissing her slowly, and pulling back as slowly as she leaned in.</p><p>"We both forgive each other." Comments Alma, smiling, with a faint blush to her cheeks.</p><p>Red appears on Lina's cheeks as well as she smiles and nods her head.</p><p>The smile on Alma face quickly fades again as she sighs and falls back on the bed.</p><p>"You want to know what I think REALLY sucks?"</p><p>"What?" questions Lina.</p><p>"I'm not a virgin at all!" complains Alma loudly, repeatedly hitting the bed with her fists in frustration, looking like some sort of brief tantrum. "I've actually had penetrative sex, REPEATEDLY! And I don't remember a single one!"</p><p>"Well…" comments Lina. "Think of it like this: You can still chose when you want your <em>'virginity' </em>taken, and by who. Your body, for all intents and purposes <em>'is' </em>a virgin, your body is healed to the point before you had your virginity taken. So, you're still as tight as when you first woke up. Technically, you are still a virgin."</p><p>"I guess your right." Sighs Alma. "But just <em>'knowing' </em>that I've had penetrative sex though, bugs me."</p><p>"Well, why don't you take your own virginity?"</p><p>"I'm too scared of the pain to do it myself."</p><p>"Well… If you want, I can do it for you." Asks Lina, nervously and looking away.</p><p>"Yeah, that would probably be better…" comments Alma, sitting up with a smile.</p><p>"Really?" asks Lina.</p><p>"Yeah, but not now though, maybe tomorrow… I want a nights sleep for what happened to sink in… Anyway, you said something about you and Sakura earlier when I walked in before."</p><p>"O-Oh, heh, yeah…" replies Lina, with a smile and deeper blush coming to her cheeks.</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter N 15 (EX 45)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A night's sleep after learning the truth, Alma's nearly all smiles again, except for one worrying thought; Then, she questions Sakura about something she finds very interested. Later, Alma discovers the pleasure of vaginal penetration.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LOLI, ECCHI, YURI INCEST, DEFLOWERING</p><p>I tried something new starting with this chapter at the time. I'm sure you may have noticed that I try to use and describe anime expressions and actions with my characters. The anime expression I like to use is when a character has an exaggeratedly large bead of sweat or 'sweatdrop' somewhere on their head, usually signifying nervousness or another element of embarrassment. So the new thing I try is using text symbols to further express the anime expressions. Their pretty self-explanatory, but I'll list them and tell what they mean: (^_^;) = the usual sweatdrop expression, (-_-;) = a more annoyed or 'no comment' sweatdrop expression. I don't remember when I stop using them, but they don't stick around.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters that appear in this work of fiction.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>- The next morning -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- 6:54 A.M. -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Alma and Lina's Room -</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>'Replacement… I'm a replacement…'</em>
</p><p>Alma stood in front of the mirror on her dresser, dressed in T-shirt and skirt, a hairbrush in her left hand and looking into the mirror with a small look of concern on her face. With all the happened yesterday, one thing bothered her a little…</p><p>"He could've said it another way." Comments Alma lowly, before looking towards Lina, who still slept peacefully in their bed. <em>'I'm Lina's replacement…'</em></p><p>
  <em>Despite yesterday's revelations, Alma's attitude remained the same, generally, she was still happy; heck, most people go through life looking for a purpose and she discovered hers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alma still dressed normally, which was more conservatively than her twin did, who frequently lacked wearing a bra and wore more revealing clothing, such as lacy panties and almost non-existently small panties, coupled with very short skirts that would flash panty and/or the cheeks of her rear with just the breeze of walking, let-alone bending over…</em>
</p><p>Alma soon shakes her head a little and looks to the mirror again.</p><p><em>'It's stupid of me to be thinking like this… So what if I'm her replacement, I have a purpose, and that's what's important.' </em>smiling at her reflection, Alma resumes brushing her hair. "Knowing your purpose in life is a great thing, and mine is to give and receive pleasure."</p><p>Although, a thought occurs to Alma and she looks towards her sleeping twin.</p><p>
  <em>'If my purpose replaces Lina's, then that means she no longer has one.'</em>
</p><p>As Alma gazes at her twin, she sees Lina start to wake, her left hand lifting up to her face to rub her eyes, before opening them and looking towards Alma with a smile.</p><p>"Good morning Sis." Lina greets.</p><p>"Hey…" answers Alma, "Lina…"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"I'm sorry for taking your purpose away."</p><p>"Huh? What are you talking about?" questions Lina, before yawning and sitting up, causing the bed cover to fall from her naked upper body.</p><p>"I was created to replace you." states Alma. "So I've taken your purpose for being away from you, I'm sorry."</p><p>"My purpose for being? What the heck are you talking about?" questions Lina, before gasping, "Oh, wait, you mean you being a <em>'doll'</em>?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Hehe, you didn't take away my purpose." Comments Lina with a smile.</p><p>"Huh? But dad said I was created as a replacement for you." States Alma.</p><p>"Yeah, a replacement to what he was having me do."</p><p>"Then, your purpose for being made wasn't to have sex?"</p><p>"No, it wasn't, it just got perverted into that." Answers Lina.</p><p>"Then what is your purpose for being made?" asks Alma.</p><p>"Well, my purpose was to prove that I could actually be created."</p><p>"Oh, so actually just being here is fulfilling your purpose." Comments Alma.</p><p>"Yeah, exactly. Another purpose I had was sorta being another Hailey for dad."</p><p>"Well since Hailey is actually still here, you don't need to be that anymore." States Alma with a smile. "By the way, how is the brain healing thing going?"</p><p>"It's going good, I've stopped forgetting things as far as I know. It's probably not going to be too many sessions more before my brain is fully healed."</p><p>"Really? That's great."</p><p>"Yeah, it's a good thing mom's Shakra is a level Three, she wouldn't have been able to even fix my stuttering if she was a Two or One."</p><p>"Heh, well, Hailey might be using me sooner than later." Comments Alma.</p><p>"That's ok, I'd like to have a fully intact brain regardless. Anyway, so you've decided that today will be your last day as a <em>'virgin'</em>?"</p><p>"Yep, after I come back from school, we can do it." Answers Alma, with a smile. "I'm actually looking forward to it, I can finally experience what it feels like for you when I stick my fingers inside you."</p><p>"Hehe…"</p><p>
  <em>Alma (5 months) and Lina (3 Years Merkolova / 6 years Earth), both artificially created identical twin sisters, with the height and body size of an average teen around fifteen years of age. Each had long purple hair, which reached their rear; matching colored eyes, a slender face which also matched their well proportioned body, with not too large or too small, round, B-cup breasts, slightly toned stomachs with a slight curve of the hips leading to their legs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The two have similar personalities, though because of Alma's relatively young age compared to Lina, the younger twin was a little more outgoing to discover or learn something new.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There were a few minor differences between the two; One was Lina's dual-colored eyes, her right being the normal vibrant purple and the left being a very muted purple; another difference was Lina being more outgoing, clothing-wise, she had no problem showing off more of her skin than the younger Alma did, where Lina might wear a revealing short skirt, Alma would wear a mid-thigh or knee-length skirt, or a normal length blouse or shirt in favor of Lina wearing one that revealed her midriff. In short, Alma preferred to dress conservatively compared to Lina's more revealing choice of clothing.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>- 12:17 P.M. -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- School Lunchroom -</strong>
</p><p>In just two days, Alma was pleasantly surprised when Sakura had invited her to join her at a specific table in the lunch room were she and her friends frequently ate their lunch. Along with herself and Sakura, also sat Amu, Lila and Utah.</p><p>Alma had styled her hair into a pony-tail; Sakura and Lila, were dressed in a long-sleeve shirt and pants; Amu wore a short-sleeve shirt and skirt; Utah, with her long, blonde twin pony-tails, wore a knee-length yellow dress.</p><p>Although, joining them were each of the girls Fisers, who all sat in a group near the center of the table, talking amongst each other.</p><p>Alma herself was quite surprised at the variety between the four small bodies; Nina, Sakura's Fiser and Lali, Lila's Fiser, were both the usual fairy-type Fisers, with similar appearances and the first Alma were familiar with; Nina being a blonde and wearing a green leafy dress and Lali with purple hair and purple leafy dress.</p><p>Amu and Utah's Fisers were the <em>'odd' </em>ones to Alma; Lilith, Amu's Fiser, had much smaller, seemingly useless, wings, though she could still move them, but they weren't used for flying, and a long, thin, heart-tipped red tail. Lilith, oddly, reminded Alma of her sister Lina, as what the small girl wore, revealed nearly every centimeter of her light-toned skin, a small tube-top and thong-like panties were all that covered her. She had short, red hair and her <em>'clothing' </em>matched, Lilith was a Succubus-type Fiser.</p><p>Then there was Eru, Utah's Fiser, who Alma found quite beautiful, much to the small girl's delight. Eru, being an angel-type, with a shining halo floating above her almost-white short blonde hair, had large, white, feathered wings and wore a pure white, knee-length dress.</p><p>Like the normal-sized girl's did, the four Fisers also ate some of their respective owners food and chatted with each other.</p><p>Alma though, embarrassingly for herself, couldn't keep her fingers to herself and frequently reaches out her right hand to Eru's wings and stroking them, enjoying the feel of the soft feathers. The first few times, Eru had quickly moved her wings away from the unexpected touch, at the third time though, the angel Fiser questioned her about the frequent touches, and after Alma nervously explaining she liked the look and feel of her wings, Eru became ok with the contact and even spread her wings when Alma touched them, Eru at the very lest got a message out of it, which she was happy about.</p><p>It was during a gap in conversation between Sakura, Amu and Utah about Shakra that Alma comments, still stroking Eru's wings…</p><p>"Guess what Sakura, I found out there was a secret my dad was keeping from me."</p><p>"Really?" asks Sakura.</p><p>"Yeah, turns out, I actually am created for sex."</p><p>Everyone, including the Fisers, all looked intrigued, looking to Sakura, who looked clearly surprised, before the other's look to Alma.</p><p>"R-Really?" asks Sakura.</p><p>Alma pulls her hand from Eru's wing and places it on the edge of the table, with a slight serious look on her face.</p><p>"Yanno, I found it really interesting how you commented, nearly exactly on that yesterday… like you knew…" she questions suspiciously.</p><p>(^_^;;;) "Uhhh…" comments Sakura, clearly looking nervous and thinking, <em>'Crap! What should I say!? Something really serious probably happened at her place yesterday for her to find out it was true!'</em></p><p>Seeing the obvious look of nervousness on the blondes face, the stern look on Alma's face quickly shifts into a smile.</p><p>"Heh, don't worry, I'm not mad at you. It's actually thanks to what you said to me that I found out I was being lied to, but everything's been worked out."</p><p>"O-Oh…" replies Sakura, smiling with a look of great relief on her face.</p><p>"Wait a minute." States Amu, "What are you talking about? What did Sakura say to you?"</p><p>"First things first." States Alma. "What I want to know is how did you know Sakura."</p><p>"Uh, well, I didn't, kinda…" replies Sakura.</p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?"</p><p>"Ok, ok…" comments Sakura, looking down to her food. "You'll probably find this hard to believe, but, sometimes, I can dream future events, or dream something I know nothing about."</p><p>"Really?" asks Alma, looking quite intrigued, "You can dream the future."</p><p>"Technically, yeah, but I can't control it, and most of the times, they just seem like normal dreams to me."</p><p>"Wait, if you don't know which dream is a dream of a future event, then why did you give me that <em>'hypothetical' </em>situation yesterday?"</p><p>"Well, sometimes, some stands out to me." Answers Sakura. "They might be really vivid, like it's not a dream, or in the dream I know something I shouldn't, and both of those happened with the dream I had of you. It was weird, I had only just met you but I had a vivid dream with you and in the dream I knew you were created for sex. When I realized that it was possibly a vision and not a dream. I felt kinda worried, I guess I kinda wanted to help by maybe hinting at it to you. I'm sorry, I didn't want to freak you out!" explains Sakura, lifted her head to look at Alma apologetically, though Alma smiles.</p><p>"That's ok, without your interference, I would still be living that lie. I owe you a lot, you literally saved me."</p><p>(^_^;) "Hehe, yeah, well…" chuckles Sakura, with a blush and sweatdrop. "Just don't count on me to dream something for you, I'm not always right."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Totally." Cuts in Amu, "I had the bruise to prove it."</p><p>"What do you mean?" asks Alma.</p><p>"Sakura here once told me she had a dream that I won the NSL championship. She was right, right down the flow of the match, she said that I got the winning blow with a dodge to the right, so at that moment in the match I dodge to the right and guess what happens?"</p><p>Alma could guess where the story ended and could only give a nervous chuckle and cringed.</p><p>"Right, I got hit so hard it laid me flat on my back, I couldn't even move and I got counted out, it was so embarrassing."</p><p>"Hey!" comments Sakura. "In my defense, Amu was the one who asked me if I had a dream about her match, I didn't want to tell her <em>'because' </em>telling her might have made her lose, and it did. It's not my fault, you should've relied on your own skill than the uncertainty and vagueness of my visions."</p><p>"Yeah, now I know." Comments Amu, before looking to Alma. "Anyway, about you being made for sex, would you mind explaining, or is it something you'd rather not go into detail about?"</p><p>"No, I don't mind." Replies Alma with a smile. "After all, my purpose for being is to give and receive pleasure, pretty awesome if you ask me. Just don't spread it around, it's not supposed to be known to a whole lot of people."</p><p>All four girl's agreed and even the Fisers did as well.</p><p>"Hmm, now where should I start…" thinks aloud Alma.</p><p>… …</p><p>
  <strong>- 12:37 P.M. -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Gym -</strong>
</p><p>Dressed in her usual Gym attire, Alma sat on the bleachers with a few of her other friends, one being Sakura, watching a few of the other students in the gym entertaining themselves.</p><p>After a few moments though, with Sakura laughing at something one of her friends had said and bumps into Alma- quickly apologizing, Alma herself realized a small fact, which brought a light blush to her cheeks.</p><p>"Hey Sakura…"</p><p>"Yeah?" questions the blonde, looking towards her with a smile.</p><p>Although, Alma quickly thought against what she was about to say with a deeper blush on her cheeks and looking away from her friend.</p><p>(^_^;) "N-Nevermind."</p><p>"Hey, come on, what is it?" urges Sakura.</p><p>"Uh, well…" starts Alma, looking down to her shoes. "I just realized, you haven't did what have to me like the first two days… I was just wondering why…"</p><p>Sakura looked genuinely puzzled, "What did I do-ohhh…" she comments, before a grin comes to her face, drawing Alma's blushing, nervous gaze. Sakura soon lifts her right hand and does a squeezing gesture, "You're looking forward to me teasing you?"</p><p>(^_^;;;) "U-Uhh, n-no, that's not what I meant…" replies Alma embarrassingly and with a sweatdrop, moving away a little from the blonde.</p><p>"Oh I think that's exactly what you meant! You were made to receive after all, right?" declares Sakura, before quickly reaching out both of her hands to the soft mounds of Alma's breasts, which immediately brings Alma's face to a bright tomato red.</p><p>"EEEEEEEEEK!"</p><p>"Hehehe, Squealer!"</p><p>
  <strong>- 3:13 P.M. -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Alma and Lina's Home -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Living room -</strong>
</p><p>Alma sat on the left end of the couch, currently only listening to the TV as she sat with her feet up on the couch, eyes closed, knees near her chest as her right hand rested between her legs under her skirt and panties, teasing the wall of her hymen with her index and middle fingers.</p><p>Although she had a smile and blush of arousal on her cheeks and had worked up some of her honey, slightly wetting her panties, masturbation wasn't Alma's intention, and to her, she wasn't. Her intention, solely being to enjoy the feel and even texture of her hymen; after all, after today, she'd no longer have it, so she wanted to enjoy it.</p><p>Not unsurprising though, Alma felt nervous at the thought of being deflowered; Most, if not all of her nervousness came from the possible pain she feared of loosing it brought, the hymen was located in a very sensitive spot after all, a spot she'd rather not experience pain from.</p><p>Since pleasure wasn't the focus of her touches, Alma was still well aware enough to hear someone, revealed to be Lina, walking down the stairs, causing Alma to promptly remove her hand from her panties and lower her feet back to the floor, wiping her fingers dry with her skirt as she sat up straight.</p><p>"Hey Sis…" states Lina, walking towards and standing in front of Alma, clothed in just a tank-top and a pair of small striped panties.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"I was just wondering if you changed your mind on me taking your virginity."</p><p>"No, not really. I'm just getting really nervous about it." Answers Alma, with a little smile.</p><p>"The pain?" guesses Lina with an understanding smile.</p><p>"Yeah…"</p><p>"You don't have to worry about that…" states Lina, sitting to Alma's right. "I promise I'll be gentle…" she adds, placing her left hand to Alma's right leg. "When do you want to do it?"</p><p>"Well, how about now? I kinda feel like if I wait too long, I'll wait until tomorrow, or the day after that and on and on…"</p><p>"Ok…" replies Lina, getting to her feet. "You wanna head to our room?"</p><p>"Umm…" thinks Alma, her cheeks getting red. "Dad's gone for the moment and mom is in the kitchen washing the dishes… how long will it take?"</p><p>"If you just want me to break your hymen, not long at all." Answers Lina.</p><p>"Ok, well, we've only had sex or did something sexual in our room, so…"</p><p>"Heh, are you suggesting what I think you are?" comments Lina with a grin. "Naughty Sis, naug-ty!"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah…" comments Alma, with a little smile and her cheeks reddening more. "Do you want to do it here or not?"</p><p>"I got no problem with doing it here, just lay on your back, so you can be comfortable."</p><p>"Ok." Replies Alma, lifting her feet back up onto the couch and repositioning her body to lay on her back, with the back of her head resting on the arm-rest. "Ok, I'm ready." Declares Alma with a nervous, slightly embarrassed chuckle.</p><p>Lina then joins her sister on the couch again, though this time leaning onto her as she position herself between the back of the couch and Alma, lowering her right hand under her twins skirt and cupping her labia through her panties, slowly rubbing.</p><p>"From my experiences…" starts Lina. "It's a lot better when I've been teased a little, warmed up and relaxed."</p><p>"Ok." Complies Alma, before seeing and feeling her sister lower her lips onto hers.</p><p>After kissing for a few moments, Lina lowers her lips to Alma's neck and lightly kissing the area and occasionally licking it as she continued to rub Alma's crouch, bringing out a soft moan from the younger girl and a small shifting of her legs.</p><p>A full two minutes into the teasing, the crouch of Alma's panties had gained a very noticeable wet spot and the younger twin was moaning and shifting around more frequently from the cumulative effects of Lina's teasing hand, lips and tongue.</p><p>After a brief kiss on the lips, Lina asks…</p><p>"Do you want me to do it quick or slow?"</p><p>"W-Which is better?" pants Alma, as Lina continue her lips teasing contact to area of her face, neck and lips between statements.</p><p>"It depends… If I do it slow… it'll hurt less, but it'll hurt longer… but if I do it… quick, it'll hurt more… but it won't hurt as long."</p><p>"Mmm… so… which do you like?" moans Alma.</p><p>"I personally… prefer it being quick."</p><p>"Then do it quick."</p><p>"You sure?"</p><p>"Y-Yeah…"</p><p>"Ok." Answers Lina, before giving her twin a lengthy, tongue-filled kiss as she move aside the crotch of Alma's panties to expose the aroused lips beneath and stroking them a few times before dipping her middle and ring fingers between the slick folds and resting her fingertips against the fleshy wall… feeling Alma tense around her fingers.</p><p>"Try not to tense." Instructs Lina. "It'll hurt more if you do."</p><p>"O-Ok, I'll try." Replies Alma.</p><p>"Good…" states Lina, giving her sister a smile. "Here I go…" she warns, lowering her lips down and kissing Alma more deeply this time.</p><p>Lina had done well to calm Alma's nerves for what was to come and despite a few anticipating tenses, Alma was as relaxed as she could be and much of her attention was drawn to the kiss… then, she felt Lina's finger suddenly push into her, bringing a sudden, though brief flinch and frown to Alma's face from the bite, or more like, pinch.</p><p>Alma was quite surprised and puzzled, it barely hurt at all!</p><p>She felt and sees Lina remove her tongue and lips from her and look down at her with a smile.</p><p>"You ok?"</p><p>"That's it?" questions Alma. "It's over?"</p><p>"Yep!" answers Lina cheerfully. "See? I told you I'd be gentle; Hardly even hurt didn't it?"</p><p>"I barely even felt it!" laughs Alma. "It just felt like a pinch. Are you sure you broke it?"</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>Alma felt Lina pull her finger from her to show her middle and ring fingers, covered in a little of her blue blood.</p><p>"Here's the proof."</p><p>"Wow, I feel kinda silly now for thinking it would be the worse pain ever."</p><p>"Heh, well, you might be a little sore for a few minutes, but, that's it. You've officially been deflowered!"</p><p>"Thanks a lot!" replies Alma, before reaching her left hand under her skirt and slowly inserting her middle and ring fingers into her newly opened and tight hole, plunging them much further into herself, bringing an immediate, eyes closed and mouth open moan as she reveled in the feel of her fingers sinking into her tight, wet depths with a mild squelching sound.</p><p>"Ooooooohhhhhhh! This feels amazing!" she moans. "And it's just my fingers! I can't even imagine the feeling of what sticking something else that's firm inside me would feel like!"</p><p>"Hehe, well, my advise is to find something small to start with." Comments Lina with a smile. "Are you feeling a little sore where your hymen was?"</p><p>"Very, very, VERY little soreness!" declares Alma, before sinking her fingers into as far as she could get her fingers to comfortably go. "OOOOoooohhhh! Frak! Is this what you get to feel all the time when you're masturbating!?"</p><p>"Hehe… yeah."</p><p>"No wonder you want dad all to yourself! It must feel indescribable!"</p><p>"Hehe- Heeeeeeeey! Wait a minute now!" chuckles Lina, before it quickly turns to a wide-eyed look of surprise.</p><p>END ^_^</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter N 16 (EX 46)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sakura visits Alma and Lina, MUCH to Lina's glee, embarrassment and pleasure.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LOLI, YURI, TWINCEST, THREE-SOME</p><p>With this chapter, I made the pernemant change of changing the name of the device Sakura and other characters wear to a more generic term that sounds much less made-up. It will be called a 'Comm' from here on, which is a shortened name for 'Multi-function communication device'.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>- 3:47 P.M. -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Sakura's home/room -</strong>
</p><p>"Hey, by the way, turns out, Alma actually is created for sex." States Sakura, aimlessly looking through her underwear drawer.</p><p>Sakura's sister, Reni, who was on her way out of the room, standing in the doorway of the room, dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, looked intrigued.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yeah, thanks to me hinting at it to her from the dream I had. She had a big confrontation with her dad and sister."</p><p>"Wow… well is everything ok?"</p><p>"Yeah, she said everything worked out in the end and she came to an agreement with her dad. She was fine with being made for sex, Alma just didn't like being lied to and used like that without her knowledge."</p><p>"So Alma's the type that hates being lied to huh?" comments Reni.</p><p>"Yep… oh, and she said that she was going to get part of the money a person pays for her each time she's <em>'requested'</em>. Ten percent for her and her sister."</p><p>"Her sister?" questions Reni.</p><p>"Yeah, Alma wanted her sister to profit from what she was doing too, since Lina had experienced the same thing."</p><p>"Wow, that's really nice of her to do."</p><p>"Yeah it is, heh, I was almost tempted to ask for a little something in return for <em>'saving' </em>her, but I knew that would be really rude."</p><p>"Heh, it's not like you need it anyway, you're still getting some money from the modeling you did."</p><p>"Yeah, I know."</p><p>Reni took a step into the hall before gasping a little and back stepping into the room again.</p><p>"Hey, since Alma's getting a cut for what she's doing, that would make her a prostitute wouldn't it." Comments Reni with a smile.</p><p>"In Earth terms yeah."</p><p>"Hehehehe… I just had a really amusing thought." Giggles Reni, leaning against the doorframe.</p><p>"What is it?" questions Sakura.</p><p>"If Alma's a prostitute, that would make her dad the pimp… hehehe, I wonder how strong his pimp hand is." Giggles Reni, mimicking a back-handed slap in the air.</p><p>(-_-;) "Not funny Reni-chan." Replies Sakura flatly.</p><p>"It's a little funny, come on." Comments Reni.</p><p>"Not even a little, this isn't Earth yanno."</p><p>"I know, but that's what makes it funny!" comments Reni, before walking out of the room, leaving Sakura to shake her head a little as she looks through the pieces of underwear.</p><p>After a few more seconds of sifting through the drawer, Sakura comes across a thinly sealed two inch wide and four inch long white strip.</p><p>"Ohh, I still had one after all." Comments Sakura, retrieving the small rectangular strip and closing the drawer. "Still need to buy some more though…" she comments, before pulling down and removing her pants and panties, revealing the mild patch of blonde pubic hair above her labia, tossing the underwear onto her bed.</p><p>Sakura then peels away the clear covering of the meabari and places it over her labia. After a few rubs to make sure the strip was fully adhered, Sakura hears a beeping from her Comm on her wrist and quickly pulls up her pants and answers the call, causing a pink window to appear and a video of Alma's smiling face.</p><p>
  <em>"Hi Sakura, it's my first time calling you!"</em>
</p><p>"Hi." Greets back Sakura, walking to her bed and sitting down. "What's up?"</p><p><em>"Well, I asked my parents-" </em>replies Alma, before she looks off-screen, <em>"Hey, come on, don't you want to see you're crush?"</em></p><p><em>"Don't say that with her listening!" </em>quickly comes Lina's voice off-screen, causing Sakura to smile. <em>"And you said you were using only the audio!"</em></p><p>Alma simply chuckles before looking back to Sakura.</p><p><em>"Well, as you can hear, my sister is too embarrassed to even look at you over the phone." </em>States Alma. <em>"Kinda makes me wonder how she'll react when you come over here."</em></p><p>"So I have permission to come over?" questions Sakura.</p><p><em>"Yep!" </em>answers Alma cheerfully, <em>"I just asked my mom and dad and they were ok with it."</em></p><p>"Ok, well I'm not doing anything important at the moment, so can I come over now?"</p><p><em>"Sur-" </em>answers Alma, before looking off-screen again towards Lina and stifling a giggle, before reaching her hands towards the screen and turning it's view, allowing Sakura to see the other twin doing a giddy standing march, dressed in just a small T-shirt and small striped panties. <em>"Lina's so happy she can't control herself." </em>Comments Alma, drawing Lina's attention, who's face immediately turns tomato red once she sees the view turned to her and quickly covers her crotch and runs off-screen.</p><p><em>"Almaaaaaa!" </em>whines the girl.</p><p><em>"Hehe, oh come on." </em>Comments Alma off-screen. <em>"You said yourself, that you want her to see you in much less than that don't you?"</em></p><p><em>"I-I didn't say that!" </em>declares Lina.</p><p>Alma giggles again before the screens view turns to Alma again.</p><p><em>"Well, I look forward to you coming over." </em>States Alma. <em>"Lina certainly is, she's dripping wet."</em></p><p><em>"Almaaaaaaaa!" </em>whines Lina, before the call suddenly ends with Alma's grinning face.</p><p>"Hehehe, well they certainly act like sisters." Comments Sakura with a smile.</p><p>With the window open containing Alma's address from her Comm, Sakura quickly finds the twins home and walks to the front door and rings the doorbell.</p><p>What proceeded next was another amusing treat to the blondes ears after she hears a pair of steps behind the door.</p><p><em>"What are you waiting for, open the door!" </em>comes Lina's whisper behind the door.</p><p><em>"You open it." </em>Replies Alma amusingly.</p><p>
  <em>"You're closer!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"… Now you are…"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nnnng… Stop being a pain and teasing me! I was nice enough to take you're virginity!"</em>
</p><p>Although amused at the show, Sakura comments…</p><p>"Guys, are you gonna let me in or not?"</p><p><em>"I-I'm sorry!" </em>quickly replies Lina, before Alma gasps out in pain.</p><p>
  <em>"OW!"</em>
</p><p><em>"Open the door!" </em>demanded Lina.</p><p>
  <em>"Ok! Ok! You don't have to get violent, geez… Sakura probably doesn't like violent girls yanno… OW!"</em>
</p><p>Sakura could hear Lina then gasp out in pain, then tumbling, which Sakura recognized to be the two sisters wrestling on the floor, prompting a smiling sweatdrop from the blonde, before hearing a third, woman's voice.</p><p>
  <em>"Hey! Hey! You two! What's going on!?"</em>
</p><p><em>"Alma keeps teasing me when I've told her to stop!" </em>declares Lina. <em>"And she won't open the door and let Sakura in."</em></p><p><em>"What!?" </em>gasps the woman. <em>"You're letting your guest stand outside while you two argue? Come on you two, act a little better than that." </em>She adds, before the door opens.</p><p>With the door opening, Sakura sees the three, their mom, wearing a loose, white knee-length dress and her long purple hair tied into a pony-tail. Then there was Alma, who smiles as she rubs her right side, dressed in a T-shirt and skirt, and lastly, Lina, who Sakura could clearly see her face reddened and smiling nervously at her, dressed similarly to her twin, a T-shirt and skirt, though her hair was styled into a pony-tail like her mom.</p><p>"Hello there." Greets the woman with a welcoming smile. "You can come in."</p><p>"Thanks, miss…" replies Sakura, stepping into the house.</p><p>"You can just call me Quin." states Quin, closing the door behind her.</p><p>"Ok Quin." Answers Sakura, before looking to the twins. "And hi Alma, Lina."</p><p>"Hey." Greets Alma with a smile and a wave of her hand.</p><p>"H-Hi…" replies Lina, fiddling with her fingers nervously, behind her back.</p><p>"Well then…" comments Quin, looking to the three girls. "How about I go make a snack for you while you girls enjoy yourselves?"</p><p>"Sure, if you don't mind." Answers Sakura.</p><p>"Not at all." Replies Quin, with a brief stroke of Sakura's hair.</p><p>Before Quin leave the room, she steps over to Lina and whispers into her ear…</p><p>
  <em>"I see why you like her, she's a cutie."</em>
</p><p>"MOM!" gasps Lina in a loud whisper as her cheeks reddens deeply, though only causing the woman to giggle a little as she walks away.</p><p>"Well…" starts Alma. "While our mom makes us a snack, you wanna see our room?"</p><p>"Sure." Answers Sakura, "Is it upstairs?"</p><p>"Yep, come on." Replies Alma, walking between Sakura and Lina, before turning around and taking the right hand of both, Lina and Sakura and joining the two, much to Lina's surprise and Alma simply grins at her twin, before heading up the stairs.</p><p>Lina herself, couldn't be <em>'too' </em>upset with her sister, after all she was now holding her crushes hand, Lina's heart beat rapidly against her chest as she slowly looked towards the smiling blonde like a deer in headlights.</p><p>"Um, are you going to take me to your room?" questions Sakura.</p><p>"O-Oh! R-Right!" snaps back Lina. "I'm sorry!" she adds, before leading the blonde up the stairs.</p><p>The older twins nervousness was obvious to Sakura, so much so that she found it amusing watching the way she acted, it reminded her of the way she herself acted around Lila's father in the past.</p><p>Alma, looking around the corner to the two walking up the stairs, comments, "It's the second room on the right, come on." Before disappearing behind the corner.</p><p>"Ok, ok." Comments Lina.</p><p>Although, reaching the top of the stairs, before turning the corner, Lina stops, releases her hand from Sakura's and turns around to face her.</p><p>"U-Um, I'm sorry for the way been acting since you came." states Lina. "I'm not usually like this…"</p><p>"It's ok." Replies Sakura with a smile, reaching to Lina's right hand against and holding it in both hands. "I completely understand."</p><p>Lina smiles and asks, "Really?"</p><p>"Totally, I used to act the way you're acting now, around one of my friends dad."</p><p>"This is really embarrassing for me to be saying this to you, but I'm glad I did. I feel a little less nervous now."</p><p>"Well I'm happy to hear that!"</p><p>"By the way…" comments Lina, gazing downward to the floor. "I know you're already taken, you have a boyfriend, but I just want to say; I'm not really looking for- No, wait; I don't mind not being you're girlfriend, but I'd like to be your friend…"</p><p>With the latter of Lina's comment, Sakura grins.</p><p>"So… what your saying is you want me to do the same to you that I did to your sister, right?"</p><p>"Uh… w-well…" replies Lina, her face once again a bright red, lifting her head, though averting her eyes from Sakura's.</p><p>Sakura though soon, sees the different shades of color in each of Lina's eyes and comments…</p><p>"Hey, you're eyes really are different from each other."</p><p>"Huh?" questions Lina, meeting Sakura's gaze.</p><p>"I've never meet someone with two different eye colors, heh, you have cool eyes."</p><p>"R-Really?" asks Lina excitedly. "You like my eyes?"</p><p>"Yeah, I like how their both different."</p><p>"Thanks." Replies Lina.</p><p>"Is what you see different with each eye?" asks Sakura.</p><p>"Heh, no, my sight is just fine in both eyes."</p><p>Sakura then sees Alma slowly peek her head around the corner, seeing the two and smiling. Lina though notices Sakura's looking behind her and quickly turns around.</p><p>"We're coming!"</p><p>"Oh I'm sure you are." Comments Alma with a grin. "Don't mind me, if you want some alone time with Sakura, I understand."</p><p>"You're really starting to get on my nerves!" groans Lina, before quickly resuming her walk with Sakura towards her room. "I can't wait till you have someone you like, then we'll see how much you like being teased about it."</p><p>Lina's latter comment brings an immediate blush to Alma's cheeks, that Lina herself failed to notice as she had walked pass her, although…</p><p>"Yanno…" comments Sakura with a smile, looking back over her shoulder towards the younger twin.</p><p>Alma immediately gasps and rushes towards Sakura and places her hands over her mouth, which causes Lina to turn around when Sakura stopped walking for a moment.</p><p>"Why are you covering her mouth?" questions Lina.</p><p>Although, quickly recalling her last comment and Sakura's reply before seeing her sisters action, the realization quickly dawns.</p><p>"Wait a minute! Alma actually has someone she likes doesn't she!?" Lina declares, with a smile.</p><p>"No I don't!" quickly replies Alma.</p><p>"Then why are you covering Sakura's mouth?" questions Lina.</p><p>Nervously, Alma slowly removes her hands from the blonde's lips.</p><p>"So, Sakura, does my sister has her own crush she's neglected to tell me about?"</p><p>"Well…" comments Sakura, gazing to the blushing younger twin with a smirk. "I wouldn't call it a crush, more like, an interest."</p><p>"Ohhh, finally I can tease you now!" declares Lina.</p><p>"Sakura why are you telling Lina that!" questions Alma. "I told you I don't like him, I just met him for goodness sake!"</p><p>"Him!?" questions Lina. "So it's a boy? You're interested in a boy?"</p><p>Alma quickly gasps and places her hands over her own mouth.</p><p>"That boy is actually my boyfriend." States Sakura.</p><p>"Ooooohhhh… really?" questions Lina, smiling.</p><p>"So, now that the teasing match is even, which one of you are going to show me your room?"</p><p>"I will." States Lina, grinning at her twin, before walking down the hall, with her hand still in Sakura's.</p><p>Alma's shoulders slump in defeat, before following behind the two. Lina had all the ammo she needed to return the teasing.</p><p>"Wow, the room is kinda small for two people isn't it?" questions Sakura as she walks into the room.</p><p>"Well, it was originally for one person." States Lina. "Dad's daughter, me and Alma are just using her room."</p><p>"Oh, so where is your other sister then?" asks Sakura with a smile.</p><p>Alma walks in and answers, "She died a few years ago."</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry."</p><p>"It's ok." Replies Alma, walking to the dresser and table and taking a picture from it and walking back to Sakura. "Hailey's spirit is still here."</p><p>"Oh, and this picture is her?" questions Sakura, looking to the photo, immediately noticing the similarities between Hailey in the photo and the two sisters in front of her.</p><p>"Seriously." States Lina. "Hailey is actually still here, literally."</p><p>"Really?" questions Sakura. "You mean, like, her ghost?"</p><p>"Yep." States Alma, smiling. "I even let her posses me once."</p><p>"Wow, well is she here now?"</p><p>"Umm…" comments Alma, closing her eyes briefly, "Nope, I don't feel her presence."</p><p>"Wow, so you can actually sense when her spirit is here." Asks Sakura.</p><p>"Yep, for some reason, Lina can't though."</p><p>"I wonder where Hailey goes when she's not here." Questions Sakura.</p><p>"We never asked her that." Comments Lina.</p><p>"Well…" starts Alma. "If Hailey happens to come, I'll say."</p><p>"OK." Replies Sakura, before walking a little further into the room, taking a few moments to look around, before her eyes fall to the bed to her right. "So, you two sleep together?"</p><p>"Yep!" answers Alma.</p><p>Lina though, only blushes a little in response.</p><p>Sakura walks to the bed and sits, commenting, "And I'm sure sleep isn't the only thing that happens here is it?"</p><p>Seeing the blondes knowing grin, Lina's blush had nearly return to the same intensity as before, before noticing Alma's grinning towards her, whispering, <em>'Here's your chance.' </em>before giving her an encouraging push on the back towards Sakura, causing Lina to quickly lose her balance from the unexpected action and fall onto the blonde.</p><p>"Well…" comments Alma, back-stepping towards her door. "I'm going to see if mom would like a little help." Before leaving the room with a smile.</p><p>Lina had fallen across Sakura's body, near her lap, though enough to push the blonde onto her back. Not only embarrassed from falling onto her, Lina quickly felt the bulge of Sakura's abdomen against her stomach and quickly lifts herself into a sitting position, her left foot on the floor and sitting on her right foot.</p><p>"I'm sorry!" quickly apologies Lina, placing her hands down to Sakura's abdomen, before quickly removing them as she realized the placement of her hands, with another "I'm sorry." although she intended to place her hands there, to make sure everything was ok, but it was quite close to another area on Sakura's body…</p><p>"Hehe, it's ok." Replies Sakura, sitting up. "It'll take more than just being fallen on to do something serious."</p><p>"I didn't hurt you did I?"</p><p>"It's nothing to complain about."</p><p>"But it did hurt." Comments Lina, before groaning in frustration. "Alma's going to pay so much for-"</p><p>"Hey, come on." Interrupts Sakura, placing her left hand on Lina's right thigh. "She was just trying to help."</p><p>"I know… but there are less, direct ways of doing things."</p><p>"Oh, so you wanted this to go more smoothly?" asks Sakura.</p><p>"Well, that's not what I'm trying to say, I'm fine with being direct with someone, I'm just… not myself at the moment."</p><p>"Heh, well, this is a little weird to me too." Comments Sakura with a smile. "I'm not used to being the one to cause someone to be really nervous around."</p><p>"I'm sorry." Replies Lina, looking down to Sakura's hand on her tight.</p><p>"How about you be yourself now." Suggests Sakura. "Be direct with me."</p><p>"I-I can't do that." Replies Lina with a smiling, deep blush. "I can't say… what I really want… directly to you."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"It's embarrassing… I like you and you know it, and now your telling me to be direct with you… I want to, but it's too embarrassing."</p><p>"Well then…" comments Sakura, with a smile. "How about I do it for you?" lifting her left hand up to Lina's right shoulder.</p><p>Lina could only reply with a "Huh?", lifting her head before her blush peeked as she sees the blonde leaning in and lightly kiss her left cheek, causing an immediate rush of heat to fill her body and her heart beat so hard she thought it would burst from her chest.</p><p>"You want to do naughty things with me, right?" questions Sakura, lifting her right hand up to Lina's other shoulder.</p><p>"Y-Ye-ye-ye-" stutters Lina before giving up on speech and nodding her head slowly, though clearly, giving a yes.</p><p>Lina cranes her had back and closes her eyes when Sakura leans in again and kisses her neck a few times, bringing a brief shudder from Lina.</p><p>"You want to be the cause of my moaning, don't you?" states Sakura, before returning her lips to the flesh of Lina's neck and trailing kisses down the middle where her collar bones meet.</p><p>"I-I d-d-do…" breathlessly replies Lina, feeling her nipple stiffening against her shirt.</p><p>Opening her eyes at the feel of Sakura's right hand on her left cheek, Lina sees the blonde smiling at her with a blush of her own.</p><p>"You can do anything you want with me, I just have one rule."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Don't kiss me on the lips." States Sakura. "It makes me uncomfortable to kiss or be kissed by someone who I don't love or in love with."</p><p>"B-But I can kiss you anywhere else?" asks Lina, a little embarrassed at asking the question that suggested that she would kiss the blonde.</p><p>"Yep, anywhere but my lips is fair game for your lips."</p><p>"O-Ok, I'm fine with that."</p><p>"Good, now, do you want me to keep going, or do you want a turn?"</p><p>"Uh… w-well…"</p><p>After a few moments allowing Lina to answer, Sakura states…</p><p>"How about this; I'll keep going and when you want to, you can start doing me too." Suggests Sakura, as she pulls her shoes off.</p><p>"Ok." Agrees Lina, with a smile.</p><p>"Great." States Sakura, before pulling her shirt up and over her head, and placing the discarded piece of clothing behind her on the bed.</p><p>Lina, seeing Sakura removing her shirt, felt her excitement go up significantly, seeing the small white bra the blonde wore and the bulge of her abdomen becoming noticeable now without her shirt. With the heat of arousal flowing through her own body though, Lina also removes her shirt, though remembering once her head was out of her shirt that she didn't wear a bra, bringing a gasp from her and lowering her bunched up shirt to cover her chest, which Sakura only smiles before Lina was delightfully surprised as the blonde, pushes her back on her back and leans over her.</p><p>"It's a little too late to be hiding one of your best parts." Comments Sakura, with a grin, before removing the shirt from around Lina's hands, leaving the blushing girl to cover her breasts with her hands, though, after a moment, she slowly removes her hands, revealing her breasts to the blonde, her pink, erect nipples standing out.</p><p>"Just like your sister's…" comments Sakura, "Their pretty."</p><p>"T-Thanks."</p><p>"You wanna see mine?"</p><p>"Y-yeah." Answers Lina with a nod of her head.</p><p>"Then take my bra off yourself then." Suggests Sakura playfully.</p><p>Lina smiles and reaches her left hand up, to the clasp between the cups of Sakura's bra and undoes it, causing the two cups to fall away and expose the smaller bust of the blondes breasts.</p><p>"Your's are pretty too."</p><p>"Thanks." Replies Sakura, lifting her hands to fully remove the underwear, though Lina quickly stops her, reaching her hands up to Sakura's.</p><p>"W-Wait, don't take it off, I, I like the look of you wearing it with it open."</p><p>"Oh?" questions Sakura grinning and with a slightly brighter blush as she lowers her hands down to the bed and leans down further to Lina, causing the open ends of her bra to brush against Lina's aroused breasts. "Does it make me look sexy?"</p><p>"Heh, y-yeah, do me…" answers Lina, smiling embarrassingly and looking away briefly.</p><p>Sakura continues to smile in response before moving down Lina's body a little to look down to the purple-haired teens chest and cupping each mound from the sides with her hands, more on the sides of Lina's chest than her breasts.</p><p>"May I have the joy of teasing your nipples?" questions Sakura playfully.</p><p>"Hehe…" giggles Lina.</p><p>The blondes playfulness with her was significantly lowering Lina's nervousness with the moment, she was beginning to enjoy it and have fun more than worry and be nervous, which causes Lina to like her even more, Sakura knew she was nervous and tried, and succeeded, to calm her nerves.</p><p>"You don't have to ask." Answers Lina.</p><p>"Well, I'll take that as a yes then…" replies back Sakura, before lowering her lips to Lina's erect right nipple atop the mound.</p><p>Lina quickly flinched from the jolt of pleasure that ran through her body at the feel of the blonde's wet lips enveloping her waiting pink numb. Another jolt came, along with Lina's pleasure-filled gasp as she felt Sakura's tongue flicking it, before the blonde re-affirms her lips placement and taking her entire areola and some into her mouth and sucking lightly.</p><p>"Ohhh! That feels great!" moans Lina, lifting her hands up and placing them on the back of Sakura's head, teasing the blondes hair as she enjoyed the pleasure of Sakura's lips, mouth and tongue awashing her very happy nipple in her saliva.</p><p>Lina briefly felt disappointed when the lips left, replaced by the chill of the air, only for a new sensation of her wet nipple being pinched between Sakura's fingers and her left nipple was treated to the blondes mouth.</p><p>Lina literally writhed around on the bed under the blonde's fingers and mouth, rubbing her thighs together as a rising fire was intently fanned between her legs.</p><p>The lips leave again, and her wet, left nipple treated to the pinch and rolling of Sakura's fingers, before feeling the blonde lick the small valley between the mounds of her breasts.</p><p>"Can you come just from your breasts being teased, like your sister?" questions Sakura .</p><p>"N-Not a-as… <em>Mmmm</em>… e-easily, but- <em>Ah</em>! Y-yeah…" moans and gasps Lina.</p><p>"Well, should I stay at your chest, or…" comments, Sakura, before leaning to her left a little and moving her right hand down, along Lina's belly and stopping at the waistband of her skirt. Sakura grins when she hears a quick inhale from Lina at the proximity of her hand.</p><p>"…" The anticipation was almost too much for Lina, before she moans out again when Sakura's briefly took her right left nipple back into her mouth.</p><p>"Well?" questions Sakura, slowly, teasingly slow, moving her fingers under the waistband of Lina's skirt.</p><p>"Yes! Please!"</p><p>"Heh, please <em>'what'</em>?" teases Sakura, stopping her hand.</p><p>Lina couldn't help but giggle a little, she completely understood what Sakura was doing, she herself did it to Alma a few times. If her nervousness hadn't been calmed to the degree it was now, Lina would have had a much harder time saying what she was about to…</p><p>"I-I want you to, do naughty things to my pussy." Requests Lina.</p><p>"What kind of naughty things?" asks Sakura, grinning as she continues her hands movement, her fingers now resting on the purple-haired teens bald pubic mound, bringing an impatient squirming of Lina's hips as a small whine leaves her.</p><p>"I w-want… you to finger it, and rub my clit!" declares Lina.</p><p>"Ohh, that's so naughty of you to say that!" replies Sakura, smiling and finishing her hands journey and cupping the hot, wet lips between Lina's thighs, bringing an immediate flinch and gasp of pleasure from her as she closes her thighs around the blondes hand. "Wow, Alma was right." Comments Sakura. "You are super wet, your panties are totally drenched."</p><p>Lina had reached the peek of her happiness, the teasing of her breasts was one thing, but Sakura was now touching her labia, this was now a fantasy come true. With as aroused as she was, Lina knew that just a few strokes or thrust of the blondes fingers would send her towards orgasm.</p><p>Without a word from Sakura, Lina happily felt two fingers curve and sink into her with a mildly audible squelch, which was drowned out by Lina's moan of pleasure.</p><p>"Oooooooohhhhhh!"</p><p>Although…</p><p>"Hey, the snacks are ready!" declares Alma, walking back into the room, carrying a tray with three sandwiches and three clear cups of a red juice.</p><p>Alma though, just as quickly as she arrived, noticed the current scene and a blush appears on her cheeks and a sweatdrop.</p><p>"Oh, wow… didn't think you'd get this far that quick."</p><p>Lina herself, couldn't have cared less if her sister had returned, she was living her fantasy and nothing could derail it.</p><p>"Hey…" states Sakura, towards Alma. "How about you join me in making your sister feel good."</p><p>"If Lina's ok with it…" comments Alma.</p><p>"I don't fraking care!" declares Lina happily. "As long as Sakura can keep doing what she's doing!"</p><p>"Ok then!" replies Alma, quickly walking towards the dresser and placing the try of snacks down. "I guess the snacks can wait until after we've had our fun."</p><p>"Yay, three-some!" cheers Sakura cheerfully, bringing a giggle from Alma, who quickly stripes out of her clothing, though not bothering with her panties and getting on the bed behind Lina and lifting her up into a sitting position.</p><p>"Hey! What are you doing!?" complains Lina. "I was fine on my back!"</p><p>"Don't worry, your about to thank me." Replies Alma, cupping her hands over her twins breasts and messaging them, before looking to Sakura. "Do what you did to me the other day."</p><p>Sakura thinks for a moment, before a grin comes to her face.</p><p>"Gotcha." She confirms, before removing her right hand from a quite disappointed Lina as Sakura quickly pulls down and removes her pants, revealing her lack of underwear, just the white meabari on her labia, before lifting Lina's left leg onto the bed and reaching towards the waistband of the older twins skirt and pulling it, along with her panties from her waist and down her legs, revealing her bald labia and her full nakedness, much to Lina's surprise and embarrassment.</p><p>With Sakura positioning herself on her belly and spreading Lina's thighs a little with her hands, Lina, quickly realized what the blonde was about to do and grins nearly ear to ear.</p><p>Just before Lina was about to immediately thank her twin as Sakura leans her face in, Sakura stops and looks up.</p><p>"Can I?" she asks, smiling.</p><p>"Yes! Yes! YES! Please!" quickly answers Lina, spreading her legs even more.</p><p>"Hehe…" giggles Sakura, before leaning her face in and taking a long sniff of Lina's arousal wafting from the wet lips and drooling slit. "Mmm, certainly smells inviting."</p><p>Lina soon leans her head back and moans out in happy pleasure as she feels the tip of Sakura's tongue circle her erect clit peeking out of her clitoral hood before another gleeful moan leaves her when Sakura flicks her tongue over the numb before seizing it between her lips and squeezing it, bringing a gasp from Lina as she reflexively moves her hips towards the blonde.</p><p>Positioned between her sister behind her, massaging and pinching her nipples and Sakura between her thighs teasing the stiff numb of her clit, Lina was in her own little heaven, relishing in the pleasure of the two people she cared about, happily pleasuring her body.</p><p>Lina was a little disappointed when she felt the pre-orgasm surges start to come, she didn't want to come so soon, so she tried, without much success, at fighting it back. The struggle became a vain one when she felt Sakura's tongue part from her clit in favor of a southern direction and bringing a light ticklish sensation as the blondes tongue licks the opening of her urethra, though that was short-lived before, to Lina's mild surprise, feels Sakura's hands move under her butt and lift a little, allowing the blonde to fully reach the wet lips of her labia, giving each one a full lick lengthwise before Lina squealed lightly from the blonde tongue kissing her lower lips, with her vagina taking a temporary resident that darted in and out, bringing the older twin to a squirming fit of pleasure as she quickly lowers her hands to Sakura's head, running her fingers though the blonde strands.</p><p>"Oooohhh! Sakura that f-feels great! I-I'm almost…"</p><p>Sakura didn't need the twins warning, she could tell very well that Lina was close to climax, with the walls of her vagina frequently clenching around her invading tongue and the more energetic squirms.</p><p>And with a few more darts of the blondes tongue, pinches and twists of her nipples by Alma, Lina's moment came in a rush as she moans out loud and long, griping fistfuls of Sakura's hair as her body proceeded with the pleasure-filled spasm and involuntary jerk of her hips into the tongue. Seconds into the climax, Lina moans out again as she feels her cum squirt powerfully from her, briefly drenching the blondes face, before she quickly opens her mouth wider to take the twins cum into her eager mouth, soon abandoning her tongue from Lina's spasming hole in favor of the tiny one above continuing to squirt the physical pleasure Lina felt. Sakura teased the fluid squirting hole with her tongue briefly, before sucking.</p><p>Lina, in the throws of her climax, could feel Sakura aiding her ejaculation and literally sucking the cum from her, the sensation was amazingly odd, but at the same time, it seemed to only heighten the pleasure as it causes her body to jerk and buck more from the pleasure overwhelming her.</p><p>When Lina's heaven-filled moment passes, signified by one more involuntary jerk of her body from the jolt of pleasure of one more squirt of her cum leaving her and into Sakura's waiting mouth, Lina slumps back against her twin with a satisfied, goofy grin on her face.</p><p>"That…" she pants, "…was one of the strongest, orgasms, I've had yet."</p><p>"Hehe, looked like it too." Comments Alma, with a smile and massaging her twins breasts.</p><p>Sakura then lifts her smiling, wet face to look up at Lina.</p><p>"You're a Squirter just like your sister! Hehe, and you had tons to give!" Sakura states, licking her lips.</p><p>Alma looks over Lina's right shoulder to Sakura and asks, "How does Lina's cum taste?"</p><p>"Hmm, it's a little sweeter than yours, but it has a bit of a tangy aftertaste. Heh, but Lina's louder when she comes."</p><p>"I-It was just stronger than usual." Comments Lina, lifting her head to looks down at Sakura with a smile.</p><p>"Well, your welcome for that then." Replies Sakura with a grin.</p><p>"Hey sis…" starts Alma, still squeezing and caressing Lina's breasts, occasionally pinching her nipples. "You should taste Sakura's cum, and her honey. Her honey is really sweet, like candy almost."</p><p>"Hehe."</p><p>Sakura then sits up, sitting on her legs, neglecting to wipe her face of Lina's cum.</p><p>"Maybe we should have our snack before starting round two."</p><p>"Ok." Replies Alma. "I hope the break isn't too long though, I'm really wet now."</p><p>"Me too." States Sakura, leaning back on her left hand and spreading her legs a little to reveal the meabari still covering her, before she removes it, causing her thicker honey to slowly ooze from her slit and down to the bed. "Since I'm pregnant, I don't produce as much of my honey as I used to."</p><p>"Of course." Comments Alma, smiling. "That big egg inside is blocking the only exit."</p><p>"Heh, yeah, that and my ovaries aren't actually that active now." Replies Sakura, leaving the bed and walking to the dresser where the tray sat.</p><p>Alma soon release Lina's breasts and removes herself from the bed, causing Lina to fall back on her back before sitting up as Alma makes her way besides Sakura.</p><p>Sakura, upon taking a drink from one of the three cups, turns around to Lina still sitting on the bed.</p><p>"So, you saw my first NSL match huh?"</p><p>"Yeah…" answers Lina, with a smile, crossing her legs and placing her hands down on the bed between her legs. "You were really good for your first time."</p><p>(^_^;) "Heh, yeah, I wasn't that good, I lost, and by ring-out." Comments Sakura with a smile and sweatdrop as she walks back to the bed and sits. "I would've rather loss inside the ring if I was gonna lose."</p><p>"Heh, well, your hurt less with a ring-out." States Lina.</p><p>"Yeah, but it's more embarrassing, in my opinion. I can't wait to get back into it though! That's the only thing I don't like about getting pregnant, I'm not allowed to fight." Sakura adds, taking a drink of the juice.</p><p>"You must really like it."</p><p>"I sure do, I can't even use my Shakra normally much since it effects my baby inside me, but I watch every new NSL event, watching the matches of people I might get to fight someday."</p><p>"Hehe, and how many of them will suffer your signature attack?" teases Lina, bringing Sakura's face to a bright, smiling blush and a number of sweatdrops.</p><p>(^_^;;;;) "He-he… yeah… <em>'that'</em>… it's not a move I like to use."</p><p>"Why not? The few times you used it, it won you the match."</p><p>(^_^;;;) "Heh… it's more of a Desperation or Last Resort move than anything else, it's way too embarrassing to use regularly."</p><p>"What kind of attack is it?" questions Alma. "I didn't know you had your own unique move."</p><p>(^_^;;;;;;) "I-I-I-It's nothing to talk about, r-really." Embarrassingly replies Sakura, blushing.</p><p>Lina though, had no problem declaring…</p><p>"She pins her opponents head between her legs and blasts them in the face with her pussy!"</p><p>"R-Really!?" gasps Alma, nearly choking on the drink she was taking.</p><p>Sakura simply sighs in embarrassment.</p><p>"Yep!" answers Lina.</p><p>"Wow, that really would be embarrassing to do." Comments Alma.</p><p>"Exactly…" states Sakura. "That's exactly why I don't use it. Friends are one thing, but a stadium full of strangers is completely another."</p><p>The twins each shared a chuckle and agreed, before Lina removes herself from the bed to take the remaining cup from the tray.</p><p>"Speaking of Shakra…" states Sakura. "Can ether of you two use it?"</p><p>Lina and Alma both look at each other with a interested look on their faces before looking to Sakura.</p><p>"No." answers Alma.</p><p>"Well, we never thought about it." Adds Lina.</p><p>Sakura quickly smiles.</p><p>"Well let's see if you guys can then, I'll teach you how to use your Shakra, if your able to."</p><p>"Really!?" happily gasps both sisters in unison, before Lina adds. "Will it take a long time?"</p><p>"Nope, Amu taught me how to use my Shakra in just a few minutes."</p><p>"Ok, teach us!" quickly replies Alma happily. "I wonder what my Shakra will be!"</p><p>"Ok, sit on the bed beside me." Instructs Sakura, moving herself towards the foot of the bed, facing the head of it.</p><p>The twins quickly place their cups down and return to the bed, sitting side-by-side with their legs crossed, facing Sakura.</p><p>"Ok, first, you need to be able to sense or feel your bodies energy…" states Sakura, before moving closer to the two and reaching out her hands and placing them on each of the twins stomachs. "It'll be around here, so close your eyes and try to focus on it. This is actually the hardest part, actually recognizing the energy, if you can do that, it'll be smooth from then on."</p><p>"Ok." Replies the twins, before closing there eyes and taking a relaxing breath.</p><p>Sakura kept her hands onto the two girl's belly as they slowly inhaled and exhaled. It was running close to a minutes before Alma was the first to comment, eyes still closed…</p><p>"I think I'm starting to feel something."</p><p>"Is it around here?" asks Sakura, circling the younger twins stomach.</p><p>"Yeah, it feels like a warmth in my stomach." Replies Alma, moving her hands to rest on her belly. "But it's not just in the front, the warmth reaches towards my back too."</p><p>"Good, sounds like you've successfully recognized your energy… keep focusing on that for a little bit…" replies Sakura, before looking to Lina and removing her left hand from Alma's belly and now placing both of her hands on Lina's. "How about you Lina, feel anything?"</p><p>"No, not yet."</p><p>"Ok, just take your time, like I said, this is the hardest part, it takes longer for some people." Encourages Sakura.</p><p>"Ok."</p><p>"Hey…" states Alma, drawing Sakura's attention. "The more I focus on it the more intense the warmth is getting."</p><p>"It's not hurting is it?"</p><p>"No, actually the opposite, it feels nice. The warmth is starting to spread through my body."</p><p>"That's great, it means you have a lot of energy." Replies Sakura.</p><p>"H-hey, I think…" starts Lina, with a smile coming to her face, though a faintly audible <em>'Fhsssssss' </em>comes from below the older twin, bringing an immediate tomato-red blush to Lina's entire face, which causes Sakura, as well as Alma, to giggle.</p><p>"Hehe, you don't have to relax <em>'that' </em>much." Giggles Sakura.</p><p>"I'm so sorry!" quickly states Lina. "I couldn't-"</p><p>"Hey, it's ok." Cuts in Sakura. "It just means your doing it right."</p><p>"That was so embarrassing…" whines Lina, lowering her head.</p><p>"Just start concentrating again." Instructs Sakura. "If you have to fart, just let it go, it'll just interfere if you try to hold it in."</p><p>Lina says nothing and takes another calming breath, before her face contorts in a frown, before opening her eyes.</p><p>"I'll be back in a sec."</p><p>Lina starts to remove herself from the bed, though Sakura grins and presses in on Lina's stomach.</p><p>"Come on, just let it out!"</p><p>"Ah! S-Stop!" quickly replies Lina, before groaning as she clenches her anus and Sakura pushes her onto her back.</p><p>Alma meanwhile watches the scene with growing amusement, before Sakura wedges her right hand between Lina's thighs and teasing her clit, bringing out a gasp and giggles from the older twin as she squirms.</p><p>"Ah! Stop! Hehe, s-stop, I c-can't…"</p><p>With one more press on Lina's belly, the teen tenses and groans, before another quite, though still audible, long hiss, <em>'Fssssssssssssssssss</em>…' of air leaves Lina's failing anus.</p><p>With the last of the gas leaving, Lina relaxes back on the bed, her face as red as ever.</p><p>"I-I can't believe you did that!" whines Lina.</p><p>"It felt good though didn't it." Giggles Sakura. "Now you won't have any distractions."</p><p>"…Fine, whatever." Replies Lina, sitting back up and crossing her legs again.</p><p>Sakura then looks to Alma.</p><p>"You ok with waiting until Lina can feel her energy?"</p><p>"Sure, better to teach us both at the same time right?"</p><p>"Yep, ok Lina, start focusing again."</p><p>"Ok." Replies Lina, closing her eyes and starting to slowly inhale and exhale again.</p><p>It was two minutes later before Lina comments…</p><p>"Ok, this time I'm sure it's not gas."</p><p>"Great, we can get to the next part." Comments Sakura. "Lift a hand."</p><p>Both Lina and Alma lifts their left hand a little, with the bottom of their hands facing up.</p><p>"Good, now, all you have to do is move your energy up into your hand, the easiest way to do that is imagining something that physically represents your energy, like a cloud or thread or something that's inside you and it moving where you want it."</p><p>"Ok." Replies both girls, before Lina asks, "Should there be something that we should expect while we do it to say if were doing it right?"</p><p>"Yeah, there is, as your energy passes through your chest, your heart will start beating faster, it's normal, but it shouldn't beat too fast, like it's going to explode or something, and it shouldn't hurt. If ether of those two things happen, try not to panic, it just means your moving too much energy, so, go slowly and calmly."</p><p>"Ok." Replies the two.</p><p>After a few moments, both girl's lift their right hand to their chest, though smiling.</p><p>"I feel it." They both comment.</p><p>"Good, now just guide your energy down your arm and to your hand." States Sakura</p><p>One moment later, and Alma was the first to comment…</p><p>"My hand feels really warm, and I have this really relaxed, calm feeling going through my body."</p><p>"Me too." Adds Lina.</p><p>"Now, to see what your Shakra manifests as, just turn the energy around and back towards your stomach… oh, by the way, make a fist with your hands, it'll prevent any accidentally discharges if your Shakra can be propelled outwards.</p><p>"K." replies the twins as they close there hands and move their energy back to it's source.</p><p>Once they did, they both gasps a little as they felt a surge of energy course through their arms into their hands, which each began to glow with a low, white light. Each opened their eyes to the see the glow.</p><p>"Hey we did it!" declares Alma happily.</p><p>"Looks like we both have the same type of Shakra." Comments Lina, with a grin as she looks to her and Alma's hand.</p><p>"And what would that be?" questions Alma, slowly opening her hand.</p><p>"Hmm…" thinks aloud Sakura. "I think it might be a healing type."</p><p>"That's what thought too." States Lina.</p><p>"How do you know it's healing?" questions Alma.</p><p>"Well…" starts Sakura. "The glow looks familiar, if it is a healing type, it's a level one I'm sure, since the glow is white and not very intense."</p><p>"Our mom's Shakra is healing…" states Alma. "…and it's a level three."</p><p>"That's why I first thought that our Shakra was healing." States Lina. "It's the same kind of glow, just a different color and less of a glow."</p><p>"So if your mom's Shakra is healing…" states Sakura. "…you guys should ask her any questions you have."</p><p>"Ok." Replies Alma, before the glow from her hands fades and she lowers her hand, followed by Lina. "Kinda sucks that we're both level one, but I'm excited to know that I can use Shakra too."</p><p>"Heh, me too." Adds Lina.</p><p>"Well, I'm glad I could help!" states Sakura with a smile.</p><p>"What level was your Shakra when you first discovered yours?" asks Lina.</p><p>"It was a three."</p><p>"Wow, lucky you."</p><p>Alma soon moves her left hand towards the crotch of her panties and sighs…</p><p>"Dang, the wet spot of my panties is cold now and I'm not wet anymore."</p><p>"Heh, oops, guess our break was a little longer than we intended." Comments Sakura.</p><p>"At least we learned something new." States Lina with a smile.</p><p>"How about we start round two anyway?" suggest Sakura.</p><p>"I may not be wet now, but I still want my turn." Answers Alma with a smile.</p><p>"Great…" states Sakura. "How about I get you, and Lina gets me, we can make like, a line, heh."</p><p>"You mean licking and fingering?" Questions Alma.</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"Well how about a triangle? Suggests Alma with a blushing smile.</p><p>"You mean a rotating circle of pleasure!" comments Sakura with a giggle.</p><p>"Exactly! Don't want Lina left out after all." Replies Alma, smiling at her twin, who simply blushes in response.</p><p>"Well, I don't think this bed is quite big enough, so let's move to the floor." States Sakura, removing herself from the bed.</p><p>Alma and Lina followed suite and after Alma removes her panties, the three girls quickly get into position, each laying on their sides, each girl lifting one leg to reveal her lower lips to the other, each grabbing the cheeks of the butt of girl in front of them, before leaning their lips and tongue into the waiting treat in front of them.</p><p>And soon, the moans of each girl filled the room…</p><p>Later, as the moans of orgasm and quivering of bodies began, a fourth, nude, spectral girl floated above, happily watching what played out below… with a hand between her legs and the other at her small, right breast…</p><p>END ^_^</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter N 17 (EX 47)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sakura meets the third sister.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LOLI, PARANORMAL</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wow, are you really possessed right now?" asks Sakura, with an amazed smile on her face as she sat on the bed, half-dressed in just her socks and pants.</p><p>
  <em>The 'circle of pleasure', as Sakura had called it, lasted for a speedy, though happily tiring thirty minutes, when the trio had tired themselves out with the repeated climaxes, a pool of the girl's cum had gathered on the floor at their waist, as well as covering each other their mouths.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After the girl's tiredly rested on their backs, staring up to the ceiling with a smile, Alma commented that she could feel Hailey's presence. Sakura quickly commented that she'd like to meet her, leading Alma to suggest that she'd allow the girl's sprit to enter her.</em>
</p><p>And here they were, Sakura half dressed, sitting on the bed, with Lina, who remained nude, sitting beside her to her right and Alma, standing in front of them, naked as well, at least, her body was; the teens eyes were closed.</p><p>"Wow, are you really possessed right now?" questions Sakura.</p><p>Hailey opens her eyes and smiles, lifting her hands and flexing her fingers.</p><p>"Yep!" states Hailey. "It was successful."</p><p>Sakura's eyes widens, "So, your Hailey right now?"</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"What about Alma? Is she alright?"</p><p>"Yep, she's perfectly fine." Replies Hailey. "She can hear and see everything I do."</p><p>"Wow, I've never actually seen a real life possession." States Sakura, standing and taking a step towards Hailey. "I've only seen what they show on TV on Earth." She adds, before reaching her right hand to Alma's shoulder. "Can you feel that?"</p><p>"Yeah, I can feel everything as if I was actually alive again." States Hailey with a smile. "I'm not that weak."</p><p>"Wow." States Sakura again, stepping back and sitting on the bed again.</p><p>"I was watching you guys too." States Hailey, walking to the bed and sitting to Sakura's left. "It made me so horny, I was coming over and over."</p><p>Sakura blushed with slight embarrassment at the comment, "Really? You were watching us the whole time?"</p><p>"Yep. I was floating directing above you guys, right there." Replies Hailey, before pointing her right hand towards the spot in the air."</p><p>"Wow, what's it like being dead?" asks Sakura. "Did it hurt?"</p><p>"Hmm, well, it's kinda lonely…" replies Hailey, as she looks down to her lap with a little smile. "…but, it didn't hurt… I just woke up in some strange place."</p><p>"Strange place?" questions Sakura. "You mean Heaven?"</p><p>"Heh, not quite." Replies Hailey with a smirk towards the blonde."</p><p>"…H-Hell?" questions Sakura warily.</p><p>"Frak no!" quickly replies Hailey, clearly surprised by that question.</p><p>"So… where do you go when you're not here?" questions Sakura.</p><p>"Well…" starts Hailey, looking down to her lap again, spreading her legs to look at her labia. "The place where I woke up, is basically, a place in-between, were peoples spirits go when they die, before completing the journey to where ever they have to go, kinda like a check-point."</p><p>"So…" thinks Sakura, looking for the word. "… Purgatory? A place between Heaven and Hell?"</p><p>"Hmm… Is that an Earth term?" questions Hailey.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Hmm, well, I don't remimber the place being called that but, it is in-between, so, yeah, I guess you can call it Purgatory."</p><p>"What's it like there." Asks Sakura.</p><p>"Well, as I'm sure you can guess, the place is absolutely filled with other people, and the place is MASSIVE! You can look in any direction and it just goes on forever."</p><p>"So it's just a massive open space?"</p><p>"Kinda, the place is actually a huge waiting-room type deal, so, there's a ceiling and a wall that you can walkup to and talk to the people behind the desk."</p><p>"A giant waiting room?" questions Sakura.</p><p>"Yeah, weird, I know, when I first woke up, I thought I had been kidnapped or something… but I found out real quick that I was worse than kidnapped…" replies Hailey, looking down with a saddened look on her face.</p><p>"Oh…" comments Sakura, with a sad look on her face when she sees the look on Hailey's, she didn't really know what to say.</p><p>"Anyway…" states Hailey, with a smile returning to her face. "There are a total of three kinds of spirits that enter Purgatory; Completed Spirits, which are usually only there a short while since their life was complete or they can easily accept there death; then there's Incomplete Spirits, which are there longer because they ether have unresolved issues or can't accept their death; then there's the Lost Spirits, those are people that have died so violently or quick, that they don't know their actually dead, so they wonder around aimlessly."</p><p>"That's so sad…" comments Sakura, looking down herself. "To not even know your dead…"</p><p>Lina, who had been quite and listening, asks, "Which are you?"</p><p>The question, causes Hailey to lift her head to look towards Lina briefly with a smile.</p><p>"I'm the first one, a Completed Spirit…" Hailey answers, before looking down again, still smiling. "I've been given the ok to cross over into Heaven."</p><p>"You can go to Heaven? That's great!" quickly replies Sakura.</p><p>"Yeah…" replies Hailey simply, with very little enthusiasm, drawing Sakura's wondering look, before Lina comments…</p><p>"So why are you here then?"</p><p>"…"</p><p>"Lina's right." adds Sakura, "If you're a Completed Spirit, then why are you here and not in Heaven?"</p><p>"…"</p><p>"Hailey?" questions Sakura, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder.</p><p>"I'm getting stronger as a spirit." States Hailey, with a smile and looking to the blonde.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p><em>'She's avoiding the question…' </em>thinks Lina. <em>'But why…'</em></p><p>"Yeah." Adds Hailey. "There's these tests you can do to become a stronger spirit with better abilities. When I first got there, I couldn't even leave the place like I can do now, I had to learn to possess a person's body too, Oh, and just recently, I completed a test that would allow the person I'm possessing to feel what I feel."</p><p>"Oh." Replies Sakura. "So do you have a level or class or something?"</p><p>"Yea, I'm a Class D spirit, the lowest if 'F' and the highest is 'A'."</p><p>"Why aren't you in Heaven?" suddenly questions Lina.</p><p>Hailey looks visibly shocked by the question and it's suddenness, but…</p><p>"You're stuck with what you die in yanno." Comments Hailey.</p><p>"What do you mean?" asks Sakura, while Lina rolls her eyes slightly at Hailey completely ignoring her question.</p><p>"I like to sleep naked, so I'm stuck being naked as a spirit." Answers Hailey.</p><p>"Heh, that must've sucked when you first woke up."</p><p>"Not so much, I like being the center of attention."</p><p>"Oh." Replies Sakura, with a smile. "So, as a spirit, can go anywhere you want?"</p><p>"Well, no, I can only go to places I have the largest connection to, or largest <em>'link'</em>, as it's called, and that's my room."</p><p>"So your room is the only place in the world you can come?" asks Sakura.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"What about the rest of the house?"</p><p>"It's off-limits to me." Replies Hailey. "If I tried going into the hallway, there's like a barrier in the doorway I can't get pass."</p><p>"Wow, that sucks, well, what about while your in Alma's body? Are you still confined to this room?"</p><p>"Nope!" quickly replies Hailey, before standing and skipping towards the open door and hopping between the hallway and into the room. "I can freely leave if I'm possessing a body." She adds, with a brief giggle. "I could even go outside and feel the wind against me and the grass beneath my feet."</p><p>Hailey soon stops her hopping and places a hand to the doorframe as her smile fades just a little, though she still looked happy.</p><p>"It's amazing how many things people take for granted when their alive… as a spirit, I can't physically feel anything in this world, not even the wind…"</p><p>It wasn't difficult to see the longing expression on Alma's borrowed face and Sakura gets to her feet and walks towards Hailey, placing a hand on her shoulder, drawing the girl's attention and smiling at Hailey before stepping forwards and wrapping her arms around the girl.</p><p>"You can feel this though now, right?"</p><p>Looking a little surprised by the embrace, Hailey smiles again with a small blush and wraps her arms around the blonde and hugs her in return.</p><p>"Yeah, I can feel this."</p><p>After a few more moments, Sakura releases Hailey, the two smiling at each other and Hailey commenting…</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>"No problem." Replies Sakura.</p><p>Lina, sitting on the bed, looking down to her feet comments…</p><p>"Why are you avoiding the question Hailey?"</p><p>"Lina, just drop it." States Sakura, looking back to Lina. "She doesn't have to tell us if she doesn't want to."</p><p>Hailey clearly looked concerned…</p><p>"Maybe I should just go."</p><p>"No, you don't have to leave." Quickly states Sakura.</p><p>Lina herself looked a little surprised by the statement.</p><p>"Wait, I don't want you to leave because of me, I'm just curious. You're in the clear to go to Heaven but you're here instead."</p><p>It wasn't hard for ether of the girl's to miss the look of thought on Hailey's face as she looked away for a moment before gazing towards Lina.</p><p>"What are you having mom heal you're brain for?"</p><p>"… That's why your here?" questions Lina. "But just a minute ago you said you were a Completed Spirit, there shouldn't be anything you have to do."</p><p>"Yeah…" comments Hailey lowly and averting her gaze.</p><p>"So what's the deal?" asks Lina, in a calm, though wondering tone. "If me or Alma is going to be doing what we agreed to for you, we should know the whole story… Are you lying about being a Completed Spirit?"</p><p>"No, I'm not lying!" quickly answers Hailey. "I'm complete!"</p><p>"Then why are you here then, you should be in Heaven, where you'll be happy."</p><p>"Don't say that like you know it for a fact!" suddenly declares Hailey, in sudden anger. "You don't know anyth-" she adds, before quickly stopping herself and placing her hands over her mouth.</p><p>"Hailey…" states Sakura, with concern on her face, as well as Lina's.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry…" replies Hailey, before her hands fall from her mouth and her body falls to a kneeling position.</p><p>"Hailey what's wrong?" quickly asks Sakura, as she and Lina rush to her side and lower themselves to her knees.</p><p>"H-Hailey's gone." States Alma, lifting and hand up to her head, before sitting on the floor.</p><p>"Are you ok?" asks Sakura.</p><p>"Yeah, just feel really drained." Replies Alma. "I could feel her emotion, Hailey was scared when Lina was asking her why she was here and not Heaven."</p><p>"So, she's scared to go to Heaven?" questions Sakura.</p><p>"I dunno…" replies Alma, "I couldn't figure it out."</p><p>"So she's hiding something." comments Lina flatly.</p><p>"I'm sure it's nothing bad." States Alma. "If letting her use our bodies makes her feel better and helps her, I think we should still do it."</p><p>"Your right." Agrees Lina. "I'm just so curious, she said she has the all clear to go to Heaven, so there should be no reason for her to be here."</p><p>
  <strong>- 'Purgatory' -</strong>
</p><p>In a very populated, very massive waiting room, Hailey, in her nude twelve year old body, walks to a chair and sits, tears trailing her cheeks, before bursting into a full blown crying, wailing as more tears fell from her eyes.</p><p>"I hate being dead!"</p><p>As the twelve-year old cried, a woman, dressed very differently than all the others around, and gave off a slight glow around her, walks towards Hailey and kneels down in front of her, placing a hand to the Childs head and giving a sweet smile.</p><p>"Hailey, sweetie…"</p><p>The young girl cries out and leans against the woman, wrapping her arms around her and crying harder, the woman returns the embrace.</p><p>"Hasn't this gone on long enough?" questions the woman.</p><p>After a few long moments, after Hailey's crying had died down some, the woman reaches an arm under Hailey's legs and lifts her up from the chair and begins to carry her, towards a door that gave off an almost blinding light. The woman stops in front of the door and looks down to the sobbing girl in her arms and smiles.</p><p>"It's going to be ok Hailey, it's nothing to run from."</p><p>The woman feels Hailey's arms tighten around her, before she slowly steps into the light…</p><p>Although, before Hailey's body fully enters the light, she cries out…</p><p>"NO!"</p><p>Causing a flash of light and the woman to be knocked away from the door a few feet onto her back.</p><p>"I don't want to go!" cries Hailey, her body trembling a little. "Please…"</p><p>The woman, not very hurt from the impact, gives a sigh and lifts her hand from the young girl's legs and cradles Hailey's head against her.</p><p>"Ok Hailey, ok… you know we can't force you…" states the woman, stroking the girl's hair calmly.</p><p>TO BE CONCLUDED</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The day after, while Alma's at school, Lina's healing becomes complete, allowing Hailey to use her body and the mystery of why the spectral girl is there is finally revealed, which brings Lina a very unwelcome 'upgrade'.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LOLI, YURI, PARANORMAL, f/F INCEST, MILD PEE/SCAT (TOILET), M/f INCEST, M/f/F INCEST</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>- The next day, Cevris (Thursday) -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- 7:55 -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Gene and Quin's bedroom -</strong>
</p><p>As was the usual routine, after Alma had left for school, Lina went to her mother Quin for a session of healing for her brain. This time she was in the woman's room, sitting back against the foot of the bed, between her mom's legs as her glowing hands rested on her head, Lina relaxed with her eyes closed, dressed in just a T-shirt and small black panties, Quin wore a T-shirt and Pink pajama pants, her eyes closed as she focused.</p><p>Only ten minutes into the usual twenty minute session though, Quin opens her eyes with a slightly puzzled look on her face and looking down to Lina's head, before lifting her hands and the glow fades.</p><p>"I think, that's it." The woman comments, with a smile forming. "There's nothing left to heal."</p><p>Lina, leans her head back, between Quin's thighs, looking up at the woman with a smile on her face.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yep. I don't feel anything missing anymore." Replies Quin, returning the smile.</p><p>Lina quickly stands and turns to look down at her mom.</p><p>"Thanks for helping me with this everyday."</p><p>"I was happy to do it." Replies Quin. "If you have any memory issues though, be sure to tell me, I'll try my best to fix it."</p><p>"Ok." Replies Lina, before walking to the mirror above the dresser and looking to her left eye. "Hmm, looks like my other eye didn't change back with my brain fully healed. Oh well…" she adds, before spinning around with a smile. "Sakura said she liked the way my eyes are anyway."</p><p>Quin simply continued smiling, before Lina heads towards the door, although, she only got a few steps in before stopping and turning around to face her mom and walking back in front of her, with a small blushing smile.</p><p>"Something wrong?" asks Quin.</p><p>"Well, you've taken the time to help me, but I haven't really did anything to show my thanks."</p><p>"Heh, you being happy is thanks enough."</p><p>"… You say that, but I just feel like I just have to do something to show my thanks."</p><p>"Well, if you insist, what do you have in mind?" asks Quin, with a smile.</p><p>Lina's face reddens a little more, before reaching her hands to the bottom of her T-shirt and lifting it a little, revealing her black panties.</p><p>"You can chose…" States Lina, managing to look quite cute with the her face reddened with the completely willing action and proposal she was making.</p><p>Quin herself, the smile had quickly turned to a grin.</p><p>"Aww, you know I don't like this little game, it's so unfair!" the woman give a playful pout, which brings a grins to Lina's face.</p><p>"… Me…" continues Lina, lowering one hand from her shirt to the top of her panties and pulling them down just enough to show the start of her clitoral hood. "Or you."</p><p>"Can't I have both." Asks Quin, "Please?"</p><p>"Nope. One choice, like always." States Lina.</p><p>"You always used to say that yanno." Comments Quin, as she leans forward, her nose near Lina's crotch and smelling her scent. "And how often does it end up being both?"</p><p>"I-It wasn't all the time." Replies Lina, slowly feeling herself getting aroused from her mom's nose rubbing against her and sniffing her.</p><p>"Heh, it's déjà vu all over again." Comments Quin.</p><p>Lina soon closes her eyes and gives a pleasured sigh as she feels Quin rub her nose against her inner left thigh, close enough to her crotch to give her a ticklish sensation, before gasping out as she felt Quin give one of her labial lips a small nip through her panties with her teeth, bringing a gasp of delight from the teen before a shocked gasp and quickly opening her eyes and placing her hands on her moms head and pushing her away.</p><p>"H-Hey, don't start doing that again, you still gotta make your choice!"</p><p>"Aww, I really can't have both this time?" questions Quin, looking up at the aroused teen smiling. "It's been such a long time."</p><p>"One choice, me or you." Repeats Lina.</p><p>"Fine…" replies Quin, leaning back on one hand, and admiring Lina's body. "It's such a hard choice, ether make you quiver or you do it to me… Hmmm… well, I'll take the selfish choice."</p><p>Lina smiles at the answer, before lowering herself to her knees between her mom's legs and looking up at her.</p><p>"Don't call it that, it's something I've been wanting to do for a few days now…" replies Lina, before lowing her smiling gaze down to the junction between her mom's legs, who still wore her pajama pants. "To be honest, I've been kinda lost on how to go about start doing this with you again… like we used to."</p><p>"Heh, well, hopefully…" comments Quin, lowering his right hand down to Lina's cheek. "This won't be the first and last time."</p><p>"I hope not too." Replies Lina, looking up to the woman with a smile.</p><p>"And hey, maybe Alma would like to join us."</p><p>"She probably would." states Lina.</p><p>"Well, it's something to look forward to then, now though…" replies Quin, before leaning back on her back, lifting her hips and pulling down her pants and panties from her waist, then sitting up again and pulling the two articles of clothing down past her knees and spreading her legs, revealing her mature lips of her labia, with a patch of purple pubic hair direct above the lips. "It's time for your treat, and my <em>'reward'</em>." Adds Quin.</p><p>Lina says nothing but smile before leaning her head between Quin's thighs towards the two lips and licking them and teasing between the lips with her tongue, quickly bringing a moan from Quin, who places her hands on Lina's head.</p><p>A few minutes into Lina simply teasing the lips with her tongue, Quin places her right hand on the back of Lina's head and moves her left behind her to steady herself as she moves her rear closer to the edge of the bed, pressing Lina's mouth against her a little, before moaning in pleasure as she feels Lina's tongue flick and tease her stiffening clit, bringing Quin to lean back on her back, closing her eyes as she enjoys the feel of Lina's tongue, before gasping out in pleasure again as she feels Lina insert two fingers into her and slowly start to thrust them, in and out of her.</p><p>It wasn't long after the oral pleasure began that Quin's honey began to flow, producing a wet, shlicking sound as Lina's fingers slowly thrusts, curving upwards slightly and stroking the woman's G-spot, bringing an increased surge of pleasure to her body as Lina continued to tease the stiff numb of her clit with her tongue.</p><p>As the pleasure rose and Quin began to breath quicker in response, panting and moaning, Lina removes her fingers from the woman's vagina and lowers her tongue into the oozing hole and darting her tongue in and out of the walls, as she uses her wet fingers to rub the woman's clit, bringing her to squirm her hips from the pleasure, before gasping out in mild surprise when Lina's inserts the index finger of her free hand into the woman's anus.</p><p>A few minutes more of these three points of pleasure, and Quin soon groans, before gasping out as her climax hit, her pussy spasming in pleasure as her honey floods into Lina's mouth and down her throat; though there was still a considerable amount that failed to enter the teens mouth and trails down her chin and to the floor. Despite what failed to enter her mouth though, Lina continued the three actions, increasing the intensity of what she was doing, rubbing the woman's clit faster, sticking her tongue as far as she could get it inside Quin and wriggling it around, adding a second finger to the one thrusting inside her anus.</p><p>The cumulative effects of these three actions easily intensifies Quin's orgasm, causing her to cry out in pleasure again and press Lina's face against her climaxing pussy as she lifts her hips of the bed as she continued to flood Lina's mouth with her cum.</p><p>When the moment of bliss had finally come to an end, told from Quin's rear falling back to the bed and her body trembling and jerking involuntarily from the pleasurable pangs of the orgasm's afterglow, Quin, begins to stroke Lina's hair.</p><p>"Maybe…" Starts Quin, smiling, before sitting up with a brief groan of fatigue, looking down to Lina, who removes her self from between her mom's thighs, looking up to her smiling, her lips and chin covered in the woman's honey. "Maybe it's because it's been so long since you've done this, but that felt really good."</p><p>"I hope so." Replies Lina with a giggle</p><p>"Heh, your face is a mess now…" comments Quin, before moving her hands from the back of Lina's head and to her cheeks and.</p><p>With a slight upward pull, Lina easily got the hint and lifts herself up a little, high enough to allow Quin to begin to lick the Honey from the teens lips and chin.</p><p>After Quin had licked the last of herself from Lina's mouth, Lina gets to her feet and takes a step back with a smile.</p><p>"Ok, time for me to go."</p><p>"Aww, come on, don't get me turned on and ready then leave."</p><p>"Those are the rules and you know it." Teases Lina.</p><p>"It's such an unfair rule." Comments Quin with a playful pout, before standing and attempting to step towards Lina.</p><p>Quin though, forgot her panties around her ankles and the step turn into a trip, quickly causing her to gasp out in shock, joined by Lina as the woman fell against her and falling to the floor.</p><p>While not hurt very much from the fall, Lina was surprised when she feels one of Quin's hands under her shirt and squeezing her right breast and the woman's other hand rubbing her wet labia through her panties.</p><p>"H-hey!"</p><p>"New game." Comments Quin, looking towards the teens face with grin. "If you can reach the door, your free.</p><p>Lina soon gasps out from the pleasurable pinch of her nipple before squirming from the pleasure of Quin's hand between her legs, along with the pleasured responses, Lina began to giggle as she vainly squirmed for freedom.</p><p>"N-No fair! Your not following the rules!"</p><p>"I said <em>'New game' </em>remimber?" comments Quin with a giggle herself. "Besides, pleasuring me got you turned on too, your nipples are stiff and your pussy is soaking wet, your panties are drenched."</p><p>Quin began to give feather-light caresses to Lina's labia through her wet panties, which, quickly, brought a pleasurable and ticklish sensation to the teen, bringing out more giggling from her as she began to squirm more.</p><p>"Why do you insist on playing a silly game that leaves one person unsatisfied?" asks Quin, moving her left hand from Lina's breasts and lifting the shirt to reveal her breasts.</p><p>"That's the whole point of it!" giggles and moans Lina. "Remimber?"</p><p>"I can't handle being teased very well, you know that." Comments Quin, before lowering her lips down to Lina's breasts and licking her right nipple, bringing a gasps from the teen, before a second leaves her when Quin pulls the crotch of Lina's panties aside and inserts two fingers into her.</p><p>"Th-That's why it's so fun to do!" giggles Lina. "You beg so easily!"</p><p>"Well you submit easily." Replies Quin. "You haven't even tried freeing yourself, your strong enough to easily do so." She adds, looking down to Lina's blushing, smiling face.</p><p>Quin then sit up on her knees and pulls Lina's panties from her waist, revealing the wet, aroused lips of her labia.</p><p>"This time it's going to be you who begs." Quin states, smiling, before lifting Lina's hips from the floor until her body was supported by her head and shoulders, with her legs in the air and her pussy up in the air and Quin, placing her hands on the teen's cheeks, using her thumbs to spread Lina's lips open, before looking over Lina's body down to her face. "I'm going to make you come until you beg me to stop."</p><p>Lina simply smiles and replies…</p><p>"Or until your tongue gets tired."</p><p>"Sounds like a challenge…" comments Quin with a smirk, before lowering her head to starting to tongue Lina's pussy, bring an immediate moan from the teen as her toes curl briefly from the pleasure…</p><p>
  <strong>- Forty-seven minutes later -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Lina's Room -</strong>
</p><p>Opening the door, Lina was revealed to be completely naked, carrying her shirt and panties in her left hand. The teen looked quite tired, her eyes half-closed, before slowly walking into the room on tired, shaky legs.</p><p>"Can't believe I lost…" she comments, dropping her clothes a few feet into the room, before walking towards the bed and falling face-first onto the bed, her body bouncing a little, before her body comes to a rest and Lina slowly rolls over onto her back. "I was sure I was going to last longer than her tongue, and I did… I just didn't expect her to use her fingers afterwards…" she adds, before groaning. "I didn't stand a chance."</p><p>Lina slowly places her left hand over her reddened lower lips, red from both, arousal and abuse, though a happy abuse.</p><p>"It's still throbbing so much…"</p><p>Shortly after this comment, Lina's eyes close and she quickly drifts off into a nap.</p><p>A few minutes into Lina's slumber, Quin walks into the open doorway of the room, smiling at the sight of Lina's sleeping.</p><p>"Maybe I shouldn't gone a little easier… heh, kinda got carried away… but she was coming and squirting so much!" the woman declares with a blushing smile. "She's like a little geyser!"</p><p>
  <strong>- Forty-nine minutes later, 8:37 A.M. -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Lina's Room -</strong>
</p><p>Waking up, Lina groans as she lifts her right hand up over her eyes.</p><p>"I fell asleep?" she questions, before sitting up with a groan of sleep-induced fatigue, though Lina quickly felt something between her legs and looks down to see a bottle of water resting against her crotch.</p><p>Thinking back on what she was doing before falling asleep, Lina guessed Quin had brought it for her for when she woke up, to re-hydrate herself after all the fluids she lost from the orgasm challenge she lost. Lina promptly takes the bottle from between her legs, twists off the cap and takes a few gulps before removing herself from the bed and stretching out her arms for a moment before drinking some of the water again and replacing the cap and sitting back down on the bed, before looking towards her shirt and panties that she dropped on the floor.</p><p>"Hailey?" questions Lina, looking around the room, and up to the ceiling. "Are you here?" Lina adds.</p><p>After a few moments, Lina neither sees nor feels any presence of the spirit girl, so she get back to her feet, and walks to her discarded clothing and puts them on, before leaving the room and heading down the hall, towards the bathroom, taking a drink from the bottle before entering the room, closing and locking the door before walking to the toilet and pulling down her panties to her knees and sitting on the seat and relaxing with a sigh.</p><p>Seconds after, a stream of pee leaves from the lips of Lina's labia and splashes into the water below. The stream lasts for just a few seconds, the last of it dripping from her lips before a rather lengthy fart leaves Lina, before her anus begins to dome and spread, before a thick, smooth log of poop leaves her and plunks into the water, before a second was on it way, with a smile of relief coming to Lina's face.</p><p>With only relieving herself of six logs of poop, Lina reaches to the toilet paper near her and wipes both ends clean and stands, pulling up her panties, flushing the toilet and washing her hands, before leaving the room and walking down to the first floor and heading into the kitchen.</p><p>Where she sees, both of her parents, Gene standing in front of the stove cooking some meat while Quin was preparing herself a salad to eat.</p><p>"Hey Lina." Greets Quin with a smile. "Finally recovered?"</p><p>"Ha-Ha, very funny." Replies Lina, with a small smile, before opening the refrigerator.</p><p>
  <strong>- fifteen minutes later -</strong>
</p><p>Returning to her room, solely to see if Hailey had come, being eager to help her now that her brain was fully healed, Lina was a little disappointed when she could see or feel no evidence of the girl being in the room as she walked a few feet into it.</p><p>Instead of simply walking out, Lina wanted to at least attempt calling out to her, after all, she wasn't like Alma, being able to sense her presence, Hailey could very well be simply floating in the room somewhere, so…</p><p>"Hailey…" starts Lina. "If your in here, I just want to say that my brain is fully healed now, so there should be no problem with using my body now."</p><p>With a few moments wait, nothing seemed to have changed, until Lina noticed, just as she was about to turn and walk out of the room, a depression form on the middle of the bed, quickly drawing her attention.</p><p>"Hailey?" questions Lina, walking to the bed and sitting on the bed near the depression, which she sees shift, as if Hailey was leaning towards her and soon seeing a smaller depression near her, which Lina guessed to be Hailey's hand as she did indeed lean near her, which was confirmed as Lina faintly hears her voice…</p><p>"Who else would it be?"</p><p>"Heh, yeah." Chuckles Lina. "Anyway, in case you didn't hear me, my healing was completed a little over an hour ago, so you can use my body if you want. I've had a little nap too, so my body is rested enough for what you intend to do."</p><p>Lina hears a faint "Thank-you.", before feeling the familiar warmth enter her body once again, and spread throughout every inch of her, bringing a very brief numbness to her body before it quickly passes.</p><p>Unlike the first, failed attempt, Lina quickly felt an odd sense of detachment from her body, a feeling made even more profound when her eyes opens without her control and her body stands.</p><p><em>'Wow…' </em>states Lina, though instead of verbal speech, it was immediately transferred to thought. <em>'This is weird.'</em></p><p><em>'Do you need time to adjust?' </em>asks Hailey in her mind.</p><p>
  <em>'No, I'll adjust on the way.'</em>
</p><p>"Ok." States Hailey allowed, which Lina found weird, hearing herself speak without her control.</p><p>
  <em>'By the way Hailey, I want to apologize for pressing the issue of why you're here yesterday.'</em>
</p><p>"It's ok." Replies Hailey, before walking to the door and stopping in the doorway for a moment. "Is there anything I can't do with your body?"</p><p>
  <em>'Like what?'</em>
</p><p>"Anal?" questions Hailey.</p><p>
  <em>'As long as you go slow with it, it's not really something I do a whole lot.'</em>
</p><p>"Ok." Replies Hailey with a smile. "Do you know where dad happens to be at the moment?"</p><p><em>'Well, last I saw him, he was in the living room watching TV.' </em>answers Lina.</p><p>"Ok then!" replies Hailey happily and quickly leaving the room.</p><p>Making her way down the stairs, Hailey could see that Gene wasn't in the living room, though her mother Quin was, sitting on the couch watching TV.</p><p>"Hey mom, do you know where dad is?"</p><p>"He went to the kitchen to get something to drink." Answers Quin.</p><p>"Thanks!" replies Hailey, though on her way towards the kitchen though, she stops before leaving the room and turns around, walking to her mom. "Hey, by the way, It's Hailey!" she adds, with a smile and pointing to herself. "Since you finished healing Lina, she's letting me use her body to have some fun with dad!"</p><p>Quin clearly looked a little surprised by Hailey declaration that it was her, but a smile quickly replaced the surprised look on her face and her eyes began to tear up, before getting to her feet and stepping towards the girl and lifting her right hand up to her left cheek.</p><p>"Is it really you Hailey?"</p><p>Hailey's eyes soon began to water as she nods her head and for Quin, looking at Hailey's face, even though it was actually Lina's face, she was able to look pass the physical appearance and see Hailey, prompting her to quickly reach out to her and hug her tightly.</p><p>"It's so wonderful to see you again!" states Quin, with tears of happiness trailing down her cheeks. "Lina told me this was the main reason for me to continue to heal her."</p><p>Only seconds into the hug, Hailey returns the embrace, crying with happiness as well as she enjoyed the feel of her mother arms holding her, pressing her against her warm body. Sex wasn't the only physical show of love she missed.</p><p>Lina, herself, also found she was sharing Hailey's flood of emotion.</p><p>After a few more long moments of the embrace, Quin slightly pulls back and lifts her right hand to stroke Hailey's head, causing the teen to look up at her and they both smiles at each other, before Quin comments…</p><p>"Well, I'm not going to keep you waiting, but, promise me I won't be left out from the fun ether."</p><p>"Of course not!" quickly replies Hailey happily.</p><p>"So, what's going on in here?" comes Gene's amused voice.</p><p>Hailey quickly looks over to see her dad walking into the room, dressed in a T-shirt, jeans and socks, carrying a clear glass of red juice and taking a drink from it.</p><p>"Daddy!" happily declares Hailey, before removing herself from her mothers light embrace and hugging him, causing him to take a step back to prevent falling, though he continued to smile.</p><p>"Daddy?" he questions.</p><p>"It's Hailey." States Quin, walking to her husbands side. "I finished healing Lina's brain a little over an hour ago."</p><p>"Oh, really now?" replies Gene, looking down to Hailey's smiling face. "Hailey huh? Do you have permission this time?"</p><p>(^_^;;) "O-Of course, hehe…" answers Hailey, with a sweatdrop.</p><p><em>'This time?' </em>questions Lina. <em>'What's he talking about?'</em></p><p><em>'N-Nothing to comment on, just forget he said it!' </em>quickly replies Lina in her mind.</p><p>
  <em>'Hmmm… fine, I won't press the issue at the moment.'</em>
</p><p>"Anyway…" states Hailey, puling back from her dad a little and looking up at him with a smiling blush. "Let's get right to the fun!" she adds, before lowering her hands down to the front of Gene's pants.</p><p>Hailey manages to get the button undone before Gene's free hand comes down to hers, stopping them.</p><p>"Heh, hold on there for a second, I know your eager-" he comments, smiling.</p><p>"Eager!?" almost gasps Hailey and looking to her dad with an almost pleading expression. "I've had to go all this time without feeling you inside me! Eager doesn't even compare to how badly I want it!"</p><p>"Well a few more moments isn't going to ki- uh…" replies Gene, amused at how eager her daughter was, before stopping himself from using a certain choice of word. "Well, what I'm saying is, We should go upstairs, Quin's watching TV here afterall."</p><p>"I don't mind." Replies Quin, with a smile as she walks back to the couch and sitting down. "I never have before, right?"</p><p>"Yeah!" adds Hailey. "It can be like it used to! You frak me while mom watches and masturbates, then later, mom can join in! It'll be like I never died!"</p><p>"Well, ok…" replies Gene, lifting his hand up to Hailey's head. "Is Lina ok with it too?"</p><p>"Yeah, she said I can even do anal if I wanted!" replies Hailey, before taking Gene's free hand and pulling him to the other couch and sitting him down and he quickly finishing the juice in the glass he held before placing it down to the floor near his feet and finishing what Hailey started with his pants, unzipping them and pulling them and his underwear down to his ankles, revealing his slowly stiffening penis, which Hailey immediately began admiring like a life-saving bottle of water in a desert as she lowers herself to her knees.</p><p>"I have a question." States Gene. "Will Lina be feeling anything I do too or just you?"</p><p>"Lina wants to share the pleasure too." Replies Hailey, before reaching her right hand towards her fathers stiffening penis and grasping it. "Now do me a favor, don't mention Lina while I get to have my fun."</p><p>"Ok."</p><p><em>'Sorry.' </em>thinks Hailey to Lina. <em>'Let me be selfish.'</em></p><p><em>'It's ok.' </em>replies Lina. <em>'Be selfish all you want, I'm just here for the ride right now… have your fill.'</em></p><p><em>'I will!' </em>thinks Hailey happily, <em>'… Of daddy's yummy cum!'</em></p><p>"What so amusing?" asks Gene, seeing Hailey giggle a little.</p><p>"Oh, nothing, just talked to Lina about something."</p><p>"Oh, I see."</p><p>With that, Hailey wasted not a second more and disregarded any action of fore-play as she opens her mouth and quickly takes her dads penis into her mouth, foregoing any stroking, licking or even a playful fondling of the sack below as she began to bob her head up and down on the penis stiffening and thickening in her mouth, sucking and swirling her tongue around her fathers manhood.</p><p>Almost immediately, Hailey began to moan with delight at the taste and feel of her dad's cock in her mouth again, Gene himself moans and sighs in pleasure as he looks down to his daughter eagerly sucking him off and placing his hands down on top of the girl's head.</p><p>To Lina, the lack of fore-play from Hailey wasn't lost on her, but she found it amusing, figuring it was because of Hailey lack of interaction with her dad for so long, so, she remained silent, also enjoying the taste of her dad's cock.</p><p>Quin, meanwhile, watched as Hailey's head moves up and down, her own left hand under her pants and figuring herself and her right hand up to her chest and messaging her right breast.</p><p>Hailey, happily and eagerly sucked on her father's penis, which was now fully erect in her mouth and urging more moans from the man as Hailey sucked him off with the sole purpose of making him orgasm and fill her eager mouth with his cum.</p><p>As she continued, Hailey lowers her right hand down between her legs and began to stroke herself through the small panties she wore. Not long after Hailey started masturbating during the blow-job, Hailey quickly found that Lina's gag reflex was fully functional as she tried deep-throating her fathers cock, only to choke and cover her dad's cock with much more of her saliva, before pulling her mouth from it and coughing a few time.</p><p><em>'Sorry.' </em>comes Lina's voice. <em>'I don't usually take all of him in my mouth.'</em></p><p>
  <em>'That's ok.'</em>
</p><p>"You ok?" questions Gene, with a stroke of Hailey's hair.</p><p>"Yeah, sorry about that, anyway…" replies Hailey, before quickly returning her mouth around her dads wet, throbbing cock and resuming to orally pleasure her dad like nothing had happened.</p><p>A few minutes and dripping panties later, Hailey's eager and desired efforts were rewarded and it wasn't the closeness of her own orgasm, but Gene's, who, with a brief groan and holding Hailey's head a little tighter in his hands, Hailey happily felt and tasted the sweet seed of her father's cum, spewing from his climaxing rod and fill her mouth. Hailey swallowed as much as she could, but it still filled her mouth to the point of much of it escaping from her lips.</p><p>Despite the over-abundance of it, Hailey continued to bob her head up and down, actually quickening her pace. Eventually, Hailey removes her mouth from her dads orgasming cock, keeping her cum-filled mouth open and sticking out her tongue as she let her father's penis finish and cover her face with the warm fluid.</p><p>Once the last spurt of cum had left, Hailey's left eye was covered as she enjoyed the feel of the warmth covering her face and began to giggle.</p><p>"It tastes even better than I remembered!" she declares, before wiping her left eye free of the fluid and returning her mouth around the head of her fathers cock, and sucking the remaining cum from it before pulling back and licking her lips before closing her eyes and moaning from her continued stroking of her dripping wet pussy through her panties.</p><p>A few strokes later, and it was Hailey turn at climaxing, bringing a stuttering moan from her as she greatly relished the feeling her body orgasming, feeling her pussy spasming and her cum squirting from her and drenching her panties even more, as the fluid streamed through the fabric and down to the floor, as if she were peeing.</p><p>Only seconds after her climax had come to an end, her body still shaking, Hailey quickly climbs up onto Gene's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.</p><p>"Frak me daddy." She states, smiling and blushing from arousal, her voice fully laced in a sexual desire. "Frak me hard! Frak me rough! Just like you used to!"</p><p>"Think you can still handle it?" teases Gene, lifting his hands up and cupping Hailey's breasts.</p><p>"Of course I can still handle it." States Hailey smiling.</p><p>"Well, then, let's see…" adds Gene, lowering his right hand down to the Hailey's crotch and moving aside the crotch of the panties, prompting Hailey to lift her hips and position her wet, blushing pussy over the still erect cock of her father, before quite literally dropping herself down on it, moaning out loudly as the stiff rod pierced through her in an instant, feeling the tip of the cock pressing against her cervix, though Hailey soon let out a whine of disappointment.</p><p>"Awww, you can't reach into my womb anymore."</p><p>"Heh, well, your body isn't the small twelve year old one now."</p><p>"Yeah, I know… it just sucks, I loved it when you would punch through me all the way."</p><p>"Well, you don't have to be that disappointed…" comments Gene, before hugging Hailey against him and sliding himself off the bed and laying Hailey on her back and lifting the girl's legs up, lifting her feet over his shoulders, before forcefully thrusting and burying himself completely into Hailey, bringing a shocked gasp from her as she felt the head of his cock punch through her cervix and into her womb.</p><p>"You can still do it!" replies Hailey quickly, wide-eyed and smiling.</p><p>"Of course I can…" replies Gene smiling and looking down to Hailey's smiling face and pulling the head of his penis from the girl's womb and through the tight lips of her cervix and nearly completely withdrawing his penis from Hailey's pussy. "Now, let's see if you can still take it." He adds, before thrusting back into Hailey's teenaged-sized body and punching his cock through her cervix again, once again bringing out a surprised, though welcomed gasps of pleasure from Hailey.</p><p>Another difference between her original body and Lina's, Hailey noticed, While Lina's body could take Gene thrusting through her cervix into her womb, a slight bit of pain accompanied it, it was nothing she couldn't handle, After all, with a little as the pain was, it told her that Lina herself actually liked the deepest penetration possible, she just hadn't experienced it enough for it to no longer hurt.</p><p><em>'Yanno…' </em>thinks Hailey, still feeling and enjoying her father's continued deep thrusting. <em>'It took about half a year before it no longer hurt when daddy fraked my womb.'</em></p><p><em>'Well I'm not that far behind.' </em>answers Lina, also enjoying the pleasure of the deep thrusting from her dad.</p><p>Only about a dozen thrusts in, Hailey feels Gene grasp her shoulders and thrust even harder, and faster, bringing out a gasp of pleasure which each of the thrusts as she closed her eyes in response to the drastic increase in pleasure.</p><p>"<em>Ah! Ah! Ah! </em>Frak me! Frak me!" declares Hailey, lifting her hands to grasps her dads arms. "Frak my pussy! Frak my womb! Frak it hard! Frak it! Frak it! Frak it!"</p><p>Of all the things, Lina found Hailey's sexual speech the most embarrassing, and amusing, <em>'She sounds like the girl's on the erotic videos.'</em> she thought.</p><p><em>'Well daddy likes it.' </em>comes Hailey amused voice.</p><p>
  <em>'I know he does, but 'frak' isn't the only word you can use yanno.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Hehehe…'</em>
</p><p>The moans, from both, and the actions continued for close to five seemingly instant minutes before Hailey felt her pussy starting to tighten as orgasm number two was speeding towards her, and from the few grunts from Gene, so was his number two and the obscenities from Hailey's mouth continued.</p><p>Although, Hailey soon found her speech muffled as she felt Gene's hands leave her shoulders and grasp her shifting breasts before feeling a wet, puffy softness press against her mouth and cover her face, Hailey didn't even have to open her eyes to realize that Quin had sat her pussy down onto her face, Hailey quickly stuck out her tongue to tease her mothers aroused pussy, bringing a moan from Quin.</p><p>"Sorry…" states Quin with a smile, on her knees. "I just couldn't wait any longer, I had to join in."</p><p>Hailey made no action to protest Quin's joining, especially since her climax was nearing.</p><p>And she moaned loudly against her mothers lower lips as it arrived, her body and pussy tensing and spasming from the flood of pleasure, the continued penetration of her cervix shot more pleasure into her body, before feeling the cock thrust one more time into her womb and remain as Gene moans and Hailey feels her fathers cock flood her womb in his cum, easily filling and distending the organ against her skin, which only sent more intense signals of pleasure throughout her body as her womb was quickly filled to bursting, though it didn't, Gene's orgasming member pulls out, causing Hailey's overfilled womb to spew out some of the cum into her vagina before Gene thrusts himself back into the ballooning organ to force more of his cum into it's stretched walls.</p><p>Gene withdrew one last time before entering Hailey's cum-filled womb again and forcing the last of his cum into the stretched organ, keeping his penis plugging the exit as the wave of pleasure ran through his body.</p><p>After a few minute, Quin leans close to him and begins to kiss him, as he fully withdraws his cock from Hailey and the cum forced into her womb immediately began to flood into her vagina and soon, gushing out as the distention in her abdomen began to shrink.</p><p>
  <em>The three-some, or perhaps, four-some, continued for an hour more and when it was finally over, all three bodies were naked and covered in various sexual fluids, as well as laying it as Hailey happily found herself sandwiched between her parents.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After it was all over, Lina proceeding with the rest of the day as usual as Alma was still at school, watching TV, snacking on some food, even masturbating, which was quickly followed by another nap…</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>- 1:46 P.M. -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Lina's Room -</strong>
</p><p>Waking from her nap, Lina was clothed in just a pair of white socks as she sat up, with a yawn, before removing herself from the bed, feeling a twinge from her bladder and walking towards her door.</p><p>Although, as Lina slowly walked past a full-body mirror propped against the wall to her right, her reflection was that of a much smaller figure, appearing twelve years old…</p><p>"Huh?" comments Lina, noticing out of the corner of her eye that something was off about her reflection and stepping back in front of the mirror.</p><p>Lina was shocked when she saw it, it was her, but younger, little to no chest and no curve of her hips, but how could that be, she was never created that young! Lina quickly lifts her hands up to her eyes and rubs them before looking again, though now seeing her normal reflection.</p><p>"What the heck… that was weird…"</p><p>As Lina began to head towards the door again, she recalled the reflection she had seen in the mirror, and with a low gasp, stopped in the door-way of her room. The reflection she saw was Hailey! But…</p><p><em>'How can that be?' </em>thinks Lina. "Why would my reflection be Hailey's when she left my body after she had her fun with mom and dad?" she states aloud.</p><p>Although, soon, a realization dawns on Lina.</p><p>"Wait a minute, the first time, Hailey failed to possess me, it left me drained, and the two times she entered Alma, she felt drained when Hailey left her…"</p><p>There was a problem with Lina's thinking though…</p><p>"Wait…" she adds, "My body was exhausted when Hailey had finished with mom and dad… so, it's possible that Hailey could've left me at that time and I didn't notice."</p><p>However…</p><p>"But that doesn't explain why I saw Hailey in the mirror…"</p><p>The wondering expression on Lina's face was unmistakable and she soon puts her bladder relief on hold and quickly walks back to the mirror, seeing her own reflection.</p><p>"Hailey?" questions Lina. "Are you still inside me?"</p><p>Seconds later, Lina was shocked when her reflection faded and Hailey appeared nude in the mirror, whose hair was only about half as long as Lina's, smiling nervously at her with a sweatdrop.</p><p>"Hi, heh…"</p><p>"What are you still doing inside me!?" questions Lina, more shocked and confused than angry. "You got what you wanted, you should be in Heaven right now."</p><p>"I'm sorry… please don't be mad." Replies Hailey, shyly, like a child would when caught doing something suspicious.</p><p>"Why would I be mad? Why aren't you gone?" questions Lina.</p><p>"Well, ya see…" answers Hailey, lifting her hands and pressing her index fingers together and averting her gaze. "I… kinda… can't."</p><p>"What do you mean you can't?"</p><p>"Promise you won't be mad." States Hailey, looking down to the floor sheepishly.</p><p>"Hailey…" urges Lina, with a slight frown coming to her face; She knew enough to know that nothing good ever came from the statement Hailey had given. "What's going on?</p><p>"I've… uh… kinda… bound myself to you."</p><p>"You what!?" gasps Lina. "How!? WHY!?"</p><p>"Well, with your brain being healed, that healed area is sorta, like, a blank slate, so… I kinda, took residence there."</p><p>"Wait a minute! So your saying your literally in my head now!?"</p><p>"Hehe… Two minds are better than one yanno." Comments Hailey, giving her best cute smile.</p><p>"What the FRAK!" gasps Lina, with a clear frown on her face. "This is NOT what I meant when I said you can be as selfish as you want! Your supposed to be in Heaven, not in my head!"</p><p>"I-I'm sorry, but I can't go, please don't make me!" pleads Hailey, clasping her hands together in front of her.</p><p>"Why the frak are you avoiding going to Heaven!? I want the truth, you can't just hijack a section of my brain!"</p><p>During Lina's angered statement, tears quickly forms in Hailey's eyes, before she falls to her knees and covers her face in her hands as she cries.</p><p>"I don't wanna go! I hate being dead! I wanna live with Momma and Daddy! I love them too much to go Heaven and never see them again! I just want to be with them, feel them hug and love me and I want to do the same… you're my only hope to accomplish that!"</p><p>Seeing the twelve year old girl fall to her knees and cry, admitting her feelings, Lina felt sorry for Hailey, she just wanted what any kid who loved their mom and dad wanted, to be with them. The anger on Lina's face quickly faded, before she squats down, wanting to place a hand to the crying girl's head.</p><p>"And your willing to pass up going to Heaven?"</p><p>"YES!" quickly answers Hailey, lifting her teary face and leaning forward on her hands. "I love Momma and Daddy THAT much!"</p><p>Lina gave a sigh as she looked to the crying face of her predecessor.</p><p>"Yanno, I hear that Heaven is a wonderful place."</p><p>"I don't care, I want to be with Momma and Daddy!" replies Hailey. "Please, let me stay, I promise I won't take control of your body without your permission, I just want to live with Momma and Daddy again. You won't even know I'm here!"</p><p>Lina gives another sigh, lowering her gaze to the floor as she thought through this. While she didn't care for Hailey's secretive method, she didn't mind much giving the long-term aid to Hailey, although, soon a thought brings a smile to her face.</p><p>"Heh, yanno, considering you can possess a body, If you had been upfront with me, I probably could've convinced dad to create a body for you, an empty doll."</p><p>"Heh, I-I didn't even think of that." Replies Hailey, with a little smile.</p><p>"Well, I'll allow you to stay in my head, as long as you do what you promised and not take control of my body without my permission." States Lina.</p><p>"Really!?" gasps Hailey with a big smile on her face. "I can stay!?"</p><p>Lina gave a sigh and a smile.</p><p>"This is going to be an interesting explanation to the others."</p><p>"You won't regret this, I promise!" states Hailey happily. "There's advantages to me being inside you too."</p><p>"Oh? Like what?" questions Lina.</p><p>Hailey quickly sits back on her butt and spreads her legs, and lowers her right hand to her twelve year old pussy and inserting two of her fingers into herself, bringing a gasp from Lina as she felt fingers enter her own pussy, causing her to fall back on her butt and look down to herself and seeing her labia spread around an invisible object.</p><p>"W-What the!?"</p><p>"Hehehe, hands-free masturbation!" declares Hailey. "Pretty awesome huh?"</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On the first day of the weekend, Alma is informed of her first of many, Client Meetings since discovering her purpose, much to her excitement and eagerness. How will it turn out?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LOLI (NYMPH), MILD VIOLENCE, M/f, ORAL</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>- The Next day, Shakrus (Friday) -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- 4:37 P.M. -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Alma and Lina's home -</strong>
</p><p>"Here…"</p><p>Gene stated as he presented each of his hands to Alma and Lina in front of him, each hand holding a wrist Comm device.</p><p>Alma dressed in a red sleeveless shirt and pleated blue skirt and white socks, while Lina was dressed in a yellow, worn T-shirt, short enough to reveal the small pink panties she wore, with a tiny red bow in the front.</p><p>"Ohh, thanks!" quickly replies Alma happily, taking one of the Comms and quickly attaching it around her left wrist.</p><p>Although Lina said nothing, she was all smiles as well as she took the remaining device and placed it around her left wrist.</p><p>The two girl's quickly started to get accustomed to their new devices, turning them on and opening a few windows.</p><p>"Those are the most recently released Comms too." States Gene, smiles at the girl girls excitement. "So try not to break them, a replacement is going to come out of your own pocket."</p><p>"Ok." Replies Alma, before looking up from the transparent window above her Comm. "But we don't have any money."</p><p>"Well, actually, you do." Replies Gene. "When I bought them I put a hundred credits on each of them."</p><p>"Ohh, really?" asks Alma, before touching a few buttons on the window above her Comm. "Oh, there it is, one hundred credits."</p><p>"So we could go shopping right now." States Lina with a smile.</p><p>"Or…" adds in Gene, "You could wait for about an hour and a half and get a lot more money to spend."</p><p>"What do you mean?" asks Lina, before Alma gasps with a smile.</p><p>"Wait, so I get to go have sex with someone today? Or, um… what did you call it again… I have a Client?"</p><p>"Yeah, exactly." Replies Gene. "There's only two ways you can carry money, ether a card or Comm… cards don't really compare to the options a Comm has though."</p><p>"So when can I start!?" asks Alma eagerly with a big smile on her face.</p><p>"Heh, well, your eager huh?" comments Gene.</p><p>"Of course I'm eager!" replies Sakura happily. "My purpose in life is to give and receive pleasure AND get paid for it! Plus after Lina took my virginity, I've been really, really, REALLY eager to do this! It doesn't help that Lina's being selfish and not letting me see what it's like to have a man's penis inside me." Adds, Alma, looking to Lina with a frown and pout during the latter of her comment.</p><p>Lina simply grins at her before quickly stepping towards Gene's right and grasping his arm and leaning close to him.</p><p>"He's all mine- er, <em>'ours'</em>." States Lina, prompting a small blush of frustration on Alma's cheeks.</p><p>Gene simply smiles with a sweatdrop and a small blush on his cheeks.</p><p>"W-Well…" he starts. "You said yourself that you didn't want to do something like that with me, it would make you uncomfortable."</p><p>Following Gene's comment, Alma's small blush of frustration, shifts to a large blush of embarrassment as she averts her eyes from him.</p><p>"Yeah, well… it's still a little weird to me, but the thought of how good it can feel is stronger than the weird feeling the thought of it brings me… after all…" she continues, shifting her right socked foot on the floor and her blush darkening. "If I actually did it, the weird feeling probably wouldn't matter or it would go away entirely."</p><p>"Too bad you'll never find out!" teases Lina, bringing a frown to Alma's face, before Gene places a hand on Lina's head.</p><p>"Ok Lina, cut it out now."</p><p>"Ok…" comments Lina, releasing her fathers arm.</p><p>"Anyway…" states Gene, looking towards Alma. "It may not be me, but your first Client is a man, a friend of mine actually."</p><p>"Really!?" asks Alma excitedly. "So I get to feel what it's like to have a penis inside me after all!"</p><p>"Which of your friends is it?" asks Lina.</p><p>"It's Vin." Answers Gene.</p><p>"Vin?" questions Lina, before looking away in thought for a moment. "Oh, you mean Vincent?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Oh…" replies Lina with a smile and looking to her twin. "You'll like him, he's really nice, he can be real gentle too, he cares more about a girl's pleasure than his own."</p><p>"Really? What do you mean he cares more about a girl's pleasure?"</p><p>"Well, you could come like ten times to his one and he'd be happy."</p><p>"Wow, really? So he's a <em>'giver' </em>then?" asks Alma.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Well what's his penis like?" Asks Alma, blushing a little from arousal now as she closes her thighs as she felt the tingle of arousal from her pussy as she felt her honey began to flow."</p><p>"Well, if I remimber correctly, he's similar to dad." Replies Lina, grinning at Gene, who gives a nervous chuckle.</p><p>"That doesn't really tell me anything since I haven't even seen dads penis."</p><p>"Well…" replies Lina, lifting a finger to her chin in thought. "Since your pussy is a lot tighter than mine at the moment, Vin's penis will be a snug fit, but that just means it'll feel even better for you, just tell him to go slow and gentle at first, then you'll be screaming and coming like crazy!"</p><p>"Ohhhhhh! I can't wait now!" whines Alma, jamming her hands between her thighs, looking as though she needed to pee, but it was the surge of pleasurable horniness gathering between her legs. "Come on dad, let's go!" soon states Alma, pulling her hands from her crotch and grasping Gene by the hand and pulling him towards the door.</p><p>"Ah! Hey, wait a minute, you don't have to pull so hard!" quickly replies Gene, nearly falling.</p><p>
  <strong>- Seven Minutes later -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Car -</strong>
</p><p>"Hey dad, is there anything else about Vin I should know?" asks Alma happily as she sat in the passenger seat of the car.</p><p>"Hmm, well, Vin has a wife, she might be there when you arrive."</p><p>"What's his wife like, is she nice like Lina said Vin is?"</p><p>"Yeah, she's nice too, they both share a strong fetish for teen and young girl's, so, Vin's wife might join in."</p><p>"Hehe, so I might be double-teamed?" giggles Alma, prompting an agreeing chuckle from Gene, before he reaches his right hand to the top of her head and looks towards as he stops the car at a red light.</p><p>"Your really ok with doing this?"</p><p>"Of course I'm ok with it! I'm really looking forward to it!" replies Alma with a grin and placing both of her hands between her legs. "I'm really wet too."</p><p>"Heh, ok then."</p><p>"Oh! Wait a minute!" gasps Alma, looking towards her dad. "Can we stop by the lab for a sec?"</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"I want to see Rebecca for a sec, she is working there today right?"</p><p>"Yea, she is."</p><p>
  <strong>- Four minutes later -</strong>
</p><p>Removing herself from the car in front of the building she once called her home, Alma sees Rebecca walk out of the double doors, dressed in a white shirt and jeans.</p><p>"Hi Alma, what's up?" questions the woman with a smile as she walks towards the teen. "How's everything going?"</p><p>"Good." Replies Alma, though once within range, Alma lifts her left hand smacks the woman harshly, with enough force to drop her to the ground. "And now I consider us even." States Alma, still smiling before turning around and walking back towards the car, where a shocked Gene was getting out of the car. "Ok dad, we can go now."</p><p>"Alma, what the…" starts Gene, though he didn't quite know what to say, it didn't take long for him to realize though, the reason for Alma slapping the woman, though after Alma re-enters the car, Gene walks around the car and towards the woman and kneeling down beside her.</p><p>"Hey, you ok? I'm sorry for-"</p><p>"Don't…" replies Rebecca, brushing away Gene's hand reaching towards her reddened cheek, before she starts to return to her feet. "You don't need to apologize for her. I know I deserve more than that from Alma." She adds, before walking towards the car and looking towards the teen, who looks up at her. "Alma, I'm sorry for what I did… being the one to constantly erase your memories."</p><p>"I forgive you." Replies Alma with a smile.</p><p>"Really?" asks Rebecca with a look of surprise.</p><p>"Yep, after all, you were just doing what you were told."</p><p>"Thank-you Alma."</p><p>
  <strong>- Ten minutes later -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Vin's residence -</strong>
</p><p>"Hey there Alma." Greets Vin, opening the door to his home and seeing Alma and Gene standing in front of him.</p><p>The friend of Gene had short blonde hair and wore a blue T-shirt and jeans.</p><p>"Hi!" quickly replies Alma happily, a blush clear on her cheeks. <em>'He's pretty nice on the eyes.'</em> adds Alma in her thoughts.</p><p>"Hey Vin." Greets back Gene, placing a hand on Alma's shoulder. "So, about an hour and a half right?"</p><p>"Yep." Answers Vin, before Alma eagerly steps into the house and stand beside the blonde-haired man, the smile never leaving her face.</p><p>"Heh, well, treat her nice, ok?" comments Gene with a smile, before starting to walk away.</p><p>"Have I ever not?" replies Vin with a chuckle.</p><p>"See ya in an hour and a half Alma." States Gene. "Have fun!"</p><p>"I'm sure I will!" replies back Alma happily before Vin closes the door and the two look at each other, though Vin gave a slightly nervous chuckle and sweatdrop.</p><p>"Well, Gene told me about what happened and that you're memories won't be wiped anymore. So, this is a little odd for me since you'll be remembering everything from now one."</p><p>"You don't have to be nervous." Replies Alma. "I want to do this, I'm happy that my purpose is giving and receiving pleasure… though there is on thing I need to do before we can start."</p><p>"And what's that?" asks Vin.</p><p>The man was quickly shocked when Alma drilled her left fist into his gut, dropping him to the floor on his knees as he clutched his stomach and gasping for air a little.</p><p>"Now then…" states Alma, continuing to smile as she looks down to the man. "We can start!"</p><p>"O-Ok… I guess I deserved that." Comments Vin, slowly getting back to his feet, holding his stomach with his right hand. "Heh, you got quite a punch."</p><p>Alma simply grins, before a light-skinned woman walks into the room, with shoulder-length red hair and eyes, dressed in a long-sleeve purple shirt and jeans.</p><p>"Hey Alma." She greets, prompting Alma to turn around to see the woman, noticing she was quite attractive as well.</p><p>"Hi, you must be his wife." Replies Alma.</p><p>"Yep." States the woman, before walking to Vin's side, though noticing him holding his stomach. "Is something wrong?"</p><p>"No, it's nothing." Comments Vin, removing his hand.</p><p>"Ok." Replies the woman, before looking towards Alma again. "My name is Felona, Felona Brooks, but all my friends call me Fe, you can call me that too if you like."</p><p>"Ok Fe." States Alma. "So, do you pay for me too?"</p><p>"No, just Vin here, though I have joined in occasionally."</p><p>"Ok, will you be joining in today?"</p><p>"I'd like to, but I have a few errands I need to do first, so if I do, it'll be near the end." Answers Felona.</p><p>"Ok, I got one more question; Why do you actually pay for something like this?"</p><p>"Uh, well…" comments Felona.</p><p>Both, Vin and Felona blushed at the question, before Vin answered…</p><p>"Well, we've thought about having a kid, but we eventually thought against it, since, the only reason we'd want one is to have sex with them all the time and make them feel good."</p><p>"Oh, well, ok then… I'm all yours now!" replies Alma, smiling with a darker blush of both embarrassment and arousal.</p><p>"Ok." Replies Felona, before kissing Vin once and walking back where she came from. "Have fun you two."</p><p>"Well then…" starts Vin. "Let's head up to my room then and we'll get started, come with me…" he adds, before heading towards and up a nearby set of stairs.</p><p>"Ok!" replies Alma happily and following him.</p><p>"Heh, you certainly sound eager." Comments Vin.</p><p>"I am! This'll be my first time, that I'll remimber at least, having sex with a man, I had my sister break my Hymen a few days ago so I've been really eager to feel what a penis feels like."</p><p>"Heh, well, I hope I don't disappoint you then." Jokes Vin, before the two reach the top of the stairs, "How is Lina doing by the way? I haven't seen her since her incident."</p><p>"She's doing great."</p><p>"Well that's good to hear."</p><p>The two soon enter the bedroom.</p><p>"Well here we are." Comments Vin.</p><p>Alma walks a few steps into the room, towards the foot of the large bed, before turning around with her face a bright red, smiling nervously, as eager as she was, now just moments from her <em>'first time' </em>with a man, she was starting to feel the butterflies in her stomach.</p><p>"So, what now?" questions Alma with a bit of shyness, her excited volume from earlier, much lower now. "You want me to… take my clothes off?"</p><p>Smiling as he notices the arrival of shyness from the once very eager teen, Vin walks in front of her and places a hand to her head.</p><p>"Since you're wearing a skirt, you don't need to take your clothes off if you don't want to."</p><p>"B-but, I'll get them dirty with sweat and other stuff after we start." Comments Alma, smiling with slight embarrassment.</p><p>"Well, I guess you should take them off then." comments Vin, before removing his shirt, revealing his well toned upper body, at which Alma admires with widened eyes, which Vin notices and chuckles. "Don't tell me you've never seen a shirtless man before?"</p><p>"U-Uh… well…" replies Alma, averting her gaze with a smile. "On TV, but, not in real life."</p><p>"Heh, well, do you like what you see?" questions Vin, lifting his right hand up to the side of Alma's face and turning her head to face him again.</p><p>Alma smiles at the sight of Vin's chest before looking away again with a giggle.</p><p>"Hehe, you really are cute, yanno that?" questions Vin, before reaching his hands down to Alma's, lifting them and placing them on his chest, prompting a girlish squeal and giggle from Alma before quickly removing her hands and stepping back, gasping when she hit's the bed and falls to her butt onto it.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry." Giggles Alma, looking up to the man with a smile.</p><p>"Heh, come on, you at least need to be able to touch my chest if we're going to frak." Comments Vin, taking a step towards Alma.</p><p>"I-I know…" replies Alma, before reaching her hands up towards the man's chest, hesitation for a moment, before placing her hands on his skin, prompting a grin from her.</p><p>"Well?" questions Vin, lifting his hands up to Alma's hands and guiding them around his upper body.</p><p>"A man's chest is so different from a girl's…" comments Alma. "It's a lot firmer and ridged, where a girl's is softer and more curved."</p><p>Vin says nothing but about a few moments, allowing Alma to freely roam her hands over his upper body, he soon returns his hands to her and guild them to his pants, where Alma pulls her hands back a little from hesitations at the hint Vin was silently giving, causing her to look up at him.</p><p>"Go ahead." He urges.</p><p>Alma soon smiles and returns her hands to the front of the mans pants and unbuttons them, before slowly unzipping them, revealing the white of his underwear underneath, bringing a deeper blush to Alma's cheeks and swallowing once.</p><p>Alma resumed, pulling the pants down Vin's hips, half-way down his thighs, fully revealing his underwear and Alma pauses as she sees the slowly growing bulge underneath the man's underwear, smiling at the sight for a moment before Alma pulls the pants down pass his knees, not able to pull them down any further without leaning forward toward Vin's crotch, which Alma was a little too nervous at the moment to be willing to do.</p><p>"Uh…" starts Alma, looking up to Vin with a nervous smile.</p><p>Though the man simply smiles and reaches down to his pants and finishes removing them.</p><p>As he dropped the pants to his side, Alma embarrassingly asks…</p><p>"Uh, can I see it?"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Your… penis." Clarifies Alma, pointing her left hand to his crotch.</p><p>"Oh, sure." Replies Vin. "Would you mind removing my underwear for me too?"</p><p>Alma only gave a nervous, embarrassed giggle and a brief gaze away before looking towards the mans crotch and reaching her hands up towards the front waistband and slowly pulling them down, soon, finding that Vin's pubic mound was smooth.</p><p>Following another swallowing of nerves, Alma took the last steps and began to uncover the still growing bulge, seeing the cylinder-like shaft begin to emerge, before Alma gasps, jumping back a little as the man's member sprung from the confines of his underwear, erect and bobbing slightly.</p><p>"Don't worry…" Chuckles Vin. "It doesn't bite."</p><p>The remark prompts a giggle from Alma, before looking towards the first real life penis she'd ever seen and reaching her hands to the underwear again, and pulling them down to the man's knees before placing her hands on her lap as she, amusingly to Vin, began to study the shaft.</p><p>"You can touch it if you want." He offers.</p><p>"I-I can?" asks Alma.</p><p>"Sure, after all, you should get familiar with what's about to go into you, don't you think?"</p><p>"Heh, your right." Replies Alma with a smile, before looking towards he member again and lifting her left hand up towards it, quickly poking the tip of it, before slowly griping the head of the penis between her index and thumb and squeezing a little, before gasping and jumping back a little again as the penis jerked once.</p><p>"Heh, sorry." Comments Vin. "It's a reflex to touch."</p><p>"It's ok, hehehe, so it's like when I touch myself, my pussy flinches from it."</p><p>"Yeah, exactly."</p><p>"Ok." Replies Alma again, before returning her index finger to the head of the penis and pressing in a little. "Hehe, it's springy."</p><p>"Why don't you wrap you hand around the shaft?" offers Vin.</p><p>Alma briefly looks up to the man before back to his penis and slowly wrapping her left hand around the shaft of it, feeling it throb in her hand.</p><p>"Wow, it really hot, and stiff." Comments Alma, squeezing it a little. "And I can feel it throbbing in my hand… It's not hurting is it?"</p><p>"Nope, quite the opposite actually."</p><p>Alma smiles at the comment.</p><p>"So, to make your penis feel good, I just move my hand, like this?" questions Alma, before moving her hand up and down the shaft of the man's penis, bringing a soft moan from him.</p><p>"Yeah, just like that."</p><p>Hearing Vin moan in pleasure from her actions, Alma felt a surge of pleasure from her pussy, causing her to place her right hand over her crotch.</p><p>With a few pumps of her hand, Alma was all smiles as she felt Vin's hot member in her hand throb and hearing his moans, Alma's gaze soon shifted to the base of the mans penis, removing her hand from it and towards the sack.</p><p>"What about this sack here?" questions Alma, grasping it lightly, though Vin quickly flinches and lowers his hand towards Alma.</p><p>"B-Be gentle there, that part of a man is very sensitive."</p><p>"Oh, really?"</p><p>"Yes, really, so if you're going to play with it, go slowly."</p><p>"Ok!" answers Alma with a smile, before lifting her right hand to the sack. "Wow, there's actually balls inside.</p><p>Seeing the man's penis jerk frequently from playing with the sack, Alma's blush darkens at a thought, before looking up towards him.</p><p>"H-hey, can I use my mouth?"</p><p>"Do you want to?" asks Vin. "I was actually eager to go between your legs first." He adds, with a smile.</p><p>"Heh, yeah, I want to." Replies Alma, blushing brighter from Vin's statement of him wanting to pleasure her with his tongue. "I just want to do it a little."</p><p>"Ok then, but try not to use your teeth."</p><p>"Ok." Replies Alma, lifting her right hand around the base of the man's penis to steady it as she leans forward.</p><p>Alma opens her mouth in preparation to take Vin's member into her mouth, but hesitates for a moment.</p><p>"Uh, should I lick first or just put it in my mouth?"</p><p>"Try licking first, see if you like it."</p><p>"Ok." Answers Alma, before sticking out her tongue and slowly, licking the tip of the man's penis, taking a moment to judge the taste, though, oddly, she found there was no taste, at least one she could detect. "That's weird."</p><p>"What is?"</p><p>"There's no taste… I mean, it's like I'm just licking regular skin. Lina always says she likes the taste of dad's penis, but there isn't a taste."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"Well, it feels good when you get licked and sucked right?" asks Alma.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Ok then, I'll do it since it feels good for you." Replies Alma, before licking the tip of Vin's penis again, soon licking around the entire head, before placing her lips around it and swirling her tongue around the head, bringing an eye's closed moan from the man as she feels his hands on her head.</p><p>"That feels good, remimber, don't use your teeth."</p><p>Alma gave a confirming <em>'Mm-hm'</em>, before feeling one of his hands on the back of her head and Alma looking up towards him and soon he looks down at her.</p><p>"Now, when your ready, slowly take more of it into you mouth."</p><p>Almost immediately, Alma, slowly leans forward more, advancing more of Vin's penis into her mouth as she continues to look up towards him.</p><p>"Mmmm, good, that's good." Encourages Vin, feeling Alma's tongue continue to move around his penis, before feeling her began to pull back, then advancing again, then back.</p><p>As Alma gladly continued for a little over a dozen strokes, she was surprised when her tongue started to taste something from the tip of the penis, it was faint, but it was definitely a taste different from skin. Regardless of the faint taste though, it wasn't good or bad, what Alma found she liked the most was Vin's moans directly from what she was doing, all of his pleasure and his moaning was solely from her own actions.</p><p>Happy that Vin was feeling good from her actions, Alma wanted to try more to further heighten his pleasure, and quickly remembered the sack at the base of the penis and returned both of her hands to it and began to tease it.</p><p>"Go a little faster." Requests Vin.</p><p>Alma eagerly does so, speeding up the pace of her mouth movement.</p><p>It was about two minutes later, a Alma could clearly taste something coming from the tip of Vin's penis, it didn't taste like anything she was familiar with though, but it wasn't a bad.</p><p>"Alma, I'm close to coming, do you want it in you mouth?"</p><p>Alma felt a surge of excitement flow through her, she had done well enough to bring Vin to the brink of orgasm! Alma didn't know quite what choice to pick, let him come in her mouth or outside, likely on her face.</p><p>Alma though quickly chose in her mouth, for the simple fact that she was still wearing clothes and she didn't want to dirty them, so she removes her right hand from teasing the sack of Vin's penis and pointing to her mouth.</p><p>"Ok." Replies Vin.</p><p>With a few more thrusts of her mouth, Alma feels Vin's quickly move his hand from the top of her head and down and grasp her chin and hold her mouth around the tip of his penis, which Alma quickly began to tease with her tongue and with a brief groan from him and his warning of "Here it comes." Alma only waits for a moment before being a little surprised as she felt the sudden flood of fluid fill her mouth, forcing her to quickly swallow it to prevent choking.</p><p>The taste, Alma immediately found, while not very pleasing to her tongue, wasn't horrible, so she was able to swallow much of it with no problem, and able to watch in amusement at Vin's physical reactions to orgaming, feeling his hands tighten around her head.</p><p>When it was over, and Alma swallowed the last of Vin's abundant cum, she feels his hands loosen around her head, allowing her to removing her mouth from him and smile up at him.</p><p>"I'm glad I was able to make you come!"</p><p>"Heh, well I'm glad your happy." Replies Vin with a smile and placing his right hand to Alma's head and stroking her hair a little. "How did you like the taste of a man's cum?"</p><p>"Well, it wasn't horrible." Answers Alma. "If it makes a guy happy I have no problem with them coming in my mouth. Afterall, I'm still wearing my clothes, I didn't want them to get dirty."</p><p>"Well, how about you take you clothes off now?" suggests Vin.</p><p>"Ok." Replies Alma, standing and starting with her shirt, though Vin quickly stops her, placing his hands to hers.</p><p>"Wait, let me."</p><p>"Oh, ok." Replies Alma, smiling as she lifts her hands, allowing Vin to remove her shirt, revealing her white bra underneath, before dropping the shirt to the floor, then kneeling down in front of her, bringing a smiling, darker blush to Alma's cheeks at the proximity of the mans face to her crotch, embarrassed that he might smell her arousal, a thought that was confirmed as she hear an <em>'Mmmm…' </em>from him, followed by…</p><p>"You smell quite ready."</p><p>He lifts his hands up to her skirt and unhooks the side of it, causing it to fall to the floor, revealing her white panties, the crotch of which were clearly saturated in her honey, the lips of her labia quite clear through the fabric.</p><p>"Wow, you really are eager, huh?" comments Vin, smiling up at the teen.</p><p>"Heh… yeah…"</p><p>"Well, then, let's not leave your pussy waiting any longer then…" comments Vin, placing his left hand on Alma's right hip and lifting his right hand up and placing his index and middle fingers against the Alma's labia, through her panties, prompting a small gasp and flinch of pleasure from her, before she began to tremble lightly as Vin rubs his fingers up and down the wet fabric of Alma's panties against her pussy.</p><p>"D-Don't… mmm…"</p><p>"Hmm?" questions Vin, with a smile as he looks up to the blushing, moaning teen as he teases the lips of her labia through her panties.</p><p>"U-uh…" states Alma, averting her gaze briefly. "C-Can't, we get right to you, sticking you penis in me? I-I'm, really looking forward to it."</p><p>"Ohhh, that's so bold of you to say." Teases Vin, prompting an embarrassed silence from Alma, before Vin removes his fingers from the crotch of her panties and lifting his hand up to the sides of the underwear. "Well, I'm sort of a sucker for when a girl asks… so…" he adds, hooking his finger into the sides of Alma's panties and slowly pulling them down, revealing the teen hairless pubic mound, before the red, aroused, puffy lips were revealed to the air, before the panties fell to the floor, joining the skirt and Alma stepping out of her discarded clothing.</p><p>"Pretty as always…" comments Vin, using two fingers and caressing the two lips, before bringing a gasp of pleasure from Alma when he gently pinches the teen's clit inside her clitoral hood, also causing Alma's legs to shake some.</p><p>"T-Thanks." Replies Alma.</p><p>Vin soon leaves Alma's pussy and stands, presenting his two fingers, wet with her honey, towards Alma, who quickly got the hint and licks her juices from his fingers.</p><p>"Your gonna leave your bra on?" he questions.</p><p>"Oh…" replies Alma, quickly reaching her hands around her back and unhooking her bra and removing it and dropping it to the floor at her feet, revealing her perfect breasts and erect pink nipples as Alma made a brief, half-hearted attempt to cover them. "U-Uh, since my pussy is uh, well, not used to having things the size of your penis inside, can you be gentle?" asks the teen.</p><p>"Heh, of course." Answers Vin, reaching and brushing back some of Alma's hair over her left ear. "Actually…" she adds, before stepping pass her and onto the bed and laying back on his back with his still erect penis pointing straight up and placing his hand under his head. "You can be on top."</p><p>"Is there something special about being on top?" asks Alma, returning to the bed and straddling the mans legs, with his penis in front of her.</p><p>"Yeah, it give you control of how slow or gently you want my penis to enter you."</p><p>"Oh… yeah!" replies Alma, with a smile, before quickly moving herself further up the mans body and position her pussy above his penis and looking down to him. "I should've realized that."</p><p>"Well, anytime your ready…" comments Vin.</p><p>"Ok." Replies Alma, with a big smile on her blushing face as he looks down to her pussy and Vin's penis and reaching her right hand down, though soon, sitting up and moving her hand behind herself to grasp the penis to steady it, before lowering her hips, moving her eager pussy down towards the tip of the man's rod.</p><p>Seeing and feeling the tip kiss her lips, Alma sighs once, before slowly resuming, lowering herself, causing her lips to spread, before she began to feel the head of the penis began to enter her and soon, the head was only about half-way in and Alma was moaning out loudly as she felt herself spread wider than she ever remembered fingers doing.</p><p>Alma's moans only increased in volume as she continued, peaking once the head of the penis had finally slipped fully inside her, the slight flaring the head had, caused, to Alma's delight, it to be mildly stuck, as she pulled back a little, lifting her hips and felt the tight walls of her pussy grasp at it.</p><p>"How does it feel?" asks Vin.</p><p>"Amazing!" quickly replies Alma, lifting her head to look at the man before back down to her pussy taking part of the mans penis inside. "The head stretched me so much! And it's only the start of it, I can't wait to feel it all inside me!"</p><p>"Feel's good for me to… keep going."</p><p>Alma gladly and eagerly did so, moving her hands to Vin's stomach as she resumes and slowly begins to take the shaft of Vin's member inside her tight depths, causing her quickly closing her eyes in response to the increased pleasure.</p><p>"It's so big!" declares Alma, feeling the tightness of her pussy starting to make the advancement of Vin's penis into her harder, so she lifts her hips, withdrawing the little progress that she had made, before lowering her hips again, moaning as the brief retreat not only brought pleasure, it worked, allowing her tight walls to relax some and allow the mans penis to reach further into her, before soon, feeling resistance again, so she lifts her hips, withdrawing the pleasure inducing rod again before returning down on it.</p><p>The progress was slow, but oh so pleasurable for Alma, she had taken just over half of Vin's penis into her tight depths and Alma found herself panting from the overwhelming pleasure that the repeated strokes brought her, Alma could already feel the pre-orgasm pangs of pleasure, but she was determined to at least, take Vin fully into her before orgasming.</p><p>It was a goal, that unfortunately, Alma couldn't reach, as a third of the way down, Alma lost the struggle and moans out loudly, leaning forward, nearly laying on the man as her body quaked from the powerful surges of pleasure filling her body as her pussy spasms around the penis inside her as her own cum, squirts powerfully from her and drenches Vin's crotch in a series of ejaculations.</p><p>Vin himself, simply smiles at the teen orgasming, enjoying the feel of her tight vaginal walls squeezing his penis, before he soon removes his hands from under his head and places them on Alma's hips.</p><p>Towards the end of her pleasure spasms and jolts through her body, Alma lifts her head to look down to the man with a smile.</p><p>"Can you push me down the rest of the way?"</p><p>"You sure?"</p><p>"Yeah… being on top is nice, but my thighs are burning."</p><p>"Hehehe… ok then…" chuckles Vin.</p><p>Alma then sits up a little, not quite vertical though, before feeling Vin begin to pull her hips downward and pushing himself deeper into her, bringing a groan from Alma, it didn't necessarily hurt, but there was an uncomfortable resistance, a resistance that was surprisingly short-lived as with a surprised gasp, Alma felt her labia finally meet Vin's hips as she had fully taken him inside herself, confirmed as she felt the tip of his penis pressing against her cervix.</p><p>Upon getting over the mild surprised, Alma immediately moaned in pleasure, placing her hand against her pubic mound and abdomen.</p><p>"Ohhhhhhh, frak! It feels amazing!"</p><p>Alma relished the feeling of her pussy molding around the shape of Vin's penis as it sat inside her, reaching a depth that no fingers could.</p><p><em>'No wonder Lina wants dad all to herself!' </em>thinks Alma. <em>'This is indescribable! It feels so much better than just fingers! And all I've managed to do is just take him all the way inside me, I really might come like crazy like Lina said!'</em></p><p>After a few moments of resting on Vin's penis, the man asks…</p><p>"You ok to start moving again?"</p><p>"Gimme a few more seconds." Replies Alma, circling her hips a little, bringing a moaning from her at the small action bringing a large amount of pleasure. "Mmmm, ok, I'm ready now."</p><p>Alma was quickly shocked when she felt Vin lift her, removing his penis from her and causing her stretched walls to collapse in on themselves as pleasure floods Alma's body, moaning out loudly in pleasure, before the moan increased in volume upon Vin pulling her back down on the honey covered rod. Alma was shocked when she felt a powerful orgasmic urge from her body and quickly states.</p><p>"Wait! Stop!"</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>"I-I'm about to c-come again…"</p><p>"Oh, well that's not so bad." Comments Vin with a grin, before lifting the teen and lowering her again.</p><p>Alma immediately cried out in surprise and in intense pleasure as she was now on the verge of climaxing, she could even feel her cum starting to trickle out of her as she began to loose the fight of resisting her climax.</p><p>"I-I said stop!" quickly declares Alma, though she couldn't stop a brief giggle.</p><p>"But your laughing…" comments Vin with a grin, before repeating his action.</p><p>Alma quickly orgasmed before the return trip down even started, moaning out loudly again as her body was taken by a number of spasms and the pleasure-filled feeling of her cum squirting from her urethra.</p><p>Once her second unexpected orgasm had come to an end, her body trembling from the echo of pleasure, once recovered enough, she looks down to Vin with small frown, before lifting her left hand and punching him in the chest, bring a gasp of pain from him.</p><p>"I said stop!"</p><p>"Ok, ok, I'm sorry." Replies Vin with a small chuckle. "It was just so tempting."</p><p>"Fine…" replies Alma, with the smile returning to her face. "Ok, we can start again."</p><p>Vin quickly proceeded to resume Alma's up and down motion, bringing nearly a continuous moaning from her, as her breasts also rose and fell from the movement of her body and soon, Vin's actions began to increase in speed, which soon brings on Alma's third orgasm, though to Alma's surprise, Vin didn't stop her bouncing, causing her to cry out loudly from the intense pleasure as the sensation of his penis repeatedly withdrawing and entering her added to the pleasure of her climax and ejaculation.</p><p>Alma was quickly surprised when after her orgasm had passed, just a few more bounces triggered orgasm number four and Vin once again, continued the actions. Alma quickly consider what Lina had said earlier to be true, once starting, she'd come over and over, and Alma gladly welcomed them.</p><p>It was orgasm number six that, Alma no longer felt herself squirt her cum, her body evidently running out, though losing an added sensation to orgasm, Alma didn't much mind with the frequency at which the orgasms were occurring.</p><p>Upon the end of orgasm number seven, Vin had declared, with a groan, that he was close to climax again, and Alma quickly states that she wanted to feel him come inside her pussy; A request she didn't need to want long for it to be fulfilled as just before her eighth orgasm, she felt him come inside her, filling her pussy to overflowing, pretty much all of it gushing out of her orgasming pussy.</p><p>In the time between orgasm nine and ten, the two had switched positions where Alma was now on her back and her moans of pleasure reached nearly into screaming as with the position change, Vin's penis was able to reach even deeper, punching her cervix harshly repeatedly. With the high degree of pleasure Alma's body was under though, the pain of such forceful hit to the entrance to her womb was nearly completely drowned out.</p><p>By orgasm thirteen and a third orgasm from Vin, the fatigue built by the numerous orgasms had started to show in Alma, she wasn't quite so energetic with her moans now, especially her moans of climax.</p><p>After orgasm number fifteen, with Alma's remaining energy she had, she had changes positions again, what would be the last position change, on her hands and knees, though one orgasm into the new position robbed her of the energy in her arms, laying her head on the bed with her rear still up as she moans from the repeated and pleasure-filled thrusting from Vin.</p><p>At orgasm seventeen, Alma's body had starting squirting again, though it was more of a light stream.</p><p>The orgasms began to slow in frequency significantly afterwards, and by orgasm nineteen, Alma clearly looked exhausted, her moans were very faint and the smile that she had for nearly all her orgasms was even gone.</p><p>It was after a very slow to come orgasm twenty, which the only response from Alma was a slight frown and low groan, that afterwards, Alma managed…</p><p>"Stop… enough…"</p><p>Vin, managing to hear the low statement, quickly stops, in mid-thrust and slowly pulling out from Alma's redden, cum-covered, labia and slightly gaping pussy."</p><p>"Phew… I was about to call it quits there for a moment too." Comments Vin, wiping sweat from his forehead, smiling as he sees Alma's hips fall to the bed. "Well, I take it you liked it."</p><p>Alma gave a tired giggle, before using her right hand and giving a thumbs up gesture.</p><p>"Heh, can you move?"</p><p>Alma tried, but felt like her body weighed a ton.</p><p>"Uh-uh." She answers, too tired to even form the word <em>'no'</em>.</p><p>"Heh, well, just stay there for the moment, me and Felona keep some stuff to replenish some energy after a particularly tiring session." Comments Vin, patting the teen's rear, before removing himself from the bed and heading out of the room.</p><p>Alma, remaining on the bed, her body hot and covered in sweat, managed a smile, as she thought.</p><p>
  <em>'I can't believe I'm getting paid for this too!'</em>
</p><p>END ^_^</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter N 20 (EX 48)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Paid for her afternoon of fun, Alma does what any other Merkolovian teen does when they have money- Go shopping with friends!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LOLI (NYMPH), ECCHI</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>- 6:12 P.M. -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Living Room -</strong>
</p><p>"Well? How'd it go?" asks Lina, smiling as she and Alma sat on the couch.</p><p>The two were dressed in the same clothes from earlier in the day, Lina in just a worn yellow T-shirt and small pink panties, Alma wearing a red sleeveless shirt, pleated blue skirt and white socks.</p><p>Alma herself was all smiles at the question and was more than willing to answer.</p><p>"It was A-MA-SING!" answers Alma happily. "It felt SOOOOOOOO, SOOOOOO good! I came fifteen times at LEAST in the first <em>'session'</em>."</p><p>"Wow." Comments Lina smile.</p><p>"After I was able to rest up, Vin's wife joined in and I came at least ten times more! The thing is though, both of them were focused completely on me, making me feel so good and coming over and over, they actually said I wasn't allowed to pleasure them, just lay back and enjoy. It made me feel really special. When it was finally over the bed was soaked in my cum!"</p><p>"Heh, well you certainly enjoyed yourself huh?"</p><p>"I sure did! Having sex with a man felt SOOOOOO great, I'm really jealous that your being selfish with dad now. Can you please share him with me?" replies Alma, soon looking towards her sister with a pleading expression.</p><p>"Nope." States Lina flatly with a grin. "He's all ours."</p><p>"Awww come on!" whines Alma. "You can't keep him all to yourself!"</p><p>"I'm not, technically." Adds Lina.</p><p>"You know what I mean!"</p><p>"Nope, it's non-negotiable." States Lina, folding her arms over her chest.</p><p>"Come on, I'll do what ever you want in exchange…" suggests Alma with a smiling blush and leaning close to her twin.</p><p>"Heh, you have nothing I want."</p><p>Alma's face quickly contorts in a frown, before she leans away and folds her arms over her chest and pouts.</p><p>"Ohhhh, your being so stingy!"</p><p>"Hehehe… look at you…" giggles Lina. "Your so eager for cock now, you're begging for me to share dad with you. I bet you like cock more than sex with another girl now huh?"</p><p>"Well there both great." Answers Alma.</p><p>"Which do you like more though?"</p><p>"Well sex with a guy, only because it's new to me, it felt so new a different from the pleasure I usually know with you."</p><p>"Well that's certainly understandable." Replies Lina. "Too bad you won't get to enjoy that pleasure with dad." She adds, teasing.</p><p>"It's not like I need your permission anyway!" snaps Alma. "I can go have sex with dad if I really wanted regardless if you liked it or not."</p><p>"Oh really?" comments Lina with a smirk.</p><p>"Yeah, really, I'm not scared of you."</p><p>At this remark, Lina could find nothing to say to it, while before their move into the house, she might have hurt Alma for advancing on their dad sexually, which was proven shortly after the move, afterwards, Lina's threats had become empty, she was bluffing and Alma was calling her on it.</p><p>Alma realized her sisters silence and grinned.</p><p>"Heh, the last of your power over me is gone."</p><p>"W-Whatever…" quickly comments Lina, looking away from her twin. "Go Frak dad all you want, I don't care." She adds in a flat out lie.</p><p>"That's such a lie, you do care." Replies Alma, before lowering her arms from her chest and looking to her sister with more of a wondering expression. "What's so bad about sharing dad with me? You have no problem sharing him with Hailey."</p><p>"Hailey's the exception because she's Dad's actual, biological kid, she's entitled to him."</p><p>"And I'm not while you are? That makes no freaking sense."</p><p>"Fine, you want to know the reason why I don't want to share dad with you?" questions Lina, looking to her sister with a frown.</p><p>"Yes, of course, this is like the only thing we fight about."</p><p>Following Alma's comment, Lina looks away from her twin, turning her head away before answering, lowly…</p><p>"I don't want dad to forget about me."</p><p>"What are you talking about? Dad wouldn't forget about you."</p><p>"You don't know that, your newer, better… not brok-well, newer and better."</p><p>"That's it?" questions Alma. "That's the whole reason you want dad all to yourself, because your afraid dad would forget about you simply because your older?"</p><p>"You don't understand…" states Lina. "There's no way you could, you're not in my position."</p><p>"Lina…" states Alma, with a saddened look on her face. "How can you say that? It's like you think of yourself as some kind of object, or toy that'll be tossed away when something new comes."</p><p>"Well it's what I'm afraid of." Replies Lina.</p><p>"Lina…" states Alma, moving next to her sister and placing a hand to her shoulder. "You're not an object or thing that can be just tossed away or forgotten, you're a person, a living, breathing person. You shouldn't think of yourself as something that can be forgotten about, after all, dad loves us both. We may not be his daughters by blood, like Hailey is, but he loves us, you know that."</p><p>As Lina heard the words of encouragement from her twin, she began to silently cry, tears rolling down her cheeks.</p><p>Both girls were surprised when they hear Gene comment…</p><p>"Alma's right…"</p><p>The girls father stood at the entrance of the living room, smiling a little, before walking towards the two and kneeling down in front of Lina and brushing back some of her hair from her face.</p><p>"I've told you before Lina, I wouldn't forget about you, especially because of Alma, I'd never forget about you, you neither Alma. I love you both, just like I love Hailey."</p><p>With the encouragement from Gene, Lina manages to hold back bursting into a loud crying, though more tears leave her eyes before she quickly leans forward onto Gene, burying her face into his shoulder, which Gene looks a little surprised about before wrapping his arms around her.</p><p>"Think better of yourself, ok?" requests Gene, rubbing Lina's back, before the crying teen slowly nods her head against his shoulder. "You're not a thing to me Lina." Adds Gene. "You're a person. You may have come into this world differently, but you're still a person."</p><p>After about thirty seconds, Lina pulls away from her dad, wiping her tears away, before asking…</p><p>"You really don't think of me as a thing… just something you've created?"</p><p>"Of course not." Quickly replies Gene. "I admit, it may have been true earlier in your life, but it's not anymore, I don't see you as a thing, you're a person with feelings and I'll never forget you."</p><p>Lina smiles a little at Gene's statement.</p><p>"You promise?"</p><p>"Absolutely…" answers Gene, returning the smile and lifting his left hand up to Lina's right cheek. "So stop being so insecure about this."</p><p>"Ok…" answers Lina, giving a bigger smile and a faint blush on her cheeks.</p><p>"See!?" quickly chimes in Alma, grasping Lina's left arm and leaning against her. "I told you dad wouldn't forget about you, he loves us both. Although, he did lie a little."</p><p>"What do you mean?" questions Gene.</p><p>"When you said you love us like you do Hailey, I think it's safe to say that you love Hailey more than you do us, but that's ok, I'm fine with that."</p><p>"Well…" states Gene.</p><p>"It's really ok dad." States Lina, wiping the lingering tears from her eyes. "So don't try to make up something."</p><p>"Ok then." Replies Gene with a smile and a brief chuckle. "I do love Hailey more."</p><p>"Well…" states Lina, before looking towards Alma with a small smile. "I'll agree to share dad with you."</p><p>"Really?" asks Alma happily.</p><p>Gene, meanwhile simply gave an embarrassed smile and sweatdrop.</p><p>"Yeah… what you guys said to me made me feel a lot better. I was acting really selfish, like a little kid, <em>no offence to you hailey</em>… I just felt threatened by you Alma, your newer and better."</p><p>"Hey." Cuts in Gene. "Alma may be newer than you, but she's not necessarily better than you."</p><p>"Alma can do more than I can."</p><p>"There's not much that Alma can do that you can't."</p><p>"Alma has a better electronic brain than my damaged one. Mom can only fix my living brain."</p><p>"Heh, your just nitpicking Lina." Comments Gene. "There was only minor damage to the computer in your head."</p><p>"It may be nitpicking, but it's true." Replies Lina. "My OS is six years old, it would be stupid of you NOT to give Alma a better one."</p><p>Gene simply chuckles.</p><p>"So you want a hardware update, that's it?"</p><p>"Well…"</p><p>Alma quickly chimed in with a question.</p><p>"Is that possible? I mean, could that safely be done?"</p><p>"Sure, it can be done." Answers Gene, smiling as he sees the look of interest on Lina's face that she failed to hide. "The computer isn't a vital part, so it could actually be completely removed with little effects, you just wouldn't be able to store large amounts of information like you can easily do now, heh, you'd be normal like the rest of us, so an upgrade isn't impossible. Afterall, I planned to allow you guys OS's to be changed and updated as you grow. You wouldn't want an old or outdated OS when you're an adult right?"</p><p>"Ohh, that's great!" states Alma.</p><p>"Actually Lina…" states Gene, looking to the teen. "You've actually been due for an OS upgrade for awhile, ever since Alma was made. You were just so against anymore lab visits that I didn't think you'd be willing or interested."</p><p>After this comment, Lina looks down a little, stating lowly…</p><p>"Most of my memories there aren't exactly good."</p><p>"I know." States Gene. "So I didn't suggest it."</p><p>"Well, since everything is out in the open now, I'll think about agreeing to get the upgrade."</p><p>"Ok." Answers Gene. "Oh, by the way, about sharing me, it's not like you can't join Alma."</p><p>"Oh, that's right!" quickly adds Alma happily. "We can Frak dad together!"</p><p>An immediate smile comes to Lina's face.</p><p>"I'd like that."</p><p>"Oh! I nearly forgot!" gasps Gene, lifting his right hand, revealing his Comm. "Your share of the payment from Vin."</p><p>"Oh yeah!" quickly states Alma happily. "I get paid for that awesome time I had too!"</p><p>"Each of you turn on your Comms." States Gene, opening a window above his.</p><p>"K…" answers the two girls as they lift there Comms and bring up the main menu window above it.</p><p>After a few button presses from Gene on the window above his Comm, Lina and Alma see on theirs, a <em>'receiving…' </em>message, before a bing sounds and a second, smaller window appears to the side of the larger one, detailing an eight hundred additional credits added to their initial one hundred.</p><p>"Wow, nine hundred." Comments Alma with a smile. "I can't wait to go shopping now!"</p><p>While Alma was clearly happy, Lina on the other hand, looked a little less than enthused, wearing only a small smile on her face. Alma soon notices the mildly happy expression and questions…</p><p>"Something wrong Lina?"</p><p>"No, not really." Answers Lina.</p><p>"If it's <em>'not really'</em>, then there is something wrong, come on, tell me, we just solve one issue." Urges Alma.</p><p>"Ok…" replies Lina with a sigh, before looking to her twin. "Well, it kinda bothers me that I'm benefiting from what your doing and I'm doing nothing."</p><p>"What? You mean the money?" questions Alma.</p><p>"Yeah." Answers Lina. "I know you may not find anything wrong with it, but, it doesn't quite sit well with me."</p><p>"I'm willingly doing this though." States Alma with a smile. "I just want to share what I get with you."</p><p>"I know you do, but I can't help it with the way I feel about it. I'm happy that your willing to share, but it still bothers me… maybe…" states Lina, before looking down a little in thought for a brief moment. "Maybe I can start doing what you do again, earn my own share of the money."</p><p>Both, Alma and Gene looked surprised at what Lina was suggesting, though Alma's shock passes first.</p><p>"Are you sure about that?"</p><p>"Yeah, afterall, I could set conditions on what I want, just like you did. Plus, it's not like I'm unable to do what you do, I was just too much of a liability for dad to use, but now with everything revealed, if I wanted to join you in getting paid to have sex, I'm sure I could, right dad?"</p><p>The two girls though quickly see the grin on Gene's face before her attention turns to the girls. "U-uh, r-right."</p><p>Lina though quickly frowns.</p><p>"I bet you were thinking about the money you could bring in with me doing it too."</p><p>Gene could do nothing but smile.</p><p>"Well…" he starts, "Just think about it, not only could you two be with two different clients, but both of you could be with the same one and I could charge much more."</p><p>"You really are greedy!" gasps Lina in playful anger, using her left foot to push the man onto his back and keeping her foot on his chest. "You didn't even question me about it like Alma did."</p><p>Alma grins and quickly presses her right, socked foot against Gene's crotch, causing him to gasp lightly.</p><p>"Being greedy can be a bad thing… Maybe we should punish you."</p><p>"Ohhh! I like that idea!" quickly agrees Lina.</p><p>"Hehe, your own creations, punishing you for your greed…" states Alma, looking down to her dad and pressing her foot into his crotch a little more forcefully, bringing a slight gasp from him, though he smiles at the playful threats. "How would you feel about that?" adds Alma, her cheeks gaining a blush.</p><p>"Heh, well, I can't say I would be against it." Answers Gene.</p><p>"You definitely deserved to be punished!" States Lina, getting to her feet, looking down to her father with a devious grin. "But it's not much of a punishment if you wouldn't be against it." She adds, before lifting her left bare foot from her dads chest and placing it on his face. "How's my foot smell?" she teases, moving her foot around on Gene's face.</p><p>Alma though, glancing down to her Comm, and remembering the money she now had, quickly comments…</p><p>"Hey wait Lina, how about we punish dad later?"</p><p>"Aww, why?" questions Lina, looking back to her twin. "I'm starting to get into it."</p><p>"Well, it's nearly six thirty, it'll being getting dark soon and I want to go shopping before then."</p><p>"Hmm, well I do too… Fine…" replies Lina, before removing her foot from Gene's face. "You're free for now, take us to the store instead." She adds, before Alma removes her foot from her dads crotch, allowing him to stand.</p><p>"Guess I got lucky then." Jokes Gene.</p><p>"Lucky for now." Comments Lina. "This delay just gives us more time to plan out how to punish you."</p><p>"Ohh, I'm scared now." Playfully comments Gene, as he walks out of the living room.</p><p>"You will be!" replies Lina with a smile, causing Alma to giggle from the exchange, before gasping with an idea.</p><p>"Oh, hey, why don't we invite Sakura?"</p><p>"Really?" asks Lina, looking back to her twin with a smile and blush.</p><p>"Yeah, she can probably point out some nice stuff to buy… I'll call her…" replies Alma, before lifting her Comm and dialing her friends Comm.</p><p>Another window soon appears, revealing Sakura and judging by the view of the sky, it was clear she was outside.</p><p><em>"Hey Alma, what's up?" </em>greets Sakura with a smile.</p><p>"Hey." Replies Alma. "Me and Lina are going to go shopping, I was wondering if you'd like to come with us."</p><p><em>"You have really good timing! I was just heading to the Mall! I just left the house." </em>Replies Sakura happily.</p><p>"Oh, really? That's great!"</p><p><em>"Yeah it is! It's always better to go out shopping with others." </em>States Sakura. <em>"I'll be there in a little bit ok?"</em></p><p>"Ok!"</p><p>The window closes and both Alma and Lina are smiling, and Lina quickly heads to the stairs, commenting…</p><p>"I have a reason to get dressed now."</p><p>"I'll wait here for Sakura." States Alma.</p><p>It was just a few moments after Lina had left upstairs before the doorbell rung and Alma getting up and opening the door, revealing her smiling Blonde-haired friend, who wore a Purple T-shirt and jeans, as well as a skateboard-shaped object strapped to her back with the black strap going across her chest.</p><p>"Hey Sakura." Greets Alma, quickly noticing what she was carrying. "You have an airboard?"</p><p>"Yep, got it for my birthday, I hardly ever walk anymore when I'm outside." Replies Sakura.</p><p>"I bet it's fun to ride, maybe I should buy me one."</p><p>"It takes a bit of getting used to, but yeah, it is fun." Answers Sakura. "Where's Lina?"</p><p>"She's getting dressed, our dad is gonna take us."</p><p>"Oh, ok, can I wait with you inside?"</p><p>"Oh, sure." Quickly replies, Alma, stepping aside to let her friend in.</p><p>
  <strong>- About fifteen minutes later -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Local Mall -</strong>
</p><p>"So what store should we check out first?" questions Alma happily as she, Lina; who was dressed in a sleeve-less shirt and shorts, and Sakura, who still carried her Airboard strapped to her back, walks through the mall, with stores to their left and right.</p><p>Alma was particularly happy as this was her first group outing with her sister and her friend Sakura.</p><p>And to any other person, the trio simply looked like any normal group of friends out shopping.</p><p>"Oh, how about we buy some clothes?" suggests Sakura, pointing to the a nearby clothing store to the left.</p><p>"Good idea!" quickly replies Lina. "I haven't had any new clothes in so long!" she adds, taking her sister and Sakura with each hand and heading to the store.</p><p>It didn't take long for the three to begin finding clothes they liked as they looked through the selection the store carried. Sakura and Lina particularly enjoyed teasing Alma with offering her clothes that would reveal quite a bit of skin. Alma though also brought on the teasing as a few revealing clothes caught her eye.</p><p>The <em>'real' </em>fun began as the girl's decided to try on a few of their choices, using the dressing rooms at the back of the store. There were three free rooms so, neither had to take turns. It started out rather calm, the girl's showing off their choice of clothing to each other as they exited the rooms, though eventually, the clothing slowly started to get smaller and smaller, Sakura and Lina were just fine with the more revealing clothing, but as anticipated, Alma was getting more embarrassed and even more reluctant to reveal herself with each change.</p><p>"Come on Alma." Urges Sakura with a grin, wearing a small, solid purple two-piece swimsuit with side-tie bottoms, which also had a revealing diamond-shaped cut-out in the front, only revealing the skin of her pubic mound, but it was quite close to the crotch. "I bet it looks good on you!" the bulge of her abdomen from the developing egg inside her was also clearly showing, there was no question to anyone looking at her that the blonde teen was pregnant.</p><p><em>"I've never worn a swimsuit before." </em>Whines Alma behind the dressing room door. <em>"Especially a two-piece. I feel like I'm just wearing underwear."</em></p><p>"But it's not underwear." States Lina, grinning as well, wearing a slightly more revealing two-piece swimsuit than Sakura's, with simply smaller area's of fabric covering her important parts.</p><p><em>"Do I have to come out?" </em>questions Alma.</p><p>"You're the one that picked it out." States Sakura. "Of course you have to come out and show us how it looks on you!"</p><p><em>"Ok… here I come…" </em>answers Alma nervously.</p><p>The door soon opens and Alma walks out, clearly nervous and embarrassed, placing her hands over her crotch with her cheeks a bright red.</p><p>"It looks great on you!" quickly states Sakura.</p><p>"She's right." Adds Lina. "It does look good on you."</p><p>"Really?" asks Alma.</p><p>The swimsuit Alma wore was pretty average, considering the smaller coverage of Sakura and Lina's swimsuits, Lina's swimsuit was a simple white with pink hearts decorating it. Though the pink hearts were specifically positioned; on the bra, a heart was positioned directly over where her nipple's were, and the bottom of the swimsuit, the front hidden by Alma's hands, one of the many hearts were positioned directly in the middle of the triangle shape of the bottoms and a second heart was position directly were her labia were, though it was mostly hidden, only being revealed if she sat down.</p><p>"Really!" confirms Sakura. "It looks cute on you."</p><p>"It sure does." Adds Lina.</p><p>"Heh…" smiles Alma, blushing now from the complements.</p><p>"Ok!" mildly cheers Sakura. "Time to show off our sexy underwear!" she adds, quickly heading back to her dressing room and Lina quickly agreeing and returning to her room too, leaving Alma with her face reddened.</p><p>"We're trying on the underwear too?" whines Alma.</p><p>"Yeah!" answers Sakura behind the door. "I can't want to see you in that sexy bra and panties you picked out yourself."</p><p>"Yeah…" chimes in Lina. "I didn't think you would pick something like that."</p><p>Alma simply groans in embarrassment, with a sweatdrop.</p><p>(_;) "I didn't think I'd be trying it on so soon, and in the store…"</p><p>"Heheh…" giggles both of the girl's in the rooms.</p><p>Just four minutes later, Sakura and Lina leave their rooms and happily comment on each other's underwear, which were quite similar with slight differences, each wore a lacy underwear, Lina's being a light purple and Sakura's a deep black. The bra Lina wore lacked straps over her shoulders, similar to a tube-top, while Sakura's, covering her smaller breasts, was the more usual, with the straps over her shoulders.</p><p>The bottom piece of their set was similar in difference; the main feature of Lina's was the <em>'very' </em>deep V-cut the panties had in the front, the point of the 'V' just a few centimeters from revealing her clitoral hood. The back of the panties had a similar V-cut, which focused a persons view on crevice of the two cheeks of her butt.</p><p>Sakura's panties, were, simply put, tiny. A G-string that <em>'barely' </em>covered her labia, so much so that her clitoral hood was in constant view.</p><p>The two happily giggled and playfully teased each other on their choices, though eventually, they turned their attention to Alma's still closed door.</p><p>"Come on Alma." States Sakura.</p><p>"Let's see it!" adds Lina happily.</p><p><em>"I-I don't know…" </em>comes Alma's embarrassed reply. <em>"I'd much rather be wearing the swimsuit now, I can't believe I picked this out myself!" </em>she whines. <em>"This is something that you guys would probably wear."</em></p><p>"Come on, I bet you look really cute and sexy in it!" urges Sakura.</p><p>After a few seconds, Alma's door opens, slowly, before she reveals just her head, her face red as she looks around…</p><p>"The other customers aren't looking are they?"</p><p>"They don't care about us back here." States Sakura. "Come on and show us how it looks!"</p><p>"O-Ok…"</p><p>Alma slowly walks from the door, revealing her choice of lingerie, which actually seemed to be a sort of combo of Lina and Sakura's. The top of the set Alma wore consisted of primarily, a light purple strip of fabric above and below her breasts, which were only hidden by a pink, slightly transparent lace, a gentle breeze would be all that was needed for her breasts to be revealed.</p><p>The lower half, the panties, were surprisingly, smaller than even Sakura's, consisting of just a few strings, one wrapping around her waist and the other, threading between the lips of her labia and the crevice of her rear, though, like her breasts, a pink, slightly transparent lace wrapped around her waist, like a pointlessly short skirt. While her crotch was hidden, it would only take a slight breeze or even walking to reveal the two swelling lips between her legs.</p><p>"Hehe, you look so cute!" quickly states Sakura. "Especially with your face so red. Heh, you look a little sexy too."</p><p>"You sure do." Adds Lina, before quickly looking behind her to see that no one in the store were paying attention to them, before she walks towards her twin, placing a hand on her shoulder and the other to Alma's smooth navel-less belly. "Kinda makes me want to…" she starts, with a grin and blush.</p><p>Lina's hand on her belly started to slide downward and Alma's face reddened even more as she quickly grasps her sisters hand.</p><p>"Lina no! What are you doing!?" quickly states Alma, in a loud whisper. "We're in public!"</p><p>"I don't mind." States Lina. "You look so delicious wearing that." She adds, before her hand on Alma's shoulder moves down towards her sisters rear.</p><p>"Linaaaaaa!" whines Alma.</p><p>To Alma's relief, the sexual teasing didn't last too long and the trio returned to trying on different clothes, which only lasts about ten more minutes before the group headed to the checkout to buy their collection of clothing. Lina was clearly the leader in the amount of clothing…</p><p>"Geez… nine hundred credits can disappear so freaking fast!" complains Lina, as the three walk out of the store with their bags of clothing, though Lina carried two bags.</p><p>"I tried to warn you." States Alma. "You were getting way too much, it's just the first store too."</p><p>"Hehehe…" giggles Sakura. "Cheap prices are great, but can add up quick."</p><p>Lina simply groans.</p><p>"I couldn't help myself…"</p><p>"Anyway…" starts Alma. "Where should we go next?"</p><p>"How about some food?" suggests Sakura.</p><p>"Yeah, ok." Replies Alma. "Then after, I could go buy me an Airboard like yours."</p><p>"Ok, let's go!" states Sakura happily.</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter N 21 (EX 49)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>By Sakura's suggestion, Alma tries out the fetish of pee-play in a controlled, planned method, however…</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LOLI (NYMPH), WATERSPORTS</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>- Seven days later, the following Shakrus (Friday) morning -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- School Lunchroom -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- 11:24 A.M. -</strong>
</p><p>"Come on, just try it!"</p><p>Urges Sakura to Alma as the two sat at the lunch-table with their friends, who were Reni, Amu, Lila and the Vehen sisters, Korza and Melina. Alma was dressed in a long-sleeve shirt and knee-length pleated skirt.</p><p>"No, I have no desire to try something like that." Answers Alma flatly, with a slight frown of annoyance on her face as she ate her food.</p><p>"Don't knock something you've never tried…" states Sakura. "It's not like you have to wet yourself."</p><p>"Isn't that the whole point?" questions Alma.</p><p>"No, it's just one aspect of it!" answers Sakura in a very matter-of-factly happy tone. "You don't have to wet yourself to enjoy the pleasure of pee-play."</p><p>"Hmm…" comments Alma, looking to her friend with the same slight frown on her face. "Ok, I'm intrigued."</p><p>"Great!" replies Sakura. "You can just hold in your pee for a long time, then, when you feel like you can't hold it in any longer, rush to the bathroom and let it out. Holding it in for a long time then finally letting it out feels really good; Haven't you experienced that before?"</p><p>"No, not to my knowledge at least." Answers Alma. "I've never had to hold it longer than a minute."</p><p>"Wow, really? Even with living with four people, sharing one bathroom?" asks Sakura.</p><p>"Nope, the bathroom has always been free whenever someone needed to use it."</p><p>"Well it's only a matter of time before it happens." Comments Sakura with a smile.</p><p>"Hey don't say that, you might make it happen!" states Alma.</p><p>"Hehe, well, will you try it now that you don't have to wet yourself?" giggles Sakura.</p><p>"Meh, probably not…"</p><p>"Aww, guess it's just no use trying to convic-Ah!" replies Sakura, before gasping, dropping her fork on the table and her left hand lowering to her bulging abdomen.</p><p>"What's wrong?" questioned each of the others.</p><p>After a moment, a smile comes to Sakura's face.</p><p>"N-nothing, I just felt her move."</p><p>"Huh?" questions Melina.</p><p>Though her sister and Reni gasped with a smile of there own</p><p>"The baby!"</p><p>Following this, Alma and Lila gasps happily in remembrance.</p><p>Almost simultaneously, Reni, Lila and Korza all ask, "Can I feel it!?"</p><p>"Sure." Answers Sakura, before the three leave their seats and place their hand to Sakura's abdomen.</p><p>Amu and Melina seemed less interested in the touching of Sakura's belly, and Alma looked more confused than anything.</p><p>Sakura looks up to the others and asks.</p><p>"Hey, you guys want to feel?" she asks, before gasping a little, followed by the happy gasps of Reni, Lila and Korza.</p><p>"Feeling the movement in a pregnant persons belly doesn't really interest me much." Answers Amu, though smiling.</p><p>"Melina's the same." Adds Melina, smiling as well. "Though she likes hearing the heart beating."</p><p>"I like hearing the heart beat too." Answers Amu.</p><p>"Ok." Answers Sakura. "What about you Alma?"</p><p>"I don't understand." Answers Alma. "What's the big deal with feeling the movement?"</p><p>"It's just something people like to do." Answers Sakura. "Some people like feeling the baby move."</p><p>"OK then." Replies Alma, getting out of her seat and walking besides Sakura and her friends and placing her left hand to the blonde's abdomen, waiting a moment before she felt a faint impact against her palm, bringing a smile to her face. "I felt it."</p><p>"This is the first time I've felt her move." States Sakura.</p><p>"Really?" asks Alma.</p><p>"Yeah, actually, I'm due to lay her egg sometime around the middle of next week, so I'm going to be absent from school for the whole week next week."</p><p>
  <strong>- Later that day -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Alma's home, Living room -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- 3:21 P.M. -</strong>
</p><p>"I can't believe I'm going to try this…"</p><p>Alma said, a little less than enthused as she sat on the couch, looking at two plastic bottles of water on the small table in the middle of the room.</p><p>Taking a calming breath, Alma reaches to one of the bottles and twists off the cap and begins drinking, completely emptying the bottle with-in a minute, followed by a gasp and burp.</p><p>"One more…" she comments, placing the cap on the empty bottle and replacing it with the unopened one.</p><p>The second bottle took a little longer for Alma to finish, removing her lips from the opening once before emptying the water down her throat, with another burp, before placing the empty bottle back to the table with the first.</p><p>Alma then leans back on the couch, with a hand over her stomach, feeling the water sloshing in her stomach.</p><p>"OK… thirty minutes from now, I'll drink one or two more bottles and that should do it."</p><p>After a few moments rest, letting the water in her stomach settle some, Alma gets to her feet and takes the now empty bottles and heads to the kitchen and tosses them into a recycle container next to the trash container and retrieving two more bottles from the refrigerator and leaving the kitchen, back to the living room and resuming watching the TV.</p><p>It was five minutes later, and Alma was giggling at a cartoon on the TV, before she sees her dad walking down the stairs.</p><p>"Hey, dad, are you busy right now?"</p><p>"Not really." Answers Gene, "Just going to the kitchen for something to eat. Why? You need something?"</p><p>"It's not really important, I just wanted to ask you something, It can wait until you come back from the kitchen." Replies Alma.</p><p>"Ok." States Gene, walking from the room and to the kitchen.</p><p>It was another five minutes later and Alma began to feel the first slight urges from her bladder that said she had pee to release, though the urge was well within the range that Alma was comfortable with, although, she did feel her heart race with the anticipation that she chose not to immediately go to the bathroom like she'd usually do.</p><p>Shortly after the first urge, Gene re-enters the Living Room, carrying a sandwich on a paper towel, taking a few bites from it.</p><p>"So what is it you wanted to ask me?" he asks.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"You said you wanted to ask me something before I went to the kitchen."</p><p>"Oh! Ok, yeah, I was thinking, am I able to get pregnant?" asks Alma.</p><p>"No." answers Gene, though he looked intrigued my Alma's question. "Why do you ask?"</p><p>Alma shrugs her shoulders, "No reason really, as you know, Sakura is pregnant and today I was able to feel the movement of her baby moving inside her. It just got me thinking, with what I do, is it possible for me to get pregnant."</p><p>"Oh, well, no, there's no way you can get pregnant." Repeats Gene.</p><p>"Is that intentional, or just a flaw you couldn't solve?" asks Alma.</p><p>"It's intentional, I'm sure you can guess why, heh." Answers Gene with a brief chuckle.</p><p>"Heh, yeah, it would be a pretty big problem… But, if you did it intentionally though, is it possible for it to be undone?"</p><p>"Well, technically, yes, it is." Answers Gene. "Your body, more specifically, your uterus, Lina's too, is filled with cells that seek out and destroy sperm. All it would take to reverse your inability to get pregnant is to create a serum that would destroy the sperm-destroying cells, but since I never planned on things turning out the way they have, I never created such a serum."</p><p>"But if I stopped having sex with clients, you would create it?" asks Alma.</p><p>(^_^;) "Uh, well, I wouldn't really want you getting pregnant anyway."</p><p>"I'm talking about when I'm older."</p><p>"Well, sure."</p><p>"OK then, that's all I wanted to talk to you about."</p><p>"Ok." Replies Gene, heading back up the stairs.</p><p>
  <strong>- About twenty minutes later -</strong>
</p><p>With another burp, Alma had finished of her total of four bottles of water in a span of thirty minute.</p><p>Her earlier urge had subsided, to the point that she had nearly forgotten about it until she started drinking the water again. Never having to hold in her pee before, Alma found it odd that the urge seemed to go away and briefly thought to herself…</p><p>"This might not be so bad."</p><p>As she stood, feeling the water in her belly sloshing around as she went to the kitchen to toss away the empty bottles. Returning to the living room and resuming watching TV.</p><p>
  <strong>- Ten Minutes later -</strong>
</p><p>The urge had now returned, a little more intense than the first time, Alma though was only mildly surprised at this, quickly figuring it to be normal since she now had the content of four bottles of water in her, plus whatever she didn't release during the second half of the school day.</p><p>Alma's response to this next level of urge was simply placing her right hand to her abdomen and rubbing a little.</p><p>
  <strong>- Fourteen Minutes later -</strong>
</p><p>Like the first urge, Alma found that after a short period of time, the second urge faded away as well, causing her to again, forget about her urge to pee.</p><p>Alma giggles at the cartoon on the TV.</p><p>
  <strong>- Twenty Minutes later -</strong>
</p><p>"AHAHAHAHAHA!"</p><p>Alma was now laughing loudly as she watches and listens to a stand-up comedian on the TV.</p><p>Though now, there was a dull ache between her legs as she placed her right hand over her crotch. Alma needed to pee, but it wasn't so bad that she <em>'needed' </em>to go, the urge was now up another level.</p><p>The urge now, didn't seem to fade.</p><p>
  <strong>- Ten Minutes later -</strong>
</p><p>During a particular intense laughing fit, Alma gasps as she felt the very familiar sensation of urine leaving her. It was only a short, half-second spurt, but Alma's cheeks went a bright red as she clenched and looked down at herself, moving her right hand under her skirt to feel her crotch, feeling only a faint, small wet spot, brought Alma's blush even brighter.</p><p>"Ok, no laughing…" she comments, taking the TV remote in her left hand and changing the channel.</p><p>The urge was still well within what Alma thought she could handle, so Alma opted not to head to the bathroom.</p><p>
  <strong>- Seven Minutes later -</strong>
</p><p>Although laying down, Alma was now performing the universal pee-dance as her right hand rested between her shifting thighs, the urge was now at it's fourth level. What began as a sign from her body, was now a nagging urge she couldn't forget about.</p><p>Alma briefly contemplated heading to the bathroom now, but, thought against it, figuring as long as she didn't watch anything funny on TV, she'd still be able to hold it in, after all, Sakura said, <em>'…you have to wait until you just can't hold it any longer…'</em>, and Alma was confident she wasn't at that point yet.</p><p>
  <strong>- Ten Minutes later -</strong>
</p><p>"Nnnngh…"</p><p>Alma now groaned with effort at containing her pee, adding her second hand between her shifting thighs as she closed her eyes in concentration.</p><p>The urge was getting serious now; Being new to holding in her urine for a prolonged period of time, Alma was unsure if she was nearing her limit.</p><p>"O-Ok, I think this is enough…" Comments Alma, slowly removing herself from the couch, standing with her hands pressed firmly against her crotch as she slowly walks towards and up the stairs.</p><p>About halfway up the stairs, Alma gasped in surprise as she felt a spasm from her bladder, drastically increasing her urge, causing her to stop and lean against the wall as she reinforced her hold.</p><p>Alma managed to endure the spasm till it ended and quickened her pace up the stairs.</p><p>"I gotta go even more now!" whines Alma, reaching the top of the stairs. "I think my body knows the bathroom is close."</p><p>Although, something Alma didn't expect, thus plan for, happened; to her panicked disbelief; the bathroom was already occupied! Evidenced by the closed door and the light coming from the bottom of the door.</p><p>"No! No! No!" quickly gasps Alma, rushing to the door, taking her left hand from herself, wincing a little from the increased urge from the lack of her hand, before quickly knocking on the door. "Hey, who's in there?"</p><p><em>"It's me." </em>Answers Lina, behind the door, followed by the sound of <em>'something' </em>plunking into a pool of water. <em>"You want something?"</em></p><p>"How much longer are you going to be in there?" asks Alma, panicking, but tried keeping it from her voice as she squirmed in front of the door, returning her left hand between her legs.</p><p><em>"I just came in here." </em>Answers Lina. <em>"You need to use it?"</em></p><p>"Yeah, how long do you think you'll be?" asks Alma, beginning to bounce a little.</p><p><em>"Um, about the usual ten minutes or so." </em>Answers Lina.</p><p>"Ten minutes?" whines Alma, her squirming quickening in it's pace as she felt her urge getting more and more intense. "Is there anyway you can get out sooner?"</p><p><em>"Sorry, but I just started." </em>Replies Lina. <em>"You can wait ten minutes can't you? What's the rush?"</em></p><p>"W-Well, earlier today at school Sakura suggested I try out a fetish of pee-play she has, so I did and now I REALLY have to go! I didn't plan on not being able to use the bathroom! Nnngh!" quickly explains Alma, before groaning and doubling over, nearly resting her head on the door as she fought to contain her pee.</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, I'm sorry… but why didn't you tell anyone you were doing something like that?"</em>
</p><p>"I-It's my first time doing this, I didn't think to tell anyone." Whines Alma.</p><p>
  <em>"Well I'll try to hurry, just hold out a little longer."</em>
</p><p>"Hurry…" Pleads Alma, before looking towards her room. "I'll be in our room." She adds, slowly making her way towards her room.</p><p><em>"OK." </em>Answers Lina.</p><p>Alma managed to enter her room and slowly sat on her bed, wincing a little as the slight pressure of sitting seemed to squeeze her bladder.</p><p>Alma soon lifted her knees up towards her chest with a groan and her hands still pressed against herself as she felt another spasm from her bladder.</p><p>Successfully enduring the spasm without wetting herself, Alma lowers her shaking feet to the floor with a whine from her, the effort of holding in her pee was beginning to hurt.</p><p>"I don't know if I can wait until Lina finishes…" whines Alma. "I need to figure out some other way to empty my bladder without going in my underwear."</p><p>Alma quickly scanned the room for something to use, but from the distracting desperate urge she had, she failed to see anything she could use before another intense spasm struck her.</p><p>"Nnnngh! C-Come on! Part of my brain is a computer, I should be able to figure something out!" groans Alma.</p><p>Outlasting the spasm again with dry panties, Alma quickly looks around her room again and soon, her eyes saw it and a large smile appeared on Alma's face.</p><p>"The trash!"</p><p>The small red bucket near the door that served to contain discarded objects, Alma saw as her salvation from her discomfort, it was perfect…</p><p>"I can just pee in there and pour it into the toilet when Lina gets done!" states Alma, quickly forming a plan.</p><p>In her excitement of figuring out a solution, Alma quickly stood, which suddenly brought a pained gasp from her as the swift movement causes her bladder to spasm powerfully, dropping the desperate teen to her knees as she clutched herself and tensed as hard as she could.</p><p>To Alma's great disappointment and embarrassment though, she felt the tingling sensation of her urine slowly traveling down her urethra. Alma vainly tried clenching harder, bowing down until her forehead nearly touched the floor.</p><p>"Nooo! Come on, this can't be happening!" desperately pleads Alma, her cheeks reddening as she felt the crotch of her panties starting to wetten as a weak stream of her urine began to leave her.</p><p>Managing to barely stop flooding her panties, Alma lifts her head to see the small trash can, it was only about two yards away…</p><p>"I can still make it…" states Alma. "I-I just have to crawl- Nnngh…"</p><p>Alma groans as she tried reinforcing her hold for one last time, managing to stop the slow stream of her pee leaving her. Alma though needed at least one of her hands free to crawl to the trash can and just seconds after managing to stop the flow, Alma slowly, pulls her right hand from between her tightly squeezed together thighs.</p><p>To Alma's shock though, the moment the pressure of her hand left her crotch, she felt her hold crumble to nothing, allowing her overfilled bladder to rapidly release her urine and flood her panties with such force that an audible hissing sound reaches her ears as she cried out…</p><p>"Nooooo!"</p><p>As she jams her hand back between her legs and tried to stop the flood, but she couldn't, soon, she could feel the warmth of her urine pooling beneath her as her panties became completed saturated.</p><p>Rather soon after Alma began to wet herself, she feel something odd happen, as horribly embarrassing as it was, even though she was alone, the force of her urine finally leaving her, brought on a nearly numbing pleasure that journeyed throughout her body.</p><p>The relief of finally releasing her held in pee, Alma was surprised when she felt a clouded mind or light-headedness similar to an orgasm.</p><p>She was flooding her panties and sat in a growing pool of her pee, but Alma felt wonderful.</p><p>Even after fifteen seconds, pee continued to forcefully leave her and each moment continued to bring more and more pleasure coursing though her body.</p><p>When the flood finally ended after a total of thirty-for solid seconds of urination, Alma was now panting and trembling a little as the last amount of her urine left her in a number of spurts and she now sat in a pool of her urine that reached at least a foot from her all around, even though much of her urine was absorbed by her panties, socks and back of her skirt.</p><p>Alma smiled with the relief that she felt.</p><p>"I think… I understand now why Sakura likes this so much…" states Alma, before looking down to the pool she was sitting in and the smile quickly fades as she sweatdrops. (_;;) "But now I gotta clean all this up!" she adds, with a whine.</p><p>"Da*n you Sakura!"</p><p>END ^_^</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter N 22 (EX 50)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The time for Sakura to lay the egg that contains her sister has finally come. And later, after a successful operation, Lina learns more about her creation.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LOLI (NYMPH), EGG-LAYING, MILD PEE/SCAT, GRAPHIC IMAGERY(?)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>- Five days later, Vevorus (Wednesday) morning -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Sakura's home, Bedroom -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- 8:21 A.M. -</strong>
</p><p>Sakura awoke with a big yawn under the comfortable warmth of her cover. The blonde soon giggles a little at the sound of Nina's voice in her head…</p><p>
  <em>'Eeewww! Your breath smells horrible!'</em>
</p><p>After rubbing her eyes, Sakura sees her fairy friend, Nina, laying on her pillow, her body covered in a pair of Sakura's pink panties, though the small girl placed her hands over her mouth and nose.</p><p>"Hehe, your morning breath isn't the best ether." Teases Sakura, playfully poking her friend, before placing her hand over her mouth as she yawns again. Following the second yawn, Sakura sits up and pulls away the cover, revealing her naked fifteen year old body, small A-cup breasts with small pink nipples and a small blonde tuff of hair crowning the top of her hairless labia, stretching out her arms briefly with one more yawn and leaving the bed.</p><p>Sakura, with her blonde, shoulder-length hair disheveled from sleep, heads to her dresser and opens one of the drawers and pulls out an extra large white shirt and puts it on, more than long enough to cover her below the waist.</p><p>Looking down at herself, Sakura could see the clearly noticeable bulge against the shirt from her belly and smiles as she lifts the shirt to reveal her bare belly and placing her right hand onto it…</p><p>
  <em>Being near the time to finally lay the egg, Sakura's belly had grown considerably in the past few weeks, along with a slight widening of her hips. From the bulge being small enough to very easily hide under clothing, to the point that she'd have to be only in her underwear or naked to notice it; To now, it was impossible to hide no matter how loose the clothes were; Not that she tried to hide her pregnancy anyway.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakura was no where near the size that a normal full-term pregnancy that Humans, Vehens or Felenes showed, but her belly had still grown to a considerable size; big enough that Sakura occasionally bumped her bulging belly doing things she'd usually do, such as standing at a table, knocking it with her belly. Sakura was glad she wouldn't have to worry about her belly getting as big as the females of other races get.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She did have one concern though, her Tragelian full-term belly may have been small, compared to the other races, but the egg inside her was still quite large, larger than any normal egg she ever laid before.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The process would be painful, her Tragelian mom warned her of that, Sakura was a little relieved when she found out that the size of her belly didn't directly relate to the size of her egg; while the egg was sizable, yes, much of it was surrounded in a thicker form of her honey, which served two major purposes; further protection from outside impacts and a source of nourishment, the egg grew and developed from absorbing the fluid around it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Being a teen that loves to eat, Sakura took great pleasure in using the excuse 'I'm eating for two now!' to stuff herself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Another thing Sakura found out from her mom, the size of her egg was limited. Being a teenager, the egg couldn't, and wouldn't, grow so large that she wouldn't be able to lay it, or basically, the size the egg would be if she was an adult. Although, every time Sakura looked down at herself, she still worried if she'd be able to lay her egg.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So quite literally, with Sakura being a teen and not an adult, her egg would be premature, though there would be no ill effects, the egg would simply take longer to develop and reach a period where the baby would break out of the egg.</em>
</p><p>After taking care of her morning routine, such as brushing her teeth, emptying her bladder and brushing her hair, Sakura heads downstairs, into the kitchen, seeing her Tragelian mom, Layn, in the room.</p><p>Layn was busy cooking breakfast, such as eggs and sausage. Layn was dressed in a robe, tied closed around her waist.</p><p>"Morning…" greets Sakura, walking beside Layn, smiling as she watches her cook the food. "We're the only ones up huh?</p><p>"Heh, well, at the moment." Replies Layn. "Gene and Kevin's gone to work, Reni's at school, as usual, but Jin is still sleeping, hehe."</p><p>"Heh, mom does love to sleep in when she can." Comments Sakura, with a smile.</p><p>After watching her mom cook for a few moments, Sakura heads to the refrigerator, as she opens it, Layn states…</p><p>"Since you're up, I want you to wash the couple dishes in the sink."</p><p>"Ok." Replies Sakura, closing the refrigerator door and walking to the sink.</p><p>"How's your egg?" asks Layn. "Feeling anything unusual?"</p><p>"Nope, feels fine." Answers Sakura, turning on the water faucet and starting to wash the few plates and cups in the sink. "Just a bit of movement sometimes."</p><p>"So the frequency is increasing?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Well, it won't be long now then, today might be the day." States Layn, with a smile.</p><p>"Heh, I hope so; I wanna get back to fighting in the NSL."</p><p>"Well, have you decided on what you want to do with the egg after you lay it?" asks Layn.</p><p>"Yanno, I'm still kinda undecided about that." Replies Sakura. "At first, I was sure I wanted to store it until I was older, maybe after me and Takeda get married, hehe…" she adds, with a happy blush to her cheeks, bringing a mild chuckle from Layn. "But, I've been thinking, of how happy a couple might be if I give her to them… the problem with that is, I don't know if I could really just give her up, I mean, she's grown inside me… She is <em>'my' </em>sister…" Sakura places one of her wet hands to her belly through her shirt and sighs. "…I just don't know what to do."</p><p>"Well, whatever your choice…" states Layn. "You know we'll support it."</p><p>"Yeah, I know, thanks."</p><p>"After all…" adds Layn. "If you do decide to give her to a couple, it's not like you couldn't request staying in contact with them."</p><p>"Heh, yeah, your right, kinda forgot about that."</p><p>It was a few minutes later and Sakura had started washing the last plate, while Layn was placing the breakfast food on a couple plates and putting some of the food on a plate of her own.</p><p>It was during this time, that Sakura's Earth mom, Jin, walks into the room, with a yawn and commenting…</p><p>"The breakfast smells good."</p><p>Jin <em>'clearly' </em>looked to have just left the bed, her shoulder-length blonde hair in mild disarray and rather than wearing a robe like Layn did, she was clothed in only a white T-shirt and and matching panties.</p><p>"Good morning." Greets Sakura.</p><p>"Morn'n" replies Jin.</p><p>"Well, I just finished cooking." States Layn. "So help yourself." She adds, carrying her plate of food and walking past the woman.</p><p>Jin started to make her own plate and Jin had just left the threshold of the kitchen, before Sakura gasps out in surprise, dropping the plate in her hands into the sink with a loud bang as she hugged the side of the counter as she felt her womb suddenly contract powerfully, she could feel a warmth traveling down her legs and a light <em>'pat-pat-pat' </em>sound. Sakura wasn't yet in pain, but there was an intense pressure deep inside her, like someone was squeezing her on the inside.</p><p>"Sara, what's wrong?" quickly asks Jin, looking to her daughter with slight concern.</p><p>Layn herself, was about to ask the same question, but both women see quite a sizable pile of what they realized to be the much thicker honey from Sakura on the floor between her legs and a few more hunks falling from between her shaking legs.</p><p>Both women soon gasp in realization at what was happening, which was confirmed by Sakura's shaky voice commenting…</p><p>"I-I think, it's time… I-AH!"</p><p>The teen's statement was interrupted as she felt her womb contract powerfully again, this time briefly robbing her legs of the strength to keep her standing, causing her to quickly fall to her knees.</p><p>While Sakura was in the greatest discomfort of her life, Layn and Jin were in a mild panic.</p><p>"It's time!" declares Jin, looking to Layn, who also repeated.</p><p>"It's time!"</p><p>"So what do we do!? Quickly asks Jin. "Is there something special we gotta do!?"</p><p>"Uhh…" stales Layn.</p><p>The robed woman looked like a deer in headlights.</p><p>"Layn!" quickly states Jin.</p><p>"Crap, I'm drawing a blank!"</p><p>"What!?"</p><p>"J-Just give me a sec!" quickly replies Layn placing a hand to her forehead and placing her plate down on the nearby counter.</p><p>"Ahhhh!" wails Sakura, feeling another contraction and fresh pain start to register in her as she could feel the large egg of her sister start to move. "Can you two help me here!?" adds Sakura. "It's starting to hurt now!"</p><p>Jin quickly rushes to Sakura's side and kneels down next to her and placing a hand to her back.</p><p>"It's going to be ok Sara, just breathe…" states Jin, before looking to Layn. "LAYN!"</p><p>"Ok! Ok! It's all coming back to me." States Layn, rushing to Sakura's other side and kneeling down beside her. "Sakura, is it moving yet?"</p><p>"Yeah…" answers Sakura, with a grown. "It's really slow though."</p><p>"Good, that's good…" replies Layn. "Is the egg pressing against your cervix?"</p><p>"Ahhhhh!" Sakura gasps out again as she felt her womb contract again and push the egg against small opening of her cervix and another wave of pain flow through her body. "Y-Yeah, my body is trying to push it out."</p><p>"Ok, good, it usually takes a few minutes to get to this point, but it's going fast for you." States Layn. "In the position your in though, it'll be impossible for you to lay the egg. You think you can walk? We have to get you to the harness."</p><p>"I'll try." Replies Sakura, before pulling her shirt off</p><p>Each of Sakura's mom's take the teen by the hand and helps her to her feet. After another powerful contraction threatening to again rob her legs of strength, Sakura manages to stand. With Jin and Layn's support, Sakura slowly walks out of the kitchen, stopping briefly a few times from another contraction.</p><p>Slowly, but surely, Sakura makes it to the living room, where a portable hanging harness was positioned in the corner of the room. The major purpose of using it was for Sakura to be able to completely relax, supported above the floor and letting gravity aid her in pushing the egg from her body, rather than laying on her back.</p><p>Layn briefly leaves Sakura and walks to the structure and slides it across the carpet near Sakura.</p><p>"You ready Sakura?" asks Layn.</p><p>"I-I don't know if I can get myself in it like this." Replies Sakura, cringing from another contraction, she had gotten used to them enough now not to scream out.</p><p>"That's ok…" states Jin. "We'll help you."</p><p>Layn returns to Sakura side and the two women position their hands to lift Sakura, though just before they lift, Sakura cries out as the strongest contract yet hit her, causing her to collapse to the floor, on her hands and knees, placing her right hand to her belly as she felt the egg push, now with a clear defined purpose, against her cervix, Sakura could feel herself begin to spread.</p><p>"NNNNggghhhhh! I-It's coming!" declares Sakura, groaning as she began to push by reflex, though the progress was slow.</p><p>"Just a few more seconds!" quickly states Layn, moving to Sakura's front and looking to Jin, "You pick her up and I'll get her legs."</p><p>"Ok." Replies Jin, reaching down and grabbing Sakura's under her arms and lifting her, followed by Layn picking Sakura's lower body up under her knees and after just a few seconds, the two had successfully placed Sakura's into the harness, her legs spread wide and supported with comfortable straps.</p><p>"Ok, that should make it easier." States Layn.</p><p>Sakura quickly found that it did, especially with her legs spread as wide as they were, she could feel the egg moving a little quicker. The size of the egg amazed Sakura, unlike her usual layings, there was very little, if any, pleasure from this laying, Sakura had the <em>'benefit' </em>of experiencing one hundred percent of the pressure and sensation that her laying had. Without the pleasure, Sakura found the process was very uncomfortable.</p><p>The stretching of her cervix was the most profound of the sensations of discomfort, with the size of the egg being bigger than anything she laid in the past, Sakura wasn't surprised when she felt the large egg stretch her cervix as wide as she'd ever known it to stretch and the egg was only, by her estimate, no where close to the widest part.</p><p>The stretch of her cervix was at it's limit, proven by the fact that the egg stopped moving. Here, Sakura swallows hard, she knew, <em>'this' </em>is where the real pain started, she would need to start pushing, forcing the egg to painfully stretch her cervix past it's limit.</p><p>Sakura soon gasps a little as she felt a hand enter her pussy, opening her eyes, she saw that it was Layn. She could feel her mom's hand reach deep into her and felt a slight pressure against the egg.</p><p>"I can feel it." State Layn. "You can do this Sakura. "Just go slow."</p><p>"O-Ok…" replies Sakura, taking a few quick breaths before quickly groaning intensely as she began to push. "AHHHHH!"</p><p>PAIN! Immediate, searing pain traveled up Sakura's spine as she tried pushing the egg through her stretched cervix, Sakura immediately stopped.</p><p>"I-I can't! It's too big." Whines Sakura. "I can't stretch any wider."</p><p>"You can." Replies Layn. "Like I said, it's going to hurt, you just have to push through it."</p><p>"There's no way I can push it out!"</p><p>"Yes you can Sakura! Don't give up so soon." States Layn.</p><p>"Yeah…" adds Jin. "You wouldn't quite this soon in a NSL fight, you're not a quitter remimber?"</p><p>With a sigh from Sakura, she answers, "Ok…"</p><p>To Sakura's pained shock though, she had the help of another contraction, forcing the egg further into her cervix, a slow, though agonizing two centimeters of progress, officially taking Sakura's stretched cervix beyond it's known limit as tears fills Sakura's eyes</p><p>"Good." State Layn. "I felt it move further down."</p><p>"That wasn't me!" Cries Sakura. "It was my body forcing it! It hurts so much!"</p><p>Jin comments, "You should push when you have a contraction, it helps a lot."</p><p>"I don't want to do this anymore!" cries Sakura.</p><p>"It's too late to stop now Sakura." States Layn. "I know it hurts, but you have to do this."</p><p>"I can't!"</p><p>"Yes you can!" quickly repeats Layn.</p><p>"No I can't!" whines the teen.</p><p>Jin quickly walks in front of Sakura and looks at her with a stern look on her face. "Yes you can Sara! I don't want to hear you say you can't do this! If you can have sex you can do this!"</p><p>"That doesn't make any sense!" whines Sakura, before gasping as she felt her wombs start to tighten. "I can feel another contraction coming!"</p><p>"Push with it." States Layn.</p><p>"I don't want to!"</p><p>"Your still going to do it!" declares Jin.</p><p>Sakura soon screams out again as she felt the contraction hit and the egg being again forced through her straining cervix, slowly and painfully stretching it even more past it's limit.</p><p>"Push Sara! Push!" commands Jin.</p><p>With rivers of tears streaming down her face, Sakura breathes in and groans as she pushes and her groan immediately turning into a scream as aiding the push of her contraction, she felt her cervix stretch even wider faster. The pain was unbearable, she briefly felt her hands and feet go numb from the blinding pain, before she felt the contraction end and Sakura fell limp in the harness as she cried.</p><p>"You did great Sakura!" praises Layn. "You made a lot more progress with that one.</p><p>"I can't do this…" cries Sakura, her body trembling. "I feel like I'm going to break."</p><p>"You can do this Sara." Encourages Jin. "Just take it one contraction at a time."</p><p>"I can't, I just can't." whines Sakura. "I…"</p><p>Jin looked a little concerned, before looking down to Layn.</p><p>"Would making her feel good help any?"</p><p>"Unfortunately not."</p><p>"I can't…" cries Sakura.</p><p>With a familiar fluttering sound, Nina suddenly fly's between Jin and Layn, face level with Sakura with a serious look on her face.</p><p>
  <em>'Sakura come on! The Sakura I know doesn't quite! She fights until she can't or until she wins!'</em>
</p><p>"Nina…" whines Sakura.</p><p><em>'Don't give up Sakura!' </em>declares Nina. <em>'Fight it! Come on, don't quit! You're not a quitter! You don't quit!'</em></p><p>"B-But Nina…"</p><p><em>'No buts!' </em>declares Nina, before flying onto Sakura's head and laying on her stomach and repeating over and over: <em>'Sakura doesn't quit! Sakura Doesn't quit! Sakura doesn't Quit!'</em></p><p>"Come on Sara." States Jin, lifting a hand to Sakura's cheek. "You can do this."</p><p>"You can." Adds Layn. "We wouldn't be saying you could do this if we didn't think you could. Just push through the pain, like you do in your fights."</p><p>Coupled with Nina's encouragement, a smile comes to Sakura's face, her confidence was renewed with such positive support.</p><p>"You're right, Sakura doesn't quit." States Sakura, smiling. "And she's not going to start now."</p><p>"That's what I want to here." Replies Jin with a smile.</p><p>"I'm going to lay this egg! It's not going to beat me!"</p><p><em>'That's the Sakura I know!' </em>declares Nina.</p><p>Sakura soon felt another contraction coming and warns, "Here comes another contraction…" before starting to breath rapidly, mentally preparing herself for the coming pain.</p><p>When it came, Sakura quickly bore down and pushes hard, bringing an immediate scream of agony from her…</p><p>"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"</p><p>The pain was many times more intense, but Sakura fought through it, gripping the straps that supported her body tightly and continued to push, urged on by Layn's encouraging words of: "Your doing great Sakura! It's coming out a lot more than before, keep it up!"</p><p>"IT HUUUUURTS!" cries out Sakura, continuing to push, feeling her egg stretching her straining cervix more and more. Sakura truly felt that she was going to rip, just before she thought it was a certainty, the contraction ended and Sakura fell limp in the harness again as her body trembles violently from the agonizing pain echoing from her pelvis. "I-I'm going to b-break…" cries Sakura. "I dunno if I can do this…"</p><p>Shortly after Sakura's comment, from the limp state her body was in and the dizzying pain, a small, brief stream of pee flowed from her for just a few seconds, Jin and Layn said nothing about it, though Layn did continue to encourage the teen.</p><p>"You're not going to break Sakura, your doing great, if you can give one more good push like you did, you'll be about half way there. The egg is almost showing."</p><p>"Come on Sara." Adds Jin, placing her hand down to the bulge visually traveling downward towards Sakura's crotch. "Give one more hard push like you did."</p><p><em>'Yeah, come on Sakura!' </em>urges Nina. <em>'You're almost half-way there, you know the second half of laying is the easy part, come on, one more good push!'</em></p><p>"O-Ok…" shakily answers Sakura, still feeling the signals of pain coming from her cervix.</p><p>While Sakura knew that pushing out an egg after reaching it's widest point was very easy, she also knew that, she would actually have to reach that point, Sakura wanted the pain to be over and was going to try reach the egg's widest point, which she knew would be the most painful part of this whole process, in one push.</p><p>"Ok, I'm ready." Repeats Sakura, after a few breaths.</p><p>"Ok." Replies Layn, removing her hand from Sakura's pussy and positioning both of her hands under the teen, ready to catch the egg should this push be the one to completely liberate the egg from Sakura's body.</p><p>Sakura soon felt another contraction coming and like the previous time, she started to breath quickly to prepare herself.</p><p>When it began, she again, screams out as she pushed as hard as she could…</p><p>"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"</p><p>Her scream increased further in volume as she felt her cervix forced to stretch well beyond its limit as the middle of the egg slowly and painfully stretched her. At this moment, Sakura's labia had spread to reveal the bright white of the egg's shell, which both, Layn and Jin smile at.</p><p>"Your doing great Sakura!" states Jin. "We can see the egg now, keep pushing!"</p><p>Hearing her mom's comment and eager to finally end her pain, Sakura pushes harder, though, Sakura quickly realized a problem, the egg was stuck!</p><p>Or, it <em>'was' </em>stuck, as Sakura quickly pushed as hard as she could, with a loud groan. Proof of how hard the teen pushed soon became very clear as her anus opens and a small brown log quickly emerged from her and fell to the floor with a light thud, before a second and third log followed.</p><p>If not for the pain and eagerness to end the pain, Sakura would have been embarrassed, but she didn't care that she was pushing so hard that she was pooping, she could feel her egg moving again and the further her egg journeyed pass its middle through her cervix, the quicker the egg began to move.</p><p>Sakura soon began to smile as she felt the lips of her labia spread wide as her egg began to pass through, though her smile was primary because of the relief her cervix felt as it was allowed to contract back to it's original size.</p><p>Sakura could feel the weight of her egg as it protruded from her pussy, it was only one-third of the way out, before Sakura's strength left her and she fell limp in the harness again, leaving her large egg protruding from her.</p><p>"I know your tired Sakura…" states Layn, with a smile. "But give one more push and this'll be over."</p><p>"Can't you pull it out now?" asks Sakura tiredly, sweat covering her face and body.</p><p>Layn lifts her hands up to the egg and tried gripping it, but found the little that was exposed, was a little too slippery to grip and pull.</p><p>"I can't Sakura, not enough of it is out, just push a little more and I should be able to pull the rest of it out."</p><p>Rather than saying ok, Sakura takes a breath and does so, using the little energy she had left and pushing on the egg. Even with her limited strength, compared to pushing the egg through her cervix, pushing it through the lips of her labia was no problem at all.</p><p>With a small grunt, pushing out one more log of poop from her, Sakura feels her egg begin to move further pass her lips and soon felt Layn grasp it and with a sigh from her, felt the egg finally liberated from her body, leaving her pussy with a very large gape, Sakura could feel air entering her and even ento her womb as her cervix also had a large gape.</p><p>"Congratulations!" praises Layn, holding the large egg against her and standing, allowing Sakura to see it.</p><p>"We told you, you can do it." States Jin, leaning close and kissing Sakura on the forehead.</p><p>"Heh…" replies Sakura, with a tired smile. "My pussy is ruined now."</p><p>"Hehe, you're pussy just need to rest for a day or two." Comments Layn.</p><p>
  <strong>- The following day, Cevris (Thursday)-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Lab -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- 10:21 A.M. -</strong>
</p><p>"How are you feeling?" asks Gene, standing beside an examination table, where Lina lay, on her back and looking up to her dad, dressed in a T-shirt and skirt.</p><p>A number of other people occupied the room as well, all in various locations of the room.</p><p>"I'm feeling great." Replies Lina, lifting her left hand up to her forehead. "I don't really feel much different."</p><p>"Well that's good." States Gene, taking Lina by the hand as she sits up and removes herself from the table and stands. "The process is supposed to be seamless, I'm glad there were no issues."</p><p>"Me too." Replies Lina. "Can I see it?"</p><p>"Sure." Replies Gene, before looking ahead towards a young man standing across from the two in front of a tray. "Hey Sean, bring Lina's previous OS over here."</p><p>"Ok." Answers the man.</p><p>Lina looks over and sees the man walk over to her and present to her what appeared to be a smooth oval-shaped metallic object that had a slight curve and was four inches long and three inches wide.</p><p>Taking it in her left hand, Lina turns the object over and sees a number of connecters and small pins.</p><p>"This is it?" questions Lina. "This was in my head?"</p><p>"Yep, now there's a brand new one inside." Replies Gene, with a smile and lifting his left hand tapping the right side of Lina's head, causing Lina to briefly like the device to the side of her head.</p><p>"Can I keep this?" as Lina.</p><p>"Um, well, we were just going to recycle the parts, so, yeah, I guess you can keep it. Why though?"</p><p>"Well it was part of me all this time." Replies Lina, smiling as she looks down to the device in her hand.</p><p>"Oh, there's something else you should know…" states Gene, turning around and walking to a desk on the other side of the room and picking up a small object and walking back to Lina and holding it up in front of her, revealing it to be a mirror.</p><p>Lina was a little puzzled by what she was supposed to see looking at her reflection, but soon, notices something odd, her left eye was back to normal, it matched her other eye now.</p><p>"My eye!" gasps Lina with a smile. "My eye is back to normal!"</p><p>"You're welcome." States Gene, before feeling Lina quickly hug and thank him. "Heh, now I can't use your eye's to tell you and Alma apart now." He jokes.</p><p>"Hehe, well you won't have to worry about that, me and Alma were talking about changing our hairstyle, Alma's thinking about getting hers cut shorter and I want mine braided, into a pony-tail."</p><p>"Heh, well that'll look a little weird after seeing you guys with your hair like it is now for so long." Comments Gene, running his left hand through Lina's long hair.</p><p>"Hehehe… Oh yeah! What about the video of the upgrade? When will I be able to watch that?"</p><p>"You can actually watch it now if you want." States Gene.</p><p>"Great!"</p><p>Gene guides Lina around the table, towards a console of a large computer and with a few key presses, brings a window up, and soon, a still shot of Lina, laying on the table unconscious.</p><p>"Ok, just press play when your ready." States Gene. "I'm going to leave you with the others for a little bit, there's something else I need to check on."</p><p>"Ok." Replies Lina, "See ya later."</p><p>Gene had yet to walk out of the room before Lina began the video.</p><p>The first five or so minutes of the video was just <em>'boring' </em>prep work, which Lina skipped until she saw one of the people in the video begin to draw a line right below her hairline with a black marker, the line extended back around her ears. Then, the table she was laying on, started to shift position to nearly vertical, before the same man stood in front of her with something in his hand that Lina immediately recognized <em>'not' </em>to be a marker, but a laser cutter.</p><p>Lina's eyes widen a little, before seeing the man grasp her chin and aim the device behind her right ear, before she saw the white beam of light appear and the man carefully follow the black line that he drew across her head.</p><p>"Ow…" quickly cringes Lina, lifting her right hand up to her own forehead as she sees the man cut a clean line across her forehead.</p><p>Despite her scalp being cut, there was very little of Lina's blue blood flowing. After it was over, Lina cringes again with a small gasp as she saw her scalp being pulled back, revealing the top portion of her skull. Despite the shock and awe of seeing what was happening to her, Lina noticed something interesting, she knew her skeleton wasn't like other people, but what she didn't expect to see was that her skull wasn't white like normal bone, but a sort of charcoal grey.</p><p>Still, the video continued, the man changed a setting on the laser cutting device in his hand, what Lina assumed to increase the power, before beginning to cut into Lina's skull, the process wasn't as fast as cutting her skin, taking about five minutes as the man rounded the entire top of her skull, before giving the laser device to a women and using both of his hands and grasping Lina's skull and carefully pulling it up and soon, Lina's eyes went wide as she saw her brain, a healthy pink, though along with her brain, the right lobe of her brain had attached to it, the large device she now had in her hand and what looked like five arms spread out from it and reach across to the left lobe of her brain.</p><p>"Is it weird yet?" comes a females voice to Lina's right.</p><p>"Huh?" questions Lina, looking to her right and seeing a short-haired blonde Felene woman, dressed in a shirt and jeans and wearing a white lab coat, who smiles at her.</p><p>"Seeing your brain." Clarifies the woman.</p><p>"Oh…" replies Lina, looking to the video again. "Yeah, it is. I knew I had a real, organic brain, but seeing it, it's kinda amazing… there's only a few little things that separate me from being a normal girl; I mean, couldn't what's in my head be used on other people? Give them the same increased brainpower that I have."</p><p>"Yes, it could, but there are tests we had to do." Replies the woman.</p><p>"Well why haven't you?" asks Lina, looking to the woman.</p><p>"We did."</p><p>Lina looked a little puzzled, before giving a small gasp.</p><p>"Wait, <em>'I'm' </em>the test, aren't I? Me and Alma."</p><p>"Bingo!" answers the woman with a smile and a flick of one of her ears. "Actually, you're the final run through of the test. It's been successful for you and again with Alma."</p><p>"Heh, so <em>'that'</em>, was ultimately my purpose?" questions Lina with a smile. "Not only to see if I could be created, but to test new technology."</p><p>"Heh, pretty much. Your actually more normal than you think though."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Well, like you said, only a few things separate you from us <em>'normal' </em>people. You came from an improved technology that allows us to create cells, or synthetic cells, we could create much more complex cells than we used to."</p><p>"So, I came from nothing?"</p><p>"Hehe, no, not really from nothing, but since we were able to create you <em>'from scratch'</em>, sort of speak, we were able to modify different parts of you, thus, why your skeleton isn't the normal bone we have and your skin is a little tougher."</p><p>"Let me guess, no one was really willing to let you cut open their heads for something that was new and untested?" comments Lina jokingly.</p><p>"Hehe, pretty much. Although, like any new technology, creating you wasn't easy, there were many failures. The failures were costly, but we learned from them and eventually got it right, with you."</p><p>"Well I'm happy you did." Replies Lina, smiling.</p><p>"Mm, all the others never developed past a week before dying. We were nearly ready give up on the project, but we tried one more time and got lucky with you, not only did you survive past the first week, there seemed to be nothing wrong with you."</p><p>Lina didn't comment, but she smiles at the explanation as she watches her operation.</p><p>"Hey, starts the Felene woman. "Would you be interested in seeing you in your earlier development?"</p><p>"Sure." Answers Lina.</p><p>The woman presses a button on the console, stopping the current video, before a second screen appears to the right and after a few key presses, a picture soon fills the blank screen.</p><p>Lina looks in mild awe at the picture, her naked body floating in a light blue, clear fluid in a tube, despite that though, Lina was more surprised by a different thing she saw, she looked physically younger, she looked just like…</p><p><em>'You look just like me in that picture.' </em>states Hailey in Lina's head.</p><p>"I look younger." States Lina.</p><p>"Heh, of course your younger." Mildly giggles the woman. "You had to grow after all, that fluid that your floating in, rapidly accelerates growth."</p><p>"Wow, and I thought I just came like this." Replies Lina with a giggle. "So I was actually a baby at one point?"</p><p>"You sure were, a rather cute one too."</p><p>"Hehe… does that blue liquid work the other way around?"</p><p>"Heh, if it could do that, a lot of people would be pretty happy."</p><p>"Hehehehe!"</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Creating loli's from scratch isn't the only thing created in the Advance Technologies Research and Testing Facility (ATTF) and Alma get's a very 'hands-on' experience with the latest creation.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LOLI (NYMPH), WINCEST, YURI, ORAL, ANAL, TENTACLE, SCAT</p><p>For some odd reason, I included a now cringy 4th wall breaking scene at the end of this chapter when I did it, but instead of simply deleting it, I will keep it in. Wouldn't mind at all if you ignored it though.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>- One month later -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- First Saturday of the month -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- 2:32 P.M. -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Alma, Lina and Hailey's room -</strong>
</p><p>It was a beautiful, cloudless sunny day, birds chirping and kids in random parts of the neighborhood playing and enjoying the day…</p><p>"AH! Hehehehe! S-Stop! That- hehehe! That tickles!"</p><p>A certain set of twins though opted for fun indoors…</p><p>The room was lite by the light of the sun shining into the room from the open window. The TV was on, but that wasn't the most interesting sight, for that, one would need to look to the bed, where a large wriggling mass was clearly noticeable beneath.</p><p>"Hehehehe! Ah!"</p><p>A large, giggling mass.</p><p>Briefly, a foot leaves the cover at the head of the bed, before returning underneath.</p><p>The giggling belonged to Lina and if one were to look underneath shifting bed-cover, they would see the two naked bodies of Alma and Lina, laying on their side in a sixty-nine position.</p><p>The twins though had a slightly different appearance, Alma no longer had her long hair, quite the opposite actually, much of her hair had been cut short, almost boyishly short, her ears and the back of her neck no longer hidden by hair. Lina had also cut her hair, but not as short as Alma's, it was half the length now and braided in two pony-tails.</p><p>Along with the new hairstyles, each girl allowed hair to crown the top of their labia. Their pubic hair also had widely different styles, while Alma opted to allow a purple patch of hair to grow almost freely, trimming it here and there when needed, Lina chose to style her pubic hair into a thin strip.</p><p>"Ah! Hehehe! O-Ok, you asked for it!" giggles Lina.</p><p>Aside from the various styles of hair, northern and southern, each of the sisters faced the others wet, aroused lower lips.</p><p>Alma though was thoroughly enjoying herself as she found the delicate touch necessary from her fingertips to her sister's wet lips to induce an intense ticklish sensation in Lina. Delightfully feeling her twin quiver in her hold and seeing Lina's lower lips tense with the teasing, ticklish strokes.</p><p>It wasn't just one hand that Alma used though to tease her twin, her other was just as busy slowly circling Lina's anus, wet with sweat and Lina's own arousal fluids, not only was the anal teasing pleasurable, but it was equally as ticklish.</p><p>Alma herself giggled as she heard Lina's pleas to stop, but Alma showed no signs of letting up on attacking Lina's weak spots.</p><p>Lina though knew what she'd have to say for the torture to stop, but she was determined for the two little words not to leave her mouth, so…</p><p>"… O-Ok, you asked for it!"</p><p>Lina aims her gaze to the Alma's own wet lower lips and quickly sends her mouth to them, sloppily licking and tonguing her twins pussy.</p><p>"Ah-hehehe!"</p><p>Alma quickly lets out a pleasured gasp and giggle, stopping her teasing of Lina as she begins to squirm her hips, thrusting herself against Lina's mouth and tongue as her giggles and moans of pleasure switched between each other.</p><p>Soon, Alma gasps out particularly loud as her right leg briefly stiffened as she felt Lina suddenly claim her clit and suck powerfully on it, sending a jolt of pleasure through her body.</p><p>"AH! Right there!" declares Alma. "Don't stop!"</p><p>Not only did Lina not stop, Alma felt Lina's hands grasps her thighs firmer and pressing her mouth into her more and suck her clit harder, bringing a pleasured squeal from the younger twin and a big smile on her face.</p><p>"Ohhh! Yes!" moans Alma. "Suck it hard!"</p><p>It was a few more moments of Lina sucking Alma's clit before she climaxed; a single gasp, her face scrunching up as she felt the pleasure course through her body and felt herself come, squirting her girl-cum onto her sisters face in three, pleasure-filled, lengthy ejaculations.</p><p>Once the moment was over, with a satisfied smile on Alma's face, she feels Lina continue to suck her clit, though not sucking on it as intensely as before. Alma sighs from the pleasure added to her afterglow, squirming her hips with the stimulus.</p><p>It was only about half a minute into this when Alma opens her eyes and sees the inviting lips of Lina's labia in front of her and smiles with an idea; which she quickly puts into action, placing her mouth to the wet lips, positioning her mouth over the opening to Lina's pussy and blowing…</p><p>"AH!"</p><p>Lina gasps out in surprise as she felt air enter her pussy, so much so that a sound similar to farting was produced, it was the sensation of air filling her tunnel and the slight, though pleasurable, vibrations from Alma's lips from the escaping air that Lina quickly began to giggle again.</p><p>"S-Stop! Ahahahaha! C-Come on! Heheheh! That- heheh, that really tickles! Ahahah, eheheheheheh!"</p><p>"This is your reward for giving me such a great orgasm!" declares Alma with an amused tone in her voice and quickly resuming her new manner of tickling her sister's pussy.</p><p>While Lina begged Alma to stop, she made no motion to get away and the giggles continued to be force from her. Although, to Lina's mild surprise, Lina felt Alma stop blowing so much air into her pussy that the escaping air vibrated against her…</p><p>"Ohhhh…"</p><p>Lina began to moan out as instead, Alma began to blow into her enough for Lina to have the sensation of fullness in her pussy, before Alma would suck the air out, then blow it back in.</p><p>"Ohhh… Mmmm… Alma…"</p><p>Lina found the sensation similar to being penetrated, but nothing obviously was penetrating her. The sensation was odd, but Lina liked it, a lot.</p><p>"That feels good… do it faster." Requests Lina.</p><p>Lina quickly moans out louder as Alma did just that. Although, instead of moaning out into the hot, sex-filled air under the cover, Lina lowers her mouth down to Alma's treasure again, moaning into Alma's wet pussy.</p><p>After a long, pleasure-filled period of time, Lina frustratingly found out that, while the <em>'air penetration' </em>felt wonderful, it wasn't enough to make her climax, she felt so close to it, but air filling her just couldn't make her body cross that line.</p><p>Lina though quickly found that Alma's breath quickly entering and leaving her would get some help.</p><p>"Mmph!"</p><p>Lina gasps into Alma's pussy as she felt one of Alma's fingers suddenly enter her rear, smoothly sliding in from the her sweat and honey covering it.</p><p>It was that brief sensation and her anus reflexively clenching around the intruding finger that Lina felt herself climax; moaning loudly into Alma's pussy as she felt her sisters mouth leave her and return, covering her urethra, before Lina moans out louder again into her sisters flesh as she came, squirting her own girl-cum powerfully into Alma's waiting mouth, who quickly began to gulp the fluid down her throat. Unlike Alma's orgasm, Lina's ejaculation was one long, strong stream.</p><p>Once Lina's moment was over, she removes her mouth from Alma with a sigh and a smile on her face.</p><p>"Mmm, tasty." Comments Alma.</p><p>Both girls begin to giggle at the comment.</p><p>It wasn't long before the two had each, started licking and tonguing the others pussy, bringing a number of wet, squirt-filled orgasms to each other, which they also drank completely, replenishing whatever the other lost in fluids.</p><p>Eventually, the two tire of the position they were in and relieved themselves of the heat of the cover, removing it from their body as they sat back on the bed, Alma and Lina each held the right foot and ankle of the other as they pressed and rubbed their wet, slippery lips together.</p><p>Both girl's moan out as they drove each other towards climax, the speed of their hips gyrating and grinding their pussies together increasing, filling the room with the sound of their moans and the musky scent of their sex.</p><p>Lina was the first to climax, moaning out loudly as their crotches became much wetter as the sound of Lina's cum squirting from her was clearly audible. Feeling her sister climaxing and squirting against her, quickly brought on Alma's orgasm, causing their cum to mix together as they intensely writhed against each other, wanting to gain more pleasure from rubbing their climaxing pussies against the soft flesh of the other.</p><p>Although as the orgasms end, the two continued to thrust their hips and spurred on by the pleasure of orgasm, the two began to move more vigorously and soon, Lina quickly pulls her leg from Alma and sits up, lifting Alma's leg up, holding it with her left hand and displaying some of Alma's flexibility, spreading Alma's right leg a little further, nearly making Alma do the splits while placing her right hand back on Alma's left leg as she quickly began to thrust her hips, rapidly rubbing her slick, redden pussy-lips against Alma's.</p><p>Both girl's moans increased even louder and it wasn't long after this position change that the two climaxed again, nearly at the same time, though Lina was again first, the wet sounds of their girl-cum squirting from their bodies just as profound as before and the bed under them became even more saturated in their cum.</p><p>With the new position, Lina was able to move her hips faster, thus prolonging and intensifying both of their orgasms and after the first round of squirting, a second quickly followed as they moan out loudly again as they felt themselves squirting a second time during the same orgasm.</p><p>Following the repeat squirting, Lina's movement slows considerably, both girls moaning and shuddering as the slow strokes of their lips brought a number of small pangs of pleasure as they felt small amounts of their lingering cum spurting out as their orgasms waned away.</p><p>As the two slowly came down from Cloud 9, the strokes getting slower and lengthier, with the addition of a circular gyrations, the girl's door soon opens…</p><p>Revealing their father Gene with a smile on his face and dressed in a shirt and jeans, knocking a few times on the open door.</p><p>"I know you two are enjoying yourselves, but your getting kinda loud."</p><p>"S-Sorry." Replies the two in unison.</p><p>"Heh, ok, just try to keep it under control."</p><p>Gene starts to leave, closing the door, though Alma quickly asks…</p><p>"Wanna join us?"</p><p>"Heh, thanks, but I'll pass."</p><p>"Oh come on…" urges Lina, with a smile, slowly rubbing her labia against Alma's with a moan from them both. "We're all hot, loosened up and ready to go… your dick'll slide right it."</p><p>"Heh, if your turned on enough to talk like that, if I did join, I wouldn't be able to get away for awhile."</p><p>"You say that like it's a bad thing… <em>Daddy</em>… hehe…" replies Lina, with a little of Hailey showing herself as Lina continued to slowly thrust her hips. "Mmm, you can do that thing you like, you can frak both of our pussies at the same time."</p><p>"Maybe next time." Answers Gene, before quickly closing the door.</p><p>"Aww, too bad." Comments Lina, looking down to Alma with a smile, who was also smiling as well, though it was clear she was more focused on the pleasure of Lina's slow thrusts. "It's just us three."</p><p>"I don't mind." Replies Alma, smiling with pleasure, and lift her hands up to her breasts and squeezing them and her nipples.</p><p>
  <strong>- One hour later -</strong>
</p><p>"Mmm… this is nice…" sighs Alma.</p><p>Lina gave an agreeing "Mm-hm." As the two hot, sweaty teens relaxed on the bed, Lina resting on top of Alma, their red, blushing labia's resting against each other, Alma's lips though were obviously much wetter, being on the bottom, while a large wet spot of their cum had gathered below the two of them.</p><p>
  <strong>*Knock* *Knock*</strong>
</p><p>"Come in." happily chimes the two girl's at the same time.</p><p>The door opens and Gene walks into the room, smiling as he sees the two and walking to the side of the bed.</p><p>"Hey, you two done?"</p><p>"Yep." Answers Alma.</p><p>"We're too tired to move now." Adds Lina, smiling. "Our pussies feel so good right now."</p><p>"Really? Well I guess you're too tired to experience a unique stimulation of pleasure." Comments Gene.</p><p>The two girls quickly look up to their father with interest.</p><p>"What do you mean?" asks Alma.</p><p>"Well…" starts Gene, placing his hands to his hips. "As you two know, we create more than cute girls at the ATTF." He adds, bringing a giggle from Lina and Alma. "I oversee and manage many of the numerous projects the people there work on that ultimately become available to the general public and businesses. There's one project in particular I've been helping a friend of mine on and has gone through all the tests and it's ready to be mass produced and sold, but, before that final step, I was wondering if either of you would like to have the first experience with the final product before anyone else."</p><p>"Experience with what?" asks Lina.</p><p>"Well, to put it simply, a living tentacle that wriggles around, specially made to give pleasure. The name hasn't quite been decided on yet though."</p><p>"A tentacle?" questions Alma.</p><p>"You mean a tentacled animal thing, like on some of those sex cartoons?" adds Lina.</p><p>"Well, not nearly that large and extreme." Answers Gene. "It's not that large, it's barely taller than your bed. Heh, you'll be in no danger, you won't have to worry about it overpowering you and lifting you into the air or anything like that."</p><p>"Ok." Replies Alma. "Do we have to go now?"</p><p>"No, it can wait until you two recover."</p><p>"Ok."</p><p>
  <strong>- One hour later -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- ATTF building -</strong>
</p><p>Alma stood in a small room, naked, along with her dad Gene standing across from her, who held a small container in his right hand. Between the two, rested a sizable box. Alma idly toyed with her pubic hair as she stood, waiting.</p><p>Lina had opted to go with some of her friends to watch a Shakra exhibition, one which Sakura was a part of, leaving Alma to enjoy herself alone, which she didn't find quite so bad, she wouldn't have to share at least.</p><p>"You ready?" asks Gene, stepping to the box and kneeling down in front of it and placing his free hand onto it.</p><p>"Yep!" replies Alma excitedly, lowering herself to sit on the floor, spreading her legs.</p><p>Gene then lift the box and Alma's eyes widen a little as she sees a large blue, somewhat transparent <em>'mass' </em>puddle on the floor a little, though a large circular bulb retained it's shape.</p><p>"That's it?" questions Alma, repositioning herself to her hands and knees and crawling a little towards the strange mass. "You sure it's alive?"</p><p>"Yea, it's alive." Replies Gene.</p><p>"Well where's the tentacles?" questions Alma, briefly poking the round bulbous sphere, which causes the mass to quiver a little from the poke, like a large mass of jello, prompting a giggle from Alma, before she places her hand to it, "Wow, it's warm."</p><p>"Well, its tentacles come out when it senses food…" states Gene, before twisting the cover off the jar in his right hand, revealing a white cream and just seconds after removing the cover, a tendril comes from the blue mass and reaches towards the jar, though Gene pulls it away, causing the mass to slowly move towards the jar in Gene's hand.</p><p>"Hey, so that's how you get it to stick it's things in me?" asks Alma.</p><p>"Yep." Answers Gene, "Just apply this cream where ever you want it to reach out and touch you, then relax and enjoy. Ultimately though, the cream is just to train it, eventually, it will develop a liking for the secretions of a person's body."</p><p>"Wow, that sounds pretty awesome! Well let's get started then." Quickly replies Alma, sitting back and spreading her legs again.</p><p>"Alright." Answers Gene, offering the jar to Alma, who quickly takes it and scoops a sizable about of the cream into her right hand and stuffing it into her pussy and spreading the excess cream over her nipples.</p><p>Seeing the blue mass reaching its tendril towards her, Alma quickly twists the cover onto the jar and places it to her left and reaches her right hand, covered in the excess cream, towards the creature.</p><p>"Come on…" urges Alma, luring it like a pet dog or cat with a treat, smiling as she allows the tendril to taste her hand, before pulling it back and down towards her cream covered labia.</p><p>Upon seeing it getting close enough, Alma moves her messy hand back around her back, leaving her messy lips of her labia the closest source of the cream for the creature.</p><p>"Oh!"</p><p>Alma flinches with a giggle as the first contact the tendril made to her sensitive flesh was her clit. She felt a mild tingling sensation as well and watching the tendril moves across more of her lips, she saw what looked like white particles traveling through the tendril back to the bulb where it came from.</p><p>"Hey I think it's eating the lotion." States Alma.</p><p>"It is its food." Comments Gene, standing against the wall to the Alma's left.</p><p>"I like being able to see what it eats traveling through it."</p><p>Alma soon gasps out in mild surprise when she feels the tendril prod her pussy, before smoothly entering her, bringing an "Ohhhhhhhhh!" from the teen as she felt the thing wriggling inside her, before feeling the tendril withdraw and enter her again.</p><p>"Ohhhhhhh! That feels really good!"</p><p>"Really?" asks Gene with a smile.</p><p>"Yeah, it's like, Mmm… a giant tongue going really deep inside me… Ohhh… can it only use one tentacle?"</p><p>"No, it can use more, just lure it with more of it's food." Replies Gene.</p><p>Alma quickly did so, reaching her right hand out towards it again, as the mass fed on the cream inside her pussy, its <em>'body' </em>slowly moved closer, until Alma could nearly close her legs enough for her feet to meet, so Alma didn't have to reach her hand out far before another tentacle emerge from the mass.</p><p>Unexpectedly though, the tendril didn't follow her hand, instead it quickly took a dive, toward the tendril in her pussy, joining it and causing the initial tendril to increase in thickness with a gasp from Alma.</p><p>"Ah! No, heheh…" quickly states Alma, with a giggle, poking the mass with her finger and drawing another tendril from it, though seeing it also dive downward, Alma quickly reach for it and grasped it. "No, no, no, you get your own." States Alma, with a smile, though feeling the tingling around her hand as the creature absorbed the cream from her hand, though Alma pulled the tendril towards where she wanted, her left nipple, which brought another gasp from her as she felt it latch onto her nipple. "Ohh! Yeah, that's it… good boy-or uh, thing."</p><p>"Would you like me to leave now?" comments Gene, smile.</p><p>"If you want." Replies Alma. "Mmm, if you do leave, is there anything I should know?"</p><p>"It can't over power you." States Gene, before heading towards the door, "So try to experiment a little." He adds, before leaving the room.</p><p>"Experiment huh?" comments Alma, before moaning from the sucking sensation on her nipple and the wriggling and thrusting of the tendril in her pussy. "This is great already."</p><p>Alma lowers her back to the floor to better relax with the masses actions, though, something she didn't expect happened, the mass crawled onto her partly, covering her waist and Alma gasps out as she felt the tendril that was wriggling inside her thicken considerably, as good as it felt though, there was a lack of thrusting from it. Partly unsatisfied, Alma began to rock her hips, hoping that the mass would somehow get the hint, it didn't, though the movement of her hips did provide her with a slight thrusting sensation, it wasn't quite as satisfying as what she wanted though. Another gasp soon leaves her when the tendril on her nipple had eaten all the cream around her nipple and quickly latched onto the other.</p><p>Although, with the mass covering her hips, it wasn't long before, to her disappointment, Alma felt the thickness inside of her leave, her body trembling from a near orgasm denied, Alma sits up and pushes the mass from her hips, seeing her crotch completely clean of the cream.</p><p>Alma quickly reaches to the jar and just before opening it, Alma grins at an idea. Getting to her feet, out of the reach of the blue mass, Alma open the jar and shoves twice as much of the cream into her pussy, then smearing the excess cream over her anus, trying to shove some of the cream into her rectum, without much success, though Alma hoped it was sufficient as she closes the jar and squats above the reaching mass below her.</p><p>It wasn't long before Alma gasped out in delight as she felt a thick tendril enter her pussy again, shortly after, another gasp leaves her when she felt a tendril prod her anus.</p><p>It wasn't long before Alma sat down on the mass, feeling like a soft, naughty seat. Feeling a worthwhile thrusting sensation, Alma quickly began to bounce, soon feeling; to her delighted surprise, the tendril beginning to thrust into her!</p><p>Had her friend gotten the hint? Alma quickly stopped to test her thought and with a gasp from her, the answer was a definite…</p><p>"Ohhh, yes!"</p><p>Alma quickly leans forward, on her hands as she delightfully felt the mass began to thrust its tendril into her, it was a slow thrust, but enough that would bring her to orgasm if it continued. To Alma's further surprise, Alma felt the second tendril that was prodding and teasing her anus, press in and given that the tendril was very malleable, it had no problem squeezing through her tight anus and to Alma's further shock, the tendril thickened, widening her anus and advancing much deeper than she felt any dick ever enter her rear.</p><p>"Ohh, yes! Go deep in my a*s!"</p><p>As Alma began to rock her hips from the pleasure of her new friend pleasing her so well, sending her closer and closer to her climax, Alma soon felt an odd sensation from the tendril in her rear, it would thicken in a rhythm, Alma simply assumed the mass was now <em>'trying' </em>to pleasure her and it was working.</p><p>That was not the case as Alma had assumed though, had she the ability to look back to her own anus, she would see, her assumption was very different from what was actually happening. The odd rhythmic thickening of the tendril was from the mass finding a secondary food source; her poop, what Alma was pleasurably feeling was thick logs of her own poop deep inside her intestines traveling out of her body through the tendril.</p><p>Her colon was being cleaned and Alma was completely unaware of it! It was that action and not the one to her pussy that was the cause of sending her towards climax; making the teen cry out in pleasure as she drenches the mass between her legs in her girl-cum, as logs of her poop continued to obliviously be taken from her.</p><p>As the powerful orgasm robbed Alma's body of strength, she falls forward with a smile, laying on her stomach, smiling as she felt her new friend continuing to pleasure her trembling body. Alma didn't mind when she felt her pussy abandoned and the mass focused on her rear and feeling, unknown to her, a few more logs stolen from her body before feeling the thick tendril retreat from her happily violated hole.</p><p>"Hehe, we have to get one of these…"</p><p>THE END</p><p>
  <strong>- ? -</strong>
</p><p>[<strong>Alma</strong>] "Huh!? <em>'The' </em>end? This can't be the end!"</p><p>[<strong>Lina</strong>] "<em>'The end' </em>has appeared before, but it wasn't the end, I have a weird feeling about this one though."</p><p>[<strong>Alma</strong>] "Noooo! This can't be the end! This series was successful right!? Why end it!?"</p><p>[<strong>Sakura</strong>] "Ho! Ho! Don't worry guys, the author isn't going to let this series go, he just has no more ideas at the moment. Just be patient."</p><p>[<strong>Alma</strong>] "You know the author Sakura!? Is what your saying true!? We're not going to be unemployed!?" ^_^</p><p>[<strong>Sakura</strong>] "Ho! Ho! Ho! I have the inside information! The author's thinking about a Popular Girl 3!"</p><p>[<strong>Alma</strong>] "Really!? Yay! I still have a job!"</p><p>[<strong>Sakura</strong>] "The new series won't actually have us in it though, even though it runs parallel to this one."</p><p>[<strong>Alma</strong>] "Really? It's going to star a new girl?"</p><p>[<strong>Sakura</strong>] "Yep, it'll be about one of our female schoolmates trying to find another girl to fall in love with, one hundred percent yuri action!"</p><p>[<strong>Author</strong>] "Sakura! Don't go spreading rumors!"</p><p>[<strong>Alma</strong>] "Hey! It's the author, our boss is here! Are you really ending the Popular Girl N series!?"</p><p>[<strong>Author</strong>] *<em>sigh</em>* "I don't know, there's nothing new left to learn about your characters."</p><p>[<strong>Alma</strong>] "That's ok! You can just do kinda like a slice-of-life thing and there's still me and Lina having sex with people for money, you only showcased that like three times."</p><p>[<strong>Author</strong>] "Yeah, that was what I figured I'd do."</p><p>[<strong>Alma</strong>] "YAY! I'm still employed!"</p><p>
  <em>*glomps Author*</em>
</p><p>[<strong>Author</strong>] "Ah! Hey, you don't need to hug me!"</p><p>[<strong>Alma</strong>] "I'm just so happy!"</p><p>[<strong>Sakura</strong>] *<em>snicker</em>* Hehe, careful Alma, he's a virgin yanno, he might pop with you hugging him like that.</p><p>[<strong>Author</strong>] "S-Sakura!"</p><p>[<strong>Sakura</strong>] "Oops, did I say that out loud? Hehe."</p><p>[<strong>Alma and Lina</strong>] "You're a virgin?"</p><p>[<strong>Author</strong>] "That's none of your concern!"</p><p>[<strong>Alma</strong>] "You do such nice sex scenes though, how can you be a virgin?"</p><p>[<strong>Author</strong>] "I'm not having this conversation with you guys!"</p><p>[<strong>Sakura</strong>] "Why not boss, we'd be willing to solve that problem."</p><p>[<strong>Author</strong>] "It's not a problem, H-Hey, stay back… Alma why are you still holding on to me for? Lina help me ou- h-hey Lina, why are you looking at me like that?"</p><p>[<strong>Lina</strong>] "Virgins are such a rarity…"</p><p>[<strong>Author</strong>] "H-Hey, wait a minute you guys! Ah! Alma where's your hand going!?"</p><p>[<strong>Sakura</strong>] "Hehe, don't worry boss, we'll treat you real nice…"</p><p>[<strong>Author</strong>] Someone help me!</p><p>[<strong>all three</strong>] "Hehehehehe!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter N 24 (EX 51)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After her first official IPSL match since birthing her egg, Sakura, Lina and their friends get a call from a very happy Alma.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LOLI (NYMPH), VIOLENCE, ANAL, TENTACLE, SCAT</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters that appear in this work of fiction. (Amu)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>- 5:37 P.M. -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Inter-Planetary Shakra League (IPSL) Arena -</strong>
</p><p>The arena wasn't exactly sold out, but the stadium seats wasn't sparsely populated ether as the crowd was alive with activity at watching the non-championship exhibition matches in the large ring in the center, collective cheers, groans and cringes came from the crowd.</p><p>"Ahhhhh!"</p><p>Sakura, with a cry of pain, her body propelled to the ground and rolling repeatedly before coming to a stop, face-down, was clearly on the losing end of the fight.</p><p>The blonde was dressed in a tank-top and skirt, with her long hair braided into a ponytail, along with the usual protective gear, covering her chest, wrists and shins.</p><p>Sakura's opponent was positioned high in the air, looking down at her, with one hand outstretched from the recent blow. A male Vehen with the Shakra of Force, control of energy and air, who wore a tank-top as well and pants along with the protective gear. The young airborne teen was breathing hard in exertion, it was a long and tough fight, nearing fifteen minutes and both fighters where wearing the other down, but the Vehen boy had gained a winning momentum in the last two minutes.</p><p><em>'I don't think this match is going to last much longer!' </em>declares the announcer. <em>'Both fighters are showing signs of fatigue, but I don't think Sakura can take another hard blow like that!'</em></p><p>Sakura, hearing the commentary, knew it was the truth, she was losing and knew it. Her body throbbed all over, her right side in particular hurt the most from a kick she had received but even then, the young teen clinches her teeth and pushes her body up on shaking arms, parts of her face cut and bleeding.</p><p><em>'And she's getting back up!' </em>states the announcer. <em>'As we have come to expect of our young Sakura, she doesn't give up. Kell must be getting quite frustrated, Sakura keeps getting up after he knocks her down.'</em></p><p>Sakura manages to get back to her feet, clearly looking unsteady, before seeing her opponent thrust his hand towards her and seeing a minor distortion in the air, she quickly fires a ball of fire in the air, causing an explosion in mid-air, before she jumps and propels herself through the air with flames from her feet and flying into the dispersing cloud of smoke.</p><p>Although, the Vehen boy thrusts his hand forward again, causing the smoke cloud to disperse and Sakura to gasp as she felt a wall hit her, knocking her back down towards the ground. Though Sakura manages to save herself from crashing into the ground again as she stabilizes herself.</p><p>Recovering, Sakura looks up and manages to see another distortion of air and quickly lifts her arms to guard, though the impact knocks her closer to the ground.</p><p>Quickly getting annoyed at game of keep-away that her opponent was playing with her, intending to slowly wear her down, Sakura looks and sees him preparing to fire another invisible blast of energy and instead of guarding this time, Sakura takes an offensive action, spinning her body once and sweeping her left foot forward, sending a horizontal crescent-shaped blade of fire towards her target, causing a lesser explosion than the first, though instead of charging forward, Sakura back flips, with a "Ha!", creating a blade of fire from each foot, before in a burst of energy, her right fist covered in flames, charges forward.</p><p>Kell, surprised from seeing a blade of fire heading towards him after the second explosion, quickly moves to the left, barely dodging the attack, though when he looks back towards the dispersing smoke cloud, gasps when his sees Sakura emerge from the cloud at a shocking speed.</p><p>The Vehen boy gasps out in pain when he feels Sakura's right hand connect and bury itself into his stomach, Despite the pain though, the boy gives a grin at the determined-looking blonde.</p><p>"Nice one." He groans out.</p><p>Sakura gives a smile in return, before a blast of fire propels him away, further in the air in an arc before heading to the ground, though still reeling from the pain, Kell is unable to regain control and stop his fall in time before seeing Sakura speeding towards him, front-flipping and sending her right foot down to his stomach again with a blast of fire, rocketing him down and crashing to the ground with a small plume of dirt.</p><p>Sakura, intending to end the fight, lifts her right fist, covered in a large blue flame, before propelling herself downward, returning to the ground with a large explosion of blue fire.</p><p>In the large smoke cloud, Sakura mutters a single word…</p><p>"Frak…"</p><p>Feeling the ground where she should have felt a body confirmed it, she had missed. Now, with the fifteen minutes of abuse she had taken, coupled with an energy-draining series of attacks that was intended to end the fight, Sakura felt exhausted, her legs trembled with fatigue.</p><p>The smoke was disperse enough for Sakura to see that her opponent had simply leaned to his right, avoiding a direct hit.</p><p>"That was close." Comments the boy. "My back really burns right now though."</p><p>Sakura soon gasps as she felt herself propelled away and out of the cloud of smoke before landing on the ground again with a small bounce and rolling a few times before coming to a stop on her back.</p><p>With a wave of the Vehen's hands, the smoke cloud immediately disperses, before walking towards the fallen blonde, stopping a few feet away before seeing her roll onto her stomach and slowly lift herself up on her hands and knees.</p><p>"You lost this one, just give it up." Comments the Vehen.</p><p>"Hehehe…" chuckles Sakura. "You know I can't do that."</p><p>"No, I guess not." Comments Kell, before seeing Sakura eventually get back to her feet, though with her legs shaking in fatigue, she didn't look like she'd stand for very long on her own. "I'm lucky you're not a Vehen, this may have turned out differently."</p><p>"Heh, just don't knock me out of the ring." States Sakura tiredly, with a smile.</p><p>"Sure thing." Answers the boy with a friendly smile.</p><p>With barely enough energy left to stand, Sakura steps forward and fires a ball of fire towards Kell, who easily dodges, before countering, thrusting his right hand forward, towards Sakura's chest and with a blast of energy, knocking Sakura from her feet and back to the ground, her limp body rolling a few feet before stopping with the unconscious blonde laying face down.</p><p>As the twenty-count ended and cheers of him being declared the winner began, Kell walks beside Sakura, kneeling down and rolling her over onto her back, giving her a smile.</p><p>"You're certainly a tough one."</p><p>
  <strong>- About thirty minutes later -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- 6:12 P.M. -</strong>
</p><p>"Wow! That was amazing!" declares Lina, as she, wearing a small, strap-less cream-colored sundress; Reni, dressed in a blouse and jeans; Amu, dressed in a T-shirt and shorts and Sakura, all walk through the halls of the IPSL building, heading for the exit. "It wasn't even a championship match and you fought like it was!" Lina adds.</p><p>"Yep!" agrees Amu. "Sakura puts a hundred percent into every fight, doesn't matter if it's an exhibition or tournament fight." Adds Amu, bringing a smile to Sakura's face.</p><p>"Heh, well it makes no sense to me to hold back." Replies Sakura, although ending up the loser, she wasn't that down, though she obviously wasn't as happy as she would be if she had won.</p><p>Sakura's fatigue was also quite obvious, while many of her cuts and bruises had been treated and healed, a few small bandages on her arms legs and face, she had her left arm draped across Amu's shoulders as the pink-haired teen helped her walk.</p><p>"Especially when it's usually one fight a day." Adds Sakura. "Plus, this was my comeback fight, I wanted to win so badly!"</p><p>"I'm sure you'll win next time!" replies Lina happily. "Even if you lost, I really loved seeing you fight. I've only seen you in action on TV."</p><p>"Well I'm happy to hear you enjoyed my fight." Answers back Sakura. "I liked it too."</p><p>As the four girls headed closer to the exit, Amu soon parting from them, leaving Sakura briefly on her own in walking, although Sakura seemed just fine, only tired, Lina quickly volunteered to take Amu's role, her face clearly red.</p><p>Sakura and Reni's parents, Layn and Gene, waits at the doors to leave the building, after the trio met up with the adults and leaves the building for the journey home, a beeping comes from Lina's Comm around her right wrist; lifting her arm and pressing a button, brings up a window with a clearly happy Alma and going from the limited view of just her shoulder up, one could assume Alma was at least topless.</p><p>
  <em>'Hey Lina! It's sooo awesome! You just gotta try this thing out!'</em>
</p><p>"Huh?" replies Lina.</p><p>"What's awesome?" asks Sakura.</p><p><em>'Oh.' </em>replies Alma. <em>'The exhibition is over? How'd it go?'</em></p><p>"Meh…" replies Sakura. "I lost, but it was fun."</p><p><em>'Aww, sorry to hear that you lost.' </em>states Alma.</p><p>"It happens." Comments Sakura, with a shrug of her shoulders before Reni asks…</p><p>"What's awesome by the way?"</p><p><em>'Oh, yeah! There's this new product that's been created here that's designed for sexual pleasure and it's frakking awesome!' </em>declares Alma. <em>'I got to try it out before it goes public and it's made me come so many times now that I lost count! Well, I wasn't actually keeping count, but I've come A LOT! You guys should really come here and try it out yourselves!'</em></p><p>"Wow, lucky you, sounds pretty amazing!" replies Sakura. "What is the awesome thing that's been giving you so many orgasms?"</p><p><em>'It's a real life tentacle animal!' </em>answers Alma excitedly.</p><p>"Tentacle?" questions Reni. "Like on those sex cartoons?"</p><p>
  <em>'Well, yes and no. It's more of a… bulbous mass thing that can produce tentacles when reaching out to stuff, it's not that strong though, so it can't overpower you like what happens on those shows. You guys wanna join me?'</em>
</p><p>"Sure!" replies Sakura.</p><p>"I can't." answers Reni, with a little disappointment. "I had plans to meet up with my friend Ryda at six thirty."</p><p>"Wait a minute…" states Lina. "Alma, you know regular people can't go pass the first floor."</p><p><em>'Oh yeah… I totally forgot about that…' </em>comments Alma. <em>'Hey, maybe dad would make an exception this time. I'll call you back, I'm gonna go find dad.'</em></p><p>"Alma wa-" quickly replies Lina, before the window closes, causing Lina to give a sigh. "I'm pretty sure the answer will be no to that."</p><p>"Well it couldn't hurt to ask." Replies Sakura.</p><p>Sakura's mom, Layn, comments…</p><p>"You think you'd be up for something like Alma's offering with how tired you are?"</p><p>"Sure." Answers Sakura, "I'm still a bit sore, so a nice orgasm or two while I relax on my back would be nice after that beating I got."</p><p>Reni gave a chuckle as she comments, "You'd probably fall asleep after your first orgasm."</p><p>The group was now in the car, heading home when Lina's Comm began beeping again and Lina answers, revealing a smiling Alma once again.</p><p>
  <em>'Hey, dad said no.'</em>
</p><p>"I figured he would." Comments Lina.</p><p><em>'I have good news though!' </em>states Alma. <em>'He said we can borrow it and bring it home with us!'</em></p><p>"Really?" questions Lina.</p><p><em>'Yeah, we'll be able to keep it till tomorrow.' </em>answers Alma. <em>'So we got the whole rest of the day to play with it!'</em></p><p>Sakura then states, "Well we're headed home now, when are you coming back?"</p><p>
  <em>'I'm going to be heading back in a few minutes from now, I just have to put the rest of my clothes on and wait for dad. You guys will likely get back before I do.'</em>
</p><p>"Ok." Replies Lina.</p><p>"See ya in a little while!" adds Sakura.</p><p><em>'See ya!' </em>answers back Alma before the window closes.</p><p>Seconds after the call ended, Reni comments, with a smile, "Looks like Lina's going to be the first of you two to see that amazing animal."</p><p>"I don't have to be." States Lina, with a smile and a blush on her cheeks. "I could wait and go with Sakura… afterall…" she adds, before looking to Sakura and reaching out her left hand, which glowed with the light of her healing Shakra and placing her hand to Sakura's right upper thigh, sliding her hand under the blondes skirt and stroking her skin. "I could heal those small, lingering scraps and cuts you still have."</p><p>Sakura simply smiles at the suggestion, before reaching her right hand between Lina's thighs, although…</p><p>"Hey, watch those hands." Warns Layn with a smile from the front passenger seat as she looked in the mirror in the pull-down visor. "You two know the rules, save that for when you get to the house."</p><p>"Darn!" comments Lina with a giggle, pulling her hand away.</p><p>
  <strong>- 6:56 P.M. -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Alma and Lina's Home -</strong>
</p><p>With only one round of knocking, the door opens and Alma happily greets her sister and Sakura, Alma wore a similar strapless dress as Lina, though hers was a bit longer, the hem reaching closer to her knees.</p><p>"Hey!" greets Alma, before Lina and Sakura walk into the house Sakura greeting back…</p><p>"Hey, so where is it?" asks Sakura excitedly. "In your room?"</p><p>Closing the door, Alma answers, "Nope, dad decided to have it down in the basement, since it's more <em>'soundproof'</em> down there."</p><p>"Soundproof?" questions Lina, with a chuckle. "Does it really feel <em>'that' </em>good?"</p><p>"Heh, no, it's not <em>'scream-your-head-off'</em> good, but it still feels pretty good. There is more room in the basement than our room though."</p><p>"Ah." Replies Lina. "I see then."</p><p>"Well, follow me!" states Alma happily as she walks through the living-room.</p><p>Going through the kitchen to reach the door leading to the basement, the three girls walk down the few steps into the lower area, which looked like any other room in the house; a carpeted floor and ceiling, The area actually favored the living-room above, complete with A large T.V. mounted to the wall in the far end of the room with two couches and an entertainment system. The basement was basically a second, larger living-room.</p><p>Despite the well furnished lower area of the house, just a few yards from the entrance to the room, Lina and Sakura sees the curious, blue bulbous 'thing' presented in front of them.</p><p>"Ta-da!" declares Alma happily, with her arms outstretched to the creature.</p><p>Lina, simply looked at the thing curiously, not quite sure what to make of it, the thing slowly moved around aimlessly.</p><p>"That's it?" questions Lina.</p><p>"I know, it doesn't look like much, but what it can do- Oh!" replies Alma, before clutching herself between the legs happily at the memory of her fun with the creature. "It does well." Adds Alma.</p><p>"Ok…" answers Lina, "Sakura what do you thi- uh, Sakura?"</p><p>The sisters both look to Sakura and were a little puzzled as they saw the blonde looking at the bulbous mass with wide, sparkle-filled eyes, a blush on her cheeks and a large smile on her face.</p><p>"Sakura?" questions Alma.</p><p>"It's so cute…" comments Sakura.</p><p>"Huh?" questions Lina.</p><p>To both Lina and Alma's surprise, The blonde gives a gleeful squeal and standing run, before bolting toward the creature and to her knees and wrapping her arms around it in a hug.</p><p>"It's so cuuuute!" Sakura exclaims, resting the side of her face to the moist, cushiony creature.</p><p>Lina and Alma immediately sweatdrop before looking at each other with wondering looks before back to Sakura.</p><p>(O_o;)"Cute?" they both question.</p><p>"It's like one of the cutest things I've seen!" declares Sakura, continuing to snuggle the creature. "It looks just like those cute slime monsters in some of the games I play! All it needs is a cute smiling face!"</p><p>"Wow…" comments Alma. "I never thought about that, it does look like those things from the games…"</p><p>Lina takes a wondering step towards the mass which Sakura hugged as she questions…</p><p>"What does it feel like?"</p><p>Before standing to the left of Sakura and reaching out her right hand, though hesitant to touch the thing.</p><p>Sakura lifts her head, revealing a thin, clear wetness that was on the side of her face, as well as the front of her clothing.</p><p>"It feels kinda weird…" answers Sakura, before returning her head back to it. "It's warm and soft, heh, it actually feels like a pillow."</p><p>Lina pushes her hand forward and places her hand onto the moist 'skin' of the creature and the purple-haired teen smiles at the feeling of it's smoothness and surprising warmth it had.</p><p>"Wow…" comments Lina with a smile before poking the mass.</p><p>Sakura then looks back towards Alma.</p><p>"Hey, does it have a name?"</p><p>"No, it hasn't been decided yet." Answers Alma.</p><p>"Oh! Can I name it!?" eagerly asks Sakura.</p><p>"I don't see why not." replies Alma with a shrug of her shoulders.</p><p>"Ok, I'll call it Slimey!"</p><p>The twins once again sweatdrop.</p><p>"Slimey?" questions Alma, walking to Lina's right.</p><p>"Not very original…" adds Lina.</p><p>"Yep!" answers Sakura, hugging the mass a little tighter. "Your name's Slimey now! …So, what does Slimey eat?" adds Sakura, looking up to Alma.</p><p>"Well…" starts Alma, liking her Comm.</p><p>Though before she could use it, Sakura suddenly gasps and pulls her body from the creature a little, about a foot gap and lifting her shirt to reveal a small blue tendril coming from the mass and reaching into her skirt and from Sakura's quick realization, into her panties, soon feeling the tip of the tendril brush over her clit before finding it's way between the lips of her labia, bringing a small "Ohh…" from the blonde at the pleasurable wriggling of the tendril prodding her.</p><p>"I think it likes me!" giggles Sakura.</p><p>"Well that's weird…" comments Alma, before with a few key presses on the screen above her Comm, a small white container materializes above it before Alma grasps it. "This is its food." Adds Alma. "It's a cream that your supposed to put on your body, eventually you basically train 'Slimey' to go where you want it without the cream because it begins to develop a liking for what your body produces."</p><p>Lina then asks, "So, what your saying is, it can be trained to recognize a person's own body produces food it likes… thus making it willingly pleasure that person?"</p><p>"Exactly!" answers Alma. "That's what dad told me. I wonder why it's going after Sakura though without the cream."</p><p>Sakura giggles as she felt the mild pleasure of only about two inches of the tendril wriggling inside her.</p><p>"I think I have a-heh, a guess why it might be attracted to me." States Sakura.</p><p>"Why?" asks Alma.</p><p>"My honey." Answers Sakura.</p><p>"Oh! That's right!" gasps Alma. "Me and Lina's honey is different from yours. I bet your right Sakura, Slimey is probably naturally attracted to Tragelians."</p><p>"Hehe, lucky me!" replies Sakura, before pulling her shirt over her head revealing her small bra and tossing her shirt a few feet away, before asking. "Since it's already playing with me, how about I go first?"</p><p>"I don't mind." Comments Lina.</p><p>"It could do you both at the same time actually." States Alma.</p><p>"Really?" asks Lina.</p><p>"Awesome…" replies Sakura, pulling down her skirt and panties, revealing the small blonde bush of hair crowning the lips of her labia and revealing the tendril was in fact, partially inserted between Sakura's lower lips. "So it can multi-task." She giggles.</p><p>After completely removing her clothes, except for her bra and shoes, Sakura stands on her knees and leans her crotch towards and nearly onto the mass, moaning out a little more as she felt its tendril thicken some and penetrate further into her, reaching the end inside her, which causes Sakura to moan a little more as the thing wriggles inside of her.</p><p>"Hehe, your right Alma." Adds Sakura. "It doesn't feel so good it'll make me scream, but it still feels really good. How can I make it thrust into me?"</p><p>"Just move your hips…" answers Alma, with a smile. "If you start thrusting, it'll eventually get the hint and start to do it."</p><p>"Ok." Replies Sakura as she began doing so, appearing to hump the blue mass more than thrusting herself against it, though the action still brings a slight higher degree of pleasure to the blonde, who soon feels the tendril slip into the gap of her cervix and soon after, the tendril, finding another area, pushes deeper into Sakura, with a delighted gasp from her as she felt it enter her womb, tickling it's honey-covered walls.</p><p>Lina, blushing from the sight of Sakura clearly enjoying herself, was a little surprised when she sees Alma present the small container to her.</p><p>"Aren't you going to join her?" asks Alma, with a smile.</p><p>"What about you?"</p><p>"I already had my fun, I'm more interested in watching Slimey work this time."</p><p>"Yeah!" quickly states Sakura, looking to Lina. "Come join me!"</p><p>"Ok, ok…" replies Lina, with a smile, quickly removing her dress and dropping it to the floor, revealing that she lacked wearing any underwear, only two small Pasties covering her nipples, which were quickly removed as well, before taking the jar from her sister, twisting off the cap and looking at the white cream, giving it a few sniffs, picking up a mild flowery scent. "So I just put this where I want it to go right?"</p><p>"Yep!" answers Alma.</p><p>Lina then walks around the creature until she was standing directly across from Sakura, who happily continued to thrust herself against the bulbous mass, moaning. Lina soon uses two fingers of her left hand to scoop out some of the cream, lowering her hand down to her crotch and smearing it over her labia before inserting two fingers into herself to try and get some of the cream inside of herself. Just seconds into the action though, Lina feel Alma take the jar from her and simply hold it for her, which Lina smiles at before scooping out some more of the cream and lowering her right hand down to her lips and spreads herself with two fingers before successful pushing more of the cream that was on her two fingers of her left hand, inside of her. Now with excess cream on her fingers, Lina takes a moment to think, before moving her left hand behind herself and rubbing the excess off on her anus.</p><p>"Now just step a little closer to it." States Alma. Returning the top to the jar and taking a step back.</p><p>"Ok." Replies Lina, stepping towards the mass and much like Sakura had done, leans her crotch towards it.</p><p>Lina didn't need to wait long before she sees a tendril emerge from the mass and touch her labia, with a quick flinch from her, smiling before settling into the number of touches and pats by the tip of the tendril.</p><p>It soon found the hole hidden by the lips and with a gasp from Lina, making her legs tremble a little, felt the tendril smoothly and fully enter her, causing her to quickly lower herself to one knee and place her hands onto the mass much like Sakura had done and began to move her hips in response to the pleasure of the wriggling the tendril was doing inside of her.</p><p>"Ohh, at first I thought it might feel like a dick, but it's completely different!"</p><p>"I know!" quickly agrees Sakura. "It's really firm, but soft at the same time, it's weird."</p><p>"But a good weird…" adds Lina. "The closest thing it reminds me of is your Cerick, but-Ohh… not quite."</p><p>"Ohhh… yeah, it has a totally unique feeling." States Sakura, following a moan, before a grief giggle. "Mine's all the way in my uterus and it kinda tickles when the tip rubs the walls." Sakura then gasps out loudly with a flinch and big smile. "Hehehe… I think it's found one of the openings of my tubes!" announces Sakura, beginning to flinch and gasp repeatedly and giggling. "AH, hehe-Ah-hehehehe-Ah! It really tickles!"</p><p>Lina began giggling as well as she watches Sakura being internally tickled. "It's found the source of your honey, I bet it's getting it's fill."</p><p>"Hehehe, but it still feels good!" replies Sakura.</p><p>Over the few minutes, Lina and Sakura happily enjoyed the pleasure that their new friend 'Slimey' was giving them, Lina now in a similar position that Sakura was in, standing on her knees as the two girls were literally humping Slimey between them, the scent of their own arousal filling each of their noses.</p><p>Alma meanwhile, had sat against the wall, watching her twin and friend enjoying themselves while she lifted her dress up and fingers her aroused pussy with her left hand and lifts her right hand under her dress to squeeze and tease her right breast, pinching and pulling at her erect nipple, her eyes never leaving the sight in front of her.</p><p>It was after Alma had drove herself to a powerful orgasm, squirting her girl-cum into her hand and the carpeted floor below her, that Sakura and Lina gasp out as they each felt their friend finally get the hint from their humping and began to feel the tendril inside them begin to thrust. The two didn't stop their action though, which only drove the pleasure higher as they both quickly found the correct pace in their humping to time their thrust into the tendril thrusting into them.</p><p>Lina happily declares, "It's finally started to frak me!"</p><p>"Me too!" adds Sakura as the two happily drove their hips forward, feeling the slowly thickening tendril thrusting into their aroused young pussies, for Sakura, it was a much deeper penetration as she felt the tendril nearly completely leave her womb with each retreat of her hips before thrusting herself forward and the tendril piercing back into her.</p><p>While Lina had yet to feel the same depth of penetration that Sakura had, she was just as happy with feeling her tendril repeatedly hitting the end in her.</p><p>And so, the two girls continued, happily driving themselves closer and closer to orgasm provided by their strange new friend, all the while, Alma continued to look on, taking particular delight in watching her sister and friend having such a good time… continuing to finger her dripping pussy.</p><p>It was about two minutes later and Sakura and Lina looked to be on the verge of climaxing, while Lina continued to hump her friend, though slowly from the approaching orgasm; Sakura, on the other hand, had stopped, but along with Lina, the bulbous mass had continued to abuse the wet, tensing holes it had been provided with. The two teens may have been tiring, if only temporarily, but their friend between them certainly wasn't.</p><p>The two teens quickly gasp out in surprise and pleasure as they felt the tendril attacking their near climaxing orifices thicken considerably, causing them both to moan out loudly as they both climaxed, nearly at the same time.</p><p>Sakura was first, feeling the sudden increase of the tendrils thickness stretch her cervix wide as the tendril seemed to mercilessly thrust into her, causing her to cry out as her pussy began to spasm intensely, sending waves upon wave of pleasure rolling through her body as her honey gushes out around the thrusting tendril, as well as from her erect nipples hidden behind her bra.</p><p>Lina's orgasm seemed just as intense, her pussy spasming wildly, sending pleasure coursing throughout her body as her girl-cum squirts powerfully from her and onto the blue mass.</p><p>Although, the two climaxing seemed not to concern or matter to the bulbous mass between them as it continued to assault their orgasming holes, driving their pleasure higher with a cry from them, more of Sakura's honey and Lina's watery cum continued to be liberated from their bodies.</p><p>Lina, in her pleasure-hazed mind, quickly reaching out her right shaking hand to Sakura's left, who looks towards her for a moment before reaching out her right hand to Lina's upper left shoulder and pulling the girl towards her and mildly squeezing their friend between them as Sakura hugs Lina against her and Lina does the same as the two moan out again as they each felt a second climax hit them.</p><p>As Lina and Sakura enjoyed the orgasms being given to them, Alma, from watching the arousing sight in front of her, had now positioned herself on her back, rapidly fingering herself with one hand and using her other to finger her rear, driving herself towards a second wet orgasm.</p><p>Lina and Sakura, with receiving no other quick orgasm from the continued rapid thrusts, manages to recover enough energy and senses again, though continue to remain hugging.</p><p>"This is amazing!" declares Lina.</p><p>"Yeah, now I see what Alma was talking about!" replies Sakura happily. "At first it might not have felt so great, but now, it's amazing!" replies Sakura, before crying out as she felt a third, though less intense orgasm hit her. "And it's making me come so quick!"</p><p>As the two continued to 'endure' more orgasms, Sakura leading five to four, Lina was soon surprised when she felt a second tendril find and tease her anus before quickly burying itself incredibly deep into her rectum.</p><p>"What happened?" questions Sakura, recognizing the shocked look on Lina's face.</p><p>"I felt another tentacle go in my a*s, fraking deep too!" answers Lina, lowering one hand down to her belly.</p><p>"Lucky you! I've been wanting Slimey to frak my a*s too. I should've put that cream on my butt too."</p><p>Thanks to the added anal stimulation, orgasms began to hit Lina almost back to back, orgasms that began to get so intense, that Sakura soon gasps, in the middle of one of her own orgasms when she feels Lina suddenly push against her, falling against her and sending her to her back as Lina moans out loudly as she, to Sakura amusement, from falling onto the mass between them, causes her rear to remain suspended in the air as her two holes continued to get pleasured. Sakura's pleasure though wasn't stopped, even though she was now on her back, she still felt her tendril going strong thrusting deeply into her.</p><p>It was shortly after Lina's fall that the purple-haired teen began to feel a rhythmic thickening of the tendril in her rear, which brought a small amount of added pleasure.</p><p>Alma, coming down from an orgasm, saw an intriguing sight as she looked towards the two, she saw the tendril in her sister rear thickening as she saw something in the bulges seeming to leave Lina's rear. The question of something being in those bulges was soon confirmed as Alma sees something tube or log-shaped enter the main body of the creature before the mystery things are quickly dissolved.</p><p>Greatly intrigued, Alma crawls over to the side of the two girls and looks closely into the blue mass and was shocked as she was able to recognize what was entering the mass.</p><p>"No way!" Alma gasps.</p><p>"Huh?" questions Lina, fatigued from the rapid orgasms, and looking towards her sister.</p><p>"Something wrong?" adds Sakura.</p><p>Alma quickly gets to her feet and walks behind Lina and sees, to her shock, though a smile on her face at the realization, a number of sizable logs of poop leaving her sisters rear.</p><p>"It's eating your poop!" giggles Alma.</p><p>"What!?" gasps both Lina and Sakura, Lina quickly pushing herself back, to stand on her feet, a mildly difficult task as the creature continued to pleasure her.</p><p>"Can't you feel it?" questions Alma.</p><p>"I felt it doing something weird in my-Ohhh!" replies Lina, before a moan was forced from her, causing her to quickly lower her hands and grasps the tendril attacking her pussy and pulling it from herself, with a trembling from her from the sudden lack of the tendril, though now the feeling of the rhythmic thickening of her rear was more profound.</p><p>Without the tendril in her pussy obscuring the view, Lina gasps when she sees what is clearly logs of her own poop traveling down the length of the tendril in her rear, into the body of the mass where the logs float inside for a few seconds before being quickly dissolved.</p><p>"Whoa, it's actually eating my crap!" gasps Lina.</p><p>"Oh, let me see!" quickly states Sakura, returning to her feet and looking down to the tendril between Lina's legs leading to her rear and seeing logs of her poop traveling down the tendril and into the body where she sees it dissolve. "Whoa! That's freaking awesome!" she adds, before moving her hands down to the tendril inside her and pulling it out and attempting to direct it to her rear. "Come on Slimey, I'm sure I got loads for your to have!"</p><p>"So THAT's what it was doing before…" comments Alma with a smile.</p><p>"Its eaten your poop too?" asks Lina.</p><p>"Yeah, it felt really good too."</p><p>"I wish I would've known it likes poop before-hand." States Lina, her face scrunching up a little as she felt a few particularly large logs leave her.</p><p>"Would knowing not make you want to do this?" asks Alma.</p><p>"No, I just would've like to have known."</p><p>Sakura soon gasps, "Oh! There ya go!" she happily comments, before feeling the tendril that had been thrusting so deeply in her pussy, quickly bury itself into her rectum and soon, into her intestine, bringing an "Ohh…" from her as she placing a hand to her belly. "Wow, I've never had something go so deep in my a*s…"</p><p>Sakura didn't have to wait too long before she felt a rhythmic thickening of the tendril around her anus, causing her to quickly look down to the tendril and smiles when she sees her own logs of poop traveling through it and into the mass.</p><p>"Hehehe, talk about convenient!" states Sakura. "You can get you're a*s fraked and cleaned at the same time PLUS have your pussy fraked too!" she adds, bringing a giggle to Lina and Alma, before Sakura, lowers herself and lays on her back. "I'm really tired now, maybe I'll let Slimey have his fill of my poop then take a break."</p><p>"Me too." Adds Lina, laying back on her back just like Sakura. "I need a break."</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter N 25 (EX 52)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A wish is finally granted that brings lovers back together.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LOLI (CLASSIC &amp; NYMPH), MASTURBATION, YURI, M/f INCEST</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>- One Week Later -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Sakura's Home, 6:46 P.M. -</strong>
</p><p>Entering her room, Sakura was all smiles, her hair styled in a pony-tail draped over her right shoulder, dressed in a shoulder-less shirt/skirt combo, the top white in color with a small pink frill around the top edge and sleeves while the bottom potion of the combo shifted into a pink color for the skirt.</p><p>Although the young blonde was clearly happy and in high spirits, her smile faded when she noticed Nina across the room, nude, sitting on her legs on the window sill looking out towards the evening sun, her un-styled blonde hair reaching the middle of her back.</p><p>Sakura's smile had faded because of the relatively recent events that had happened, Lali, or better yet, Kila, was no longer with Lila; her time with her running out, thus, she could no longer be with Nina. The small fairy had expressed she missed her friend and lover, but it was only recently, that Sakura began to notice Nina wasn't quite herself; usually happy all the time, teasing and joking with Sakura, Nina had started to act a little differently than usual, her mood seemed less excited and her speech had become less energetic.</p><p>Nina was depressed and Sakura realized it, it wasn't hard to understand why; After finding what she deemed to be a genuine feeling of love she had with Takeda, Sakura didn't want to even think of not being able to see or hear his voice or him suddenly disappearing. For Nina, to meet a person she loved who she thought she wouldn't see for such a long time, having the bittersweet luck to be reunited with her only to be separated after just a few months, Sakura could only imagine how sad Nina must feel, staring out the window, longing for the touch and sound of Kila's voice once again.</p><p>"Nina…" comments Sakura, walking towards the window.</p><p><em>'Yeah?' </em>questions Nina.</p><p>Sakura walked close enough to see Nina rub at her face, before standing and turning to face her with a small smile.</p><p>"You're crying." Comments Sakura, noticing the slight shine on Nina's cheeks from the orange glow of the setting sun.</p><p>Nina says nothing but lower her gaze.</p><p>"You really miss her, huh?" states Sakura, with a smile of understanding, as she reaches her right hand towards the small winged girl and carefully stroking her cheek with a finger.</p><p>Shortly into the caring touch, Nina quickly closes her eyes as tears stream down her face and she lifts her hands up to Sakura's finger.</p><p><em>'I'm sorry…' </em>replies Nina. <em>'Today's just been tough for me, I'll be fine by tomorrow.'</em></p><p>"Nina…" comments Sakura with concern, before reaching her left hand up to Nina and scooping her up in her hand, seeing her friend begin to cry more, which like Nina's voice, she couldn't hear. "I don't want to see you like this." Adds Sakura, feeling her eyes begin to water, using her right hand to wipe the tears from her eyes and walking to her bed and sitting.</p><p>After a few moments of sitting, Sakura smiles with a memory.</p><p>"Hey Nina, you don't have to cry anymore, I'll send you back to Lali… or uh, Kila."</p><p>Nina's crying began to die down as she looks up to Sakura with wonderment.</p><p><em>'Huh? How?' </em>Nina questions.</p><p>"Don't you remimber?" questions Sakura with a smile. "My wish! If I make a wish, you go back to where you came from, then you can be with Kila again, for good."</p><p>Sakura could see a smile briefly come to Nina's face, before the small girl looks to her again with wonderment.</p><p>
  <em>'You don't want me around anymore?'</em>
</p><p>"No, of course not!" quickly replies Sakura. "I can't believe you would think that! You're one of my bestest friends, but I don't like seeing you so sad, so if I can help you be happy again, I will, even if that means we have to say good-bye. It'll make me happy to know you're back with the person you love and happy."</p><p><em>'You'd use your only wish to help me?' </em>asks Nina, with a smile coming to her face again with a blush.</p><p>"Of course I would, your happiness is more important than any selfish wish I could think of."</p><p>Nina's smile quickly returns to the same big smile Sakura was familiar with as the small girl quickly flies from Sakura's hand and hug's Sakura's cheek, with a grin from the larger blonde as Nina exclaims…</p><p>
  <em>'You really are a great master! I couldn't have gotten a better one!'</em>
</p><p>"Heh, well, the tough thing now is coming up with a wish." Comments Sakura, lifting her left hand up and cupping her hand over Nina's back. "I gotta admit though, the thought of you leaving is a little sad. If I'd have known this was going to happen sooner, afterall, we haven't reached the limit of around a year and a half, we could have did something special." She adds, pulling her hand from Nina.</p><p>Nina quickly removes herself from Sakura's cheek and backs away enough to look towards her with a smile.</p><p>
  <em>'We can still do something special, knowing that I'll soon be with Kila again is enough for me to wait a little longer.'</em>
</p><p>Sakura smiles and shakes her head.</p><p>"No, I don't want you to have to wait any longer than you have to… I just need to come up with something to wish for." Replies Sakura, lifting her right hand up to her chin in thought.</p><p><em>'Well, it should be something useful.' </em>states Nina. <em>'So take your time.'</em></p><p>"Yeah, the thing I wish for should be useful…" agrees Sakura. "It is a one-in-a-lifetime opportunity after all."</p><p>Nina soon gazes down to Sakura's lap and smiles.</p><p>
  <em>'Hey, while you think, can I have one more fill of your honey?'</em>
</p><p>"Sure." Replies Sakura, lowering her hands and lifting her dress up over her hips, revealing her blue and white striped panties, then pulling her panties down to her ankles, revealing the small bush of her pubes and spreading her thighs and using her right hand to finger herself some until her honey began to flow from her teen lips. "There ya go, all you can eat!" declares Sakura.</p><p>Nina quickly lowers herself down between Sakura's thighs, lowering herself to her hands and knees before heading face-first into the lower cleft of Sakura's labia, licking and gulping down the clear, thick fluid. As Sakura began to think, she continued to have her body produce its arousal fluid as she slowly teased her clit with her middle finger.</p><p>Being only one wish though, each idea Sakura had, she quickly tossed out, not being special or important enough. Her thinking was partly distracted because of her clitoral teasing; although doing it slowly, it was still her clit, the most sensitive part of her body, it wouldn't be particularly strong, but she was close to orgasming.</p><p>"N-Nina, gimme a sec…" states Sakura, her breath getting quicker, "I'm about to come."</p><p>Nina, her face from her nose down covered in Sakura's Honey, looks up.</p><p><em>'Ok.' </em>she answers, before flying about a foot away from Sakura's blushing lips.</p><p>Just a few moments later, Sakura gives a brief "Ah!" removing her finger from her clit as her climax came, her labia flinching and tensing with the contractions of orgasm as her Honey flowed out quicker and in higher amounts and gushed from her lips with each flinch of pleasure.</p><p>After just about fifteen seconds, the peak passed and Sakura looked to Nina with a smile as her labia still tensed with the waning pangs of pleasure as her honey continued to, though slower and in less amount, flow from her to the pool that gathered between her legs.</p><p>"Ok, you can get back to it." States Sakura.</p><p>Nina smiles and lowers herself down to the warm pool of fresh honey, though as Nina started to lower her lips down to it, she stops, before quickly looking up to Sakura with a smile.</p><p>
  <em>'I got it!'</em>
</p><p>"What?" questions Sakura.</p><p><em>'The wish!' </em>replies Nina, flying up to eye-level with Sakura. <em>'I know what wish you should make!'</em></p><p>"Well what is it?" asks Sakura.</p><p><em>'Wish for me to be able to come visit you whenever I want!' </em>answers Nina happily.</p><p>Sakura clearly looked intrigued.</p><p>"Is that possible, or allowed?"</p><p><em>'There's no reason it wouldn't be.' </em>answers Nina. <em>'It's perfect! I can be with Kila and we wouldn't have to say good-bye for good.'</em></p><p>"That would be nice, I've really gotten attached to you."</p><p><em>'Yay!' </em>cheers Nina, doing a mid-air twirl.</p><p>"Ok, so how does this work?" asks Sakura. "Do I just say it or is there some sort of thing we have to do first?"</p><p>
  <em>'Hmm, there's a few things that have to be done, I remimber being told the process, but I'm not sure if I remimber it right.'</em>
</p><p>"Oh great, we have the wish but you can't remimber the steps we have to follow." Half teases Sakura.</p><p>
  <em>'Hey, I didn't say I couldn't remimber the steps, it's just the specifics I can't quite recall.'</em>
</p><p>"Well your memory is the only thing separating you from Kila now."</p><p><em>'I know, I know! Just give me a sec.' </em>replies Nina, appearing to think intently, before, <em>'Oh! Got it!'</em></p><p>"You remimber now?"</p><p>
  <em>'Yeah, what has to happen is you hold me in your hand… or was it both hands… anyway, after that, you have to say: I, your name, wishes… then you say the wish.'</em>
</p><p>"That's it?" questions Sakura.</p><p>
  <em>'Yeah, I just can't remimber if it's one or two hands you hold me in.'</em>
</p><p>"Ok then…" replies Sakura, smiling as she lifts her right hand up under Nina, who lowers herself to standing then sitting on her legs on Sakura's hand. "Ready to go back?"</p><p>
  <em>'Yep!'</em>
</p><p>Sakura starts to speak, but she only get to "I" before Nina quickly interrupts.</p><p>
  <em>'Wait!'</em>
</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>Nina looks down briefly with a smile before looking back to Sakura.</p><p>
  <em>'If for some reason this doesn't work right and I can't come visit you, I just want you to know; I really loved being with you, you're such a nice and caring person, I'm happy that I got to know you.'</em>
</p><p>"I feel the same way…" replies Sakura, feeling her eyes watering again. "I didn't even know a person like you existed. I still remimber the day we first met, both of us were totally confused at what was happening…" the tears began to flow from Sakura's eyes as she finished her statement. "Heh, I'm so glad I got to know you too." She adds.</p><p>Nina's own tears returned, a mix of sadness and happiness, before Sakura gives a sigh to calm her emotions, before continuing.</p><p>"I, Sakura/Sara Hanna Bragou, wishes that my friend Nina, can come visit me whenever she wants."</p><p>The two smile at each other upon the end of the statement, waiting for what ever was supposed to happen, happen.</p><p>And they continued to wait…</p><p>And wait…</p><p>Until about twenty seconds later and both girls sweatdrop</p><p>(^_^;) <em>'uh…' </em>starts Nina. <em>'I guess it was two hands.'</em></p><p>(^_^;) "Hehe, yeah…" agrees Sakura, lifting her left hand under her right. "That was pretty awkward, heh…"</p><p>
  <em>'Yeah…'</em>
</p><p>Sakura soon gives another sigh.</p><p>"Ok, this time is for real."</p><p><em>'Ok!' </em>replies Nina.</p><p>"I, Sakura Hanna Bragou, wishes that my friend Nina, can come visit me whenever she wants."</p><p>This time, something happens, Nina's body suddenly starts glowing, similar to her self-illumination, the action though surprised Nina as she quickly looks at her body, another surprise comes to Nina when her wings suddenly stiffen and begin to glow as well, soon, Nina's whole body is hidden by the intense light her body gives off, causing Sakura to turn her head away a little.</p><p>"Good-bye Nina." Quickly states Sakura.</p><p><em>'Bye-Bye!' </em>replies Nina happily.</p><p>Sudden, the orb of light pulses in a blinding flash, forces Sakura to close her eyes and completely turn her head away, before, through her eyelids, she sees the bright light disappear. Blinking open her eyes, Sakura looks to her hands again, bringing tears from her eyes, though smiling as she sees her hands empty, Nina was gone.</p><p>Just outside Sakura's open door, stood Layn and Jin, silently watching the events that unfolded, the two woman smile at each other, before entering the room, quickly gaining Sakura's attention, who smiles at her two moms.</p><p>"She's gone." States Sakura, smiling.</p><p>
  <strong>- Local Forest -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Fairy Village -</strong>
</p><p>With a sudden, blinding flash of light, Nina reappears in a wooden house, sitting on her legs. Looking around, Nina quickly smiles, as she get to her feet.</p><p>"I'm back home…"</p><p>"Nami?" questions a voice from behind.</p><p>The surprise of hearing someone causes Nami to quickly turn around, seeing two naked female fairies a short distance away, the two were younger than Nami, quite young, looking about ten cycles/five years old, kids. One with short blue hair and brown skin tone, the other with short red hair. The two were clearly in the middle of something of an intimate nature as the blue-haired fairy lay on her back with the red-headed one on top of her with one hand resting on the brown-skinned fairy's flat chest and her leg wedged between the bottom fairies thighs.</p><p>"What are you two doing in my house!?" gasps Nami, in more surprise than anger, quickly walking towards the two.</p><p>"Nami calm down!" quickly states the red-head, removing herself from her friend and the two standing.</p><p>"Let us explain!" adds the blue-haired fairy.</p><p>"Start then!" states Nami.</p><p>"Ok! Ok!" replies the red-head. "We're here to make sure your place is taken care of, remimber?" adds the red-head, before the blue-haired fairy adds…</p><p>"After we get chosen to live with the giant people outside the forest, that fairies home needs to be tended to and cleaned and stuff."</p><p>"Oh…" replies Nami, her emotion quickly calming. "I totally forgot about that. So you two have been taking care of my place all this time?" adds Nami, looking around the area, seeing it actually cleaner than she remembered it."</p><p>"Yep!" answers the red-head with a smile. "Both of us was assigned to your place."</p><p>"Aren't you two a little young for this job?" questions Nami. "If I remimber correctly, the youngest a fairy can be for the job of house-sitting is-"</p><p>"We wanted to prove that we can do what the older fairies can!" quickly interrupts the blue-haired fairy.</p><p>"Yeah!" adds the red-head. "We're tired of being given silly kid things to do! Their boring and no fun at all!"</p><p>Nami slaps her forehead with a sigh, "Well thanks…" replies Nami, "By the look of things, you guys have proven that you can do the more demanding tasks…" she adds, bringing big smile to each of the young fairies.</p><p>Nami soon though eyes the two fairies and places her hands to her hips, "Did you two <em>'really' </em>take care of my place all by yourselves?"</p><p>"Yep!" chimes the two fairies proudly, before the red-head adds. "We did it all by ourselves the whole time! Our parents wanted to help us but we refused. If we had excepted their help, the others would have laughed at us, saying we still needed our parents help!"</p><p>"Heh, well, I'm proud of you two." States Nami, walking to the two kids and placing a hand on their shoulder, kneeling down briefly and giving each of them a long, purposeful kiss on the lips, complete with tongue.</p><p>"Thank-you!" exclaims the two as they hug Nami, and the blue-haired one adding, "We knew you wouldn't be angry with us, that's why we love you! You're so nice!"</p><p>The two soon release Nami and the red-head excitedly asks…</p><p>"Hey! Hey! Nami, how about we have some fun to celebrate you coming back!" she asks, as she reaches to Nami's right hand and places it to her hairless, young lips between her legs.</p><p>"Oh! Yeah!" adds the blue-haired one and grasping Nami's left hand and placing it to her right, non-existent breast.</p><p>"Heh, tell ya what I'll do…" replies Nami with a smile, kneeling down and starting to finger each of the kids young, wet pussies, bringing a giggling and moaning from them. "You tell me where Kila is and I'll make sure the older ones know how great a job you two did."</p><p>"Really!?" exclaims the two excitedly.</p><p>"Absolutely." Replies Nami, smiling.</p><p>The red-head answers, "Last I saw, Kila was heading towards The Spot."</p><p>"Thanks." States Nami, pulling her fingers from the two wet holes and bringing her fingers up to her own lips and placing them in her mouth, 'Mmm'ing' at the sweet taste in front of the two kids, who smile at the action. "You two can get back to what your were doing, just don't break anything." She adds, before heading towards the door and leaving.</p><p>The two young fairies quickly run to the door and wave off Nami.</p><p>"Come back and play with us later!" calls the blue-haired fairy.</p><p>"Sure thing!" calls back Nami, before hurriedly flying through the large village in the trees, quickly greeting and leaving those who noticed her return.</p><p>Nami quickly arrived at <em>'The Spot'</em>, which was a sizable pool of crystal clear heated water and was quite populated with various Fisers of a wide range of races and colors, some with no wings, other with various wing sizes, shapes and colors, some with tails, a few mermaid and mermen.</p><p>Nami quickly began to search for Kila, a search that was frequently interrupted as friends recognized and stopped her, wanting to talk, the most popular comment was the length her hair had grown, but Nami tried keeping the meetings brief, often asking if her friends knew where Kila was, with no luck.</p><p>It was nearly twenty minutes later and Nami hadn't found the person she loved, she was starting to wonder if Kila was even here, but she still had about a quarter of the area to search, which wouldn't take long if-</p><p>"Nami is that you!?" comes a voice.</p><p>Nami immediately groans at the umpteenth interruption of her search, looking to her right, towards the water, she sees a nude, winged fiser swimming in the water, with long green hair, round, full C-cup breasts and her shiny blue mermaid tail visible under the water, flying towards her friend, hovering above the water, she greets.</p><p>"Hey Ulee."</p><p>"So your finally back!" states Ulee happily, before jumping up from the water a few feet and grasping Nami's right ankle with a gasp from her as she was nearly pulled down into the water.</p><p>"H-Hey! Cut it out! I'm busy!"</p><p>"Aww, too busy to spend time with me?" questions Ulee with a playful pout.</p><p>"Yes, I am." Replies Nami, moving her wings quicker, causing her to lift Ulee from the water, though a few moments out of the water, Ulee's tail shifts into a pair of naked legs, revealing a small bush of green hair above her labia as she releases Nami's ankle and flies eye level with her.</p><p>"What are you doing then?" asks Ulee, "Maybe I can help."</p><p>"Tia said Kila was heading here, but I can't find her."</p><p>"Ah, of course." Comments Ulee with a grin, "I should've known, you just come back and the first person you want to see is you're love, Kila."</p><p>The comment brings a light blush to Nami's cheeks.</p><p>"Do you know where she is or not?"</p><p>"Maybe…" teases Ulee, beginning to circle Nami, who sighs in annoyance.</p><p>"Fine, what do I need to let you do to me for you to tell me?"</p><p>"Hehe…" giggles Ulee, stopping in front of Nami, before her legs shift into her mermaid tail and she back flips into the water, before returning to the surface and looking up at Nami. "Come join me."</p><p>"You know I don't like you making me come underwater." Comments Nami.</p><p>"That's not what I want to do, just join me, you want to know where Kila is don't you?"</p><p>Nami gives a sigh and lowers herself into the water.</p><p>"Just make this quick."</p><p>"Heh, it's not good to rush these things, Nami." Comments Ulee, before lowering herself under the water…</p><p>Nami sees her friend swim closer to her and feels her hands on her thighs and spreads her legs a little before Nami flinches briefly as she felt her friends lips meet her lower ones, feeling her tongue soon entering her and wriggling around inside of her pleasurably.</p><p>Nami could still move her legs, so she could tread the waters surface, but Nami soon gasps out again, louder as her hands enter the water and grasp Ulee's head as she felt her seize her clit between her lips and start to do a suck and lick combo. The surprise of the jump in pleasure briefly causes Nami to stop moving her legs, causing her head to briefly drop below the water and her to quickly kick her legs and return her head above the water.</p><p>"Ulee!" quickly states Nami, after coughing out some water.</p><p>Nami soon gasps again, not from pleasure, but from the surprise of Ulee quickly moving her legs across her shoulders and her hands on her hips, Ulee now fully supported her above the water, a fact that Nami didn't quite like.</p><p>"Ulee, I can k-keep myself above the water."</p><p>Nami tried removing her legs from her friends shoulders, but the act was interrupted as Nami gasps out in pleasure again as she felt the tip of Ulee's tongue rapidly flicking her clit, then Ulee's right hand leave her hip and two fingers plunge into her pussy and starting to rapidly thrust in and out, the two actions bringing a moaning wail from Nami.</p><p>Just a few minutes later of the pleasure, with Ulee alternating her lips and tongue between Nami's clit and the tunnel behind Nami's labia, Nami soon cries out as she reaches orgasm, tightly gripping Ulee's hair under the water as she felt her friend continuing to attack her throbbing, erect clit with her tongue and thrusting her fingers in and out of her spasming pussy.</p><p>Once the peak passed, Nami briefly goes limp, falling backwards, floating on the top of the water.</p><p>Nami soon sees Ulee emerge from the water to her left and smiling.</p><p>"That was wonderful, you come so intensely!" declares Ulee, before leaning over and placing her lips against Nami's briefly.</p><p>"Where's Kila?" questions Nami.</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"Ulee…" groans Nami.</p><p>"Ok, ok…" replies Ulee, smiling, before lifting a hand to her chin. "Hmm, Kila was here, but she left a while ago, saying she was heading home."</p><p>"So she's where I already was." Sighs Nami in slight annoyance, before turning over and swimming to the edge of the pool, removing herself and flying off back towards the village.</p><p>Entering the village again, Nami quickly makes her way to Kila's home, which rather than Nami's, being more of a tree-house, Kila's home was actually the tree itself, a hollowed out side of the tree with a circular entrance which was covered in a few leaves, which Nami quickly few through, all smiles…</p><p>"Kila I'm back!"</p><p>Nami's smile though quickly faded as she notices the area was empty.</p><p>"She's not here…" sighs Nami, clearly disappointed as she lowers herself to her feet. "Where could she be?"</p><p>Looking to her right, Nami sees Kila's bed, which consisted of an upturned chunk of tree bark for the base, with the bedding being smoothened out hunks of cotton, with a few stitched together leaves as a cover.</p><p>Walking to Kila's bed, Nami lowers herself to her knees and lowers her face into the cotton, smiling as she smelled Kila's scent still on it.</p><p>A few moments into the fond scent though…</p><p>"Can I help you?" comes a familiar voice.</p><p>Nami quickly smiles at the voice and looks back towards the entrance to see the pale-skinned Kila standing in the doorway, dressed in her purple leafy dress with a green leafy bag over her right shoulder, containing what Nami quickly recognized to be blueberries. What Kila carried though was of little concern to the happy fairy.</p><p>"Nami?" questions Kila, with a look of surprise on her face.</p><p>"Kila!" exclaims Nami, quickly standing and running towards her love.</p><p>Kila, quickly smiling, runs towards Nami as well and the two immediately hugging once meeting.</p><p>"I'm so happy to see you again!" cries Nami, tears of happiness streaming from her eyes.</p><p>"I didn't expect you back so soon!" replies Kila, before pulling away from Nami a little to look into her purple eyes, before quickly kissing her fully on the lips, which Nami quickly returned, the two dancing their tongues in the other's mouth as they kissed each other passionately, each enjoying the taste and feel of the other's lips and touch.</p><p>After what seemed like forever, they each pull away, strings of their combined saliva bridging their tongues for a few seconds.</p><p>"I missed you so much." States Nami, smiling as she looked into Kila's pinkish/purple eyes, lifting her right hand up to Kila's cheek and giving her another, though less lengthy, kiss.</p><p>"I've missed you too." Replies Kila, smiling as well as she lift her left hand up to caress Nami's cheek. "Why are you here so soon though? Did Sakura have another trip here?"</p><p>"No, I'm back for good this time." Answers Nami. "Sakura made a wish so that I could be with you again." She adds, before hugging Kila again.</p><p>"She did? What did she wish for?"</p><p>"She wished that I could still visit her any time I want."</p><p>"Wow, that was pretty smart of her." States Kila.</p><p>"Heh, it was my idea."</p><p>"So how does it work? You visiting Sakura."</p><p>"I dunno, I've just been focusing on finding you since coming back." Answers Nami, quickly placing her lips to Kila's again, kissing her passionately again, licking at Kila's tongue. "I've missed you SO much!" adds Nami, before repeatedly kissing Kila, who giggles between kisses.</p><p>"Hehe… ok… ok… hehe… I missed… you too… hehe…"</p><p>After a few more kisses, Kila met one of the kisses and quickly took control, lowering her bag she carried to the floor before lowering each other down and laying Nami on her back before pulling her lips away and smiling down at Nami.</p><p>"It seems my little fairy is horny for me."</p><p>"She is!" quickly answers Nami. "I want us to make love again, I've missed the touch of your hands caressing me, the taste of your lips, the feel of your tongue…" eagerly declares Nami, lifting her head to quickly kiss Kila once again, though Kila soon places her left hand on Nami's shoulder and lightly pins her down to the floor, before placing light kisses around Nami's neck, bringing a breathless shudder from Nami.</p><p>"My little fairy won't have to wait long to feel those things again, and more." Quietly whispers Kila. "I've missed hearing the beautiful sounds of your moans…" she adds, before looking to Nami's wings flat on the floor and reaching her right hand down to stroke the delicate appendage, bringing a soft moan from Nami. "…As I caress your pretty wings."</p><p>"Kila…" quietly moans Nami, as she lifts her hands up to Kila's body, her left hand on Kila's side while her right hand reached down to Kila's thigh and moves up under Kila's dress, caressing her lovers pale, naked rear.</p><p>Slowly, Kila kisses her way down Nami's body, stopping at the small mounds of her breasts, the left of which, Kila gently cups and massages while she circles kisses around the right, getting closer and closer to the stiffening nipple before Nami gasps with a flinch as the nub was softly kissed, before taken in Kila's mouth and gently suckled.</p><p>"Kila…" moans Nami again as she joins her left hand under Kila's dress and running her hands up and down Kila's back and rear.</p><p>Kila spent much of her time on Nami's breasts, alternating between them, massaging and licking the mounds; pinching, pulling and rolling the erect nipples between her fingers; licking, sucking and gently biting the nubs, making Nami cry out in pleasure and writhe around on the floor, being driven closer and closer towards orgasm from breast-play as the folds between her legs dripped with her arousal and eagerness for stimulation.</p><p>Kila happily teased her younger lover's breasts until she was about to pop, she guessed a few more licks, pinches and caresses would do it, but she delayed in sending her young lover towards bliss, giving one teasing circular caress of Nami's right pink areola with her tongue.</p><p>"K-Kila…" pants out Nami.</p><p>"Ask…" replies Kila simply, smiling.</p><p>"M-make me come, p-please."</p><p>Without a word, Kila lowers her head, trailing her tongue down Nami's belly, briefly teasing the dip of Nami's navel before continuing down, caressing the smooth pubic mound, bringing Nami's body to a quaking shudder as Kila removes her tongue just before meeting Nami's clitoral hood as she takes a moment to lovingly admire Nami's trembling, near orgasm body, looking to the fairy's drooling pussy lips and caressing her inner thighs.</p><p>Carefully, Kila places her thumbs to Nami's slick lower lips and spread them, revealing the inner tensing pink and fully exposing the defenseless erect clit. Smiling at the nub, Kila slowly leans in and softly, kisses it.</p><p>The feather-light touch quickly sends Nami's to a body quaking, intense orgasm as she cries out loudly, her limbs flailing about beyond her control as small, pleasure-filled spurts left her urethra.</p><p>Kila only lingers enough between Nami's thighs to see two spurts leave before crawling over the climaxing fairy, using her knees to spread Nami's legs as small spurts continued to leave Nami as Kila lowers herself to hug Nami against her, feeling her young lover shaking and trembling against her.</p><p>Nami's climax lasted an impressive full minute before the pleasure began to wane and her trembling began to die down, though even after the orgasm had run it's course through her, Nami continued to quiver with the lingering echoes of pleasure running through her.</p><p>"This is what I missed the most." Whispers Kila, "Feeling you quivering in my arms, feeling the love I have for you traveling through your body… heh, and sometimes leaving."</p><p>"K-Kila…" pants Nami.</p><p>"Hmm?" questions Kila, looking down to the still trembling girl.</p><p>Nami answers with another kiss, no tongue this time though as she lifts her right hand up to Kila's cheek.</p><p>
  <strong>- Five minutes later -</strong>
</p><p>"So, how about trying to visit Sakura?" Questions Kila, as she still hugged Nami, with her legs still spread.</p><p>With a bit of squirming, Nami removes herself from Kila and sits up, which causes Kila to sit up as well.</p><p>"I dunno how that works." Answers Nami. "I guess I could try thinking that I want to visit her."</p><p>"Why don't you try? If it works, I'll stay here and wait for you."</p><p>"Ok." Replies Nami, before closing her eyes and thinking that she wants to be with Sakura.</p><p>To Kila's surprise, Nami soon, disappears in small plume of sparkling dust, front of her eyes.</p><p>"Whoa…" she comments, waving her right hand where Nami had been.</p><p>
  <strong>- 7:46 P.M. -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Sakura's Home -</strong>
</p><p>"Ahhhh!"</p><p>Sakura moans out in orgasm as she sat on her dad, Gene's, lap, in the living room facing him. The two were fully dressed, excepted for Sakura's striped panties around her left ankle, her dress being lifted above her rear by Gene's hands revealed his penis inserted deep in his daughter's rear. With a sigh of pleasure, feeling her honey oozing from her pussy, Sakura leans forward to rest against her dad's chest, a smile soon coming to her face.</p><p>Gene smiles and lifts his left hand up to stroke the top of Sakura's head.</p><p>"That's twice now you've come before I have."</p><p>"Hehe, well…" replies Sakura, pushing herself off her dad's chest and smiling at him. "I just have to keep going until you fill my naughty a*s huh?"</p><p>"Heh, maybe I'll come until it's coming out of your mouth." Teases Gene, lifting one hand up and light pinching Sakura's cheek.</p><p>"I'd like that." Replies Sakura with a grin.</p><p>Before the two could resume, Sakura gasps as she felt an odd, slight impact deep inside her, causing her to lower her hand to her abdomen.</p><p>"What's wrong?" questions Gene.</p><p>"I don't know, I felt this weird feeling deep insi-Ah!" replies Sakura as she gasps again as she felt the familiar, yet odd sensation of something crawling through her cervix.</p><p>Sakura was quite confused, the only thing she remimber that would move through her cervix beside an egg was…</p><p>"Nina!?" gasps Sakura, looking down to her crotch with a smile.</p><p>"Nina?" questions Gene.</p><p>"I think she's back!" quickly replies Sakura, lowering her hands to her crotch and spreading herself open, soon feeling the familiar shape of a small body moving through her pussy and soon, Nina emerges and flies up to Sakura's face with a smile.</p><p>
  <em>'I'm back! The wish worked!'</em>
</p><p>"That's great!" exclaims Sakura, lifting her hands under Nina, letting her land on her hands. "Did you met Kila?"</p><p><em>'Yeah I did, I was so happy to finally see her aga-' </em>begins to reply Nina, before stopping herself and looking puzzled, before looking behind herself and seeing Gene, who lifts a hand to greet her.</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>Nina waves a hand, before walking to the edge of Sakura's fingers and seeing the 'odd' proximity of Sakura's waist to Gene's, then seeing Sakura's panties around her right ankle, before looking back to Sakura with a grin.</p><p><em>'Someone's recovered quick…' </em>teases Nina.</p><p>"Hehe… well…" replies Sakura, not quite sure what to say, though her embarrassment at Nina's comment soon gave way for surprise as she not only sees Nina giggle, but actually hears it, from the fairies own mouth.</p><p>
  <em>'You don't have to say anything.'</em>
</p><p>"Nina wait, I can hear you laughing." States Sakura.</p><p><em>'Huh?' </em>questions Nina.</p><p>"Say something!" quickly states Sakura with a smile.</p><p><em>'Something?' </em>comments Nina, looking puzzled.</p><p>"No, I mean with your mouth! Say something using your mouth."</p><p>Nina continued to look puzzled, though complied, "Say what?"</p><p>"You can actually talk to me now!" gasps Sakura happily.</p><p>"I can?" questions Nina, "You can hear my actual voice?"</p><p>"Yeah, I can now! This is great!"</p><p>A smile soon comes to Nina's face.</p><p>"I guess it is."</p><p>
  <strong>- Fairy Village -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Nami's Home -</strong>
</p><p>Reappearing in her home, Nami was puzzled that it wasn't Kila's home.</p><p>"Nami your back!" comes two happy voices.</p><p>Nami quickly turns around and sees the two kids she had left in her place, the red-head, Tia, standing against the wall with the blue-haired one on her knees in front of her, though both were looking towards her.</p><p>Soon, the two quickly rush towards the older fairy, Tia exclaiming…</p><p>"Play with us!"</p><p>Causing Nami to gasp as the two young fairies tackle her to the floor…</p><p>END ^_^</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Issues can only be avoided for so long…</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LOLI (NYMPH), SOFT-CORE YURI, MILD EXHIBITIONISM</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>- </strong>
  <em>
    <strong>'Purgatory'</strong>
  </em>
  <strong> -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Department of Spirit Services -</strong>
</p><p>In one, of a series of seemingly infinite, rectangular rooms all lined up in a row, with about forty people sitting at a desk and window, all occupied with pressing various keys on blue, transparent windows and moving them around with practiced speed and skill… One person, a woman looking to be in her early twenties, dressed in a white, thigh-high dress, the same uniform as all the other females, part of this seemingly infinite line of workers, a mix of both men and women, was much slower in her task.</p><p>Her hands were still moving quite fast, but compared to the others, she was slow. She has brown eyes, short brunette hair which, eventually, a piece obscures her left eye, causing her briefly stop what she was doing with a sigh before a big yawn leaves her, before moving the stray hair from her view and looking down to her right wrist, to a watch.</p><p>"My shifts nearly over…" she comments, with a smile.</p><p>Looking back to the multiple windows in front of her, the young woman lets out a small yawn, before resuming her task.</p><p>It's during her work and opening up one particular file with a list of names, a slight look of concern appears on the woman's face before her right hand moves to it and scrolls the list of names, before picking one at random, one Hailey Hons, and a few paragraphs of text appears, which the woman reads.</p><p>"Gina…" comments another female voice from behind, causing the brunette to gasp and look behind, seeing an older woman, with long blonde hair tied in a pony-tail. "Your shift may be over soon, but that doesn't mean you can just stop without warning." The woman adds, with a smile</p><p>(^_^;) "Heh, sorry." Apologizes the brunette with an embarrassed smile. "I'm still a bit new at this, so I don't quite know all the rules yet."</p><p>"That's ok." Replies the older woman with a smile. "This is a demanding job-"</p><p>"I know!" interrupts Gina excitedly with a big smile. "It's been tough, but this job is so rewarding! Helping Spirits find their way is the greatest reward I can think of! This has always been a dream of mine!"</p><p>"Heh, and I'm sure you'll do great at it." Replies the older woman as she places a hand to Gina's shoulder. "Just consider taking a shorter shift, I know your excited about this job, but I don't want to see you on the other side of the window because of working yourself too much." Adds the woman with a chuckle, bringing a giggle from Gina.</p><p>"Yeah…" replies Gina, turning her attention back to the screens in front of her for a moment before looking out the window in front of her and seeing the seemingly infinite number of spirits in the area. "I'm not too good with these super long shifts… but looking out to all those people just encourages me to keep going!"</p><p>The older woman gives a chuckle, patting Gina on the shoulder before walking away, though before she got too far, Gina calls to her.</p><p>"Hey, wait a sec, I got a question."</p><p>"What is it?" asks the woman, returning to Gina's side.</p><p>"This Spirit here… Hailey Hons, she's listed as Complete, but she's been here for quite awhile and this says she hasn't moved on, she's actually been living where she used to, occupying the body of a girl called Lina Hons, her sister."</p><p>The older woman sighs briefly before reaching to the open window and closing it.</p><p>"It's nothing to concern yourself about."</p><p>"Why not!?" gasps Gina. "She's a Completed Spirit but she hasn't moved on, she's actually gone back to where she used to live."</p><p>The older woman gives another sigh, of annoyance.</p><p>"Well, your shift's just about over, so I guess I can explain it to you." Replies the woman, causing Gina to spin her chair around to face the older woman. "This sort of Spirit do arrive occasionally."</p><p>"This sort?" questions Gina.</p><p>"Spirits who are free to move on, yet don't want to."</p><p>"Well, doesn't that make them Incomplete Spirits?" questions Gina.</p><p>"You'd think so, but no. Spirit Hailey Hons completely accepts that she's dead, unlike most Incompletes and there's no issue there, she has nothing that officially prevents her from moving on, but she doesn't want to. Like all good Completed Spirits, they have to WANT to move on."</p><p>"Yeah…" replies Gina, thinking about what her friend was saying. "I read about that. A good Spirit has to WANT to move on. They can pass all the stuff required, but if they don't want to go, we can't force them, like we can with the bad Spirits. But like Ninety-nine percent of the good, Completed spirits want to move on."</p><p>"Yet a rare few chose not to."</p><p>"Well what can we do to help them!?" quickly asks Gina, with concern clear on her face. "I also read that if a good completed Spirit delays in wanting to move on for too long, they eventually fade away to nothing!"</p><p>"Yes, a Spirit can only last for so long as they are without moving on. With as busy as this place is though, we can't go after each and every rare case that comes along."</p><p>"Why not!" gasps Gina. "If their rare, we should help them!"</p><p>"I'm not saying we don't help them, calm down Gina." Quickly replies the woman, placing her hands to the younger woman's shoulders. "There are people who handle these cases, but we can't save them all. Just like when the Spirits were flesh and blood people, they still have free will and choice as Spirits if their good."</p><p>"Couldn't we override that Spirit's choice?"</p><p>"If their a good Spirit, no, we can't. They have to want it."</p><p>Gina obviously looked disappointed.</p><p>"So, what's going to happen to Hailey Hons?" asks Gina. "She's just a kid."</p><p>The woman leans forward, and brings up a text window on Hailey Hons again.</p><p>"Well, this says she's been living on her world for little over a month of her time."</p><p>Gina gasps in shock at this info.</p><p>"A month of her time!? Then that means she doesn't have much longer before she fades away! We have to help her! She only has a few-"</p><p>"Gina, calm down." interrupts the older woman calmly. "I told you, we have people to deal with these cases."</p><p>
  <strong>- Merkolova -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Hons Residence -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Four days later, Vevorus (Wednsday), third week of the month -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- 4:21 P.M. -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*Doorbell Ringing*</strong>
</p><p>With one ring of the doorbell, Quin, dressed in a yellow sleeve-less shirt and knee-length skirt, with her long hair styled in a pony-tail, walks to the door and opens it, where a woman greeted her on the other side of the screen door.</p><p>The woman appeared a bit younger than Quin, with short, red hair, dressed rather similar to Quin, a buttoned up white long-sleeve blouse, containing her well-endowed chest and a black, knee-length shirt. She looked very business-like in appearance, all she needed was glasses and heels to complete the classic look.</p><p>"Hello, Mrs. Hons." Greets the red-head with a smile.</p><p>"Hello…" greets back Quin. "Can I help you?"</p><p>"Yes, my name is Sheena, I work for the Department of Spirit Services, or D.S.S., and I was wondering if I would be allowed to speak with one of your daughters, Lina."</p><p>"Spirit Services?" questions Quin.</p><p>"Correct."</p><p>It only took a few seconds of thinking from Quin, before looking to her guest with a bit of concern.</p><p>"Is this about Hailey?" asks Quin, sounding a little wary.</p><p>"Yes." Answers Sheena simply. "May I come in?"</p><p>"S-Sure." Replies Quin, opening the screen door and letting Sheena step into the house.</p><p>"Thank-you."</p><p>"You're here to take Hailey back, aren't you?" asks Quin.</p><p>"Ultimately, yes." Replies Sheena, though giving Quin a caring look and placing a hand on the woman's shoulder. "You must understand, she doesn't belong here."</p><p>"Yes…" sighs Quin. "I know… do you have to speak to Lina privately?"</p><p>"It would be ok if you'd like to remain, so you can say your good-byes."</p><p>There was a few moments of silence from Quin, looking down to the floor as her eyes began to water, though she wipes at her eyes with her hands.</p><p>"So does that mean I can bring my husband too?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"Thank-you." Replies Quin with a smile, before walking towards the nearby stairs and calling up them, "Lina! Can you come down here, someone would like to speak to you."</p><p>Both woman could hear a pair of giggling from upstairs before Lina's voice came.</p><p>
  <em>"Hehehe, O-Ok! I'll be right there!"</em>
</p><p>Quin walks from the stairs and looks to Sheena with a smile as she heads through the living room.</p><p>"You can sit if you'd like, I'm just going to get my husband."</p><p>"Ok." Replies Sheena, before Quin leaves the room.</p><p>A few seconds after Quin leaves, Sheena looks around the area briefly, before noticing a few pair of shoes near the door, so she slips her feet from her shoes and places them next to the others, before heading towards one of the couches in the living room, though before she sat, she hears more giggling coming from the top of the stairs before rapid foot steps signal more than one person was coming down the stairs.</p><p>Just seconds later, Sheena's face reddens in an instant as she saw two nude teen girl's hurry down the stairs. One, with the longer hair, wore a small T-shirt, but otherwise was completely naked from the waist down, revealing her young teen lower lips with a vertical strip of hair above them. The other girl, with short hair, was completely nude, her breasts and bushy pubic area and hairless labia clearly visible, reaching for what was clearly a pair of panties in the other girl's hand. Both girl's lower lips and inner thighs had a sheen of wetness.</p><p>"Come on! Give it back!" giggles Alma, soon pushing and pinning Lina against the wall at the bottom of the steps, pressing her nude body against her twin as she reaches her hand towards Lina's right, holding her panties and moving them frequently out of her reach.</p><p>"I managed to get you down here." Teases Lina, continuing to play keep-away with the small underwear, even switching hands with it.</p><p>"Give it!" giggles Alma.</p><p>Lina continues to giggle as she lifts her hands up as high as she could get them, causing Alma to hop of few times in vain and Lina moves her hands. Alma though soon comments, with a grin, "Give it back!" before lowering her left hand down between Lina's thighs and pinching her clit, bringing a sharp gasp from Lina's grinning face, although, a few more moments into the little game…</p><p>"Ahem…"</p><p>The sound of throat clearing caught the twins attention, their blushing faces reddening a little more as they see the blushing woman neither of them recognized.</p><p>"Uh… Hi…" greets Alma.</p><p>Quin and Gene soon enter the room and Quin gasps at the sight of the two.</p><p>"Why aren't you two wearing anything!?"</p><p>"Sorry." Replies Lina, with a embarrassed smile, before Alma quickly hops up and snatches her panties from her.</p><p>"We thought it was one of our friends." Adds Alma, quickly putting on her underwear, as Lina places her hands over her crotch</p><p>Quin gives a sigh, before looking to Sheena.</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>"It's ok." Replies Sheena with a smile towards Quin. "Just not something I expected… Let's get to it…" she adds, sitting on the couch.</p><p>Following Sheena sitting, Quin and Gene sit on the second couch, joined by Alma and Lina, with Lina being the closest to Sheena.</p><p>"My name is Sheena." Re-introduces the red-head, looking to the four. "And I work for the Department of Spirit Services."</p><p>"Spirit Services." Questions Alma, before looking to Lina. "Does that mean…"</p><p><em>'Oh no!' </em>gasps Hailey in Lina's mind. <em>'I should've known I got away too easily!'</em></p><p>Lina herself looked quite surprised, before asking Hailey, <em>'So, she's like a Spirit Retriever?'</em></p><p>
  <em>'That's exactly what she is!'</em>
</p><p>"I'm going to be brief and to the point…" starts Sheena. "Hailey needs to come back, as I'm sure you all know, she is not supposed to be here."</p><p>Gene then asks, "So, your here to take Hailey?"</p><p>"Yes Mr. Hons, we've allowed Hailey a degree of freedom by allowing her to remain here for as long as she has, but it's time for her to come back." Replies Sheena, before looking to Lina. "Lina, can I speak with Hailey?"</p><p><em>'Ok.' </em>replies Hailey.</p><p>"She wants to." Answers Lina, before closing her eyes with a sigh, before they slowly open again, with a clear look of concern on her face.</p><p>"I don't want to go." States Hailey.</p><p>"I'm sure you don't, but you can't stay here much longer." Replies Sheena.</p><p>"Why not?" asks Hailey, with tears brimming her eyes. "I'm happy here, I get to be with Momma and Daddy."</p><p>"Hailey…" sighs Sheena, before moving down the couch, closer toward Hailey and smiling gently at her. "It's not safe for you to remain here much longer."</p><p>"But why? Why can't I stay?" asks Hailey, as the tears trail down her cheeks.</p><p>"Well, for one, Lina won't live here with mom and dad forever, right?"</p><p>Hailey obviously looked surprised by this fact she neglected to realize.</p><p><em>'Hailey…' </em>comments Lina.</p><p>"No…" states Hailey, looking down to her lap, "She's right… You've already done a lot for me, asking something so selfish wouldn't be right."</p><p>"Secondly…" adds Sheena. "A spirit can only last for so long without moving on."</p><p>Hailey looks towards the woman with wonderment.</p><p>"What do you mean a Spirit can only last for so long?"</p><p>"If you refuse to move on, then you'll fade away." Answers Sheena.</p><p>"Fade away!?" gasps Hailey. "What do you mean by fade away!? Would I just return back to where the other Spirits are, or-"</p><p>"You'll cease to be."</p><p>Hailey looked clearly shocked by the news, and bursts into an intense crying, placing her hands over her face, causing Alma to lean over and hug her, before Quin asks.</p><p>"Is the only way to prevent her from fading away is to move on?"</p><p>"Yes, it's called Spiritual Decay and it happens with all Spirits, but for most Spirits, it's not a factor because they move on quickly."</p><p>"I see…" replies Quin, before looking to her crying daughter. "Hailey…"</p><p>"I don't want to go!" cries Hailey. "I don't want to leave you guys… b-but I don't want to fade away either!"</p><p>Sheena removes herself from the couch and kneels down in front of Hailey and places a hand to her knee.</p><p>"Hailey, moving on isn't a horrible thing, you're a good girl, you can still see your parents."</p><p>With a few sniffles, Hailey looks to the woman.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yes, it won't be the same as now, with you able to come here and possess a body, but you'd be able to look in on your parents and your sisters."</p><p>"So, like, watching TV?" asks Hailey, with a few sniffles.</p><p>"Yeah…" replies Sheena with a smile. "Just like watching a TV. And I hear, if your really good, you'd be able to come visit."</p><p>"Really!?" asks Hailey, with a big smile.</p><p>"Yes, your mom, dad and your sisters will be able to feel your presence and love."</p><p>"That sounds great." Replies Hailey.</p><p>"So, are you ready, to move on?" asks Sheena, lifting her hand from Hailey's knee and offering her hand. "Just take my hand if you are."</p><p>With a smile, Hailey slowly moves a hand towards Sheena's, though she hesitates just inches from the offered hand and looks towards Alma's smiling face, then her dad, who smiles at her as well, then Quin, who has tears streaming down her smiling face.</p><p><em>'It's ok Hailey.' </em>states Lina. <em>'We won't forget about you.'</em></p><p>Looking towards Sheena again, Hailey continues to smile, as she pulls her hand back, drawing the wondering gazes of the three at her side.</p><p>"I have a question." States Hailey.</p><p>"Ok." Replies Sheena.</p><p>"How long do I have before fading away?"</p><p>"Just over your month in time."</p><p>"Is it possible for me to stay here for one more month?"</p><p>"Hailey…" replies Sheena with a sigh.</p><p>"Please!? I know I'm probably asking a lot and it's pretty selfish, but please! Let me stay for a little while longer, I'll be ready to go then, I promise."</p><p>Sheena sighs again, looking down briefly in thought, for what seemed like hours for Hailey, before the woman looks back up to her.</p><p>"Ok, one month of your time."</p><p>"THANK-YOU!" exclaims Hailey, suddenly lunging forward and literally tackling the surprised woman onto her back in a hug. "THANK-YOU SO MUCH!"</p><p>As well as being surprised from the sudden embrace, Sheena's cheeks redden again as the naked girl hugs her body against hers.</p><p>"O-Ok, ok…" replies the woman with a smile, patting Hailey on the back. "You're welcome."</p><p>The three others on the couch smile at Hailey's happiness, though Alma noticed something else which she found interesting, with Hailey tackling the woman to her back, Alma saw up the woman's skirt briefly, seeing the white panties she wore.</p><p>"Thank-you!" repeats Hailey, as Sheena, lifts herself and Hailey up off the floor, Hailey soon releasing the woman and looks to her mom and dad. "I get to stay for one more month!"</p><p>"We know." Replies Quin, wiping the tears from her cheeks, as Gene adds, with a smile…</p><p>"We were sitting right here when she said it."</p><p>Hailey quickly removes herself from Sheena and rushes towards Quin and Gene and hugs them both, who returns the embrace.</p><p>"I have to make sure everyday I have here is special." States Hailey, "Do or try something special or new everyday!"</p><p>As Sheena began to get to her feet, Alma asks the woman.</p><p>"Hey, uh, Sheena, are you an angel?"</p><p>"Yes." Answers Sheena simply.</p><p>"Where's your wings?" asks Alma.</p><p>"Heh, not all angels have wings." Answers Sheena with a brief chuckle.</p><p>"Well what about a-" starts Alma, lifting a hand to point above her head, before Sheena interrupts.</p><p>"Well, I have to get going. Thank-you for allowing me in your home Mr. and Mrs. Hons."</p><p>As Sheena turns to leave, Alma quickly stands.</p><p>"Wait, I got one more question." She asks, stepping towards the woman.</p><p>"Ok." Replies Sheena, turning around to face the teen, whose cheeks started to redden as she smiles shyly.</p><p>"Uh, I was wondering, if I could give you an orgasm."</p><p>Sheena's face immediate reddens, as Quin gasps.</p><p>"Alma!" as she stands. "Sheena I'm sorry for that."</p><p>"It's alright." Replies Sheena with a smile.</p><p>"It's just…" adds Alma, blushing blighter. "If your really an angel, I'd really like to give you an orgasm."</p><p>Sheena smiles at the teen, places a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>"I appreciate the offer, but I'll have to turn it down."</p><p>"Aww, so that means you can have an orgasm?" asks Alma.</p><p>"Alma…" comments Quin. "Sheena's likely quite busy."</p><p>Alma sighs in disappointment, lowering her head.</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>"It's ok." Replies Sheena, before turning around and walking to the door, where Quin follows her as Sheena put on her shoes and Quin opening the door for her, before Sheena looks back to Hailey, "Well, in your months time from today, I'll return."</p><p>Hailey quickly removes herself from Gene and rushes over to Sheena and hugs her again.</p><p>"Thanks again for letting me stay longer."</p><p>"You're welcome." Replies Sheena, placing a hand to Hailey's head, before the teen releases her and Sheena leaves out of the screen door and Quin closes the bigger door, before her blushing face turns to Alma in a small frown.</p><p>"I can't believe you would ask someone like that if you could give them an orgasm."</p><p>"I-I was just curious." Replies Alma embarrassingly. "Heh, it's not like you meet a real angel everyday.</p><p>Hailey soon hugs Quin.</p><p>"Come on momma, don't be mad, I have thirty more days to spend with you all."</p><p>"I'm not mad." Sighs Quin, lifting a hand up to Hailey head and stroking her hair with a smile. "I'm just embarrassed."</p><p>"Ya gotta admit though…" comments Gene, getting to his feet with a smile and walking to Alma and ruffling her hair a bit. "That angel was quite attractive."</p><p>Quin gave a brief frown towards her husband.</p><p>"Doesn't mean you can ask such a question out of the blue like that."</p><p>"When she fell to the floor when Hailey hugged her…" starts Alma. "I saw up her skirt to her panties, that's what gave me the idea to ask."</p><p>Quin averted her eyes for a moment as a brighter blush claims her cheeks, before asking, "What did they look like?" Prompting a giggle from Alma, Gene and Hailey, before the latter releases Quin and walks to the middle of the room.</p><p>"Let's do something!"</p><p>"Hmm…" thinks Gene. "Doing something special for thirty straight days?"</p><p>"It doesn't have to be something new each day." States Hailey. "Just something we usually don't do all the time or it can be something we usually do. It doesn't have to be anything elaborate or complicated, just something special we do each day."</p><p>"Ok." Replies Quin. "You have any ideas on what you'd like to do today?"</p><p>"Hmm…" thinks Hailey.</p><p>"Knowing you…" comments Gene with a chuckle. "All your special things will likely involve sex."</p><p>Hailey only giggles at the comment before continuing to think and soon, gasping.</p><p>"Oh! I got it! We haven't even done this yet since I've been in Lina's body!"</p><p>"What is it?" asks Alma.</p><p>"It's a little sexual game dad would play with me and momma." Replies Hailey.</p><p>"I knew it." Comments Gene with a grin.</p><p>"How do you play?" asks Alma.</p><p>"It's really simple! We called it the Public Orgasm game."</p><p>"Oh yeah!" gasps Quin with a big smile. "We haven't played that game since you died. It was one of our favorites!"</p><p>"Pubic Orgasm game?" questions Alma.</p><p>"Yea, it's a really easy game to play." States Hailey. "We all put remote control vibrators in our pussies and Daddy has the remote to them, then we just go out as a family, to someplace pubic, like a store, park, or amusement park, someplace with a whole lotta people. So Daddy, using only the remote, tries to make us come, usually in embarrassing moments, like at the check-out counter or positions, like when reaching for something. When one of us orgasms, we have to tell Daddy and he keeps track of how many or how little we orgasm."</p><p>"That sounds really embarrassing, but exciting too." Replies Alma, blushing from the game explanation. "How do you win? Come the most or less?"</p><p>"The person who comes the least wins." Answers Hailey.</p><p>"Is there a prize for winning?" asks Alma.</p><p>"Yep! Since Daddy is sorta left out and gets really turned on watching us come over and over, the winner gets to have Daddy completely empty himself inside the winner while the loser watches!"</p><p>"Ohhhh." Grins Alma, lowering her hands between her legs and squirming. "If a guy is turned on for a really long time, when they come, a TON of their cum comes out!"</p><p>"Exactly!" confirms Hailey, hopping up and down in excitement. "One time, when I won, Daddy was so turned he filled me up soooo much that I looked like I was pregnant and a bunch of his cum still pooled around on the floor below us!"</p><p>"Wow!" gasps Alma.</p><p>"Oh! And another time!" adds Hailey excitedly. "I wanted dad to fill my butt and he came so much that it was coming out of my mouth!"</p><p>"Whoa! Really!?"</p><p>"That's exaggerating a bit." Comments Gene.</p><p>"No it's not." states Hailey, "I could taste your cum in my mouth and it really was coming out of my mouth too."</p><p>"You were also pretty much upside down too." Adds Gene.</p><p>"That's beside the point, the fact is, you came so much it was coming out of my mouth and I loved it!"</p><p>"Well let's play Public Orgasm!" quickly states Alma excitedly.</p><p>Hailey quickly looks to Quin and Gene.</p><p>"Can we play it!? Huh!?" she asks excitedly.</p><p>"Sure." Replies Quin with a smile.</p><p>"I'm free for the time being, sure." Replies Gene.</p><p>"Yay!" cheers Hailey, before rushing to Alma and grabbing her by the hand and leading her up the stairs. "Let's go get ready!"</p><p>
  <strong>- Alma, Lina and Hailey's room -</strong>
</p><p>"So is there anything special we have to wear?" asks Alma, standing in the room, next to Hailey as the excited young girl looked through a few of the drawers in the dresser.</p><p>"Not really…" replies Hailey, pulling out a small purple skirt. "I like to make it a bit more exciting by wearing skirts, so if I come enough times, my Honey starts to trail down my legs and drip to the floor."</p><p>"Heh, wouldn't it be more exciting wearing pants?" asks Alma, with a chuckle. "You'd have a wet spot showing up, making it look like you peed yourself."</p><p>"Yeah, but you can hide the wet spot better than you can Honey dripping down your legs and to the floor. At least I think so, both options are exciting though, I just like skirts more!"</p><p>"Hmm…" thinks Alma, smiling and beginning to look though the dresser drawers with Hailey, "I wonder which I should go for, pants or skirt…"</p><p>"I suggest a skirt." Comments Hailey with a smile. "You could even wear a long skirt if you wanted." She adds, prompting a brief giggle from Alma, before Hailey gasps and quickly squats down and opens the bottom drawer and removes what looked like a rather thick pair of panties. "I liked wearing these really thick and absorbent kind of panties too, that holds in a lot more Honey than regular panties do, I loved feeling that gooey warmth from my Honey covering me!"</p><p>"Heh, too bad me and Lina's Honey isn't the same though." Comments Alma.</p><p>"Oh yeah…" replies Hailey, quickly looking disappointed. "I forgot about that, it's thinner… oh well!" adds Hailey with a big smile, replacing the special panties in the drawer and closing it before standing. "It'll still be fun, with or without my usual thick, gooey honey oozing down my legs!" states Hailey before giving an excited squeal with a giddy standing march. "Ohhhhh! I can't wait for us to start playing!"</p><p>"Hehe, me neither." Agrees Alma, smiling at Hailey's excitement.</p><p>
  <strong>- Parking Lot of local grocery store -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Car -</strong>
</p><p>"Ok, you girls ready?" asks Gene, with a smile as he turns off the car.</p><p>"Yes! Yes! YES!" excitedly replies Hailey, while Alma and Quin also agreed.</p><p>Hailey dressed herself in a T-shirt and pleated thigh-length skirt, with a pair of small, low-hip pink panties, which would only take one small squirting orgasming before her girl-cum would be falling to the floor.</p><p>Alma, was dressed in a tank-top and hip-hugging blue jeans. She wore a regular pair of underwear, but with the type of form fitting jeans she was wearing, Alma may as well been wearing no underwear, just one squirting orgasm would saturate the crotch of her pants and start a growing area of wetness.</p><p>Quin, dressed herself in a simple, knee-length dress, and went with the daring option of wearing a tiny black thong for underwear, any orgasm from her would cause her honey to ooze from her mature labia and fall right through the thin fabric only barely covering her lips, to the floor.</p><p>"Ok, here you two go…" states Quin, reaching back and handing Alma and Hailey each a rather large, purple egg-vibrator that would be big enough to easily remain inside them without them actively trying to keep it in. "And good luck." Quin add with a smile.</p><p>"You too." Replies Hailey, as she and Alma take the vibrators. "But I'm gonna win this."</p><p>"Heh, sure you will…" comments Quin.</p><p>The three girls then inserted their vibrators, Quin lifting her dress and pulling her panties to the side to insert hers, Alma and Hailey reaching a hand under their respective pants and skirt and inserting the sizable vibrator into their young, already wet, holes.</p><p>The four then exit the car and with Gene closing his door, he reaches into his right pocket and lifts a small remote, which had one button on the top and one slider, which was on the bottom, with notches on the side indicating levels of intensity. He looks to the three girls and presses the single power button, turning on the remote…</p><p>"Ok, the game starts in three… two… one…"</p><p>Moving the slider to the first notch, all three girls give a brief flinch from the low vibrations starting within them. The vibrations wouldn't be enough to make ether of them climax anytime soon, though was successful in stimulating more of their honey from their slits, but each had a smile and a growing blush on their faces, though Hailey had the biggest smile.</p><p>Just after the start of the mild vibration, Alma lowers a hand to her crotch briefly.</p><p>"Hehe, I'm about to walk into a store with a vibrator turned on inside of me, my hearts beating so fast!"</p><p>"It'll beat even faster when you orgasm near a stranger!" replies Hailey.</p><p>"Ok, here's how this is gonna go…" starts Gene. "We're going to be in here for at most, an hour, since theirs not much stuff we need to get. Alma, since this is your first time doing this with us, roaming around the store away from me is allowed, you just have to be honest when you tell me if you came and how many times."</p><p>"Ok, I won't lie." Replies Alma.</p><p>"Ok then." States Gene.</p><p>"Oh! Oh!" gasp Hailey, lifting her right hand. "Can't we stay here for two hours?"</p><p>"We'll spend another hour somewhere else." Replies Gene.</p><p>"Oh, ok."</p><p>"Well then…" states Gene, gesturing with his right hand for the three to walk ahead of him. "Let's get going!"</p><p>"Yay!" cheers Hailey, quickly running around the car and towards the store.</p><p>"Don't run Hailey!" quickly states Quin, as she and Alma quickly follow and Gene bringing up the rear.</p><p>
  <strong>- About ten minutes (total) later -</strong>
</p><p>Alma and Hailey, choosing to separate from their parents and after a minute or so, from each other, were now completely at the mercy of the vibration between their slick legs, having no warning of when the intensity would increase as they walked around the populated store.</p><p>It was shortly after the sisters parted from each others company that the vibration increased in intensity, catching Alma off-guard, while she walked pass a Vehen mother with her small child who looked about eight cycles old. The reactive gasp and flinch in Alma's step drew the pairs gaze towards her, which Alma attempted to ignore and walk pass the pair with the blush on her face getting brighter.</p><p>Hailey, on the other hand, was happily skipping down a populated cereal isle when the intensity level of the vibration inside her went up. The gleeful young girl barely missed a step in her skip, only giggling, red-faced as she saw a few eyes on her.</p><p>"Well someone's happy." comments an adult Felene man smiling at the skipping teen.</p><p>"I sure am!" replies Hailey as she continued pass the man.</p><p>With the increased vibration, both teens were getting closer to their first orgasm of the game. Though while Hailey continued to skip up and down isles getting closer to orgasm, only her smile and frequency of giggles were the visual reactions. Alma though, as she felt her first orgasm slowly but steadily approaching, looked a little more nervous, though was still smiling and her walking sped up a bit as Alma quickly began to scan the area for a less populated place she could climax at, with little luck, the store was quite populated today.</p><p>
  <strong>- Fifteen minutes (total) later -</strong>
</p><p>"Nnnngh!"</p><p>Despite the grin Alma had, she felt her face burning as she climaxed, various people walking around her as she stood, stiff, trembling in front of an open, horizontal freezer containing seafood and various other foods, as Alma gripped the edge of the freezer tightly with her hands as she felt her wet pussy spasming powerfully around the vibrator inside of her. To try and draw as little attention to herself as she could, Alma kept her eyes open, trying not to frown up too much as she looked down into the freezer.</p><p>"NNNngh!</p><p>Though Alma couldn't help it as her left eye was forced closed as she felt her girl-cum squirt powerfully from her in a long, intensely pleasurable stream, fueled by the vibrating egg inside of her, immediately saturating her panties and starting to form a growing wet spot in the crotch of her pants.</p><p>Another reaction Alma found unable to control was the brief panting of her breath as her squirting ended and climax began to wane, though thanks to the vibrator inside her, it lags that end, causing smaller spasms of pleasure to claim her pussy and smaller squirts of her girl-cum into her saturated panties.</p><p>When the orgasm has finally calmed to a degree that Alma could relax and felt she could continue walking, she lifts her head to look around the immediate area, smiling as she saw that no one seemed to be paying her any unusual amount of attention, until… Alma felt a presence to her right and looking, Alma gasps a little when she sees a small Felene girl who looked about nine cycles old, leaning her left furry ear near her crotch, before looking up at her with a grin.</p><p>"You're playing a naughty game aren't you!?" she asks, in a voice that was NOT a whisper. "I saw you get that really good feeling!"</p><p>Alma's face may have been burning before, but now it was on fire.</p><p>"U-U-Uh… I don't know what your talking about, sorry."</p><p>With that, Alma quickly began walking away… with the young Felene following behind.</p><p>"…"</p><p>Hailey relished in the pleasure of her orgasm, standing against one side of the populated isle she was in, with people to her left, right and in front of her, as she orgasms, her eyes closed with a smile and her hands behind her back; A twitch of her right eye and the trembling of her right foot was the only outward signs of her pleasure as she felt her pussy spasming powerfully around the vibrating egg. Upon feeling her girl-cum begin to squirt intensely from her in one long stream before a number of smaller ones, Hailey opens her left eye, looking around to see that no one was paying attention to her as she felt her cum drench her panties and drip down her legs and to the floor.</p><p>Her orgasm, fueled by the constant vibration, Hailey's face began to frown up beyond her control with a low groan from her as she felt her orgasm jump in intensity, her squirting briefly becoming more forceful, thus more pleasurable.</p><p>Hailey though managed to get through her climax with only a low groan, before giving a satisfied sigh and walking from her spot and soon skipping again, leaving a noticeable puddle on the floor where she once stood.</p><p>
  <strong>- Twenty-Four minutes (total) later -</strong>
</p><p><em>'Dang-it, this kids been following me forever…' </em>thinks Alma with a groan, after looking back and seeing the young Felene girl she met after her first orgasm, still happily following, only about a yard away, her tail flicking side to side.</p><p>Alma tried getting rid of her, telling her to go back to her parents, though the young girl refused, saying she wanted to see her orgasm again.</p><p>Alma sighs with embarrassment, she was just fine with this <em>'private' </em>game, but now that she had an <em>'audience'</em>, she was even more nervous and embarrassed about climaxing again, which, with the vibrator having increase in intensity a third time, vibrating the orgasm-wet and sensitive walls of her pussy, she could feel the pleasurable pangs of another approaching climax.</p><p>Hailey now, after enjoying her first climax, now occupies herself with visiting the clothing section of the store, looking at the selection of shoes in a sparsely populated isle, just an older teen male on the far end of the isle, though two female friends were closer, a Tragelian and Vehen, talking about how cute a certain pair of shoes was.</p><p>With the vibration at it's third level and her girl-cum drying on her inner legs, Hailey calmly makes her way closer to the two girls and soon smiles to herself when the Tragelian looks around in wonderment, before asking her friend…</p><p>"Hey, you hear that?"</p><p>"Hear what?"</p><p>"It sounds like a buzzing, it's really faint though."</p><p>"It's probably the AC or something like that. You're ears are better than mind, I don't hear anything."</p><p>The Tragelian shrugs her shoulders and returns to looking through the shoes.</p><p>Hailey couldn't stop the grin from forming on her face as she hears the small comment of the two talking about the buzzing device in her dripping pussy.</p><p>
  <strong>- Thirty minutes (total) later -</strong>
</p><p>To Alma's shock, the vibrator inside her jumped at least two levels, jolting a sudden and embarrassingly loud gasp from her and causing her to reflexively lower her left hand towards her crotch, though her hand only cups herself for a second as she noticed she had gained a number of eyes, not to mention her new friend, running up beside her and asking if she was about to feel really good.</p><p>So, desperate to lose her friend so she could climax in <em>'privacy'</em>, Alma quickly started to walk faster, into a mild jog, quickly ducking into isles and hiding behind advertisements, all the while fighting back climaxing, though a few spurts of her girl-cum managed to leave her, from her orgasm starting to break through her hold.</p><p>Though Alma managed to get lucky as she quickly entered the electronics section of the store, which wasn't as populated as the rest of the store. It was near the row of TV's on display that Alma lost the fight with the pleasure, with a gasp from her as she cups her left hand over her crotch and leans against the end of an isle as she felt her pussy spasm and her girl-cum squirt powerfully from her and into the saturated panties she wore and increasing the size of the growing wet spot between her legs, which began to shake, leading to her falling to her knees as she rode out the pleasure of her orgasm.</p><p>Relaxing into the pleasure, Alma looks around to see that her immediate area was empty, allowing her to lean back and rest against the side of the isle, sitting on her legs.</p><p>"Nnnggg… I-I think I lost her, finally."</p><p>Although…</p><p>"Found ya!"</p><p>"Ahh!" gasps Alma, flinching in shock as the Felene girl hops out from the right side of the isle.</p><p>"Hehe, you're having that really good feeling right now aren't you?"</p><p>
  <strong>- Thirty-two minutes (total) later -</strong>
</p><p>Still in the clothing section of the store, in the small blouse and skirts area, a surprised gasp leaves Hailey upon the sharp jump in the vibrating intensity, drawing a number of eyes to her by the people around her.</p><p>A brighter blush of embarrassment comes to Hailey's face upon the attention she draws to herself. Though Hailey quickly looks around and sees a rather large clothing display a little ways away. Hailey attempts to calmly walk towards the display, though she never gets there before a powerful orgasm stops her in her tracks, her face frowning up from the pleasure as she felt her cum squirt powerfully from her, and fall through her panties and stream down her legs, looking as though she was peeing herself to a stranger.</p><p>In the middle of orgasming though, Hailey resumes her walk, a small waterfall falling from between her legs to the carpeted floor, as she lead a trail to her ducking behind the display and squatting down, lifting her skirt up and out of the way as her girl-cum continued to flow from her, through her drenched panties and fall to the carpet in rapid pat, pat, pat sounds.</p><p>After a few moments into her squatting, Hailey's body continued to tremble as the crotch of her panties bulge slightly from the vibrating egg protruding from her lips. The protrusion of the egg only seemed to increase Hailey's pleasure as the intense vibration reached closer to her erect clit.</p><p>Fighting back groaning out loudly, Hailey looks up to see if she had attracted anymore attention, to her embarrassed shock, she had, an adult Felene couple was staring at her with a smile on each of their faces, To which, Hailey soon realized, with her lifting her skirt up to prevent her cum from wetting the back of her skirt, and her legs-apart squatting, she was giving the couple a perfectly clear view of her cum-saturated panties and the bulge of the vibrating egg protruding from her.</p><p>With a gasp, Hailey quickly lowers her knees to the floor and her skirt over her legs with an embarrassed, trembling smile towards the couple as the waning orgasm continued within her.</p><p>Lina was suddenly shocked when she regained control of her body.</p><p>
  <strong>- Forty-six minutes (total) later -</strong>
</p><p>"Nnnngh…"</p><p>Quin, red-faced, groaned with the effort to remain quite as she gripped the handle of the shopping cart, slowly pushing it along as her thick honey dripped pass the pitiful coverage her thong offered and fell to the floor, leaving a trail to any curious person.</p><p>Despite the effort to keep quite, Quin wore a big smile on her face as Gene was directly ahead of the cart, walking backwards and looking at her with a smile of his own.</p><p>"That's what… eight so far?" questions Gene, before lifting his right hand, holding the remote. "I wonder how Alma and Hailey are doing… the first hour is nearly up… Maybe I should go full power for the time we have left…" teases the man, placing his thumb on the slider, before quickly moving it to max, immediately bringing a sharp gasp from Quin, causing her to quickly lift her left hand up to her mouth and stopped her walking, her legs trembling as more of her Honey fell to the floor.</p><p>
  <strong>- Two hours, nineteen minutes (total) later -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Hons residence -</strong>
</p><p>With the front door opening, Alma and Hailey walk into the house, clearly looking exhausted, the crotch of Alma's pants now had a massive wet spot in the front and back as well as dark lines traveling down the legs. Hailey's skirt was only partly better, if only because of less fabric, the lower front and near entire back was wet in her cum, her legs shined with her juices and her socks squished with each step.</p><p>The two reach the living room and plop down on the couch next to each other.</p><p>"I'm so tired…" sighs Alma.</p><p>"Me too, but it was so fun…" states Hailey.</p><p>"Yeah it was."</p><p>Alma soon unbuttons and unzips her pants and reaches into her panties to pull the wet, dripping toy from her pussy. Hailey also followed suit, lifting the front of her skirt and pulling aside the wet crotch of her panties before her face frowns a little as pushes the turned-off device from her dripping pussy and to the floor.</p><p>Quin soon enters the house, aided by Gene, draping her left arm over her husbands shoulders, Alma looks towards her mom and smiles.</p><p>"We know for sure who lost." She teases.</p><p>"Heh, looks can be deceiving." Replies Quin, with a smile.</p><p>After closing the door and helping Quin to sit next to the two girls, Gene steps back to look at the three tired girls with a smile.</p><p>"Quite a nice sight."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah…" states Hailey. "So who won?"</p><p>"Ok, let's see here…" comments Gene, lifting the Comm on his right arm and bringing up a window. "Ohhh, the totals are really close."</p><p>"Come on! Tell us!" excitedly requests Hailey.</p><p>"Ok, coming in third, with a total of an impressive forty-three climaxes…" starts Gene, before pausing, watching the eager looks in the three. "Alma!"</p><p>"What!?" gasps Alma, clearly shocked. "I'm last!?"</p><p>"Ha!" teases Quin.</p><p>"Yep." Replies Gene, "Forty-three for you."</p><p>"I really came that many times?" questions Alma, with a disappointed look on her face, "It must've been those rapid back-to-back orgasms I had at the start of the second round." She adds with a sigh, before shakily getting to her feet, "Well, I need to go re-hydrate…"</p><p>"Wait until I announce the winner." States Gene.</p><p>"Ok." Replies Alma, dropping back down to the couch.</p><p>"Ok, second place with a total number of orgasms being thirty-eight, goes toooooo…"</p><p>"Say momma, say momma, say momma…" chants Hailey.</p><p>"Quin!"</p><p>"YES!" cheers Hailey, quickly standing and rising a fist in the air, while Quin simply smiles at Hailey. "I win! I win! I win!" continues Hailey, hopping up and down in happiness.</p><p>"So that means Hailey…" starts Gene. "With a close, total number of orgasms being thirty-seven, one less than Quin, wins!"</p><p>"Congratulations Hailey." Complements Alma, smiling.</p><p>"Congratulations." Repeats Quin.</p><p>Hailey quickly steps towards her dad and grips the waist of his pants.</p><p>"Now I get to have all of daddy's hot, built-up cum filling me up!"</p><p>END ^_^</p><p>
  <strong>*Twenty-nine days left before Hailey moves on</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alma enjoys a uniquely fun time with a Client.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LOLI (NYMPH), FARTING, M/f</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>- Eight days later, Cervis (Thursday) -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- 5:23 P.M. -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*BBBRrrrpppphhh!*</strong>
</p><p>"Hehehe!"</p><p>Alma really loved her purpose in life; giving and receiving pleasure to and from various people, men and women of all the races. Some people found pleasure in things that Alma found quite odd to her, but if it made the person happy, Alma was willing to try it, often times, Alma herself would find delight in fulfilling the request.</p><p>
  <strong>*FFFFrrrrrt!*</strong>
</p><p>And this request was one of them…</p><p>Alma positioned herself on her hands and knees on the lower end of a bed, nude, with her feet over the edge, giggling and moaning pleasantly as a thirty-something, blonde Felene man stood directly behind her, nude as well with his penis fully erect and stiff as he rests his right hand on the right cheek of the teens smooth rear and his left hand up under Alma, resting on her belly, caressing and pressing in occasionally, bringing a moan from the teen before a loud expulsion of air leaves the brown ring of Alma's anus.</p><p>This Client, had a fetish for girls and women, to put simply, farting; loud, quite, long, short, rumbles, squeaks, it didn't matter what, he liked it all. At first, Alma was disgusted by the request, just swallow a pill that would rapidly produce an hours-worth of gas to be later released; farting wasn't something, especially for girls, to do in front of people… that weren't family at least. However, the lure of money for simply doing something she did everyday, loosened Alma's restraint and sphincter. It wasn't long that Alma found she loved fulfilling the request; something so simple and naughty, and discovering just how much the Client loved it, proven by the near brick-like stiffness from the mans penis; It made her pussy so wet.</p><p>Alma had many favorite Clients and this man was one of them.</p><p>Alma felt the usual bloatedness in her distended belly, the messaging of her right cheek of her butt and the caress and pressure against her gas-filled belly only made it easier as a long, thunderous fart leaves her lax anus…</p><p>
  <strong>*BBBbBbbBRRrrRRrrRRrRPPp!*</strong>
</p><p>The Felene man smiles as his dick twitches from the sound of the gas leaving the teens rear and the following sigh of relieve from her, even feeling the heat of it meet his stomach.</p><p>"Ohhh, that one sounded great!" declares the man, before leaning down and licking at Alma's two wet lips of her labia as he smells the lingering meaty odor from the teens anus.</p><p>"It felt great too." Answers Alma, soon moaning a little more as the man finished smelling her fart and focused his tongue to her lower lips, parting them with his tongue and teasing the hole that they hid.</p><p>The oral pleasure continued until Alma felt the gas move within her and another, brief, though loud fart leaves her, directly into the face of the man, who stopped his tongue and pressed his nose against her anus and taking a long sniff, waving his tail in delight of the scent.</p><p>Despite developing a liking for this, Alma blushed with the mans action, feeling his nose against her anus and hearing him sniff her gas. Although embarrassed at the action, more of Alma's honey trailed from her slit and into her bushy purple patch of pubic hair.</p><p>"Put your head down." Requests the man.</p><p>Alma did so, lowering her head down to the bed, in turn, angling her anus further up and her plump labia further out, which the man began to tease again with his tongue, this time, darting his tongue in and out of her wet pussy, causing Alma to moan and move her hips a little from the pleasure.</p><p>Even as Alma felt a number of farts leave her, small ones, ranging from loud to soft hisses, the man continued, even teasing her clit, rapidly flicking the tip of his tongue against the stiffened nub. It only took a minute of farting and tongue teasing before Alma gasps out as she came, the man pulling his tongue back after the first, brief squirt of her girl-cum as her labia flinched and clenched, hinting and the spasming of her pussy behind as more of her girl-cum squirts from her and to the floor.</p><p>With the waning of the orgasm and the sigh of pleasure from Alma, a long, airy hiss of gas leaves her from the brief drain of energy from the orgasm.</p><p>Alma felt the mans two hands continue to caress her butt and belly for a few moments, urging another fart from her before the mans hand on her belly leaves and rests on her left cheek of her butt.</p><p>Now with both hands on the teens rear, he begins to squeeze and spread them, simply messaging the mounds, enjoying the feel of the teens smooth, soft flesh of her rear. Though a number of mild farts still leaves Alma's anus from the message.</p><p>"You have such a beautiful butt." Compliments the man.</p><p>Moaning from the butt message and the pleasurable relief of the gas leaving her rear, Alma giggles a little as she replies…</p><p>"Heh, you say that all the time, you don't have to tell me so much."</p><p>"Well I can't help it." Comments the man with a smile. "It's just so round and soft… and smooth, with your pretty little brown hole hiding between these cheeks, I could just squeeze these cheeks of yours for hours."</p><p>"You have before…" Comments Alma, with a giggle and moan, before she gives a small groan and a loud, long, thunderous fart leaves her, bringing a grin to the mans face as he could feel the heat of the gas reach his face. "Mmmm, the last time we met, you messaged my butt for nearly an hour straight, it got me so wet I nearly came. My butt felt like the feeling you get when you get messaged for a long time, that funny, jelly-like sensation… Hehehe, you turned my butt into jelly! Do you know what it's like to have a jelly butt!?" giggles Alma, smiling as she presses her face against the bed and giggling more, having found what she said funny, in turn causing a number of farts to leave her. "I couldn't sit without giggling!" adds Alma.</p><p>"Heh, sorry about that then." Replies the man with a smile. "How about I make it up to you and message your breasts for an hour straight; Turn them into jelly?" he adds, continuing to message Alma's cheeks.</p><p>
  <strong>*FFFFRRRRRTTT!*</strong>
</p><p>"Hehe, I dunno…" comments Alma, laying the right side of her head on the bed with her eyes closed, enjoying the mans hands on her rear. "My whole body would turn to jelly if you messaged my breasts for an hour straight, and I'm sure I'd come a lot. I'd be putty in your hands… hehe, and I'm not sure I want that to happen." She adds, with a smile.</p><p>"Aww, you being putty in my hands sounds pretty nice though. You, sitting on my lap, totally relaxed as I caress and message those mounds, eyes close, hands limp at your side, softly asking: <em>'More James, it feels so good.'</em>"</p><p>Alma only gives an amused, "Heh." in response as a soft hiss of gas leaves her.</p><p>"Anyway…" starts James, stopping his hands movement. "To prevent giving you a jelly butt again, I wanna try something we haven't yet."</p><p>"What?" asks Alma.</p><p>"Lower your hips a bit." Requests James.</p><p>Alma does so and briefly flinches as she felt the touch of James penis against her labia, before feeling him slowly penetrate her pussy fully, before completely removing himself from her, then feeling the mans hands on her rear spreading her cheeks before feeling the penis again, wet with her honey, slid between her cheeks and against her anus, then feeling the cheeks of her butt released, allowing them to close around the mans penis and it begins to slid out, then back in, which brings a giggle to Alma.</p><p>"Wow…" she smiles. "Well that's certainly a different way of fraking my butt… yanno my breasts can do the same thing."</p><p>"Heh, yeah, but you can't fart on my dick while I frak your breasts." Comments the man with a smile.</p><p>"Ohh, so you want me to fart on your dick huh?" states Alma with a smile.</p><p>The teen quickly began pushing, releasing another loud, bassy fart.</p><p>"Ohhh, yes!" moans James, feeling the hot air envelope and tickle his dick as he thrusts between the cheeks of the teens rear.</p><p>"You like that?" questions Alma with a knowing grin, feeling the honey-slick penis of the man sliding against her cheeks and anus, which Alma herself began to gain a mild pleasure from, though more of the sensation of the rod rubbing against her anus, urging more of her honey from between the slit of her labia.</p><p>"Yeah, that felt wonderful." Answers James. "Keep doing it!"</p><p>Alma gladly complies and continued to add stimulation to the mans penis as he thrusted, sliding himself in and out from between the teens rear cheeks and against the hot ring of her anus.</p><p>This continued for about ten increasingly pleasurable minutes, for both. Alma, hearing the mans pants and moans, sensed he was close to climax and although she had grown highly aroused, she knew the simply sensation of the dick sliding between her cheeks and against her anus wouldn't be enough for her to orgasm, so she moves her left hand under her body to her dripping pussy and began to finger herself.</p><p>It was just about two minutes after Alma started to finger herself, bringing her to the brink of climax, before James gasps out with a groan and she felt his thick, warm cum fall on her naked back and assumed, correctly, on the back of her head, in her hair.</p><p>Alma though didn't care that cum was getting into her hair as she quickly climaxed after James, moaning out, pulling her fingers from her pussy as her girl-cum squirts from her urethra as her pussy spasms in pleasure.</p><p>Once the two had reached the end of their orgasms, both were quite, panting softly in the afterglow. Alma's entire back though was covered in the mans cum, the majority of it in her hair.</p><p>"Heh, you're gong to need a hair wash." Comments James, pulling his still erect penis from between Alma's cheeks, though his grips his dick with his right hand and teases Alma's anus with the tip of his penis, prodding and rubbing it.</p><p>"Thanks, Mr. Obvious." Comments Alma, before lifting her right hand up to the back of her head and feeling the wet, gooey warmth of the mans cum, bringing a sigh of annoyance from her. "I wish would've aimed somewhere else though." She adds, "Or even stick the head in my butt."</p><p>"Anyway…" states James, with a smile. "You got anything left?" he adds, moving his left hand from Alma's left cheek and back to her belly."</p><p>"I can still feel a little more in me."</p><p>"Well then…" James starts, directing the head of his penis against the wet, aroused lips of Alma's labia. "How about I frak the rest of the gas out of you? Then you can go take a shower?"</p><p>"Well I don't want to go home with ammo still in the chamber, heh…" chuckles Alma.</p><p>"Ok then." Replies James, before quickly burying his dick fully into the teen.</p><p>Who gasps out with the suddenness of the action and small fart leaves her, which brings a giggle from her, before James pulls back and thrust just as suddenly as the first and another fart was forced from her, which, while the thrusting was pleasurable, Alma giggles more as she farts from the penetration, then again, and again…</p><p>Although not every thrust was met with a fart, both, Alma and James giggles as farts continually leaves Alma.</p><p>It only took a few minutes into the thrusting, which got faster and faster, before the farting came to an end and Alma was now moaning from the pleasure of the thrusts alone, no longer having the distraction of the constant farting as she was driven towards climax.</p><p>Soon pressing her face into the bed and moaning into it as she felt, with a few more thrusts, her pussy climax, the slick walls rapidly contracting around the stiff rod continuing to thrust into her, increasing the pleasure her orgasm gave her as her girl-cum squirts intensely from her in a long, thin stream, with was repeated twice, before Alma felt James suddenly pull his dick completely out of her, the small gap of her vagina quickly closing as her pussy continued to spasm and small squirts of her cum rapidly leaves her.</p><p>Her body trembling as the squirting stopped and her orgasm began to wane, A very long, airy hiss leaves Alma's lax anus.</p><p>*SSSSSssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh*</p><p>It was clearly the last of the gas contained within Alma as it was the longest duration of her time with the man, although, following the moan of relief from Alma…</p><p>"Ohh, there's still more to get out…" comments James, with a smile.</p><p>The man spreads the lips of Alma's blushing labia to reveal the glistening wet pink behind, before plunging his dick back into the teen, who gasps and giggles.</p><p>END</p><p>
  <strong>*Twenty-one days before Hailey moves on</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter N 28 (EX 53)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sakura enjoys a private 'fashion' show; while Hailey, Alma and Quin enjoy making very special oven-baked treats.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LOLI (NYMPH), m/f, MASTURBATION, FOOD-PLAY, INCEST</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>- Eight days later, Shakrus (Friday) -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- 8:23 P.M. -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Takeda's Home/Bedroom -</strong>
</p><p>Even though they had been a boyfriend/girlfriend couple for little over an entire Cycle, Sakura still found herself surprised at how convincing a girl her cross-dressing boyfriend could managed to be; Add one padded bra and visually, Takeda Wates was a girl.</p><p>Having been allowed to spend the night at her boyfriends home, the couple was in the boys room, Sakura, dressed in a white nightgown which was thin enough for one to notice she was nude underneath it. The blonde also wore a small blush and smile on her face as she sat on the side of the single bed in the room, hugging a pillow against herself as she admired Takeda, standing in front of his open closet, his long purple hair tied into a pony-tail and wearing a solid pink, thigh-high dress, standing with his left side facing Sakura and starting with his fake breasts, slides his hands down his body with a grin to the blonde.</p><p>"How's this one?" he asks.</p><p>"It looks really cute on you!"</p><p>"Is there anything special you like about it?" asks Takeda, twisting his hips a little, making the hem of the dress spread a little.</p><p>"Well, it's not really special to that dress, but I like being able to see those smooth, pretty legs of yours, the pink color goes good with your skin tone too." Answers Sakura, smiling.</p><p>"Hehe, guess it doesn't matter what I wear then, as long as my legs are showing."</p><p>"What you wear does matter!" replies Sakura with a giggle. "I just like it when your legs are showing."</p><p>"That's what I just said, silly." Comments Takeda.</p><p>"No, you said it doesn't matter what you wear, but it does. I like my girlfriend to look cute…"</p><p>"What about sexy?" asks Takeda naughty smile, angling his hip towards Sakura and lowering his left hand down to his thigh and slowly lifting the edge of his dress up, revealing more of his skin, closer and closer to revealing his panties.</p><p>"Oh, yes, sexy too!" agrees Sakura.</p><p>Just before Takeda was about to show his underwear, he turns his back to Sakura and lifts his dress revealing the rear of his pink panties he wore, bringing a grin to Sakura and soon, a giggle from her as the boy uses his other hand and begins to pull the dress up over his head, as he sways his hips, giving Sakura a sexy tease of his rear.</p><p>"You trying to get me wet?" questions Sakura, with a giggle, still hugging the pillow and now shifting her legs a little.</p><p>"I dunno…" replies Takeda, completely pulling the dress over his head, also revealing the back of the white bra he wore. "Are you?"</p><p>"Maybe…"</p><p>"Heh, well, time for you to turn around again." Replies Takeda, placing the dress into the closet.</p><p>"Ok." Answers Sakura, scooting back on the bed, turning around and crossing her legs.</p><p>After just a few minutes of rustling cloth, Sakura hears Takeda speak to her.</p><p>"OK."</p><p>Which signals Sakura to turn around again and a large grin come to her face when she see her boyfriend. Both from what he was wearing and his pose.</p><p>His clothing option this time was similar to what Sakura herself was wearing, but a little shorter, black with sheer fabric thin enough to clearly see through it, with the hem trimmed in feathers. He had positioned himself leaning back against the doorframe of the closet, with his left foot lifted from the floor and rubbing his calf… and to top it off, he had freed his hair from the ponytail and running his left hand through his long hair.</p><p>"Am I sexy?" asks Takeda, with nearly just as big a smile on his face as Sakura had.</p><p>"OK, I'm wet now." Replies Sakura, smiling as she saw the visual treat in front of her, and feeling her honey oozing from her aroused pussy.</p><p>Takeda giggles a little at the reply, before lifting his hands up to his chest, squeezing each cup of the stuffed bra and giving a moan.</p><p>"What about your nipples?"</p><p>"They've been hard since we started." Replies Sakura, releasing the pillow she had been hugging against her and placing it to her left, looking down to her small breasts and seeing the two bumps poking into the fabric and lifting her hands and gently pinching the two numbs, with a small gasp from Sakura, before she looks up to Takeda and continued to pinch and tease her nipples through her shirt.</p><p>As Sakura began to tease her nipples, Takeda, lowers his left hand down from his chest and down to his crotch, rubbing himself, as he asks…</p><p>"You like playing with your breasts with me watching?"</p><p>"You know I do." Replies Sakura with a grin, before moaning a little more as she pinches her nipples a little firmer. "Mmm, but I like it better when you play with them."</p><p>"Is that a request?"</p><p>"Maybe…" suggests Sakura, with a grin.</p><p>"Hmm…" comments Takeda, removing himself from the doorframe and walking the few steps towards Sakura; Smiles down at her, before reaching his right hand to her left cheek and leaning down to kiss her fully on the lips.</p><p>The kiss was a simple one, no tongue, but it had a very profound effect on Sakura as she moans into the kiss, the two bumps against her nightgown gained damp spots as her nipples began to ooze her honey and her entire body was rushed with heat and her pussy throbbed with pleasure.</p><p>It was a simple kiss, but love made it much more than simple for Sakura. She knew it was her love for Takeda that allowed him to nearly bring her to orgasm from just a kiss… and she loved it.</p><p>With Takeda slowly pulling his lips away, he smiles as he sees the blonde trembling briefly, with her eyes still closed, before Takeda pats her cheek, prompting Sakura to open her eyes and look up at him.</p><p>"Is that a request?" he repeats, smiling.</p><p>Sakura's mouth moves, but nothing comes out, though she quickly nods her head, smiling as well.</p><p>Takeda gives Sakura a another brief kiss, before joining Sakura on the bed, positioning himself behind her, sitting on his legs and reaching his hands under Sakura's arms to her breasts, first, cupping his hands over the small mounds, caressing them through the fabric, bringing a soft moan from the blonde, as she also leans back against him to relax into the pleasure of Takeda pleasuring her breasts.</p><p>After about a minute of messaging the mounds, a brief, though quite gasp soon leaves Sakura as Takeda began shift his hands attention to her erect, wet nipples, grasping the two sensitive nub between his thumb and middle fingers, gently pinching and rolling them, gradually intensifying the pleasure Sakura felt as she moans more and lifts her hands up to Takeda's, though not stopping them as she began to rub her thighs together.</p><p>With Takeda adding in his index fingers to tease the tip of her nipples as the others pinched, pulled and rolled them, Sakura's moans and pants jumped in frequency and volume as she began to squeeze her thighs together as she felt an orgasm speeding towards her as Takeda continued to tease her oozing wet nipples, feeling her Honey oozing from her pussy more quickly.</p><p>"Spread your legs." States Takeda.</p><p>Sakura quickly did so, spreading her legs wide, before her body was taken with a sudden quiver of pleasure as Takeda pinched her nipples a little harder.</p><p>With a few more pinches, pulls and tweaks of the stiff nubs, Sakura soon moans out, her face scrunched in pleasure as her pussy spasms intensely, ejaculating large amounts of her honey from her climaxing tunnel, as well as from her nipples continuing to be stimulated.</p><p>Once the peak was over, Sakura sighs in relaxation, feeling the waning pleasure coursing through her body, nipples and pussy and leans limply against Takeda, who smiles and releases her nipples, and returns to messaging her breasts.</p><p>"I really like it that you can come just from playing with your breasts." Declares Takeda.</p><p>"Me too." Replies Sakura. "But now I need a new Nightie."</p><p>"Well, you can borrow one of mine."</p><p>"I like the one your wearing." Comments Sakura."</p><p>"Ok."</p><p>"But first…" states Sakura, lifting her hands up to Takeda's and pulling his hands from her chest and standing, removing her nightgown and dropping it to the floor before turning around, revealing her wet nipples, her blonde, bushy patch of pubic hair and her honey-coated hairless labia, with trails down her thighs. "I'm not satisfied yet."</p><p>"Oh really?" comments Takeda with a grin. "What would satisfy you then?"</p><p>The naughty expression and attitude Sakura had, seemed to completely fade as her cheeks reddens deeply and glancing to the closed door of the room, before turning her attention to Takeda and giving a small, though embarrassed smile.</p><p>"Make love to me."</p><p>"Heh…" comments Takeda, removing himself from the bed and standing in front of Sakura, lifting his hand up to cup her blushing cheeks. "I find it so cute that my girlfriend, who's this naughty and sexually free person who would do and say all kinds of stuff, gets embarrassed to say <em>'Make love'</em>."</p><p>"…"</p><p>Sakura could only chuckle embarrassingly, as she looks into Takeda's eyes, before hers close as he kisses her for a lengthy ten seconds, which Sakura's moans into and lifts her left leg a little to rub her thighs together from the increasing arousal she felt building between her legs.</p><p>"It is a part of you that not many people get to see though." States Takeda, as he pulls his lips from Sakura's.</p><p>He then guides Sakura back to the bed, where she sits in the middle, before allowing Takeda to push her onto her back and positions himself over her, before giving her a kiss, as he lowers his left hand down towards his crotch…</p><p>Sakura's gasp broke the kiss as she felt Takeda enter her, slowly, before he soon started thrusting, bringing repeated gasps and moans from the blonde as she soon wraps her arms around him.</p><p>No matter how many times they did it, Sakura was continually amazed at how great <em>'making love' </em>felt. Of all the sexual pleasures she'd experienced before; teasing her nipples to orgasm, masturbating with her Cerick, being frakked by a Cerick, threesomes and orgies, heck, even laying her eggs, the pleasure they gave didn't compare to the act of making love.</p><p>At first, Sakura thought it was some kind of special trait that Tragelians have, drastically increasing the pleasure of having sex with someone whom your in love with, but it wasn't, her moms just saying, <em>'It's just one of the many perks of being in love'.</em></p><p>"I love you!" moans Sakura, softly, before with a few more pleasured-filled thrusts, she felt the one of many orgasms to come, reach her.</p><p>
  <strong>- Meanwhile -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Hons Residence, Kitchen -</strong>
</p><p>Quin and Lina both occupied the kitchen, the two were standing in front of a large bowl on one of the counters beside the sink, each hand-mixing what would soon be a sheet cake. Although the two were dressed differently; Quin wearing a small dress and Lina wearing a T-shirt and skirt, they both wore aprons.</p><p>It was after Quin had traded their hands for an electronic mixer and Lina licking and sucking the excess mix from her, and Quin's, fingers, that Quin asks…</p><p>"Hey, the day is nearly over, and we haven't did anything special today… Heh, don't tell me Hailey's run out of idea's already."</p><p>"Hehe, no, it's not that." Replies Lina. "She actually can't decide on what to do next."</p><p>"Can't decide huh, well there's only about four hours left in the day. Hailey better make up her mind soon."</p><p>
  <strong>- About ten minutes later -</strong>
</p><p>After Quin had closed the door to the oven, Lina gave a little gasp, drawing Quin's attention and looking back towards her.</p><p>"Something wrong?"</p><p>"No… heh, I just had this weird idea of something to do, since Hailey hasn't decided yet."</p><p>"Really, what's the idea?"</p><p>"I, uh…" embarrassingly replies Lina, averting her gaze from her mom and a blush appearing on her cheeks. "It's really weird."</p><p>"Weird is fine." States Quin with a smile. "Hailey might like it."</p><p>"Ok, well… since we were making a cake… the idea popped in my head that maybe, we could make something, like cookies… with our, Honey and cum…"</p><p>"Make cookies with our Honey and cum?" questions Quin, looking both, intrigued and puzzled.</p><p><em>'Ohhhh! That's an awesome idea!' </em>suddenly declares Hailey in Lina's mind. <em>'It's naughty, yet possibly yummy!'</em></p><p>"Told you it was weird." Comments Lina, with a sigh. "Though Hailey seems to like it."</p><p>"Hmm… I don't see why we couldn't do it." States Quin.</p><p>"Huh? Really?" replies Lina.</p><p>"Sure, cookies are good, Honey is good, so why not combine them?" answers Quin. "I'd be really interested in seeing how our 'Honey/Cum Cookies' taste. I mean, would they have a strong taste of our Honey and cum, or just a hint of it, or would the extra ingredient cause it not to bake right."</p><p>"Yeah…"</p><p><em>'Let's do that! Come on!' </em>urges Hailey.</p><p>"OK then, lets do it."</p><p>"Great." Replies Quin. "Go see if Alma would like to join us."</p><p>"K."</p><p>Lina then leaves the kitchen and heads upstairs, to her room, where she sees Alma laying on their bed watching TV, dressed in just a yellow T-shirt and blue panties.</p><p>"Hey, Alma, Hailey and mom are gonna make cookies mixed with our Honey and cum, do want to join us?"</p><p>"Huh?" questions Alma. "Cookies made with our Honey and cum?"</p><p>"Heh, yeah, weird, I know, do you want to join?"</p><p>After a moment of thought, Alma gives a shrug of her shoulders and answers, "Sure, ok." Before leaving the bed.</p><p>After joining her sister and Quin in the kitchen, the twins mother informed them that they should make small, four to six cookies a piece, and that she'd make a normal batch of cookies to judge the possible difference in taste, so four sets in total.</p><p>So, the three, Hailey, Alma and Quin, after gathering the ingredients, began to hand mix their own separate batches in their own bowls; Which, given that they only mixed enough for a about four to six small cookies, the process didn't take long. The recipe only required one more ingredient…</p><p>Which the three were more than happy to add, as they each removes their bowls from the counter and lowers it to the floor in front of them as they circled each other with a grin, all three removing their underwear and squatting over their respective bowls.</p><p>Just before they began though, Hailey comments…</p><p>"Hey, I wonder how mine and Alma's is going to turn out since our Honey isn't thick like moms and doesn't ooze out."</p><p>"Well…" answers Quin. "These are going to be called Honey/'CUM' Cookies, you two will just use your cum that squirts out when you come."</p><p>"Heh, yeah…" states Hailey, before looking across to Alma. "We should probably only come two or three times."</p><p>"Yeah…" agrees Alma. "Heh, don't wanna add too much of our cum, the cookies definitely wouldn't turn out right."</p><p>"Ok girls!" declares Quin with a smile and lifting her right hand. "Let's add our special ingredient!"</p><p>"OK!" happily replies the two in unison.</p><p>The three quickly lower their hands to their lower lips and begins to finger themselves, eager to add their own personal ingredient.</p><p>Barely a minute passed before the first to send themselves to climax was Alma, snatching her fingers from her pussy with a gasp, before her cum squirts powerfully from her and into the bowl in a lengthy three second stream.</p><p>Just about thirty seconds after Alma, Quin and Hailey both climax at nearly the same time; Quin moaning and trembling as her thick Honey rapidly oozed from her mature lips into the bowl, while Hailey, like Alma, gasps out as her cum squirts from her in a three series of one second spurts.</p><p>"Well the first helping of our special ingredient is done." Comments Alma, with a giggle after seeing her mom and sister orgasm.</p><p>"Yep, just got to add one or two more!" agrees Hailey.</p><p>The three quickly resume their fingering, with wet, squelching sounds coming from their aroused lips from the rapid thrusting of their fingers.</p><p>The fingering session only lasts about five more minutes, before the three had deemed they added enough of their special ingredient to the mix; Alma coming and squirting once more, Hailey twice and Quin once.</p><p>Trembling slightly, the three then sits on the floor and mix their Honey and cum into the cookie mixture for a few minutes, before returning to the kitchen counters and placing the dough on a cookie baking sheet and flattening them out a bit and carving an 'A', 'H' and 'Q' in their respective cookies, then eagerly placing the four sets of cookies into the oven.</p><p>"I can't wait to see what they taste like!" states Hailey excitedly.</p><p>"Me neither…" replies Alma, smiling, before lowering her left hand down and rubbing her labia. "I'm probably going to be horny the entire time waiting for them to baked fully."</p><p>"Me too." Replies Hailey, reaching her hands under her apron and skirt and fingering herself a little. "Maybe we should all frak while we wait for the cookies to cook?"</p><p>"You two go ahead." States Quin, with a smile. "Someone has to keep an eye on the cookies. I'll come get you two when I think their done."</p><p>"Aww, ok then." Replies Hailey, before pulling off her apron, handing it to Quin and taking Alma by the hand and pulling her out of the room. "Let's see how many orgasms we can give each other before the cookies are done!"</p><p>"H-Hey! Wait! My underwear!" comments Alma, as she was pulled along by her sister, looking back to her panties still on the kitchen floor, which Quin soon picks up.</p><p>
  <strong>- Eleven minutes later -</strong>
</p><p>"Ahhhhhh-Nnnnnnnggggh!"</p><p>A loud moan/groan combo leaves Alma's lips as she sat on the couch in the living room, with her legs spread and Hailey on the floor with her head between them and her lips latched to Alma's climaxing ones, eyes closed as she eagerly drinks her sisters cum squirting from her.</p><p>As the climax began to wane, Alma's body shudders in pleasure as Hailey sucks a little more of her cum from her, before Alma strokes her sisters head with a smile.</p><p>Quin soon walks into the room, smiling at the two, before…</p><p>"Ok, you two ready to try the cookies?"</p><p>Hailey quickly removes her lips from Alma with a smile.</p><p>"Yeah!"</p><p>She gets to her feet and rushes pass her mom, followed shortly by Alma.</p><p>The two see the four sets of cookies on top of the stove. The four didn't look too different from each other, so they were glad they had put their first initial on them. Though the two immediately notice the scent in the air.</p><p>"Mmm… it smells just like moms Honey in here!" declares Hailey.</p><p>"It sure does! Hehe, I can't wait anymore, but we should probably try the normal ones first." Suggests Alma.</p><p>"Yeah." Agrees Hailey.</p><p>The two, along with Quin, take one of the normal, still hot, cookies and eats them, commenting that they tasted good and normal, as expected.</p><p>"Now let's all try Alma's." states Hailey, taking one of the 'A' cookies, joined by Quin and Alma.</p><p>Alma and Hailey wasted no time and each took a bite from the cookie made with Alma's cum. All three chewed the cookie for a few seconds before they noticed it actually tasted a little differently from the normal cookie, bringing a small "Mmm" from them all, before Hailey looks to Alma with a grin.</p><p>"It's not that strong, but the cookie tastes just like you!"</p><p>"Heh, really?" questions Alma, with a blush on her cheeks.</p><p>"It sure does." Adds Quin. "It's faint, but definitely has your taste."</p><p>"Heh…"</p><p>The three soon finish Alma's cookie, then moved on to Hailey/Lina's.</p><p>Biting into it, the three immediately notices the taste, rather than the delay Alma's had, though once again, a round of "Mmm's" follows.</p><p>"Wow!" comments Alma. "Your cookie has a lot stronger taste than mine."</p><p>"Heh, well I did add more of my cum than you did in yours." Replies Hailey, with a blush of her own.</p><p>"Your cookie tastes just like you too." Adds Alma.</p><p>With only one set of cookies left, the three takes one of the 'Q' marked cookies and biting into it, all three were surprised by how the cookie seemed to melt in their mouths, coupled with the strong taste, Quin's cookie brought the loudest and longest moan of delight.</p><p>"Mmmmmmm!" moans Hailey. "Moms is so good! It just melts! The cookies solid, but once it's in your mouth!"</p><p>"Absolutely!" agrees Alma. "Mmmm! And it taste just like mom too! Especially if I close my eyes, It's like moms coming in my mouth!"</p><p>The praise at the taste and texture of her cookie brings a deep blush to Quin's cheeks.</p><p>"Really? It's tastes <em>'that' </em>good?"</p><p>"Yeah it does!" quickly replies Hailey, taking a second bite. "Mmmmm! Alma's right, it's like your coming in my mouth."</p><p>"Heh, well, I'm happy to hear that you two like my cookies so much." States Quin.</p><p>"Now I really wish dad had made Lina and Alma with thick Honey like you have." States Hailey, finishing off the cookie in her hand. "Mmmm… "I could have an orgasm in my mouth more often!"</p><p>"Hehe, well, I guess this is something we should do more often." Comments Quin. "Maybe we could get Gene to join in."</p><p>"Yeah!" declares Alma and Hailey in unison, before Alma continues, "That would be awesome, I bet dads cookies would taste great too!"</p><p>Hailey soon shifts her thighs together with a little moan.</p><p>"Ohhhh! I super horny now!"</p><p>Alma quickly gasps and rushes to Quin's side and grasps her right arm.</p><p>"Let's reward mom for looking after the cookies!"</p><p>"Awesome!" replies Hailey, reach to and grasping Quin's left arm. "With out mom watching them, they probably would have burnt!"</p><p>Quin simply giggles as her two daughters pulled her from the kitchen and into the living room.</p><p>END</p><p>
  <strong>*Thirteen days before Hailey moves on</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Even with her final days nearing, Hailey has yet to run out of special things she'd like to do…</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LOLI (NYMPH), YURI, INCEST</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>- Three days later, Nycalus (Monday) -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Hons Residence, Alma and Lina's room -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- 4:23 P.M. -</strong>
</p><p>Dressed in just a white T-shirt and blue and white striped panties, Lina relaxes back on her bed, partly watching TV; her eyes currently closed as she moans and coos quietly as she shifts her hips a little as she enjoys the hands-free pleasure that Hailey was giving her pussy, feeling the sensation of fingers thrusting in and out at a moderate pace.</p><p>A few minutes later, feeling an orgasm coming, Lina reaches her left hand down to her panties and pulls the crotch to the side, before, a few seconds later, the purple-haired teens face frowns a little as her orgasm hits and her girl-cum squirting from her twice, the first squirt being the longest duration and distance at three seconds and about a foot and a half, while the second was quick and short.</p><p>Feeling no further squirts of her cum, Lina quickly covers her climaxing pussy as she enjoyed the rest of the ride as Hailey's fingers slowly continued thrusting into her, prolonging the pleasure to Lina's delight.</p><p>Once the orgasm had fully run is course through her body, although Hailey continued to tease her pussy, Lina reaches her hand to the remote at her side and looks to the TV as she began looking through channels.</p><p>
  <strong>- About ten minutes later -</strong>
</p><p>Just coming down from another orgasm, Lina hears the footsteps of someone coming down the hallway outside her closed door.</p><p>The person was soon revealed to be Alma, as the door opens and she cheerfully walks in, dressed in a tank-top, with no bra, and form-fitting blue-jeans.</p><p>"Surprise!" the younger twin declares with a smile.</p><p>Lina herself, upon looking, quickly chuckles to herself as she sees her sisters hair; no longer was it boyishly short, it was now super long, long enough that it teased the ground.</p><p>Alma though didn't neglect to display her new hair, using her hands to fan out her hair.</p><p>"What do you think?" asks Alma.</p><p>"I think someone went a little overboard on the hair growing machine." Comments Lina.</p><p>"Heh, yeah, maybe." Replies Alma, walking towards Lina. "My head feels a lot heavier now. But now I can be like some of those models on TV with super long, beautiful hair that catches the breeze."</p><p>"Are you really gonna keep your hair that long?" asks Lina, before a low moan comes from her.</p><p>Alma, noticing the slight movement from the crotch of Lina's panties, telling of Hailey's action, smiles, but stays on the current topic, as she runs her right hand through her hair.</p><p>"Hmm, not likely, I wanted it this long so I have more options on what I want to do."</p><p>"Oh, ok…" replies Lina, soon glancing to Alma's crotch and commenting, "Does the top match the bottom?"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"This hair…" Replies Lina, reaching her left hand to the top of her panties and pulling them down to show the vertical line of her pubic hair.</p><p>"Oh! That, nah, it's the opposite, I'm smooth again." Answers Alma, quickly undoing her pants and pulling them and her panties down enough to show her completely hairless pubic mound and labia.</p><p>"Looks good."</p><p>"Good enough to lick?" asks Alma with a grin.</p><p>"Definitely." Answers Lina with a smile, before Alma pulls up her pants. "I've been thinking about going smooth again too, but I do like having that bit of hair there."</p><p>"Well I still have the hair remover with me." replies Alma, reaching into her right pocket and removing a small device about the size of half a credit card.</p><p>"Hmm… ok, give it." States Lina, reaching out her right hand, which Alma places the device and Lina pulls down her panties again and lowers the device down, about two inches from her pubic mound and with a press of a button on the device, a bluish wide beam of light come from the bottom, which Lina then moves across the line of her pubic hair once, completely removing the hair, before doing two more passes to the left and right of her mound to get any new growing hair, leaving her pubic mound just as smooth as Alma's.</p><p>"Now we match again." States Alma.</p><p>"Yep." Replies Lina, moving her left hand across her hairless mound and handing the hair removal device back to Alma.</p><p>"So, what'cha watch'n?" asks Alma, looking to the TV.</p><p>"Um, something about IPSL and them considering adding two on two fights."</p><p>"Team matches huh? That would be interesting to watch."</p><p>"Yeah, they were talking about how people with different Shakra's could cover the others weak points and stuff…" replies Lina, giving a small moan, feeling the pre-orgasm pangs coming from Hailey's slow, though continued fingering, before continuing. "Like, Earth and Force Shakra. An earth Shakra user generally has a tougher time hitting an airborne opponent, but a Force user doesn't."</p><p>"Ohhh, so you were actually paying attention." Comments Alma teasingly.</p><p>"Heh, I can be frakked and listen to the TV at the same time."</p><p>"Well it was likely just said on the TV before I came in…" replies Alma, before sitting on the bed at Lina's legs, watching the crotch of her sisters panties move in response to the invisible fingers thrusting in and out of Lina's pussy. "So the info is still fresh in your head."</p><p>Lina said nothing in response, though began to moan a little more as her orgasm approached, which was soon helped along by Alma, caressing Lina's inner right thigh slowly.</p><p>With just a few caresses of her thigh and thrust of Hailey's fingers, Another orgasm was added to the count as Lina quickly reaches her left hand down to move aside the crotch of her panties just in time as a small, one second stream of her girl-cum squirts from her, before her body was taken by a number of pleasurable spasms and jerks.</p><p>"Ok Hailey, that's enough." Comments Lina, as the pleasure of the orgasm faded and Lina felt the spectral fingers exit her wet pussy.</p><p>As Lina relaxed in the afterglow with a smile on her face, Alma had a mildly worrying expression on her face, gazing away from her sister for a moment.</p><p>"Lina, can I ask you a personal question?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>"You don't have to answer it if you don't want to."</p><p>"Just ask me."</p><p>"Ok… What, what was it like to die? What did it feel like?"</p><p>Although Alma continued to look away, following the question, Lina lifts herself up into a sitting position and looks to Alma.</p><p>"Why are you asking me that?"</p><p>"I-I've just been curious…" answers Alma, her cheeks reddening in embarrassment. "But if you don't want to answer, I understand."</p><p>"No, you don't."</p><p>"Huh?" replies Alma, looking towards her twin.</p><p>"You've never been killed, so don't say you understand."</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry."</p><p>There was a few moments of silence between the two, long enough for it to become awkward, though Alma soon ended the silence with a sigh.</p><p>"The subject probably isn't something you want to talk about, so, we can just drop it."</p><p>Alma stood, though Lina quickly declares, "Wait!", stopping Alma as she repositions herself to sit on the side of the bed. "I'll talk about it, but only this once."</p><p>"You sure? You don't have to if you don't want to."</p><p>"No… I don't want to, but I'm willing, just this once though." Replies Lina, looking up towards Alma with a small smile.</p><p>"Thanks." States Alma, sitting beside her sister.</p><p>"So what was the first question again?" asks Lina.</p><p>"What was it like to die?"</p><p>"Hmm…" thinks Lina, recalling back to that day, which brings a small twitch of her left eye and a frown upon the moment the bullet pierced her skull. "Well… being shoot in the head didn't actually hurt that bad."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yeah… this is the first time I've purposely gone back in my memory to that day, but, the bullet going through the back of my head, through my brain and out the front, didn't really hurt that badly. It just felt like something hit the back and front of my head really hard, like falling and banging my head."</p><p>"Wow, well, what about after the bullet went through your head, did you just fall to the ground like they show in movies?"</p><p>"I don't think so, the memory is kinda fuzzy, but I don't think I felt straight to the ground… no, I'm pretty sure I didn't, I made it a few more steps before stopping."</p><p>"So you were still walking after getting shot in the head?" asks Alma, clearly surprised.</p><p>"Yeah, but immediately after getting shot, my body started to get really weak, super fast and my vision was getting blurry. I remimber…" states Lina, before a tear leaves her left eye, though she quickly wipes it away. "I remimber everything being quite, super, super quite. I was standing, my legs felt so weak, I tried moving them, but they just wouldn't. Then suddenly, my legs gave out and I fell to my knees, before my mind just went blank and everything turned black, the last conscious thing I remimber was seeing out the front of the building, it looked so beautiful."</p><p>"Wow…" comments Alma, appearing saddened by her sisters story of what she experienced as she died. "I'm sorry that happened to you." Adds Alma, placing a hand to Lina's shoulder.</p><p>"I'm not." Replies Lina, with a smile and looking to her twin. "If I hadn't been killed, what happened between us would've never happened. You probably wouldn't even had been made. Plus, just before I died, I didn't feel scared anymore, It was kinda weird, but I felt an odd sense of peace."</p><p>"Heh, well, what about when you were dead?" asks Alma, "Do you remimber going someplace, like where Hailey went to?"</p><p>"Uh… no." replies Lina, looking a little puzzled.</p><p>"No?"</p><p>"Yeah, after everything went black, the next thing I remimber is waking up on the exam table, like I just went to sleep and woke up."</p><p>"Really? So, there's nothing for us after we die, like there is for Hailey? Talk about depressing…" states Alma, ending with a saddened sigh.</p><p>"Hey, I'm sure there's something for us after we die." Quickly replies Lina.</p><p>"How do you know? You died and there was nothing."</p><p>"That I could remimber, maybe I did go somewhere and just don't remimber, or maybe I wasn't dead long enough. Come on Alma, we're living, breathing people, aside from a few things, we're the same as anyone else around us."</p><p>"Yeah… I guess your right."</p><p>"Of course I'm right, it's what you taught me after all, we're not things, but people with real emotions, feelings and a soul."</p><p>"Heh…"</p><p>"Well then, let's go get something to eat." Suggests Lina, getting to her feet.</p><p>"Ok." Replies Alma, standing and walking out of the room, with Lina following behind.</p><p>Although, on her way pass the full-body mirror, Lina glances to it and sees, what is now normal to her, Hailey's nude reflection. Though something quickly caught her attention, Hailey's image flickered and shifted between her and Lina. Lina pauses in front of the mirror for a moment, watching the flickering image of Hailey, who, reflecting in the mirror, lifts her hands with a look of concern before the flickering slowly stops and Hailey looks towards Lina, who comments…</p><p>"Looks like time is running out."</p><p><em>'I've noticed myself getting gradually weaker the past few days.' </em>states Hailey.</p><p>"Well, you've been getting a lot more active. Are you sure it's a good idea to keep exerting yourself with me?"</p><p>
  <em>'The lady said I had thirty more days.'</em>
</p><p>"But she probably didn't account for how active you'd be… I don't want you fingering me and stuff anymore."</p><p>
  <em>'Awwww…'</em>
</p><p>"I know you like doing it, and I enjoy it, but try to conserve some energy."</p><p>
  <em>'Ok…'</em>
</p><p><em>"Lina!" </em>calls Alma.</p><p>"Coming!" quickly replies Lina, as she hurries out of her room.</p><p>
  <strong>- About an hour later -</strong>
</p><p>Quin currently stood in front of a large mirror in her room, wearing a strapless, knee-length red dress and applying a matching color lipstick to her lips.</p><p>Right after finishing with the lipstick, placing the cap on it, a knocking comes from her closed door.</p><p>"Hey momma, can I come in?" asks Hailey.</p><p>"Yeah, the door's open." Answers back Quin.</p><p>The door opens and a smile quickly comes to Quin's face as she sees Hailey walk in, wearing only a smile.</p><p>"The special thing I want to do today just needs you." States Hailey, before the smile fades from her face when she sees what Quin wears. "Oh, you're about to go somewhere?"</p><p>"Yeah, sorry, I made plans to meet a friend." Replies Quin. "Is what you want to do something small that can be done in a few minutes?"</p><p>"No, it'll take at least an hour."</p><p>"Oh, well, what is it you want to do? Maybe we could start it, then finish when I get back."</p><p>"Really? I don't want to make you late for what you had planned though."</p><p>"Don't worry about that." Replies Quin with a smile and wave of her hand. "It's nothing super important, Debra can wait."</p><p>"Ok, well, what I'd like to do today is for us to have sex in every room of the house, or basically orgasm in every room."</p><p>"Every room?"</p><p>"Yep! Every single room in this house, filled with our moans of orgasm!"</p><p>"Does that include the closets?" asks Quin.</p><p>"Hmm… I didn't think of that… the closet is a room too…" thinks Hailey.</p><p>"Let's see…" starts Quin, lifting her left hand and counting, "There's this room, your room, the bathroom, the Living Room, Kitchen, basement, Laundry Room… Seven rooms…"</p><p>"Don't forget the attic." Adds Hailey.</p><p>"The Attic? Really?" questions Quin.</p><p>"Yeah, it's like the second or third largest room in the house."</p><p>"Ok then, eight rooms, so eight orgasms."</p><p>"Or up to sixteen." adds Hailey with a smile.</p><p>"Heh, yeah, well, how about we get two rooms done, then we can finish up the rest when I get back?"</p><p>"Ok!" quickly answers Hailey, happily, bouncing slightly. "Hehe, you'll leave the house a lot happier!"</p><p>"I sure will."</p><p>Quin was soon taken by surprise when Hailey suddenly advanced towards her, quickly lowering herself to her knees in front of her and pulling up her dress, revealing her mom's hairless pubic mound and labia, which brings a grin to Hailey.</p><p>"Ohhh, naughty momma, not wearing underwear…"</p><p>"I think you're the naughty one…" teases back Quin, smiling down at her daughter, freeing up Hailey's hands as she takes the edge of her dress and keeps it lifted. "Walking around the house like that…"</p><p>Hailey simply giggles at the comment, before, with her hands lightly grasping Quin's thighs, leans in and licks between her mothers slit, reaching the hiding nub of her clit, bringing a small moan from the woman and more soon follows as Hailey began to slowly tease her, fully licking her labia and between them to her urethra and clit, soon causing Quin to release her dress and place her hands down on her daughters head.</p><p>"Mmm… feels good." Moans and encourages Quin, stroking Hailey's head.</p><p>It was no surprise that Hailey was well experienced in pleasing her mother with her tongue; Quins moan gradually increased over the nearly ten minutes that Hailey teased her, slowly urging her mother towards climax, who soon began to be taken by strong, pre-orgasm pangs of pleasure.</p><p>Eventually, Quin backs her hips away, removing Hailey's lips from her with a brief string of her saliva connecting her before Quin steps back and leans her rear against the dresser.</p><p>Hailey replied with the slight position change with a smile and leaning in again and returning her tongue to her mothers mature, honey-oozing treasure.</p><p>A wail of pleasure from Quin was the result of Hailey soon attacking her stiff nub with her tongue, rapidly flicking it with the tip of her tongue.</p><p>Hailey continued the assault with no sign of letting up, which soon resulted in her reward of Quin climaxing, the woman releasing a loud enough moan that she quickly lifts her left hand to cover her mouth as her pussy spasms in pleasure and seeming to explode as her honey rapidly gushed from her pussy in large amounts.</p><p>Hailey though, hearing her mom climax, stepped up her action, flicking Quin's clit quicker, prolonging and intensifying her mothers orgasm as more of her thick Honey oozes from her climaxing tunnel, much even trailing down her inner thighs.</p><p>Eventually, despite the pleasure to her clit, the orgasm began to wane, leaving Quin trembling with a smile on her face as the waning pleasure ran through her body.</p><p>"Heh, make me come like that again and I might not want to leave." States Quin, smiling down at Hailey, who removes her mouth from her and smiles.</p><p>"I'll try then."</p><p>"It's my turn now though…" replies Quin, slowly squatting down, placing a hand to Hailey's cheek, leaning in and placing her lips against her daughters.</p><p>The two soon fall back on the floor, with Quin on top.</p><p>End the end, Quin was about thirty minutes late in meeting her friend.</p><p>END ^_^</p><p>
  <strong>*Ten days before Hailey moves on in</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter N 30 (EX 54)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A new life awaits…</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LOLI (NYMPH)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>- Ten Days later, Vevorus (Wednesday) -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- 4:34 P.M. -</strong>
</p><p>A light rain shower had passed, but the bright shine of the sun only seemed to make the day even more beautiful to Hailey, as she stood in front of her home on the sidewalk, dressed in a tank-top and pleated skirt. The freshly watered grass and ground glistened in the light of the sun and with a deep inhale, the smell of the fallen rain was still fresh.</p><p>After standing in front of her home for a few more moments, Hailey turns her gaze upwards, to the sky for a few moments, enjoying the sight of the cloud-less pink sky, allowing her unrestricted viewing of part of the thin ring around the planet. Seconds later she turns to her left and begins to walk along the sidewalk, passing the houses of her neighbors and admiring the sights around her.</p><p>Thirty days… it all seemed to have flown by so quickly, Hailey thoroughly enjoyed her time with her parents and new sisters… but a deal was a deal, she had to move on.</p><p>So, Hailey decided that, her special thing to do today was to walk around her block, enjoying the familiar sights, sounds and feelings, and say her good-byes to her friends along the way, namely Sakura and Lila, girls who she met through Alma and Lina and came to like. To further enjoy her walk, Hailey was barefoot, allowing her to enjoy the ticklish sensation as she occasionally switch from the sidewalk, to the wet grass.</p><p>Upon making her first of four turns around the block, Hailey smiles a little as she walks.</p><p><em>'I've had so much fun with you guys.' </em>she thinks to Lina.</p><p><em>'Me too.' </em>answers back Lina cheerfully. <em>'I've gotten used to having you around.'</em></p><p><em>'As much as I want to stay here though, I know I can't…' </em>thinks Hailey, before her walking falters for a moment as Lina suddenly found herself in control of her body again. <em>'I don't have much time left.'</em></p><p><em>'Maybe we shouldn't switch until we get to Sakura and Lila's houses?' </em>suggests Lina.</p><p>
  <em>'No, I'm sure I still have enough energy to finish the walk.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Ok, but if we switch back without warning again-'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Ok, Ok, I understand.'</em>
</p><p>After a moment, Hailey resumed control of Lina's body and continued to walk down the block, Lina and Hailey conversing along the way, till with after the second turn and reaching her two friends home, first Lina's.</p><p>After a few knocks on the door, it opens, revealing Lila's mother, Helen, dressed in a T-shirt and jeans, who greets her with a smile.</p><p>"Hello Lina, and/or Hailey."</p><p>"Hi Mrs. Drenet." Greets back Hailey. "It's Hailey."</p><p>"Ok, then hello Hailey." Replies Helen. "You here for Lila or Jillian?"</p><p>"Lila, but if Jillian's here, you can get him too."</p><p>"Ok, step in while I go get them." Replies Helen, stepping aside.</p><p>"No thanks, I'm not going to be here for long."</p><p>"Ok then." States Helen, before closing the door.</p><p>Waiting just a few moments, the door opens again, which Lila and her brother Jillian now greets her, Lila wearing just a bra and jeans, Jillian wearing a T-shirt and jeans.</p><p>"Hey Hailey." States Lila.</p><p>"Hey you two, I just came over to say good-bye." Replies Hailey with a smile. "Today's my last day."</p><p>"Really?" questions Jillian, before Lila adds, "It's been thirty days already?"</p><p>Hailey gives a sigh before confirming, "Yep, believe me, I've been keeping track too."</p><p>"Well we're going to miss you." Replies Lila, stepping out and hugging Hailey, before pulling back and Jillian hugging her as well, adding, "Yeah, me too."</p><p>"Thanks you two." Replies Hailey. "Wish I would've known you guys when I was alive."</p><p>"Well at least we got to meet." Comments Jillian.</p><p>"Yeah, true.</p><p>"Are you going to Sakura's place too?" questions Lila.</p><p>"Yep." Answers Hailey, briefly looking to her left towards Sakura home. "Heh, wish more of my friends were my neighbors. I would've liked to have said good-bye to all of them… Well, see-ya lat- Uh, I mean, bye bye."</p><p>Lila quickly gives Hailey another hug, before she and Jillian, give their good-byes and Hailey walks from the home and towards Sakura's.</p><p>After a round of knocking, the door opens, revealing Sakura who greats her, dressed in a small yellow dress.</p><p>"Hey… what's up?" states Sakura with a smile.</p><p>"It's Hailey." Replies Hailey, returning the smile. "I just came to say good-bye."</p><p>"Good-bye?" questions Sakura with a puzzled look on her face, before gasping a moment later. "Wait a minute! Your times up already!?"</p><p>"Heh, yeah… I know, it went by so quick." Replies Hailey, with a slightly saddened look on her face, though it only lasts for a few moments.</p><p>"Man, that sucks." States Sakura. "I really like you, I don't want you to go."</p><p>"Well, I don't have any choice now…" comments Hailey, "If I don't go, I'll disappear… and I don't want that."</p><p>"Yeah, that would suck even more." States Sakura with a giggle.</p><p>Shortly after Sakura's comment, Reni comes down the stairs and stops next to Sakura, wearing a T-shirt and jeans.</p><p>"Hey Lina, or Hailey, what's up?"</p><p>"It's time for Hailey to leave." States Sakura.</p><p>"Leave? Didn't she just get here?"</p><p>"She means…" starts Hailey, "That it's time for me to give Lina's body back to her."</p><p>"Oh!" gasps Reni in understanding. "'<em>That</em>' kind of leaving… wow, it's been thirty days already?"</p><p>"Yep." Replies Hailey.</p><p>"Well, we're gonna miss you Hailey." States Reni, before stepping forward and hugging Hailey.</p><p>"Yeah we will…" adds Sakura, joining her sister and dual hugging their friend.</p><p>"Thanks guys…" replies Hailey, fighting back tears as she hugs back for a few moments before the three release each other, where Sakura soon wipes at her eyes, before she asks…</p><p>"So, what was the special thing your doing today?"</p><p>Hailey was about to answer with the walk around the block saying good-bye to her friends was it, but, an idea comes to her.</p><p>"Actually, it's probably more of a final request."</p><p>"Really? What is it?" asks Sakura, "If you don't mind telling me that is."</p><p>"It actually requires you."</p><p>'<em>What are you doing?</em>' questions Lina.</p><p>"Really?" asks Sakura.</p><p>"To show my thanks to Lina, I'd like to ask that you kiss her."</p><p><em>'WHAT!?' </em>gasps Lina.</p><p>"Oh… well…" replies Sakura, her cheeks reddening. "Uh, I don't kiss everybody."</p><p>"I know." Replies Hailey. "But Lina would really love it, and it's my last request."</p><p><em>'Don't put her on the spot like that!' </em>nearly screams Lina.</p><p>"Last request huh?" comments Sakura, looking away in thought, though Reni quickly chimes in.</p><p>"Come on Sakura, make an exception this time, it wouldn't kill you."</p><p>Before Sakura could answer, Lina quickly takes back control of her body.</p><p>"W-Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Hailey's just kidding! She doesn't have a last request, she just made that up!"</p><p>"Well, it would make you happy to kiss me on the lips, right?" asks Sakura.</p><p>"U-uh, w-well, yes, but you don't have to. I understand you're feeling on lip kissing, so you don't have to do it just because Hailey says she wants you to." Quickly replies Lina, her face getting redder and redder. "Heh, you know how Hailey is, she tried this before remimber? You don't have to-"</p><p>Lina's embarrassed rambling was quickly cut off as Sakura quickly cups her hands over her cheeks and leans in and presses her lips against Lina's, closing her eyes in the process, though Lina's was wide in shock. By the time the shock faded enough for her to enjoy the kiss, feeling the softness of Sakura's lips against hers, and the blondes tongue enter her mouth for just a few seconds, long enough for her to slide her own tongue against Sakura's, the blonde pulls back, separating their tongues and lips, though Lina attempting to lean in and rejoin their lips, which was stopped by Sakura.</p><p>"You're so cute when your all embarrassed and flustered." comments Sakura.</p><p>"W-why… did you…" comments Lina, lifting a hand up to her lips.</p><p>"Hailey wanted me to."</p><p>"But…"</p><p>"She's leaving soon, so it is a last request, even if it she did just think of it." States Sakura, with a smile, though soon looking away. "I was uncomfortable doing it though, so I probably wasn't that good."</p><p>"It was great." Replies Lina. "I loved it."</p><p>"Well I'm happy you liked it."</p><p><em>'And you're welcome!' </em>comments Hailey happily.</p><p>"W-Well… we better get going…" replies Lina, backing away with what seemed like a permanent grin on her face.</p><p>"Heh, ok, I hope you enjoy your soon-to-be new home Hailey." States Sakura, before the three said their good-byes.</p><p>"I can't believe you did that!" states Lina aloud as she walked down the sidewalk red-faced.</p><p><em>'You're welcome.' </em>States Hailey.</p><p>"… … thank-you."</p><p>
  <strong>- Hons Residence -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Alma's room -</strong>
</p><p>Alma sat alone on her bed, dressed in a T-shirt and skirt, holding, in her right hand, a small pin-shaped laser cutter. Moments after turning on the device, Alma takes a deep breath, before lifting her left hand, turning her wrist up, lowering the beam of light down…</p><p>Before the beam meets her wrist though, Alma suddenly hears the doorknob of her door twist, causing her to gasp and quickly turn off the knife and manage to stick it in her skirt pocket just as Hailey walks in.</p><p>"Hey Alma…" starts Hailey, before noticing the slight panicked look on Alma's blushing face, though a smile comes to Hailey's face. "Oh, I didn't mean to interrupt."</p><p>"That's ok." Replies Alma, blushing a little more at Hailey misinterpreting what she was doing.</p><p>"Well, when your done, come down to the living room, I want to say good-bye to everyone while I still have the time."</p><p>"Oh, ok, I'll just be a sec." replies Alma.</p><p>Hailey then leaves the room with a smile, closing the door behind her.</p><p>Alma, upon the door closing, releasing a deep sigh, lifting her hands up to her face.</p><p>"Ohhhh, I'm such an idiot… attempting this today, of all days!"</p><p>Standing after a moment, Alma walks toward her door, though before walking out, she retrieves the laser knife from her pocket, looking at it for a moment, before grasping it with both hands and breaking it in two, resulting in a rather loud pop and spark, before dropping the broken device in her trash.</p><p>"Some experiences are just better left not felt…" she comments, before sighing again. "After all, doing it in secret is just asking for trouble."</p><p>Minutes later, Alma, Quin and Gene had gathered in the living room, all three sitting on the couch, with Hailey standing just a few feet in front of them, which, after a brief sigh, Hailey starts…</p><p>"Well, I don't really have much to say, considering you guys know I love you and all, but, I just want to say I loved the time I got to spend here again. I loved every moment, even the times where I was being punished for doing something bad… well, I didn't 'love' those moments, but I'm sure you know what I mean. And I want to say I'm sorry to Lina for having to be punished along with me."</p><p>Hailey hadn't even finished her statement before tears began to flow from Quin, despite her trying to clearly fight it. After Hailey's statement, the floodgates seemed to open, though it was more of a silent cry than a wail, even as Quin quickly stands and hugs Hailey tightly.</p><p>"I hope you enjoy your new life." States Quin.</p><p>"I'm sure I will mom." Replies Hailey, before tears began to leave her as well as she hugs her mother.</p><p>Gene and Alma soon stand and join Quin in hugging Hailey.</p><p>"We enjoyed having you back again." States Gene, "Even if it was for a short time."</p><p>"Well at least we can say good-bye this time." States Hailey.</p><p>About just a minute into the hug, the group hears the doorbell.</p><p>They remain embraced for a few more moments, long enough for a second ring of the doorbell, before they separate. Gene opts to answer the door, as Quin wipes the tears from her face.</p><p>Gene wasn't surprised to see the familiar sight of Sheena on the other side of the door, dressed in a buttoned up white shirt and pencil skirt.</p><p>"Hello Mr. Hons." Greets Sheena calmly.</p><p>"Hello." Greets back Gene, before stepping aside and gesturing for the woman to come in, which she does.</p><p>Sheena walks towards the three, waiting for Gene to join them, before speaking…</p><p>"I realized this may be difficult, but-"</p><p>Though Hailey cuts in.</p><p>"It's ok, we just finished saying our good-byes." Looking to her mom, dad and Alma for a moment with a smile, before looking back to Sheena. "I'm ready to go."</p><p>"I see." Replies Sheena, before gesturing her right hand to the couch to her right. "Sit, so we can proceed."</p><p>"Do I have to sit?" questions Hailey as she walks to the couch and sits.</p><p>"Yes." Answers Sheena. "You've occupied that body for a large period of time, when you leave, she will be very weak."</p><p>"Oh." Replies Hailey, in a slightly worrying tone. "I didn't realized that." She adds, before thinking. <em>'I'm sorry.'</em></p><p><em>'It's ok.' </em>replies Lina.</p><p>Alma though questions, "Will Lina be ok though?"</p><p>"Yes." Answers Sheena. "She will be just fine, though I suggest giving her water and feeding her to help recover her energy quicker."</p><p>"Ok." Replies Quin.</p><p>Sheena then walks in front of Hailey and presents her left hand to her.</p><p>"When your ready, take my hand."</p><p>Hailey looks to the woman's hand for a moment, before following a sigh, she reaches out her right hand, though before she grasps the offered hand, Sheena backs her hand away.</p><p>"Wait, are you allowed to be in this area of the house outside of the body?"</p><p>"No…" answers Hailey. "My link is my room, do we have to go there?"</p><p>"No, just don't let go of my hand." Replies Sheena, before reaching her hand towards Hailey's again.</p><p>Hailey then resumes her hands motion and soon, grasps the woman's hand.</p><p>Almost immediately, a soft glow comes from the two joined hands, before the glow traveled down Hailey's arm and encompasses her body for a moment, before Sheena, pulls her hand back, her hand sliding from Lina's as she pulls Hailey's spirit from her body, which was visible to Quin, Alma and Gene, a bluish, transparent aura surrounding her. The three watching, recover from the awe of seeing Hailey's spectral body and look towards Lina, who appeared to be unconscious, causing Alma to quickly walk next to her and nug her by the shoulder, soon waking her twin, with a groan from her.</p><p>"Ohhh… I feel so drained." Moans Lina.</p><p>Lina though manages to see Hailey, who smiles at her and waves her hand towards her, which Lina responds by giving a smile, too weak to even lift a hand.</p><p>"Well…" starts Sheena, looking to Quin and Gene. "If you have anything to say, now is you're last chance."</p><p>Quin and Gene said nothing, though Quin steps towards her daughter, smiling as she sees her daughters real face. Quin lifts her right hand, up to Hailey's cheek, her hand going right through though like a cloud of smoke, though Quin positions her hand to appear to rest on Hailey's cheek, before Hailey lifts her left hand up to cup her hand on her mom's, whose tears increase significantly with the warmth she felt.</p><p>After Quin, Gene, Alma and Lina say their final good-byes, Sheena leads Hailey out of the house, which the group, with Lina, standing with Alma's help, watches the two leave, and to their amazement, just half-way towards the sidewalk, the two fade from view, though before they completely disappear, Hailey quickly looks back and gives a parting wave of her hand.</p><p>"I'm gonna miss her." Comments Lina.</p><p>
  <strong>- </strong>
  <em>
    <strong>'Purgatory' </strong>
  </em>
  <strong>-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Department of Spirit Services -</strong>
</p><p>"You ready this time?" questions a woman, standing beside Hailey as she stood in front of the shining doorway.</p><p>Smiling as she looks into the light, Hailey answers…</p><p>"Yeah, I'm ready this time."</p><p>"Do you want me to go in with you?" asks the woman, placing a hand on Hailey shoulder.</p><p>"No, I'm good."</p><p>"Ok then, anytime your ready…" states the woman.</p><p>Just a few moments after the woman's comment, Hailey walks forward, into the doorway.</p><p>
  <strong>- ? -</strong>
</p><p>After opening her eyes from the brief flash of light, Hailey's eyes widen in surprise as she looks around.</p><p>"It's so pretty…"</p><p>After a few more steps, Hailey felt a presence nearby and with a quick scan of the area, she sees a figure, seeming to be enveloped in light, walk towards her, with arms outstretched.</p><p>"Welcome…" Comes an inviting voice.</p><p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Curiosity killed the cat…</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LOLI (NYMPH), POSSIBLE DISTURBING IMAGERY</p><p>Starting from this chapter on, chapter sub-numbers, (EX xx), will no longer appear.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>…</p><p>Opening her eyes, Alma discovered darkness surrounded her, everywhere she looked, blackness. One thing that was immediately noticeable was her body, she was nude, standing in the emptiness, but her body was illuminated, as if her body was producing it's own light, she had no problem seeing herself, but not even a centimeter in front of her was visible.</p><p>"Hello?" calls out Alma, vainly looking around in the emptiness, "Is anybody here?" she adds.</p><p>Rather than worry and fear, Alma was simply puzzled and intrigued at where she was, she didn't seem to have any visible injuries and she felt just fine, so there was no immediate reason for fear.</p><p>The teen took a slow, careful step, finding whatever she was standing on was solid and even. One step became two, then three, then four, five, and soon, Alma was calmly walking through the darkness, continuing to look around for some source of light or a persons presence.</p><p>"Helloooooooo…" calls out Alma, placing her hands to the sides of her mouth. "Is any body here with meeeeeeeeeeeeeee?"</p><p>Again, nothing, Alma really started to wonder where she was now, even yelling out produced no answer.</p><p>With no sense of time, Alma continued to walk, for a puzzling amount of time, even repeating her calls, hoping for answers which never came.</p><p>Eventually, Alma stopped walking and sat down, fear and concern now outweighing the intrigue of where she was.</p><p>After some time, attempting to call out to who ever could listen, Alma spots a dot of light in the far distance ahead of her. Seeing the first light that wasn't her own, excitement quickly fills the teen and she returns to her feet.</p><p>"Hey, is someone there?" she calls out, before jogging towards the light.</p><p>A few strides in her jog, she sees the light blink, or twinkle, a few more strides and she see the light begin to brighten as it seemed to get bigger, before realizing, it in fact, was getting bigger. Seeing this, Alma's jog quickly shifts into a sprint.</p><p>"Hey! Where's am I!?" requests Alma, eagerly running towards the growing light.</p><p>Although, as the light grew and became brighter, Alma suddenly hears a voice.</p><p>"STOP!"</p><p>Alma immediately halted her motion and looks behind her from where the voice seemed to come from, it sounded familiar…</p><p>"Hello?" questions Alma.</p><p>"Don't go to the light!" comes the voice, desperately.</p><p>The voice definitely sounded familiar with is second occurrence, but Alma wondered, who could she know here? Where ever 'here' was?</p><p>Before she had time to think further on the familiar sounding voice, Alma sees a bright light suddenly appear in front of her, just feet away, causing her to shield her eyes briefly.</p><p>Uncovering her eyes, Alma was shocked at 'who' now appeared in front of her.</p><p>"Hailey?"</p><p>Her younger sister appeared before her, no longer in the spectral, transparent form she remembered seeing her in when she left, but she appeared now to have a real, solid body, just like she did, also as naked as she was, revealing her young, twelve-year old body. However, that wasn't the real shocker of her appearance, Alma found herself rubbing at her eyes when she saw them. Wings? Hailey now had a pair of small, white, feathered wings coming from her back.</p><p>"I'm glad I managed to catch you in time!" quickly states Hailey, rushing towards Alma and hugging her.</p><p>Alma, still in shock from her presence, as well as appearance, looks over Hailey's shoulder, down to her small white wings, she moved her hands to touch them, to see if they were real, but a thought suddenly hit her…</p><p>
  <em>'Wait a minute! If Hailey's here, then does that mean…'</em>
</p><p>A shocked expression quickly claims Alma's face.</p><p>"Where am I?" questions Alma.</p><p>At this, Hailey removes herself from Alma, looking up at her.</p><p>"Someplace you don't belong."</p><p>"But if you're really here…" comments Alma, reaching over Hailey's right shoulder and lightly grasping her wing, actually feeling it and seeing it seemed to reflexively move from the touch. "Then, that means I'm dead?"</p><p>"You shouldn't be here." States Hailey, clearly appearing to be in a hurry. "You have to go back!"</p><p>"Wait, wait, so I'm actually dead!?"</p><p>"Technically, not yet." Replies Hailey, "That's why I'm saying you have to go back."</p><p>"Right now?"</p><p>"Well, preferably, yes, right now, the quicker the better."</p><p>"So I still have some time?"</p><p>"Yes, but why would you want to wait? Everybody is worried about you."</p><p>"But this is like a rare moment." Replies Alma happily. "Here you are, with a body again, with freak'n WINGS coming from your back, you're an angel now! I'm so happy for you!" adds Alma, before hugging Hailey.</p><p>Hailey quickly blushes a little, with a small smile.</p><p>"Oh, yea… I'm not a spirit anymore." Comments Hailey.</p><p>"So how's it been so far?" questions Alma, pulling back from Hailey. "You happy where you are now?"</p><p>"Yea, I really am." Replies Hailey with a bigger smile. "Its better than I could've imagined, it's so wonderful! I can be naked all the time if I want to. At first, I thought sex and stuff would be limited there, but it's not, I've had orgasms so strong that I could never even dream about! I mean orgasms so strong and intense that it would likely kill a normal person!" adds Hailey, all the urgency she once had now gone as she happily talks.</p><p>"Wow."</p><p>"'Wow' is an understatement, trust me." Replies Hailey. "And Orgasms isn't the only sort of intense pleasure that's possible, I've had marathon sessions where I'm just writhing around, moaning and screaming in pleasure and I never climax, actually…" adds Hailey, placing a hand to her chin, "Maybe it is just one super long and intense orgasm… anyway, ether way, it's indescribably awesome and amazing!"</p><p>"Sounds like you're having a great time." Comments Alma with a chuckle, "You didn't even mention you missed mom and dad, or me and Lina."</p><p>"O-Oh, hehe, sorry. I just got so excited, I do miss you guys, I ju-"</p><p>"You don't have to explain." Cuts in Alma with a smile. "Though there is one thing I would like explained."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"These…" states Alma, reaching her left hand towards Hailey's right wing.</p><p>"Oh, these?" states Hailey, looking over her right shoulder, spreading both wings and moving them in a flapping motion. "Heh, well, their kinda embarrassing, these are basically training wings, that's why their small."</p><p>"Training wings?"</p><p>"Yeah, Angels can fly with wings, new angels get training wings before getting their real, bigger wings."</p><p>"So you can use training wings to fly too?" asks Alma.</p><p>"Yeah, but I'm having trouble with it, I need to work on my landings the most. The real wings are stronger and more powerful, so I need to master these before I can advance."</p><p>"Well I hope you advance to the real ones soon…" replies Alma, before noticing Hailey seem to hear something as her gaze left her eyes.</p><p>"Sorry, but I can't keep talking with you, you have to leave."</p><p>"Well, ok then, but how?" questions Alma, before looking back to the light she was previously running to. "Do I keep going towards that light?"</p><p>"NO!" quickly answers Hailey, lifting her hands to turn Alma's head away from the light. "That's a bad door!" she adds, before looking to her left and points her left hand. "There, go to that light."</p><p>Alma looks in the direction Hailey points and sees a second light.</p><p>"It looks the same as-"</p><p>"It's not the same! Just go!"</p><p>"Ok, ok." Replies Alma, with a smile, before hugging Hailey again. "I'll tell them your doing great."</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>Alma pulls away, smiling at her younger, angel sister, before Hailey walks behind her and pushes her towards the desired light.</p><p>"Go."</p><p>"I'm going, I'm going." Replies Alma, before walking on her own, soon into a jog towards the light.</p><p>Though when she looks back to give a farewell wave of the hand, Hailey no longer stood where she left her.</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>
  <strong>- Three days later Vivius (Saturday)-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- 7:47 P.M. -</strong>
</p><p>Opening her eyes, Alma saw a familiar sight, the ceiling of the testing and examination room in the ATTF building, looking down to her body, she saw herself laying on the familiar table in the middle of the room, clothed in a green T-shirt and skirt and to her surprise, much of her skirt and a large lower section of her shirt was covered in her dried blue blood. Seeing her stained clothes, suddenly, it all came to her with a gasp, the reason why she was here and her experience with Hailey; She quickly lifts her left hand, looking at the underside of her healed wrist.</p><p>"Alma!" comes the familiar voice of Gene, causing her to quickly look in the direction it came from, her right, seeing her father at her side with a smile on her face.</p><p>"Dad." Comments, Alma, sitting up, before gasping a little as Gene quickly hugs her tightly.</p><p>"Whatever I did, I'm sorry!" quickly states Gene, his voice cracking, suggesting he was crying.</p><p>Alma though smiles and lifts her hands up to her fathers around her.</p><p>"It's not your fault, what I did wasn't because of you." States Alma.</p><p>With a few sniffles, Gene pulls back to look at Alma, revealing the tears streaking down his face.</p><p>"Huh"?</p><p>"I did what I did out of curiosity." States Alma. "I just made a mistake, I didn't mean to scare you, or Lina and mom."</p><p>"Curiosity?" questions Gene.</p><p>"I know, it was stupid of me. I shouldn't have done it, I was just so curious to see what it felt like." Replies Alma, lowering her head, looking to her lap.</p><p>"Alma…" sighs Gene. "You nearly died."</p><p>"I know, I'm sorry, I really am, I promise I won't do it again."</p><p>With the sound of a door opening, Alma looks towards the only door to the room and sees Lina, dressed in a White T-shirt and jeans, who quickly smiles.</p><p>"Alma your awake!" she exclaims, before running towards her and hugging her sister tightly like Gene had done.</p><p>"Why would you do something like that!? I thought you were happy!" she quickly states, beginning to cry.</p><p>"I didn't mean to scare you, I'm sorry." Replies Alma. "I did it out of curiosity."</p><p>"Curiosity!?" gasps Lina, pulling back from her sister with a look of shock on her face. "Some things you just don't do! You nearly DIED! Don't you know the saying: <em>'Curiosity killed the cat'</em>?"</p><p>"I know, I really am sorry for scaring you, I didn't mean for it to go this far. I promise I won't do it again."</p><p>Tears leaves Lina's eyes, before resuming her hug.</p><p>"Just don't leave me like that again, I love you."</p><p>
  <strong>- About two hours ago -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Alma and Lina's Room -</strong>
</p><p>With the door to her room closed and everyone accounted for; Lina currently visiting Sakura at her place, Quin downstairs in the kitchen cooking, Gene also downstairs, in the living room watching TV, Alma sat on her bed, dressed in a green T-shirt and matching skirt, with a white face towel carefully placed across her lap, holding a razor blade in her right hand.</p><p>Alma takes a calming breath, she had taken care to make sure the door to the room was unlocked, in the event that what she was about to do went horribly wrong.</p><p>After a few deep breathes, feeling her heart beat rapidly against her chest, Alma rests the back of her left hand on the towel on her lap, with the underside of her wrist exposed and positioning the bladed edge of the razor to rest against the flesh of her wrist.</p><p>Then, after a few moments, Alma holds her breath as she slides the blade across her wrist, wincing in preparation for the pain, which, to her surprise, never came, her flesh even remained intact.</p><p>"Huh?" questions Alma, lifting her wrist and running a finger across her smooth flesh. "Maybe I didn't press hard enough…"</p><p>With that thought, Alma returns the back of her hand to her lap and places the blade against her wrist again, applying a little more pressure, taking a calming breath before sliding the blade across, again wincing at the expected pain…</p><p>"What the heck…" comments Alma, again, feeling no pain and looking to her wrist and seeing her flesh just fine. "I know my skin is more resistant than normal skin, but come on… Well, how about a different approach…"</p><p>For the third time, Alma rests the back of her hand on her lap and instead of resting the blade of the razor fully on her wrist, grips it in her right hand in a way that just one of the corners of the blade is showing and places it against her wrist, then pressing in, quickly bringing a small gasp of pain from her as she felt the point puncture her skin and her blue colored blood slowly freed.</p><p>"Ok, there we go…" comments Alma, with a smile, before, with a frown coming to her face, slowly drags the blade across her wrist, finding the task a bit difficult, but otherwise, succeeding, as more of her blood flows from her wrist and down to the white towel.</p><p>"Just a little more…" groans Alma, seeing the blade nearing the vein in her wrist, not wanting to completely cut it in two, Alma attempted to slow the blades progress, which didn't produce much results, not only because of the resistance of her skin, but from the growing pain she felt.</p><p>Soon, as she slowly increased the amount of pull, Alma gasps as her hand slipped and the blade suddenly sliced across her wrist, with blood spurting up to her face once before she quickly dropped the blade and placed her right hand over her wrist.</p><p>"Frak!" swears Alma, feeling and seeing her blood quickly pouring from her. "I think I cut all the way through!"</p><p>Alma was shocked at how much of her blood had soaked into the white towel on her lap and even her right hand covering her wrist was covered in her blood, taking a moment to remove her hand, revealed a few short spurts of her blood before quickly covering her wrist again.</p><p>"Yep, I cut all the way through…" comments Alma, before quickly attempting to calm herself with a few deep breathes. "Ok, just calm down, this just means it'll happen sooner than you wanted… Just calm down and focus…"</p><p>Alma was successful in calming herself a bit, proven by feeling her heart not beat so intensely and quickly, though it wasn't long ether before she began to experience was she set out to, with the rapid loss of blood, she could feel herself getting weak, her bleeding wrist began to get cold, and last expected sensation, a feeling a sleepiness, her eyelids began to get heavy.</p><p>"This is how Lina felt…" lowly comments Alma. "Before she…</p><p>Alma felt her body began to get even weaker, it was now harder to keep her eyes open as her head began to lower and her breathing came slower. Seeing her vision start to blur, Alma looks to her still bleeding wrist, the towel on her lap covered in her blood.</p><p>"I have… to stop, the bleeding…" she comments weakly, before, her right hand begins to glow with her healing Shakra, though her hand only glows for a moment before it fades, though Alma groans a little as she focus' and her hand glows again, though only for a second, before panic started to hit her. "My Shakra… isn't working…"</p><p>Now scared, Alma began to panic more, her healing Shakra was the reason she would be able to do this, the thought never occurred to her that she'd have trouble using it as she neared losing consciousness, which she realized was rapidly coming, her mind began to get fuzzy.</p><p>"I gotta, get help…" comments Alma desperately, struggling to get to her feet, wrapping the blood-soaked towel around her wrist.</p><p>Alma managed to get to her feet, managing to call out "Dad!" once, before the strength left her legs and falling to the floor with a loud thud.</p><p><em>'I'm dieing…' </em>thinks Alma, tears flowing from her eyes like the blood from her wrist, feeling her body getting cold. <em>'I didn't mean to go this far…'</em></p><p>Alma desperately looks to the closed door of her room, reaching towards it with her right hand.</p><p>"Someone… help…" manages Alma, a little louder than a whisper, before her world went black as consciousness leaves her, a pool of her blood forming underneath her cut left wrist.</p><p>
  <strong>- Living room -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*THUD!*</strong>
</p><p>Gene, relaxing on the couch, turns his attention from the TV and up to the ceiling, a puzzling look coming to his face briefly at the sound coming from above, before turning his attention to the TV, figuring Alma simply dropped something in her room.</p><p>Quin though comes into the room.</p><p>"Did you hear that?"</p><p>"Yeah, Alma probably just fell off the bed laughing at the TV or masturbating, probably masturbating." Replies Gene with a chuckle.</p><p>"Hmm, well, it's probably nothing, but can you go check on her for me?"</p><p>"Sure…" comments Gene, removing himself from the couch. "If I don't come back though, I've been captured." He adds, jokingly.</p><p>"Heh, well, I'll come rescue you if that happens."</p><p>The two laugh as they part from each other…</p><p>
  <strong>- Present time -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Hons Residence -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- 8:12 P.M. -</strong>
</p><p>Entering her home, seeing Quin sitting on the couch in the living room, Alma only manages a "Hey." Before the woman quickly stands and rushes towards her and embraces her tightly.</p><p>"I'm so glad you're ok!" she declares.</p><p>"I know you are." Replies Alma, not quite able to return the hug as Quin had trapped her arms against her body with the hug. "You said that over and over on the Comm."</p><p>"I know…" replies Quin, with a few sniffles, before releasing Alma, wiping a few tears from her eyes. "It's just…" though before Quin could continue, she sees Alma still wearing the blood-stained clothes from earlier. "You're still wearing those dirty clothes."</p><p>"Heh, yeah, I was planning to change when I got back." Replies Alma, with a slight blush on her cheeks. "Although, I guess I could've changed there instead, I still have some clothes there."</p><p>"Well hurry and take them off, the blood can still probably be washed out!" quickly states Quin, grasping Alma's shirt and pulling it up over the surprised teens head, revealing her white bra, then pulling down her skirt, which Alma quickly steps out of, revealing her matching white panties, now standing in just her underwear and shoes.</p><p>"Heh, you don't have to strip me so soon, I was going to take them off." Comments Alma with a smile.</p><p>"Well, the sooner the better." Comments Quin, before leaning and kissing Alma on the forehead. "I'm glad your ok." She adds.</p><p>"Me too." Replies Alma, before heading upstairs.</p><p>Opening the door to her room, Alma was immediately greeted with the sight of a large blue stain on the carpeted floor, which reminded her of what she had done, leading her to nearly dying.</p><p>The teen walks towards the large stain and lowers herself to her knees , looking down at it. Though with her knees meeting the floor, she felt part of the unstained carpet wet, and quickly realized that Quin must've cleaned up some of the blood, which brings a sigh from her.</p><p>"I'm such an idiot…" she comments to herself. "Scaring them like that, doing something so stupid… but, although it was stupid, I got the answers I wanted…"</p><p>"Alma?" comes Lina's voice from behind.</p><p>Alma gasps with the surprise of Lina's presence and quickly turns to look to her sister.</p><p>"Oh, hey."</p><p>"What are you doing on the floor…" questions Lina, walking into the room, though she quickly sees the large blue stain on the carpet. "Wow…" she adds. "It looks like mom got a lot of it up, but that's a lot of blood."</p><p>"Yeah… surprising how quick blood flows out when you cut a vein in two." Comments Alma, looking down to the stain.</p><p>Lina soon walks across from Alma and lowers herself to her knees as well, giving a smile.</p><p>"Wanna talk about it?"</p><p>Alma looks up and smiles.</p><p>"Like I said, I'm just fine, I know what I did was stupid, and it was purely out of-"</p><p>"Curiosity…" finishes Lina. "I know, you said that, but, what were you curious about?"</p><p>"Well…" starts Alma, gazing downward. "You remimber a little while ago, when I asked you, what it felt like to die?"</p><p>"Yeah…" answers Lina, though soon gasping in shock. "Wait! You did this because of me!? I'm the cause of you almost killing yourself!?"</p><p>"Lina no!" quickly replies Alma, just as shocked at her sisters comment. "I didn't do it because of you… I mean, well, there was a little part…" Alma quickly noticed the look of shock on Lina's face and she quickly adds. "I was already thinking about it before I came to you with that question! Trust me, you're not the cause!"</p><p>"Why would you cut yourself?" questions Lina, wiping away the beginnings of tears coming from her eyes.</p><p>"The reason, was because I wondered what it would feel like to experience the process of dying. I didn't mean to actually end up nearly dying though, my plan was to experience that weak and cold feelings that you described, then I would use my Shakra to close the cut, but I accidentally cut the vein completely in two, instead of only partly. The blood came out so fast and the sensations all came so fast too, and by the time I wanted to stop it, I tried using my Shakra and I couldn't, I lost too much blood, I started to panic and-"</p><p>"Stop…" requests Lina, her voice cracking. "Please, just stop."</p><p>Alma looked up and saw Lina with her hands over her face, wiping at the tears flowing from her eyes. At that moment, Alma realized, with Lina having experienced death before, she didn't want to listen to sister describe the sensations she felt.</p><p>"I'm sorry." States Alma, looking down.</p><p>After a few moments of silence, Lina's cheeks wet with tears, she looks to her twin.</p><p>"So, were you satisfied with what you experienced?" asks Lina.</p><p>At this question, Alma lifts her head with a smile.</p><p>"Yes, I am, even a question that I wasn't expecting an answer to was answered."</p><p>"What was that?"</p><p>"Well, awhile ago I started thinking, you were shot in the head and actually died, completely dead…"</p><p>"Yeah…" comments Alma, flatly, clearly annoyed at Alma's statement, which didn't go unnoticed.</p><p>"U-Uh, well, you know what I mean. Anyway, you were dead, but you were revived. So I thought about this and came up with this theory. Aside from the limited brainpower from dieing from severe trauma to the brain, if we could be killed and revived, doesn't that make us immortal?"</p><p>"Immortal?" questions Lina, the idea seemed so absurd to her she couldn't stop the giggle coming from her. "How are we immortal?"</p><p>"Think about it!" states Alma with a smile. "You died in one of the worse possible ways, you got shot in the head, yet you were able to be revived and after a period of time, made a full recovery, like it never even happened. Even if it turned out another way and you didn't make a full recovery, or your memory was completely gone, you were brought back."</p><p>"What's your point?"</p><p>"Ok, here's the thing, if we're immortal, that would mean we wouldn't have a life after death, because we wouldn't stay dead. But then I figured, Since we have to be revived by someone, like dad, what if we were unable to be revived, what would happen? Would we just cease to be, or would our spirits go someplace."</p><p>"So… you're thinking of what would our 'immortality' limits would be?" questions Lina.</p><p>"Exactly!" answers Alma happily, "Say for instance, I die, and my spirit goes somewhere, but my physical body is trying to be revived; would I have the choice to go back to my body, or would I be, for lack of a better word, 'forced' to move on?"</p><p>"Hmm, that is an interesting thought…" comments Lina, before smirking at her twin. "Were you bored when you were thinking about all this?"</p><p>"No, I wasn't bored… well, maybe a little, the thought just hit me when I was watching TV, and I found it so interesting that I focused on it."</p><p>"Heh…" giggles Lina, before gazing down to the blood stain, "What about you?" she questions calmly.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"I didn't experience anything while I was dead, but, what about you?"</p><p>"Oh!" gasps Alma, with a big smile coming to her face. "Well, it turns out, there actually is something for us after we die!" states Alma happily.</p><p>"Really?" asks Lina, looking up to Alma.</p><p>"Yep! After I passed out from blood loss, I came to in this pitch black place and after what seemed like forever wandering around, I saw a light in the distance and starting going to it, but soon after, Hailey came to me."</p><p>"Really?" asks Lina again, with a look of surprise on her face.</p><p>"Yeah, I tried asking her where I was, but she just said I was somewhere I didn't belong, and the light I was heading to was the bad one, and hurried me back to my body, but before she did though, I managed to talk to her for a little bit, asking her if she was happy where she was."</p><p>"Is she?" asks Lina.</p><p>"Yeah, she's really happy, but what first surprised me the most was that she's an angel now, she even has cute little wings coming from her back."</p><p>"Hehe, really?"</p><p>"Yep, she even let me touch one of them, the feathers felt so soft…" States Alma, with a pause, before adding, "She still thinks about us, and I promised her that I'll tell you, dad and mom that."</p><p>"Well, it's nice to know that Hailey's happy where she is, since she seemed so resistant to going."</p><p>"Yeah…" comments Alma with a smile, gazing down to the large stain on the carpet between them, before giving a sigh and standing, "Well, I better finish what mom started and get the rest of my blood out of the carpet."</p><p>"I'll help." Comments Lina, getting to her feet as well.</p><p>"Nah, you don't have to, looks like mom got much of it up, so I don't need any help getting the rest."</p><p>"Ok then." replies Lina, before stepping towards her twin and hugging her. "I love you Alma."</p><p>Alma returns the hug with a smile.</p><p>"I love you too Lina."</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As the season changes to winter, there are plenty of activities that one can do to warm the body, some more fun and pleasurable than others…</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LOLI (CLASSIC &amp; NYMPH), YURI, ORGY, TENTACLE</p><p>Starting with this chapter, I will be including the current Month along with the times, though slightly modified. Since Merkolova's year is twice that of Earth. Example, instead of 'December', I would state it as 'December(1)' or 'December(2)'</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! Or any of it's characters that appear in this work of fiction.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>- Thirteen days later, Shakrus (Friday), first week of November(1) -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Bragou Residence -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- 4:32 P.M. -</strong>
</p><p>"AHHHHHHHHH!"</p><p>"I'm commiiiiiiing!"</p><p>"Nnnnngggghhh!"</p><p>Sakura and her friends were having quite the time, all occupying her and Reni's room as their moans and screams of orgasmic bliss filled the room.</p><p>While some people might invite a group of their friends to hang out doing 'normal' things, like watching movies or playing video games, which Sakura did like, she often opted for more physical, sweat-inducing fun.</p><p>With the seasons changing to winter; exciting Alma greatly, as it would be her first winter since her creation; the outdoor air was beginning to gain a chilly bite to it. So, wanting do something to warm herself, even though she was just fine indoors, Sakura quickly thought up the idea of a girls-only orgy, which wasn't exactly a rare idea.</p><p>So, besides Reni, who was already there, Sakura promptly called up her nearest friends: the twins, Alma and Lina; her neighbor Lila; and lastly, Amu, who asked if her eight cycle old little sister Ami could join, since they were currently alone and didn't want to leave her by herself.</p><p>"Ami's always so loud…" comments Amu's amusingly.</p><p>The group totaled seven in all, whom were naked and busy doing something, or someone and covered in various fluids, most being sexual.</p><p>Although the room had two beds, only one was occupied; Sakura, Alma and Lina where enjoying themselves on the floor between the beds. Sakura lays on her back, with her tongue buried inside of Alma's climaxing, dripping pussy as she sat her crotch against Sakura's lips and moans out in the pleasure of the tongue.</p><p>While Sakura felt her tongue tightly squeezed inside Alma's warm depths, She herself was nearing her own orgasm as she moans, muffled against Alma's lips, though still wriggling her tongue as below Sakura, lay Lina, moaning out as well as she presses her crotch against Sakura's, gyrating and rocking her hips back and forth, pulling back a short distance before pushing back.</p><p>With one gaze to their Honey-covered pussies, it was clear the reason for Lina's thrusting motion, Sakura's pink, slightly ribbed Cerick was deeply inserted into Lina's pussy, providing both teens with pleasure as Lina's eagerly thrusts herself against Sakura's Cerick, perverse, wet sexual sounds coming from the growing amount of Sakura's Honey gathering from Lina's pussy thrusting against it.</p><p>"You're going to embarrass me if you keep that up, hehe…" adds Amu.</p><p>Just a few feet away from the trio on the floor, the four remaining girl's occupied Sakura's bed, with one particularly young girl of just eight cycles old, Ami, Amu's little sister; her short pink hair styled in two pig-tails, just as naked as the rest as she was positioned at the very foot of the bed, her upper body leaning off the bed entirely, the back of her head resting on the floor, as the young girl moans out in bliss.</p><p>Amu, positioned on her knees, smiled with delight as she held her little sisters thighs wide apart, watching as her prepubescent labia clinched repeatedly as her orgasm coursed through her, Ami's own Honey, thick and abundant, oozing from her tensing lips, tickling the young girl's anus. Amu though, didn't let too much of her siblings Honey go to waste, quickly licking up the sweet fluid, from Ami's brown ring, to the source of the flow. Amu quickly swallows, before sending her tongue back into her sisters young pussy, plugging the hole and bringing a small gasp and moan of pleasure from Ami as Amu moves her tongue in and out.</p><p>Amu though wasn't alone, with a soft moan from her, not from the delicious taste of her sister, but from Lila, who lay under Amu, her hands lifted to her hips and her own tongue teasing the pink-haired girl's erect clit, flicking it, licking it, swirling the tip of her tongue around it, even gently taking the sensation wet nub between her lips, squeezing it and lightly sucking on it. Lila's efforts were rewarded with Amu's own Honey flowing continually from between the lips of her blushing pussy-lips, where Lila would occasionally depart from Amu's throbbing clit and drink up the flow that came from her, teasing the lips with her tongue, urging more of the sweet nectar.</p><p>Lastly, was Reni, who occupied herself with Lila's treasure. Much like Lila, she also focused on the lower area of the body, though with a very different approach compared to Lila. While Reni teases her clit similar to what Lila was doing to Amu, Reni also pleasured herself along with Lila as she added her Cerick to join her tongue. The bright pink appendage emerging from Reni's drooling pussy, snaking it way under her body, before guiding the oozing tip into Lila's own oozing hole, with a muffled moan from her, along with Reni as she buried her Cerick deeply into her friend, before pulling out and thrusting back in, with a louder moan from both.</p><p>Reni kept the pacing of her thrusting slow, preventing her from becoming overwhelmed with pleasure and allowing herself to keep some focus on pleasuring Lila's erect, stiff clit.</p><p>And so, this incredible scene of youthful, girls-only sex persisted, with sounds of moans, groans, wet licks and shlicks filling the room, along with the strong musky smell of sex and sweet scent of Honey mixing into the air, creating a thick aroma.</p><p>Not much talking was done from the girls, only the cries of pleasure as orgasms came and went, then came again and again, no end in sight as the air of the room became hot as a light haze filled the room.</p><p>On the floor, Alma now pressed her hot, blushing pussy against Sakura's face, nearly covering her nose as well as she rocked and humped her way towards another climax aided by the blondes tongue.</p><p>Sakura, was in the process of heading straight to her own climax, one of many since this had started. Unable to declare her orgasm nearing, with the soft, hot lower lips of Alma pressed against tongue, Sakura could only moan against the wet flesh louder as it neared and feeling the motion of Lina's pussy rub against her, with her Cerick still thrusting into her, only quickened the orgasms arrival.</p><p>Soon, with a few more humps from Alma, Sakura and Alma climax nearly at the same time, Alma, moaning out loudly as she felt her pussy spasm intensely around Sakura's tongue and feeling her cum squirt powerfully from her; As Sakura also moans out against Lila's climaxing pussy as she felt her climax arrive, her body slightly bucking by reflex from being mildly pinned on the ground, as her body was taken by a number of spasms, causing her very erect nipples quickly ooze her Honey. The greatest pleasure though came from the feeling a large amount of her Honey rush trough her Cerick and into Lina.</p><p>Whom gasps out in delight and pleasure as she felt Sakura climax and flood her pussy and womb in more of her Honey. Lina's abdomen was slightly distended from Sakura's previous climaxes and despite some of Sakura's Honey escaping, most managed to stay and distend her abdomen a little more. Lina loved the feeling of Sakura's Honey inside of her, not only because she still liked the blonde, but the delight of feeling the fluid slosh around inside when she would thrust herself on Sakura's Cerick. Not only that, but she found she began to gain sexual pleasure from it, orgasms would claim her quicker and now was no different; already near climax, the feel of Sakura coming and filling her, quickly brought on her orgasm with a cry of bliss from her as her body quaked, feeling her pussy rapidly tense around Sakura's climaxing Cerick still empting inside her and feeling her own cum squirt from her urethra in two powerful streams.</p><p>On the bed, not much had changed as the pleasured time passed, though Ami now was no longer on her back, her upper body was still completely off the bed, but she had turned over, supporting herself up off the floor with her trembling hands as the eight-cycle old girl moans out freely as she felt her sister's tongue attack the quivering slick walls of her young pussy widely, stabbing into her, frantically wriggling around inside, even rapidly licking at the young girl oozing hole, producing perverse slurping sound as Amu greedily takes her sister's Honey into her mouth, driving her straight towards a powerful orgasm from Amu's frantic assault, who was spurred on by her own approaching orgasm from Lila's continued focus on her stiff throbbing clit.</p><p>Lila earned herself a surprised gasp of pleasure from the pink-haired teen as she plunged two fingers of her left hand into Amu's drooling orifice as she attacked the small protrusion of her clit, mercilessly urging Amu's body towards climax as she rapid flicked the tip of her tongue across her clit. Lila had climaxed moments ago and had regained enough energy to quickly thrust her fingers in and out of Amu's pussy, wet shlick sounds accompanying each thrust of her fingers.</p><p>Although Lila had climaxed not long ago, she was still moaning out from Reni's actions, not only was the blonde no longer slowly thrusting her Cerick in and out of Lila's quivering, wet hole, she had shifted her position to sitting up, spreading Lila's thighs wide with her hands as now quickly thrusts her Cerick in and out of the pleasure inducing hole, even thrusting her hips back and forth. Reni's body visibly trembled with the approaching orgasm, even declaring it…</p><p>"I'm gonna come!"</p><p>Which Lila quickly replied with, "Do it! Fill me up!"</p><p>A request that Reni had no problem fulfilling as she felt her climax reach her, Honey quickly oozing from her nipples and trailing down her chest as her pussy spasms intensely. With one more powerful thrust from her Cerick, Reni forced her way through Lila's cervix, with a gasp from her before Reni gasps out loudly as she felt the full force of her climax hit and felt her Honey rush through her Cerick and empty into Lila's womb, who, feeling Reni's Honey fill the deepest part of her body, was nearly stopped in her assault on Amu's near climaxing pussy, though her action only slowed.</p><p>Slowed or not, Amu could still feel her climax quickly approaching. Though not fully lost in her pleasure, Amu can still focus part of her attention on her sister, now trading her tongue for her right index and middle fingers and fueled by her approaching orgasm, rapidly thrusts her fingers into her sisters small quivering tunnel, bringing a long, loud wail of pleasure from her as the finger thrusting brought on her orgasm, that continued to rise in pleasure and duration as Amu assaulting her climaxing pussy.</p><p>With Amu soon feeling her climax break through and reach her, her pussy spasming in pleasure as her Honey floods from her and onto Lila, the burst of pleasure only drove her fingers to move faster in her younger sister, driving Ami's bliss higher and higher, until the young girl's voice briefly leaves her as she felt her cum squirt powerfully from her urethra, the pleasure being driving so high that the strength leaves her arms and her head drops to the floor as her screams of pleasure were now traded for a loud groaning as Amu's continued thrusting fingers rapidly rubbing against her G-spot urged more of her cum squirting from her.</p><p>Only when Amu's orgasm had reach the waning stages, that her fingers thrusting into Ami slowed to a stop, leaving the young girl's body finally able to calm down as her orgasm was allowed end, leaving her drained and limp, her reddened pussy-lips quivering in the lingering pleasure.</p><p>Amu, pulling her fingers from her sister's clinching hole, sees more of her honey ooze out of her, and quickly leans forward to lick it up.</p><p>Reni, having come down from her bliss, slowly pulls her Cerick from Lila's pussy, allowing their mixed Honey to quickly flow out of her. Honey also oozes from the tip of Reni's Cerick, before she guiding the appendage up to her face and sticking her tongue into the opening, for a few moments, moaning as she drank her own Honey, before looking to the other girls and smiling.</p><p>"Whaddya say we switch again guys?"</p><p>On the floor, Alma, lifts herself from Sakura's head and moves back, sitting above the blonde head before relaxing back on her back with a smile.</p><p>"Alright… my thighs are starting to throb anyway."</p><p>Sakura then comments, "My tongue needs a little break."</p><p>"I don't wanna switch yet." States Lina, sitting up, with Sakura's Cerick still inserted into her, before moving her pussy against Sakura's and slowly moving her hips. "I wanna keep rubbing my pussy against Sakura's, fraking her Cerick!" she adds happily.</p><p>The comment brings a smile to Sakura's face as she props herself up on her elbows, "Maybe I should frak you instead."</p><p>"I wouldn't complain." Replies Lina with a grin.</p><p>On the bed, Lila comments, "I'm up for a switch." before removing herself from under Amu and up to a sitting position.</p><p>"I'll take you!" happily declares Alma, raising a hand. "I wanna make someone come this time."</p><p>"Ok!" replies Lila, removing herself from the bed to join Alma.</p><p>Ami completely removes herself from the bed, giggling as she flips forward and rests on her back.</p><p>"What about me? Who should I switch with?"</p><p>"I got an idea." States Amu with a smile, sitting up. "Come back on the bed." She adds as she removes herself from the bed.</p><p>"OK." Replies Ami, returning to the bed, sitting with her back to Reni.</p><p>"Turn around and face Reni." States Amu, returning to the bed.</p><p>Ami does so and Amu positions herself behind her sister and reaches her hands around Ami's body and cups her flat chest.</p><p>"Me and Reni are going to focus on you…" states Amu, before looking towards Reni. "How about it?"</p><p>"Ohh, so does that mean I get Ami's pretty little pussy all to myself?" questions Reni, her Cerick retracting back inside of her own pussy.</p><p>"Yep, all yours." Replies Amu. "She's nice and oozing too." She adds, before Ami giggles from Amu's playful teasing of her nipples, before she spreads her legs wide and lowers her hands to herself and spreads her labia, presenting her inner pink and her honey oozing from her.</p><p>"Come and get it!" the young girl happily declares.</p><p>With the switch now complete, moans fills the room once again.</p><p>Sakura now was the one on top, laying against Lina as the two moan in bliss as she moves her Cerick in and out of Lina's pussy, an action that was driving Sakura towards orgasm much quicker than it was for Lina.</p><p>Alma and Lila, despite Alma expressly stating that she wanted to give rather than receive, both teens were positioned to pleasure each others dripping wet and oozing pussies; Alma being the one on the bottom as they both licked each other, moaning into the wet orifice as their bodies writhed around against each other.</p><p>Soon, Alma added her fingers to stimulate Lila, inserting her middle and ring fingers into Lila's oozing pussy for just a few thrusts, before plunging the two lubed fingers into Lila's second, brown hole, bringing a surprised gasp from the raven-haired girl, before a pleasured wail followed as Alma began to rapidly thrust her fingers in and out of Lila's tensed, tight hole while she resumed tonguing her pussy. Alma had quickly recalled Lila's love of anal stimulation and wanted to give her more orgasms than Lila would give to her, after all, she had plenty of orgasms by Sakura's tongue.</p><p>Although, a surprised gasp of pleasure soon leaves Alma's mouth, Lila had responded to the increased stimulation with Alma's own love, a whole hand pushed into her well lubed pussy, before the hand contracted into a fist and Lila began to pull her fist partly out then back in, bringing a similar wail of pleasure from Alma.</p><p>What then began was an amusing competition between the two to make the other climax the most and as intensely as possible.</p><p>Ami on the other hand, having the focus and attention of two people, was already moaning and wailing in a haze of bliss as Reni rapidly thrusts her fingers in and out of the young girl's climaxing pussy energetically as Amu behind her pinched and pulled at her nipples roughly. Ami climaxed intensely and repeatedly, a stream of her girl-cum seeming to continuously squirt from her. Ami's pleasure being driven so high that the young girl began to vigorously try squirming free of the fingers, feeling as though she couldn't take the intense pleasure much longer, though Amu held her in place, so Ami quickly lowers her hands to stop Reni's fingers.</p><p>"S-Stop! It's too much!" declares Ami, attempting to grab and stop Reni's fingers.</p><p>Though she quickly feels Amu release her nipples and grasp her hands, preventing her from stopping Reni, who comments, seeing the young girl screaming in pleasure and her girl-cum continuing to squirt from her…</p><p>"You're almost there!"</p><p>A few more moments as Ami's scream of pleasure increased, soon, the young girl's voice briefly leaves her as she reached that rare, next level of orgasmic bliss, her mind going blank in the sheer euphoria her young body was now experiencing as her girl-cum squirting from her came to a sputtering end as her Honey streams powerfully from her nipples like tiny geysers.</p><p>Seconds into her nipples erupting, Ami's voice returned, tightly closing her eyes as she screamed loudly and long as her body stopped thrashing around from the intense pleasure her body was now under from the new level of orgasm.</p><p>Reni, seeing the proof of Ami's reaching that new level of pleasure, smiles and continues to rapidly thrust her fingers, prolonging Ami's bliss.</p><p>"There ya go!" she declares, before quickly leaning in, taking the young girl's right nipple into her mouth and eagerly drinking up the Honey squirting from her.</p><p>Unfortunately for Reni though, because of Ami's lack of breasts, she only manages to drink up one to two seconds of the young girl's Honey before her nipples run empty.</p><p>"Aww…" whines Reni, pulling her lips back from the quivering wet nubs as she stops her fingers thrusting, allowing the pleasure to finally start to wane for Ami.</p><p>Seconds after Reni stops her fingers, Ami's screaming comes to an abrupt end as she passes out, evident by her head limply dropping forward, though amusingly, although unconscious, her body begins to spasm and convulse, an action which brings a smile to Amu's face.</p><p>"And she's out again…"</p><p>"Heh, well she's only eight." Comments Reni with a smile. "It would be impressive if she DIDN'T pass out. Her unconscious twitching is pretty cute though."</p><p>"Sure is…" states Amu, releasing Ami's hands and hugging her from behind. "I like hugging her when she like this."</p><p>Reni soon pulls her fingers from Ami's quivering pussy and sticks them in her mouth, mmm'ing at the young girl's taste, before Sakura speaks towards them.</p><p>"Hey, she's out again?" asks Sakura, sitting up on her legs, her Cerick no longer connecting her to Lina, who lays on the floor breathing heavily as Sakura's honey rapidly oozing from her pussy.</p><p>"Yep." Answers Amu.</p><p>The confirming reply brings a giggle to Lina and her comment of…</p><p>"We got our first fainter!"</p><p>Right after Lina's declaration, dual wails of orgasmic bliss came from Lila and Alma. The competitive little game they were playing reaching it's own climax as their pussies explode with pleasure, Lila nearly drowning Alma in her Honey flooding from her spasming pussy as Alma attacked her climaxing pussy and anus while Alma's own pussy spasms just as intensely as her girl-cum streams powerfully from her into Lila's arm as the raven-haired girl rapidly thrusts her fist in and out of Alma's well accommodating hole, occasionally completely removing her fist before plunging it back in.</p><p>Once their orgasms began to wane, leaving the two drained from the intensity of their climaxes, the two fall limp, Alma's fingers falling free of Lila's anus and pussy to the floor, while Lila slowly pulls her fist from Alma's pussy, leaving a brief, though large gap of her open vagina from her fists residence inside.</p><p>Although Sakura, Reni and Amu looked at the two, it was Reni that first comments…</p><p>"Wow, that sounded strong."</p><p>"It sure was, hehe…" answers Lila, with a brief chuckle, before rolling off Alma and to her back.</p><p>Alma added, "I think I need a thirty minute break."</p><p>"Yeah…" agrees Sakura. "We should all take a break, re-hydrate and get some food in us."</p><p>"What time is it?" questions Lina, still laying on her back.</p><p>"Um…" starts Reni, looking towards the clock on the dresser, removing herself from the bed and walking to it. "Wow, it a quarter to seven."</p><p>"What!?" gasps Alma, slowly sitting up with a groan, before Lina adds.</p><p>"We've been at it for nearly four hours!? No wonder we're tired!"</p><p>Amu, soon sees Ami start to come to, with a groan.</p><p>"Welcome back."</p><p>"Ohhh… where am I?" tiredly questions the young girl, looking around and seeing the naked bodies around her.</p><p>"Heh, we're at Sakura and Reni's place, Reni made you come so hard you passed out."</p><p>"Oh yeah… so embarrassing." replies Ami, lowering her head as her cheeks redden.</p><p>"I think it's cute!" comments Reni.</p><p>The comment brings a groan from Ami, though Amu chuckles.</p><p>"Heh, anyway, everybody's going to take a break."</p><p>"Ok." Replies Ami.</p><p>"By the way…" states Lila. "Wasn't there a reason for this orgy? I can't remimber."</p><p>Alma answers, "Wasn't it because the author ran out of ideas and wanted us to have wild sex for the enjoyment of him and the readers?"</p><p>"Huh?" questions Lina.</p><p>"What the heck are you talking about?" adds Sakura.</p><p>"Heh, never mind, I'm just really tired." Comments Alma.</p><p>"Anyway…" starts Reni.</p><p>END</p><p>
  <strong>- Utah's Room -</strong>
</p><p>"This is so not fair!" whines Utah, laying on her bed in a white bra and panties, rapidly hitting the bed with legs and arms, looking like a temper tantrum by a small child. "Why does Amu get all the screen time! We should've been part of that orgy too! We like orgies!"</p><p>On the side of Utah's desk sat her Comm, with an open window showing Nadia's smiling face.</p><p>
  <em>"Heh, yeah… but we don't live in Sakura's neighborhood."</em>
</p><p>"Well I wouldn't have had a problem going to her place." Replies Utah. "We haven't even appeared in this 'N' series." She adds with a little pout.</p><p>
  <em>"Well, technically…"</em>
</p><p>"You know what I mean." groans Utah.</p><p>
  <em>"Heh, I'm sure we will eventually."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As the chilly days pass into the season of winter, Alma's friends are reminded of her relative 'youth'.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LOLI (NYMPH), SOFTCORE YURI</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>- A week and a half later, Vevorus (Wednesday), Third week of November(1) -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Hons Residence -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- 6:23 A.M. -</strong>
</p><p>*Loud Squeal*</p><p>Lina was jolted awake by the familiar, excited squeal of Alma. It was clear that her sister was very happy about something, but compared to the comfort of the bed, Lina didn't care and tried ignoring her twin. Which, unfortunately for Lina, wasn't going to be possible…</p><p>"Lina! Lina! It snowed during the night!" excitedly states Alma.</p><p>"Great…" sleepily comments Lina.</p><p>While Alma's excitement was particularly understandable to Lina, remembering she acted the same way upon her first winter snow. The white fluffy stuff had lost much of it's amazement to her and she just wanted to enjoy the comfort of the bed for a few more minutes before getting ready for school.</p><p>"Come on! Get up and look!" states Alma.</p><p>"I'm good, you just- Ah! Hey!" replies Lina, smiling at her sister joy and snuggling her pillow, before gasping in surprise as she felt her cover pulled off her body, covered in just a pink pair of striped panties, and bringing goose-bumps to her skin as the chill of the air tickled her flesh. Alma, dressed similarly, her panties blue with darker blue hearts, also quickly grabs at Lina's right hand and pulls her from the bed.</p><p>"You gotta see this!" states Alma excitedly.</p><p>"I've seen snow before! Stop pulling me!" quickly replies Lina.</p><p>Alma complied, though with as far as she had pulled her, Lina gasps as she falls out of the bed, face-first to the floor.</p><p>Alma though didn't seem too concerned about Lina's fall as she excitedly states.</p><p>"Well this is my first time!"</p><p>"It doesn't mean you need to drag me out of the bed." Groans Lina, removing herself from the floor and sitting on the edge of the bed, before yawning and stretching out her arms.</p><p>"I'm just so excited! Come look at the snow with me!" replies Alma happily hopping up and down.</p><p>Lina sighed with a mild annoyance, there was no way she was going to be able to relax in her bed again with Alma in this gleeful state.</p><p>"Fine…" answers Lina, standing.</p><p>Alma quickly takes her sister by the hand and leads her to the window.</p><p>"Look! It's so pretty isn't it!?"</p><p>The blank stare Lina had on her face told the obvious as she looked out the window, Alma was mistaken, it hadn't snowed…</p><p>"That's not snow, it's just frost on the ground."</p><p>"Frost? But it's white, like snow." Replies Alma, her excitement rapidly decreasing.</p><p>"But it's not snow." Comments Lina, walking away from the window, returning to her bed and sitting. "It's just the cold air condensing the water in the air and the grass, then freezing."</p><p>"Aww, but it still looks so pretty." Replies Alma, looking out of the window to the frost covered grass.</p><p>"Yeah, I guess it does, the snow looks prettier though, especially when it covers everything. States Lina.</p><p>"I can't wait to see it then!"</p><p>Lina couldn't help but smile at Alma's misidentification and excitement, it was understandable, she had never seen a frosty ground.</p><p>
  <strong>- Later -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- School, 12:11 P.M. -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Lunchtime -</strong>
</p><p>Alma currently sat at a table with a few of her friends and Lina, eating lunch and chatting; the current topic of conversation, Alma herself.</p><p>"You're still full of surprises huh?" lightly teases a Vehen teen male across the table from a slightly blushing Alma.</p><p>"I couldn't help it." Mildly chuckles Alma, dressed in a long-sleeve shirt and blue-jeans. "I was so excited."</p><p>"It's just snow." Comes the nonchalant comment from a smiling blonde Felene teen girl sitting to Alma's immediate left, dressed similarly to her, though wearing a T-shirt. "It's not something to get so excited about that you drag your sleeping sister out of the bed for."</p><p>"Thank you!" agrees Lina, sitting across from Alma, sitting next to the Vehen boy.</p><p>"Well I've never seen snow before, geez." Comments Alma.</p><p>"Well…" starts the Vehen boy. "You won't have to wait long for the snow to come."</p><p>"Yeah…" adds the Felene girl. "You're going to have PLENTY to look at in a few days."</p><p>"Really!?" asks Alma excitedly."</p><p>"Yep." Replies the Felene. "This is your first Merkolova winter, but every year, even before we were born, there's a huge snow storm that comes, which signals the official start of winter."</p><p>"Really? A snow storm comes every winter?" asks Alma.</p><p>"Yep." States the Vehen. "It's even predictable down to a few days. The whole entire city just turns bright white afterwards."</p><p>"WOW! I can't wait for the storm to come!" replies Alma very excitedly. "When is it predicted to come!?"</p><p>"Umm…" thinks the Vehen, though the Felene answers…</p><p>"It's either Shakrus (Friday) or Vivius (Saturday) of this week."</p><p>"Really!?" gasps Alma. "I can't wait!" she adds loudly, rapidly tapping her feet on the floor with an excited squeal.</p><p>Which earned her amused looks from her friends, which the Vehen commented…</p><p>"Heh, I've never seen someone so happy about a storm."</p><p>The Felene then states, "If we didn't have school when the storm came on a school day, I'd be excited about it."</p><p>Alma calms down enough to question…</p><p>"If it's a known storm, why isn't school canceled if it's a school day that it comes?"</p><p>"The storm isn't as intense during the whole school period, it's usually around six 'o clock when the storm really gets going and all the stores and businesses close until the storm passes." States the Felene.</p><p>"Wow, how intense does the storm get?" asks Alma.</p><p>"Have you ever seen a movie where a character gets stuck in a really bad snow storm where they cant see?" asks the Felene.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Think of that, but two or three times more intense."</p><p>"Wow!"</p><p>
  <strong>- Later that day -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Bragou Residence, 4:32 P.M. -</strong>
</p><p>"Hey guys." Greets Sakura, wearing a T-shirt and sweat pants, holding the front door open and letting Alma and Lina walk in, the two dressed in matching jackets.</p><p>"Hey." Greets back the twins.</p><p>"Sorry about having you guys come to me." States Sakura, closing the door. "I just hate the cold." She adds, before rubbing her arms from the chilly air rushing in from opening the door.</p><p>"That's ok." Replies Lina with a smile. "We don't mind."</p><p>"Why do you hate the cold so much anyway?" questions Alma.</p><p>"I'm just not made for it." Chuckles Sakura. "Back on Earth, I lived in Florida, where it's always sunny and warm, even in the winter."</p><p>"Wow." Comments Alma. "Does it snow in Florida?"</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>"Wow, that's weird."</p><p>"Maybe, but I loved it. My body is totally weak against the cold, I can get sick really easy, so I avoid the cold when ever I can. If I have to get out into the cold, I dress really warm, I'd rather be hot and have to take off stuff rather than being stuck trying to get warm."</p><p>Sakura's comment brings a chuckle from Lina.</p><p>"Heh, that's what I figured, winter hasn't officially started and you already wear those really big winter coats. You know you look weird wearing those when it's not really that cold, right?"</p><p>"Well I'd rather look weird than sick, I don't have the benefit of being created resistant to the cold."</p><p>"We don't have any special resistance to the cold." Chuckles Alma.</p><p>"Anyway…" comments Sakura with a smile, before heading up the nearby stairs, followed by Lina and Alma, though Lina teasingly comments…</p><p>"Who'd a thought that the great Sakura's weakness is the cold?"</p><p>"Ha, ha, ha." Flatly replies Sakura.</p><p>Once the group had entered Sakura's room and the twins removing their jackets and shoes, they began playing a video game, a fighting one, so they took turns. A few rounds in though, while Alma enjoyed watching her sister and Sakura play, she found it quite amusing to distract Lina, stealthily moving her hands around Lina's body and cupping her breasts, bringing a surprised gasp from her and a second as Alma located and teased her sister's nipples.</p><p>Not surprisingly, Lina's lost the match from Alma's actions. Alma though didn't mind when Lina declared that she lost her turn.</p><p>Seconds into the rematch starting, it was Sakura's turn to gasp as Alma seized her nipples. With Sakura's nipples being very sensitive to stimulation though, the blonde was nearly stopped in her attempt at playing the game. Lina had no problem beating Sakura's character into submission since Sakura's did the same to her. So like Lina, Alma's teasing of her quickly stiffened nipples brought on Sakura's defeat.</p><p>Removing her fingers from Sakura's nipples, Alma grinned at the near orgasm state the blonde had reached, just by nipple stimulation alone. Sakura quickly complained that Alma could at least finish her off, though Alma declined, saying that it would be unfair to Lina, since she hadn't brought her to near orgasm.</p><p>Although not too pleased, Sakura quickly finished herself off, placing the game controller on her lap and teasing her nipples to a quick climax, before picking up the controller and resuming the game.</p><p>Alma leave's the two alone and watches the TV for the following round, before taking Sakura's spot as Lina beats her fairly this time.</p><p>Sakura though quickly 'returns the favor' to Alma, though instead of both hands teasing her nipples, Sakura's sends one of her hands down, under Alma's pants and underwear and teases her clit, driving her friend straight towards an orgasm, causing her to lose.</p><p>After Sakura though, the sexual distractions stopped and the turns went by normally.</p><p>It was during a game change, a Car Racing one, Alma questions, sitting on the bed…</p><p>"Sakura, what's Winter like on the planet you came from?"</p><p>"What do you mean?" asks Sakura.</p><p>"Well, is there any events or holidays that you have there that's not here?"</p><p>"Actually, yeah." Replies Sakura, finishing installing the new game and returning to the bed. "There's a Holiday that's celebrated nearly around the whole world."</p><p>"Wow, really? What's it called?"</p><p>"Christmas." Answers Sakura.</p><p>"I've never heard of that." Replies Alma. "What do you celebrate and how?"</p><p>"Well, Christmas is the celebration of the birth of Jesus Christ, the son of God, it's the day he was born."</p><p>"Oh, I see, so it's a religious Holiday." States Alma.</p><p>"Right, a Christian one, and we celebrate it by coming together as a family, yanno, being happy that we're together, alive, safe with someplace to live, all that good stuff; but what I really like is opening presents on Christmas day. That's my favorite part!" replies Sakura with a big smile on her face at the last part of her statement.</p><p>"So it's like a birthday party where you get gifts?" asks Alma.</p><p>"Yeah, but it's Jesus' birthday instead. But besides Christmas there's other things we do in winter, it's called The Spirit of Christmas."</p><p>"Is that a holiday?"</p><p>"Not really, it's like, um… a mindset, I guess you can say, basically, during winter, people are encouraged to be nicer… like, say, you see a stranger who needs a little help with something, like lifting something heavy, while somebody might just ignore the person, during Christmas, a person would be more willing to offer a hand."</p><p>"Ah, I see, that's similar to what we have here on Merkolova." States Alma.</p><p>"Yeah." Adds Lina. "Snow can make stuff slippery and more dangerous, so people generally are more often to help someone."</p><p>Sakura then states, "Earth's New Year celebration is pretty similar to here though."</p><p>"Wait a sec…" comments Lina, "Sakura, isn't this your first winter here on Merkolova?"</p><p>"What? Really?" questions Alma.</p><p>"Heh, yep, not looking forward to the cold though."</p><p>"Aren't you excited about the first snow!?" excitedly questions Alma.</p><p>"Not really, snow is snow. I've seen snow before." Answers Sakura.</p><p>"What's it like!?" quickly asks Alma.</p><p>"Huh?" questions Sakura.</p><p>Lina promptly sighs and comments, "This is what I've had to deal with for the pass few days."</p><p>"Um, well, it's cold." Replies Sakura. "It's basically just falling ice."</p><p>"I can't wait to see the first snow of the season!" states Alma excitedly. "I can't wait for that snow storm to come!"</p><p>"Right…" comments Sakura, lowly, looking a little concerned. "That storm…" she adds, before gasping with a smile and standing. "Oh! Alma, there's something I wanted to give to you!"</p><p>"Ohhh! I present already? What is it?" replies Alma happily as she sees Sakura walk towards her dresser and pick up a small green leafy plant and return to the bed and offering it to Alma.</p><p>"Here." States Sakura with a smile.</p><p>"What's this?" asks Alma, taking the plant.</p><p>"It's a Mistletoe." Answers Sakura, "I didn't know if Merkolova had them. Mistletoes are special on Earth."</p><p>"Really? What's special about them?" asks Alma.</p><p>"Well, there's this tradition, I don't know where it comes from but, you're supposed to put this above a door or someplace where people walk under and if two people meet under it, their supposed to kiss."</p><p>The statement brings an immediate blush to Lina's face as Alma giggles.</p><p>"Hehe, really?"</p><p>"Yep! I know you two don't have a problem kissing people, but I thought you'd like having an 'excuse' to do it." Replies Sakura, before grinning towards Alma and adding, "Maybe even help you with your own Lovey Dovey…"</p><p>The latter comment brings a clear reddening to Alma's cheeks and an embarrassed smile and chuckle.</p><p>"I don't have a Lovey Dovey."</p><p>"I know, it's shocking." Comments Sakura smiling. "Nearly all of your friends have their own Lovey Dovey's or people they like, like me and Takeda, Amu and Tadase, Utah and Ikuto, even your sister, although she likes me, she has a few others she likes, but you don't."</p><p>"Heh, I'm just fine with myself." Answers Alma nervously.</p><p>"Reeeeally?" questions Sakura with a grin. "I've seen you eyeing a few people at school, girls and guys, flirting with your eyes."</p><p>"W-What?" replies Alma with her cheeks reddening even more. "I don't flirt, I don't even know how!"</p><p>"Bullcrap, you know how to flirt." Comments Sakura.</p><p>"R-Really, I don't." answers Alma getting increasingly flustered, before her gaze falls on the plant in her hands and she quickly tries to steer the conversation back on track. "B-Back to this plant! You don't participate in the tradition?" questions Alma.</p><p>"Heh…" Sakura simply grins, before returning to the original topic, "I do, but I try to avoid being caught under one, people usually hang Mistletoes in public places were other people can see the two people kiss."</p><p>"Does it have to be hung to count?" asks Alma, looking to the plant in her hands.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Heh, like this for example?" replies Alma, lifting the plant up above the two of them. "Would we have to kiss now?"</p><p>Sakura smirks, "I thought that might happen… technically, it counts."</p><p>Sakura then leans in for a quick kiss to Alma's lips, bringing a giggle from Alma.</p><p>"On the lips?"</p><p>"This is one of the rare times I do." Answers Sakura with a smile.</p><p>"Heh." Alma lowers her hand but is shocked to see that she no longer held the small plant. "What the… where'd it-"</p><p>Though Sakura and Alma look towards Lina, her entire face bright red and holding the Mistletoe over herself and Sakura, which brings a giggle from Sakura, before leaning towards the blushing teen and placing a quick kiss to her lips…</p><p>
  <strong>- Three Days Later, Vivius (Saturday) -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Hons Residence -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- 7:23 A.M. -</strong>
</p><p>"Sii~iis, wake uu~uup." States Lina sing-songly as she stood beside Alma's bed, dressed in a T-shirt, panties and socks, the younger twin, nestled under the comfortable warmth of the cover, though Lina nudged her by the shoulder.</p><p>"Nnngh…" groans Alma. "It's the weekend, let me sleep." Groggily answers Alma.</p><p>"Something's happening outside that you're really gonna wanna see." Comments Lina, smiling as she nudges her sister a little harder.</p><p>"Huh?" replies Alma sleepily.</p><p>"You've been waiting for it for the pass week…" hints Lina.</p><p>After a few moments of searching her sleepy mind about what the heck Lina was talking about, Alma gasps with remembrance, quickly sitting up, rubbing her eyes franticly.</p><p>"It snowed!?" excitedly asks Alma.</p><p>"Go see for yourself…" comments Lina, smiling and taking a few steps back to allow Alma to leave the bed.</p><p>Which she quickly did, dressed in just a pair of white panties, rushing to the window and gasping at the bright, pure white blanket of snow covering the ground and houses, with a light snowfall.</p><p>"Ohhh Woooow! It's so pretty!" exclaims Alma happily.</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Winter officially starts, producing various reactions from the storm…</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LOLI (NYMPH), MILD WATERSPORTS, MILD FARTING, MASTURBATION, INCEST, YURI</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! Or any of it's characters that appear in this work of fiction.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>- Vivius (Saturday) -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Hons Residence -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- 7:29 A.M. -</strong>
</p><p>"It's snowing! It's snowing!"</p><p>Alma excitedly and happily exclaims as she rushed down the stairs; dressed only in the white pair of panties she slept in.</p><p>Soon reaching the bottom, Alma ran into the living room and quickly pulls back the blinds of the large window in the front of their house. Alma had to partly close her eyes briefly from the bright reflective surface of the untouched snow. Once her eyes adjusted though, her smile grew even bigger as she hopes up and down happily.</p><p>"Wow! It's so pretty!"</p><p>Alma happily admired the white stuff, soon even looking up towards the sky, at the cloud-covered sky as large snowflakes fell. Given that there was no snow before she went to bed last night, the Winter storm clearly must've started out intense and was currently in the calm stage. Although realizing that the storm was quiet now, Alma, being her first winter was quite excited…</p><p>"I can't wait to see the storm pick up! I wonder how it'll look!"</p><p>Moments into a giddy standing march and excited squeal, Alma hears her fathers voice.</p><p>"Good morning Alma."</p><p>Alma quickly turns around, seeing her dad dressed in a T-shirt and pajama pants.</p><p>"Dad it's snowing!" declares Alma happily, rushing to him and grabbing him by the hand and pulling him towards the open window.</p><p>"Heh, I noticed." Replies Gene, smiling at Alma's excitement. "It's very pretty." He adds, looking out to the falling snow, for a few moments before looking down to Alma and seeing her lack of clothing. "Aren't you cold?"</p><p>"A little, but I'm just so excited!" replies Alma, before quickly hugging Gene, though continuing to look out the window. "It's my first winter and it's so pretty! It's nothing like what's shown on TV!"</p><p>"Hehe…" chuckles Gene, placing a hand on Alma's head. "Well, make sure you put some clothes on, don't want your first winter to be hampered because you get sick, right?"</p><p>"Yeah, ok, can I just look a little longer?"</p><p>"Sure." Replies Gene, before removing himself from Alma's hold and heading towards the stairs. A few steps up though, the man looks back to the smiling Alma, nearly pressing her face against the window, bringing a smile to Gene's face as the scene was very familiar, recalling Lina behaving nearly identically to Alma, standing in front of the open window during her first winter; even Hailey before her, who would stand in front of the window, fog it up with her breath and draw the words <em>'Hi Winter'</em>, every year.</p><p>
  <strong>- 9:03 A.M -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Bragou Residence -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Sakura's room -</strong>
</p><p>Still in bed, Sakura slowly woke up, soon releasing a big yawn before lifting her left hand from under the bed cover and rubbing at her eyes as she sits up with a slight groan, soon removing herself from the bed, revealing her young body clothed in just a matching white bra and panties as she stretches out her arms with a second yawn.</p><p>After opening her eyes and blinking away the sleep from them, the blonde notices Reni not in her bed or the room, before making her way towards the door, placing a hand over her mouth as a third, small yawn leaves her and her other hand reaching behind and scratching her rear.</p><p>Entering the bathroom, Sakura proceeded with her morning routine, first heading to the toilet, lifting the lid, turning around and pulling her panties down as she sat, taking just a moment before a stream of her golden fluid streams from her and to the water below. A few seconds into the flow, Sakura places a hand to her belly with a slight frown before a loud, long expulsion of air leaves her, which lasted for nearly six seconds straight, bringing an immediate sigh a relief from Sakura as it ended, told by the smile and sigh from her.</p><p>"Ohhhhhh… That feels so much better…" moans Sakura, before her peeing comes to an end. "Guess all that air from the anal last night didn't come out while I was sleeping." She adds, before pressing in on her belly a little, soon allowing her to release two more rounds of air from her rear, before wiping her front dry and flushing the toilet.</p><p>With the business with the toilet done, Sakura walks to the sink, to wash her hands and brush her teeth, quickly noticing her long hair in disarray from sleep. After cleaning her teeth and washing her face, Sakura looks towards the tub, considering whether she should shower now, while she was here in the bathroom, or do it a little later.</p><p>"Hmm, I guess I better take one now." Comments Sakura, reaching her hand behind her back to her bra, removing it. "I did go straight to sleep last night." She adds, recalling the Honey and sweat-inducing family orgy the night before as she pulls her panties down, tossing the two articles of underwear near the tub, before she herself enters it and turns on the water.</p><p>A shocked gasp immediately coming from her as ice-cold water showered her, getting rid of the last bits of sleepiness from her before she quickly turns the water temperature to a warmer, hotter setting, quickly bringing a pleasant sigh from her as the temperature became a soothing heat.</p><p>With no reason to rush, Sakura took her time in washing herself, first covering and briefly scrubbing her body, a light once over, before lathering her long blonde hair thoroughly, taking the next eight to ten minutes to clean her hair. Once satisfied with the cleanliness of her hair, Sakura starting in earnest on her body, lathering and scrubbing her arms, chest, belly, crotch; not scrubbing that area 'too' intensely though, after all, a bath-scrubber to the clit didn't feel very good, following her crotch, Sakura, bends over and scrubs her legs, even lifting her feet and scrubbing the undersides of them, bringing a light giggle from her. With her feet done, Sakura lifts the scrubber back to her crotch, using her free hand and pinching her clitoral hood, enough to completely cover the sensitive nub it protected as she takes a moment to scrub each lip of her labia, no longer having to worry about hitting her clit. Lastly, satisfied with her labia clean, Sakura placed her free hand to the cheek of her rear, spreading them apart and placing the still lathered scrubber between the cheeks of her rear and scrubs her anus clean. The pleasurable tingle from her pussy signaled Sakura to stop the cleaning of her rear, then squeezing the remaining soap from the bath-scrubber before placing it back into the small square hole to her left.</p><p>Running her hands across her skin, Sakura smiled at the smoothness, caressing the slick flesh of her chest, belly, crotch and inner thighs. Her hands soon linger at her crotch though, teasing and toying with the lips of her labia, pulling, squeezing and caressing them.</p><p>Sakura quickly felt herself getting aroused and quickly considered stopping and ending her shower, since… well…</p><p><em>'There's nowhere I need to be.' </em>quickly thinks Sakura, smiling as she quickly decided to continue with her self pleasure.</p><p>Sakura did though turn the shower of water off; no sense wasting water. With the water now off, no longer having the mild distraction, Sakura leans back against the wall as her fingers slowly continued to tease the lips of her labia, bringing a soft moaning from her. Sakura caresses her inner folds, feeling them becoming even slicker with her continued teasing, barely inserting her fingers into her eager hole, producing a ticklish sensation as she felt her honey beginning to ooze out of her.</p><p>Sakura decided to completely ignore her oozing hole, her fingers continued to tease the aroused lips of her labia, lifting a hand up to her stiffened nipples as her other hand switched from the lips of her labia up slightly to teasing her clit. First pinching the protective hood between her index and middle fingers, sliding her slick fingers up and down the smooth flesh, as a soft moan was urged from her as she pinched her left nipple, squeezing the growing breast at the same time.</p><p>This mild teasing continued for several long, pleasurable minutes, with Sakura soon changing into a sitting position as she relaxed against the tub wall, eyes closed as she moans softly, squeezing her breast and pinching her nipple as the middle finger of her other hand lightly strokes and flicks the erect, sensitive nub protruding from its protective covering, which was slightly pulled back by her index finger.</p><p>As Sakura continued to tease her nipple and clit, honey continued to flow freely from her highly aroused pussy, forming a growing puddle that was easily distinguishable from the water.</p><p>As the minutes quickly passed, Sakura's soft moans became louder, intermittent pants of the growing pleasure as her climax neared. As it neared, so did the speed and intensity of Sakura's actions; she pinched and pulled at her nipple harder, even twisting it, as the middle finger of her other hand now rapidly strums the throbbing, swollen nub of her clit, ready to pop up at any time, which Sakura wanted eagerly to come.</p><p>She didn't have to wait long...</p><p>It was just a few moments more of her actions, Sakura's face immediately scrunches up in the bliss of her orgasm claiming her, opting keep her voice in check and groan through it as her hand that was between her legs quickly moves up to her other, neglected, nipple and along with her left, quickly pinches the two erect nubs intensely. An action that quickly intensifies her running orgasm as she tightly scissors her legs together as her honey gushes forcefully from her young climaxing pussy, a brief, loud moan of ecasity forced from her.</p><p>As she felt her orgasm began to wane, Sakura quickly abandoned her nipples we're in favor of grasping and squeezing her breasts firmly, causing her nipples to become small geysers as her honey squirts from them, sending a new surge of pleasure throughout her body.</p><p>With the bulk of the pleasure coming to an and, Sakura slides to her back from exhaustion, with a satisfied smile on her face, before caressing her nipples, gathering a bit of her honey and sucking it from her fingers, before lowering her hands south to soothe the pleasant throbbing of her clit.</p><p>"Now I'm going to have to take a quick shower again." Giggles Sakura.</p><p>After returning to her feet, Sakura briefly re-started the shower and wiped her breasts and labia clean of her honey, before exiting the tub, retrieving a bath towel and wiping her body dry. Recalling the light chill in the air before her shower, Sakura wraps the towel around her body, from the chest down and picks up her wet underwear before leaving the bathroom.</p><p>After entering her room and putting on a fresh pair of underwear, a basic white bra and a pair of blue striped panties, she covers them with a white T-shirt and pink pajama pants, then leaving the room with the bath towel and underwear and heading downstairs.</p><p>Upon reaching the first floor, Sakura hears the obvious sounds of her sister Reni's, laughter outside the front door. Curious as to why she's laughing, Sakura walks to and opens the door and is quickly surprised as she is nearly blinded by the blanket of snow on the ground.</p><p>Though quickly getting over the surprise of the snow, Sakura shivered from the cold breeze, and soon noticing her sister, dressed warmly and appropriately as she played in the snow in front of the house. The happy teen though quickly notices Sakura standing at the open door and calls to her...</p><p>"Hey! Come out here and played with me!"</p><p>Sakura just smiles and opens the screen door slightly and replies...</p><p>"Thanks but no thanks, I'm just fine where I am."</p><p>"Oh come on!" exclaims Reni, rushing towards the door. "It's the first snow of the season!"</p><p>"Like I said, thanks, but no. I don't like the cold."</p><p>"Come on! What kind of person doesn't like playing in the snow? Fresh, NEW snow at that!" replies Reni.</p><p>"This kind of person." answers Sakura with a smile, closing the screen door. "Go ahead and have you're fun, I won't stop you."</p><p>"So what, you're going to stay inside for the whole winter? What kind of teenager are you?" replies Reni.</p><p>"Not for the WHOOOOOLE winter." comments Sakura. "But I'm not going out in that ice box right now, after I just got out of the shower."</p><p>"Oh, you just took a shower? Why didn't you say that in the first place?"</p><p>"Well even if I hadn't just taken a shower, I wouldn't be going out there playing in the snow." Answers Sakura, before walking away. "I'd rather not get sick."</p><p>"Geez, Winter Sakura isn't any fun." Groans Reni, before turning and returning to the abundant snow.</p><p>Sakura meanwhile made her way towards the laundry room to part with the bath towel and underwear, during the short trip though, remembering the image of the white blanket outside, the blonde wondered aloud…</p><p>"I wonder how Nina, Lali and their friends are doing, with the storm and all…"</p><p>
  <strong>- Meanwhile -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Local Forest -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Fairy Village -</strong>
</p><p>Thanks to the number of evergreen trees, a lesser amount of snow made it through to the village, though it was still enough for a light blanket. While not many Fairies were out and about as there would be on a hot, sunny day, their were still some, mostly kids, some clothed, some not, flying around throwing snowballs at each other and a few older fairies, that had tree houses, rather than house 'in' the trees, flew above them brushing some of the accumulated snow from the roofs of their home with leaves.</p><p>Nina was one of these fairies, hovering above her home cleaning her roof of snow, dressed in her green leafy dress. Her task was nearly complete, a brief interruption postponed her finishing…</p><p>"Nami watch out!" comes a young boy's voice.</p><p>Nina quickly looked in the direction the voice came from, her left, but could only gasp as the motion of her wings were briefly interrupted as a stray snowball clips both of them, causing Nina to harmlessly fall a short distance before regaining flight.</p><p>"Hey you two, watch where your throwing those things!" quickly states Nina, looking to the two nearby kids, who looked about twelve years old, a boy with short blonde hair and a girl with shoulder-length red hair, both were naked, the girl with the start of a growing chest.</p><p>"Sorry about that Nami." States the boy, flying near her. "Your wings are ok, right?"</p><p>"Yeah, their fine." Replies Nina, before smiling. "Try not to miss next time."</p><p>"Ha!" laughs the red-headed female fairy with a smirk. "Good luck with that one!" she states. "He hasn't managed to hit me yet! I'm just too fast for'em!" she adds confidently.</p><p>Both, the young boy and Nina see a small group of kids flying a short distance behind the young girl, before they notice her and stop, quickly flying towards her and one lobbing a snowball at her that hits her in the back of the head, causing her to quickly turn around.</p><p>"Hey! No fair! I wasn't paying attention!"</p><p>"And whose fault is that?" came her reply from a boy.</p><p>With her attention drawn away, the blonde boy quickly scoops up some of the snow on Nina's roof and tags the girl in the rear, with a gasp from her.</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>"Gotcha!"</p><p>With a snowball whizzing by her head from behind, the girl gasps again and turns around in time to catch two more snowballs, one to her right leg and the other to her stomach. She managed to dodge the remaining balls, before quickly flying to Nina's roof and scooping up some snow before flying away, with the blonde boy and the group of kids chasing after her.</p><p>The scene simply brings a smile to Nina's face, before she finishes clearing her roof of snow and enters her home again. Though only for a moment, putting away the leaf she used before leaving and flying in the direction of Lali's home. Reaching her friends home, Nina flies through the door of leaves and gasps briefly as she nearly walks right into Lali, who was heading towards the exit, naked, though before Nina could apologies, Lali greets her with a smile and commenting…</p><p>"Hey, I was just about to come see you."</p><p>"Oh, really? What for?" replies Nina.</p><p>"Well I wanted to visit Lila." Answers Lali with a smile. "Do you have time?"</p><p>"Heh, sure, I have time." States Nina with a smile of her own. "Speaking of Lila, Sakura's probably worried about us, with the snow and all. It would probably be a good idea to show her I'm alright."</p><p>"Hehe, she probably thinks we're freezing to death."</p><p>"Probably, unless Lila told her we're just fine." Comments Nina, reaching to Lali's right hand with hers, before the two vanish with a puff sparkling dust.</p><p>
  <strong>- Bragou Residence -</strong>
</p><p>As Sakura relaxed on the couch watching the morning cartoons, she felt a familiar sensation within her womb. Quickly realizing what it was, Sakura quickly sat up and pulled down her pants and panties to her knees and spreads her legs.</p><p>She soon felt the familiar movement of not one, but two, moving down her vagina. The bodies reach the end and her labia part as Nina, followed shortly by Lali emerge from Sakura's pussy and fly up to eye level with her with a smile on their faces, though Sakura was the first to greet them.</p><p>"Hey you two."</p><p>"Hello."</p><p>"Hi."</p><p>Replies Nina and Lali respectfully, as Sakura pulls her underwear and pants back over her hips and lifts her hands up under the duo as she comments...</p><p>"I'm happy to see you."</p><p>"Me too." replies Nina, before she and Lali lower themselves to Sakura's hands, the two also sit down, bringing a wondering look to Sakura's face as she quickly comments.</p><p>"Hey, you two are really warm. Shouldn't you be cold? It is snowing where you guys live right?"</p><p>"Yeah, it's snowing where we live." answers Nina, "I was cleaning the snow from my roof a little while ago."</p><p>"Then why are your bodies so warm?" questions Sakura. "Especially Lali, since she's naked, I can really feel the heat." she adds, before lifting Lali up to her cheek and lightly pressing her into her skin, bringing a small chuckle from Lali as Sakura coos from the fairies warmth. "It feels nice."</p><p>"It's just something our bodies do to handle the falling temperature." answers Nina. "It's not something we can actively control though, like our illumination, so if where in a place that's not cold during the winter, like a small room, our bodies can build up heat quicker than normal since our bodies are producing more heat."</p><p>"So you can like, die of heatstroke in the winter!?" gasps Sakura, before gasping a second time as she quickly pulls Lila from her cheek. "Sorry! I probably shouldn't be pressing you against me."</p><p>"It's ok." replies Lali.</p><p>"Yeah..." adds Nina, "This is a large, wide open space, we got plenty of time before we need a bit of cold air. If we need it at all."</p><p>"Oh." replies Sakura. "Well what about when I pressed Lali's against me?"</p><p>Lali herself answered this question.</p><p>"Unless you intended to press me against your face for like, half an hour or rub me against you, there was no danger to me."</p><p>"Oh, ok, that's a relief to hear." replies Sakura.</p><p>Lali then lifts herself from Sakura hand, commenting...</p><p>"Well, I have to get going, I wanted to come visit Lila."</p><p>"Ok, I'll open the door for you." states Sakura, standing, with Nina still sitting in her hand and walks to the door and opens it, seeing Reni still playing in the snow before opening the screen door and allowing Lali to fly outside.</p><p>"So, do you still feel the cold air?" asks Sakura, closing the door and walking back to the couch.</p><p>"Of course we still feel it." replies Nina, "Our bodies can adapt to it though, so it doesn't bother us very much."</p><p>"Do you like, instantly adapt to the cold or is there a period of time?"</p><p>"Technically, it's over a period of time, since the seasons change slowly, it allows our bodies to change to live in a colder temperature. But our bodies can adapt within a short time too, it takes a period of about one to two days."</p><p>"So, if you some how get trapped in a freezer, you could survive?" asks Sakura.</p><p>"Hmm, well, it depends on how cold the freezer is and if I could find a way to keep my bodies temperature from falling too low too fast."</p><p>"Oh, so you probably wouldn't survive trapped in a freezer."</p><p>"Yeah, their likely wouldn't be enough time for my body to adapt." confirms Nina.</p><p>"Oh, I know, say your body was normal right now, and you flew outside as it is now, your body would have enough time to adapt to that change in temperature right?"</p><p>"Yeah, as long as I could find shelter and able to keep warm long enough."</p><p>"Wow, I really envy you guys." comments Sakura. "My body hates the cold."</p><p>"I'm sure your body will adapt to the cold eventually."</p><p>"I hope so, I like playing in the snow too, but I really hate getting sick."</p><p>"Well…" starts Nina, placing a finger to her chin in thought, before gasping, "Oh! How about your Shakra?"</p><p>"What about it?" questions Sakura.</p><p>"The side-effect of using your Shakra is your body getting hot right?" states Nina.</p><p>Sakura's eye's widen in surprise at the reminder and a large smile comes to her face.</p><p>"Hey your right! I can't believe I didn't think of that!" replies Sakura. "Just using my Shakra warms me, so if I focus on actually warming my body, I'm sure I could do it! Thank-you so much Nina!" she adds happily before quickly hugging the small girl against her cheek, who giggles a little at the praise.</p><p>
  <strong>- Drenet Residence -</strong>
</p><p>Jillian, dressed in and T-shirt and pajama pants, walks pass the front door as the doorbell rings, bringing him to quickly call out…</p><p>"Got it!"</p><p>As he walks to the door and opens it, seeing Reni on the other side of the door and Lali hovering at her side.</p><p>"Hey you two." He greets, before quickly noticing the amount of snow that covered Reni and he comments, with a smirk, "I thought I heard someone outside laughing."</p><p>"Hehe, wanna join me?" asks Reni with a smile. "Sakura's no fun, oh, and Lali's here to see Lila."</p><p>"Sure, I'll join you." Replies Jillian before opening the door a little, letting Lali in and commenting to her. "Lila's still in her room, she was still sleeping the last time I saw her."</p><p>"Ok." Replies Lali, before flying up the stairs.</p><p>Upon reaching the second floor, Lali was glad to see that Lila's door was partly open, allowing her to fly right into the room, bringing another smile to Lali's face as she sees Lila sleeping in her bed, resting on her right side, covered from the neck down with the bed-cover.</p><p>Flying to Lila, Lali hovers over Lila's left ear and states…</p><p>"Lila, everyone's up, don't you think you should be too?"</p><p>"It's the weekend." Comes Lila's quite awake reply, surprising Lali a little. "I'm allowed to sleep in." adds Lila.</p><p>"Oh, you're awake?" comments Lali, flying in front of Lila's face and landing on the bed, before Lila states.</p><p>"I've been awake for about ten minutes I think, I'm just so comfortable…"</p><p>Before her eyes open and she smiles at her small friend.</p><p>"Good morning Lila."</p><p>"Good morning to your too!" replies Lali.</p><p>Lila soon lifts her hands from under the cover and scoops Lali into her hands, bringing a smile to Lila's face.</p><p>"You're so warm."</p><p>
  <strong>- 9:34 A.M. -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Utah's Home -</strong>
</p><p>"Ohhhh! Yeah! That's the spot! Don't stop!"</p><p>Eru was in her own little world of bliss as she lay face-down on Utah's right leg, her small body, dressed in her white dress, limp in pleasure as Utah had pinched both of her wings gently between her index and thumb fingers and messages the white, feathered appendages.</p><p>Utah herself smiles at her friends obvious enjoyment, as she sat on the couch in the living room, her long blonde hair currently un-styled, hanging freely from her head instead of her usual style of two pony-tails, she was also dressed in just a XL T-shirt, which covered her waist, hiding the yellow panties she wore.</p><p>Although Eru was clearly enjoying the dual wing massage, Utah removes her fingers from the angel Fiser's right wing, and directs her index finger under Eru's dress and runs her finger slowly up and down the small girl's back, between her wings, bringing another round of moans from her.</p><p>"Hey…" starts Utah. "Want me to stay on your wings or massage the rest of your body?"</p><p>"Mmm… You can do the rest of me." Answers Eru, in a relaxed, low tone.</p><p>Utah soon removes her fingers from Eru's left wing and moves her hand under Eru's dress with her right, before caressing the small angels sides with her index and thumbs, slowly moving her fingers down her body, with the occasional giggle from Eru as she moans with Utah's fingers rubbing her naked rear, then down her legs and a short round of giggle from her as Utah massages the angels feet.</p><p>Upon reaching the end, Utah smiles when Eru turns herself over, face-up; Utah though says nothing and returns her hands to the small girl, gliding her fingers up her legs, pausing briefly at her waist, under her dress, massaging her hips and even briefer, caressing Eru's smooth labia with the side of her right pinkie finger, before moving her hands up a little, tickling Eru's belly, before moving up a little more, to her chest and caressing the two small mounds of her breasts with her thumbs, all the while, bringing a low, soft moaning from the small girl as she squirms a bit from the pleasure of her massage.</p><p>"Heh, it never get's boring giving you a massage Eru…" comments Utah with a smile. "You're so cute."</p><p>
  <strong>- 11:46 A.M. -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Hons Residence -</strong>
</p><p>"Hey don't run, you'll-" quickly states Gene, as Alma, dressed in a coat, gloves and sweatpants, ran out into the once undisturbed snow, along with Lina, though Alma didn't get very far before her right foot slips on the snow with a shocked gasps from her…</p><p>"AH!"</p><p>Before her rear met the ground, which the snow did nothing to soften the fall, prompting a chuckle from Lina.</p><p>"Ow…" groans Alma, before beginning to giggle and lay back in the snow.</p><p>"I know your excited…" states Gene, with a smile. "But try to avoid seriously hurting yourself Alma."</p><p>"Ok." Replies Alma, soon sitting up as Gene walks from the door.</p><p>Alma tried getting back to her feet, but her shoes failed to gain any traction and she waves her arms wildly before her rear met the ground again.</p><p>"Hehe, need some help?" suggests Lina, walking to Alma's right. "Snow can be a bit tricky to walk on sometimes."</p><p>"No, I got it…" replies Alma, attempting to stand again, which she succeeded in, though she slid about a foot before her balance was regained.</p><p>"You have to lift your feet more when you walk on snow." Comments Lina.</p><p>"Well thanks for the tip." Replies Alma, before gasping happily with a sudden idea. "Oh! Let's make a snowman!"</p><p>"Heh, sure." Replies Lina, before squatting down and staring to gather up the snow around her.</p><p>Alma also did the same, though just a minute into forming a roughly spherical ball of snow, an image enters Alma's head, which brings a mischievous grin to her face as she picks up the sizable snowball and looks towards her twin to her left…</p><p>"Yanno…" starts Lina, "We should make the snowman a few feet behind me, so it's not directly in the path of the walkway." She adds, before looking up from her bigger pile of snow, though quickly noticed the grin on Alma's face and the ball of snow in her hands. "Alma…"</p><p>"I wanna do it so bad." Grins Alma.</p><p>"We're supposed to be making a snowman." States Lina, with a smile of her own, not breaking eye-contact with her twin as she picked up her snowball…</p><p>Alma suddenly makes a move, standing and throwing the snowball, however, with the quickness of her standing, her feet slip on the snow and she falls, to her side, resulting in the snowball missing Lina.</p><p>Lina quickly capitalizes on her sister's error and throws her snowball, hitting Alma in the shoulder.</p><p>Alma though quickly gets back to her feet and after a few more slips on the snow, adapts to the slippery ground and the two laugh and trade hits with snowballs, Alma soon catching a snowball to the face, knocking her off her feet to her back with a gasp.</p><p>Lina, immediately worried, rushed to Alma's side.</p><p>"Hey, you ok!?"</p><p>"Ow, hehe." Giggles Alma, brushing the snow from her face and sitting up. "A snowball to the face actually hurts."</p><p>"Hehe, yea, it stings." Comments Lina, reaching out a hand to help Alma to her feet.</p><p>Alma takes her sisters hand, though surprises Lina as she grabs a fist-full of snow and presses it against her face, bringing a giggling from Lina as the two soon roll around in the snow. It wasn't long before Alma gasps out in surprise as Lina stuffs a handful of snow under her jacket, though Alma quickly retaliated with the same and before long, snow covered the twins as they happily wrestle each other.</p><p>During a brief break, with Alma on the bottom, the younger twin was a little surprised when Lina kisses her on the lips, for just a few seconds.</p><p>"What was that for?" asks Alma.</p><p>"It's a thank-you." Replies Lina with a smile.</p><p>"A thank-you for what?"</p><p>"Well, it's a thank-you for you being here." Answers Lina, though seeing the puzzled look on Alma's face, she adds, "What I mean is, while this is your first winter, this is my first winter with a sister, who I can play in the snow with and I love."</p><p>"Oh…" replies Alma, smiling as her cheeks redden not from the cold this time. "Well I love you too, but you already know that."</p><p>"I sure do." Replies Lina with a bigger smile, before lowering her lips to Alma's again, the kiss lasting much longer than the first as Lina added her tongue, which Alma quickly joined in.</p><p>Cradled by the snow and the light, falling snow, the twins continued to physically express their love for each other, until, Alma felt one of Lina's hands cup her clothed crotch, causing her to quickly place her own hand to her sisters shoulder and push her lips from her.</p><p>"Whoa! Wait, we can't do this here!"</p><p>"Do what?" grins Lina, grasping Alma's crotch, bringing a gasp from her twin as her face reddened more.</p><p>"Frak." States Alma, before looking around, seeing the surrounding area empty of people currently. "We can't have sex on the front lawn of our house!"</p><p>Lina briefly looks around.</p><p>"Why not? We're the only ones out here right now." States Lina, beginning to stroke her sisters crotch.</p><p>Although the sensation was dulled from combination of the thick sweatpants and Lina's gloved hand, there was still enough sensation that Alma felt her pussy start to get wet and arousal began to wash over her.</p><p>"I-It's against the law for one!" quickly states Alma.</p><p>"Oh come on, their's no police around, it's exciting…" replies Lina, lift her hand from Alma's crotch, biting one finger of her glove and pulling her hand from it before returning her hand down, under Alma's pants and panties and plunging her middle and ring fingers into Alma's pussy, bring a gasp from the younger girl.</p><p>"L-Lina…" groans Alma as she feels the finger begin to pump in and out of her and placing her hands on Lina's shoulders, though she doesn't push.</p><p>"If you really want me to stop, then stop me." Teases Lina, before lowering her lips back to Alma's.</p><p>While Alma did want Lina to stop… partly, the excitement of what Lina was doing to her out in the open, coupled with the cold all around her, made the finger thrusts seem more pleasurable than usual and made her pussy wetter with each thrust.</p><p>Within just a few moments of Lina's kiss, Alma's began to return the affection, dancing her tongue around Lina's and just seconds after that, submits to her twins actions, moaning and moving her hips, at least, for about two minutes, a third of the way to her own orgasm before Alma pushed Lina up by her shoulders, hard enough to push the older twin back, her fingers leaving Alma's wet pussy and sitting on her rear.</p><p>"If we're going to do this…" states Alma, with a blushing grin, crawling towards Lina and a gasp coming from her as Alma turns her around to her stomach, lifting her rear and a second gasp coming from Lina as Alma pulls down her pants and panties to her knees, allowing the cold air to chill her naked rear and labia. "I'm going first!" declares Alma, before lowering her mouth to Lina's labia and tongue kissing her twin's southern lips, eliciting a pleasured gasp from Lina.</p><p>"Ah!"</p><p>END</p><p>
  <strong>*Later that day*</strong>
</p><p>Alma and Lina both groans in discomfort as they each lay on the couch in the living room, looking miserable as they we're covered in a thick blanket with a warm towel resting on their foreheads.</p><p>Quin soon enters the room, with a small, amused smile on her face as she carried a small tray with two cups of hot liquid and walking towards the two ill teens.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Utah goes shopping in preparation for a special event she eagerly looks forward to. Also, Yaya may be fifteen, but she has no problem having fun with her younger sibling.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LOLI (NYMPH), STRAIGHT, TODDLERCON, YURI, INCEST</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! Or any of it's characters that appear in this work of fiction.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>- The next day, Solaris (Sunday), Fourth week of November(1)-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Local Mall -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- 3:32 P.M. -</strong>
</p><p>Utah, dressed in a 'slightly' less-than-winter appropriate attire, of a yellow blouse just short enough to reveal her belly and navel, though she wears a small unzipped jacket over it, protecting her arms. From the waist down, she wore a mid-thigh length pleated matching yellow skirt, her exposed legs protected only in a pair of thin, black stockings which reached a few inches above the him of her skirt. Unknown to any of the shoppers though, under her skirt, the long-haired blonde teen was panty-less, enjoying the chilled breeze that would rush under her skirt when she was outside.</p><p>The teen may not have seemed very warm in her choice of clothing, but she was just fine, she wasn't even outside at the moment. She traded one delight for another however…</p><p>She was all smiles as she gazed at the selection in front of her.</p><p>Utah had come to the mall to visit one store in particular, a popular sex store, selling any and everything involving sex, romance and fetishes. Utah had just recently entered the store and currently stood in the lotions and oils section, which had a wide variety of choices.</p><p>Utah was excited to be here not because this was a sex store, or even her first time, it wasn't, she actually considered herself a regular shopper at this particular store; the reason for the teens happiness was an event later in the day that she was eagerly looking forward to, her boyfriend Ikuto was going to come visit her! A few months before, he had finally admitted, to Utah's happiness, that he liked her; Though he still teased her, much to Utah's annoyance, but she didn't mind the teasing as much since they were 'officially' a couple.</p><p>Even after they were a couple for a few months, Utah was always excited to be with Ikuto, and today was no exception; Ikuto hadn't said anything about any 'physical' fun when she talked to him, But Utah knew him enough to know that often liked surprising her, even outright denying her something she wanted, then a second later turning around and doing it, claiming that he liked the expression on her face. So she wanted to be prepared, Utah loved using sexual toys and aids, on both, herself and Ikuto, her recent favorite being a nubbed sleeve for his penis, it was the first time she ever fainted from pleasure.</p><p>So Utah wanted to try something new from this store that would heighten the pleasure even more. Though more of the same was fine too.</p><p>Looking at the selection in front of her, Utah reaches a hand to a item she was very familiar with, which was used when taking a bath. It was a fluid that came in a small, six-inch squirt bottle; it's effect being to increase the sensitivity and pleasure of touch, just squirt some of the fluid into a filled-bathtub, wait a few moments for it to mix into the water and skin, then enjoy. It was a product that could be used solo and with others, as long as the bathtub was big enough. It was one of Utah's favorite sex aids. The product came in four different concentrations, or intensities, Light, Medium, High and Extreme. Utah had never went higher than the Medium, though today, she thought about going a level higher.</p><p>She didn't even consider the last, Extreme concentration; Utah heard stories from her friends who had tried it, it wasn't something to take lightly or underestimate. When it had absorbed into the skin, it made even the slightest touch to the breasts and pussy powerfully orgasmic, cripplingly so, touches to the other areas of the body would also trigger powerful orgasms as well, even the motions of the bath water would produce an orgasm. A person not expecting their skin to become so orgasmically sensitive would be literally trapped in the tub, climaxing powerfully over and over and over for hours, since the fluid doesn't lose strength in a confined space, risking even drowning if there was enough water.</p><p>So Utah pretended the extreme option didn't even exist, no amount of pleasure was worth risking death over, even if she was previously informed about the extremity of it.</p><p>Putting back the medium marked bottle, Utah picks up the bottle labeled high, grinning at the higher pleasure it would provide her and Ikuto, if they happened to bath together, something she actually hoped would happen the most, since she loved bathing and she found the thought of Ikuto joining her romantic and arousing.</p><p>With one item down, Utah continued to shop, her eyes soon falling on a small jar, the outward design of it was nearly identical to the design on the bottle she just picked up. It didn't take long for her to realize that it was a product by the same company, curious as to this new product, Utah picks up one of the jars and after a quick inspection of the jar, she found that it was a lotion version of what she intended to buy, a non-bathing version, providing a localized rise in sensitivity, such as rubbing it on just her breasts, or just her pussy.</p><p>Utah recalled trying a similar product, and was disappointed by it's lack-luster effect. She quickly found though, like the bath version of the product, this one had various concentrations as well, though missing the Extreme level. So, happy with the company the product came from, Utah takes a High concentration jar, eager to give the product a try, since she didn't have to be bathing to use it.</p><p>Seeing nothing else of interest in the lotions and oils section, Utah walked further into the store, checking out the other various sex toys, such as dildo's and vibrators of all shapes, sizes and colors. A few caught her eye, such as a panty-like device that thrusts dildoes and vibrators in and out of ether hole hands free, but it was a bit too pricey, ultimately though, Utah passed over the selection of dildoes and vibrators, she didn't want to spend too much money.</p><p>Considering just buying her two items, Utah soon spots a small section of penis sleeves, and remembering how good the last sleeve she bought for Ikuto felt, Utah quickly walks towards the selection, grinning at the choices. She didn't quite know what to expect the first time buying one, but now after experiencing how good one could feel, Utah was willing to spend a bit more for a second, better one.</p><p>Since she already had one with nubs, Utah quickly picked out a ribbed one, but quickly "Ohh's" when she spots a slightly different sleeve, one that would completely cover the penis, the head included, the shaft of it was ribbed, but the head had small flexible spikes, while the wearer wouldn't feel any pleasure, Utah knew Ikuto wouldn't mind, he often commented that he enjoyed making her feel good more than himself. Though there was a slight downside for Utah with this sleeve, she wouldn't have the delight of feeling him come inside her, but it was a small price to pay.</p><p>Satisfied with her choice of items, Utah heads towards the cashier. On her way there though, she sees her friend Nadia walk into the store, dressed in a zipped up deep purple jacket and blue jeans, with her long purple hair tied into a pony-tail.</p><p>Nadia quickly spots Utah and smiles.</p><p>"Hey Utah!"</p><p>"Hey." Greets back Utah, stopping at the counter to pay for her items as Nadia walks to and stops beside her, looking at what she was buying and grins at the sleeve.</p><p>"Ohh, another present for Ikuto? You two have something planned?"</p><p>Utah blushes a little when she sees the cashier, a woman, smile at Nadia's comment, but says nothing as she rings up the items.</p><p>"Kinda…" answers Utah. "He just called asking if he could come over later, so I just thought I'd-"</p><p>"Prepare?" interrupts Nadia with a grin.</p><p>"Anyway…" comments Utah, after the cashier states her total and paying it. "What are you here for?" she adds, taking the bag with her stuff from the woman.</p><p>"I'm here for a new dildo." Answers Nadia calmly. "I'm getting tired of the one I got."</p><p>"That blue one?" Asks Utah with a smile. "It's about time you traded that one in for a better one, you've had it for forever."</p><p>"Hey, it works for me." States Nadia with a smile, walking pass Utah towards the dildoes and vibrator sections, with Utah following behind her. "I'm not like <em>'someone' </em>I know who needs tons of toys. That's what causes you to <em>'require' </em>sexual aids to come later."</p><p>"I don't NEED toys." Retorts Utah with a slight frown. "I just really like using them. I got no problem coming without them."</p><p>"You got plenty you don't use anymore though." asks Nadia.</p><p>"I told you before, I'm not giving you any of my toys." Replies Utah.</p><p>"Oh well, it was worth a shot." States Nadia, looking through the selection. "It's not much fun borrowing them, only to give them back later."</p><p>"Well buy your own then instead of stealing from my collection."</p><p>"Heh, why pay for something when I can just have a few of your neglected toys?" chuckles Nadia, reaching for a rather large, blue dildo, examining it for a few seconds, "Hmm, this one looks good."</p><p>"Yeah…" replies Utah, "It's longer and thicker than your other one."</p><p>"I'll probably need to tease myself a little before sticking it in." states Nadia, before heading back to the cashier.</p><p>"You're not going to look at the others?" asks Utah, following her friend.</p><p>"This one looks good." Answers Nadia. "If it doesn't quite satisfy me, I can always just borrow a few of yours."</p><p>Utah groaned a little in annoyance at Nadia's comment.</p><p>"You shouldn't just assume I would lend you one of my toys." Comments Utah.</p><p>"But you do, every time I ask." Teases Nadia. "It's one of the reasons why I don't need to buy a new toy very often, I can save my money!"</p><p>"Fine, I'm cutting you off then!" retorts Utah, walking pass her friend towards the exit of the store.</p><p>"H-Hey! Come on! I was just teasing!" quickly states Nadia, quickly paying and taking her new toy and rushing towards Utah, walking beside her as they leave the store. "Don't cut me off, you have an awesome collection!"</p><p>"You would too if you spent your money, not just wait until I buy a new toy then ask to borrow it."</p><p>Nadia could do nothing but giggle at the truth of Utah's comment, though she quickly pleaded again, promising not to tease her anymore about her collection of sex toys if she could continue borrowing them. Utah though said nothing but frowns at her for a few moments before…</p><p>"Fine, but no more teasing."</p><p>"I promise!" states Nadia with a big smile. "So, are you going back home now?"</p><p>"No, I came here with my dad, so I gotta go meet up with him to leave."</p><p>"Oh, well I'm here with Rima and her mom, Rima's in the shoe store a few stores from here. I'm spending the weekend with them."</p><p>"Oh, well, I'll see you tomorrow at school." Replies Utah.</p><p>"Ok, seeya later." States Nadia, before walking away towards the nearest shoe store.</p><p>"Bye." Replies Utah, walking the opposite direction Nadia was heading.</p><p>Arriving back home and announcing that she and her dad were home, Utah hears her mothers voice, from the direction of the kitchen greet them and comment to Utah…</p><p>"There's a surprise waiting in your room Utah."</p><p>"What kind of surprise?" questions Utah, quickly intrigued as to what her mother was hinting at.</p><p>"Go look and see." Answers her mom, "You're going to love it."</p><p>Utah quickly headed up the stairs to the second floor of the house to her room, walking in and seeing it just the way she left it.</p><p>"Where's the surprise?" she questions, walking into her room and looking around.</p><p>A few feet into her room, Utah quickly gasps when a pair of hands suddenly covered her eyes.</p><p>"Right here." Comes the familiar voice of Ikuto.</p><p>Utah gasps again at the unexpected surprise of Ikuto being in her room, causing her to dropping the bag she carried to the floor.</p><p>"I-Ikuto? You said you were coming later."</p><p>"I changed my mind." Answers Ikuto.</p><p>Utah soon felt the hands move from her eyes, allowing her to turn around to look to the taller teen boy, who was dressed in a purple long-sleeve shirt and black pants, smiling at her. Ikuto though looks down to the bag and reaches down to it and pick it up.</p><p>"What did you buy?" he asks, opening the bag and grinning, reaching into bag an pulling out the penis sleeve. "Another naughty present for me?"</p><p>Utah only blushes a little in response, before Ikuto walks pass her, towards her bed, commenting…</p><p>"Sex seems to be the only thing on your mind." She states, with a smile, before sitting down on the bed. "I know I'm pretty good, but I'm starting to wonder if that the only reason you like me."</p><p>"It's not the only reason!" quickly replies Utah, turning around, her face redder, walking in front of the boy. "I've liked you before we ever had sex! Oh course I'm physically attracted to you, but I like more than just your body! I like how can control yourself, like you won't suddenly blow up at somebody if they do some bad to you; I like your personality… even if that counts you teasing me sometimes, but I-"</p><p>"Heh, ok, ok, I believe you." Cuts in Ikuto with a smile. "You don't have to explain to me why you like me, I already know the reasons."</p><p>Utah gives a brief, though cute pout, folding her arms over her chest and looking away from Ikuto.</p><p>"I can't help being a perverted girl who loves sex and toys, I'm a Tragelian, it's who I am."</p><p>"And you're my perverted girl." States Ikuto with a smile, bringing a brighter blush to Utah's face as she looks back to him as he stands, placing a hand on her shoulder and his other hand on her cheek before leaning in and kissing her on the lips for a few long moments, before pulling back with a smile. "You being Tragelian doesn't matter that much, you're just a girl who loves the pleasure of her body so much and so comfortable with it that you seek out things to experience more pleasure. It's a perfectly natural thing to do…" he adds, before Utah gasps out in mild surprise when he felt his fingers under her skirt and tease the wet lips of his labia. "Ohhh, no panties? In this weather? You're going to get sick if you're not careful."</p><p>"I just have to not stay outside that long." Replies Utah, before lifting her hands up to Ikuto's shoulders and kissing him for a few moments, while Ikuto continued to tease her lower lips.</p><p>After Utah ends the kiss, Ikuto looks back to the bed and picks up the penis sleeve.</p><p>"Hmm, so it'll completely cover me… well, wanna try it out?" he asks with a smile.</p><p>"Yeah!" quickly answers Utah excitedly, puling off her jacket and shirt, revealing her white bra, before it fell to the floor as well, before her skirt and shoes joined them, revealing her hairless, smooth labia, only her stockings she didn't bother to remove.</p><p>Now ready, Utah looks and sees Ikuto sitting on the bed again, the penis sleeve out of it's packaging and laying beside him while he now held the two other items she bought.</p><p>"Hey, maybe we should use this lotion too." Suggests Ikuto.</p><p>"No, I'd probably faint again if I used that lotion and you used that sleeve." Answers Utah.</p><p>"I liked it when you fainted though." Comments Ikuto.</p><p>"Maybe later, I'd rather try them separately at first…" replies Utah, before lowering herself to her knees in front of the boy, reaching to his pants and unzipping them.</p><p>"Ok then." States Ikuto, replacing the two items in the bag, before, pulling his pants and underwear down and Utah, finishing the task and completely pulling the clothing from his legs, before looking towards his crotch and reaching her right hand towards and grabbing his stiffening penis, giving a few pumps of her hand before leaning in and teasing the tip with her tongue, bringing a smile to Ikuto's face, before a low moan as the long-haired blonde envelops him into her mouth and begins to slowly bob her head up and down.</p><p>Knowing that Ikuto would feel little to no pleasure when he put on the sleeve, Utah wanted to make him come at least once. As she continued to orally pleasure him, soon feeling his hands on her head, encouraging her to go faster with his moans, Utah teased herself as well, lowering her free hand down to her pussy and fingering herself a little, to make sure she stayed wet and aroused for when her turn came.</p><p>While Utah was eager for her turn, she didn't rush Ikuto's orgasm, her actions and Ikuto's moans continuing for just over ten minutes, with Utah grinning and giggling as she saw her boyfriend getting closer and closer to orgasm, teasing him by slowing her actions, until one slow tease of her tongue on the underside of the head of the boy's penis brings a quick groan from him, with his eyes tightly closed.</p><p>"I'm gonna come." He quickly states.</p><p>Utah though already knew that though and immediately after a small spurt of his cum leaves him, hitting her lips and part of her chin, Utah quickly lowers her lips over the climaxing head of Ikuto's penis before the boy gasps out, grabbing each of her pony-tails tightly as he erupts into her mouth, Utah quickly moving her hand up and down on the shaft of his penis, urging more of his cum into her waiting mouth and bringing more pleasure to him.</p><p>Utah quickly swallowed nearly all of the cum, when Ikuto's orgasm stopped, what cum of his she didn't swallow, she spit out into her left hand and rubs it over the lips of her labia and some into her pussy.</p><p>"My turn now." States Utah with an aroused, blushing grin.</p><p>Ikuto smiles and reaches to the penis sleeve, though Utah grabs it from him to place it on his penis herself and once his penis was fully inserted, Ikuto smiles at the sight.</p><p>"Hm, looks like it gives me an extra inch… I'm certainly going to make use of that."</p><p>Utah smiles at the comment and lifts herself to give Ikuto a quick kiss, before moving onto her bed behind him and positioning herself on her hands and knees, presenting her honey and cum-covered blushing pussy to him.</p><p>"Hurry and frak me with it." Eagerly requests Utah, swaying her rear a little.</p><p>Ikuto quickly removes his shirt and positions himself behind the blonde, placing his left hand to her rear and grasping his covered penis and teasing Utah by moving the spiked head up and down her lips, bringing a whine from Utah as she trying moving back to get penetration.</p><p>"Stick it innn!"</p><p>"Just a second…" replies Ikuto with a chuckle. "I can't stick it into you with it dry like this. I don't want to hurt you after all."</p><p>"I'm already wet enough for you to stick it in me, do it!" whines Utah again.</p><p>"Have a little patience…" comments Ikuto, with a grin at Utah's eagerness as he lowers the wet, prickly head further down, bringing a quick gasp of surprise from Utah as she felt the numerous, wet, flexible spikes repeatedly hitting her clit, quickly causing the blonde to move her hips to rub her clit against them more, bringing a smile to Ikuto's face.</p><p>"See? Ya like that…" comments Ikuto, continuing to tease Utah's clit, seeing more of her honey oozing from her pussy and down to the sleeve, which he then spread around with his hand.</p><p>After a full minute of the teasing of her clit with the spiked head of the sleeve, bringing more and more moans from Utah, Ikuto moves his hips forward, causing the smooth ridges of the shaft to rub against the erect nub. While the sensation wasn't as 'sharp' as the spikes, Utah still loved the change in sensation, before a gasp leaves her as she felt the repeated poking of the spikes for a few seconds, before the return of the ridges. Utah quickly figured out Ikuto was thrusting himself against her clit, frakking it instead of her pussy; it wasn't long before Utah herself moves herself back, meeting his thrusts, increasing her pleasure with a long moan from her.</p><p>Just before she was about to climax though, she suddenly felt Ikuto's 'upgraded' penis leave her clit.</p><p>"H-Hey! I'm about to come! Don't stop!"</p><p>"I'm wet enough to frak your pussy now though." Comments Ikuto with an amused tone in his voice as he inserts the head of his penis pass the lips of her labia into her pussy.</p><p>"No! Finish with my clit!" begs Utah. "Make it come!"</p><p>"Oh? Are you sure?" asks Ikuto, removing his penis from Utah's pussy and the head back to her clit, slowly teasing it, bringing an immediate, pleasured moan from the blonde as she sways her hips, moving her clit across the tip of the penis herself.</p><p>"Ohh… yes, I'm sure!"</p><p>Just before her climax came once again, it suddenly came with a bang as she suddenly felt the prickly tip of Ikuto's penis rapidly rubbing against her stiffened nub, causing her to cry out in bliss and dropping her head to the bed as her pussy exploded with her honey, large globs of the thick fluid quickly oozing out of her between each orgasmic clinch of her pussy.</p><p>Only halfway into her powerful orgasm, a shocked, though delighted gasp leaves Utah as Ikuto suddenly plunges his enhanced penis into her climaxing pussy with a wet squelching sound, the prickly tip and ribbed shaft rubbing and caressing her climaxing walls, heightening her pleasure drastically.</p><p>"Try not to faint this time." States Ikuto with a chuckle, before pulling back and thrusting into Utah's spasming hole, bringing a long, pleasured moan from her as she pressed her face into the bed.</p><p>When her orgasm finally passed, Utah continued to muffle her moans into the bed as Ikuto thrusts in and out of her, wet noises accompanying each motion with her abundance of honey being worked up.</p><p>Ikuto himself actually found he liked the full coverage of the sleeve, not having the distraction of pleasure to his penis, he could focus solely on watching Utah and making her moan, even giving a few swats to her rear.</p><p>Not yet a minute had passed before the spiked and ribbed sleeve brought on a second powerful climax and Ikuto removing his penis from her completely, allowing her honey to quickly ooze out of clinching pussy as he rapidly teases her clit with the spiked head again, urging more of her Honey freedom.</p><p>A orgasm number two came to an end, Ikuto resumed the thrusting of her pussy, until Utah warned of her third orgasming coming and Ikuto quickly got an idea and with a few more thrusts, triggering her third climax, he uses the extra reach the sleeve provided and fully thrusts himself into her, pushing the spiked head through the egg-widened hole of her cervix, an action that brought a pleasured gasp from Utah as the only exit for her honey was plugged, quickly feeling her womb become filled with her trapped Honey as more was soon forced into the limited space, causing the organ to stretch a bit, barely distending her abdomen visibly with a small lump against her skin before her orgasm came to an end.</p><p>Feeling Ikuto's lack of movement, a small smile come to Utah's face, a she moves her right hand down to her abdomen.</p><p>"Why'd you plug me up?"</p><p>"Just felt like it." Answers Ikuto. "You like the feeling anyway." He adds, before pulling himself from Utah's womb and out of her pussy, allowing the backed-up fluid to come rushing out of Utah's pussy. "So, what do you think of this sleeve you bought? Better than the other one?"</p><p>"It's WAY better than the other one! I loved the tip teasing my clit." quickly replies Utah. "I wanna feel it in my butt this time."</p><p>"Ok." Replies Ikuto, before sticking two fingers of his right hand into Utah's pussy, wetting them with her honey before teasing and lubing her anus…</p><p>
  <strong>- Meanwhile -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Yaya's home -</strong>
</p><p>The atmosphere in the living room of Yaya's home was very happy and energetic as the short-haired blonde happily danced and sung along with the kiddy show on the TV as her four cycle old little sister joyfully did the same.</p><p>The two were dressed similarly, Yaya wearing a T-shirt and sweat pants and her little sister wearing a T-shirt, sweat pants and skirt, her hair styled in pig-tails, the little girl pretending to hold a microphone in her right hand, singing along with the cartoon dinosaur on the TV.</p><p>While Yaya was eleven cycles older than her younger sister and the TV program wasn't exactly within her age range, she was just as into it as the little girl beside her.</p><p>When the on-screen singing and dancing had finished and a commercial began, the younger girl quickly ran out of the room towards the kitchen, stating…</p><p>"I'm gonna get some juice!"</p><p>"Ok." Replies Yaya, heading back towards one of the two couches, sitting and picking up the remote control and searching through a few channels before the younger girl returned, carrying two cans of juice and handing an unopened one to Yaya.</p><p>"I got you one."</p><p>"Thanks." Replies Yaya with a smile as her sister joins her on the couch, watching her go through a few channels before asking…</p><p>"Hey, can we watch a movie?"</p><p>"Sure, what do you want to watch?" replies Yaya.</p><p>The little girl leaves the couch and walks towards the TV, before lowering herself to her knees and opening a small cabinet containing a number of movie cases and quickly selecting one and showing it to Yaya.</p><p>"Dis one!"</p><p>"Aren't you sick of that one? You've already watched that one like ten times already."</p><p>"It's my favorite."</p><p>"Well I don't feel like watching it for the seventh time, pick another one."</p><p>"Awww…" whines the little girl cutely, before placing the movie back, before her disappointment quickly recovered as she smiles and pulls out another movie case. "What about this one? Please?"</p><p>The type of movie the young girl picked was a horror movie.</p><p>"You know you're not allowed to watch that, it'll give you nightmares." Replies Yaya, quickly shooting down the little girls hope.</p><p>"Aww, but mama and daddy wont be back for another hour, can't we watch a little bit? I promise I won't get nightmares, it's daytime."</p><p>"You can't promise that you won't get nightmares." Comments Yaya, with an amused smirk.</p><p>"Well, I promise I won't try and get in your bed with you, I'll stay in my own. Please sis, I really wanna see this movie."</p><p>"You sleep in my bed with me all the time though."</p><p>"Pleeeeeese!? I promise I won't this time</p><p>After a moment, Yaya sighs as the thought about it, she knew she shouldn't, but she didn't want her little sister to be mad at her, she liked seeing her happy. "Fine, but you can't tell mom and dad I let you watch it and if you get nightmares, you have to be brave and stay in your own bed, ok?"</p><p>"Yaaayyy!" cheers the little girl, before quickly inserting the movie disk into the player as Yaya, made herself comfortable on the couch, lifting her feet up onto it and placing her head on the left armrest.</p><p>Her sister returns to the couch and gets in a similar position, laying directly in front of Yaya, though not blocking her view, the top of her head just under Yaya's chin as the older girl places her right arm around the younger girl's waist, lightly hugging her against her.</p><p>When the movie started, Yaya giggled when her sister gasps out in shock at the opening scene, a group of people being chased in a dark forest by a large shadowy beast and a few unlucky people being killed, prompting the young girl to quickly cover her eyes.</p><p>"Hey, I thought you wanted to watch this." Teases Yaya. "You can't do that with your eyes covered."</p><p>"I wasn't expecting the scary stuff so soon!" whines the little girl.</p><p>"Well that's how most scary movies start."</p><p>The little girl gave a little whine before uncovering her eyes, just in time to see the shadowy beast gruesomely claim another victim, prompting a fearful gasp from the girl and covering her eyes again.</p><p>"Tell me when it's over!"</p><p>"Ok…" chuckles Yaya, before joining her left arm, moving it under her sisters body and lightly hugging her. Yaya guessed her sister would willingly watch for about thirty more minutes.</p><p>After the opening, attention grabbing scene had passed, the younger girl was able to watch the movie normally, both sisters jumping a little from a few sudden scares, prompting a giggle from the younger girl as she felt and hears her older sister gasp.</p><p>As a brief intimate scene between the two main characters of the movie began, Yaya noticed, from the lower right of her field of view, her young sisters legs move, gazing in that direction, she sees the younger girl move her right hand across her arm and cup her crotch. Yaya gives a little smile and turns her attention back to the movie.</p><p>"Want a little help?"</p><p>"Yeah." Replies the young girl, a smile quickly coming to her face as Yaya's right hand moves under her own and gently rubs the soft spot between the little girl's thighs, bringing a low moan from her.</p><p>This gentle message continued, even when the shadowy beast returned and claims a few more victims, quickly prompting a scared gasp from the young girl and covering her eyes once again.</p><p>"Hehe, come on, you can't look away every time the monster comes back." Teases Yaya.</p><p>"He's just so scary!"</p><p>"You wanted to watch this." States Yaya. "You want me to turn it off?"</p><p>"No! I really wanna watch it!"</p><p>"Then stop looking away."</p><p>Following a cute whine by the young girl and her shifting legs from the action of Yaya's right hand, the older sister smiles with an idea, before pressing her middle finger between the soft folds of her sisters labia under her skirt, pants and panties, causing her thighs to tense briefly.</p><p>"Or do you need a little encouragement?"</p><p>"M-Maybe…" replies the young girl, with a light blush appearing on her cheeks.</p><p>"Ok, let's play a little game; every time you don't cover your eyes or look away, you get a reward."</p><p>"What kind of reward?" asks the little girl.</p><p>"Maybe a little of <em>'this'</em>…" replies Yaya, before moving her hand under her sister's skirt and moving her middle finger up and down the girls tiny clit, bringing a coo from her. "Or some of <em>'this'</em>…" adds Yaya, moving her middle finger from her sisters front and down, between the cheeks of her rear and teasing her small anus, bringing a giggle from her. "Or maybe I even go under your panties and tease your cute little hole." States Yaya, smiling, returning her hand to the crotch of her sister's pants and slowly rubbing her.</p><p>"Ok! I'll play! I won't look away no more!"</p><p>"Good, maybe you'll even be able to get to that happy place before mom and dad get back."</p><p>"I hope so!"</p><p>
  <strong>- Later that night -</strong>
</p><p>"S-Sis…" Yaya's little sister blushes in embarrassment in the darkness of their room, sitting on her legs beside her older sister on the top bunk of their beds, dressed in just a pair of pink panties. "S-Sis, wake up…" adds the young girl, clearly troubled as she placing her hands on her sleeping sister shoulder and pushes her a little.</p><p>After a few seconds of movement, Yaya stirred, sleepily commenting… "What is it Jinni (Jenny)?"</p><p>"I-I had a… bad dream, c-can I sleep with you?" the young girl nervously asks, almost more embarrassed at not living up to what she promised than fearful.</p><p>"I thought you said you wouldn't ask me that." Replies Yaya, her eyes remaining closed. "We had a deal."</p><p>"Please? I'm really scared." Pleads Jinni, before gasping a little in fear as she hears a rush of wind against the window.</p><p>"Fine, come on…" replies Yaya, lifting her bed cover, allowing her little sister to quickly join her under it, snuggling close to her older sister, pressing her face into her chest and Yaya wrapping her arms around her, commenting as she drifts back to sleep, "I wont, let any scary… monsters hurt you… … Jin…"</p><p>Taking comfort in her sisters sleepy words and embrace, Jinni quickly and easily returns to a nightmare-free sleep.</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nearly all her friends; even her sister, have a special person they like or are coupled up, but what about Alma? She claims she's fine being alone…</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LOLI (NYMPH), SHOUJO-AI</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>- The next day, Nycalus (Monday) -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- School Lunchroom -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- 12:10 P.M. -</strong>
</p><p>"I know, right!? The way she came back at the end, it was awesome!" Sakura declares as she sat at the lunch table with her friends, Lila, Reni, Korza, Melina, Lina and Alma.</p><p>The current topic of conversation was a Shakra match on TV the previous day.</p><p>Nearly all the girls were in on the conversation, though Lina focused more on listening and eating than talking, Alma, on the other hand, the talking may as well been 'bla, bla, bla' to her as her attention was focused elsewhere.</p><p>As she blindly stuffs some mac and cheese into her mouth, Alma smiles as she looks to a table to their immediate right, a light blush on her cheeks as well as she gazes towards a certain, Felene girl, busy in her own conversation with her friends.</p><p>The Felenes name, Katty (Kate-ty) Lanne, or Kat (Kate), as she's called by her friends, was a little shorter than Alma, and had short, bright pink hair with matching colored eyes and a slightly rounded face, giving her a more 'cute' appearance than 'sexy'. Although a classmate, Alma had yet to see the girl without her clothes on, but she guessed her chest was the same or a little bigger than hers under the colorful tie-dye-like long-sleeve shirt she wore, with her equally colorful jeans. The Felene certainly wasn't someone who would be hard to find in a crowd.</p><p>"Almaaaaa…" comes Sakura's teasing voice.</p><p>Alma's attention though only turned to the blonde when she lightly kicks her foot under the table.</p><p>"H-Huh!? What?"</p><p>"Who are you looking at?" asks Sakura, with a grin, bringing a brighter blush to Alma's cheeks, noticing all of her friends were looking at her.</p><p>"U-Uh… no one, why would I be looking at someone?"</p><p>"Oh really now?" comments Sakura. "Well to me, I could've sworn I saw you staring over there…" she adds, pointing her fork in towards the table to her left."</p><p>"Um, well…" replies Alma, quickly trying to think of an excuse, though Melina, who was sitting on the left side of the table, joins in, smiling.</p><p>"Melina has a pretty good idea who Alma was staring at."</p><p>Alma was in a state of embarrassed shock and her face turns tomato red with Melina's next comment.</p><p>"It was that Felene girl with the pink hair!"</p><p>Immediately, everyone looked towards the girl in question, who, feeling so many eyes on her, looked in their direction and following the group greeting her and waving a hand, the Felene returned the greeting, before the group looks back to Alma and Lila quickly stating…</p><p>"So you DO got someone you like!"</p><p>"W-What!? I don't… uh…" Alma tried, but she couldn't finish the lie, resorting to looking down at her food.</p><p>"You don't <em>'what'</em>?" questions Sakura.</p><p>"…"</p><p>"Why were you looking at her?" adds Sakura.</p><p>"Ok…" lowly replies Alma.</p><p>"Ok what?" questions Sakura, grinning.</p><p>"I-I admit it, I like her, ok?"</p><p>A small commotion quickly erupted at the declaration, although all were positive, Alma felt her face burning.</p><p>"I KNEW you had someone you liked!" states Sakura.</p><p>"I'm happy for you sis." Adds Lina.</p><p>"Me too!" continues Korza.</p><p>"When are you going to tell her you like her?" asks Lila.</p><p>"W-What!?" gasps Alma, completely shocked by the question.</p><p>"Yeah…" adds Melina. "Winter break is coming up, you should tell her before then."</p><p>"U-Uhh…"</p><p>"What's her name?" asks Lina. "Do you have any classes with her?"</p><p>"When did you start liking her?" asks Reni.</p><p>"What do you like about her?" asks Sakura.</p><p>The questions came fast and being unprepared for such an assault, Alma was quickly overwhelmed, placing her hands over her ears and closing her eyes.</p><p>"You're asking too many questions!"</p><p>Alma soon hears the questions stop and after a moment, opens her eyes and uncovers her ears, looking at her friends, before Lina states…</p><p>"Sorry about that sis, we're all just so excited to hear that you like someone. You never seemed to show any obvious interest in that sort of thing."</p><p>"…" Alma said nothing in reply, though looked down to her food with her face still red.</p><p>"We'll ask our questions one at a time this time." States Sakura, before Melina quickly lifts a hand.</p><p>"Melina first! So, what her name?"</p><p>"Katty…" answers Alma quietly. "But her friends call her Kat."</p><p>"Me next!" quickly states Korza, lifting a hand as well. "When did you first start to like her?"</p><p>Alma's seemed reluctant to answer that question, though eventually did.</p><p>"About, t-two… months ago…" she answers shyly.</p><p>"Did you say two months!?" gasps Sakura, as well as the others. "You've been going to this school for only about two months! You've been attracted to her since you starting coming here and you didn't say anything to her!? Why?"</p><p>"Well…" starts Alma, beginning to fidget with her fingers under the table. "There's a few reasons for that…"</p><p>"Like what?" asks Lina.</p><p>"Well… in no particular order… one is, because of what I do outside of school." Answers Alma.</p><p>"What are you talking about? Asks Sakura.</p><p>"Wait…" starts Lina. "You're talking about that being paid for sex stuff right?"</p><p>"Yeah…" replies Alma with a nod of her head.</p><p>"If that's a problem…" states Sakura. "You can stop doing that right?"</p><p>"Yeah…" answers Alma. "But, I like doing it."</p><p>"Well maybe she won't mind it." States Melina.</p><p>"Maybe…" replies Alma.</p><p>"Well what's the other thing?" asks Lina.</p><p>"The other issue is… she already has a girlfriend." Replies Alma, clearly saddened by that knowledge.</p><p>"Oh…" replies Lina. "That's certainly a road block."</p><p>"Maybe it isn't!" quickly states Lila. "Maybe she's the type that would accept more than one person in a relationship."</p><p>"Hey your right!" replies Sakura. "Not every couple is an actual, two-person relationship. I know some classmates that have a group of people that their in love with."</p><p>"You think that's possible?" asks Alma, with a small smile on her face.</p><p>"Of course it's possible!" quickly answers Korza. "It's kinda like our group, we may not be <em>'in love'</em> with each other, but we still love each other." She adds, before gazing to Lila and Lina briefly, "Some more than others." The additional remark bring a light blush to not only Lina and Lila, but Sakura as well.</p><p>"So what's the other issue?" asks Sakura.</p><p>"Well, the last issue… which is probably the most important…" starts Alma, looking down to her food again and her face glowing brighter red. "I … …"</p><p>"What was that?" questions Melina.</p><p>"Come on, speak up!" sates Korza.</p><p>"If it's something we can help you with." States Lina. "We will."</p><p>"She's right!" adds Sakura. "We'll help in anyway we can! So spit it out, what's the problem?"</p><p>"W-Well… I…" starts Alma. "I-I… d-don't know what to do!" she admits.</p><p>"Huh?" came the puzzled reply from the others, before Sakura adds…</p><p>"You don't know what to do <em>'what'</em>, exactly?"</p><p>"Well… I've, never liked someone else like this before, besides Lina…" answers Alma. "I don't know how to handle it."</p><p>The others were silent at this remark from Alma, in slack-jawed aww and Lina's cheeks reddening at what Alma hinted at.</p><p>"Besides me?" questions Lina.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>Korza quickly states…</p><p>"You love your sister, and you said beside her, Katty over there is the only other one that you like, <em>'like that'</em>. So did you just admit, that you're in love!?"</p><p>"W-W-What!? No-no-no-no-no-no! I didn't say that!"</p><p>"But you said you like her like you do Lina." States Korza with a big smile on her face. "Ohhh, this is great! Your first love!" she adds, with hearts in her eyes.</p><p>"I-I-I-I didn't mean it that way!" quickly states Alma, getting increasingly flustered. "Y-Yeah I love my sister, but I don't get nervous around her; my heart doesn't beat a mile a minute when I'm around her!"</p><p>"But that happens when your around Katty!?" gasps Sakura, prompting a number of gleeful girlish squeals.</p><p>"Your in love!" declares Lila happily.</p><p>"N-No! Wait you guys! Don't say that!"</p><p>"Alma's first love!" states Reni, quickly getting to her feet, drawing Alma's shocked gaze.</p><p>"Where are you going!?"</p><p>"I'm going to get someone, they'd love to hear about this!" states Reni, quickly leaving the table and further into the room.</p><p><em>'Why is this happening to me!?' </em>thinks Alma, thoroughly embarrassed.</p><p>Shortly after Reni left and Alma was forced to hear the happy praises from her friends, she hears Reni again.</p><p>"And here she is! The love bird!"</p><p>"Don't call me that!" Whines Alma, looking to her right, seeing Reni standing with a slightly shorter Vehen girl with short hair, wearing a long-sleeve shirt and pants.</p><p>"Ryda loves hearing about people in love, especially a first love!"</p><p>Alma only groans in embarrassment.</p><p>Ryda though, instead of joining in the excitement of the others, could clearly see the embarrassment on Alma's reddened face and states, "Geez you guys, can't you see how embarrassed she is? How would you feel if you were in her place?"</p><p>"We're only excited and happy for her." States Korza.</p><p>"Well you can be excited and happy for her without trying to make her faint from all the blood rushing to her head."</p><p>Quickly being reigned in by the younger girl, the others soon notice just how red Alma's face is and her obvious embarrassment and Sakura first states…</p><p>"Oh, sorry about that Alma, I guess we got carried away."</p><p>"I forgive you." Answers Alma. "I think I understand too, I probably would react the same way…" she adds, before looking to Ryda. "And thanks Ryda."</p><p>"No problem." Replies Ryda with a smile. "So, whose the lucky girl?"</p><p>"It's Katty, the Felene with pink hair sitting at the table next to ours." Answers Alma, directing where with her eyes, seeing her giggling at something with her friends.</p><p>"Oh, she's pretty." Replies Ryda, looking towards the girl, before looking back to Alma with a smile. "So why haven't you told her you like her?"</p><p>"I'm not even a year old yet…" answers Alma, "This is a first for me…"</p><p>"Ah, I see…" states Ryda. "Is it love or lust?" she adds.</p><p>"W-Wha? L-Love or lust?" questions Alma shyly. "Aren't, they the same thing?"</p><p>"No, their totally different!" quickly replies Ryda. "Neither one is bad, but it's good to know which it is. If you're just lusting after her, you're pretty much just physically attracted and really horny for her and have sex really bad; But with love, you basically just want to be around her, holding her close to you, feel the beating of her heart against your ear, tell her how much you love her…" Explains Ryda, briefly drifting off with a light blush to her blue cheeks as she hugs herself during the latter half of her comment.</p><p>"W-Well, is it possible to feel both of those things?" asks Alma.</p><p>"It sure is." Replies Ryda.</p><p>"Well, anyway…" starts Alma nervously, "What if I'm rejected? This is a first for me."</p><p>"Well rejection happens… this is just my opinion, but I'd rather know than always wonder."</p><p>"Yeah… I guess your right." Replies Alma. "But I just don't know how to tell her I like her."</p><p>"Well how well do you know her?" asks Ryda.</p><p>"Well, we have Math class together, so we both know each other."</p><p>"So you're friends?" asks Ryda.</p><p>"Not really, we don't actually talk to each other a lot."</p><p>"So an acquaintance?" asks Sakura.</p><p>"Yeah, that fits more." Replies Alma.</p><p>"Why don't you just talk to her?" Suggests Ryda. "Get to know her more."</p><p>"Yeah… but the others are right…" states Alma. "Winter break is coming up and I won't be able to see her for that whole time, so… I do want to tell her I like her."</p><p>"Go for it then!" quickly encourages Sakura.</p><p>"Yeah…" adds Lina. "If you two already know each other, everything will probably work out fine."</p><p>"W-Well, when do you think would be the best time to do it?" asks Alma nervously.</p><p>"Now!" quickly replies Sakura.</p><p>"Yeah!" adds Lila. "You should do it now! Before Lunch is over."</p><p>"R-Really?"</p><p>"Wait a minute." States Ryda, "Maybe she should do it in private."</p><p>"She probably won't have the courage to do it in private." States Lina. "Alma should do it now, while she sees we're all rooting for her."</p><p>"But…" starts Alma. "Knowing all you guys are looking at me would make me even more nervous."</p><p>"Well we won't look then." Replies Lila. "Right guys?"</p><p>"Yeah!" adds the others, before Ryda comments…</p><p>"I'll stay and make sure they don't try and look."</p><p>"Thanks guys…" replies Alma, with a small smile.</p><p>While she was still greatly embarrassed, Alma did feel pretty good knowing she had her friends full support. She had no plans to try and confess to Katty when she woke up this morning, but with the encouragement from the others, she felt like she could do it.</p><p>"O-Ok, I'll do it!" states Alma, with a larger smile on her face and standing.</p><p>"Good luck sis!" replies Lina.</p><p>"Thanks." Replies Alma, before taking a deep breath to calm herself, and eating a few quick fork-fuls of mac and cheese before walking towards the table next to them.</p><p>"Ok you guys…" states Ryda, sitting in Alma's chair as Reni headed back to hers. "Eyes on your food or each other."</p><p>"Yes maim." Replies Korza with a smile.</p><p>Walking the short two yards to the next table, Alma sees Katty and her friends look towards her. A total of four, including Katty, another Felene girl sat to Katty's immediate left, with longer, blue hair, styled in a single braided pony-tail, light green eyes, wearing a T-shirt and jeans. This girl, who Alma knew as Crissy Langsten, was Katty's girlfriend and barley a cycle older than Katty. Alma felt Crissy was the biggest threat to Katty's possible rejection of her.</p><p>The other two sat across from each other, both girls, the one closest to Katty was Tragelian with long blonde hair styled in two pony-tails and the other, nearest to Crissy, was Vehen, neither of whom Alma knew.</p><p>"Hey Alma." Greets Katty.</p><p>"Hi…" replies Alma smiling nervously as she stood at the opposite end of the table from Katty. "Um, can I talk to you for a sec?"</p><p>"Sure, alone?" asks Katty.</p><p>"N-No, we can do it here." States Alma, before sitting in the chair in front of her.</p><p>"Ok, what do you want to talk about?" questions Katty, before gasping, "Oh, wait, I should introduce my friends, that's Lisa…" adds Katty, pointing her fork to the Tragelian to her right. "…and that's Xene (ZeeNee)." States Katty, directing her fork to the Vehen.</p><p>"Hi." Greets Lisa and Xene both with a wave of the hand.</p><p>"Hi." Greets back Alma.</p><p>"You already know Crissy." States Katty, smiling as she pokes the Felene next to her in the shoulder, though the other girl still give her greeting.</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>Alma give a brief wave of the hand, but, now that she had sat down, she noticed Crissy's face unusually red and an oddly large smile on her face and a slight tremble in her voice, she looked to be in some kind of strain.</p><p>Alma only had a few seconds to observe Crissy before her attention was directed back to Katty as the girl states…</p><p>"So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"</p><p>"Well… uh…" starts Alma, nervously fiddling with her fingers under the table, thinking… <em>'Crap… What do I do!? Do I just say it, or try to lead into it with something else?'</em></p><p>"Alma?" questions Katty. "Is something wrong?"</p><p>She had barely said anything and Alma felt her heart beating so fast she thought it would burst from her chest, she was panicking, like a deer in headlights.</p><p><em>'This is so pathetic!' </em>thinks Alma. <em>'I have no problem meeting some stranger and being frakked senseless for money, but I can't even tell Katty I like her!'</em></p><p>Even though Alma had told her friends she didn't want them to look at her, she briefly looked away from Katty towards her friends, for some sort of reassurance, which, to her surprise, she received; despite her earlier statement, Lina, who was in the perfect position to see her, was looking directly at her, giving a thumbs up and mouthing the words, <em>'You can do it.'</em></p><p>The sisterly encouragement was just what Alma needed, bringing a smile to her face and renewing her courage, before looking back to Katty and without a second thought, suddenly stating, with a smile…</p><p>"I like you!"</p><p>"Oh…" replies Katty, with a brief surprised look on her face before smiling, as well as the others.</p><p>Alma though, in a rush of excitement at finally confessing, continued, though her gaze lowered to the table with her cheeks a bright red…</p><p>"I've liked you for awhile, I've just been too afraid until now to tell you. I think you're really attractive- I-I mean, pretty… and you're nice, funny…"</p><p>The more Alma spoke though, the lower her voice got, her burst of excitement quickly waning away to embarrassment.</p><p>"It makes me really happy to hear that you like me." Replies Katty.</p><p>"R-Really?" asks Alma, lifting her head with a smile.</p><p>"It's about t-time you finally got it, ngh… out." States Crissy, clearly groaning mid-statement as her left eye twitches close and visibly trembling, it looked VERY similar to an orgasm Crissy was having.</p><p>Though aside from the seeming orgasm, Alma was more surprised by her statement.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"I knew you liked me." States Katty.</p><p>"R-Really?!" asks Alma, her face reddening like a ripe tomato.</p><p>"We were wondering when you were going to come out with it." States Crissy.</p><p>"And your friends over there aren't exactly the quietest." Comments Katty with a smile.</p><p>Alma almost felt faint with Katty's comment.</p><p>"S-So, you heard, everything?"</p><p>"Yeah, pretty much." Answers Katty.</p><p>Alma quickly lowered her head to the table with a light thud.</p><p>"I wanna crawl into a hole and die."</p><p>"Hehehe… don't say that." Giggles Katty. "I liked what I heard."</p><p>"Really?" asks Alma, lifting her head from the table.</p><p>"Yeah, especially that comment about how I make your heart race."</p><p>
  <em>*thud*</em>
</p><p>"Hehe, seriously though, I really did like what I heard Alma."</p><p>"Can you just reject me already and get it over with?" requests Alma.</p><p>"Reject you?" questions Katty. "Why would I do that? I like you too."</p><p>"Really!?" quickly replies Alma, lifting her head again.</p><p>"Me and Crissy actually talked about it before and she'd be fine with including you when you finally confessed your feelings to me, making our two-person relationship and three-person one."</p><p>"Seriously!?" asks Alma quickly getting excited. "Crissy your fine with it?"</p><p>"Of course." Answers Crissy with a smile. "I'm not stingy, I'm willing to share Kat's awesomeness, as long as I'm not left out. I kinda like you too, your cute."</p><p>"This is so great!" declares Alma happily. "I can't believe this is actually happening!"</p><p>"You have to know something though…" states Katty. "I've known Crissy a lot longer than I've known you, so-"</p><p>"Oh, I know." Interrupts Alma with a smile. "You like Crissy more, I completely understand, but you like me too and willing to accept me as your second girlfriend makes me so happy!"</p><p>"Well, right…" states Katty, "But I would like to like you just as much as I do Crissy though, we just have to get to know each other a little more."</p><p>"I look forward to that!"</p><p>"How about we start now? Suggests Katty. "Would you like to join me and my friends for the rest of Lunch?"</p><p>"Sure! I'll be right back!" happily replies Alma, standing and rushing back to her friends.</p><p>As Alma leaves the others though, Xene comments to Katty…</p><p>"So since she finally confessed to you, do you stillthink she would be a good choice for the club?"</p><p>"Yeah…" adds Lisa, "It's not as much fun since Tracy left, we need a new girl quick, a fresh, new person would be really fun to have. It would be like when Cynthia first joined."</p><p>"Me and Crissy already have something planned to see if she would make a good addition." Replies Katty.</p><p>"Well? How'd it go?" eagerly asks Lina.</p><p>"I have a girlfriend!" declares Alma excitedly, with a giddy squeal, prompting her friends to cheer and congratulate her, before she picks up her tray of food. "I'm going to go sit with her for the rest of the Lunch period."</p><p>Returning back her newly made friends and girlfriends, Alma hears the tail-end of them talking about something and questioned…</p><p>"What are you guys talking about?"</p><p>"It's a secret." Replies Xene with a smile.</p><p>"Geez, you guys are already keeping secrets from me?" replies Alma with a cute pout as she places her tray on the table and sits in the same seat.</p><p>
  <strong>- End of lunch -</strong>
</p><p>With the bell ringing, Lisa and Xene leave and as Alma stands to leave, she quickly hears Katty comment…</p><p>"Hey, wait a sec Alma." As she and Crissy stand. "We need to talk to you about something."</p><p>"Ok, what?" replies Alma.</p><p>"Are you busy this week?" asks Katty, as she and Crissy walk around the table and along with Alma the group begins to walk out of the room.</p><p>"No, I don't have anything planned. Why?" replies Alma.</p><p>"Well, I know this is probably really sudden, but would you be willing to come over to my place after school today?" asks Katty.</p><p>"T-Today? Really?" asks Alma, surprised at being invited to Katty's home so soon.</p><p>"If it's too quick I understand." Quickly states Katty, placing a hand to Alma's shoulder, "I don't want to kidnap you or anything." She adds, with a giggle.</p><p>"Well, what about tomorrow?" suggests Alma, she didn't want to seem desperate for Katty's attention.</p><p>"Ok, tomorrows good for me." Replies Katty, before looking to Crissy. "What about you?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm good for tomorrow." Answers the other Felene, her face still red, from what Alma eventually guessed from a vibrator hidden inside her.</p><p>Though Alma did think, <em>'Crissy's going to be there too?'</em></p><p>"What do you want me to come over for?" asks Alma.</p><p>"That's a secret." Replies Katty with a smile and placing a finger to her lips.</p><p>"Again with the secrets? What are you hiding?" replies Alma with a little pout.</p><p>Katty just giggles, before gasping, lifting her right hand, with her Comm.</p><p>"Oh! We need to exchange phone-numbers and our addresses."</p><p>"I forgot all about that!" gasps Alma, lifting her right hand with her Comm and bringing up and window. "We need to be able to call each other when Winter break starts."</p><p>"My number is xxx-xxxx…" states Katty. "…and the name of my street is xxxx."</p><p>After the three girls exchanged their phone numbers and addresses, they parted ways, Alma particularly excited that she had Katty's number and the fact that she didn't live too far away, within walking distance.</p><p>
  <strong>- 3:06 P.M. -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Hons residence -</strong>
</p><p>"Mom! Dad! You won't believe what happened to me at school today!" declares Alma happily as she walking into her home with Lina.</p><p><em>"Your dad's gone to the store for a little while…" </em>answers Quin, before the woman walks into the living room, dressed in a T-shirt and pants, with an oven mitt in her right hand and a smile on her face. "Something good happen at school?"</p><p>"It's better than good!" quickly replies Alma, rushing to her mom and briefly hugging her. "I have a girlfriend!"</p><p>"A girlfriend!?" gasps Quin, smiling. "I didn't even know you were interested in another person! I would've loved to have heard about anyone you started to have feelings for."</p><p>"I know, it wasn't my intention to keep it a secret from you guys, it just happened."</p><p>"Well why don't you tell me all about you new girlfriend!?" asks Quin excitedly. "I want to know everything!"</p><p>"Ok! Her name is Katty and she's a Felene- Oh! Actually, I have two girlfriends, Katty already had a girlfriend and she's letting me join."</p><p>"Ohh, two girlfriends huh? And ones a Felene? I'd say that's a nice match for you." Replies Quin. "Is she cute?"</p><p>While Quin and Alma happily talked, Lina, smiled at the exchange, happy for her sister as she heads up the stairs.</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alma finds out what Katty has in store for her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LOLI (NYMPH), YURI</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>- The following day, Telios (Tuesday) -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- 4:34 P.M. -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Katty's home -</strong>
</p><p>"Hey Alma, glad you could come." Greets Katty, dressed in a long-sleeve shirt and pants as she allows Alma, dressed in a zipped up jacket and pants, into the house.</p><p>"Me too." Replies Alma.</p><p>"Before we start, I want you to meet my parents…" States Katty, turning around and calling out, "Mom, dad, she's here!"</p><p><em>'Start what?' </em>thinks Alma, wondering at Katty's comment.</p><p>Alma though soon sees Katty's mom and dad enter the area they were in, her dad coming down the stairs, dressed in a T-shirt and jeans with short black hair; Katty's mother, came in from a doorway in front of them, wearing a long-sleeve shirt and jeans, with long pink hair. Alma was surprised at how similar Katty looked to her mother.</p><p>"Hello." Greets Katty's mom as she walks near them with a smile. "It's nice to meet you."</p><p>"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. and Mrs. Lenne." Replies Alma, as the father joined them. "I promise to treat Katty the best I can." She adds, smiling with a light blush, prompting a chuckle from Katty's dad.</p><p>"Well that's good to hear, but don't spoil her though…" He states, before placing a hand on Katty's head, briefly petting her and teasing her furry ears, bringing smiling moan from the younger girl before her cheeks quickly redden at her fathers next comment of, "She can get a bit greedy sometimes."</p><p>"No I don't!" quickly replies Katty, moving her head away from her dads hand.</p><p>The brief scene brings a giggle from Alma as she answers, "Ok."</p><p>"Anyway…" starts the woman. "I'm Claire."</p><p>"I'm Eric." Adds Katty's dad.</p><p>"And my name is Alma Hons." States Alma. "Though I'm sure you know that." She adds, with a small smile.</p><p>"Would you be against a hug?" asks Claire, with a smile as well.</p><p>"No, I'd like one." Replies Alma smiling. "I was actually wondering if I should shake you guys hand or give a hug." Adds Alma, before seeing Katty's mom step to her and Alma steps into the hug and Katty soon commenting…</p><p>"My mom's a hugger."</p><p>"Well I definitely won't turn down a hug." Replies Alma, before she and Claire release each other, before Eric extends his right hand, commenting…</p><p>"I'll take the hand shake."</p><p>Seconds into Alma taking Eric's hand, Claire states, "Well, now that the introductions are done, would you like a snack or something to drink?"</p><p>"Thanks, but no, I'm fine. I just met you guys after all, it would be kinda rude to come in and ask for something." Answers Alma.</p><p>"Nonsense…" replies Claire with a smile. "You're my daughters new friend and a guest, I don't have a problem treating you to something to eat."</p><p>"Oh, well, ok, if it's ok, you have any canned pop?"</p><p>"Sure, come with me." Replies Claire.</p><p>After following Katty's mother into the kitchen and taking a can of pop from the refrigerator, she leaves and sees Katty standing near the stairs leading the second floor.</p><p>"You're parents are nice." States Alma, drinking some of her pop.</p><p>"Thanks." Replies Katty with a light blush to her cheeks. "I'm not really greedy, my dad was just trying to embarrass me."</p><p>"Ok, it seemed to work." States Alma, lightly teasing her new girlfriend, prompting a slightly bigger blush to Katty's cheeks.</p><p>"Anyway…" starts Katty, walking up the stairs, with Alma following behind, who watched the left and right sway of her tail. "When can I meet your parents?"</p><p>"If you want, you can meet them today, after whatever you want with me is over. My mom is really looking forward to meeting you."</p><p>"Really?" asks Katty, turning and walking up the stairs side-ways as she looks back to Alma.</p><p>"Heh, yeah, I kinda kept me having a person I like at school a secret, so my parents were really surprised and excited that I had a girlfriend, especially my mom."</p><p>"Why didn't you tell anyone?"</p><p>"Well, it's not like I didn't <em>'want' </em>to tell them, it's just, what I was experiencing was new to me. I'm not even a year old yet, so there are still quite a lot of things I'm sure I haven't experienced yet, and having a first love is one of them, so I didn't quite know what to do."</p><p>"Wait, what did you say?" asks Katty, with a blushing smile, stopping a few steps from the top of the stairs.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I knew you liked me, but you just said you love me. Is that true?"</p><p>"I-I said that?" asks Alma, her face immediately reddening.</p><p>"Yeah, you said I'm your first love."</p><p>"W-well…" replies Alma, looking down to the steps. "I don't know what else to call what I'm feeling about you."</p><p>"Wow…" replies Katty, smiling and stepping towards Alma, placing a hand to her shoulder, prompting the embarrassed teen to look up, before her eyes widen in shock as Katty kisses her directly on the lips, their first kiss.</p><p>The moment ended much too quickly for Alma though, her eyes quickly closing before Katty pulled her soft lips away and Alma attempted to lean into another kiss, briefly feeling Katty's lips against hers again before feeling the hand on her shoulder cup her cheek, prompting her to open her eyes and see Katty smiling at her.</p><p>"I've never been the object of someone's first love before. That really makes me happy. Sorry about suddenly kissing you though, I just-mmph!"</p><p>It was Katty's turn to be surprised as Alma suddenly leans forward, claiming her lips again. It was fortunate that they were nearly at the top of the stairs, as the suddenness of Alma's action causes Katty to fall backwards, though she had the reflexes to rapidly walk backwards up the stairs, Alma's lips never leaving hers as Katty was soon pushed back against the wall at the top of the stairs as the kiss became more intimate, with Alma's inserting her tongue into Katty's mouth and the Felene doing the same.</p><p>With hands roaming, caressing the others hair and around their body, Katty felt Alma's hand cup her right breast and quickly places her hands on the eager girls shoulder and pushes her lips from hers.</p><p>"Wait!"</p><p>Alma though quickly moves her hand from Katty's breast with a gasp.</p><p>"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to attack you like that! I just wanted to do this for so long I couldn't help myself when you-" quickly apologies Alma, before feeling Katty place a hand over her mouth and smile.</p><p>"Heh, calm down, I'm not angry, surprised yeah, but I'm not angry." States Katty, removing her hand. "I was actually wondering if you were reserved or open in the sexual sense. I was wondering how to bring it up."</p><p>"Oh, well I'm definitely open when it comes to sex." Answers Alma with a smile. "I love it!"</p><p>"Well that's certainly a relief." Answers Katty, before taking Alma by the hand and leading her down the hallway. "It's important to why I invited you here."</p><p>"Really? What did you invite me over for anyway?" asks Alma before excitedly thinking, <em>'Maybe it's a threesome with Crissy if it has to do with sex.'</em></p><p>Once entering Katty's room, Alma got a surprise, not that Crissy already there, sitting on the bed, watching TV with a small plate of chocolate chip cookies resting between her legs, but it was what the Felene girl was wearing, or rather, lack of, a matching polka-dot bra and panties.</p><p>"Hey, it's about time." States Crissy, moving the plate from the bed and to the small desk at the side of the bed. "What took you so long?"</p><p>"Well I wanted to introduce Alma to my parents." Replies Katty. "Didn't you hear me call to them?"</p><p>"Oh, well I must've not heard that." Replies Crissy, removing herself from the bed and Alma quickly noticed the near naked girl pick up what she recognized as a video recorder from the same desk the cookies where on.</p><p>"Why's she in her underwear?" asks Alma, though she knew it was a silly question even as it left her lips, heck, she herself like walking around the house in her underwear, but, this wasn't Crissy's home.</p><p>"We're about to get to that." States Katty, before leading Alma to the foot of the bed and sitting her down as she and Crissy stand in front of her. "Ok, this might sound really weird Alma, but before I can completely accept you as my girlfriend, you have to pass a sort of, <em>'test'</em>."</p><p>"A test?" questions Alma. "To be your girlfriend? That really is weird."</p><p>"I know, but it's important not only to me, but Crissy too."</p><p>"Did Crissy have to do this test too?" asks Alma.</p><p>"Uh, no…" replies Katty with a nervous chuckle. "But it's different with her, we were already together."</p><p>"Already together? I don't understand, what would happen if I fail the test? Would I not be able to be your girlfriend?"</p><p>"Oh, no, no, no! You would still be my girlfriend if you failed the test, but I'm sure you'll pass." Quickly states Katty.</p><p>"Then why do I have to take a test?"</p><p>Katty sighs for a moment, before stating…</p><p>"Ok, I shouldn't be telling you this yet, but me and Crissy are part of a special, semi-secret club, that I'd like you to join, so, you have to pass a test."</p><p>"A special secret club?" questions Alma, with a smile coming to her face. "So the test is like, an initiation?"</p><p>"Yeah! Exactly!" answers Katty, "But more of a pre-initiation."</p><p>"What does the club do?" asks Alma.</p><p>Crissy quickly answers, "That's a secret to those not in the club."</p><p>"Fine…" replies Alma with a small pout. "I guess those secrets you guys have been keeping from me relates to this secret club."</p><p>"That's a secret." States Crissy with a smile.</p><p>"Ok, ok, what do I have to do for the test?"</p><p>"How are you with sex?" asks Crissy.</p><p>"I love it, why?" asks Alma, quickly smiling. "Is the test sexual?"</p><p>"Yep." Answers Katty, who begins to remove her clothes, first starting with her shirt, revealing her white bra and her pants, revealing her striped panties, bringing a smile to Alma's face, she could already feel herself getting turned on and her panties get wet from the sight.</p><p>"What do I have to do to pass?" asks Alma.</p><p>"It's really easy, just be yourself." Replies Katty with a smile, undoing the front clasp on her bra and revealing her larger range B-cup breasts.</p><p>"That's it?" questions Alma, quickly taking a long gulp of the pop in her right hand and placing the can on the floor away from her feet, then removing her jacket and T-shirt underneath, exposing her white bra, placing them with Katty's discarded clothes. In the process of removing her pants, Alma feels Katty push her to her back and join her on the bed, straddling her hips before leaning over and placing her lips against hers, kissing her passionately, complete with tongue, which Alma quickly joined hers, resuming their earlier, prematurely ended session of kissing.</p><p>When Katty eventually pulls her lips back, she smiles when Alma takes a gasp of air.</p><p>"Yep, that's all you have to do." Answers Katty, before earning a gasp from Alma after she slides her right hand down her belly, under her pants and panties and sinks two fingers between her wet folds. "Ohh, you're this wet already?" teases Katty, before kissing Alma's lips briefly and lightly as she makes the girl under her moan as she slowly moves her fingers inside her. "I think this pussy has had some experience before to be this wet so soon… what do you think Crissy?"</p><p>"Maybe she's not as innocent as she looks." Comments Crissy.</p><p>"H-Huh?" wonders Alma, lifting her head to look over Katty's shoulder and gasping when she sees Crissy holding the recorder she had picked up earlier and aiming it towards them as she used her free hand to tease herself, with her hand under her panties.</p><p>"Y-You're recording this!?"</p><p>"Is that a problem?" asks Katty, before slowly moving her fingers out then back into Alma, prompting a tensed gasp from her with an audible squelch. "Ohh, your pussy got even wetter! Do you like being recorded Alma?" questions Katty, placing light kisses around Alma's neck as she continued to thrust her fingers.</p><p>"Ah! I-I've never been recorded having sex before!" replies Alma.</p><p>Alma was shocked, she quickly guessed 'this' was the test, being recorded, this was a step up from Lina's constant public sexual attempts. Which she and her body had eventually come to like.</p><p>"Really? You've <em>'never' </em>been recorded having sex?" asks Katty, pulling her fingers out of Alma and stroking her clit a few times, making her squirm in pleasure before sinking her fingers back in with a louder wet, squelch, bringing another gasp of pleasure from Alma. "Ohhh! There's that sound again, I think you like it, you like being watched, don't you?"</p><p>"I-I don't know." Replies Alma.</p><p>"I think your body does, your pussy got so wet when you found out your being recorded. Your cute, but naughty…" replies Katty, before tongue kissing Alma's again for a few moments as she thrusts her fingers. "I wonder if your pussy would get wetter if I told you I'm going to show the video to my friends."</p><p>"What!?" gasps Alma, before gasping out in a surge of pleasure again as her pussy gets even wetter as a louder wet squish came from her pussy, causing her to close her thighs as she felt a pre-orgasm pang of pleasure rush through her pussy.</p><p>"Ohh, look at that! It got even wetter!" declares Katty, and your starting to tense up… we just started, are you going to come already? Did we discover a hidden fetish?" Katty though moves her lips near Alma's ear and whispers. "If I got too far or your no longer enjoying this, just say so and I'll stop."</p><p>Alma was a little surprised when she hears Katty's whisper, was everything she was saying or going to say just an act, a test of what she could handle? Was the recorder even recording? Despite the questions Alma had, she smiles at Katty who smiles at her.</p><p>"I like naughty girls." States Katty. "Their honest with their feelings." Adds Katty, quickening her finger thrusts, bringing a long moan from Alma as just about every other thrust brought wet squelch with it as Alma was driven closer and closer towards climax. "Are you gonna come you naughty girl?"</p><p>"Ahhh! Y-Yes!" declares Alma quickly as she felt her body stiffening in preparation. "I'm gonna come!"</p><p>Just before Alma felt herself cross that moment of no return, she suddenly feels the fingers not only leave the quivering orifice of her pussy, but leave her pants and Katty present her dripping fingers to her.</p><p>"Why'd you stop!?" quickly asks Alma. "Don't stop!"</p><p>Alma sees Katty smile and wipe her honey-dripping fingers across her lips and kiss her passionately again for a few long moments before lifting her head.</p><p>"Ask for it." States Katty. "Show me how honest you can be."</p><p>"Make me come." Requests Alma.</p><p>"That's not what I want to hear." States Katty, before moving back off the bed for a moment to Alma's disappointment and pulling her pants and panties from her waist and off her legs, revealing Alma's hairless wet lips, before returning to the bed and moving behind Alma and lifting her to a sitting position and wrapping her left arm around her belly and lowering her right hand down to Alma's dripping wet and near orgasm pussy and teasing the wet lips and hole, making Alma moan and squirm.</p><p>"What do you want to hear?" asks Alma, soon feeling herself nearing the moment of no return again before whining as she felt the fingers leave.</p><p>"I want to hear you beg to come." Answers Katty. "Be honest."</p><p>"Please make me come!" quickly requests Alma.</p><p>"Wrong again, be honest, show me how <em>'honest' </em>you can be." Replies Katty, moving her hands up and under Alma's bra and squeezing her breasts and teasing her nipples, again making the near orgasming teen moan.</p><p>"I am being honest, I want you to make me come!"</p><p>"I like my girl's naughty and honest." States Katty, before lowering her right hand down and fingering Alma's pussy again, making her squirm. "Look into the camera and be <em>'honest'</em>."</p><p>"I-I don't- Nnngh…" Once again nearing the moment of no return , Alma quickly recalled Katty's comment, <em>'I like my girl's naughty and honest.' '…Naughty AND honest' </em>Suddenly, it clicked in Alma's mind, she understood what Katty wanted, she remembered playing this little game with a client, trade the word <em>'honest' </em>for <em>'naughty'</em>, Katty wanted her to beg for orgasm naughtily.</p><p>Feeling her pussy tensing tightly for the fourth time, Alma quickly and eagerly gave Katty what she wanted…</p><p>"I'm a naughty, naughty girl who wants to come for the camera! Please make this naughty pussy come hard for the camera!"</p><p>"Nicely said!" states Katty. "I'll gladly make this naughty pussy come for the camera!" she adds, suddenly thrusting her fingers into Alma's dripping wet pussy with numerous wet squelches as Alma's moans out from the approaching orgasm. "Come on, come for the people watching! Let that naughty, honest pussy come for your fans!"</p><p>Just seconds after the suggestion that the camera was sending live video of what was happening, Alma screams out as her climax came, powerfully, her body flooded with pleasure as her pussy spasms and her cum squirts intensely from her, in two one-second streams, drenching Katty's hand, who quickly comments…</p><p>"Ohh! She's a squirter!"</p><p>A she continued to rapidly thrust her fingers into Alma's climaxing pussy/ Earning herself a louder moan from Alma as Katty had urged a powerful and lengthy third squirt.</p><p>"Make that naughty pussy come as long as you can!" states Katty, continuing to feed Alma's orgasm, making her squirm frantically in the throws of orgasm, quickly muffling herself as her squirting stopped, though as Katty continued the thrust into her, her squirting resumed, in numerous spurts rather than long streams leaving her.</p><p>After a nearly a solid minute of orgasm and squirting, Katty quickly removes her dripping wet fingers, allowing Alma to come down from her orgasm, leaving her body trembling from the powerful assault as cum continues to spurt from her in small amounts.</p><p>"Wow, your pussy is so naughty it's still squirting…" states Katty, lowering her hand and caressing Alma's quivering labia, soothing the pleasure rippling though them. "It wants more doesn't it? Your pussy is greedy."</p><p>"I-It's r-really greedy." Shakily answers Alma with a smile on her face. "M-Maybe you should punish it for w-wanting more after it's given me such a great orgasm."</p><p>"Maybe I should." States Katty, giving a light slap to the blushing lips, making Alma's flinch from the mild pain. "It should be well trained."</p><p>"Hehehe… Will you help me train it?"</p><p>"I sure will." Answers Katty, before lifting her left hand from Alma's breast and up to Alma's cheek and turning her head enough to kiss her for a few moments as she inserts her fingers into Alma's pussy again and slowly moving them in and out, making Alma moan into the kiss before Katty pulls her lips back. "Well, that's it, you passed."</p><p>"Really?" asks Alma.</p><p>"Yep, you weren't against anything I did and you enjoyed it."</p><p>Alma smiles at the comment, before looking forward, to Crissy, who still stood in front of them, now with the recorder down at her side and the fingers of her hand under her panties moving quickly with her heavy breathing.</p><p>"Wow, that was really hot." States Crissy. "I-I'm really close to coming."</p><p>"Can I help you finish?" asks Alma.</p><p>"I'd love it if you did!" quickly replies Crissy, removing her hand from her panties and pulling her underwear down, revealing her pubed crotch, though much of the hair, about ninety percent of it was around her pubic mound above her dripping labia, a bushy blue patch of hair.</p><p>Alma quickly slides her rear off the bed and position herself on her knees in front of Crissy, placing her left hand on her hip and her right hand to her labia and spreading them to reveal her clit. On her way to sending her mouth to the nub, she stops and looks back to Katty, who sat on the bed with her legs crossed.</p><p>"Is it alright if I do this?"</p><p>"Sure, go ahead!" answers Katty with a smile.</p><p>Alma smiles as well and faces Crissy's crotch again and quickly claiming the Felene's clit between her lips and rapidly flicking her tongue across it, prompting a delighted gasp from Crissy as she places her hand down to Alma's head.</p><p>"Ohhhh! Wow, she's good with her tongue! Mmmmnnngh…"</p><p>"Really?" asks Katty.</p><p>"Oooh… Yeah… Nnngh!" replies Crissy, before groaning with her approaching orgasm, which came seconds after her reply as she gasps into a long moan, "Ahh-Ooohhhhhhh…" leaning forward as she pressed Alma's head against her climaxing clit as her legs shake a little from the pleasure of Alma's tongue continuing to tease her clit.</p><p>When the pleasure started to wane, Crissy lowers herself to the floor, sitting on her legs with a smile on her face, before giving Alma a quick kiss on the lips.</p><p>"You're good."</p><p>"Well I'm certainly not inexperienced when it comes to sex." States Alma with a smile.</p><p>"I guess not." Replies Crissy. "You dove right in with your tongue."</p><p>"I have sex with my sister and friends a lot." States Alma.</p><p>"We do too." Replies Crissy. "Maybe we could all get together and have a big orgy."</p><p>"Hehe, I'd like that." Answers Alma, before briefly looking away in thought for a moment before standing and walking to the side of the two girls to look at them both. "I have a secret of my own I need to tell you two, which I think is important for you to know if I'm going to be your girlfriend."</p><p>"Ok…" replies Katty, "What is it?"</p><p>"I, uh… have sex with strangers for money." Declares Alma, the red on her face now from embarrassment than arousal.</p><p>"Really?" asks Crissy as she and Katty looked intrigued.</p><p>"Yeah, so, what do you to think?" replies Alma.</p><p>"About what?" asks Katty.</p><p>"Me having sex with strangers for money." Clarifies Alma.</p><p>"Are you forced to do it?" asks Crissy.</p><p>"Oh, no, I'm doing it completely willingly, I like doing it, but if you two have a problem with me doing it, I'd be willing to stop it."</p><p>"I'm fine with it." States Katty.</p><p>"Me too." Adds Crissy. "I just have a concern though…"</p><p>"If it's my safety, then you don't have to worry." States Alma with a smile. "The people I have sex with are strangers to me, but their my dad's friends."</p><p>"Oh…" replies both Katty and Crissy, looking at each other wonderingly, before Katty adds, "So, your dad sends you to his friends to have sex with and get paid?"</p><p>"Yeah…" answers Alma.</p><p>"Does he get part of what you make?" asks Crissy.</p><p>"Yeah." Answers Alma, getting increasingly nervous, though she was surprised with a giggle from Katty.</p><p>"So your dads your pimp!"</p><p>The remark brings an embarrassed bead of sweat to Alma's forehead and a smile.</p><p>(^_^;) "I guess…"</p><p>"What's your dads cut of what you make?" asks Crissy.</p><p>"About eighty percent." Answers Alma.</p><p>"Eighty percent!?" gasps the two. "Your being ripped off!"</p><p>"No! No I'm not!" quickly replies Alma with a chuckle. "I get paid so much that I'm fine with getting only about twenty percent."</p><p>"Really!?" gasps Crissy.</p><p>"How much do you get paid?" asks Katty.</p><p>"That's a secret." Replies Alma with a grin, prompting an <em>'Awww' </em>from the two. "Let's just say, it's enough that I could buy new clothes every week if I wanted to."</p><p>"Wow." Replies Katty. "Do you think we could join you?"</p><p>"Sorry, I'm pretty sure my dad wouldn't allow that. I'm actually not supposed to tell anyone. I just didn't want to keep it secret from you two."</p><p>"Aww, well ok." Replies Katty. "Guess we're stuck asking our parents and getting a job for money."</p><p>"Yeah…" agrees Crissy. "It would be awesome if we could have sex for money, it would be so easy and fun to do."</p><p>"Do you two have jobs?" asks Alma.</p><p>"I do…" answers Katty. "But I wouldn't really call mine a <em>'job'</em>, more like a service that I happen to get paid for."</p><p>"What do you do?" asks Alma.</p><p>"Well, every Vivius (Saturday) I take care of an elderly woman down the street from here that I'm friends with. She has to go to the doctor just about every Shakrus (Friday) and it leaves her really week the next day, so I just help her out around the house, kinda like a maid; cooking food for her, helping her up and down the stairs and generally just making sure she's comfortable and happy. We get along really well too, we watch TV and movies together and she's always interested in how my day or week has been."</p><p>"Wow, that's really nice of you to do." States Alma.</p><p>"I know." Replies Katty with a smile. "I actually look forward to doing it."</p><p>"Anyway…" cuts in Crissy, looking to ALma. "You really ARE naughty." She adds with a grin. "No wonder you had no problem with our little test. You've probably done a bunch of crazy things."</p><p>"Heh, yeah, but being recorded wasn't one of them." Replies Alma.</p><p>"It wasn't even recording." Comments Crissy, smiling, lifting the recorder she still held in her left hand.</p><p>"Really?" asks Alma.</p><p>"Ohh, is that disappointment I hear in your voice?" asks Katty, removing herself from the bed and standing.</p><p>"U-uh…" replies Alma, looking away.</p><p>Crissy stands as she states, "Would you LIKE to be recorded being naughty?"</p><p>"Maybe…" replies Alma with a shy smile as she continued looking away, moving her hands behind her back.</p><p>Crissy then lifts the recorder to her eyes and presses a button, prompting a beep from it. "Alma looks so cute standing there blushing and naked doesn't she?"</p><p>Alma quickly turns her head back to look to the two girls and sees a red light on the recorder this time, causing her face to brighten at the realization that the recorder REALLY was recording now. She could feel fresh honey trailing down her thighs</p><p>"Yeah…" Adds Katty, walking towards and behind Alma cupping her left breast. "Alma's has such a pretty body… great breasts and one of the naughtiest pussies I've played with…" she adds, moving her right hand down Alma's front and teasing her labia, bringing a light moan from the naked girl. "And theirs not a hair there, it's so smooth and pretty, you can completely see these wet, puffy lips, eager for the camera…" Katty slowly sinks her fingers into Alma again, moaning along with Alma as she enjoys the feeling Alma's hot, slick, inner walls. "Mmm, we found out earlier today that Alma likes being recorded, it makes her pussy so wet… I bet she's even dripping… How about you check and see Crissy? Let's see just how naughty Alma's pussy really is, get a close up shot of it."</p><p>Alma quickly sucked in a breath as she sees Crissy step within a foot of her, kneel down and aim the camera at her crotch which Katty fingers, who felt Alma trembling a little.</p><p>"Ohh, she's already shaking just from the camera looking at her naughty pussy up close."</p><p>Crissy then smiles as she seeing clear strings of Alma's arousal dripping from her teased pussy, catching with the recorder the sight of the numerous strings attached to Katty's fingers as she removes her fingers, before her pussy, now free of the fingers, began to drip continuously with her honey.</p><p>"Wow Kat, she's really dripping!"</p><p>"And strings of her honey is sticking to my fingers." States Katty, inserting her fingers only to remove them and see the thick strings briefly connect them, before speaking to Alma as she continued her in and out finger thrusts. "Your naughty pussy likes the camera, doesn't it?"</p><p>"Y-Yeah." Answers Alma trembling a little more from Katty's teasing fingers.</p><p>"It can't get enough, can it?"</p><p>"No, it can't." answers Alma again, feeling her second orgasm coming, but from the in and out tease of Katty's fingers, Alma wanted more, she moved her right hand to her crotch by reflex but stopped, though Katty noticed the motion.</p><p>"Oh, go ahead…" states Katty, stopping her hands motion, and Alma resuming her hands movement to her pussy and quickly begins to finger herself with an immediate moan coming from her. "That's it, make your naughty pussy come, make it come hard for the camera."</p><p>"M-My pussy loves the camera!" declares Alma, numerous wet squelching sounds coming from her pussy.</p><p>"Yeah it does." Agrees Katty, moving her right hand up to Alma's right breast and along with her left, begins to squeeze the mounds and pinch her nipples. "Make that pussy sing for the camera!"</p><p>Getting closer and closer to her climax, Alma flinched from the added tickling sensation running up and down her right inner thigh near her pussy, Alma quickly recognized it as Katty's tail teasing her, adding to her sensations.</p><p>"I'm gonna come!" suddenly declares Alma, shaking more in Katty's hold.</p><p>"Do it then! Make that pussy come for the camera!" replies Katty. "Flood it in your girl-cum. Come on it!"</p><p>With a few more rapid thrusts of her fingers, as Alma felt herself cross that point of no return, she abruptly stops the thrusting of her fingers, briefly stroking her G-spot as her body began to stiffen up and after a few long, pleasurable moments as Alma held back her orgasm, she quickly pulls her fingers out of herself as she let go and let her climax come, with a loud moan from her, which she quickly muffled with her left hand as her body climax powerfully, her hips jerking forward once, before the second time, her cum squirts powerfully from her urethra.</p><p>Amusingly, with Crissy's close position and the forward thrusting of Alma's hips, rather than the camera, Crissy was drenched in Alma's cum, much to her surprise, causing her to quickly move back from the shock, though giggles, and Katty quickly stating…</p><p>"Yeah! Come on Crissy instead! Shower her in your cum!"</p><p>Crissy though, instead of letting herself be showered in Alma's cum, she quickly leans forward, placing her mouth over Alma's pussy, allowing her cum to enter her mouth with each thrust of Alma's hips, though Crissy did position the recorder off to the side, allowing it to capture her drinking the girl's cum as her tail flicked up and down in delight.</p><p>When Alma's orgasm finally ended, exhausted from such a strong orgasm, the strength briefly leaves her legs, causing her to fall to her rear and Katty quickly joining her, making sure she didn't fall back and bang the back of her head on the floor.</p><p>"Heh, that was a great orgasm!" states Katty.</p><p>"A tasty one too!" quickly replies Crissy. "Her cum tastes really good!"</p><p>"Well I can't wait to have a taste myself next time." Comments Katty "Tasting it on her lips just wasn't enough." She adds, before looking over Alma's shoulder to see her face, her eyes were closed but a smile on her face. "Ya still with us Alma?"</p><p>"Heh, yeah. You're really good."</p><p>"I didn't do much." Replies Katty with a smile and shrugging her shoulders.</p><p>"I liked the way you talked to me."</p><p>"Oh, so you like naughty talk?" asks Katty.</p><p>"Yeah, I really like the way you do it though." Replies Alma.</p><p>"Well thanks, I try." States Katty with a confident smile, before Crissy comments…</p><p>"Kat likes being in control and dominating others."</p><p>"Oh really? Then what about the other way around?" asks Alma.</p><p>"Is that a request to make me come?" asks Katty smiling.</p><p>"Well, you're the only one that hasn't come yet." States Alma. "And you've given me two, I owe you at least one."</p><p>"Well I have no problem being on the receiving end, actually…" replies Katty, before standing and Alma noticing the crotch of Katty's panties quite wet. "You've gotten me really wet, especially your squirting. I'm so turned on I was about start fingering myself."</p><p>"Well let me then." Suggests Alma, turning around and looking up to Katty.</p><p>"Ok, but there's something you might what to know…" states Katty, hooking her thumbs into the waist band of her panties. "I noticed you're hairless, I'm the opposite."</p><p>"You mean your pubes?" asks Alma.</p><p>"Yeah, I got a bit more <em>'area coverage'</em> than Crissy." States Katty with a giggle and light blush.</p><p>"Hehehe, so you got a small forest down there?" asks Alma, amused. "I don't mind, let's see…" adds Alma, quickly lifting her right hand and hooking two fingers into the front waistband of Katty's panties and swiftly pulling them down, with an amused gasp from the Felene as she quickly places her hands over her crotch.</p><p>"Hey, I wanted to pull them down myself!" quickly replies Katty, with a slightly embarrassed blush on her face.</p><p>Alma couldn't help but giggle at her girlfriends response.</p><p>"It's just hair, there's no reason to be embarrassed."</p><p>Crissy though comments, "But she does…" Getting to her feet. "Pretty much in front of new people though, but it's really cute. Hey Alma, you wanna see Kat's personality change really quick from the way she was acting a few minutes ago?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>Crissy grins and steps to Katty, who takes a step back nervously.</p><p>"Hey, stop, I'll show her myself."</p><p>"Oh come on, you do this every time." States Crissy, tossing the recorder to the bed as she stalks closer to a retreating Katty. "If you get so embarrassed showing that forest, cut it off."</p><p>"I like it though, let me show Alma on my own!"</p><p>"Hehe, see how shy she's gotten?" questions Crissy to Alma as she continued to advance on her girlfriend. "Watch this…"</p><p>Crissy quickly lunges at Katty who gasps and jumps to the side and Alma giggles as she watches Crissy chase Katty around her room for a few moments, Katty's hands never leaving her crotch as she ran across her bed and circled Alma once before Crissy catches Katty as she jumps onto her bed a second time, tackling her onto it.</p><p>Alma quickly stood as the two wrestles a little until Crissy had positioned herself behind Katty and sitting up on the bed and spread her legs wide with her own and grabbing Katty's wrists as her hands continued to cover herself.</p><p>"Ready to see it?" asks Crissy as Katty squirmed.</p><p>"No! Wait! I'll show her myself!" quickly states Katty.</p><p>"Do it then." Replies Crissy, removing her hands, though keeping them close.</p><p>"…"</p><p>Katty though waited a little too long…</p><p>"Times up!"</p><p>"No!" gasps Katty as Crissy quickly grabs her wrists and pulls her hands away from her crotch, revealing that Katty's pubic hair literally covered her crotch completely and fully. While the hair clearly looked well managed and clean, there was a lot of it.</p><p>"Whoa…" comments Alma, with a smile on her face as Katty's face was a ripe, tomato red. "I think that's the hairiest pussy I've seen before."</p><p>"Really?" asks Crissy with a grin. "The hairiest?"</p><p>"Yeah, I can't even see her pussy lips. It's, kind of a turn on…" replies Alma, crawling onto the bed. "There's a treasure hiding behind all that hair." She adds, lowering herself to her belly, facing the pink bush between Katty's legs. "…And I wanna find it." Finishes Alma, slowly moving her hands forward and guiding her fingers through the wet hair.</p><p>"Yeah…" states Crissy, releasing Katty's hands and cupping her breasts, messaging them and producing a light moan from Katty. "There's certainly a treasure there, part of the fun is finding it."</p><p>Alma knew very well where the treasure she seeked was located, but she pretended to have a hard time finding it, parting the hair above and to the sides, revealing only skin.</p><p>"Hmm, I seem to be having a hard time finding the treasure." States Alma grinning, enjoying the smell of Katty's hidden treasure being trapped by the thick, wet forest. "Help me out a little, am I getting hot or cold?" adds Alma.</p><p>"Don't tease me…" whines Katty, squirming her hips.</p><p>"Why not? You teased me." Replies Alma smiling, though Crissy answered.</p><p>"Kat doesn't like being teased, it drives her crazy. She likes getting straight to it."</p><p>"Does she?" asks Alma, grinning, before parting Katty's pubes to reveal her clitoral hood and her erect clit emerging from it. "Ohh, I found your clit…" announces Alma, before leaning in and teasing the nub with her tongue for a few moments, making Katty moan and squirm her hips in response to the pleasure. After a few moments, Alma retreats her tongue and 'attempts' to move more of the hair away but… "Uh oh, I lost it."</p><p>Katty quickly gave a frustrated giggle, squirming her hips, "Come on! It's not that hard to find! Stop teasing me!"</p><p>"I've only just started though." Replies Alma, looking up to Katty's slightly frowning face. "There is a lot of hair here after all, it's easy to lose something so small…"</p><p>Katty groans before flinching into a moan as Alma presses a thumb into the pink bush, directly over her clit and begins to rub it in a circular motion.</p><p>"Did I find it?" asks Alma.</p><p>"Yes, that's it." Quickly answers Katty.</p><p>"So, if I go a little lower…" states Alma, guiding her other hands index finger down from where her thumb was and parted some of the hair, revealing the inner pink of her pussy. "Ohh there's the treasure I'm looking for." States Alma with a smile, moving her finger up and down between the lips. "What should I do now that I've found it?"</p><p>"F-frak it." Answers Katty, moaning from the continued pleasure of Alma's thumb teasing her clit.</p><p>Alma started to insert her index and middle fingers, though only to the first knuckle before removing them, with a whine from Katty.</p><p>"Hey, I said frak it."</p><p>"Hmm… say please." Teases Alma, grinning.</p><p>"Why?" quickly replies Katty, though Crissy, still messaging her breasts, comments…</p><p>"Ohh, Alma's good. Kat doesn't like saying please."</p><p>"Oh really?" questions Alma grinning. "Then we have a bit of a problem. Unless you say please, I can't frak your pretty treasure here."</p><p>"Why do I have to say please?" asks Katty.</p><p>"'Cause I want you to." Answers Alma simply. "Say please or no fun for your pussy."</p><p>"I'm not gonna say it." Replies Katty. "People say please to me, not the other way around."</p><p>Crissy quickly comments, "You're in no position to say something like that." As she pinches her nipples, bringing a moan from Katty.</p><p>"Crissy's right…" states Alma, uncovering Katty's clit and teasing it with her tongue with a few flicks, making her moan more and squirm her hips. "I'd love to finger your pussy, but I need you to say please." She adds, before returning her tongue to Katty's clit.</p><p>"I-I'm not saying it."</p><p>"Oh well, then your just going to have to settle for my tongue…" states Alma, continuing to tease the stiffened nub, driving Katty's pleasure higher as she moans and squirms more.</p><p>Alma kept her eyes open, watching as Katty squirmed, though soon sees Katty try to move her hands to her crotch though Alma quickly pulls her tongue away and grabs Katty's wrists.</p><p>"Ah, ah, ahhh, say please and I'll do it myself."</p><p>"I'm not saying it!" quickly replies Katty, panting from the pleasure she's under.</p><p>Crissy then removes her hands from Katty's breasts and holds her hands, allowing Alma to return her fingers to Katty's crotch and spreading her labia wide to reveal the pink of her pussy and lightly blowing on it, making her squirm desperately for penetration.</p><p>"Say it." States Alma.</p><p>"No!" quickly replies Katty.</p><p>Alma returns her tongue to Katty's throbbing clit and teasing it for a few more moments, the Felene clearly getting closer to her own climax, before Alma pulls back.</p><p>"Say it."</p><p>"No, I'm not saying it!"</p><p>"She does this a lot." States Crissy. "Just keep going, she'll eventually crack."</p><p>Alma returns her tongue to Katty's clit once again and after just a few more near-orgasm squirms from Katty, the tense girl quickly requests…</p><p>"Move your tongue down!"</p><p>Alma did, but not quite far enough, licking at Katty's urethral opening, producing a giggle from her.</p><p>"A-A little more!"</p><p>"Say it." States Crissy.</p><p>"No!"</p><p>Alma retreated her tongue and lightly blows on Katty's still spread pussy.</p><p>"Say it." State Alma.</p><p>"I-I not…" groans Katty, squirming her hips frantically from Alma blowing on her pussy, she was right at the edge of climaxing, but Alma's breath wouldn't be able to push her that little bit and with her hands held by Crissy, she was stuck.</p><p>"Come on Kat…" urges Crissy. "Say the magic word, stop being difficult."</p><p>"N-no… I'm not…" groans Katty, before gasping as she felt the tip of Alma's two fingers tease her vaginal opening and she quickly tried thrusting her hips forward to get them in, though Alma quickly pulls her fingers back in time.</p><p>"We know you want it…" teases Alma. "Just say the word…" she adds, barely inserting her fingers, bringing a frustrated groan from the Felene.</p><p>"P-Ple…"</p><p>"Yeah…" urges Alma, as she inserts a little more of her fingers, successfully denying Katty again as she tried thrusting her hips again."</p><p>"P-Please." Groans Katty, trembling vigorously from being so close to orgasm.</p><p>"I didn't quite hear that." States Alma, pulling her fingers back a bit. "Speak-"</p><p>Feeling the fingers retreat, Alma couldn't finish before Katty finally gave in.</p><p>"Please! Please, please, please frak my pussy! I'm so close!"</p><p>"See? Was that so hard?" replies Alma, before swiftly stabbing her fingers into Katty's eager pussy with a gasp of pleasure from her and with just three thrusts, Katty gasps out a second time as her delayed orgasm finally came, her pussy clamping around Alma's fingers tightly for a few long moments before her pussy spasms, sending pleasure throughout her body in wave after wave.</p><p>Alma, smiling at the sight of seeing her girlfriend orgasm for the first time, looking up at her face, she quickly sees something at the edge of her southern field of view and looks down to Katty's pussy and smiles a little wider when she see a small spurt leave Katty's urethra.</p><p>"Ohh, you're a squirter too." States Alma, soon seeing a second and third squirt leave, before she began to thrust her fingers in and out rapidly, seeing if she can urge larger squirts out and with a brief groan from Katty, a larger squirt of her cum was urged from her, hitting Alma in the face with a giggle from her.</p><p>Alma was able, much to Katty's pleasure, to urge two more squirts strong enough to reach her face before the range dropped off sharply into a trickle from her urethra as her climax began to wane and after a few more slower finger thrusts, Alma removes her fingers and looks up to Katty's grinning face.</p><p>"Why didn't you say you squirt too?" asks Alma with a smile.</p><p>"Heh, I wanted to surprise you." Replies Katty. "My squirting isn't as impressive as yours though."</p><p>"At least you don't make a big mess you have to clean up." States Alma. "I'd need a new pair of panties if I came without taking them off."</p><p>"I think that's sexy." Replies Katty with a grin. "I'd need a new pair too."</p><p>"Not as bad as I would." States Alma. "It would look like I peed myself."</p><p>"Hehe, well you have a point there." Replies Katty with a chuckle. "What's the longest you've squirted before?"</p><p>"Longest in what way?" asks Alma.</p><p>"Duration." Clarifies Katty.</p><p>"Duration? Hmm… I don't have an exact number, but my best guess would be, five or six seconds?"</p><p>"Wow!" gasps Katty. "Five or six seconds!? That must've felt incredible! Like you were peeing Heaven!"</p><p>"Hehe…" giggles Alma. "Yeah, it does feel pretty good when I can squirt for that long. It feels like I'm peeing really hard, but it feel sooooooooooo much better."</p><p>"Man, I'm so jealous of all my friends that can squirt like you can." Replies Katty. "It looks like I feels so good. My record is about two seconds and my distance is pathetic."</p><p>"Have you tried getting close to coming and stopping then building yourself up again?" asks Alma.</p><p>"Yeah, I've tried everything I can think of." Replies Katty. "Sure, the intensity and pleasure of the orgasm is better, but my squirting doesn't change much."</p><p>Crissy quickly comments. "Just be happy that you DO squirt every time you come."</p><p>The remark brings a small giggle from Alma as she remembered that Crissy didn't squirt when she came.</p><p>"Anyway…" starts Alma. "When do I get to join the club you guys are part of?"</p><p>"Later this week." Answers Katty with a smile. "I'm sure your going to love it. I have to tell the leader you passed the test, so the earliest would be the day after tomorrow."</p><p>"Great, I bet Lina's gonna wanna join when I tell her-"</p><p>"Whoa! Wait a sec there." Quickly interrupts Katty. "You can't tell anybody about the club."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"It's a <em>'secret' </em>club, duh." Replies Katty with a roll of her eyes.</p><p>"Oh, well that sucks… but earlier you said it was semi-secret, I can't tell ANYONE?" questions Alma.</p><p>"Absolutely NO ONE!" clarifies Katty. "It's a special privilege to be part of the club. If you do tell someone, you get kicked out of the club."</p><p>"You guys haven't even told me WHAT the club is or does, just that I'd like it." States Alma with a little pout.</p><p>"That's all you need to know." Replies Crissy. "You're not part of the club <em>'yet'</em>."</p><p>"I bet it's some kind of sex club…" states Alma. "Since the test was sexual."</p><p>"You can guess all you want, but we aren't telling." States Crissy, though both girls smiles.</p><p>"It is a sex club isn't it? You both are smiling." States Alma with a grin.</p><p>Crissy then releases Katty's wrists and her legs, sitting on her own as she hugs Katty from behind around her neck and states…</p><p>"Well, now that we've gotten to know each other more personally, what should we do now?"</p><p>"Hey…" states Alma.</p><p>"I know…" states Katty, "…how about we go get some snacks from the kitchen and watch a movie or play a few video games?"</p><p>"Ok fine…" replies Alma, with a small pout, sitting up, "But first…" she adds, before leaning forward and kissing Katty on the lips for a few seconds, long enough for a little tongue. "Now we can go!"</p><p>"Hey, I'm here too yanno!" replies Crissy with a playful pout. "I wanna kiss!"</p><p>"Oh, sorry." States Alma with a smile, before leaning in and kissing Crissy on the lips as well.</p><p>"Ok, NOW we go get the snacks!" replies Crissy, removing her arms from around Katty and leaving the bed, along with Katty and the two walking towards the door, pass their clothes.</p><p>"Hey, what about your clothes?" asks Alma, removing herself from the bed.</p><p>"My parents are fine with us walking around naked."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"You can put your clothes back on though if your uncomfortable."</p><p>"It's not really <em>'uncomfortable'</em>…" Replies Alma. "I sometimes walk around my home in just my panties, it's just, I just met your parents."</p><p>"Heh, you can go have sex with random strangers but your nervous about being naked in front of my parents?" asks Katty with a giggle.</p><p>"Well I'm not in love with them." Retorts Alma.</p><p>The remark brings a light blush to Katty's cheeks</p><p>"Awww… how cute." Replies Crissy, bringing a bright blush to Alma's cheeks. "Kat's special to you."</p><p>"Well then…" states Katty, walking to Alma and taking her by the hand. "Time for you to get comfortable around my parents!"</p><p>"H-Hey! Wait a minute!" gasps Alma as she's pulls out of the room, naked of everything but her socks.</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alma introduces Katty and Crissy to her parents, embarrassment ensues.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LOLI (NYMPH), SHOUJO-AI</p><p>Credit goes to Keira from Gurochan for the name of the Felene planet, which will now be known as Felis from here on.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>- Later that day -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- 6:23 P.M. -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Hon's Residence -</strong>
</p><p>"Hi." Greets Lina, with a smile as she lets her sister, Katty and Crissy into the house, Alma standing between the two.</p><p>The two Felene's replying back at nearly the same time…</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>Alma quickly and eagerly states as she briefly hugs the two…</p><p>"I'd like to officially introduce to you my girlfriends, Katty to my right and Crissy to my left!"</p><p>Alma's happiness at introducing them brought a slight blush to Katty and Crissy's cheeks and a chuckle from Lina, who answers…</p><p>"Well, then, it's nice to meet you two."</p><p>"Same here." States Crissy.</p><p>Lina started to turn around and call up the stairs to her mom, but quickly saw the woman hurrying down the stairs, smiling at the sight of Katty and Crissy.</p><p>"Ohh, it's so nice to meet you!" greets the woman happily. "Your both so cute."</p><p>"Thanks." Replies Katty with a smile.</p><p>Quin soon points a finger to Katty and states, "You must be Katty, the one that's claimed Alma's heart."</p><p>"Mooomm…" whines Alma lowly with a smiling blush on her cheeks.</p><p>"Heh, yep, I'm Katty." Answers the Felene with a smile. "I like her too…"</p><p>Following Katty's statement, she brought a brighter blush to Alma's cheeks as she lightly grasps her chin and turns her head to kiss her fully on the lips, only ending when Alma quickly pulls back clearly embarrassed.</p><p>"What did you do that for!?"</p><p>The response quickly earned a giggling from Quin and Lina, who comments…</p><p>"Wow, your embarrassed to be kissed by her in front of us? You really are in love huh?"</p><p>"I…" starts Alma.</p><p>"I wanted to see how she'd react if I did that." States Katty with a smile. "Seems like Alma's easy to embarrass."</p><p>"Don't tease me in front of them." Requests Alma.</p><p>Crissy quickly commented this time…</p><p>"Ohh, that just makes us want to do it more!"</p><p>Crissy then grabs Alma's chin much like Katty had done and kissed her on the lips as well, though this time when Alma pulled back, Katty turned her head into another kiss. Quin and Lina again giggled as Alma whined in embarrassment between kisses, soon managing to say, "Not… in… front… of them!" and the two Felene's giggling between the kisses as well. Crissy soon was allowed to claim Alma's lips all to herself, though Alma gasps into the affection as she feels one of Katty's hand move under the front of her pants.</p><p>A few seconds into feeling Katty's fingers, moving inside her, she forced her lips from Crissy and pulls Katty's hand from her pants as she quickly states.</p><p>"Stop! Are you trying to Frak me in front of my mom!?"</p><p>"Hehe, she doesn't seem to mind." Comments, Katty, prompting Alma to look ahead and seeing her sister and mom smiling, and Quin soon replying…</p><p>"Oh I don't mind, you had no problem doing that sort of stuff in front of me before."</p><p>"Oh really?" asks Crissy. "You get naughty in front of your mom?"</p><p>"More than that." States Lina. "We like to frak too."</p><p>"Oh wow…" state Katty. "You get naughty WITH your mom?"</p><p>"Come on you guys!" whines Alma. "I didn't bring you here to embarrass me in front of my mom and sister."</p><p>"Aw, but it's fun." Replies Crissy, quickly grabbing Alma's left breast, with a gasp from her.</p><p>"Yeah it is!" adds Katty, grabbing Alma's right breast.</p><p>What then followed was an amusing display of the two Felene's teasing her breasts, with Alma, continuing to ask them to stop, even though she could very well push them away.</p><p>"Sounds like you guys are having fun in here…" comes Gene's voice before he walks into the living room and sees all five girl's giggling, Alma the most from the ticklish, pleasurable teasing of her breasts.</p><p>"Oh, hey sweetie." States Quin, as Gene walks towards them.</p><p>"Sorry I'm a bit late in coming and introducing myself." States Gene, soon walking beside Lina and reaching a hand to Katty. "Anyway, I'm Gene, it's nice to meet you two."</p><p>"Katty Lanne." States Katty, removing her hand from Alma's breasts and shaking Gene's hand.</p><p>"Oh, and I'm Quinetta." States Quin, extending a hand to Crissy.</p><p>When Quin and Gene, switch hands, Crissy and Gene give each other odd looks as they shook hands.</p><p>"That's weird, you look awfully familiar." states Gene.</p><p>"You look familiar too." States Crissy.</p><p>"You two know each other?" questions Alma, while Katty looked intrigued as well.</p><p>"She looks familiar." States Gene.</p><p>"Maybe you know my mom or dad?" suggest Crissy.</p><p>"What's your dad's name?" asks Gene.</p><p>"James Langstan." Answers Crissy.</p><p>"James? I know a James." States Gene. "Does your dad always seem to be in a good mood whatever time of day it is?"</p><p>"Yep, that's him. He rarely gets angry, or at least shows that he's angry." Answers Crissy.</p><p>"I thought so, me and you don't really see each other much, so it took me a little bit to figure out who you were, but I knew I saw you before."</p><p>"Heh, yeah, know the feeling." Replies Crissy</p><p>"I saw your dad the other day." States Gene, "I was bringing Alma-" Gene though abruptly stopped mid-statement with a shocked look on his face and eyeing Alma, who, after a moment, her face quickly turned beat red.</p><p>"Bringing Alma <em>'what'</em>?" questions Crissy.</p><p>"Uh, nothing, Alma just happened to be with me at the time, she wanted to go to the store."</p><p>"Then why didn't you just say that?" asks Crissy.</p><p>Katty though, soon looks to Alma and notices how red her face has gotten.</p><p>"Alma what are you blushing so much for?"</p><p>"B-Becouse of what you two were doing to me!" quickly replies Alma.</p><p>"But we stopped touching you." states Crissy.</p><p>Katty soon grins and teases, "You haven't been fraking Crissy's dad have you?"</p><p>"U-Uh… O-Of course not! Hehe…" quickly replies Alma unconvincingly, coupled with an obvious nervous giggle, earning an odd look from Katty.</p><p>"You're blushing even more now." States Katty, before she gasps. "Don't tell me it's true!"</p><p>"What!?" gasps Crissy with a blush on her cheeks, gaining Alma's attention. "You've frakked my dad!? I've never even frakked my own dad!"</p><p>Gene quickly jumps in. "Girl's, girls, of course Alma hasn't done that, what would make you-"</p><p>"She told us…" states Katty. "… about her frakking for money."</p><p>"What?" gasps Gene, as well as Lina, who adds…</p><p>"You told them that already?"</p><p>"Yes…" sighs Alma. "I told them, I know I wasn't supposed to, but I didn't want to keep that kind of secret from them."</p><p>Gene gives a sigh as well and placing a hand to his forehead, though Crissy repeats…</p><p>"So it's true!? You've frakked my dad!?"</p><p>"Yeah…" admits Alma, bringing Crissy's face to a bright blush similar to Alma's. "More than once." At this added remark, Crissy's mouth hung open, at a lose for words.</p><p>After a few silent seconds, Katty comments, with a smile…</p><p>"Well, this isn't awkward at all."</p><p>"I'm sorry Crissy." States Alma. "I never thought that the person I have sex with would be the mom or dad of my future girlfriend."</p><p>"You don't need to apologize." States Crissy, placing a hand to her forehead. "I'm not mad."</p><p>"Really?" asks Alma.</p><p>"Yeah, I just REALLY didn't expect to hear that. I have a request though."</p><p>"You don't want me to have sex with your dad again do you?" asks Alma, looking a bit disappointed.</p><p>Crissy gives Alma an odd look as she see the expression on Alma's face.</p><p>"Yeah… the thought of you and my dad frakking is a little too weird for me… but, you sound disappointed, did you like being with my dad?"</p><p>"Heh, well, he has a particular fetish that he likes me to do that I've grown to like too." Answers Alma, with more of a shy blush on her face.</p><p>"Oh really?" asks Katty, with a grin, and looking to Crissy. "What do you and Crissy's dad do?"</p><p>"I don't want to hear that!" quickly replies Crissy, placing her hand over her furry ears.</p><p>"Come on." States Katty. "Don't you wanna know how kinky your dad is?"</p><p>"No I don't! quickly replies.</p><p>Alma, although she didn't really want to laugh, she smiled that the embarrassment had shifted to Crissy, though before Katty could continue to tease, Gene states…</p><p>"I hope I don't have to tell you two to keep what Alma told you to yourselves."</p><p>"Yeah, Alma told us that." States Katty. "Don't worry, we're not gonna spread it around."</p><p>"Good." States Gene.</p><p>"Well then!" states Quin with a smile and a clap of her hands. "Would you two like a snack or something to eat?"</p><p>"If your offering, sure!" replies Katty.</p><p>Alma then places a hand on each of her girlfriends back and lightly pushes them towards her mom.</p><p>"You two go with my mom, I wanna talk to my sister for a bit." States Alma, soon taking Lina by the hand and heading up the stairs, a giggle comes from Lina when Katty gives the parting comment…</p><p>"Oh? Wanna brag in private to your sister about us?"</p><p>Entering their room, Lina giggles a little as Alma happily runs towards her bed declaring…</p><p>"This is SO great!"</p><p>Alma spun once before falling back on the bed.</p><p>"I still can't believe I have two girlfriends! I have something normal people have!"</p><p>"I'm glad to see you so excited." States Lina, walking towards the bed and sitting to Alma's right, before she sits up.</p><p>"I wanna tell Katty everything about me!"</p><p>"Hehe, try not to dump a bunch of information on her at one time." Comments Lina. "You've only been together for two days, you don't have to tell her everything about you so soon."</p><p>"Yeah, I guess your right." Replies Alma, sitting up. "But I'm just so happy! While I was over at her place we had sex and it was great! But now that I got that out of my system I think I love her even more!"</p><p>"Really?" asks Lina, grinning as she hears Alma say she's in love, but she doesn't comment on it.</p><p>"Yeah! Now that I've had sex with her, it's not on my mind so much anymore and I'm just happy to be around Katty now!"</p><p>It made Lina happy to see her sister so happy, but the thought that this was her first love crept into her thoughts.</p><p>"You're really in love huh?" states Lina, with a smile.</p><p>"Yeah I am! It feels so good too!" declares Alma, looking to her sister and quickly noticing the slight worry on her face, if not for them being close sisters, she would've missed it. "Is something bother you?"</p><p>"Huh? Bothering me? No, why?" replies Lina.</p><p>"You had that look on your face." States Alma. "Come on, if something's wrong tell me. I might be really happy right now but I'm still willing to help you with something."</p><p>"Hehe, it's-" starts Lina, before Alma gasps.</p><p>"Oh! Does me talking about being in love remind you of you not having that too?"</p><p>Lina's right eye quickly twitches with annoyance from Alma's comment as she thought, <em>'No, but now I am.'</em></p><p>"No, that's not the reason, but thanks for reminding me of that." Comments Lina."</p><p>(^_^;) "Oh, hehe…" replies Alma, with a nervous sweatdrop. "Well, what was bothering you?"</p><p>"Well, you're so happy right now, but, this is your first love, and those don't exactly have a great success record…" states Lina.</p><p>"Oh…" replies Alma, the smile quickly fading from her face, which, Lina noticed and quickly adds…</p><p>"H-Hey, I'm not saying your relationship will end badly! It was just a thought that occurred to me. First loves can be successful and I hope yours is!"</p><p>"Really?" asks Alma, with a smile returning to her face.</p><p>"Yeah, I really hope you have a long and happy relationship. Just remimber though, you have two girlfriends, you think you can handle that?" replies Lina with a tease.</p><p>"Hehe, I'll try my best."</p><p>"I know your in love with Katty, but you can't ignore Crissy." States Lina.</p><p>"Yeah, I learned that when I was at her place… Oh, I have a question, besides Sakura, did you have a first love?"</p><p>"H-huh?" replies Lina, clearly surprised by the question as a blush quickly rose on her cheeks.</p><p>"Yeah, this talk about me being in love for the first time, I wondered who your first love was."</p><p>"Um, ok, before or after my <em>'accident'</em>?" asks Lina.</p><p>"Before, after wouldn't be a first now would it?" answers Alma with a smile.</p><p>"Ok, well…" starts Lina, placing a hand to her chin and looking up in thought…</p><p>After a few moments, Alma sees Lina's face turn beet red and a big grin appear on her face.</p><p>"Do you remimber them!?" eagerly asks Alma.</p><p>"Yeah, I do…" answers Lina, smiling as she looks down to the floor. "I had forgotten all about him until now."</p><p>"Him? So your first love was a guy? Who was he?"</p><p>"Um, well, his name was Michael, he was a scientist." States Lina.</p><p>"Where we used to live?" asks Alma.</p><p>"Yeah, I was really young at the time; about three or four months old. He knew I liked him, I didn't hide it, but we never actually did anything. I was only a few months old, so stuff like sex wasn't very high on my list. Even though we never did anything like sex, I still really liked him. Aside from him being really attractive, he was always so nice to me and giving me little things…" states Lina, grinning at the memory.</p><p>"Aww, that's so sweet!" replies Alma, bringing a slightly brighter blush to Lina's face. "Was he a Tragelian?"</p><p>"No, a Felene…" answers Lina. "I'd always play with his tail when I was close to him… It was so soft…" she adds, soon closing her eyes and lifting a hand up to her cheek and caressing it. "I can still remimber the feeling…"</p><p>"Wow…" states Alma, with a smile. "You must've really liked him."</p><p>With a low sigh, Lina answers, "Yeah, I did. But it soon came to an end, he was only working there waiting for a job on Felis. So the whole <em>'relationship'</em>, if you can call it that, only lasted about two months."</p><p>"So he left?" asks Alma, her smile slowly fading.</p><p>"Heh, yeah, I didn't want him to go, but I obviously couldn't stop him. I remimber crying myself to sleep that night."</p><p>"Oh… I'm sorry-"</p><p>"Don't be." Quickly cuts in Lina with a smile. "It was just a <em>'childhood crush'</em>, as most people would say. I'm over it, you don't have to feel sorry for me."</p><p>"But your face got so red and your were smiling so much when you were talking about him, you still have feelings for him, don't you?"</p><p>"Heh, it doesn't matter if I do, he's married and has kids."</p><p>"I'm sure you won't mind seeing him again if you had a chance though would you?"</p><p>"Uh, what's taking your girlfriends so long too meet us up here?" questions Lina, clearly attempting to change the subject as she stands.</p><p>"Heh, ok, ok, I can take the hint." replies Alma with a smile. "I would like to know more about your first love though."</p><p>"There's nothing else to tell." Comments Lina, walking to the door.</p><p>"Except admitting that you still have feelings for him." Teases Alma.</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alma 'offically' joins the semi-secret club Katty wasn't supposed to tell her about.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LOLI (NYMPH), YURI, ORGY, BDSM</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>- Three days later, Shakrus (Friday), Fourth Week of November(1) -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- 6:39 P.M. -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- School -</strong>
</p><p>Walking through the halls, following behind Katty and Crissy, Alma found the quietness odd, never having been at school after the school day was over.</p><p>The trio was dressed similarly, a long-sleeve shirt and jeans.</p><p>"Does the club always meet at school?" asks Alma.</p><p>"Not all the time…" answers Katty, "Though it is convenient."</p><p>"What other places do you guys meet up at?"</p><p>"Well, the two main places are here and the Clubs leader's home." Replies Katty, though Crissy quickly adds, turning around and walking backwards as she smiles at Alma…</p><p>"Sometimes we meet outside, but it's too cold for that now though."</p><p>Alma was quite eager to see what this mysterious club was all about and she didn't need to wait too much longer, as with one turn down a familiar hallway and another down a set of stairs into another hallway which was completely empty of anyone Alma could see, Katty and Crissy stop at the second door on the right and turns to Alma and smiles as Katty takes hold of the doorknob.</p><p>"We're here." States Katty.</p><p>Just seconds after Katty's comment, Alma's grins when she hears the sounds of obvious moans of pleasure on the other side of the door.</p><p>"I knew it! It's a sex club! I can hear the moaning!"</p><p>"Well there's no use hiding it anymore." Comments Crissy with a smile, before Katty opens the door and Alma quickly walking into the room.</p><p>Only seconds into the room, Alma found herself both surprised and not; Not, because, having long figured that the club was a sex club, she had a pretty good idea of what to see; What did surprise her, were the people participating, since Crissy and Katty were tight-lipped about any other information about the club.</p><p>Including Alma herself, the club had a total of six girls, two of the three she saw in the room were two of Crissy and Katty's friends she was familiar with, Lisa, the blonde, long-haired Tragelian and Xene, the Vehen.</p><p>The two were both naked and busy pleasuring the other, laying on the floor in a sixty-nine position grinding their slick lower lips together. The two had similar breasts sizes, B-cups, and out of the two, only Lisa had pubic hair, a small trimmed patch above her labia.</p><p>It was the last girl who was a stranger to Alma, A dark-skinned Felene with light purple hair, dressed in only a pair of white panties with flower prints, the girl was clearly a few years younger than the others, appearing around thirteen, with very small, though growing, A-cup breasts. The young girl was positioned on her knees between a Felene woman's legs who Alma was surprised the most to see, leaning against the teachers desk at the front of the room..</p><p>"Mrs. Sul!?" gasps Alma. "You're the club's leader!?"</p><p>The woman, being who Alma knew as Amy Sul, her Math teacher, was quite attractive, with long free-flowing blonde hair that reached her rear, was dressed in what was clearly dominatrix attire, shiny black latex complete with heels. Though the coverage of what she wore wasn't much, the woman's breasts, which were quite well endowed, being at least a small D-cup, were fully exposed, from the small vest she wore, which actually lifted the breasts a bit and made them stand out more.</p><p>Covering the woman's lower half, she wore a pair of black, lacy panties that one might call 'useless' since they were crotch-less, which the young Felene on her knees made good use of as the woman encouragingly strokes the tope of her head.</p><p>Only seconds after entering the room all four had turned their attention to Alma, and the woman who Alma knew as Mrs. Sul, states…</p><p>"You two are late."</p><p>"Only about a minute." States Crissy, as she walking further into the room, to one of the many desks and beginning to undress, removing her shirt first, as Katty adds…</p><p>"Anyway, here's the girl I told you about." She adds, smiling as she briefly draps an arm over Alma's shoulders. "My new girlfriend Alma Hons."</p><p>Alma smiles following the introduction and gives a wave of the hand.</p><p>"Hi you guys."</p><p>"Hello Alma." Greets Mrs. Sul, before patting the head of the girl below her, gaining her attention before nodding to her and she stands and Katty states to Alma.</p><p>"You already know Lisa and Xene, that's Cynthia." The Felene points to the girl standing next to Mrs. Sul. "She's the youngest of all of us."</p><p>"Ok, Hi Cynthia." Replies Alma, waving a hand towards the girl. "It's nice to meet you."</p><p>"Same here." States Cynthia with a smile, before Lisa and Xene quickly stand, with Lisa declaring…</p><p>"Yes! We're six strong again!"</p><p>"I call dibs on her first!" quickly announces Xene, quickly rushing towards.</p><p>Alma was quickly shocked, though happily, when Xene suddenly tackled her to the floor, locking her lips to Alma's.</p><p>"Hey no fair!" quickly states Lisa. "I wanted firsties!" she adds, before rushing to Alma's left side, lowering herself to her knees and using her body to push Xene from on top of Alma and place her lips to Alma's, who found the act quite amusing, though she quickly began returning the kiss as Lisa added he tongue.</p><p>Although the back and forth between them didn't last too long as Lisa found herself pushed off of Alma and Xene returns her lips to Alma's again.</p><p>"Hey!" gasps Lisa, though Katty quickly cut in, appearing quite annoyed.</p><p>"I'm the one that should be saying <em>'Hey'</em>! You can't just attack my girlfriend like that!"</p><p>Though the two clearly ignored Katty as Xene continued her kissing and Lisa stating, to Xene…</p><p>"Fine, take her lips, I'll take her pussy."</p><p>With that, Lisa, unbuttoned and unzipped Alma's pants and began pulling them, as well as her blue panties, down to her ankles, where Lisa quickly removes her shoes before finishing removing Alma's pants and panties then looking up to Alma's hairless labia and licking her lips, before spreading Alma's legs and sending her face between her thighs and quickly beginning to tease the teens lower lips with her tongue, bringing a brief squirm of pleasure from her and a moan into the kiss Xene was continuing to give her.</p><p>"Hey!" quickly states Katty, stomping a foot in anger. "Stop ignoring me!"</p><p>Before Katty could act though, Mrs. Sul speaks to her…</p><p>"Hehe, calm down Katty, she doesn't seem to be resisting, let them have their fun with her."</p><p>"But-!" quickly states Katty, looking to the woman, before being quickly silenced as the cheerful expression the woman had swiftly shifted to a stern expression, causing Katty to give a sigh. "Yes Mistress." Before walking away towards where Crissy stood dressed in only her pink panties, who smiles at her.</p><p>'<em>Mistress?</em>' thinks Alma.</p><p>Though Alma could only think about Katty calling the teacher by that word for just a few moments before feeling Lisa's tongue enter her and the pleasure drove the menial thought from her mind, focusing her attention fully on the intense, tongue-filled kiss Xene was giving her.</p><p>Not long after though, the Vehen lifts her lips from Alma's with a smile.</p><p>"You taste good."</p><p>"R-Really?" asks Alma with a smile of her own and a little moan from Lisa moving her tongue around inside her. "I didn't know my mouth had a taste." She adds jokingly.</p><p>"Heh, well maybe it was something you ate." Comments Xene, before placing a brief kiss to Alma's lips before lifting her shirt up, as well as her bra, revealing the mounds of her breasts and stiffening nipples. "Ohhh, their a pretty pink." Comments Xene, gently pinching Alma's left nipple between her index and thumb, squeezing and rolling the nub, which quickly brought a pleasured gasp from Alma as the stimulation sent a jolt through her body, bringing a bigger smile to Xene's face. "Oh, it seems your nipples are extra sensitive…" she comments, pinching the nipple a little harder, urging another gasp from Alma, which, coupled with the pleasure of Lisa's tongue, heightened the sensation, causing her to lift her right foot onto Lisa's back, silently asking for more. "Hmm, I wonder what would happen if I did this then…" states Xene, before claiming Alma's right nipple into her mouth, gently and carefully pinching it between her teeth and teasing the pinched nub with her tongue.</p><p>As Alma happily moans and squirms in pleasure from the two girls, Mrs. Sul smiles at the sight, before walking the short distance to where Katty and Crissy stood, Katty currently wearing her shirt and panties and in the process of removing her shirt as the woman asks…</p><p>"So, Katty, is there anything of interest you can tell me about Alma?"</p><p>"Yeah…" answers Katty after removing her head from the shirt. "She's not shy about sex, she likes talking about it and doing it, obviously…" she adds, looking towards Alma moaning and gasping in pleasure under Lisa and Xene.</p><p>Cynthia, who remained near the desk she was at, leans back against it with one hand under her panties as she watches Lisa and Xene pleasuring Alma.</p><p>"So, she's sexually open to things?" asks Mrs. Sul.</p><p>"Heh, more than you know." Replies Katty with a smile. "A few days ago, Crissy and me helped Alma discover a naughty little fetish she has."</p><p>"Oh?" asks Mrs. Sul with a smile. "Do tell, what is it?"</p><p>"She-or should I say, her body, absolutely LOVES being recorded."</p><p>"Ohhh, another Cynthia huh?" asks Mrs. Sul with a smile, before looking to the purple-haired Felene leaning against the desk masturbating, "Cynthia, your going to have someone to share what you like."</p><p>"Really?" asks Cynthia with a smile.</p><p>"Yep, if what Katty says about Alma is true, you two are going to have lots of fun."</p><p>Alma, feeling herself being driven closer and closer to orgasm, hears her name being mentioned by Katty and Mrs. Sul, but from the pleasure, she couldn't focus on it and listen before the Lisa's tongue lapping at her stiffened clit and Xene's fingers and tongue teasing her erect nipples forced her attention.</p><p>"Ahh… nngh… guys, I'm about to come." Warns Alma.</p><p>Only seconds after her comment, Alma gasps in delighted surprised when she felt one of Lisa's fingers plunge through her anus, causing her to reflexively clench down on the finger as her climax neared.</p><p>A few long moments more and with Lisa's finger in her rear beginning to move in and out, Alma moans out as she felt herself come, and the pleasure quickly rose when she felt her cum rush through her urethra and leave forcefully.</p><p>The sudden ejaculation surprised Lisa briefly, causing to pull her tongue back to look and see Alma's cum squirting from her.</p><p>"Ohh she squirts!" declares Lisa, before quickly placing her mouth over Alma's urethral opening and drinking what orgasmic fluid Alma's climaxing body gave up.</p><p>Alma felt her first ejaculation a pleasurably lengthy two seconds, before a one second stream followed, then three, smaller spurts leaves her, though through the trembling of her climax fading away, she felt Lisa suck strongly on her urethra, sending another fluid jolt of pleasure though her as the last of her cum that lacked the necessary contractions of her pussy to be liberated from her body, was aided by Lisa as she sucked just under a second more of Alma's cum from her, then allowing Alma's body to calm down from her orgasm as Lisa lifts her head with a pleased smile, licking her lips.</p><p>"Mmmm! Good thing I got your pussy! Your cum is tasty!"</p><p>Xene lifts her mouth from Alma's breasts with a slight frown, though replaced her mouth with her hand, continuing to tease both of her nipple in the afterglow of her orgasm.</p><p>"Why didn't you say you squirt?"</p><p>"Heh, you didn't ask." Comments Alma with a smile.</p><p>"Ha-ha." Teases Lisa. "You focused so much on kissing, you didn't even think that she might be a Squirter."</p><p>"Next time, I get her pussy then." Replies Xene, though Mrs. Sul quickly interrupts, as she walks towards them.</p><p>"Next time is going to have to wait. Can you two please allow Alma to return to her feet?"</p><p>"Ok." Replies the two, moving back and standing, Lisa also helping Alma up to her feet.</p><p>"So Alma…" starts Mrs. Sul. "What are you thinking right now?"</p><p>"Well, I'm thinking this is great!" answers Alma. "So is this all you guys do, just meet up and have lots of sex?"</p><p>"Pretty much." Replies Mrs. Sul with a smile. "The whole idea was Katty's, but she wanted a the group to have a <em>'leader-figure' </em>and I happily accepted."</p><p>"Really?" asks Alma. "So Katty's the creator of the group?"</p><p>"Yep!" answers Katty with a smile.</p><p>"Heh, well that makes since." States Alma. "The clubs creator can't be kicked out for telling someone about a secret club."</p><p>"What!?" gasps Lisa, Xene and Cynthia in unison, while Katty slapped a hand to her forehead.</p><p>"Dang-it Alma! Why'd you have to say that!?" quickly states Katty.</p><p>"I wasn't supposed to?" asks Alma, before looking to the woman in front of her, though she didn't seem upset, though she looked intrigued, before looking to Katty.</p><p>"Katty…" starts Mrs. Sul, prompting the Felene to look quite nervous.</p><p>"Y-Yeah?"</p><p>"Is what Alma said true? Did you tell her about the club and she had prior knowledge about it before stepping into this room?"</p><p>"U-Uh, well, yeah, b-but I can explain! Crissy and me we're about to-"</p><p>"It doesn't matter what your excuse is." Interrupts Mrs. Sul. "We all agreed, just because you set that rule doesn't mean you're free to break it. Now, as Alma said, since the clubs creator can't be kicked out, instead, you will be punished immediately."</p><p>Following the small whine from Katty, Alma immediately felt guilty.</p><p>"I'm sorry Mrs. Sul…" starts Alma. "I didn't mean to get Katty in trouble, you don't have to punish her."</p><p>"There's nothing you have to apologize for Alma." States Mrs. Sul. "You did a good thing, this club doesn't have many rules, but when rules are broken, the offender must be punished."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"Don't worry, the punishment won't be entirely unpleasant, especially for Katty."</p><p>The face of the girl in question quickly reddened at Mrs. Sul's comment.</p><p>"Really?" Asks Alma. "What's going to be her punishment."</p><p>Before the woman answers Alma, she looks to Katty and states, "Katty, take your underwear off and stand next to me."</p><p>"Yes Mistress." Answers Katty reluctantly, removing her bra and panties.</p><p>"Mistress?" questions Alma.</p><p>"Ah, yes…" states Mrs. Sul. "You aren't yet officially a member of the club yet, your initiation will come after Katty's punishment, but, once you're a member, during club meetings you will address me only as either <em>'Mistress' </em>or <em>'Mistress Sul'</em>, unless I say otherwise."</p><p>"Oh, ok, is there any special reason?" replies Alma.</p><p>"Not really, I just like being called Mistress." Answers Mrs. Sul with a blushing smile.</p><p>"Well, even though I'm not a member yet, can I still call you that?"</p><p>"Sure, I have no problem with that."</p><p>"OK, Mistress Sul." Replies Alma, prompting a giggle from the woman before she gave a little cheer.</p><p>"Yay! Another one!"</p><p>Which produced a giggle from Alma.</p><p>Katty then walks to Mistress Sul's side, who, seeing her in position, looks to Cynthia, standing near the desk, still masturbating with a hand under her panties and states. "Cynthia, go get the rope and paddle for me from my bag."</p><p>"Ok." Replies Cynthia, walking to the side of the desk and squatting down in front of a large black bag.</p><p>"The paddle!?" gasps Katty. "Your going to spank me in front of Alma?"</p><p>"Of course." States Mistress Sul. "I'm sure Alma would love to see it, right?" she adds, looking to Alma, who looked to the woman questioningly.</p><p>"I thought you said it wouldn't be entirely unpleasant for her."</p><p>Mistress Sul gave an intrigued look to Alma, before grinning and looking back to a brightly blushing Katty.</p><p>"Ohhh, she's your girlfriend and she doesn't know?"</p><p>"Know what?" asks Alma.</p><p>"Very naughty of you to not to tell her Katty." States Mistress Sul, before looking to Alma. "Are you familiar with the terms <em>'Masochist' </em>and <em>'Sadist' </em>in a sexual sense?"</p><p>"Yeah." Answers Alma. "A Masochist likes and gets aroused and can even orgasm from being hurt and a Sadist is the opposite of that, they like and get aroused from hurting other people."</p><p>"Correct…" replies Mistress Sul, before Cynthia walks next to her holding a rather large, flat black paddle in one hand and a bundle of white, smooth rope in the other, which the woman thanks the girl and takes the two objects before continuing… "Your girlfriend here is a bit of both. As much as she loves dominating others and telling them what to do, she loves just as much to be treated ruff, being spanked, slapped, hurt, so much that she can even orgasm without even having her pussy touched. Isn't that right Katty?"</p><p>The blushing Felene only looks to the floor, though a shocked gasp leaves her when Mistress Sul gives her a hard swat to her rear with the paddle. The hit was harsh enough that Alma cringed.</p><p>"Y-Yes!" quickly gasps out Katty, moving her hands back and rubbing her stinging rear.</p><p>"See?" comments Mistress Sul, placing the rope under her arms and pinching Katty's left nipple rough enough to bring a 'Oww' from her and caressing her rear with the paddle. "If I swat her naughty little a*s again a few more times, her pussy would start drooling."</p><p>"Really?" asks Alma, with a smile coming to her face, seeing Katty shyly avoiding eye contact with her.</p><p>"Yes, really." Replies Mistress Sul. "So don't you dare feel you need to apologize for Katty being punished, when she's so naughty she likes it." She adds, before giving Katty's rear another harsh hit, bringing a cry of pain from her. "Now… hold this for me for a moment." States the woman, handing the paddle to Alma, who takes it and Mistress Sul taking the rope and beginning to wrap it around Katty's body, starting around her neck, then down between her legs, pulling the rope taut with a brief wince from Katty with the rope forcefully pressed between the lips of her labia through the abundant hair of her pubes, then up between the cheeks of her rear and around to her breasts, squeezing them between the ropes tightly, then finishing off with tying Katty's hands behind her back.</p><p>Mistress Sul, took a step back to admire her work, with the rope tied around Katty's body and restricting her hands.</p><p>"Well then, how does it look?" asks Mistress Sul to Alma.</p><p>"Uncomfortable." Answers Alma, not only seeing Katty's breasts being squeezed between the rope and the rope digging into her crotch, but the girl squirming a little from the perceived discomfort.</p><p>"Great!" states Mistress Sul. "I'll be taking that back now…" She adds, taking the paddle from Alma, before walking to Katty and leading her by the shoulder to the desk at the front of the room and pushing Katty face-down onto the desk, bringing a low groan from her as the change in position forced the rope to dig into her crotch more. "Oh by the way Alma." States Mistress Sul. "The rope I used is special, I soaked it in sensitizing fluid, so the slightest movement of the rope digging into her pussy sends a wave of pleasure through her body, but without her hands, she's dependent on others to reach orgasm."</p><p>"Wow. So wait…" replies Alma, before walking to the right of Katty's rear. "If I do this…" she adds, reaching a hand out and grabbing some of the rope coming from between Katty's rear and tugging on it just a bit, causing Katty to quickly gasp out and her rear visibly clenching, bringing a smile to Alma's face. "Wow, I barely pulled."</p><p>Alma quickly amused herself as she toyed with the rope a few more times, pulling it a little more each time, until Katty quickly declares…</p><p>"I-I'm about to come!"</p><p>"Really?" Asks Alma. "I only just started."</p><p>Mistress Sul comments, "The fluid I soaked it in is really effective, plus there's the fact that each time you pull on the rope, it brings a little pain to her as well, which she likes, so her pleasure is multiplied."</p><p>"So, if I wanted…" starts Alma, grinning. "I could make her come over and over as many times as I wanted, if I wanted?"</p><p>"You sure could." Replies Mistress Sul, before lifting the paddle and a grin coming to her face. "Actually, I just got an idea… Katty, how would you like it if your new girlfriend was the one who punished you?"</p><p>"W-What!?" gasps Katty. "Come on, that's too embarrassing!" she adds with a whine.</p><p>"Ohh, is it now?" asks Mistress Sul with a grin. "Would you mind telling us why?"</p><p>"U-Uh, well…" replies Katty, her cheeks quickly reddening.</p><p>"Come on, out with it…" adds Mistress Sul, before giving Katty's rear a harsh swat with the paddle, bringing a gasp of pain from the teen. "Be honest."</p><p>Alma, hearing the additional comment from the woman, couldn't help but smile, quite clearly remembering earlier in the week when she had visited Katty's home and the Felene asking her to be honest.</p><p>Katty soon receives another hard swat and Alma quickly hears the teen groan and the cheeks of her rear tense and her legs trembling.</p><p>"You naughty girl…" states Mistress Sul, "Are you about to come?"</p><p>"Y-Yes…" trembles Katty.</p><p>"Well, we can't have that happen without you answering my question." States Mistress Sul.</p><p>"P-Please, hit me again." Begs Katty. "I-I'm so close."</p><p>"Not until you answer my question." Replies Mistress Sul. "Why would having Alma spank you be more embarrassing?"</p><p>Katty quickly whines in frustration as she felt her near orgasm fading, though she tried moving her tail between her legs, attempting to provide herself that little extra she needed to orgasm, but gasps in disappointment as she felt her tail grabbed, by Alma, who quickly comments…</p><p>"I'm interested in knowing the answer too."</p><p>With no way to satisfy herself now, Katty gave another whine as the build up to her orgasm faded, feeling her clit and pussy throbbing with the denied release.</p><p>"Tell us…" sates Mistress Sul. "And we'll let you come."</p><p>"F-Fine…" replies Katty. "It's… more embarrassing because, I wanted to play the dominate role in sex with Alma more."</p><p>"Wait a sec…" states Alma. "Are you saying you wanted to keep 'this' part of you secret from me so I wouldn't start doing this to you, but you get to continue being dominate? That's not very fair."</p><p>"… I would've told you eventually, I just wanted to enjoy being totally dominate."</p><p>"Ohh, how sneaky of you Katty." States Mistress Sul. "You should be punished for that as well…" she adds, before looking to Alma and offering the paddle to the teen, handle first. "What do you say? You want to punish her yourself?"</p><p>"I think I will." Answers Alma with a smile as she takes the paddle.</p><p>Being left handed though and not really wanting to hurt Katty much, Alma holds the paddle with her right hand, even though her left hand was in a better position.</p><p>The resulting swat Alma gave though was clearly not as harsh as Mistress Sul's and only brought a small flinch from Katty.</p><p>"Come on…" comments Mistress Sul. "Your going to have to hit her harder than that, you just tapped her."</p><p>"I know…" replies Alma, looking to Katty's reddened rear with a small smile. "But she hasn't been my girlfriend for that long… I'm kinda nervous about hurting her."</p><p>"Aww, how sweet." Comments Mistress Sul, reaching her free hand forward and caressing Alma's cheek. "You don't need to be nervous about hurting Katty, she likes it after all…" she adds, before pulling on the rope digging into her crotch, quickly bringing a gasp and groan of pain from her, before the woman continues, "…and if you do go a little far, she'll certainly tell you, but right now, this is a punishment, so go on, hit that naughty red a*s harder."</p><p>"Well, ok… if she likes it, I guess I can do it." Replies Alma, reassured by Mistress Sul's comment.</p><p>Alma soon gave a harder swat to Katty's rear, almost as hard as Mistress Sul had done previously, once again bringing out a cy of pain from Katty.</p><p>"M-More." Asks Katty.</p><p>"See?" states Mistress Sul with a grin, using her hand to hit Katty's rear once. "She likes it. This is supposed to be punishment though, hit her again, harder."</p><p>Smiling, Alma does what the woman says and hits Katty's rear even harder, again forcing a cry of blissful pain from the Felene as she soon seems to near orgasm again as her reddened cheeks tense again, her legs tremble as she groans and her tail, amusingly, stiffens straight up.</p><p>"Ohh, she's about to come again." States Mistress Sul. "What do you think we should do about that Alma? Should your girlfriend be allowed to come?"</p><p>"Nope." Answers Alma with a smile. "This is supposed to be punishment right?" she adds, switching the paddle to her dominate, left hand and swatting Katty's rear even harder, equaling Mistress Sul's strikes, which brings a cry of dual pleasure and pain from Katty as her body trembles more.</p><p>"Don't you come Katty." States Mistress Sul. "You're not allowed."</p><p>"I-I c-can't help it!" quickly replies Katty. "I'm so close!"</p><p>Alma quickly took this moment to position herself behind Katty and spread the cheeks of her rear and grins at the sight of her pubic hair dripping wet and long trails of Katty's arousal running down her thighs.</p><p>"Wow, you were right Mrs- I mean, Mistress Sul." States Alma. "Nether of us have touched her pussy and it's dripping wet!" she adds, before nearing her nose to Katty's crotch and taking a long sniff. "Mmmmm! It smells wonderful too."</p><p>"So is that enough proof for you that she likes it?" asks Mistress Sul.</p><p>"Yep, it certainly is." Answers Alma. "It's getting me wet seeing her like this." She adds, briefly using her free hand to tease her own pussy for a few seconds, before returning to her previous spot to the right of Katty, then giving the hardest hit yet to Katty's rear.</p><p>The hit brought a loud gasp from Katty before immediately groaning as a sudden, quick spurt of her cum shoots from her to the floor as her body trembled vigorously.</p><p>Mistress Sul quickly gave a pretend shocked gasp.</p><p>"Katty! We told you, you weren't allowed to come!"</p><p>"I-I'm sorry!" quickly replies Katty, before another squirt leaves her and she groans again in a vain attempt at stopping herself from orgasming, which wasn't helped by Alma hitting her rear harshly again, bringing a blissful cry from her as the longest and thickest squirt forcefully leaves her.</p><p>"Your disobeying us." States Alma with a smile, hitting Katty again and another squirt leaving her. "Your not supposed to be coming! Stop coming!" she adds, before starting to repeatedly hit Katty's rear, bringing repeated squirts from Katty as the climaxing teen cries out in bliss.</p><p>"I can't! I-It feels too gooooood! I'm squirting so muuuuuuuch!" moans out Katty as she orgasms, though her squirting soon came to an end a few moments into her climax, though with her squirting ending, her body began to buck against Mistress Sul continuing to hold her down on the desk as her pleasure slowly began to wane as Alma continued to spank her rear, her tail limply falling to her right side.</p><p>Until, Alma hears the obvious sounds of crying from Katty and she immediately stopped hitting her.</p><p>"Oh no! I'm sorry! I didn't mean-" quickly states Alma, before Mistress Sul interrupts with a smile.</p><p>"Calm down Alma, look at Katty, she's still under the pleasure of her orgasm."</p><p>Alma could clearly see that Katty was still coming from the twitches of her body, but her crying stood out to her the most.</p><p>"But she's crying."</p><p>"This happens sometimes with Katty." States Mistress Sul. "While she likes pain, it's still pain, so sometimes she'll start crying from it, but she doesn't want the person to stop."</p><p>"So… are you saying that Katty's crying right now because she's in pain or she feels so good that she's crying?"</p><p>"Actually both, it's a bit hard to understand if you don't share the love of pain she has. To put it simply, if she's crying and not telling you to stop, your doing great."</p><p>"Oh, well, I still don't want to make someone cry." States Alma, placing a hand to Katty's head as the girl starts to calm down.</p><p>"Me neither." Suddenly states Crissy, walking to the desk on the opposite side of it from Alma, looking to Katty's teary face with a smile. "She might not mind ending up crying, but it makes me feel bad."</p><p>"So do you refuse to do it?" asks Alma.</p><p>"Kinda…" answers Crissy. "I pretty much reserve doing it to a special occasion or something, like her birthday for example."</p><p>"Oh, I see. Well even if crying means she likes it, I don't like to see people crying like she is and I wouldn't want to be the cause of it." States Alma.</p><p>"Well then…" starts Mistress Sul. "It's a good thing she thought of this club. Me and Xene have no problem making Katty cry as must as she wants, as long as she's liking it that is."</p><p>"Yeah, good thing." States Alma, seeing that Katty had calmed into a relaxed state, prompting Alma to give a little tap to her reddened rear, bringing a soft moan from her. "Well, is her punishment over Mistress Sul?" asks Alma.</p><p>"Hmmm… I'd like to punish her more…" answers Mistress Sul. "But I'll let you decide."</p><p>"Ok, well, considering she revealed something she didn't want to. I think her punishment should be over."</p><p>"Are you sure?" asks Crissy, smiling as she playfully pokes Katty's cheek. "Your being pretty lenient on her, she did come when she wasn't supposed to."</p><p>"She's right." Adds Mistress Sul, gently caressing Katty's sore rear. "There's valid reason to continue her punishment for her disobedience."</p><p>"Hmm, yeah, you two have a point, but I want to get to my official initiation." Answers Alma.</p><p>"Very well then." States Mistress Sul, before pulling Katty up to a standing position. "Your lucky you got a nice girlfriend Katty." She adds, before Katty clearly needs a little assistance for a moment to stand as her legs momentarily lacked the strength from the pleasure of her punishment.</p><p>"Or maybe unlucky…" comments Alma. "Since she clearly liked it." She adds, seeing Katty smile at her, before Alma steps forward and placing a quick kiss to Katty's lips.</p><p>"Maybe." States Mistress Sul, before speaking to Katty. "Are you ok to stand on your own yet?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm good now." Answers Katty, before Mistress Sul guides her to Crissy.</p><p>"Untie her for me." States Mistress Sul. "I'm going to start Alma's initiation."</p><p>"I can't wait!" quickly states Alma happily. "What do I have to do?"</p><p>"You'll see soon enough." Answers Mistress Sul, before turning around, looking for Cynthia, quickly finding her with Lisa and Xene, the trio near the door, with Xene standing with her back against the wall and Lisa between her and Cynthia, who was currently on her knees licking at Lisa's pussy as Xene squeezes her breasts and teases her nipples as the blonde Tragelian moans in pleasure. "Cynthia, would you mind helping Alma with her initiation?"</p><p>Cynthia pulls her mouth from Lisa and looks back to the woman.</p><p>"Sure, what do I have to do?"</p><p>"It's your favorite." States Mistress Sul.</p><p>"My favorite?" questions the girl, thinking for a few seconds, before her face lights up in excitement. "Ohhh! If it's what I think it is, I can't wait!" she adds, quickly abandoning Lisa's pussy, who gave a little whine as Cynthia stood.</p><p>Xene though, quickly lowers one of her hands to Lisa's pussy.</p><p>"Now I'm really interested in what my initiation is." States Alma.</p><p>"It's going to be awesome!" quickly states Cynthia, walking in front of Alma. "Since we share the same fetish!"</p><p>"We do?" questions Alma.</p><p>"Yep." States Mistress Sul. "In this club, each of the members has a fetish or fetishes we focus on, a primary and/or secondary. And you two, if what Katty told me about you is true, have the same fetish."</p><p>"Oh, really?" replies Alma, feeling a sudden nervousness rush through her. "What did Katty tell you?"</p><p>"You like to be recorded." States Mistress Sul, bringing Alma's face to a bright blush and she quickly looked to Katty, who was removing the loose rope from her body.</p><p>"Katty! Why'd you tell her that!?"</p><p>"Heh, well, like the Mistress said, each of us has a fetish."</p><p>"And you had to tell her THAT one!?"</p><p>"Ohh…" comments Mistress Sul. "So it's true?" she adds, brightening Alma's blush even more, before Katty states…</p><p>"Yeah, I had to, it's the one that effects you the most, from what I've seen. Hey, at least you got Cynthia to share your fetish with."</p><p>"Gee, thanks." Comments Alma with a small frown.</p><p>"Well then." States Mistress Sul. "Let's get started, Cynthia, the blind-fold please."</p><p>"Blind-fold!?" gasps Alma.</p><p>Mistress Sul and Cynthia both giggle as the Felene returns to the bag at the side of the desk and removes a long piece of black fabric and rushes behind Alma and placing it over her eyes and tying it behind her head, before feeling her left hand grabbed by Mistress Sul and leading her towards the door.</p><p>"We're going to take a little trip somewhere." States the woman.</p><p>"H-Huh? We're leaving the room? W-Wait, I gotta put my clothes on." Quickly replies Alma, vainly pulling against the woman, though she continued to pull her.</p><p>"There's not need for your clothes." States Mistress Sul, before Alma hers the woman quickly add, not to her, "Oh, Cynthia get the container, we can't do Alma's initiation without it after all."</p><p>"Container?" questions Alma. "A container for what?"</p><p>"You won't have to wait long before your questions are answered." States Mistress Sul.</p><p>Alma soon hears the opening of the door and with a few more steps, Alma suddenly felt very embarrassed as she sensed she was out in the hallway. With her eyes covered, she had no way of knowing if anyone else was in the hallway and it made her heart beat rapidly.</p><p>"Got it!" suddenly hears Alma from Cynthia, who she figured was the one that grabbed hold of her free hand and along with Mistress Sul, the two began to lead her down the hall.</p><p>"Don't worry Alma." States Mistress Sul. "We don't have that far to go."</p><p>The trio walked for only about a minute, Mistress Sul and Cynthia carefully helping the blinded Alma down a set of stairs. Fortunately, the group didn't meet anyone and Alma soon hears Mistress Sul announce that they reached the location and hears the sound of a door opening, before being lead into another room, which Alma was very happy that she was no longer out in the hallway.</p><p>After being lead further into the room, Alma hears Mistress Sul state…</p><p>"Don't take the blindfold off, me and Cynthia have to set something up."</p><p>"Set something up? What do you plan to do to me?" asks Alma, very puzzled now.</p><p>"Hehe, don't worry, it's nothing that's going to hurt you at all." States Mistress Sul.</p><p>"Yeah…" adds Cynthia, "We share the same fetish, what your about to experience, I experienced too, and I love it, so I'm sure your going to too."</p><p>"Well… ok then." Replies Alma.</p><p>"Remimber…" states Mistress Sul, removing her hand from Alma's as well as Cynthia doing the same. "No peeking."</p><p>"Ok."</p><p>Alma soon hears the two leave her and their foot steps to the right, before the sound of another door opening and a quick giggle coming from Alma when she hears Cynthia gasp out and commenting that she hit her toe on something. Soon though, Alma hears the sound of something heavy moving on the floor, getting closer and closer to her and eventually directly in front of her, and Mistress Sul reminding her not to peek, before the object the two were clearly moving, passes her and stopped a little to her left.</p><p>"Ok, come over her." States Mistress Sul. "Don't take off the blindfold."</p><p>Alma complied and slowly walked in the direction of the woman's voice, soon feeing both of her hands grabbed.</p><p>"Ok, now lift one of your feet." States Mistress Sul.</p><p>Alma does so and feels something thin and elastic move up her lifted leg.</p><p>"OK, now the other." States Mistress Sul.</p><p>Again, Alma complied, lowering one foot and lifting the other and feeling another thin, elastic band move up her leg and lower her foot as she felt what she thought were a pair of panties moved up her legs, though, the 'panties' weren't panties at all, with the elastic bands moving over her hips, Alma, felt something circular meet her labia. Alma's first thought at what it could be was a bottle, but the circular opening was much too large for a bottle, at least a normal sized one.</p><p>Alma was about to close her thighs to try and see if she could use the touch of her legs to figure out what Cynthia had put on her but Mistress Sul soon states…</p><p>"Ok, there's a small step to your left, I want you to step up on it."</p><p>"Ok." Answers Alma, before, locating the step with her left foot and stepping onto it, soon feeling the left side of her body meet some sort of shaped structure.</p><p>"Ok, now turn your back to what you just felt." States Mistress Sul. "We're almost done, you'll be able to look in a few seconds."</p><p>Alma complies and turns her back to the structure and feels her hands lifted, above her head, against the structure and to her surprise, bound to it.</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>"Don't worry." States Mistress Sul. "This is just to make sure you don't try to masturbate, it would interfere with the initiation."</p><p>Alma quickly gasps again when she felt her legs spread and like her arms, bound to the structure, before finally, her blindfold was removed.</p><p>Briefly blinded by the sudden transition from dark to light, when Alma's eyes had adjusted, the first places she looked was her arms and to the structure she was bound to, which was literately a large red 'X', secondly, Alma looked down to see what was pressed against her and a puzzled expression come to her when the thing, actually was a small bottle, it was only about six inches long and the mouth of the bottle was quite large, enough to completely cover her labia. Lastly, Alma looked around the room she was in, it looked like a small theater, complete with even the curtain in front of her that Alma quickly assumed to be a large screen behind it and Alma felt her heart racing again as she quickly assumed at what this initiation was going to involve.</p><p>"This initiation is very simple." States Mistress Sul. "It's a test to see just how much you, or rather, your body, likes being recorded." She adds, before looking to Cynthia, "Ok, let's start."</p><p>Cynthia smiles and quickly walks to the right side of the large curtain and pushes a button and Alma eyes immediately widen as the curtain had yet to fully retract before the sees multiple video monitors showing her image, bound to the X structure completely naked with the empty bottle between her legs.</p><p>"W-What the hell!?" gasps Alma, she instantly felt her body heat up in sudden arousal at so many monitors showing her</p><p>"This is how the test is going to go…" states Mistress Sul, briefly teasing Alma's nipples, bringing a number of gasps from her as the two nubs quickly stiffened. "The bottle between your legs your wearing is there simply to collect your honey that comes from you."</p><p>"W-What?" gasps Alma. "Without touching myself I wouldn't get wet enough to fill a bottle with just my honey. I probably wouldn't even cover the bottle of it."</p><p>"Oh really?" asks Mistress Sul. "Are you sure about that?"</p><p>Alma was suddenly reminded of her first visit to Katty's home, with just one recorder, she actually was dripping with arousal.</p><p>"Well…"</p><p>Cynthia had quickly returned in front of Alma and Alma saw her look to the bottle and the Felene 'Ohhh's' before adding…</p><p>"It hasn't been a minute yet and she's already dripping a little."</p><p>"I-I am?" questions Alma, feeling very embarrassed from the news as she tried looked down to see, though obviously, she couldn't.</p><p>"Yep!" answers Cynthia, "If your dripping already, I can't wait to see how much you are later."</p><p>"Later?" questions Alma.</p><p>"Yes…" states Mistress Sul. "This Initiation will last for thirty to forty-five minutes."</p><p>"Thirty to forty-five minutes!?" gasps Alma, before thinking. <em>'I might actually fill the bottle with that length of time.'</em> although the thought was highly arousing, it was just as embarrassing, quickly remembering and seeing the numerous monitors in front of her.</p><p>"Yep." Answers Mistress Sul, before looking to Cynthia, "Well, I'll leave you to have your fun." The woman then leaves towards the door.</p><p>"H-Hey, wait a minute!" gasps Alma. "Are those monitors actually recording me!?"</p><p>With Mistress Sul leaving the room, Cynthia was the one to answer, who was still looking to the bottle between her legs.</p><p>"Yep, they are."</p><p>"S-Seriously?" asks Alma, feeling the heat of arousal increasing and Cynthia quickly replying…</p><p>"Ohhh, I think I saw a little stream come from you!" The Blonde Felene saw that the bottom of the bottle was now completely covered in a thin lining of Alma's clear, arousal fluid. "You really DO like being recorded, huh?" adds Cynthia, standing and smiling at her, before reaching her hands up and gently pinching Alma's nipples, bringing a small gasp and moan from her.</p><p>Embarrassed by Cynthia's 'commentary' of the visual display of her bodies state of arousal, Alma was unable to say anything as she averts her eyes from her.</p><p>"I wonder how much wetter you'll get if I told you someone, somewhere in this school, is actually watching this."</p><p>"What!?" gasps Alma, she seriously though her heart would burst from her chest with as hard it was beating, She could also actually feel her arousal flowing from her pussy and her entire face reddened as she was able to hear the low 'tap, tap, tap' of her honey meeting the bottom of the bottle.</p><p>From Alma's gasp, Cynthia, quickly squats and gasps herself as she saw such a long stream of Alma's honey leave her, if she hadn't known any better, she would have thought the bound girl had peed a little.</p><p>"Wow, you might need to drink some water when we're done." She teases.</p><p>"That's a lie right?" asks Alma, recalling Crissy telling her that the recorder wasn't actually recording.</p><p>"It's no lie." States Cynthia with a grin. "Someone in this school is actually seeing this, maybe their even playing with themselves while they watch you."</p><p><em>'This definitely doesn't compare to what Katty and Crissy were doing to me.' </em>thinks Alma, briefly looking pass Cynthia and to the monitors. <em>'I don't want to admit it, but, this is getting me so turned on…'</em></p><p>"Do you know who's watching me?" asks Alma.</p><p>"No." replies Cynthia. "I wanted to know at first too, but then I thought knowing might not make it as exciting. The thought of some stranger watching me, bound like you are, dripping with arousal solely from being watched and recorded, it turns me on so much." Adds Cynthia, watching as more and more of Alma's honey dripped and leaves her pussy in short streams, Cynthia herself lowers her right hand down to the crotch of her panties she still wore. "Just thinking about it now, my panties are getting so wet. I want to trade places with you, but it's also really arousing seeing someone else who shares the same fetish I have enjoying it so much, as much as I would."</p><p>Alma had almost forgotten, Cynthia and herself shared the same fetish, Cynthia understood how she was feeling right now; that reminder and realization quickly lowered the amount of embarrassment she was feeling.</p><p><em>'That's probably why Mistress Sul left us alone.' </em>thinks Alma. <em>'So I'd have no reason to try and hold back. I could, be honest with my body more easily with someone who shares the same interest.'</em></p><p>Back in the previous room, Mistress Sul had returned and all five of the girls had gathered around the large desk at the front of the room, where a small device was placed in the middle, projecting what was happening with Alma and Cynthia. Audio was available as well, allowing them to hear the two talking and Alma's moans.</p><p>They had just watched and listened as Cynthia revealed to Alma that someone in the school was watching the what was happening and Cynthia's announcement of how much wetter Alma had gotten, before teasing Alma's nipples a little, drawing more of Alma's moans from her.</p><p>
  <strong>- About thirty minutes later -</strong>
</p><p>"C-Come on Cynthia, let me come, please." Begs Alma.</p><p>"I keep telling you…" states Cynthia, with a smile as she teases a trembling, near orgasm Alma's left breasts with her fingers and her right with her tongue. "You can't come, it'll interfere with collecting your honey."</p><p>Being bound as she was, Alma could only groan in frustration as Cynthia seemed to be able to keep her on the knife's edge of climaxing, the bottle between her legs, was impressively, just over half filled with purely Alma's honey that had accumulated, sloshing around in the bottle from the near orgasmic jerks of her hips.</p><p>"T-Then r-reposition the bottle then." Tries Alma. "You only need my honey. T-That comes from my pussy, y-you can just move the o-opening of the bottle away from my pee-hole."</p><p>"I'd love to do that…" states Cynthia, moving her right hand down to Alma's belly and down a little more to her pubic mound and caressing the sweat-slick flesh. "I really would, but if I try to reposition the bottle, I might make you come, and you might suddenly thrust your hips and cum into the bottle."</p><p>"I-I won't! Please!" begs Alma. "I've n-never had an orgasm delayed this long, I feel like I'm going to go crazy if I don't come! Please! Let me come!"</p><p>"Like I said…" replies Cynthia, briefly licking and sucking on Alma's right nipple, making the bound girl squirm and groan. "I'd like to, but-"</p><p>She adds, before the door to the room opens and Mistress Sul walks in.</p><p>"Ok you two, I think it's about time."</p><p>"F-Finally!" quickly states Alma, with a smile on her face. "I can finally come now, right!?"</p><p>"Oh my…" comments Mistress Sul with a smile as she stops in front of Alma and seeing the tensed, near-orgasm state her body is in. "It looks like you've been on the edge of orgasm for awhile."</p><p>"I have!" quickly answers Alma. "This entire time since you left! Cynthia won't let me come, I've been begging her over and over."</p><p>"Really now? Well that's kinda mean Cynthia." States Mistress Sul, prompting the Felene to look towards her.</p><p>"Well I didn't want her accidentally coming in the bottle." Answers Cynthia.</p><p>Following the comment, Mistress Sul, looks to the half-full bottle between Alma's legs and "Ohh's" at the sight, before stepping forward and kneeling down to get a better look.</p><p>"Impressive, the bottle is half full, and it's purely of your Honey. What do you think of that Alma? You managed to fill a bottle half way with your Honey alone."</p><p>"It turns me on, but I really want to come now, can I please come!?" replies Alma.</p><p>"Oh, you answered so quickly and honestly."</p><p>"Yeah…" states Cynthia, "Almost as soon as you left, Alma started to get honest with her feelings, she actually admitted that she loved this and wanted more."</p><p>"Oh really?" asks Mistress Sul with a smile. "Is that true Alma?"</p><p>"Yes!" quickly answers Alma. "I love being watched and recorded, it makes me so wet. I love this test, but I really want to come! Please! Let me come!"</p><p>"Well then, I'm happy to hear that." States Mistress Sul, before standing and placing a kiss to Alma's lips for a few seconds. "That's what this club is about, doing stuff you love and having fun."</p><p>"I understand that, I am having fun, but I want to come already! Please!" begs Alma.</p><p>"Ok, ok." Replies Mistress Sul with a smile, bringing a large smile to Alma's face as the woman reaches forward and grabs the two elastic bands holding the opening of the bottle to her labia. "Cynthia, free her legs." States Mistress Sul, and the purple-haired Felene doing so and Mistress Sul stating to Alma. "When you move your legs, if you feel like your about to come, try and hold it for a few seconds until move the bottle away."</p><p>"Ok." Answers Alma.</p><p>The simple movement of her legs as Mistress Sul completely removes the bottle didn't trigger an orgasm, even as more of Alma's honey trailed from her, though Alma was finally able to see the results of her thirty minute 'ordeal' as Mistress Sul lifts the bottle to allow her to look at it. Alma had never seen her Honey contained in a bottle and was surprised at how clear it was, it wasn't water-clear, but still, it was surprising.</p><p>"Impressive, isn't it?" asks Mistress Sul. "All of this is from you."</p><p>"W-What are you going to do with it?" asks Alma.</p><p>Right after her questions though, Alma sees Cynthia, lower her right hand to her throbbing clit, eager for stimulation, which finally came, the blonde Felene gently touching the highly sensitive nub with a finger, bringing an immediate gasp from Alma, as she closed her eyes tightly as she felt her long delayed orgasm come rushing, feeling her cum speeding through her urethra and soon, a euphoric, loud moan leaves Alma's lips as Cynthia began to slowly stroke her clit, sending Alma to a powerful climax as her cum streams intensely from her in a very lengthy duration.</p><p>Alma's mind immediately when blank from the sheer pleasure of her orgasm as her squirting lasted a very impressive six seconds, before the strength of her legs leaves her, supported only by her still bound arms as her squirting sputtered a few times as her hips jerk beyond her control from the spasms taking hold of her body before her squirting resumed a long continuous stream that lasted nearly six seconds again, before sputtering again for about three seconds, before stopping as Alma seemed to pass out as her head limply drops forward.</p><p>Though it was purely from exhaustion from the intensity of her orgasm, which, from another long moan from her, as her squirting suddenly resumes again, a length four seconds this time, it clearly wasn't quite over yet.</p><p>A few more smaller squirts leaves Alma over the course of two minutes, as the pleasure still rippled through her body before Alma was finally able to come back to reality.</p><p>"W-Wow…" states Alma shakily.</p><p>"I think it's fair to say that's quite an understatement." Comments Mistress Sul.</p><p>"Yeah!" quickly states Cynthia. "You came for so long and squirted so much! The floor is totally covered."</p><p>With Alma's lowered head, she had quite a clear view of the very large puddle below her.</p><p>"My l-legs, f-feel like goo. I'm not g-going to b-be able to s-stand for awhile." Comments Alma.</p><p>"Heh, I bet." States Mistress Sul, before handing the bottle to Cynthia. "I'll help you back to the room…" she adds, before stepping forward and freeing one of her arms and hugging the limp teens body against her, before freeing Alma's remaining arms and with a little gasp from her, Mistress Sul picks Alma up, cradling the teen in her arms. "Good then your not too heavy."</p><p>The trio then leaves the room and heads back to the previous room.</p><p>"Hey your back-What happened?" greets Katty, though quickly looking surprised as she sees Alma being carried by Mistress Sul, though Alma answered, with a smiling blush.</p><p>"Heh, I come so hard my legs are useless right now."</p><p>"Wow." States Katty, and Crissy adding…</p><p>"That must've been some orgasm."</p><p>Mistress Sul soon sits Alma down on the desk in front of the room and Cynthia quickly lifts the bottle she held of Alma's honey.</p><p>"Lookie what I got."</p><p>"Is that what I think it is?" asks Lisa, as she, Katty, Crissy and Xene quickly walk next to her.</p><p>"Yep." Answers Cynthia.</p><p>Mistress Sul quickly states, "Oh yeah, Alma you asked me what I was doing to do with your Honey. Well, it's in a bottle, there's only one thing to do."</p><p>Cynthia then offers the bottle to Katty, commenting, "Since Alma's your girlfriend, you get the first taste."</p><p>"Taste!?" gasps Alma. "You don't mean you guys are gonna…"</p><p>Alma quickly felt both, very embarrassed and very, very aroused when she sees Katty take the bottle with her Honey and lift it to her lips and begin drinking. The sight quickly caused Alma to wet the desk she sat on with fresh Honey from her pussy, before seeing Katty remove the bottle from her lips with a satisfied gasp and offering the bottle to Crissy.</p><p>"Mmm, you taste good Alma."</p><p>"Are all you guys going to drink that!?" quickly asks Alma, before seeing Crissy finish her drink and give the bottle back to Cynthia, who gets her drink.</p><p>Lisa and Xene soon take a drink also, before offering the bottle to Mistress Sul, enough fluid in the bottle for two more gulps.</p><p>"Does the sight of everyone drinking your Honey turn you on?" asks Mistress Sul.</p><p>"… Y-Yeah…" admits Alma, averting her eyes briefly, though she sees Mistress Sul, bring the bottle to her lips as well and take a drink, 'Mmmm'ing' at the taste, before offering the last of her own Honey to her.</p><p>"Drink it, and you'll officially be a member of this club."</p><p>"Really?" Ask Alma, taking the bottle.</p><p>"Heh, no, your already member for what you did with Cynthia, after everyone else drinking your Honey, I thought it would fit to say you drink the last of your honey to officially be a member."</p><p>"Oh, hehe, yeah, I guess that kinda does fit, you should've lied and said yeah." Replies Alma, smiling, before placing the bottle to her lips and finishing off the last of her honey.</p><p>"Well then, your officially a member of the club!" states Mistress Sul.</p><p>The other girls all congratulates Alma, who smiles at the praise.</p><p>"Thanks, well, besides not telling anyone, is there any other rules?" asks Alma.</p><p>"Only to have fun." Answers Mistress Sul.</p><p>"Heh, well that's easy." States Alma. "I got another question, why have the club a secret?"</p><p>"Well making it secret makes it more exciting." Answers Mistress Sul. "Besides, the rule about not telling anybody about the club isn't taken <em>'too' </em>seriously. If one of the member does happen to tell someone about the club, they wouldn't be kicked out, they'd just be punished within their fetish, like what happened with Katty."</p><p>"Oh, well I guess I can understand that." States Alma.</p><p>"So, if your parents are the type that don't like secrets kept from them, it's ok to tell them about the club." States Mistress Sul. "None of us wants to hear about you getting into a fight with your parents just because you want to honor the rule of not talking about the club."</p><p>"OK." Replies Alma. "So, unless it's important that I tell, I should keep it a secret if I can?"</p><p>"Exactly." Answers Mistress Sul, before Katty states…</p><p>"I came up with not telling about the club to see just how long we could keep it a secret from our friends."</p><p>"Hows that going?" asks Alma.</p><p>"Overall, pretty good, only a few people in the whole school have a hint about it."</p><p>"Wow, only a few in the whole school? That's impressive. By the way, do you guys do anything else other than meeting somewhere and frakking?"</p><p>"Actually we do." Answers Mistress Sul. "Sometimes, after we've had our fun, I'll assign a few of the girls something to do until the next meeting."</p><p>"Like homework?" questions Alma, with a surprised look on her face.</p><p>"Heh, yeah, but it's homework that's actually fun." Replies Mistress Sul. "Like the last <em>'assignment' </em>I gave was to Crissy, she had to keep a vibrator inside of her for at least one whole day, from waking up to going to bed."</p><p>Alma was suddenly reminded of the day she confessed to Katty, Crissy's odd behavior.</p><p>"So that's what was up with you that day." States Alma, looking to Crissy.</p><p>"Hehe, yep." Replies Crissy, smiling. "I slept really good that day."</p><p>"Would you like to have an assignment to do?" asks Mistress Sul.</p><p>"Sure." Answers Alma.</p><p>"Ok, your assignment is to record yourself masturbating and bring the recording the next time we meet."</p><p>"R-Really?" asks Alma, her face reddening. "Are you guys going to watch it?"</p><p>"Of course we going to watch it!" states Cynthia, before Mistress Sul adds…</p><p>"We want to see just how naughty you can get by yourself."</p><p>"Well… ok, I'll do it."</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alma receives not only, a painful reminder, about the Circle of Life, but also, it's amazing wonders.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LOLI (NYMPH and CLASSIC), GRAPHIC IMAGERY, DEATH, YURI, MASTURBATION, INCEST(?), EGG-LAYING, HATCHING</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>- Five days later, (Wednesday), first week of November (2) -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Wates Residence, Takeda's room -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- 4:21 P.M. -</strong>
</p><p>Visiting her 'girlfriend', as Sakura often liked to call him, she and Takeda were currently sitting on the boys bed, facing each other with their feet between them and each applying nail polish to their toenails. The two had also painted each others fingernails, Sakura, wearing a shirt and skirt, was currently applying a purple colored polish to Takeda's toes, matching his hair, while the boy, wearing a shirt and jeans, was applying a cherry red color to Sakura's toenails.</p><p>Although Sakura didn't particular care for all the girlish accessorizing of her appearance, such as lots of jewelry, fake nails, lipstick, eyeliner, etc., a pair of earrings were fine with her, if only to prevent the tiny holes in her earlobes to heal closed, but when she was with her boyfriend Takeda, who liked all the accessorizing, Sakura didn't find any harm in indulging herself, often pleased with the make-up her cross-dressing boyfriend had, that ranged from simply making her natural beauty stand out, to nearly looking like a model from a magazine.</p><p>With a few more strokes of the brush, Takeda pulls back a little with a smile.</p><p>"Red looks good on you." Compliments Takeda.</p><p>"You really think so?" asks Sakura, finishing Takeda's toenails and placing her hands over her feet, showing both sets of nails. "I think a yellowish color would look good, yanno, so it matches my hair, like yours does."</p><p>"Well we'll try yellow next time." Replies Takeda, before admiring Sakura's work on his nails for a moment, before taking the two nail polish bottles and leaving the bed and placing them on the dresser near his TV. "Hey, Sakura, have you had any visions lately?" he asks, turning to face the blonde.</p><p>"Nope, I haven't had one for awhile now, it's been at least a month, why?" replies Sakura, crossing her legs and idly swaying forward and back.</p><p>"Well, you remimber a little while ago you told me you learned how to use your Shakra to warm your body so you can go outside in the cold?" asks Takeda.</p><p>"Yep! I'm so glad Nina helped me realized I could do that!" asks answers Sakura with a smile.</p><p>"Well I started thinking…" starts Takeda, walking back to the bed and sitting on it. "What if you could use your Shakra to control you're your visions, instead of them coming at random times when you sleep."</p><p>"Hmm, that never even crossed my mind." Comments Sakura, with a wide-eyed look of interest on her face. "I know I can't control it, but if I could actually willingly have a vision whenever I wanted, that would be pretty awesome. I could be like Professor X from the X-men!"</p><p>"Heh, I don't think he has visions." Replies Takeda with a chuckle.</p><p>"I think he does." Replies Sakura. "I haven't seen that cartoon in awhile, but I'm pretty sure he can see into the future."</p><p>"No, I pretty sure Professor X has telepathy, he can talk to people in their minds."</p><p>"Hmm, yeah, but I'm pretty sure he can see into the future too."</p><p>"Maybe, The X-Men is an American show, so you might be right. Anyway, why don't you try using your Shakra now to have a vision?" replies Takeda.</p><p>"OK." Replies Sakura, uncrossing her legs and laying back on the bed, resting her head on the pillow, before placing her hands over her skirt and lifting her head to look at Takeda below her with a smile. "No peeking."</p><p>"Aww, I came up with this <em>'just' </em>so I can look under your skirt." Teases back Takeda, bringing a giggle from Sakura.</p><p>"Ok then…" starts Sakura, with a deep breath and exhale. "Let's see if this is gonna work…"</p><p>Sakura already had an idea of, if using her Shakra to produce a vision would actually work, the most successful approach to do it, which, she actually thought would be easier than using her Shakra to warm her body. Instead of focusing her Shakra throughout her whole body, she only had to focus her Shakra to her head, where she assumed, the source of her visions came from. So, with a few more calming breaths and closing her eyes, Sakura began to move her Shakra towards her head and as usual when using her Shakra, Sakura felt her head began to get warm.</p><p>Just moments into it though, Sakura was surprised when a sudden image flashed in her mind, bringing a gasp from her and opening her eyes.</p><p>"What?" quickly asks Takeda. "What happened?"</p><p>"I think I can actually do it!" replies Sakura happily and looking down to her boyfriend. "An image just flashed in my mind."</p><p>"Really?!" asks Takeda happily as well. "What did you see?"</p><p>"I dunno, it went by too quick. I'm gonna try again though." Replies Sakura, lowering her head back to the pillow and closing her eyes and quickly re-focusing her Shakra to her head.</p><p>Just moments later, an image flashed in her mind again, before a second time just as quickly, though Sakura thought she could make out a wing of some kind.</p><p>"It's happening again." States Sakura. "But the images just keep flashing, I can't get a good look at what it is. I'm gonna try and use more of my Shakra."</p><p>"Ok." Answers Takeda.</p><p>So, Sakura slowly, put more of her Shakra into her effort, and to her delight, the images began to come quicker and quicker, prompting Sakura to focus more and more of her Shakra, until the rapid series of images began to blend together and move, allowing her to realize, she actually was seeing a wing, a pair of wings actually, she recognized them to be Fiser wings, which was confirmed as she sees her view zoom out to reveal the actual Fiser, a naked female with short light-pink hair.</p><p>"It's working!" declares Sakura happily as she watches the vision in her mind. "I can see a Fiser flying!"</p><p>"That's awesome!" replies Takeda. "Do you recognize the Fiser?"</p><p>"No, I don't think so, she doesn't look familiar…" answers Sakura, before seeing in her mind the Fiser turn around and a big smile coming to her face and quickly flying into, what Sakura soon discovered to be the clothed chest of a girl as feminine hands enter her minds eye and holds the Fiser close to them. Soon, the view began to zoom out again, showing more of the mystery girls upper body, though as the view began to show more, the image began to blur, she could make out that the girl had long purple hair, but her face was too blurry to make out.</p><p>"I'm starting to see more, but it's starting to get blurry." States Sakura.</p><p>"Try using more of your Shakra." Suggests Takeda.</p><p>"Ok." Replies Sakura, quickly doing so, with a slight groan, her head was starting to get really hot now as she felt sweat began to form on her forehead.</p><p>Though the extra energy worked, the blur began to fade, to a point, then Sakura exerted more of her Shakra, soon lifting a hand to wipe the sweat from her forehead.</p><p>"Hey, try not to push yourself to hard." Warns Takeda, placing a hand to Sakura's lower right leg.</p><p>"I'm ok, I'm about to see who the Fiser belongs to." Replies Sakura. "Just a little longer…"</p><p>With a few more seconds, the girl's face soon comes into focus… which quickly shocks Sakura, quickly sitting up.</p><p>"No, frakking WAY!"</p><p>"What!?" gasps Takeda. "What did you see? Who was the Fiser's owner?"</p><p>"Alma." States Sakura.</p><p>"Alma? Are you sure? She doesn't lay eggs though, how can she have a Fiser?"</p><p>"Well boys don't lay eggs ether unless it's a Fiser Egg." Replies Sakura. "And I think I remimber reading on The Net somewhere that, there have been moments when races that weren't Tragelian have suddenly laid a Fiser Egg, but it's rare."</p><p>"Well laying a Fiser Egg is rare as it is." Comments Takeda.</p><p>"I know! Alma's going to be one of those special cases!"</p><p>"Alma does have a twin sister though, are you sure it was Alma you saw in your vision?"</p><p>"Of course I'm sure, the two aren't that hard to tell apart." Replies Sakura, lifting her Comm up on her right arm and bringing up a window on it and pressing a few keys.</p><p>"What are you doing?" asks Takeda.</p><p>"I'm going to call her and tell her what I saw."</p><p>"Wait, are you sure you should do that? What if telling her prevents it?"</p><p>"How would telling her stop her from laying an egg? It's gonna happen regardless of whether I tell her or not."</p><p>"Well, I guess you have a point there."</p><p>
  <strong>- Meanwhile -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Hon's Residence, Alma's room -</strong>
</p><p>Alma, sitting with her legs crossed on her bed, dressed in a long-sleeve shirt, pants and socks, currently watched a news program on TV she found particularly interesting…</p><p><em>"After little over a cycle…" </em>begins the neatly dressed news woman. <em>"The discussions between Merkolova and the people of Earth have just about reached it's end. As those who have been following this story will know, a very heated debate between us and the people of Earth after our people made official contact arose, accusing the people of Merkolova of attempting to secretly invade their planet and abducting their children, through the use of impregnating their woman with our Retriever program. While the accusations are true, thankfully, that and many other arguments and discussions have finally been worked out, and it seems a conclusion will at last be reached, allowing our solar system to officially welcome yet another planetary body to our family."</em></p><p>While Alma smiles with this news, she soon sees the woman's eyes look away from the camera for a moment as her right hand came up to her ear.</p><p><em>"Oh, one moment, I'm receiving word that… oh my…" </em>states the woman, her eyes widening in surprise for a moment, before looking into the camera with a smile. <em>"It seems the discussions are officially over. As some of you know, we have been sharing some of our technologies with the people of Earth, more specifically, our teleportation technology, connecting our planets much like the others and I've just received word that a small group of Earthlings have been chosen and are going to arrive any moment. We're lucky enough to have someone on the scene…"</em></p><p>Alma was clearly just as surprised at the development as the woman, but it was a happy surprise. As the view on the screen changed to a male Felene field assistant in a building, Alma hears her Comm on her left hand beeping and lifts her arm and presses a button on the device, bringing up a window showing Sakura.</p><p>"Hey Alma!" greets Sakura happily. "I got something really awesome to tell you."</p><p>"Is it what's on the news right now?" asks Alma.</p><p>"Um, no, your watching the news?" asks Sakura, with a puzzled look on her face. "You must be bored."</p><p>"I'm not bored." Answers Alma. "You should really turn the news on, people from Earth are coming here." She adds, looking up to the TV and seeing the camera looking towards a large circular teleporting machine.</p><p>"What!?" gasps Sakura. "What about that big argument we were having with Earth?"</p><p>"If you'd watch the news sometimes, you'd know that those arguments have been calming down." Replies Alma, before seeing the teleporting machine start up. "Hey! Hurry and turn the news on, their about to come!"</p><p>"Ok! Ok!" quickly replies Sakura. "Takeda, put the news on!"</p><p><em>"Ok, what channel?" </em>comes Takeda's voice.</p><p>Alma quickly says what channel, as she looks to the TV and with a brief flash, sees a small group of five appear, two were easily recognizable as a male and female Tragelian from the uniform they wore. The other three, obviously were humans, one adult male, who, from his dress, was some form of government official, the other two female, one appearing around her thirty's and the other in her early twenties, the two woman clearly looked normal, non-government, civilians.</p><p>"Heh, typical…" comments Sakura.</p><p>"What?" asks Alma.</p><p>"Of course they'd send someone from the government." Comments Sakura.</p><p>"Is that a bad thing?" asks Alma.</p><p>"Depends on how you look at it, I had a bad experience… anyway, back to what I called you about…" replies Sakura, drawing Alma's attention as she looked at the window showing Sakura. "I managed to figure out how to cause my visions to happen willingly."</p><p>"Wow, really!?" gasps Alma happily.</p><p>"Yeah, and you'd never believe what I saw."</p><p>"What? What did you see?" asks Alma eagerly.</p><p>"You ready for this? … Your going to have your own Fiser! Isn't that awesome!?"</p><p>"My own Fiser? How?" replies Alma, puzzled. "I don't even lay eggs."</p><p>"Nether do guys, but they do with a Fiser Egg, anyway, In my vision, I saw you hugging a Fiser against you."</p><p>"Well, just because I was hugging a Fiser doesn't mean it's mine." Replies Alma. "And are you sure it was me, you could've saw Lina."</p><p>"With as happy as I saw the Fiser when she flew to you though told me she belonged to you, plus I know it was you, I can tell you two apart, it's not that hard."</p><p>"Really? How can you tell me and Lina apart? We're pretty much identical." Asks Alma.</p><p>"Not exactly." Replies Sakura with a smile. "Well firstly, you give off a happier and more cheerful vibe than Lina and you smile the most and your more excitable than her, but the main difference between you two that stands out the most to me is actually your physical difference."</p><p>"How are we physically different?"</p><p>"It's your skin." Answers Sakura.</p><p>"My skin?" questions Alma, looking to the flesh on her arms.</p><p>"Yep, to put simply, Lina's older than you, so her skin is more, for lack of a better word, worn than yours."</p><p>"Really?" asks Alma. "I've never noticed that."</p><p>"Well it's not really that noticeable, unless you two are together. The next time you see Lina, put your arms next to each other, you should notice that Lina's skin looks a bit more worn than yours."</p><p>"I'll try that, I wonder if Lina noticed that." Comments Alma.</p><p>"She probably does." Replies Sakura.</p><p>"Anyway, thanks for the heads up about the Fiser."</p><p>"No problem! Just be sure to introduce me when you lay her egg!" replies Sakura happily, before the window disappears.</p><p>"Heh, sure… me laying an egg? I really doubt that…" comments Alma, looking to the TV again. "Sakura's vision was probably me finding a lost Fiser and I take care of her until her owner comes."</p><p>Thinking about that idea for a moment, a smile comes to Alma's face, before she stands and walks to her window, pulling aside the curtain and looking out to the snow-covered houses and ground, smiling at the pretty sight.</p><p><em>'Yanno what would be really interesting…' </em>thinks Alma to herself with a smile. <em>'If a Fiser flies right by my window right now, after Sakura told me I'm going to lay an egg.' </em>although, a wondering expression quickly comes to her face. <em>'I should've asked her if she actually saw me laying the Fiser's Egg… hmm, I think that's a pretty important piece of information, I should ask her…'</em></p><p>Alma started to lift her left arm and look down, but movement outside her window caught her eye. Looking, Alma giggled a little when she saw what was obviously a Fiser flying across her view.</p><p>"Well whaddya know…" comments Alma.</p><p>Although, Alma's smile fades when she noticed the Fiser's flying was erratic, plus her altitude was steadily falling. Alma quickly wondered why the Fiser 'seemed' to have trouble flying, to her horror though, she quickly got an answer to that thought as she sees a large black crow-like bird suddenly swoop down and hit the Fiser, knocking them to the snow-covered ground.</p><p>"Oh no!" gasps Alma, quickly opening the window, ignoring the rush of cold air that entered as she sticks her head out. "Hey!" calls Alma to the downed Fiser. "I'll save you! Fly to me!"</p><p>Although Alma couldn't see the Fiser from the snow, she was horrified as she saw the black bird dive down to where she saw the Fiser fall, landing and appearing to peck at the fallen Fiser with it's sharp beak.</p><p>"Hey get away from them!" declares Alma.</p><p>Alma saw the bird look at her for a moment, before resuming, as Alma thought, eating the Fiser alive!</p><p>Alma quickly returns her head into the house and scans her room and finds a small red bouncing ball on Lina's bed that Lina recently played with, though Alma quickly rushed to her sisters bed and grabbed the ball and returns to the window.</p><p>"Please, please let me hit it!" states Alma with hope and she extends nearly her whole upper half out of the window and takes aim for a few seconds before throwing the ball, which, although missed, came close enough to the bird that it scares it and causing the bird to fly off. "Thank goodness." Sighs Alma with a smile, though her smile fading when she looks back to where the bird was. "Hey, your still alive right?" calls Alma to the Fiser she couldn't see. "Hey…" calls Alma, feeling the tears well up in her eyes, had she just witnessed the horrible death of a Fiser?</p><p>"I'll protect you." Continues Alma, though a gasp comes from her when she sees movement in the snow. "Your alive! Come on, come to me!" quickly states Alma, before seeing the Fiser slowly fly from the snow and towards her, though like before, their flying was erratic, the Fiser seemed to be struggling, which was completely understandable. "Your almost there!" encourages Alma, reaching her hand out, shortening the distance that the Fiser, which Alma noticed was a girl, had to travel.</p><p>The Fiser soon was close enough that Alma noticed that the naked fairy's body was covered in blood and grasping her left arm, though just before the fairy was within Alma's grasp, the Fiser suddenly drops, though Alma quickly pushed herself out of the window a little more and catches the small girl before returning inside the house, hugging the injured fairy against her chest.</p><p>"You're going to be ok now, I promise." Comforts Alma, before reaching a hand to the open window and closing it.</p><p>Pulling her hand back, Alma was surprised how much of her hand was covered in the Fiser's blood after just moments of contact, but she ignores her hand and looks sown to her hand covering the Fiser against her chest and slowly, lowers her hands, revealing the Fiser, which, to her horror, the small girl was motionless with closed eyes and with her in her hands, Alma could see just how extensive her injuries were. Tears immediately welled and spilled from her eyes at the state the small girl was in, her body was covered in cuts of various lengths and depths, the most serious cut Alma was shocked to see was a large cut across the Fairy's belly, the depth was painfully clear as Alma could see what she could only guess to be part of the small girl's intestines coming out. Her arms had the most number of cuts, clearly from shielding her face and as a result, Alma thought she could see bone from the cuts and the fairy's left arm, which she had been previously holding, had black and blue swelling around her shoulder, clearly broken. Lastly her wings were severely tattered and bleeding as well, Alma was surprised the fairy still managed to fly.</p><p>"Oh no…" gasps Alma. "Ok don't worry, I can heal you!" quickly adds Alma, rushing to the side of her bed and lowering herself to her knees and carefully placing the fairy on her bed and placing her hands over the small girl and her hands glowing with the light of her healing Shakra.</p><p>"Come on, come on."</p><p>After a few moments, Alma felt a sense of relief when she sees some of the smaller cuts heal, but the larger ones were unaffected.</p><p>After just under a minute, Alma pulls her hands back, watching the small girl, seeing her chest still.</p><p>"Come on, breathe!"</p><p>Alma tried again to use her Shakra, but soon noticed that her low-level power had reached it's limit.</p><p>"I don't have enough power to save her, I need help." Comments Alma, before looking towards her open door and yelling, "MOM! COME TO MY ROOM! HURRY! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!" Alma quickly resumed using her Shakra, hoping that it was doing something for the few seconds before Quin rushes into the room, naked and soon, Lina following behind her, wearing just her panties.</p><p>"What's wrong!?" quickly asks Quin, walking towards Alma along with Lina.</p><p>"I'm trying to save this Fiser, but I don't have the power to!" quickly replies Alma. "I need your help!"</p><p>"Oh no, what happened?" asks Quin, seeing the motionless, bloody fairy, quickly lowering herself to her knees next to Alma's and placing her hands over the small girl and her hands glowing with her level three healing Shakra.</p><p>"I was looking out the window and I saw her get attacked by a bird." Answers Alma, before Lina lowered herself next to Alma's right. "I'm sorry Lina, but I used your ball you play with to scare the bird away."</p><p>"That's ok." Replies Lina. "I just hope she can be saved."</p><p>After a few moments, Quin moves her hands back, though with her higher powered Shakra, much of the Fisers wounds had been healed, except for the deep cut in her stomach.</p><p>Alma felt her mom place a hand to her shoulder, drawing her attention, where Alma saw her mothers sadden expression.</p><p>"Alma, I'm sorry, but there's nothing more I can do for her, she's too injured."</p><p>"No, don't say that, you almost completely healed her." States Alma, with tears streaming from her face. "Just fix her stomach!"</p><p>"Alma, sweetie, I doubt that fixing her stomach would save her." States Quin.</p><p>"Just try! Why are you giving up!? Your going to let her die!" quickly replies Alma.</p><p>"Alma, listen…"</p><p>"NO! I told her I would save her!" quickly states Alma, before placing her hands over the motionless girl and her hands glowing brighter than before with a grown from her.</p><p>"Alma stop, listen to me…" states Quin, with a saddened look on her face and lowering her hands to Alma's and attempting to pull her hands away, though Alma pulls her hands away.</p><p>"No! I'm not going to give up! Lina help me!"</p><p>"Ok." Quickly replies Lina, placing her hands around Alma's and her hands glowing with her healing Shakra.</p><p>Quin watched, silently with concern as Alma and Lina attempted to save the Fiser, and after a long, energy-draining minute Alma and Lina pull their hands away, the cut across her belly hadn't been healed but after a moment, a gasp of happiness comes to Alma's face when she see the face of the fairy frown up, she was alive! The Fairy's eyes open a little, clearly in pain as she looks up to Alma, who quickly states.</p><p>"You're going to be fine!"</p><p>"T-Thank you…" replies the Fiser weakly, bringing a smile to Alma's face, before the fairy's eyes close and her face relaxes.</p><p>"H-hey! Wake up!" gasps Alma, though seeing no movement from the Fairy… "No, no, no! Come on!"</p><p>Alma quickly moves her hands, though were quickly stopped by Quin grabbing her hands.</p><p>"Alma stop, I know this is hard for you, but there is nothing you can do for her."</p><p>"How can you say that!?" gasps Alma, tears rolling down her face. "She just opened her eyes for a second, didn't you see!? And she talked!"</p><p>"I know Alma." States Quin. "And did you see the look of pain on her face?"</p><p>"But she-"</p><p>"Alma…" starts Quin. "I hoped I wouldn't have to teach you about this, but with the Shakra we have, you can sense a person's Life Force, you don't sense it with small cuts, but with as badly as this Fiser's injured, it's hard to miss and this Fairy's Life Force is draining fast, and none of us have the power to stop that, we'd need at least a level four. I'm sorry Alma, but their's nothing we can do."</p><p>The tears increased from Alma as she looked to her mother with disbelief.</p><p>"But we can combine our powers!" answers Alma. "I'm sure that'll work!"</p><p>"Alma, I'm sorry." States Quin. "At best, it would only delay what's going to happen, not stop it… and if she regained consciousness, it would only prolong her suffering… let her go Alma."</p><p>"B-But, that's not fair! I told her I'd save her! I can't just let her die!"</p><p>"But you did save her Sweetie." States Quin. "You saved her from the bird, you saved her from dying in a horrible, painful way."</p><p>"But I can still save her!" declares Alma.</p><p>"Alma."</p><p>"I remimber Sakura's Fiser, Nina, once saying that when one of their kind dies, they give off a burst of energy." States Alma. "That hasn't happened yet! So we can still save her! Please!"</p><p>"Alma your not listening." States Quin. "Her life is leaving her. There's nothing we can do to stop that, she is going to die."</p><p>"I can't accept that!" quickly replies Alma, snatching her hands from Quin's hold and placing her hands over the motionless Fiser and her hands glowing. "Please! Please, please, please!" begs Alma, though her tears continued to flow from her eyes as she felt something fading from the Fiser, though Alma quickly realized it was the Life Force her mom was talking about.</p><p>As much as Alma tried putting more and more of her energy into stopping the Fiser's fading life, she couldn't.</p><p>"Please, don't die!" cries Alma.</p><p>Seconds later after Alma's plea, a brief, bright light, outshining her hands, came from the Fiser, bringing a wide-eyed look of shock to Alma's face as she no longer felt the small girls life.</p><p>"No… this can't be happening…" cries Alma, slowly pulling her hands back, briefly placing her blood-covered hands over her mouth briefly, unknowingly allowing some of the blood into her mouth, seeing the motionless Fiser, hoping she'd spring to life, which never came.</p><p>Feeling Quin's hand on her shoulder and Quin stating her name, Alma quickly bursts into tears and placing her face against Quin's should and cries, before the woman hugs the crying teen against her chest.</p><p>"It's not fair!" cries Alma. "I was, supposed to save her!"</p><p>"I know Alma…" comforts Quin, stroking the back of Alma's head. "But this is just how life is sometimes."</p><p>Lina, looking to the lifeless Fiser's body, though silent, a river of tears streams from her eyes. She had never seen a Fiser die before and although she understood the Circle of life and food chain and Fisers were 'animals' that lived in forests, which weren't exactly safe, Fisers were 'people', weren't they? Besides the wings and small size, they looked like any other person. It was a sad sight to see one die.</p><p>After a few sorrowful moments, Lina states…</p><p>"She has to return to the planet."</p><p>"Huh?" asks Quin, as Alma continued to try against her chest.</p><p>"I remimber Nina telling me that when they die, they return the body to the planet, allowing another to be born."</p><p>"I see…" replies Quin, before, placing her hands to Alma's shoulders and pushing her off her chest, revealing Alma's red, teary face. "Alma, you can still help her, return her body to the planet, allow another Fiser to be born from her death."</p><p>With a few sniffles, Alma looks to the small lifeless body, before Lina places a hand to her shoulder with a smile.</p><p>"Think of it this way, if you hadn't saved her from that bird, she probably wouldn't have been able to return to the planet, and give life to another Fiser."</p><p>The 'bright side' thought brought a small smile to Alma's face.</p><p>"Your right." she states, before looking down to her hands, seeing the Fiser's blood. "I may not have been able to save her, but I can allow another Fiser to be born."</p><p>
  <strong>- Minutes later -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Outside -</strong>
</p><p>The trio was now a few yards in front of their home, dressed in warm clothes and coats, kneeling down in the snow, with Alma holding the Fiser's body in her hands, before using one hand to clear the snow from the ground, uncovering the grass below, before carefully lowering the Fiser down and placing her on the grass.</p><p>Only seconds after, the small body appears to slowly sink into the ground, the Fiser soon disappearing into the ground, and fresh tears coming from Alma's eyes.</p><p>Although, moments after this, the trio soon notices a young girl, appearing around the age of ten, come running up the sidewalk and stop in front of them, wearing a pink coat and jeans with gloves, and long green hair, the young girl looked concerned.</p><p>"Excuse me, have you three seen a cute fairy flying around here being chased by a bird?"</p><p>Quin, suddenly felt her heart sink.</p><p>
  <strong>- Three days later, (Saturday) -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Hon's Residence -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- 10:12 A.M. -</strong>
</p><p>Alma awoke with a slight groan, stretching out her arms with a yawn, before sitting up, revealing her body only covering in a bra and panties before stretching out her arms again with another yawn, before falling back on the bed and rubbing her eyes.</p><p>Just after clearing the crumbs of sleep from her eyes, Alma opens them and sits up again, though she soon feels an odd sensation from her body, centered around her abdomen.</p><p>"That's weird…" comments Alma, placing a hand over her abdomen.</p><p>With the odd sensation being new to her, Alma removes herself from the bed and walks to the full-body mirror near the closet and uses her optical ability to scan her body and after just a few seconds, Alma found the reason for what she was feeling, as she expected with using her scanning ability, but what she found, she couldn't believe.</p><p>"No way!" gasps out Alma, before quickly covering her mouth, looking to Lina, who still slept in her bed, not wanting to interrupt her slumber as she stirred a bit and turning over in her sleep, facing her direction.</p><p>Alma quickly looked back to the mirror and isolated the area of her uterus and magnified it; there was no doubt about it…</p><p>"It's an egg…" comments Alma, with disbelief in her eyes. "B-But how!? I don't lay eggs, I…" Alma quickly recalled her father commenting that she couldn't get pregnant because of specifically created cells in her womb to destroy sperm, however… "But dad said only the sperm is destroyed, he never said anything about eggs, but, my body DOESN'T create eggs, at least, not the kind normal Tragelians have. My body hasn't made that kind of egg the entire time I've been alive, so why in the world do I have an egg in me!?"</p><p>While Alma would be happy about just about any new thing she discovered or experienced, this was one of the few where Alma was purely confused and soon, concerned.</p><p>"Wait a minute, what if I'm pregnant!?" gasps Alma. "The last Client I had sex with was a guy and came a ton inside me, so much that I could actually press on my stomach and push his cum out! Oh no, no, no, no, noooo! This can't be happening!"</p><p>Although, before Alma could reach full-blown panic-mode, another reminder hit her, just a couple days ago, when Sakura called her telling her she would lay a Fiser egg, which quickly brought smile of relief to her face.</p><p>"Wait! Maybe it's a Fiser egg, not a baby one. Sakura's success rate on her visions are pretty good."</p><p>Alma quickly examined the inside of the egg, and saw the silhouette of a small humanoid figure in a fetal position, but the greatest relief came when Alma saw wings.</p><p>"It has wings!" declares Alma happily. "Yes! I'm not pregnant! It's just Sakura's vision coming true!"</p><p>"Well that's a relief." Comes Lina's voice, surprising Alma with a gasp as she looks back to Lina, who still looked liked she was asleep, snuggling the bed cover and her eyes closed.</p><p>"You're awake?"</p><p>"Yep." Answers Lina, before a yawn comes from her. "I woke up around the time you started freaking out about being pregnant."</p><p>"Oh, well I must've woke you up, sorry." Replies Alma.</p><p>"That's ok." States Lina, before sitting up, wearing a pink bra and giving another yawn and stretching out her arms before rubbing at her eyes before looking to Alma. "I'm pretty sure I was going to wake up soon anyway. So, you actually have an egg huh?"</p><p>"Yeah, I can see it with my eye scanner." Answers Alma with a smile.</p><p>"How big is it?" asks Lina, removing herself from the bed, stretching her arms a little more and twisting left and right.</p><p>Alma looks back to the mirror and sees that the egg had filled a little over half the area of her womb, so since knowing that her womb wasn't as large as a normal Tragelians, it immediately told her that the egg was quite small.</p><p>"It's only filling about half the space of my uterus."</p><p>"Well that's pretty small." Comments Lina. "You been to the bathroom yet?"</p><p>"No, you can go first, I want to look at my egg a little more." answers Alma, which Lina replies with an 'Ok' and leaving the room.</p><p>Alma soon discovered a potential dilemma with the size of the egg. Since the egg filled half the area of her uterus, the egg itself was quite larger than her cervix, coupled with the fact that her body had never produced and laid an egg before, unlike other Tragelians, like her friend Sakura, Alma's cervix wasn't as 'stretchable'. Sure, her cervix could accommodate the act of a penis or dildo pushing through her cervix, but that was different, a outside force, 'forced' the object through her cervix, the egg was already inside her, the act of laying the egg would be totally alien to her body.</p><p>"Can I even lay this egg?" questions Alma to herself. "It may be small compared to others, but this is going to be new for me and my body…"</p><p>Alma turns from the mirror and walks to Lina's bed and sits as she thought about this potential problem.</p><p>"Well, I have sex and masturbated before where things are forced pass my cervix, so, could I just do that in preparation for laying my egg? Just stick a big dildo through my cervix and let it stretch some… I'm sure that would work, but I dunno when my body is going to want to lay the egg. That means I should start as soon as possible, but from what I remimber Sakura telling me about the time she laid Nina's egg, it was almost the middle of the day before she laid her egg… Hmmm, but I'm not a normal Tragelian like her, it's possible that I could lay sooner. So I probably should start sooner rather than later…"</p><p>With a decision reached, Alma stands, smiling.</p><p>"Well, it's not often you get an important purpose for masturbating. Now I just need to figure out how to start stretching my cervix… getting a real big dildo at the start wouldn't work, it would just hurt, I'll just go small and work my way up."</p><p>Upon Lina coming back into the room, stating, "Ok, you can use the bathroom now." She's greeted with the sight of Alma, standing next to her own bed, with her panties down to her knees and pushing a pink dildo into her pussy. "Um, should you be doing that with that egg in you?" asks Lina.</p><p>"It's actually the reason why I'm doing it." Answers Alma, before with slight groan from her, forces the head of the dildo through her cervix, causing the dildo to be quite effectively stuck inside her with her cervix gripping it tightly, allowing Alma to remove her hands from the toy, which protruded from her about an inch. "Ta-da! No hands." comments Alma with a giggle, before pulling her panties up over her waist and the protruding end of the dildo quite obviously showing.</p><p>"Awesome…" comments Lina flatly. "Why did you shove a dildo in you when you're going to have to lay an egg sometime in the near future?"</p><p>"Well, I thought that since my body is virgin to laying an egg, my cervix isn't exactly going to make my laying very easy…" states Alma, before Lina comments.</p><p>"Ah, right, it's like anal for the first time, ya gotta tease, stretch and relax the opening before you start."</p><p>"Yep, so I'm going to stretch my cervix over the course of the day so when it's time for me to lay my egg, it'll be easier."</p><p>"Good idea, I dunno if I would've thought to do that if I were in your place."</p><p>Alma smiles and walks out of the room, taking her turn in the bathroom.</p><p>After finishing her morning bathroom routine and dressing herself in a large T-shirt, barely covering her panties, Alma heads downstairs to the kitchen, finding both her mom and dad there, Gene wearing a worn, white T-shirt and blue pajama pants and Quin wearing a purple robe. The two were standing next to each other in front of the sink, washing a few dishes, Alma though, smiled as she walked in on what, she found, a cute, intimate moment between her parents; The two were kissing, which soon ended with a giggle from Quin as Gene had splashed a little of the soapy water in her direction, though Quin returned the playful action.</p><p>Looking towards the stove, Alma could see that a small variety of breakfast food had been cooked; sausage, eggs, toast and bacon. Attempting to not disrupt her parents, Alma slowly and quietly walked towards the selection of food, taking a nearby plate. She had placed two sausages on her plate before…</p><p>"Something wrong with your voice Alma?" comes Quin's comment.</p><p>The remark brings a chuckle from Alma, turning her attention to her parents again, seeing them look to her.</p><p>"Good morning." Greets Alma.</p><p>"Good morning to you too." Replies Quin, then Gene.</p><p>"Sorry." States Alma. "I didn't want to interrupt you two." She adds, before Lina walks into the kitchen, wearing a T-shirt and pajama pants, she, Quin and Gene exchanging their morning greetings, and joining Alma in getting her a plate of food while Alma quickly finished gathering the food she was going to eat; before leaving though, Alma comments to her parents… "Hey, guess what mom and dad?"</p><p>"What?" asks Quin.</p><p>"I'm going to be laying an egg sometime today."</p><p>"Really?" asks Quin, clearly surprised, as well as Gene. "I thought you couldn't lay eggs, like Lina."</p><p>"Yeah…" adds Gene. "Your body doesn't make eggs, at least, it shouldn't, Lina doesn't and you two are the same."</p><p>Alma was about to happily answer, though Lina quickly states…</p><p>"It's a Fiser egg."</p><p>Before quickly leaving the kitchen.</p><p>"Hey!" gasps Alma. "I was supposed to tell them that!"</p><p>Only the sound of Lina's giggling was heard.</p><p>"Really?" asks Quin. "You have a Fiser egg in you?"</p><p>"Yeah." Answers Alma with a small pout at Lina's action.</p><p>"But wait…" starts Gene. "How is that possible since your body doesn't make eggs you have to lay?"</p><p>"It's rare, but it can happen." Answers Alma, with a smile returning to her face. "It seems to be linked to the planet, at least that what I read on The Net. Since Merkolova is the only known planet with Fisers, and if a person stays here long enough, they have a chance to lay a Fiser egg, regardless of what race they are."</p><p>"Wow, I've never heard of that." Comments Quin.</p><p>"Me neither." Adds Gene. "But I guess that wouldn't be information that would be widespread."</p><p>"Wait a minute though…" states Quin. "How would you actually lay the egg though?" she adds, to Alma. "Since you've never laid an egg before-"</p><p>"I already thought of that." Interrupts Alma, before lifting her shirt, revealing the protruding end of the dildo against her panties. "Until I have to lay the egg, I'm going to stretch my cervix so when the time comes, I can do it easily and not hurt."</p><p>"Nice idea." States Quin.</p><p>"I have a question though for you mom, can I borrow a few of your toys for when I want to switch to something bigger?" asks Alma.</p><p>"Sure, help yourself." Answers Quin.</p><p>"Ok, thanks." Replies Alma, leaving the room with her plate of food.</p><p>
  <strong>- About ten minutes later -</strong>
</p><p>After finishing her breakfast, Alma decided enough time had passed for her dildo to be inside her and heads towards her mothers room for a bigger one. The switch went without problem and Alma cleaned and put away her previously used toy and went about her day.</p><p>
  <strong>- About forty minutes later -</strong>
</p><p>Returning to her mothers room, Alma quickly saw that Quin was currently in her room, sitting up on her bed watching a news program, still wearing her robe.</p><p>"Hey Alma, come to get a bigger dildo?" Asks the woman with a smile.</p><p>"Yeah, though this time will be the last <em>'upgrade' </em>until I have to lay the egg." Replies Alma, walking to her mothers dresser near the door and squatting down and opening the bottom drawer, revealing a variety of sex toys, such as dildos, vibrators, strap-ons and various others.</p><p>"Alma…" starts Quin. "How about we have a little fun? I'm sure a thrusting motion would be better than just having the toy stuck in you. Maybe we could induce your laying."</p><p>"Ok." Answers Alma with a smile, before looking to the open drawer and picking a large black dildo, standing and walking over to the side of Quin's bed, to the left of the woman.</p><p>Alma quickly pulls down her panties, and removes the dildo from herself and smiling as she could briefly feel a rush of air enter her womb with the complete removal of the dildo. Lifting her left leg up to the bed to join her mom though, Alma felt the odd sensation of the egg inside her, move and sit right over the opening of her womb, which, causes her cervix to reflexively clench and unclench, as a result, causing the egg to be slowly worked into the opening.</p><p>"H-Hey, I think I'm about to lay it!" declares Alma, placing a hand to her abdomen.</p><p>"Really?" asks Quin happily.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm pretty sure, right after I pulled the dildo out of me I felt the egg wedge itself in my cervix."</p><p>"Great, hurry and join me on the bed, I wanna see you lay it."</p><p>"Ok." Replies Alma, quickly joining Quin on the bed and sitting on her legs to the right of her mom. "So what should I do?" asks Alma. "Is there a certain position I need to be in?"</p><p>"Not really, but since this is your first, time, it would be better if you squat, letting gravity help."</p><p>"Ok." Replies Alma, repositioning herself in a squatting position, spreading her legs and letting Quin see her hairless labia.</p><p>"Next…" states Quin, before positioning herself behind Alma, reaching her hands under the teens shirt and under her bra, cupping her breasts, bringing a soft moan from Alma. "You need to be turned on. Laying is always easier when your aroused."</p><p>"Hehe, it's kinda funny how we've switched spots." Comments Alma, lowering her left hand down to her lower lips and beginning to finger herself. "Normally it's me or Lina teasing you, helping you in laying your eggs."</p><p>"I'm glad this switch happened." States Quin, giving a pinch to each of Alma's nipples, prompting a gasp from her. "The thought of ether of you laying an egg never occurred to me, I'm glad I got this chance to see it."</p><p>Alma felt a pang of sadness with Quins comment.</p><p>"You must really miss doing this with Hailey, huh?"</p><p>"Yeah, I do, but now I have the chance to do it with you." Replies Quin with a happy tone to her voice, before nearing her lips to Alma's right ear. "Besides, maybe Hailey's here watching you."</p><p>Alma's face quickly reddened at her mothers comment and she could feel the wetness of her pussy increase, though with the brief surge of tense pleasure rushing through her, Alma, groaned a little when her Cervix relaxed, causing it to widen, allowing the egg to slip further into the orifice, before her cervix clenched again.</p><p>"H-Hey, it moved." Announce Alma.</p><p>"Ohhh, it moved when I suggested Hailey might be watching?" comments Quin with a smirk. "You really do like being watched huh?"</p><p>"Come on mom, I don't need you teasing me about that too." Replies Alma with a whine.</p><p>"Heh, ok, ok, I'll leave that to your friends." States Quin, as she began to squeeze and message Alma's breasts, bringing a moan from her.</p><p>To Alma's as well as Quin's surprise, only a minute more of the teasing and Alma felt the egg quickly slip through her cervix and into her vaginal tunnel, though Alma quickly figured the ease and quickness of her laying was because of her cervical stretching, but she was a little disappointed it was over so quickly.</p><p>With the 'hardest' part over now though, Alma quickly pushed the egg out of her, allowing it to drop to her waiting left hand and lifting it up to allow her and Quin to see it.</p><p>"It's pretty." Comments Quin.</p><p>"It sure is." Adds Alma.</p><p>The egg was white, with gold 'glitter' circling the top and bottom and a wing design decorated around the middle of the egg.</p><p>"I wonder when she's going to hatch." States Alma happily, "What she's going to look like."</p><p>"It's a shame it's over so soon, anyway, why don't you show Lina?" suggests Quin. "I'm sure she'd like to see it." She adds, removing her hands from under Alma's shirt.</p><p>"Ok." Replies Alma, "I'll make it up to you later today." She adds, removing herself from the bed and ignoring her panties on the floor, leaves the room and heads downstairs to the living room, where she had last scene Lina, watching TV.</p><p>Although Lina wasn't in the room when Alma arrived down the stairs, she called out Lina's name, who soon responded as she walked into the living room, licking a popsicle she held in her right hand.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Look what I got!" declares Alma as she quickly walks to her twin and presents the egg to her and Lina quickly smiling.</p><p>"Oh wow, you laid your egg already. Why didn't you tell me, I wanted to see." Replies Lina.</p><p>"Sorry, thanks to my stretching, it happened pretty quick."</p><p>"Can I hold it?"</p><p>"Yeah, just don't drop it." Answers Alma, handing the egg to Lina, who takes it with her free hand and giving it a closer look.</p><p>"It's pretty… Smaller than the other Fiser eggs… what did it feel like to lay it?"</p><p>"Not really all that weird really." Answers Alma, "My cervix just widened and clenched over and over, and the egg slowly made it's way through until it just slipped free and into my pussy where then I just pushed it out."</p><p>"Really? There wasn't any contractions? Like Sakura, Lila and the others say happens?"</p><p>"Nope, the only actual pushing came when the egg was in my pussy." Answers Alma.</p><p>"Hmm, I wonder when the Fisers gonna come out." Comments Lina, handing the egg back to Alma.</p><p>"Me too!" quickly replies Alma happily. "I'm so excited! I'm gonna have my own Fiser like Sakura and the others have!"</p><p>
  <strong>- About an hour later, 1:21 P.M. -</strong>
</p><p>Alma, now wearing pajama pants, relaxed in the living room with Lina, the two of them sharing the couch watching TV, currently a comedic movie. Alma hadn't parted with the egg she had laid and currently held it in her left hand.</p><p>After a brief round of laughing from them both, Alma gasps as she felt movement within the egg.</p><p>"H-Hey! I think it's time!" declares Alma as she quickly sat up and held her egg in both hands.</p><p>"Really!?" quickly asks Lina, sitting up as well and moving next to her sister.</p><p>"Yeah I felt it move." Replies Alma, before the twins both gasps and smile as the egg shifts a little and a small crack appears along the middle of the egg, before slowly spreading around the egg.</p><p>The two girls look on eagerly as they soon see the top half of the egg slowly lift up and see a small pair of eyes look out of the narrow opening.</p><p>"Hi." Greets Alma with a smile.</p><p>Though Alma was a little puzzled as the moment she spoke, the upper half of the egg quickly dropped closed.</p><p>"Maybe she's scared." Suggests Lina.</p><p>"You don't have to be scared." States Alma. "We're not going to hurt you."</p><p>With that comment, the two see the top half of the egg slowly lift again and the Fiser look out to them and soon, to their delight, hears the hiding girl ask…</p><p>"You're not going to eat me?"</p><p>"Eat you?" questions Alma. "Of course not, we wanna be friends."</p><p>"Friends? Really? But your so big." Replies the Fiser with a timid tone to her voice.</p><p>Alma and Lina were puzzled by the Fiser latter comment, though Alma answered the friend comment.</p><p>"We really do want to be your friend, so come out of that egg so we can see each other better."</p><p>"Well… ok…" answers the Fiser, before the top half of the egg is completely removed, falling behind and disappearing, revealing the tiny nude girl still sitting in the bottom half of the egg, who looked up at Alma and Lina nervously.</p><p>"You're so cute." Comments Lina, bringing a blushing smile to the Fiser's face.</p><p>The Fiser, which had short light-pink hair, looked quite young, which puzzled Alma a little, compared to all the other Fisers she had seen, they looked of similar age to their masters, but this Fiser, compared to say, Nina, looked to be a child, no older than ten cycles, though technically, Alma herself wasn't even a cycle old yet. But what surprised Alma the most was the eerie similarity in appearance the young Fiser had to the Fairy Fiser she failed to save days previous, the only difference was her youth, she looked like a younger version of the Fairy that died.</p><p>Though surprised by the girl's appearance, Alma smiled.</p><p>"Hi there, my name is Alma, and next to me is my sister Lina."</p><p>"H-hi…" replies the small girl, looking to each of them for a moment. "You look the same."</p><p>"We're twins." States Lina. "You have twins where you lived right?"</p><p>"Where I lived?" questions the Fiser.</p><p>"Yeah, the forest were you lived." States Alma. "You're a Forest fairy right?"</p><p>"Forest fairy?" questions the Fairy.</p><p>"You're not a Forest Fairy?" asks Lina.</p><p>"I don't know, the only memory I have is waking up here." States the fairy.</p><p>"Wait…" starts Alma. "You don't have any memory of before meeting us?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>Lina then leans near Alma and whispers into her ear, <em>'Doesn't she look familiar?'</em></p><p>Alma knew what her sister was hinting at and quickly thought that this Fiser might be the reborn version of the Fairy that she couldn't save, but, how would that be possible? Wouldn't a Reborn Fiser be born from the planet, not the body of a person?</p><p>Alma looked to her sister briefly, before back to the Fiser, who had stood and stepped out of the bottom half of the egg, which disappears shortly after, revealing her pre-pubescent body, flat chest and hairless little labia.</p><p>"Do we look familiar to you in any way?" asks Alma.</p><p>"No, why?" replies the Fairy.</p><p>"Are you sure? Take your time?" states Alma, she knew the chance was small, the previous Fairy had only looked at her for a few seconds before dying.</p><p>The young Fairy standing in her hands looked to Alma for a few moments, before shaking her head 'no'.</p><p>"You don't look familiar at all, sorry."</p><p>"Ok then, don't worry about it." Replies Alma with a smile. "You have a name?"</p><p>"Um… no, I don't think so." Answers the Fairy.</p><p>"Would you mind if I think up a name for you?" asks Alma.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"How about Lina?" suggests Lina with a smile.</p><p>"No." replies Alma flatly.</p><p>The two quickly hear a giggle from the fairy, who flies up around the room looking around as Alma thought aloud.</p><p>"Hmm, what should your name be?"</p><p>Alma quickly saw the young fairy hover in front of the TV, obviously amazed by it. Lina though quickly stands and leaves the room, watched by the fairy, before coming back shortly after, carrying a piece of red taffy-like candy and pulling off a small piece and offering it to the fairy.</p><p>"Try this, it's candy, something you eat, you might like it." States Lina.</p><p>The fairy takes the small piece of candy Lina had pulled off, which was a little larger than her hands. After seeing Lina take a bite from the candy she held, the Fairy licked the piece in hers and a big smile comes to her face.</p><p>"Mmm, it's sweet!" declares the fairy, before taking a bite from it and 'Mmm'ing'.</p><p>"Oh, I got it!" quickly states Alma and standing, walking toward the Fairy. "I thought of a name for you; how do you like <em>'Cora'</em>?"</p><p>"That sounds nice." Answers the Fairy.</p><p>"Great, then it's official, your name is now Cora!" states Alma happily.</p><p>"Yay! I have a name!" cheers Cora, spinning once.</p><p>"I wanna introduce you to our parents now." States Alma, "Follow me." She adds, before heading to and up the stairs, and Cora flying behind her.</p><p>Nearing her parents room, Alma nearly ran into her mom as she was walking from her room.</p><p>"Hey mom, look whose finally here!" turning and facing Cora.</p><p>"Ohh she's so cute!" comments Quin, lifting a hand up and using a finger to stroke Cora's cheek, bringing a giggle from the small girl.</p><p>"Her name is Cora." States Alma.</p><p>"Well my name is Quinetta." Greets Quin. "But you can call me Quin, it's nice to meet you Cora."</p><p>"It's nice to meet you too." Replies Cora. "I was scared at first, but Lina and her sister are really nice."</p><p>Alma saw Cora look to her when she mentioned Lina's name and quickly corrected her.</p><p>"I'm Alma, Lina's the one that gave you the candy."</p><p>"Oh, sorry. You two look so similar." States Cora.</p><p>"That's ok."</p><p>Gene then leaves the bathroom down the hallway.</p><p>"Hey dad, the egg hatched!" states Alma.</p><p>"Really?" asks Gene, walking towards her and Quin, and seeing Cora and smile. "Well now, she's pretty."</p><p>"Thank-you." Replies Cora with a blushing smile. "Heh, it's kinda embarrassing hearing you guys say I'm cute and pretty when I don't even know what I look like."</p><p>"Well let's fix that then!" states Alma, walking pass Gene, before gasping and turning around. "Oh yeah, Dad, her name is Cora."</p><p>"Nice to meet you Cora." States Gene, "My name is Gene."</p><p>"Nice to meet you too." Replies Cora, before following Alma to her room.</p><p>Alma quickly directed the young fairy to a mirror, where she could see the image of her body.</p><p>"Wow, I am cute!" states Cora with a giggle, before lowering herself to the dresser and admiring her wings.</p><p>"Yeah you are!" encourages Alma, before gasping and rushing to her nightstand near her bed and grabbing her Comm and placing it on her left wrist. "There's someone else I want to introduce you too."</p><p>"I don't know if I can remimber so many names at one time." Comments Cora, turning around to Alma as she walks back to the dresser.</p><p>"Yeah, sorry, this'll be the last one for awhile." Replies Alma, before with a few buttons on an transparent window above her Comm, which amazed Cora, Sakura appeared on the screen. "Hey Sakura, their's someone I want to introduce to you."</p><p><em>"Really?" </em>asks Sakura on the screen with a smile, before Alma turns the window around to face Cora.</p><p>"Sakura, meet Cora; Cora, meet Sakura." States Alma.</p><p><em>"Wow, you have a Fiser and she's so cute!" </em>declares Sakura.</p><p>"Thanks." Replies Cora with a blush.</p><p>Reni was soon heard…</p><p>
  <em>"Alma has a Fiser now?"</em>
</p><p>Although Alma had turned the window around, she could see the reversed back and Reni coming into the view.</p><p><em>"She is cute." </em>Comments Reni, though quickly cheers, <em>"Yay! Another Fiser I can make clothes for!"</em></p><p>The latter comment brings a giggle from both, Alma and Cora.</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alma, Lina and Cora get to know each other a little more and later, Alma learns, that although Cora was born with natural knowledge of things, such as flying, talking, walking; there's certain pieces of knowledge the young Fairy wasn't born with…</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LOLI (NYMPH and CLASSIC), MASTURBATION, PEE, DEFLOWERATION</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>- Minutes later that same day -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Alma and Lina's room -</strong>
</p><p>"So, you're Alma and you're Lina?" asks Cora, sitting on the lower end of the bed as Alma and Lina sat next to each other in front of the fairy, who pointed to the wrong sister as she stated their names, though the twins just smile and Alma corrects her.</p><p>"No, I'm Alma, she's Lina." States Alma, pointing to herself, then Lina.</p><p>Cora lifts a hand up and scratches her head with a confused look on her face.</p><p>"This is confusing, you two look the same, I can't tell you apart." Comments the small fairy.</p><p>Although clearly confused, Alma and Lina both thought the expression made her look cuter, though Alma spoke again.</p><p>"Well, obviously you haven't been around us enough to tell us apart from our personalities… Oh!" states Alma, before gasping and grasping Lina's right arm and lifting it a little and placing her left arm next to hers. "I had completely forgot."</p><p>"What?" asks Lina.</p><p>"The other day I asked Sakura how she could tell us about and she said she looks at our skin tone, since your older than me, your skin is more worn than mine, so it should be a little darker." Replies Alma, now with their arms next to each other, it wasn't very noticeable, but it was enough that Alma could see her skin was slightly lighter than Lina's. "Sakura was right, your skin is darker."</p><p>"Heh, you didn't know that?" asks Lina with a smile.</p><p>"Well, I never had reason to notice." Answers Alma, before looking to Cora. "How about our different skin tones, can you tell us apart with that?"</p><p>Cora, shook her head 'no'.</p><p>"Sorry, but I don't see any difference."</p><p>"Darn, ok what else…" comments Alma as she places a finger to her chin in thought, though it wasn't long before she gasped with another idea. "I got it! I can just cut my hair!"</p><p>"Again!?" comments Lina, clearly surprised. "Yanno, just because you have access to a hair growth machine doesn't mean you can just keep cutting your hair and using it, you'll end up bald."</p><p>"Ok, ok, I know, I'll let my hair grow this time." Replies Alma. "So Cora, what about that? If I cut my hair, you'll definitely be able to tell us apart."</p><p>"Ok, if your fine with it." Replies Cora.</p><p>"Of course, I'm always up for a new hair style." Replies Alma. "Since I'm not going to be using that growing machine, I wanna put a little more thought into my new hairstyle… maybe I should get bangs this time."</p><p>"Bangs?" questions Cora.</p><p>"It's a section of hair that covers your forehead." Answers Lina, while Alma continued to ponder her potential new hairstyle.</p><p>"Oh, or maybe an Ahoge." Comments Alma with a smile.</p><p>Alma's comment quickly brings a giggling from Lina, who covers her mouth.</p><p>"Hehehehe, nah, I don't think a few strands of hair sticking up from your head would look right, it'd look weird."</p><p>"I don't think it would look weird." States Alma. "I think it might look good on me."</p><p>"What's an Ahoge?" asks Cora.</p><p>"It's just a name for a stray hair sticking up from your head." Answers Lina. "While some, actually, most people have it naturally in some form or another, it can be purposely done for those that don't have it. It looks good on some, but with Alma, I think it would just look weird."</p><p>"Why would it look weird?" asks Cora.</p><p>"It wouldn't." quickly states Alma.</p><p>"It WOULD, because…" States Lina with a smile. "As long as I've known her, she's either had her hair long and straight, short and straight, or cut really low, which I thought looked really cute."</p><p>"Oh, so you wouldn't be used to the new look?" asks Cora.</p><p>"Yeah, exactly." Answers Lina smiling. "So anyway, is their anything about you that you want to tell us?"</p><p>"Like what?" asks Cora. "I don't have any memory of before meeting you two."</p><p>"Well, like, your personality." Suggests Lina. "Me and Alma for example, since Alma's a lot younger than me, she's more excitable about stuff that I wouldn't find as exacting. Compared to me, she's a lot more cheerful overall and kinda loud…" explains Lina, smirking at her sister with the latter end of her comment, which only brings a giggle from her before Lina continued. "I'm more calm in comparison."</p><p>"Oh, I understand." Quickly replies Cora as she flies up to eye level. "I'm like Alma then, I love being happy and excited. I like doing fun stuff!"</p><p>"Hehe, well you and Alma will get along great then." States Lina.</p><p>"Oh, I have a question." States Cora.</p><p>"Ok, what is it?" asks Lina.</p><p>"You said your sister is a lot younger than you, how can she be a lot younger if you two are twins?"</p><p>"Oh, umm…" comments Lina, before looking to Alma, who smiles and looks to Cora and states…</p><p>"We're not really your average twins, we were created, not born, Lina's three years older than me, or six cycles, which ever unit of time you want to use."</p><p>"You two were created?" asks Cora.</p><p>"Yeah." States Alma. "We didn't come from a person's body."</p><p>"A person's body? How would you come out of a person?"</p><p>Both, Alma and Lina sweatdrop at Cora's question with a slight blush on their cheeks.</p><p>"Uh…" starts Lina. "You don't know about babies and stuff?"</p><p>"Babies?" questions Cora, "That word sounds familiar for some reason, but it's the first time I've heard of that."</p><p>Alma and Lina glance to each other for a moment, before Alma asks…</p><p>"What about the word baby sounds familiar to you, does it bring up any memories?"</p><p>"Ummm… well…" starts Cora, lowering herself to the bed again as she thought about the word. "I think so, the picture is fuzzy in my head, but babies are really small and cute right? Small enough that you can hold right?"</p><p>"Yep." Answers Alma.</p><p>"Oh, and babies come from girl's like me…" states Cora, with a smile, before leaning back and spreading her legs revealing her young hairless labia. "They come from here, right?"</p><p>"Right!" answers Alma.</p><p>"And those babies grow big too, right?" asks Cora.</p><p>"Yep." Replies Alma.</p><p>"Wow, the body is amazing." States Cora.</p><p>"It sure is." Comments Lina.</p><p>"Well…" starts Alma, removing herself from the bed. "How about we go get a snack to eat?"</p><p>"Yay, more candy!" declares Cora, before flying to the door.</p><p>"Too much candy is bad for you!" quickly states Lina, as she and Alma follow the fairy out of the room.</p><p>
  <strong>- About thirty minutes later -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Alma and Lina's room -</strong>
</p><p>Alma and Cora were currently watching TV together, Alma laying back on her bed and Cora, to Alma's amusement, sat on Alma's left breast, commenting she liked the softness.</p><p>Alma's hairstyle change had also been done, it was a rather simple change, she had cut her hair length to just above her shoulders, and while she didn't opt for an ahoge, she did give herself bangs.</p><p>All was going well, the two were both enjoying the TV show, but near the thirty minute mark of the show, Alma quickly became puzzled as she began to feel a wet warmth on her left breast directly where Cora was sitting. Not sure of the cause of the sensation, Alma asks Cora…</p><p>"Hey Cora, stand up for a sec."</p><p>"Huh? OK…" replies the young fairy, looking back to Alma, before flying up a few inches from Alma's breast.</p><p>Alma though, immediately discovered the source of the warm, wet sensation, the source was still trailing down Cora's legs and dripping down to the growing wet spot on her shirt.</p><p>"Your peeing on me!" gasps Alma.</p><p>"Huh?" questions Cora.</p><p>"Your peeing!" states Alma, pointing to the fairy's crotch, where a small stream of pee started to leave her lower lips.</p><p>Cora, looked down to her crotch, seeing her pee leave her, before looking to Alma with a puzzled look on her face.</p><p>"This is bad?"</p><p>Alma quickly recalled Sakura commenting to her that since Fisers lived in the wild, their bathroom was the wild itself, all around them. So, it would be wrong thinking that since Cora was a newly born Fiser, that she'd have the knowledge not to pee anywhere. With that realization, Alma thought it was kinda cute as a small smile appears on her face.</p><p>"No, it's not bad, but there are special places you go to pee… and poop!" answers Alma, quickly adding that last piece of info.</p><p>"Oh, really?" asks Cora, placing her hands over her crotch and closing her legs and a blush raising on her cheeks. "I'm sorry, I didn't know, I wet your shirt, I-"</p><p>"Hey, it's ok." States Alma with a smile as she sits up. "You didn't know, so it's ok."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yeah…" replies Alma, looking down to the wet spot. "The wet spot isn't that big anyway." Alma though quickly noticed Cora begin to squirm, and recalled that Fiser's don't have very good bladder control and Cora was having trouble holding in the remaining pee.</p><p>So Alma removes herself from her bed and states…</p><p>"Follow me, I show you what we use to pee in."</p><p>Cora quickly follows Alma out of the room and into the bathroom and walks to the toilet and lifting the lid.</p><p>"This is what you pee in."</p><p>The young fairy quickly flies over the toilet and moves her hands away and sighs as she stream of pee leaves her to joins the water of the toilet.</p><p>"Hmm, a smaller toilet would probably be better for you." States Alma. "Like a small cup, you wouldn't have to come all the way to this room to pee."</p><p>Cora's peeing quickly comes to an end seconds later.</p><p>"That would be good." States Cora. "I can't hold it very long."</p><p>"Yeah I know." States Alma, reaching to the toilet tissue and taking a square and moving it to Cora's legs and wiping the pee from them and her crotch, which brings a giggle from her.</p><p>"Hehehe, that tickles."</p><p>"Really? This?" asks Alma, rubbing the tissue over Cora's labia.</p><p>"Hehe, yeah, it's feels good too."</p><p>"Well then…" states Alma, pulling the tissue away and tossing it into the toilet. "You want me to show you something really fun to do?"</p><p>"Yeah, of course!" replies Cora happily.</p><p>"Ok, let's go back to my room." States Alma.</p><p>The two return to Alma's room and Alma quickly removes her shirt, pajama pants and underwear, beside her socks, she was just as nude as Cora, whom Alma instructs to sit on the bed and she sits across from her, with her legs crossed and a smile on her face.</p><p>"Ok first, does the word 'Masturbation' mean anything to you?" asks Alma.</p><p>"Masturbation, hmm…" thinks aloud Cora. "No, I don't know that word, but I get the feeling it's something really good." She adds with an excited smile.</p><p>"It most certainly is." Replies Alma, before uncrossing her legs and spreading them, revealing her hairless labia. "Alright then, what I'm about to teach you, you need nothing but your own body and it feels only as great as you want it to."</p><p>"Awesome! I can't wait to learn!" states Cora happily.</p><p>"Ok, masturbation is simply playing with certain spots of your body to make you feel good."</p><p>"Really? Like a massage?"</p><p>"Exactly! But it feels a lot better and you can do it yourself."</p><p>"Oh teach me! Teach me! I wanna masturbate!" declares Cora happily.</p><p>"Hehe, ok, it's really simple to do, there are two primary spots on your body you can use, your nipples, these…" states Alma, pointing each of her index fingers to her nipples and pinching them a little. "Try pinching yours like I'm doing with mine."</p><p>The young fairy does as instructed and quickly 'Oohh's' with a smile at the sensation.</p><p>"Hehe, just pinching them feels good!"</p><p>"Yep, now try rolling your nipples between your fingers, like this…" replies Alma, before slowly doing it to her own nipples, which brings a low moan from her.</p><p>Cora again does as Alma says and moans out again, a little louder.</p><p>"Ohhh! This feels even better!"</p><p>"One of the last basic things you can do with your nipples is pull on them, like this…" replies Alma before pulling on her nipples, which was quickly imitated by Cora.</p><p>"Hmm, pulling on them doesn't feel as good as the other two."</p><p>"Yeah, but you can combine the three to enhance the feeling, like pinching your nipples harder and pulling on them more." States Alma, doing so and moaning a little. "Or twist your nipples and pulling them, or pinching them hard and twisting them."</p><p>Cora quickly tried combining what she learned and found Alma was right again and happily teased her tiny nipples.</p><p>The two girl's sat for a few minutes 'oohing' and 'ahhing' as they simply teased their nipples, Cora's face had reddened a bit as she closed her eyes to further enjoy the pleasure.</p><p>"You don't have breasts yet like I have…" starts Alma. "but when you do, you can add playing with them as well."</p><p>"I'm s-starting to feel funny between my legs." Comments Cora</p><p>"Yeah, that's the second spot you can get pleasure from." States Alma, lowering her fingers from her nipples. "Ok stop playing with your nipples for a second."</p><p>"Aww, ok." Replies Cora, releasing her tiny stiffened nipples and lowering her hands to her sides.</p><p>"Don't worry, you can get back to them later, next, spread your legs, like mine are… good, now, after I show you this, you might not even want to go back to your nipples. This spot between your legs…" states Alma, pointing to her labia. "Has a warm soft tunnel hiding behind those lips, and you can actually stick a finger or two in and it feels really good."</p><p>"Really? The place I pee from?" asks Cora, lowering down at herself and using her hands and spreading her labia.</p><p>"Yep, though a little lower, but just playing with those lips can feel good, try rubbing them like this…" states Alma, drawing Cora's attention and seeing Alma, placing her left hand over her labia and begins rubbing up and down and in a circular motion, which Cora quickly imitates, bringing a smile and giggle from her.</p><p>"It does feel good."</p><p>"Now…" states Alma, "Lick your hand and start rubbing again, it'll feel even better."</p><p>Following Alma licking her hand and returning to rubbing her labia, Cora did the same, quickly cooing from the adding sensation.</p><p>After a few more moments of rubbing, Alma states…</p><p>"Ok, to the main part, since you said you were starting to feel funny there, you wet enough to stick a finger or two into that tunnel. Extend one or two of your fingers, and slowly stick them in you." States Alma, showing Cora the correct hole and her index and middle fingers entering her. "Like that…"</p><p>Cora promptly did so, using two fingers like Alma had down and slowly inserts her fingers, though not very far before…</p><p>"There's something in the way." Comments Cora.</p><p>"Oh, I forgot about that." States Alma. "That's your hymen, it's a wall that blocks the entrance to the tunnel."</p><p>"So I can't stick my fingers in me like you can?" asks Cora, looking quite disappointed.</p><p>"Well, not without breaking it, doing that hurts a little, it's completely worth the pain though, but I'm not going to say you need to break your Hymen. There's another spot between your legs that feels really good to play with too."</p><p>"How bad does it hurt?" asks Cora. "Breaking that wall?"</p><p>"It depends, for some people, it hurts more, others, it's more like a pinch."</p><p>"How bad did it hurt for you?" asks Cora.</p><p>"Heh, it's kinda funny, I was dreading the pain and when Lina broke my Hymen, I was so surprised by how little it actually hurt."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yeah, it just felt like a pinch."</p><p>"Well I wanna break mine, so I can stick my fingers in me like you can." States Cora.</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"Yeah, since you warned my about the pain, I'm sure I can handle it, how long does it hurt?"</p><p>"Just a few seconds, oh and when you break it, there will be a little blood, but that's normal."</p><p>"Ok, so do I just force my fingers in?" asks Cora, placing her fingers into herself and touching her hymen.</p><p>"Well, you can, but it'll hurt more, when Lina broke my hymen, she teased me a little to get me relaxed, so you should do the same, play with your nipples and pussy; that's another name for the spot between your legs."</p><p>"Ok!" quickly replies Cora, before lifting her left hand up to her left nipples and placing her right hand over her labia and beginning to rub herself.</p><p>Alma quickly joined the young fairy and teases her nipples and pussy.</p><p>Eventually Cora had falling back on her back as her pleasure began to rise, causing her to comment…</p><p>"It k-keeps feeling better and better the more pinch my nipple and rub the spot between my legs!"</p><p>"G-Good, keep going." Pants Alma, quickly thrusting her fingers in and out of her aroused pussy.</p><p>Cora happily and eagerly did so, she even started to do a little more than simply rubbing her labia, by accident her middle finger had slipped between the lips of her labia and she found the sensation of her finger rubbing between her labia felt very good and kept her finger there as she continued to rub and it wasn't long after that, that her middle finger had started to rub her stiffened clit, bringing jolt after jolt of added pleasure to her young body.</p><p>"It's feeling even better!"</p><p>Alma was quite happy seeing Cora making herself feel so good, nearing herself towards her first climax. Alma herself was getting close to her own orgasm, but slowed her finger thrusts to focus more on Cora's approaching moment of bliss, which, with the young fairies pleasured comment of…</p><p>"S-Something's happening! I can't s-stop my hands!"</p><p>Alma wouldn't have to wait long as Cora started to lift her hips and rubbing herself faster.</p><p>"Your nearly there." Comments Alma.</p><p>Cora didn't have a chance to question what Alma's meant as she reached her very first orgasm, moaning out loudly as her hand rubbing her labia and clit moved nearly at a blur as her body arched up. Alma gladly watched Cora climax, her body ridged for a few moments before her body fell back to the bed and closing her thighs around her hand pressed against her crotch as her body trembled beyond her control.</p><p>"W-W-What is this… feeling?" asks Cora, shaking as she moves her hand a little more, bringing body jolting shots of pleasure through her body as her climax started to wane.</p><p>"'That'…" starts Alma. "Is called an orgasm; the peak of pleasure after playing with yourself for long enough." Adds Alma, resuming her speed of thrusting her fingers into herself.</p><p>Cora had clearly yet to calm down from her orgasm before stating…</p><p>"It feels a-amazing! Can I get that feeling again?"</p><p>"You sure can, j-just keep doing what you were." Answers Alma, before groaning a little from her delayed orgasm speeding towards her. "N-Now it's my turn to feel what you just d-did."</p><p>Still shaky, Cora sat up to watch Alma come, which didn't take very long, just a few seconds, before Alma gave a brief gasp of pleasure as Cora's eyes went wide as Alma quickly pulled her fingers from her pussy and Cora saw a stream of clear fluid suddenly eject from Alma's urethra and travel over her some before falling onto her with a gasp, before another as a second and third stream of fluid leaves Alma before the climaxing teen quickly reinserts her fingers into herself and rapidly thrusts, bringing a long, moan from her as further ejaculations from her met her hand.</p><p>Only a few seconds after a sigh from Alma, signaling the waning stage of her orgasm, Alma looks to Cora and sees that she's now wet from head to toe.</p><p>"Heh, sorry, I thought I'd be able to miss you."</p><p>"That's ok, I peed on you after all."</p><p>"Heh, well, that's not pee that I covered you with, it's my cum." Clarifies Alma.</p><p>"Cum?"</p><p>"Yeah, it's the stuff that come out when you orgasm."</p><p>"It didn't come out of me."</p><p>"Well some girl's can squirt out their cum without trying, though there is a way to make any girl squirt, want to know?"</p><p>"Yea!" replies Cora happily.</p><p>"Well then, your gonna have to break your Hymen then."</p><p>"Ok." States Cora, spreading her legs and again inserting two fingers between the blushing lips of her labia till they meet her Hymen.</p><p>"When you're ready just push your fingers through."</p><p>"Ok." Comments Cora, before, taking a breath and pushing her fingers through the thin wall, bringing a quick "OW! from her, before smiling, "That didn't hurt too bad." Removing her fingers, revealing them covered in a bit of red blood, as a small trail of it came from her newly deflowered pussy.</p><p>END.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After introducing Cora to her girlfriends, Alma gets an unexpected, but wonderful invitation that she never thought she'd be on the receiving end of.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LOLI (NYMPH and CLASSIC), YURI</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>- The next day, Solaris (Sunday), 2:23 P.M. -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Katty Lanne's home -</strong>
</p><p>Alma, dressed warmly in a thick jacket, gloves and pants, stood at the front door of Katty's home and rings the doorbell twice, she didn't need to wait long before the door opens and Katty greeted her with a smile, dressed in a long-sleeve shirt and sweat pants.</p><p>"Hey Alms, hehe, your new hairstyle looks good." The Felene states, as Alma kicks the snow from her shoes and walks into the house and Katty runs a hand through Alma's hair.</p><p>Alma though was puzzled…</p><p>"Alms?"</p><p>"Hehe, does it sound weird?" asks Katty with a small blush. "I wanted a nickname for you, but I couldn't really think of anything."</p><p>"So you just changed the 'A' on the end of my name for an 'S'? asks Alma with a giggle.</p><p>"Heh, yeah, I need to come up with a better nickname for you."</p><p>"I'm fine with Alms." States Alma with a smile.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yeah, it's a nickname my girlfriend took the time to think of."</p><p>"Hehe, well where is Cora hiding? I've been looking forward to meeting her." States Katty.</p><p>"She's under my jacket." Replies Alma, unzipping her jacket. "She hasn't had time to adjust to the cold yet, so…" she adds, revealing the left inner side of her jacket, which just a second later, the young fairy lifts herself from the inner pocket of the jacket, with her upper body revealed, showed that the fairy was wearing clothes now, something with a light blue color.</p><p>"Hey Cora." Greets Katty with a smile. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Katty, Alma's girlfriend."</p><p>"Hi!" greets back Cora with a big smile before removing herself from the pocket and flying between the two, revealing that what she wore was a small knee-length dress.</p><p>"You're really cute." Comments Katty.</p><p>"Thanks!" replies Cora, before she notices Katty's ears and flies near Katty's right one. "Oohhh, are these real!?" she asks, touching one, which reflexively twitches.</p><p>"Yep, their real…" answers Katty, lifting her hands up and pinching the tips of her ears and puling on them a little, showing Cora that they were quite well attached to her head. "You've never seen a Felene before?"</p><p>"No…" replies Cora, before landing on Katty's head and hugging Katty's ear with a giggle. "Hehe, it's soft."</p><p>The comment brings a brief chuckle from Katty, before stating…</p><p>"Thanks, by the way, your dress is pretty too."</p><p>"Heh, Reni couldn't wait to start making clothes for her." States Alma.</p><p>"Hehe, really?"</p><p>"Yeah, after I told her about Cora, a few hours later, she came over with three set of clothes she had made."</p><p>"I liked this dress the most!" Quickly states Cora, flying from Katty's head into her field of view and spinning once and causing the dress to fan out and reveal her nude lower body for a second.</p><p>"I see…" states Katty with a smile. "Well, there's someone else who'd like to meet you." States Katty, "Follow me."</p><p>Cora quickly did just that, amusingly circling Katty's head as she walked up the stairs and Alma, after removing her shoes, followed behind.</p><p>Entering Katty's room, Crissy greeted the trio, sitting on the bed, wearing only a T-shirt and yellow panties.</p><p>"That's Crissy." States Katty, "She's my girlfriend."</p><p>"Your girlfriend?" questions Cora. "But I thought Alma was your girlfriend."</p><p>"We're each other's girlfriend." Answers Crissy with a smile, removing herself from the bed and walking near the three.</p><p>Although Cora's attention had quickly shifted when she saw Crissy's tail swaying behind her as she walked towards them.</p><p>"What's that behind you?" asks Cora, before flying behind the teen.</p><p>"Huh?" questions Crissy, before Cora quickly 'Oooh's'</p><p>"It's a tail!" declares the young fairy. "You have a tail!"</p><p>"Oh…" answers Crissy, smiling, before moving her tail up and down, her smile growing when Cora attempted to 'catch' the appendage. "I think she likes me, hehe." Adds Crissy.</p><p>"Not for long." States Katty, before hopping beside Crissy and presenting her rear to Cora, "Hey Cora, I got a tail too, I'll let you ride mine."</p><p>Cora quickly 'ooh's' before moving from Crissy's tail and hugging the end of Katty's tail and promptly declaring 'Weeeee!' as Katty moves her tail in a wavy motion.</p><p>"You just had to interrupt my fun huh?" comments Crissy with a smile.</p><p>Alma was a bit surprised at how quickly Cora had taken a liking to her two girlfriends, but was happy that she did.</p><p>"Hey…" starts Alma, to Crissy as she removes her jacket. "Let's play a game." She adds, before walking pass Crissy, tossing her jacket to the bed and walking in front of the dresser, which a gaming system rested on and Alma taking a controller.</p><p>"Ok." Replies Crissy. "Kate can play with Cora." She adds, joining Alma and taking a controller as well.</p><p>Alma and Crissy had decided on a co-op adventure game, the two sitting on the end of the bed as they focused on beating the on-screen enemies, while Katty, sat on the bed as well, behind Alma and Crissy, happily entertaining Cora with her tail, as the small excited fairy was currently jumping over Katty's tail as the Felene moved it in a circular motion, like a jump-rope.</p><p>Katty soon though began to do the same as Crissy had done, playing keep-away with her tail from Cora, who was enjoying the little game, jumping and flying towards her tail.</p><p>"Hehe, you have plenty of energy huh?" comments Katty as she watches Cora jumping around.</p><p>The fairy only giggled, though Alma commented…</p><p>"Lina has been giving her candy whenever she wants it. Heh, I think Cora's a Sugar Fairy."</p><p>"Hehe, no wonder she's so energetic." Replies Katty, before seeing Cora successfully catch her tail, declaring 'Gotcha!'.</p><p>Cora quickly sits up, with Katty's tail between her legs and stating, happily…</p><p>"Up! Lift me up!"</p><p>"Ok." Replies Katty, before Cora cheered as Katty did a waving motion with her tail again, causing Cora to move up and down.</p><p>Katty had eventually turned her attention to the game Alma and Crissy were playing, while she continued to entertain Cora.</p><p>Not yet a minute had passed and during Cora's happy ride, she quickly noticed the surprisingly pleasant sensation of Katty's tail rubbing her between her legs. Cora giggling and cheering gradually faded the more she rode and the motions making her body move forward and back a bit, her hairless labia frequently being rubbed and tickled by Katty's furry tail.</p><p>Currently only having experience with her own hand and fingers, Cora was quite delighted with the sensation of something that wasn't her hand, and soft teasing her.</p><p>Soon, with the prolonged teasing, and the resulting wetness from her young lower lips wetting Katty's tail, Cora found her crotch slides across the furry appendage easier and with more pleasure.</p><p>Katty, a little puzzled by Cora's sudden decrease in volume, looked back see what was up and saw Cora, still riding her tail, but her eyes closed and her cheeks red, it didn't take much thinking from Katty before her cheeks redden a little with a smile at what Cora was doing, which was made even more obvious when Katty lowers her tail to the bed and sees Cora's hips moving, before the fairy's eyes open, wondering why the ride stopped and her face reddening more when she sees Katty looking at her, though Katty quickly places a finger to her lips in a 'shush' before Cora gave a little gasp as Katty moved her tail back and forth slowing against Cora's aroused, young labia.</p><p>"Alms…" states Katty, watching as she teased the young fairy with her tail.</p><p>"Yeah?" asks Alma.</p><p>"What kind of stuff have you taught Cora about?"</p><p>"Um, well…" replies Alma, trying to recall what she's currently taught Cora as she plays the game. "I taught her about using the toilet, hehe, she actually peed on me while we were watching TV."</p><p>"Hehe, really?" asks Crissy.</p><p>"Yeah, it seems Cora was born from me instead of the planet for some reasonn, she doesn't have any memory of a life before meeting me and Lina yesterday- Crap!" replies Alma before gasping as her character in the game was caught my a powerful attack. "So she didn't know some of the usual things that other Fisers that my other friends have."</p><p>"Like what?" asks Katty, smiling as she watches Cora, quickly cover her mouth with a hand as she clearly orgasms, though Katty continues to move her tail, prolonging the fairy's pleasure.</p><p>"Well, masturbation." Answers Alma. "Cora didn't know about masturbation so I gladly taught her about that and she loved it. It kinda reminded me about the first time I learned about it with Lina. It was nice to teach someone about something I was taught." Replies Alma, before giving a brief cheer as she and Crissy had defeated the boss of the stage they were playing.</p><p>"So is she willing to masturbate in front of someone?" asks Katty, soon seeing Cora, fall forward and lay against her tail, drained from her orgasm.</p><p>"She's got no problem with that." Replies Alma with a giggle. "Although, maybe I should teach her about when it's not ok to masturbate…" she adds, before looking back to Katty. "Is she still playing with your tail?"</p><p>"Heh, not anymore." Answers Katty with a smile.</p><p>"What do you mean?" asks Alma, before moving to Katty's side and seeing Cora laying on Katty's tail, seeing her reddened face and light trembling and the fairy commenting…</p><p>"Her tail feels so good."</p><p>"Heh, so that's why you were so quite." Comments Alma with a smile. "You were having a different kind of fun."</p><p>Cora simply giggles, before Katty gasps.</p><p>"Oh, Alma, when you and Crissy finish playing, there's something I wanted to have you try."</p><p>"Ok." Replies Alma. "I wanna finish one more stage."</p><p>Over the course of ten minutes while Alma and Crissy played through the next stage of the game, Cora had fallen asleep and Katty held the sleeping fairy in her hands.</p><p>Upon Alma and Crissy finishing the game, Katty gently placed Cora down on the bed and removed herself from it and walks to the closet, taking what was clearly a dumb-bell shaped weight from it, which had an electronic display and a few buttons on one side of it and walking to Alma, who stood next to the gaming system.</p><p>"I remimber you saying that your really strong, so I wanted to see you lift something heavy."</p><p>"Um, ok." Replies Alma, a little puzzled by Katty's request, who places the weight to the floor and presses a button on the side of it a few times. "How heavy did you make it?" asks Alma.</p><p>"Just pick it up." Requests Katty with a smile.</p><p>"Ok." Replies Alma leaning down and reaching with her right to the weight and picking it up easily.</p><p>"Wow…" comments Katty smiling. "You just picked it up like it was nothing."</p><p>Crissy walked beside Katty while Alma, turned the weight to look at the display.</p><p>"You only set it to a hundred pounds, of course I can lift that." Answers Alma, briefly tossing the weight up a few times as if it was ten pounds.</p><p>"Only!?" gasps Crissy. "What's the heaviest thing you can lift?"</p><p>"Um, each of my arms can lift about two hundred pounds." Answers Alma.</p><p>"Two hundred pounds!?" gasps both Katty and Crissy, before they quickly cover their mouth and look to Cora sleeping, though they see the fairy was undisturbed, and Katty uncovering her mouth and stating…</p><p>"So, with both of your hands, you can lift four hundred pounds?"</p><p>"Well, yeah, I guess."</p><p>"Amazing…" comments Crissy. "Your like, nearly as strong as a female adult Vehen."</p><p>"Put the weight back down." States Katty, when Alma does, Katty lowers herself and presses, what Alma guessed to be the increase weight button, quite a few times. "Ok, the max weight it'll go to is a hundred and ninety pounds, lift it."</p><p>"Ok." Replies Alma, leaning down and grabbing the weight and with a bit of a groan, lifts it.</p><p>"Wow, I guess about two hundred is your limit, it took you more effort to lift it, but that's still impressive." States Katty, before Alma comments…</p><p>"I never really gave my strength any thought, I was created this strong, so it's normal for me." As she lifts the weight up near her shoulder a few times.</p><p>"Have you ever had trouble controlling your strength?" Asks Crissy.</p><p>"Actually, yeah, my dad has a controller that controls my strength, when he turned the limit off, it took me about a day to adjust, hehe… I had to replace a few cabinet doors."</p><p>"A controller?" questions Crissy, before Katty adds…</p><p>"You have a controller?"</p><p>"Uhh…" replies Alma, her cheeks reddening a bit, with the addition of a sweatdrop, Alma may have wanted to tell her girlfriends everything, but certain things were a bit embarrassing, and the fact that she had a 'controller' was one of them. "W-Well, yeah…"</p><p>"What does it control?" Asks Katty.</p><p>"Um… well, not much, actually."</p><p>"Tell us then." asks Crissy with a smile.</p><p>"Well, my strength and putting me to sleep." Answers Alma.</p><p>"You mean turning you off?" asks Katty with a giggle. "You have an <em>'off' </em>button?"</p><p>"Hehe, well, technically, I guess…" Replies Alma with a sweatdrop.</p><p>"I bet we could have some fun with that controller." Comments Katty. "Do you have access to it?"</p><p>"U-Uh, I wouldn't really want you having that kind of power over me." Replies Alma.</p><p>"Aww, we wouldn't do anything you wouldn't like." States Katty.</p><p>"Yeah…" adds Crissy. "It would make sex a lot more interesting, controlling how strong you are."</p><p>Alma says nothing but offer the weight to Crissy, who takes it without a second thought and gasps when it quickly carried her to the floor with a loud bang, which brought a giggle from Alma and Katty.</p><p>"Oh yeah…" starts Katty. "Lina's your twin, so, that means she has a controller too right? And she's as strong as you are?"</p><p>"Yep." Replies Alma, quickly smiling. "Maybe I can get Lina's controller and we can play with her instead." She adds, walking to the bed and sitting on it and leaning near Cora's sleeping body and lightly caressing her cheek with a finger, causing her to shift a little and a smile coming to her sleeping face.</p><p>"Well Lina would be good too." States Katty, "But she's not my girlfriend."</p><p>"Heh, like I said…" replies Alma smiling and sitting up facing Katty, "I don't want you having that kind of power over me."</p><p>"So you'd just throw your sister in instead?" teases Katty with a smirk.</p><p>"Hehe…"</p><p>"Oh!" gasps Crissy, quickly standing. "Hey Kate, ask Alma before you forget."</p><p>"Huh?" replies Katty.</p><p>"Ask me what?" questions Alma.</p><p>"About your winter trip." States Crissy to Katty, who quickly gasps.</p><p>"Oh! That's right, I nearly forgot, thanks for reminding me!" States Katty before walking to the bed and sitting next to Alma. "Every winter break, me, my mom and dad go to Felis. Crissy usually goes with me, but she wants to stay with her parents this winter, so, there's a free spot, if your interested."</p><p>Alma was clearly surprised by Katty's implied invitation, a smile quickly coming to her face.</p><p>"You're inviting me to join you, going to another planet?"</p><p>"Yep." Answers Katty, "While it's winter here, it's summer on Felis, so that one of the reasons why we go, the other is to visit our relatives, plus, if you come, it would be a good chance for us to spend more time together."</p><p>"Wow! I've never even went off-world before." Quickly replies Alma.</p><p>"Really?" asks Katty. "You've never seen the planet you live on from space?"</p><p>"No, only on TV." Answers Alma.</p><p>"Oh you have to see it in person at least once. I see it nearly every year and the sight still amazes me."</p><p>"Wow, I'd love to come, when do you guys leave?" asks Alma.</p><p>"A week after the break starts, so that would be about, two weeks from today."</p><p>"I can't wait to go- but wait, doesn't it cost a lot to go to another planet? I wouldn't want your parents spending extra money for me to go." asks Alma.</p><p>"It doesn't really cost that much." replies Katty, "Since we're Felene and going to Felis, our home planet, we get a discount, so it's even cheaper, plus, we get the option of using the transporters. And you don't need to worry about being an extra, you'd be taking Crissy's spot and I already asked my mom and dad if you could go in her place and they were fine with it."</p><p>"Wow, thanks, wait a sec…" comments Alma, before clearly looking disappointed. "I was looking forward to spending my first winter here with my parents and Lina."</p><p>"Oh." Replies Katty. "I forgot about this being your first winter."</p><p>Crissy though quickly suggests…</p><p>"Alma, how about you spend part of the break on Felis, then the rest back here on Merkolova?"</p><p>"Could I do that?" asks Alma.</p><p>"There's no reason you couldn't." sates Katty. "Though you'd have to buy your own ticket back, with your <em>'job' </em>though, I bet you'd easily be able to buy one."</p><p>"How much does a one-way ticket cost?" asks Alma.</p><p>"Hmm, a one-way from Felis to Merkolova is about six hundred credits, I know it's not more than seven hundred and I'm pretty sure you can get one for under five if you shop around."</p><p>"Oh, that amount is no problem." States Alma with a smile. "I can easily pay that."</p><p>"Really?" asks Crissy with a smile. "How much money do you make?"</p><p>"I told you that's a secret." Replies Alma with a smirk.</p><p>"Awww…"</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Most times, power-leveling a friend can be simple and easy, however…</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LOLI (NYMPH and CLASSIC), VIOLENCE, YURI</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>- Three days later, (Wednesday), 4:34 P.M. -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Temple -</strong>
</p><p>"Haaaaa!"</p><p>Yells an adult female fighter with fire-red long hair as she buried her right flame-covered fist into the gut of a large, intimidating goblin which towered three times the woman's height, and while the beast wore no armor, only a cloth covering it's waist, it was very muscular and carried a large heavy sword in it's right hand.</p><p>The woman was only a little more armored than the beast, a lightly armored jacket and shirt combo which exposed her belly and shorts, her weapon being her body, primarily her fists and feet, which were well armed, her gloves being spiked and long blades coming from the end of them nearly reaching her shoulders, her shoes also bladed with the addition of spiked knee-pads.</p><p>Although the beast was forced a few steps back from the blow, it recovered quickly and the woman gasps as the beasts free hand grasps her head and lifts her high into the air before slamming her body down to the floor before picking her back up and throwing her towards a far away wall where the girl's body cratered the wall before falling to the floor with a groan of pain.</p><p>Right after the Goblin had thrown the woman, a small explosion hit him in the face, causing it to stagger back in shock and pain as it covered its face for a moment.</p><p>The source of the attack came from a blonde long-haired teenage elven girl with pointed ears out of the range of the beast, kneeling, aiming another arrow from her bow, stunning the goblin again. The teen wore a shirt and long skirt.</p><p>After the third arrow, another fighter runs towards the beast, this one a head to toe, fully armored male with a sword in one hand and a shield in the other and once in range, unleashes a flurry of sword attacks, first aiming for it's legs, downing the beast before finishing with a powerful charge with his shield, knocking the goblin back a few yards on it's back.</p><p>While the beast was pummeled, the red-headed fighter groans as she lifts herself from the floor, though another girl runs up next to her, with short purple hair, dressed in a white robe and carrying a staff, before twirling it and lifting it into the air and stating "Cure!", causing a white light to come from the end of the staff and the body of the injured woman in front of her glows for a few moments before her injures fade some, and she gets back to her feet with a smile.</p><p>"Thanks Alma."</p><p>"This boss is pretty tough." States Alma. "Are you sure we can win? One hit from him would take me out at the level I am."</p><p>"Sure we can win." States the red-head. "We did it before without a healer." She adds, before running back into the fight. "It'll be easier with you here, just don't get hit! You'll gain a bunch of levels when we win."</p><p>"I hope so…" replies Alma to herself. "Dying sucks." She adds, before heading near the girl with the bow.</p><p>The goblin only stays down for a moment before rolling on to it's side and gets up to a kneeling position before giving a yell and lifting his sword with both hands and slamming it into the ground, causing a powerful shockwave, which the armored male uses his shield to block and maintain his position, while the red-headed fighter lifts her arms to block it as well but it doesn't do much as she's knocked from her feet and carried by the wave a few yards away onto her back. Alma, and the Archer near her, even though their farther away than the other two, catch a considerable amount of the force of the shockwave with a gasp from them both and hit a wall. Although the archer returns to her feet relatively quickly, Alma struggles to get back to her feet.</p><p>"Frak! The shockwave nearly killed me! I only got seven HP left, I hope it doesn't use that attack over and over."</p><p>"Well it's the only attack you'll have to worry about…" states the Archer, before using a potion on Alma. "Unless it starts targeting you."</p><p>"Thanks Lila, as long as Sakura and Reni keep it's attention, I should be fine." Replies Alma, getting back to her feet.</p><p>The red-haired female fighter, after recovering from the shockwave attack, runs pass the male knight, who also advanced on the beast and attacking it together, the red-head using her agility to avoid a few attacks, distracting it enough for the knight to attack the legs again, while the archer fires off a few explosive arrows.</p><p>Downing the beast a second time didn't happen as quickly as the first, which only further angers the beast and gave the goblin the chance to retaliate with a powerful double spin with it's sword, the suddenness of the attack catches the two front-line fighters, the red-head received the full force of the attack, knocking her back through the air with pieces of her clothing ripping off. The knight, while preventing the full force of the blow hitting him thanks to his shield, was thrown back a considerable distance and falling back onto his back, causing his helmet to come off.</p><p>After pushing it's attackers away, an arrow hits his shoulder, drawing its attention to the archer in the distance.</p><p>"Crap!" states Lila. "That was supposed to hit his head." She adds, before standing and quickly running away as the angered goblin made a bee-line towards her, it's sword causing sparks as it drug across the ground.</p><p>Alma had meanwhile ran towards the red-head slowly getting to her feet, her jacket, shirt and shorts ripped.</p><p>"Didn't I just heal you Sakura?" teases Alma, before casting a cure spell on the red-head.</p><p>"Heh, just keep doing your job." States Sakura with a smile. "Me and Reni gotta get his attention again." She adds, before running towards the beast. "Hey ugly! Over here!" declares Sakura before a ball of fire appears in her right hand.</p><p>"Wait!" calls Alma, running after Sakura. "You're not at full HP, let me heal you again!"</p><p>"Don't worry, I can take another hit." Replies back Sakura, before propelling the fireball to the beast and hitting it in the back of the head as he was sending his massive swords down towards Lila, coupled with the blow to the back of the head and Lila diving out of the way, the beast misses and turns it's attention to Sakura, who quickly leaps into the air towards the goblin to deliver a powerful kick to it's head.</p><p>Unfortunately, the beast managed to grab Sakura out of the air, before the red-head gasps out in pain as the large hand tightened around her, before the beast lifts Sakura high in the air and throws Sakura down hard to the ground, then following up by lifting it's large foot and crushing the fighter, the ground buckling under the intense force, when it pulls its foot back, Sakura's body lay lifeless on the floor, though a blue transparent image of her flooded above.</p><p>"Da*nmit, the same attack as last time!" Groans Sakura.</p><p>"That could've been avoided yanno." States Alma. "You know I can't revive you since your level is too high."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, just use a revive item on me." States Sakura.</p><p>The goblin, seeing that it had defeated Sakura, gives a brief shout in victory before turning its attention back to Lila, in time to catch an explosive arrow to the face, causing it to stagger back. Just before recovering from the head shot, two crescent shaped blades of light hit the beast from behind, briefly knocking it to it's hands and knees before looking back to its attacker, being the knight.</p><p>"I hope you didn't forget about me." Provokes the knight.</p><p>The goblin quickly returns to it's feet and rushes towards the man.</p><p>With it's attention now focused away from the area, Sakura states…</p><p>"OK, Reni's got his attention, one of you come revive me."</p><p>Alma and Lila quickly look confused and both sweatdrop before Alma states…</p><p>"I think we forgot to buy those before the mission."</p><p>"What!?" gasps Sakura. "How could we forget that!? We always bring at least three!"</p><p>"I dunno." States Lila, "But I don't see them in our inventory."</p><p>"Aww, I'm stuck watching then!" whines Sakura.</p><p>"Well at least I'll get a bit more experience with you dead." Comments Alma with a smile.</p><p>"True." Replies Sakura.</p><p>"Well then…" starts Lila, quickly jogging beside Alma. "With no revives, that's even more reason for you to stay back and just heal. Reni can take plenty of damage, so just focus on keeping my HP up unless she gets into trouble." States Lila, before kneeling and drawing back the string of her bow and energy gathering around her as an arrow of energy appears in her bow.</p><p>"Ok." Replies Alma, walking behind Lila as she prepared to attack.</p><p>Reni currently had the goblins full attention, successfully blocking relatively weak, but quick swings of the large sword and getting in a few quick combos of her sword, though she soon takes a powerful kick to the chest, knocking her back, but not down.</p><p>"Lila you ready!?" quickly asks Reni.</p><p>"Yep, just give the word!" calls back Lila, as the energy flowing around her caused her and Alma's clothing to flutter.</p><p>"Ok Ugly…" states Reni with a smile. "Time to take you down a few notches!"</p><p>Following the comment, the goblin charges forward, grasping his sword in both hands and lifts it high in the air, though the knight quickly stands and lifts his shield, and declares, "Endurance!" causing not only the shield but the knight's body to becomes enveloped in a yellow aura before rushing towards the charging beast and as it swings its large sword down, the knight lifts his shield to block, which causes a flash of light and shaking of the ground, which buckles some under the knight feet.</p><p>A few moments pass as the two push against each other, before the knight lets out a loud yell and another flash of light appears, which signifies the knight's victory and stunning the beast as it's sword was nearly knocked from it's hands and thrown off-balance, rendering it wide open for an attack.</p><p>"NOW!" signals Reni, before retreating back a few yards</p><p>"Explosive Barrage!" declares Lila, before releasing the charged arrow, sending it flying towards the vulnerable beast, though only seconds into flight, the arrow of energy splits into multiple arrows that hit a large area on the beast, covering it in explosions. "And just to make sure…" states Lila, pulling back the string of her bow again and quickly firing another arrow into the fiery plume, producing a final, large explosion.</p><p>"Wow." Relies Alma, "Why didn't you use that attack earlier."</p><p>"It's a new one I got a few levels ago, but it uses a lot of energy." States Lila. "Plus it's a charged-type."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"I hope that did it." Comments Lila.</p><p>When the smoke begins to dissipate, the beast emerges from it, staggering weakly towards Lila and Alma, Lila prepares to fire another shot, but stops when the beast drops to its knees, using it's sword to stop it from falling to the ground.</p><p>"Yeah! We beat'em!" cheers Lila.</p><p>As the goblin gives a yell, Reni's eyes widen and she quickly calls to Alma and Lila…</p><p>"Get back!"</p><p>The beast soon raises it's sword in the air with both hands again and Lila gasps.</p><p>"Frak! I forgot he has a final attack, Alma run!" quickly states Lila, standing and running, Alma quickly following close behind.</p><p>When the goblin slams his sword on the ground, A large shockwave spreads from it, Reni was able to block most of the damage, though Alma and Lila weren't so lucky, both were knocked from there feet and carried through the air, stopped only by a wall and after they fell back to the floor, while Lila survived, Alma, wasn't as lucky as her blue transparent image floated above her body.</p><p>"Da*mit!" complains Alma. "Stupid final attack! I knew we should have done a stage with a less powerful boss!"</p><p>The goblin, soon collapses to the floor, immediately after, Lila and Reni's body flash with a bright light.</p><p>"Yay, level up." Cheers Lila, getting to her feet.</p><p>With the battle obviously over now, Sakura and Alma's 'ghost's' return to their body and each sit up with a groan of disappointment.</p><p>"Well that sucked." Comments Sakura. "We did this mission so Alma would gain a bunch of levels to catch up with us."</p><p>"Next time, lets pick a stage with a boss that doesn't have the potential to kill me in one hit." Comments Alma.</p><p>"Well you're a healer, any boss that gives any worthwhile xp is going to be a threat to you." States Lila.</p><p>"Well then a boss that doesn't have a totally unfair final attack, or better yet, no final attack." Replies Alma.</p><p>"Ok, ok." States Reni, as she walks towards the group. "If our healer isn't happy, we're not going to do so well."</p><p>"Well anyway…" starts Alma, getting to her feet. "I'm going to sign off."</p><p>"Aww, so soon?" asks Sakura. "We've only played two missions together."</p><p>"Well I wanna get back to reality." States Alma. "I gotta pee anyway. I might come back later."</p><p>"Ok." States Lila. "We'll pick an easier mission next time."</p><p>
  <strong>- Alma and Lina's room -</strong>
</p><p>Alma, dressed in a T-shirt and jeans, lays back on her bed, wearing a small metallic Virtual Reality device across her closed eyes with blinking lights, held in place with the two ends of the device hooked around her ears like glasses.</p><p>The blinking lights soon stop and the teen opens her eyes, lifting a hand up and removes the device from her face, sitting up with a sigh, commenting to herself…</p><p>"Died at the last moment… oh well, at least I gained a few levels before the boss, so it wasn't a total waste."</p><p>Alma removes herself from the bed and places the device on the small desk near her bed before heading out of the room, though Alma had barely placed a foot pass the threshold of the door before Cora, wearing her blue dress, nearly flew right into her.</p><p>"Oh Alma, your done playing your game?" asks the fairy excitedly.</p><p>"Yep, just finished, didn't do too well though."</p><p>"Aww that's too bad, well how about we play then!?"</p><p>"What kind of play?" asks Alma, with a smile as she could guess what the little fairy was going to say.</p><p>"<em>'This' </em>kind of play!" replies Cora happily as she quickly lifts her dress to reveal her naked young body.</p><p>"Heh, ok, but first, I gotta go pee." States Alma, heading down the hall towards the bathroom.</p><p>"Ok." Replies Cora.</p><p>Upon Alma leaving the bathroom, Cora quickly flys towards her.</p><p>"Come on! Come on!" urges the young fairy happily.</p><p>"Hehe, ok, ok, there's no need to rush." Replies Alma with a giggle. "Let's go downstairs to the living room."</p><p>"Ok!" states Cora, quickly flying away down the hall and out of sight as she goes down the stairs.</p><p>Alma smiles as she watches Cora happily fly away and followed behind. Over the pass few days of knowing Cora, Alma found the young fairy really was a little kid, always wanting to be around herself, Lina or even her parents, wanted to play frequently and full of energy. Cora didn't like being alone for long periods of time, unlike the older Fisers Alma knew, such as Nina or Lali who were fine leaving their 'owners' for lengthy periods of time to do their own thing.</p><p>Once in the living room, Alma saw Lina currently occupied the area, laying on the couch watching a game show on the TV, covered in a small blanket. Alma soon joins her and looks to Cora hovering in front of her and pats her lap, Alma didn't need to say anything before Cora quickly flies down and sits on her lap, spreading her legs as Alma lifts her right hand and licks her index finger and lowering her hand down and starting to rub the young fairy's smooth lower lips, which quickly brought a smile and giggle from Cora.</p><p>"Is there something you want to watch?" Asks Lina.</p><p>"You done watching TV?" asks Alma, as she continued to pleasure Cora.</p><p>"Yeah…" replies Lina before a small yawn leaves her and offering the remote to Alma. "Laying here under this warm blanket got me a little sleepy, I'm gonna take a nap."</p><p>"OK." Replies Alma, taking the remote with her free left hand and begins to look through the TV channels.</p><p>About two minutes later, after finding a comedic movie airing, Cora was now squirming and gasping from an approaching orgasm which Alma gladly urged on as she rubs Cora's slick lower lips faster.</p><p>"Ahhhh! I'm gonna come!" declares Cora, quickly, though vainly closing her legs around Alma's moving finger.</p><p>The young fairy only lasts a few seconds more before a loud, pleasure-filled wail leaves her, ending only briefly before beginning again as Alma's finger continued, prolonging and intensifying her pleasure for a long few seconds before Cora quickly states…</p><p>"Stop!"</p><p>Causing Alma to immediately stop her finger, though keeping it pressed against the trembling fairies pussy as rapid bolts of pleasure jolted her body from her spasming center.</p><p>Alma only smiled, waiting until Cora's pleasure died down a bit before commenting…</p><p>"Too intense again huh?"</p><p>"Y-Yeah…" answers Cora with a shaky voice. "Your finger j-just feels so good, I thought I'd b-be able to last the entire time this time."</p><p>"Hehe, well your still relatively new to this, you'll be able to endure a really strong orgasm soon, I'm sure." Replies Alma, slowly moving her finger, making Cora flinch with added pleasure shooting through her. "After you recover, wanna try again?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>With Cora relaxing, Alma turns her attention back to the TV for a few moments before gasping lowly and looking to Lina, who appeared to be asleep.</p><p>"Lina, you still awake?" asks Alma lowly, incase she was sleeping.</p><p>"Barely…" replies Lina lowly, clearly sounding like she's about to drift off. "What do you want?"</p><p>"I just have a quick question…" states Alma. "You like Sakura right?"</p><p>"Yeah." Answers Lina.</p><p>"Well, I was wondering, do you like her enough to give her that controller dad has for you and me?"</p><p>At this question, Lina sits up and looks to Alma with sleepy eyes and a clearly puzzled look on her face.</p><p>"What? Why would you ask me that?"</p><p>"Heh, well, the other day when I introduced Cora to Katty and Crissy…" starts Alma, idly beginning to stroke the fairies pussy again, bring a smile and squirming from her. "I let it slip that I had a controller and they asked if they could play with it, which I denied, but, I started thinking; I love Katty, I know she wouldn't do anything that I would seriously have a problem with, so I was thinking about actually giving her my controller once. The reason I asked you is because, I just want to know what you think, considering what we've both been through and what dad did to us. I said no to Katty because I didn't want her having that kind of power over me."</p><p>"I see…" replies Lina, lifting a hand and rubbing her eyes. "You're thinking back to dad using you when Katty asked about using your controller."</p><p>"Yeah, I thought I had gotten past what dad did to me, but I guess it's just not that simple, I didn't think anything of my controller until Katty asked for it, dad doesn't even use it anymore. I told her about what happened with me, so I'm sure she'd understand if I told her I'd feel really uncomfortable giving her my controller, but…"</p><p>"Do you WANT to give it to Katty?" asks Lina.</p><p>"Well, I trust Katty not to do anything I would be against, so, yeah, I'd like to, if only for one time, but…"</p><p>"It comes back to what the controller represents." States Lina.</p><p>"Yeah, it's like the strongest reminder of when I was completely powerless, I mean, it controls my strength, turning me off and most importantly, my memory… That's a lot of power to just hand over to someone."</p><p>"Yes it is…" replies Lina, before smiling, "Heh, I think the answer is simple."</p><p>"What is it?" asks Alma.</p><p>"You can ether let the controller hold you back, fearing it, or use it as a way to enhance your relationship with Katty, you said you trust her. She wouldn't abuse that power you gave her, right?"</p><p>"You're right…" replies Alma, smiling. "Turn something I fear into something that I might like, I could always tell Katty what's off-limits, like my memory."</p><p>"Yeah." States Lina, "Like when a person in a couple enjoys being tied up and bound, their putting their trust in the other person and giving up some or most of their power. That kind of trust can strengthen a relationship, or that's what I've been told and seen on TV, and hey, if it turns out you don't like it, it could always be a one-time thing."</p><p>"Yeah, thanks Lina." Replies Alma. "Sorry about stopping you from sleeping."</p><p>"That's ok." States Lina, before laying down again.</p><p>Alma quickly gasps.</p><p>"Oh, wait, you never answered my question about if you would give Sakura your controller."</p><p>"Maybe I would, maybe I wouldn't." answers Lina, smiling</p><p>"Heh, that's not an answer." States Alma with a smile</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chapter 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's the final school day before winter break and a particular winter break assignment prompts Alma and her friends to think about their future.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LOLI (NYMPH and CLASSIC), GRAPHIC IMAGERY, VIOLENCE, M/F</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>- Two days later, Shakrus (Friday), Second week of November (2) -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- School, Lunchroom -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- 11:24 A.M. -</strong>
</p><p>"This is so not fair!" whines a green-haired Felene as she sat at the table where Alma, Katty, Crissy and a few other their other friends sat; along with Cora, who wore her blue dress, sitting on the table near Alma's tray of food and happily eating from it. The frustrated Felene stuffing a fork-full of macaroni in her mouth before adding… "I wanted to enjoy the break without having to do a bunch of assignments. All three of my classes so far has me doing something."</p><p>"Hehe, it can't be that bad." Comments Alma, wearing a long-sleeve shirt and jeans. "Two of my classes so far gave me stuff to do over the winter break. Their easy to do anyway."</p><p>"Being easy isn't the point." Whines the Felene. "It's supposed to be a break from school, why give us school work to do during that break? It makes no sense!"</p><p>Katty answered this remark…</p><p>"It's so you don't go dumb over the break."</p><p>"It's just so annoying." Complains the Felene.</p><p>"Anyway…" states Katty, before looking to Alma who sat across the table from her. "Alma, don't be like some people and wait till the break is almost over before you start your winter break assignments."</p><p>"Don't worry, I won't." replies Alma. "I'm sure it'll be easy anyway, I'll probably finish it all before the break is halfway done."</p><p>"Of course it'll be super easy for you." Comments the Felene. "You have a computer for a brain."</p><p>"Heh, it doesn't make me super smart." Replies Alma. "I'm going to school afterall."</p><p>"Well it doesn't stop you from just having all the knowledge to do the stuff downloaded into your head." States the Felene.</p><p>"That would be cheating, and I don't cheat." Replies Alma, before Katty adds…</p><p>"Yeah, Alma likes learning anyway, it wouldn't be very fun if you just had the knowledge to do it uploaded into your head, right?"</p><p>"Yeah." Agrees Alma, before smirking at her Felene friend. "Not everybody hates school work."</p><p>"Hey, I never said I didn't like school work, I just don't like doing it over a break." Replies the Felene.</p><p>"Anyway…" starts Alma. "The one assignment I'm looking forward to so far is Mrs. Fon's."</p><p>"The <em>'Where do you see yourself in ten Cycles.' </em>assignment?" asks Katty.</p><p>"Yeah, I've never really gave that any thought until now. I will be an adult eventually." Replies Alma.</p><p>"So have you been thinking about how your going to do the assignment?" asks Crissy.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm going to write about the kind of job I see myself having in ten cycles."</p><p>"Really? What kind of job do you want to have?" asks Katty.</p><p>"Well, Sakura mentioned to me before that she wants to be a firefighter because of her Shakra being able to control fire, so that's how I thought about what job I want. I want to be a Medical Healer/Nurse."</p><p>"Really?" asks Katty, as she, Crissy and the other Felene looked intrigued.</p><p>"Yea, I love helping people, and what's better than healing an injured person?" replies Alma, before looking to Cora, who smiles up at her as Alma added with smile, "And saving their life?" Alma looks up towards her friends again and states, "I know my Shakra isn't very strong right now, but I'm going to train it and increase my level. So if any of you guys have a small cut or injury, let me heal it."</p><p>"Ok." Replies Crissy, before Katty asks…</p><p>"Are you sure you could be a Healer? They see a lot of horrible things. Like people with parts of their body twisted and bent in ways it shouldn't, all that blood and bones and stuff." Katty trembled briefly at the disturbing image she had formed in her mind. "I definitely wouldn't be able to do it."</p><p>The brief image of Cora's previous life, with her body bloody and mutilated, flashed in Alma's mind and she looks down to the young fairy, who smiles at her again before Alma lift her left hand and lightly strokes her hair.</p><p>"If it means I can save someone's life, I wouldn't care what I'd have to see."</p><p>"Well you'll certainly be wanted." Comments Crissy. "Not many people with healing powers choose to be a Medical Healer because of the stuff you have to see."</p><p>"Well, what sort of job do you guys want when your older?" asks Alma to her friends.</p><p>"Well…" starts Katty. "There's a bunch of jobs I'm interested in, one being a caretaker for the elderly, I'm good with old people, hehe; Another is being a police woman, or a veterinarian. Those are just three of the possible jobs I want."</p><p>"Wow, well you have a lot of options then." Replies Alma, before Crissy answers…</p><p>"When I was younger, I wanted to be a model."</p><p>"You don't want to be now?" asks Alma.</p><p>"Well…" replies Crissy, her cheeks reddening a bit. "It's not that I don't want to be, I just don't really think I'm <em>'model material'</em>."</p><p>"What? How can you say that?" asks Alma. "You're very pretty, I bet you'd make a good model. At the very least, I'm sure Reni would love you as an underwear model, since she wants to be an underwear and clothing designer."</p><p>"You're right." States Katty. "Reni's really into making clothes. Making them even for Fisers." She adds, looking briefly to Cora, who continued to stuff herself with food.</p><p>"Heh, I guess we better start being extra nice to her now then." Comments Crissy with a smile. "So when she gets well known, we all might have the chance to be her models."</p><p>"That would be pretty awesome." Replies Alma smile.</p><p>"Do you know what your sister wants to be when she's older?" asks Katty.</p><p>"Um, no, she never mentioned that and I never asked." Replies Alma.</p><p>
  <strong>- Ten cycles into the future -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Alma's possible future -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Telios (Tuesday), 3:23 P.M. -</strong>
</p><p>The scene was a horrible one, a crash between a bus full of teen students and a large truck, which produced many injuries, ranging from minor to fatal. The area had been quickly closed off and traffic re-routed as rescue services had quickly arrived, treating and assessing the injured.</p><p>Well underway, an additional rescue vehicle arrived and a man and woman leave the vehicle and hurry to the injured, each one carrying a small container of supplies they may need.</p><p>While the man stopped near a moderately wounded teen girl, wearing a white and shirt who clearly had a broken left leg and right arm and cried in pain, the mans partner continued further into the wreckage and injured students, passing those who, while injured, didn't take priority as other's of her profession were busy healing and treating the injured, some with healing shakra, some without.</p><p>One woman, healing a boy with a deep gash in his right leg, looks up towards the new arrival.</p><p>"Hey, Alma, there's a few students near the bus that need your help." States the woman, pointing in the direction she needed to go.</p><p>"Thanks Cindy." Replies Alma, hurrying towards where the woman had pointed.</p><p>Alma, visually appearing around 26, though technically about 10 cycles old, had grown to be quite attractive and still retained a bit of her youth in her face, her purple hair cut short, almost boyishly short and although she wore the usual white uniform of her job, consisting of a short, thigh-length dress, it didn't hide the womanly figure she had developed, a larger B-cup bust with perfectly proportioned hips and long, slender legs.</p><p>Reaching the area she was directed, Alma quickly saw she was in the correct spot, there were six severely injured teens she could immediately see, though only two healers there at the moment helping the teens, with herself being the third.</p><p>Through the moans of pain and cries of help, Alma quickly chose one of the unfortunate victims, a girl sitting against the overturned bus, appearing around fifteen, wearing a shirt and skirt, held her hands over her left side, which was bloody and clearly continued to bleed as she sat in a growing puddle of her blood, the girl looked pale as well.</p><p>"It's going to be ok, I'm here now." States Alma, kneeling down in front of the injured girl and gently placing a hand to the girl's hands covering her side. "Can you move your hands so I can see your injury?"</p><p>The girl nods her head and groans a little in pain as she slowly moves her hands away, revealing a large piece of glass had impaled her.</p><p>"You're gonna pull it out, aren't you?" asks the girl with a trembling voice.</p><p>"Well I can't heal you with it in there." Replies Alma, before opening the her container next to her and pulling out a syringe. "But don't worry, I'll numb the area a little before-"</p><p>"NO!" gasps the girl fearful as she sees the needle and attempt to move away, though doesn't get far, not even an inch, before crying out in pain and placing a hand over her injury. "I don't like needles!"</p><p>"I'm sorry, but it'll hurt a lot more if I don't numb the area."</p><p>"Please! Don't stick that in me!" pleads the girl, quickly crying. "I hate needles!"</p><p>Not wanting to cause the girl further stress than she's already been through, Alma complies, placing the needle back in the container.</p><p>"Ok, ok, I won't use it, but it's going to really hurt when I pull that piece of glass out. Your injury is too severe to wait for a slower numbing method."</p><p>"I don't care, just don't use that needle." Pleads the girl.</p><p>"Ok." Replies Alma, before placing her left hand above the glass and grabbing the section that protruded from the girl. "You ready?"</p><p>The girl nods her head and closes her eyes before screaming out as Alma pulled, taking a moment before the large piece of glass was dislodged from the teens body and pulled out, revealing it to be, shockingly, nearly a foot long and blood flowing from the wound at a higher rate of speed.</p><p>Alma didn't admire the length of the glass though as she quickly places her left hand over the hole in the girls side and her healing Shakra glows brightly, before dropping the glass and reaching her right hand behind the girl, feeling with her fingers for the small hole from the end of the piece of glass leaving the girl, which she quickly found and her right hand glows as she began healing that hole as well.</p><p>Only moments into the healing, the girls face relaxes with a small smile.</p><p>"Thank-you." States the girl.</p><p>"You're welcome."</p><p>
  <strong>- Sakura's possible Future -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Vivius (Saturday), 7:36 P.M. -</strong>
</p><p><em>'And we have our new Champion! Sakura Bragou!' </em>declares the announcer on the TV as an eighteen year old Sakura stood in the middle of the arena, with her defeated opponent laying on the floor at her feet.</p><p>"You're watching that again?" comes a males voice, walking into a lounging area with a few couches, a table, a large TV and a few recreational objects.</p><p>The man looked to be about twenty-eight, with short, black hair, wearing a T-shirt and jeans. The subject of his statement, being an attractive twenty-five cycle old woman with shoulder-length blonde hair and blue eyes, relaxing on one of the couches, dressed similarly, a T-shirt and jeans, this woman's name…</p><p>"What can I say, I love seeing myself kick a*s, especially when I was younger." Replies the woman with a smile.</p><p>Sakura Bragou, although ten cycles had passed, she still looked relatively young, which was primarily thanks to her not growing in height much more than her teen years and still small B-cup breasts along with her slender body frame, her carefree attitude also played a part in her youthful appearance.</p><p>"I was such a beast when I was a teenager." Adds Sakura, praising herself.</p><p>"Heh, most of us would say your still a teenager." Comments the man, walking to the couch Sakura laid on and was about to sit right on the blondes legs, who quickly moves her legs out of the way, though placed her socked feet on the mans lap. "You rarely act like an adult."</p><p>"Oh really? And how does an adult supposed to act?" questions Sakura with a smile. "I have the job I wanted when I was little, putting out fires and saving lives. As long as I keep myself in shape and able to do my job successfully, I can act whatever way I want in my down-time. Plus I'm married to the best guy in the worlds, my life is great!"</p><p>"Yea, well-" starts the man, before a loud buzzer rings and Sakura quickly removes herself from the couch, followed by the man and Sakura commenting…</p><p>"Time to save someone's life!"</p><p>The two, along with a few others, quickly get dressed in their fire-resistant suits, get their helmets, masks that cover their nose and mouth protecting them from the dangerous smoke and lastly, special sunglasses-like visors to protect their eyes from the glare of the fires, it also had an additional heartbeat sensor, aiding in the locating of victims.</p><p>The location of the call was rather close, so it didn't take long for the group to arrive in their Fire truck.</p><p>It was a small house, the fire hadn't yet enveloped the entire building, though dark smoke billowed out of its windows and the open door. A policeman was already at the scene, trying to calm a mother and her young four cycle old child crying at her side.</p><p>An ambulance quickly arrived after Sakura and her crew arrived, who quickly leaves the truck and rushes towards the woman and her child as the other firefighters grabbed small tanks they wore on their back with a hose connected to a gun held in both hands.</p><p>Sakura started to ask the mother if anyone was still in the house, though the woman quickly answered before she could open her mouth.</p><p>"My little girl is still in there! Save her please!"</p><p>"Ok!" quickly replies Sakura, running towards the burning house, though the mother quickly adding…</p><p>"She's on the second floor! Her names Becka!"</p><p>Although Sakura didn't have a physical, fire-fighting device, she did have her Shakra, which she used the second she stepped foot into the house, and the flames around her in a three-foot radius, shrank to nearly being put out as she quickly located the stairs and carefully walked up them, not wanting to put too much force on the steps and causing them to break if the fire had weakened them.</p><p>Just halfway up the stairs, Sakura hears her fellow fire-fighters enter the house and begin putting out the fires on the first floor. Upon reaching the top of the stairs, using the combo of the heartbeat sensor in her visor and calling out the name of the trapped and likely scared girl, Sakura began her search.</p><p>Although she couldn't hear the girl call back to her, the sensor in her visor did pick up a very rapid heartbeat down the hall and to the left slightly. Assuming the fire was probably too loud or the girl was too scared to realized rescue was coming, Sakura continued to call to the girl as she advanced down the hall.</p><p>While Sakura may have seemed to be in less danger than her fellow firefighters thanks to her Shakra and able to hurry straight to trapped victims of the fire, Sakura had a different concern to worry about; her Shakra itself, more specifically, using it, as it warmed and heated her body with use and coupled with the high heat of the burning house around her, she couldn't be slow or she'd just be another victim to be rescued.</p><p>Nearing the location the sensor specified, Sakura found that it was behind a door. A quick twist of the doorknob revealed it was locked and after two shoulder rams, the door was forced open and while there wasn't much fire in this room, which was clearly a little girl's room, there was a lot of smoke. Looking to were the rapid heartbeat was coming from, Sakura saw that the girl was inside what she guessed to be the closet.</p><p>"Becka, are you ok?" asks Sakura, walking to the door and attempting to open it, though it was looked.</p><p>"M-Mommy?" comes a little girls trembling voice, followed by a few coughs.</p><p>"You're mom is safe, she's waiting for you outside. I'm here to rescue you, can you open the door?"</p><p>There was a small click and the door was pushed open, revealing a young five cycle old girl, wearing nothing but a pair of pink panties and matching socks. Almost immediately after opening the door, the smoke in the room quickly caused the young girl to begin coughing, prompting Sakura to remove her mask and place it over the young girls mouth and nose.</p><p>"Hold that over your mouth, it'll help you breath." Instructs Sakura.</p><p>Upon the young girl lifting a hand to hold the mask over her mouth, Sakura picks up the girl and heads out of the room, quickly walking down the flaming hallway, passing a firefighter as he came up the stairs and pressing the trigger on his gun, causing a blast of oxygen-robbing energy to rush down the hallway and nearly in the blink of an eye, puts out the fires down the entire length of the hallway.</p><p>Sakura soon leaves out of the house and just a few steps from the house, the woman's mother quickly rushes towards her and Sakura hands the girl over to the woman with a smile, whom hug each other tightly.</p><p>"She's going to be fine, she just-" starts Sakura, before the mother quickly interrupts.</p><p>"Thank you so much!"</p><p>"Heh, seeing you three happy and healthy is thanks enough for me." Replies Sakura.</p><p>
  <strong>- Lila's Possible future -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Telios (Tuesday), 3:44 P.M. -</strong>
</p><p>In a dimly lit, suspiciously quite hallway, a woman with long raven hair styled in a pony-tail, dressed in what was clearly an authoritative uniform with a black protective vest, and armed with a small pistol, cautiously walks down the hallway.</p><p>She also wore a small communication ear-bud in her left ear, which a small, thin microphone extended from towards her mouth.</p><p>As she nears a split in the hall, a choice of continuing straight or left, the woman hears whispers and quickly, though quietly walks to the corner and kneels down, before slowly peeking around the corner and seeing a closed door down the hall with a light coming from behind it, before she moves her head back and lifts a hand up to the communication device in her ear.</p><p>"Drenet here…" whispers the woman. "I've located where the suspects are hiding."</p><p><em>"Good job." </em>Comes a males voice. <em>"What's your location?"</em></p><p>"The second floor of the basement area." Answers the Lila. "All of them seem to be gathered in a room, but I'd like to scout around the area."</p><p>"<em>Ok, but do not engage unless provoked, it wouldn't take long for you to be outnumbered, we're on our way</em>." Replies the man.</p><p>"Understood."</p><p>Lila quickly returns her free hand to hold her gun as she cautiously peeked around the corner again, with the little light that came from the closed door down the hall, showed that the hallway was clear of anyone and Lila stood, and continued walking straight down the hall in the direction was going previously, sticking close to the wall as she quietly advanced.</p><p>Lila soon came to the end of the hallway where it turned left and like before, she slowly looked around the corner and immediately saw a male figure walking down the hall, the man wore a long black coat. After a few moments, the man leans against the wall and removed what looked like a cigarette, placing it to his lips, before Lila ducks back behind the corner and lifts a hand up to the communicator in her ear.</p><p>"Sir, I have visual on the primary target…" whispers Lila, before taking a quick peek to make she the guy was still there. "Permission to engage?"</p><p><em>"Are you sure it's Daniel?" </em>answers the same males voice.</p><p>"Positive, I can end this right now, he's alone."</p><p>
  <em>"We're one minute from your location, stand-by until then."</em>
</p><p>"Understood." Replies Lila.</p><p>Lila looked pass the corner again but was surprised when the man was no longer there.</p><p>"Looking for me?" comes an amused mans voice directly in front of Lila.</p><p>The woman gasps and quickly turns her head and lifts her gun up, though before her finger could pull the trigger, the man had seized her neck in his hand and grabbed her hands holding the gun and quickly lifts her hands to the wall behind her, it took two painful hits to the wall before the gun fell from her hold.</p><p>"Pretty stupid of you to come here alone, you must be a rookie huh?" teases the man.</p><p>Lila felt his hand around her neck start to tighten and quickly lifts her right knee, hitting the man between the legs, causing him to release her and step back a few feet and lowering a hand down to his crotch. Freed, Lila quickly retaliated, sending a fist into the man's gut, before following with a punch to the side of his face, knocking him down to the ground.</p><p>Once he was down, Lila quickly reaches down to her dropped gun and turns around and aims…</p><p>"You're under arrest for- huh?"</p><p>Turning to face the man revealed that he was no longer there, though Lila was quickly surprised when the man suddenly appears beside her and sucker-punches her to the floor, then a cry of pain as the man steps on her right wrist holding the gun.</p><p>"Heh, a solo rookie cop with no powers? Do you have a death wish?"</p><p>Lila said nothing as she lifts her left leg to hook around the mans body and pulling him to the ground and quickly lifts herself up and aims the gun down at him, though he suddenly disappears, though instead of looking surprised, Lila quickly closes her eyes, before the man reappears directly in front of her and lifts a knee towards her face, though Lila quickly leans back, avoiding the strike just in time, before opening her eyes and hooking her left arm under his knee and easily tips the surprised man over onto his back as she stands.</p><p>Seeing him disappear again, Lila quickly closes her eyes again and lifts her right arm in time to block and grab the mans attempted punch as he reappears to her right and she pulls him against the wall.</p><p>"Heh, so, you do have powers." Comments the man, before vanishing.</p><p>Lila slowly turns around, attempting to sense where the man would reappear.</p><p>Then for nearly ten straight seconds, Lila successfully blocked each strike the man attempted as he teleported with each strike. Until, after one successful block, the man reappeared quicker than before and successfully kicks Lila in the back of her left knee, dropping her to one knee before, vanishing and reappearing in front of her and sucker-punching her down to the floor again.</p><p>"Heh, as I thought, break your concentration and it's easy again… Let's try this then…" states the man, before reaching a hand into his coat and pulling out a gun and aims it down at her. Lila, hearing the cocking of a gun, quickly opens her eyes. "Let's break that concentration even more…"</p><p>Lila quickly lifts her gun towards him, but is too late before the man pulls the trigger and his gun fires a bullet directly into her stomach, in just the area that her vest didn't protect, bringing out a cry of pain from her.</p><p>Though right after the man shot her, he himself gasped out as another gun fired and he was hit in the chest with a small device and a surge of electricity traveled through his body, before nearly falling right on top of Lila.</p><p>Lila quickly hears the voice of the others in her group declaring the mans friends to surrender, before seeing a man, dressed in the same uniform she was in, rush to her side and kneel down at her side.</p><p>"Hey, you're going to be fine."</p><p>"Heh, I'm the only injury, that's good." Comments Lila, with a brief chuckle before groaning in pain.</p><p>
  <strong>- Lina's Possible future -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Shakrus (Friday), 7:56 P.M. -</strong>
</p><p>"Ahhhh! Yes!"</p><p>Lina, physically appearing about twenty-six cycles old, with long hair, currently happily lays nude on her back on her bed in her home as her nails dug into the back of a male Tragelian, who was also nude, positioned over her repeatedly and rapidly thrusting his manhood into the purpled-haired woman's eager, dripping pussy.</p><p>Aside from a few chant-like <em>'Yes'' </em>from Lina as she was driven closer to climax, the two adults heavy breathing was the only sounds from their mouth, along with the <em>'shlick, shlick, shlick' </em>sounds of the man's dick repeatedly entering her.</p><p>Just moments later, Lina cried out in bliss as she climaxed, hugging the man against her tightly and moaning out louder as he didn't stop his thrusting as she orgasmed, both of their crotches becoming drenched in Lina's cum as the woman ejaculated powerfully, which briefly became more intense as the man's continued thrusting into her spasming and clenching pussy sharply increased Lina's pleasure.</p><p>After the seemingly long minute her climax lasted, briefly drained from it, Lina still welcomed the pleasurable thrusting as her orgasm faded.</p><p>One more orgasm claimed Lina before the man above her gave a small groan and Lina immediately knew he was close to his own orgasm and quickly rolled each other over until she was now on top and placing her hands down to the man's chest as she quickly thrusts herself onto and rides the man's near orgasm penis inside her.</p><p>"Come on, fill me up!" urges Lina happily before the man lifts his hands up to her breasts and squeezing them as his face began to tighten up from his approaching climax.</p><p>A few quite moments between the two pass before the man gasps out and both moan out as Lina felt him flood her womb with his abundant, warm cum and Lina quickly changing from an up and down motion of her hips to a rocking back and forth as she place one hand against her abdomen, moaning as she felt her filled womb beginning to stretch and distend the flesh of her abdomen.</p><p>"Ohhh, yes! Give it all!" urges Lina, clenching the muscles of her pussy, trying to milk as much of the man's cum from his penis has she could.</p><p>Just seconds after a brief shuddering from the man telling of the last amount of his cum leaving into her, a beeping from a clock on the small desk near the bed alerted them and Lina smiles.</p><p>"Wow, right on time."</p><p>Lina then lifts and lowers her hips a few times, moaning a little from the pleasure before completely removing the stiff, glistening rod from her dripping pussy and standing at the side of the bed, before the man sits up with a smile.</p><p>"Well, that was another well spent hour and a half."</p><p>"Same here." Replies Lina, smiling as she lowers a hand and teases herself. "Glad to be of service." She adds, walking to the dresser near the bed and taking a small face towel and tossing it to the man as he removes himself from the bed and uses the towel to wipe is penis dry of the sexual emissions. "You wanna make another date?" asks Lina, as the man picks up his clothing from the floor and begins to put them on.</p><p>"Nah, I'm gonna be going to Felis on a business trip in a few days."</p><p>"Ok."</p><p>Upon the man getting dressed, Lina escorted him out of her home, which was quite small; she lived alone, so there wasn't any reason to have a big house. After her Client leaves and Lina closes her front door, Lina stretches her arms a little before heading back, the man's cum trailing down her legs, towards her room, though passing it and entering her bathroom and steps into the small shower room and begins to wash her body of sweat, pushing out and expelling the mans cum from her womb.</p><p>About five minutes into the shower, A ringing is heard and Lina looks to a small screen in the wall in front of her with a few buttons below it and presses one of the buttons, causing a long-haired blonde woman's face to appear on the screen and a smile coming to Lina's face as she continued to wash herself.</p><p>"Hey Reni, what's up?"</p><p>"Nothing much." Answers Reni. "I have an offer for you though."</p><p>"What kind of offer?"</p><p>"A designer friend of mine needs an extra model for a new line of lingerie, you have the body-type she needs."</p><p>"Oh, what's the date?" asks Lina.</p><p>"Tomorrow."</p><p>"Sorry, tomorrows no good for me, I have busy day tomorrow."</p><p>"Heh, lucky you."</p><p>"How about you talk to Alma about the offer?" suggests Lina.</p><p>"I did." Replies Reni. "She said she had a busy day today so she's gonna use tomorrow to rest. Oh well, there's other people I can ask, I just thought to ask you two first, since we're friends and all." She adds with a smile.</p><p>"Heh, ok, thanks anyway." Replies Lina.</p><p>"Bye." States Reni, before the screen goes blank.</p><p>After finishing her shower and drying herself off, Lina leaves the bathroom just as naked as she went in and walks through her home, the pulled-back curtains allowing the suns light to illuminate the middle of the house and Lina's body as she made her way to the kitchen to get herself a snack in the form of a quickly prepared sandwich and cup of milk, before returning to the living room, placing her snack on the nearby table, taking the nearby remote and turning on the TV as she sits on the couch behind her with a smile on her face.</p><p>Lina was quite happy with her life, living on her own with a job that not only made her happy, but supported her financially very well, allowing her to buy just about anything she wanted. Lina found it amusing that people of Earth still found jobs like hers not a worthy job to have, or some sort of <em>'unfortunate' </em>job.</p><p>After spending the next thirty minutes watching an amusing game show, eating her sandwich and drinking the milk, Lina stands, returning to the kitchen to rinse out the cup before heading back to her room, removing the dirty bed cover from her bed, placing it in her laundry room before returning to her bedroom with a fresh, clean bed cover and placing it over her bed before getting lightly dressed, just a matching pink lacy bra and panties, with pink thigh-high stockings, a five minute hair brushing, before lastly, a thin coating of light pink lip gloss.</p><p>Giving herself a quick once-over and satisfied, with the preparation done now done, Lina looks to her nearby clock.</p><p>"Got about ten minutes to spare…" she comments to herself, before leaving her room and heading back to the living room and sitting on the couch, though seconds after her rear meets the seat, her doorbell rings.</p><p>"Nice, she's early…" comments Lina with a smile, turning off the TV and standing before walking to the front door, unlocking and opening it to reveal a Felene woman a little older than herself, with shoulder-length blue hair, dressed in a matching pink blouse and skirt, who smiles at Lina.</p><p>"You always look so yummy." Greets the woman, placing a hand on Lina's shoulders and caressing her skin.</p><p>"Well it's my job to look yummy." Replies Lina with a smile of her own, before allowing the woman into her home and closing the door.</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Chapter 45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alma and watersports, not a good combo apparently. Later, Alma plans a surprise for her sister with her dad's help.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LOLI (NYMPH and CLASSIC), WATERSPORTS</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>- Five days later, Vevorus (Wednesday), Third week of November (2) -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Alma and Lina's room -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- 6:23 P.M. -</strong>
</p><p>"I think there's gonna be another floooood!" teases Sakura with a giggle.</p><p>Sakura and Reni had joined Lina and Alma in their room. All four teens had striped down to their underwear, sitting on the bed. While their bra's were different colors, Sakura's being light blue, Reni's light purple, Lina's white and Alma's pink, the panties they wore were all the same color, white, though there was a reason for this; One which Alma, unfortunately knew all to well as she jams her hands between her tightly closed legs with a groan.</p><p>"This isn't fairrrr!" whined the struggling teen, as her hold gives out and urine floods from her and into her panties.</p><p>The reason for the matching panties was a game they were playing, solely by Sakura's suggestion. While wearing a specifically designed pair of panties, which Sakura herself brought for them all, with a liquid absorbing crotch and drinking a special water that rapidly filled the bladder, a bottle of which rested at each of the girls feet, the goal was to be the last girl with dry panties.</p><p>A goal that was not once, but twice, unattainable by Alma as this was her second loss of bladder control in just a span of twelve minutes.</p><p>The only other doing 'worse' would be Cora, who, while knowing she wouldn't win, found it fun to join the game, the young fairy sat between Alma and Sakura, on top of a small face towel and the quite large wet circle she was sitting in was proof of her current five 'accidents'.</p><p>While they played the game, the girl's occupied/distracted themselves taking turns playing a two-player video game, Sakura and Lina currently playing the video game.</p><p>With her loss underway, as per the rule, the 'wetter' must 'present herself' to the others, so Alma stands and turns to face her friends and removes her hand from her crotch and spreads her legs a little as her face reddened as she floods her panties with her pee. While thanks to the absorbent crotch, there was no trails of urine down her legs, but the crotch of the panties still yellowed with the color of her pee.</p><p>"This is the second time I've wet myself and Lina's still doing great, she's still dry. What's the deal, we're made the same!" whines Alma.</p><p>While Alma was the unlucky one, the other three weren't completely 'fine', they were squirming and fidgeting from their own fight with their bladder, Reni currently had her hands clutching herself between her closed thighs, Lina was squirming frequently from the inability to use her hands to hold herself as she used them to hold her controller, And Sakura lastly, had her legs tightly crossed with one foot rapidly bouncing up and down.</p><p>"Well I am three years older than you." answers Lina with a smile. "My bladder has had a three year head start."</p><p>"It's just not fair!" complains Alma, continuing to feel her urine flowing from her and into the crotch of her very wet panties, which Sakura reached her left hand to and cups the crotch of Alma's panties, smiling as she feels the wet warmth and feeling the slight vibrations of the urine meeting the fabric. Thanks to the absorbent fabric, the crotch also bulged some from containing the fluid.</p><p>"It's like I'm in the same boat as Cora- no offense." adds Alma, quickly apologizing to the small fairy, who replied with an...</p><p>"That's ok."</p><p>"Stop whining." comments Reni with a smile. "This is your first time playing a game like this, it's only natural you'd suck at first."</p><p>"I know that!" quickly replies Alma with a small frown on her face, feeling her urination beginning to die down. "I just didn't expect to suck so badly."</p><p>"Can we get back to playing our game?" asks Lina, with a brief groan, closing her eyes. "Knowing that Alma's peeing right now is really making it hard for for me to not join her."</p><p>With a few more squirts of urine into her panties, Alma returns her rear back to the bed.</p><p>"I'm done now." she states, taking the special bottle of water at her feet, opening the top and taking a few drinks from it. "I wonder how long it'll be before I wet myself again..."</p><p>Just a minute into Sakura and Lina returning to their game, Cora gave a little groan and subsequent sigh as her sixth accident occurred, adding more of her own pee to the circle of wetness she was sitting it.</p><p>"Heh, I think I held it longer that time." comments Cora with a smile and blush on her cheeks.</p><p>Cora's loss seemed to trigger Reni's bladder to go into a spasm, causing the teen to gasp and groan as she quickly clenches harder and pressing her hands into her crotch more and close her thighs tighter. Like a domino, Lina next to her soon found her bladder angry with her and clenched her urethra closed more forcefully with a groan as she tried to continue focusing on playing the game.</p><p>Sakura seemed to still be well within her limits and after a few long moments, Lina was the one to give a quick gasp and removing her right hand from the controller and jamming it between her legs as she felt a hot spurt of urine leave her and dampen the crotch of her once dry panties.</p><p>"N-No..." groans Lina, soon feeling a second spurt, before a short two second stream followed, then with another spurt of urine claiming freedom, Lina was forced to concede, commenting, "Crap, I'm done." before removing her right hand and spreading her legs and relaxing her hold completely, allowing her confined urine unrestricted freedom into the absorbent crotch of her panties, which gain a quickly spreading yellow stain.</p><p>While Reni was still battling her bladder, Sakura leans over to get a look at the growing stain and the look of relief on Lina's face. Alma, who smiled at her sisters loss, moved behind her and reached her left hand around to cup Lina's crotch, feeling the warmth.</p><p>"Well, at least you were second." comments Alma.</p><p>Lina gave a little frown at the remark as she continued to flood her panties.</p><p>"Y-Yeah, well, it's down to Sakura and Reni now." replies Lina, taking the game controller in both hands again and resuming the game with Sakura.</p><p>"Yep." agrees Alma, looking to the two sisters, Reni seemed to be winning her battle, though still fighting. "Though Sakura's clearly winning right now."</p><p>"Heh, well it is my own game." states Sakura confidently, though her leg bounced quicker now, hinting at her need to void her bladder rising.</p><p>"Doesn't mean you can't lose." comments Reni, smiling, feeling her overfilled bladder throbbing for release. "Heh, your leg's been bouncing quicker and quicker, you're nearly at your limit too, you're just bluffing being fine.</p><p>"Heh..." Sakura gave a small chuckle.</p><p>Reni was right though, as long as the two had known each other now, Reni often played watersport games with Sakura and knew her tricks; One of Sakura's favorites being pretending that her urge wasn't that bad, in hopes that her competition would lose or give up sooner. Sakura's pretending wasn't fool-proof though, ether a hand, leg or foot would shake or bounce repeatedly, and quicker as her need to empty her bladder rose until pretending no longer worked, which that point had nearly been reached.</p><p>"I wonder who's gonna be the winner." comments Alma smiling.</p><p>"Me of course." answers Sakura.</p><p>"We'll s-see about that..." replies Reni. "I'm still dry."</p><p>Over the next few minutes, while Sakura looked to be the one to win from Alma and Lina's eyes, Reni knew her sister was reaching her limit, just as she was, fighting to contain her urine from entering her weakening urethra. Sakura gave up a few low groans and eye-twitches, along with her on-screen character getting hit by easily avoidable hits.</p><p><em>'Come on...'</em> thinks Reni with a grins, looking to Sakura and clenching as hard as she could, she could feel her hold slipping. <em>'She's not going to be able to last much longer, a minute max, I just need to hold out a little longer...'</em></p><p>As a torturous fifteen seconds pass, Reni thought about using one of Sakura's tricks, letting a small spurt free and feigning an accident, in hopes of triggering Sakura's bladder to spasm harshly enough to overpower her ability to continue holding back it's contents.</p><p>While the rules allowed spurts; only two back-to-back for the duration of your holding and as long as you could quickly prevent a third spurt and full-fledged accident; It was a very risky option, would she be able to prevent a third spurt and automatically lose, or would her attempt simply open the floodgates?</p><p>About ten seconds later, Reni felt pee start to slowly enter her weakening urethra and quickly began to consider doing the trick, but, just as she was about to relax, Sakura suddenly gave a gasp, quickly lowering the controller in her hands to her side as she grabs at the bed-cover tightly.</p><p>"Ha!" laughs Reni, despite her struggle. "After all that t-talking, you're gonna lose!"</p><p>"Ahhh!" gasps out Sakura again, she could feel a slow stream leave her and despite groaning in an effort to re-affirm her hold, the flow went unstopped, even to her disappointment, leaving her more intensely. "F-Frak..." curses Sakura, disappointed and embarrassed after her previous confident remarks upon realizing that she was unable to stop the flow, thus, had officially lost her own game, prompting her to spread her legs much like Lina had done as she conceded to her bladders needs and relaxed, emptying herself into the absorbent crotch of her once dry and white panties.</p><p>"Heh, sucks to be yo-Nngh-Ah!" comments Reni, before quickly groaning into a gasp as her own hold crumbled to nothing and her pee floods into the crotch of her panties.</p><p>Reni though spreads her legs with a smile.</p><p>"Well I was the last one with dry panties." adds Reni, lowering a hand and cupping the crotch of her panties, feeling it warm from her peeing. "So I win!"</p><p>"Well..." sighs Sakura with relief as she emptied her bladder into her panties. "Anyone up for round two?"</p><p>"ME!" quickly answers Cora happily, flying from her wet circle and in front of Sakura. "I wanna play again! I didn't do too good, but it was lots of fun!"</p><p>"Hehe, ok." replies Sakura with a smile at the young fairies excitement.</p><p>"I'm willing to play again." answers Lina.</p><p>"Me too." adds Reni.</p><p>"I'll pass." states Alma, leaning back on the bed. "This is clearly not the game for me, since I evidently have pathetic bladder control." she adds, with annoyance clear in her voice.</p><p>"Hehe, you just need to train your bladder." replies Sakura.</p><p>"Yeah." adds Cora, flying above Alma. "I didn't do good, but I had fun, didn't you have fun too?"</p><p>"Heh, yeah, but not enough to play again, sorry Cora." replies Alma, smiling at her small friend.</p><p>"Aww..."</p><p>"Maybe next time, or if you guys decide to play a third round I might join." states Alma.</p><p>"Ok."</p><p>"Hey." starts Reni with a smile. "How about, for round two, we watch a scary movie?"</p><p>"Great idea!" quickly replies Sakura. "How about it Lina?"</p><p>"Ok, I'm fine with that." answers Lina.</p><p>"And how about a slight change of rules?" suggests Reni. "Instead of who can hold it the longest, the one that wets themselves the least about of times for the length of the movie wins."</p><p>"I like that idea." replies Sakura, before looking to Alma. "It'll give you a better chance at winning too, how about it?"</p><p>"Hmm..." thinks Alma, it certainly gave her more of a chance at winning than their previous round. "Would we be going immediately into round two?" she asks.</p><p>"No, that wouldn't really be fair." states Sakura. "We can take a break, until after everybody empties their bladder again so we can start fresh."</p><p>"Ok, I guess I'll play." answers Alma, prompting a cheer from Cora.</p><p>Sakura picks up her controller to finish playing the game with Lina and after a few minutes, Sakura states, towards Alma...</p><p>"Yanno what? I still can't believe your going to another planet later this week, I'm so jealous!"</p><p>"Heh, I guess it's just an advantage of having a girlfriend not from this planet." replies Alma with a big smile. "I can't wait to go and ride the ship into space."</p><p>
  <strong>- Later that night, 8:43 P.M. -</strong>
</p><p>"See-ya later." states Alma, as Reni and Sakura leave her home.</p><p>"See-ya." replies back the two.</p><p>Still dressed in just her underwear, Alma shuddered from the cold air, her inner thighs being particularly chilled from her very saturated panties she still wore, although absorbent, it had it's limits and urine had trailed down her thighs from repeated wettings.</p><p>Upon closing the door, Alma quickly rubbed her arms and hurries up the stairs towards her room.</p><p>"Yeah Alma, walk your friends out wearing nothing but your underwear with peed in panties during winter, real smart." she comments to herself.</p><p>On her way up the stairs, Alma's Comm on her left wrist beeps, causing her to lift her arm and press a button, bringing up a window showing Katty's face.</p><p>"Hey Alms, what's up?" greets the Felene.</p><p>"Not much, I just said good-bye to Sakura and Reni." answers Alma.</p><p>"Oh, what did you guys do?"</p><p>"We played a few rounds of a pee game Sakura wanted to play."</p><p>"How'd you do?" asks Katty.</p><p>"Not good at all." sighs Alma. "The first time I wet myself twice before anyone else and I didn't do much better the second round."</p><p>"Aww, that sucks. You just need to train your bladder more I bet."</p><p>"Yeah, that's what the others said too."</p><p>"Anyway, the reason I called..." states Katty. "I don't remember if I told you or not where we're going to be staying once we get to Felis."</p><p>"Um, no, I don't think you have." answers Alma.</p><p>"Well, we have a house close to the beach, it's where my grand-parents live, we're going to be staying with them, so make sure you bring a swimsuit or two, 'cause we're definitely going to be going swimming!"</p><p>"U-Uh, ok." replies Alma with an obvious hint of nervousness.</p><p>"Something wrong?" asks Katty.</p><p>"No, I'm fine."</p><p>"You sure?" asks Katty, narrowing her eyes at Alma.</p><p>"Well..." starts Alma, her cheeks reddening and stopping at the top of the sitars. "The beach, is it a lake?"</p><p>"Nope, a wide open ocean, why?" replies Katty, who, seeing the nervous look on Alma's face, quickly grins. "Don't tell me, you can't swim?"</p><p>"Y-Yeah, I can swim." answers Alma, her cheeks reddening even more.</p><p>"Your face is red, if you can't swim, then you can't swim, I'll gladly teach you." replies Katty smiling.</p><p>"I'm not lying, I can swim..." replies Alma. "Just, not very good."</p><p>"Hehe, well I'll be your personal swim teacher! I'm a really good swimmer." replies Katty with a smile full of confidence. "I'll help you with what you're having trouble with."</p><p>"Well, I can swim just fine under the water, I just have trouble swimming on top of the water."</p><p>"Ok then, I'm going to make it my mission, before you get back to Merkolova, swimming is going to be second nature to you!"</p><p>"Heh, thanks." replies Alma.</p><p>"I can't wait to show you my new swimsuit I bought, I think it's cute and sexy at the same time."</p><p>"Is it just a few strings?" jokes Alma.</p><p>"No, it may be small, but it's not like I'm naked, like some of the swimsuits I see people wearing, it's a two-piece. Do you have any swimsuits?"</p><p>"Yeah, I prefer one-pieces though."</p><p>"Aww, you have a great body though, you should show it. I want people to be jealous at how great my girlfriends body is." replies Katty with a giggle, prompting one from Alma as well.</p><p>"Well, I have a few two-pieces too, I'll bring one of each."</p><p>"Great, well, I'll see you later." replies Katty.</p><p>"Ok." states Alma, before the screen disappears and Alma returns to her room.</p><p>Entering her room, Alma sees Lina laying on their bad, on her stomach facing away from her, yet to have changed from her soiled panties like Alma, though a brief giggle comes from her as she states...</p><p>"Come on, just a little longer."</p><p>Guessing that Lina was playing with Cora, Alma walks beside her twin and smiles when she sees Cora in front of Lina, laying on her back with Lina holding her legs spread wide and the little fairy groaning intensely, before a small spurt of pee leaves from between the hairless lips of her labia, before gasping out as her hold leaves her and a steady stream of urine leaves in a short arc.</p><p>"Aww, well you did good." praises Lina, releasing Cora's legs and the small girl leaning to one side as her urine flowed from her. Seeing Cora rest, Lina looks to Alma. "Cora says she's going to train so she does better next time we play."</p><p>"Oh, good then."</p><p>"Why don't you start training your bladder too?"</p><p>"Maybe tomorrow, I've had my fill of flooding my panties for the night."</p><p>"Ok." replies Lina, before looking back to Cora and adding, "You wanna try a-" though she stopped herself when it looked like Cora had fallen asleep, as a light trickle of her pee continued to leave her. A gentle finger nudge from Lina confirmed that the young fairy was asleep, which Lina only smiles at, before waiting until Cora's peeing stopped and she used one of the dry corners of the face towel Cora had used and wipes Cora's inner thighs and labia dry.</p><p>Gently picking the small girl up in her left hand, Lina removes herself from the bed and walks to the nightstand near the bed and lowers Cora down into a shallow, half-inch deep rectangular box, which was lined with a bed of cotton and after Cora sleepily made herself more comfortable on her bed, Lina retrieved a pair of clean panties and places them over Cora.</p><p>"Heh, I keep forgetting..." states Lina lowly, "She's a kid, so she can't stay up as long as we can."</p><p>Alma only smiles as she removes her wet panties.</p><p>
  <strong>- The next day, Cevris (Thursday) -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- 2:32 P.M. -</strong>
</p><p>Standing in front of her parents closed door to their room, Alma knocked on it a few times, before Gene answered behind it.</p><p>"<em>Yeah?"</em></p><p>"It's me, Alma, can I talk to you for a sec?"</p><p>"<em>Sure, the door is open."</em></p><p>Walking into the room, Alma sees her dad sitting on the end of the bed, wearing a jacket and pants, putting on his shoes, clearly ready to go somewhere.</p><p>"You going somewhere?" asks Alma.</p><p>After tying the strings of one shoe, Gene looks to Alma and smiles, before stating...</p><p>"Alma, how would you like a brother?"</p><p>"A brother?" questions Alma, before the assumption that Gene was talking about a brother being created like she was, and a big smile quickly claiming her face. "Really!? You're gonna have a guy version of me and Lina made!?"</p><p>"So you'd be for it then?" asks Gene.</p><p>"Of course! I'd love a brother, or maybe a little brother!"</p><p>"Heh, don't go a get your hopes up." comments Gene with a smile as he ties snug his other shoe. "Creating a male doll is only in the consideration stages. There's no reason a male couldn't be created, but there's been some <em>'issue's'</em> brought up by certain groups of people about the idea of creating people which has halted any further possible brother or sister you and Lina may have, which I find fraking unbelievable since we had gotten approval years ago."</p><p>"Aww..." replies Alma. "What's the problem? Why the resistance now?"</p><p>"It's about the- well, never mind, it's nothing you need to concern yourself about."</p><p>"I'm here because of that technology." replies Alma with a little frown on her face. "I'd say I have a right to be concerned... Are the problems you're having because of what happened with Lina?"</p><p>Gene smiles and stands, walking to Alma and placing a hand on her head and kissing her on the forehead.</p><p>"Alma I'm promise you, it's nothing you need to worry about, after all, you don't need to be thinking about my work issues while your with Katty on Felis. You wouldn't enjoy yourself as much."</p><p>Sighing in reluctant agreement, Alma nods her head.</p><p>"Ok."</p><p>"Now then, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" asks Gene.</p><p>"Well, I wanted to know if you remember a Felene guy who worked for you a few years ago, his name's Micheal."</p><p>"Micheal? Hmm, yeah, I remember a Felene Micheal who worked for me, why?"</p><p>"Do you know how to contact him?" asks Alma, with a smile coming to her face.</p><p>"What for?" Questions Gene. "If I remember correctly, he lives on Felis."</p><p>"I know, Lina told me."</p><p>Gene looked puzzled, but his eyes soon widen with a big smile on his face.</p><p>"Ahhh, I think I get it now. So Lina told you about him huh?"</p><p>"You know about Lina liking him?"</p><p>"Heh, everyone knew." answers Gene. "Lina didn't hide it. It was really cute, she'd follow him around everywhere he went and tried helping him in doing whatever he was doing."</p><p>"Hehe, really?" asks Alma with a giggle. "She was that attached to him?"</p><p>"Yeah, like Cora always wants to be around you two, that's how Lina was with Micheal..." Gene replies, before sighing. "Lina was really upset when he left."</p><p>"Lina told me that too, she said she cried herself to sleep... anyway, I wanted to know how to contact him when I get to Felis so he can call Lina, I want her to get to talk to him again." states Alma.</p><p>"Oh, well, I hope you aren't planning to use the Comms?" replies Gene.</p><p>"Yeah, why?"</p><p>"The Comms range is limited to the planet your on." answers Gene. "Their not powerful enough for a planet-to-planet call."</p><p>"Oh..." replies Alma, clearly disappointed. "That's sucks, I really wanted to surprise Lina."</p><p>"There's still a way." states Gene.</p><p>"Really? What is it?" quickly asks Alma with a smile returning to her face.</p><p>"We have a machine back at the lab that can make Planet-to-Planet calls, just tell Micheal to give me a call and I can set-up bringing Lina to talk to him."</p><p>"That's great! Thanks." quickly replies Alma, hugging Gene. "I bet Lina's going to love it."</p><p>"No problem, I don't have Micheal's contact information on me, but I'll have it when I come back."</p><p>"Ok, thanks again for the help." replies Alma.</p><p>Alma started to leave the room, before Gene gasps and calls to her.</p><p>"Oh! Alma wait." states Gene, before walking to his dresser and opening the top drawer and taking out something Alma quickly recognized, her controller, a wide rectangle, with the top half of it being a screen and below, two small buttons and a flat circular dial. "I forgot to give this to you the other day."</p><p>"T-Thanks..." replies Alma, reaching a briefly hesitant hand towards the device and taking it from her dad and a smile quickly appearing on her face, "This is the first time I'm held this in my hand."</p><p>"Well it's yours to do what you want with now." states Gene.</p><p>As Alma looks to the small device, Gene sees Lina walk pass his open door.</p><p>"Hey Lina, come here for a second." calls Gene, walking back to the dresser.</p><p>"What do you want?" asks Lina, walking back into view and into the room.</p><p>"I wanted to give you this." replies Gene, handing Lina her controller, which Lina looked to the device with confusion before to to Gene's face.</p><p>"You're giving this to me?"</p><p>"Yep, Alma asked for her's, so I figured since I have no plans to use them, I'd give them to you guys to keep."</p><p>Lina looks over to Alma, who smiles and holds up her controller, then looks to the one in Gene's hand.</p><p>"This isn't a joke?" asks Lina, with surprise on her face.</p><p>"Nope." replies Gene, smiling, before reaching his other hand to Lina's left hand and lifting it and placing the device in her hands. "It's no longer mine now."</p><p>Lina looks down to the device for a few moments, before her eyes quickly water and tears trail down her cheeks as a smile comes to her face.</p><p>"I never thought this would happen..." states Lina.</p><p>"Well it is." states Gene.</p><p>"The fact that you're giving this to me means how much you trust me."</p><p>Alma's eyes widen in surprise at this comment and states...</p><p>"I didn't think of it that way. Without these, you don't have the same power over us. We're, free..."</p><p>"That's right." states Gene with a smile. "I'm giving up my power over you two and giving you complete freedom, I'm still your dad though..." he adds, with a chuckle at the end of his comment, before looking straight into Lina's tears eyes. "You've had my trust for awhile, the past is behind us."</p><p>Seconds after Gene's comment, Lina quickly steps forwards and hugs Gene tightly as she cries intensely.</p><p>"Thank-you!" states Lina through her crying.</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Chapter 46</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Packed and ready, Alma spends the night at Katty's home before leaving to Felis and both girls learn something new about each other.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LOLI (NYMPH and CLASSIC), YURI</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>- Two days later, Vivius (Saturday) -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Katty's Home, 6:44 P.M. -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*Doorbell Ringing*</strong>
</p><p>"I got it!" declares Katty, hurrying down the stairs, dressed in a T-shirt and jeans.</p><p>Expecting to see her girlfriend Alma, who was going to be spending the night, Katty opens the door and quickly greets...</p><p>"Hey Alms-"</p><p>Although her statement was only two words, Katty was shocked into silence at Alma's appearance. Aside from her being warmly dressed and carrying a small suitcase, it was Alma's skin that surprised her, it was darker, brown, a moderate tan.</p><p>"Hey Katty." greets back Alma, before kicking the snow from her shoes and walking into the house.</p><p>"W-What happen with your skin?" questions Katty.</p><p>"Huh? Oh!" replies Alma before gasping and looking to her left hand. "I never told you? My skin tone can be changed to any color, though because my skin isn't quite normal, it doesn't tan like normal, so I can burn easily. So since I figured we're going to be outside in the sun a lot on Felis, I'll have my skin darkened for better sun protection."</p><p>"Wow..." states Katty, in awe at Alma's sudden change in skin color, leaning close to her and placing a hand to Alma's cheek. "Your skin can really be changed to any color?"</p><p>"Yep, when I'm with a Vehen, my skin is changed to blue to match theirs, even my hair. Sorry I never told you, I didn't mean to shock you."</p><p>"That's ok." replies Katty, smiling and pulling her hand back. "You had more important things to tell me. It's amazing though, you really are a Doll huh? Fully customizable, hehe." adds Katty with a giggle, prompting Alma to giggle as well. "So, your skin could be, green, if you wanted?"</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"Purple?"</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"What about red?"</p><p>"Even red, heh, I said any color." states Alma.</p><p>"How long can your skin stay a certain color?"</p><p>"As long as I want." answers Alma.</p><p>"Well, although it's a shock, your new color looks good on you." replies Katty.</p><p>"You think so?" asks Alma with a smile.</p><p>"Yeah, does it cover your whole body."</p><p>"Every little inch of it." answers Alma with a smirk.</p><p>"Can I see?" asks Katty, smiling.</p><p>"Sure." replies Alma, removing her shoes and following Katty up the stairs with her suitcase.</p><p>On her way up the stairs, Alma unzips her coat, opening the left side, allowing Cora to remove herself from the inner pocket, nude, and flying towards Katty.</p><p>"Hey Cora." greets Katty. "So you're coming with us too?"</p><p>"Yep!" answers Cora happily.</p><p>"Well, what do you think of Alms new color?" asks Katty, looking back to Alma as they near the top of the stairs.</p><p>"It looks great."</p><p>"Heh, thanks Cora." replies Alma.</p><p>Entering Katty's room, Alma places her suitcase down near the closet and after seeing Katty sit on her bed facing her with a smile and Cora sitting on the Feline's shoulder, Alma smiles as well and turns around where she stands and begins to undress, removing her coat, then long-sleeve shirt and bra, revealing to Katty's delight from a brief turn around, that from the waist up, Alma's new tanned color had completely covered her.</p><p>"Like what you see so far?" asks Alma, smiling.</p><p>"Yep, I sure do." answers Katty.</p><p>Alma continued to undress and slowly, unbuttoned her pants and smiling a little more as her brown cheeks reddened a little seeing Katty grinning at her as she pulls down the zipper, revealing her white panties underneath and pulling down her pants until they dropped to her feet and steping out of them, standing wearing just her panties, showing that her legs were the same color and her upper body.</p><p>"Nice..." compliments Katty. "Now what about under those panties? Is it still vanilla flavored or is it chocolate?"</p><p>"Hehe, why don't you see for yourself?" questions Alma, before walking in front of Katty.</p><p>"Ok then..." answers Katty, reaching her hands to the side of Alma's panties and pulling them down to her knees, revealing that Alma's crotch as well had a color matching the rest of her skin, the smooth, hairless lips of her labia an even brown. "Heh, well then, it really does cover every little part of you." states Katty, before looking up and down Alma's body, admiring her new skin tone. "I think I like you more with darker skin."</p><p>"Really?" asks Alma, smiling.</p><p>"Yeah, the fact that you can change back to your original skin color is great too. You being darker though, seeing how pretty it looks on you, just turns me on so much."</p><p>The remark brings a brighter blush on Alma's brown cheeks and a smile.</p><p>"You really think me having darker skin makes me look pretty?"</p><p>"Absolutely... What do you think Cora?" answers Katty, before looking to Cora sitting on her left shoulder. "Doesn't Alms look pretty with darker skin?"</p><p>"Yep, she sure does!" replies Cora happily.</p><p>"Thanks Cora." states Alma.</p><p>Alma gives a little gasp as she soon feels Katty's mouth on her, at the top of her labia, claiming her clit and teasing it with her tongue a few seconds before Katty pulls back with a smile.</p><p>"Mmm, I think it does taste different." comments Katty, before spreading Alma's labia and pulling back the protective hood from her clit and taking it between her lips again, sucking lightly and licking at it, quickly bringing out another gasp from Alma, who places her hands down on Katty's head as she let her girlfriend pleasure her stiffening clit.</p><p>Alma didn't wait too long before returning a bit of the pleasure Katty was giving her as she teased her furry ears, lightly stroking and pinching them while Katty's tail flicked in delight.</p><p>Cora, although being left out, smiles at the two, flying from Katty's shoulder and hovering to the side watching as she lowers her right hand down to her crotch and begins to finger herself and tease her left nipple.</p><p>Once Alma's clit reached its peak stiffness, she gives a long, though low, moan as Katty continued to tease it, sucking and licking all around it, occasionally focusing her tongue on the tip, long enough to bring a pleasured groan from Alma, nearing her towards climax and grabbing tightly at Katty hair before sighing as the Felene sends her tongue elsewhere not quite as sensitive and allowing her urge to climax recede.</p><p>Over the next seven minutes, Katty continued to bring Alma near orgasm and back, trails of Alma's honey traveled down her thighs from her tense, ready-to climax pussy. Although being so close to orgasm, Alma didn't beg for release, even though her clit was throbbing for it and her legs were trembling with waning strength.</p><p>With as sensitive as her clit had become from Katty's talented tongue, she'd climax soon regardless of how light Katty teased her, and with the number of near orgasms, Alma knew when she did come, it was be a powerful one.</p><p>Cora, still flying near them, was clearly near her own orgasm, giving heavy pants as she had joined her left hand with her right down to her crotch, rubbing her own clit quickly with her left hand as she rapidly thrust her two fingers of her right hand into her young pussy.</p><p>It was just a few moments later and Cora gave a gasp and moan of pleasure as her small body climaxed, her entire body, including her wings, shuddering in pleasure and as a result, she briefly loses height, before correcting herself, though as her orgasm continued, she continued to fall, though, she directed herself towards the bed and although 'crash landing', she was unhurt and simply continued to feed her orgasm with rapidly moving fingers.</p><p>Hearing Cora moan from an obvious orgasm, Alma felt her own moment of release quickly arriving, feeling the pleasurable prickly sensation that told of her impending ejaculation.</p><p>"K-Katty, I'm about to come."</p><p>With that announcement, Katty quickly slides her rear off the bed to a kneeling position. With the change in position, Alma knew what Katty wanted to do, drink her cum when she came, so Alma lifts her right foot onto the bed, allowing Katty better access when she did come, which Alma knew she wasn't going to have to wait long for with Katty's continued teasing of her throbbing clit.</p><p>With a groan from the orgasm arriving, Alma felt a small spurt of her cum leave and quickly states...</p><p>"Now! I'm coming!"</p><p>Katty quickly lowers her lips from Alma's clit to cover her urethra just in time as Alma's climax came in full, bringing a brief gasp from her into a long pleasure-filled wail as her pussy spasms and her cum ejects from her and into Katty's waiting mouth in a powerful, thick stream, which the Felene eagerly drinks.</p><p>From the previous near orgasms, Alma's orgasm was just as powerful as she thought it would be, long, numerous streams of her cum filling Katty's mouth and the resulting pleasure flooding her body in body-quaking spasms.</p><p>When it was over and the last spurts of her cum had left her into Katty's mouth, Alma removes her foot from the bed and takes a shaky step back from Katty, removing the felenes lips from her quivering labia.</p><p>"Heh, w-well, that was satisfying." comments Alma, lowering a hand down to her crotch and lightly rubbing herself.</p><p>"It certainly was!" replies Katty, licking her lips. "You had a ton of cum! I feel like I drunk a cup of water."</p><p>"Heh, well your welcome." replies Alma, smiling, before walking beside Katty to the bed and sitting on it, looking down to Cora, who sits up. "Sorry we left you out."</p><p>"That's ok." replies Cora. "There's plenty of time for us to play."</p><p>"You're right about that." states Alma, moving her right hand down and stroking Cora's wings.</p><p>While Cora enjoying a brief wing message, Katty crawls over to Alma's suitcase she had placed near the closet and opens it, seeing what she expected to see, a variety of clothes, hairbrushes and a toothbrush. Though Katty had a goal, <em>'see what kind of swimsuits her girlfriend had packed'</em>. A quick search though, Katty smiles when she spots a couple sex toys placed at the bottom corner of the case, under the clothes, a moderately sized pink dildo, a finger vibrator and something that really caught her attention, a strap-on with a similar sized dildo. "Oh wow Alms, I didn't know you had one of these." states Katty, taking the strap-on and looking back to Alma with a smile.</p><p>"H-Hey! You shouldn't go through my stuff without asking!" quickly answers Alma, her cheeks quickly reddening.</p><p>"You planning on using this on me?" asks Katty.</p><p>"We both can use it." replies Alma with a smile.</p><p>"Anyway..." states Katty, placing the strap-on back, "What kind of swimsuits did you bring?"</p><p>"Well like I said a few days ago, I brought a one-piece and two-piece." answers Alma, with her cheeks reddening with a slightly embarrassed smile at the thought of what her two-piece was, which she brought only from Lina's 'suggestion'.</p><p>"Oh, I found one." states Katty, pulling out the one-piece and lifting it up, which was a solid bright pink, with a diamond-shaped cut-out in the back and a small one in the front, positioned where the navel would be, if Alma had one. "Cute." comments Katty with a smile. "Shows a bit more skin but nothing sexual, too bad..."</p><p>"Heh, well if you want sexual appeal, you won't be disappointed with the other one." comments Alma, with an embarrassed smile.</p><p>"Ohhh, really?" replies Katty with a grin, before placing the one-piece at her side and looking through the suitcase.</p><p>"I only brought I because Lina pretty much forced me." states Alma. "I told her you said you wanted me to wear a swimsuit that makes others jealous that I'm already taken. The swimsuit isn't even mine, it's Lina's."</p><p>"Remind me to thank your sister." replies Katty. "Why do you get so nervous about showing some skin when you regularly have sex with strangers, it's weird."</p><p>"Well their not total strangers..." answers Alma. "Their friends of my dad."</p><p>"But you had no idea who they were the first time you go to them, aren't you nervous when you meet a new person your gonna frak?"</p><p>"Of course, something would probably be wrong with me if I didn't feel a little nervous."</p><p>After a few more seconds of searching, Katty's eyes widen a little as she pulls out what looked to be two long, black strips, one with rounded ends and the other with triangular-shaped ends, the smile on Katty's face grew wide.</p><p>"Oh wow, I didn't know you had one of these."</p><p>"I told you..." states Alma, her cheeks a bright red. "It's Lina's, not mine... heh, I'm surprise that can even be called a swimsuit."</p><p>Katty gets to her feet and walks to Alma and presents the two pieces to her.</p><p>"Put it on, I wanna see how it looks on you."</p><p>"Ok." replies Alma, standing and taking the two pieces and leaving the room, heading to the bathroom.</p><p>Once in the bathroom, Alma walks to the sink, placing the triangular-ended strip on the counter and turning on the water before moving the underside of the other piece under it the flow for just a second, placing one end of the strip over her left breast, directly over her nipple, before guiding the rest of the strip around her back to her right breast, covering her nipple as well. After testing that the top was secure, Alma does the same with the remaining piece; placing it under the water, before placing one of the ends over her pubic mound, then guiding the strip between her legs and cheeks of her butt and applying the other end of the swimsuits bottom just above the crevice of her butt.</p><p>Returning to Katty's room, the Felene sat on her bed, using a finger to message Cora's back as the fairy lay on her stomach. Looking up, a big smile comes to Katty's face.</p><p>"Wow, it looks good on you."</p><p>"Really?" asks Alma.</p><p>"Yeah, you're definitely going to be having eyes on you at the beach."</p><p>"Hehe..."</p><p>"By the way..." starts Katty, averting her eyes briefly with a hint of nervousness, "While you were gone, I looked through your stuff again and I saw what looked like a remote. Is that your controller?"</p><p>"Yeah." answers Alma, walking to her suitcase, reaching into it and taking out the controller and walking back to Katty and sitting next to her.</p><p>"I didn't mess with it." quickly states Katty. "I didn't even touch it."</p><p>"Heh, ok. I did want to surprise you though, but with you being nosy, it's not a surprise anymore."</p><p>"Hehe, sorry..." replies Katty with a blush on her cheeks. "So, when are you gonna let me use it?"</p><p>"Not today." answers Alma with a smile, though moving the controller near Katty. "But I will tell you what the buttons do for now."</p><p>"Ok."</p><p>"You remember me telling you that this can control my strength and putting me to sleep?" asks Alma.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Well there's a third thing it can do, it can access and delete up to twenty-four hours of my memory."</p><p>"Wow! That little thing can completely erase a whole day from you?" asks Katty, with clear shook in her eyes. "I dunno if I want you handing something that important to me."</p><p>"Heh, don't worry, I had the memory erasing function locked, even if you tried, you wouldn't be able to delete parts of my memory."</p><p>"Oh, ok, that makes me feel a lot better."</p><p>"You can still access my memory though." states Alma.</p><p>"What do you mean by access?" asks Katty.</p><p>"Hmm..." briefly thinks Alma. "I suppose I can give you a teaser." states Alma, before offering the device to Katty, who hesitantly takes it as Alma lowers herself back on her back on the bed. "The left button puts me to sleep; when I'm out, lower the controller down to the side of my head and a window will pop up automatically, showing the last thing I saw before going to sleep, you can use the dial to search through the pass twenty-four hours of my memory."</p><p>"You want me to turn you off?" asks Katty.</p><p>"Yeah, just to give you something to look forward to."</p><p>"Ok, thanks for trusting me. Does the same button that turns you off, turn you back on?"</p><p>"Yep." answers Alma, before closing her eyes.</p><p>"Ok, here I go; three, two, one..."</p><p>Following Katty's brief countdown, she pressed the left of the two buttons, looking to Alma though, nothing seemed to be different, there was no sound of confirmation.</p><p>"Alms?" questions Katty, before reaching a hand to the near nude teen and nudging her by the shoulder. "Alma?"</p><p>Alma's lack of response brings a nervous chuckle from Katty and a sweatdrop.</p><p>"Heh, I guess she's really off." comments Katty, before placing her hand between Alma's breasts, feeling the beating of her heart. "Well her hearts still beating..." she moves her hand up towards Alma's nose, expecting to feel the exhale of her breath, which, didn't come. "Ok, she has a heartbeat but she's not breathing, creepy..."</p><p>Looking to the controller in her hand then back to Alma, it truly hit Katty at that moment, "Just one button, makes her completely defenseless, I could do anything to her right now and she wouldn't know it unless I told her... This kind of power over someone is just so wrong."</p><p>Without looking into Alma's memories, Katty presses the same button again, watching as Alma's eyes open and she sits up with a smile.</p><p>"Well, did you like what you saw?" asks Alma.</p><p>"I couldn't." answers Katty, handing the controller to Alma, who looked at her puzzled. "I mean, seeing you just laying their motionless from just the press of a single button, the seriousness of it just hit me. I don't want that kind of power over you, over anyone."</p><p>Alma smiles at Katty's statement.</p><p>"I appreciate you telling me that, I know handing you my controller gives you a lot of responsibility, but I trust you-"</p><p>"Why?" quickly cuts in Katty, looking squarely into Alma's eyes.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Why do you trust me so much?" asks Katty. "We haven't been together for even a month yet and your willing to just hand over your freedom to me? Don't you think there's something wrong with that?"</p><p>"W-Well, I..." starts Alma, though, Katty's comment made a lot of sense.</p><p>"This question might upset you..." states Katty. "But I have to ask; Are you trying to turn me into your dad?"</p><p>"W-What!? No! Of course not! Why would you even think that!?" gasps Alma.</p><p>"Alma, I know I'm your first love and you want to tell me everything about you, and I appreciate what you've told me, but you don't need to give me everything I ask, there needs to be limits, and I think your controller needs to be one of them."</p><p>With a calming breath and looking down to her controller, Alma states...</p><p>"I understand what you're saying, I really do; I know my life hasn't been very normal, so I admit my way of thinking may be a bit warped, but I'm not an idiot."</p><p>"I never said you were." states Katty.</p><p>"I know, but I'm not offering you my controller simply because you asked for it. When you and Crissy asked for it, I immediately told you no '<em>because</em>' I didn't want you having that kind of power over me."</p><p>"So what changed?"</p><p>"After talking to Lina about this, giving you my controller is more for me than it is you." answers Alma.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Well, because of this thing, all my memories attached to it are negative and honestly, I'm still a little scared of it, but, I was hoping, that giving it to you; my girlfriend, someone I love and trust, I can associate good things with this, instead of bad."</p><p>"Oh, I think I understand. You wanna try and turn something you fear, into something you like, or at least not fear."</p><p>"Yeah, exactly." answers Alma, before offering the controller to Katty again. "So, wanna give it another try?"</p><p>"Nah, I'll pass, I think a person's memories should be private, no matter how long they've been together."</p><p>"Ok then, maybe later." states Alma, before standing and placing the device back to into her suitcase.</p><p>"Yeah, later." adds Katty.</p><p>"Hey." states Alma, turning to face Katty. "You've seen my swimsuits, what about yours?"</p><p>"Ok." replies Katty, standing and walking to her dresser and opening the second drawer and removing her two-piece swimsuit, which was purple and had a metallic circle connecting the two cups of the strapless top and a metallic circle of each side of the swimsuits bottom portion. "What do you think?" asks Katty, placing the two pieces against herself.</p><p>"Looks good." answers Alma, smiling. "Why don't you put yours on too, so I can really see how it looks on you?"</p><p>"Ok." replies Katty, walking to the bed and placing her swimsuit on it and removing her clothes.</p><p>Cora meanwhile, still sitting on the bed, looks to the two with a small, though cute, pout.</p><p>"I wish I had a swimsuit."</p><p>
  <strong>- Early that next morning -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- 4:21 A.M. -</strong>
</p><p>Alma, sleeping together with Katty, embracing her from behind, soon drifts back into consciousness, aware enough to notice a low rumbling sound and a soft vibration against her.</p><p>Puzzled by this, Alma sleepily rubs her eyes before opening them, scanning the darkened room for the source of the rumbling sound. With the fatigue of sleep fading a bit, Alma recognized that the sound was coming from in front of her, a few seconds later, realizing the light vibrations came from Katty, and soon associating the sound with the vibrations, that both came from Katty's sleeping form, Alma was even more confusing in her sleepy state.</p><p>At first, a brief giggle comes from Alma as she figured Katty was simply releasing a long, unconscious fart, though there wasn't any odor and her crotch, which was near Katty's rear, wasn't unusually warm. With the mental fog dissipating though, Alma suddenly realized what it was and was shocked by it. It was so obvious, Katty, in her sleep, was actually purring.</p><p><em>'I didn't know Felenes could purr like a normal cat.'</em> thinks Alma, smiling, before embracing Katty again, enjoying the slight vibrations of her body and the sound of her purring, which relaxed Alma back into slumber.</p><p>
  <strong>- 7:45 P.M. -</strong>
</p><p>Alma was the first to wake, sitting up and stretching out her arms and yawning, before looking down to Katty and nudging her by the shoulder.</p><p>"Ok, ok, I'm up." sleepily answers Katty. "Five more minutes though..." she adds, pulling the cover over her head.</p><p>"I didn't know you can purr." states Alma with a smile. "It felt nice hugging you while purring."</p><p>"Huh!?" quickly gasps Katty, removing the cover from her head and sitting up with her face tomato red. "What did you say I was doing!?"</p><p>"You were purring." answers Alma, a little puzzled by Katty's shock. "I woke up earlier in the morning and you were purring."</p><p>"Fraaak!" whines Katty, before laying back on the bed and covering her face with the bed cover. "That's so embarrassing!"</p><p>"Embarrassing?" questions Alma. "Why would it be embarrassing? I find it cute that you can purr, can you do it whenever you want?"</p><p>"You don't understand." answers Katty, uncovering her still red face though turning her back to Alma. "Being able to purr isn't exactly, '<em>normal</em>'."</p><p>"You mean not all Felenes can do it?" asks Alma.</p><p>"Yea, it's a rarity." answers Katty.</p><p>"But why are you embarrassed that you can purr? Felenes are part cat after all and cats purr." states Alma with a smile.</p><p>"It may be normal for cats, but not for us." answers Katty. "Less than ten percent of the whole Felene race can do it."</p><p>"Wow, but that makes you unique." states Alma, before gasping a little. "Don't tell me you were teased just because you can purr!?"</p><p>"Well, yeah, but nothing really serious."</p><p>"Then why are you so embarrassed about it? I like it." states Alma.</p><p>At this remark, Katty returns to a sitting position, looking down to her lap, before looking to Alma with an embarrassed smile.</p><p>"I'm the only person I know currently that can do it, that's why I find it embarrassing. I know about other Felenes that can do it, like hearing about it on the news or reading about it on The Net, but I don't have any friends or family that can do it."</p><p>"So you keep it a secret from everybody?" asks Alma.</p><p>"No, not everybody, my family and certain friends know about it, Crissy knows, and likes that I can do it."</p><p>"So you were gonna keep it a secret from me?"</p><p>"Well, no, I would've told you eventually, it's just not something I can easily bring up."</p><p>"Oh, I see then, being one-of-a-kind in the circle of people you know would make anyone embarrassed about their differences I guess." replies Alma, before thinking, <em>'I wonder if Lina felt that way about not being a normal Tragelian before I came.'</em> though Alma soon asks, "Well can you purr anytime you want?"</p><p>"Kinda, I have to be relaxed to do it."</p><p>"So that's why you were purring in your sleep."</p><p>"Yeah, I obviously can't stop myself when I'm sleeping." states Katty, with a brief giggle.</p><p>"What does it feel like when you purr? Is there a certain feeling?" asks Alma.</p><p>"Well, there is a feeling, but, it's kinda hard to describe." answers Katty, looking up in thought. "Hmm, the closest thing I could say it's like, is that feeling you get after an orgasm, that feeling of relaxation where you don't want to move."</p><p>"So, does purring actually feel good when you do it, like, does it have a physical reaction on your body?" asks Alma.</p><p>"Well..." replies Katty, looking up in thought. "It does physically feel good, but it's actually more of a mental pleasure than physical."</p><p>"So, like meditation?" asks Alma.</p><p>"Yeah, that's actually a pretty good word to describe it."</p><p>"What about after an orgasm?" asks Alma with a smile. "Does coming make you purr?"</p><p>"Hehe, yeah, it can, but I stop myself from doing it."</p><p>Seeing Alma's growing grin, Katty sweatdrops, before asking...</p><p>"You want me to purr for you right now don't you?"</p><p>"Well, if you don't mind..." replies Alma.</p><p>"... Fine." states Katty, with a small smile. "Lay back."</p><p>Alma quickly does so and Katty moves over Alma's body under the cover and places her head down on Alma's chest and closes her eyes.</p><p>"Pet me on the head." requests Katty.</p><p>Alma wraps her right arm around Katty's back and lift her left hand up to the top of Katty's head, between her ears and slowly strokes her head.</p><p>"Like this?" asks Alma.</p><p>"Yeah... just like that." answers Katty, soon giving a brief moan.</p><p>After about a minute of stroking Katty's head and a bit of scratching behind her ears, bringing more moans from Katty, Alma soon hears the sound and feels the slight vibration of Katty's purring again, bringing a smile to Alma's face.</p><p>After a few moments into the purring...</p><p>"Satisfied?" asks Katty.</p><p>"Yep, cuddling you purring feels so good!" answers Alma happily.</p><p>Her body still vibrating, Katty lifts herself a little to look Alma in the eyes, before moving her lips to Alma's and kissing her.</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Chapter 47</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a week of looking forward to it, Alma finally leaves Merkolova to visit her girlfriends home planet, Felis and her relatives.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LOLI (NYMPH and CLASSIC), SHOUJO-AI, MILD WATERSPORT</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>- 1:34 P.M. -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Katty's home -</strong>
</p><p>"Ok, final check..." states Katty's mother, Claire, standing near the front door with Eric, her husband and the two teens, Alma and Katty. "Does everyone have what they need?"</p><p>"Yep." answers Alma. "I quadruple checked my stuff, twice before I came yesterday and two times again this morning."</p><p>"I'm all set too." answers Katty.</p><p>"And we're ready too." states Eric, referring to himself and Claire.</p><p>"Ok then." states Claire, "Alma, the trip isn't going to take that long, but if you need to go to the bathroom, it would be better to go now."</p><p>"Nah, I'm good." replies Alma, though Katty quickly comments...</p><p>"I gotta pee now." as she heads to and up the stairs.</p><p>After a few seconds of Katty heading up the stairs, Alma felt a twinge from her bladder, causing her to sigh.</p><p>"Now I gotta go too."</p><p>With the airport being on the edge of the city; about a thirty minute trip, it gave Alma ample time for her excitement to grow. She never even left the city yet since her creation and now she was about to leave the planet. The sight and sounds of airplanes and space ships of all sizes were normal to Alma, there was rarely a day where a plane or space ship didn't fly overhead, transporting people and cargo to various places and now, Alma was going to be one of those people.</p><p>The two teens sat in the backseat of the car and Katty smiles when she sees Alma's big smile as they neared the airport.</p><p>After about thirty minutes and the group arriving at the airport, looking for a parking spot, while the trip was relatively quite, it stopped there as Alma, as well as Cora, looked out the window and sees the massive building, planes and space ships.</p><p>"Whoaaaa!" gasps Alma. "I knew this place was big, but it's humungous! Some of those space ships are huge too! Are we going on one of those huge ships?"</p><p>"Nope." states Claire, riding in the passenger seat. "We'll be riding in a smaller one, but don't worry, you'll still be able to see Merkolova when we're in space."</p><p>After Eric locates a parking spot he was satisfied with, the group leaves the car, Alma unzipping her coat a little and letting Cora return to the warmth under her coat before Alma leaves the car as well, and the group retrieving their luggage from the trunk and head towards the large building.</p><p>Given that a whole week had passed since school was out for the winter, the inside of the building wasn't super packed, but still, a considerable amount of people filled it. While the group wasn't in any particular hurry; they had about thirty minutes to board the ship they were taking, the time went by so fast for Alma, this was a new experience for her, and wanted to look around at everything, even the various people traveling.</p><p>Before she knew it though, they had reached the section of the building where their ship was, had their luggage checked and on it's way to the ship, Claire had their tickets checked and approved and they were soon walking down a hall towards the inside of the ship.</p><p>Passing the threshold into the ship, Alma was surprised by the size of it inside, while not a 'luxury' type ship, it was still quite spacious, with many chairs, the layout actually looked like a very elaborate bus, plenty of leg-room and even more comfortable looking chairs. Instead of square windows, a long, uninterrupted window stretched along the length of the area, allowing plenty of viewing area.</p><p>"Alma." states Katty, drawing Alma's look of awe. "Our seats are up top."</p><p>"OK." replies Alma, following her girlfriend and her parents to an elevator.</p><p>"Whoa... cool!" comments Alma happily as she walks out of the elevator and while the area was pretty much the same as the level below, this one had a very noticeable difference, it was brightly lit from the light of the sun shining through the large window above. If not for the falling snow, Alma would've thought there was no window at all.</p><p>"That's so awesome!" declares Alma. "There's a giant window, I'll be able to see so much more when we're in space!"</p><p>"I knew you'd like it." states Katty, before taking Alma by the hand and leading her down one of the aisles, prompting a small blush from Alma as she realized then that they weren't alone, their were many other people on the ship, men, woman and children all waiting for the ship to leave. Alma was a little embarrassed at her brief outburst of excitement.</p><p>Even after finding a seat near the window, with Alma in the seat with the window next to her, she could barely contain her excitement, she couldn't wait for the final set of passengers to come and the ship to take off, but that was a fifteen minute wait.</p><p>With five minutes left before take off and Alma hears the sounds of doors closing and looking out of the window to the right, the opposite side of the area, she saw the collapsible hallway she walked through earlier being pulled back. These preparations only increased Alma's excitement, though she soon sees a young Felene boy in front of her turn around and look over his chair towards her with a smile, the boy looked about seven cycles old.</p><p>"Hey, is this your first time?"</p><p>"Yep." answers Alma, smiling. "This'll be my first time leaving Merkolova, what about you?"</p><p>"This is my third time." answers the boy, presenting three fingers to Alma. "My first time I was scared."</p><p>"Why were you scared?" asks Alma.</p><p>"'Cause the ship was shaking so much going through the air."</p><p>Alma was about to confirm if the shaking was from leaving the planet's atmosphere, but was interrupted as she felt Cora moving up under her coat and peeking her head over the collar of her coat.</p><p>"Hey, can I come out now?</p><p>"Oh, I was so excited I forgot your were there." states Alma, before unzipping her coat enough for Cora to fly free, the young boy in front gasps...</p><p>"Wow! You have a Fiser! That's so cool, what's her name?"</p><p>"I'm Cora!" happily answers Cora, flying close to the boys face and offering her right hand and the boy reaches his right index finger towards the fairy and shakes her hand with his finger. "Nice to meet you."</p><p>"Nice to meet you too, your really cute." replies the young boy.</p><p>"Thanks, you're cute too."</p><p>Right after the introduction, the pilot's voice came into the room, announcing that they were going to take off in a few moments, which prompted the young felene boy's mother to instruct him to turn around and sit down. Alma did something similar with Cora, requesting her to sit on her hands on her lap, which Cora did.</p><p>After a few moments, Alma felt a slight upward motion sensation and looking out of the window near her, told her of the ship lifting into the air and lifts Cora up near the window, who 'Ohhh's' as the height the ship climbed rapidly grew until they were above the building and quickly climbing.</p><p>"Wow!" gasps Cora. "I've never been this high before.</p><p>"Me neither." comments Alma.</p><p>As the ship continued to climb, there was a slight vibration as the ship went through the atmosphere. Looking to the large window above, Alma saw only white as they passed through the clouds.</p><p>Unable to see the ground now because of the clouds, Alma was all smiles as she leaves the planet she had called home, briefly looking to Katty, who simply smiles back at her, before gazing upwards to the clear ceiling and pointing up towards it and commenting...</p><p>"Look."</p><p>Which Alma, as well as Cora, quickly did, seeing that they were out of the clouds and clear pink sky greeted her eyes, before they widen as Alma saw the pink start to fade into a black and before she knew it, it was as if she was looking at the night sky, with countless numbers of stars in sight.</p><p>"It might look like we're in space right now." states Katty. "But we're still in Merkolova's atmosphere."</p><p>"But we're at the edge of that atmosphere, right?" Asks Alma, smiling.</p><p>"Yep, just a few more moments and we'll officially be in space."</p><p>"I can't wait!" replies Alma, before turning her view to the window to her side, to look at her planet, though quickly felt her chin grasped by Katty and turning her head to face her, smiling.</p><p>"Not yet, you'll enjoy the sight more when we're further away."</p><p>"OK."</p><p>Though Alma had a hard time not looking when she hears Cora's gasp...</p><p>"Wow!"</p><p>Katty quickly encouraged her though.</p><p>"Trust me, it'll be worth the wait."</p><p>"Ok." answers Alma again.</p><p>Katty did help distract Alma's attention away from looking towards the planet briefly as she leans towards her and places her lips against Alma's, teasing the darker-skinned teen's tongue with her own.</p><p>Just as the kissing was becoming passionate, Katty pulls away, though Alma clearly didn't want it to end as she leans towards Katty's lips, stopped only by the seat belt holding her in the chair.</p><p>"Hehe, you can look now." states Katty with a smile.</p><p>Smiling herself from the interrupted moment, Alma looks back to the window at her side and immediately gasped into silence, the sight left her speechless, not even a 'Whoa' from her as she gazes at the beautiful image of the planet Merkolova, seeing the land masses and oceans through the pink-colored atmosphere, along with the wide, flat ring around the planet.</p><p>"So what do you think?" asks Katty after a moment. "Pretty awesome, huh?"</p><p>"It's more than awesome." replies Alma, continuing to stare at the ringed planet of Merkolova. "It's so beautiful." she adds, "Seeing it on TV just isn't the same and the rings look so pretty."</p><p>"Makes you feel really small too, doesn't it?" asks Katty.</p><p>"Yeah..." replies Alma. "The planet is so big, and there's even more planets in our solar system."</p><p>Looking to Cora hovering at the window, Alma smiles at the fairy, before commenting...</p><p>"Cora, I bet your one of the few Fisers that have seen Merkolova from space."</p><p>"Yeah!" agrees Cora, looking to Alma smiling. "I can tell Nina, Lali, Lillith, all of them about how pretty the planet is!"</p><p>"You sure can." replies Alma, before looking away from the planet into the emptiness of space. "Hey, I don't see the moon."</p><p>"It's on the other side of the planet." answers Katty. "We did leave in the day after-all."</p><p>"Well sometimes the moon is visible in the day though, oh well..." replies Alma with a sigh. "Maybe I'll see it on my way back."</p><p>"Maybe." agrees Katty. "We should be going into warp any moment now, so if you want to look at Merkolova a little longer, now's your last few moments."</p><p>"Ok." answers Alma, admiring her home planet for a few more moments, before is suddenly disappeared in a blur and the outside space was replaces with a blueish wave.</p><p>Looking to the window above, Alma could see the 'wave' there as well, along with it outside the window on the opposite end of the ship.</p><p>"Wow, I didn't feel anything when going to warp." states Alma.</p><p>"Heh, well, two hours from now, we'll be in the summer warmth of Felis." comments Katty happily.</p><p>
  <strong>- Two hours later -</strong>
</p><p>"Wow, Felis looks a lot different than Merkolova." comments Alma, shortly after the ship leaves warp, heading to the planet of Felis.</p><p>The planet was rather similar to Earth, large, spacious blue oceans and landmasses of various sizes, with two ice-covered poles. Though the planet lacked any ring system like Merkolova.</p><p>"It sure does." agrees Katty.</p><p>During the two hour trip, the two had removed their winter coats, revealing their shirts underneath, Alma wore a long-sleeve shirt and Katty's was a short-sleeve.</p><p>The ship soon enters Felis' atmosphere and Alma was immediately wowed as she noticed the bright blue sky.</p><p>"Whoa, the sky is blue here instead of pink!" comments Alma, looking out of the window above and Cora quickly chimed in...</p><p>"Cool!" who hovered at the side window.</p><p>A few moments after the ship had landed at the airport, Alma, Cora, Katty and her parents made their way out of the ship and into building. After collecting their luggage, the group heads towards the exit.</p><p>Heading down a large set of stairs towards the exit, Alma was a little surprised when Katty happily hurries down the steps with a cheer.</p><p>"Grandma!" declares Katty happily and rushing to and hugging an older Felene woman Alma saw with light pink hair, wearing a sleeve-less yellow shirt and knee-length skirt.</p><p>"Nice to see you too Kat." replies the woman, hugging Katty briefly, before looking towards the others nearing her. "I'm glad you all made it here safely."</p><p>"So are we." replies Eric, before his wife Claire introduces Alma to the woman.</p><p>"Mom, this is Alma." states Claire, directing a hand to the teen. "Alma, this is my mom, Sandi Gran."</p><p>"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Gran." greets Alma, extending a hand to the woman.</p><p>"It's nice to meet you too." replies the woman with a smile and shaking Alma's hand. "You can call me Sandi though if you want."</p><p>"Ok."</p><p>Sandi then looks to Cora, hovering over Alma's left shoulder and smiles.</p><p>"And who's this little cutie here?" asks Sandi, lifting her hand from Alma and stroking Cora's cheek with a finger, bringing a brief giggle from the fairy.</p><p>"Her names Cora." answers Alma. "She's my friend."</p><p>"Well then..." starts Sandi, smiling and looking back to Alma. "So you're Kat's new girlfriend."</p><p>"Yep!"</p><p>"Well I hope my grand-daughter has been treating you well." states Sandi.</p><p>"She certainly has!"</p><p>"Well how about we get going then, you guys need to pick anything up?" asks Sandi.</p><p>"Nope." answers Claire. "We're all set to go."</p><p>"Ok then, let's get going." replies Sandi as she turns and leads the group out of the building, which, when they pass the doors to the outside, Alma quickly smiled with the warmth and bright sunlight that greeted her.</p><p>It wasn't long before they had reached Sandi's car, Claire sitting in the front passenger seat and Eric with Katty and Alma in the back seat as they heads towards Sandi's home.</p><p>The trip would take about thirty minutes, though the time was occupied with Sandi getting to know Alma a little more.</p><p>"So Alma..." starts Sandi. "How far have you gone with my grand-daughter?"</p><p>"Grandma!" gasps Katty, with her reddening like a tomato. "Don't ask questions like that with mom and dad here in the car!"</p><p>Alma couldn't help but giggle a little at Katty's quick, embarrassed remark, Eric and Claire simply smiled, saying nothing.</p><p>"Oh come on." replies Sandi with a brief giggle of her own. "You can't still be embarrassed about discussing your sex life in front of your mom and dad."</p><p>"You could at least ease into it." comments Katty, before sighing. "Geez, you did the same thing with Crissy."</p><p>"Anyway..." states Sandi. "Alma, you don't mind answering the question I asked do you?"</p><p>"Not at all." replies Alma. "The third day after I told Katty how I felt about her, she invited me to her place and we frakked real good. Katty's got the hairiest pussy I've ever seen, it traps her smell so good!" adds Alma, closing her eyes with a smile and light blush at the memory.</p><p>"Geez, does the letters 'TMI' mean anything to you Alma!?" gasps Katty, her face a bright red.</p><p>"What? I was just answering your grandma's question." replies Alma, smiling.</p><p>"Did you really have to mention my pubes?"</p><p>"No, but I wanted to." answers Alma.</p><p>Katty groans in embarrassed frustration as Alma's happily talked about their sex-life with Sandi, though it wasn't all one-sided, Katty got in a comment about discovering Alma's hidden exhibitionist fetish. Eventually, the discussions shifted to much more tame topics...</p><p>"Oh Alma..." states Sandi. "This might be a silly question, under the circumstances, but, how are you with cats?"</p><p>"Well I'm in love with Katty!" quickly answers Alma, leaning near Katty and kissing her on the cheek, bringing a slight blush to Katty's cheeks and a smile, as well as a brief chuckle from Sandi. "Anyway, I like regular cats too." adds Alma. "Why?"</p><p>"I have a couple cats at home." answers Sandi. "One adult female and a younger one."</p><p>"Ok, I look forward to meeting them." states Alma.</p><p>"Oh and what about food?" asks Sandi. "Do you like to eat?"</p><p>"Oh course!" quickly answers Alma. "I LOVE eating, especially if it's something really good."</p><p>"Well that's certainly good to hear." replies Sandi, before Katty comments...</p><p>"You're going to love my grandma then, she absolutely LOVES to cook, there doesn't even have to be a special reason or occasion. Actually, I bet she's got food prepared right now since we're here for the winter break."</p><p>"You're right about that Kat." replies Sandi. "Nothing pleases me more than that satisfied, full belly look on a person's face after eating my food."</p><p>"Wow, are you a professional cook or something?" asks Alma.</p><p>"Nope." answers Sandi. "I just love cooking." she adds. "So, if you happen have a request for something in particular you'd like to eat or try, tell me, I'd be happy cook it."</p><p>"Really?" asks Alma, smiling at the offer.</p><p>"Absolutely, I know we just meet, and we're not at the house yet, but I want you to feel at home here, and part of that is making food requests." answers Sandi with a brief chuckle at the end of her statement. "Plus I know you're a good girl, if Kat's accepted you as her girlfriend."</p><p>"Oh, well thanks." replies Alma. "There is a something I would like to try."</p><p>"Well tell me then!" asks Sandi eagerly.</p><p>"Well, it's a certain chicken-like bird that lives only on this planet and I've heard that the meat has a sweet taste." states Alma.</p><p>"Oh, yeah, the Tengie." states Sandi.</p><p>"Yeah! That's what it's called." quickly replies Alma.</p><p>"Well I have a few Tengi's in my freezer." states Sandi. "I'll thaw one and cook it for you later today if you want."</p><p>"Yeah, I'd like that."</p><p>Katty gave a brief chuckle before poking Alma in the side.</p><p>"I bet your going to gain a few pounds before you head back to Merkolova."</p><p>"Heh, yeah, well I'll just have to find '<em>something</em>' to do to keep my weight in check." comments Alma, smiling at Katty.</p><p>"And here we are." announces Sandi, walking into her home and allowing Alma and the others to enter, Cora sitting on Alma's shoulder.</p><p>"You're home looks nice." comments Alma as she walks in and quickly scans the surrounding area.</p><p>"Thanks." replies Sandi. "You guys can go upstairs and get settled, the food is ready, so when your ready, just come and have your fill."</p><p>"Thanks." replies states Alma, as well as Katty, her parents and Cora, before the group heads up the nearby stairs.</p><p>Katty leads Alma to a room down the hall near the end and entering the room, both were surprised, though Alma a little more so, when they see that the room was already occupied, a male felene about their age sleeping on the only bed in the room, dressed in a yellow T-shirt and matching shorts.</p><p>"Whose that?" asks Alma.</p><p>"My cousin, Allen." answers Katty, smiling, lowering her suitcase to the floor and walking around the bed to the boy's front. "Grandma must've forgotten to tell us he was here." she adds, before leaning over the boy and poking him in the cheek a few times, causing him to unconsciously swat her hand away.</p><p>"Oh, well we need to pick a different room since he's using this one." states Alma.</p><p>"No we don't." states Katty, before taking the end of the pillow the boy's head rested on and quickly snatching the pillow away, jolting the teen awake with a gasp and after just a few seconds to focus, looks to Katty.</p><p>"Oh, Katty, when did you get here?" asks the boy, before siting up and rubbing his eyes.</p><p>"I just got here." answers Katty, "What are you doing sleeping in the middle of the day and not greeting your cousin who you haven't seen for a whole Merkolovian year?" adds Katty, with a hint of annoyance.</p><p>"Heh, sorry, I was just taking a nap, I thought Sandi would wake me up before you got here." replies the boy with a smile, though moving his hand from his face, he sees Alma and gives a bigger smile. "Oh, and who's the hottie with you?"</p><p>Alma immediately blushes and smiles at the remark from the boy.</p><p>"Slow down buddy." replies Katty with a smirk and poking her cousin in the side of the head playfully. "She's my new girlfriend, Alma."</p><p>"Aww, your girlfriend?" comments the boy, clearly disappointed, though still smiling.</p><p>"That's right." answers Katty. "So no hitting on her."</p><p>"Fine." sighs the boy, before removing himself from the bed and walking to Alma and offering a hand to her. "Nice to meet you Alma, I'm Allen, Katty's cousin. I'm the older one by the way."</p><p>"Nice to meet you too." replies Alma, smiling and taking the boy's offered hand. "And she's Cora." adds Alma, looking to the fairy on her shoulder, who greeted him as well.</p><p>"Hi."</p><p>"Hello to you too." replies Allen, "You're really cute."</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>"You're not bad looking yourself." comments Alma, with a smirk towards the boy.</p><p>"Well thanks." comments Allen, as Katty walks next to them and takes her suitcase and the boy looks to her and adding... "I like her."</p><p>"Well she's mine, you can't have her." replies Katty, smiling and walking to the bed and placing the suitcase onto it and opening it. "Go work you're charm on the girl's at the beach."</p><p>"Aww, at least share."</p><p>"That's up to her whether or not she'd want anything to do with you." comments Katty with a chuckle.</p><p>Alma was a little surprised from Katty's comment, though at this time, Cora leaves Alma's shoulder to fly around the room.</p><p>"Are you serious?" asks Alma.</p><p>"Yeah." answers Katty. "The only thing I don't want is Allen stealing you from me. If you want to frak him I'm totally fine with that, it's not like he's a stranger."</p><p>"Oh." replies Alma, before looking to Allen, who comments.</p><p>"So, what about it?"</p><p>"Heh, maybe later, I just met you after all." answers Alma.</p><p>"Hehehe, I didn't ask to frak now." laughs Allen, "I'm fine with waiting." he adds, before walking pass Alma and out of the room, commenting, "I'm going to the bathroom."</p><p>"Well..." states Alma, carrying her suitcase to the bed and placing it on the bed and opening it like Katty. "Your cousin seems nice."</p><p>"Yeah, though he pretty much thinks with his dick most of the time." comments Katty. "He wasn't awake ten seconds before trying to hit on you."</p><p>"Heh, you say he thinks with his dick like we're any better." states Alma with a giggle.</p><p>"Yeah, well, at least we're in a relationship." answers Katty, before taking a few shirts from her suitcase and walking towards the closet.</p><p>"Hey, since I'm not going to stay here as long as your are, do you think I should unpack my stuff?"</p><p>"Well it's not like your leaving in a week, so yeah." replies Katty.</p><p>"Hmm, I think I'll wait." states Alma, closing the case and lowering it down to the side of the bed before she sits on it, watching as Katty places her clothes in the closet.</p><p>After a few moments and Alma laying back on the bed, she hears a small bell and quickly jumped in surprised when an orange-haired cat jumped onto the bed.</p><p>"Oh yeah, your grandma has cats." comments Alma, sitting up and offering her right hand to the cat, allowing it to briefly sniff her hand before rubbing it's head against the hand and Alma begins to pet and rubs the head and back.</p><p>After putting away the last of her clothes, Katty walks back and sits on the bed, the cat now between them and joining Alma in petting the animal, who clearly liked the petting.</p><p>"Her names Samantha." states Katty, "...but everyone just calls her Sammy."</p><p>"Well, nice to meet you Sammy." greet Alma with a smile.</p><p>The cat meows in response and Katty comments...</p><p>"She wants you to scratch under her chin."</p><p>"Ok." replies Alma, moving her fingers under the cats chin. "Heh, I forgot you can talk to cats."</p><p>Cora soon flies towards the cat, though slowly.</p><p>"Hi kitty." The cat meows again and Cora, lowers herself to her feet and reaches out her right hand. "My name is Cora, nice to meet you." the cat lifts one it's paws and places it on Cora's hand. "Hehe, you're a nice kitty."</p><p>"And Fisers can talk to all animals." comments Alma, watching Cora evidently becomes friends with the cat, before looking to Katty. "Where do you think the other cat is?"</p><p>"I dunno, I didn't see her when we came in." answers Katty. "I'll ask Sammy..." adds Katty, before meowing herself towards the cat, which was a very convincing meow.</p><p>Sammy looks up at her and meows back.</p><p><em>("Do you know where Jinxie is?")</em> asks Katty.</p><p><em>("Downstairs in the kitchen.")</em> answers Sammy.</p><p><em>("Thanks.")</em> replies Katty.</p><p>All Alma hears is a series of meows, but smiled anyway, before Katty's spoke to her.</p><p>"She says she's down stairs in the kitchen. Heh, I bet she's there to get some of the food grandma's cooked."</p><p>Alma soon sees a larger black cat walk by the door, stop and look in.</p><p>"Oh, there she is." announces Alma. "What's her name?"</p><p>"Jinxie." answers Katty.</p><p>"Hi Jinxie." greets Alma, inviting the cat over with her other hand.</p><p>Although the cat does enter, she ignores Alma and jumps up onto the bed and walks towards Cora, who greets her, though with a meow and a licking of its lips, Cora's face turns pale.</p><p>"No I'm not!" suddenly states Cora. "I'm not delicious at all!"</p><p>The cat suddenly pounces though Cora quickly flies to Alma for safety, who covers the fairy protectively with her hands as Katty quickly grabs the cat.</p><p>"Hey!" gasps Katty, pulling the cat back and in front of her. "Cora's a friend, and you don't eat friends!" adds Katty, before repeating her statement in 'cat-talk'. After a meow from the cat, Katty places her down facing Alma's hands where she shielded Cora. "Now apologize."</p><p>Following a meow, Alma felt Cora, who was trembling, move and Alma moves her hands enough to uncover Cora's head, who looked towards her attacker with with tears in her eyes.</p><p>("Sorry for attacking you.") states the Jinxie to Cora, who didn't seem relieved as the apology clearly wasn't genuine. ("I have a full stomach anyway.")</p><p>"Ok." states Katty, with a picking the black cat up. "Time for you to leave." she adds walking to the door and tossing the cat out and closing the door. "I'm sorry about that Cora."</p><p>"That's the first time somethings tried to eat me." states Cora fearfully.</p><p>"It's ok Cora." states Alma, using a finger to stroke Cora's head. "I'll protect you from that bad cat."</p><p>The orange-haired cat, Sammy, walks to Alma's side and Alma lowers her hand shielding the fairy allowing the cat to lick at Cora's cheek.</p><p>("Don't worry, I'll talk to her for you.") states Sammy to Cora.</p><p>"T-Thank you." replies Cora. "By the way..." adds Cora, looking up to Alma. "I'm sorry, but I peed in you hand."</p><p>Alma moved her hand shielding Cora away and saw a small yellow puddle in her hand and smiled.</p><p>"That's ok."</p><p>"Well then..." states Katty, "How about we go eat?"</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Chapter 48</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a filling meal, Alma goes to the beach with Cora, Katty and Allen, a trip that Cora will have a very hard time forgetting.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LOLI (NYMPH and CLASSIC), SHOUJO-AI, MILD SCAT, m/f, VORE (SOFT), MILD WATERSPORT</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>- About thirty minutes later -</strong>
</p><p>"Mmmmm! I'm so stuffed!" declares Alma, sitting back in her chair, with an empty plate in front of her on the dining room table where Katty, her parents, Allen and Sandi sat together, along with Cora, who lay on the table on her back with a satisfied smile on her face and her little belly bulging with food. "I can't eat another bite." adds Alma smiling.</p><p>"Well I'm glad you enjoyed my food." replies Sandi. "You can certainly put it away though huh? You're the only one that went back for thirds."</p><p>"Hehe, well when the food is so good, I just keep eating."</p><p>
  <strong>- Twenty Minutes later -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Bathroom -</strong>
</p><p>"Ohhhh..."</p><p>Alma moans softly in pleasured relief as the food she had happily stuffed herself with completed it's journey through her body, sitting on the toilet and letting long, soft logs of poop slide easily from her rectum and into the water below.</p><p>If nothing else, Alma loved anal sex simply for the benefit of easy bowel movements, especially if she had eaten a big meal, she'd rarely need to push; just sit her rear on the toilet, relax and it would all come out on it's own and would usually be done in about five to six minutes.</p><p>After just a few seconds break, Alma felt more waste quickly come and her anus widen and a thicker log swiftly glide from her and plunk into the water below.</p><p>Just a few minutes later, Alma finishes and heads towards her room, where she sees Katty sitting on the bed, with Sandi resting on her lap and petting her.</p><p>"I'm ready to eat some more now." states Alma with a smile as she walks towards Katty.</p><p>"Heh, that's your secret to eating so much, it just goes right through you." comments Katty with a chuckle.</p><p>Seeing Katty petting the cat, Alma joins her girlfriend on the bed behind her and wraps one arm around her and places her other on top of Katty's head and begins to pet her, which Katty closes her eyes and moans a little.</p><p>"So..." starts Alma. "When are we gonna go to the beach? It's so nice and warm here I wanna get outside in the water."</p><p>"Oh that's right..." answers Katty. "I need to teach you how to swim better. Well, we usually wait until the next day, but we can go to the beach today if you want."</p><p>"Great, what time does the beach close?" asks Alma.</p><p>"Um, if I remember correctly, I think around seven thirty, so we got about two and a half hours."</p><p>"Awesome! Let's go!" requests Alma,</p><p>"Ok, you don't mind walking do you?" replies Katty.</p><p>"Nope, we passed the beach on the way here and it's not too far."</p><p>Just a few minutes later, the two were putting on their swimsuits, Alma choosing her one-piece. Katty was in the process of putting on her top when Allen walks by the open door of the room and quickly stops when he sees the two and smiles.</p><p>"Hey, you two going to the beach?"</p><p>"Yeah." answers Alma. "Wanna come?"</p><p>"Of course!" replies Allen, walking into the room. "Nice swimsuit by the way." he adds.</p><p>"Thanks." states Alma.</p><p>"I think a two-piece would look better."</p><p>"Heh, well..." starts Alma, blushing a little, though Katty states, smiling.</p><p>"She does have a two-piece, it's pretty sexy too."</p><p>"Ohh, well I'd really like to see it." comments Allen.</p><p>"Uh, maybe next time." answers Alma, looking away a little embarrassed, though a smile comes to her face and she adds, "I need to leave something to the imagination, besides, I wouldn't want you walking around with a constant erection."</p><p>"Heh, you say that like it's a bad thing." giggles Allen, before walking to the dresser and opening the second drawer and pulling out a pair of blue swim trunks. "Maybe I should leave something to the imagination too, so you won't have to worry about being dripping wet."</p><p>"Oh please..." sighs Katty with a roll of her eyes. "You're not that good looking."</p><p>"Maybe not to you cus', but other girl's think differently." replies Allen, smiling and turning around, unbuttoning and zipping his shorts, allowing them to fall to the floor and pulling down his underwear.</p><p>Alma's gaze immediately fell to the boys crotch with widened eyes.</p><p>"Whoa..."</p><p>"Like what you see eh?" questions Allen proudly.</p><p>Katty simply rolls her eyes again and takes Alma by the hand to pull her from the room since they were both dressed in their swimsuits, though Alma's smiling gaze never leaves Allen as she was lead from the room.</p><p>The two girl's head down the stairs and Sandi, who was walking into the living room, sees them</p><p>"You two going to the beach already?"</p><p>"Yeah." answers Alma, smiling. "I'm really looking forward to it since it's winter back where I live on Merkolova.</p><p>"Oh, well then have fun then and be careful." replies Sandi.</p><p>Allen soon comes down the stairs, dressed in his swim trunks and drapes an arm over Katty's shoulders happily.</p><p>"Well girls, let's go to the beach!"</p><p>"Hey don't leave without me!" quickly declares Cora, coming from where Sandi had. "If you guys are going to the beach I wanna to!"</p><p>"Ok." replies Alma.</p><p>"Wow..." states Alma, as she, Katty and Allen arrive at the local beach, which was quite populated, with various people, not only Felene, but Tragelian and Vehen's too. "The water's so blue, and inviting!" adds Alma, before giggling as she quickly runs over the hot sand and into the water, followed by Cora.</p><p>With a pair of girl's in bikini's walking by, one Felene and the other Vehen, Allen quickly leaves Katty's side towards the two. Katty simply sighs with a smile before following after Alma.</p><p>"The water's nice and warm too." states Alma, once Katty had joined her in the deeper area and Cora swimming around near them.</p><p>"It sure is." replies Katty, before calmly circling Alma. "Well, you wanna get to your swimming lesson?"</p><p>"I wanna have some fun first." answers Alma. "Looking around under the water." she adds, before taking a breath and diving under the water.</p><p>"Ok." replies Katty and diving in behind Alma.</p><p>Cora, seeing the two go under the water and swim away, not wanting to be left alone, follows behind them.</p><p>To Alma's delight, the further they swam into the the ocean, the more plants and marine animals they saw. Searching the bottom, Alma soon found a clam shell, briefly admiring the shiny rainbow-ish underside of it. A tap on the shoulder drew Alma's attention from the shell to Katty, pointing to another, larger clam shell and swimming over to it and picking up from the sand. Both were quickly surprised when Katty pick it up, it was actually an in-tacked clam.</p><p>The two quickly returns to the surface and Alma happily comments...</p><p>"Awesome, you found a clam, I wonder if there's a pearl inside."</p><p>"Wanna open it and see?" asks Katty.</p><p>"Um, I dunno, forcing open a clam kills it right?"</p><p>"Heh, you're the one that mentioned that a pearl might be inside." comments Katty.</p><p>"Well I don't want to kill something after just about an hour coming to the planet." chuckles Alma.</p><p>"Hehe, ok, I'll put it back then."</p><p>"Maybe we can find an already open clam with a pearl inside." states Alma, before diving back under the water.</p><p>"I doubt that." comments Katty to herself before following Alma.</p><p>A few minutes into swimming, the trio encountered a school of fish that Alma found quite appealing as the sunlight shining through the water causes the scales of the fish give off a rainbow of colors. As the group of fish swam by them, Alma felt Katty tap her shoulder again and point upward and swimming up, which Alma follows.</p><p>Returning above the water, Katty quickly took a deep breath, before Alma returned above the water.</p><p>"Weren't you running out of air?" asks Katty.</p><p>"No." answers Alma.</p><p>"How long can you hold you're breath?"</p><p>"Um, I dunno, I never timed myself."</p><p>"Heh, you wouldn't happen to be able to breath water would you?" asks Katty with a smile.</p><p>"Hehe, no, I can't breath water." answers Alma, before looking back towards the shore and gasping at the distance that they had traveled. "Whoa, we're really far out."</p><p>"Wow, you're right." replies Katty, looking back. "We should stay around this area, or start heading back."</p><p>"I think we should make our way back." suggests Alma. "The further out we go, the higher risk of being caught by a current and sending us further out."</p><p>"Ok."</p><p>Alma though looks around briefly, before asking...</p><p>"Where's Cora?"</p><p>"She was swimming right next to you a minute ago." states Katty.</p><p>"Frak!" gasps Alma, "What if one of the fish in that group we saw got her!? Cora was nearly traumatized when Jinxie tried to eat her!"</p><p>Alma quickly dives back under the water, desperate to find the young fairy, quickly joined by Katty.</p><p>Alma's worry was quickly proven to be in vain as Katty pointed her towards the seafloor about two yards in front of them, where Cora was calmly swimming, the fish in the area weren't too much bigger than the fairy, so there was little danger. Relieved, Alma and Katty quickly swim down to were the fairy was, who greeted them with a smile.</p><p>Although, Alma and Katty were soon horrified as Cora disappeared from their sight, swiftly sucked into the gullet of a flatfish hiding under a layer of sand.</p><p>The fish quickly tried to re-hide itself though Alma and Katty stopped it, Katty holding the fish by the sides and Alma pressing down on it, trying to force Cora from the fishes stomach, which, to her relief wasn't very hard and didn't take very long, Cora was spat back out and Alma quickly takes Cora in her hands and swims up above the water, where Cora immediately coughs up water.</p><p>"Are you ok!?" quickly asks Alma.</p><p>Visibly, Cora was unhurt, but she cries intensely.</p><p>Katty soon returns above the water and looks to the crying fairy.</p><p>"Is she hurt?"</p><p>After a quick scan of Cora's body, seeing no internal injuries such as a broken bone, Alma smiles.</p><p>"No, she's just really shaken up. I think we should head back home."</p><p>"Ok, I'd hate for Cora to become traumatized."</p><p>After Alma and Katty returned to the shore and Alma holding a teary Cora in her hands, they begin to head back to the road, though Allen calls to them, who jogs towards them.</p><p>"Hey, you guys heading back already? You just got here."</p><p>"Cora had a really bad experience in the water." answers Katty. "So we're going back."</p><p>"Oh, what happened?"</p><p>"A big fish." answers Katty.</p><p>"Oh..." replies Allen, understanding what happened. "Geez, is she ok?"</p><p>"Physically, yeah." answers Katty. "But don't worry about us, you just stay here and have fun." she adds, before she and Alma resume heading home.</p><p>Coupled with the sun and heat, while the two headed home, they began to dry off, though they'd still need a brief toweling off.</p><p>"I'm s-sorry." states Cora lowly in Alma's hands.</p><p>"You don't need to apologize." answers Alma with a smile.</p><p>Cora soon sits up.</p><p>"I-I can fly back on my own, you guys don't need to go back." states Cora.</p><p>"I don't mind..." answers Alma. "We have plenty of days left to visit the beach. I'm not going to leave you alone after what happen to you, after all, that wouldn't make me a very nice person."</p><p>"T-Thanks."replies Cora, before laying back down.</p><p>Arriving back home, the two see Sandi walking up the stairs, who stopped and looked back to them.</p><p>"You're back already?" Asks the woman. "Did something happen?"</p><p>"Cora had a bad fish experience in the water." answers Alma.</p><p>"Oh my, is she ok?" asks Sandi, walking down towards them and stroking Cora's head.</p><p>"I'm ok." answers Cora.</p><p>"Well if you need anything, just ask."</p><p>"Ok, thank-you." replies Cora.</p><p>An hour later, considering what Cora went through, Alma was surprised how quickly the young fairy had recovered, or appeared to; After Alma and Katty changed back into the clothes they arrived in and Cora filling her belly again, the small girl was happily flying around again.</p><p>With Allen having returned as well, the day proceeded as normal into the evening and night.</p><p>
  <strong>- 9:37 P.M. (Felis time) -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Alma, Katty and Allen's room -</strong>
</p><p>Alma and Katty sat on the bed, watching a comedy program on the TV, dressed their underwear, Alma's simply being a T-shirt and panties and Katty a two-piece pink pajama set. Alma sat at the head of the bed with Katty between her legs resting against her as she strokes Katty's head, causing the felene teen to purr.</p><p>Other than a few giggles at what they saw on the TV, the two were silent, Katty enjoying the petting and Alma enjoying the feel of Katty's purring.</p><p>It was this scene that greeted Allen as he walks into the room, dressed in his pajamas, a T-shirt and pants.</p><p>"Oh, I'm not interrupting anything am I?" asks the boy with a smile, seeing the rather intimate embrace.</p><p>"Not really..." answers Alma. "Just watching TV."</p><p>"Oh, well do you mind if I join you guys? I need something to do." states Allen, walking to the bed and laying down next to Alma.</p><p>"Nope, I don't mind." replies Alma.</p><p>"Go ahead." adds Katty.</p><p>Over the next few minutes, everything was normal, the three were all watch TV and laughing; Though soon, Alma found her eyes repeatedly drifting to Allen, more specifically, his crotch. With not much to do at the moment, the image of Allen revealing himself to her earlier in the day, stuck in her mind, plus, she hadn't had sex the entire day.</p><p>Alma though was a little nervous with Katty with her, but remembered Katty's earlier comment about being fine with it if she wanted have sex with her cousin, so...</p><p>"Um, Allen..." states Alma, her cheeks a little red.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"You want something to do, right?"</p><p>"You got something in mind?" he asks.</p><p>"Y-Yeah... me." answers Alma, before nervously looking down to Katty.</p><p>"Ohhh, really?" asks Allen, sitting up.</p><p>Katty then looks up, seeing the nervous look on Alma's face.</p><p>"What are you looking at me like that for?"</p><p>"Well I just asked your cousin to frak me." answers Alma.</p><p>"So? I told you I was find with it." answers Katty, before removing herself from the bed and heading towards the door.</p><p>"H-Hey, your leaving?" asks Alma.</p><p>"Yeah, I'll leave you two alone, I don't feel like fraking at the moment."</p><p>"Are you mad?" asks Alma.</p><p>"Of course not." answers Katty, turning around with a smile. "Geez Alms, I told you I'm fine with it, have fun." she adds, before leaving the room and closing the door.</p><p>"Heh, ok." replies Alma, with a small smile.</p><p>"So..." states Allen. "How should we start? A little kissing, some foreplay?"</p><p>"I wanna see your dick." answers Alma, smiling.</p><p>"Wow, ok, straight to it then huh?" replies the boy, quickly pulling down his pants and underwear, revealing his penis, which currently unaroused, even then though...</p><p>"It's pretty big." comments Alma, leaning over to Allen and taking the boys soft member in her right hand. "And it's not even stiff yet."</p><p>"I know, impressive huh?" replies Allen, grinning, "You'll probably find it hard to believe, but when I was younger, like six or seven, I was actually teased about how big I was."</p><p>"What? Seriously?" asks Alma, beginning to stroke Allen penis, urging it to stiffen. "That's totally backwards."</p><p>"I know." replies Allen. "As I got older though and more seriously interested in girls and the fact that they love it, I found out how awesome it is having a bigger than normal dick."</p><p>"Yeah..." states Alma, seeing and feeling Allen dick stiffen in her hand and after just a few moments it was at full attention, all twelve inches of its thickness. "Wow, you have one of the biggest dicks I've seen."</p><p>"Really?" asks Allen. "One of the biggest? So you've had experience with a guy before?"</p><p>Alma only smiles at the question, before leaning her mouth down to the base of Allen's member and slowly licking up to the tip and repeating the action on an un-licked area, bringing a low moan from the teen and placing his hand on Alma's head.</p><p>"Well then, I'll take that as a yes." comments Allen, enjoying the brown-skinned teen licking around his penis, covering it in her saliva.</p><p>Once 'washed' to Alma's liking, she urges another moan from Allen as she took the head in her mouth and lowering her lips down the shaft, comfortably taking about half of it before pulling back and lowering her lips again, with the section of Allen's penis that she didn't take into her mouth, she used the hand she still grasped it with and began an up and down motion, along with using her tongue.</p><p>"Ohhhh, da*n, you're pretty good at sucking a dick huh?" comments Allen, moaning more from the blow-job Alma was giving him.</p><p>Shortly after starting, Alma had closed her eyes, briefly focusing on on the tip before taking more of the shaft into her mouth again and quickening her pace. Just a minute later, without removing Allen's penis from her mouth, Alma repositioned herself between the boys legs and now without being positioned at a weird angle, Allen moaned more as Alma's speed increased a little more and shortly after, Allen gave a small gasp as he felt Alma take him deeper into her mouth, touching the back of her throat, he hears Alma gag only briefly before feeling the tightness of Alma's throat around the head of his cock and advancing deeper.</p><p>"Ohh wow, you can deep-throat too?" comments Allen, before moving his other hand that wasn't resting on Alma's head, down to around her throat, feeling the bulge of his cock traveling down the girl's throat, which only stopped when Alma's lips had reached the base of his cock, having taking it completely, before just as slowly as she had taken him down her throat, pulled back, advancing it back down her throat again just before it leaves the tightness, bringing more moaning from the boy before Alma completely pulls her mouth free of Allen's cock with a smile, looking up at him.</p><p>"Impressed?" asks Alma confidently.</p><p>"Frak yeah, I haven't had too many girls able to take me all the way."</p><p>"Great, I'm one of the few then." replies Alma, before taking the boys penis into her mouth again and soon completely down her throat once again. Other than a few retreats from her throat for a breath of air through her nose, Allen found the head of his cock a constant residence down the tightness of Alma's throat.</p><p>"Oohhhh frak! Your throat feels so good!" declares Allen.</p><p>Alma continued the throat-deep blow-job for nearly five minutes, urging his cock more and more to climax, which given by Allen's increasingly frequent moaning and groaning, wouldn't take much longer.</p><p>If she continued that is, which she didn't, freeing Allen's member from her throat and mouth again, leaving it twitching a bit.</p><p>"Let me guess, you don't like guys coming in your mouth huh?" asks Allen.</p><p>"No, I like it, I just don't want your cum in my mouth." answers Alma, smiling as she sits up and removes her t-shirt, revealing her her bra and panties.</p><p>"Oh?" replies Allen with a smile. "And where might I have the privilege of emptying myself?"</p><p>"Where do you think?" asks Alma, removing her bra, then pulling her panties down and off her feet, presenting her brown-skinned naked body to Allen.</p><p>"Wow... I was right, you '<em>are</em>' hot."</p><p>"Thanks." replies Alma, moving over the boys waist and guiding his large cock towards her pussy and slowly lowers herself down on it, with a moan from both of them, until Alma stopped a little over half-way, feeling Allen cock reach the end inside her, pressing against her cervix. "Mmmm, your dick's nice and thick."</p><p>"Your pussy feels great too, not as tight as your throat though."</p><p>"Heh, well sorry about my pussy not being tight enough." comments Alma with a smirk, before she began to lift and lower her hips, causing them both to moan, though Allen more so since he was closer to climax.</p><p>Nearly two minutes into the up and down motion and Allen groaning from an approaching orgasm, Alma gave a brief gasp as she drops herself down, forcing his cock through her cervix and into her womb and moments after resuming her previous pace, with the opening of Alma's cervix tightly squeezing his dick, Allen lasts only a few more thrusts before gasping out as his climax came, causing Alma to gasp and moan along with him as she felt him flood her womb with his cum. Alma even sped up her motion, increasing Allen's pleasure and urging more of his cum from his orgasming cock and into her womb.</p><p>When Allen's climax came to an end, Alma paused in her motion to enjoy the warmth deep inside her, though Allen soon lifts his hands up to Alma's breasts, squeezing and teasing her nipples, bringing a moan from the girl before she resumed her up and down motion, never letting Allen leave her cum-filled womb.</p><p>This position persisted until Alma's turn at orgasming came, giving a loud, though brief gasp and lifting her hands up to Allen's wrists as she climax, the slick walls of her pussy and cervix, spasming and tightening around the boys cock as she continued to thrust herself down on it and only seconds after her gasp of pleasure signaling her arriving orgasm, her own cum forcefully leaves her urethra, in one long stream, drenching the boys waist, before a number of short spurts of her cum leaves her for the duration of her orgasm.</p><p>"Nice, your a squirter too." comments Allen. "Though that would've been nice to know before hand so we could put a towel down."</p><p>The additional comment brings a giggle from Alma during the last moments of her orgasm.</p><p>"Hehehe, sorry about that."</p><p>Flying through the forest, Cora was all smiles, enjoying the sights, sounds and smells all around her. Soon spotting a pretty, deep red flower growing from the ground, Cora flies down to it to smell it.</p><p>Just before Cora was about to depart from the flower, she gasps in surprise when she felt something hit and stick to the back of her right foot, looking down she only had time to see that it was some sort of pink, fleshy appendage before another gasp leaves her as she was suddenly tugged back. Immediately looking behind, Cora gasps in fear as she saw a large toad, its mouth already open for her.</p><p>Cora flapped her wings as quickly as she could to free herself, though it only slowed her decent into the mouth of the toad, realizing this, Cora made a fatal mistake, she reached her hands down to her captured foot to try and free it from the sticky tongue of the toad. Though almost immediately, Cora discovered she had only succeeded in trapping her hands as well. In her panic, Cora made another mistake that sealed her fate, she tried using her free foot to liberate her trapped limps, which only resulted in all four of her limbs being trapped.</p><p>Crying, the only thing Cora could do now was postpone the inevitable as she beat her wings as fast as she could manage, though with her hands and feet trapped, her balance was thrown off and shortly into the vain attempt at flying away, she falls to the forest floor.</p><p>Although her fate was sealed, Cora still fought, vainly, trying to free her hands as she was pulled along the ground to the maw of the toad. Just moments from it mouth, Cora's struggle became frantic, even starting to call out for help, which unfortunately for her, never came and the toad briefly lifting its head back, lifting Cora into the air and falling into it's mouth, crying as she could feel the wet warmth surround her body.</p><p>Just before the toad closed its mouth around her, she felt her limbs released and immediately tried freeing herself, though only managed to reach her right hand out before darkness and pressure surrounded her. While the mouth wasn't as sticky as the tongue, movement was still difficult and Cora felt the toad trying to swallow, but with her right hand free of the toads mouth, she managed to grab hold of its lower lip. Though her legs were already claimed by the toads throat and pulling against her hand.</p><p>Through the stickiness of it mouth, Cora tried moving her other hand towards the toads lip to aid her in pulling herself free, but it was not to be as the toad threw it head back in an attempt to get her down its throat, Cora gasps as the sudden jerk back caused her right hand to loose it grip.</p><p>"Nooooooo!"</p><p>Cries out Cora as she tried vainly to pull herself free as she felt herself pulled down the toads throat and into it's belly, where Cora continued to struggle in the cramped, wet, light-less area, she could feel the stomach walls squeezing her, moving her around in the digestive fluid. She could feel her skin tingling, she was starting to be digested. The thought that she's be slowly dissolved terrified Cora and she struggle in vain even more, which only seemed help the digestive juices as she frantically squirmed around.</p><p>After only a few moments of being bath in the fluid, Cora suddenly felt herself becoming weak, even sleepy.</p><p>"No... it's can't end like this..." cries Cora fearfully, as her struggling became slower and slower, tears streaming down her face as she lacked the energy to move and soon, her eyelids slowly closing over her eyes.</p><p>Suddenly though just seconds after her eyes completely close, Cora was jolted awake with a gasp, opening her eyes and finding herself no longer in the belly of the toad, and completely dry, she was in a house, on the floor of a bedroom, in the day time.</p><p>"What the, where am I?" questions Cora.</p><p>"Soon to be my belly." comes a familiar voice.</p><p>Which causes Cora's face to turn white with fear, before quickly looking back and seeing Jinxie, the black cat laying on the floor rather calmly. Cora quickly moved her wings to fly away, but this time it was Jinxie who was quicker and use a paw to pin the fairy down, face-first to the floor.</p><p>"Fairies are quite delicious yanno." comments the cat.</p><p>"No, I don't!" quickly answers Cora, struggling to free herself.</p><p>"Well they are, the younger the better."</p><p>Feeling the paw lift from her back, Cora quickly scrambled to her feet to get away, though only a few steps in, Jinxie trips her with a paw and when Cora tried returning to her feet, she found she couldn't, the cat had pinned one of her wings down to the floor, Cora quickly turns and grasps her wing and tried pulling it free, though didn't make any progress with the attempt. Only when Jinxie lifted it's paw, causing Cora to fall back, flipping back once before the paw returned over her right foot and the cats laughing.</p><p>"You're much funner to play with than a mouse." comments the cat, before lowering its mouth towards a fearful Cora and licking her naked body. "Mmm, you are quite tasty."</p><p>Visibly trembling, Cora couldn't help it as her bladder emptied itself, urine pooling between her legs as tears streamed from her eyes.</p><p>"L-L-Let me go, p-p-please?" begs Cora.</p><p>"If I let you go, what am I supposed to do for food?" asks Jinxie, smiling.</p><p>"There's p-plenty of other t-things you can e-eat."</p><p>"I'd rather eat you." replies Jinxie, before lowering her open mouth towards Cora.</p><p>"Nooooooo!"</p><p>Cora awoke with a frightened gasp, quickly trembling, she soon noticed she was laying on the pillow that a sleeping Alma was resting her head on and the larger girl had gently placed her hand over Cora comfortingly. Realizing that she simply had a bad dream, only calmed Cora a little bit.</p><p>Still feeling vulnerable despite Alma's hand covering her, Cora quickly moves from the pillow and under the cover, crawling over Alma's shoulder and down her back before moving under Alma's panties from the back, moving over the crevice of her rear before reaching the sleeping teens labia and crawling into Alma's pussy, which only prompted a small shifting of Alma's legs at the insertion.</p><p>While the wet, fully encompassing area reminded Cora of her dream, she knew this area was safe and made her way to the end of Alma's vagina and pushed her head through her cervix and after getting her shoulders and arms through, she easily pulled the rest of her body through.</p><p>Feeling completely protected and safe, Cora gave a sigh of relief, before laying down in the wet, warm, dark enclosure and returning to a peaceful sleep.</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Chapter 49</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With her second day on Felis, Alma remembers an important task she intended to do. Her pride as a fairy gets Cora into a competition with Jinxie. Later, Lina meets her childhood crush again after three Merkolovian years.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LOLI (NYMPH and CLASSIC), YURI, ANAL</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>- Next day -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Felis -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Vevorus (Wednesday), 7:23 A.M. -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Alma, Katty and Allen's room -</strong>
</p><p>Waking up with a yawn and rubbing her eyes, Alma's greeted by Katty's sleeping face in front of her, she smiles briefly before moving close and placing her lips against Katty. While the action was done gently, it was enough to bring Katty from her slumber, a hand coming up and rubbing at her eyes before looking to Alma, who greeted her...</p><p>"Good morning."</p><p>"'Mornin." replies Katty, smiling and kissing Alma briefly, before moving on top of her and kissing her again.</p><p>Alma, though feeling one of Katty's hands move down, under her panties, teasing her clit, she quickly places her hands on Katty's shoulders and pushing her lips from her.</p><p>"Katty wait." whispers Alma, briefly looking to her right and seeing Allen sleeping. "Allen's sleeping right next to us."</p><p>"So?" replies Katty with a grin, quickly prompting a giggling gasp from Alma when she lightly pinches her clit.</p><p>"W-What if he wakes up?" asks Alma, her cheeks reddening.</p><p>"Well I guess you just need to be quiet." answers Katty. "Besides, he sleeps like a rock anyway."</p><p>"B-But-" starts Alma, before Katty claims her lips again, though after a few moments, she's pushed up again by Alma. "Stop." whispers Alma.</p><p>"Geez, you frakked him last night and your worried about him waking up while '<em>we</em>' frak?" comments Katty with a smile.</p><p>"I'm sorry." answers Alma. "I've only known him for a day, it would be a little uncomfortable for me with him sleeping right next to us." following her statement, Alma felt Katty remove her hand from her panties.</p><p>"Ok then, I can understand that." replies Katty, before briefly kissing Alma on the lips one more time before removing herself from the bed and stretching, wearing only her bra and panties.</p><p>Alma looks to her left on the pillow and doesn't see Cora, though simply figuring the young fairy had flown to the desk near the bed to rest on her own bed, which was simply an upturned box lid filled with cotton. Although, after Alma had left the bed as well, wearing her bra and panties, she looked to the desk, expecting the see Cora sleeping in her bed, but was surprised that it was empty.</p><p>"Hey, where's Cora?" asks Alma, inspecting the bed briefly and seeing that it was undisturbed.</p><p>"Isn't she sleeping on the pillow?" asks Katty, looking towards where Alma had been resting her head and not seeing the small girl.</p><p>"No, she's not in her bed ether."</p><p>"Well, the doors still closed." states Katty, looking to the closed door of the room. "So she couldn't have left the room."</p><p>"Considering Jinxie tried to eat her yesterday, I don't think Cora would go too far from us." comments Alma, checking under the pillow she had used, in case Cora had somehow slipped under it, though it was empty.</p><p>Alma next tried looking under the bed cover, briefly removing it from Allen, though Cora was not seen there ether.</p><p>"Where could she be?" questions Alma to herself, looking around the room, there were tons of places Cora could hide.</p><p>Katty tried looking in the closet, it's door left partly open, though even after calling out to Cora, the small room seemed vacant of the fairy, though Alma soon gasps.</p><p>"Oh! There's only one other likely place Cora could be."</p><p>"Where?" asks Katty.</p><p>"Inside me." answers Alma. "She likes to crawl inside my womb sometimes after Sakura's Fiser Nina told her she likes it there." adds Alma, quickly walking to the full-body mirror next to the closet and scanning her abdomen, quickly seeing Cora's form inside her womb. "Yep, there she is."</p><p>"Wow, so something could crawl up inside you and you wouldn't wake up?" asks Katty with a giggle. "I wonder how far I could go with you before you wake up."</p><p>"Hehe, well I wouldn't mind if you tried." answers Alma, before tapping her abdomen where she sees Cora's body, trying to wake her up.</p><p>It took a few hits to her abdomen before Alma sees and feels Cora move inside her. After a brief stretching of her arms, Alma felt Cora start to move through her cervix into her pussy, causing Alma to move aside the crotch of her panties, allowing Cora freedom when she reaches the end and removes herself from Alma's vagina, wet with her vaginal fluids.</p><p>"Good morning." greets Cora, flying to eye level with Alma and fully stretching out her arms and legs.</p><p>"Good morning to you too." replies Alma. "Why were your inside me?"</p><p>"I had a bad dream." answers Cora.</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Are you feeling ok?" states Alma.</p><p>"Yeah." answers Cora, with a smile. "I'm a lot better now. It was just a dream, I have you to protect me anyway."</p><p>"Heh, you sure do." comments Alma.</p><p>Katty heads to and opens the door to the room, stating as she leaves...</p><p>"I'm going to the bathroom."</p><p>"OK, I'll be right behind you." replies Alma.</p><p>Just a few seconds after Katty leaves the room, the two cats, Sammy and Jinxie walk into the room. Cora, seeing the black cat, although she was out of jumping range of the cat, she still flies back a little. Alma also looked to Jinxie warily, but didn't immediately do anything since Sammy had joined her.</p><p>Jinxie looks up to Cora and states...</p><p>"I came to apologize for the way I acted towards you yesterday. There was no reason for me to act that way."</p><p>Although Jinxie sounded more sincere in her apology than she did yesterday, Cora found it hard to believe.</p><p>"You're lying, I don't believe you." answers Cora.</p><p>Jinxie rolls her eyes and looks to Sammy next to her.</p><p>"I told you she wouldn't believe me."</p><p>Alma then spoke to Cora...</p><p>"What's going on?"</p><p>"Jinxie wants to say she's sorry for trying to eat me." answers Cora. "But I don't believe her."</p><p>"Oh." replies Alma, before Cora looks down at the cats again as Sammy spoke up to her...</p><p>"Cora, I know it may be hard to believe, but Jinxie really is sorry. She even had a hard time sleeping because of what she did to you, she didn't think you'd accept her apology so she didn't try, I had to talk her into trying."</p><p>Hearing the explanation from Sammy, Cora became a little more receptive of Jinxie's attempt to apologize, asking... "Really? Jinxie's seriously sorry for what she did?"</p><p>"Yes I am." answers Jinxie. "We're going to be living together for awhile after all, and if your afraid of me for that entire time, I'd feel bad."</p><p>"Well, you're right that we're going to be living together for awhile." states Cora, slowly lowering herself towards the floor, closer to Jinxie, until finally landing, about a foot from Jinxie. "Ok." adds Cora, looking to the cat cautiously. "I'll forgive you this time."</p><p>"Thank-you." answers Jinxie. "I promise I won't repeat my actions." she adds, with a smile before commenting. "After all, it's no fun when my prey is frozen with fear, you'd be way too easy to catch."</p><p>"What!?" gasps Cora, clearly irked by Jinxie's comment rather than fearful. "There's no way you could've caught me!"</p><p>"Oh please..." comments Jinxie. "You were so scared you couldn't control your bladder." adds the cat, prompting a deep blush on Cora's cheeks. "And you went to your master for protection."</p><p>"She's not my master, she's my friend." quickly replies Cora.</p><p>Alma, seeing that Cora had evidently gotten into an argument, tried to intervene...</p><p>"Hey, what's going on?" asks Alma, squatting down.</p><p>"Jinxie thinks she had a chance of catching me yesterday!" answers Cora.</p><p>"A chance?" chuckles Jinxie. "Please, more like a certainty. If I actually seriously tried, I could catch you before you even knew it."</p><p>Cora groaned in aggravation.</p><p>"I may be young, but I still have my pride as a fairy! Nina told me fairies are quicker than any animal that doesn't have wings."</p><p>"I don't know who Nina is, but I guess fish don't count, huh?" teases Jinxie, prompting an embarrassed full-body blush from Cora. "From what I know of fairies, they are hard to catch, their always on guard, but with you being so young, you clearly haven't developed that ability yet, so your easy pickings to someone such as me."</p><p>That particular jab at her was all Cora could take.</p><p>"Ok, that it! I'll prove to you that I'm not so easy to catch!"</p><p>Alma, hearing only Cora's side of the discussion, was quite puzzled at her latest comment.</p><p>"Oh?" replies Jinxie. "...and how do you intend to prove that? Have me try to catch you?"</p><p>"Exactly!" quickly answers Cora. "It'll be a competition, I bet I can evade your attempts at catching me more times than you can actually catch me."</p><p>"Cora whoa!" gasps Alma. "What are you doing!?"</p><p>"My pride as a fairy is on the line!" quickly answers Cora, with determination in her eyes and a clenched fist. "I won't lose to some ground-bound animal."</p><p>"Very well then..." states Jinxie. "The young fairy needs to be put in her place. I accept your challenge, on the condition that you can't run to your friend Alma for protection."</p><p>"Ok." answers Cora.</p><p>"Is there a reward when I win?"</p><p>"IF you win! Which you won't!" replies Cora. "I'll let you lick me as much as you want."</p><p>"Hmm, how about a taste to encourage me?" asks Jinxie, licking her lips.</p><p>"N-No, I'm wet from being inside Alma anyway."</p><p>"I don't mind."</p><p>"No." repeats Cora, flying from the cat and to Alma's shoulder.</p><p>"Fine then..." states Jinxie. "Just don't take a bath, I wanna taste everything you have to offer." she adds, before walking out of the room, followed by Sammy.</p><p>"Geez Cora, what do you think your doing?" asks Alma. "First you were terrified of Jinxie now your challenging her to a competition seeing how often she can catch you?"</p><p>"She's not going to catch me!" quickly replies Cora. "I was just caught off-guard!"</p><p>Alma gave a sigh and commented, "Fine, just don't go too far." Alma was very concerned that the little fairy was biting off more than she could chew, other fairies like Nina grew up in the forest, so they were accustomed to constantly being on guard from predators, but Cora had been living with her, in the relative safety of a city and she didn't venture too far from Alma, so coupled with that and her youth, Alma wasn't too sure if Cora had the skills to avoid danger.</p><p>Cora though clearly thought differently.</p><p>Just seconds after Alma leaves the room, heading to the bathroom, Cora followed her out, though Cora suddenly gasped as a large black mass lept towards her, felt herself grabbed and pulled down to the floor.</p><p>"Ha, one point for me already." states Jinxie, standing over Cora, pinned to the ground with her front paws. "I hope you provide me with a better challenge than this." she adds, before removing her paws from Cora and the frustrated fairy said nothing, flying away with a grown of disappointment.</p><p>Later, Alma and Katty sat at the dining room table across from each other eating breakfast, a bowl of cereal for each of them.</p><p>"So do you want to go to the beach today?" asks Katty.</p><p>"Yeah, what time does it open?" replies Alma. "I wanna be there all day today."</p><p>"The beach opens at one." answers Katty. "So we got a few hours. You think you might wear that two-piece this time?"</p><p>"Heh, I dunno... maybe." replies Alma, blushing a little.</p><p>"Come on..." urges Katty, lifting her foot under the table and rubbing Alma's legs with her toes. "I want other people to see how great your body looks."</p><p>"I said maybe." giggles Alma, answering the teasing touch with her own and lifting her foot up to one of Katty's leg.</p><p>After a few more minutes, and nearly finished with their breakfast, after the two had greeted Allen after walking through the room towards the kitchen, Alma gasps...</p><p>"Oh, I just remembered I was supposed to call someone when I got here!"</p><p>"Who?" asks Katty.</p><p>"A guy my sister had a crush on when she was really young, his name is Micheal, I got his phone number from my dad who he used to work for. I would call Micheal and tell him to call my dad so Lina could meet him."</p><p>"Oh, does Lina know your doing this?"</p><p>"Nope, it's going to be a surprise... I wonder when would be a good time to call him."</p><p>"Call him at noon, most people are up by then." states Katty. "I bet Lina's going to love seeing him again."</p><p>"I'm sure she will, I wish I could see the look on her face when she does. I'm interested in seeing what Micheal looks like."</p><p>"He's probably not too bad looking." replies Katty, before drinking the remaining milk in her bowl and standing. "I'm going to take a shower, do you want to join me?"</p><p>"Sure." answers Alma with a smile, drinking the rest of her milk as well and heading to the kitchen with Katty. "It'll be our first shower together."</p><p>After the two put away their bowls, they head up the stairs, where they meet Cora heading down, after a brief exchange, they continued on their way.</p><p>As Cora flew through the living room towards the kitchen, intending to get a snack, she paused at the corner leading to the dining room, she felt 'something', which she quickly realized was the presence of Jinxie hiding behind the corner waiting for her.</p><p>Smiling at predicting an ambush, Cora confidently flies pass the corner and was not surprised when Jinxie leaps out at her, though Cora was prepared and quickly flies out of reach as the cat returns to the ground, empty-pawed.</p><p>"Ha! One point for me!" teases Cora. "Not gonna be so easy as you thought!"</p><p>"The game is just beginning little fairy." replies Jinxie, calmly walking away. "There's still the rest of the day."</p><p>"Yeah, a whole day of me beating you!" states Cora, before heading to the kitchen.</p><p>Upstairs in the bathroom, Katty and Alma had just finished removing the last of their underwear and after Katty turns on the shower and adjusted the temperature to their liking, both teens stepped into the tub. Although Katty was in the path of the water, she and Alma traded positions a few times so each had a share of the water covering them.</p><p>"So who washes who first?" asks Alma, standing with her back to the water.</p><p>"Why don't we wash each other at the same time?" suggests Katty, with a smile, as she reaches behind her to the corner of the tub and picking up a bottle of liquid bathing soap and reaching over Alma's shoulder to a tray that hung over the shower-head to grab two face towels.</p><p>"Ok." replies Alma, smiling as well and taking one of the towels.</p><p>After a quick lathering of the towels, the two began the task of cleaning the other, each grasping the other by the shoulder and starting by rubbing the soapy towel over the others shoulders.</p><p>It was after the shoulders though that their washing paths diverged, Alma going down to Katty's breasts, washing the valley between them, then the mounds themselves, though Alma quickly giggled when Katty sends her soapy towel further south, to her southern lips between her legs.</p><p>"Hehe, geez, from my shoulders straight to my pussy?" comments Alma, pinching Katty's left nipple through the towel.</p><p>"Well it's an important part of the body." replies Katty, rubbing the towel back and forth over Alma's smooth hairless lips. "I usually clean that part of me first."</p><p>"Well I guess you'd have to with all that hair down there." teases Alma, lowering her towel down to Katty's hair-covered labia and rubbing the area, soap quickly lathering up thanks to the hair.</p><p>"I have to keep it smelling nice for my girlfriends after all." states Katty.</p><p>"A little odor is nice though." comments Alma.</p><p>The two girls soon began giggling from the pleasant sensation of the other rubbing the soapy towel between their legs. As they continued, since Alma's lower lips lacked any hair, she clearly felt the most pleasure from the towel rubbing her, and began moaning much more than Katty was from the growing pleasure.</p><p>Katty quickly realized this and that Alma was nearing orgasm, though rather than increasing her speed of her rubbing, she simply pressed a finger between her girlfriends lips, bringing a quick gasp from Alma as the lathered towel now rubbed her clit. Alma's legs were brought to a tremble as Katty made slow, long strokes of her clit.</p><p>"You look like your going to come already." teases Katty.</p><p>"H-Hehe... You have a s-shield of hair, I d-don't- mmmmmm..." replies Alma, moaning as she felt the pre-orgasm surges start and lean against Katty as she felt her orgasm nearing, she still moved her towel against Katty's crotch, though much slower as more and more of her attention was drawn to the pleasure.</p><p>"No you don't." agrees Katty, smiling.</p><p>Shortly after, Alma leans against her, Katty moved her free hand from Alma's shoulder, down her back, between the cheeks of her butt and inserts her middle finger into Alma's rear only to the first knuckle and wriggling it a bit, coupled with the clit rubbing, Alma quickly moans out a little more, the towel against Katty now coming to a complete stop as Alma felt her orgasm arrive, a rather quite moan leaving her as Alma felt her pussy spasm and her cum squirt powerfully from her and her anus clenching repeatedly around Katty's finger.</p><p>Seeing and feeling Alma climax, Katty slowed the rubbing of her girlfriends clit to a near stop, which only brought more pleasure to Alma's orgasm as the towel-covered finger slowly messaged and stroked the throbbing, climaxing nub.</p><p>When Alma's orgasm had started to wane, her legs trembled with the pleasure still rolling through her, if not for Katty, she'd have collapse to the floor of the tub, Alma though soon started to giggle.</p><p>"Hehehe... aren't we supposed to be c-cleaning each other?"</p><p>"We are." answers Katty, smiling. "You just happen to come while I was cleaning you."</p><p>"Heh, w-well I'd say my clit is nice and clean now."</p><p>"Now the rest of you just needs to be cleaned." comments Katty, moving the towel from Alma's clit and rubbing her labia briefly before sliding the towel up Alma's belly to her chest.</p><p>"Not yet..." replies Alma, smiling and moving her towel from Katty's crotch up to Katty's chest again reapplying soap to her breasts, before placing the towel on her own shoulder before grasping Katty's breasts in her hands, squeezing them briefly, using the soap around them to aid her hand in sliding around them, bringing a small moan from Katty and a brief gasp as Alma claimed her nipples between her fingers, pinching and rolling them.</p><p>After just a few moments of the breast and nipple tease, Katty closes her eyes with a moan and Alma, seeing her enjoying the sensation more, leans forward and placing her lips against Katty's, inserting her tongue. About a minute after, Alma lowers her left hand from Katty's breast, down between her legs and quickly thrusting two fingers into Katty, immediately earning a gasp into their kiss.</p><p>Even as Alma began to slowly move her fingers in and out, Katty also did the same with her finger still inside Alma's rear, though she soon added a second finger.</p><p>For the next few minutes, other than the quite pants and moans from the two, the only sound was the running water from the shower-head.</p><p>With the increasing moans from Katty predicting her climax, Alma moves her right hand from Katty's breast, behind her towards her rear, though Alma's hand stopped short of Katty's butt, instead, grasping her tail in her soapy hand and stroking it, in alternating motions with her fingers inside her.</p><p>While Alma knew Katty's tail wasn't exactly an erogenous zone for her, touch or stimulation of it during sex still provided some added pleasure for Katty.</p><p>It wasn't long before, after ending their kiss, that Katty was positioned similar to Alma when she was near orgasm, leaning against her and moaning more frequently and like Alma, Katty's fingers moving in and out of Alma's rear began to slow.</p><p>"A little more..." pats Katty.</p><p>Alma did just that, along with her fingers thrusting into the tensing walls of Katty's pussy, she added her thumb, rubbing Katty's stiff clit through her soap-covered pubic-hair. The hair between Alma's thumb and Katty's clit only increased the pleasure to the near orgasm teen, her body tensing up in preparation for the moment of bliss.</p><p>Which, after a few more moments of stroking of her clit and thrusts of Alma's fingers, the moment came and other than a brief gasp into a low groan, Katty was silent as the pleasure of orgasm flooded her body, her pussy spasming and clinching around Alma's fingers continuing to thrust into her. A few long moments into her orgasm, another gasp leaves Katty as a short spurt of her cum squirts from her.</p><p>Once the peak had passed, Katty gave a relaxed sigh as Alma continued to slowly thrust into her a few more times before puling her fingers free of her quivering hole.</p><p>"Well..." sighs Katty, standing up straight. "I think we should get back to actually washing each other."</p><p>"Ok." replies Alma with a smile, briefly sticking the two fingers that she had inside Katty, into her mouth, before taking the towel from her shoulder and the two girls resuming their previously interrupted washing of each other.</p><p>While a few giggle-inducing nipple teases still took place between them, Alma and Katty were cleaning each other effectively. After their fronts were sufficiently clean, next was the back washing, which Katty insisted that she clean Alma's back first.</p><p>"Hey..." starts Alma, eyes closed as she enjoyed the back washing. "Have you ever cut all your pubes off?"</p><p>"Of course I have." replies Katty.</p><p>"So you don't like it smooth?" asks Alma.</p><p>"It's nice, but I like something to play with when I'm bored."</p><p>"Ah, I completely understand what you mean." answers Alma with a smile. "When my pubes grow, my hands just seem to move under my panties on their own when I'm just laying somewhere, like watching T.V.."</p><p>"Yeah, it's oddly relaxing to me to just run my fingers though my pubes." states Katty. "Other than the visual appeal of it, it's pretty much the only reason I don't cut it off. What about you, why do you prefer to be hairless?"</p><p>"Well I like the smooth feeling when I rub my fingers or hand over it." answers Alma, cupping her left hand over her labia and sliding her hand up and down the lips. "Plus, it's easier on the person when they wanna give me some tongue."</p><p>"But your fluids go everywhere without the hair catching it." giggles Katty.</p><p>"Hehe, true, but theirs a little less wiping up too though, I just have to rub a towel up my thighs and over my pussy once and I'm clean, if I had as much hair as you had though, I'd have to wipe more than once to make sure all the fluids are out of the hair and don't end up smelling."</p><p>"But you like the way I smell." comments Katty, smiling as she lowers the soapy towel down between the cheeks of Alma's rear, with a gasp from the dark-skinned teen and a giggle.</p><p>"Yeah I do." replies Alma, turning around and placing a hand to Katty's shoulder and pushing her, suggesting her to turn around, which she did and Alma starting to clean Katty's back. "But it would be nice to see what it looks like without all that hair in the way."</p><p>"So you want me to cut it?" asks Katty. "I don't mind, after so long, I cut it all off anyway."</p><p>"Ok." answers Alma. "Can I cut it off myself?"</p><p>"Sure, we can cut it just the way you want it to look."</p><p>"Awesome, I can't wait." replies Alma, lowering her towel down to Katty's tail and washing it. "I brought my laser hair remover too."</p><p>"Great, I don't like sharp things near my pussy."</p><p>"Hmm, how should I do this..." comments Alma, smiling as she lay on her stomach on the bed of her and Katty's room, dressed in only her bra and panties while Katty was positioned in front of her, nude with her legs spread wide and sitting up on her elbows, the Felene's thick pink bush of hair directly in front of Alma, who held the small laser hair remover in her left hand. Katty also sat over a small towel.</p><p>"What do you mean?" asks Katty, smiling. "Just do a few swipes."</p><p>"A thought just hit me though." replies Alma. "I could just remove the hair around the lips and leave a patch of hair above. That way, we both get what we want, you still have hair to play with and I can see your pussy without the hair in the way."</p><p>"Oh, ok, do that then." comments Katty.</p><p>"Ok." replies Alma, pressing a button on the small device in her hand and causing a two-inch long, one-inch wide beam of light to emit from the device. "Are you sure you don't mind getting your hair cut?" asks Alma.</p><p>"Yeah I'm sure, I would've cut it off eventually anyway."</p><p>"Ok then, time to say hello to what I'm sure is a pretty pussy." states Alma, lowering the laser light down to the pink bush in front of her and with just one swipe, Alma smiled when the hair fell and the left lip of Katty's labia was uncovered, then just as quickly, the right lip came into view. "Just as I thought, their really pretty." comments Alma, briefly kissing the lips.</p><p>"Heh, thanks."</p><p>"Now I just need to trim the hair above them..." states Alma as she does so. "There, all done." she adds after a few moments and admiring her work, before, without warning, lowers her head and licks Katty's newly revealed labia, prompting a smile from Katty as Alma repeated her licking, soon spreading the Felenes' lower lips and taking a moment to slowly tongue-kiss Katty's labia, bringing a soft moaning from the Felene as she made calm, deliberate in and out motions of her tongue, reaching as far as she could before completely removing her tongue, covered in Katty's taste and focusing her tongue on the Felene's clit, urging it to stiffen.</p><p>Which didn't take very long with the previous tonguing of the hole below and Katty laying flat on her back moaning softly as she enjoyed Alma teasing her clit, sucking and licking all around it, even carefully pulling back the protective hood to fully expose the sensitive nub and a longer, slightly louder moan coming from Katty as Alma teased the slowly throbbing tiny organ.</p><p>While Alma could use her fingers, she didn't, instead focusing solely on Katty's clit, slowly and gently licking around it.</p><p>The near silent scene of clit licking, sucking and moaning continued for nearly eight straight minutes and Katty's moans slowly increasing in frequency and squirming her hips from the growing pleasure as she slowly neared orgasm.</p><p>As Katty felt the pre-orgasm pangs of pleasure emanate from her tensing pussy, she closes her thighs around Alma's head, who spreads Katty's thighs wide, returning them to their previous position as Katty lets out a groan as Alma rapidly flicked the tip of her tongue over her clit, swiftly sending her body speeding to an orgasm that came with a gasp from her.</p><p>While Katty climaxed, Alma ignored the small spurts of the Felene's cum leaving her as she continued to tease her clit, urging more of the teens fluid squirting from her and enjoying feeling Katty's trembling under her as she prolonged her bliss.</p><p>Only when Katty's orgasm has passed, the panting teen laying limp with a smile on her face, did Alma finally stop her licking and lift her head, smiling as well.</p><p>"Want another?"</p><p>"Yes please." answers Katty with a giggle.</p><p>"I'll give your clit a break..." comments Alma, placing her left hands index and middle fingers into her mouth, before inserting them between Katty's blushing lips and into her wet, warm tunnel, thrusting a few times, before curving her finger up and earning a moan from Katty. "Let's see how much I can make you can squirt..."</p><p>
  <strong>- 12:11 P.M. -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Alma, Katty and Allen's room -</strong>
</p><p>Dressed in only a T-shirt and panties, Alma sat on the bed with Katty beside her, with noon coming and going, Alma intended to call Lina's 'childhood' crush and quickly inputted the phone number of the man with her Comm.</p><p>Within just a few seconds, a window appears, revealing a blonde-haired felene man with short hair and green eyes and a short, well trimmed beard.</p><p>"Hello." greets the man, before looking intrigued and a smile coming to his face. "I don't believe it, Lina, is that you?"</p><p>Alma couldn't help but blush a little from the warm smile from the man.</p><p>"Heh, no, I'm her sister, Alma." answers Alma.</p><p>"Her sister huh?" comments the man with a smile. "Well I have been away for a long time. I see Gene's been busy."</p><p>"Yeah, dads a busy guy."</p><p>"So Alma, what do I owe the pleasure of meeting you? Is Lina doing ok?"</p><p>"Yep, Lina's doing just fine, we're going to school and have lots of friends." answers Alma.</p><p>"Wow, really? You two are attending school? I hope you two aren't bored from it being too easy."</p><p>"Nope, we're not bored, it's currently winter break, so came here to Felis with my girlfriend, Katty." replies Alma, before Katty leans near Alma and waves a hand towards the man.</p><p>"Hi."</p><p>"Ohhh, going to school and you're in a relationship, I'm happy for you." states the man. "Hows Lina doing in the area of love?"</p><p>"Um..." comments Alma, with a small sweatdrop. "Well, she does have someone she likes, but that person already has someone."</p><p>"Oh, well that's too bad."</p><p>"You don't have to worry though, she's friends with the person she likes."</p><p>"Well that's good then."</p><p>"Speaking of Lina and love..." comments Alma, blushing a little from what she was about to say. "The reason I called, Lina told me about her liking you when she was younger."</p><p>"Did she?" asks the man with a smile.</p><p>"Yeah, she looked so happy talking about you and how nice you were to her. She told me you moved here to Felis and when I found out I was going to be coming here, I wanted to give her a surprise and have you meet her."</p><p>"Oh, well it would be nice to see Li-Li again."</p><p>"Li-Li?" questions Alma.</p><p>"That was my little nickname for her, Lina really liked it when I called her that."</p><p>"Oh, hehe, cute, anyway, I told my dad about this and he said to tell you to call him so you can schedule Lina to talk to you."</p><p>"I see, your Comm doesn't do planet-to-planet calls. Ok then, I still have Gene's work number, I'll give him a call." states the man.</p><p>"Thanks a lot, I'm sure Lina's- or, uh, Li-Li's going to be really happy to see you again."</p><p>"I'm sure she will, by the way, how long are you going to be on Felis?"</p><p>"Two weeks at least."</p><p>"Ok, do you mind giving me your number? I'd like to talk to you again."</p><p>"Sure, I don't mind." replies Alma.</p><p>"Oh! I totally forgot! My names Micheal."</p><p>"Hehe, yeah, I know, Lina told me." giggle Alma.</p><p>After Alma tells the man her Comms number and ends the call, Katty comments...</p><p>"Lina's childhood crush is pretty nice on the eyes."</p><p>"Heh, he's more 'meh' to me." replies Alma. "He looks pretty normal. Guys with beards isn't my thing anyway."</p><p>"Well what is your '<em>thing</em>' with guys?" asks Katty. "You like'em with a mustache?"</p><p>"Meh, I prefer a guys face to be hairless, just like my pussy." answers Alma with a giggle.</p><p>"Heh, what about pubes on a guy?"</p><p>"That doesn't matter to me."</p><p>"Still though, if the price is right, you'd frak a guy regardless of how much hair is on his face, wouldn't you?"</p><p>"Hehehe, well, it's not like I don't have a say in who I can frak."</p><p>"Oh yeah, I forgot about that, well, have you ever agreed to do something that you regretted?"</p><p>"Oh absolutely!" replies Alma with a roll of her eyes. "I'm the type of person that would be willing to try just about anything at least once and while most of the time it works out great, yanno, maybe finding out you like something you didn't think you would, but when it turns out the other way..." adds Alma, before giving a shiver. "Ugh, not good."</p><p>"Well you know I gotta ask, What's the worst you've done that you've regretted?"</p><p>"I'm not sure you even wanna know." comments Alma with a smile.</p><p>"That just makes me wanna know more!" replies Katty happily.</p><p>"OK, are you sure?"</p><p>"Yeah, lay it on me."</p><p>"Well, my Client was a woman and you know the fetish of pee-play right? Like with Sakura and her liking playing with her pee, wetting herself and stuff like that?"</p><p>"Yeah, even I'm a little into that."</p><p>"Yeah, well, this woman had a poop-play fetish." states Alma.</p><p>"Ohhhh..." comments Katty, her eyes widening.</p><p>"Heh, are you sure you want me to continue?"</p><p>"Yeah, what did she want to do?"</p><p>"Ok then..." states Alma before shuddering, "The memory still grosses me out, While I have tried pooping on myself, which isn't totally unpleasant, this woman wanted to poop ON me and spread it around."</p><p>"WHAT!?" gasps Katty. "That's horrible."</p><p>"I know! And stupid me, willing to at least try it once, let her poop on me, Although I was grossed out, I was kinda fine with her crap just sitting on my stomach, but when she started smearing it around, I couldn't take it anymore and freaked out. But the woman was nice and understanding and offered to wash her crap off me."</p><p>"Wow, hehe, I think I would've liked to see you freak out with that woman's crap on you."</p><p>
  <strong>- Merkolova -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Nycalus (Monday), 10:43 A.M. -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- ATTF, Gene's office -</strong>
</p><p>"This is a joke right!?" questions Gene, sitting at his desk, leaning forward with clear agitation in his face and voice as he talked to a man on a large screen above his desk, with short brown hair who appeared around Gene's age with a thick, though well-managed mustache.</p><p>"I'm sorry Gene, but that's what the board has decided, their potential threat is too high."</p><p>Gene could only give a sigh, placing a hand to his forehead, messaging his temples to urge away the start of a headache.</p><p>"Potential threat..." mutters Gene. "But their not a threat to anyone, their happily living their lives, Alma even has a girlfriend- TWO actually."</p><p>"In the past, Lina has threatened your life on multiple occasions." states the man, "Alma has also shown similar behavior as well, she's actually assaulted people, those actions can't be ignored."</p><p>"After the way I treated her, it frankly doesn't surprise me." replies Gene. "There hasn't been any incidences since then."</p><p>"The others are getting nervous though, they don't like the idea of two hormone-filled teenage girl's with the strength to kill a person with a single punch walking around freely."</p><p>"What the frak, there's Vehen's that are more of a physical threat that are freely walking around, but you don't see them getting arrested just from being Vehen. Alma and Lina know how to control themselves."</p><p>"Vehen's aren't the company's property and aren't possible liabilities to it."</p><p>"What did you just call them?" asks Gene, clearly angered.</p><p>"Don't play dumb Gene, the company OWNS those two, you know that, you're just playing the role of father. If the company wanted to, they could take them away from you and you couldn't do a single thing about it. It was a mistake for you to create them in the image of your daughter."</p><p>Immediately, Gene said nothing, but slams his fist down on the desk in in frustration, though the man added...</p><p>"You know what will happen to them if they get taken right?"</p><p>"That's not going to happen! Their frakking living, breathing people!" quickly replies Gene, before sighing and commenting lowly as he shook his head, "Terminated and dismantled... their not frakking machines."</p><p>"Fortunately for them..." states the man, "Because of the length of time without an incident, there's no immediate reason the company has to retrieve them."</p><p>"And there won't be." states Gene.</p><p>"For their sake, I hope your right... Be warned though Gene, the company only needs a little frak up from them for enough reason to take them away and possibly your job."</p><p>"Like I said, their won't be any incidents with Alma and Lina, their life is peaceful and happy."</p><p>"Heh, their teenage girls, how peaceful and happy could their lives be?"</p><p>Gene said nothing, not finding the joke very funny in his current mood, stabbing the 'end call' button on his desk, before sighing.</p><p>"When did this company start getting run by idiots? Without Lina, they wouldn't even have their jobs, now they want to get rid of her and Alma."</p><p>Nearly seconds after reclining back in his chair, a beeping comes from his desk, with another sigh, Gene presses a button on the desk, causing a window showing a blonde-haired felene man with a short, well-managed beard, which brings a smile to Gene's face.</p><p>"Micheal, it's nice to see you again."</p><p>"Same here, I guess you've been doing well since you created another doll." greets Micheal.</p><p>"Heh, so Alma called you?"</p><p>"Yeah, she's very pretty, but so is Lina."</p><p>"I'm glad to hear that, so, you called to see when you can talk to Lina?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm gonna be busy for the next few hours, but I'll be free after that, anytime from about... five o'clock, your time."</p><p>"Ok, that works for me too." answers Gene, "I'll bring Lina here and call you back after five."</p><p>"Great, I'll be looking forward to it."</p><p>"Ok, so hows the wife and kids doing?" asks Gene, leaning back in his chair.</p><p>
  <strong>- Felis -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- 1:27 P.M. -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Katty's grandma house -</strong>
</p><p>As Allen sat on the end of the bed, watching TV, he also entertained Cora behind him as he moved his tail side to side and Cora happily jumped over it.</p><p>"Hehe, faster!" requests the young fairy with a giggle, which Allen complied and did.</p><p>With the door to the room wide open, Allen noticed Jinxie walk into view and look into the room, seeing that Cora's back was to the door, Jinxie slowly entered the room. While Allen saw the sneaking motion, he said nothing, directed his attention back to the TV.</p><p>Jinxie silently positioned herself for a running leap onto the bed towards Cora, who, after a few more jumps over Allen's tail, with one more jump, Cora remained in the air as she suddenly sensed danger, though her senses alerted her a little too late as all she had time for was to turn around before Jinxie expertly jumped onto the bed, seemingly in the blink of an eye and Cora felt herself hit and by the time she could gasp, she felt pressure around her waist and opened her eyes and gasps again when she saw that she was in Jinxie's mouth.</p><p>"H-Hey! Let me go!" quickly declares Cora, kicking her legs and trying to pry Jinxie's mouth open.</p><p>Jinxie though soon drops Cora down, who lands on her stomach.</p><p>"Ha." laughs Jinxie. "What does that make the score now? Fifteen to seven? Like I said, I knew this would be easy."</p><p>Cora sat up on her legs slowly, with tears trailing down her face.</p><p>"You're right." replies Cora, trying to wipe the tears away. "I'm pathetic, I'm a fairy that can't even escape from an animal with no wings."</p><p>"Aww, it's ok." states Jinxie comfortingly as she lay down and lick Cora's cheek. "You're still young, you'll learn the skills eventually."</p><p>Cora though continued to cry.</p><p>"Come on, cheer up." urges Jinxie. "You did avoid me seven times. Isn't this the first time you've done this?"</p><p>"Yeah." answers Cora, nodding her head.</p><p>"I'd say that's pretty good for your first time, don't you think so?"</p><p>"... If it wasn't a game, I'd be dead a long time ago." answers Cora sadly.</p><p>"But it is a game." states Jinxie, before licking Cora's cheek again. "Don't be so hard on yourself, think of it as practice, all animals practice their survival skills, you think I was born this great at catching things?"</p><p>With a few sniffles, Cora realized Jinxie was right, it was silly of her to think that she'd be an expert at avoiding danger when she was so young, it was barely a month since her birth."</p><p>"You're right." answers Cora. "Ever since I was born, I was always safe, I didn't need to worry about being food for an animal, plus I have so many large people to protect me... But I want to be able to avoid danger like a real fairy."</p><p>"Well then..." states Jinxie, "You can practice your avoidance skills and develop your senses while your here."</p><p>"Really? You'd help me?"</p><p>"Of course, this'll no longer be a competition, but practice, I can't teach you anything fairy related though, obviously."</p><p>"Thank you so much!" quickly replies Cora, smiling, before looking away from the cat with her face reddening. "Well, since I lost, you can have your reward."</p><p>"Thanks, but I'll pass." replies Jinxie, before standing and jumping off the bed and heading out of the room.</p><p>
  <strong>- Meanwhile -</strong>
</p><p>Alma was all smiles once again as she and Katty had arrived at the beach again, though this time, the two teens weren't alone, Katty's parents and her grandmother had joined her.</p><p>The fact that she was wearing the revealing two-piece bathing suit; literally just two strips, the top covering her breasts, wrapping around her back, leaving the valley between her breasts bare; the bottom effectively just covering her pubic mound and the crevice of her rear, didn't bother Alma much as she looked to the crowded beach, many more people were here now compared to yesterday.</p><p>Katty's mother wore a two-piece with a flower design and Sandi wore a light green one-piece.</p><p>Alma and Sandi carried towels to lay on and the group soon split off, with Alma and Katty heading in one direction, near the water and Alma rolls out the towel, which carried inside of it a bottle of sunscreen.</p><p>"Hey Alms, I'm gonna head to the bathroom real quick." states Katty, before leaving and heading towards a small building.</p><p>"Ok." answers back Alma, before once the towel was flat on the sand, she lays down in it, on her back, smiling as she enjoyed the warmth of the sun on her exposed skin.</p><p>After about three minutes, Alma was a little puzzled when Katty hadn't returned, even after looking towards the building with the bathrooms and not seeing her, though Alma simply figured Katty had to do more than just pee. Although Alma did think about placing the sunscreen on her skin, which may have be darker, but she knew it would be best to still put the lotion on.</p><p><em>'I'll give her a few more minutes.'</em> thinks Alma.</p><p>Only about two minutes later, although Alma had closed her eyes, she felt a person's presence near her and she opened her eyes expecting to see Katty, but was surprised when she sees a Felene teen boy with short green hair standing to her right, smiling at her. It was clear the boy hadn't been long from the water.</p><p>"Hello." greets the boy, "This is my first time seeing you here."</p><p>"Oh, hi, I'm here on winter break from Merkolova." replies Alma.</p><p>"You mind if I sit next to you?" asks the boy.</p><p>"Um, well, I'm currently waiting on someone." answers Alma, as a blush grew on her face, realizing the boy was liking trying to hit on her.</p><p>"Oh, so your not alone?" asks the boy.</p><p>"No, I'm here with my girlfriend."</p><p>"Ah, so your already taken, too bad for me then." comments the boy with a chuckle.</p><p>"I'm sorry." states Alma, smiling.</p><p>"You don't have to apologize. I was just too late. So, do you want me to leave?"</p><p>"I don't mind talking for a little bit." replies Alma.</p><p>"Ok then." states the boy, before walking around to Alma's left and sitting on the sand next to her. "Well, I'm Wes." greets the boy, offering Alma his right hand, who takes it with her right and shakes.</p><p>"I'm Alma."</p><p>"Nice to meet you Alma, is this your first time on Felis?"</p><p>"Yep, I've never been in space before and the planets are so beautiful!"</p><p>Near the bathroom, Katty stood at the corner of the building, peeking from behind it and seeing the Felene boy approach Alma and a smile coming to her face.</p><p>"Well that didn't take long." comments Katty, adding in her mind, <em>'Though that's what I expected, with as sexy as that swimsuit makes her.'</em></p><p>Katty happily watched secretly as the boy sat next to Alma and the two began talking, and Alma soon evidently finds something the boy says amusing as she laughs. Soon though, two teens walk towards them, one Tragelian boy and Vehen girl and it's clear that their friends of the boy Alma was talking to, who stands and waves 'bye-bye' to Alma before leaving with his friends.</p><p>A few moments after the boy leaves, Katty heads back towards Alma.</p><p>"Sorry about taking so long." states Katty, walking around Alma and sitting next to her on the towel.</p><p>"That's ok." replies Alma, smiling.</p><p>"Heh, I shouldn't leave you alone for too long, I bet you'd have tons of guys and girls hitting on you." giggles Katty.</p><p>"Hehe..." giggles Alma, her face reddening and lower her gaze down to her lap. "Well, a guy actually did come talk to me."</p><p>"Really!?" gasps Katty, smiling wide. "Was he attractive?"</p><p>"Yeah, he was funny too. When I told him I had a girlfriend he didn't just leave, he wanted to stay and talk, until his friends came for him, then you came."</p><p>"So I just missed him?"</p><p>"Yep, well anyway..." states Alma, picking up the bottle of sun-lotion. "You wanna put the lotion on me first or I do you?"</p><p>"An excuse to touch that pretty skin? Of course I want to do you first." replies Katty, smiling and taking to lotion from Alma, who smiles and lays on her back.</p><p>Katty flipped open the cap on the bottle and squeezes out a straight line from Alma's neck, all the way down to were the small strip covered her labia, and soon began to spread the lotion around Alma's brown skin, starting with her shoulders, down to her chest, gliding her hands between the small valley between Alma's breasts, then down her belly and towards her naked waist. It wasn't long before moans came from Alma from the message-like rubbing of Katty's hands over her body.</p><p>
  <strong>- Merkolova -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- 5:23 P.M. -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- ATTF -</strong>
</p><p>As Lina walked down the hallway, dressed in a coat and jeans with her dad, while she genuinely wondered what the surprise could be, it would've been a lie to say that a little part of her wasn't a little wary of what sort of surprise Gene could have for her. Given her dads behavior and actions regarding her and Alma over the past few months, Lina pushed the slight concern she had to the back of her mind as she followed Gene into his office.</p><p>After being lead behind Gene's desk, with a small screen showing a phone number and a 'confirm', 'cancel' button, the man states...</p><p>"Select confirm." before walking around the desk and heading out of the room.</p><p>Although puzzled both, by what Gene had said and him leaving the room, Lina soon selected the confirm button, after a few rings, a larger window appeared revealing Micheal, which immediately brought a wide-eyed shocked gasp from Lina.</p><p>"Hello Li-Li." greets Micheal, smiling as Lina's entire face turned a deep red. "It's nice to see you again, you've gotten prettier since the last time I saw you."</p><p>"I... I-I... stammers out Lina, still in shock. "M-Micheal?"</p><p>"Heh, yep, it's me Li-Li." replies Micheal.</p><p>"B-But, w-why? Did dad call you?"</p><p>"Actually, it was your sister." states Micheal. "After you told her about me, she wanted to surprise you by letting us see and talk to each other again, since she was going to be on Felis. She called me telling me to call Gene, who would then bring you where you are now."</p><p>"O-Oh..." replies Lina, a smile coming to her face and she briefly looks down to the desk. "Heh, that's definitely something Alma would do."</p><p>"Well then..." starts Micheal. "How have you been these last six cycles, or rather three years, since your on Merkolova?"</p><p>"Well..." states Lina, sitting in the nearby chair and leaning onto the desk, smiling. "A lot has happened actually since you left."</p><p>"Oh? Like what?"</p><p>"Well it's kind of a long story."</p><p>"I don't mind, I'm free for the rest of the day."</p><p>"Ok then, firstly, I'm not quite the same, '<em>innocent</em>' little girl you knew three years ago." states Alma, with a slightly embarrassing blush and smile.</p><p>"Oh? And what's that supposed to mean?" replies Micheal with a chuckle.</p><p>"I'm pretty sure you know what that means." answers Lina, giggling.</p><p>
  <strong>- About thirty-five minutes later -</strong>
</p><p>"Wow, a lot really has happened." states Micheal. "I didn't know Gene could do something like that to you and Alma, especially considering he made you in the image of his daughter Hailey."</p><p>"Yeah, well, dad's been doing good so far after Alma found out what was happening." states Lina. "It actually feels like we're a real family." she adds, smiling.</p><p>"So your happy then?"</p><p>"Yeah I am."</p><p>"That's good to hear."</p><p>"Looking back on everything that's happened and knowing what I know now, I don't think I would change much or anything, if I was given the chance. I probably wouldn't have ended up with a sister I love, living in an actual home, going to school and having a bunch of friends."</p><p>"Well life sometimes does have a funny way of working things out."</p><p>"Hehe, yeah, if you'd have told me being treated as a sexual object, having my memories regularly wiped and being killed would lead to to the life I have now, I would've said you were out of you're mind." replies Lina with a chuckle.</p><p>"Well I'm glad your living a happy life."</p><p>"Me too."</p><p>"So... what's this I hear about you liking someone?" asks Micheal with a grin, causing Lina's face to redden.</p><p>"A-Alma told you about that?" asks Lina, with an embarrassed chuckle.</p><p>"Yeah, your not doing so well in the area of love."</p><p>"I-I'm doing fine." replies Lina. "It's just, the girl I like is already involved with someone. She knows I like her and she turned me down, but we're friends and I'm fine with that."</p><p>"Well it can't feel good knowing that your sister has a girlfriend and you don't."</p><p>"No, it doesn't..." answers Lina, a little low and gazing down briefly, but looking back up. "...but like I said, I'm fine with it." answers Lina. "I just have to find someone else I'm attracted to."</p><p>"Well hows that going?"</p><p>"Well, there are a few classmates and friends of mine that I find attractive, but it's not the same."</p><p>"This girl must be something really special then." states Micheal.</p><p>"Yeah, she is." answers Lina, smiling. "Her names Sakura, and besides you, she's the only one I've felt this way about."</p><p>"Tell me about her."</p><p>"Well she's really pretty and she's funny, she's a Tragelian, so she loves sex, which is important to me and she looks amazing naked. Oh, and she's a famous NSL Fighter!"</p><p>
  <strong>- Meanwhile -</strong>
</p><p>Sakura currently walked through and isle of a gaming store with Takeda, when she suddenly sneezes, which prompts the boy to comment...</p><p>"Someones talking about you."</p><p>"Heh, we're not on Earth yanno." replies Sakura.</p><p>"Hehe, so?"</p><p>"Wow, she's famous huh? Lucky you."</p><p>"Oh! I have a picture of her if you wanna see." offers Lina, all smiles.</p><p>"Sure, I'd love to see what the girl Li-Li likes looks like."</p><p>Lina quickly pulled back the sleeve of her coat's right arm, revealing her Comm and quickly looks through quite a few pictures she had of Sakura, which ranged from all types, from normal, everyday shots of the blonde, pictures of her in her NSL gear and fighting, then pictures that were erotic in nature. Lina though picked a normal, clothed picture and showed it to the man.</p><p>"Wow, she's certainly cute." comments Micheal, before adding. "She actually looks familiar."</p><p>"Really?" asks Lina.</p><p>"Yeah, you said she was a famous NSL fighter right?"</p><p>"Yeah, you've seen her on TV there?"</p><p>"Yeah, a couple of my friends are into the sport and I watched a few matches with them and I'm pretty sure I saw her fight."</p><p>"Well she's started fighting again, so you might see her on TV again."</p><p>"Maybe."</p><p>"She also used to model." states Lina.</p><p>"Wow, a fighter and a model? Did you ask her for any pictures?"</p><p>"Heh, yeah, she gave me a bunch for free."</p><p>"Nice, would you mind showing me a few?"</p><p>"Um..." comments Lina, briefly looking away. "Her modeling was the, erotic type."</p><p>"Ah, I see." replies Micheal, smiling. "So those are private."</p><p>"W-Well... kinda." answers Lina, smiling and blushing.</p><p>"Hehe, ok, I won't ask to see the naked body of the girl you like." replies Micheal."</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Chapter 50</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alma meets more of Katty's relatives. Later, things get a bit 'controlling' with Lina and Sakura.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LOLI (NYMPH and CLASSIC), YURI, LIGHT BONDAGE, FISTING, TENTACLE</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>- Felis -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Later that day, 5:48 P.M. -</strong>
</p><p>While not spending the 'entire day' at the beach, Alma was still quite happy as she, Katty and her parents and grandma made their way back to the house, walking along the sidewalk.</p><p>Upon reaching and entering the house, Sandi announcing that they were back, though there was no reply from Allen, which Sandi commenting that he must have left the house, the group then all headed upstairs to change out of their swimsuits.</p><p>Alma and Katty were about a yard from their room when Cora flies out to greet them.</p><p>"Hey, did you guys have fun?" asks the fairy.</p><p>"We sure did!" answers Alma happily, before the three enter the room and Katty adding...</p><p>"Alma had a bunch of people trying to hit on her."</p><p>"Hehe, really?" asks Cora.</p><p>"Why are you so interested in that?" asks Alma with a slight blush on her cheeks as she removes the two strips on her body that consisted of her bathing suit, dropping them to the floor as she used the towel she carried to dry off her chest and crotch.</p><p>"I'm interested in other people hitting on you because it just further proves to me how attractive you are and that you're desired by those other people." answers Katty, walking behind Alma and lighting hugging her. "Heh, but you're all mine, those others can't have you."</p><p>"Ahh, I think I get it now." replies Alma with a smile and turning a little in Katty's hold to look to her face, who leans in the short distance to kiss the naked teen briefly. "You're using me to boost your ego."</p><p>"Heh, guilty as charged. But you liked being hit on didn't you?"</p><p>"Well it's not like I didn't like it." answers Alma, a brighter blush coming to her cheeks.</p><p>"Come on, be honest, you liked it, didn't you? Being desired by that many people."</p><p>"Ok fine, I liked it." admits Alma, prompting Katty to kiss her again.</p><p>"I thought you would." states Katty, before lowering her right hand down to Alma's smooth lower lips and lightly caressing them. "Did it turn you on?"</p><p>"A little." truthfully answers Alma, lowering her gaze down to Katty's hand rubbing her.</p><p>"Hehe, I find it really amusing that your so sexually open, but you get nervous and embarrassed when your being hit on or flirted with." comments Katty, gently inserting two fingers between Alma's labia, though not quite into the warm hole it hid and slowly teases it's threshold, prompting a smile and small moan from Alma as she closes her eyes.</p><p>"Well I'm used to sex." answers Alma. "That was actually the first time I was hit on, plus your my first girlfriend, so..."</p><p>"Hehe, really!?" asks Katty. "You've never been hit on or flirted with before?"</p><p>"Well, technically, I've been flirted with, with my Clients, telling me how pretty I am and stuff like that before we frak, but in my everyday life, no, I've never been hit on or flirted with before today."</p><p>"Wow, well I learned something new about you today." replies Katty, smiling as she continues her light tease of Alma's inner labia, which her honey already began to slowly trail out and drip from her.</p><p>"Well I have only been going to school for a few months, and I'm not a year old yet, even though I look like a teenager."</p><p>"Yeah, I keep forgetting about that." replies Katty, before finally, though slowly inserting her fingers into Alma's dripping pussy, bringing soft moan from her. "So going by your literal age, your still a baby."</p><p>"Hehe, yeah, I guess so."</p><p>"I wish I had a diaper with me, baby's need a diaper."</p><p>"Heheheh, you'd make me wear a diaper?" asks Alma, giggling.</p><p>"Well your not a year old yet right?" asks Katty, with a giggle herself as she began to move her fingers in and out of Alma's wet hidden hole.</p><p>"Hehe, Mmm, maybe we could role-play then." suggests Alma. "We can go to a store and buy a pack of diapers and I'll put one on and act like a baby and you being my mommy."</p><p>"I'd LOVE to do that!" quickly replies Katty, smiling at the thought. "Oh, we could combine that with pee-play, you're not allowed to use the bathroom to pee, I'd change your diaper and '<em>clean</em>' you my special way."</p><p>"Hmmm, I wonder what would be special about it." comments Alma, smiling.</p><p>"And you'd suck my nipples, hehe..." adds Katty. "Ohh, I can't wait, talking about it is making me wet."</p><p>"Would you like some help with that?" asks Alma, turning around, causing Katty to remove her now wet fingers and place them in her mouth as Alma lowers herself to her knees in front of her.</p><p>"Sure..." answers Katty. "Let me sit on the bed first though."she adds, pulling down the bottoms of her swimsuit, revealing the pink bush of damp hair crowning her bare labia before she heads to and sits on the edge of the bed and spreading her legs wide for Alma, who smiles and crawls the short distance, placing her hands on Katty's legs and lowering her lips to Katty's labia, starting off with a light licking of the already damp lips, mainly from water, though the lower cleft glistens with the Felene's arousal.</p><p>Katty removes her top shortly after Alma began and leans back a little on her elbows, closing her eyes and relaxes into the pleasure Alma was giving her.</p><p>Alma, after about a dozen or so licks to Katty's aroused lips, moves her hands towards her girlfriends center and gently spreads Katty open and teasing the Felene's stiffening clit with a few licks, earning herself more moans from Katty before parting from the stiffening nub and down a short distance to the tiny opening of her urethra and teasing it, prompting a light giggling from Katty a few moments into the action as she squirms her hips, before Alma finally made her way to the revealed tunnel, teasing the outer rim of the opening with the tip of her tongue, which earned herself a coo and moan from Katty, who gyrates her hips slowly in response to the stimulus.</p><p>After only about fifteen seconds, Alma slowly moves her tongue into Katty, circling the inner walls as she advanced, until her own lips met Katty's, tongue kissing her girlfriends center as Katty's moans gradually began to increase in frequency as Alma wriggled her tongue around inside.</p><p>Just a few moments into the pleasure, Katty fully lays back on her back as she lowers her hands down to the back of Alma's head, non-verbally praising her actions as she runs her fingers through Alma's hair and moving her hips.</p><p>More moaning soon comes from Katty as Alma pulled back, slightly removing her tongue before leaning forward, fully returning her tongue into Katty's wet depths, Alma continued this slight thrusting motion with her tongue for a few moments before resuming her tongue-wriggling, soon alternating between the two action, slowly driving Katty's pleasure higher.</p><p>Alma continued this for close to ten straight minutes, gradually building Katty's aroused body towards bliss, whose breathing was now quickened and hands moved from Alma's head to her own chest, squeezing her breasts and teasing her erect nipples.</p><p>Alma knew it wouldn't be long before Katty popped, though soon pulled her head back, completely removing her tongue, her own mouth and chin glistening in Katty's juices, smiling as she sees Katty's blushing lips and the wet, pink tunnel tensing repeatedly.</p><p>"Why'd you stop?" quickly asks Katty, lifting her head.</p><p>"Let me borrow your tail." states Alma.</p><p>Without a word, Katty briefly lifts her hips and moves her tail between her legs, where Alma, reaches towards the tip of it and lifting it to Katty's near orgasm pussy, spreading the lips with her free hand before a quick gasp and flinch comes from Katty as Alma uses her own tail to tease her clit, before returning her tongue back into her girlfriend and resuming the wriggling of it, which quickly earned herself a long moaning from Katty and a more vigorous squirming of her hips from the added pleasure speeding her towards orgasm, which sped towards her quicker and quicker as Alma increased the speed at which she tickled her clit with her fuzzy tail.</p><p>Quite soon, Katty climaxes intensely with a groan, Alma feeling Katty's inner walls, tightening around her tongue, nearly pushing it out as Katty's groan quickly shifts into a blissful moan as she climaxes in full. Alma quickly opened her mouth wider as she felt Katty's cum squirt from her, eagerly drinking the few, small spurts of the Felene's girl-cum that her body produced for her.</p><p>As Katty's body trembled and quaked under the pleasure of orgasm, Alma continued to fuel her pleasure with her tongue and Katty's tail, even after Katty's squirting stopped, though her orgasm still well underway, bringing Katty's body to near thrashing levels.</p><p>Eventually though, despite Alma's unrelenting actions, Katty's orgasm began to wane, though slowly, given that Alma continued, only when Katty's body became still with her chest rising and falling quickly, did Alma finally stop, pulling her tongue back from the drained girls tensing hole, though still teasing her stiff clit for a few moments more before removing the furry appendage from the tiny throbbing nub.</p><p>"Using your tail on you clit is super effective huh?" comments Alma smiling.</p><p>"It sure is..." pants Katty, with a big smile on her face.</p><p>
  <strong>- 6:31 P.M. -</strong>
</p><p>Flying into the kitchen, Cora sees Sandi, dressed in a T-shirt and jeans, standing to the left of the sink and after flying to the woman's right side, sees that she was pouring a pre-made mixture into a small bowl.</p><p>"Hello Cora." greets Sandi with a smile at the fairies arrival.</p><p>"Hi." replies Cora. "What are you making?"</p><p>"Some cookies." answers Sandi. "Would you like to help me?"</p><p>"Sure!" quickly answers Cora with a big smile.</p><p>"Great, there's a stick of butter I cut in two on my left, can you put each half in the bowl?" asks Sandi, as she picks up an egg.</p><p>"Ok!" states Cora, flying over the bowl and to the two halves of the stick of butter and while one half was nearly as big as her, Cora had little problem lifting the soft, slippery stick up in the air.</p><p>Following Sandi cracking open the egg and emptying it into the bowl, Cora deposited the stick of butter down into it as well, her entire front covered in the slippery residue. After Sandi pours in some flour, Cora lifted and dropped the second half of the stick of butter into the bowl, before Sandi began hand mixing the contents.</p><p>Following the next few moments, Cora helped a little more as by picking up the rather large container of flour, in relation to Cora's size, and pouring in more of it into the bowl.</p><p>Just about ten minutes of hand mixing later, the mixture was now a soft dough, ready to place on a cookie baking sheet, which was to Sandi's left.</p><p>"Is it ready to cook now?" asks Cora, standing on the edge of the bowl.</p><p>"Yep, thanks to your help." replies Sandi, prompting a giggle from Cora, before the woman pulled a small hunk of the dough free and rolling it between her hands and placing it on the cookie sheet. "Just have to roll and place them now."</p><p>"Oh! Can I help with that too!?" asks Cora.</p><p>"Sure." replies Sandi, smiling. "But don't make the balls too big."</p><p>"Ok!" states Cora happily and hopping down onto the dough pile and scooping out a big hunk of the dough, roughly half the size of her body.</p><p>"Oh, wait a moment." states Sandi as she sees Cora start to move her wings to lift her hunk of dough.</p><p>Sandi quickly placed her dough ball to the sheet and picked up the flour and shaking out a bit on her hand before moving her hand towards Cora.</p><p>"Roll around in the flour, so the dough won't stick to you."</p><p>"Ok!" replies Cora, gleeful, at the chance to roll around in something, which she quickly did, flying up onto the woman's hand and rolling around in the soft white powder, which soon prompting a chuckle from Sandi.</p><p>"Heh, you look so cute, like a little snowflake." comments the woman, as Cora, covered in the white powder, sat up on her legs, fluttering her wings to shake the flour from them.</p><p>"Hehe, I can get back to what I was doing right?" asks Cora.</p><p>"Yep, go ahead." replies Sandi.</p><p>Cora quickly flies down to the hunk of dough she had left and picking it up and placing it down to the counter near the bowl and began to roll it around, soon giggling as she also used her body to roll it around.</p><p>Not yet a minute passes and Sandi completing three dough balls to Cora one, that Sandi hears the doorbell, though quickly hears Katty calling out that she'll answer it. A few moments pass and Sandi hears Katty happily greet who had arrived, prompting Sandi to call out to her...</p><p>"Who is it?"</p><p>"<em>It's Uncle Zak and Aunt Kathy."</em> answers back Katty.</p><p>"No way..." comments Sandi, smiling as she quickly wipes her hands clean. "I'll be right back Cora." she adds, before heading out of the kitchen.</p><p>"Ok, I'll keep making balls." replies Cora.</p><p><strong>*Doorbell ringing</strong>*</p><p>"I got it!" announces Katty as she hurries down the steps, dressed in a T-shirt and skirt.</p><p>Opening the door, she's greeted by an older Felene man and woman, who looked to be about thirty or so cycles, though Katty immediately recognized them with a smile.</p><p>"Hey!" she greets happily.</p><p>"Hey Katty." greets back the man, followed by the woman as they walk into the house.</p><p>Sandi soon called out from the kitchen...</p><p>"<em>Who is it?"</em></p><p>"It's Uncle Zak and Aunt Kathy." answers back Katty.</p><p>"So..." states Zak, as he and Kathy sit on the couch in the living room. "How's everything going on Merkolova so far, still good?"</p><p>"Yep, everything normal." answers Katty, before noticing Alma walking down the stairs, dressed similarly to her, a T-shirt and skirt, and Katty adds... "I have another girlfriend too, her names Alma."</p><p>"Wow, congratulations." replies Kathy.</p><p>"Thanks." states Katty, before taking Alma by the hand and leading her near the two and introducing them. "Alma, these are my Uncle and Aunt."</p><p>"Hello." greets Alma with a smile.</p><p>"Hi." replies Zak. "My name is Zak."</p><p>"And I'm Kathy." adds the woman. "I'm Allen's mom."</p><p>"It's nice to meet you two." states Alma.</p><p>Katty was about to speak, though Sandi soon walks into the room, stating...</p><p>"Why didn't you two call saying you'd be coming over, you know I would've cooked something."</p><p>Zak gave a chuckle and replies, "That's exactly why we didn't call. Seriously mom, you really have a problem with finding any excuse to cook."</p><p>"Well it's something I love." comments Sandi with a playful pout and her hands on her hips.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah..." giggles Zak, before Kathy giggles and comments to Alma...</p><p>"You better be careful, or your going to leave here fatter than when you came."</p><p>"I've already planned for that." replies Alma with a smile and hugging Katty's arm against her, bringing a smile to Zak and Kathy.</p><p>"Oh, I see..." states Kathy. "'<em>exercise</em>'" she adds, doing the air quotes with her fingers.</p><p>"Exactly!" replies Alma happily, which prompted a blushing smile on Katty's face.</p><p>"Anyway, where's Allen?" asks Kathy. "That's primarily the reason I came."</p><p>"And I'm just tagging along with her." adds Zak.</p><p>"Well Allen's out somewhere..." replies Sandi. "I'll call him and tell him you're here. Until then, I'm in the middle of making cookies, stay until their done."</p><p>"Ok..." answers Zak with an exaggerated sigh. "If you insist."</p><p>
  <strong>- Two days later -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Merkolova -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Vevorus (Wednesday), 4:47 P.M., Fourth week of November (2)-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Lina's room -</strong>
</p><p>"Booyaah! Win number two!" happily announces Sakura, sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed, with a controller in her hands as she and Lina played a fighting video game.</p><p>Lina, sitting on her bed with her legs crossed, said nothing at her defeat, simply pressing the confirmation button on the screen to begin a rematch.</p><p>About five minutes later, it was Lina who was bragging, stopping Sakura from three wins in a row. Sakura decided to chose a different fighter, while doing that, Lina looked down to the game controller in her hands, reminding her of partly the reason for inviting the blonde over. After re-selecting her her previous fighter, Lina was about to speak, but Sakura beat her to it...</p><p>"What's it been like without Alma?" asks Sakura, her eyes on the T.V.. "Do you miss her yet?"</p><p>"Heh, yeah, I'm already starting to miss her." answers Lina with a smile. "I've gotten used to her being around, so it's kinda weird when I remember she's not here."</p><p>"I completely understand." replies Sakura, choosing her fighter. "Before I came to Merkolova, I was an only child, but I gained a sister when coming here. After awhile of living together, I found it a little weird when she spent the night at a friends house and she wasn't in our room that night."</p><p>"Yeah, it's been quieter around here too, plus Cora went along."</p><p>"Alma's gonna be gone for at least two weeks right?" asks Sakura.</p><p>"Yeah, two weeks alone, listening to my mom and dad frakking." answers Lina with a giggle, prompting one from Sakura as well.</p><p>"Hehe, well, how about I see if you can spend a few days over at my place." suggests Sakura. "You wouldn't be alone then."</p><p>"Sure, I'd like that." answers Lina.</p><p>After a few more rounds of fighting and Sakura winning the last match, Lina states...</p><p>"Sakura, playing video games isn't the main reason I called you over..."</p><p>Lina's cheeks were a light shade of red as Sakura turned around to look at her.</p><p>"Really? Then whats the reason?"</p><p>"Um, well, It's something I want to share with you that's very, very personal."</p><p>"Oh..." replies Sakura, her cheery expression waning a bit, before she stands and walks to the game console and turns it off, then walking back to Lina and sitting on the bed next to her.</p><p>The act of Sakura turning off the game they were playing to give her full attention brought a brighter blush and smile to Lina's face.</p><p>"Well, what I want to share with you, beside Alma, you have to keep to yourself." states Lina.</p><p>"Ok, I promise not to tell anyone else."</p><p>"Ok then..." replies Lina with a sigh, before placing the game controller down and removing herself from the bed and walking around to it's left side, to a small desk beside it and opening it's top drawer and removing her controller, before returning to her spot on the bed beside Sakura. "This is something very important to me."</p><p>"It looks like a controller." replies Sakura.</p><p>"That's exactly what it is." confirms Lina. "'<em>My</em>' controller."</p><p>"Um, I don't get it." replies Sakura, looking confused. "What's so important about a remote control to you?"</p><p>"Well it's my controller." states Lina.</p><p>"Yeah, I know, you said that."</p><p>Lina couldn't help but giggle a little at Sakura's misunderstanding.</p><p>"Heh, no, what I mean is, this controller is '<em>for</em>' me, '<em>I'm</em>' what it controls."</p><p>At this clarification, Sakura's eyes went wide in understanding.</p><p>"Whoa, no way, are you serious!? It's '<em>your</em>' controller?" asks Sakura, clearly shocked.</p><p>"Yeah." answers Lina simply.</p><p>"Wow, I didn't know you even HAD a controller! But you're not a machine though, how do you have a controller?"</p><p>"I have a computer connected to my brain." answers Lina, lifting a hand and tapping her head."</p><p>"Ah, I see... but wow, an actual controller though... What does it control? It doesn't look like a game controller."</p><p>"Well, it's not a controller in the sense of controlling my movement, like making me walk, talk, grab stuff, nothing like that. It controls three main things, one, my memory-"</p><p>"Whoa, time-out." cuts in Sakura. "So THIS is the thing that was the source of all that memory tampering that you had to go through?"</p><p>"Yep, this little thing is the source of all the bad I went through." answers Lina.</p><p>"I'm surprised you haven't destroyed it." comments Sakura.</p><p>"I seriously thought about it when dad gave it to me." replies Lina. "Just crush it in my hands, it would be so easy. I still might do it, but there's something I want to do with it first."</p><p>"What's that?" asks Sakura.</p><p>"I'll get to that later, but first I wanna finish telling you what it controls; So first, my memory, a person can look through and/or delete up to twenty-four hours of my memory."</p><p>"Wow, talk about invasion of privacy..." comments Sakura.</p><p>"Heh, well I disabled the memory deletion feature, anyway, the second thing it controls is my strength, right now, it's set to max, so I can use the maximum of my strength, but it can go all the way down to zero, at that level, I wouldn't even be able to move."</p><p>"Wow." comments Sakura simply.</p><p>"Lastly, this button here..." states Lina, pointing a finger to the right of two buttons on the device. "Turns me off."</p><p>"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a sec, time-out again..." quickly states Sakura. "Did I just hear you right!? This thing can turn you off? You can actually be turned off!?"</p><p>"Well, it's more like a deep, deep sleep, but yep, off like a light." answers Lina, snapping her finger to illustrate the quickness of it.</p><p>"Wow... so that controller can look through and delete your memories; up to twenty-four hours, control your strength and actually turn you off?" states Sakura, review what Lina told her.</p><p>"Yep." answers Lina.</p><p>"Wow... so, why are you sharing this with me?" asks Sakura.</p><p>"Well, while this thing has been the source of a lot of bad in my life, I believe that was because it was being used for bad. This controller itself isn't necessarily bad or good, it's what the person does with it that gives it that label." answers Lina, looking down to the device in her hands.</p><p>"I think I can understand that." states Sakura. "Like a gun; The gun itself isn't really bad or good, it's what the person does with it."</p><p>"Yeah, so I want to associate this with good memories... like, playing around with it with a friend, who I like a lot..." replies Lina, her blush spreading across her face as she continued to look down at the controller in her hands.</p><p>"Huh?" questions Sakura, puzzled by Lina's comment, although she knew Lina was referring to her. "Play with it?"</p><p>"Yeah..." answers Lina, lifting her head to look at Sakura with a nervous smile. "Like, in a sexual sense, yanno, with the control of my strength."</p><p>"Oooohhhhh! I see." quickly replies Sakura, a smile coming to her face with understanding. "As strong as you are now, I couldn't physically hold you down if you didn't want me to, but with a turn of the dial, that'll change."</p><p>"Exactly." confirms Lina, before offering the device to Sakura. "So, you want to try it out?"</p><p>"Really?" asks Sakura, reaching towards the device but not yet grabbing it.</p><p>"Yeah, this was the whole reason I wanted you to come over. Letting the girl I like have this amount of power over me... I'd be lying if I said the thought didn't turn me on."</p><p>"Wow..." comments Sakura, soon thinking, <em>'Lina likes me enough that she'd trust me with her controller.'</em> Sakura soon takes the device from Lina, "Thanks for trusting me enough to share this with me." she adds, before adding in her mind. <em>'I wonder if I'd be willing to do this with Takeda if I had a controller...'</em></p><p>"Heh, well I disabled the memory deleting function, so I haven't given you complete control." comments Lina with a chuckle.</p><p>"Still though, looking through your memories, controlling your strength and turning you off is still a lot of control. Can I try turning you off?"</p><p>"Ok, but let me get to the middle of the bed." replies Lina, moving from the edge of the bed to the center. "I don't want to fall off the bed if I fall the wrong way." she adds, before laying back on her back. "Ok, you can press the button."</p><p>"Ok, by the way, does the same button that turns you off turn you back on?" asks Sakura.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Ok, three, two, one..." replies Sakura, briefly counting down before pressing the button Lina had pointed out.</p><p>The only real change Sakura sees is Lina's eyes closing... Intrigued as to how 'real' this was, Sakura crawled over Lina, looking down to her relaxed face.</p><p>"Lina?" questions Sakura, briefly poking the prone girl in the cheek, getting no reaction, Sakura lowers her hand down to Lina's belly and pokes her friend there, half expecting Lina to suddenly giggle from the poke, though again, no reaction, even after repeated ticklish pokes to Lina's belly. "Wow..." comments Sakura. "Lina must really be off..."</p><p>Although, Sakura wasn't quite satisfied...</p><p>"Lina, how would you like a kiss on the lips?" asks Sakura with a smile.</p><p>If Lina was somehow faking, Sakura was sure offering to kiss would absolutely bring her out of it, but, like before, there was no response, Lina lay as still as she was when Sakura pressed the button.</p><p>"How about this..." states Sakura, lowering her lips to about inch from Lina's. "Just lift your head to meet my lips."</p><p>Sakura closed her eyes and puckers her lips and waited, for nearly ten seconds, before opening her eyes again, finally just giving Lina's lips a quick peck, which, to her surprise, didn't bring out any response, which brought a look of wonderment to Sakura's face as she sat up above Lina's waist.</p><p>"Wow, if this was just an act, kissing her definitely would've made her react in <em>'some'</em> way." comments Sakura, as the gravity of the moment hit her, looking down to the controller that she still held in her right hand. "Man, just a single press of a button makes Lina totally defenseless and vulnerable. And she trusts me enough to share this with me..." adds Sakura, with a smile coming to her face, though a wondering look comes to Sakura's face as she looks down to Lina, before lowering a finger of her left hand down under Lina's nose and not feeling her exhale. "She's not breathing..." comments Sakura, quickly becoming a little concerned, though she quickly lowers her left ear down to Lina's chest, hearing the steady beating of her heart. "She has a heart beat, but not breathing... Can a persons heart still beat without them breathing?" asks Sakura to herself.</p><p>Growing quite concerned Sakura quickly moved to Lina's right side and pressed the button that put her friend in this state. A sense of relief immediately washes over Sakura when she sees Lina open her eyes, look to her and sit up.</p><p>"So, what do you think?" asks Lina.</p><p>"Wow is all I can say." answers Sakura, smiling. "At first I though you were just pretending, so I tried doing stuff to you to get you to react."</p><p>"What did you do?" asks Lina, feeling a little embarrassed.</p><p>"Hehe, don't worry, I didn't '<em>violate</em>' you..." replies Sakura, smiling. "I poked your cheek and your stomach, trying to make you laugh, when that didn't work, I tried kissing you."</p><p>"Y-You kissed me!?" gasps Lina, her cheeks quickly reddening.</p><p>"It was just a quick peck on the lips."</p><p>"Aww, you kissed me on the lips while I was out? That's not fair, you owe me a kiss!"</p><p>"Hehe, ok, ok, the same quick peck..." replies Sakura, before leaning in and quickly kissing Lina's on the lips, bringing a big smile to Lina's face. "So, do you have dreams when your off, or is it just, your out, then you wake up?"</p><p>"No, I don't dream when I'm turned off." answers Lina.</p><p>"Well, what about if you have to pee?" Asks Sakura, briefly looking down the the controller in her hands and a small smirk comes to her face at a sudden idea she had as Lina answered...</p><p>"It would be the same as if I was sleeping, my body would automatically hold it in until it got-"</p><p>Lina's speaking suddenly stopped as Sakura pressed the button again, causing Lina to fall limply back onto her back.</p><p>"Wow." comments Sakura. "I can turn her off without warning..."</p><p>Sakura soon presses the button again, causing Lina to open her eyes look to the blonde with a frown and sit up.</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>"I'm sorry!" quickly replies Sakura with a smile. "I couldn't help it."</p><p>"I'd rather you not turn me off when I'm..." replies Lina, before seeing, in her southern edge of view, Sakura's right thumb move to the button again, causing Lina to quickly gasp, "Hey!" again and reach towards the controller, though she was a little too slow, everything went black.</p><p>Upon waking up again, Lina found herself face-first into Sakura's crotch and hearing the blondes giggling. Although Lina's cheeks were again red, a frown quickly appears on her face as she sits up and snatches the controller from Sakura angrily.</p><p>"This isn't a toy!" nearly yells Lina.</p><p>"O-Oh, I'm sorry." quickly apologizes Sakura, her cheerful attitude shifting into worry.</p><p>"I thought I could trust you with this." comments Lina.</p><p>"You can! I'm really sorry." states Sakura. "I know what I did was wrong and disrespectful, I promise I won't do it again."</p><p>"This is serious for me."</p><p>"I know-"</p><p>"I don't think you do." states Lina. "I only gave you permission to turn me off once."</p><p>"I'm sorry." replies Sakura. "I really am, what can I do to prove I won't do it again."</p><p>While she was upset with Sakura, Lina could understand the blondes actions. After a brief sigh to calm herself, Lina answers...</p><p>"You're lucky I like you, or you'd be in a lot of pain right now for what you did."</p><p>"Heh, well thanks." replies Sakura with a smile and sweatdrop.</p><p>"I'll give you a second chance..." states Lina, offering the blonde the controller again.</p><p>"Thanks." replies Sakura, taking the device. "So, moving on from turning you off, can I play with your strength?"</p><p>"Ok." answers Lina.</p><p>"K, first I wanna test your strength as it is now." states Sakura, lifting her left hand. "Grab my hand and push it back."</p><p>Lina silently did so, lifting her right hand and grasping Sakura's left, interlocking their fingers and while Sakura tried pushing against her, Lina easily won and nearly pushed a giggling Sakura off the bed.</p><p>"Hehe, ok, now that I have something to go by, I can start adjusting your strength..." replies Sakura, removing her hand from Lina's. "So, how does this work?"</p><p>"You turn the dial, then press the left button to confirm." answers Lina.</p><p>"That's it?" asks Sakura.</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"Ok, lets try..." states Sakura, turning the dial counter clock-wise, the moment the dial was turned, a small transparent window appeared above the device showing a percentage, which Sakura stopped at fifty. "Fifty percent, half your maximum output." adds Sakura, before pressing the confirming button and looking to Lina. "Do you feel any different?"</p><p>"Nope." answers Lina, before lifting her right hand again and Sakura doing the same with her left and the two start pushing.</p><p>While the strength test wasn't as dramatically one-sided as before, Lina still won, though she was clearly exerting more effort than before.</p><p>"Wow, putting you at half strength makes you almost normal." comments Sakura, stopping her pushing but keeping her hand grasping Lina's as she turns the dial again. "How about half of this?" she adds, turning the dial till the window showed twenty-five percent, confirming new setting, then looking Lina and pushing against her hand.</p><p>While Sakura clearly felt Lina's push against her, she was surprised how easily she was able to overpower her, though her hand hadn't pass her shoulder yet.</p><p>"Come on, push." teases Sakura.</p><p>"I am." replies Lina, with a chuckle, her face frowning with exertion and a groan, slowly starting to push Sakura's hand back, though the blonde pushed a little harder and began gaining ground again, pushing Lina's hand closer to her shoulder.</p><p>As Sakura gradually pushed her way to victory, she felt an odd sense of control that aroused her a little; Lina, not even a minute previous, was nearly pushing her off the bed, but with a turn of the dial on the controller, Lina was now struggling.</p><p>"Tell me something..." states Sakura, placing the controller down to her side and turning the dial.</p><p>"What?" asks Lina, starting to lean back, prolonging her inevitable loss.</p><p>Sakura gazes down to the remote and sees twelve percent and confirmed the selection, causing not only Lina, but Sakura to gasp as well as Lina's drop in strength not only confirmed her loss, but causes Sakura to fall against her and force her onto her back on the bed, though Sakura sits up above her with a giggle.</p><p>"Did you dream of me doing this?" asks Sakura.</p><p>Blushing, Lina smiles and averts her eyes from Sakura's briefly.</p><p>"N-No, but I've thought about it."</p><p>"Do you mind telling me what I do?" asks Sakura, reaching her right hand down and grabbing Lina's left hand and lifting it up near her head, similar to her right and pinning it to the bed.</p><p>"W-Well... in one scenario, you tie my hands together, spread my legs and tongue-frak me and make me come over and over till I'm begging you to stop, but I can't do anything about it because of how low you set my strength."</p><p>"Ohhh, I like that." replies Sakura with a grin. "You don't mind if I make that a reality do you?"</p><p>"No... I'd really like it if you did..." answers Lina, smiling at the offer.</p><p>"How does this particular scenario end?" asks Sakura.</p><p>"Uh... well..." replies Lina, nervously.</p><p>"Come on, tell me."</p><p>"Well, a few more times of coming after I'm begging you to stop, you stop tongue-fraking me and use your Cerick... That's as far as I've thought it through."</p><p>"I like this plan even more." replies Sakura, before looking around the room. "I just need to find something tie your hands..."</p><p>"There's a yard long piece of rope in the closet." replies Lina.</p><p>"Ok." answers Sakura, releasing Lina's hands and removing herself from the bed and heading to the closet and opening the door; after just a few moments of searching, Sakura found the rope, thin and nylon-like. "Found it." announces Sakura, turning around and a smile immediately coming to her face as Lina had stripped herself of her clothes, down to her bra and panties, which were a matching pink. "Hey, maybe I wanted to take your clothes off myself." comments Sakura as she walks to the bed.</p><p>"Well you still have my underwear to take off." answers Lina, smiling.</p><p>"True... gimmi your hands." states Sakura, before she tied the rope around Lina's offered wrists, although just as Sakura was about to tighten the knot, she gasps with a idea and quickly undoes the knot. "Oh! I know!" states Sakura, before freeing a puzzled Lina's hands, joining her on the bed and moving behind her and pulling Lina's hands behind her back and tying her hands together. "Heh, what do you think of this?" asks Sakura, pulling the rope tight.</p><p>"Well I definitely won't be moving my hands." replies Lina, testing the security of Sakura's knot.</p><p>"Alrighty then..." states Sakura, removing herself from the bed for a moment to remove her clothing as well, down to her underwear, matching light purple lacy lingerie.</p><p>"Nice underwear." comments Lina.</p><p>"Thanks, Takeda bought them for me a couple days ago, but now it's time to turn fantasy into reality." replies Sakura, grinning with eagerness.</p><p>Lina was more than happy comply and positioned herself on the middle of the bed and laying back, resting her head on the pillow, before Sakura joined her on the bed again, taking the controller.</p><p>"Let's set your strength a little lower..." comments Sakura, though Lina quickly stating...</p><p>"Just don't set it to zero."</p><p>"Why not?" asks Sakura.</p><p>"Well, like I said eairlier, I wouldn't have the strength to even move, but in addition to that, I would lose the ablity to hold in my pee and poop."</p><p>"Reeeeeally?" questions Sakura with a big grin coming to her face. "So if you have pee in you right now and I turn your strength all the way down to zero, you'd start peeing regardless of you not wanting to?"</p><p>"And any poop I have in me." clarifies Lina, with a small smile. "So while I know you love pee, I don't want to risk emptying that sort of mess on the bed."</p><p>"Heh, ok, but that is nice to know..." replies Sakura, turning the dial on the controller. "I'll set your strength to two percent." she adds, confirming the selection and placing the controller onto the nightstand to the left of the bed, before sitting lightly on Lina's feet and looking at her lightly bound and prone body, tickling her a little by running a finger up and down her belly. "Hmmm, where should I start first?" questions Sakura to herself, before playfully snapping the top of Lina's panties against her skin. "How did I start in your head?"</p><p>"Well, after you bound my hands, you went straight to my pussy." answers Lina.</p><p>"Hmm, straight to the goods huh?" comments Sakura, poking Lina's crotch a few times, making her flinch and giggle. "How about I change it a little, I wanna start with your breasts." states Sakura, leaning forwards and looking down to Lina's bra-covered breasts.</p><p>"I don't mind..." answers Lina with a smile. "You're the one in control right now."</p><p>"I am, aren't I?" comments Sakura with a smile. "I could do anything to you right now and with only two percent of your total strength, you can't do a single thing about it."</p><p>"Heh, well I'm putting my trust in you." comments Lina with a smile.</p><p>"Thanks." replies Sakura before a small gasp leaves her. "Oh, before we get too far into this, we need a safe word to-"</p><p>"Milk." interrupts Lina.</p><p>"Oh, ok, Milk's the safe word then." states Sakura. "Heh, I know it might be silly to have a safe word, but my moms taught me that anytime people are gonna have their limbs tied or restricted, no matter how lightly, you should always have a safe word, plus, your situation is unique, you only have two percent of your strength."</p><p>"I understand." replies Lina. "I'm no stranger to being tied up."</p><p>"Ok then, now that safety is taken care of..." comments Sakura, reaching her hands to Lina's bra and pushing it up, uncovering Lina's breasts to the air.</p><p>A low moaning soon comes from Lina as Sakura began to tease her nipples, which weren't very erect, though that quickly began to change as Sakura began to pleasure Lina's whole breasts, messaging and squeezing them along with pinching and lightly twisting her stiffening nipples, all the while, Lina's moaning steadily increased.</p><p>Soon, a gasp quickly comes from the bound, weakened teen as Sakura lowers her mouth down to Lina's left breast and briefly licking the nipple, before claiming it in her mouth, gently sucking before swirling her tongue around the aureola.</p><p>Lina couldn't help but moan out a little louder, reflexively trying to move her hands to rest on Sakura's head.</p><p>Sakura gave the breast nearly a minute attention with her mouth and tongue, before lifting her lips from the saliva-covered mound and moving to the other, giving Lina only the briefest of breaks before she gasps out in pleasure again.</p><p>After a just under about ten minutes of focused breast stimulation from her hands and mouth, Sakura finally departs from them, leaving Lina panting and trembling a little, which she herself found strange as she wasn't the type to climax from breast-play alone, if Sakura had continued, she was sure it wouldn't have been long before she climaxed.</p><p>"Well..." starts Sakura. "Now that your nice and warmed up, NOW it's time to get to the goods." she adds, before moving herself down at Lina's feet.</p><p>Though Sakura didn't immediately remove Lina's panties; grabbing Lina's legs under her knees, Sakura lifted and spreads Lina's legs wide, bringing a satisfied smile to Sakura as she sees the clear oval-shaped wetness on the crotch of Lina's panties.</p><p>Without a word, Sakura lowers her face down to Lina's covered crotch and began to tease what the fabric hid with her nose, giggling when she hears a moan from Lina and feels the muscles of her legs tensing.</p><p>A few moments of this and Sakura felt the obvious bump of Lina's aroused clit, prompting her to sit up again and finally remove Lina's panties, revealing the purple-haired teens blushing, aroused and wet labia, with a small patch of hair crowning it.</p><p>After dropping the underwear to her side, Sakura lifts and spreads Lina's legs the same as before and lowers her face down, placing her tongue flat against the two lips, slowly licking them once, tasting Lina's juices, bringing a moan from the teen and a quick gasp as Sakura ended the lick with a flick of her tongue over her clit.</p><p>"Keep your legs spread." states Sakura, before removing her hands from Lina's legs and down between her thighs and spreading Lina's labia to clearly reveal her clit and the bright pink of her vagina and teasing the erect nub briefly, bringing a little louder moaning from Lina, though Sakura didn't focus solely there. After just a few seconds, she lowers her tongue down to the drooling hole below, circling the outside rim a few times before slowly inserting her tongue as far as she could comfortably go, bringing a long moan from Lina before wriggling her tongue around and making Lina squirm her hips from the pleasure.</p><p>About a minute into this, Sakura returns her hand to Lina's legs and pinning her knees to the bed as she tongued Lina's pussy, with as far as Lina's legs were spread, it further increased the pleasure of Sakura's tongue.</p><p>Although, shortly into this, Sakura removes her tongue with a gasp.</p><p>"Oh! I just had an idea."</p><p>"W-What?" asks Lina.</p><p>"You know how you're the type that can't come from just penetration alone right? You have to have some sort of outside stimulation, like your clit or nipples."</p><p>"Yea, why?" asks Lina, trembling from the echoing pleasure of Sakura's tongue from her pussy.</p><p>"Ok and you know how when you're getting close to orgasm, you tense up trying to hold it in so it will feel better when you do come? But if you try to relax your pussy as much as you can while your getting frakked, it not only feels better, but you come quicker and easier."</p><p>"Yeah, but I still need some sort of secondary stimulation with the second one."</p><p>"Ok this is what I'm thinking, with you only having two percent of your total strength, that should also lower your ability to hold back an orgasm, just like you couldn't hold in your pee or poop."</p><p>"Ok, I think I'm understanding what your saying, but how would that be different from me just relaxing?" replies Lina.</p><p>"Well think about it, no matter how much you relax, by reflex, your going to tense up off and on, with you only having two percent of your total usual strength, those reflexive tenses will only have two percent of your original holding power, so..."</p><p>"The urge to orgasm will overtake the strength my tensing has to prevent my orgasm." finishes Lina, with a smile.</p><p>"Exactly! So maybe the key to you being able to come from just penetration only is lowering your strength; So do you wanna try?" states Sakura.</p><p>"Of course!" answers Lina with a big smile. "I'd love to be able to come with just penetration."</p><p>"Great, you don't mind if I use my hand do you?"</p><p>"You mean your fist?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Ok, something big would give me the best chance to come."</p><p>"I just need to lube up my hand..." states Sakura, staring to reach toward the nightstand to the drawer it had, though Lina quickly comments.</p><p>"Just use your honey."</p><p>"Oh, ok." replies Sakura, before pulling off her underwear, revealing her smooth, hairless labia and after a short moment, her cerick emerges from the lips.</p><p>Sakura grips it with her left hand and strokes it a few times, moaning until fresh, warm honey began to drip from the tip and Sakura lowers her right hand under the steady flow, soon covering her hand before retracting her cerick back into her pussy and lowering her now lubed hand down to Lina's pussy and inserting three of her fingers into her, briefly moving them in and out, turning her hand left and right.</p><p>Once Lina's pussy was accustomed to the stretch her three fingers gave, she added a fourth, bringing a moaning from Lina as she did the same thrusting and turning motions, getting Lina's used to the new girth. Shortly after, Sakura asks...</p><p>"You ready?"</p><p>"Yep." answers Lina, soon moaning out as Sakura placed her thumb against her fingers, forming a beak-like shape and slowly inserting her hand into Lina's well-aroused pussy.</p><p>Sakura hand literally slid right into Lina, with no problem up to her wrist, which Sakura carefully closed her hand into a fist and pushing her her hand further into Lina, who was quiet clearly enjoying the feeling, squirming her hips a little and her legs some, though keeping them spread. Sakura stopped her hand only when she reached the end inside Lina.</p><p>"Ok then..." states Sakura with a smile, repositioning herself on her stomach leaning onto Lina's right leg, allowing her right arms freedom to move. "You ready to see if you can come with just your pussy getting frakked?"</p><p>"Yep, but start slow." answers Lina.</p><p>"Ok."</p><p>Just as Lina wanted, Sakura started slow, pulling her fist back and pushing it back in.</p><p>"Try to relax your pussy as much as you can." states Sakura, as she gradually began to increase the speed of her thrusts.</p><p>"O-Ok." moans out Lina, doing so and quickly moaning out more as Sakura's fist rubbing against the lax walls of her pussy increased her pleasure much more.</p><p>Soon, Sakura's thrusting had reached a steady pace, sending Lina into a near continuous moaning as she squirms around energetically from the pleasure. While she tried her best to stay relaxed, since it also felt many times more pleasureable, Lina hadn't yet felt that slight twinge of pleasure that warned of an approaching orgasm, so..."</p><p>"Faster!" she quickly requests. "Frak me faster and harder!"</p><p>"OK." replies Sakura, gladly fulfilling Lina's request and thrusting her fist into her friend harder and faster, immediately bring a wail of pleasure from Lina as Sakura assaulting her pussy, loud, wet noises repeatedly coming from moaning girl's orifice.</p><p>"YES!" declares Lina happily, she couldn't help tensing her pussy, but just a few moments into the rapid thrusts of Sakura's fist actually helped and attacked her pussy into submission and a long, loud wail of pleasure leaves Lina.</p><p>Although, Lina soon became frustrated, with as great as the rapid, harsh fist-thrusting Sakura was doing felt, she still was yet to feel that pre-orgasm tingle. She wanted to come, badly, if not for her bound hands, she would've used them to tease her clit and nipples to send her over.</p><p>"Are you close yet?" asks Sakura, continuing the thrusting.</p><p>"AHHHHHH-Nngh, n-no..." moans out Lina, forcing herself to speak through the pleasure she felt. "Can you go faster!?"</p><p>"Geez, I'm going as fast as I can." comments Sakura. "And your still not even close to coming?"</p><p>"No, but it f-feels AMAZINNNNNNG!" answers Lina.</p><p>"Ok, I got an idea, if this doesn't work, then I dunno..." replies Sakura, before abruptly stopping her fist, much to Lina's disappointment as Sakura even removed her hand, leaving Lina's abused, blushing pussy gaping open and oozing her sexual fluids.</p><p>Lina though gasps a little when Sakura lifts her rear in the air, her body supported up on her head and shoulders while Sakura sat up on her knees against her back and returning her hand into the warm stretched hole of Lina's pussy and quickly resuming her rapid fist thrusting, though with a better positioning Sakura was able to assault Lina's well-worked pussy even faster and harsher, once again forcing a loud wail of pleasure from Lina as Sakura repeatedly felt herself quite literally punching Lina's cervix, which wasn't at all gentle, though Lina didn't complain.</p><p>Lina almost couldn't believe how much of a difference this new position had, with the speed and force of Sakura's fist thrusting into her, Lina was sure her pussy wouldn't be able to endure this without coming, it had to... but just to be sure...</p><p>"Faster!" declares Lina.</p><p>"Are you s-sure?" asks Sakura, breathing a little fast from exertion. "If I go any faster I might-"</p><p>"Faster! Faster! FASTER!" declares Lina, almost desperately.</p><p>"Ok, ok." replies Sakura, complying and thrusting her fist as fast as she could.</p><p>An even louder wail of pleasure leaves Lina, though just a few seconds into this harsh thrusting, Lina finally felt that twinge from her pussy that signaled an approaching orgasm, causing her to immediately declare...</p><p>"YES! I'm gonna come! Don't stop!"</p><p>Sakura had no intention to stop, she even tried going a little faster. Just seconds after, Sakura saw what she recognized to be the imminent, pre-orgasm spurts of cum from Lina's urethra and just a few seconds later, the loudest wail, or more like scream comes from Lina as a powerful stream of Lina's cum streams into the air like a geyser, which continued to eject from Lina as Sakura continued and her cum raining down onto Lina's face and some into her open mouth.</p><p>Although, seconds into Lina's orgasm, Sakura felt her fist punch right through Lina's cervix and leave, though other than a brief hic-up in Lina's scream of pleasure and a twitch of her legs, Lina's said nothing concerning what Sakura's thought was a painful slip.</p><p>Sakura didn't stop her thrusting though and soon found her fist punches through Lina's cervix again and while she tried controlling her thrust to not be so forceful on Lina's cervix, her fist continued to slip through Lina's cervix, until Sakura realized that because of Lina's orgasm, her cerix's 'resistance' to penetration had been reduced to near nil, so that's why Lina didn't complain about the deeper penetration. I was likely adding to her pleasure, so Sakura went full bore, not just going through Lina's cervix, but all the the way into her womb, her fist meeting the 'true' end inside Lina as Sakura's fist was only stopped by Lina's uterine wall.</p><p>When Lina's squirting had finally ended, though her orgasm still going, the pleasure had faded just enough for her brain to realize the boxing match Sakura was having with the wall of her uterus actually hurt.</p><p>"OW! Are you trying to punch a hole right through me!?"</p><p>"O-Oh!" gasps Sakura, immediately stopping her thrusting. "Sorry!"</p><p>"I d-didn't say stop though!" quickly adds Lina.</p><p>"Oh..." replies Sakura, resuming her thrusting, but careful not to hit the true end inside Lina's climaxing tunnel.</p><p>Only a few thrusts after, Lina completely forgets about the event as thanks to Sakura actions, Lina's orgasm was prolonged to nearly two straight minutes of bliss, causing Lina's body to squirt her cum out again, though the amount was much less than the initial release.</p><p>While Lina's orgasm eventually came to a dizzying end, she continued to moan out as Sakura continued to attack her now completely lax pussy, though Sakura soon stops shortly after, purely from fatigue, resting her fist deep inside Lina's womb.</p><p>"Phew..." sighs Sakura, wiping the sweat from her forehead. "My arm is so tired..." she adds, before slowly pulling her unclenched hand from Lina's abused pussy, leaving the orifice with a wide gap that even the weak, reflexive tenses of her pussy couldn't close. "Heh, look how wide open your pussy is now, it's going to take awhile before it returns to normal."</p><p>"That felt soooooooooo good!" comments Lina happily. "That's one of those orgasms I could fall asleep from."</p><p>"Well that's not going to work at all." replies Sakura with a smile, before positioning herself to Lina's left slightly before a surprised gasp leaves Lina as Sakura plunges her left hand deep into Lina's tired pussy. "My right arm may be tired, but I got another." adds Sakura, before starting to rapidly thrust into Lina once again, bringing a loud moan from her.</p><p>"W-Wait!" quickly replies Lina, though Sakura quickly states...</p><p>"This is suppose to be making your fantasy a reality remember? And in that fantasy, I frakked you till you were begging me to stop and I just kept going. Hehe, I bet your pussy is exhausted after what my right hand did to it... hehe, I bet your going to come so easily now."</p><p>While Sakura was right-handed, she couldn't manage to attack Lina's pussy with the same speed and intensity as her right, though it hardly matters for Lina, clearly as she screams out loudly in the pleasure; Not taking very long at all with her tired pussy for it to give up and climax, causing her feet to tremble and thrash about uncontrollably.</p><p>Shortly after the quick orgasm ended, another just as quickly claimed her, then another and another and another, rapid, back-to-back orgasms were given up by her pussy, which weren't weak like most quick, rapid climaxes were, by orgasm number eleven, Lina was starting to feel light-headed, as well as a light numbing chill slowly creeping along her body, starting with her feet and hands, as though she was about to faint.</p><p>"Stop!" quickly begs Lina through one of the many orgasms. "I c-can't... Ahhh-ngh... t-take much more... of this... AHHHHHHHHHH!" begs Lina, before a wail of pleasure was forced from her as yet another orgasm was given up by her pussy.</p><p>"This is what you wanted!" answers back Sakura happily, showing no sighs of stopping.</p><p>A few more rapid-fire orgasms later, Lina thought she was starting to have orgasms on top of orgasms with as quickly as the came now, her pussy not only giving up, but seeming to work WITH Sakura's attacking fist, giving the blonde whatever she wanted, which was to make Lina come as much as possible. When she forced her eyes open, Lina saw her vision was becoming tunneled, Sakura was about to orgasm her into unconsciousness.</p><p>There was only one way to stop this merciless, but pleasurable assault to her body, the Safe Word; but the problem was, Lina couldn't remember it! The amount, speed and intensity of orgasms had clouded her mind, she couldn't think straight. She needed a break from the orgasms, but Sakura wouldn't stop without the safe word and she was clearly enjoying herself. Lina's wails of orgasmic bliss urging the blonde on and on.</p><p>Sakura, unaware of Lina's dilemma, happily continued to thrust her fist into her constantly orgasming pussy. Lina's pussy itself seemed to be moaning out from the abundance of worked up sexual fluids creating a loud squishing sound with each up and down thrust of Sakura's arm.</p><p>Lina, knocking on the door to fainting, found a brief window, Sakura completely removed her left arm, giving her the break she needed as the image of a jug of milk flashed in her mind before she gasps out as Sakura switch back to her right, dominate hand and began to intensely thrust, just before Sakura went full speed though...</p><p>"MILK! MILK! MIIIIIIILK1" declares Lina loudly.</p><p>Sakura immediately stopped and pulled her fist out.</p><p>"What's wrong!?" quickly asks Sakura.</p><p>Lina was a little too late though as just seconds after Sakura pulled her hand free, consciousness left her as her body continued without her, trembling intensely and her legs thrashing about as orgasms continued to flow from her pussy, which brought smile and sweatdrop from Sakura.</p><p>"Hehe, oops..." comments Sakura. "Didn't mean to knock you out." she adds, before lowering Lina's body back down to the bed, watching in amusement as Lina's body convulsed and thrashed around under the intense pleasure coursing through her body, small spurts of her cum ejecting from Lina's wildly spasming pussy.</p><p>Sakura watched and waited until until Lina's unconscious body had calmed down to a repeated twitching as the last amount of pleasure ran throughout her body.</p><p>Curious though, Sakura reaches her right hand towards the slowly closing gap of Lina's pussy and inserts her hand, pushing through her cervix and into her womb. A smile quickly comes to Sakura's face as she had yet pulled her hand back before Lina's body began to convulse again from an orgasm. Evidently, Lina's pussy had become super sensitive.</p><p>"I think I might've broken your pussy." comments Sakura, smiling, removing her hand from Lina's womb, though not yet from her pussy as she slowly moves her fist in and out, completely removing her clenched fist before pushing it back into the loosened and stretched tunnel.</p><p>The result causes Lina's body to began thrashing about, her legs kicking out wildly and Sakura barely avoided being kicked in the face by Lina's right foot, causing her to quickly pin it to the bed, leaving Lina's left leg free to thrash about as she slowly continued to cause Lina's body to orgasm.</p><p>Which she only continued for a little over a minute before removing her fist from Lina and watching her body react, even small spurts of her cum ejaculating from her again, before what was clearly pee streams from her for a few seconds, bringing a grin to Sakura's face.</p><p>This time, Sakura really did wait without interference for Lina's body to calm, waiting for her to regain consciousness, which took long enough that Sakura decided to occupy herself while she waited. Resting her rear on the heels of her feet and spreading her legs, Sakura pushed her cerick from her pussy and extended it up towards her mouth, gripping it in her hands, she took the end of it into her mouth and began to stroke it with her hands, then lift and lower her mouth, quite literally giving herself a blow-job.</p><p>It didn't take long for Sakura to become absorbed in the pleasure she was giving herself, stroking her 'tentacle' faster and sticking more of her cerick into her mouth. Sakura continued the simple motions of her hands and head until she brought herself to orgasm, moaning as her cerick briefly becomes ridged as a visible bulge rapidly traveled through it and her Honey ejecting powerfully into her Sakura's mouth, which she quickly swallowed, moaning from both, the pleasure of orgasm and the taste of her Honey.</p><p>Sakura's climax wasn't particularly strong or lengthy, but once it ends, Sakura lowers one hand down close to where her cerick emerged and tightens her grip and moves her hand up, squeezing the excess amount of Honey that her body lacked the strength to push through her cerick, into her mouth and down her throat, before removing her mouth from her personal tentacle.</p><p>In the slight fog her mind had from her orgasm, Sakura looks down to Lina who was still unconscious, specifically, her pussy.</p><p>"Hmm..." humms, Sakura with a wide smile on her face. "I did make her come and she didn't come too..."</p><p>After a moment, Sakura releases her cerick and spreads Lina's thighs and directed her tentacle towards Lina's pussy.</p><p>"Just a few thrusts..." comments Sakura, before moaning softly as she pushes her cerick through Lina's labia and through the still weakened walls of her pussy.</p><p>Lina's body didn't immediately climax from the insertion though this time, but there still was a slight reaction of her body flinching once. Although Lina's pussy had only recovered slightly, as Sakura pulled back and returned her cerick into her, Lina's body was once again taken by an orgasm. Feeling Lina's climaxing around her cerick only urged Sakura to continued thrusting herself into her. What began as <em>'just a few thrusts'</em>, had quickly turned into Sakura wanting to come again using Lina's pussy.</p><p>Sakura sat prone on the bed and she moved her cerick in and out of Lina's repeatedly climaxing pussy, although, realization suddenly hit Sakura and she abruptly stopped, technically, she was raping Lina, taking advantage of her weakened state.</p><p>"Frak, what am I doing?" questions Sakura to herself before removing her cerick from Lina and back into her pussy. "She won't wake up if I keep violating her and making her body come."</p><p>
  <strong>- About ten minutes later -</strong>
</p><p>Sakura sat beside her still unconscious friend as she watches T.V., though Sakura had untied Lina's hands.</p><p>After the current program Sakura was watching went to a commercial, Sakura hears a groan come from Lina.</p><p>"Oh, welcome back." greets Sakura.</p><p>"Ugh... my body feels like it weighs a ton." states Lina, before groaning as she sits up. "What happened?"</p><p>"What happened, was I fist-frakked your pussy till you fainted." answers Sakura, grinning.</p><p>"... Oh, I remember now..." replies Lina, before limply falling back on the bed. "Man, that was crazy, I think my pussy's still throbbing..." she adds, lowering her right hand down to her crotch feeling her labia and feeling a numbness from them. "How long was I out?"</p><p>"About ten minutes." answers Sakura.</p><p>"Wow, that's long..." replies Lina, before giving a sigh. "I'm kinda disappointed though, it took all that for me to come just from penetration."</p><p>"Well at least you know it's possible." comments Sakura."</p><p>"True... I wonder if my pussy is still super sensitive."</p><p>"Want me to test that for you?" asks Sakura, smiling. "My arms are nice and rested."</p><p>"Hehe..."</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Chapter 51</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alma and Katty enjoy a little role-play.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LOLI (NYMPH and CLASSIC), YURI, DIAPER-PLAY, WATERSPORTS</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>- Same day -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Felis -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Friday, 3:23 P.M. -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Katty and Alma's room -</strong>
</p><p>"Hehehehe, I can't wait to put'em on!" declares Alma happily, sitting on the bed, wearing a shirt and skirt, holding what was clearly an unfastened diaper in her hands, with a small bag of more sitting to her left.</p><p>The undergarment looked very similar to regular panties, though it had two major differences; one, the 'inside' was visibly thicker, obviously to contain ample amounts of urine; the second difference was obvious, they weren't 'complete', you couldn't just pull them over your hips, each end had to be attached to another.</p><p>Before returning home, Alma had taken a special pill that rapidly sped up the rate at which her body produced urine, so she also needed to drink much more water to prevent dehydration. The first urge of what she was sure would be many had already come and she had been holding it for nearly seventeen minutes now. She wasn't yet desperate to pee, but the urge was constant.</p><p>Eager to try on the special underwear, Alma stands and pulls down her skirt and panties to the floor, before placing the crotch of the open diaper between her legs and closing her thighs, keeping the diaper in position as she reached to the left side to join the to ends.</p><p>As she moved to finish with the other side, Katty walks into the room, wearing a shirt and skirt, who gasps a little at what Alma was doing.</p><p>"Hey! You can't put that on yourself! That's my job!" quickly states Katty, hurrying to her girlfriend.</p><p>"Hehe, sorry, I couldn't wait." replies Alma, smiling, reaching to the un-joined ends, though Katty quickly grasping her hands.</p><p>"Still though, you can't put that on right now."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>Katty gives a smiling sigh.</p><p>"Geez, haven't you ever taken care of a baby before? You don't just put a bare diaper on them." replies Katty.</p><p>"Oh, well I haven't taken care of a baby before, you have to put something on the diaper?" states Alma.</p><p>"Yeah, powder, on the inside of the diaper and on the baby, to prevent a rash from happening." answers Katty. "So take that off, I'm going to go get some powder." she adds, leaving the room, leaving a slightly disappointed Alma as the half-diapered teen undoes the left side of the diaper and pulls it from between her legs and sits on the bed.</p><p>Alma didn't have to wait long before Katty returned, carrying the container of powder in her right hand.</p><p>"Ok you cute little baby, time to get you dressed." states Katty cheerfully.</p><p>Alma smiled at the statement and stood, handing the diaper to Katty, although, feeling herself tense to prevent her urine leaving her, Alma suddenly gasps with an idea.</p><p>"I got an idea of how we can start!" quickly states Alma, putting on her panties and hurrying out of the room, leaving Katty puzzled at what Alma was going to do.</p><p>Alma wasn't gone fifteen seconds before the half-dressed teen hurried back into the room, carrying a bath towel, placing it near the bed on the floor and folded once. After removing her socks, Alma stands on the folded towel and with a sigh, closing her eyes, a smile quickly comes to her face as she relaxes her hold on her bladder, allowing her urine freedom from her and flood into her white panties, which immediately gain a rapidly growing golden wet spot before the fabric is saturated enough to allow a stream to fall on the towel at Alma's feet and urine to trail down the teens thighs. Shortly into the stream coming from her panties, Alma quickly places her hand up to her face in half-formed fists and...</p><p>"Waaahhh! Waaaahhh" mock cries Alma, before quickly squatting down as her pee continued to flow from her and onto the towel. "I has an accident! Waaahhh!"</p><p>Katty immediately felt herself start to laugh, but places a hand over her mouth to stop it. After reigning in the urge to laugh, Katty quickly got into character, kneeling down in front of Alma and placing a hand on her head.</p><p>"Aww, it's ok sweetie, these things happen."</p><p>"Mommy's gonna be mad at me!" cries Alma.</p><p>Katty sees Alma also clearly fights back laughing herself as her hands quickly cover her mouth briefly, threatening to cause Katty to began laughing, but Katty resisted and continued her role, petting Alma's head.</p><p>"Mommy isn't mad sweetie, just let it all out and I'll get you out of those dirty panties, clean you up and put a fresh diaper on you."</p><p>Alma, successfully resisting her urge to laugh, opens her eyes to look at Katty, trying to give her best nervous face and stating...</p><p>"R-Really mommy? Y-you n-n-n-AHAHAHAHAHA!" states Alma, before the urge just became too strong and she bursts into a loud laughter, falling back on her back as her pee continued to flow from her, hugging herself.</p><p>Alma's outburst of laughing quickly causes Katty to begin laughing as well, but she tried to reign them both in.</p><p>"Hehehe, C-Come on Alms, heheheh, y-you were d-doing, hehehehehehe, great, heheheh, d-don't laugh!"</p><p>"I can't help it! Hehehehehe! I-It's just so funny! Ahahahahaha-hehehe, I'm s-stil peeing! Hehehe, I can't stop it! Hehehe!"</p><p>Through Alma's laughing fit, her flow of her pee was off and on, it would stop for a second, then continued for two, over and over, until the laughing teens bladder was emptied and Alma was finally able to reign back her laughing, wiping the tears from her eyes, before sitting up, a few chuckles leaving her.</p><p>Katty, having 'recovered' sooner, asks, "Have you gotten it all out now?"</p><p>"Hehe, y-yeah, my bladder is empty now too." replies Alma.</p><p>"Ok then, are you ready to start again?"</p><p>"Ok, gimmi a few seconds." replies Alma, before taking a few deep breathes to calm her giggles. "One... two... three..." calmly states Alma, before looking to Katty. "Ok, I'm good now, sorry about that, it's the first time I tried role-playing as a baby, I just found it so funny."</p><p>"That's ok, let's get back to it." states Katty. "You want me to start or you?"</p><p>"I'll go." replies Alma, before closing her eyes with a sigh, placing her rear on the large wet spot on the towel and placing her hands up to her face like before, returning to her role as Baby Alma.</p><p>"I feel icky between my legs mommy."</p><p>"It's ok sweetie." states Katty, stroking Alma's head. "Did it all come out?"</p><p>"Uh-huh." answers Alma, nodding her head.</p><p>"Ok then, take your panties off for me sweetie so I can get you all cleaned and feeling better."</p><p>"OK mommy." answers Alma, leaning back on her back and pulling her wet panties from her waist, revealing her urine-dripping labia before dropping the soiled panties onto the towel under her rear, though Katty gasps a little...</p><p>"Oh, I need a towel to dry you off, wait her for a moment sweetie." states Katty, petting Alma's left ankle briefly before placing the container of powder and diaper down and standing, leaving the room.</p><p>Alma felt a little embarrassed as her spread legs presented her wet crotch to the open door of the room, which anyone besides Katty could walk by and get an eyeful, though it never became a reality as Katty returns shortly after, closing the door behind her, carrying a small face towel and a small container of wet wipes, seeing it, Alma couldn't help but chuckle a little, Katty really was getting into character.</p><p>"Are you gonna clean me now mommy?" asks Alma, propping herself up on her elbows.</p><p>"Yes I am." replies Katty, kneeling down in front of Alma's spread legs and placing the dry face towel down to Alma's labia and rubbing, wiping the urine from the lips, and bringing a small squirming and smile from Alma.</p><p>"Hehe, that feels weird mommy."</p><p>"What does?" asks Katty, with a smile as well, moving the towel from Alma's crotch and to her wet thighs.</p><p>"You rubbing the spot between my legs, it felt funny." answers Alma.</p><p>"Oh, did you like it?" asks Katty.</p><p>"Yes, can you rub me there again mommy?" replies Alma.</p><p>"Hmm, maybe later sweetie, I have to clean you."</p><p>"Aww." answers Alma with a small pout.</p><p>Finishing with wiping the pee from Alma's legs, Katty swapped the face towel for a wet wipe and started with Alma's legs, before wiping clean her labia, which brings a giggle from her.</p><p>"Hehe, that tickles mommy!"</p><p>"Well I'm glad your enjoying this." replies Katty.</p><p>"Keep doing it mommy, please, it feels good."</p><p>"Hehe, ok, just for a few moments." answers Katty, continuing to rub the moist towel around Alma's labia, which slowly became aroused, swelling slightly and Alma's lowering herself flat on her back.</p><p>"Ohh, mommy, that feels good! I'm feeling weird."</p><p>Alma quickly remembered an action she remembered baby's doing when on their back, lifting their feet up their mouths, although Alma know she wasn't quite that flexible, she did something similar, lifting her legs and grabbing them under her knees and pulling back a little further with her legs fully extend.</p><p>Katty quickly caught herself about to laugh again from Alma lifting her fully extended legs, moaning as she continued to rub her aroused labia, soon feeling the bump of her clit and Alma quickly flinching.</p><p>"Ah! What was that mommy!?" gasps Alma.</p><p>"What?" asks Katty.</p><p>"It felt like you bumped into something that felt really, really good, it made my whole body tingle mommy."</p><p>"Hmm..." comments Katty, removing the wipe from Alma's blushing labia and giving a gasp as she sees her clit peeking from the two aroused lips. "Oh my, it seems I've aroused you sweetie, that wasn't my intention."</p><p>"Aroused?" questions, Alma, cocking her head to the side in wonderment. "What does that mean?"</p><p>"Well, it means what your feeling right now, you want me to keep rubbing this spot right?" answers Katty, lightly rubbing the wet wipe along the left lips of Alma's labia, tickling it.</p><p>"Hehe, yea mommy, I want you to keep doing that!"</p><p>"Well, I've rubbed this special spot enough for your little clitty to show up."</p><p>"Clitty?" asks Alma. "What's that?"</p><p>"This little button here." answers Katty, lightly poking the erect nub with a finger, causing Alma to flinch from the unexpected pleasure.</p><p>"OH! That felt so weird! Again! Do that again!"</p><p>Katty silently complied, slowly, but repeatedly poking the nub, making Alma flinch over and over and moan, though Alma's moaning soon ended when Katty stopped.</p><p>"Heyyy, why'd you stop?" whines Alma.</p><p>"This wasn't my intention, but I guess I have to take responsibility for doing this to you sweetie." states Katty.</p><p>"What are you going to do mommy?"</p><p>"Your going to love it sweetie." replies Katty, before dropping the wet wipe, using her left hands index and middle finger to spread Alma's labia, clearly revealing her clit, before using pad of her left hands index finger to touch and gently rub Alma's clit.</p><p>"AH! Mommy!" gasps out Alma in exaggerated fashion, attempting to mimic how she thinks a very young child would react to such pleasure and squiring her hips. "That feels really weird!"</p><p>"It feels good though, doesn't it?" asks Katty.</p><p>"Yeah! It feels so good mommy! It's making me shake all over!"</p><p>While the pleasure wasn't as great as what Alma's was pretending it was, being accustomed to it and all, still, she was very much liking it, afterall, it was focused clitoral stimulation, it wouldn't take her long to come, though until that moment came, Alma continued to remain 'in character', even after feeling the pre-orgasm tingles.</p><p>"Ahhh! Mommy! S-Something weird is h-happening! I'm s-scared, but it feels so good! What's happening!?"</p><p>"You're almost there sweetie, just let it happen." replies Katty.</p><p>"Mommy! Something's coming! I gotta pee again! Stop mommy, I gotta pee!"</p><p>Katty though didn't stop, she continued, until Alma climaxed, who moans out "MOMMYYYYYYY!" before a clear stream of her cum ejected from her urethra in a small arc, the range being a little further than the towel under her reached, Alma's body gave up three additional weaker streams before her climax began to wane and her body trembles from the lingering pleasure.</p><p>"M-Mommy... what was that!?"</p><p>"That was an orgasm sweetie." answers Katty, before giving a small sigh. "Now I have to clean you again." she adds, before taking a new wet wipe and cleaning Alma's still quivering labia of her cum, causing Alma to giggle.</p><p>"Hehehe, that feels good mommy, again, I wanna orgasm again."</p><p>"Sorry, but I have to finish what I started, and that's putting a new diaper on you."</p><p>"But I want to feel that weird feeling again!" replies Alma with a pout.</p><p>"Sorry sweetie, maybe later."</p><p>"But I want it now! Wahhhh! Wahhhh! Mommy's being a meanie! Wahhhhh!" cries Alma, lowering her feet back to the floor and performing a small tantrum.</p><p>Alma though was soon silenced as she felt what she recognized to be Katty's lips pressed against her's, opening her eyes confirmed that Katty had leaned over her and kissed her, soon sticking her tongue into her mouth, both teens briefly wrestling their tongues, a fight Katty easily wins, before slowly pulling her lips back, a thin string of their combined saliva joining their tongues briefly.</p><p>"I promise..." starts Katty, smiling. "After your dressed, I'll make you feel good again."</p><p>"Hehe, do you kiss all babies like that?" asks Alma, breaking character.</p><p>"Nope, you're just special." answers Katty, before lowering her lips down kissing Alma's lips briefly "Now, let's get this diaper on you before you pee again, lift your hips."</p><p>Although Alma had emptied her bladder barely five minutes ago, she felt that she had more urine to release if she tried, their was no urge, but if Alma wanted to, she could push out some more urine.</p><p>After lifting and lowering her rear down on the diaper Katty placed under her, Alma giggled a little from the light ticklish sensation of the powder Katty shakes out onto her labia and and rubs around a little, before lifting the front of the diaper over her powdered crotch and joining the ends of the diaper, before patting the crotch with a satisfied smile.</p><p>"All done!"</p><p>"Hehe, a diaper feels a little different from panties." comments Alma, sitting up and placing a hand over the crotch of the diaper she now wore. "It's a little snugger."</p><p>"Really? I've never worn a diaper before." comments Katty.</p><p>"Really!? Then why don't you join me and put on a diaper too!?" offers Alma excitedly.</p><p>"Hehe, maybe later, but first, now that you're changed..." states Katty, before lifting her shirt and bra, revealing her breasts, "Isn't baby a little thirsty?"</p><p>"Yes, baby is very thirsty." replies Alma with a big smile, leaning forward to Katty's breasts and taking the left nipple into her mouth and beginning to suck.</p><p>Katty moans softly from the light stimulation, while she obviously lacked actual milk, Alma had no problem pretending, happily moaning into the nipple.</p><p>"Mmm, mommy's milk is delicious." comments Alma, smiling before resuming suckling Katty's nipple, lifting a hand to Katty's neglected breast and squeezing the mound.</p><p>Katty and Alma both enjoyed the little act for a little over three minutes, which Alma found oddly relaxing, before she removes her lips from the very erect nipple.</p><p>"Mmm, baby is all full now." comments Alma, resting her head between Katty's breasts.</p><p>Katty began to pat Alma on the back and a few moments in Alma gave her best attempt at a burp, which ended up more of a gargling sound, prompting a giggle from Katty.</p><p>"Was that supposed to be a burp?"</p><p>"Hehe, I never pretended to burp before." answers Alma.</p><p>
  <strong>- Twenty minutes later -</strong>
</p><p>Wearing her skirt again and occupying the living-room, Alma sat on the couch watching T.V., or rather, 'tried' watching the T.V., as coupled with the bladder stimulating pill and the near empty bottle of water on the nearby table to prevent dehydration, Alma sat squirming on the couch with her hands down between her legs clutching herself and her thighs pressed firmly together to hold back the impended flood her bladder was trying to release.</p><p>Alma knew, without a doubt, there was no way she'd be able to make it to the bathroom if she tried, she only endured the bladder torment to see how long she could actually continue to hold it in, she hadn't yet had a slip, but she knew it wouldn't be long.</p><p>Alma's cheeks soon redden deeply as she sees Sandi walk into the room and sit next to her, joining her in watching T.V., although the woman fully knew the little role-play Alma and Katty were doing, it didn't make it any less embarrassing for Alma as she now sat besides the woman, about to flood her dry diaper.</p><p>"It's not very good for your body to hold it in so long..." comments Sandi with a smile, before moving her left hand and poking Alma in the side, immediately earning a gasp and giggle from the teen.</p><p>"Ah! S-Stop! I'm t-trying to see how long I can hold it in! I haven't let any slip out yet."</p><p>"Heh, impressive, where's your mommy?" replies Sandi.</p><p>"In the bathroom, I t-think-nngh..." answers Alma, before groaning as she felt a painful throb from her bladder, as if more urine was forced into the full organ.</p><p>While Alma currently remained successful in keeping her diaper dry, she hears the flutter of Cora's wings and looks up to see the small, nude fairy fly down the stairs and stop in front of her.</p><p>"Hey, are you ok?" asks Cora.</p><p>"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." answers Alma with a smile. "It's just getting harder for me to hold in."</p><p>"Oh, ok, I have a question." replies Cora.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"I was wondering when you were going to the beach again." states Cora.</p><p>"Well, I can't go for the next few hours while my bladder is in overdrive, plus I have to stay hydrated, so, it would have to be tomorrow, why?" answers Alma.</p><p>"Well, I wanted to go with you."</p><p>"Oh, are you sure? You remember what happened last time."</p><p>"Yea I'm sure!" answers Cora with a sudden determination. "The last time I went I was completely unprepared, but with Jinxie's help, I'm sure I can avoid becoming food this time, I can be on guard and have fun at the same time, like a fairy should be able to."</p><p>"Heh, ok..." replies Alma, happy from Cora's confidence in herself. "The next time I go to the beach, you can come."</p><p>"YAY!" cheers Cora happily, spinning once in the air.</p><p>Alma's smile from Cora's happiness was quickly ended as she felt her bladder throb painfully again, forcing a gasp from her as despite her efforts, felt a brief spurt of urine shoot from her and dampen the crotch of her diaper. Alma groans in a desperate attempt at containing the rest, but felt another spurt slip free, then another, more of a stream than a spurt as Alma found her ability to regain her hold weaken drastically, just barely managing to clenched the flow to a stop after about three seconds, though the hold only lasts a second at most before Alma gasps as her hold crumbled to nothing, allowing a thick, forceful torrent of pint-up urine to rush out of her body and drench the absorbent inner material of the diaper.</p><p>Although Alma continued futilely to regain her hold, she couldn't help but moan out in the pleasure that the release gave, causing her body to tremble all over from the sensation, with Alma feeling the crotch of the diaper get more and more saturated in the warm fluid.</p><p>When the flow had finally come to an end a long, pleasurable minute later, Alma's forehead nearly touched her knees with as low as she had leaned forward, the saturation of the diaper had reach back to her rear, allowing Alma a relaxing, wet and warm seat.</p><p>Although, from the near euphoric pleasure of the release, Alma had briefly forgotten where she was and her entire face turns a bright red when she hears Sandi comment...</p><p>"I guess you need a new diaper now, huh?"</p><p>Cora then added...</p><p>"That looked like it felt REALLY good!"</p><p>Alma could only giggle from the embarrassment she felt at completely drenching herself next to Katty's grandmother.</p><p>Only seconds later, Alma hears Katty walking down the stairs...</p><p>"M-Mommy... I had another accident..."</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Chapter 52</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Returning back to the beach after her scare, Cora discovers something at the beach she didn't quite expect to find.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LOLI (NYMPH and CLASSIC), SHOTA, MILD VORE</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>- Next day -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Felis -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Vivius (Saturday), 2:26 P.M. -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Beach -</strong>
</p><p>"Yaaaayyyyyy!"</p><p>Cora happily cheers as she quickly flies over the clear, blue water before dropping down into it.</p><p>"Hey wait a second Cora!" calls out Alma, smiling as she jogs towards the water, wearing her one-piece swimsuit.</p><p>Katty was also with her and the two soon arrive at the water and dive in. It didn't take long for Alma to catch up to the happy fairy, directing her up to the surface of the water to talk to her.</p><p>"I know your happy to be here again Cora." starts Alma. "But I don't want you going too far from us."</p><p>"Ok." replies Cora. "I understand."</p><p>"Try to stay within my or Katty's reach." adds Alma.</p><p>"Ok, anything else?" asks Cora.</p><p>"Nothing that I can think of..." replies Alma, before looking to Katty treading the water to her side. "What about you?"</p><p>"Nope, I think you got the most important parts." answers Katty.</p><p>"Ok then..." states Alma, smiling. "Let's go enjoy the sights then!"</p><p>"Yay!" cheers Cora again before diving back under the water and Alma and Katty following behind.</p><p>Besides the usual resurfacing for air, the trio's swimming was uneventful, at least in the terms of danger for Cora, all three admired the various fish and other forms of life in the water, even a lobster-like animal, which Alma quickly stopped an intrigued Cora from getting too close.</p><p>At one point, while swimming close to the ocean floor, Cora stopped, her practiced senses picking up a nearby danger, though she couldn't see it. The memory of the event with the flatfish flashed in her mind and Cora quickly swims back up to Alma, directing her attention to the ocean floor. Alma calmly swims down near the floor and runs a hand through the sand and after just a short distance, a flatfish suddenly emerges from the sand and swims away, prompting Alma to smile and look up to Cora, who was near Katty and giving her a thumbs up. Clearly relieved and happy at avoiding being food for a fish again, Cora swims down near Alma.</p><p>Minutes after and fresh air in their lungs, the trio come across a number of rocks covered in sea anemones, colorful flower-like animals. Cora, being completely unfamiliar with such an animal, simply thought it was a flower and quickly swims towards one, with relatively short, but thick 'petals'. Just before reaching out to touch one, Alma's hand suddenly comes in front of her, causing Cora to look up at her and Alma shakes her head.</p><p>Cora sees Alma move her hand that blocked her to the sea anemone and poking one of the arms and moving her hand in a way to suggest it hurt. This didn't particularly deter Cora though, slowly swimming towards the flower-like animal and touch one of the petals, Cora though didn't pull her hand away in pain, she felt a tingle on her hand, but it didn't hurt, it was almost ticklish, which brings a smile to Cora's face, smiling towards Alma before moving her other hand out to touch the petal.</p><p>Alma, seeing that Cora clearly liked the stinging effect of the anemone, didn't stop her, before seeing Cora slowly enter her entire body into the numerous arms, seeing her happily moving though them.</p><p>Cora had to force herself not to giggle and drown herself from the pleasurable tingling surrounding her body, even her nipples and labia, granting her a little sexual pleasure. Cora though eventually had to end her fun as she was running out of air. Turning herself around to swim up, Cora was a little surprised when her left foot was caught by something prickly, looking back, Cora's eyes widen in shock as her foot was lodged into the anemone's mouth and with a surprised gasp, bubbles of air coming from her mouth, she felt her foot suddenly tugged harshly, pulling her entire leg down the animals mouth, the prickly sensation that Cora quickly assumed to be the tiny, numerous teeth of the animal surrounding her leg.</p><p>Although the arms of the anemone were short, they were numerous enough to hide Cora from Alma and Katty's sight. Cora though tried not to panic, the animal only had one of her legs, she had her free right leg and her hands to use to try and free herself.</p><p><em>'I can't rely on Alma for everything.'</em> thinks Cora. <em>'I should be able to free myself...'</em></p><p>Cora soon though sees the arms above her spread by Alma, who looks shocked at finding Cora stuck, though the fairy quickly waves away Alma's reaching hand.</p><p>Cora quickly pulls her captured leg against the sucking force of the anemone's mouth, using her hands and free leg as leverage to aid her attempt at freeing herself. Although feeling the teeth of the anemone painfully scratching against her leg Cora could feel her leg becoming free, although another gasp of bubbles leave Cora's mouth as she felt the mouth suddenly widen and once free leg swallowed up, now waist-deep into the gullet of the animal. Cora though, feeling her lungs starting to burn from lack of air, again waved away Alma's helping hand.</p><p>Cora could feel the teeth of the animal tighten around her lower half, attempting to pull the rest of her down. With her entire upper body still free though, Cora still had a range of movement and pushed with her hands to try and pull herself free, which like her left leg previous, felt her lower end start to move against the teeth, soon freeing her hips, then her pelvis, enough to lay flat against the outside of the mouth, though Cora could feel the mouth try and pull her back down and Cora quickly got the idea of reach to one of the arms of the anemone to help pull her free, which with their number, she could easily do, not a moment too soon as the mouth widens again and tugs Cora down to just below were her wings came from her back, chest deep into the animal's mouth. With a firm grasp on one of the anemone's arms though, and using her feet on the teeth, began to pull and climb her way free.</p><p>She was easily succeeding, but now the problem was oxygen, her tiny lungs were on fire now, Cora managed to free her body enough to free her left leg and using the arm of the anemone, pulled her right leg free, just before her lungs forced her mouth open and numerous bubbles of air leaves, causing Cora to immediately place her hands to her throat and squeeze tightly to prevent water entering her lungs.</p><p>Cora though quickly felt large hands embrace her and quickly moved trough the water and soon above it as Cora immediately coughs up a mouthful of water, before taking large breath-fulls of air into her starved lungs.</p><p>"You ok!?" quickly asks Katty.</p><p>"That was great!" comments Alma.</p><p>Cora soon sits up as she happily breathes in the fresh air, turning around to look to Alma, who held her and Katty next to her.</p><p>"I'm fine." answers Cora.</p><p>"I'm proud of you Cora." states Alma, smiling. "You freed yourself on your own."</p><p>"Hehe, yeah, I did." comments Cora happily. "And I feel amazing! I feel more alive than ever!"</p><p>"I bet it's the adrenaline rushing through you." comments Katty.</p><p>"Whatever it is, I feel great!" replies Cora.</p><p>"How's your legs feeling?" asks Alma.</p><p>Cora looks down to her legs and sees numerous, tiny bleeding punctures from the Anemone's teeth.</p><p>"I'm bleeding a little, but I'm fine." answers Cora, before standing. "I'll heal up in a few moments."</p><p>"Well, I'm guessing you don't want to head back huh?" asks Alma.</p><p>"No, I'm good to go again." replies Cora, before jumping off Alma's hand and into the water.</p><p>
  <strong>- An Hour later -</strong>
</p><p>After having spent nearly an entire hour in the water, fingers and toes well pruned, the trio had left the ocean to enjoy themselves on the beach.</p><p>Shortly into Katty laying out the towel over the hot sand, Alma, standing near her, sees Cora suddenly look away from them and down the beach.</p><p>"See something interesting Cora?" asks Alma, looking in the direction the fairy was, but not immediately seeing anything of interest beside the numerous other beach goers.</p><p>"No, but..." answers Cora, looking to Alma. "I can feel another Fiser's energy." she adds. "There's another Fiser nearby."</p><p>"Oh." replies Alma, quickly smiling. "Are you gonna go find them?"</p><p>"Can I?" asks Cora.</p><p>"Of course, I won't stop you from meeting another Fiser. Just don't get lost."</p><p>"OK, thanks." replies Cora happily before quickly flying off in the direction she felt the energy coming from.</p><p>Cora flies just under a minute, feeling herself getting closer and closer to the other Fiser. Scanning the area as she flies, Cora soon located the Fiser, standing on part of an in-progress sand castle being made by a young Tragelian boy in blue swim trunks appearing about twelve or thirteen.</p><p>Happy at locating the Fiser, Cora quickly flies down towards them, but soon stops shortly before entering 'greeting range'. The Fiser was male, whose back was towards her, though Cora immediately knew the Fiser wasn't a Forest Fairy like herself, his light blue skin, ice-like blue hair, long, thin blue wings made that clear.</p><p>Cora had stopped mainly from surprise at seeing this race of Fiser here at the beach, a Frost Fairy, Cora had only met one other Frost Fairy before, Rima's Fiser.</p><p>Quickly getting over the surprise, Cora moves closer to the Frost Fairy...</p><p>"Hi." she greets, with a smile.</p><p>Although, when the Frost Fairy turns to face her, Cora's cheeks reddened noticeably and she felt her heart skip a beat, the other Fairy was around her age visually, between ten and twelve, although he was naked like Cora, the Forest Fairy's gaze stuck to his face.</p><p><em>'He's cute...'</em> thinks Cora.</p><p>"Hi there." greets back the Frost Fairy with a smile.</p><p>The boy near them also greeted Cora.</p><p>"Hey, I didn't think there was another Fiser here." greets the boy.</p><p>"M-me neither." replies Cora. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Cora."</p><p>"I'm Azure." introduces the Frost Fairy, flying near Cora, who became a little flustered with his closeness as he reaches a hand out to her. "You can call me Az though if you want."</p><p>"Ok." replies Cora, taking Azure's hand.</p><p>"And I'm Daniel." adds the boy.</p><p>"Can I ask you a question?" asks Cora, looking to Azure.</p><p>"Sure." replies the Frost Fairy.</p><p>"You're a Frost Fairy, but you're at the beach, aren't you hot?"</p><p>"Hehe, no, I can see how you would think that though, but just because I'm a Frost Fairy doesn't mean I can't enjoy the beach, or any other warm place."</p><p>"Oh, ok." replies Cora.</p><p>"So..." starts Azure. "You wanna join us? My master Daniel is really good at making sand castles and I dig out little rooms in the towers."</p><p>"Sure, but I need to go tell Alma where I'll be."</p><p>Daniel asked, "Is Alma your Master?"</p><p>"I don't have a master, I have a friend." answers Cora.</p><p>"Oh, I see." replies Daniel, smiling.</p><p>"Can I came with you?" asks Azure. "I'd like to meet your friend."</p><p>"Ok." replies Cora, taking Azure's hand again and flying off towards where Alma and Katty were.</p><p>Cora quickly arrived back to Alma and Katty, the two currently applying sunscreen as they sat on the beach towel.</p><p>"Hey guys!" greets Cora happily. "I found them!" she adds, flying down in front of the two.</p><p>"Great." replies Alma smiling. "I'm glad you found someone else like you to play with." she adds, before looking to the boy with Cora. "I'm Alma, nice to meet you." before extending her left index finger towards the boy, who grasps her finger with both hands.</p><p>"Nice to meet you too, my name's Azure." replies the boy.</p><p>"And I'm Katty." adds Katty, also offering a 'finger-shake'. After Azure greeted Katty as well, the Feline quickly grins, looking to Cora. "So... Cora, you found yourself a boyfriend huh?" she teases.</p><p>"W-What!?" gasps Cora, with her face immediately turning red. "H-He's n-not..." she adds, nervously looking to the Fairy beside her.</p><p>"Hehe, you don't have to get so flustered." giggles Katty, "I was just teasing."</p><p>"O-Oh..." replies Cora, though her blush only seemed to get brighter, instead of fading...</p><p>"Although..." comments Katty, smiling. "You two were holding hands when you came, you didn't need to do that since you just flew over everyone."</p><p>Rather than Cora, Azure answered...</p><p>"Well she was just excited. I've done unnecessary stuff when I was excited before too."</p><p>"Yeah..." comments Katty. "You got a point there."</p><p>"A-Anyway..." states Cora, looking to Alma. "I wanted to know if it's OK with you if I go play with Azure."</p><p>"Of course!" replies Alma happily. "Heh, you don't really need to ask me that."</p><p>"Oh, ok, thanks." replies Cora, starting to head back, once again taking Azure by the hand, though quickly realized what she was doing and pulls her hand away with a gasp.</p><p>"I don't mind." comments Azure, before taking Cora's hand and leading her back to where they had come from.</p><p>Katty smiles and looks to Alma commenting...</p><p>"You did notice that right?"</p><p>"Yep." answers Alma, smiling. "Cora's first crush... Hehe, reminds me of the way I acted."</p><p>"So, what was all that about?" asks Azure as he and Cora flies back towards Daniel.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" asks Cora, though she had an idea of what the boy was referring to, her face still red.</p><p>"I didn't want to make you more embarrassed in front of your master-"</p><p>"Alma's my friend." cuts in Cora.</p><p>"Oh, right, sorry. Anyway, you got really embarrassed when that Feline said I was your boyfriend."</p><p>"O-Oh..." replies Cora nervously, her entire body beginning to blush.</p><p>Seeing Cora becoming increasingly red, Azure smiles and stops.</p><p>"I'm not blind yanno." comments Azure, smiling as a light blush arose on his cheeks before asking. "Do you like me?"</p><p>"U-U-Ummm... t-thats, I-I mean..." Stutters out Cora, her entire body turning a bright red, before lowing her gaze down to the beach, nervously fiddling with her fingers down near her crotch.</p><p>"Hehe, it's ok, we're in the air, no ones paying attention to us." comments Azure. Seeing Cora remaining silent though, Azure adds. "If it matters any, I think your cute."</p><p>"R-really?" asks Cora, looking towards the boy again with a big smile, feeling a surge of happiness run through her and her heart racing.</p><p>"Yep, what do you think of me?" replies Azure.</p><p>"I... um, I think you're cute too." states Cora with a nervous smile.</p><p>"I'm glad to hear that."</p><p>"T-This is the first time, I've felt like this towards someone." admits Cora. "It's different from what I feel with Alma."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yeah, I was born just a few weeks ago..." replies Cora, before lowering her gaze again. "I-I think... you're my first, crush."</p><p>"Oh..." comments Azure, he's cheeks reddening considerably at Cora's confession. "I'm your first? Really?"</p><p>Cora silently nods her head.</p><p>"Well, I'm not the first guy you've met am I?" asks Azure with a small smile.</p><p>"No." answers Cora.</p><p>This time, it was Azure who was silent for a few moments, only the sound of their beating wings between them.</p><p>Cora though slowly lifts her gaze and quickly noticed Azure's hands over his crotch and immediately smiled at the assumption of what was happening. Cora herself was getting a little 'excited' too, but being a girl, beside the full body blush, her excitement wasn't as obviously noticeable, even though she still hid her crotch as well, though unintentionally.</p><p>"Anyway..." starts Azure, after a moment. "About me being your boyfriend, It's not that I wouldn't want to be, but, we just met each other, I think we should start as friends first. Heh, after all, once you get to know me you might not like me, and the same with you."</p><p>"I'm fine with that." replies Cora, smiling. "It makes sense."</p><p>"Ok then, well let's get back to my master." states Azure.</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Chapter 53</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A Client offers Lina a chance to work off her built-up negative stress towards her dad and Lina discovers something shocking concerning herself and Alma from Gene.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LOLI (NYMPH), YURI, VIOLENCE, DEFEAT SEX</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>- Next Day -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Merkolova -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Shakrus (Friday), 4:32 P.M. Fourth Week of November (2) -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Vehen's Home -</strong>
</p><p>"I'll see you in two hours Lina." states Gene as he leaves the doorstep of an average sized house.</p><p>"Ok." replies Lina, giving a good-bye wave, dressed in a light coat and jeans.</p><p>"We're going to have lots of fun today." comments a female Vehen, standing in front of Lina, dressed in a long-sleeve shirt and jeans, her long blue hair tied into a pony-tail.</p><p>"So what are we doing today?" asks Lina, unzipping and removing her coat, revealing the T-shirt she wore underneath, removing her shoes and walking to a nearby couch and placing her coat onto it.</p><p>"I have something special planned today." answers the Vehen woman, walking towards the teen.</p><p>"More special than what we did last week?" asks Lina with a chuckle. "It took two days before I was crapping like normal again."</p><p>"Hehe, yeah, this particular thing I want to do is more special than that, though I'm a little concerned that it might go too far for you."</p><p>"Oh please, after all the weird things I've already done, I doubt there's something I haven't tried yet." comments Lina.</p><p>"Well I think I have one, I'd like you to sit." replies the Vehen.</p><p>"Ok, I'm interested to see what this new thing is." comments Lina, sitting on the couch, while the woman walks to a nearby chair and pulls it towards her and sitting directly in front of Alma.</p><p>"Ok, firstly..." starts the woman. "How much about Vehen's do you know?"</p><p>"Um, well considering the environment of the question, I'm guessing you mean sexually, right?" replies Lina.</p><p>"Yeah, pretty much."</p><p>"Well, while Vehen sex can be gentle and passionate, like '<em>normal</em>' races, often times it can get very intense/violent, my a*s knows that first hand thanks to you, hehe. Though Vehen sex isn't actually bad though, it's just the way Vehen's express themselves sexually."</p><p>"That's right." states the Vehen woman, smiling. "Ok, I'm not sure if you know about it or not, but many Vehen's enjoy a particularly violent sexual activity, which, by the end of it, it's not unheard for those who do it to be seriously injured, like a broken bone or rib or two."</p><p>"Wow." comments Lina, eyes wide in surprised. "No, I've never heard of that."</p><p>"I'm not surprised you never heard of it, anyway, the activity is rather simple to understand, two or more Vehen's engage in a fight and when one is victorious, the victor sexually assaults the loser."</p><p>"Oh... so, it's like a Vehen form of foreplay?"</p><p>"Yeah, you could say that."</p><p>"So what does that have to do with me- wait! THAT'S what you want to do with me!?" asks Lina, before the realization hit.</p><p>"Yes, but it will be a little different, I wouldn't be that aggressive and I would allow you to use weapons."</p><p>"I would hope not, I couldn't beat a Vehen in a fight." replies Lina.</p><p>"How do you know?"</p><p>"I've had Vehen clients before in my past, it didn't turn out well for me when I rested them." answers Lina.</p><p>"We're they male's?" asks the woman.</p><p>"Yea."</p><p>"I'm not a man though." states the woman with a smile. "Females are weaker than the men."</p><p>"Maybe, but you'd still beat me in a fight easily."</p><p>"Don't you have full access to your strength right now?" asks the woman.</p><p>"Yeah, but still..."</p><p>"Hit me." declares the woman.</p><p>"What?" gasps Lina.</p><p>"I want you to hit me with everything you have, don't hold back." adds the woman.</p><p>"Are you serious? Why are you choosing me for this? Couldn't you just get another Vehen?"</p><p>"Well I've been wondering the extent of your strength. I haven't actually did this in awhile since I've kinda become bored of it, I always have to find a fellow Vehen to partake in this, but you have strength far exceeding that of a normal Tragelian. It would be exciting for me to do this with a non-Vehen."</p><p>"Oh, well, I guess I can understand that, but... if I do this, I want to set some rules." replies Lina.</p><p>"Of course! I'm completely fine with that." answers the woman.</p><p>"The first immediate rule I can think of is no punches to the face."</p><p>"OK."</p><p>Lina stands and sighs, before lifting her left hand and forming a fist. The woman sat patiently, with a small smile, though Lina found it difficult to make herself punch the woman, especially with the smile she had.</p><p>"Can you not smile?" asks Lina.</p><p>"Oh, sorry." replies the woman, removing the smile from her face.</p><p>Even though the woman stopped smiling, Lina still found it hard to thrust her fist towards the woman, soon lowering her arm and unclenching her hand</p><p>"I can't, I'm sorry."</p><p>"Oh come on." urges the woman. "Imagine me as someone you'd like to punch, I'm sure there's at least one person in your life you wanted to punch at one time."</p><p>With the woman's comment, Lina sees Gene's face briefly replace the woman's and her hand briefly clench. The Vehen woman quickly catches the teens slight reaction and smiles.</p><p>"There is someone isn't there? But with your strength, you'd seriously hurt them if you punch them, wouldn't you?"</p><p>Lina averts her gaze from the woman eyes.</p><p>"Come on." urges the woman. "I'm giving you a chance to let that anger out, you'll feel so much better."</p><p>Lina felt conflicted, she really did love her dad, but she knew she still harbored negative emotions towards him, but Gene's recent behavior since the big reveal to Alma has been great, she couldn't ask for it to be better. Lina though also knew holding on to negative emotions wasn't good.</p><p>However, violence isn't always the answer to get rid of stress, talking can do it too, this woman was a Client, she knew of her past, so...</p><p>"It's dad." admits Lina.</p><p>"Oh, I see." replies the woman. "I should've been able to guess that one."</p><p>"Dad's been well behaved recently though." states Lina.</p><p>"But you still have negative emotions towards him don't you?" asks the woman.</p><p>"In the past I've threatened his life on multiple occasions, but I've never actually did anything. With my strength not limited now, if I took my anger out on him, I could likely kill him with a single punch."</p><p>"I'm giving you that opportunity now though." offers the woman, smiling. "Vehen's are much tougher than you Tragelians, you wont kill me with a single punch."</p><p>"Even if I do this..." replies Lina after a moment. "I know I wouldn't win, in the end I'd be the one '<em>assaulted</em>'."</p><p>"That's not a guarantee." comments the woman with a smile. "I only know your much stronger than a normal Tragelian, but I don't know the extent of your strength, as far as I know, it could be me whose on the losing end. So come on..." adds the woman, lifting a hand to tapping her right cheek. "Give me your best shot, you can imagine I'm Gene if you want."</p><p>"Can we have a safe word?" asks Lina.</p><p>"Of course." answers the woman. "Milk again?"</p><p>"Yeah." replies Lina, before taking a deep breath and sighing, before lifting her left hand again, forming a fist, imagining Gene sitting in front of her instead of the Vehen woman.</p><p>Lina got a little further this time, pulling back her fist, although, like before, she couldn't bring herself to thrust her fist towards the woman's face, again lowering her fist, even though she could imagine Gene was in front of her Lina knew it wasn't real.</p><p>"Sorry, I just can't."</p><p>The woman gives a small sigh...</p><p>"I see..." comments the woman, "I guess it's not possible then, well this is a disappointment."</p><p>"I'm sorry." repeats Lina.</p><p>"I mean, this is what I'm paying you for." comments the woman, prompting a surprised silence from Lina. "You're not doing your job."</p><p>Lina immediately understood what the woman was attempting, lowering her gaze to the floor.</p><p>"Don't." requests Lina.</p><p>"Why not?" questions the woman, with a smirk, crossing her legs and folding her arms over her chest. "It's the truth. Your purpose is to fulfill my desire and your refusing to do that."</p><p>"I'm not refusing, I just can't do it." replies Lina.</p><p>"Then your worthless."</p><p>With this comment, the woman sees Lina's hand quickly clench into fists.</p><p>"This is the reason you exist, a doll to be played with." continues the woman.</p><p>"Stop, that's enough." states Lina, looking to the floor, before closing her eyes as she felt the tears coming, she knew what the woman was doing, but what she was saying still hurt...</p><p>"Are you mad? Why don't you do something?"</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Are you just going to stand there? Are you broken or something?"</p><p>With that comment, Lina clenches her fist tighter.</p><p>"I'm not broken!" declares Lina, lifting her gaze towards the woman, tears brimming her eyes, but was a little surprised to see Gene, who comments...</p><p>"I think you are, what you have to do is very simple, if you can't do that then your worthless, you need to be fixed, I'll just get your sister to replace you."</p><p>"I'm not broken!" nearly screams Lina, her clenched fists trembling from the anger flowing through her.</p><p>"Prove it then." demands Gene. "If what I'm saying is a lie, then hit me."</p><p>Lina slowly began to lift her left fist for the third time, bringing a smile to Gene's face.</p><p>"Yes, that's it..." urges the man, before Lina's fist was in position. "Do it." he states. "If what I've been saying is a lie, hit me as hard as you can, otherwise you're worthless, a worthless, broken doll that needs to be thrown away."</p><p>"I'M NOT BROKEN!" Screams Lina angrily, before stepping her right foot forward, pulling back her left hand sending her fist towards the her fathers face with all then strength she had.</p><p>The strike connected with a loud crack, the force of the blow knocking the man from the chair and to the floor.</p><p>"YOU'RE THE WORTHLESS ONE YOU PIECE OF SH*T!" Screams Lina, "YOU HAD TO CREATE COPIES OF YOUR DEAD DUAGHTER TO-" although in her rage, she was brought back enough when Gene disappeared and the Vehen woman was on the floor, causing Lina to gasp at what she had done, quickly lowering herself to her knees in front of the woman. "Oh! I so sorry!"</p><p>The woman though chuckles, sitting up wiping the trail of blood coming from her mouth.</p><p>"Don't be." replies the woman. "That was wonderful! I'll admit, that hurt more than I thought it would. You're a lot stronger than I thought. Now don't you feel better?"</p><p>"I..." starts Lina, before lowering her gaze to the floor, a small smile coming to her face, it certainly felt wonderful to let some of the rage out. "Yes..." answers Lina after a moment.</p><p>"I thought so." comments the woman. "Do you still feel it? That rage, we can give each other something we want, I can be your <em>'punching bag'</em> of sorts to get those negative emotions out, think of how wonderful you'll feel once it's all out."</p><p>"But, what if I lose control? I get so into it I can't stop?"</p><p>"That's ok." replies the woman, placing a hand to Lina's shoulder. "If that's what it takes to get all the negative stress out, then I'm fine with that, After all, I'm Vehen, I'm more than confident that I can take what ever you can dish out, so don't worry about me."</p><p>After a moment, Lina sighs and states...</p><p>"Ok." before getting to her feet. "We can do this."</p><p>"Wonderful." states the woman, standing as well. "Before we start though, I wanna know, how well can you take a punch?"</p><p>"Well, pretty well, I haven't actually gotten into a fight since having my strength not limited. In the past, when I resisted a male Vehen, it took more than one hit from them to make me submit."</p><p>"I see, I'd like to test your endurance and punch you once." states the woman.</p><p>"Where?" asks Lina warily.</p><p>"The stomach."</p><p>Lina groaned at the answer.</p><p>"I hate getting hit in the gut... I'd even say it's my weakpoint, although, maybe with my strength not limited, I can take it better."</p><p>"So is it a yes or no?" asks the woman. "I wouldn't mind if add no hits to the gut along with the no face one."</p><p>"No, I don't want to have that many handicaps, it would give me more of a reason to avoid getting hit anyway." replies Lina, before taking a deep breath and placing her hands behind her and tensing her abs. "Do it."</p><p>"Ok, I won't put my full strength into it." states the woman, placing her left hand to Lina's shoulder and placing her right fist against the teens stomach, before pulling back her hand.</p><p>Lina quickly closes her eyes the moment she sees the woman thrust her fist forward and bury it into the teens gut, prompting not only a breathless gasp of pain, but amusingly, a small, though quite audible expulsion of gasp from her rear before Lina falls to her knees and wraps her arms around her stomach as she doubles over, gasping from the lack of air forced from her lungs and groaning in pain.</p><p>The woman kneels down shortly after, asking...</p><p>"So how was that?"</p><p>"Nngh... n-nope, having one hundred percent of my strength doesn't make it any less painful." groans Lina.</p><p>"I see." comments the woman. "So do you want to not do this after-all?"</p><p>"No, I'll still do it, it just gives me something to work on avoiding." replies Lina, before forcing herself to sit up through the slowly fading pain in her gut.</p><p>"Ok, well this is how the activity will start." states the woman, getting back to her feet. "Each of us will start in a different area of the house and at the designated time, we'll start, giving you enough time prepare yourself with getting a weapon or something to help you, once we meet each other, we'll fight. If one of use finds ourselves losing though, retreat is allowed."</p><p>"So, say if I think one more hit will bring me down, I could run and hide until I'm up to facing you again?" asks Lina.</p><p>"Right."</p><p>"Well that makes it a little better." replies Lina smiling.</p><p>"So, do you want to start upstairs or down?" asks the woman,</p><p>"Downstairs." answers Lina, getting to her feet with a groan. "There's a lot more potential weapons here than upstairs."</p><p>"Heh, I like that thinking, OK then, are you OK with starting in ten minutes?" replies the woman.</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"Alright then, the next time we met, we're enemies." states the woman, before heading towards the stairs.</p><p>"I'd normally say good luck, but I'm going to try and win too." replies Lina. "So '<em>you'll</em>' be my sexual plaything."</p><p>"Heh, well good luck with that." states the woman, heading up the stairs.</p><p>Lina quickly leaves the living room, scanning the area for something she could use as a sturdy weapon.</p><p>Just over five minutes into the wait, Lina had ended up in the basement, where after a bit of searching, she found what was clearly the jackpot, opening a door into a small room and turning on a light revealed numerous types of weapons, bladed and blunt.</p><p>Lina didn't want to seriously hurt the woman, so she looked at some of the blunt objects, one in particular seemed to call to her, an elaborate looking staff, that was considerably taller than herself, with metal caps on the ends that Lina's assumed to be weights to make swung hits to be more forceful. Picking up the staff, despite the light look of the stick, Lina could feel the weight it had. There wasn't enough room to swing the staff though and Lina heads towards the door, but just before leaving, a large box near the door catches her attention from a shiny fabric sticking out.</p><p>Placing the stick on the wall, Lina kneels down and lifts the lid of the box and gasps in delight at what she found.</p><p>"Armor!" declares Lina happily. "I'm SO glad I chose to start down the stairs, I might actually be able to win!" she adds, before looking through the box.</p><p>As the minutes ticked by, Lina discovered a small problem, all the pieces of armor were too big for her, though Lina was more interested in armor that covered her stomach. After a little more searching, Lina gasps when her Comm started beeping, signaling the official start of the event, the teen though was determined to find some sort of protection against the Vehen woman's strength and began to quickly remove the various pieces of armor to try and find something she could use.</p><p>Not long into the search, Lina gasps in disbelief at an item at the bottom of the box.</p><p>"No way!" gasps the teen, quickly picking up a cylinder-shaped device with a button on one end. "She has a Force Armor, I've only heard of these. This would be perfect for me, but how do I use it? It doesn't look like it can attach to anywhere on me..." adds Lina, examining the device. "Hmm, maybe it goes inside..." wonders Lina. "Wouldn't be much use if an opponent just removed it."</p><p>Standing, Lina quickly unbuttons and pulls down her pants and panties enough to reveal her crotch, though before inserting the device, Lina spits on her free hand and cleaning the device as much as she could with her saliva, before lowering it and slowly inserting it into her pussy, then pressing the button on the end.</p><p>Lina immediately gasps as she felt what she though was a completely solid object suddenly expand, and fill her completely and with it's sudden growth in girth, there was no way she was pushing it out, but then it dawned on her, that was the devices intent, to stay inside.</p><p>Other than the fullness and pressure of her vagina, Lina sees no difference in her appearance.</p><p>Hearing a creaking above though, Lina quickly pulls up her pants and taking the stick she had placed against the wall, before leaving the room.</p><p>"Ok then, let's see how this goes..." comments Lina, quietly making her way to and up the stairs.</p><p>Nearing the door at the top of the stairs, Lina gently places an ear to it, listening for the woman's footsteps on the carpeted floor, which wasn't very hard given the silence, Lina could hear the woman slowly walking near the door. Lina felt her heart racing from the woman's proximity to her.</p><p>Going by the footsteps, the woman soon passes the door and given the direction she was going, Lina assumed she was heading towards the kitchen. After deeming the woman was fair enough away, Lina grasps the doorknob and very slowly turns it, preventing as much sound from it as possible, before cautiously opening the door and peeking her head out, looking left and right, seeing no sign of the woman.</p><p>Stepping out, Lina gave a silent gasp as the long staff she carried bumped the upper frame of the door, giving a very clear thud sound. Hearing movement from the kitchen, Lina quickly runs the other way, ducking behind the corner of the living room.</p><p>Hearing the soft sounds of feet on carpet nearing her location, Lina felt her heart threatening to burst from her chest with as hard as it was beating, but forced herself to calm down with a few deep breathes, panicking wouldn't help her at all.</p><p>With the woman nearing, Lina quickly decided that she'd act, not react. Following a breath and a re-affirming grip on the staff, Lina quickly turns from the corner, swinging the staff aiming for the woman's head.</p><p>Lina though wasn't too surprised when she sees the woman quickly lift her left arm to block the hit.</p><p>"Nice." comments the woman, with a smile, before using her right hand and back-handing the teen in the side of her face, knocking her towards the wall.</p><p>Stunned only briefly from the throbbing of her face, Lina quickly steadies herself again, putting a little distance between them.</p><p>"I see you found my room of goodies." comments the woman, stepping towards the teen, who took a step back. "Is that staff the only thing you got?"</p><p>"Maybe." comments Lina, with a smirk, before spinning and swinging the staff again, towards the woman's head, though when the woman blocks the strike again, Lina spins the other way with another swing of the staff.</p><p>Instead of blocking, the woman leans back to avoid the swing, though Lina's combo of strikes wasn't done as she places the end of the staff on the floor and lifts her body to kick the woman, which was successful in hitting the woman, knocking her back and few steps.</p><p>"Impressive." comments the woman. "It seems you can actually fight."</p><p>"Not really." states Lina with a smirk. "Just copying what I see on TV."</p><p>"Well then, let's see how good of a mimic you are..." comments the woman.</p><p>The woman quickly rushes forward and Lina thrust the staff towards the woman's gut, aiming to keep the distance between them, which, with a gasp from her, sees the woman move to the right, dodging the thrust, before feeling the woman punch her in the stomach, though while the hit hurt, it didn't hurt nearly as much as before, as a blueish glow emanated from the area of impact.</p><p>"Oh I see you found one of my force armors." comments the woman. "As I'm sure you know now though, it doesn't nullify the pain, only reduces it..." she adds, before pulling her hand back and before Lina could recover, lifts a knee up to the teens gut, doubling her over before sending an elbow down on the middle of the teens back, knocking her to the floor.</p><p>Lina quickly found, while one punch didn't hurt too badly, the woman's one-two hit hurt considerably.</p><p>"Come on..." comments the woman, before a gasp of pain leaves Lina from the woman kicking her in the side. "Is that all you got?"</p><p>The woman draws back her foot again to kick the teen, but gave a little gasp when Lina quickly catches her foot with a hand, before sweeping her feet in front of her, tripping the woman and sending her on her back, before Lina quickly stand and sending her right fist down, though the woman turns her body on her side to dodge, causing Alma's fist to strike the ground, causing a considerably large crater into the floor.</p><p>"No, it isn't." comments Lina.</p><p>"Yes, that's it." replies the woman. "Show me that anger again."</p><p>"Fine, you want me mad?" asks Lina, Gene's image briefly flashing in place of the woman in Lina's view. "Then you got it!" declares Lina, grabbing the woman by the lower leg and lifting her up and over and crashing into the floor, before keeping her grip on the woman and spinning her around before throwing her towards the dining room, crashing into a few heavy wooden chairs, breaking them before the woman comes to a stop, with a small groan of pain from her, before lifting herself from the broken chairs, shaking the daze from her head.</p><p>"Heh, now that's what I'm talking about!" comments the woman, lifting her head and seeing Lina, holding the staff again and standing, before she herself gets back to her feet. "Don't worry about breaking stuff, it can be replaced. Now come at me, release your rage towards me!"</p><p>"You only have yourself to blame if I hurt you." warns Lina.</p><p>"Give it your best shot." teases the woman.</p><p>Giving a battle-cry, Lina rushes towards the woman...</p><p>
  <strong>- Thirty minutes later -</strong>
</p><p>Both, the Living room and Dining room were a complete mess, as if a mini tornado had come through, couches upturned, chairs and tables broken, even large dents and holes in the walls.</p><p>"AHHHH!"</p><p>It was Lina's scream as she was thrown nearly clear across the dining room, stopped only by the wall, crashing into it back-first and falling onto the floor. The teen looked quite roughened up, hair in slight disarray, her blue blood trailing from her mouth, her shirt ripped a little and bruises on her arms.</p><p>"I'm impressed..." states the Vehen woman, standing in the middle of the room, who also wasn't exactly in perfect condition, bleeding a little and breathing heavily. "I didn't think you'd last this long. Are you ready to give up yet?"</p><p>"Give up?" questions Lina, slowly getting to her feet, leaning against the wall and wiping the blood from her mouth. "What does that mean?" asks Lina, smiling, though it was clear she was tired.</p><p>"Heh, after the punishment you've been through and your still willing to fight, you'd make a good Vehen." comments the woman.</p><p>"Heh, thanks." replies Lina.</p><p>In a burst of fading energy, Lina rushes towards the woman, throwing a series of punches and kicks, most missing, some grazing the woman, but none successfully connect, before Lina gasps out upon feeling a swift knee to her stomach, bringing her to her knees, before feeling the woman grasp her by the neck and lift her above the ground.</p><p>"I'm impressed, you're much tougher than I thought you'd be, but now it's time to end this little game, we only have two hours together anyway. Not giving up is a nice trait to have, but knowing when your beat is important, so I ask you one last time, are you going to give up?" comments the woman.</p><p>The woman was answered with a swift kick in the crotch, which, given that Lina only wore socks, didn't do much but make the woman flinch from the unexpected hit.</p><p>"Heh, to the very end huh?" comments the woman with a smile. "Very well then..." she adds, before lifting Lina higher, her head near the ceiling before the woman throws the teen to the ground.</p><p>"Ahh! Frak!" groans Lina in pain, her whole body throbbing.</p><p>Even in the pain Lina was in though, the woman found the teen refused to quit, rolling onto her stomach, slowly lifting herself up on her hands and knees, before eventually returning to her feet, though it was clear Lina barely had the energy to stand, let alone continue fighting.</p><p>A fact that was proven as Lina only stands for just a few seconds before her body gives up for her, her eyes rolling back as she passes out, although the woman quickly steps forward to catch the unconscious teen.</p><p>"Heh, you certainly put up a fight." comments the woman, before picking the teen up in her arms. "I hope you got all that negativity towards your dad out." she adds, before carrying Lina out of the room and up the stairs.</p><p>"Nngh..."</p><p>Lina came to with a groan, she was sore all over and felt like her body weighted a ton. She had pushed her body harder than she ever had and it refused to move.</p><p>"You're finally awake." comes the Vehen woman's voice.</p><p>Lina lifts her head and despite seeing that she was completely nude, sees the Vehen woman standing near her dresser, the woman was also completely nude as well, revealing her attractive figure and large breasts. What immediately caught Lina's attention though was the impressively large strap-on the woman wore and suddenly remembered the reason why her body ached.</p><p>"I forgot to ask you earlier..." states the woman, taking a small bottle of lubricant from the top of the dresser before walking towards the bed Lina lay on, joining her on it, at her feet and spreading the teens legs to fully reveal Lina's unaroused labia. "Have you ever been fraked in your current condition before?"</p><p>"You mean so dead tired my body won't move?" asks Lina.</p><p>"Yeah." replies the woman, as she drizzles out some lube over Lina's labia and spreading it around with her other hand, before doing the same with the dildo of the strap-on.</p><p>"Nope. Never have." answers Lina. "To be honest I don't even feeling like being fraked, I'm so tired, but I agreed to this, so I have to finish."</p><p>"Well of course you don't feel like it." comments the woman with a smile. "Your body wants rest. That's one of the perks of what we did, it's not necessary to tie you up now..." she adds, before briefly crawling over the teen and looking down to her face. "Even if you wanted to, you couldn't resist me now, your too tired to."</p><p>"Heh, true, except if I say the safe word." replies Lina, with a smile herself.</p><p>"Also true..." states the woman, before placing a finger to the middle of Lina's chest and teasingly circling her breasts in a figure eight for a few times, before lowering her head and taking Lina's right nipple into her mouth, sucking gently on it briefly, before circling her tongue around the pink ring, bringing a soft moan from Lina.</p><p>After about two minutes of breast stimulation, warming Lina up, the woman sits up, reaching her right hand to the teens crotch and briefly teasing her clit with her thumb, prompting a low moan and slight squirm of her hips, before the woman grasps her hips and lifts Lina onto her legs, directing the dildo of the strap-on towards the teens now aroused labia, before leaning in and pulling Lina's hips towards her, slowly inserting the toy into Lina, who quickly let out a gasp.</p><p>Lina was shocked at how good the simple penetration felt, and there was only one reason she could think of as to why, the fatigue of her body,quite similar to letting Sakura lower her bodies strength a couple days ago, producing the same result, her body lacked the strength to reflexively tense her pussy with any worthwhile ability, allowing her body to feel close to one hundred percent of the possible sensation. It was almost too much...</p><p>"Stop!" gasps Lina. "Not so fast!"</p><p>"Fast?" questions the woman, before smiling, stopping the advancement of the toy, which was only a quarter of the way in. "Oh I see, your boy is too tired to naturally tense up, thus resisting some of the pleasure. You're being overwhelmed with the sensation, aren't you?"</p><p>"Yes." answers Lina.</p><p>"Hmm..." thinks the woman, before pulling the toy from the teens lax orfice.</p><p>Lina was a little puzzled when the woman turns her over onto her stomach.</p><p>"What are you doing?" asks Lina.</p><p>"If your body is too tired to tense up, that means I can make you scream in sheer bliss." answers the woman, before lifting Lina's rear into the air.</p><p>Lina immediately felt her heart race at the woman's comment, she knew very well what she was going to do. While Lina wasn't against it, she didn't want to faint from the overwhelming pleasure, which, in her fatigued state, was highly likely to happen.</p><p>"If I pass out, stop." requests Lina.</p><p>"Ok." replies replies the woman.</p><p>Lina feels the tip of the toy met her labia again, before a scream-like gasp of pleasure is forced from her as the woman suddenly thrusts the toy fully into her laxed pussy, bringing her body to a vigorous shudder from the intense pleasure rushing through her.</p><p>"I hope your ready to bring sweet music to my ears." comments the woman.</p><p>Following that comment, another gasp of pleasure leaves Lina as she felt the woman retreat much of the toy before quickly thrusting it back into her, then again, faster, and again even faster and yet again, increasing in speed.</p><p>It took only four back-to-back thrusts before Lina was moaning out loudly, taking a brief breath only to continue moaning, her body quaking in the pleasure as she felt the toy rapidly thrusting into her wet, lax pussy, which sang it's own song with the rapid shlick, shlick, shlick sounds of her worked up honey aiding the smooth thrusting of the toy in and out of her and providing even more pleasure.</p><p>"Yes! That's it!" encourages the woman, thrusting her hips harshly against the teens rear, causing their flesh to slap togeather. "It's such a wonderful sound! Your mouth and pussy are singing for me!"</p><p>Lina's bliss had begun not long ago when the teen was surprised to feel the pre-orgasm surge of pleasure from her pussy, her body was so tired it she was about to climax from only penetration, something Lina eagerly welcomed and didn't have to wait long before her body was given even more pleasure from her orgasm coming, her loud moaning getting even louder as she felt her pussy spasm with pleasure and feeling her cum squirt powerfully from her.</p><p>"Am I feeling what I think I am!?" asks the woman, feeling fluid wet her legs, causing her to briefly remove the dildo completely, revealing Lina's spasming labia and her cum squirting from her. "It is!" adds the woman, quickly returning the toy into Lina. "You're coming and I haven't touched your clit or nipples since I started frakking you. Let's see how much I can make you come."</p><p>Just moments after Lina felt her climax end, she felt another quickly come, then another and another. Five rapid orgasms in the span of just two minutes, Lina felt herself flirting on the edge of fainting, proven by the bliss she was feeling rapidly fading, as if her body was going numb to the pleasure as consciousness came closer to leaving her.</p><p>"S-STOOOOOP!" moans out Lina. "I'M GONNA PASS OOOOOOUT!" adds Lina.</p><p>The woman, still aware enough in the enjoyment of hearing Lina's moans and her climaxing, hears Lina's comment and immediately stops and pulls the honey-covered toy from Lina's well worked pussy, honey drooling from the briefly gaping orifice as cum continued to spurt from her, a large wet spot on the bed under her.</p><p>The woman, turns Lina over onto her back, seeing Lina's eyes fluttering as she attempted to stay conscious.</p><p>"Heh, come on, stay with me." comments the woman, smiling and leaning over Lina and lightly slapping the side of her face, although, a few seconds later, Lina's head limply falls to the side as she lost the fight and drifting into slumber-land. "Aww darn." comments the woman. "I was having so much fun too." she adds, before looking down to Lina's pussy and seeing the last, small spurts of cum leave her. "Oh well, that's the downsize of doing this with a kid"</p><p>With the remaining time the two had, Lina had regained consciousness soon enough for the two to resume and Lina nearly passing out again, though was able to prevent it. When the two had finally stopped, Lina's body no longer had any more of her girl-cum to give up and the bed sported a massive circle of wetness</p><p>
  <strong>- An hour later -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*Doorbell ringing*</strong>
</p><p>Fully dressed again, Lina walks to the door and opens it to reveal Gene, who was a little surprised when Lina steps towards him and hugs him.</p><p>"Heh, well what's this for?" asks Gene, smiling.</p><p>"I just feel much better now." replies Lina, before releasing the man and looking up to him with a smile. "I love you dad."</p><p>"I love you too Lina." states Gene, before looking into the house and gasping at the mess. "Whoa, what happened in here?" he asks, stepping into the house.</p><p>"Oh, uhhh..." replies Lina, with a small blush on her face.</p><p>Though the Vehen woman walks into the room, fully dressed as well and answers...</p><p>"We had lots of fun, that's what happened."</p><p>"It looks like a massive fight happened here." states Gene.</p><p>"That's exactly what happened." answers the woman. "Lina's very good too."</p><p>"You did what!?" gasps Gene, clearly shocked.</p><p>"Dad, it's ok." states Lina. "Minda wanted to do it."</p><p>"That's not the point!" replies Gene, looking to the woman. "Lina could've seriously hurt you!"</p><p>"I'm fine with that risk." answers Minda.</p><p>"I'm not though! The company is just looking for a reason to take Lina and Alma!"</p><p>"What?" questions Lina.</p><p>"I... crap." groans Gene, hitting his forehead with his hand.</p><p>"Oh..." replies Minda. "I didn't know."</p><p>"What are you talking about?" asks Lina, with a frown coming to her face.</p><p>"I didn't want you to worry Lina." states Gene.</p><p>"Well too late now." replies Lina. "What do you mean the company is looking for a reason to take me and Alma?"</p><p>Following a sigh from Gene, he answers...</p><p>"Let's talk about it on the way home."</p><p>"Ok." replies Lina, walking to the couch and retrieving her coat and after saying good-bye to Minda, leaves the home with Gene and entering the car. "Now start talking." states Lina.</p><p>"Ok..." answers Gene, starting the vehicle. "The people above me think that you and your sister are too much of a liability to the company."</p><p>"A liability!? How!?" gasps Lina.</p><p>"It's because of what you've done in the past." answers Gene.</p><p>"Oh..." replies Lina, she immediately understood what particular in her past could be a liability. "But that's the past, I've behaved since then, and so has Alma, she's actually only had one violent outburst since her creation."</p><p>"I know, and the people above me also realize that, so they have no reason to try and take you and Alma. Although they see you two as just things, you and Alma are considered people, even if your artificially created, so unless you two do something bad, they have no right to do anything to you."</p><p>"So to put it simply, we have to be good little dolls or be killed." states Lina with a frown.</p><p>"To put it bluntly, yes." replies Gene. "I'm sorry, I was shocked too when I heard about it."</p><p>"Your bosses are a bunch of idiots, it's thanks to me that they even still have their jobs. Now they want to get rid of me and Alma?"</p><p>"That's what I thought too." states Gene.</p><p>"Isn't there a way to fight it?" asks Lina.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"I thought me and Alma were free of being controlled, but with these people standing over us watching and waiting for us to screw up, I don't like it. Couldn't we expose this on the news or something?"</p><p>"Maybe, I dunno, nothing has actually happened to you and Alma."</p><p>"I don't want those frakkers looming over us like vultures though, I want them to back off, as long as I keep doing what I'm doing, they'll still get paid."</p><p>"I'll see what I can do." replies Gene. "I don't think this is right ether."</p><p>"Hey wait!" gasps Lina, with a smile. "IS it right?" she asks.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"I mean, I understand me and Alma are considered property to them, but can they actually kill us and get away with it? Would that be legal?"</p><p>"Well, no, my superiors may see you to as property, but in the public, your considered a person like anyone else, actually, you two are considered Tragelian, so no..." replies Gene with a smile coming to his face. "Killing you two wouldn't be legal, even if you technically are the property of the company."</p><p>"And couldn't they be in trouble for even considering that? It would make the company look bad, I could tell them to back off and let me and Alma live in piece, or we'll expose what they what to do."</p><p>"You're talking about blackmailing them."</p><p>"Exactly, what they're trying to do is illegal, they wouldn't want it known to the public." states Lina.</p><p>"It would most likely work." states Gene, "We'd need to gather proof first though." he adds, before thinking... <em>'Blackmailing them would likely cost me my job too.'</em></p><p>"But wait, what about you?" questions Lina. "Since you'd be involved, you'd be fired, wouldn't you?"</p><p>"Working for a company that would look for a reason to kill two beautiful teen girls doesn't sit well with me."</p><p>"But if your fired, would we still be able to live with you?" asks Lina, clearly concerned.</p><p>"Likely not, you'd have to separate yourself from the company, which I don't think they'd be too happy or eager about, but then me and Quin could officially adopt you and Alma."</p><p>"Really?" asks Lina, a smile coming to her face at the word '<em>adopt</em>'.</p><p>"Yeah, do you think it would be worth it going though all the stress and stuff that would be in the way?"</p><p>"Absolutely!"</p><p>
  <strong>- Meanwhile -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Felis -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Morning, Solaris (Sunday), 7:21 A.M. -</strong>
</p><p>Standing in the bathroom, dressed in only her underwear; a matching solid pink bra and panties, Alma stood in front of the sink, brushing her teeth. After spiting into the sink, Alma's belly caught her attention, placing the toothbrush back into her mouth as she lifts her right hand to her stomach and pinches the skin of her belly, her brushing stopped as she looked intrigued, before looking towards the closed door of the room and seeing a scale.</p><p>After quickly finishing brushing her teeth, Alma walks from the sink and towards the scale, stepping onto it and looking down to the digital numbers... after a moment, Alma eyes quickly widens in shock.</p><p>"What the frak!?"</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Chapter 54</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alma faces a problem most teenage girls dread, unexpected weight gain! Later, Cora goes on her first date?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LOLI, SHOTA, STRAIGHT, VIOLENCE, MUTUAL MASTURBATION, GURO(?), VORE(?)</p><p>The Guro and Vore tags have question marks because of the content in this chapter is a little hard for me to decide to add them or not, so I added them just to be safe.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>- Felis -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Morning, Solaris (Sunday), 7:21 A.M. -</strong>
</p><p>"This can't be right..."</p><p>Alma stood in disbelief on the small metal device, clad in only her pink bra and panties, staring down at the red number displayed like some sort of odd animal she'd never seen before...</p><p>146</p><p>Alma steps off the scale, letting it zero out, before stepping back onto it again...</p><p>146</p><p>"Oh come on!" gasps Alma. "Ten pounds!? In one week!?"</p><p>Alma couldn't believe what she was seeing, even after a third time stepping off then onto the scale, the dreaded number reappeared...</p><p>146</p><p>Back in Katty and Alma's room, the Feline teen sat at the end of the unmade bed, nude, with a brush in one hand and her tail in another, grooming the furry appendage, with a yawn coming from her. Shortly after the yawn, Katty sees Alma walk into the room and it was clear, with the dark, heavy aura surrounding the teen and her slumped posture, that something was wrong.</p><p>"What's wrong?" asks Katty.</p><p>Alma's walks to the bed and limply falls face-first onto it.</p><p>"I've gained weight." comments Alma, into the mattress.</p><p>"Huh? You're talking into the bed, I can't hear you." replies Katty.</p><p>"I've gained weight." repeats Alma, turning her head to the side.</p><p>"Heh, that's it?" chuckles Katty. "That's why you look so depressed?"</p><p>"I gained ten pounds." answers Alma, sitting up. "TEN!" she adds, before sitting next to Katty. "In one week!"</p><p>"Really? With as much as you've been eating, I would've thought it would've been more than that."</p><p>"You're not helping!" quickly replies Alma with a frown.</p><p>"Hehe, geez, it's only ten pounds, haven't you ever gained weight before?" asks Katty.</p><p>"Of course I have, but not TEN WHOLE pounds in just one week. I've been active too, we've went to the beach almost everyday."</p><p>"Well obviously, you're eating too much, you're not burning off all those calories your stuffing down your mouth." replies Katty, smiling as she continues to brush her tail.</p><p>"Why are you being so mean to me about this?" asks Alma, giving a small pouting face.</p><p>"It's not like I made you eat so much, I even warned you, this is your own fault."</p><p>"It's your grandma's fault!" states Alma, folding her arms over her chest. "Her cooking is too good."</p><p>"Hehehe, I don't think grandma would mind that accusation." giggles Katty.</p><p>Alma gave a low groan before leaning against Katty.</p><p>"You're supposed to be comforting me."</p><p>"Hehe, you're such a baby, it's just ten pounds, just eat less and be more active."</p><p>"Fine, then let's frak, you haven't put anything on yet."</p><p>"Nah..." comments Katty, smiling and standing, releasing her tail. "I don't feel like it right now and I haven't brushed my teeth yet, you wouldn't want me kissing you with morning breath would you?"</p><p>"Fine, when you finish your morning routine, can we frak then?" asks Alma, looking mildly annoyed, before pinching the skin of her belly.</p><p>"Hehe, has anyone ever told you, you look cute when your irritated?"</p><p>Alma's frowning face was soon joined with a blush on her cheeks, while Katty walks to the dresser, standing in front of the mirror and brushing her hair and ears, her tail flicking behind her.</p><p>"What about your weight?" asks Alma. "Have you gained any since being here?"</p><p>"Yep." answers Katty.</p><p>"How much?"</p><p>"Seven pounds." answers Katty. "Heh, I learned my lesson a long time ago when staying with my grandma... hehe, you'd be shocked, I used to get so fat cause I'd eat so much."</p><p>"Really?" asks Alma, a smile coming to her face.</p><p>"Yeah, one time, by the end of our visit, me and Crissy both had gained over thirty pounds."</p><p>"What!?" gasps Alma. "THIRTY pounds!? Seriously!?"</p><p>"Heh, yea, seriously." replies Katty, turning around smiling. "My grandma may put on a smile, but her real motive is to fatten us up so she can eat us!" After successfully bringing a giggling from Alma, Katty turns back around to finish brushing her hair. "Well, that's what I thought when I was little."</p><p>"Really?" asks Alma.</p><p>"Yeah, I thought for her food to be that good where you just want to keep eating and eating, there had to be something to it."</p><p>"Heh, maybe she has Shakra that make her food tastes so good."</p><p>"Nah, she just says she cooks with love."</p><p>Alma didn't comment, but stands and walks around the bed to the dresser near the bed, looking to the top of it where Cora still slept in her bed, a small rectangular box with cotton as a bedding and one of Alma's panties used as a covering.</p><p>"I wonder how much Cora weighs." comments Alma.</p><p>"Probably a few ounces." answers Katty, finishing her hair brushing, admiring her hair for a moment.</p><p>"A few ounces? Really?" asks Alma.</p><p>"Yeah, there's no way Cora's a pound or more, or she wouldn't be able to fly, her wings would have to be bigger if she was." states Katty, before walking towards the dresser and standing next to Alma, looking to the sleeping fairy.</p><p>"Hmm, I guess your right, Fiser's probably got it easier when maintaining their weight. If they notice it's taking more effort to fly, then they know to not eat as much." comments Alma, briefly stroking Cora's hair with a finger, causing the small girl to stir a bit.</p><p>"Now that you mention it, I've never seen an overweight Fiser." states Katty. "I wonder if they CAN get overweight."</p><p>"Maybe a Fiser's metabolism is super high." suggests Alma.</p><p>"Probably, but that would mean Cora would have to eat a lot more wouldn't it? I don't think she eats all that much right now."</p><p>"Heh, but she does pretty much stuff herself when she does eat." states Alma. "Hmm, maybe I should have her eat more times throughout the day, I wouldn't want her starving when she's eating."</p><p>"Yeah, that makes sense, we're bigger, so we can go longer without eating, but Cora's so much smaller, so she needs to eat more frequently." comments Katty.</p><p>Shortly after the comment, Cora begins to wake, her mouth opening in a yawn, before sitting up, the panties falling from her back, extending her wings and stretching out her arms with another yawn.</p><p>"Good morning Cora." greets Alma.</p><p>"G'Morn'in..." yawns Cora, rubbing her eyes before looking up to Alma and Katty.</p><p>
  <strong>- Later that day, 1:21 P.M. -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*Doorbell Ringing*</strong>
</p><p>"I got it." announces Katty's grandmother Sandi, walking towards the door.</p><p>The woman briefly looks through the hole of the door, seeing no one, Sandi figured it must be a small child, upon opening the door, the woman was surprised, her guest was a kid, but a Fiser, Azure, who greets her.</p><p>"Hi, I'm Azure, is Cora here?"</p><p>"Ah, so you're the one I've heard about!" replies the woman with a smile, before opening the door and letting the Fiser in. "Yes, Cora's here." she adds, before walking to the stairs and calling up them... "Cora! You have a guest."</p><p>After a few moments wait, Cora quickly flies down the steps, followed by Alma and Katty, Cora though stopped at the bottom of the stairs when she sees Azure, and her face reddening.</p><p>"A-Azure, what are you doing here?" asks Cora, slowly flying towards the boy.</p><p>"I wanted to hang out with you today, show you around and stuff." answers Azure, smiling. "Are you busy?"</p><p>"U-Umm..." replies Cora, looking to Alma, who smiles and gestures to go ahead. "O-Ok." answers Cora with a embarrassed smile.</p><p>Alma quickly walks to the door and opens it, adding the teasing comment of, "I want Cora back before it gets dark."</p><p>"Almaaaa..." comments Cora with a small, embarrassed whine, before Azure takes her by the hand and leads her out of the house.</p><p>"Ok..." replies Azure, "I'll have her back safely."</p><p>After the duo flies up and out of sight, Katty comments...</p><p>"Awww, her first date, it's so cute! I wonder if anythings gonna happen."</p><p>"So... W-Where are we going?" asks Cora, nervously as she flies above the homes.</p><p>"Have you been anywhere besides the beach since you've been here?" asks Azure.</p><p>"Um, no, like I told you yesterday, I almost died the first time I came to the beach, so I didn't go out for a few days." Answers Cora.</p><p>"Yeah, and you said you spent that time training your senses." states Azure. "I was thinking about that last night and I thought of something special I can teach you, being a fellow fairy and all."</p><p>"Really?" asks Cora, with a big smile coming to her face.</p><p>"Yep, we're going to that small forest in the distance." states Azure, pointing his free hand in the direction they were going, where a small forest appeared about a mile away.</p><p>"A f-forest? Really?" asks Cora, looking a little nervous.</p><p>"Yeah, you're a Forest Fairy right? You'll feel at home there." states Azure, flying towards the forest, holding Cora's hand.</p><p>"But it's so far away. I've never been so far from Alma."</p><p>"Don't worry, I'll protect you." replies Azure.</p><p>"O-Ok." states Cora, smiling.</p><p>After a few minutes, the two reach and enter the forest, and Azure releasing Cora's hand.</p><p>"So what do you think? Feel more at ease being in the forest?"</p><p>"Um..." starts Cora, looking around nervously, hearing various animal sounds, although wary of so many unseen animals around, Cora felt an odd sense of calm begin to come over her. "I think so." answers Cora. "So, what did you bring me here for?"</p><p>"I brought you here to teach you how to hunt." answers Azure.</p><p>"H-hunt!?" gasps Cora. "Hunt what?"</p><p>"Food, what else?" replies Azure. "It's an essential skill for all fairies to have to survive. It may be awhile before it happens, but eventually, your going to have to part ways from your master-"</p><p>"Friend." quickly corrects Cora.</p><p>"Oh right, I keep forgetting." replies Azure. "Anyway, being able to hunt for your own food is a big step to being able to be self-sufficient."</p><p>"So, all fairies can hunt for food?" asks Cora.</p><p>"Yep, like I said, it's an essential skill, like flying." answers Azure.</p><p>"Ok then, I'm willing to learn. What kinds of animals are we going to be hunting?"</p><p>"Not animals, that level is a little much for a beginner, we're going to start small, with bugs and incests." replies Azure.</p><p>Cora's face immediately contorts in a look of disgust.</p><p>"W-What!? Eww! We're going to eat bugs and insects!?"</p><p>"Yeah, their the most plentiful food source in the forest. Heh, you've gotten too use to your friends food."</p><p>"Do fairies really eat bugs and insects?" asks Cora.</p><p>"Yeah, and animals, fruits and berries."</p><p>"I'd rather hunt for fruits and berries." replies Cora.</p><p>"Oh come on, you won't have to eat any bugs or insects if you don't want to, but you should learn the skills to hunt them."</p><p>"Well, ok, how do we start?"</p><p>"Well there are two ways, we can actively search, meaning flying around looking, or stay in one place and wait for something to come to you."</p><p>"I'd rather go with the waiting one." states Cora.</p><p>"Ok, follow me." replies the boy, flying down to the forest floor and Cora following. "Ok, one thing we need is a weapon, like a sharp stick." he adds, walking along the ground looking for a fallen stick or tree branch.</p><p>"What do we need a stick for?" asks Cora, following behind the boy.</p><p>"Well if you don't mind killing something with your bare hands, then you don't need a weapon."</p><p>"Oh..." replies Cora.</p><p>With her friend mentioning the word 'kill', Cora felt a little nervous if she could actually go through with this, she had never taken the life of anything, now she was supposed to kill and EAT the unfortunate bug or insect.</p><p>"Ah, here we go..." declares Azure, locating a fallen tree branch with a number of tiny branches coming from it.</p><p>Azure snaps off two large twigs and gives one to Cora.</p><p>"We're ready to hunt now." states Azure, though seeing the nervous look on Cora's face, he adds. "Hey, if you really don't want to do this, it can wait."</p><p>"N-No, I'll go through with it, after all, this is what fairies do, right? I don't want to be a fairy who can't take care of herself."</p><p>"Ok then, next, we use our senses to locate the nearest insect or bug. Close your eyes and listen."</p><p>"Listen for what?" asks Cora.</p><p>"The sound of the nearest bug or insect." answers Azure.</p><p>"But there's so many other sounds..."</p><p>"That's why I said to use your senses too, just close your eyes and listen. You're in your element here in the forest, just listen..."</p><p>"Ok." replies Cora, closing her eyes and taking a deep, calm breath.</p><p>Almost immediately, Cora hears all the sounds around her fade to nothing, she was about to comment on it, before hearing a very clear sound of rustling leaves to her right, causing her to quickly open her eyes and look in that direction, griping the stick in her hand.</p><p>"It's ok..." comes Azure's voice, the boy placing a hand to Cora's shoulder. "I heard it too."</p><p>"It sounded so loud!"</p><p>"Well that's good, come on, let's go." replies Azure, walking towards the direction Cora heard the sound come from.</p><p>After just a few moments, the two reach the source of the sound, a large, fat caterpillar-like bug eating a fallen leaf.</p><p>Azure quickly directed Cora with him behind the base of a tree.</p><p>"Great, it's a nice, big juicy one." comments Azure.</p><p>"How are you going to kill it?" asks Cora.</p><p>"The quickest and easiest way is stabbing or cutting off the head."</p><p>"Geez, really?" asks Cora.</p><p>"Yeah, the less it suffers the better, remember, we're killing for food, not for fun."</p><p>"Ok, I understand."</p><p>"Do you want to try killing it yourself?"</p><p>"R-Really?" asks Cora nervously.</p><p>"Yeah, it's slow and defenseless, it'll be easy for you."</p><p>"Do you really think I could do it?"</p><p>"I sure do, if you want to see me do it once then try next time, we can do that." states Azure.</p><p>"N-No, I'll try."</p><p>"Good..." replies the boy, before peeking out to watch the bug, which was focused on the leaf it was eating. "Let's get a little closer..." he adds, before taking Cora by the hand and kneeling down, guiding Cora down and beginning to crawl from the tree and towards a thin broken branch on the ground closer to the bug. "Ok, this is a good spot." whispers the boy, as he and Cora, looks over the branch. "When I say, I want you to fly out towards it and stab it through the head."</p><p>"O-O-Ok..." nervously replies Cora.</p><p>"Hey, calm down, I know this is your first kill, but your going to do great." encourages Azure, placing a hand to Cora's shoulder.</p><p>"Ok." replies Cora, with a smile, looking out to the bug.</p><p>As the two waited for a few moments, Cora's growing eagerness to fly was obvious as her wings flutter a little, causing the bug in front of them to look up from the leaf and Azure to place a hand to Cora's wings, pressing them lightly against her back.</p><p>"Calm your wings down, you'll alert your prey with the sound of your wings moving. You can extend them to be ready, but don't move them until your ready to strike."</p><p>"Ok, sorry."</p><p>The two see the bug resume eating the leaf and after a few moments, Azure asks...</p><p>"You ready?"</p><p>"As much as I will be." replies Cora, swallowing the lump in her throat.</p><p>"Ok, get ready to move, it should be turning around soon."</p><p>"How do you know?" asks Cora.</p><p>"I've done this before, so I can predict the movements of some insects and bugs, with practice, you'll be able to too- get ready!" answers Azure, before seeing the caterpillar bug lift it's head from the leaf, look around briefly before turning and start to move away from them. "OK, anytime you're ready, make your move, just remember, don't move your wings until your ready, the goal is to be quiet, quick and precise."</p><p>"Ok, stab it through the head right?" asks Cora, extending her wings ready to fly.</p><p>"Yeah, anytime your ready..."</p><p>"OK..." replies Cora, taking a calming breath, before holding the stick in her right hand and carefully climbing onto the fallen branch.</p><p>Looking to the slowly retreating bug, Cora felt a brief wave of uncertainty, the bug was innocent, it had done nothing to her, but Cora shook the feeling from her head, she had to do this, she needed to learn to be a self-sufficient fairy, like Nina and Lali, Cora looked up to them, being fellow Forest Fairies and Cora wanted to be like them.</p><p>"I'm sorry..." whispers Cora to the bug, before darting forward, quickly flying above the bug and thrusting the pointed stick down and through the head of the unsuspecting bug, causing Cora to flinch as a spurt of blood hits her chest as the bug went still.</p><p>"That was perfect!" declares Azure, quickly flying from the branch and next to Cora. "You didn't make a mistake or anything. How does getting your first kill feel?"</p><p>"Well..." starts Cora, looking down to the dead bug as she lowers herself to the ground. "A little sad that I killed it, but, at the same time, I'm excited about it."</p><p>"That's normal, the more you do it, the more comfortable you'll be with it. Now, how about a taste of your kill?" replies Azure, kneeling down to the bug, using the stick he had to puncture the top of the bug and tear a little before using his hand to rip open the bug, revealing it's bloody insides.</p><p>Cora, seeing the graphic scene before her, suddenly felt ill, placing her hands over her mouth as she felt something trying to come up her throat. When Azure removes a hunk of meat and presents it to her, Cora knew she couldn't hold it in...</p><p>"I'm gonna be sick!" declares the fairy, before flying back to where the two where hiding.</p><p>Azure grimaces a little at hearing the sound of Cora vomiting.</p><p>"Hmm, I guess this was a bit much to start her off on..." comments the boy to his self, before flying towards Cora, placing a hand onto her back. "I'm sorry Cora for pushing you into this, I thought you could handle it."</p><p>After a little more of her stomach contents were on the ground, Cora wipes her mouth clean before sitting up.</p><p>"It's ok, I wanted to do it, I was fine until you started ripping it open, that was my first time seeing the insides of anything, I just wasn't expecting it."</p><p>"Oh, I see then, your not the only one whose thrown up seeing a kill being opened up, it almost happened to me my first time." replies Azure.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yeah, I was too young to join the older Frost Fairies in their hunt, but when I saw them bringing back what they had killed and saw all the guts and blood, I nearly threw up right then, but I managed to swallow it back down. But now, I'm fine with it."</p><p>"Thanks for sharing that."</p><p>"No problem, you wanna go find some fruits and berries?"</p><p>"So we're just going to leave that dead bug there?"</p><p>"Well do you want to eat it?" asks Azure.</p><p>"Um... well what does it taste like?"</p><p>"I've eaten this kind of bug before, it's not bad." replies Azure, before flying towards the bug, followed by Cora and the two sit next to each other as Azure removes another piece of meat from the bug and offers it towards Cora, who nervously takes the bloody piece of meat.</p><p>"Shouldn't the blood be washed off?" asks Cora.</p><p>"It can be, but it adds flavor too, just try it, if you don't like it, then you don't have to eat it."</p><p>"OK." replies Cora, before closing her eyes and lifting the meat to her mouth and taking a sizable bite from it, covering her mouth in the blood.</p><p>After a few nervous chews, to Cora's surprise, other than the salty taste, it...</p><p>"Not bad..." comments Cora, with a smile coming to her face. "I think the blood is making it taste really salty, but beside that, I think I could actually eat more."</p><p>"I knew you'd like it!" replies Azure, before removing some meat for himself and eating it as Cora took her second bite.</p><p>After a few minutes, pretty much a husk of the bug was left as Azure and Cora relaxed on their back, a smile on their faces and their bellies full.</p><p>"That was surprisingly good!" comments Cora, despite her mouth, hands and chest covered in blood.</p><p>"It sure was, eating something you kill yourself somehow makes it tastes better, doesn't it?" replies Azure.</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"Well, wanna get cleaned up?" asks Azure, sitting up.</p><p>"Ok, is there water nearby?"</p><p>"Yeah, follow me." adds Azure, getting to his feat and flying, before Cora goes airborne too and follows the boy.</p><p>The two soon reach a small pond, entering the water and begin to wash the blood from their bodies. Taking only a few moments to do so, Azure suggested they find some 'dessert' after the filling meal they had, which didn't take long at all as they fly through the trees and spot a grouping of large, midnight blue berries hanging from a tree branch.</p><p>"These are perfect to eat." comments Azure, removing one berry, which was the size of their head and handing it to Cora, before getting one of his own, before leading Cora to the branch the berries hung from and sitting on it.</p><p>After seeing Azure take a bite from the berry, which was clearly very juicy as much of the juice drips down onto him, Cora smiles and takes a bite from hers and quickly 'Mmmm's'</p><p>"It's so sweet!" comments Cora happily, swinging her legs and fluttering her wings in delight, before taking another bite, and a third, ignoring the juice of the berry trailing down her chest and over her crotch. "Mmmm! It's so good! This is perfect after eating that salty bug."</p><p>"I'm glad you like it." states Azure.</p><p>"Couldn't we live on just fruits and berries?" asks Cora.</p><p>"Well yeah, but fruits and berries don't last the entire year, like in the winter, so there's no avoiding eating an animal or bug."</p><p>"Yeah, I guess your right, but like you said, it's important to learn how to hunt for your own food, it'll give you more options on what you can eat."</p><p>"Exactly! I'm glad you understand, looks like my teaching was a success." replies Azure with a confident smile and taking a bite from his berry.</p><p>The boy's comment brings a giggle from Cora before also taking a bite into her berry, causing more of the juice to fall onto her.</p><p>"Heh, I think your going to need another bath." comments Azure.</p><p>"Mmm, you will too." replies Cora, with her mouth full, looking to the boy, though her gaze briefly falls to his crotch, the juice of the berry covering his penis, Cora quickly averts her eyes from him with her cheeks reddening. "U-Umm, Azure..."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Have you, ever, uhhh..." Cora felt her cheeks burning at what she was about to ask, it was only their second day together after-all. "Had sex before?" she adds, before quickly biting into the berry.</p><p>"Yeah." answers Azure, with a blushing smile. "Why are you asking that all of a sudden?"</p><p>"Well, to be totally honest..." starts Cora, continuing to eat the berry, in an effort to keep her mouth moving so embarrassment would silence her. "Ever since Alma showed me, how good I can make myself feel, I really like masturbating, but, I can't do much in making her feel good and she can't do much but rub me with her fingers..." Cora though groaned, she wasn't getting to her point. "The point I'm trying to make is, I've, never had sex with another Fiser before, and I'd really like to..." she admits, her face reddening like a tomato.</p><p>"Oh, you've really never had sex before?" asks Azure.</p><p>"No, especially with a boy." answers Cora, she could see from the corner of her vision the boy lower the berry over his crotch and couldn't help but grin a little.</p><p>"So, are you asking me to be your first?" asks Azure.</p><p>Despite her attempt to keep her mouth moving, Cora found she couldn't verbally answer, so she slowly nods her head. With her focusing her gaze to the berry, Cora tenses briefly when she felt Azure move closer to her.</p><p>"Let's start slow." states Azure.</p><p>"Huh?" questions Cora, looking towards the boy, though she sees him lift the partially eaten berry from his lap and revealing his growing erection.</p><p>"Let's start with just masturbating each other, have you ever touched one before?" the boy asks, obviously referring to his penis.</p><p>"N-No..." answers Cora, staring at the boys member.</p><p>"Well how about it? You wanna do it?"</p><p>"Ok." replies Cora, slowly reaching her left hand towards the boys erection, hesitating just a short distance away, before resuming her hands movement and gently grasping the juice-wet appendage of the boy and Cora quickly gasping as she felt it tense in her hold. "Wow, it's so stiff."</p><p>"My turn now..." states Azure.</p><p>Cora suddenly felt her heart race at the comment, but didn't back out, spreading her legs a little as Azure's right hand reaches towards her, before a small gasp and flinch leave Cora as she felt the boy's hand cup her crotch, covered in juice and begin a vertical rubbing motion, Cora though quickly began to move her hand up and down Azure's erect penis as well, prompting a low moan from each of them.</p><p>"Mmm, this is nice, huh?" comments the boy.</p><p>"Yeah... it is, it feels a little weird having a hand similar in size to mine rubbing me, but it's a good kind of weird." replies Cora, smiling.</p><p>"Well I'm certainly happen to hear that." states the boy. "Can I stick my fingers in?"</p><p>"Ok, but just two." answers Cora, before cooing as she felt Azure enter two fingers into her and begin to slowly thrust as she continued to slowly stroke the boys member.</p><p>Aside from the low moaning and occasional giggle from Cora from her growing comfort with what they were doing, the two were silent as they make the other feel good. Just a few moments into dual masturbation, Cora had to toss away the berry in her right hand to steady herself on the branch from the rising pleasure and the infrequent flinches of pleasure threatening to make her slip off her perch. Azure also did the same and threw away his partially eaten berry to steady himself.</p><p>After just about a minute into the shared pleasure, Cora was a little surprise at herself when she felt the familiar pre-orgasm surge of pleasure; they had only just started and she was about to come already, Cora became even more embarrassed than what she was doing.</p><p>Cora tried to resist climaxing as best she could and got a little more daring with what she was she was doing, briefly stopping her up and down stroking of Azure's penis to tease the head with her fingers, an action the boy clearly liked as he twitched in her light grasp and moaning a little more.</p><p>"Doing a little more huh?" he comments, smiling. "I can do that too..." he adds.</p><p>Cora suddenly released a gasp of pleasure as she felt Azure's fingers curve upwards inside her and reach that special spot, sending a rush of sensation through her and forces Cora to close her thighs around the boy's hand, stopping her own actions to the boy, though that didn't stop his fingers from wriggling against that special spot and another gasp and groan from her as she felt her orgasm speeding towards her and attempting to fight it back, causing her body to shudder.</p><p>"It looks like your reaching your limit already." comments Azure.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry." groans Cora, feeling her hold slipping.</p><p>"What are you apologizing for?"</p><p>"W-We just started and... Nngh!" answers Cora, before feeling her hold on her climax crumble as a surge of bliss assaults her body, causing her to crush her thighs together as her body trembles vigorously and her wings shuddering as the pleasure pulses through her, which Cora quickly found jumped in intensity as she felt Azure's finger move against the special spot inside her.</p><p>After just a few strokes of that special spot, Cora gave another gasp as she suddenly felt an urge to pee, though before she could tell Azure to stop, a loud moan of bliss is forced from her as she felt her girl-cum squirt powerfully from her and into Azure's hand.</p><p>Moments into her squirting, her cum falling from the branch like a tiny waterfall, Azure smiles as he sees Cora's body begin to glow with her natural self-illumination, though seconds after this, Cora manages to find her voice...</p><p>"Stop! I-It's too much!"</p><p>Cora immediately felt the fingers inside of her stop, though not retreat, simply pressed against the special spot inside her as her climax was finally able to wane, though numerous spurts of her cum continued to leave her as her body trembles even more.</p><p>After a few moments into Cora returning back to reality, Azure comments...</p><p>"You're really cute when you come, do you glow every time?"</p><p>"H-huh!?" gasps Cora, opening her eyes and looking to the boy. "I was glowing!?"</p><p>"Yep, when you started drenching my hand." replies Azure, smiling.</p><p>The comments brings Cora's entire body to a bright red.</p><p>"Hehe, it's nothing to be embarrassed about, it just means you really, really, really, enjoyed it."</p><p>Cora though gave and embarrassed groan.</p><p>"I couldn't make you come before me."</p><p>"That's what your worried about? I wasn't aware we were competing." teases the boy, wriggling his fingers inside Cora briefly and making her gasp. "Anyway, after seeing you come and how cute you were, I'm sure I'm not far from coming ether, so, you want to finish what you started?"</p><p>Smiling despite the embarrassment, Cora nods her head and grasps the boys stiff erection and begins to stoke it again, not taking long at all, maybe thirty seconds, before Azure, closes his eyes and moans...</p><p>"Mmm, almost there, a little more..."</p><p>Cora continued, never having seen a boy orgasm before, she was eager to see it and moves her hand a little faster, hoping to make Azure come sooner. Which with a slightly louder moan, Cora assumed it wasn't long, proven with Azure's comment of...</p><p>"H-Here it comes..."</p><p>Cora couldn't help smiling as she hears the boy groan, reflexively trying to hold back his orgasm much like she does, though the boy doesn't hold it long before gasping out and Cora sees a long, thick squirt of Azure's cum eject from his penis, causing Cora to stop her hands motion as she gazes to the sight of Azure's penis climaxing, watching another equally long spurt of his cum leave, before before a few smaller spurts leave, feeling the boys penis throbbing in her hold.</p><p>"Squeeze it and move her hand slow." requests Azure.</p><p>Cora quickly does so, tightening her grip and slowly moving her hand up and down, as the boy shudders and Cora see more of his cum, ooze from his penis and trail over her hand.</p><p>Soon feeling Azure's erection fading, Cora happily asks...</p><p>"Did I do good?"</p><p>"Heh, yeah, it's always better when it's not my own hand." replies Azure.</p><p>Cora gave a little giggle, before releasing her grip and lift her hand, the back of which had some of the boy's cum. Cora soon lifts her hand to her nose...</p><p>"It smells a little weird, but it's not bad..." following the smell test, Cora, licks the substance from her hand and only seconds into the taste, Cora's face frowns up a little, prompting a giggle from Azure.</p><p>"Not liking the taste huh?"</p><p>"It's gooey-like, the texture is weird." replies Cora, before forcing herself to swallow and shudder a little. "It doesn't taste horrible, it's just the texture."</p><p>"Well a guys cum is a lot different than a girls, hehe, but the face you made was funny."</p><p>Cora gave a cute little frown at the tease, though before she could comment, she sees a sparkling, glittering dust slowly fall over them, causing Cora to look up and was quite surprised seeing another Fiser hovering above them and smiling down at them, a female Pixie with short pink hair and matching butterfly-like wings; shorter in length than Cora's, but much wider, the Pixie, unlike the two of them, was clothed, in a short, make-shirt dress comprised of two narrow green leaves held together with a threaded piece of grass tied around her waist, though with her being above them, Cora could clearly see up the Pixie's dress and see her bare crotch.</p><p>"Oh hey..." greets Azure to the Pixie.</p><p>"Hey Azure." replies the Pixie, before unapologetically wedging herself between the two, draping an arm over the boy's shoulders. "Got yourself another girl huh?"</p><p>"You know her?" asks Cora.</p><p>"Heh, yeah." replies Azure. "She's a friend I've made since I've been here and she hangs out here a lot."</p><p>The Pixie looks to Cora and offers her free hand to her.</p><p>"Hi, I'm Nel."</p><p>"I'm Cora." replies Cora, taking the Pixie's hand. "Your wings are pretty."</p><p>"Thanks. By the way, I saw '<em>everything</em>'." states the Pixie with a big grin, prompting a deep blush to Cora's cheeks.</p><p>"R-Really?"</p><p>"Yep, it was really cute, especially when you got embarrassed because you came so soon."</p><p>Cora didn't know quite what to say to the comments, so she asked one thing that was currently on her mind with the Pixie's appearance and her evident closeness with Azure...</p><p>"S-So... are you and Azure-"</p><p>Nel though quickly answered, "Oh no, no, no! We're just friends, he's too young for me anyway."</p><p>"Too young? You look around our age or younger."</p><p>Nel gave Cora a wondering look. "You must be new, I'm a Pixie, this is how I'll look till I die."</p><p>"Oh, really?" asks Cora with her eyes widening in surprise. "I've met a Pixie before but I didn't know you stop aging after a certain point."</p><p>"Yep, Pixie's and Fairies are also rivals, but I don't really care about that, as long was we treat each other fairly, then there shouldn't be a problem." replies Nel.</p><p>"Why are we rivals?" asks Cora.</p><p>"It's simply because of territory." answers Nel. "The majority of Fairies and Pixie's are really territorial, because of like a really good hunting spot or place with lots of food. From what I've seen though, it's been slowly getting better."</p><p>"How is it getting better?"</p><p>"Heh, I don't want to worry you with all the petty details about our rivalry, we're here because of our masters now, so-" replies Nel, before Azure cut in.</p><p>"Cora's the type that doesn't use the term master."</p><p>"Oh, heh, sorry about that then." states Nel with a smile.</p><p>Cora suddenly felt a little embarrassed, asking...</p><p>"Am I the only one like that?"</p><p>"Of course not." replies Nel. "I know plenty that don't use the term master when referring to the person who laid their egg."</p><p>
  <strong>- About an hour later, 2:34P.M. -</strong>
</p><p>"Seeya later Cora." states Azure, waving good-bye at the door of her current home, with Alma and Katty standing beside Cora.</p><p>"Bye." replies back Cora, before Azure flies away.</p><p>Alma and Katty wasted no time...</p><p>"So how was it!?" eagerly asks Alma.</p><p>"What did you two do? Did you kiss?"</p><p>"Geez, I just came back." comments Cora, with a blushing smile.</p><p>"I know..." replies Alma. "But we're really interested to know what happened, come on, tell us!"</p><p>"No." answers back Cora with a smile, before flying past the two nosy teens. "It's a secret what happened."</p><p>"Awww! No fair!" whines Katty, before the two chase after a giggling Cora.</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Chapter 55</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alma works on losing the weight she's gained and later, Cora experiences another first with her (boy)friend, Azure.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LOLI, YURI, TENTACLE, SHOTA, STRAIGHT</p><p>This chapter will be introducing another race, an Inu(dog) race. The name of the race will be called 'Canjin', pronounced Canine, given by TUSF on Palcomix. The reason for me deciding to include another race is because while cat-girls are popular, dog-girls don't seem to share that same popularity, plus, how can I have a neko race without having an Inu race? ^_^ Plus, there are MANY races in the Popular Girl universe, not just Tragelian's, Vehen's, Feline's and Humans. Also, if you have a suggestion on a new race you'd like to see in this series, feel free to offer it, I might include it. Keep in mind though that new races will be added seamlessly, meaning characters will treat them as they already know them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>- Heaven -</strong>
</p><p>White, everything was a bright white, not enough to harm the eyes, but still impressive, the ground was like fluffy, marshmallow clouds, if one thought they were actually clouds though, the apparent buildings resting on them; also white, trimmed with gold, told that they weren't normal clouds. One particularly large building, dwarfing all those around it, could be seen in the distance. Simply put, it was a beautiful, spotlessly clean village.</p><p>Feathered winged beings, Angels, some wearing flowing robes and others nude, also flew through the air effortlessly. Not all were flying though, some walked on the cloud-like ground, some children giggling as they chased one another.</p><p>One Angel in particular wasn't so upbeat, far away from the others, at the edge of the village, sitting on the edge of a cliff, a young, preteen female angel with blonde hair, void of any clothing, looks out to a sun-like bright light.</p><p>The young angel wasn't alone for long, as another nude, young girl flies down behind her and walks towards her.</p><p>"Hey Hailey, what are ya do'in here all alone?" asks the other Angel, walking behind her friend, kneeling down and gently placing her hands on the edges of her wings, smiling. "Wanna have a little fun?"</p><p>"Thanks, but I don't feel like it right now." replies Hailey with a smile of her own.</p><p>"Let me guess, you're home-sick again huh?" asks the Angel.</p><p>"Yeah..." sighs Hailey.</p><p>"Then go look in on them then, you don't need to be sitting here staring at the light." replies the Angel, before draping her arms over Hailey's shoulders and leaning against her.</p><p>"Yeah, but I've already asked a lot already." answers Hailey, lowering her gaze to her lap. "I don't want to be a bother."</p><p>"You're not going to be a bother silly." comments the Angel, playfully leaning against Hailey a little more, as if trying to push her off the edge. "You're happiness is the most important, everyone's happiness is the most important thing here, remember?"</p><p>"I don't know Beth, she's just so nice, everyone is, I just don't want to keep bugging her."</p><p>"You're not bugging her, I'll prove it..." replies Bethany, removing herself from Hailey and standing, Hailey, puzzled at what her friend meant, looked back to the Angel, who took a deep breath and Hailey gasped in shock at what she realized Bethany was going to do...</p><p>"THERE'S A SAD ANGEL HE-"</p><p>"NO!" gasps Hailey, her cheeks glowing, literally, hurrying to her feet and lunging at her friend, tackling her to the soft ground, though Bethany just giggles, before Hailey quickly joined her as Bethany runs her fingers up Hailey's sides.</p><p>"Sad Angels need to be cheered up." comments Bethany, grinning as she tickled her friend.</p><p>"Ah! Hehehe, S-Stop!" giggles Hailey, reaching to move her friends hands, though Bethany just swiftly moves her hands elsewhere, one hand tickling just under her budding breasts and the other the small of her back, causing the giggling girl to laugh harder and roll off her friend in an attempt to get away, though the attempt only allowed Bethany roll on top of HER, pinning her down and and continuing the tickling assault, one hand to her belly, another circling her breasts, Bethany soon added using her own wings, using her feathered wing tips to tease Hailey's inner thighs.</p><p>Hailey was quickly brought to a giggling fit, frantically squirming and bucking around to try and get away from the tickling torture.</p><p>"S-Stop! Hehehehe! Ahahahah! O-Ok! OK! Hehehe, I-I give, I give!"</p><p>"I don't think you're cheered up enough!" comments Bethany, continuing her merciless tickling assault, giggling herself before reaching her hands to Hailey's nipples and pinching them, adding a different sort of pleasure to Hailey, who gasps at the change, now attempting to move her chest from Bethany's hands.</p><p>"Ahahaha! Y-You're gonna make me pee! S-Stop! Hehehehehehehe!"</p><p>"Hmm, are you cheered up enough?" questions the dominant angel with a grin.</p><p>"Yes! Heheh! Y-Yes! I'm, Hehehe, c-cheered up! I'm happy now, now stop! Hehehehe!"</p><p>"Okayyy..." replies Bethany, as though she didn't want to stop as she releases Hailey's nipples and stops tickling her inner thighs with her wings, leaving Hailey panting and giggling from the lingering sensation. "Now that your feeling better..." adds Bethany, placing her hands to her hips as she sat on Hailey's waist. "I don't want to see you sad anymore, if you want to see your family, just go ask, ok?"</p><p>"Ok, fine, now get offa me." giggles Hailey, sitting up and pushing her friend and moving herself back to free herself.</p><p>After sighing from the last of the lingering ticklish sensation leaving her, Hailey looks to her friend and notices her gaze looking behind her, prompting Hailey to turn and look back and gasps as she sees a beautiful, smiling woman with shoulder-length glowing hair, wearing a shimmering gown that was transparent just enough to see the slender silhouette of the woman, whom also had large wings, considerably larger than the two young angels.</p><p>"M-Maim! What are you doing here!?" quickly asks Hailey, getting to her feet, along with Bethany.</p><p>"Heh, I see your still easily flustered when near me." comments the woman with a warm smile.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry." replies Hailey, lowering her gaze as her cheeks glow. "You are God after all."</p><p>The woman steps towards Hailey and reaches a hand to the young Angel's chin and lifts her her head, smiling at her. "There's no reason to lower you head; Like I told you before, I'm no god, so please, stop calling me that, it's embarrassing." comments the woman, gently brushing some of Hailey's hair from her forehead. "Just call me by my actual name."</p><p>"Ok, Celesta." replies Hailey.</p><p>"By the way..." adds Celesta. "I came because I heard a yell, I was nearby, so I came to see what was going on."</p><p>"Oh." replies Hailey, before Bethany steps forward, lifting a hand.</p><p>"That was me, Hailey was feeling a little homesick, but she didn't want to bug you by asking to look in on her family."</p><p>"Beth!" gasps Hailey.</p><p>"Ah, I see." comments Celesta, drawing Hailey's gaze again. "You wouldn't be bugging me Hailey, if you want to see your family, then I'll always be willing to help."</p><p>"See?" comments Bethany. "I told you."</p><p>"Who would you like to look in on?" asks the woman.</p><p>"W-Well, my sisters, Alma and Lina." answers Hailey.</p><p>"Ok, which one first, or does it matter?" asks Celesta.</p><p>"Lina first." replies Hailey.</p><p>Seconds after the answer, a screen appears to the trios side, quickly bringing a smile to Hailey's face and a smiling "Ohhh..." from Bethany from what they saw.</p><p>"Oh my..." comments Celesta with a smile. "Looks like we caught her at an interesting time..."</p><p>What the screen showed was...</p><p>
  <strong>- Merkolova -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Two days later, Solaris (Sunday), 6:46 P.M. -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Sakura's room -</strong>
</p><p>"Ohhhhhh! Yes! Right there, just like that!"</p><p>Lina currently relaxed on her back on Sakura's bed, nude, with the blonde Tragelian's face between her thighs, using her tongue, flicking away rapidly at the moaning teens stiffened clit, while also thrusting two fingers in and out of Lina's pussy, who also added to her pleasure with pinching, pulling and twisting her stiff nipples.</p><p>Well on her way to bringing Lina to orgasm, feeling Lina's dripping pussy clenching around her thrusting fingers, Sakura eagerly continued to assault the stiffened nub of her friends clit with her tongue, alternating between flicking it, circling it with her tongue and even gently pinching it between her teeth. The teeth pinching quickly brought Lina's body to a sudden, though brief seizing up, her body going ridged from the shot of pleasure rushing through her.</p><p>"Yes! Nibble on it!" gasps out Lina, quickly draping her legs over Sakura's back to urge the blonde on.</p><p>Sakura quickly gave Lina what she requested, pinching the delicate nub between her teeth and moving her jaw left and right, carefully 'sawing' Lina's engorged nub, this earns Sakura a loud gasp of bliss from Lina, feeling the heels of her feet digging into her back and feeling Lina's hands on the back of her head and grabbing fist-fulls of her hair.</p><p>"Ohhhhhh, frak! Yes! A little more!" moans out Lina, she could feel herself speeding towards climax.</p><p>Smiling, figuring her friend was nearly there, Sakura decided to do a little more, while 'sawing' Lina's swollen clit with her teeth, the blonde added her tongue, resuming her earlier, rapid flicking of Lina's pleasured nub.</p><p>Sakura's extra step was all Lina's body could handle, triggering her to climax powerfully, a loud scream of bliss coming from her before Lina quickly muffled it with a hand, feeling her pussy spasm intensely, just moments before Lina screams louder against her hand as she felt her girl-cum eject from her in a loud, audible hiss.</p><p>Sakura, feeling and hearing Lina's cum squirting from her and against her chin, didn't move her mouth down to drink, instead continued to fuel Lina's pleasure, pinching her clit a little firmer between her moving teeth, continuing the flicking of her tongue and although stopping her finger thrusts, quickly began to rub Lina's G-spot, urging even more of Lina's cum to leave her.</p><p>It didn't take long for Sakura to milk Lina empty of her cum, though her orgasm still going, but fading, though Sakura, was successful in slowly letting Lina down from from her cloud of bliss, as she gradually slowed her actions, first slowing her tongue to a stop, then the movement of her teeth, before releasing the throbbing nub and lastly, very slowly stopping the stroking of her G-spot and removing her fingers, leaving Lina's pussy quivering from the pleasure, as well as her entire body, before Sakura, feels Lina's hand on her head and legs on her back limply fall to the bed in fatigue, allowing Sakura to crawl above her smiling down at her.</p><p>"I couldn't tell, did you like that or not?" asks Sakura.</p><p>The question brought a tired giggling from Lina.</p><p>"You made me come so good I can't move." answers Lina.</p><p>"Aww, but it's my turn now." replies Sakura, smiling, before lowering her lips down to Lina's rising and falling chest and licking one of the nipples. "But I don't mind..." she adds, before Sakura's labia spread as her Cerick emerges from her pussy, the blonde swaying her hips from the mild pleasure of letting her appendage out, before lowering it down to Lina's still quivering pussy and with a moan from both girls, Sakura pushes her cerick into Lina's warm depths, reaching all the way to the end. "Heh, we can come together this time."</p><p>"Can't I have a few minutes rest." chuckles Lina.</p><p>"No." answers Sakura simply, before moaning out as she retreats her cerick a little before plunging it back into the warm orifice, quickly leaning down onto Lina, almost ear to ear as Sakura, places her face to the bed, feeling her body heating up and pleasure filing her cerick. "I can feel it..." moans Sakura, continuing to move her cerick.</p><p>"F-Feel what?" asks Lina, moaning a little from the pleasure of Sakura's thrusting.</p><p>"A Trance is coming..." answers Sakura, before lifting herself up on her hands again, panting as she looks down to Lina. "I know your tired, so can I Trance with you?"</p><p>While Lina wasn't a stranger to Sakura's Trances, Lina had yet to refuse joining the blonde during one of her Trances. Although she was tired, the look of horny desire in the blondes eyes, Lina knew she wasn't going to start passing the chance up now.</p><p>"Of course you can, don't hold back." answers Lina with a big smile.</p><p>Lina sees Sakura smile, before seeing the blondes eyes gloss over, signaling that she was now fully Tranced.</p><p>As usual, Lina found the blonde wasted no time and changed their position, grabbing and lifting her left leg and hugging it against her as Sakura placed their pussies against each other. At first, Lina thought Sakura was going to rub their southern lips together, but with a gasp, she quickly found that wasn't the case as Sakura pulls her hips back, retreating her Cerick from her pussy nearly completely, before slamming back into her, feeling the Tranced blonde hit the end in her as she moans out, before Sakura quickly began to rapidly thrust her cerick in and out of Lina, causing both girls to begins moaning out loudly from the pleasure.</p><p>"Feels so GOOOOOD!" moans out Sakura.</p><p>Being denied rest, Lina was just a little surprised at the energy Sakura was putting in her thrusts, forcing an intense pleasure to Lina as she allowed the Tranced blonde to have her way with her, mercilessly thrusting her cerick into Lina with wild abandon. Since Lina was already tired, she could already feel another climax coming.</p><p>Lina often times, especially in moments like these, felt a little jealous of Hybrid Tragelian's and their ability to Trance, looking towards the rapidly thrusting blonde, Lina could only imagine the pleasure her body was under, since the Trance itself gave pleasure and orgasms with no aid what-so-ever, coupled with Sakura using her highly sensitive cerick, which Lina also lacked, to thrust into her, Lina could only jealously imagine the pure heaven the blonde must be in.</p><p>A heaven that Sakura was sharing at least some with as she thrusts and thrusts and thrusts; the blonde didn't miss a beat, even as Lina's climax came, seizing her body as her pussy clenches around Sakura's thrusting cerick to in a vain attempt at stopping it. Lina's orgasmic moan only urges on Sakura...</p><p>"Ohhh! Yes, that tight pussy feels good! So good!" moans out Sakura.</p><p>Through the pleasure of her orgasm, Lina could see Sakura's face signaling she was nearing orgasm, repeating the phrase, "So good! So good! So good!" over and over as she attacked Lina's climaxing pussy.</p><p>Only seconds into Sakura's chant, the blonde let out a cry of pleasure and thrusts into Lina and remained deep inside her as Lina quickly felt Sakura's cerick swell, then just as quickly felt as large bulge rapidly travel through the blondes appendage and her honey flood into her. Although the end of Sakura's cerick was pressed against Lina's cervix, not much of Sakura's honey was actually able to enter her womb, instead the majority of the blonde's cum gushes out.</p><p>While Lina loved the sensation of Sakura washing her out with her honey, the blonde wasn't content to just remain still inside her, Sakura suddenly resumed her thrusting, allowing her honey to flood the empty space of Lina's vagina before forcing it out as Sakura thrusts back in.</p><p>Seeing Sakura eventually coming down from her orgasm, and seeing the blondes nipples oozing honey, Lina had a sudden idea, moving her her legs from Sakura's grasp, drawing her wondering still Trancing gaze before sitting up, pushing Sakura on her back and leaning over her, though Sakura's cerick was still inside her.</p><p>"It's my turn." states Lina, before placing a hand to one of Sakura's breasts and squeezing, bringing a gasp of pleasure from the Trancing blonde as small stream of honey was force from her nipple, before Lina's lowers her lips down to Sakura's other breast, taking the nipple into her mouth and suckling honey from her breast, bringing a louder gasp from Sakura as the blonde quickly began to squirm.</p><p>Only seconds into the breast and nipple-play, Sakura lefts out another gasp and Lina felt the blonde tremble under her and more of Sakura's honey flood into and out of her, prompting Lina to lift her lips from the nipple with a smile.</p><p>"I want her honey deep inside me Sakura, unload it all inside me." requests Lina, before returning to the oozing nipple below drinking more of the blondes honey.</p><p>Sakura didn't need to told twice and quickly forces her orgasming Cerick through Lina's cervix, with only a brief gasp of discomfort from Lina from Sakura's size before feeling her honey flooding into her womb.</p><p>
  <strong>- Heaven -</strong>
</p><p>"Wow..." comments Bethany, smiling with her hands between her legs, rubbing and fingering herself. "I'm getting so horny watching them."</p><p>"You're always horny." comments Hailey, with a giggle, prompting Bethany to comment...</p><p>"So are you."</p><p>Ignoring her friend, Hailey smiles at what she sees on the screen. "I remember those times..." she adds, her young pussy aroused and trailing her wetness down her inner thighs, though Hailey had yet to move her hands to touch herself. "Trancing for hours..." she adds, with a sigh of remembrance.</p><p>The woman besides the two Angels didn't seem to be effected at all by the highly sexual scene in front of them, at least visually, though she comments...</p><p>"Well, I guess their going to be doing that for awhile, you want to check on your other sister now?"</p><p>"OK." replies Hailey, though Beth quickly comments...</p><p>"No, wait, I haven't come yet!"</p><p>"This is for me, not you." replies Hailey, with a smile.</p><p>"Aww fine." states Bethany, pulling her hands from herself, allowing strings of her arousal free, before lifting her hands and licking her fingers as the image on the screen changed to a sunny beach.</p><p>
  <strong>- Felis -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Two days later, Telios (Tuesday), 3:23 P.M. -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Beach -</strong>
</p><p>It was a beautiful, hot, sunny day at the local beach, as usual. many beach-goers enjoying themselves with various activities, some sun bathing for a tan, others splashing and swimming into the water, small children running around.</p><p>"HA!"</p><p>Alma in particular had found a fun activity to partake in, a game of beach volleyball, with her partner being Katty and the two competing against a dark-skinned teen female feline with short purple hair and a female Canjin, with shoulder-length blonde hair and bushy wolfish tail. The two were both wearing bikini's.</p><p>It was a little over a week into the trip for Alma and she found herself growing more and more accustomed to the revealing clothing of beachwear, currently prompting her particular choice of swimsuit, the very revealing two piece that hid only the necessary parts of her body, nipples, labia, the crevice of her rear and nothing else. It also helped that the people that Alma saw at the beach were people that she saw frequently, thus becoming more comfortable around.</p><p>After a few back and forths with the ball, Katty hits it, causing the Canjin girl to hit the ball up and her teammate to call out...</p><p>"Got it!"</p><p>Before moving under the falling ball and propelling it towards the corner of the other side, in Alma's direction, who quickly runs and dives over the sand to hit the ball though she doesn't make it in time and just ends up with a face-full of sand as the ball bounces pass her.</p><p>"Ha! Tied up!" declares the Feline.</p><p>"Next point'll win it." comments the Canjin.</p><p>"Which is gonna be us." replies Alma, after retrieving the ball and returning to her spot to serve.</p><p>After tossing the ball up and giving it a hard whack, the two teams were again trading the ball back and forth, each had a few close misses, bodies leaping onto the sand, but recovered quickly. Three minutes neared with an even trade between them, the balance was soon to end though as Alma hits the ball...</p><p>"Crap!" she gasps as she saw she didn't hit the ball with enough power, causing it pass the net only a few feet.</p><p>"Ha! We got this!" declares the Canjin as she hurries to the net, jumping and spiking the ball towards the sand.</p><p>Victory wasn't secured though as Katty rushes forward, intending to block the ball, succeeding, though painfully as the rather hard ball hit her in the chest, knocking Katty to the sand with a gasp of pain, though knocking the ball up in the air.</p><p>Not seriously hurt, Katty quickly called to Alma, who quickly runs towards the net, leaping for the falling ball and spiking it herself and with the Canjin missing the ball and with her Feline teammate too far, the ball hit the sand with a rather loud thud, displacing a considerable about of sand.</p><p>"YES!" cheers Alma, raising both hands into the air. "We won! Two to one!"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, you won." comments the Canjin, getting up, while her partner walked towards the net.</p><p>"Are you ok Katty?" asks the Feline.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine." answers Katty, rubbing the red, stinging mark on her chest as she gets up.</p><p>"That's good." replies the Feline before walking under the net and pass the two. "Well I'm gonna go get a snack, we may have lost, but it was fun."</p><p>"Ok." states Alma. "See ya later." she adds, before looking to the Canjin, who had walked under the net as well, walking towards them. "Well I'm going to take a break, those three games tired me out."</p><p>"Ok." replies the Canjin. "Thanks for playing with us." she adds, before jogging towards the Feline that left, before Katty comments...</p><p>"I'm hungry now, wanna go get a snack too?"</p><p>"Sure, I'm pretty sure I'm close to losing those ten pounds I gained."</p><p>"Hmm, so that's why you were so active during the game." comments Katty with a smirk.</p><p>"Well it was fun too, I wasn't doing it JUST to lose weight." replies Alma, before heading in the direction the other two went, soon followed by Katty.</p><p>"Sure, whatever you say..." comments Katty, smiling.</p><p>"Hey, it's true!"</p><p>After getting a snack from a nearby food vender, both Alma and Katty getting a frozen treat, Alma a cone of strawberry ice cream and Katty a Popsicle, the two sat on a beach towel looking out to the ocean and other people swimming and playing in the water.</p><p>"Yanno..." starts Katty. "It's a few days into week two of this trip for you. Have you decided if you're going to leave after two weeks or stay longer?"</p><p>"I dunno." answers Alma, licking her ice cream. "I've really been enjoying my time here, but I'm also starting to miss the others back on Merkolova." adds Alma, before sighing and leaning back on her back. "I just don't know what to do, you're going to be here for the rest of the season, so if I go back, I'd have to wait at least four months to see you again."</p><p>"Yeah, that's true." replies Katty, "But hey, you'll be able to spend time with Crissy instead, she's your girlfriend too yanno."</p><p>"Hehe, oh yeah. I was enjoying my time with you so much I forgot about her."</p><p>The two shared a giggle at the comment, though shortly after, they see both Cora and Azure flying over head, appearing to be playing a game of tag.</p><p>"Hey..." comments Katty. "What about Cora? She just found herself a boyfriend, she's going to have to leave him."</p><p>"Yeah, I never thought about that, I wonder if Cora has." replies Alma, sitting up. "I wouldn't want to take her away from him so soon." she adds, before calling towards the fairy, who flies down towards her, along with Azure.</p><p>"Hey Cora, I dunno if you've thought about it, but our two week trip here is almost done..."</p><p>It took a moment, before the young fairy gasps and looks to Azure.</p><p>"I completely forgot! We're not staying here! And I found someone I'm attracted to too."</p><p>Feeling a little saddened at Cora's sadness, Alma comments...</p><p>"Well it's not like we predicted you finding a boyfriend, so, what about this, we'll stay an extra week."</p><p>"Really!?" asks Cora happily.</p><p>"Yeah, two weeks is the minimum, I was always open to the possibility of staying longer."</p><p>"What about two weeks then!?" asks Cora eagerly.</p><p>"Hmm, two weeks? That would be a month." replies Alma, before Katty adds...</p><p>"I'd say a month is pretty good, it's not too short or too long, and you'd still have plenty of time to enjoy the winter back on Merkolova."</p><p>"Well, I'm fine with it." replies Alma, smiling towards Katty. "Just means I got more time with you. Do you think you're parents and grandma would be fine with it?"</p><p>"Of course." answers Katty. "Remember, Crissy normally spent the entire time here, so you spending a month is no problem."</p><p>"YAY!" cheers Cora, quickly flying to Alma's cheek at an attempt at a hug. "Thanks!" she adds, before flying back to Azure. "We have a whole month together!"</p><p>"I heard." replies Azure with a smile.</p><p>The two fairies soon fly off, before Katty amusingly comments...</p><p>"A month huh? I hope you don't get tired of me by the end of it."</p><p>"Hehe, same here." chuckles Alma, before looking down to her revealing bathing suit. "Since I'm gonna be here a month, I should probably buy a few more bathing suits.</p><p>"Maybe you could by an even smaller one." suggests Katy with a grin.</p><p>"Heh, smaller than this one? I'd pretty much be naked, well more than I already am anyway."</p><p>"Hehe..."</p><p>
  <strong>- Heaven -</strong>
</p><p>"Well, seems like your sisters are enjoying themselves." comments Celesta.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm glad they are." replies Hailey, smiling. "Thanks for letting me see them again."</p><p>"I'm happy to help." states Celesta, as the screen disappears. "Is there anything else you need while I'm here?"</p><p>"No, I'm fine now, thanks again." replies Hailey, before giving a little gasp as Bethany suddenly leans against her, draping an arm over her shoulder and lowering her free hand down to Hailey's crotch and stroking her.</p><p>"I have a request! How about you join us in some fun? I'm still turned on from the first one we watched and by the feel of it, so is Hailey."</p><p>"H-Hey!" gasps Hailey, quickly lowering her hands to removes Bethany's hand from her, causing Celesta to smile at the display.</p><p>"Hmm, I don't have anything to do at the moment, sure, I'd love to join you two."</p><p>
  <strong>- Felis -</strong>
</p><p>"Hey..." states Katty, as she and Alma still sat on the beach towel. "Have you heard of breathable water?"</p><p>"Breathable water?" questions Alma.</p><p>"Yeah, it's this special type of liquid that you don't drown in when you breath it in." replies Katty.</p><p>"Really? How's that possible?"</p><p>"Well, when you're just a baby in the womb, your breathing liquid, so the liquid is similar to that and when you breath it in, your body remembers that time when you were in the womb. It's something you just gotta try, it's weird and fun at the same time."</p><p>"Oh, well, I wasn't born in a womb." replies Alma. "So I dunno if it would work for me."</p><p>"Oh, that's right, you were created."</p><p>"Hey wait!" gasps Alma, smiling. "I remember seeing an early video of me and I was floating in a big tube of liquid that accelerated my growth and there wasn't anything covering my mouth or nose, so maybe it would work for me."</p><p>"So would you like to try it?" asks Katty. "There's a place near here that has a big pool of the breathable water that you can swim in."</p><p>"Sure, I'd love to try it!"</p><p>
  <strong>- Twenty-nine minutes later -</strong>
</p><p>"I'm so happy we have a whole months together!" happily states Cora, as she and Azure sat on top of the flat roof of the small food stand, with a small, though large to the two fairies, saucer of ice cream between them that they would scoop out a hand full to eat.</p><p>"Me too." replies Azure, "It would've sucked if we only had a week together, we won't have to rush to '<em>get-to-know</em>' each other." he adds, with a chuckle.</p><p>"Heh, yeah, I guess..." comments Cora, smiling as she face reddened, looking down to her lap.</p><p>Noticing Cora's sudden embarrassment, Azure smiles...</p><p>"You didn't happen to have something in mind did you?"</p><p>"W-Well, yeah..." answers Cora, fiddling with her fingers. "But your right, we have time now, so we don't need to rush. Touching each other feels good."</p><p>"Hehe, eager huh? Well I don't mind, wanna get straight to the sex don't 'cha?" replies Azure.</p><p>"What? N-No! That's not what I was thinking!" quickly answers Cora, briefly looking to the boy as her face brightened, before lowering her gaze. "I don't think I'm ready for that yet..." she adds, lowly.</p><p>"Oh, well what were you thinking?" asks Azure, now intrigued.</p><p>"Well, it's kinda embarrassing to say out loud."</p><p>"No one can see us up here, and they definitely can't hear us with all the other sounds." comments Azure.</p><p>"Well..." starts Cora, with a smile coming to her face. "I'd like to..." Looking to the boy, an idea suddenly hit Cora and she points towards the boy's currently limp penis, before pointing to her own smiling mouth and Azure immediately understood what Cora wanted.</p><p>"Ahhhh, I see, really?" replies the boy, smiling.</p><p>"Yeah, Alma told me about when she does it and that she likes it, so I wanted to try it." answers Cora, seeing Azure's penis starting to grow.</p><p>"I see, ok, but only if I can return the favor." replies Azure.</p><p>"Ok." replies Cora, before crawling the short few centimeters in front of the boy, who spreads his legs and Cora gently grasps his stiffening penis in her right hand and stroking it, urging it to full attention, which didn't take long.</p><p>While Cora was clearly a little nervous, never having done what she was intending and not wanting to mistakenly hurt Azure, Cora pushed through the feeling and leans her face near makes the first, gentle lick of the underside of the head of Azure's penis, bringing a bigger smile to the boy, though Cora looks up to him after the first lick...</p><p>"Was that good?"</p><p>"Yeah, just do what you think I'd like."</p><p>"Ok, I just don't want to do something you don't like."</p><p>"As long as you don't use your teeth, you can do whatever you want."</p><p>"Oh, ok then." replies Cora, smiling, before looking down to the boy's erection in her hand, before giving it another lick under the head, before lowering her tongue near the base and trailing her tongue up his shaft, bringing a low moan from him, bringing a smile to Cora and encouraging her on.</p><p>After a few more bottom to top licks of the underside of Azure's penis, Cora began to get more adventurous with her tongue, tilting her head and licking the sides of the boy's member.</p><p>"You're doing good..." comments Azure, smiling as he watches Cora licking around him. "You sure you've never done this before?"</p><p>"Hehe, yeah, I'm sure." replies Cora, looking up to the boy as she briefly strokes his penis. "For some reason I thought it would be hard to make a boy's penis feel good."</p><p>"Heh, it's not hard at all." comments Azure. "Especially if you lick around the head, its the most sensitive spot."</p><p>"Oh, really? So like my clit?" asks Cora, looking back down to the boy's member, specifically the head.</p><p>"Yeah, exactly, actually, think of it like a really big clit."</p><p>"Hehe, ok." giggle Cora, before angling the boy's erection down a little to better reach the head as she lick around it, quickly hearing a moan from the boy, prompting Cora to take that next step, opening her mouth and slowly taking him into her mouth, just the head though at the moment as she continued to swirl her tongue around it.</p><p>"Ohhh, yea, that's great!" praises Azure. "Go down a little more."</p><p>At the request, Cora quickly complied and slowly lowers her lips further down the shaft, taking more of the boy into her mouth, stopping the teasing of the head in favor of sliding her tongue down the underside of the shaft as she lowers her head.</p><p>"Try to get as much as you can." suggestions Azure.</p><p>Hearing Azure's apparent enjoyment, Cora eagerly tried to see how much of him she could fit in her mouth, which was quite near all of it as she felt the tip touch the back of her throat, before slowly retreating the shaft from her mouth and looking up to the boy with a smile.</p><p>"I can pretty much get all of it."</p><p>"Yeah you can, keep going." quickly replies Azure.</p><p>"Hehe, ok." states Cora, before lowering her lips and taking them boy into her mouth again, taking much of him into her mouth before starting to slowly lift and lower her head, using her tongue as well to swirl around the head when she lifts her lips near it.</p><p>"Ohhh, that's wonderful!" moans Azure, before leaning back on his back as he enjoyed Cora's first blow-job.</p><p>Whom was quite happy in what she was doing, the actions were rather simple, lick, lift and lower her head, Cora particularly enjoyed the little variations she could do, like slowing the movement of her head, giving her tongue more time to tease the top of Azure's penis, which briefly brought a louder moan from him, the same response would be earned if she quickened the pace at which Cora took the boy into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down rapidly, allowing the warm, wet space of her mouth and lips to pleasure the boy.</p><p>Cora quickly found herself getting turned on from what she was doing and Azure's moans, prompting her to lower her free hand down between her legs and lightly teasing herself.</p><p>"Ohhhh, wow, you must be a natural at this!" moans Azure. "Heh, maybe your using the knowledge of your past life."</p><p>"Hehe, maybe." replies Cora, removing her mouth from the boy's glistening shaft, Cora's gaze suddenly turns to the melting hunk of ice cream at their side and smiles with a idea. "Hey, since your a Frost Fairy..." comments Cora, removing her hand from herself and reaching to the ice cream and scooping out a hand-full before stuffing it in her mouth.</p><p>Azure had enough time to look up, seeing Cora shove a large amount of ice cream in her mouth, before lowering her mouth back down to his penis and an immediate gasp coming from him as he felt his hot penis enter the suddenly ice coldness of Cora's mouth, quickly enveloping is entire shaft with the ice cream.</p><p>"Ohhhh! I may be a Frost Fairy but I can still feel that." comments Azure.</p><p>Cora quickly started to swirl her tongue around, though reflexively swallowing some of the ice cream as she began to lift and lower her head again.</p><p>Cora soon began giggling as she imagined Azure's penis as a popsicle as she sucked him off, though with the ice cream melting from the combination of Azure's body heat and her own mouth, Cora swallowed the melting cream and removes her mouth from the boy's shaft and filled her mouth again with the icy treat and returning the penis into her mouth, again bringing a moaning from Azure.</p><p>Despite the icy environment Azure's penis was in, thanks to Cora's oral actions, she could feel the boy twitching in her mouth, before he comments...</p><p>"I'm about to come, j-just a little more."</p><p>Cora had no intention to stop, although much of the ice cream in her mouth was melting into a chilly liquid, Cora began to increase the pace of her up and down motions, successfully urging the boy to come, which with a groan coming from him and feeling his penis swell a little in her mouth, Cora quickly lifts her head to encompass just the head and began to lightly suck and tease the underside.</p><p>Just seconds into this, following a gasp from the boy, Cora flinches a little in surprise as she felt the boy's cum flood into her mouth, a little shocked by the force, Cora reflexively swallowed the little bit that reached the back of her mouth. Although the taste wasn't much to her liking, Cora continued what she was doing, adding in her hand that still held the boys shaft and stroking it, urging more of his cum out and into her mouth and she sucked and teased the slit of his urethra.</p><p>'<em>There's so much...</em>' thinks Cora, feeling squirt after squirt of the boys cum enter her mouth. '<em>So warm too.</em>'</p><p>After feeling the last the boys cum enter her mouth, as well as feeling his erection softening and hearing him sigh in satisfaction, Cora removes her mouth from the boy, as he sits up.</p><p>"That was great! You did amazing, I'm surprised that was your first time."</p><p>Cora smiles but Azure notices the slight bulge of the girls cheeks.</p><p>"Heh, so are you going to swallow or spit it out?"</p><p>Cora's cheeks reddens as she lowers her gaze.</p><p>"It won't bother me if you want to spit it out, go ahead." he adds.</p><p>He then sees Cora close her eyes and swallow, quickly shuddering a little afterward.</p><p>"It's just the texture of it." comments Cora, "It's slimy and feels weird going down my throat."</p><p>"Hehe, well if you keep at it, I'm sure your get used to it, some girl's love it... now though, it's my turn to have a taste of you." replies Azure, before leaning Cora over onto her back and lowering himself at her feet, before the smiling, blushing girl spreads her legs, revealing her already aroused labia, trails of her juices flowing from her young lips.</p><p>"Don't do anything too intense please." requests Cora. "I'm s-sensitive."</p><p>"Ok." replies Azure, before lowering his head between her thighs and gently, slowly licking...</p><p>"AH!"</p><p>Cora gave a hard, reflexive flinch at the pleasure of the boys tongue, who quickly lifts his head.</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>"N-Nothing, sorry, I've just never had someone lick me, I wasn't expecting how good it felt."</p><p>"Ah, ok, then I'll be extra slow and gentle so you won't be overwhelmed."</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>Azure once again lowers his head and instead of licking both lips, he started by licking each separately, bringing a soft moaning from Cora.</p><p>"That's better." comments Cora, smiling wide as she sighs from the gentle pleasure of Azure's slow moving tongue, giving each part of her girlhood careful attention, it certainly wasn't Azure's first time as he brought coos and moans from the young fairy, teasing each lips of her labia, the top of her cleft, even though her clit was hidden behind the lips, also giving attention to the bottom of her cleft, teasing the tiny opening that lead to her vagina, only slightly parting the lips.</p><p>"Ohhhhhh, your really good." moans Cora, closing her eyes, relaxing to the pleasure of the boy's tongue.</p><p>Azure continued this light and gentle teasing until Cora no longer felt quite as satisfied and comments.</p><p>"I want more."</p><p>The boy steps up his actions only a little, gently parting her lips with his tongue and bringing a low gasp from her as he reached and licked at her hiding clit. Cora though was turned on enough that the lick of her clit wasn't much of a jump in pleasure, it was the 'more' she wanted, her breathing quickened as her pleasure rose, though Azure didn't focus solely on the young fairy's clit, simply adding it to the rotation of licking each lip of her labia and her upper and lower cleft.</p><p>"Ohhhhh... more!" moans Cora, lowering her hands down to the boy's head.</p><p>Cora's child pussy now flowed with her arousal, she wasn't yet feeling an orgasm coming, but she wanted more, which she was quickly given, releasing a slightly louder gasp as she felt the boy's tongue finally enter her, wriggling around, seeming to set off tiny fireworks inside her, causing the young fairy to reflexively squirm her hips, trying to get more of Azure's tongue into her, until she felt it leave completely.</p><p>"Noooo!" whines Cora. "I want you tongue back in me!" Cora gasps immediately following her comment and slaps her hands over her mouth, as Azure looks up to her smiling.</p><p>"Oh really?"</p><p>Cora couldn't believe what she had said.</p><p>"Heh, it's ok." states Azure. "You're just being honest, say it again."</p><p>"A-Again?"</p><p>"Yes, there's nothing to be embarrassed about, tell me exactly what you want me to do, come on."</p><p>Smiling and still under the desire for more, Cora lowers her hands from her mouth...</p><p>"I-I want... your tongue in me."</p><p>Azure didn't say a word and lowers his head, bringing another gasp of pleasure from Cora as she felt his tongue return inside her and she also returning her hands to his head, squirming her hips from the pleasure of the boy's tongue.</p><p>Feeling her pleasure rising and rising, Cora realized Azure was right, what did she have to be embarrassed about? They were alone, no one could hear them, she could ask Azure to do what ever naughty thing she wanted and she was sure he'd do it, or say whatever she wanted.</p><p>"I love your tongue!" declares Cora, "It feels so good!"</p><p>A minute at most passes and Cora could feel her orgasm coming, causing her to close her thigh around the boy's head, who quickly used his hands to spread Cora's thighs flat as he continued to tongue her tensing, flowing hole.</p><p>Just a few wriggles of his tongue more and Cora gave an orgasmic moan, causing Azure to abruptly pull his tongue from her, watching as Cora's young body shook as her orgasm took hold of her, before another gasp leaves her as her girl-cum suddenly squirts from her in a forceful, lengthy arcing stream, before stopping and two more subsequent squirts of her cum leaving her as her pussy quivers in the pleasure flooding her body.</p><p>Before her orgasm fully wanes though, the climaxing fairy gasps out as Azure returns his tongue back to her, teasing her clit and releasing a final, tiny spurt of her cum as Cora slowly came down from her cloud of bliss.</p><p>"That was amazing." sighs Cora.</p><p>"Heh, I'm glad you enjoyed it. If you like my tongue so much though, I can only imagine how you'll react when something else of mine is inside you."</p><p>Cora's cheeks redden more from the comment along with a smile.</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Chapter 56</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alma tries out the 'breathable water' Katty told her about, Cora experiences yet another first with Azure and later, Lina discusses a life-changing decision concerning Alma and herself.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LOLI, SHOUJO-AI, SHOTA, STRAIGHT</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- <strong>Felis -</strong></p><p>
  <strong>- Next day, Vevorus (Wednesday), 2:46 P.M. -</strong>
</p><p>"Wow, now that's a big pool."</p><p>That was the first comment from Alma as she and Katty walk into a very large pool room, though the pool itself was completely covered except for a small rectangular opening at each corner which showed a pinkish liquid.</p><p>The two teens where wearing their swimsuits, Alma choosing her one-piece this time.</p><p>Alma carefully walked across the wet floor and to the edge of the pool.</p><p>"So do we just jump in?"</p><p>"No, not yet." replies Katty, walking to Alma and calmly pulling her from the edge of the water and leading her towards a woman in a pink two-piece bathing suit sitting at a podium watching a few windows, who turns her gaze to the two teens as they stand beside her and Katty greets her. "Hi, this is my friends first time here, so she needs to go through that test."</p><p>"Oh, ok." replies the woman, before looking around the area. "Um, I'm busy at the moment, my partner isn't here right now and I can't leave this spot right now."</p><p>"Why not?" asks Alma.</p><p>"I have to monitor the people in the pool and make sure their doing ok." answers the woman.</p><p>"Oh, so your a life guard." comments Alma.</p><p>"Yeah, the chances of something happening are low, but there's still a chance." replies the woman, turning her attention back to the screens. "My partner should be back soon, she just went to the bathroom."</p><p>"Ok." states Alma, before just seconds later, the door she and Katty had come through opens and another woman, a Feline in a blue one-piece, walks in, causing the other woman to comment to her...</p><p>"Hey Rebecca, there's a new one here."</p><p>"Oh, ok." replies the Feline, walking towards the two teens. "So which one of you is it?"</p><p>"Me." states Alma, lifting a hand, smiling.</p><p>"Ok, go stand near the pool." replies the Rebecca as the other woman reaches under her small desk and lifting up a clear helmet with a long tube coming out of it and hands to Rebecca.</p><p>"What's that for?" asks Alma, as she sees Rebecca walk towards then.</p><p>Rather than Rebecca, Katty answered.</p><p>"It's to see how you do without actually going into the pool."</p><p>"Right." replies Rebecca, before placing a hand to Alma's shoulder, "Now sit down."</p><p>"Ok." replies Alma, lowering herself to the floor and crossing her legs and Katty and Rebecca lowering themselves to the floor as well.</p><p>"Now, before we start..." states Rebecca. "There are a few guidelines to follow when your in the pool."</p><p>"Ok." replies Alma.</p><p>"First, peeing in the pool isn't allowed, second, I dunno if you two are a couple or anything, but sex also isn't allowed. The reason behind these two rules is because it introduces different liquids into the water, which must remain as it is to prevent problems with breathing it."</p><p>"Kissing is allowed though." adds Katty.</p><p>"Oh, ok." replies Alma.</p><p>"You ready then?" asks Rebecca.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm pretty nervous though."</p><p>"Well that's normal for your first time..." replies Rebecca, tossing the open end of the tube that was connected to the helmet, into the water, before placing it over Alma's head and pressing a button on it's base, causing a soft material to close around her neck. "Since this is your first time, it will feel like your going to drown, but it'll pass after a few seconds."</p><p>"Ok, thanks for the warning." replies Alma, before reaching out her left hand towards Katty, who takes her hand and gives an encouraging smile.</p><p>"One more thing..." states Rebecca. "You won't be able to talk when your submerged, so you'll have to use hand signals to tell us how your feeling, or your Comm."</p><p>"OK."</p><p>"Here comes the water..." warns the woman, pressing another button on the base of the helmet and water rushing into the enclosed dome.</p><p>With the water quickly filling the helmet, Alma felt a sudden surge of fear, causing her to squeeze Katty's hand and her heart beat rapidly.</p><p>"Ohhh, I'm suddenly starting to regret this." comments Alma.</p><p>"It's ok Alma." replies Katty, returning the squeeze of her hand. "I'm right here, I won't let anything bad happen."</p><p>"Ok." states Alma, quickly taking a breath as the water level reaches and passes her mouth, then nose.</p><p>Within seconds, Alma's entire head was submerged and looking through the water, she could see Katty's smiling face and hearing her water-muffled comment...</p><p>"Now take a breath."</p><p>It's funny how something sounds fun when your not doing it, but once your there... That was how Alma was feeling at that moment. She hadn't taken a very deep breath, so she was running out of air, but didn't want to take a breath out of fear, but quickly felt Katty squeeze her hand.</p><p>"Come on Alma, I know it's your first time and it's scary, but trust me, it'll only be a few seconds."</p><p>Feeling calmed from Katty's words, Alma knew her girlfriend wouldn't put her in danger, she just needed to trust her and so, she did, nodding her head before closing her eyes and slowly letting the air out through her nose, quickly feeling Katty squeeze her hand.</p><p>Once the last of her stored air had left her, Alma had no choice but to breath in now and felt her heart threatening to burst from her chest.</p><p>'<em>Trust me.</em>' thinks Alma, remembering Katty's words.</p><p>And Alma did, taking a breath through her nose and she immediately panicked, her body suddenly thrashing about, quickly held by Rebecca as Alma felt the fluid enter her nasal passage and down her throat. Conscious thought had immediately left Alma as water invaded where air was supposed to be and by reflex lifts her hands up to the helmet to remove it, but felt her right hand held back, but then tried scrambling to her feet.</p><p>"BREATH!"</p><p>Alma, in her panic, barely hears the command, but she couldn't! She was drowning, she was positive!</p><p>"Breath it in!"</p><p>There it was again, the muffled voice was insane, she couldn't breath! Despite that though, in her panicked state, Alma found herself reflexively trying to breath, only to take in more water, invading her lungs.</p><p>"Trust me!"</p><p>That comment calmed Alma only slightly, but it was enough for her to remember, this was what was supposed to happen.</p><p>"Trust me and breath!"</p><p>Again, Alma put her trust in the voice and took a purposeful breath of the water, and felt an odd numbness travel through her body, before exhaling and taking another breath, which Alma then realized, the panicked sensation she was feeling was fading, with another exhale and breath, Alma could feel her body calming down, and with a third exhale and inhale, a smile comes to Alma, it was a little tougher than breathing air, but she was actually doing it, she was breathing in water and she was still alive!</p><p>"There ya go!" comes Katty's muffle voice.</p><p>Alma opens her eyes at the sound of Katty and her smile grows, before Rebecca asks...</p><p>"How do you feel?"</p><p>Alma tried speaking, though nothing leaves her mouth and she quickly remembered the woman saying she wouldn't be able to talk, so she lifts her right hand in a thumbs up gesture.</p><p>"That's good." replies Rebecca.</p><p>"It's weird isn't it?" asks Katty.</p><p>Alma quickly nods her head.</p><p>"Ok, you're gonna get into the water now and remove the helmet." states Rebecca.</p><p>Alma moves her legs over the edge of the pool and was about to slide her rear off and into the water, before the woman grabs her shoulder lightly.</p><p>"Oh! One more thing, when your ready to come up out of the water, hold on to the edge of the pool and wait for the water to come up and out, your body will have to readjust."</p><p>Alma nods her head and gives a thumbs up, before entering the water and the woman reaching down into the water and presses the button on the helmet to release it from around her neck, allowing it to float off her head.</p><p>Free of the helmet, although the same water had filled it, Alma felt a new sense of excitement as she looks around under the water, breathing it in, seeing a number of other people swimming around.</p><p>While excited at this new experience, Alma also saw that the pool wasn't just a wide open space, there seemed to be pathways to swim through, like some kind of maze, though with no fear of drowning if one got lost.</p><p>'<em>I wonder how deep it goes.</em>' thinks Alma, before hearing a splash behind her and turning around to see Katty, who swims near her under the covering of the pool and gestures to her to wait a moment.</p><p>Immediately after, Alma sees bubbles of air leave Katty's mouth and the Feline suddenly jerking her body and squirming around as Alma realized Katty was allowing her body to adjust to the change of breathing the water. While Alma had just went through it moments ago, Alma found watching the event quite shocking and a little disturbing, after all, until the body adapted to it, you were in fact, drowning.</p><p>Just a few seconds into the event with Katty, the Feline's body obviously starts to adjust as her jerky movements stopped and she began to calmly breath the water, before looking to Alma, smiling and giving a 'follow me' gesture and swimming towards one of the pathways and Alma quickly following her.</p><p>As the two swam, Alma found that some of the walls were mirrors, allowing her to see herself swimming through the water and her long hair flowing in the water.</p><p>There were also a number of large open spaces Alma swims through that could fit about a dozen people and it was in these 'intersections' that she meet other people swimming around, though there seemed to be more teens and kids than adults swimming around.</p><p>In one particular room, there was a hole in the bottom that Katty lead them down and through a long twisting, turning pathway and through a few more intersections, continuing to swim down.</p><p>Alma was starting to wonder where Katty was leading her, but still amazed at how far they were swimming, there was no way she'd have been able to swim this far and long with just a single breath of air.</p><p>After swimming through one more intersection and through a lengthy tunnel, Alma had finally arrived at what she assumed Katty was leading her to and was amazed.</p><p>It was a massive octagonal room, easily two times the size of the room they entered the pool at and full of people. While Alma was impressed at the size of the underwater room, Alma was even more so at what was in the space, held in the center of the room by cables above and below, was a glowing sphere of light giving off a rainbow of colors, that bounced off what looked like large crystals near the walls, decorating the the room with the rainbow of colors.</p><p>Admittedly, Alma had seen something similar, but that was out of the water, the fact that this was underwater added a little more appeal to it, as it seemed the water itself they were swimming in occasionally caught some of the light and shimmered in front of her.</p><p>'<em>It's so pretty...</em>' thinks Alma, before looking to Katty's smiling face and the Feline placing a hand to Alma's cheek, leaning in and kissing her on the lips, which Alma quickly began returning, as the two float in the water, surrounded by the multicolored lights.</p><p><strong>- Next day, Cevris (Thursday), 7:47 P.M.</strong> -</p><p>"Are you sure your ready to do this?" asks Azure.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm sure." answers Cora.</p><p>The two fairies were currently on the roof of the house she was staying, now on her back, her face red in arousal with her legs spread, revealing her blushing, wet labia, wet with her cum from a previous orgasm, while Azure was on his knees between her legs, his penis fully erect.</p><p>"You're tongue just feels so good, I'm tired of waiting to see what the real thing feels like." adds Cora.</p><p>"Ok then..." replies Azure, leaning down over her and reaching a hand down to his penis and causing Cora to take a quick inhale as he teasingly rubs the head of his penis against her clit. "Since your doing this because you can't wait and it's your first time, I'm going to start slow."</p><p>"Ok." replies Cora, smiling.</p><p>Feeling Azure move his penis down, Cora lifts her hips to meet him and gave a quick inhale as she felt him start to enter her and bring a small gasp from her as she felt herself spread to accept him.</p><p>"It's a lot bigger than your tongue."</p><p>"Well I'd hope so." giggles Azure, prompting a giggle from Cora as well.</p><p>Though the virgin fairy gave another gasp as she felt a lot more of Azure slip into her and the body comment...</p><p>"The head's in, are you feeling ok?"</p><p>"Y-Yeah, I just need to get used to the size." replies Cora, continuing to smile. "But it feels good so far."</p><p>"Ok, I'm gonna go a little deeper."</p><p>Cora slowly felt Azure advance deeper into her and let out a moan as she felt him reach further into her virgin depths. Thanks to the earlier warming up, Cora's vaginal muscles were adequately loosened up to allow a painless and near resistance-less penetration that Cora felt nothing but pleasure from a brand new sensation as places her fingers and Azure's tongue could not reach, was now touched.</p><p>Within just moments, Cora soon felt Azure's skin meet hers and knew that she had taken all of him.</p><p>"I'm all the way in." states the boy, with a smile. "How does it feel?"</p><p>"Really good!" answers Cora happily. "It feels like I'm plugged up or something, but I like it."</p><p>"I'm happy to hear that, are you ok for the real fun to start?" replies Azure.</p><p>"Yeah, but start slow at first."</p><p>"Heh, of course."</p><p>Cora felt him pull back and immediately gasps in the surge of pleasure as her vaginal walls collapsed back in on themselves, feeling Azure nearly completely leave her before returning into her and another gasp of pleasure leaves her, then another retreat and return.</p><p>"Ahhh! T-This feels a-amazing!" declares Cora, quickly reaching her arms out and wrapping them around the back of Azure's neck, hugging him close.</p><p>"Heh, we just started, it's going to feel even more amazing."</p><p>Cora had yet to adjust to the new pleasure coursing through her before she felt Azure start to go a little faster, bringing more pleasure to her, though Cora didn't protest against the jump in pleasure, in fact she wanted more.</p><p>"It feels so good!" declares Cora, soon wrapping her legs around the boys hips.</p><p>Just a few thrust into this action, Cora gasps out again when she felt Azure go faster again, and suddenly felt a strong pre-orgasm surge of pleasure. The sensations were so new and intense her body couldn't handle it, Cora could feel her body speeding to an orgasm she couldn't stop.</p><p>Azure, delightfully watching Cora's pleasured reaction to sex for the first time, smiles a little more when he sees her body start to glow.</p><p>"You're starting to glow." comments Azure.</p><p>The boy chuckles when he sees Cora's face briefly frown and her glow fade, though only briefly, before returning even brighter, though starting to flicker.</p><p>"Heh, don't fight it, just let it happen, I like it." replies Azure, seeing Cora failing to stop her glowing.</p><p>"I-I can't... Nngh... s-stop it..." groans Cora, feeling her climax rapidly nearing.</p><p>"Then don't." states Azure.</p><p>Cora soon gave an orgasmic moan as she felt Azure give a sudden, quick thrust into her, triggering her body to climax powerfully and hug him tightly as she came, losing her control over her illumination and her body glowing brightly as her cum squirts intensely from her and drenching both, herself and Azure, who remained still inside her, enjoying the feel of Cora's climaxing pussy tightening around his penis.</p><p>Cora's fading orgasm was easy to see with her glow fading and her slow breathing. Azure started to speak, though Cora beat him to it...</p><p>"Again." states Cora smiling, opening her eyes to look up to the boy. "Make me come again."</p><p>"You don't need a break? That orgasm looked and felt pretty strong."</p><p>"No breaks, I want you to make me come over and over till I'm satisfied." states Cora.</p><p>"Heh, seems that orgasm made you more honest with yourself."</p><p>"Or maybe I just want more and I'm not satisfied."</p><p>"Ok." replies Azure, before resuming his thrusts and bringing a loud moaning from Cora. "Or maybe..." he adds. "Forest Fairies inhibitions tend to disappear during sex, you've just finally stopped fighting it. Come on, share some more of that new-found honesty." states Azure, before thinking, <em>'Show me the real you, the you, you probably don't even know...'</em></p><p>With Azure quickly returning to his previous thrusting pace, he got his answer, in the throws of pleasure, Cora revealed herself to him...</p><p>"I love it!" declares Cora. "Your dick feels so good in my tiny pussy!"</p><p>'<em>Dick huh?</em>' thinks Azure. '<em>That's the first time I've heard that word from her.</em>'</p><p>"More! Frak me harder!" declares Cora, as her body once again begins to glow.</p><p>"I dunno, this is new for your body." comments Azure with a smile.</p><p>"Please! I want more!" declares Cora, looking up to the boy. "Please Azure."</p><p>"Heh, so your not just lost in the pleasure." replies the boy, bringing a smile to Cora's lips.</p><p>"I understand." states Cora. "It's silly of me to hold back, I won't enjoy it as much if I do. So more, give me more of your dick. I wanna come over and over!"</p><p>"I see then, try not to faint while I give you what you want." replies Azure, reaching to Cora's arms around his neck and pinning her hands down as he brought a loud wail of pleasure from the young fairy under him as he quickened his trusts drastically.</p><p>Only moments pass before Cora felt her climax hit again, her body glowing brightly as her cum squirts powerfully from her, though Cora quickly found to her shock that the pleasure continued to rise as Azure didn't stop this time and Cora's moaning increased in volume to near screaming as she was driven to the heights of pleasure she hadn't known only an hour ago.</p><p>
  <strong>- Twenty-seven minutes later -</strong>
</p><p>With the orange-tinted setting sun still providing light, Azure and Cora tiredly rest on the roof, though now it was Azure who was on his back and Cora lay on top of him, with the boys cum slowly oozing from her blushing, pleasantly throbbing pussy.</p><p>"Wow..." sighs Cora with a tired smile on her face. "That was better than I ever thought it would be."</p><p>"Well I'm glad I was able to satisfy you then." replies Azure.</p><p>Cora lifts her head to look at the boy with a smile.</p><p>"When did I say I was satisfied? This is just break-time."</p><p>"Heh, but it's getting dark." replies Azure.</p><p>Cora smiles and her body quickly glows. "Not a problem for me." she comments, before leaning down and placing her lips to Azure's.</p><p>The two shared their first kiss as the falling evening sun created a silhouette of their bodies.</p><p>
  <strong>- Merkolova -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Same day, Vevorus (Wednesday), 6:43 P.M. First week of December (1) -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- ATTF, Gene's Office -</strong>
</p><p>Lina, dressed in a jacket and pants, walks into her fathers office with him and the two head towards the mans desk, who sits in the chair and taps his desks, bringing up a window and Gene presses a series of numbers on a keypad, causing a brief ringing to begin, before another, larger window appears, revealing a familiar man with short brown hair about Gene's age, with a thick, though well managed mustache.</p><p>"Hello Gene, what's up?"</p><p>"Something important." replies Gene. "Lina's with me, I'll let her explain..." he adds, before removing himself from the chair and letting Lina's sit.</p><p>"Hi." greets Lina.</p><p>"Hello." replies the man, with a smile. "It's nice to meet you, what can I help you with?"</p><p>"It concerns the people my dad works for." states Lina, before looking away briefly. "My owners, I'd like to set up a meeting with them."</p><p>"Oh..." replies the man, with his cheerfulness disappearing. "Why would you want to do that?"</p><p>"Dad told me about them watching me and Alma and waiting for us to do something they don't like." answers Lina.</p><p>"Ah, I see." replies the man.</p><p>"I don't like the thought of our actions being watched and possibly killed because we're a '<em>liability</em>', I want us to be free."</p><p>"Hmm, I won't say I understand what you're going through, but I ask you to reconsider a meeting." replies the man.</p><p>"Why!?" gasps Lina.</p><p>"Everything has been fine so far for you and your sister, right? If you go to meet these people and request your freedom, they won't be very receptive of that and there is a very real possibility that things can go very bad for you and your sister. These people don't see Lina or Alma, they see Doll P-Alpha, and Doll 0001. This would be a life-changing meeting, whether good or bad."</p><p>Lina's hands clench into fists at the two names the man said.</p><p>"I haven't heard that name in so long... but I don't care!" replies Lina, hitting the edge of the desk with a hand. "What kind of life would I, or rather we, have if we're always worrying about our actions being watched? This isn't right, if I do something bad, I want to answer to the police, like normal people do, not some scared, money-hungry frakkers worried about how the stupid company would look and decide to just throw us away like trash!" declares the teen, emotion clear on her face.</p><p>The man gives a small smile.</p><p>"I see you're very serious and determined about this, are you sure there's nothing I can say for you to reconsider this?"</p><p>"No, this is something I have to do, I'd feel horrible with myself if I didn't fight this. I'm not the kind of person to just sit back, even if we don't do anything that would look bad on the company, this still isn't right and I'm going to fight."</p><p>"Even if it leads to your death? You'd still fight?" asks the man.</p><p>"I'm fighting for a normal life." answers Lina. "That's all I want for me and Alma, we have a home and parents who love us, we go to school and have friends, that's normal, having people watching and waiting for you to do something they don't like so they can kill you isn't normal."</p><p>"You and your sister are not normal though." states the man, which silences Lina, only for a moment though. "You have the strength to kill with little effort, a computer-enhanced brain, allowing you to gain various upgrades over a normal person, a reinforced skin and skeleton."</p><p>"We can still have a normal life. I honestly believe we can. I'd give all that up if it meant a normal life."</p><p>"I believe you." replies the man, with a smile. "But what about your sister? To my knowledge, she's on Felis, she has no idea about all this."</p><p>"I'm sure she'd feel the same way." replies Lina. "Besides, I'd like the meeting to happen after she gets back and I have time to explain this to her."</p><p>"I see, when is she expected to return?"</p><p>"Later this week at the soonest." answers Lina.</p><p>"Well then, I'll contact the people and request a meeting for you and your sister."</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>"I hope everything goes well for you two."</p><p>"Me too." states Lina, before the window closes and Lina lets out a deep sigh, soon feeling Gene place a hand on her shoulder, prompting her to look up to him with a smile.</p><p>"For better or worse, your life is going to change soon." comments Gene.</p><p>"Hopefully for the better."</p><p>TO BE CONTINUED</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Chapter 57</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After nearly two weeks, Alma presents Katty with her controller once again.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LOLI(NYMPH), YURI</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>- Felis -</strong>
</p><p><strong>- </strong><strong>Next day, Shakrus (Friday), 1:29 P.M.</strong> -</p><p>Fresh from a nice, hot shower, hair damp with only a towel around her body, Alma walks out of the bathroom and nearly walks into Katty's grandmother, Sandi.</p><p>"Oh, sorry." comments Alma.</p><p>"That's ok." replies the woman, before walking pass the teen, who quickly turns around.</p><p>"Hey wait."</p><p>"Hmm?" replies Sandi, turning to face Alma.</p><p>"Are you going out today?"</p><p>"Yes, I need to get a few groceries later on today, why?" answers Sandi.</p><p>"Well I just need to call my dad and tell him I'm going to be staying here for two more weeks."</p><p>"Oh, well you don't need to leave the house to do that." replies the woman with a smile. "The phones here can make planetary calls."</p><p>"Really!?" gasps Alma. "I've been here nearly two weeks and I didn't know that."</p><p>"Well sorry about that, I just figured Katty would've told you."</p><p>"Well that's ok, I know now, thanks." replies Alma, smiling and heading towards her room.</p><p>Where Katty rests on the bed, on her back, watching TV, dressed in a tank-top and skirt.</p><p>"Hey..." states Alma, walking to the nightstand next to the bed, which a phone rested on. "Why didn't you tell me the phones here could make planetary calls?" asks Alma, as she dials Gene's office number.</p><p>"Huh? I didn't?" replies Katty, looking to Alma. "I could've sworn I told you that."</p><p>"Well you didn't." replies Alma, before a big smile comes to her face when a window comes up showing Gene, who also smiles.</p><p>"Hey Alma, It's nice to see you, are you enjoying yourself?" asks Gene.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm loving it here." replies Alma. "I just found out that the phones here can make planetary calls."</p><p>"Oh, well that's nice." states Gene.</p><p>"I've been here for almost two weeks now but I'm really starting to miss you guys."</p><p>"Heh, same here, especially Lina." replies Gene. "Oh, I'll call her so you can talk to her." he adds.</p><p>"OK." happily states Alma, waiting just a few moments, before hearing Lina greet her dad, before he informs her that he's talking to Alma and Gene turns Alma's view to another screen showing Lina.</p><p>"Hey Alma!" happily greets Lina.</p><p>"Hi Lina." replies Alma, before quickly grinning at a memory before adding... "Or rather, Li-Li." seeing Lina's face quickly redden. "Hehe, did you like my surprise?"</p><p>"Yeah... Thanks for that." replies Lina. "Anyway, how's it going there, you having fun?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm really enjoying myself, we go to the beach nearly everyday." answers Alma.</p><p>"I'm glad to hear that, what about my swimsuit I let you borrow?" asks Lina with a smile. "Has that been getting any use?"</p><p>"Heh, yeah, I've worn it a few times." replies Alma, with a light blush coming to her cheeks, though Katty quickly removes herself from the bed and stands near Alma to look at the screen and adding...</p><p>"She's actually been wearing it more often."</p><p>"H-hey!" gasps Alma. "She didn't need to know that!"</p><p>"Oh really?" asks Lina, smiling. "So Alma's gotten more comfortable with showing off her body?"</p><p>"She sure has." answers Katty. "And hey, guess what happened the first time Alma went to the beach?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"She was getting hit on within moments of sitting down."</p><p>"Hey!" gasps Alma, now her turn for her face to redden.</p><p>"Hehehe, I bet she was really nervous, I would've loved to have seen that." replies Lina, prompting an embarrassed groan from Alma. "Well what about Cora?"</p><p>"Cora had a little rough start..." states Alma. "With one of the cats here thinking she was food and having a couple near-death experiences at the beach, but she's recovered from that and has helped her become a better fairy, she's gotten more independent while being here."</p><p>"Wow, I guess this trip is a good thing for her." replies Lina. "So where is she now?"</p><p>Katty happily answered this...</p><p>"She's with her boyfriend!"</p><p>"What!?" gasps Lina with a big smile of her face. "She has a boyfriend!?"</p><p>"Yep, another Fairy." replies Katty. "They've been together for nearly a week now."</p><p>"Aww, I'm happy for her." replies Lina. "But what about when she has to leave in a few days?"</p><p>Alma answered this time...</p><p>"That's the reason I called, I've decided to stay for two more weeks."</p><p>"Oh, two more weeks? Really? That would make it a month you'll be gone." replies Lina, looking a little saddened.</p><p>"Yeah, I know, but I don't want to leave so soon after Cora got herself a boyfriend, plus, I'm not quite ready to leave yet, even if I am missing everyone back home."</p><p>"OK then." replies Lina.</p><p>Though Alma could see Lina seemed distracted by a thought she was having.</p><p>"Is something wrong?" asks Alma.</p><p>"Oh, no, nothing's wrong." replies Lina, smiling. "I was just expecting you to be back in a few days."</p><p>"Heh, well sorry to disappoint you, it'll be two more weeks. Hey dad, are you ok with that?" replies Alma, before hearing Gene comment...</p><p>"<em>Yeah, I'm fine with that."</em></p><p>"Well now that I know I can call there anytime I want now, I'll call back every few days now."</p><p>"Ok, well it's been nice seeing you again sis." replies Lina.</p><p>"You too, see-ya in two weeks." replies Alma.</p><p>"Later." states Lina, with a wave of a hand, before her window closes and Alma's view turns back to Gene.</p><p>"I'm glad your having a good time there." states Gene.</p><p>"Me too, I'll talk to you later dad."</p><p>"Ok, keep having fun."</p><p>"Oh she will..." states Katty. "You don't have to worry about that!"</p><p>Gene chuckles, before the window closes.</p><p>"Why'd you tell Lina about me being hit on?" asks Alma, giving Katty and playful shove.</p><p>"Heh, well if I had a sister, I'd want to know if she was being hit on."</p><p>"It wouldn't really be any of your business though." comments Alma, smiling before turning around and walking towards the closet, where her suitcase rested and she opens it. "Anyway, since I'm gonna be here for two more weeks, I guess I can take out my stuff..." she adds, removing pieces of clothing and placing it in the closet.</p><p>"I'mma go to the bathroom." comments Katty, walking towards the open door of the room.</p><p>"Ok." replies Alma.</p><p>Over the next few minutes of moving her clothing from her suitcase to the closet and Katty returning, with taking out the last piece of clothing from the suitcase, Alma was a little surprised to see a familiar device at the bottom, her controller.</p><p>"I completely forgot I brought my controller." comments Alma, picking up the device and dropping her last piece of clothing back into the suitcase.</p><p>"Your controller?" questions Katty, sitting on the bed.</p><p>"Yeah." replies Alma, standing and turning around to show Katty the device.</p><p>"Oh yeah, you showed me that before we left Merkolova." comments Katty.</p><p>"You felt a little uncomfortable when I let you use it, but you said you might be up to using it later..." states Alma, before walking towards Katty, "We're not doing anything right now, so, do you want to give it another shot?"</p><p>"Sure." replies Katty, smiling a little as Alma sits next to her at her left. "Just remind me what it can do again."</p><p>"Ok." replies Alma, moving the device closer to Katty and using her free hand to point out the buttons on the device. "It can turn me off, control my strength and access my memories up to twenty-four hours. The left button turns me off, the right one is basically a confirmation button and the dial in the middle rises and lowers my strength, it also rewinds and fast-forwards through my memory."</p><p>"Ok, so how do I access your memory again?" asks Katty, before Alma hands the device to her.</p><p>"First you have to turn me off, when I'm off move the controller near my head and a window should pop up, it'll start by showing my last minute before being turned off, you just have to turn the dial to look further back."</p><p>"Ok, I'd like to try that." replies Katty.</p><p>"Ok." replies Alma, before leaning back on the bed and closing her eyes. "Anytime your ready."</p><p>Katty took a breath and pressed the button to turn Alma off and sees the toweled teens chest go still, before Katty lowers the controller near Alma's head and like she had said, a window pops up seconds later, showing a video of Katty herself, through Alma's point of view, looking towards her on the bed, having the conversation they had just moments ago about the controller and Alma walking towards her and sitting on the bed.</p><p>"Wow, weird." comments Katty, smiling a little as she watched, through Alma's eyes, what happened just a minute ago. "Hehe, the screen even blacks out for a second when she blinks her eyes." comments Katty, noting that small detail.</p><p>The Felene watched until the screen went black and Alma stating in the video, <em>'Anytime your ready.'</em></p><p>The window then closes, but Katty had a sudden idea, which brought a smile to her face.</p><p>"Hmm, I wonder what she was doing in the shower..."</p><p>Katty started to lower the device towards Alma's head, but paused.</p><p>"Wait, would that be ok, to just spy on her in the shower like that? But, she gave me permission to look at her memories, so she must've known I might think to look at that particular memory."</p><p>After a moment of that thought, Katty figured it was ok and returned the controller near Alma's head and the window returns and Katty, began turning the dial, gradually at first, slowly rewinding through the scene with Alma calling her dad and talking to Lina, then before that with Alma talking to her grandmother in the hallway, then with Alma inside the bathroom.</p><p>Katty stopped rewinding briefly, at the moment Alma was stepping from the shower, reaching to the towel she was now wearing and drying her body off, first wiping the water from her breasts, then down her belly to her crotch, the legs and arms before Alma walks in front of a mirror and dries her hair, before wrapping the towel around her body and heading towards the door.</p><p>Katty resumed rewinding at this point, pass Alma stepping out of the shower, though it wasn't long before in the backwards moving video that Katty sees Alma's view looking down at her body and her left hand at her crotch and Katty quickly stopped the backwards play and a smile quickly coming to her face as Alma's moan was heard and her left hand rapidly moving. Katty could easily tell Alma was fingering herself and with the rapid sound of her palm meeting her wet skin, and the blur at which her hand was moving, Alma was masturbating intensely.</p><p>Although Katty was enjoying the sight of Alma masturbation through her point of view, to her disappointment, Katty found the screen went black as the sounds continued and Alma's moans increasing, before it became muffled. It was clear Alma's was climaxing and Katty cursed at the detail of Alma closing her eyes blacked out the screen.</p><p>Although Katty wasn't disappointed for long though as a slightly blurring view of Alma's body returned and Alma's left hand was away from her crotch and Katty could see a stream of Alma's cum squirt from between her legs in two lengthy streams she could make out through the water of the shower falling on Alma, before Alma returns her fingers inside her and Alma's muffled moaning increasing.</p><p>"Wow..." comments Katty, moving her free hand under her skirt and panties to lightly finger her own pussy. "Although the view is the same when I do it, seeing this from Alma's perspective for some reason is pretty hot."</p><p>"<em>Ohhhh Yes!</em>" declares Alma on the video, which soon blacks out again.</p><p>After a few moments though, Alma opens her eyes again with a sigh coming from her and pulling her left hand from her crotch and lifting her hand and with an 'Mmm' from her, Katty could guess that Alma was sucking her fingers.</p><p>"<em>You liked that didn't you?</em>" comments Alma, bringing a grin to Katty as she sees Alma's left hand return to her crotch and slowly rub.</p><p>"So she talks to her pussy when she's alone." comments Katty, smiling at learning that piece of information, continuing to finger herself, working up more of her arousal juices.</p><p>"<em>Huh? You want more?</em>" states Alma on the video, bringing a light giggle from Katty as she sees Alma wave a finger above her pussy. "<em>No, no, no, you have to save some of that delicious cum for Katty, she loves drinking it after all... hehe, like a kitty-cat waiting for milk.</em>"</p><p>Katty's giggling abruptly stopped hearing that comment, though she continued smiling, looking to Alma laying on the bed, commenting...</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>Alma on the video gave a sigh and reaches her left hand out to turn off the shower and Katty, wasn't quite finished watching and removes her hand from her panties to turn the dial, rewinding the video again, to a point that she sees Alma rubbing a soapy sponge over her body and resumed playing the video at normal speed, watching as Alma cleaned herself.</p><p>It wasn't long though before, with Alma's using the sponge to clean her labia that she lingers there longer than she needed to for simple cleaning, as a low moan soon comes from her.</p><p>"<em>Mm, I think someone wants to play...</em>" comments Alma, once again bringing a smile to Katty.</p><p>"Yep, Alma definitely talks to her pussy when she's masturbating alone." states Katty. "Heh, I wonder what else she does when she's alone..."</p><p>Katty returns her free hand under her panties, resuming fingering herself as she watched the beginning of Alma's masturbation as she rubs the soapy sponge over her crotch, bringing another moan from Alma.</p><p>"<em>Heh, ok, ok, I'll play with you, only for a little while though...</em>" states Alma, before giving a playful little gasp and lifting the sponge from her lower lips. "<em>You want me to do what!? Ohhh, you're a naughty pussy!</em>"</p><p>Katty couldn't help but giggle at the little act Alma was doing, finding it quite amusing, before seeing Alma drop the sponge to the floor of the tub and give her labia a swift swat with her hand, bringing a delighted gasp from Alma.</p><p>"<em>Ohhh, I don't want you talking like that, or I'm gonna have to spank you!</em>" states Alma, before gasping again and giving herself another swat. "Y<em>ou're so dirty! What did I just say!?</em>" she adds, before giving her wet lips another slap and a moan quickly following and the screen going black for a few moments. "<em>Mmm, you're so naughty, I think you like that, don't you, huh?</em>" she continues, swatting herself again.</p><p>Watching this, Katty learned another thing, giving a low moan as she teases her clit.</p><p>"So, she likes her pussy slapped... hmm, I think I remember ever only doing that once with her, heh, well that'll certainly change..."</p><p>As Katty continued to watch Alma's session of masturbation, Alma got increasingly more forceful with herself. Katty was never much of a fan of her own delicate labia being slapped, though gave it a light swat every now and again, but cringed at a few slaps she saw on the video that she was sure hurt, but Alma seemed to love as she moans out louder with each hit, continuing to comment how naughty and bad her pussy was.</p><p>"<em>Ohhhh, your still asking for that?</em>" questions Alma, rubbing herself before giving her abused lips a harsh swat. "<em>Ok fine, you little whiner.</em>" she adds, with a chuckle, before Katty notices Alma begin to finger herself, quickly speeding to a rapid thrusting. "<em>Ohhhh! Is this what you wanted? Those fingers going in and out of that naughty hole.</em>"</p><p>Although Katty could see the video was nearing where she had already watched before, she was too into the scene to care, watching Alma being so rough with herself and intensely masturbating, along with her dirty talk, was turning the Felene on greatly, causing her to lay back beside Alma as she returns her fingers into her pussy and began to finger herself much like Alma was doing on the video, matching her speed as she held the controller above her head to continue watching Alma's actions.</p><p>Feeling herself quickly nearing orgasm, Katty began to agree with Alma's comments to her pussy...</p><p>"<em>Ohhhh! You're so naughty!</em>" moans Alma.</p><p>"It sure is." comments Katty, soon groaning as she felt her climax nearing and closing her eyes. "P-Punish that naughty pussy."</p><p>Just a few moments later, Katty was the first to reach that moment of bliss, a loud groaning coming from her as her rapidly thrusting fingers attacked her climaxing pussy, as three short squirts of her girl-cum added to her saturated wet panties.</p><p>Soon coming down from her high, panting with her fingers still inside her quivering hole, Katty sees and hears Alma on the video climax again, before lowering her hand to the bed, pressing the button to turn Alma back on.</p><p>Whose eyes open and quickly see Katty laying next to her and sits up, though immediately seeing Katty's hand under her skirt.</p><p>"Hehe, don't tell me your were masturbating to what you saw?" giggles Alma.</p><p>Panting, Katty looks to Alma with a smile and comments...</p><p>"A kitty-cat waiting for milk huh?"</p><p>The comment brought an immediate full-face blush to Alma.</p><p>"Heh, I forgot about my moment in the shower, anyway, a-about that comment..." replies Alma, nervously.</p><p>"Don't worry about it." replies Katty, smiling. "You we're in the moment..." she adds, before removing her hand from her panties and licking her fingers. "Anyway, I liked what I saw, found out a couple things I didn't know about you."</p><p>"Heh, like what?" asks Alma.</p><p>"That you talk to your pussy."</p><p>Alma's face brightens immediately.</p><p>"H-How much did you watch?"</p><p>"When you're pussy first asked for your fingers." answers Katty, sitting up.</p><p>"Uh, hehehe... About that, I don't do that a lot, I was just in the mood to be silly."</p><p>"Well I found it very enjoyable." comments Katty, reaching to the top of the towel around Alma and loosening it, causing it to fall from her now naked body. "Another thing I learned is that you like to be pretty harsh with your pussy." she adds, before placing a hand to Alma's shoulder and pushing her down to her back and placing her other hand between Alma's legs and rubbing her smooth, soft labia, bringing a smile to Alma, before a sudden gasp of pain as Katty gave a quick swat of the lower lips.</p><p>"Ow!"</p><p>"What's wrong!?" gasps Katty, quickly seeing she didn't get the same response from Alma that was on the video.</p><p>"I'm not turned on for one." replies Alma.</p><p>"Oh, heh, sorry about that."</p><p>"That's ok, just get me turned on and you can hit my pussy all you want."</p><p>"Ok... replies Katty, before gasping and lowering her right ear to Alma's crotch, "Oh I think it's talking to me." declares Katty, bringing a giggle to Alma.</p><p>"What's it saying?" asks Alma.</p><p>"It's saying it wants my tongue inside." replies Katty grinning, before gasping again. "Oh it really is naughty, it just told me there's milk there. Let's see if that's true..." adds Katty, before removing herself from the bed and kneeling down at Alma's feet on the floor, spreading her legs, leaning in and licking Alma's slit, bringing a low moan from the naked teen.</p><p>After a few licks to the outside, Katty inserts her tongue between the soft folds and into Alma's pussy, bringing a little louder moan from her and squirming.</p><p>"Mmm, it likes that." moans Alma, lifting her hands up to her breasts and teasing her nipples, bringing a quick gasp of pleasure from her.</p><p>"It sure does." replies Katty. "Your pussy says it wants even more, it's being a little greedy don't you think?"</p><p>"Yeah, what are you going to do about it?" asks Alma, looking down to Katty between her legs. "I'm having a bit of a hard time training it, maybe you can help."</p><p>"I'd be happy to." answers Katty, before giving Alma's aroused labia a light swat with her left hand, making Alma flinch a little.</p><p>"Ohh, it won't respond to that, hit it harder." replies Alma.</p><p>Katty quickly did so, bringing a gasp from Alma, before Katty returns her tongue to the reddening lips, licking and darting her tongue in and out of the wet hole, bringing more moaning from Alma.</p><p>A few moments later Katty pulls her tongue from Alma and give her lips another swat and another gasp of delight from Alma.</p><p>"I think it likes that." comments Katty, giving Alma's labia another, harder hit, causing Alma to lift her hips from the sting. "Ohh, it's jumping in delight! This isn't punishment if the pussy likes it." adds Katty, swatting the lips again, though quickly beginning a rapid series of hits, bringing a long moaning from Alma. The hits weren't too hard, but the constant strikes to the same place quickly built up the stinging pain, causing Alma to moan and squirm her hips in delight of the pleasure/pain combo.</p><p>Alma though quickly gave a loud gasp when Katy abruptly stopped the series of swats to return her tongue to her, teasing her stiffened clit this time, for a few moments, before spreading Alma's reddened lips and giving a swat directly to her clit which immediately brought an "OW!" from Alma and she quickly lower her left hand from her breast to Katty's hand that hit her.</p><p>"Not so hard on my clit."</p><p>"Oh, sorry." replies Katty, before returning her tongue to the nub to sooth the pain away and Alma returning her head back to the bed and her left hand to her nipple. "Looks like I found something the pussy doesn't like." comments Katty, spreading the lips again, before two fingers this time and and lightly tapping the erect nub repeatedly, which brought out the desired response in Alma that Katty wanted, moaning and squirming.</p><p>"Ohhh, the pussy's gonna come soon." moans Alma.</p><p>"Really?" comments Katty, with a sigh, "I guess there's just no punishing this pussy then if it likes everything that's done to it. I guess there's only one thing left to do..."</p><p>"And whats that?" asks Alma, looking down to Katty.</p><p>"Give it exactly what it wants!" declares Katty. "If you can't train it, spoil it rotten!" she adds, before returning her tongue into Alma's eager hole with a gasp from her.</p><p>"Ohhh, yeah, try spoiling it." moans Alma, squeezing and pinching her breasts and nipples, speeding her towards climax.</p><p>With Alma pleasuring her breasts and Katty her pussy, it didn't take long at all before the moment of bliss came, with a long moaning from Alma. Seconds into Alma's moaning Katty feels Alma's cum drench her mouth, causing her to quickly pull her tongue from Alma to drink up Alma's cum, moaning from the taste.</p><p>Alma's squirting lasts just a few squirts, before Katty pulls back, licking her lips as she watches Alma's pussy clench repeatedly from the orgasmic contractions.</p><p>"You're pussy is a liar, there's no milk." comments Katty, prompting a giggling from Alma as she comes.</p><p>"I-I guess spoiling it is out of the question then." replies Alma, before Katty crawls over her onto the bed and kisses Alma. "Heh, well that was fun." comments Alma, as her orgasm begins to wane.</p><p>"Yeah, and that's because I got to play with your controller." replies Katty, before reaching to the device. "The only thing I haven't done is change your strength... but wait, when your turned off, can you still come? That would be pretty funny if you could."</p><p>"I dunno, you wanna try?" asks Alma.</p><p>"Can I?"</p><p>"Sure." replies Alma, before moving herself back a little further on the bed, where her feet no longer rested on the floor. "I just came, so the sooner you try, the better chance you have that I'll come."</p><p>"Ok." replies Katty, before pressing the button on the device to turn Alma off and placing the controller to the side.</p><p>Katty quickly changed her position, almost sitting on Alma's head as she faced her lower body and lifts the nude girl's legs up and to bring her crotch to her face.</p><p>Holding Alma's limp lower body up with her left hand on her rear, Katty quickly started to thrust two fingers into Alma's pussy and just to make sure she had the best odds of making her body come, Katty alternated between thrusting her fingers and teasing Alma's G-spot.</p><p>To Katty's delight, it didn't take long at all for the answer to be yes, Alma's turned off state could still come as Katty felt Alma's pussy clenching around her fingers and a few spurts of her cum leave, before Katty quickly pulls her fingers from Alma's climaxing hole, watching as she sees Alma's labia clenching in response to the orgasm.</p><p>Katty, quickly looks down between her legs to see Alma's face and was a little disappointed when she saw that Alma's apparent orgasm was not shown on her face.</p><p>"Hmm, only her pussy reacts to her orgasm... interesting I guess but not very fun to watch." comments Katty, before turning her attention back to Alma's still clenching labia. "Hmm... I wonder if she can come without teasing her G-spot..."</p><p>Katty waited until Alma's orgasm seemed to stop and waited about ten seconds after for the lingering ebbs of pleasure to dissipate throughout her body before returning her fingers into Alma's hole and resuming her thrusts, this time without teasing her G-spot.</p><p>Without the benefit of Alma's physical and verbal reactions, plus not stopping her thrusts to tease her G-spot, Katty found it difficult to see if Alma was coming, so she occasionally stops her thrusts to see if she could feel the orgasmic clenches, which she didn't, so Katty continued, and continued, and continued...</p><p>For close to four minutes of only in and out thrusts of her fingers and Katty felt and saw no evidence of Alma's orgasming, before pulling her wet fingers from Alma's pussy.</p><p>"I guess she can't come without G-spot stimulation in this state, hmm, well I'll make her come again before turning her back on..."</p><p>With that, Katty returns her fingers inside Alma and only teased her G-spot, expecting Alma to climax within moments after the previous four minute finger thrusts.</p><p>Although, something interesting happened, it took about a full minute into the pure G-spot stimulation before Katty felt the familiar swell of the of the spot, indicating Alma's cum prepping to leave, which it did, but the interesting thing was, Alma's pussy wasn't spasming in orgasm.</p><p>"Huh?" questions Katty, stopping the tease of the Alma's G-spot, seeing the squirts of her girl-cum stop. "She's squirting but not coming?" comments Katty, before resuming the tease and seeing more of Alma's cum leave her, before stopping and seeing the cum stop leaving, this intriguing action brought a smile to Katty's face. "Huh, well squirting and coming are kinda separate, I guess Alma has the ability to squirt without coming... Or maybe, that first orgasm was because Alma came just before being turned off."</p><p>Katty lowers Alma's body back to the bed, sits to her side, picks up the controller and turns Alma back on, and Katty was a little surprised when Alma awoke with a gasp and catches out of the corner of her right eye a short spurt of Alma's cum leave her, before sitting up, lowering a hand to her crotch.</p><p>"So I guess I can come when I'm off huh?" asks Alma.</p><p>"Well, yes and no." answers Katty.</p><p>"Huh? What's that supposed to mean? I woke up squirting."</p><p>"Squirting, yeah, but is your pussy throbbing with pleasure?" replies Katty.</p><p>"Um..." states Alma, before taking a moment to focus on her pussy and looking puzzled. "No, that's weird, I woke up squirting, but my pussy feels normal."</p><p>"You can squirt without coming yanno." states Katty.</p><p>"Huh, really? I never knew that."</p><p>"Yeah, it's tricky to do though, especially if your used to doing both at the same time, I've tried squirting without coming a lot of times, but quit trying after awhile. But with you turned off, you don't come, but I was able to make you squirt."</p><p>"Wow, I didn't know that, do you know how to do it?"</p><p>"Yeah, just rub your G-spot."</p><p>"But I do that all the time when I masturbate and I come and squirt."</p><p>"Well, not everyone can do it."</p><p>"It would be fun to try though!" quickly states Alma, before lowering her left hand to her pussy and inserting two fingers into herself. "Let's both try to squirt without coming!"</p><p>"Nah, I'm pretty sure I can't do it, I don't really squirt much anyway."</p><p>"You do squirt, you just lack distance, come on, just try with me one more time." urges Alma.</p><p>"Ok fine." replies Katty with a smile, moving her right hand under her panties. "Whether I do it or not, it'll still feel good."</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Chapter 58</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alma returns home and discovers a life-changing decision awaits her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LOLI(NYMPH), YURI</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>- Two weeks later -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Felis -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Airport, 5:46 P.M., Nycalus (Monday) -</strong>
</p><p>"See-ya later in a few months!" declares Alma, as she walks away from Katty, her mother and grandmother, waving her hand goodbye, along with Cora flying beside Alma.</p><p>Alma, knowing she was going to be heading to colder weather, wore a long-sleeve shirt and jeans, along with carrying a coat under her arm holding her suitcase.</p><p>"Same here." replies Katty. "And tell Crissy I'll be lonely without her here."</p><p>"Heh, ok." answers back Alma, before she joined the small crowd of people taking the same flight as she was.</p><p>After placing her suitcase on a small teleporter, Alma and Cora made their way into the ship that would take them back to their home planet and Alma quickly picked out a seat next to a window, where Cora stood on the windowsill as they waited for departure.</p><p>"I had so much fun here!" states Cora.</p><p>"Me too." replies Alma. "I'd like to come back to Felis again some day."</p><p>"And I have a boyfriend!" adds Cora happily.</p><p>"Yep, and he doesn't live too far from where we live." states Alma. "You'll be able to see him everyday if you wanted."</p><p>Cora giggles at the remark, as the two continued to chat about their time on Felis as they waited for the ship to leave, which after about fifteen minutes, the ship began it's departure from the planet. Once in space, Alma and Cora admired the view of planet Felis until the ship entered warp.</p><p>
  <strong>- About two hours later -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Merkolova -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Airport, 4:57 P.M., Solaris (Sunday), Third</strong>
  <strong> week of December (1)</strong>
  <strong> -</strong>
</p><p>Not yet wearing her coat, Alma walks through the hallway connecting the ship to the building, with Cora siting on her shoulder.</p><p>After retrieving her suitcase, Alma heads towards the exit, though only about a minute into the walking and the crowd she was in dispersing, a smile comes to Alma when she sees her family waiting a few yards away. All three happy to see her, though Lina clearly the happiest...</p><p>"You're back!" declares Lina gleefully as she runs towards her.</p><p>Alma had just enough time to drop her suitcase to the ground and Cora to fly from Alma's shoulder before Lina quickly wraps her arms around her in a hug, though Alma quickly returned the embrace.</p><p>"Yep, I had lots of fun too." replies Alma.</p><p>Lina though managed to surprise her tanned twin as she suddenly kissed her, fully on the lips. It wasn't just a quick peck ether, it was complete with tongue and eagerness.</p><p>To the strangers walking by, they could easily be mistaken for a couple, While Alma may have been quite embarrassed from the public display a month ago, now she wasn't, Alma didn't mind, she let Lina have her way and even returned the affection, until Lina calmly pulls her lips from hers, a string of their combined saliva briefly connecting their tongues.</p><p>"Heh, sorry, I just missed you a lot more than I thought I would." states Lina.</p><p>"Me too, a month is a long time." replies Alma.</p><p>"What about me?" asks Cora, hovering near Alma's head.</p><p>"Yea, I missed you too Cora." replies Lina. "I was so lonely with you two gone."</p><p>Quin and Gene then walk next to the two and Gene playfully places a hand on Lina's head, commenting...</p><p>"Lina's been a wreck with you gone."</p><p>"No I wasn't!" gasps Lina, releasing Alma, who giggles a little at the light teasing Gene was giving Lina, before she was hugged by Quin this time.</p><p>"It's nice to have you back."</p><p>"I'm glad to be back." replies Alma. "Felis is nice, but Merkolova is my home."</p><p>"Well then..." states Quin, releasing Alma. "Let's head home."</p><p>"Ok." replies Alma, as she puts her coat on and letting Cora into the inner pocket before zipping the coat up and picking up her suitcase, before the group heads towards the exit. "Oh yeah..." adds Alma. "I brought back a couple things for you guys."</p><p>"Ohh! Souvenirs!?" asks Lina happily. "What'cha get us?"</p><p>"Heh, you'll have to wait till we get home." answers Alma, prompting a disappointed 'Aww...' from Lina.</p><p>After the thirty minute trip, Alma arrived back to home-sweet-home, first letting Cora free of the warmth of her coat, before unpacking her suitcase and settling back into her home, which didn't take long at all before Alma was once again going about the day as usual, watching T.V., eating, though her largest amount of time spent was talking with her friends through her Comm about her time on Felis, Sakura in particular was quite eager to listen about what she did and saw on Felis.</p><p>
  <strong>- 5:57 P.M -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Alma and Lina's room -</strong>
</p><p>Returning to her room after leaving the bathroom, Alma sees Lina sitting on the bed, wearing only her underwear, who turns her attention from the T.V., to her, smiling and commenting...</p><p>"Hey, close the door and come'er."</p><p>Interested in what Lina wanted, Alma closes the door behind her and walks towards the bed and sits to Lina's right.</p><p>"What's up?" asks Alma, quickly noticing the look of thought on her twins face as she briefly averted her eyes. "Lina? Is something wro-"</p><p>Alma was quickly surprised when Lina suddenly leans toward and kisses her, the suddenness of the action causes Alma to fall back on the bed. Lina though quickly joined her, positioning herself above the younger twin and lowering her lips to Alma's again, kissing her intensely, full of passion.</p><p>Alma though didn't resist, she did the exact opposite, figuring Lina was simply very eager to physically show her love after a month apart, Alma herself was also eager to do this as well and quickly began returning the affection, wrapping her arms around Lina as the two wrestled their tongues.</p><p>It wasn't long into the kissing match that Alma gave up a little gasp into it as she felt one of Lina's hands reach under her pants and panties to tease her clit and slit. Alma though quickly did the same and reaches a hand under the front of Lina's panties to tease her.</p><p>Five minutes into this sisterly love though, Alma realized something a little odd, Through Lina's kissing, Alma could feel the intense passion she was putting into it. Although it wasn't unusual for ether sister to have passionate, loving sex, literally making love, Alma could feel that although Lina was doing this from the lack of being able to do it with her for a month, she could also tell that Lina wanted to make love to her, not just sex, which she was all for.</p><p>The odd thing though, was the intensity of the emotion, although it had been a month, the amount of passion Lina was giving was almost overwhelming, Alma had trouble matching it, though she quickly decided not to try, just give what she could as the two continued the passionate kissing and teasing of the increasingly slippery warm lips between their legs.</p><p>Just a few minutes later, given the amount of passion Lina was giving to her kissing, it began to have a direct effect on Alma, increasing the pleasure of Lina's fingers teasing her, quickly sending her straight towards an orgasm.</p><p>Although Alma didn't want to stop Lina, a thought nagged her and she quickly places her free hand to Lina's shoulder and pushes, forcing her twins lips from her.</p><p>"Wait, I don't want to come with my pants on."</p><p>Lina didn't say a word, quickly pulling her hand from under her panties and backing off the bed to her knees, unbuttoning and unzipping Alma's pants and pulling them, along with her white panties, down and free of her legs, before crawling back over Alma and returning her lips to the younger twin and two fingers in and out of Alma's well aroused pussy.</p><p>Alma moved her right hand to return to Lina's pussy but seconds after she inserts her fingers, she felt Lina's hand grab her hand and pull her fingers out as she lifts her lips from Alma's with a smile.</p><p>"Let me focus on you for a little while."</p><p>"As long as I get a turn." replies Alma, smiling as well, prompting a brief giggle from Lina, before she lifts Alma's hand and licks her juices from Alma's fingers, before reaching down to Alma's shirt and lifting it up, revealing Alma's bra, which Lina quickly undoes the front clasp, freeing the younger twins evenly shaped, brown B-cup mounds to the air.</p><p>Lowering her lips, a sudden gasp leaves Alma as she feels Lina take her right nipple into her her mouth, gently sucking and licking it.</p><p>Feeling herself getting closer and closer to that moment of bliss, Alma, wanting to do something with her hands, lifted them to Lina's head, running her fingers through her hair as she moans and gasps out in pleasure from Lina's dual action of licking and sucking her nipples, along with her slow, but insistent fingers moving in and out of her pussy.</p><p>As Alma groans from her approaching climax and reflexively attempting to hold it back, a sudden gasp of bliss leaves her when she feels Lina's fingers inside her curve upward to hit that special spot inside, forcing her climax through her in-vain hold.</p><p>Alma's fists tighten, grabbing fistfuls of her sisters hair as she moans in pleasure from Lina's continued actions, before feeling her cum squirt powerfully from her, drenching Lina's hand in three pleasure-filled ejaculations. Immediately after her squirting, Alma's entire body trembles in the throws of orgasm, her hips jerking upwards in response to Lina's fingers continuing to move in and out of her spasming orifice.</p><p>Moments after the fluid pleasure, leaving only the uncontrollable rapid clenching of her pussy, Alma's hands relax on Lina's hair with a smile as the pleasure of her orgasm rolled throughout her body, with a low moan.</p><p>"My turn..." sighs Alma.</p><p>Lina lifts her lips from Alma's nipple with a smile.</p><p>"Not yet, I'm not done."</p><p>"Oh really?" asks Alma, grinning.</p><p>"It's been a whole month, you think I'm going to pass up my first chance to taste you?" questions Lina, before giving Alma another, though brief, passionate kiss.</p><p>"Heh, maybe I should leave for a month more often, if you get this passionate." replies Alma.</p><p>The remark brings a brighter blush to Lina's cheeks, before the older twin lowers her lips and places light kisses on Alma's neck, removing her fingers from between the younger girls slit as she advances downward, placing kisses along the way.</p><p>Alma found the kissing tease quite enjoyable and couldn't quite remember Lina doing something like it before, it felt like Lina was examining every part of her with her lips, from kissing the valley between her breasts, to kissing the twin mounds, slowly caressing her lips along each nipple; parting from them and trailing kisses down Alma's belly, which prompted a light giggling from the ticklish sensation.</p><p>When Lina's lips reached her smooth pubic mound, Alma could feel her arousal flowing from her center, eager for her twin's lips to finish their journey. Which to Alma's disappointment, didn't quite happen as Lina's lips veered left, placing light kisses to her labia's immediate left, bringing a light ticklish sensation as she felt Lina's lips tease the sensitive skin of each of her inner thighs.</p><p>With the slowness of Lina's teasing and now the attention to her skin so close to her center, Alma was about to ask Lina to finish her lips journey, before a surprised, but delighted gasp leaves her along with a flinch of her hips as she felt Lina's tongue trailing the the outer lips of her labia, circling the blushing, aroused mounds.</p><p>After a few circles with her tongue, Alma felt Lina finally start to lick her labia, giving each lip a slow, purposeful lick, alternating between each for close to two long, pleasurable minutes as Alma moans from the tongue massage her twin was giving her labia, though Lina avoided touching her quite erect clit.</p><p>Although Alma felt a few surges of pleasure, she knew Lina's simple action wouldn't make her come again, but she didn't mind at all, which is why Alma was surprised when she felt Lina spread her lips with two fingers and her tongue flick her clit, immediately bringing a sudden gasp of pleasure from her, before a groan and clench of her pussy as Lina's tongue returned, this time slowly, very slowly, licking her clit, feeling the numerous bumps of Lina's taste buds hit the sensitive, small nub.</p><p>The lick not yet finishing, Alma felt that familiar pre-orgasmic surge of pleasure, but coupled with Alma holding it back and Lina's lick coming to an end, Alma made it through without climaxing, but gasps out in pleasure again when Lina's tongue returned with the same, slow, bumpy lick.</p><p>Despite her effort, Alma couldn't hold back her orgasm this time and gasps out as her hips jerk up from the arriving orgasm, which was rather weak, considering the lengthy tease, only two small spurts of her cum leaving her compared to the usual forceful stream as Lina continued to tease her throbbing clit.</p><p>With the orgasm being weaker though, Alma had the benefit of much of her body remaining under her control, allowing her to lift her head to look down to Lina licking her and lowering her hands down to her head, causing Lina to open her eyes to turn her gaze up to Alma as she continued to slowly lick her clit.</p><p>Just a few seconds into the matching gaze into each others eyes, Alma lets out a soft moan as she lower her head back to the bed as Lina take her clit between her lips and gently sucks and flicks it with the tip of her tongue lightly, slowly allowing Alma's orgasm to fade in the the relaxing afterglow as Alma runs her fingers through Lina's hair.</p><p>When the pleasure had finally faded, with a satisfied sigh from Alma, feeling Lina's lips leave her clit, the younger twin started to sit up, though Lina quickly places a hand to Alma's chest, halting her motion and causing her to fall back on the bed.</p><p>"I'm not done yet." comments Lina, smiling. "You came too soon."</p><p>"Oh, heh, sorry about that." replies Alma.</p><p>"I'm almost done though." adds Lina, before turning her attention back to Alma's blushing labia, as her arousal juices flowed from her slit.</p><p>A sudden, "Ooooooh!" leaves Alma when she feels Lina's tongue finally pierce into her and wriggle around.</p><p>Given the previous climax, Alma was extra sensitive and squirms her hips in response to Lina's tongue moving around inside her. Lina didn't simply wriggle her tongue though, bringing more moans from Alma as she also quickly darts her tongue in and out.</p><p>Lina's tongue wasn't the only participate in Alma's pleasure though, the younger twin lifts her hands up to her breasts and giving them some attention, massaging the mounds and pinching her nipples.</p><p>Having climaxed not long ago and the fact that Lina's tongue wasn't too overpowering, Alma was able to enjoy the slow, gradual rise in pleasure for nearly seven uninterrupted minutes of constant stimulation before orgasm number three finally arrived.</p><p>Which other than a groan/moan combo from Alma, the event was rather quite as Lina quickly opens her mouth a little wider, to catch her twins cum squirting intensely from her and into her waiting mouth as she circled her tongue along the clenching threshold of Alma's climaxing pussy.</p><p>Alma's body gave up three powerful ejaculations of her cum, before a forth was urged from her when Lina moves her tongue to the throbbing nub above and gave it a few licks, allowing Alma to gently float down from her cloud of bliss.</p><p>"'<em>Now</em>', I'm done." declares Lina, with a smile as as lifts her head from Alma's crotch and crawls over her.</p><p>"You sure?" asks Alma with a giggle.</p><p>"Yep..." replies Lina, before lowering her lips down to Alma's and giving her quick kiss. "I'm sure."</p><p>"Heh, well I really enjoyed it... Before I start my turn though, I have a question; You surprised me with how passionate you were, did you really miss me THAT much?"</p><p>"Oh, uh..." replies Lina, with an embarrassed smile, though averting her gaze from Alma. "That's, part of the reason..."</p><p>"Part of it? Then what's the other reason?" replies Alma.</p><p>"I'd... rather not tell you right now, it would just ruin the mood. Let's just enjoy the time we have." answers Lina, looking back to Alma with a small smile.</p><p><em>'The time we have?'</em> questions Alma in her mind.</p><p>Although a little puzzled by Lina's choice of words, Alma let the issue go, she didn't want to ruin the mood after all, plus she figured Lina would simply come clean after they were done, so...</p><p>"Ok, my turn!" declares Alma, as she quickly rolls each other over.</p><p>With Lina now on her back, Alma reaches under her twins back to undo the clasp of her bra, allowing her to remove it and reveal Lina's breasts and erect nipples, allowing Alma to lower her lips and give each nipple a lick, before taking one between her index and middle finger and swirling her tongue around the other, bringing a low moan from Lina.</p><p>While Lina's breasts weren't has sensitive as her own, Alma still spent a considerable amount of time on the mounds, squeezing and kneading them, while she licked and sucked the stiffened nubs of her pink nipples, bringing a constant moaning from the older twin, whom glides her fingers through Alma's hair.</p><p>After Lina's breasts and nipples were given ample attention, Alma licks the valley between Lina's breasts and trails her tongue down, pass Lina's smooth, navel-less belly, bringing a light giggle from her before reaching Lina's panties, which, instead of using her hands, Alma took the waist-band in her teeth and pulled the underwear down to her twins knees, then using her hands to pull it free of Lina's legs, before spreading them and looking to Lina's blushing, aroused lower lips.</p><p>Unlike Lina, Alma went straight for Lina's center, teasingly licking the puffy lips, bringing a moan from Lina, before slipping her tongue between the softness to tease the rim of Lina's pussy, bringing a light moan from Lina and squirming her hips, before Alma pushing her tongue fully into her twin.</p><p>Moments later, Alma pulls her tongue free to tease Lina's stiffened clit, while inserting two fingers of her right hand into her and slowly thrusting as she licked and flicked the sensitive nub of her twins clit, bringing a louder moaning from her.</p><p>Aside from adding a gentle stroking of Lina's G-spot, Alma continued her actions till Lina came minutes later; Which, like Alma before, Lina was relatively quite, a groan, followed by a gasp as her climax hit and thanks to Alma's fingers stroking her swelled G-spot, her girl-cum burst from her powerfully, which Alma was more than ready for as her mouth was already covering Lina's urethra to catch the fire-hose like stream of Lina's cum leaving her in one lengthy, three second stream, before a loud groan comes from Lina as an equally lengthy second stream of liquid bliss leaves her and into Alma's waiting mouth and down her throat.</p><p>Alma continued to stroke Lina's G-spot, urging more ejaculations from the older twin, though nowhere near the intensity of the initial two while Lina moans from the pleasure of her orgasm flowing through her.</p><p>Towards the end of her orgasm and Alma's continued, stroking of her G-spot, Lina could feel more of her cum coming and clenched, momentarily holding back what she knew would be that last few spurts of her cum that her body would give up. Lina managed to hold out for a few moments, before gasping out in a quick burst of pleasure as a near two second stream of her cum leaves into Alma's mouth, before Lina went limp, tired and satisfied.</p><p>Alma, seeing Lina go limp, swallows the last of Lina's cum and pulls her fingers from her and and returns to the bed, sitting to Lina's left.</p><p>"You taste the same as I remember." states Alma with a smile.</p><p>"Heh, I'd hope so." giggles Lina.</p><p>Following a quick kiss to the lips as Lina lays on her back, Alma reaches her left hand to poke Lina's right nipple, playfully teasing it.</p><p>"So..." she starts. "What was the other reason you had for doing this?"</p><p>Alma quickly sees the smile Lina had fade, and look away from her.</p><p>"I don't want to talk about it right now, I'll tell you tomorrow."</p><p>"Tomorrow?" questions Alma with a gasp. "Why tomorrow? Just tell me now."</p><p>"You just got back from a month-long trip." replies Lina, looking back to Alma with a small smile. "I don't want to ruin your happiness the first day back."</p><p>"Ruin my happiness? Come on, after saying that, you know I can't let it go now. What's going on? Did something happen while I was away?"</p><p>"I'd rather wait until tomorrow." replies Lina, turning her gaze from Alma again.</p><p>"Well I'd rather you tell me now, you can't just say you don't want to ruin my happiness and not say anything else, so tell me right now. I'm not going to be happy unless you tell me."</p><p>Lina gives a sigh, before sitting up.</p><p>"I really don't want to do this today."</p><p>"Well too bad, you said too much for me to leave it alone." replies Alma.</p><p>"Ok..." states Lina, before turning to face Alma and crossing her legs. "You know we belong to the company dad works for right?"</p><p>"Yeah, of course."</p><p>"Well, while you were gone with Katty, I found out from dad that his bosses have been secretly been keeping an eye on us."</p><p>"What!?" gasps Alma. "They've been spying on us!?" she adds, thinking her private times weren't actually private.</p><p>"Yes, but probably not they way your thinking." replies Lina. "It's not like they're watching what we're seeing, like with our controllers, they just have people report on what we're doing."</p><p>"That's even worse! I don't want someone spying on me from behind a corner!"</p><p>"Well, you don't have to worry about your time with Katty." replies Lina with a smile. "You were basically <em>'off the grid'</em> while on Felis."</p><p>"But now that I'm back, I'm being watched!?" asks Alma.</p><p>"Yeah... but that's not the real shocker." replies Lina.</p><p>"It's not? What's more shocking than finding out your being watched?"</p><p>"Well..." starts Lina, looking down to her lap with a slight frown on her face. "Apparently, dad's bosses think we're too much of a liability to the company."</p><p>"A liability!? What the frak!? How are we a frakking liability!? We're making money for them!"</p><p>"Well, there's my whole thing about finding out I was being lied to and trying to run, then there's your outburst at dad when you found out the truth."</p><p>"Oh, right, but still, that's the past, we've behaved since then." states Alma.</p><p>"There's more..." replies Lina. "Dad said that if his bosses find out we do something they don't like, it's possible we'll be killed."</p><p>"What!?" gasps Alma, clearly angered. "That's insane! They can't do that! Even if we do belong to them, we've been living away from the them in the real world, going to school and interacting with people, they can't just kill us!"</p><p>"You're right." replies Lina, smiling. "They can't, since we've been good little dolls."</p><p>"Well can't we do something?" asks Alma. "I can't believe you would just do nothing after hearing about this."</p><p>"Heh, you're right, I wanted to fight, so I got dad to call up one of his friends who can get in touch with his bosses to set up a meeting so we can talk to them and ask to stop spying on us."</p><p>"Wow... I guess I can count on you to do the right thing when I'm not here." replies Alma with a smile.</p><p>"Heh, I am the older one after all." answers Lina, before lowering her gaze again. "But, I'm not so sure I still want to go through with this..." adds Lina lowly.</p><p>"What!?" gasps Alma, she was shocked at what she just heard. "Why!?"</p><p>"The risks are really high, I mean, going on the worse-case scenario, we both could be killed, just for confronting these people, they see us as things, property... not people, just a form of income. Two weeks ago, I was fired up just like you are to fight after hearing what I did, but, after being given two weeks to think about it, waiting for you to get back, I started thinking, is it really worth it? Do what we gain really out-weigh the possible risks? I mean, aside from knowing we're being watched, our life is great, we shouldn't be doing anything bad anyway, so why stir up possible trouble?"</p><p>"I can't believe what I'm hearing!" gasps Alma, frowning at her sister statement. "Our freedom isn't worth it to you?"</p><p>"That's not what I said."</p><p>"It sounds like your giving up, the Lina I know doesn't give up, you didn't give up on me and I'm not going to let you give up on this. What kind of life would we have if we always have to worry about what we're doing could lead to us being killed!? I don't want that kind of life, I want a normal life like any other person. If we do something bad, we should answer to the police, not people that don't even see us as people."</p><p>Alma soon sees a smile come to Lina's face.</p><p>"Heh, I said that same thing to dads friend..." comments Lina. "I want a normal life too."</p><p>"Then why give up on it?" asks Lina.</p><p>"I'm scared." answers Lina.</p><p>"I am too, but we're together, we have to fight for our freedom, a normal life."</p><p>"Normal huh?" comments Lina. "Question; Would you be willing to give up everything that makes you different, in exchange for a normal life?"</p><p>"What do you mean?" asks Alma.</p><p>"Like your higher than normal strength, optical upgrades, the computer in your head, would you give all that stuff up that you've lived with if it meant a normal, '<em>boring</em>' life?"</p><p>"I'm guessing that would include no more Clients too, huh?" asks Alma, with a smile.</p><p>"Yeah, everything, and we get adopted by dad and mom."</p><p>"Adopted!?" Gasps Alma with a smile. "Really? This could be a permanent life!? Of course I'd give it all up for that!"</p><p>"I see." replies Lina, smiling. "So would I. It's one of two possible positive outcomes that the meeting would have. One would be dads bosses simply agreeing to stop spying on us, the other is us separating ourselves from them completely."</p><p>"Wow, separating ourselves from the company? Would that really be possible?"</p><p>"Yeah, but I dunno how likely it would be."</p><p>Alma smiles lowers her gaze to her lap.</p><p>"Adoption... heh, Alma Hons, hehe, that sounds pretty good."</p><p>"So does Lina Hons." replies Lina.</p><p>"So are you back in the fight?" asks Alma.</p><p>"Yeah, I just needed to be reminded of what we're fighting for."</p><p>"Great, after all, if they want to kill us, I'm certainly not going to just stand there and let them do it."</p><p>"Heh, neither am I." replies Lina.</p><p>"So, when can we set up this meeting?"</p><p>"We could probably do it two days from now at the soonest. It would give you time to think about this."</p><p>"Great, I can't wait."</p><p>Smiling at Alma's eagerness, Lina's gaze falls to Alma's stomach.</p><p>"On a lighter note..." comments Lina, before reaching her right hand and poking Alma in the stomach. "You look a little bigger..."</p><p>The comment immediately prompts a blushing giggle from Alma.</p><p>"Hehe, yeah, I gained a little weight."</p><p>"Just more of you to love." replies Lina, leaning in and kissing Alma on the lips.</p><p>TO BE CONCLUDED</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. Chapter 59</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alma and Lina confront their owners for the first time, hoping to leave with a normal life.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LOLI(NYMPH)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>- Five days later -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Hons Residence, 1:32 P.M., Shakrus (Friday) -</strong>
</p><p>"I'm so worried!" declares Cora, flying left to right in front of Quinetta, who sat on the couch in the living room. "What if it turns out bad!? I won't get to see them anymore!"</p><p>Gene, Alma and Lina had just left minutes ago and the little fairy was a nervous wreck. Quin was also nervous, but didn't want to add to Cora's worry and lifts her hands up to the little girl, stopping her flight as she held Cora in her hands.</p><p>"Don't worry Cora, I'm sure things are going to work out, we'll both be able to see Alma and Lina again, I'm sure of it."</p><p>"I wish I could've gone with them." states Cora.</p><p>"Me too." replies Quin, smiling. "We just have to wait until they get back. Hey, how about we make something for them?"</p><p>"You mean food?" asks Cora.</p><p>"Yeah, Alma and Lina would love a little something to celebrate the good news."</p><p>"Ok." answers Cora.</p><p><strong>- </strong><strong>Advance Technologies Research and Testing Facility</strong> (<strong>ATTF), 1:56 P.M. -</strong></p><p>Her skin tone now its normal color, Alma, along with Lina and Gene, stood in front of the door of the people who had the ability to change their lives for good or bad.</p><p>Gene accompanied them mainly for support, afterall, he could be risking his job and neither Alma or Lina wanted him to lose his job and made an agreement with the twins not to talk unless directly spoken to.</p><p>"You two ready?" asks Gene, placing a hand on their shoulders.</p><p>The sisters both take a calming breath, before nodding their heads and answering in unison...</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>With that, the two walk towards the door, causing it to slide open and the trio walking into what was clearly a conference room, rectangular with a long table in the middle. Alma and Lina sees three people sitting on one side of the table waiting for them. Two men and one woman, two were strangers to the twins, but one of the men Lina was surprised to see, the man with the thick mustache whom she talked to to set up this meeting.</p><p>"You're part of them!?" gasps Lina, looking to the man she had met before.</p><p>"Yes I am, sorry I didn't tell you." replies the man.</p><p>Alma looks to Lina and asks...</p><p>"You know him?"</p><p>As the trio sat directly across from the three adults, Gene facing the man with the mustache; Lina facing the second man, who was clean shaven with short, black hair; and Alma faced the woman, who was clearly the youngest of the three with shoulder length blonde hair.</p><p>"Yea." answers Lina. "He was the one I talked to to set this up."</p><p>Before Alma could further question Lina, the man in the middle speaks.</p><p>"And he has refused to inform us why we are meeting with you two."</p><p>Although the mans tone wasn't harsh, both Alma and Lina could hear the seriousness in his voice.</p><p>"So let's get to it." he adds.</p><p>Though the familiar man to his right comments with a smile.</p><p>"Oh come on, you're being rude, we haven't even introduced ourselves."</p><p>He then looks to Alma and Lina.</p><p>"Please forgive him, he doesn't handle surprises well. My name is Marcus Soonie."</p><p>The woman to the right adds, with a smile...</p><p>"I'm Rebecca Fran."</p><p>The man in the middle sighs and introduces himself.</p><p>"You can call me Mr. Lewis, now, Doll P-Alpha and Doll 0001, what do you want to talk to us about?"</p><p>"Firstly..." starts Lina, with a slight frown on her face. "I would like you to call us by our given names, Lina and Alma."</p><p>Despite the annoyed look on Mr. Lewis' face, he complies, replying, "Very well, I didn't mean to '<em>offend</em>' you."</p><p>The way the man spoke to her clearly irks Lina, though she felt her right hand grasped by Alma under the table, causing her to look to Alma and see her sister shake her head, silently asking her to let it go, which Lina reluctantly did.</p><p>Though only moments into the meeting, both girl realized, Mr. Lewis was going to be the difficult one.</p><p>Alma though started speaking, answering Mr. Lewis' initial question.</p><p>"We were recently informed that you are keeping an eye on us."</p><p>Mr. Lewis' gaze briefly turns to Gene, before looking to the twins.</p><p>"That is true." answers the man.</p><p>"We would like it if our monitoring stops." replies Alma. "We-"</p><p>"Absolutely not." quickly answers Mr. Lewis flatly. "You two are too much of a liability to not be monitored."</p><p>Both, Alma and Lina's free hands clench into fists, but they keep their composure.</p><p>"I'll admit..." starts Lina. "In the past, we both could be considered a liability. But that's the past, it was because we were being lied to that caused us to act the way we did. But we're no longer being lied to, we've done nothing bad since everything has been revealed. I think we deserve this."</p><p>"Deserve it!?" gasps Mr. Lewis.</p><p>Though before the man could continue, the woman, to his left places a hand to his shoulder.</p><p>"Wait, Lina has a point." states Rebecca, prompting a smile to Alma and Lina's faces.</p><p>"What!?" gasps Mr. Lewis.</p><p>"Yes." adds Rebecca. "It was because of the lies, our lies, that caused the actions from these two. So, if you think about it, we caused that liability, but as things are now, their well behave girls, right?" she adds, looking to the twins with a smile.</p><p>"Yes!" quickly replies the two, before Alma adds. "And Gene is a great dad! He disciplines us when we need it. So we're not just running wild, doing whatever we want."</p><p>"Yeah..." adds Lina. "We just want a normal life."</p><p>"A normal life?" questions Mr. Lewis, before a chuckle leaves him. "A normal life!? I don't know if you two realize this, but you two are NOT normal! No normal teenage girl has a computer in their heads, allowing them a mental capacity far exceeding a normal person; a normal teenage girl doesn't have your strength-"</p><p>Marcus quickly adds, "Vehen's do."</p><p>Mr. Lewis simply groans at that fact.</p><p>"Anyway..." he continues, ignoring his colleges comment. "You two could kill a normal person with a single punch if you wanted to."</p><p>"But we don't!" quickly replies Alma.</p><p>"Your skeleton is much tougher than a normal persons, along with your skin." continued Mr. Lewis. "You have color-changing skin, you can get various upgrades... YOU, in particular!" he states, pointing to Alma. "If I remember correctly, you have an optical upgrade that allows you to analyze anyone or anything you look at. Among everything else, you both can be turned off. So don't come here and say you want a '<em>normal</em>' life, your lives will never be normal!"</p><p>Although everything the man said was quite true, the verbal 'assault' had brought the twins close to tears. This was not going very well.</p><p>"Hmph, a normal life, that's absurd." comments Mr. Lewis. "It seems living with Gene has caused you two to forget your place in this company, you two are property, to be used as we see fit, you're-" he adds, Gene suddenly interrupts him.</p><p>"That's enough!" Gene declares, getting to his feet, surprising Lina and Alma as they look to him, tears threatening to spill from their eyes. "I made an agreement with Alma and Lina not to speak, but I can't just sit here and let you talk to them like that! In the beginning, these two may have been property more than anything else, but over the time I have spent with them, I've come to realize that even though we made them, I can no longer think of them as property when I look into their eyes, to be used as you see fit. These two beautiful girls are people, like anyone else, they have a mind of their own and free will, sure, their a bit unique, but that doesn't give you the right to treat them as things you can use and toss away when your tired of it."</p><p>Mr. Lewis seemed unimpressed by Gene's outburst.</p><p>"Clearly, you've become too attached to these dolls Gene. I'm sorry for the lose of your daughter, I see it was a mistake to allow you to make these dolls in the image of her. These two will be moved back here, effective immediately."</p><p>"What!?" gasps all three, before Gene adds. "You can't do that!"</p><p>"We won't let you!" declares Alma, standing.</p><p>"This discussion is over." states Mr. Lewis, beginning to stand, though Marcus places a hand to the mans shoulder stopping him.</p><p>"Gene's right." states Marcus, before Rebecca adds...</p><p>"Yeah, there are three of us, two of us have to be in agreement for decisions to be final."</p><p>Mr. Lewis, groans before returning to his seat, followed by Gene and Alma.</p><p>"Fine, do ether of you have something to suggest?" asks Mr. Lewis.</p><p>"I do." answers Marcus. "I propose that Alma and Lina separate themselves from the company."</p><p>"What!?" gasps Mr. Lewis in shock, Rebecca also seemed just as surprised. "Are you insane!? Do you realize the financial hit we'd take!?"</p><p>Alma and Lina were just as shocked at the suggestion, but with they themselves not suggesting it, there was no backlash to them.</p><p>"I know it may be hard for you..." states Marcus to the other man. "But try not to think about the money this time, but your right..." adds Marcus. "We'd suffer an initial loss, but it would be a loss we could not only afford, but make up quickly, after all, it's because of these two that the company is still here and we have our jobs, we owe our comfortable living to them, you should really be nicer to them." states the man, before looking to the teary twins and winking at them, before the woman comments...</p><p>"Although I'm surprised at the suggestion, I agree with Marcus. With all the good Alma and Lina have done for the company, I think it would be a good idea to cut them loose, allow them to live their lives as normally as they can."</p><p>Mr. Lewis pinches the bridge of his nose with a sigh, before stating...</p><p>"Well, it seems I'm outnumbered, I have no choice but to go along with this."</p><p>"Well then..." states Rebecca, looking to the in shock twins, "How about it you two, wanna leave the place you were born to live you're lives without interference?"</p><p>Alma and Lina briefly look to each other in disbelief, before looking back to the woman and nodding their head and answering in unison.</p><p>"YES!"</p><p>"You two must know though..." states Marcus. "There are things you lose by separating from the company. Many things that were free to you, like your regular check-ups and maintenance, would no longer be free."</p><p>Alma and Lina look to each other and smile as they both knew what the other was thinking.</p><p>"You want to tell them?" asks Lina.</p><p>"Ok." replies Alma, before looking to the three. "Me and Lina were talking about the possibility of us leaving the company, and we've come to a decision. Although we like all the advantages we have, we'd gladly give all of it up to have a normal, '<em>boring</em>' life."</p><p>"What do you mean?" asks Rebecca, though Marcus answers, smiling.</p><p>"I think I know; the strength, upgrades, computer, they'd give up everything that's not life dependent, that makes them unique, to be as normal as possible, right?"</p><p>"Yea." answers Lina.</p><p>"Wow." states Rebecca, "You two would willingly sacrifice all that just to be normal?"</p><p>"Yes." answers Alma. "Then we'd get adopted by Gene." she adds, before Gene looks to the two girls with a smile.</p><p>"I see." replies Rebecca, smiling, before Mr. Lewis comments.</p><p>"You two must also realize, since you've thought this through, you would no longer be employed by the company, you know what that means, right?"</p><p>"Yes." answers Alma. "We'd no longer be allowed to have sex with people for money. Although it is something we like, we're ok with loosing that."</p><p>"Ok, I will agree to this on one condition." states Mr. Lewis. "To eliminate your possible liability, your memory must be wiped one last time."</p><p>"Wait." states Rebecca, "Isn't a memory wipe a bit extreme?"</p><p>"I have a suggestion." comments Gene. "How about a selective wipe? Delete only what relates to their life here. It would effectively eliminate any possible liability. It's possible to be done, it would just take a long time."</p><p>"Hmm, are you sure if would eliminate any liability to the company?" asks Mr. Lewis.</p><p>"I'm positive, like I said, it would just take a long time to do."</p><p>"Wait." states Alma. "If you do a selective wipe, wouldn't that mean, we'd basically forget that we were created? Since we'd have no memory of being associated with this place."</p><p>"Yes." answers Gene. "You'd think nothing is odd about you, you'd truly believe you were normal, you'd still have your memories of going to school and your friends."</p><p>"That sounds wonderful." comments Alma. "What do you think Lina?"</p><p>"If it works, I'd be all for it, but, selective wipes leave gaps and what about things about us that can't be removed, like the color of our blood?"</p><p>"There's a solution to the gaps the wipes create." states Gene. "It's possible for us to fill those gaps with artificial memories. And the color of your blood is simple, you're blood actually is red, if it wasn't, your cheeks wouldn't turn red when you blush, your blood turns blue when exposed to the air, to prevent that, you would just need a simple injection."</p><p>"Wow..." states Alma. "So the only variable would be the people we've interacted with that know we're '<em>unique</em>'. We could just call them and inform them about the change were going to have and not mention anything about us being different, which we'd no longer be and have them spread the news."</p><p>"Hmm..." comments Mr. Lewis. "That doesn't quite sit well with me."</p><p>"Just give us a few days." replies Lina. "We can get the news out to all our friends and they'll tell their friends. It'll just take some time."</p><p>Gene then adds, "It would also give me time to prepare things here."</p><p>Following a sigh, Mr. Lewis replies, "Very well, we'll give you a week to prepare, would that be ample time?"</p><p>"Yes." answers Alma and Lina.</p><p>"It should give me enough time." replies Gene.</p><p>"Ok then." states Marcus, with a smile, looking to the twins. "A week from now, your new life will officially start."</p><p>"We did it!" quickly declares Alma, to Lina, before the two cheer and hug each other, though Mr. Lewis briefly interrupts...</p><p>"One moment, since we will be taking a financial hit with your leaving, I would like to recommend a final Client meeting."</p><p>"Sure!" replies Alma, before Lina adds...</p><p>"Too bad we'll forget about it, but I'm up for a final round of meetings."</p><p>"I'm happy to hear that." comments Mr. Lewis, before he and the two others stand, followed by Gene, Alma and Lina and the three shaking hands. "I will make some calls and contact you in a day or two for the meeting." he adds.</p><p>"Ok." replies Alma and Lina.</p><p>
  <strong>- 2:58 P.M. -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Hons Residence -</strong>
</p><p>"You're back!" happily declares Cora, as the happy fairy quickly flys in front of Alma and Lina as they walk into the house with Gene.</p><p>Quin had also quickly walks to the three, asking...</p><p>"How'd it go?"</p><p>"It turned out great." answers Gene. "I'm sure Alma and Lina would rather explain." he adds, before Alma does so...</p><p>"We're going to have all the things that make us unique, removed so we can be as normal as possible, then we'll have our memories of our life with the company erased, so not only will we be as physically normal as possible, mentally we will be too, we'll think we're normal."</p><p>"Wow..." comments Quin. "That's a pretty big sacrifice."</p><p>"It's a sacrifice we're more than willing to make." replies Lina, smiling.</p><p>"But wait." state Cora, with a look of concern. "Won't that mean you'll forget about me and all your friends?"</p><p>"No." answers Alma. "We're going to have a selective wipe, we'll still retain all the memories of our friends, but we'll just be normal girls, with no memory of our previous life."</p><p>"But..." starts Quin. "What about your friends, and us, who know you two as you are now?"</p><p>"We've been given a week to inform the people we know about what's happening and to forget about us being super strong, having a computer in our heads and stuff, treat us like any normal person, our friends already do so I don't think it would be too much to ask." replies Alma.</p><p>"I see, well I'm happy for you two." states Quin, before hugging the two girls followed by Cora's best attempt at a hug to Alma's cheek, who smiles and lifts a hand up and cups the small girls body against her.</p><p>"Well..." starts Lina. "We have some calls to make."</p><p>Although, instead of calling each of their friends, to tell them the news over and over, Alma and Lina decided to invite their nearest friends to their home and reveal the news to them all at once.</p><p>Within ten minutes, Sakura, Reni, Lila, Jillian, Amu and Crissy had arrived; All of them in the living room, sitting on the couches as Alma and Lina stood in front of them.</p><p>Lina began...</p><p>"OK, me and Alma called you here to tell you something important that's going to be happening to us a week from now and we need your help in making it a success."</p><p>Their friends all agree and Crissy asked, "So what's the big news?" which Alma then answered.</p><p>"As you guys know, we're more '<em>unique</em>' than the average twins, but a week from now, we're going to give all that up to lead normal lives and were even going to be adopted by our dad and mom."</p><p>"Wow!" gasps Sakura, as well as the others, before Lila added...</p><p>"But wait, what do you mean your going to be giving up everything?"</p><p>"It means..." starts Lina. "Our strength will be set to the normal strength of an average girl our '<em>visual</em>' age, the computer in our heads will be removed, any and all upgrades we have will be removed, basically anything that's not life dependent, will be taken out of us to be as normal as possible."</p><p>"Geez, really?" asks Reni. "Why are you doing this? It seems pretty extreme, you guys are great as you are."</p><p>"Thanks." replies Alma. "We don't want to go into the details, but just know, Lina and I want this, it wasn't forced on us."</p><p>"Here's the important part though." states Lina. "We're going to be separating ourselves from the company that owns us, in doing so, our memory of ever being with the company will be wiped-"</p><p>"Whoa!" gasps Crissy. "Won't that mean you'll forget about us!?"</p><p>The others also shared this concern, but Lina quickly calmed their worry.</p><p>"Let me finish, we'll have a selective wipe, only our memories of our lives at the company will be wiped, we'll still retain our other memories, so we won't forget you all and we'll still be able to go to school with you guys. A selective wipe is more complex than a total wipe, so that's why we have a week."</p><p>"Oh." replies Crissy.</p><p>"But here's the most important part..." states Alma. "Because our lives with the company will be wiped, we'll completely forget about us being different, we'll think we're just as normal as you guys, this is were you guys come in to make sure everything goes well..." she adds, before Lina finishes.</p><p>"Treat us like you normally do, but don't mention anything about us having a computer in our head, being really strong or any of that stuff anymore. Do you think you guys can do that?"</p><p>The group looks to each other for a moment before back to the twins and they all nod their heads and answer "Yea." before Amu adds...</p><p>"It's gonna take a little getting used to though."</p><p>"Well you have a week to practice." replies Alma.</p><p>"Also..." states Lina. "Can you guys spread the news around? A lot of our friends you guys know too."</p><p>The others all agreed to this.</p><p>
  <strong>- Two days later, Solaris (Sunday), Fourth week of December (1) -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- ATTF building -</strong>
</p><p>Alma and Lina, both dressed in a T-shirt and skirt, currently walk down a hallway with Mr. Lewis, heading to their last Client meeting, not taking long as they stop at a closed door.</p><p>"You two ready?" asks Mr. Lewis.</p><p>"And waiting!" replies Alma happily, as Lina adds...</p><p>"Yep!"</p><p>The man then opens the door and the twins barely step foot into the room before gasping in shock at what they saw. Inside the large room, were a massive amount of men and women, all in various states of undress.</p><p>"Whoa!" gasps Alma. "Wait a minute!" turning to face Mr. Lewis, with a bit of anger. "Is this a joke!? There has to be over fifty people here! You can't expect us to frak them all!"</p><p>"We don't have that kind of endurance!" adds Lina, turning to the man.</p><p>"I never said you two would have multiple meetings." replies Mr. Lewis, with a devious grin on his face. "I told you it would be one final meeting, it's not my fault you assumed otherwise."</p><p>"But you knew we thought it was multiples!" declares Alma. "Not some massive orgy! We're only two girls! You could've made it clearer!"</p><p>"You tricked us!" declares Lina, grabbing the man by his shirt and lifting him a few feet from the ground, "This is your way of trying to kill us isn't it!?"</p><p>"Hmph, if I wanted to kill you, I wouldn't chose such a method." replies the man calmly. "Now, unless you want to jeopardize your new life you want so badly, you will release me immediately."</p><p>Clearly angered, Lina releases the man, letting his feet drop back to the floor.</p><p>"Good doll, at least you can still follow orders."</p><p>Both, Alma and Lina's hands clench into fists.</p><p>"Heh, anyway, although you two were MADE to be frakked, I know this last meeting may be a little much." states the man.</p><p>"A LITTLE!?" gasps Alma.</p><p>"You two will be allowed to take breaks when needed, to rehydrate or go to the bathroom and whatever else." states Mr. Lewis, smiling as the two girls calmed down at this comment. "However, every person must be satisfied. Now..." he adds, before placing a hand to the twins shoulder and pushing them back into the room. "Get to work." she states, before the door closes.</p><p>"I'll be glad to forget about that a*shole." comments Alma.</p><p>"Same here." replies Lina.</p><p>The two then turn around to face the massive crowd in front of them and a sense of dread comes over both of them, they never had sex with so many people at once, it was a daunting task to undertake.</p><p>After a sigh from them, they look to each other and grab each others hands.</p><p>"Let's enjoy ourselves." states Alma.</p><p>"Heh, our pussy and a*s are gonna be ruined by the end of this." replies Lina with a giggle, before the two walk towards the group of people.</p><p>"Hehe, I bet I can make more people come than you." comments Alma.</p><p>"You're on!"</p><p>To Be Concluded</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. Chapter N 60 (Final)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A new life awaits.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LOLI(NYMPH), YURI</p><p>congrats for making it to the final chapter of season three! following this will be a pre-season 4 one-shot introducing the Nex race, followed by a short 9 chapter season four focusing on that race, then the current and still going fifth season, we're nearly caught up, hope you've been enjoying this series so far.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>- Five days later -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- ATTF Building, 12:02 P.M., Shakrus (Friday) -</strong>
</p><p>In an examination room with just over a dozen people, some at consoles and others standing in front of two examination tables, which a nude Alma and Lina lay flat on, the two girl smile as they see Gene walk between them, who returns the smile.</p><p>"You two ready?" asks Gene.</p><p>"Yep." replies Alma.</p><p>"The next time we wake up, we'll me normal." adds Lina.</p><p>"Ok then, well let's get start-"</p><p>"Wait." interrupts Alma, sitting up and removing herself from the table and hugging Gene. "I'm sure this'll work, but in the chance that something goes wrong, I just want to say I love you."</p><p>"Me too." adds Lina, removing herself from the bed and hugging Gene also. "I love you too."</p><p>Gene smiles at the affection before wrapping his arms around the two girls, hugging them back.</p><p>"So do I, I love you guys too." replies Gene.</p><p>Moments later, the three release each other and the two girls return to the tables, which glow shortly after and Alma and Lina's eye's close.</p><p>"OK people." states Gene to the others in the room. "Although we prepared for this, there is still a massive amount of data to go through and replace. It's going to be a long day, if you need a break, take it, there's no need to rush, let's do this right."</p><p>
  <strong>- The next day -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Hons Residence, 2:33 P.M., Vivius (Saturday) -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- The first day of Alma and Lina's new life -</strong>
</p><p>*Doorbell ringing*</p><p>Quin, although walking to the front door, was quickly beat to it by Cora, who eagerly waits.</p><p>"Come on! I want to see them!"</p><p>"Ok, ok." replies Quin with a smile. "Their not going anywhere." she adds, before reaching the door and opening it, which Gene greets her on the other side, wearing a coat.</p><p>"Hey, wanna help me get them in?" asks Gene.</p><p>"Ok, I'll get my coat." replies Quin, before heading up the nearby stairs.</p><p>"Can I see them!?" asks Cora excitedly.</p><p>"Hehe, they've only been gone a day, but sure." replies Gene, lifting his gloved hands up to the naked fairy and taking her in his hands and out into the winter cold, though shielded some with his hands as he walks to the car.</p><p>Briefly chilled from one of Gene's hands leaving to open the back door of the car, Cora smiles wide when she sees Alma and Lina sitting in the back seat, both dressed in a coat and jeans, though with the twins limp posture, it was clear they were currently turned off.</p><p>Moments into flying into the vehicle, Quin arrived, dressed for the cold as she looks into the car and smiles.</p><p>Gene walks around to the other side while Quin reaches in and pulls Lina from the car and holds the limp teen in her arms, before Gene does the same with Alma. The two, followed happily by Cora, heads back into the house, carrying the two girls into the living room and sitting them down on the couch next to each other, before Gene pulls from his coat pocket, two devices with a single button on it and hands one to Quin.</p><p>"These are programed to work only once." states Gene. "So they can be thrown away after."</p><p>"Ok." replies Quin.</p><p>The two point the two devices to the two teens, though before they pressed the button, Cora sudden asks.</p><p>"Oh! Can I press one!? Please!?"</p><p>"Hehe, sure, you can do mine." replies Quin.</p><p>"Yay!" Cheers the young fairy and flying above the button.</p><p>"We press on three." states Gene.</p><p>"Ok!"</p><p>"One, two, three..."</p><p>With Gene pressing the button and Cora, quickly lowering her feet to the button below, the three only waits for a moment before Alma and Lina both awaken with a groan, lifting their hands up to their head.</p><p>"I have such a headache!" complains Alma.</p><p>"Same here." groans Lina.</p><p>"Hey!" states Cora, flying in front of the two. "Do you two remember me?"</p><p>The two open their eyes to look at Cora and Alma giggles.</p><p>"Well that's a silly question, of course I remember you Cora, why wouldn't I?"</p><p>"What ever we did to get these headaches didn't warp our memory." adds Lina.</p><p>"I hope you two learned your lesson." comments Gene, with a smile.</p><p>"Why?" asks Alma, before Lina adds...</p><p>"What were we doing?"</p><p>"I caught you two drinking." answers Gene.</p><p>"Alcohol?" questions Alma.</p><p>"Yes, and now you both are suffering for it." replies Gene, with a comforting smile. "I think those headaches are punishment enough."</p><p>"If this is because of alcohol..." states Lina. "I'm never drinking again."</p><p>"Same here." replies Alma.</p><p>Quin then states, "Well we'll let you two recuperate." before taking Gene by the hand and leading him a few steps away before asking him, "What's with their headaches? Is that normal? Considering the memory wipe they had?"</p><p>"Yes." replies Gene. "It's completely normal, there's nothing to worry about, their brains just needs time to readjust to the loss of the computer and the new memories we filled the gaps in with, they'll be just fine in about an hour."</p><p>"Well that's a relief." sighs Quin. "Were there any problems during the wipe?"</p><p>"Nothing serious that we couldn't fix, the procedure went as planned." replies Gene.</p><p>"That's good." replies Quin, smiling before looking back to the two girls, her twin daughters, who both shared a chuckle despite their headaches as they watched Cora fly around happily.</p><p>End</p><p>
  <strong>- Epilogue -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Two weeks later -</strong>
</p><p>Two weeks after the selective wipe, it was clearly a success, Lina and Alma no longer remembered their life with the company that had used them as sex objects, or any of their client meetings. Although because of that, there was no avoiding some losses, such as previous sexual acts or fetishes they enjoyed doing with various clients, they no longer had. Such as Alma and her love of farting she discovered with Crissy's dad. Though it wasn't much of a problem as not many fetishes crossed into what they liked to do with their friends, but when it did, their friends simply reintroduced the activity, which Alma and/or Lina liked once again. All in all, Alma and Lina now had the life they wanted, normal and 'boring', actually able to spend more time with their friends since they no longer had sex for money.</p><p>Cora, in the two weeks, adapted her body to the cold, allowing her to no longer have to hide in Alma or Lina's coat pocket when leaving the house, which she was quite happy with.</p><p>
  <strong>- Hons Residence -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- 2:46 P.M., Telios (Tuesday), Second week of December (2) -</strong>
</p><p>"So can you come?" Asks Crissy in a window above Alma Hons' left arm as she walks down the stairs, dressed in a long-sleeve shirt and jeans, her purple hair now shoulder length.</p><p>"I'll ask my mom." replies Alma.</p><p>Arriving downstairs, Alma heads to the kitchen, seeing Quin standing at the sink, washing dishes.</p><p>"Hey mom, would you have time in about thirty minutes to take me to the theater? Crissy and a bunch of our friends are going to see a movie, but there's not enough room for me to come with them."</p><p>"Sure." answers Quin. "I planned to do a little shopping today anyway, I can drop you off, do my shopping and pick you up."</p><p>"OK, thanks." replies Alma, before looking down to the window showing Crissy. "Well I'll be there."</p><p>"OK, seeya later." states Crissy, before the window closes and Alma looks up to her mom and walks beside her.</p><p>"Well since I have nothing to do for thirty minutes, need any help?" asks Alma.</p><p>"Sure, you can do the drying and putting away." replies Quin, smiling at the offer.</p><p>
  <strong>- Meanwhile -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Bragou Residence -</strong>
</p><p>"Ha! Three in a row! Time to pay up!" declares Lina Hons, as she, dressed in only a bra and socks, her long hair in a pony-tail, sat on the end of Sakura's bed, who also sat next to her completely nude as the two play a fighting video game.</p><p>With the additional game of the loser loses a piece of clothing, which Sakura had clearly lost.</p><p>"Heh, give you a little incentive and you just dominate." comments Sakura with a chuckle.</p><p>"A kiss on the lips from you is worth the effort, now pay up."</p><p>"Fine, fine." replies Sakura, before leaning in and placing her lips to Lina's.</p><p>The kiss wasn't just a quick peck, it was lengthy and purposeful, even complete with tongue. Although both girls closed their eyes, Lina was the one to lift a hand up to Sakura's cheek, clearly enjoying the affection as the two kissed and briefly tongue-wrestled. Lina even tasted the cherry-flavored lip balm Sakura wore.</p><p>A full minute later, Sakura pulls away, both girls with a blush on their cheeks and a smile.</p><p>"Heh, thanks to you, I think I might be getting over my kissing thing." comments Sakura.</p><p>"So..." starts Lina, grinning at the comment. "Does that mean your falling for me?"</p><p>"Hehe, I wouldn't go that far." comments Sakura.</p><p>"Takeda's lucky." states Lina.</p><p>"Well I'm sure you'll make someone lucky too, you can't be Lovey-Dovey for me forever."</p><p>"Who says I can't?" replies Lina smiling, as her blush brightens a little. "Sure, I may develop feelings for someone else in the future, but you'll always be my first love."</p><p>"Heh, well, thanks." replies Sakura, her whole face reddening at Lina's comment.</p><p>"If I win again, I get another kiss." offers Lina, smiling.</p><p>"Ok, it's about time for your bra to come off anyway." replies Sakura.</p><p>With that, the two resumed playing the video game.</p><p>
  <strong>- Meanwhile (again) -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Local Forest, Fairy Village, Nina's home -</strong>
</p><p>With a brief flash of light, the naked, winged bodies of Nina and Cora appears in the older fairies home, the two holding hands and Cora's eyes remained closed, until...</p><p>"Ok, you can open your eyes." states Nina.</p><p>Cora does so and gasps at her surroundings.</p><p>"Whoa, this is your house?" asks the young fairy, parting from Nina and walking around the small area, which actually wasn't much, just a well made looking wooden bed lined with cotton and a few sewn together leaves as a cover and on the other side of the area, a roughly circular table with a few chairs.</p><p>"Yep, it's all mine." replies Nina with a smile. "At least until I return to the planet."</p><p>Cora quickly lowers herself into the bed with a moan.</p><p>"Ohh, your bed is really comfortable." comments the young fairy, before placing her face to the cotton and taking a sniff. "...and it smells like you."</p><p>"Hehe, I hope it smells like me, it's my bed after all." giggles Nina, before walking to her door. "Come on, I wanna show you around."</p><p>"Ok." happily replies Cora, removing herself from the bed and flying the short distance to the older fairy, before the two fly out and Cora again gasps at the snow covered village. "Whoooaaaa! It's so pretty and big!" she declares, before flying out ahead of Nina. "You actually live here?"</p><p>"Yep." replies Nina. "And so will you eventually. The place isn't too active this time of year though, but when it warms up, people are flying all over the place."</p><p>"Well I can't wait until then!"</p><p>Just seconds after Cora's comment, another girls voice calls to them from above and Cora looks up to see a young fairy about her age, with short brunette hair and nude as well, fly down to them.</p><p>"Who are you?" asks the fairy to Cora. "I've never seen you before."</p><p>Nina answered the young fairy.</p><p>"She's a new fairy from a Tragelian friend, I'm just showing her around."</p><p>"I'm Cora, nice to meet you." replies Cora.</p><p>"I'm Sasha." replies the fairy with a smile, before looking to Nina. "Hey Nami, can I show her around instead? Please?"</p><p>"Well, if Cora's OK with it, I don't mind." replies Nina. "She'd probably enjoy herself more with someone around her age."</p><p>Sasha quickly takes Cora's hand.</p><p>"Come on!"</p><p>"Wait, Nina's my only way back." replies Cora.</p><p>"Don't worry." replies Nina. "I'll be here until you're ready to leave."</p><p>"Oh, ok." states Cora.</p><p>"There's lots of places to show you!" declares Sasha. "Come on!"</p><p>"Ok, Ok." replies Cora, smiling and quickly flying off with her new friend.</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>